Tragedy
by Stary0706
Summary: Hermione's life suddenly is turned upside down with a tragedy of her family. Her friends are there to help her through it, Harry working the hardest.See how their relationship/Love strengthens over the years. Review Please! Chapter 37 R&R Please!
1. Tragedy

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!!!! NOTHING AT ALL! I don't wish to get sued.

A/N: This takes place in their sixth year… but you'll have to use your imagination a bit as always in fan fiction. I love to hear from you if you liked the story! Please Read and Review, but no flames. I don't feel they are necessary.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron were sitting outside on a cool October morning. They were busy studying for their Defense Against the Dark Arts exam that would be taking place in just two weeks. Hermione had them on a vigorous work schedule, more to keep herself sane. She felt in total control when she was in charge and the two boys left her to it. She has been in a great mood the past couple days and was eager to work with her best friends.

"Concentrate Ronald!" Hermione exclaimed as Ron refused to answer her question.

"I'm done Hermione. I can't possibly think any more."

"Humph." Hermione says, scowling at her redheaded friend, "You need practice Ron."

"Hermione, we've been at this for hours. I'm ready for a break." Ron sighs.

"And you Harry?" 

"I've been ready." He says shrugging at Hermione, lying back on the grass.

"Fine, take a break, don't get the knowledge you need for the exam. See if I care if you fail or not."

"Now don't be like that Herm." Ron says, slyly.

"Don't call me that!" She snaps, "You know how I detest that nickname."

"Sorry, Hermy."

"Oy!" She says in disgust, shocking both the boys.

"Oy?! Did Hermione Granger just use the term Oy?" Ron smiles as Harry begins to laugh.

"Hermione, I don't think I have ever heard that come out of your mouth." Harry laughs, "It seems so much funnier coming from you."

Hermione can't help but start laughing, "I don't think it suits me much, do you?"

"No." Both boys exclaim as they continue smiling.

"Ouch!" Ron exclaims as Hermione punches his arm, "What was that for?" 

"For Herm and Hermy." She growls.

"Bloody hell woman, you don't even know your own strength, do you?" He says, rubbing his sore arm, "That really hurt."

"Woman?!" Hermione says, "That's almost as bad as the other two things you called me."

"Well you aren't a man are you?" Harry asks, all in good fun, getting slapped by Hermione, causing him to laugh.

"Why didn't he get punched as hard?" Ron asks innocently, beginning to chuckle again.

"Never mind that." Hermione says, groaning, "Can we PLEASE study some more?"

"NO!" Both boys say as they stand up with their books.

"Besides, we have our potions papers to finish." Harry reminds them.

"That can wait! We can finish that in an hour, but studying…" Hermione says bargaining with them.

"No, YOU can finish it in an hour, we however can not. We are normal." Ron teases his friend.

Hermione groans and says, "Fine. Let's go."

"You will be sure to check over our papers right 'Mione?" Harry asks. 

She clenches her teeth at the nickname, but it is the one she is beginning to tolerate, "We'll see. One day you guys are going to have to do your own papers. I won't be here to review them."

"Graduating early?" Harry asks light heartedly.

"Well, no, but…"

"I'll help always help you out with Defense, if you help me with my papers." Harry bargains.

Hermione laughs, "Not much of a bargain if you ask me, but I'll check your papers today."

"Great!" Ron smiles.

Hermione really has no trouble looking over their work. She loves correcting things and feels that she may end up teaching once she becomes of age. She also would love to rewrite the history of magic books, or maybe become an Auror. She watches her friends as they work hard on their papers, giving hints as she reads over their shoulders.

"Alright, it's time for lunch." He says as he hears the clock strike noon, "I'm all potioned out right now."

"That's not even a word Ronald." Hermione says to him, shaking her head.

"Doesn't have to be a word." Harry smiles, "He got his point across."

"You both infuriate me sometimes." Hermione says, with a smile.

"But you love us." Harry grins, giving her shoulder a squeeze.

"Sometimes I don't know why I bother." She says as she puts her quill down and stands up, "I'll be right back down. I've got to go and put my things away."

"Us too." Ron says, "We'll meet you back down here."

The three friends head over to the Great Hall for lunch, talking and laughing. During their meal mail comes. Hermione grabs for her letter and smiles, "Who's it from Hermione?" Harry asks.

"My parents." She says smiling, "Who else?"

"Mine's from Lupin!" Harry grins and reads to himself:

_Harry:_

_  
Figured I'd owl you and see how your year is going so far. Sorry I haven't really kept up in our correspondence, but I'm going to be changing that very soon. Hope all is well with you. Hope you are staying out of trouble! I'll be at yours and Ron's next quidditch match. See you soon!_

_Remus _

"What does he say Harry?" Ron asks, after reading his parents letter.

"The usual. Hi and stay out of trouble, but he also says that he'll be at our next Quidditch match."

"Great!" Hermione smiles, "I'll be glad to see him!"

"What did your parent's say Hermione?" Ron asks.

Hermione smiles and reads the letter:

_Dearest Hermione, _

_Well, it is only a couple weeks till we see you for the winter holiday and we can't wait for it! It's coming up so soon! Dad and I have closed down the office for a few days before and after the holiday so we can give you our undivided attention. We can't wait to hear all about your semester in person. _

_Your father wants to know how your grades are, but I told him that grades are the least thing to worry about. He knows that too, but just wants to be nosey. He also wants to know how the boys are treating you, but that also is none of his business. _

_Has your health been good? It's been terribly cold here, but we are both in excellent health. Our… what do you call it… Muggle germs have not gotten us yet. _

_I'm sure that you are extremely busy with your friends and your studies, but send us a letter back when you get a chance, not that we have to tell you, because you always do._

_We miss you and will see you very soon._

_All our love,_

_Mum and Dad _

"Aww." Ron says mocking her.

"Oh come off it, what does your mum say?" Hermione asks, smiling at him.

"Just the usual. Trying to be nosey like your parents, but my parents' are horribly obvious! They just come right out and say it, listen here:

_Dear Ron,_

_How are you? We are all good. You better be keeping up your grades. You know that if you start to slip this year it is going to be horribly difficult to pull your grades up! Your OWL grades were excellent and show that you can actually do the work._

_How is your sister? Is she staying out of trouble? What about the boy she is with? Is he treating her alright? She doesn't say much to us, so I expect you do tell. Is Ginny studying for her OWLS? She has a lot to hold up to this year! Keep your eye on her. _

_How are Harry and Hermione? Tell them we said hi and send them our love._

_Stay out of trouble! We'll see you soon for the holiday! We can't wait! Please tell Harry that we expect to see him for the holiday as well, and he is NOT to stay up at school this year. Hermione is also welcomed this winter if she so desires. I'm sure she'll be spending it mostly with her family, but the offer is there! Also Tell Ginny to Owl us or else I'll be sending her a screamer._

_See you soon!_

_Love,_

_Mum and Dad_

"Sounds like the note was mostly from your mum." Harry smiles.

"It always is. You heard her though… you are coming to our house for the holiday, alright?"

"Right." Harry smiles.

"Hermione, can you make it for some?"

"I don't' see why not. Mum and Dad won't mind." 

"With two fabulous blokes like Harry and myself, who would mind you staying for the holiday?" Ron laughs.

Hermione giggles, "My aren't we full of ourselves today?" 

"Nah, just honest." Ron laughs. "What are we doing this afternoon?"

Harry smiles at his two friends, "More potions paper Ron! It has to be done this weekend, because it's due the day after."

"Right." He says with little enthusiasm, "I'd much rather be playing Quidditch."

"As would I." Harry smiles, "Tomorrow we'll go and practice, or if we finish our papers tonight, then we'll go out a bit before it gets too dark."

"It will have to be before dinner then." Hermione says, "Gives you a goal to strive to."

"I'm almost done it." Harry says.

"Same here." Ron agrees, "And we all know our little 'Mione is already finished."

"It can be fixed up." Hermione says, frowning at the name, "It's only two feet high…"

"We only need it to be a foot and a half." Ron says.

"I try to go above and beyond." Hermione says, stating the obvious.

"That's an understatement if I ever heard it." Ginny smiles, sitting next to her friends.

"Hey Gin." Hermione smiles.

"Hey." Ginny grins, "Oh Ron, is that a letter from Mum?" 

"Yeah." 

"What does she say?" She asks, snatching the letter from Ron. She reads it and frowns, "She is always trying to spy on me! Unbelievable!"

"Come on Ginevra Molly." Ron teases her, "You're her baby! Of course she'll check up on you all the time."

"Call me that again and I'll hex you!" Ginny growls.

"Which, Ginevra Molly or Baby?" He teases.

Ginny raises her wand before Hermione grabs her arm and lowers it, "You don't want to be expelled for hexing your brother do you?"

"I'm starting to think it would be worth it." She growls, frowning at her brother who was smiling smugly, "I'll get you back Ronniekins."

"I'm sure you'll try." He smiles.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione after lunch work extremely hard on their homework and get most of it finished before dinner. Ron and Harry were a bit bummed out because it was too dark for quidditch. They headed down to dinner grumbling about how much work they finished and still couldn't practice.

"You two sound like infants." Hermione laughs as they enter the great hall once again at six o'clock.

The mood quickly changes when Professor McGonagall comes swooping in very quickly with a look of remorse on her face, "Miss Granger."

"Yes Professor?" She says looking frightened at the head of the houses face.

"I need you to come with me, please."

"Why, what did I do?" Hermione asks very nervous, looking back from Harry to Ron and then back to McGonagall.

"Now is not the time for questions." She says.

"Professor what's wrong?" Harry says, starting to stand up before the professor stops him.

"Miss Granger, you are to come with me to Professor Dumbledore's office immediately." She says, watching the girl slowly stand up from the dinner table, shocked beyond believe that she was getting in trouble, "Quickly Hermione." McGonagall says with compassion in her voice.

Ron and Harry look at each other quite shocked that McGonagall actually used her first name. She was a stickler for last names only, but something changed today.

Harry could tell that Hermione was on the verge of tears, wondering what she could have possibly done to be drug out of the Great Hall during dinner, and sent to the Headmasters office. She glances back at her best friends, but follows McGonagall out of the great hall quickly.

"What in the bloody hell was that all about?" Harry asks.

"Haven't the foggiest!" Ron says, just as shocked as Harry.

Ron continued eating, but Harry couldn't. He was tempted to go and grab the invisibility cloak and head over to Dumbledore's office, but decided against it, because he has a way of knowing everything. He couldn't eat anymore, and just stirred the food around his plate, waiting for Ron to finish. He knows that it was something bad, because of McGonagall's face. He also hated seeing Hermione looking like she was going to cry.

Hermione follows Professor McGonagall up to the gargoyle blocking the Headmaster's office, "Acid Pops." McGonagall says clearly as the gargoyle starts to move.

"Professor… what did I…"

"Not yet Hermione." She says with a hitch in her voice, not looking at the frightened 15yr old.

Hermione did all she could to keep tears at bay. She slowly followed the professor upstairs and over to the Headmaster, "Miss Granger, please have a seat."

Hermione pauses for a moment before speaking quickly, "Professor Dumbledore, I am sincerely sorry for what ever I have done. I am not sure what it is exactly, but I know that it has to be something bad for you to be bothered. I am so sorry that you had to be drug into this when it was obviously something that was my fault and I…"

"My dear girl, shh." He says, raising his hand to her, "It is nothing that you have done. You are most certainly not in trouble."

"Then why…"

"Sit down Hermione." Professor McGonagall says, pulling a chair out for her, "Please."

Hermione takes a seat and immediately starts playing with her hands. McGonagall pulls out a seat and sits as close to Hermione as she can, "We have some horrible news." She says.

"What is it?" Hermione says, not wanting them to drag out the inevitable.

"This afternoon your father…" McGonagall starts, her voice hitching in her throat as she looks to the Headmaster. Dumbledore nods to her to finish, "Your father had a heart attack." 

"What?" Hermione says not believing her.

"He had a heart attack this afternoon and I'm sorry…"

"You're sorry about what?!" Hermione says a bit louder than she would normally talk to a teacher, her eyes bolting back and forth between the Headmaster and the House Mistress.

"He didn't make it." McGonagall finally spit out, "He died this afternoon."

"No… impossible! I jut got an Owl from them this afternoon and they are all in good health. They are fine! Why are you saying this to me?!"

"I'm afraid it's true Miss Granger." Dumbledore says, looking at the girl, "I am sorry to be the one to bring you the news."

Hermione stands up with such force that the chair she was sitting in topples over, "I don't believe you… I don't believe you! He's fine! He's not dead! I just got a letter from him! I just got a letter from my parents! How dare you! He is NOT DEAD!" She says shouting at them as she starts to flee from the office.

Dumbledore and McGonagall stay seated and watch her closely. She stops at the door, her hand on the knob and a sob escapes her. McGonagall stands up and takes a step towards the heartbroken teen. They watch closely as Hermione comes to realization that her father was no longer alive. Her entire posture started to break, sobs racked her small frame and she sinks to the ground, unable to hold the tears in anymore.

"I don't…" Hermione sobs. She pulls her knees up into her chest, her head placed down on her knees, tears pouring out of her eyes. Professor McGonagall walks over to her and squats down, placing a hand on her back, rubbing it in circles, trying to offer her some comfort. Her other hand was pulling the hair away from her neck, much like a mother soothing a small child. This was not a side of McGonagall that anyone was use to seeing.

Dumbledore speaks again, "You will be going home tonight by floo Hermione. Take as long as you need. Your mother is expecting you home within the hour."

"Why?" She says, looking up at Professor McGonagall, "Why did this happen?"

"I wish I had the answer." McGonagall replies, "But I don't. Muggle medicine is not as advanced as our potions. It is a horrible tragedy Hermione. I feel for you, I really do."

"I'm a muggle…" She says, tears pouring out of her eyes still.

"You're a witch." McGonagall says, "You will get through this."

Hermione starts with a fresh batch of tears that last another fifteen minutes. It takes McGonagall that long to get her up and off the floor so she could go back to the Gryffindor Tower and pack up a bit.

McGonagall accompanies Hermione back to the tower, her hand never leaving the small of Hermione's back. She whispers words of encouragement as they walk down the hall. Her eyes were bright red and her face blotchy. She walked through the hallway like a zombie. McGonagall gives the password to the fat lady and she swings the door open. Harry and Ron were sitting in the common room awaiting Hermione's return.

Harry stands up as he hears McGonagall say, "Alright Miss Granger, go ahead up and get what you will need. Do not worry about your trunk, just enough for you to get through the next few days."

Harry and Ron watch Hermione walk up the steps, and they turn to McGonagall, "Professor, what happened?" Harry asks.

McGonagall shakes her head, "Not right now boys."

"Was she expelled?" Ron asks fearing the worst.

"No."

"Why was she crying?" Harry questions.

"Mr. Potter, enough for right now."

"SHE'S OUR BEST FRIEND!"

"I understand that." Professor says, "However, now is not the time." 

She heads upstairs to make sure that Hermione is getting packed up. Harry and Ron stand at the bottom of the steps, awaiting their friend. 

"Back up the both of you!" McGonagall barks at them when she and Hermione advance down the stairs, back into the common room. Hermione has a small bag filled to the brim. Her eyes were downcast, as she walks past her friends. Ron and Harry can't believe how out of it she was. They have no clue what could have made her so mental. Hermione stops before she gets to the portal and starts to sob again, "Come along Hermione. " The Professor says to her gently, but instead she drops her bag, turns and runs over to Harry, throwing her arms around his waist, burying her face against his chest. He wraps his arms around her, rubbing her back, feeling his shirt soak with her tears. Ron stands next to his two friends helpless. He too places his hand on her upper back, offering what ever comfort he could.

"What is it Hermione?" Harry says as she sobs into him, clinging to him like a second skin.

"He's gone Harry." She finally is able to get out, "He's gone."

"Who Hermione?" Harry says, scared at the state his friend is in, "Who's gone 'Mione?"

She continues to sob as Harry and Ron try and get her to tell them. They stand with two hands rubbing her back and Harry's free hand stroking her hair soothingly.

Professor McGonagall comes over and gently pulls Hermione away from her friend, "Come along Hermione, we have to go." She begins to unwind Hermione's hands from Harry's middle with great difficulty. Harry helps, feeling guilty that he was trying to pry off his friend when she is obviously in quite a state of panic. He feels Hermione grip his shirt tighter a moment before the Professor manages to unwind her hands, "Come on Hermione." She says again soothingly.

She picks up the girls bag and walks out of the portal with her hand still on the small of her back. Hermione looks back one more time at her friends, tears streaming down her face as she leaves with their professor.

Ron and Harry stand there dumbfounded as McGonagall leaves with their hysterical friend, "We need to find out what happened to Hermione." Ron says. Harry agrees and they head out of the common room and over to McGonagall's office to await her return.

She returned wiping her eyes with a handkerchief, before seeing the boys standing outside her office, "Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, what can I do for you?"

"We want to know what is going on with Hermione, and why did she leave in tears? Where is she going?" Ron says.

McGonagall sighs and opens her door, "Come in and have a seat." The boys do as they are told, "Today Professor Dumbledore and I got some news about Hermione's family. This morning, her father had a serious ailment. He had a heart attack and died. Miss Granger was told this evening after the Headmaster and I found out. She is going home temporarily or permanently. We are not sure which yet. It all depends on how she is feeling. As you could tell she was quite shocked and in a bit of a bad state. If she does come back, she is going to need you two."

"Do you think she will come back?" Harry asks his heart paining for his heartbroken friend.

"I believe she will want to return to normal as soon as possible, but her family need her right now."

"She needs us too." Harry says.

"Poor Hermione." Ron sighs, "I remember what it was like when my father was hurt, but he made it."

"She will be alright." McGonagall says, "It will take a long time, but she will be fine. I will keep you informed, alright?"

"Thank you." Harry says, as he and Ron stand up and walk out of the office. Ginny was in the common room with her boyfriend when she sees Harry and Ron walk through the portal, "How's Hermione? Is she ok?"

"No, she's not." Harry sighs, running his hand nervously through his hair.

"What happened?" She asks, standing up from her spot on the sofa and walks over to her brother and friend.

"Her father died." Ron says, shrugging at his little sister.

"What?!"

"Yeah, it was suddenly." Harry says, "Heart attack."

"Oh my gosh, poor Hermione. Where is she?" 

"Home." 

"For good?" Ginny questions.

"No, just for now. Hopefully she'll be back." Harry sighs, wanting to cry for his best friend.

"I wish there was something I could do." Ginny sighs.

"Believe me, so do we Gin." Ron says, sitting in the arm chair.

"I'm gonna go send her a letter." Harry says, as he goes and looks for a quill.

"Isn't it too soon?" Ron asks.

"It's never too soon. This is just to let her know that we are thinking about her." Harry responds, before heading up to his dormitory to get a quill and parchment. He comes back down and begins to write.

_Dear Hermione,_

He stops and thinks for a while, staring at the beginning of the letter, "I don't know what to say." He tells his friends.

"Just write." Ginny says sounding irritated at her friend, "Don't go all nutty on her, because that is NOT what she needs right now. She needs her friends!"

_Ron, Ginny, and I wanted to send you an owl to see how you are doing. We are so very sorry to hear about your father. I wish there was something that I could do for you. I know you are probably also sick of everyone saying how sorry they are as well._

_Anyway, we really miss you, and hope to see you soon! Hogwarts just isn't the same without you Hermione._

_If there is anything we can do, just owl us!_

_Love,_

_Ron, Ginny, and Harry_

"Love mate?" Ron says, smiling.

"Figured it was a good ending because of what she has gone through." Harry shrugs, "I've gotta go find Hedwig."

"She is probably up in the owlery. That's the last place I saw her." Ginny says.

"Thanks Gin." Harry says as he heads out of the common room up to the Owlery, "Hedwig? Where are you?" He says aloud looking for the snowy owl. He hears her hoot and sees her fly down onto his shoulder, "I need you to take this to Hermione straight away. The quicker the better!" Harry says, as Hedwig flies over to a post and sticks out her leg. Harry ties the letter tightly to her leg, "Remember, Hermione's house in London. Stay with her if she needs you. Got it?"

She hoots her understanding and takes off. Harry watches her fly until she was just a speck in the black sky. The full moon made it easy for him to watch her for a bit.

Harry sighs, and feels another owl on his shoulder, smaller than his own, "Hey Pig." Harry smiles, patting her, "You'll be next, I'm sure." Pig hoots happily and takes off from Harry's shoulder, "I hope she's alright." He says aloud and heads down to the common room.

A/N: So like it? Love it? Comments? Review please! Chapter 2 will be up soon.

Thanks a lot!

Stary


	2. Tears and Fights

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!!!! NOTHING AT ALL! I don't wish to get sued.

A/N: This takes place in their sixth year… but you'll have to use your imagination a bit as always in fan fiction. I love to hear from you if you liked the story! Please Read and Review, but no flames. I don't feel they are necessary.

* * *

Hermione found herself lying face down on her bed, tears still forming in her eyes, after she used the floo to get back home. She didn't want to talk or see anyone right now, especially her mother. She hates anyone seeing her this upset, but she couldn't stop herself. She hugged her pillow tightly to her chest as she continued to sob. Her once familiar purple room seems so distant. She closes her eyes, hoping that she would wake up in Hogwarts, that this is all a nightmare and that her father was fine.

She hears a faint knock on her door, "Hermione?" It was Cosette, one of the few people she would call a friend from around the muggle neighborhood. One that she usually was very fond of, but today didn't want to be bothered, "Hermione, can I come in?"

"No." Hermione says simply.

"Too bad." The girl says opening the door, "I just heard, and I am so sorry. It didn't take you too long to get back home." Hermione turns her head away from the girl, "How are you? I am so sorry to hear about your father."

"Cosette, I'm really not in a mood to talk, if you mind."

"I know, but I just wanted to make sure you were ok, and to see if you needed anything."

Hermione puts on her strongest face she could muster and turns to her friend, "I'm fine. I just need to be alone."

The girl nods and smiles at her, "Very well. You know where I am if you need me."

"Right." Hermione says, staring at her, willing the tears not to fall. Cosette squeezes her arm gently and walks out of her room, closing the door. Hermione immediately starts to cry again. 'Harry and Ron would never believe me. They would have bloody well known that I am not alright.' She thinks to herself.

She turns over on her stomach clutching the pillow and looks at her nightstand. She sees a picture her mother took over the summer of her father and herself. She sits up and takes the picture in her hand, watching the non-magical picture stare her in the face. Her hair was tied back out of her face, her fathers arm around her as they smile in front of a waterfall. Tears of sadness turn quickly to anger as she looks at the picture for several minutes. She places the picture back on the nightstand before she takes it back in her hand and hurls it against the door. She hears the glass shatter and flops down on her bed crying again. The next thing she remembers is her mum at her door.

"Hermione?" She says softly, her voice full of grief and tears, "Hermione?"

She rubs the sleep out of her eyes and looks at the clock. It says that it was eleven at night. She rubs her eyes again and turns her back to the door as it opens slowly, "Honey, I brought you up some food. I reckoned you couldn't have eaten much this evening." She takes a step into the room and hears crunching underneath her foot. She raises her foot and sees the smashed picture frame and ripped picture. She picks up the picture and looks at it, "This was your favorite picture. Why break it?"

"It doesn't matter any more." Hermione says, not looking at her mum, "Why should I keep memories around when he left me."

"Hermione Jean Granger that is a HORRID thing to say! How dare you!" Her mother says, "Do you think he WANTED to leave us? Do you think he just went on a holiday? No, he died! What do you think he just planned to leave us?! We did not raise a daughter to be selfish!" Her mum ranted not really acknowledging what she was saying, just venting her emotions that were turned completely on Hermione, "How dare you!"

Hermione was taken back by her mother's tone and immediately started to cry, "I'm sorry mum." She sobs.

"So am I." She says, taking her daughter into her arms.

"I miss him so much!"

"So do I luv." Her mother says, rubbing her back, "We'll get through this."

Hermione nods against her mothers embrace. She feels much like a child and hates herself for it, but she can't seem to stop crying. "I'm glad your professors got the news to you so quickly."

The memories flood back in her mind of how her Professors told her. She feels her stomach tighten to the point where she felt like she was going to be sick. "Mum?"

"Yes?"

"I want to be alone, if you don't mind." She says, tears still pooling in her deep brown eyes.

Her mother looks at her shocked, "Um, no that's fine, but you can't be alone forever."

Hermione turns back around, not facing her mother and closes her eyes. Her hopes that this was all a bad dream seemed more slim. She tosses and turns for most of the night, before she hears a flutter in the window. Her clock tells her that it was five in the morning. A familiar hoot makes her turn on the light and she sees Hedwig sitting in her window with a note tied to her leg, "Go away Hedwig." Hermione says sorely. She didn't want to hear from anyone right now, not even her best friends. The owl continues hooting as she flies into Hermione's window, "Didn't you hear me? Go! Get out of here! Go back to Hogwarts!" She says, standing up and shooing Hedwig out from her room, slamming the windows closed. Hedwig stays out on the windowsill waiting for Hermione to open the window back up. Hermione lies in bed and thinks about all the events that had occurred in the past twelve hours and sobs uncontrollably again. She feels horrible for what she did to Hedwig, but can't bring herself to open the window. Sometime between five and six in the morning, she falls asleep again. She sleeps until her mother comes in the next morning with the owl perched on her shoulder, "Hermione, you have a visitor." She says.

Hermione opens her eyes, and looks at Hedwig sitting on the inside of her window, 'Mum must have let her in' she thinks sorely.

Hedwig flies over to Hermione and sits on her dresser at the same time she hears the door open and a voice say, "Aren't you going to open your letter?" Hermione turns her back on both Hedwig and her mother, with no sound. She silently wishes for them both to leave, "Well when you are ready I guess." Her mother says, and leaves her room, closing the door.

"I thought I told you to leave last night." Hermione says, as Hedwig hoots at her, holding her leg out with the letter tied to it, "Fine!" She says, and opens the letter reading:

_Dear Hermione,_

_Ron, Ginny, and I wanted to send you an owl to see how you are doing. We are so very sorry to hear about your father. I wish there was something that I could do for you. I know you are probably also sick of everyone saying how sorry they are as well._

_Anyway, we really miss you, and hope to see you soon! Hogwarts just isn't the same without you Hermione._

_If there is anything we can do, just owl us!_

_Love,_

_Ron, Ginny, and Harry_

Hermione crumples up the paper and tears come again, "Stop it Hermione!" She scolds herself, "This isn't going to make him come back! You are acting like a child."

Hedwig nips affectionately at her hand, "Oh Hedwig…" She sobs, patting the bird, "Why did this happen?"

* * *

Back at Hogwarts, a few days later, Harry and Ron were eating breakfast, "How do you think she is?" Harry asks his friend.

"It's Hermione. She'll be fine." Ron says, sounding doubtful.

Harry looks at her empty seat and sighs, "I wish there was something I could do. I wonder if Hedwig got to her or not."

"I doubt we will hear from her if she got the owl." Ron says, eating his porridge.

"She shouldn't be alone during this time. Her friends are here!" Harry says outraged,

"She shouldn't have to go through this pain either! No one should."

"I agree mate, but she doesn't have a choice now, does she?"

"I can't get her look out of my mind, when she left crying. I've seen her cry before, but not like this."

"Nor I." Ron shrugs.

They finish eating and then head down to the bottom of Hogwarts for Snape's class. He was already there when they all entered. Harry and Ron take their usual seat, and await his instruction, "Homework." He says, as he raises his wand and collects all the parchments, turning a curled lip to Harry and Ron as their parchments were collected, "Shall I expect, since your little friend Miss Granger was not able to review your papers, that they will be considered a zero? Will you take over her place and answer all her questions as well? I shall miss hearing her voice."

Fire flies out of Harry's eyes, "How dare you. Don't you DARE speak ill against Hermione! You HAVE to know what she has been through and still you belittle us, and she is not even here to defend herself."

"Ten points from Gryffindor."

"For what?!" Harry says, standing up, "For defending myself and my friend?!"

"Careful Potter, or you'll be serving detention with me this weekend."

Ron nudges Harry to get him to shut up, and Harry reluctantly sits back down. His stare never leaves the Professor as they do their class work.

"Where is the filthy little mudblood anyway?" Malfoy asks after class is over.

"Don't you DARE call her that!" Harry says.

"Why? That's what she is! Her and that muggle family of hers. She should have NEVER been let in Hogwarts. It is people like you who accept them that makes being a wizard horrible."

Ron looks at Malfoy, "You better watch your bloody mouth Malfoy."

"Or what. Your family IS pure blood, unlike that mudblood you hang out with. So, where is the little know it all mudblood? Is she ill, or did something happen to her horrific muggle family. It would be a gift if something did happen to her family. No mudblood should ever live in happiness. Not a drop of wizarding blood in her, yet she has the gift. Did her family finally realize that she was a freak Potter?"

"Watch your tone Malfoy." Ron says, raising his wand.

"Or what? That filthy mudblood isn't here to help you.

Harry lunges at Malfoy, fists drawn connecting with his nose, knocking him onto the floor, "How dare you!" He screams, getting all the punches he can at him, "Her father dies, and all you can do is call her that HORRIBLE name! What the bloody hell is wrong with you?!" With a final punch, he feels someone pull him off of Malfoy. Struggling against the arms that hold him back, "Pure blood is not the way to be, and I'll take a muggle as a friend before you ANY DAY!" He continues to scream at Malfoy, his green eyes blazing.

"ENOUGH POTTER!" Snape says, "Fighting in the hall way! Have you lost your MIND! Thirty points from Gryffindor."

"And what about Malfoy?!" Harry yells in Snapes face, "What about him for using the term Mudblood? What about him for badmouthing Hermione behind her back, calling her awful things?"

"Detention Potter."

"No." Harry says.

"DETENTION! 8:00PM TOMORROW!" Snape says coolly, "Take this to Professor McGonagall."

Storming away with Ron on his tale he takes the detention letter to McGonagall. He doesn't even knock as he walks through the door, throwing the paper down on her desk, "What is this all about Mr. Potter?"

"I've got detention with Snape."

"Professor Snape." McGonagall reminds Harry, "Fighting Mr. Potter, why on earth were you fighting Mr. Malfoy?"

"He was badmouthing Hermione."

"That is no reason to fight…"

"He called her a mudblood." Harry sputters, "She isn't even here to defend herself! She is sitting at home waiting to bury her father, and all he can do is call her that! Professor, it isn't fair! Nothing happened to Malfoy when he called her that! Nothing happens when he was talking ill on her family and life! Why do I get punished for trying to protect my best friend! I shouldn't have to serve detention with him! He also took 30 more points away from our house."

"Mr. Potter, I understand that you want to help Miss Granger in all ways possible, but fighting is not one of them. I will talk to Professor Snape and explain to him all that has happened in the past twelve hours, and we shall see if he would be willing to relieve you of your detention, but you in return MUST promise me something…"

"What that?"

"That you NEVER throw the first punch again. You be the bigger person."

"Yes Ma'am."

"Very well, now go ahead on to your next class. Here is a note explaining your tardiness."

"Thank you." He says, walking out of the office and down the hallway to his next class.

Harry and Ron meet up in the common room after their class apart from each other, "All right Harry?"

"I'm fine Ron." Harry sighs, sitting on one of the arm chairs.

"What did Professor McGonagall say?"

Harry really didn't want to talk about what happened earlier the day, but he never kept anything from Ron… or Hermione, "She told me that she would talk to Snape and see if he'd drop my detention."

"Bloody git Malfoy is."

"Yeah…"

"I should have hexed him."

"I wanted to kill him." Harry says simply, "How dare he make fun of Hermione. She isn't even here to defend herself!"

"I know mate." Ron says, sighing, "I wish we knew how she was. Did Hedwig come back yet?"

"No. I told her to stay with Hermione as long as she needed her. Hopefully she is helping her through this, since we can't."

"I wish we could see her."

"Me too." Harry sighs, "It's not fair… it's really not fair."

Ron agrees silently, as they stare at the fire. It feels empty in the common room without Hermione. Both boys missed her a great deal.

After dinner, Harry goes to see the headmaster, "Professor Dumbledore?"

"Hello Harry." He smiles kindly.

"Hello."

"What do I owe the honor?"

"Professor, I was wondering if you have heard any news on Hermione?"

"I have."

"How is she?"

Professor Dumbledore looks at the concerned boy, "She is as good as can be expected."

"Have they had the funeral?"

"It is this weekend."

"Professor…." Harry says, before he was cut off.

"I heard you and Draco were in quite a tango this morning."

Harry lowers his head, "Yes sir."

"I have talked to Professor Snape and he has agreed to drop your detention, this time." Harry smiles at the news, "HOWEVER…" Dumbledore continues, "You must understand the seriousness of your fighting. Under NO circumstances should you ever raise your hand to another student. It does not matter what they say, it is only words Mr. Potter."

"But sir, a mudblood…"

"I have talked to Mr. Malfoy about that. Slytherin also lost 30 points as well, due to Draco's ignorance. There was no reason for him to speak ill of Hermione, and you know that. Fighting Harry… next time it will not be tolerated."

Harry nods to the professor, "He just made me so mad. Hermione is not even here to defend herself, and that word… it's awful. There is not a spell that Hermione can't do. She is the best in our class."

Dumbledore smiles at Harry, "So, no more fighting?"

"No sir." He says, "I still am extremely worried about Hermione though. Sir, would it be possible that this weekend, I could attend the funeral? I don't think she can do this alone… she needs us."

"You and Mr. Weasley then?"

"Yes sir. I sent her an owl a few days ago and haven't heard back since. I told Hedwig to stay with her if she needed her, and she hasn't returned to me either. I just need to make sure Hermione is alright."

Dumbledore smiles, "You are an honorable friend and she is lucky to have you."

"Can we attend?"

"I shall let you know by the weekend. I must talk to Professor McGonagall about it, and see her views."

"Thank you sir." Harry says, smiling and standing up, "Good night."

"Good night Harry." He says smiling at him.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in London…

"Hermione, come down to dinner."

"I'm not hungry." She says, her back towards the door, watching Hedwig sitting on her dresser.

"You have to eat." Her mum says, soothingly.

"I'm not hungry." She says again, her face stained with tears.

"Just a little bit?"

"I'M NOT HUNGRY!" She says, raising her voice, "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Her mother sighs and heads back downstairs closing her door before her exit.

"I can't cry anymore." She tells Hedwig, "I want to, but I can't. I'm all cried out." Hedwig hoots and flies down to the nightstand, "No one could ever understand how bad this hurts, not even my Mum."

About two hours later, Hermione hears her mother enter her room again, "You haven't eaten in two days. I want you to eat this, and then come downstairs. Your grandparents are here. They want to see you." Hermione turns and looks over at her mum, sitting up on her bed she takes the plate and cup of tea. "Why is that bird still here?"

Hermione shrugs her shoulders, "She doesn't want to leave yet."

"Well, don't you think your friend who sent it is missing their pet."

"Not as much as I miss my father." She replies, taking a small bite of food.

"I expect to see you downstairs in a few minutes love, ok?" Hermione nods, and gives Hedwig a piece of her bread, "Don't feed the bird all of your sandwich please."

"Hedwig." Hermione says quietly.

"Excuse me?"

"Hedwig." Hermione repeats herself, "Her name is Hedwig."

"The bird has a name?"

Hermione nods, "Hedwig."

"What an odd name…"

"No it's not. It's from our History of Magic book!"

"You know that I am not familiar with the book."

Hermione scowls at her mother, and begins to raise her voice, "You may not be, but my father was! He always tried to be involved in my magical abilities! He always made sure that he knew little things that were important to me! He never let me use my powers, sure because I live in a muggle town, but he sure as bloody hell wanted to know about my school!"

"Hermione, I do know things that are important to you."

"Oh yeah? What was the first spell I ever conjured in school? What are my house colors? Who is my favorite professor? Do you know anything about that? Do you know who the professor of my house is? Do you know what my score was in my potions test?"

"I know what is important…"

"This is ALL important to me mother! This is who I am! I'm a witch! My best friends in the whole world are wizards! Harry and Ron are the two people who know me inside out! You don't even know me as well as they do and they are my best friends! Daddy knew all the answers to my questions! You know why mother? Because he took the time to know. He wasn't ashamed about who I am…."

"Is that what you think? That I am ashamed of who you are?! That I never took the time or was interested in what you were learning in your school?! You are a straight A student. Your OWLS were top marks! You got all outstanding, except for one exceeding expectations! You are my daughter, and I know what is important to you. Just because I don't ask questions doesn't mean I don't know what goes on in your life there. You are blaming the wrong person right now Hermione, and I don't appreciate it. I miss your father just as much as you do, so check your attitude. The funeral is in a few days, and all you are doing is thinking about yourself!"

Tears revisit Hermione's eyes as she answers her sobbing, "I just miss him so much mum. I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye."

"Don't shut me out Hermione." Her mother says, sitting on the bed next to her, "You are all I have now. It's just the two of us. We need to pull through this." She pulls her daughters hair away from her neck, wrapping her in a hug, just like Professor McGonagall did in the head masters office, "Don't shut me out, promise me."

Hermione sobs against her mother, and nods, "I'll try."

"I need you just as much as you need me." Her mum reminds her. After they both calm themselves down, "Now, eat please, and then come downstairs and say hello to your grandparents."

Hermione nods reluctantly, not really wanting to leave her room and slowly picks at her food. After eating, the food sits heavily in her stomach as she looks at Hedwig, "I don't know how much longer I can do this. I need to push this past me. I can't sit here wallowing in self pity, can I?" The owl hoots and Hermione strokes her back.

Hermione was just about to go downstairs when a little ball of feathers bursts through the window. Hedwig looks at the other owl in annoyances as he flies around Hermione's head furiously. Hermione looks up and says, "I can't see what you have if you're flying all around my head like that Pig! Settle down! Pigwidgeon!" She says, furious at the little bird making such a fuss. Finally the bird settles on her shoulder and she takes off the note.

_Hey Hermione,_

_Just checking in on you, seeing how you were doing. We really miss you here at Hogwarts. Ron and I can't wait till you get back. We miss you Hermione. This place just isn't the same without you. Ron says he has his potion homework waiting for you to review when you get back._

_So how are you doing really? Is Hedwig being good company for you? I figure she was still with you since I haven't seen her in about four days or so. Did Pig do alright? He was extremely excited to deliver this message to you. I'm sure he is flying around your head as we speak._

_I know that the funeral is on Saturday. If you want to talk, just OWL me back. It's hard isn't it?_

_Hopefully seeing you soon, _

_Love,_

_Harry and Ron. _

Hermione reads and re-reads the letter. She wipes tears away. She misses her friends so much, but was she going back? She didn't even think about it. She isn't even sure she could go back after her father died just a few days ago. All she wants to do is get through the tragedy.

She sat on her bed with a piece of parchment, but still couldn't bring herself to write to them. She had nothing to say at the moment. Instead she pat Pig and closed the door to her bedroom, heading down to see her grandmum and granddad. What she really wanted to do was stay inside her room, not talking to anyone.

* * *

"Professor McGonagall?" Harry says, walking into her office. It was Friday afternoon, and right before quidditch practice.

"Yes Mr. Potter?"

"Did you talk to Professor Dumbledore?"

"I did." She says, looking up at him from her paper grading, "I think it is a wonderful idea for you to go to the funeral."

"Can Ron come as well?"

"Yes." She nods, "But, there are certain rules…"

"I've lived with Muggles before Professor." He smiles at her.

"You have, but not during a death. The usual applies, no magic, but you also must understand that Hermione is in a very difficult spot right now. Do NOT ask her when she is coming back. She will be back in her own time. Do not force her to talk about anything that she doesn't want to. She will talk on her own in her own time. It is going to be very difficult for her. She is not going to be in a good state of mind."

"She needs us Professor."

"I believe you're right, which is why, I shall floo you out of here to the Granger's network, and from there you will go to the funeral home. Be sure to dress appropriate. You MUST be back to Hogwarts at four pm. That gives you several hours with Hermione."

"Right."

"Meet me here tomorrow at Twelve."

Harry smiles and nods, "Thank you Professor." He runs off to tell Ron, "Ron! Guess what!"

"What?"

"You and I are going to London."

"What?!" He sputters.

"McGonagall gave permission for us to go and check up on Hermione."

"Bloody brilliant!" He smiles, "When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow. It's for the funeral."

"Right." He smiles.

"I can't wait to see her!" Harry smiles, "I just hope she's ok."

Ron agrees silently and goes back to reading his text book. He adds, "Do you think she'd look over my potions paper when we get there?"

Harry laughs at his friend, "Are you mad?!"

"Well, I just figured when we are there we should act as normal as possible. What is more normal than her looking over our papers?"

Harry playfully punches Ron in the arm, "No, I don't believe we are bringing our papers with us." Ron laughs, and rubs his arm, before Harry continues, "We should probably bring her some of her text books, so she can keep up with her studies."

"What if she doesn't want to keep up with them?"

"It's Hermione!" Harry says shocked with Ron's comment.

"I know, but books are always what Hermione grabs first, what if she doesn't plan on coming back to Hogwarts."

This comment stuck in Harry's mind. He knows that there is a possibility that she may not come back to Hogwarts, but he didn't really put any thought into it. Ron's right though, why didn't she bring her books? That is always the first thing Hermione grabs before going anywhere. What would they do if she doesn't come back. They would lose their best friend. McGonagall's talk with him popped into his head and he remembers how he was NOT allowed to bring up coming back to school to her. He promised that he wouldn't, "I guess we'll just have to wait and see Mate." Harry sighs, looking at his open Potions book.

He and Ron sat in silence as they work on their papers. Tomorrow they would know how Hermione truly was, and it was a bit scary. Would she come back? Would she be happy to see them? They would just have to wait and see.

* * *

A/N: So like it? Love it? Comments? Review please! Chapter 3 will be up soon. The Funeral…and much more!

Thanks a lot!

Stary


	3. The Funeral

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!!!! NOTHING AT ALL! I don't wish to get sued.

A/N: This takes place in their sixth year… but you'll have to use your imagination a bit as always in fan fiction. I love to hear from you if you liked the story! Please Read and Review, but no flames. I don't feel they are necessary.

* * *

Saturday came, and the brilliant sun floated in through Hermione's window. She groaned and pulled the covers over her head. Her nights have been plagued with bad dreams of her father and her not being able to stay asleep for more than two hours at a time. She has never been one to have problems sleeping, but this new habit was forming. She hears her mother downstairs busying herself with one thing or another and closes her eyes again. 

"Hermione, it's time to get up." Is the next thing she hears, "Come on love, you need to get ready for the funeral." Hermione feels the lump form back in her stomach and feels ill, she wants nothing to do with the funeral, but knows she really doesn't have a choice, "Come on, your grandmum and granddad will be here shortly, and we have to be off soon after that."

Hermione groans, and pulls the sheet off her head. This would be the last time she saw her father, ever, and she was frightened, angry, and saddened all at once. She looks around the room to see if Hedwig and Pig were still there. They were, much to her happiness. She looks over at them and says, "You guys can go after the funeral."

Hedwig calmly flies down onto Hermione's shoulder, while Pig flutters all around her head, "I guess you'll never calm down will you Pig?" She says, ducking as the little ball of feathers dives at her head. Hedwig flaps his wings as if to tell Pigwidgeon to knock it off, before nipping affectionately at Hermione's neck. Hermione smiles and nudges her back off her shoulder so she could get dressed. She opens her dresser for the first time since she has been home and stops cold. There smiling at her were pictures of her father and mother taped to the inside of the wardrobe. Instant grief fills her heart as her fingers trace over the pictures. She wipes tears away that filled her eyes and looks for something to wear. Her fingers thumb through a countless number of jumpers and dresses, things that she decided not to bring this year because ever since their third year, she was more into wearing jeans and pants than jumpers and skirts. Her hand stops on black dress, and she pulls it out. It was a simple black knee length dress that she had gotten a few months ago, during the summer. Her father had told her that every girl needs a simple black dress, and that since she was almost sixteen it was time for her to get one. She agreed with him and went shopping the next morning, finding this dress. She always argued with her father that she would never have a place to wear it, but he assured her one day she would, who knew it would be to his funeral. Tears fall onto the black material as she remembers their conversation. Pain and grief shoot through her heart and stomach as she runs her hand over the dress, trying to push out the memories.

Hermione pulls on the dress, stockings, and shoes that enhance her height by about two or three inches. She looks in the mirror at hair, and decides to do something about it. Over the years her hair has become quite manageable. The straitening process of her hair now takes less time than it did when they had the ball a few years back, something that she was happy about. She decides that today though, it would just be easier to put her hair into a long braid, something that she normally wouldn't do. She brushes it as quickly as possible, thinking about her father, before something dives right into her brush, "Bloody Hell Pigwidgon!" Hermione curses, "Can't you just let me alone for one minute?! I've got to do my hair and can't bloody well do it with you attacking my brush like this! Can't you keep control of him?!" Hermione says turning to Hedwig, after properly scolding Pig. Hedwig looks annoyed at the little owl who is still flying like mad around her, "I now know why Ron calls you mental." She says to the little bird with a hint of a smile. Her fingers comb swiftly through her hair as she beings her braid, starting from the very top of her hair and flowing down. The braid ended up falling to the middle of her back as she tied an elastic at the bottom. She gave a tug on her dress and looked at herself in the mirror.

"Hermione?!" Her mother calls up to her, "Come on hun!"

Hermione nods silently and looks longingly at her best friend's birds, "Don't leave me yet." She tells them, "Tonight you can go back to Harry and Ron, after I come back."

Hermione walks downstairs for only the second time since she has been home. Her grandparents were sitting there. It was nine in the morning when she looks at the clock.

"Ah you look lovely Hermione." Her granddad smiles.

"Thank you." She says, hugging both her grandparents out of what seemed appropriate. She really wanted nothing more than to go back upstairs and forget about this whole day. The spark in her eyes was gone and her skin color was pale. She was hurting bad, but trying to get through the day.

They go to the where the funeral was being held in a black car. Hermione walked through the doors and caught a brief glance of the coffin before she freezes.

"What's the matter?" Her mother asks her.

"I don't want to do this." She says, not moving into the room that held her fathers lifeless body.

"Hermione, nonsense. Come on."

"No mum, please don't make me do this. I don't want to see him dead. I really don't. I'm…"

"Hermione Jean Granger, you will come with me. You will say goodbye to your father."

"Please mum, don't make me do this… I can't. I can't see him like this." She says, realizing her hands are shaking a bit, and her eyes filling up with tears, "Mum please."

"Hermione." Her mother says, putting a hand on her daughters shoulder, "You will regret not saying goodbye to him and seeing him one last time for the rest of your life. I don't want you to have that guilt all your life, which is why I am going to force you to come and say goodbye to your father. Everyone will be coming to give their condolences to us as well, and you don't want to deny them that do you?"

Hermione shakes her head no, "But mum, I don't even know these people!"

"It doesn't matter… your father did. Now, come along. People will be arriving in an hours time."

Hermione looks helpless at the door, her stomach tied in knots. She saw Cedric's lifeless body lying on the quidditch field, but this was different. This was her father, up close. Cedric was from a distance. She was scared to see her father lying there, and what makes it worse was that she would never see him again. Hermione follows her mother into the room, and over to the coffin. She watches her mother's reaction first and sees tears spilling over her cheeks. Hermione then looks into the box and sees her father. It doesn't even look like him. It looks like a wax figure lying there in his clothes, like it was just a replica. The flowers were sickening. Their sent was quite overpowering as one stood there looking at the body.

She stands there staring at her father for what seems like forever, but she doesn't not cry. She can't. She barely hears her Aunt asking her about her school, "How is school going for you Hermione?"

"Excuse me? Oh sorry, rather well." She says, looking at her aunt.

"Your father told me before he passed that you are top of your class?"

"There are many good students there." She says modestly.

"Come now, don't be modest, your father told us all about your grades. What's your favorite subject?"

Hermione sighs; she really doesn't want to talk about Hogwarts, "History."

"That was your fathers too. Did you know that?"

"Yes." Hermione says, looking at her aunt. She silently pleaded that they would stop talking about her father.

"You are looking more and more like him every day." Her other aunt says, "I can't believe that you are almost all grown up. You're definitely a Granger through and through."

Hermione's mind feels like it is screaming, she wants to just be left alone. She can't handle this. Her entire posture was sullen. She was quiet and pale. She didn't know how she was getting through this.

She stands to the left of her mother, watching the people come up and hug her or shake her hand. She nods silently or thanks them, depending on how well she knows them. She could not cry though. She was sick to her stomach though, fear and depression just sat there, as she willed the bile down. Her friend Cosette came, as well as her friends Ashlyn, Victoria, Jack, and Noah. They stood near her talking to her, but she didn't hear them. She barely felt their hugs as they came over to her and barely gave their questions answers. They sat down in seats in front of the coffin, and watched Hermione stare off either into space, or at her father. When her mother talked to her she nodded, or shrugged her shoulders, but she couldn't do any more.

* * *

Harry and Ron met Professor McGonagall at her office as asked at noon. They were a few minutes earlier incase she would be willing to let them go sooner, however, she wasn't there.

When she finally arrives, she was quick to discuss what was already said, "Remember what I told you Harry, don't force her to talk, don't ask her when she is coming back, and most of all, NO MAGIC. You are to come back by four. Here is some extra floo powder for when you come back from the Grangers Network. Just shout out CLEARLY 'Hogwarts, Professor McGonagall's Office' and you'll be back in no time. Send her my condolences."

"Thank you Professor." Harry says.

"You're welcome. Now, off you two go. You are wasting time. I will see you back here at four."

"Thanks." Ron replies and stands next to Harry in the floo, "You first?"

"Sure." He says, "Granger Network, London England." Harry is whisked away and arrives in the Grangers living room. He coughs the rest of the soot out of him mouth and lungs, brushing off his suit as he awaits Ron, who appears seconds after himself.

"There has to be a cleaner way to travel." Harry complains.

Ron brushes off his suit and shrugs, "I'm use to it."

"I don't know if I ever can be."

"Alright." He says, "Where to?"

Harry checks the directions McGonagall gave him, "It says its ten minutes from her house, driving. May as well hale for a cab."

"Right, and how will we pay for it?" Ron questions.

"I've got some muggle money left over from summer. I brought it for this occasion. It shouldn't be much."

"Right." He says, as they walk into the center of London. Within minutes they catch a cab and drive over to the address Hermione would be at.

"There sure are a lot of people here." Ron says, noticing the line that was formed inside the building, awaiting to see the body.

"I'm sure Hermione loves that." Harry says sarcastically.

They stand there watching people cry and talk in low voices, "How do you think Hermione's fairing?" Ron asks his best friend.

"Not well I suppose. I hope she'll be eager to see us. She never did respond to our letters."

"Do you blame her?"

"No." Harry says. There are a lot of pictures of Mr. Granger before he passed. A ton of them had Hermione in them. Harry sighs and begins to get anxious. He knows that Hermione was hurting and just wants to see for himself that she is ok. Ron looks all around at the world that he is not accustomed to. He looks quite nervous as the Muggles come around him. The pictures fascinated him though.

"They really don't move." He says, looking at his friend.

"No they don't. I'm glad though. All those pictures of my cousin Dudley in the house moving would leave me in a constant state of sickness." Harry smiles, shuddering at the thought. Ron smiles back at him.

Finally after what seems like an hour they get their first glance of Hermione. Harry and Ron were shocked to see how dull her eyes are. She stands to the left of her mother looking like she has just been in a tango with a Dementor and is drained of any happiness there is. Neither one of them expected to see her this hurt, but they quickly adapt and await their first words with her. She looks worse than she did at Hogwarts the day she got the news.

Both boys watch Hermione stand there, shaking hands with everyone that comes by her, or giving the occasional hug when she knew who they were. Her eyes dazed. She suddenly looks up and over in the direction of Harry and Ron and her mouth drops. She blinks a few times before realizing that they were present. Harry and Ron give her a smile as her composure completely cracks. They head right over to her, and she pushes past the person in front of her. Harry opens his arms to her and she runs into them wrapping her arms around his waste. She starts sobbing against him, the first time at the funeral that she cried. Harry hugs her tight, as his shirt soaks with her tears. Ron stands there rubbing her back as she cries.

"It's alright Hermione…" Harry says to her quietly looking over at Ron, "Shh… It's alright."

"Calm down Hermione." Ron says, continuing to rub her back.

"Its… not… fair." She sobs against Harry, not caring what attention she was bringing to herself, "I… I…."

"It's not fair, you're right." Harry says, kissing the side of her head trying to get her to calm down, but instead she gets more hysterical, taking deep breaths between sobs. He watches her muggle friends give the two boys odd looks. They were most definitely wondering who Hermione was crying against. They were shocked that these two strangers were the ones who got her to cry. Harry and Ron were both a bit uncomfortable and knew that Hermione wouldn't want everyone staring at her during this difficult time in her life.

"Wanna get out of here for a few minutes?" Harry asks her. She nods against him, but doesn't leave his side. He wraps his arm tightly around her shoulder as they walk into a room that no one was in. Her entire body is wracked with sobs as she turns back into Harry's arms, sobbing just as hard, if not more so than before.

"I.. can't do… this." She sobs, "I can't… do this… any… more."

"You'll get through this 'Mione." Harry says, stroking her hair, as Ron continues with her back.

"You're strong." Ron says, "You will get through this."

"No I'm not… I'm not… I can't… can't do this. I don't… want… want to."

"No one does." Ron shrugs.

"It's not fair… it's… it's…"

"Shh… I know." Harry says, "Believe me I know."

"Why me? Why… my… my father?" She cries, "It's not fair!"

Both boys were at a loss with what to do for her. They figure it's best if they just let her go. It is obviously something that she needs to do.

"I'm alone now…" She says.

"No you're not… You've got your mother." Ron says, "And your family."

"And us." Harry responds, "And Hogwarts."

"Mum doesn't… she doesn't understand school. She doesn't want to. "Hermione sobs, "Dad did… he… he…" She can't finish her sentence. Her sobs continue, as her entire body starts to shake. Ron and Harry just let her cry still, but were worried that she was going to make herself sick in the process.

"Hermione, you're going to make yourself ill." Harry says, soothingly.

"I don't… care." She says, not moving her head from his chest.

"I know you don't, but I really don't want you to harm yourself." He says, "Calm down."

It was twenty minutes of straight crying before she finally calmed down enough to pull away from Harry. She sits down heavily on the couch and one boy takes each side of her. Ron lies his head on top of hers as she leans against him acknowledging his presence finally. Silent tears flowing down her face as she tries to catch her breath.

"Alright Hermione?" Ron asks her.

She nods against him before straightening up. She wipes her eyes as Harry hands her a tissue, "Thank you…" She says, looking at the both of them, "I'm really glad you two are here."

Harry pats her leg, "There was no question about us coming Hermione. We didn't want you to do this alone."

"How do you feel?" Ron asks.

"Sick." Hermione says flat out, "Sick to my stomach and I've got a horrendous headache." She leans her head back against the couch. "I just can't believe he's gone." She says as tears form in her eyes again. Harry wraps his arm around her shoulders and pulls her in for a hug, "I hate this day. I hate people coming up to me and telling me how much they liked my father. How they though he was a great man. How I look so much like him. I don't even know half these people. It's horrible."

"I bet." Ron says.

"It's just not fair…" She says starting to get herself worked up again. Harry plants another kiss on her temple and tightens his grip around her.

"You will get through this Hermione." He says, "We'll be here to help."

Hermione lays her head on Harry's shoulder, as her breathing finally slowed down, and her tears have diminished.

"Alright Hermione?" She hears from the outside of the room.

Hermione looks up and sees her friend Cosette standing in the doorway with her friends. Hermione nods at them, no really wanting to talk to anyone except for Ron and Harry.

"Who are you?" Victoria asks.

"Friends from school." Ron says, "I'm Ron, that's Harry. Who are you?"

Cosette smiles at him, "I'm Cosette, that's Ashlyn, Noah, Victoria, and Jack. We're her friends from her old school. We've been together since childhood."

"Nice to meet you."

"Your mom wanted us to get you Hermione. She says you are needed in the main hall." Noah replies, looking at Harry who has his arms wrapped around Hermione, and Ron who was sitting just as close.

Harry looks down at Hermione, "What do you say 'Mione? Ready to go back in?"

"No, but I guess I don't have a choice." She says, "Stay with me? Please?"

Harry and Ron nod and smile at her.

" 'Mione?" Jack says, looking at his friend.

"You hate nicknames." Ashlyn says to her.

"People change." Cosette says smiling at Hermione. Hermione smiles gratefully at her as she stands up and takes Harry's and Ron's hand, walking back into the main hall. Harry stands behind her with his hand on her shoulder or back. Ron stands with his arm touching hers as the funeral comes to an end. When they go to the cemetery, she sheds tears once again as they watch the coffin be lowered into the ground. She holds onto Harry and Ron as if they were second skin. Harry wraps his arm around her waste, Ron around her shoulders. They could not do much more than just be there for her.

Finally, at around three thirty in the afternoon, they get back to the Granger household. Harry tells her, "We'll have to be leaving soon."

"So soon!?" She exclaims in alarm, "Why?"

"Professor McGonagall says she wants us back no later than four." Ron says.

"Oh." She says, looking away from them.

"We brought some of your books that we felt you could use." Harry says, "We placed them in your room before coming.

"Thank you." She says gloomily, "I'm not even thinking about that right now."

"Well, there here if you want them." Ron smiles.

"How are Hedwig and Pig?"

"They are fine. I got your letters, I just couldn't…"

"We didn't expect you to." Harry finishes, "Keep them as long as you need."

"No, they can come home tonight. How's Crookshank?"

"He's driving me crazy." Ron grumbles, "We couldn't take him back with us in the floo. I'd have been glad to get rid of him."

"Thank you… for everything."

"Right." Ron smiles, as they stand up to leave. It was close to four now. Ron hugs her tight, "You take care alright?"

"Right." She says hugging him back.

"We'll see you soon." Harry says as he hugs her tightly, bending down to kiss her cheek, "You'll be alright. You'll get through this. You know how to reach us if you need us."

"I don't know how to thank you both enough…"

"You don't have to." Harry says.

"See ya soon." Ron smiles, before flooing out."

Harry gives Hermione's hand a squeeze and one last kiss on the cheek before he leaves her, "See you soon 'Mione. Oh and Professor McGonagall wishes you the best as well." He says and he too floos out of London.

Hermione stands there shielding her eyes from the green flames and suddenly feels alone. She hears her mother and family members coming into the house for dinner, and sighs. The house feels so empty, her father was not running around trying to get things done. He never will be around again. The pictures in her house were not moving, and it makes her feel that they aren't even memories. At least in the wizarding world the pictures move and make you feel that the people are still watching over you.

She walks through the empty second floor of the house and heads up to the third floor, closing the door behind her. She turns on the light and walks up the stairs. She looks through a bookshelf where her father and mother kept all their dental information books. This was mainly her fathers den. HE would come up here all the time to work on his patients files. His desk still had the files he must have been working on before he passed opened. Hermione looks at his handwriting and bites back a sob. He always teased her that he couldn't read her writing because it was too neat. She looks around at the random pictures of the family sitting on the desk, and thumbs through the different books on the book shelf. She finds what she was looking for and sits down on the couch in her fathers den. It was a picture album that she has not looked at in years, since she was about ten years old to be exact. The room has become quite chilly as she pulls down a blanket over her. It still smells like her father, like his cologne. The entire room still smells like him.

Up in the den she was alone. No one to bother her, unless they climbed the stairs, and best of she couldn't hear anything they were saying on the first floor. She shivers as she opens the book, pulling the blanket tightly around her. On the front cover it says "To the greatest Daddy ever!" It was dated September 1, 1980, a few months after she was born. Every year he'd put his favorite memories of Hermione in there. He told her it would be filled by the time she was eighteen, then she could see how much she has changed over the years. There must have been close to a hundred pages filled, each holding five pictures. She carefully looks through every picture, as if memorizing them. She sees that they are carefully marked with the date and year that they were taken. As she continues to look through the book, her eyes fill to the brim with tears and overflow. There were holidays, Christmas, birthdays, school years, regular pictures, and all Hermione's accomplishments over the years.

She flips back to her eleventh year and sees the letter to her acceptance at Hogwarts there. She couldn't believe that he had kept that. It was folded neatly and placed still in the envelope, the green ink still bright. This was Hermione's greatest day. The rest of the pictures consisted of King's Crossing, and her with Harry, Ron, and other friends from Hogwarts. They have changed so much over the past years that she could barely believe. Her father had kept up with the pictures up to the last summer holiday they took. She left early to go visit Ron and Harry, but they spent most of the summer as a family. The pictures of their trip to New York, while her father had a dental conference were in there. She and he went to museums though, since History was top priority in their lives. Her mother came along too, not as interested, but just not wanting to be left out. The last picture was of Harry and Ron and her, the last picture that will ever be put in the book, the summer of her fifteenth year. Ron has his arm around Harry who has his arm around Hermione. Hermione was laughing about something, something that she couldn't remember as she stares at the picture. Her father had taken the picture catching the three off guard, and had kept it, in the book.

She closes the book and looks at the clock on his wall. It read six thirty. No one has been up to see her, which she was glad for. They probably thought she had gone out for a walk, or up to her room to get away from all the heartache, or maybe they just didn't realize she wasn't around. Either way, she was happy to have the time alone. She stands up and turns on the light by the couch, before sitting back down with the blanket wrapped tightly around her. She inhales deeply and all the memories she ever had of her father come flooding into her memory. She instantly begins to cry again, not knowing what else to do. She curls up on the couch, her head against the arm on the pillow and sobs uncontrollably. Sometime between six thirty and seven thirty she falls asleep, tears staining her cheeks.

"Hermione!" She hears someone calling her name, "Where are you?!" She barely hears the door at the bottom of the steps open and someone bounding up the stairs, she was utterly exhausted, "Hermione, are you up here? There you are." It was her mother, "Where in the bloody hell have you been?! I've been worried sick about you!"

Hermione sits up rubbing her eyes, "I've been up here."

"You didn't say where you were! I didn't know if you went back to school, or if you left the house or where else you could have been! Everyone's been asking for you! I decided then to come up to your room and get you, but you weren't there."

"I told you, I've been up here." She says.

"What have you been doing?"

"Nothing." She says shrugging, "Just sitting here."

"Well come down and have something to eat."

"I'm not hungry." She says.

"You are going to eat!"

"Mum, if I even see food right now I'm liable to be sick all over the floor." Hermione says quite honestly.

"You have to eat something…"

"What time is it?"

"Eight at night. Dinner is ready."

Hermione stands up, knowing that she can't get it out of her mum's head that she doesn't want to eat. Upon standing, the book falls off the blanket and hits the floor, "Where did you find this?" She asks, picking up the photo album.

"Over on dad's bookshelf." Hermione points.

Her mother smiles as she opens up the book, "I haven't seen this in ages. I do remember giving it to your father though. He has some pretty amazing pictures of you in here."  
Hermione nods, "He told me it would be finished by the time I'm eighteen, but I guess it never will."

"We'll finish it. He wanted to do it, and we will finish it." She says, as Hermione folds up the blanket she was lying with, "Put this back where you found it please. I don't wish to disturb any of your fathers things." Hermione nods and places the book on the shelf, then follows her mother down to the second floor, "Go wash up and we'll see you down for dinner in a few minutes."

"Yes Mum." She says, walking into the bathroom to wash the stains off her face.

Downstairs all her family stared at her as she enters the room. She sits down at her usual spot at the dinner table and eats a bit. She tries not to pay attention to the stories they are telling of her father as they eat.

Twenty minutes into dinner Hermione can't take it anymore. She can't take the stories, which she was no longer able to adapt. Her Aunt asks her what her favorite memory of her father was, and she feels her stomach lurch, "Excuse me." She says, standing up from the table, fresh tears in her eyes and quickly goes upstairs. She paces around her room, "My favorite memory?! ONE favorite memory! What kind of bloody question is that? Bloody hell!" She vents, pacing in her room, feeling more ill as the time goes by.

It was clear that her emotions could not be kept at bay anymore feeling the nausea and bile rise in her throat. She quickly makes her way to the bathroom, kneeling over the bowl as everything she ate comes heaving up from her stomach. Shaking and crying she heaves until there is nothing left. Once she finishes she leans against the wall and continues to cry for the memory of her father. After a few minutes she stands up, brushes her teeth and goes into her room, changing into her pajamas. She lies down in bed and stares out the window, still hoping on some level that this is all a bad dream and she'll wake up in Hogwarts. She doesn't remember what time she fell asleep, which was becoming a trend for her. She felt a bit better when she wakes up and does her best to push past all her grief and pain. She hated feeling weak and wanted to try and forget everything that had happened in the past few days.

* * *

Back in Hogwarts, Harry and Ron were working diligently on their homework, trying to get done what they should have been done on Saturday, if it wasn't for the funeral. 

"Stupid transfiguration paper." Ron complains, throwing down his quill.

Harry sits there, just going through the motions of writing a paper. He doesn't care if it is good or not, because his mind is still on Hermione, "I agree mate."

"This is horrible. I hate these papers, two feet high, three feet high, one foot high, it's bloody mental is what it is. AND, we don't even have Hermione to look over our papers."

"She told us a week ago that we wouldn't have her forever, and I think she's right."

"When do you think she is coming back?"

"Soon I hope." Harry sighs, "I think it will be good for her to come back."

"Yeah." Ron agrees.

Monday, they got great news from Professor McGonagall. She pulls them aside after transfiguration and says, "You will be happy to know that on Thursday night, Hermione will be returning."

"Really?!" Ron smiles.

"Wonderful!" Harry grins, "When did you hear?"

"Professor Dumbledore heard word this morning. He was told that she would be returning and hopefully this will make her recovery easier. You two mean a great deal to her, and she needs you. I can't stress enough to you NOT to bring up her father unless she does. Treat her as you always have. Don't dwell on her moodiness if it so happens to show up. Her anger outbursts may be more frequent than usual."

"Bloody unlikely." Ron says, smiling.

"At least with you." Harry says, grinning back.

"Most of all, don't force her to talk unless she comes to you first. She will come around on her own. You saw her at the funeral. You saw the difficult time she is going through. Just be there for her." McGonagall says to them, "It's very hard losing one's parent, and Harry, you should know that. It's even harder when you aren't there to say goodbye."

Both boys nod and they are dismissed to their study period.

"Hello boys." Luna smiles as they pass her in the hallway, "Any news on Hermione?"

"Hello Luna, and yes actually. She arrives Thursday night." Harry smiles.

"Excellent." She smiles, "Well I must go study, see you at dinner."

"Right Luna, take care." Ron smiles at her.

"Neville, Gin!" Ron smiles as they come through the doors and see the pair in the common room studying, "Hermione's coming back Thursday!"

"Wonderful!" Ginny smiles, "I can't wait to see her."

"It's been too quiet without her." Neville says.

"I totally agree. I can't wait to see her!" Harry smiles, "It will be great to have her back."

* * *

A/N: So like it? Love it? Comments? Review please! Chapter 4 will be up soon. Hermione's first days back at Hogwarts… how's she going to handle them? Plus more! Not too sure if this is going to be a romantic story or not… still thinking about that. Hmm…. 

Thanks a lot!

Stary


	4. Moodswings, Punches, and Tears

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!!!! NOTHING AT ALL! I don't wish to get sued.

A/N: This takes place in their sixth year… but you'll have to use your imagination a bit as always in fan fiction. I love to hear from you if you liked the story! Please Read and Review, but no flames. I don't feel they are necessary.

Thank you all for the Amazing reviews! I really appreciate them! Keep 'em up!

* * *

Thursday came quickly, however, there is no sign of Hermione and the boys were worrying by dinner, "Wonder where she is." Harry says to Ron.

"She'll be here. Professor McGonagall didn't say an exact time she would be here."

"Right."

"We may not even see her until tomorrow, if she comes in too late."

"True." Harry says, sighing. He really wants to see Hermione and make sure she is doing alright, "How about we go play a bit of Quidditch dinner? Get some practice in."

"Sounds good mate. The match is coming up soon. Any extra practice I can get will be great!"

"Me too." Harry smiles, "We have practice tomorrow afternoon as well though. It will be a long one."

"Not long enough!" Ron smiles. Quidditch was a time for them to forget about all about school and their classes and just focus on the game. After they ate, they went up to the dorms and grabbed their brooms. They head down to the lockers and grab the quidditch balls before taking the field for a bit of practicing.

* * *

Hermione back in London was busy packing her things into the bag she had brought home with her. "You almost ready honey?"

"Almost mum." She says, sighing, "Mum?"

"Hmm?" She says sticking her head into Hermione's room.

"I don't think I'm ready to go back. I don't know if I can handle school work on top of this."

"Hermione, you need to go back. You need to live your life as normal as possible. Your father would be furious to know that you aren't going back to school because of him."

"I'm going to go back… it's just so hard right now."

"I'm going to make you go back tonight, because you need it. You need to go back Hermione. It's not good for you to hang around here thinking about the past all the time. You have to move on, and you can't do that here. Now, I told your Head Master that you will be coming back sometime tonight, like we agreed prior to this discussion, and you will arrive. You'll be back for a Holiday before you even know it. The Holiday's are right around the corner. You'll see, it won't be too long."

Hermione knows her mother is right, but she really doesn't want to be back there with everyone apologizing to her and telling her how sorry she is, basically treating her like glass. She sighs, but nods, finishes packing her bag. When she finished she heads upstairs to the third floor one last time to look around her father's office. Her mother recently cleaned up all his files for his patients and took on his course load until she could find another partner. She stays upstairs until eleven at night, when her mother calls for her, "Hermione! Are you ready to go?!"

Hermione sighs, and walks back down the stairs, closing the door behind her, "Yes."

"Alright, come on. Get your things." Hermione grabs her bag and heads downstairs meting her mom in front of the fireplace. "I'll see you very soon." She says, hugging her daughter, "I love you."

"You too mum." Hermione says, embracing her.

"Do your best, study hard, and then come home with some wonderful stories for the holidays."

"Right." Hermione smiles, "Will you be ok, here alone?"

Mrs. Granger smiles, "I'll be fine. Don't you worry about me."

"If you need me…"

"I won't, but if you need me, just send me a letter. I expect one once a week still."

"Yes ma'am." Hermione smiles, hugging her again, "Love you mum."

"You too honey. Now, get going. Your professor is waiting for you, and it's almost eleven thirty."

Hermione nods, and swings the bag over her shoulder, "Hogwarts, Professor McGonagall's office." She says, and is enveloped in green flames.

She slides out of the fireplace to a familiar face, "I was beginning to wonder if you changed your mind Hermione."

"No ma'am. Sorry to keep you waiting." She says, her eyes downcast.

"Care for some tea?" McGonagall says.

"Um… thank you." She says as the professor conjures up a cup of tea.

"Have a seat please. How are you fairing?"

Hermione looks up at her, "Fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes ma'am. I'm fine."

She smiles, "Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley have been going crazy without you. They have been driving me crazy today, every thirty minutes coming in and asking me if you have arrived yet. My assumption is that you are not ready to see anyone yet, coming in so late?" Hermione shrugs her shoulders. "Completely understandable. If you need an extra day to recuperate, then by all means, take tomorrow off. If you decide that you want to attend classes like normal, that will be wonderful."

"I appreciate that Professor." Hermione says, sighing.

"Now, since it is after midnight now, I suggest you be off. The password was changed this afternoon and is Gillyweed. Easy enough to remember. Get some rest and I'll see you at breakfast tomorrow, I hope."

"Yes Ma'am. Thank you for the tea."

McGonagall nods to the girl and dismisses her.

Hermione walks quickly and quietly through the halls, now hoping that either Ron or Harry was up waiting for her. It was late though and she assumes that they have both retired for the night. She walks into the empty common room, and sighs, a bit of relief and a bit of disappointment. She quietly climbs the stairs and heads into her room, changing into her pajamas as her dorm mates sleep. She lies on her bed, curled under her blankets, listening to everyone else's breathing. She watches the clock tick and suddenly feels something jump onto her bed. She gasps and calls out quiet, "Lumous." She sees a figure walking up her bed, "Crookshanks!" She smiles. The purring ball of fluff came up and over to her, rubbing his hurry face against Hermione. She pets him, "I missed you! Did Ron and Harry take good care of you?" The cat purred harder and settled on her pillow by Hermione's face. Hermione darkens her wand, but continues petting her cat. By one in the morning, Hermione still can not fall asleep, and decides to go down to the common room and read a bit. She doesn't want to disturb her roommates with her wand. She pulls her housecoat around her, and grabs a pair of slippers. She then grabs her potions book and heads downstairs. She sits on the couch across from the fireplace, reading in the orange light. Her mind drifts back to her father as she reads about potions. She stares into the orangey glow and feels the warmth on her face.

"It's about time you got back Hermione." She hears, and jumps out of her skin.

"Bloody Hell Harry, you scared the living daylights out of me!" Hermione says, turning to him.

"Mind if I join you?"

"Can't sleep?" Hermione asks her best friend as he sits down next to her on the couch.

"No. I was too worried about you." He smiles, "You?"

"I'm just not tired. I wanted some time alone."

"Oh, well if you want me to leave then…"

"No, please stay with me." She begs him, grabbing his wrist to keep him there.

He nods and smiles at her, "Potions?"

"Yes, what chapter are we up to?"

"Does it really matter?" He laughs, "You've read the entire book."

"It does." She says.

"Chapter ten." He says, as she turns to the chapter, "It's probably the most boring chapter so far in Potions. We've known about Polyjuice potions since our second year. Thanks to you."

"It doesn't help to brush up." Hermione says.

"I missed you Hermione."

"I missed you too." She says yawning a bit.

"You should go up and get some sleep." Harry says.

"Not yet." Hermione says, sighing. She stares off at the fire for a bit of time, Harry sitting next to her.

He didn't have to ask her what was wrong. He knows exactly what she is feeling and decides to pull her towards him. She lies against his chest, willing herself not to start crying again. She feels like her state of depression keeps climbing. Harry lays his chin on her head and rubs her shoulders. Harry looks down at Hermione about twenty minutes later and realizes that she is asleep against him. He is glad to see this. She couldn't have been getting much sleep over the past two weeks. He hears movement behind him and tips his head up, seeing his redheaded friend looking down at him, "When did she get back?"

"Sometime between eleven and one." Harry says, "Because I found her down here at one. What are you doing up? Can't you sleep?"

"Not bloody likely, knowing that Hermione wasn't back yet then waking up and finding you gone. I had to find you. Is she sleeping?"

"Yeah, for about thirty minutes. I haven't had the heart to wake her up yet."

"Well, better that she sleeps I guess."

Harry yawns, "I think I'll head up to bed in a few moments."

"Well mate, I'm heading back up to bed. Don't forget we got Quidditch practice tomorrow."

"Oh yes since I'm not the captain." Harry smiles.

"Well… you need to be just as rested as anyone else. Slytherin will be here in a week, less than that."

"Right, I'll be up in a minute. I just gotta wake her up." He says.

"Right. Night." He says, to his friend, clasping his shoulder, and stroking Hermione's hair before he walks upstairs.

Harry lets her sleep for a few more minutes, before gently shaking her, "Hey." She groans and snuggles closer against her, "Hermione. Wake up."

"Mhh…" She groans, opening her eyes, blinking a few times before she realizes where she is, "What time is it?"

"Almost two… what do you say we head to bed?"

Hermione yawns and nods, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. Harry stands up and holds his hand out for her, "All right?"

"Fine… just tired." She says, as he helps her up, "Thanks for staying with me."

"Not a problem." He says, hugging her tight, kissing her cheek, "I'll see you tomorrow for breakfast?"

"If I'm up." Hermione says.

"Coming to class?"

"Haven't even thought that far ahead yet." She tells Harry.

"Right, see you tomorrow."

"Night." Hermione says, hugging him once more and heads up the stairs to the right. She lies down on her bed and almost instantly falls asleep.

* * *

The next morning, the sun flows through her room as she hears an excited redhead call her name, "Hermione!"

"Hey Ginny." Hermione says, sitting up, rubbing her eyes.

"I am so glad to see you! How are you? I am so sorry to hear about your father. It must be awful! Are you alright?"

Hermione's heart and stomach dropped when Ginny brought up her father, "I'm fine Ginny really."

"You'll be late for breakfast if you don't come now."

"I'm gonna skip breakfast now. I need some more sleep."

"You sure you're ok?"

"Fine." Hermione says, lying back down knowing that Ginny wasn't buying it.

"Well, you know where to find me if you need to talk! Sometimes the boys aren't much help." She says, smiling at her friend.

"Thanks Gin, but really… I'll be fine." Hermione smiles, "I'll see you at lunch." The truth is she's not ready to deal with large crowds. She knows that all the Gryffindor and Slytherin houses know why she has been gone. She also knows that others would too and was not ready for all eyes on her. She feels like she is on display. She closes her eyes, but realizes very quickly that she can't sleep anymore. She was awake. She stands up and goes to her wardrobe, pulling out a pair of jeans and a blue sweater. She then pulls on her shoes and her robe. She sighs and grabs her books she needs before lunch. It was almost eight, and she would be late to Potions if she doesn't hurry. She walks quickly down the stairs and out of the common room. She sees her fellow Gryffindor do a double take at her, shocked to see that she is back. She hears them muttering and knows that it is about her. Tears of grief threaten to spring from her eyes as she keeps her head down and rushes to the dungeon for potions. She makes it exactly at eight o'clock, but still was the last one there.

"Ah…" She hears the voice call, her least favorite professor, "Miss Granger, so nice of you to finally join us."

"Sorry sir." She mutters, sitting next to Harry at her usual table.

"I thought you would at least have attempted to get here on time, being that it is your first day back."

Hermione looks down at her book, staring a hole in it. 'Maybe I should have taken the day off today.' She thinks to herself.

"Anyway, I hope that when we meet for our next class, you remember that you do NOT walk into my class the same time it would begin, and decide to get settled." Snape says, dark eyes staring Hermione down.

"Yes sir." She says, awaiting the call of Gryffindor points to be taken away, but it never came. Harry squeezes her arm hoping to give her a bit of comfort. She looks up at him and smiles slightly, before focusing on her book again.

Hermione sat there, unnaturally quiet during all of Potions. She refused to answer any questions, and refused to talk to either one of her friends sitting by her side. The only time she talked was when she needed a new ingredient for her potion. It was as if she was trying not to draw ANY attention to herself, but failing because people were wondering what happened to the know-it-all attitude and when it was coming back.

Class ended and they all stood up, groaning about the homework that was given, "Miss Granger. Before you leave, come speak with me." Snape growls at her.

Hermione looks up at Harry and Ron, before quietly going up to him, "Yes Professor Snape?"

"I know why you have been away, but that does not mean you can get out of your homework. Here is what you missed during your two week absence. Have it done by the end of next week. Understand?"

"Yes sir." She says, looking at the parchment. It was not much though, so she would be able to finish it sooner than next week. She may be able to get it all done this weekend. She walks out of the classroom and runs into her friends, Ron hugs her, "Glad you're back Hermione."

She smiles, embracing him back, "I missed both of you."

"What did Snape want?" Harry questions.

"To give me the work I missed."

"What a git." Harry sighs.

"No, I need to do it. He's right, I can't skip out of my work because of my… what happened." She says, not being able to say that her father died, "It really isn't much work. I just have to sit down and do it."

"I'm sure you'll pound it out within an hour." Ron smiles.

"Maybe three." Hermione sighs, "I just have to make sure that I stay on top of my other work as well. Gosh I feel like I'll never catch up."

"You could always look off of my paper." Harry suggests, "I got mostly E's on them."

"No, thank you. I think they will know if I copy off of one of your papers." Hermione smiles.

"True, it wouldn't be good enough." Harry laughs.

Hermione smiles a bit, getting stares as she walks past classmates.

"I can't wait for Quidditch practice." Ron smiles, "You coming with us Hermione?"

"No, not today. I have to get my homework done."

"You will be at the game, won't you?" Harry asks.

"I should. It depends on my work that I need to get done. That's a few days away though, I'll think about that when it comes."

"Well, we expect you there." Ron smiles.

"I said we'll see." Hermione snaps at him, "Merlin! What more do you want from me?!"

"I… What?" Ron says, confused about her outburst.

"If I have work to do I have work to do! Don't put this all on me!"

"Easy 'Mione." Harry says, looking shocked at her, "No one is forcing you to do anything you don't want to. If you don't come, it won't be the end of the world, right Ron?"

"No, of course it won't be." He says, still taken back by Hermione's outburst, "I didn't mean anything by…"

"Well then just stop!" She says, walking away from the two of them quickly without looking back at them. Her second class was different from the boys. She walks into the classroom and takes her usual seat, opening her books and staring into space.

"Alright Hermione?" Neville asks her.

"Fine." She snaps.

"Glad to have you back." He replies, kind of quiet.

Hermione looks at him, and nods her head, "Thanks. Sorry I snapped at you."

"It's no problem. I understand." He smiles, "I lost my parents when I was younger. If you ever need to talk I'm…"

"I'll keep that in mind thank you." She smiles kindly, secretly wishing he'd stop talking and let her just push aside her emotions.

Hermione sits silently throughout her second class of the day, besides talking to Neville during their group work. She normally enjoys herbology, but she just was trying to get through. It was a day complete with going through the motions. Everyone took notice to her, and she hates it. She can't wait till she is done. Transfiguration was her next class, which once again she has with Harry and Ron, however after herbology, she is seriously thinking of skipping it. She knows that Professor McGonagall won't mind if she isn't there, but then the boys will begin to ask questions and the rest of the class will realize she is not around. It happens to be a loose, loose situation. She sighs for what seems like the millionth time and counts down the seconds till class is over. She walks out of the class and is stopped by ten people on the way, telling her how sorry they are. She thanks them and quickly advances down the hall to Transfiguration. Tears threatening to fall down her pale cheeks, "Don't cry." She wills herself, "Not here, not in the hall way, not where everyone can see you." She slides into Transfiguration before anyone else got there and wipes her eyes. She doesn't realize Professor McGonagall perched as a cat by the windowsill, watching her. When she transforms, Hermione gasps in surprise, "Sorry Professor, I didn't know you were here…"

"I'm glad to see you decided to join us for class today." Professor McGonagall smiles at her.

"I just want to get back to normal as quickly as possible, and just push everything that happened out of my mind." Hermione nods, "That's proving difficult when everyone is asking me how I am, and do I need anything, and how sorry they are. It's almost too much to handle."

"Don't bottle your emotions up Miss Granger. It's hard, but you will be able to handle yourself better if you confide in someone."

Hermione sighs and looks down at her books.

The rest of the class come in and Harry and Ron take their seats next to Hermione, "All Right?" Ron asks Hermione seeing her face paled and her eyes watery.

"Fine." She smiles at Ron.

Harry knows better than to trust that response, but lets it go for the moment. The rest of her classes went surprisingly well, despite everyone giving her constant condolences and there for reminding her that her father is dead. During dinner, Ron and Harry were talking about quidditch and what's happening during practice. Hermione found it dull, and ate as quickly as possible, excusing herself from the table to her sanctuary, the library. She has a lot of homework to catch up with, and decides to try and get it done all at once, while Ginny, Harry, and Ron were all at Quidditch practice.

In a corner of the library Hermione sat. She busied herself with her potions homework that was only done with half her heart. She can't get into it. She knows that it isn't her best work, but can't get herself to care. Her mind wanders to what her father looked like in the coffin, and how everyone told her that she reminds them so much of him. She thinks about how she will never see him again, and unwillingly starts tearing up, "Stop it Hermione!" She says to herself out loud, but very soft "Stop it. It's over and done with and there isn't a damn thing you can do about it. Nothing, so stop it." She looks at her parchment which now was smudged with tear stains and uses her wand to blot them off the best she could do. She stays there until eleven, when the library closes and then heads back to Gryffindor Tower. Harry, Ron, and Ginny were sitting on the couch talking about the practice they had when Hermione arrives.

"Hey 'Mione!" Harry smiles.

"Hi." She smiles, bypassing them, "I'm heading to bed, I'll see you all for breakfast."

Harry, Ron, and Ginny turn to each other, "Right, night then." Ron says.

"Night Hermione." Ginny smiles.

"Night." Harry replies, and they watch her disappear up to the girls dormitories.

"Do you think she's alright?" Ginny asks.

"No, I really don't think she is, but until she starts talking to us, there isn't much we can do." Harry says.

"Yeah, McGonagall says that we can't force it out of her, she has to come to us first." Ron says.

"I guess that's a good idea, for you two, but I'm gonna try and get it out of her now. Hopefully she'll talk to me." Ginny shrugs, standing up.

"Gin, we're her best friends! What makes you think you'll be able to get her to open up? We were AT the funeral with her, you weren't."

"Hey, she's one of my good friends too, and plus, I'm a woman. Maybe she'll talk to someone who isn't a man." She teases her brother and friend, "I'll be back."

"It's not gonna work Ginny." Harry says, to her, smiling.

"It's worth a try isn't it?"

"Still not going to bloody work." Harry says, quite sure of himself.

"I'm still gonna try." Ginny replies firmly and heads up in search of Hermione.

"She's been turning into my mum more and more lately." Ron groans, watching her head upstairs.

* * *

Hermione changed into her pajamas and was lying on her bed with Crookshanks sitting at her head, purring. She reads her potions book half-heartedly when she hears, someone call her name, "Hermione? You in there?"

Hermione turns towards the door, awaiting a face with the voice, "Oh, hey Ginny, what's up?"

"You alright?"

"I'm fine, just tired."

"Yet you're reading, instead of sleeping?"

"I have a lot of work to get done in potions. You know how Snape gets."

"I know… believe me I know. Do you know that he took ten points from Gryffindor the other week because I didn't answer his question quickly enough? He's got a huge ego trip and it has to stop."

Hermione cracks a smile at her redheaded friend, "He'll never change."

"No he won't." Ginny says, "I guess we just have to get use to it."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Speaking of getting use to things, how are you getting along?"

Hermione wants to scream, "I'm fine Ginny, thank you."

"Hermione… I'm worried about you. We all are."

"Well thank you, but I'm fine."

"Are you really though Hermione? Because you don't look like you are. I really don't mean to pry, but you know that you can talk to me right?"

"Of course."

"So talk."

"There is nothing to talk about. I'm not one to live in the past."

"I know that, but you sometimes have to revisit it…"

"Why?"

"Well…"

"Why should I?" Hermione says getting irritated at Ginny, "There is no reason to live in the past. It happened and you deal with it. I'm fine Ginny!"

"But…"

"I'M FINE!" She shouts at her, "Now if you don't mind, I need to read and go to bed, good night."

"Alright." Ginny says, leaving with one final comment, "I didn't mean to make you angry Hermione… I'm sorry."

Hermione doesn't even acknowledge her leaving. She groans and looks at Crookshanks, "They don't understand do they. They don't understand that I am trying to forget about this. They just keep coming up to me. I hate it." She reads and then turns off the light, hoping to sleep, but having difficulty.

* * *

Ginny returns downstairs to her brother and Harry playing wizard chess. She flops down next to Ron and sighs, "Didn't work did it?" Ron asks her, with a snide sneer.

"No. I got her to talk, but I guess a pushed too far and she shut down."

"Of course she did." Harry says, "She's trying to forget about it happening. It's going to come out of her one time or another, and it's going to hit us all hard. She's going to eventually not be able to suppress her emotions. I just hope it doesn't come to that."

"Me too." Ron and Ginny say.

"I tried." Ginny shrugs, "I think she's a bit pissed at me though."

Ron laughs, "Leave her alone little sister."

Ginny sighs, "I'll eventually get her to talk."

"Don't hold your breath. Hermione can be extremely stubborn." Ron smiles.

"Just let her deal with this on her own. She knows that we are here for her when she wants to talk." Harry says.

At one in the morning Hermione finds herself down in the common room again, this time with her transfiguration homework to keep her company. She sees Ron and Harry sitting finishing their wizards chest game, "Knight to G4." Ron says, smiling as he takes another one of Harry's pawns.

"Hey Hermione." Harry says, seeing her walk over to them.

"Hi. Don't you two have quidditch practice tomorrow?"

"Afternoon." Ron says, "Right after lunch."

"What are you doing up?"

"Transfiguration." Hermione says, looking over Harry's shoulder, "Move your bishop." She says simply and points to the spot.

"Thanks Hermione." He smiles as she pats his shoulder.

"HEY!" Ron says, as Hermione takes a seat next to Harry, "Don't help him out. That's not fair."

"I need help." Harry laughs, "You're too good."

Ron smiles, and moves his rook down the board, "This is true. You have Quidditch, I have Chess."

"You're getting better with Quidditch."

"And you're getting better with chess, what's your point?"

"Touché." Harry smiles looking back at Hermione, "You coming to practice tomorrow?"

"No I have to finish my work." She explains, drawing her legs up beneath her.

"Heard you had words with Ginny." Harry says to her.

"Of course you did." She snaps.

"You wanna talk about it?"

"No! I don't wanna talk about anything! I don't wanna talk about the past. I'm living in the present, not in the past. So if you would PLEASE let me alone I'd appreciate it."

"I'm just saying…"

"I know what you are saying, and I know what Ron is saying and I know what Ginny is saying, and I'm saying drop it!" She slams her transfiguration book closed and heads back upstairs, not listening to Harry calling her back. She gets into bed and tears up. She pulls the blankets up around her and closes her eyes.

Ron looks at Harry after his move, "So that was letting her go?"

"No that was me trying to get her to talk, and failing miserably." Harry sighs, eyeing up his next move. They finish up their game and then head up to bed. It was almost two by the time the boys got some sleep.

As Harry expects, Hermione does not meet them for breakfast. She's probably still mad at him for pressing the matter. He knows better than to apologize for his actions because it would be bringing back memories for her, ones that she wants to forget all together. Professor McGonagall was right however, her moods changed dramatically day to day. She was either depressed or so happy that no one realized who she is. Harry and Ron however, were happier with her in a good mood rather than a horrible one.

Quidditch is finally upon them. Gryffindor versus Slytherin, the main two rivals. Harry and Ron are sitting eating breakfast, well Harry is, Ron sits there looking as sick as ever, "Eat something Ron." Harry says to him, "You need to get something in you."

"I can't."

"Sure you can. Eat. Toast, juice, an egg, anything." Harry tells him again, "As your captain I am forcing you to." Ron looks at his friend and sighs, taking a bite of toast, "And please don't let your nerves get in the way of your ability playing. You know you are a great keeper. It's Slytherin, we need you at your best."

"I… I know." Ron says, eating what he could, "Where's Hermione?"

"I dunno. She'll be down soon. She never misses a match… along with the rest of the school." Harry replies watching Ron turn even more green, "Not to worry Mate."

"Yeah… right." Ron says, groaning.

"Come on, finish eating and let's head down to the lockers. We still need to change."

"Lupin still coming?" Ron asks his friend.

"He says he is. He told me that he was in my last letter, so if I see him great! If not, that's fine, I know he is busy." They eat and hurry down to the locker room and change into their robes, awaiting their other teammates. Harry gives the usual pep talk and they head out with their brooms in tow. Harry does a quick lap, scanning for Hermione, but does not see her. He sighs and then comes down for the pitch. The two captains shake hands and then the whistle blows. Harry sits perched above everyone awaiting the snitch, and scanning the stands for Hermione, not seeing her. He groans as Ron lets his first 10 points slip past him, and congratulates Ginny from afar as she doubles Slytherin's lead in the first ten minutes. Harry tries to concentrate on the game rather than worry where Hermione is. Finally, he spots the snitch and races after it, dodging blunders and weaving in and out of his teammates.

"Slowing up there Potter?" Malfoy taunts him, "Looking for your mudblood friend?"

"Watch your mouth Malfoy." Harry says, wising past him, making a nab at the snitch and catching it. Gryffindor wins 140 to 70. The celebration begins on the field and Harry smiles as he sees Lupin in the stands, smiling at him. He waves at him and Harry waves back, then he gives Harry a nod and disappears.

"Well done Harry." Ginny smiles, hugging him.

"You too. Good match everyone. Well done Ron."

"You too Mate." Ron smiles.

"Let's go celebrate." Ginny smiles as the team changes in the lockers and then they head to the common room where a big celebration is going on.

Harry and the team enjoy the company, before Harry realizes that Hermione is no where to be seen, "Anyone seen Hermione?"

Neville says, "I saw her before the quidditch pitch. She was walking through the courtyard."

"Thanks mate." Harry says, before turning to Ron, who was talking to Lavender, "Hey, I'm gonna go see where Hermione has gotten to."

"Want me to come with you?" Ron asks.

"No. Its fine, you stay here."

"Right. Tell her she's a prat for missing the pitch." He smiles.

"Yeah right, and be hexed from here until I die? I think not."

Ron laughs and waves him off, turning his attention back to Lavender.

* * *

Harry excuses himself and heads outside into the chilly October air. He walks through the court yard and doesn't see Hermione. He walks around the grounds and still can't find her. "Come on Hermione, where are you?" Finally he catches a glimpse of her sitting on the grass, staring over the lake with her back up against a tree. Her books and parchment sits next to her as she sits, her chin on her knees, her cloak wrapped around her.

"Hey." He says as he walks towards her. She jumps a bit and looks at him.

"Hey."

"What are you doing out here?"

"My work." She says, "I got potions all done, and transfiguration close to being done."

"You didn't come to the pitch."

"Yeah, well, my homework needed to get done."

"You couldn't have done it afterwards?"

"No Harry, I couldn't, because if you won there would be a HUGE celebration in the common room, and if you lost there would be a lot of noise and yelling anyway. When would I have been able to do it?"

"You could go to the library."

"I don't think I should always HAVE to go to the library every time I need to study." She says getting defensive.

"I just wish you came."

"Well I'm sorry, but I think homework is more important than a stupid pitch."

"HEY!" Harry says, raising his voice, "These stupid pitches, you use to live for! You use to love coming and watching them! I wanted all my best friends there Hermione, and the one that means the most to me was missing from it! You missed Lupin as well."

"It's not the end of the world Harry! So I missed one! What's the big deal! I NEEDED TO GET MY WORK DONE! You just don't get it do you Harry!" She says, starting to yell at him, "What does it matter if I go to some stupid quidditch match or not! What does it matter? I missed ONE HARRY! It's not the end of the world! I needed to study! I needed to get my work done! Why don't you understand that!"

Harry hates seeing her this upset, but can't back down, "Because you are my friend and are suppose to be there for me when things are important."

"So I'm not a friend then?! Is that what you are saying?"

"No Hermione, it's not…"

"Yes it is! Well let me tell you something, if you don't think I'm a friend because of not going to your bloody match then I'm not… and then YOU aren't a friend because you don't understand that my school work matters to me!" She stands up.

"Hermione, that's not…"

"Just leave me alone." She says, grabbing her books and storms away from him.

"Hermione! That's not what I meant! Why are you twisting my words around! Damn." He curses as he watches her quicken her pace and disappear.

Hermione quickly walks into the noisy Gryffindor common room after quickly giving the password. She passes through everyone standing around and talking.

"Oy, Hermione!" Ron says smiling, "Harry was looking for you! Did he find you?"

"Oh yes he found me alright, the bloody prat."

Ron looks at her strangely, "What is that all about?"

"I suppose you're going to yell at me too, for missing the match right? You don't think that homework is at all important do you?"

"Did I miss something?" Ron says to her.

"No but you had to bring up that I missed something didn't you?! Boys!" She says, storming up the stairs.

"What in the bloody hell was that all about?" Ron asks Ginny who was just as shocked as he.

"I have no clue. Maybe Harry knows?"

Harry comes into the common room in a lousy mood as well, "What's up with Hermione mate?" Ron asks him.

"What's wrong with her? She changes my words around completely! She just told me that I said that she wasn't a good friend because she missed our quidditch match. She blew up at me for NO reason what so ever. Then she storms away. I'm assuming you saw her though."

"Yeah she went upstairs."

"That girl is so irritating sometimes!" Harry growls, "I have done nothing wrong to her, and all she does is turn my words around. We have been there for her through this whole ordeal. I just asked her where she was and that she missed Lupin! What is wrong with that?"

"Nothing… but she thinks there is."

"What did she say?"

"Called you a bloody prat and yelled at me for saying that she's not my friend anymore because she missed the match. She was bloody unreasonable."

"Yeah for me too." Harry says, "But I'm not going to worry about it! I'm celebrating with the rest of you. I'm done trying to reason with her right now."

"Atta boy!" Ron smiles, "Come have a drink! Hermione will come to her senses."

"Yeah…" He says, doubtful.

* * *

Hermione slams the door throws herself down on her bed, screaming into her pillow, "How dare him!" She says out loud, "He out of all people should know that I want to get my work done as soon as possible! How dare him not tell me that I am a good friend because of the fact that I missed the… the bloody meet! How dare him come find me!" She stays angry for about fifteen minutes, before tears come to her eyes, angry tears that turn into grief. She knows that he was just trying to see if she was alright, because she never misses a meet. She just yelled at her best friend because he cared enough to come and look for her.

It was eleven thirty when her roommates came in. They ask Hermione if she is ok, and she responds with a nod. She then decides that it is safe to go downstairs to the common room, hoping that the one person that she needs to talk to would be there, but he wasn't. She sits on the couch with her arms folded in front of her and a blanket across her lap, staring into the fire.

Hermione hears the fat lady swinging the door open for a Gryffindor, and she turns to see who it is. Harry and Ron walk through the door talking about the quidditch match.

"It was a bloody brilliant save Ron! I was a bit nervous when you let the first pitch get through you though, I won't lie to you."

"Yeah, me too." Ron says laughing, "I mean, thankfully you caught the snitch, and Ginny is such a good shot…"

"Ron, I'd have you as my keeper any time." Harry says, "I mean…"

Harry and Ron stop talking as they see Hermione in the common room. Harry is not ready to talk to her yet, but the look on her face was full of remorse, and he feels guilty not acknowledging her. "Hey." He says to her.

"Hi." Hermione says back to the two.

"Alright, well good night Hermione." Harry says.

"Night 'Mione." Ron says, as the two start up to the boys dormitory.

Hermione knows that they are annoyed with her and she doesn't blame them, "Harry!" She calls after him as the boys advance up the stairs.

Harry and Ron stop, "She's calling for ya mate."

"I hear her." Harry says, taking a step up towards the dorm, but he sighs and runs his hands through his hair.

"Gonna go talk to her?"

"Yeah." He says, "You know I can't leave her down there upset like this."

Ron laughs, "I know. I'll see you later."

Harry walks back downstairs, "What Hermione?" He asks as she turns to him. He sees tears in her eyes, which now is not a very uncommon thing for her.

"I… I'm sorry. I don't know what's come over me lately. I feel dreadful for how I talked to you. I'm so sorry that I missed your quidditch match. I know how much it means to you and to Ron and I didn't care. I just thought about myself. I don't know…" With tears and her voice hitched in her throat she turns her back on Harry. Harry sighs and walks up to her, pulling her into a hug. She sobs against him, wrapping her arms around his waste, "I don't know what's wrong with me."

"Nothing is wrong with you Hermione." He says, "I shouldn't have jumped on you for not being at the quidditch match. I know how much work you need to get done. It's my fault."

"No it's mine. I turn your words around all the time now. I… my god am I ever going to be ok?"

"You're fine Hermione."

"I'm so sorry Harry… I really didn't mean it, I just don't know what keeps coming over me." She slurs together, still holding him.

"It's over Hermione. I'm over it."

"But I'm not."

Harry sighs and pulls her away from him, and takes a seat on the couch, having her follow him, "Are you ok?" HE asks her, taking her hands in his.

"I'm fine."

"No, I'm talking about losing your father, your emotions, what's going on with you. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." She says again.

"Alright, then I have to accept that. You know that I'm here right? I'm here for you."

"I know." Hermione replies, looking into his green eyes.

"You know you can talk to me about anything."

"I know Harry. I'm fine. I just feel horrible about blowing up at you today."

"I'm over it. It's done. I just want to know that you are alright."

"I am fine Harry." She says, as her voice quakes on the _fine_ part.

"Alright." He says, watching her will tears away from her eyes. She leans up against him as they stare into the fire. Harry kisses the side of her head as she leans against him. He can never stay mad at Hermione. He is not sure why, but she means too much to him. More so than anyone he has had as a friend before. Hermione feels the same way, the exact same way. They sit in the glow of the fire until Harry has to stifle a yawn, "Hermione, we better get to bed before we fall asleep here."

"I guess your right." She says feeling her eyelids droop, "I am sorry Harry."

"Me too." He says, helping her up. He wraps his arm around her shoulders as they head to the stairs. He kisses her cheek and they say goodnight.

* * *

A month later however, things change drastically for Hermione. Her mood turned into being completely depressed or extremely moody. It didn't help the fact that her father has been dead a month. She talks to her friends, but not much. Harry is the one who can get the most out of her, because he doesn't press her attitude. He lets her go. Hermione refuses to speak in class, but her grades are still top notch. This however is about to change. It happens after they come out of potions.

"Two feet high!" Ron complains, "Two feet! Why not five! Why not ten! And the fact that it's due by the end of the week!"

Hermione smiles a bit at her friend, "Don't expect me to help."

"Of course you will! You always help me!" Ron laughs, playfully punching her in the arm, "You feel bad not helping!"

Harry laughs, "It's not that bad. It could be worse. Snape could want us to have it done by tomorrow."

"Don't give him any ideas." Ron says, rolling his eyes at his friend.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron walk up from the dungeon and head towards the common room, and hear, "You know, I think you have changed for the better Granger!" It was Malfoy, "I love being in class and not hearing your know-it-all answers. It's a nice change in place."

"Bugger off Malfoy." Harry says, as they continue walking.

"What, I was just about to thank Granger for giving us all a chance to answer a question. You don't know how awful it is having a mudblood in the classroom with all us pure-bloods." He says, his blue eyes shinning, "I heard about your mudblood father. I have to say it's probably the best thing to ever happen to you."

Hermione stops and turns to him her caramel eyes fixed on him, "What? WHAT?" She says, as Harry steps in front of her glaring at Malfoy.

"Malfoy, say another word and I swear to Merlin that you will regret it." Harry says to him, his green eyes glowing.

"Mudbloods deserve to die." Malfoy says, "There is no room in Hogwarts for them. Especially know-it-alls. How does it feel to have your mudblood father dead? You don't even stay home and mourn him? Your mother so ashamed of you that she sends you back to Hogwarts within two weeks. How does that feel Mudblood?" Hermione stands there, at a loss of words listening to him, her mind turning, "How does it feel Mudblood. You and your family deserve this tragedy… they deserve it for having a daughter like you.

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK!" Ron shouts at Malfoy, who just stands there sneering.

"I'm done warning you Malfoy." Harry says, but Hermione pushes past him and raises her wand and presses it up against Malfoy's throat. Anger and sadness show in her eyes. Her hand shakes as she stands there with her wand ready, but can't do anything more.

"Take it back." She says, her voice shaking.

"You won't do anything." Malfoy says, looking in her eyes, "I can see it in your eyes that you can't."

"But I can." Harry says, as he pulls Hermione off, and takes her position with his wand ready, and Ron behind him, "Give me one reason that I shouldn't change you into the puddle of sick that you are. How dare you talk to Hermione like that! I would NEVER wish this upon your family, but right now, I am starting to think about it. You take it back."

"Never." Malfoy says, for once standing up against Harry.

"Take it back Malfoy."

Hermione can't take it anymore, and turns around, running out of the corridor, tears streaming down her face. Malfoy has broken her with his words.

"You are a bloody prat Malfoy." Ron says, advancing towards the shorter boy.

Malfoy pushes Ron and Harry off of him, but once again feels himself on the other side of a fist. It connects hard against his jaw. The second fist comes quicker and connects against his mouth, splitting his lip. Ron decides at this point to pull Harry off of Malfoy. Harry leaves him with a final message, "If you EVER so much as speak to Hermione in that tone again, or if you EVER say something like that again, you'll have me to deal with."

"Me too." Ron says, shoving him into the wall before leaving the corridors, "Bloody git."

"I didn't start this."

"No one is saying you did." Ron says, reassuringly to his friend.

"You know he's going to try and throw this on me. I may be expelled…"

"For defending your friend? Bloody unlikely." Ron says, scoffing, "If you go I go though."

Harry smiles at his friend, rubbing his fist, "I bet he'll think twice before calling her a mudblood again."

"Hell, I would." Ron says, patting him on the back, "Where is she?"

"Probably up in her room." Harry shrugs, "We should go check on her."

Ron smiles and nods to his friend, "Serious question mate… kind of off the topic as well."

"Yeah?"

"Do you fancy our bushy haired friend?" He says with a twinkle in his blue eyes.

"What do you mean?" Harry says, taking back.

"Well, I think that you fancy her. It's not a big deal if you do. You two have been close since our first year. You two are always on the same page. You have been there for her every step of the way during her father's passing. Mind you that I have as well, but it is always you that she turns too."

"She is my best friend." Harry says, "You know that!"

"Right, right, but is it MORE?" Ron grins, stressing the more part.

"Nothing more." He says.

"Ok mate... sorry I brought it up." Ron says, shrugging off his statement but keeping his grin.

Harry begins to question his motive again. He loves Hermione, he always has, but was it in a sisterly way or was it more so. He shakes Ron's question out of his mind as they walk around the corridors.

"Oy!" Ron says, shaking Harry from his thoughts, "It's like she's taken your invisibility cloak."

"She could be in the room of requirement." Harry shrugs.

"That's not so secure though… if someone else needs it, then she wouldn't be alone."

"True. Come on, let's just keep looking for her."

"Lets check it anyway." Ron says as they advance to the fifth floor.

Harry thinks three times, 'I am in need of the room of requirement." Ron does the same, and suddenly the room appears. They open the door and walk through the room lit with candles, "Hermione? You in here?" Ron calls.

Harry walks around the walls of the almost empty room and eventually comes to the conclusion that she is not there, "There's no where for her to be in here. We would have seen her."

After not finding Hermione in the room of requirements or in common room and none of the girls seem to have seen her, Harry and Ron set off into the grounds to find her.

"Where do you think she is Mate?"

"I dunno." Harry sighs, "But we'll find her."

"I dunno Harry… Hermione may not want to be found right now."

"Malfoy's a bloody git. He knows how upset she has been and he decided to just up and push her over the edge?! I didn't think he would be that evil to do something like that." Harry growls.

"We taught him though." Ron smiles as they walk through the courtyard, "If I were Hermione, where would I be."

Harry sighs and the two walk around looking for her, "Where are you Hermione?" He thinks as the two best friends walk through the cold November air searching for the third part of their trio.

* * *

A/N: So like it? Love it? Comments? Review please! Chapter 4 will be up soon. Hermione's first days back at Hogwarts… how's she going to handle them? Plus more! Not too sure if this is going to be a romantic story or not… still thinking about that. Hmm….

Thanks a lot!

Stary


	5. Fights and a Sickness

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!!!! NOTHING AT ALL! I don't wish to get sued.

A/N: This takes place in their sixth year… but you'll have to use your imagination a bit as always in fan fiction. I love to hear from you if you liked the story! Please Read and Review, but no flames. I don't feel they are necessary.

Thank you all for the Amazing reviews! I really appreciate them! Keep 'em up!

* * *

"Lets walk down the hill… maybe she's sitting somewhere away from Hogwarts." Harry says.

"Right." Ron says, "You know as well as I do that we won't find her if she doesn't want to be found."

"Yes Ron, I'm aware of that." He says, as head halfway down the hill, they spot her, sitting with her back against a tree, her arms wrapped around her, tears flowing freely down her cheeks.

"Hermione?" Harry says.

"Leave me alone." She says, turning her back on her two friends.

"Hermione, come on talk to us." Ron replies.

"Just leave me alone!" She says, to them for a second time.

"Hermione, don't listen what Malfoy says. You know better than to give him any consideration when he speaks." Harry says as Ron nods in agreement.

"You think that is what I'm upset about? Do you really?"

"Well, that's what sent you out of the school in tears." Harry says.

"Well spotted Harry." She says, her eyes shooting daggers into him, "That's exactly what it is. The fact that Malfoy called me a mudblood for the umpteenth time and how he talks about my family being non-magical folk. I don't care about that because I'm better than that!"

"Hermione, he struck a nerve and you know it." Harry says, as she stands up walking over to the two boys.

"He struck a nerve when he started on my father who has been dead for only ONE month! HE was talking about MY father! My father is dead! He's… he's dead and all he can do is harsh on him. Who the bloody hell does he think he is?"

"You know what kind of a prat Malfoy is." Ron says, shrugging his shoulders as more tears flood Hermione's face.

"Talk to us 'Mione… let us help you."

Hermione laughs at them, "Talk to you? Let you help? Help with what? It's over! My father is DEAD!"

"That doesn't mean that we can't help you. This isn't healthy keeping all of your emotions inside, or letting them out when there is no one here to talk to. We love you Hermione. Talk to us!" Harry says.

"How the HELL am I suppose to talk to you?"

"We're supposed to be your best friends." Ron says.

"If you were my best friends, you'd know what was wrong without even realizing it."

"We know it's about your father. We know how hard you are taking it 'Mione!" Harry says losing his patients with her.

"All we want to do is help." Ron says, feeling frustrated with their friend.

"And how do you expect to do that Ronald? Do you know what it's like to lose your father? Do you know how it feels?"

"No, but I know how it felt when my father was attacked."

"Oh yeah? And is he living six feet under and a cement sign saying his name?"

"No, but…"

"But what? You've never lost a father!"

"But I have." Harry says, "And a mother. At least you still have your mother."

"Please Harry, you were one year old. ONE YEAR OLD! You don't even remember your father OR your mother!"

"And that matters how?" Harry says, feeling his blood beginning to boil.

"It matters because YOU NEVER KNEW HIM! You didn't know your father OR mother at all! HE was NEVER a true father to you! You were too young to be affected by his death!"

"HOW DARE YOU HERMIONE!" Harry says, raising his voice at her, "Just because my parents died before I can remember them does NOT mean that they were not my parents, and that does NOT mean that I was not affected by their untimely demise. You of ALL people should know how much I have suffered after my father and mother died. You of ALL people should know the hell that I have been through with my aunt and uncle for the past fourteen years! You're saying that I wasn't affected?! I lived in a bloody cupboard! I cooked and cleaned the entire house by the time I was five! My parents are always on my mind! I have the fucking scar that I can never get rid of! It's a permanent message imbedded onto my body as a constant reminder that I was not the one who died! That my PARENTS died for me!"

"You never had a relationship like I did to my father! You don't understand!"

"What about Sirius? What about him Hermione?! The second that I realize that I had a godfather, someone who knew me since I was little, someone who fought for me when I was grown, is taken away! He was murdered by the same people who killed my parents! Don't you EVER tell me that I don't know what you are going through, because I am the closest one who would know!" He screams at her while Ron watches, "You have a past with your family! I never have! Tell me how the hell that is easier than you losing your father at fifteen?! It's a horrible thing Hermione!"

"YOU CAN'T POSSIBLY UNDERSTAND BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T HAVE PARENTS!" She yells, tears flowing freely, her face turning pink.

"And I envy you for every moment you have had with your father and mother! You still have a mother Hermione! And you are right, I have no one. My aunt and uncle who raised me don't give a rats ass about me. My godfather is dead. My father is dead. My mother is dead. I have no family left, but please, keep on thinking that I don't know what you are going through. I'm sorry that you had a father that loved you and how he had to die, but I won't stand here and listen to you telling me that I don't understand what you are going through right now! I… I… you know what Hermione, forget about you. At least you have had parents who loved you uncontrollably. I'm done trying to help you. Do you hear me?! I'm done! You are one of the most selfish people that I know. We try and help you, and this is how you turn to us? Telling us we don't know what is happening inside of you? That we will never understand! I'm done Hermione. I'm sick of trying to get through to you! But then again, what do you care about how much we care for you, because we'll never understand right? We don't understand that you are hurting, that you are upset, and it doesn't matter to us right? Fine. Fuck it, I'm done." Harry curses, his green eyes blazing, and turns away, leaving his friend standing there sobbing.

Ron looks at Hermione and shakes his head, "We were only trying to help Hermione… but it seems like you don't want it. I don't know what it's like to loose a father, but I know what it's almost like. Harry said it the best." Ron says, and turns after his dark haired friend leaving Hermione sobbing as she watches them heading up to the castle.

"You alright Mate?" Ron asks Harry who is still fuming.

"How dare her! We've been trying to help her ever since we heard the news about her father! Then she tells me that we don't understand how she is feeling?! You almost lost a father, and I lost both my parents and my godfather! How dare her!"

"Easy Harry." Ron says, shaking his head, "You knew this was coming. You knew she was going to blow."

"Yeah, well she struck a nerve. She knows how much I… we care about her and that I just want to help her! Then she goes and throws it back in our faces! I don't care anymore! I'm not trying to help her anymore! Forget her!"

Ron nods, sighing, "You both need time to cool off…"

"Aren't you mad at her?!"

"Yeah, I'm furious! I can't believe that she said all of that to you! She's totally flipped her lid! She's gone totally mental, but you did say that if she keeps it in long enough she'd blow. I just didn't think it would be at us."

"I mean it when I say I'm done. How dare her."

Ron sighs, "I can't believe she said those things though. I know Hermione has a temper, but I didn't think she could be down right cruel."

"I can tell you one thing, I won't be on the receiving end ever again." Harry says, extremely stubborn.

Harry and Ron head inside for lunch. Hermione doesn't show, "Where's Hermione?" Ginny asks.

"Who the bloody hell knows." Harry snaps at the redhead, "I personally don't care either."

"What's wrong with you? You seem a bit on edge Harry."

"Well spotted Gin." He says, grabbing food trying not to look at Hermione's empty seat.

"We had words with Hermione… and it didn't go too well." Ron says, frowning.

"What kind of words?"

"Um, yeah, drop it." Harry says, his green eyes still furious.

"That bad huh?" Ginny says, looking at her friend and brother.

"Yeah… that bad." Harry says, frowning.

Ginny looks at her brother who gives her the abridged version of what happened down the hill with Hermione. She listens, shocked that the friends had such a huge blow out.

* * *

Hermione sits in the cold under the tree sobbing for what seems like an eternity. She is absolutely furious with her best friends, but more so at her comments. She has never felt more alone than she does now. Her tears keep coming, and more prominent when she thinks about her conversation with Harry and Ron. Her stomach clenches as she sobs. 'I can't believe they left me…' She sobs, 'Some friends they are… some friend I am.' After an hour she stands up and heads back into the school. She tries to stop the tears, but can't. She walks past people who whisper about her tears, or ask if she is ok. She can't even speak to them. She heads up to the Gryffindor Tower, wiping tears away from her eyes in vane, "Password." She hears the fat lady say.

"Gillyweed." Hermione says almost silently, her voice hitched.

"My dear girl, are you alright?" The fat lady asks.

Hermione nods and says the password louder to the lady and is allowed to pass into the common room. Her eyes downcast to everyone in the common room, she practically runs up the stairs to her room, which was thankfully empty. She lies on her bed, and cries. She couldn't stop the tears now if she tried to, so she doesn't. After another hour of crying she was quite sick to her stomach, a feeling that she has been use to for the past month. She sees that it is almost dinner time, but when she thinks about eating her stomach lurches. She closes her eyes and rolls over, her back facing the door. Ginny comes in and sees her friend lying there, "Hey." Hermione doesn't acknowledge her presence, "Not talking to me now either eh?"

"What is that suppose to mean?" Hermione says as Ginny apparently strikes a nerve.

"I say hi and you don't say anything, that's all that I meant." She says, sitting down on her bed, "You coming to dinner?"

"No." She says simply.

"You should come and eat something Hermione."

"I said no Ginny." Hermione snaps.

"Don't snap at me Hermione Granger! I'm just trying to get you to come and eat! You'll end up sick if you don't."

"No, I'll end up vomiting if I do." She says.

"You should eat something little…"

Hermione turns to Ginny, her eyes puffy and tear streaks running down her cheeks, "Does it look like I am in any mood to go and sit and eat with everyone?"

"By everyone, you mean Harry and Ron eh?"

"The bloody Prats." She says frowning.

"I heard about that Hermione. It sounds like you were a bit harsh to Harry and Ron."

"And they were harsh to me." She says, "They know better than to force me to…"

"They were trying to help." Ginny says trying to redeem her two friends, "You know they love you. We all do Hermione, and we're worried about you."

"I don't want to talk about it anymore Ginny."

"I like that answer better than 'I'm fine' Hermione. At least you're being honest. You know where to find me if you wanna talk. I'm going to dinner. I'll see you later ok?"

"Bye." She says. She spends most of the night studying for her examinations that would be coming up next month, before their holiday. Her roommates all come into the room around eleven, as usual, most of the coming from a late quidditch practice.

"Ugh, Harry was on a death mission tonight." Katie groans, rubbing her shoulder, "I don't remember ever being this tired."

"He was definitely out for blood tonight." Demelza says, "Hey Hermione."

"Hi."

"Ritchie had a horribly off night. I was almost pummeled by a bloody bludger." Ginny groans, "Harry was completely knocked off his broom by Jimmy and I swear I saw fire in his eyes.

"Jimmy and Ritchie are no Fred an George that's for sure." Katie says, "Harry is usually easier going than Oliver though."

"Ron was in odd form as well." Demelza complains, "He played great, but his attitude stunk. What in the world is up with those two?"

Ginny shoots a glance over to Hermione, "What have you been up to tonight?"

"Just studying."

"Of course, our little book worm." Katie teases her playfully.

"Ugh, I still have to do homework for charms." Ginny groans, rubbing her neck, "I'm way too tired to actually do it though. Damn Harry and his mood swings."

Katie nods in agreement, "I am so not looking forward to tomorrows practice if he continues being this harsh."

Ginny sighs, "He'll be in a mood for a while, I suspect."

"Why? What happened?" Katie asks.

"It's no my place to say." She replies, looking at Hermione who was close to tears again.

"Oh come on, it's like he lost his best friend." Demelza replies laughing, "What's going on with him Hermione?"

"How the bloody hell should I know?" She says, "I'm not in charge of him!"

"Whoa, Hermione, relax." Demelza says, "I…"

"No. Stay out of it!" Hermione says, standing up and storming out of the girl's dormitory and down the stairs to an empty common room.

"What and the hell was that about?" Katie asks Ginny.

"Can't you tell?" Ginny asks, not wanting to be the one to rat out why Harry and Ron are in such a mood.

"What did they have a fight?" Demelza questions.

"More like a total blow out and then a meltdown. Harry and Hermione exchanged a lot of words, Ron agrees with Harry, Hermione told them both off, Ron and Harry finished it, and now its basically two against one."

"Cripes! I never would have thought they would argue… well Harry and Hermione. Ron and Hermione are always at each other's throats." Katie says.

"It wasn't good."

"Did you hear it?"

"No, Ron told me after it happened. I'm worried about Hermione though. She hasn't eaten at all today. She has only stayed up in her room crying."

"We'll get her to come to breakfast tomorrow." Katie nods, "If she doesn't then we'll go to Professor McGonagall."

Hermione sits downstairs on her favorite armchair, reading her defense against the dark arts book. She hears familiar voices coming down the stairs.

"I am so mad at Jimmy! That bludger almost took Ginny's head off!" Harry says to Ron, "He knows how to hit it! He's a decent beater!"

"What about when Ritchie missed it and it hit Katie clear on the shoulder. She'll be feeling that for a few days."

"It was a god awful practice! We played like it was our first week back from a holiday! How the hell are we supposed to beat Ravenclaw with our team looking like that?"

"We just need tomorrow to be a better practice." Ron shrugs.

"I'm gonna be harder on them than usual."

"So another practice like today then eh?"

"Yeah..." Harry says stopping mid sentence. He looks at Hermione sitting by the fire, pretending to ignore them. He frowns and says, "Let's get the chess set and play this upstairs."

"Right." Ron says, not wanting to sit with Hermione either. They grab the chess board and head upstairs without a word to Hermione.

Hermione hears the doors close upstairs and she closes her book, throwing it down in the process, sobbing. She curls herself up in the big armchair and stares at the fire as tears flow down her face. She has lost her father and her two best friends in a matter of a month. She is so furious at them, but more so furious at herself. Around two in the morning she walks up to her bed. She spends the night tossing and turning, sleeping on and off, but nothing too steady. She wakes up to almost any sound that happens in the room and outside. Every time she wakes, she feels hot tears stinging her cheeks.

The next morning she feels someone shaking her awake, "Hermione, lets go, rise and shine." Kate says, shaking her.

"Mmm… what time is it?"

"Almost time for breakfast. Wake up and get dressed."

"I'm not hungry."

"I personally don't care."

"Leave me the hell alone Katie." She says turning her back in annoyance.

"You have two choices. The first one is to get up, get dressed, and come to breakfast and have something to eat. The second choice is that we go and get Professor McGonagall and let her know how depressed you are and that you haven't eaten in almost two days. I'm sure she'll be thrilled to hear that."

"You wouldn't." Hermione says, looking at her.

"Don't try me Hermione." Katie says stubbornly, folding her arms.

Hermione reluctantly throws her blankets off and stands up. She feels absolutely miserable. She is exhausted and it shows in her eyes. She has dark circles underneath her eyes and her skin is pale. She washes her face trying to remove the tearstains, succeeding. She then pulls on a pair of jeans, a sweater, and her robe, grabbing her wand and books for the day. "Let's go Hermione!" Katie calls to her, half way down the stairs.

"I'm coming." Hermione says.

"You look awful." Lavender says to Hermione as she advances down the stairs.

"Thank you very much for that." Hermione says, frowning.

"Didn't you sleep last night?"

"No Lavender, I didn't." Hermione growls.

"You're sitting with us today." Katie says.

Demezla smiles at Hermione, "Yeah, we'll make room for you."

Hermione and the rest of the girls walk through the Great Hall. Hermione shoots a look over at Harry who is eating his breakfast quite contently along side of Neville and Ron, and across from Seamus, Jimmy, Ritchie, and Dean. Harry and Hermione lock eyes for a moment, before he turns back to her so he can discuss Quidditch.

"Are we to expect another grueling practice today?" Katie asks Harry, smiling a bit.

"Yes. We need a lot of work still. Ravenclaw will wipe the floor with us if we play like we did yesterday."

"Can't wait." Katie snickers, "Keep in mind though, my shoulder is still killing me from the bludger that hit me, and Ginny still can't turn her neck 100 percent."

"Duly noted." Harry says, frowning as Hermione stands there.

"Come on, let's eat." Katie says, as the girls head to the other end of the Gryffindor table.

Hermione sits there and picks at her food, "Eat Hermione." Katie says to her, "I'm not kidding that if you don't start eating…"

"What the hell does it matter if I eat or not?! I'm not hungry!"

"So then just eat a piece of toast, an egg, SOMETHING!"

Hermione moves the food around on her plate, scowling at the girls she lives with, before eating a piece of toast.

* * *

Breakfast seems to last forever, but not as long as potions would last. Hermione, Ron and Harry still share a table, and there isn't a thing they can do about it. They sit there, adding the ingredients only talking to each other when it's necessary.

"That's not the next ingredient." Harry says to Hermione.

"I believe it is." She says.

"Fine, put it in and we fail for the day, but then again you'll have something else to blame me for." Harry growls.

Hermione rereads the blackboard that Snape wrote on and decides that Harry is right, "Put this in Ronald."

Ron nods and dumps the ingredient in. Their potion works, thankfully and they get a passing grade for the day. Their next class they had together was two hours away, Transfiguration. Hermione gets there first, sitting down in her chair, her eyes downcast, her features paled, and truly wishing she could switch her seat. She feels a hand placed on her shoulder.

"Miss Granger, you don't look well today."

"I'm fine Professor. I didn't sleep much last night."

"Well, maybe you should go and get some pepper-up potion."

"I'll be fine ma'am." She says, as she hears Ron and Harry coming in. Harry and Ron switch places. Harry now sits on the far side, and Ron in the middle. They get through the next class without talking to one another. Lunch came and went, as well as their free time. It was two days before Hermione finally got the courage up to try and apologize to Harry especially. She misses him so much and hates fighting with them.

* * *

She waits up for him after Quidditch, her books keeping her company. The team comes into the common room in great spirits.

"Outstanding practice tonight guys!" Ron smiles, clasping a hand on Harry's back.

He smiles slightly, and says, "If we play like this on Saturday, Ravenclaw doesn't stand a chance!"

"Hey Hermione!" Katie says smiling at her.

"Hey." Hermione replies.

"Well, I don't know about you guys but I'm exhausted. Good night." Demelza says,

"I've got a ton of studying to do." Ginny groans.

"As do I. Good night guys."

And the team heads upstairs. Hermione stands up and calls over to Harry, "Harry!" Her voice cracks.

He stops dead on the stairs and turns to face her, not advancing towards her, "What?"

"I…" She says, playing with her fingers, "I feel awful about what happened…"

"It's a little too late for that Hermione. I don't wanna hear it right now." Harry says coolly to her.

"But Harry, just listen to me!" She says in a begging manor.

"You don't know what your words did to me do you? You knew how to hurt me and you chose to do it. I can't forgive you right now for that. I'm sorry." He says, as he turns from her and heads upstairs, hearing her cry. Part of him wants to go run over to her and hug her, tell her that he forgives her and that she'll be ok, but the other part says that she deserves what she is getting.

"What did she want?" Ron asks.

"To apologize."

"Did you accept?"

"No I didn't. I told her how much it hurt me. I said that I wasn't ready to forgive her."

Ron sighs, "Will you ever?"

"I don't know." Harry sighs, "Part of me wants too. I still love her Ron, but the other half is telling me to forget all about her. I can't forgive her for what she said to me… not yet… I'm not sure if I'll ever be able to. What about you?"

"I'll get over it… I always do." Ron smiles, "Just not yet."

* * *

The next day, Hermione wakes up with a cough. She passes it off as not being able to sleep the night before, and crying hysterically on the armchair alone. Her appetite is nonexistent and her entire body aches.

"Rise and shine Hermione!" Katie says to her. This has been her usual routine for the past few days.

"Katie, I can't eat today." She says.

"I'll get Professor…"

"I don't feel well." She says, pulling the blankets up over her body.

"Hermione…"

"Not today." She says, closing her eyes. The next time she wakes up it is noon. She has missed all of her morning classes, but she doesn't care. Her cough is now being accompanied by congestion. Her eyes are watery, her nose is stuffy, and she felt down right lousy.

"Professor McGonagall is on her way up Hermione." Ginny says, sitting next to her friend.

"What?" She says, "Why?"

"Because you missed breakfast and all of your classes today."

"I can't believe I did this!" She groans, sitting up.

"If you're sick, you should get some pepper-up potion."

"Well Miss Granger, I hear you are feeling a bit under the weather?" Professor McGonagall says, sitting down on the bed next to her. "You don't have much of a fever." She says, looking in her eyes and feeling her glands, "How do you feel?"

"Emotionally and Physically exhausted Professor." She tells her honestly.

"I'd give you some pepper-up potion, but it seems that we are out if it temporarily. We'll have it back in a couple days. Rest today and see if you are well enough to go to breakfast and class tomorrow."

"Yes Professor." Hermione says and falls asleep again. Later on that night, she gets up and takes a warm shower, hoping to clear her of her symptoms. To her happiness her sinuses seem to be draining during the shower and her chest feels better. She lies down on her bed after the shower and opens her book, reading until almost eleven when she falls back asleep.

"Hermione, you feeling any better?" Ginny asks, seeing her pale complexion.

"I don't feel bad enough to stay in bed." She says sitting up.

"Coming to breakfast?"

"Yeah… just give me a few minutes." She says as she gets dressed. 'So much for the shower helping.' She thinks. She feels extremely clogged, her sinuses ready to burst, her body still aches, but she doesn't want to miss any more classes, so she toughs it out. Hermione and Ginny walk down to breakfast and sit together, which happen to be across and down a bit from Harry and Ron. Hermione plays with her food a bit, and drinks her cup of tea. Harry looks over in her direction, and notices that she isn't looking that great.

She manages to eat a piece of toast and half an egg. Her head throbs as she sits there awaiting the time when she could go to class. Her chest feels like it is compressing her lungs. She feels like she is completely bogged down by water. She gets up out of her seat with the rest of the school and heads out of the great hall and to their classes. Hermione makes her way over towards Potions. Ron and Harry walk in behind her and take their usual seats.

"One more practice!" Ron smiles at Harry.

"Yup! Then it's time for the pitch! I can't wait. I have all the faith in the world that we are going to beat Ravenclaw."

Hermione listens to them half-heartedly, before she begins to cough again. Her cough over night has moved completely into her chest. Every time she begins, it feels like all the air in her body has dissipated and she can't breath.

"Too sick for class today Miss Granger?" Snape asks her, looking at her complexion.

"No sir." She says, blowing her nose.

"I suppose you should go to the hospital wing and get checked out."

"I'm fine sir." Hermione repeats herself, the horrible cough returning for its third debut this morning.

"Sick?" Ron asks Hermione, feeling that someone should acknowledge her condition.

"What do you care?" Hermione says, turning her back to them, laying her head down on the desk awaiting the class to start.

The rest of the day is a total blur to Hermione. After their fourth class for the morning it is usually lunch, but Hermione goes right back to her room and lies down for a bit. She is exhausted and now feeling a bit lightheaded especially after a coughing fit, that seems to becoming more frequent. She sets her annoying alarm for an hour so she can wake up and be ready for her last classes of the day. She grudgingly goes to them, using all the strength left in her body to sit up and walk to them. She barely pays attention. Harry and Ron are in her final class for the day, paying little to no attention to her as usual.

After classes, Hermione retires to her room for the remainder of the night, skipping dinner.

* * *

Dinner is the usual noisy experience, "How did Hermione look to you two today?" Ginny questions the two.

"Sick." Harry says simply.

"Is she feeling better?"

"I don't know." Harry replies, "Ron asked her if she was sick and she replied what do you care, so I don't."

"We don't." Ron says.

"She's really not feeling well boys." Ginny says, feeling bad for Hermione.

"She'll be fine. It sounds like it's just a cold." Ron says.

"I don't know… it may be something more." Ginny shrugs.

"Eat up." Harry says, "Quidditch in thirty minutes."

Ginny nods and they eat.

* * *

Ginny leaves dinner a bit early so she can go and check on Hermione before Quidditch. She heads up the stairs and walks into her room.

"Hermione? Are you alright?" Ginny says.

"I just don't fell too well." She says, not opening her eyes.

"Did you eat anything?"

"No." Hermione says with a cough.

"That doesn't sound too good." Ginny says, sitting on the end of her bed, "Maybe you should go to the hospital wing."

"And do what? You heard Professor McGonagall. We don't have any more pepper-up potion left. I'd rather sleep here then in some hospital bed." Hermione groans, covering her mouth again as coughs wrack her chest.

Ginny was going to argue when Professor McGonagall comes into the room, "Hello Miss Weasley." She says, smiling looking over at the two girls, "I see that you missed lunch and dinner tonight Miss Granger. Not feeling any better I assume?"

"No Ma'am." She says coughing.

"That doesn't sound too good." She smiles, placing her hand on her forehead, "Still not much of a fever. How do you feel?"

Hermione sighs, "Dizzy. My body hurts, and my chest even more so."

Professor McGonagall nods, "Seems like you probably have a bit of the flu on top of the cold. I'll bring you up some tea in a bit. I want you to keep drinking. Get plenty of liquids in you. Ginny, don't you have practice?"

"Yeah." She says, "I was just going Professor. See you tonight Hermione."

* * *

Ginny runs down to quidditch practice and barely makes it on time.

"Where in the bloody hell have you been?!" Ron yells at his sister.

"I went to check on Hermione before I came down."

"You couldn't do that afterward?" Harry questions her.

"HEY! You may be mad at her, but she is still my friend. Don't piss me off." Ginny shouts at Harry and Ron.

"How is she?" Katie asks.

"Sick. Professor McGonagall was up there with her when I left." Ginny says, flying out of formation to present the information to Katie.

"GINNY! GET IN THE PITCH!" Harry yells at her.

"Don't take that tone with me Harry." Ginny frowns. Harry's attitude keeps getting worse as the practice drones on. Ginny gets so fed up at him she hurled the quaffle at him.

"GINNY!"

"Oops, sorry Harry, got away from me." Ginny says, smiling.

"Sure it did." He groans.

Katie and Demelza laugh and give her thumbs up before dodging a bludger.

During the last hour and a half of practice, Harry's attitude changes as the team plays amazingly. Harry smiles as he chases after the snitch while he watches the girls try to get the quaffle past Ron, but they can't because he is busy saving almost all of them.

"Good practice you guys." Harry smiles.

"Yeah, once you lightened up." Ginny says, raising an eyebrow at him.

Harry chooses to ignore comment and continues, "We're definitely ready for tomorrow's pitch! See you down here, usual time, at eleven. We're to be ready by eleven thirty."

"As usual." Katie says smiling.

They all grab their brooms and head into the lockers, taking off their quidditch robes and locking them up, before heading up to the Gryffindor Common Rooms.

The three girls part ways with the four boys. Lavender is sitting in the common room reading her potions book, "Hey Lav." Demelza says.

"Hey, how was practice?" She asks, as Ron sits down on the couch next to her.

"Went great! You'll be there tomorrow right?" Ginny questions.

"Of course."

"Hermione upstairs?" Katie ask.

"Yeah, she's been sleeping since before I got back. She's not looking too well."

The girls nod and head upstairs. They turn the nob on the door and see their room darkened. "Lumos." Katie says as her wand begins to glow. The other girls say the same and head over to get changed into their night clothes, whispering about quidditch. They did their best not to wake Hermione as she sleeps.

"She's sounding awful." Katie says, hearing her wheezing and occasionally coughing, "We should get Madam Pomfrey." Demelza says.

"No. Professor McGonagall is keeping an eye on her." Ginny says, "She told me that she'd rather stay here than in the hospital bed."

"Alright then." Katie says shrugging.

* * *

That night Hermione wakes up several times in a cold sweat. Dreams were plaguing her sleep, every time she closes her eyes. She replays her fathers funeral over and over again in her mind as vivid as it had been when she was there. She remembers the little things that she tried to push out of her memory. Sweat is poring off of her forehead as her chest compresses and sends her into yet another coughing fit. She tries to suppress it as to not wake up her roommates. She lies back down and falls asleep again, this time replaying Harry, Ron and her argument. She revisits the looks on her friends faces as she yelled at them and as they yelled back. She sees how angry Harry is with her. She hears all his hurtful words, as well as hers. Everything comes flooding back to her. Tears pour out of her eyes as she watches them walk away.

"No.." She mumbles, "No don't leave me! No!"

"Hermione!" Ginny says, shaking her friend, "Hermione, wake up."

"Please don't leave me, I'm sorry." She mumbles, "I can't lose you! I can't loose you after losing him!"

"Hermione, come on, wake up." Ginny says, looking down at her.

"No." She says, sitting up, dazed. Her eyes glazed over, "Gin?"

"You were having a bad dream. You alright?"

"I…" She says, turning her head, coughing for what seems like forever. Ginny runs and grabs her a glass of water handing it to her. Her chest aches, her entire body shivers as sweat pools off her forehead, tears pouring down her pale cheeks.

Ginny sits next to her as she lies back down, "Are you alright?"

"I.. yeah." She says, "Just a dream… that's all, just a dream."

"What was it about?"

"I really don't want to talk about it." She says, wiping her tears away with the back of her hand.

"You ok?"

"Yeah." She says, rolling over and closing her eyes again. All through the night she shivers, coughs and gags in her sleep. The next morning, when everyone gets up, she still sleeps. The girls check on her before leaving the room. Her cheeks were flushed and she continues to shiver.

Katie looks at her, feeling her forehead, "I don't think she has much of a fever still. We'll have to tell Professor McGonagall about the night she has had. I really don't like the sound of her breathing."

"We've got to get down there and eat before Quidditch." Ginny says, as the girls change and walk down the stairs. It was the second day that Hermione has slept through breakfast. Later that morning, Professor McGonagall wakes her up and forces her to eat. After eating a bit, Hermione feels like she is getting some strength back. The food and tea seem to have helped a bit. She talks to the head of the house a bit before she too heads down to the Quidditch pitch.

Hermione decides that since everyone is gone from the tower, she would go downstairs and study a bit. She brings a blanket and sits in front of the warm fire. She enjoys the solitude, but after a while of studying, she gets extremely dizzy. She closes her book and closes her eyes trying to stop the spinning. As soon as she opens them up again, the spinning continues. "What is wrong with me?!" Hermione says aloud. She realizes that if she lies down on her back or stomach she can open her eyes, but the second she sits up the spinning continues. Exhaustion was setting in after the two hours of reading she has done. She decides that it is time to stand up and try to get back up to her room, however, as soon as she stands up she feels like she is going to fall to the ground. Her legs are shaking too bad to move at that moment. She lies back down and pulls the blanket over her. Even with the warmth of the blanket and the added warmth of the fire she shivers. Her cough is becoming more prominent and she feels as if she is drowning. The deep breaths she takes burn her chest. She can't catch her breath as easily as she could the night before. She lies there wheezing and coughing while everyone was at the pitch. She knows that she couldn't make it upstairs at the present moment. She closes her eyes to stop the spinning and the nausea that comes with it. Once again her dreams are plagued with the memories of her father and the fights with her friends.

Gryffindor wins the game, but only by thirty points. Harry and the rest of the team were thrilled! Ravenclaw played their hearts out, but in the end they came up short.

"Fantastic!" Ron smiles, as he hugs the team.

"Well done." Ginny smiles at everyone.

"Huffelpuff is the last one before the cup! We're gonna win the cup for sure. I've never played with a more talented team!" Harry smiles. "Fantastic Job! Lunch and then let's celebrate!"

"I'm starving!" Ron says.

"That's because you are never able to eat before a game Ronnykins." Ginny says, "You make yourself to bloody sick!"

"Well spotted Gin." Ron says shooting her a death glare.

The entire great hall is talking about the Gryffindor triumph over Ravenclaw. The Gryffindor team once again becomes a hero to their fellow housemates. After lunch, the quidditch team heads back to the common room. Harry and Ron get in there first, still laughing and talking. That quickly changes when Harry lays eyes on Hermione, lying on the couch under a blanket shaking uncontrollably, her face flushed with fever, her breathing sounding more like she was gasping for breath.

"Oh my god." He says, running over to her, forgetting all about being mad at her, "Hermione? Hermione, can you hear me?" He brushes a piece of hair out of her face, "She's burning up. Go get help! Come on Hermione, open your eyes."

Hermione hears the voices but can't move. Her entire body hurts, she shivers, and cracks an eye open seeing a lot of blurry faces around her, "Go get help!" Harry says again, before turning to his best friend, "Ron get me a wet cloth, or towel or anything."

Ron runs up to their room and gets a cloth, as Katie and Ginny run out of the common room and down to the great hall up to McGonagall and Pomfrey still sitting at the table.

"Professor." Ginny says, out of breath.

"What's happened?" McGonagall says.

"It's Hermione. We can't wake her. She shaking and having difficulty breathing. Harry and Ron and the rest of the team are with her, but… you need to come." Katie says.

"Please Professor." Ginny says as Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey stand up from the table and head over to the Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

"Here." Ron says, giving him the wet cloth he finds in his room, "I can't believe how sick she has gotten in the past day, Merlin!"

Harry kneels in front of Hermione, watching her shiver. Her cough was horrendous, "It's alright Hermione." He says to her, placing the cool cloth over her forehead, "No, lay still." He tells her as she thrashes to get the cloth off her forehead. It makes her shiver even more, "Where in the bloody hell are Ginny and Katie with someone!"

Ron stands next to Harry watching Hermione shake. Hermione's coughing begins again, so forceful that she starts to gag. Her gagging continues for a minute or so until she is physically and violently sick. Harry jumps out of the way second before she is ill. She retches as Harry holds her hair out of her face. When she is finished her eyes open a bit.

"Don't leave me." She mutters, shaking, "I can't lose you both."

"We're not going anywhere Hermione." Ron says.

Harry places the cloth on her forehead again, "I wish I knew a cooling charm. Her fever is dangerously high."

Ron puts his hand on her forehead and frowns, "Where are Ginny and Katie?!"

Suddenly the door to the tower swing open and McGonagall, Katie, Ginny, and Pomfrey run in.

Professor McGonagall rushes over, cleans sick on the floor with a simple cleansing charm, before moving Harry and Ron out of the way, and the rest of the team as well, "Move." She says forcefully, leaning over Hermione, "Give her some room."

Madam Pomfrey casts a charm that says her temperature is 104.1, "We need to get her to the hospital wing. It sounds like pneumonia." She casts a cooling spell over their sick friend causing her to shake violently, "Let's lift her."

"I've got her." Harry says.

"Mr. Potter you are to stay here. We've got to check her out."

"I'm not leaving her." Harry says looking at the two women.

"Me neither." Ron says.

McGonagall looks at the nurse and says, "Let them take her Poppy."

She nods as Harry carefully lifts Hermione off the couch. She was surprisingly light. Ron takes her arm and lifts it up and over Harry's shoulder. She weakly wraps it around his neck, making it easier for him to carry her the short distance to the hospital wing.

"Put her down here." Madam Pomfrey says, as Harry places her on the bed closest to her office. She flies around her office mixing a potion, "This is going to have to do until we get the pepper-up potion."

She lifts Hermione's head up and pours the potion down her throat. She coughs and spits the first round back up, "Drink this." Pomfrey says to her calmly, as she tries it again. She drinks half of it, and Pomfrey feels that's enough for now. She wraps blankets around Hermione's shivering body. She places yet another cooling charm on her that is barely working.

"That's going to have to do for now." Pomfrey says, sighing.

"What now?" Ron asks.

"We wait it out."

"She'll be alright won't she?" Harry says, not looking up from Hermione.

"She's very sick, but I feel she'll start showing some improvement in the next day or two. We just need to keep a close eye on her."

Harry and Ron take a seat on either side of Hermione. McGonagall leaves them saying that she will check back on Hermione later. The boys sit in silence watching her shiver and cough.

"Why didn't I accept her apology." Harry says, running a hand through his hair.

"Don't start that Mate, she'll be fine."

"I knew she wasn't feeling well. If I had actually listened to her the other night, this would have never happened."

"You have every right to have been angry with her. I was too."

"But look where it got us." Harry replies, "Merlin, I feel so guilty!"

"Don't."

"Look at her!" He says, "Look at what this did to her!"

"Don't. It's not your fault." Ron says again, sighing. The truth is he feels just as guilty for her condition.

They stay right next to her, staring at her, but something changes, her breathing gets very shallow. She starts coughing and can't stop. Her fever shoots up after the cooling charm breaks. Madam Pomfrey kicks both boys out of the room and tends to Hermione. They wait outside, feeling hopeless and guilty for the position their friend is in.

"She'll be fine." Ron says, "She has to be."

"I hope you're right." Harry says, as he plays with his hands awaiting news on their friend. He revisits their fight and feels even more guilty than before, "Why didn't I accept her apology."

A/N: So like it? Love it? Comments? Review please! Chapter 6 will be up soon! Let's see if the trio can get through this, and if Hermione gets better…

Thanks a lot!

Stary


	6. Sickness and Forgiveness

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!!!! NOTHING AT ALL! I don't wish to get sued.

A/N: This takes place in their sixth year… but you'll have to use your imagination a bit as always in fan fiction. I love to hear from you if you liked the story! Please Read and Review, but no flames. I don't feel they are necessary.

Thank you all for the Amazing reviews! I really appreciate them! Keep 'em up!

* * *

It is another ten minutes or so before Madam Pomfrey comes out and says, "You both can come back in for a bit." 

"Is she any better?" Ron asks.

"Not yet. Rest is the best thing for her right now though."

Harry nods and heads in first back to her side. She lies there shivering under the cooling spell, her cough still prominent as ever.

"She looks awful still." Ron says as he sits to the right of her, and Harry takes the left. She is curled up on her left side, shivering and muttering in her sleep. The damp towel slips off as she moves her head. Harry carefully puts it back on her forehead, "Come on Hermione, get through this." He says, looking at her. He takes her hand in his and runs his thumb gently over the front of her hand.

Ron looks at Harry who has not taken his eyes off of Hermione since they came back in the room, "She'll be alright mate."

"If the cooling charm works." Harry says, wincing as she begins to cough again.

Madam Pomfrey checks her temperature every thirty minutes, frowning as she places cooling charm after cooling charm on her, getting little results.

"Alright Potter, Weasley," Professor McGonagall says as she comes into the hospital wing, "It's eleven thirty. It's time to head back to your dormitories for the night. You can see her tomorrow." She places a hand on Hermione's forehead and cheeks. A frown appears on her face seconds after.

"But, Professor!!!" Harry says.

"No buts Harry. You both can see her tomorrow."

"Professor!" Ron begins.

"You too Ronald. I don't want to hear it. You need rest and Hermione definitely needs it. You both sitting here all night is not going to be good for your health. I will not have three sick Gryffindor's at once."

Harry and Ron had no choice but to head back to the dorm. Ron strokes her hair quickly and says goodnight to Hermione. Harry does the same. He squeezes her hand once before leaving the wing. They head back up to the Tower in silence. When the get into the common room Ginny and Katie are both still up, "How is she?" Katie asks.

"Her temperature is still around 104, her cough is horrendous." Ron explains to the two chasers.

"Can't they give her anything?" Ginny asks.

"Pomfrey is giving her a potion and has a cooling charm on her, which she says is going to have to do since we have no pepper-up potion." Harry says.

"How can a school not have that!" Ginny says, throwing her hands up in disbelief.

"Now Ginny, don't get annoyed at that." Katie says to the fifth year, "You know how sick everyone has been in the past couple of months! We have almost all had colds and they always forced us to drink that stuff."

"Still, they should always have an emergency stash or something."

"They did." Katie says, "Cho ended up with something similar to Hermione, right before the Slytherin-Ravenclaw pitch, and they finished it off. It wasn't' as bad as Hermione, but they needed her."

"I sent an owl to mom." Ginny says, "Asking if she knows of anything to give Hermione to get her back on her feet."

"Ginny!" Ron groans, "Now she is going to be all nervous and worried about Hermione."

"What did she say?" Harry asks.

"No news yet. I used Hedwig, I hope that was alright."

"Fine. She'll get there quicker." Harry says.

"We should hear something tomorrow." Ginny shrugs.

"Great." Harry says.

"Mom couldn't possibly know what to do. She's no nurse." Ron says.

"But she's had seven of us!" Ginny says, "We've gotten all sorts of illnesses! I'm sure that she's come across this in her years of being a mother."

"This is a muggle sickness Gin. I'm sure none of us contracted it before."

"It doesn't hurt to try RONALD!" Ginny says getting angry at her big brother, "I've also read up on it. It's a nasty disease as well."

"Thanks Ginny." Harry says, "I'm sure Hermione will be thrilled to hear that you have done some research on this."

"Someone needs too. You're a muggle, did you ever get this sick before?"

Harry thinks back to when he was younger, "Yeah I guess I have. I remember my Aunt shoving medicine down my throat every night. That was a couple years before Hogwarts."

Neville comes down the staircase and over to the group by the fire. He sits on the arm of the chair Ginny is sitting on and asks, "How is she?"

Harry shakes his head and sighs, "The question of the night… and the answer is not too good."

"I heard when I came back from dinner that she is extremely ill. What happened?"

"Came back from lunch and found her on the couch in a bad way." Harry says. "Apparently she has pneumonia. They don't have any pepper-up potion though and now she is stuck just toughing it out."

"Yikes." Neville says.

Ginny nods up to Neville, "Then they got kicked out of the hospital wing."

"Why?"

"McGonagall feels that we need sleep." Ron says, "That's not happening tonight."

"No it's not." Harry sighs as he leans his head back against the couch.

"Is she doing any better?" Neville asks.

"No change really." Harry responds rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"What's the matter Harry?" Neville asks.

"Nothing…"

"Harry's feeling a bit guilty." Ginny says, smiling at him, "He, Ron, and Hermione all had words before she fell ill. The guilt comes from not being able to apologize to her before."

"Shut up Ginny." Ron says, frowning at his sister.

"What? It's true isn't it?"

"Shut up." Ron repeats himself again.

Ginny smiles slightly as they sit by the fire until 12:30 in the morning.

Katie stands up, "I'm gonna head to bed. I'm exhausted."

"Me too. Quidditch took way too much out of me tonight." Ginny says, "I'll see you tomorrow.

"I'll turn in too." Neville says, standing up as they say their goodnights, they all head up to their respectable rooms.

"Chess?" Ron suggests.

"Sounds good." Harry says, not feeling at all sleepy and he knows that the game will last a good hour. 1:30 comes around and the boys finish the game, heading up to bed. Harry and Ron lie on their beds, not sleeping, but not talking. The guilt keeps eating away his body. Harry sighs heavily as he turns over and looks out the window, seeing the bright moonlight shine through the window. He hears his roommate's heavy breathing as they sleep peacefully. 'They don't have anything to worry about.' Harry thinks to himself. 'I could use the cloak. No one will know I'm there.' Harry sighs, and closes his eyes, hoping to get some sleep before morning.

* * *

Hermione has a very restless night, dreams plaguing her sleep. Horrendous nightmares that are so vivid it makes her cry out. Madam Pomfrey continues to check her condition every half hour, as long as she is quiet. If she is not, she sits right next to her, trying to get her to calm down. 

Professor McGonagall comes in around 2:00 to check on her, "How is she Poppy?"

"Very restless Minerva." Pomfrey says to her as she casts her fifteenth temperature reading charm, "I'm surprised you are still awake at this hour."

"I figured I'd check on her one last time before I turn in." She says sitting in the chair next to her.

"I won't lie to you, I am quite worried that the potions aren't working well." Pomfrey says, "Her fever is still way too high."

"She'll be fine." McGonagall says, "She's a very strong willed girl. She seems rather quiet."

"For now." Pomfrey says, smiling slightly, "I'm not shocked that Hermione has become so sick…"

"She's been through a lot in the past month Poppy."

"She doesn't eat right, she stays up studying till all hours of the nights, and she tries to be the best. It was only a matter of time before she made her self sick."

"I repeat myself; she has been through a lot in the past month. She has kept a lot in as well. I know there will still be more pain to come."

"I have to get her well first." Pomfrey says, mixing another potion, and tries to rouse Hermione to get her to drink it, "Ok Miss Granger." She says, patting her arm to wake her, "Drink this. Come on." Hermione groans and turns her head away from Pomfrey, "Oh no you don't, you need to drink this now. Don't be stubborn." Hermione opens her eyes a bit as her head is lifted and the potion is brought to her mouth. She has no choice but to drink it. As soon as she finishes the concoction she falls back asleep.

"It's going to be a long night." Pomfrey says, placing another blanket on the shivering girl.

McGonagall stays by her bedside for a bit of time as Pomfrey attempts to hurry up the pepper-up potion.

"No…. No!" McGonagall looks over as Hermione starts to talk in her sleep, delirium has set in yet again, "Don't go… don't… don't leave me!"

"Shh, Hermione…" McGonagall says, placing her hand on her scalding forehead, smoothing her hair out of her face.

"Please… don't… come back! I… I…" She continues, shaking her head.

"She's been doing this off and on all night." Pomfrey says, shaking her head.

"Why did they leave?" Hermione continues, "I… where?"

"That's enough Miss Granger." Madam Pomfrey says to her.

Tears flow down Hermione's pale cheeks, "I… need… them."

"Who do you need?" McGonagall questions her.

"Doesn't matter… he won't come… mad at me…"

"Who is?"

"He left….. left me… mad… hate… I… need…." She continues, getting more restless by the second, tears continuing to pour down her cheeks, "Everyone leaves… don't care… I… Harry, don't leave me! Don't leave! No… no…. no! He left, they both left…. Dad…. Harry…. Ron, all gone."

"I'll give her a calming potion as well." Pomfrey says, before she is stopped by McGonagall.

"No… let's see if she settles down. She doesn't need any more potions right now."

"Left me! Why?! WHY!" She says, thrashing in her bed, shivering and sweating, "Don't leave me! Don't! I need you!"

"I'm going to go get Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley. I believe that's why she is so upset, because they left."

"Do you think that is wise? They don't need to be even more exposed to the pneumonia… and I think they should rest."

"And I highly doubt that Harry is sleeping at this moment. Ronald, perhaps, but Harry, no. I know my students Poppy. She needs them as much as they need her. She won't have a relaxing night without them here."

"Very well Minerva."

* * *

McGonagall stands up and quickly walks to the Gryffindor Tower, heading into the boys quarters. She quietly pulls the door open and Harry sits up immediately, "Professor?" He whispers. 

"Come with me Harry."

"Is it Hermione?! Is she ok?"

"She is in a bad way. She needs you. You too Ronald."

"Right Professor." Ron says, as they both pull on their robes and follow the Professor back to the hospital wing.

Ron and Harry go to either side of the bed again, with Professor McGonagall sitting next to Ron, "I think the three of you will rest better being together than apart tonight."  
Hermione lies there, shivering, sweating, and crying. Harry takes her hand and Ron does the same on the other hand.

"Shh, Hermione… you're fine." Harry says. "We're not going anywhere."

"Calm down." Ron says to her.

She slowly calms herself, while still shaking, she is able to sleep.

Professor McGonagall leaves the room within a half hour, and Ron angles his chair and puts his feet up on Hermione's bed, leaning his head back. Harry does the same, watching Hermione closely. Sometime in the next few minutes both boys fall asleep.

Harry every half hour, when the nurse comes over to check on Hermione, wakes up. He watches her every move and turns to the nurse too see if her expression changes when she takes her temperature.

"It's down a bit." She says to Harry quietly, "103.5. It's still high, but it's lowering."

"Good." Harry smiles as he looks down at Hermione. She shivers and he pulls the blanket up around her more securely. He brushes a piece of hair away from her face before leaning back in the chair, closing his eyes again. Before he falls asleep he hears Hermione getting quite worked up again. He puts his feet down off her bed and pulls the chair close to her, taking her hand, "Shh, Hermione, what's the matter?"

"Don't leave me."

"I'm not." He says, squeezing her hand a bit.

"Harry?" She says opening her eyes a bit.

"Yeah, it's me."

"Please…"

"Please what?"

"Don't leave me… I'm so…" Hermione says, tears flowing freely from her cheeks, "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about that right now." He says, pushing back the hair off of her forehead.

"No… I… I'm sorry, I didn't mean, I didn't…"

"Hermione, we'll talk about that later. You need to get well."

"Ron…"

"Is sleeping in the chair right next to you."

"Please don't leave me."

"I assure you, I'm not going anywhere." Harry says, looking into her glassy eyes.

"Feeling any better?"

"Everything is so foggy." She tells him, "My chest hurts so bad."

"You have a pretty high fever and pneumonia to go with it. You really need to sleep."

Hermione nods and closes her eyes. Harry kisses her forehead and leans back in his chair again.

* * *

The next morning, Harry wakes up early to see Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall discussing what to do with Hermione, "She's not improving enough yet." Pomfrey explains to McGonagall, "We need to give her something to completely rid her lungs of the fluid. I really don't use this that often, but I am going to have to. She's going to get worse if we don't do something, and the pepper-up potion is not strong enough to rid her of this sickness." 

"What are you thinking of?" McGonagall says, looking over at Hermione who is shivering again, her cheeks flushed scarlet and her breathing extremely shallow and watery. It reminds Harry of how she sounded yesterday night when the nurse rushed him and Ron out.

"The fever I can deal with. The fluid in her lungs has to go. She is basically drowning in her own body."

"What do you suggest Poppy?"

"I suggest we give her a potion that will drain her body of the fluid. It will make her quite sick for the day, but after it gets out of her system, we'll be able to fight the fever better."

"If you think it will work, and that she can handle it, I say do it."

"We can't have the other two in the room with her during this…" Pomfrey says.

"I think it is up to them if they stay or not." McGonagall says.

"Minerva, in her state of mind and sickness…"

"She will never understand why the have left her again. I personally do not want her hysterical again, like she was before they came in last night."

Madam Pomfrey agrees with Professor McGonagall and walks over to Hermione, listening to her breathing, hearing it become worse, she sighs, "I've got to give it to her now." She looks over at Harry and Ron who are now fully awake at Hermione's side, "I don't think it is going to be wise for you both to be here after she takes the potion."

"I promised her I wasn't leaving her." Harry says firmly.

"The same goes for me." Ron says.

"Alright then, she is getting a potion to completely rid her of the fluid in her lungs. She is going to be extremely sick for the rest of the night. The potion is to force expulsion of the fluid from her lungs through her mouth." Ron grimaces, as does Harry, "If you both can handle this, then you can stay. If not, then I'm going to force you to leave."

"I'm not leaving." Harry says again.

Pomfrey tries to wake Hermione and coax her into drinking the potion. It takes her ten minutes to get her to open an eye up, "Take this Miss Granger." She tells the girl before pulling her up and tipping the wretched potion down her throat. Hermione lies back down, and turns on her side, facing Harry, closing her eyes, "Now we wait." Pomfrey says, shaking her head.

"How long does it take?" Ron asks.

"Normally about fifteen to thirty minutes." Pomfrey says, standing up and grabbing a deep pail, placing it next to Hermione, on the floor.

McGonagall stays in the hospital wing with the two boys and the nurse looking quite concerned. She has only seen this used once and was not looking forward to seeing it again.

Coughing racks her chest again, sounding as if she can't breath. She rolls over to the side of the bed as the first round of fluid comes up. Harry pulls her hair out of her face and sits next to her, rubbing her back with a look of disgust on his face, similar to the one he had when Ron was throwing up slugs, looking back and seeing Ron with a similar look on his face. After Hermione rids her lungs, she lies back down and closes her eyes.

"This will happen quite a bit more." Pomfrey says.

By nightfall, Hermione is still throwing up the fluid. She is so weak she can barely move. Harry and Ron help her sit up and lay back down during this time. Nine O'clock comes and Hermione is in tears, "No more…" She sobs.

"It's almost over Hermione." Harry says.

"I can't… I don't wanna be sick anymore." She says.

"You won't be soon." Ron replies.

Harry sighs as Hermione falls back asleep, "Oi, I hope this is over soon."

"How much more can she have in her?" Ron questions, rubbing his eyes.

"I have no idea." Harry sighs, looking down at Hermione.

Harry and Ron stay with her for the entire night. Sometime around midnight she begins to improve. She is no longer vomiting and her breathing has changed.

"You both should go and get some sleep." Madam Pomfrey says, checking over Hermione, "She's sounding better."

"I'm not leaving until she can tell me she's feeling better." Harry says.

"Neither of you have slept too well."

"Neither has she." Ron says, shrugging his shoulders.

Pomfrey, not wanting the two to spend another almost sleepless night shakes her head, but she knows not to argue. If the head of their house doesn't mind them staying, she shouldn't either.

* * *

The next morning, Harry and Ron still sleeping by the bed, Hermione wakes up. She still feels quite ill, but she is awake, "Ah, Miss Granger, how are you feeling?" 

"Alright, I guess." She says, looking at Harry and Ron, realizing that Harry has her hand held tightly in his own.

"Glad to hear it. You have had a rough couple of days." She says, taking her temperature, "Still rather high, but nothing that can't be treated with another potion."

"I don't remember much…"

"No, I wouldn't think you did." She says, smiling kindly at the girl, "What's the last thing you remember?"

"Being in the common room. I was extremely dizzy after reading and I guess fell asleep."

"Indeed you did. When they found you, your temperature was over 104. Miss Weasley and Miss Bell came for me and Professor McGonagall after they found you. Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley have been here since you were brought."

Hermione looks at her shocked, "Really?"

"Yes."

"I wouldn't think they would." She says, sighing.

"They haven't left your side, not that you would let them. We sent them off two nights ago and you worked yourself up into being quite hysterical. The Professor fetched them and since then, that is where they have been."

Hermione yawns, and says, "What happened to me?"

"Pneumonia." She says, "Quite a bad case of it, especially when we didn't have any pepper-up potion." Hermione sighs, looking over at Harry and Ron again, before yawning once more, "But, you need rest. Take this, and then get some sleep."

Hermione does as she is told, drinks the potion and falls back asleep. The next time she wakes up, Harry is the only one in the room.

"I was wondering when you were going to wake up." He says, smiling at her, "How are you feeling?"

"Better, I suppose." She says, sitting up a bit, "What time is it?"

"Eleven… on Monday." He replies, putting his hand on her forehead, "I believe you are on the mend."

"I hear you have been here with me…"

"Ron and I have." He corrects her.

"Where is he?"

"To write owl his mother."

"Why?"

"Ginny wrote to her about your condition, and she is quite worried about you. She told Ron to owl her back as soon as you come around."

"Harry…" She says, looking away from him, "I'm sorry…"

"Hermione…"

"No listen to me…"

"No, you listen to me for once." Harry says firmly, "There is plenty of time to talk about what happened AFTER you get better."

"I'm fine…" She says, as a cough stops her from continuing her apology.

"No you're not. Later." He says, shaking his head at the stubborn girl.

Hermione frowns at her friend, as he smiles at her, "Bugger off."

"That's sounding more like the Hermione I know and love." He laughs. Hermione sighs and lies back down, "Get some sleep."

"I'm sick of sleeping." Hermione says, sighing.

"Has anyone ever told you that you are a HORRIBLE patient?"

Hermione looks away from him, "My father use to say that."

Harry shakes his head slightly at her, and kisses her cheek, "Get some sleep."

Hermione nods, and turns to face Harry, lying on her side, "Thanks for staying with me."

Harry nods, taking her hand, "I didn't think twice about it."

Hermione yawns and falls asleep again.

* * *

Two days later, Hermione is allowed out of the hospital wing and back into her dormitory, with rules from the nurse to take it easy the next few days. She still is taking potions to rid herself of the fever that is still lingering slightly. She is told to return to the hospital wing if it rises past 102. Hermione agrees and heads up through the common room and up to her room. She is still wiped out and wants nothing more than to sleep. She lies on her bed and gets an hours worth of sleep before the girls come up for lunch. 

"Well look who's back." She hears Katie say, as she opens her eyes, sitting up, "How are you feeling?"

"Better." Hermione replies.

"Good. You had us worried there for a while." Demelza replies, smiling.

Ginny hugs Hermione, "You're looking a lot better."

"I still feel wiped out." Hermione says.

"No doubt." Katie says, "You up for lunch?"

Hermione shakes her head, "Not yet."

"Tomorrow then, if you are feeling better." Katie responds.

"Sure." Hermione says, lying back down.

"We'll see you after lunch." Ginny smiles at her friend before leaving with the rest of the girls to lunch. Before she could fall asleep her door opens and Professor McGonagall comes in.

"Not going to lunch?" She questions her.

"No ma'am. I'm not feeling up to it."

"Well then, lunch is going to come to you." She smiles, "How are you feeling?"

"Completely drained." Hermione sighs, "I'm exhausted."

"I wouldn't' doubt it. You are looking better though." She says, putting a hand on her forehead, "Still a bit warm, but nothing to worry about."

"I'm feeling better." She says, "At least I can breath without feeling like I am drowning."

"Good. I'll bring you in some lunch in a few minutes."

"Thank you Professor." Hermione says, not feeling very hungry, but not wanting to go against the nurse and the Professor's orders. When the Professor comes back in with tea and soup, Hermione forces herself to drink the tea and eat half the soup. She couldn't manage the entire bowl yet, but this seemed satisfactory to the Professor and she left her to rest.

* * *

That night, Hermione goes down to the common room in her blue bed robe. She sees Harry working on his transfiguration paper alone, and takes a seat next to him. 

"Hey." Harry says, putting his quill down and looking at her, "How are you feeling?"

"Better." Hermione says.

"You still look quite pale." Harry says, "You should be in bed."

"I can't sleep anymore. I'm not…" She says, being interrupted by a yawn, "Tired."

Harry smiles, "Sure you aren't."

Hermione turns serious and asks, "Why are you treating me like nothing happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean the whole argument… no the entire fight we had a week ago."

"Oh that…"

"Yes that! Harry, I treated you horribly. I said the most hateful things I could think of."

Harry shrugs, "You were upset…"

"Just because I got sick doesn't mean you should have been so forgiving of my behavior!" She says, getting a bit worked up.

"Hermione, it's over, just drop it…"

"I'm just so sorry…" She says, before a cough wracks her body, no where near as horrible as before, but still there.

Harry looks up at her, "Forgive, completely forgiven."

"Dammit Harry!" Hermione says, looking at him, "I know how much I hurt you! I know what I said and how horribly I was. Why aren't you yelling at me?! Why did you just forgive me so easily?! I was horrible to you! I used everything I could to push you away and still you are forgiving me! You forgave me even before I apologized!" She shouts at him, tears starting to pool in her eyes, "All you were doing was trying to help and I did everything I could to push you away! Harry, everything I said to you! Everything I did to you! You still forgave me! Why?"

Harry looks at her, green eyes meeting her caramel ones, "You wanna know why? Hermione, everything you said to me, about not knowing what you are going through because I never knew my parents really ticked me off. I hated hearing it! I was so mad at you! You of all people should have known what I have gone through with the muggles. You know how hard it is for me not to have Sirius anymore. You know me better than Ron does, because you listen and you try to figure things out. I don't have to tell you things, you know them! But then you go and turn it around and throw it in my face. It hurt Hermione. I blew as you well know. I may not have known my parents, but I do know what it is like to not have a father and a mother. I know what it is like to feel like no one understands you either. Sirius got me, and your father got you. I was livid when you said that I couldn't help because I never had lost someone close. That is probably the most hurtful thing you could have possibly the worst thing to say to me."

"So why forgive me?!" Hermione says, tears flowing freely.

"I saw how sick you were. Hermione I was worried sick about you when you were sick! I didn't know what to do for you! We had this horrible fight and it broke us apart. I felt like if we weren't fighting I would have been able to stop you from becoming that ill. I came in from quidditch and saw you lying on the couch and, Hermione I have never been more worried about someone in my life. I sat with you and just kept thinking that the fight was stupid. Our friendship means more than just words. Then you kept getting worse, and all I could think about was our stupid fight. I sat there and watched you shake and cry and all I could do was sit there and wait for you to get over it! Professor McGonagall came in and got Ron and I because you were hysterical. You calmed down once we were there. You needed me as much as I needed you. I needed you to get better, and I couldn't not forgive you for your words. You being that sick, for so long… It's not worth it Hermione. We've been through too much to keep things from each other. I want to help! You have to let me! I love you Hermione, and all I want to do is help you through this. You have to let me though."

"I don't know how to." She says, sobbing, "I just want to forget about my father!"

"That's not the answer." He says, pulling her into a hug, as she cries on his shoulder.

"I know, but I want to. It's been a month, and all I can do is live in the past. I dream of the funeral, I can't get over the fact that when I go home he won't be there… that he will never be there. He was the one who took the time to know that I was a witch. He understands about school because he listens… he listened." She corrects herself, "He cared about everything, and now I don't have him. All I have is the past! I'll never have a future with him and I hate it! I can't stand it Harry! Then I almost lose you because of my words, and I couldn't handle that. I couldn't handle losing two people that I care about so much at the same time. Ron was right when he said that I was harsh. I was, but I was prepared never to talk to you again. When I went to apologize I thought it was too late because you turned from me. You didn't want to hear it. I lost my two best friends in one night because of my stubbornness…"

"You didn't lose us Hermione…"

"I could have! I can't lose you Harry."

"You won't 'Mione." He says, as she continues to cry against his shoulder, her breath beginning to turn choppy and short, "But you have to talk to me. Let me help you Hermione, and let Ron. We love you."

Hermione turns her face into his neck as he kisses her forehead, "I love you both too, but it's hard. I just want to forget."

Harry sighs, "That's the worst thing to do."

Hermione sits there, clinging to him, as she lies against his chest. He rests his chin on the top of her head rubbing her back, as her breathing becomes normal again and the tears cease, "I am sorry." She says, against his chest.

"So am I." Harry says, "I didn't mean what I said either."

Hermione nods against him and closes her eyes. She doesn't want to be alone right now and Harry can tell. He sits there with her, lying against him, as he sits up a bit and grabs his transfiguration paper and continues to write.

"Done the paper yet Mate?" Ron asks, coming down the stairs and into the common room.

"Almost." He says, looking at the time. He has been working on it for the past three hours.

"So, you two made up?" Ron says, looking at Hermione who was sleeping against him.

"Yeah, we're fine." He says.

"How is she feeling?"

Harry shrugs, "She says better, but she still looks a bit under the weather. Her eyes aren't right yet, and she still feels a bit warm."

Ron places his hand on her forehead and nods, "Did you two talk about the fight?"

"Yeah. She wanted to know why I forgave her so easily, and I told her basically that it was because with her being so sick I couldn't think about being mad at her anymore. I told her that I was hurt by her, but she needs to be able to trust us and that we love her."

Ron nods and sits down on the armchair next to the couch and watches Harry finish up his paper as Hermione sleeps, "You know mate, this is becoming a habit."

"What's that?"

"Her falling asleep on you." He says smiling slyly.

"So?"

"So, I still think you fancy our friend here." He laughs.

Hermione stirs when he laughs, "You're gonna wake her up." He frowns.

"No I won't. She's out." He grins.

"You know we are all just friends."

"I know that…" Ron says, "For now."

Harry throws his transfiguration book at Ron, successfully hitting him upside the head with it. His movement wakes Hermione up though, "How are you feeling?" Ron asks, rubbing the side of his head, still smiling.

She sits up, "A bit better."

"You still feel warm." Harry says.

"I'll be fine. I'm going up to bed." She says, standing up, rubbing her eyes. She kisses Harry's cheek and walks over to Ron, who gets a hug. Harry and Ron watch her walk out of the common room, and up the stairs. Harry finishes his last sentence and he and Ron turn in for the night.

Two days later, Hermione is feeling just like her old self. She is able to go to class with everyone and is beginning to eat more. She still is a bit depressed from time to time, but she can handle it, or so she tells herself. Being back in class really keeps her spirits up and keeps her busy. Harry and Ron are just happy to have her back and healthy. The trio are together again, after the fight and the health scare. The winter holiday is right around the corner. Happy times for some, not so happy for others….

* * *

A/N: So like it? Love it? Comments? Review please! Chapter 7 will be up soon! Next Chapter is filled of more hard times, fun times, and holiday times! 

Thanks a lot!

Stary


	7. Christmas

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!!!! NOTHING AT ALL! I don't wish to get sued.

A/N: This takes place in their sixth year… but you'll have to use your imagination a bit as always in fan fiction. I love to hear from you if you liked the story! Please Read and Review, but no flames. I don't feel they are necessary.

Thank you all for the Amazing reviews! I really appreciate them! Keep 'em up!

* * *

Two weeks fly by and it is the night before the holiday starts. With exams finally over, the school can relax a bit and pack for their destination for the next couple weeks. Harry and Ron start putting things in their trunk. The professors have given them a lot of homework for the next few weeks, but that is the last thing on Ron and Harry's mind. Hermione on the other hand is already scheduling her holiday around her homework.

"I can't believe you two aren't packed yet." Hermione says as she walks into the boys' dormitory and sits on Harry's bed, "You've known you are going to the burrow for ages and you choose now to pack?"

"It doesn't take us nearly as long as you to pack." Ron says, throwing random clothes into his trunk.

"Don't forget your textbooks! We have a lot of work to do before the second term begins." Hermione reminds the boys.

"You know, I really have to go talk to Professor McGonagall." Ron says, looking towards Hermione.

"Why's that?" She asks, tying her hair into a low ponytail.

"Because I don't think it's fair that the girls' dorms have an alarm when we come in, and yet, you can come up when ever you want to bother us. I for one really want that changed." He teases her, "Fancy that, not having you coming into our room all the time to BOTHER us!"

Harry laughs and folds another pair of pants into his trunk, getting a scowl from Hermione, "Oh har-har, you are SOOOO funny Ronald." Hermione says, rolling her eyes.

Ron shrugs his shoulders and looks over at his friend, "I think it's a good idea."

Hermione glares at him and lies on her stomach watching the boys pack, "Don't forget your books!" She replies as Ron closes his trunk without his stack of books on the floor next to his bed. He scowls at her, "Don't look at me like that. You're lucky I told you they were there. You would have been out of luck going home without them."

"You want a thank you?" He asks her.

"Of course not…"

"Well, thanks anyway." He says, smiling.

Harry laughs and sits down next to Hermione on his bed, "I hate how much work we have during the break."

"It's our sixth year, what do you expect?" Hermione says, looking at Harry, "Besides, it's not that much given that we have three weeks to do it. It's not like we have homework ontop of our OWLS to study for this year. I'm glad that's over with."

"No one studies this early for our OWLS, except for YOU." Ron laughs.

"And it proved to do her good… Miss 'I got only one E, the rest O's, and was actually disappointed'." Harry says, as Hermione slaps his arm.

"Well, I think I'm turning in." Hermione says, "Don't get me wrong, I love having the two of you pick on me, but I need sleep."

"Night Hermione." Ron says smiling.

"Night." Harry says, as she stands up and walks out of the boys' room and over to her own.

As she lies in bed, her mind begins to wander. This is her first holiday without her father. She knows that it is the first of many, but this is the VERY FIRST one. The hole in her heart opens again and tears form in her eyes, "Damn." She says, wiping her eyes, not wanting to go home now. She heads down to the common room and sees Ginny and Seamus talking. Ginny turns to Hermione, "Hey, what are you doing up?"

"Can't sleep. What about you?"

"The same… and avoiding my brother's questioning eye." She groans, "He's learned way too much from the other five when it comes to being protective of me."

"I'd prefer not to be on the receiving end of Ron's temper." Seamus says, shaking his head.

"I was just about to go upstairs anyway." Ginny yawns, "Unless you need to talk."

Hermione shakes her head no, "I'm fine. It's just the whole going home thing for the first time since… well, you know."

"You sure you're ok?"

"Yeah Gin, I'm fine. Good night."

"Night." She says, sitting on her favorite armchair. She sighs and stares off into the fire.

"What are you doing up?" She hears Harry ask her.

"Can't sleep yet. What about you?"

"Heard you are still up and decided to come down and see if everything's ok."

"Seamus?"

"Yup."

"Fancy that." Hermione says.

"You ok?"

"Yeah. I just am a bit leery of going home this holiday. It's the first one without dad."

Harry nods, "Ah. I figured it was something like that."

Hermione sighs and looks at him, "We've always been on the same page. You are truly my best friend."

Harry smiles, "You're mine too. You know that you can come to the burrow when ever you want over the holiday. Just floo in."

"I know, but I don't know if my mother can handle the holiday without me. She couldn't have both of us gone for it."

"The offer is still there from the Weasley's. I doubt Mrs. Weasley will forgive you if you don't show up at least once."

Hermione smiles awkwardly, "I know… I just don't think I can."

"Well, if we see you, we see you, if not, Ron and I will come and visit."

Hermione smiles, "Ok."

"Just OWL us."

"How? I don't have an owl." Hermione says.

"No you bought that bloody cat instead."

"What has Crookshanks done to you?" Hermione says, staring at him.

"Nothing."

"Exactly. You have no reason to be mad at my cat."

"It's not a cat, it's a tiger."

Hermione scowls at him, in return getting one of his smiles, "There is no problem with my cat."

"Shall I ask Ron?"

Hermione shakes her head no, "He always blames him."

"Third year…"

"IT WASN'T CROOKSHANKS FAULT!" Hermione says, loudly, causing Harry to laugh loudly as he ruffles her hair, "Oh bugger off." She replies, smoothing her hair down.

"I'm just teasing." He says, "So back to you going home. I'll Owl you in a few days and see what your plans are. Then you can just use Hedwig to send the response back to the burrow."

Hermione thinks for a moment, "Sounds like a plan."

"Good." Harry smiles, "I'm heading to bed… unless you need to talk more."

Hermione shakes her head, "No, I'm alright. I'm heading up too."

"Right," He says, hugging her, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Right." She says, sighing.

* * *

The next morning at ten, everyone who is leaving Hogwarts left. Hermione used the floo to go to her house in London. Harry, Ron, and Ginny all left by floo as well, leaving for Burrow. It is only a week before Christmas.

"You're home!" Mrs. Weasley smiles as she hugs all three of the Gryffindor's, "How was your term?"

"Great!" Ginny smiles, "Next term is going to be rough though. I am not looking forward to the OWLS."

"You'll be fine." Mrs. Weasley smiles at her only daughter, "And you two, staying out of trouble are we?"

"For the most part." Ron smiles slyly, patting his mother on the arm.

"How's Hermione? All over her illness?"

"Has been for a few weeks." Harry says, "She's doing alright."

"Is she coming over at all during the holiday?"

"She's not sure. I'm going to send her an owl in a few days and see what her plans are."

"Well, I hope she will show."

"She will." Ron says quite sure of himself.

"Where's Fleur and Bill?" Ginny asks.

"Well, since you've asked, you have walked into a house with two people down with Wizards Flu."

"Ugh… more sickness." Ron groans.

"They both have it?!" Ginny says.

"They are almost over it. George brought it home from work. Apparently some of the customers came into the store and they had it. After him Bill and Fleur got it. Fred, your father and I are the only ones who haven't."

"Wonderful." Harry groans.

"They'll be well before the holiday though." Mrs. Weasley smiles, "Just do your best to keep away from them."

Ginny grins, "Not a problem." She still refuses to get along with her brother's fiancé.

"Are you three hungry?"

"Not yet. We just ate breakfast before we came home." Harry says.

"Well then we'll just wait for lunch." Mrs. Weasley smiles, "You three better head upstairs and put your things away. Fred and George will be home to see you all after the shop is closed for the day, as will your father, after he is finished in the office."

"Right." Ron says, as the three head upstairs. Harry and Ron leave Ginny off at the second floor while they head up to their room.

"Ah, home sweet home." Ron says, throwing his bags on his bed. Harry smiles and does the same.

"I DON'T BELIEVE HER!" They hear as Ginny comes bounding up their stairs.

"Don't believe who?" Ron asks his sister.

"Mum! Phlegm's in MY room! She's sick and she is in MY ROOM! I don't want to get what ever disease she has."

Harry laughs, "She's usually in your room isn't she when she visits?"

"That's not the point! The point IS that she is in MY ROOM! AND SHE IS SICK!"

"We get it Gin." Ron says smiling, "I'm sure you two will keep in good company.

Hermione was sick and in your room at Hogwarts. What's the difference?"

"I like Hermione." She says, frowning as she throws her bag onto Ron's bed.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Ron says, as he pushes her things to the floor.

"I'm camping out here." She says.

"Oh no you're not!"

"Yes I am! Do you think that I am going to sleep in the same room when she is sick? I don't think so. I'm staying up here with you two."

"Oh no you're not…"

"Yes I am!" She says, firmly, her brown eyes glowing.

Harry laughs at the two siblings, "Do you two ever quit it?"

"Who's side are you on?!" Ron says, folding his arms.

"Neither. I don't care where Ginny stays." Harry shrugs.

"See, two against one."

"It's MY room! Stay in Fred and George's old room!"

"Yeah, and where are they going to sleep?"

"In there with you for all I care."

"This is ridiculous." She says, sitting down on Ron's bed.

"You're talking to the wrong people." Ron replies to his sister, shrugging.

Ginny sighs and heads downstairs with her bag, throwing it into Fred and George's room before finding her mum to give her a piece of her mind, "Mum!"

"Yes dear?"

"Why is she in MY room?"

"Who?"

"Fleur."

"Where else is she going to stay?"

"I'm NOT staying in there!"

"Then you can stay on the couch."

"She should be in with Bill if they are both sick."

"That's enough Ginny." Mrs. Weasley says, as she flicks her wand to clean the breakfast dishes.

"It's not fair that I ALWAYS have to share with her."

"You're acting like a five year old Ginevra. Now, be a dear and go tell your brother to de-gnome the garden."

"Which one? I've got six of them." She mumbles, feeling her mother scowling at her, as she turns to head out of the kitchen.

"Oh, and Ginny, you can help." Mrs. Weasley says annoyed at her youngest.

Ginny groans and stomps up the stairs, storming past her bedroom and to the attic door, "Ron! Harry!" She screams, "We need to de-gnome the garden!" To her delight, she manages to see Fleur who gives her a dirty look for being so loud as she comes out of her bedroom, "Oh sorry, did I wake you?"

"Not at all." Fleur says, giving her a smile, "Welcome home."

"Thanks." Ginny says turning her back and rolling her eyes, "Ron! Come on you prat!"

Ron and Harry walk down the stairs and follow Ginny out to the garden. After an hour of de-gnoming they come back in, shower, and help Mrs. Weasley get ready for lunch.

* * *

Hermione steps out of the fireplace and brushes herself off, before stepping onto the Granger's spotless floor. "I'm home! Mom?!" She walks around the house to the kitchen, finding a note on the refrigerator. She pulls it out from under the magnet and reads:

_Hermione,_

_  
Went to the market. I will be back soon, hopefully before you get home._

_Love,_

_  
Mum_

Hermione sighs and throws the piece of paper out. She walks upstairs and unpacks. The house still feels empty. Crookshanks immediately takes off around the house as if investigating it again. Hermione looks around her room, it is as if she has never left. She walks through the house, into her parents' room which has changed quite drastically.

"Well, I see you noticed the change in my room." Her mother says, as Hermione jumps a bit, "What do you think?"

"It's pink." Hermione says, wrinkling her nose.

"I know."

"Dad would hate it."

"I've been trying to get him to paint it pink for the longest time, and he refused."

"I bloody well would have too." Hermione says, shaking her head.

"Well, do you like it?"

"It's different." She says, turning to hug her mother hello.

"How are you?"

"Well. How about you mum?"

"I'm brilliant." She says, with a smile, "How is school?"

"Wonderful. Exams were not as hard as I expected."

"Fancy that." Mrs. Granger smiles.

Hermione nods. The smile from her mother tells her that she doesn't want to hear anything else about Hogwarts. She hears a clatter in her room and groans, "Crookshanks!"

"That cat best not have broken anything Hermione!" Mrs. Granger growls. She is not fond of animals, especially cats, and hated the fact that Hermione had gotten him.

Hermione runs into her bedroom and sees the cat huddled in the corner under a pile of glass which use to be her bedside lamp, "Bloody Hell Crookshanks! What were you thinking?!" Hermione sits and picks up the bits of glass that lying on her floor.

"What did SHE break?" Her mother says coming in, her eyes blazing.

Hermione jumps, slicing her finger on a jagged piece of glass, "Ouch! HE broke the lamp." She says emphasizing the word he, grabbing a tissue as the blood begins to pour from her finger.

"You know how much I can't stand that cat, and now it breaks the lamp that your father gave you! Are you happy Hermione? Are you happy that it broke one of your father's gifts to you?"

"No I'm not!" Hermione says, raising her voice, "Why is it always me all of the sudden?! Why is it that you always blame me?! I didn't do anything wrong! My cat accidentally broke the lamp! I'm ok with it, why aren't you?!" She says, the tissue around her finger turning scarlet. She storms out of her bedroom and into her bathroom in search of a Band-Aid. She pulls the tissue off her finger, and turns on the tap. She winces as water flows freely over her open wound, the water turning a dark red as it hits the basin, "Damn." She says, as she cleans the cut out.

"Cut yourself?" Her mother asks as she walks into the bathroom. She seems to have calmed down in the five minutes that Hermione and her parted ways.

"Brilliant observation mother." She says in a sarcastic manor, "Very well spotted."

"Hermione… you know you mean more to me than anything."

"Why don't you show it anymore?! I am always in trouble when I come home." She says, as she pours peroxide on her finger, feeling it bubble and sting. She winces, before cleaning off her still bleeding finger, and putting gauze and tape around it, "I wish I was of age!" She says, taping the finger tightly.

"Why?"

"So I could use magic and fix this!" She says frowning, "No more muggle medicine for me."

"You were raised without magic."

"I know… but I am a witch. You tend to forget that."

"No I don't." Her mother says, "I tend to forget that you are growing up. I tend to forget that you are the last part of my family alive. I tend to forget that your father meant as much to you as he did to me, but I never forget that you are a witch."

Hermione looks at her mother and sighs, "I don't even feel like celebrating Christmas. I didn't even want to come home."

"Well, I'm glad you did. I'm all you have left."

"Why change everything in the house mum? Didn't you care for it the way you had it before?"

"I couldn't bare to look at it anymore." She says, unwrapping the gauze that was covering Hermione's cut, She looks carefully at the cut and sighs, "You probably need stitches."

"No I don't. I'll get it fixed up in no time." She says, quite sure of herself.

"I am glad you're back, and I am sorry about my short temper lately."

Hermione nods, and wraps her finger for a second time. She then heads into her room and cleans up the remainder of the broken glass. She looks at her wand, perched on her nightstand and sighs, "I wish I was of age." She says again, looking at the shattered lamp that her father gave her. Her cat comes out slowly looking at her, testing to see if she would be angry with him or not, "You need to be MUCH more careful with my possessions." She says, petting his orange fur, "I don't wish to have anything else broken."

"I don't think he can understand you…"

"He knows me mum." She says, picking the orange ball of fluff up, "And you still didn't answer my question. Why me?"

Hermione sighs and pushes past her mother, with the cat. She goes up to the office, her new sanctuary in the house and sits down with Crookshanks next to her and potions book on her lap. She reads and works on her homework until dinner. She eats with her mother and heads right back up to the office until bed. This is her pattern for three days. She gets an Owl from Harry on the fourth day.

_Hermione,_

_Well, I told you I would owl you in the next few days and here it is. We are all at the Weasley's house, but unfortunately a few of us are down with Wizard's Flu. Fleur and Bill have it. They are still down with it a bit. Ginny had a headache, but Mrs. Weasley headed it off before it got too bad. I think Ron has it as well… well he says that he's fine, but if he doesn't get the potion from his mum he'll be next. I can just tell he isn't feeling that great._

_Anyway, are you coming this holiday or not?_

_Hope all is well!_

_Love,_

_Harry_

Hermione smiles at his letter. She really messes talking to him on a daily basis. She grabs a piece of parchment and writes him a letter back. She stops before heading down to ask her mum if it was alright.

"Mum?" Hermione calls as she walks down two flights of stairs.

"Yes?"

"I need to ask you something."

"Go ahead." She says, busying herself with cleaning the dishes, "Grab a dry towel though and help me finish the dishes off."

Hermione nods and grabs a towel from the cupboard, "Harry wrote me. I just got the letter today. He wants to know if I'm going to meet up with Ron and Him as for the holiday."

"Oh." Her mother says, sighing.

"Is it ok if I go, or would you rather me stay at home?"

"Hermione, it's up to you. If you want to go with your friends for Christmas…"

"NO! It's not for Christmas this time. I would go sometime after Christmas. A few days even. I just want to know if it's alright if I spend the last part of the holiday with them."

"So you'll be here for Christmas?"

"Yes." Hermione says, nodding.

"Well then, I don't mind. Send them back a letter and tell them that you'll be coming."

"Can I leave the day after?"

"How are you getting there?"

"I'll floo out." Hermione says, drying another dish.

"Right. That's fine then." She hears her mother's voice crack a bit.

"Mum, if you don't want me to go then I won't. I don't have to… I can stay here."

"Hermione, you have your own life. You are sixteen years old now."

"I just… I can't stay here the entire holiday mum, I'm sorry. I can't bear to stay here knowing that dad isn't. I need to be with my friends too. Harry, he knows what I am going through, and I can talk to him about everything."

"And I don't?! You can't talk to me about your feelings? You can't talk to you're own MOTHER about everything?"

"No it's not that mum…" Hermione says, sighing, drying off a cup, "It's just…"

"What is it?"

"I just want to be with my friends too." She lies.

Her mother sighs and looks at her daughter, "I understand. This is a change for both of us. Come on, let's finish and then we can decorate the tree."

Hermione nods, this was a usual Granger tradition for the past six years. The first day that Hermione is home, they trim the tree. Both Hermione and Mrs. Granger did it half heartedly. Crookshanks found out rather quickly that he could climb the tree. Hermione puts a stop to that by pulling him off the bottom branch, scolding him.

"Hermione, that ornament doesn't go there."

"What do you mean it doesn't go there?" Hermione says, turning to face her mother, "Dad always put it in the front of the tree."

"Well I don't want it there anymore. It's my least favorite one."

"Well it's MY favorite!" Hermione says, placing her hand on her hip, scowling at her mother.

"Don't you look at me like that! Put it towards the side!"

Hermione places it gently on the table and turns her back on her mother and on the tree, "I think I've had enough of decorating, thank you very much."

She storms up to her room and takes out a piece of parchment.

_Dear Harry,_

_It's horrible that the lot of you are sick over there, and tell Ron and Ginny I hope they feel better soon. Tell Ron to stop being such a baby and take the medication._

_Anyway, as for coming out there for the holiday, my mother wants me here for Christmas, which I wasn't opposed to. I will come the day after the holiday by floo, if that is ok with the Weasley's. _

_I miss you… I'm doing alright, it's just… well… It's tough not having my father here. Petty differences are getting in the way of my mother and my relationship. I don't know what's happening to us._

_Anyway, I'll see you in a few days!_

_Happy Christmas Harry! I won't see you till after it. Tell the others the same for me._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

She folds the letter and looks around her room for Hedwig, "Hedwig?! Where are you?" She looks in the other rooms, before heading downstairs. She walks through the kitchen and then back into the living room where the tree is almost completely trimmed. Her mother is sitting on the couch with Hedwig perched next to her. Her mother looks up when Hedwig takes flight and lands on Hermione's shoulder, "I've got a letter for you. Take it to the burrow, understand?" She asks the owl. Hedwig gives her a hoot and flies off her shoulder, sitting on the chair, holding her leg out for the letter. Hermione ties it tightly to her leg and strokes her back. Hedwig nips at her fingers affectionately before flying out the door that Hermione opens for her.

"Hermione?"

Hermione sighs, wondering what she has done now, "Yes mum?"

"I'm heading to the cemetery tomorrow morning to pay my respects to dad. Do you want to join me?"

Hermione bites her lip thinking deeply about going. If she goes it would be her first time visiting her fathers' grave since he was buried. She doesn't know if she can handle it just yet, "I'm not sure mum…"

"Well, I just thought it would be nice for you to pay your respects, especially since you have never done that since the funeral."

"Um… I'll think about it." Hermione says, picking up one of the remaining Christmas ornaments and hangs it on the tree. Once she is finished with the decorations she sits back on the couch, next to her mother in silence. They stare at the tree and just enjoy the silence and each others company.

* * *

Harry smiles as Hedwig arrives two days after he sent the letter "Is that from Hermione?" He asks her as she hoots happily, "Thanks girl." He smiles and reads the note.

Ron comes up looking miserable, "Is that from Hermione?"

"Yes."

"What does she say?" He asks, lying down on his bed.

"She says quit being a baby and take the medicine."

"No she didn't."

"Yes she did," Harry says, passing the paper to him.

He groans and lies back on the bed, "I'm fine."

"You look like death."

"Fancy that." Ron scowls at Harry, "It's all Fleur and Bill's fault."

"Take the damn potion and quit being such a baby."

Ron groans again and turns over on his bed. Harry walks downstairs, leaving Ron to sleep and goes in search of anyone who is not sick. Ginny is sitting on the couch with Pig sitting on her shoulder, "All right Gin?"

"Alright." She says smiling.

"Feeling better?"

"A bit."

"Good." Harry says. "Hermione says she hopes you get better."

"Is she coming?"

"The day after Christmas."

"Great. I will be nice to have another girl in the house. I'm sick of being the only one."

"And what is Fleur?"

"A menace." Ginny says, growling.

"Who's a menace?" Bill asks coming in from the garden with Fleur in tow.

"Ron." Ginny says, lying to her eldest brother.

"Why's that?"

"He's sick and he won't take the damn potion. He's hopeless." Ginny growls.

Harry smiles, 'she sure is a fast thinker' he tells himself.

"I'll go force it down his throat in a bit."

"He's old enough to know what he needs." Fleur says.

"I'm still his older brother and can force him to do what I tell him still."

"Good, please force him Bill, because I'm sick of his whining." Ginny says.

Bill smiles and kisses the top of his little sister's head, "Will do. And what about you? Are you feeling any better?"

"I'm a lot better. I listened to mum when she told me to take the potion." Ginny says, smiling.

"For once." Bill says, ruffling her hair before heading upstairs to talk to his brother and then grab a shower. Much to Ginny's dismay, Fleur decides to stay with them in the living room. Ginny sits looking anywhere but at her, and small talking with Harry to keep Fleur from interrupting.

After about thirty minutes Bill comes down and grabs the pepper up potion and goes upstairs with it. Ten minutes later he comes down smiling viciously.

"What are you so happy about?" Fleur asks her fiancé.

"In about two hours, Ron will be smoking at the ears. He should be well by Christmas."

"How did you do it? He's stubborn." Ginny says.

"I told you little girl, I am quite persuasive when it comes to my younger five brothers."

"Threatened him?" Harry smiles.

"Basically." He grins back as he takes a seat in between Ginny and Fleur.

Ginny looks at Harry and Bill, "Anyone up for Quidditch this afternoon?"

"Not you." Bill says.

"I'm fine."

"Not yet you're not. Do you know how ANGRY mum would be is she found out that you were outside in the cold weather when you are still not feeling that great."

"I said I am fine." Ginny frowns, crossing her arms.

"NO Ginny." Bill says firmly, "Tomorrow maybe."

"I hate being the youngest." Ginny growls.

"And if you do leave this house I'll hex you." Bill replies.

"I'll do it right back!"

"You're not of age." Bill laughs.

"They couldn't trace it back to me with all the wizards in the house."

"Enough."

Ginny grumbles once again and stands up, heading upstairs to lay down a bit.

Harry reads the note that Hermione sent him one last time.

"Is Hermione coming?" Bill asks.

"Yes. Three days. Right after Christmas. She says that she has to stay with her mum until then."

Bill nods in understanding, "It's only natural that her mother would want her around this year. Last year she was here."

"So this is technically the second Christmas that she has not been with her father?" Fleur says.

Harry thinks for a second, "Technically… I guess. It doesn't make it any easier on her."

"No, I would think not." Bill says, shaking his head.

"I just can't wait to see her." Harry smiles, folding the letter and sticking it on the table.

"Well, what do you say we go out and play a game of quidditch when Fred and George get home." Bill smiles.

"I say sure, but are you ready for the wrath of Ginny?" Harry smiles.

"I think I can handle my sister." Bill laughs.

"Well then, I'm in." Harry replies. After that he goes into the Weasley's kitchen and grabs his potion's book, before returning to the living room to begin working on his long essay that Professor Snape kindly gave them to do.

* * *

Christmas Eve is upon them before they knew it. Hermione busies herself by getting dressed and ready for her family gathering.

"Hermione, I'm going to the cemetery again, are you coming?" Her mother calls to her.

"No." Hermione says simply.

"Why not this time?"

"I have a lot of homework."

"Since that takes precedence over visiting your father's grave."

"Yes mum it does. DO you know how much work I have to get done before the second term starts? I have a Defense against Dark Arts paper that has to be three rolls of parchment. I have a charms paper that must be two feet high. I have charts to do for Arithmancy and Herbology. Then there is my Transfiguration, Potions, AND Ancient Runes classes which I have to do papers each a foot high. I have started only Arithmancy! Don't you know how important this is for me?!"

"More important than your father?"

"I can go see him any time I want! He's going to be in the same spot for the rest of existence! Six feet under! He'd understand that I need to get my work done, why can't you?!"

"I am beginning to understand that my daughter is more interested in school work than in family." She says and she storms out.

Hermione slams her bedroom door as her mother leaves, "I am so sick of this!"  
Crookshanks comes up onto Hermione's bed and starts to purr. Hermione straightens her hair and pulls on her dress before sitting down and working a bit on her transfiguration paper. Her mother doesn't return for almost two hours. Hermione enjoys the peace and quiet. She gets done her transfiguration paper after working diligently on it, and was just folding the parchment back up when her mother comes in and up to her room, "Your grandparents will be here in a half an hour. Be sure you are down here when they get here, or are you too busy doing work?" She says, then closes her daughters door, saying nothing more.

Hermione feels tears of anger threaten her eyes. She sits heavily down on her bed, folding her arms, scowling at the door that has closed again. Crookshanks comes up and sits on Hermione's lap, "I just don't understand my mother any more." She pets the orange cat for a bit before she finishes dressing for the dinner they are about to have. Hermione pulls on a deep green dress, something that her mother should approve up. She has been much more comfortable in lately in jeans and a sweater, but for the holiday she is always forced to dress in a dress or in a skirt and a nice shirt. Hermione knows better than to show up in jeans and a sweater to dinner tonight. Once her hair is finally straight and her dress is on she hears the door open and her mother's voice welcoming her grandparents who don't even know where Hermione truly goes to school. Hermione hears her name called and decides to head downstairs and see her family. Crookshanks keeps at Hermione's feet as she hugs and kisses her grandparents, ignoring her mother completely. They small talk and eat and exchange presents. Hermione gets a few books that she absolutely adores. She also gets clothes and other odds and ends. After the night is over, she thanks her grandparents and heads upstairs. She packs away her things in her trunk and lies on her bed to do some more homework.

At nine, Hermione's mother comes into her room, "Well, are you going to apologize for your actions this afternoon?"

"What?!" Hermione says, looking up at her

"Your actions, your behavior. I feel that you behaved dreadfully this entire day."

"What are you talking about?!"

"You didn't go to your fathers grave."

"So?! SO WHAT?! I had homework to do!" Hermione says, raising her voice.

"Once again, homework is more important to you than your father."

"My father is dead! I have no father anymore." Hermione says bitterly.

"But that doesn't mean that you have to act like he never existed. HE LOVED YOU HERMIONE!"

Hermione looks at her mother with tears in her eyes, "You don't understand do you! You still HAVE your father! I know that he existed! I know that he loved me! I can't do it mum! I can't go to his grave yet! I am still not over him dying! I'm trying to be, but I can't. Then you want me to go to the gravesite and sit there and talk to a bloody stone! I can't do it!

"Why not?!"

"Because he's my father! He understood me! He knew me through and through. I love him so much mum! I can't go and talk to a stone when I know it's not him. I don't have anyone now mum!"

"What the hell does that mean?! You have me!"

"No I don't! I haven't had you since I went to Hogwarts!"

"Oh don't start that again."

"What?! It's true!!! You have no idea how much I want to tell you about that place, and how much it hurts that you don't want to hear about it!"

"I know enough!"

"No you don't! Dad knew enough! He understood me! He accepted it! I don't feel that you ever did!"

"You will NEVER know how hard it is to know that your daughter is a witch! That she has powers that no one will ever believe!" Her mother finally snaps, "When you were six and you levitated a book over to your hands using your mind, it scared the hell out of us Hermione. Don't you DARE think that your father was ok with your powers, because he wasn't. He was just as worried about it as me. Then you got more into it. You wanted to read more magic books and you kept to yourself. You didn't play with the other kids, you just sat in your room and read. It was like there was something wrong with you."

"There is NOTHING wrong with me! I'm who I have been from the beginning!"

"Then I started wondering what I did wrong. I had to have done something to make you this way. Do you have ANY idea how hard it was to keep your secret at bay?!"  
"I played with the other kids! I had Cosette, Noah, Ashlyn, Victoria, and others! I just was extremely interested in why I was able to levitate books! Dad was the one who took me to the library and took me to buy the books about Hogwarts! He tried to understand what was going on with me! He did not push it aside! I know you are muggles, and that's fine with me! I love you anyway!"

"Muggles… that word. Remember the first time we met your friends parents, and how interested in the 'muggle' life Mr. Weasley was? Do you know how uncomfortable it is being asked questions that should be normal every day things?"

"What is normal mum?"

"Normal is the way we live."

"Well then, I'm not normal." Hermione says, taking out her wand, "This is who I am." She says, "I don't know how to get this through to you! I am a WITCH! Until you start realizing that, I don't know what I can do."

"I realize that… it's just…" Her mother runs her hands through her hair.

"You're ashamed of me." Hermione says, softly as if realization hits her. Tears flow down her face, "You're ashamed that I am a witch, and that I am not normal, but let me tell you something mother, I am normal. Dad knew this. He was able to talk to me about what was going on. I lost him mum, more than you did I feel. I am having a hard time with this and I can't even come to you about it. All we ever do is fight anymore! I'm not some sort of mental person who thinks they have magical powers! I do have them! I am a witch! Why can't you get that through your head! I'm not ashamed of it, why are you?! Dad wasn't either! I can't believe this!"

"I'm getting use to it Hermione…"

"Getting use to it?! You're getting use to it, because it is me mother. It is my entire existence. I'm happy that I am a witch! I love it! Do you know how well I am doing at school? Do you know that they say that I am the brightest witch in my year? Dad did. Did you know about my two best friends in the whole world? DO you know that Harry's parents were killed by he-who-must-not-be-named when he was only a year old? Do you know that Ron is one of seven? He has one sister and five brothers. I feel more at home there now than I do here. Did you know that? I never realized how much you didn't know about me until dad died, because I had him to talk to. You were there, but you just chose not to listen. I'm not a freak mum…"

"I never said you were!" Mrs. Granger says, "

"I'm Hermione mum, I always have been. This is who I grew up to be, this is who I am going to be for the rest of my life. Dad understood it… you didn't. I… you just don't understand! You never will! You don't want to understand my life! Just say it! You are ashamed of me!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!" Hermione says, as she throws her books in her bag and grabs her things, packing them quickly. Everything in her room that she is taking to Hogwarts went sloppily into her trunk.

"Where are you going?" Her mother says, tears flowing as strongly as her daughters.

"I can't stay here." She says, "I can't do this anymore." Hermione decides to put Crookshanks last in his carrying case. He hates it and fights her, "I can't stay here." Hermione says again, sobbing hysterically, "You don't understand and you never will. Mum, I lost Dad too. I'm having just as hard of a time as you. I can't do this anymore. It's all my fault, everything and anything that I do. I can't fight over the same things. I'm your daughter, why can't you accept me for who I am? I'm sorry… I have to go." She grabs her things in two trips and lugs them to the floo, She stands inside and says, "The Borrow." Dropping the floo powder she disappears in green flames, alone.

* * *

She ends up at the Borrow a few minutes later. Harry was sitting on the couch working on transfiguration when Hermione comes through the floo, "Hermione?!" He says, as she steps out with her things. The ash is clinging to her as he stands up, "What's the matter? You weren't suppose to be here till after Christmas."

"I can't stay there anymore Harry. Not right now." She says, hugging him tightly, tears flowing down her cheeks.

Harry sighs, hugging her back, stroking her hair, "What happened?"

"She's ashamed of me…" Hermione says simply.

"Did she say that?!" Harry asks, anger flowing through him.

"Not in those words, but she implied it. She told me that I scared her when I first showed my powers…"

"Well that really isn't her being ashamed... I'm sure lots of muggle parents were shocked…"

"Would you let me finish?!" Hermione says, not looking up at him, her face still buried in his shoulder. She tells him everything that her mother said to her, and what she shot back at her. Harry can tell how hurt and upset she is just by how she discussed the argument with her, "Do you see why I can't stay there?"

"You both are upset…" Harry says, sighing, "You'll need to sort this out eventually… the sooner the better."

"Are you on HER side?!"

"Of course not, but I'm the only one thinking logically. I know you're upset, I know she is, and I know that if you two don't make up it's going to be a horrible term for you." Harry says as he looks down at her.

"I can't yet…" She says, wiping her eyes.

"No one is expecting you to do it yet. I'm glad you're here for Christmas." Harry smiles.

"Did someone Floo in?" Mrs. Weasley asks, looking in from the kitchen, "Oh Hermione, how are you dear?"

Hermione nods and smiles sadly, "I'm well, how are you?"

Mrs. Weasley hugs the girl, "Fine, fine dear. A lot better than you look."

Hermione nods sadly, "I'm sorry to just show up… but I had to…"

"There is no need for apologies. I'm glad to see you a few days early. "

"I don't have to stay, if you don't have room for me… I know what an imposition it can be…"

"Nonsense Hermione. We have plenty of room and plenty of food for you. Ron and Ginny and the rest will be thrilled to see you. I'll set up your bed in Ginny's room, straight away."

"Oh, no need for that, I'll sleep on the couch tonight. I don't want to wake her up, I know it's extremely late."

"Not a problem at all. It will only take but a moments time. Harry, you should think about getting some sleep as well. Transfiguration can wait till tomorrow."

Harry nods, and sighs, "I'm camping out down here again."

"Why?"

"Ron's still not in the best of shape. Mrs. Weasley says that he will be good as new tomorrow."

"Good to hear." Hermione says, "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too." Harry sighs, giving her shoulder a squeeze. Hermione smiles up at him and sits on the couch, looking over his paper, "All done your homework all ready are you? Can't help but look at mine now."

Hermione cracks a smile, "No, I'm just done my transfiguration paper. Yours is quite good though."

"Thanks." He says, "You'll find something wrong with it."

Hermione smiles again and sits back reading the entire paper, "It's quite good really."

"You said that all ready." Harry teases her, "Could it be that you are a bit shocked Miss Granger?"

Hermione shakes her head, "Of course not!"

Mrs. Weasley comes down, "Your room is all set up. You're bunking up with Fleur and Ginny. Are you hungry dear?"

"No, I'm alright. Thank you Mrs. Weasley."

"It is not a problem dear." She smiles, "Well you two better start thinking about bed. I'm going upstairs. I'll see you two tomorrow."

"Night Mrs. Weasley." They both say.

Hermione is quite tired. She is emotionally and physically exhausted, "I'm going to go up and change for bed." She says to Harry, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"If you need me tonight, you know where I am." Harry smiles to her, who smiles back, "Good night."

"Good night." Hermione says and heads upstairs. She changes into a blue pair of pajamas and lies on the cot in between Ginny and Fleur. She sighs and stares up at the ceiling awaiting sleep, which doesn't come. After an hour she decides to head back downstairs and sees Harry still up now reading his potions book, "I thought you would be sleeping." He says as he watches her come into the room.

"I can't. I keep replaying the fight over and over in my mind. It's horrible."

"Well come on and pick up a book." He smiles, as he passes her the charms book.

She reads it for a few minutes and then puts it down, "I know she is ashamed at me being a witch."

"We back on that?" He asks her, looking her in the eyes, seeing them brimmed with tears yet again. He puts his book aside and opens his arms for her to come lean against him. She leans up against his chest and says, "I hate feeling this way all the time. I hate it. Any time I go home I am brought to tears. I'm not weak like this…"

"No one is saying you are."

Hermione sighs, and slowly stops crying, not leaving Harry's side. He kisses the top of her head gently and she reaches over the couch, pulling down a blanket in the process. He knows she doesn't want to be alone right now and isn't going to make her leave. Harry and Hermione sit staring at the fire in silence. Hermione has her fingers clenching his shirt as she stares off into the fire. The argument with her mother has her completely exhausted. She sighs against Harry and feels his arm tighten around her shoulders. The two of them stay that way the entire night.

Harry wakes up the next morning with a kink in his neck. He groans and rubs the knot out of his neck. He looks down and sees Hermione still asleep on his chest and smiles. The sun is just beginning to show through the windows at the Borrow. It is Christmas morning.

"Oi! When did Hermione get in?" George asks, walking through the living room.

"Is that all you can ask?" Fred asks this twin, "You should have said 'Oi, why are you sleeping with Hermione.' Then we would have a reasonable answer from our scared friend."

"We fell asleep after she came in last night."

"Looks like you and she are a bit too comfortable." George teases him.

"Believe me, it's not comfortable at all." Harry groans, "My neck is completely stiff. And would you two mind not mentioning this to anyone…"

"Of course not. We wouldn't do ANYTHING to embarrass you." Fred says, his eyes gleaming.

Harry rolls his eyes, "Nothing happened."

"Obviously." George says, turning away from the two, "Well, let's wake her up and say hello."

"She's already awake." Hermione says, sitting up, rubbing her eyes, "There is no possible way I could sleep with you two making so much noise."

"Is that any way to say hello to us." Fred replies, "We haven't seen you in months and this is how you say hello. Oi, Hermione, I am so disappointed with you."

"I'm sure of it. Hello Fred, hello George." She says, standing up, and hugs them quickly.

"Happy Christmas." The twins say each taking a cheek and giving her a kiss.

"What brings you here?" George asks.

"Um… my mum and I had a bit of a spat."

"Ah, 'nough said." George says, "If your mum is anything like our mum, I'd have move to America by now."

Hermione smiles, "Well, Happy Christmas. I'm going to go up and see how Ron is."

"He's fine. He'll be down in a few minutes." George says, "We just woke them up."

Hermione yawns again and heads up the stairs of the Burrow and grabs a quick shower, then goes into Ginny's room to change. By the time she is finished, everyone is downstairs awaiting her.

Ron smiles as he sees Hermione. He stands up and hugs her tight, "All right?"

"Fine. How are you?"

"Good as new." Ron smiles.

"Good." Hermione says, as she takes a seat in between Harry and Ginny, and across from Ron.

Christmas morning goes by rather quickly. The gifts are opened, breakfast is finished, and then, George and Fred decide that they are going to go outside in the freezing cold and play quidditch.

"Come on you gits." Fred smiles, "It's perfect weather for quidditch."

"It's freezing!" Hermione says, being the more level headed of the bunch.

"I'm in." Ron says, shrugging.

"I'm always up for it." Ginny smiles.

"Sounds good." Harry replies. The twins smiles grow large as Charlie and Bill both agree as well.

"We could have a nice little pitch going." George smiles.

"You all are absolutely mental!" Hermione says, shaking her head, "And YOU were just sick yesterday!"

"Hermione, I already have one mum." Ron says sighing, "I don't need another one thank you."

"So, four against three?" Charlie asks.

"No, three against three." Hermione replies, "I'm not a quidditch player."

"You can still play." Ron says, "You've played before."

"I'm not fond of flying." Hermione says, sighing.

Fred laughs, "A witch that is scared to fly! I think I've heard everything!"

"I'm not SCARED to fly, I'm just not fond of it." She says, getting rather defensive to the teasing.

"That's just because there isn't a way to study this. Riding a broom can't be done by book." Harry teases, getting a slap from Hermione.

"Fine, you can be the referee then." George suggests.

They play for about an hour, before Mrs. Weasley requests Ginny's assistance in making lunch. Ginny, like always puts up a fight about doing anything her mother says.

"Mum! Can't we play after?! George, Charlie and I are winning!"

"That's only because we aren't able to let the snitch out." Ron says, glaring at his sister.

"NOW GINNY." Mrs. Weasley shouts.

"Bloody hell." She curses and dismounts from her broom, putting it in the broom shed. Her brothers and Harry all follow, and they go in the house.

Ginny, still fuming that she had to be the one to lose the game gave her mother looks and lip when she helps her out in the kitchen. Hermione shakes her head at Ginny and helps cook, but gets pulled away because Ron calls her, "OI! HERMIONE! Come out here please!"

"What?" She says, walking out of the kitchen and over to Ron sitting on the couch.

"Would you be willing to read this for me?"

"Read it or DO it?"

"Just read it. It's almost finished." Ron says, "I'm only an inch short." Hermione sighs and sits down next to him. She reads the paper and makes the changes so he can finish with the proper height, "Thanks 'Mione, I owe you."

"No problem." She says, before opening Ron's charms book and starts to read.

That night, after dinner, Hermione is upstairs in Ginny's bedroom reading. The boys are downstairs playing wizard's chest, all six of them. Hermione can't concentrate with all the noise they were making. After she gets through a chapter, she hears Ginny coming storming up and into her bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

"I can't believe her!" Ginny groans.

"Who?" Hermione asks, "Fleur?"

"NO! My mother! She is completely unreasonable, and my father ALWAYS sides with her."

"What happened?"

"Well first, I told her that I am sick of being the one who always has to clean the house. Fleur is marrying Bill, and she barely helps out! Mum doesn't even make her do anything! Then I explain to her that I have homework to do, and she says that it can wait, because all I am going to do is watch my brothers play chess, which isn't true at all!"

"Is that it?"

"Is that it?! She treats me like I am two, all the time! I am the only girl and she treats me like it! I hate being the youngest! She doesn't treat Ron like a baby! I am so sick of it! She always, always ALWAY'S makes EVERYTHING out to be my fault because I'm a girl and I'm the youngest. She doesn't treat me like I am 14! She treats me like I'm two! You have NO idea how lucky you are Hermione."

"Lucky how?"

"Because you don't' have a mother that is crazy involved in your life, and your father never really got involved either."

"You call that lucky?!" Hermione asks, shocked, "Do you know how many times I have wished to have a mum like yours? One that is involved in everything you do at school? One who is proud of you when you conjure something for the first time? Ginny, my mum doesn't even care about what I do in Hogwarts. My father did, but he's gone. I envy you! I envy you so much because your parents DO care! I don't know what that is like and it kills me! I wish I had my mum who cares and my father still alive. You have both of them! Then you get all annoyed because of these petty arguments, such as, 'I have to clean when I want to play quidditch'! I would KILL to have a petty argument with my father, or even one with my mother. Nothing I do anymore is right in my house! You HAVE EVERYTHING! You have a father and a mother who would die for you, not to mention six amazing brothers to look after you. They would do ANYTHING for you!"

Ginny is quite taken back at Hermione's rant and says, "Hermione…"

"No! You don't' get it Ginny! You are so lucky! I wish I was as lucky as you." She replies, "Lucky enough to have a mum and a father still, lucky enough to have a family still. You have no idea Ginny… none what so ever what I am going through right now, and all you can do is bitch about your mum. You want sympathy? I'm not the one to go to. Happy Christmas Ginny. You are spending it with people who love you and know you inside and out. You are spending it with your family and friends. My family is split up now between my mother who doesn't know me from someone on the street, and my father who is dead. My first Christmas without my father and I can't even spend it with my mother because she is ashamed that I am a witch. Happy Christmas." Hermione growls, and slams her book, grabbing her jacket and heads down the stairs of the Borrow and out the door, leaving a very stunned Ginny sitting on her bed, staring at the opened door.

All the boys look up from their wizard chess games as Hermione storms out of the house.

"Bloody Hell, what was that all about?" Fred asks, looking at his brothers, Harry, and Fleur.

"Dunno." Ron shrugs, looking towards Harry, "Think she's alright? Should we go out after her?"

"I will." Harry says, standing up, "You finish up the game. I play winner."

Hermione walks outside, the full moon shining. She shivers as she pulls on her coat, wrapping her arms around her body, rubbing her arms to keep the chill off them. Her memories drift back to when she was little, her father and mother and herself on Christmas. Tears threaten to fall as she finds herself wishing it were two years earlier, when her father was still alive. She missed last Christmas with him because she was here. She didn't want to go with her parents to their dental conference.

"Hey." Harry says pulling her from her thoughts, "Aren't you cold?"

"I'm fine." She says, shivering.

"No you're not, you're freezing. Are you alright?"

"No I'm not." She admits.

"What happened?"

"Ginny…"

"What did Ginny do?"

"Went mental over her mum, and then made the mistake of venting to me."

"What did you say to her?" He asks.

"Told her off basically. I lost it on her Harry. How dare her be so petty! I wish I could have those fights with my mum and dad again! No one can ever understand how hard it is to lose a parent, unless they have already lost one. No one understands how hard it is during Christmas! No one understands what it feels like to have your mother ashamed of you! No one can understand what it is like not being with your family on Christmas because of a horrific fight that drives one away! I hate this Harry."

Harry sighs, as she looks up at him to say something, "Ginny doesn't understand, you're right. I'm sure she is sitting up on her bed, not knowing what went wrong with your talk. I do understand though Hermione. I still feel you need to go back and talk to your mother. Don't leave for Hogwarts without talking to her. You know you can talk to me about anything."

Hermione turns to Harry and wraps her arms around his neck, leaning her head against his neck, "I don't know what I would do without you. I don't know what I did before you either." She says, pulling away from him. She looks up at him, staring into his emerald eyes.

"The feeling is mutual Hermione." He smiles, his hands on her hips.

Hermione looks up at him again, green eyes meeting her brown ones. They stare at each other for a few minutes, when suddenly something happens that both of them by surprise. Harry bends down and Hermione stretches her neck a bit, their lips meet. Hermione's arms reach up again around his neck as their kiss deepens. Harry pulls her close against him. Hermione and Harry break apart and look at each other in shock. Hermione touches her lips where Harry kissed her and looks up at him, "I…" Hermione starts.

"I'm sorry." Harry says, quickly, dropping his hands from her waste.

"Me too." Hermione says quickly, her cheeks flushed.

"I don't know what happened… I…." Harry stutters. They stand and try not to stare at one another. A few minutes later, Harry realizes that Hermione was shivering as he stands next to her. "We should probably go back inside. It's freezing out here. You're shivering."

Hermione barely noticed how cold she actually was, "Right." She says, "Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"What was that?" She asks about the kiss.

Harry sighs, "I'm not sure."

"Me neither." Hermione says, and they head back into the Burrow. Hermione and Harry sit on the couch next to Ron and watch him destroy Bills king, "You're up mate."

"Right." Harry says, feeling Hermione's eyes on him. He sets up the board and they play, his mind still on the kiss outside. 'What was that.' They both ask themselves, trying to figure out exactly what happened.

That night, Ron and Harry are getting ready for bed, "You've been weird all night Mate." Ron says, "Everything alright?"

"Fine." Harry replies.

"You and Hermione didn't have a fight did you?" He asks.

"No… quite the opposite." Harry responds.

"How so?"

"We ended up kissing." Harry says, watching Ron's face turn into shock.

"You what?!" He replies.

"We kissed." Harry says again, as Ron realizes that he is telling the truth.

Ron quietly awaits the rest of the story about the epic kiss. He sits on his bed staring his best friend down who is obviously trying to figure out how to explain what happened. Harry shrugs his shoulders and lies back on the cot, "Come on Harry, you can't leave it at that." Ron practically begs, "I'm your best mate. Tell me everything!"

* * *

A/N: So like it? Love it? Comments? Review please! Chapter 8 will be up soon! Next Chapter is filled of more hard times, fun times, and holiday times!

Thanks a lot!

Stary


	8. Visits

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!!!! NOTHING AT ALL! I don't wish to get sued.

A/N: This takes place in their sixth year… but you'll have to use your imagination a bit as always in fan fiction. I love to hear from you if you liked the story! Please Read and Review, but no flames. I don't feel they are necessary.

Thank you all for the Amazing reviews! I really appreciate them! Keep 'em up! They really help me keep up my writing quickly!!! I love reading your comments!

* * *

Harry runs his fingers through his unruly hair as he tries to figure out what to tell Ron, "I dunno Ron…"

"You don't know what?"

"What happened? She ran out…"

"I saw that part… get to the good part."

"If you would quit interrupting I could." Harry teases, punching his friend on the arm, "She and Ginny had a bit of a spat. Ginny apparently came up fuming at your mum for basically treating her like a baby. She vented to Hermione and Hermione snapped."

"She has been quite on edge lately hasn't she?"

"That's an understatement." Harry sighs, "She'll get over it. She just needs to work things out with her mother once and for all. Otherwise, I don't know if she'll ever be the same."

"So anyway, you're going off topic." Ron says grinning, "So you and Hermione went outside."

"I talked to her, she wrapped her arms around my neck, mine went around her waist and she hugged me tight. I got her to understand that it's not the worst thing when kids fight with their parents, and Ginny wasn't doing anything wrong, and she agreed… well, she said that Ginny doesn't understand what she is going through…"

"That's Hermione's catch phrase lately." Ron smiles.

"Do you blame her?"

"No." Ron shrugs, "SO… on with it mate."

"So, she told me she didn't know what she'd do without me, and I said the same, but about her. We stared at each other for a few moments, and then we kissed."

"Bloody hell mate. Do you like her?"

"Yes… No… I don't know!" He stutters, "You know I care immensely about Hermione, you know that I love her… I… yeah, I guess I do like her."

Ron laughs, "What happened after."

"We came inside and I haven't spoken to her since."

"Maybe you should."

"She's probably sleeping now. We'll talk about it later. It's not like she is going to feel the same way…"

"I dunno. You two have always had something more than friendship."

"I thought you liked her."

Ron nods, "I do, I always have, but it's just, you two are better suited for one another than me and her. She's like a sister to me… and that's it. I've become ok with that."

"I feel so guilty, like I took advantage of her by kissing her when she is low."

"Take advantage?! You don't even know if you like her or not!" Ron laughs.

"I don't want to ruin our friendship Ron. I can't lose her."

"I understand that." Ron shrugs.

"I don't know what to do."

"Take some time and figure it out. I'm sure she is in the same state as you are right now. Night Mate."

"Night." Harry says, as Ron turns off the light. Harry stares up at the ceiling, his mind wandering to the kiss.

* * *

Hermione sits in her room, awaiting Ginny. She feels horrible about yelling at her and wants to tell her everything that happened. Ginny is truly her best girl friend. She comes up after finishing her game against Charlie and sees Hermione still awake, "I didn't think you'd still be up." Ginny replies.

"I can't sleep. Did you win?"

"Merlin no! I may be able to out fly my brothers, but when it comes to chess, I don't stand a chance."

"Gin…"

"No, let me." Ginny says, sighing, "I'm sorry that I came to you with problems of my mum. I wasn't thinking of what it would do to you. I shouldn't have complained…"

"No. I'm sorry. You did nothing wrong. You did what you always do, come and vent to me if you have a problem. I just had that huge falling out with my mum, and I feel horrible about it. I just didn't want the same thing to happen to you and your mother. It's the worst feeling in the world Ginny, not being able to see your father and not being able to talk to your mother who is still alive."

"Hermione, I know it's hard. I don't know exactly what you are feeling, nor does Ron, nor does anyone who hasn't lost a parent, but I do know that you are taking it hard because I can see you. You're one of my best friends, and when something is bothering you, it bothers me. I want to be able to help you. I don't care that you blew up at me because I was acting petty towards my mother, but you have to understand that arguments happen. I don't love my mum any less than I did before. You and your mum have to talk as well. It's the only way you'll be able to get over this."

"I can't, because my mum's ashamed of me being a witch. That was what the argument was about." She says and goes through the whole story about why she ended up at the Burrow.

"I'm sorry Hermione." Ginny says, looking down, "Your mother well… she seems… like she is completely unreasonable."

"She can be." Hermione sighs, "Listen, I've got to tell you something, I know that Harry has probably already told Ronald, but I can't keep this in anymore…"

"What's that?" Ginny says, sitting down on her own bed, looking over at Hermione.

"Harry came out when I walked out of the house to clear my mind. I just talked to him. I told him that I was angry that you would say that stuff about your mum, and…"

"You told him everything." Ginny says smiling, "You always tell him everything."

"I know." Hermione says, "But anyways. We were outside, and we kissed."

"You.. WHAT?!" Ginny says, shocked.

"I know…"

"You and Harry? You kissed? What does that mean?"

"I dunno."

"Do you like him?"

"I… I'll do anything for him, you know that. The kiss just took me kind of off guard."

"Do you like him Hermione?"

Hermione thinks for a moment, before looking up at Ginny, "I think so… I mean, I don't know. It happened so fast that I really didn't have time to think."

"Have you talked to him since?"

"No."

"Maybe you two need to talk."

"We will. I just need to figure out what I'm feeling."

Ginny smiles, "I kind of figured you two would eventually end up together."

"What?"

"You two can communicate by just looks, you two are always on the same page as each other, you are able to know what each other is thinking before anyone says anything. It's really not a shock that you two snogged…"

"I didn't snogg him!" Hermione says, "It was just ONE kiss."

Ginny grins and starts to open her mouth, before Fleur comes in, "We'll talk later."

"Talk about what?" Fleur asks.

"Nothing." Hermione and Ginny say, as they lie down.

"Good night girls."

"Night Fleur." Hermione says and closes her eyes.

* * *

The next morning, Bill wakes up everyone. He grabs Ron and Harry first, "Harry, Ron, get up."

"Bloody hell." Ron says, being jolted out of sleep, "What do you want?"

"Breakfast."

"It's seven in the morning." Harry groans.

"I know, breakfast and then quidditch." Bill smiles, knowing that will get the boys up, "Charlie is playing today. Come on. I've got to get the rest up. Don't you DARE go back to sleep RONALD."

Ron groans and throws the blankets back. The boys pull on their quidditch robes and head downstairs. They walk past the Twins room, where Bill shakes them awake, using the same speech he woke Ron and Harry up with. Then he moves into the girls' room.

"Ginny, Hermione, Fleur, wake up." He says, walking over to his fiancé's bed, giving her a kiss that does not go unnoticed by Ginny.

"Do you REALLY have to start that this early in the morning?! It's seven!"

"I know, get into your quidditch robes and come down to breakfast. We're going to have a friendly game. Charlie's playing today."

"Awesome!"

"Hermione and Fleur are you going to play?"

"I will." Fleur says.

"Um… I'm not too good." Hermione says sighing.

"Well that doesn't matter. Just pull something on light weight so you can fly easier." Bill says, "Make your decision after breakfast."

Hermione knows that she is not going to play, but she still pulls something lightweight on incase her friends force her, "Morning." She says to Ron and Harry as she heads downstairs.

"Morning." Ron and Harry reply. Harry is not sure how to act around Hermione still. He basically ignores her during breakfast. He smiles and nods when she talks to all of them, but that is about it.

"Alright you lot." Bill smiles after breakfast, "Quidditch time."

Harry and Ron jump out from the table and head to the broom shed leaving Hermione sitting there alone.

"Aren't you going to play dear?" Mrs. Weasley asks.

"I'm not a fan of flying." Hermione says honestly, feeling hurt that Harry hasn't said more than two words all morning to her, "Can I help with anything?"

"No dear, go ahead out and watch the pitch, or play, I'm fine, thank you."

Hermione nods, and heads outside with her Dark Arts Book. She watches them pick teams, it was Bill, Fleur, Harry, and Ron versus, Charlie, Fred, George, and Ginny. She watches half heartedly as they fly.

"Alright Harry, let's see how that firebolt works." Charlie smiles as Harry lines up next to him, "Ready?"

Harry smiles, "Ready Charlie."

"Go." Charlie says and they speed off down the length of the yard. Harry beats out Charlie and smiles victoriously, "That's a nice broom you got there. Rumor has it you're quite the seeker."

Harry shrugs, "I'm a fair seeker."

"Fair?!" Fred calls out, "Harry's the best Gryffindor has EVER seen."

"No I'm not." Harry laughs.

"Sure you are. You won the cup that we hadn't won since Charlie here." George replies.

Harry laughs, "They are a bit bias." Charlie grins. They hear Fleur cry out in alarm as a bludger hits her broom full on.

"Ginny!" Bill calls out, flying over to his fiancé.

"Oops." She says, "Sorry Fleur, I didn't mean to hit it right to you like that. I really didn't." Ginny's apology was less than affectionate. You can tell just by the tone of her voice that she is trying to hide the pure joy that came with pegging Fleur with the bludger.

Fred and George raise an eyebrow to Ginny and smile, "I believe we've taught our little sister well." Fred responds.

"Yes we have." George replies, "Sneaky, sneaky little sister."

Ginny grins and flies away from the two boys, "Phlegm didn't even see it coming." She mutters before getting passed the quaffle, easily scoring on Ron.

"You're lucky that wasn't in a real match Ginny, otherwise you'd be fowled." Harry calls to her.

"Hey, you aren't my Captain now." Ginny says smiling over to him.

"I still think a foul is in order." Bill retorts.

"What?! I didn't even mean to do it!" She says, still insisting that it was an accident. "Why would I hit a bludger at her when she was just sitting on her broom, when I just scored?"

"Let it go this time Bill." Charlie says, smiling, "I'm sure it won't happen again, will it Ginny?!"

Ginny shrugs, and quietly retorts, "Accident's happen... Ouch! Charlie!" She says, rubbing her arm that he just pinched rather hard.

"It won't happen again will it?" He asks his sister.

"No." She says scowling at her older brother, "You're almost twenty six years old for crying out loud and you're still pinching me!"

"You'll learn." Charlie grins.

"Git." She says, frowning, "Let's finish playing. RON Throw the damn quaffle!"

"Ginevra, that is not the way a lady should talk." Bill says, frowning at her.

"Hermione, you are SO lucky you are an only child." Ginny says, teasing her brothers.

Hermione looks up from her book and smiles, glancing over at Harry. He has been avoiding eye contact all day. She sighs and goes back to her book.

The game ends, and the eight of them put their broomsticks away in the shed. Hermione stands up when Ginny comes over and they walk inside discussing the match.

* * *

"Alright, no more quidditch talk." Mrs. Weasley says, "I expect you three, Ginny, Ron, and Harry to go and work on your homework for a bit. Hermione, I'd tell you dear too, but you seem to have your priorities straight."

Ron groans, "Mum… I can do it some other time."

"Do you have ANY of your work done?" Mrs. Weasley asks.

Ron groans yet again, "Yes, charms and transfiguration are finished."

"Good, now finish the rest."

"Come on Ron." Harry says, as the two go upstairs and grab their books. The come back downstairs. Harry takes the seat across from Hermione, and Ron sits next to her on the couch.

After an hour Ron forces his parchment in Hermione's face, "Alright, I've done my part… Please 'Mione."

Hermione pushes it away from her, "I'm doing my own work thank you very much."

"Come on Hermione." Ron begs, "Just give it a quick glance."

"Fine." She says, "You want me to read yours too Harry?"

"No thank you." Harry says, not looking up from his paper. He couldn't yet.

Hermione tries not to look too hurt, but can't help but feeling ignored. She focuses on Ron's paper, trying to keep her mind off Harry.

Harry sighs, and stands up after he finishes his paper, "I'm gonna go out for a walk. I'll be back in a bit."

"You want company Harry?"

"No, I'm fine." He says, "See you in a bit."

"Bye." Ron says.

Hermione watches him closely as he walks out of the Burrow and down the dusty driveway and sighs.

"You all right Hermione?"

"Huh? Oh yes, fine." She says.

"You don't look fine."

"I'm fine Ronald, really." She says standing up, "I need to get some air."

Ron sighs, but nods. He watches Hermione go out the door and sit on the step, her cloak pulled tightly around her. The wind was just starting to pick up and making the air crisp. She turns her head and watches Harry's form disappear around a bend. 'What the hell is going on with us?' She asks herself. 'What if everything changed because of the kiss? What if he never really intended for it to happen? What if we can't get over the fact that our relationship took a quick turn towards a romantic one? What if he doesn't like me back? What if I never talk to him again? What if this scared the bloody hell out of him and he never will talk to me again?! I can't handle not having him as my friend. He is my best friend. I am extremely fond of him… what if he doesn't feel the same way.' Hermione's mind continues filling with questions.

Harry walks away from the Burrow, trying to clear his mind and figure out what he wants to do about him and Hermione. He begins to weigh his options, 'Alright, we kissed, but that doesn't mean anything. It could have just been the moment. Here it is the day after Christmas and I haven't said more than two words to her. I can't even look at her. I don't know what she wants, and I sure as bloody hell don't know what I want.' Harry says to himself, 'What the hell was I thinking kissing her?! I could mess everything up! What if she is mad at me? What if she doesn't want anything more than friendship? Why the hell did I kiss her!' He screams at himself.

It's an hour before he comes back to the Burrow. Hermione is still sitting outside, "Hey." She says as he walks back in the house.

"Hi." He says walking past her. 'Why can't I talk to her.' He asks himself as he walks through the house and upstairs.

Hermione looks dumbstruck as her best friend just avoided her completely. If she hadn't said anything he'd have walked right past her. Tears sting her eyes as she too heads into the house.

* * *

That night, Hermione can't take it anymore. Well after dinner she has no conversation with Harry, and she can't handle the tension. Hermione, Ron, and Harry head into the living room, "Ron, you up for some wizard's chess?"

"Aren't I always?"

Hermione sits there, talking to Ron during the game. Hermione looks at Harry's next move and says, "No, move your knight. You'll put Ron in check."

Harry ignores her, and moves the piece he originally wanted to move. Anger shoots through Hermione's blood as she hears herself shout, "WHY ARE YOU IGNORING ME AND AVOIDING ME?! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DID I DO WRONG!"

Harry looks shocked at her as does Ron. She stands up and storms out of the living room in tears, "Dammit." Harry swears. He runs a hand through his hair.

"So that's how you get rid of someone you kissed the night before eh mate?"

"Shut up." Harry groans, "I didn't mean to avoid her, I just can't talk to her."

"Well you better think of a way to do so. She lost her father and her mother and you all in the same semester… or so she feels."

"I know…"

"You kissed, it's not like you punched her, or had a fight with her. You like her, she likes you and now you are avoiding her because you aren't sure what to do about the kiss." Ron says in a mater of fact way.

"When did you get so smart?" Harry growls.

"I've been hanging around with you and Hermione for the past six years." He shrugs, his blue eyes shining, "Something was bound to rub off." Harry laughs and shakes his head at his friend, moving his knight to the spot Hermione told him a turn before, "You're a prat do you know that." Ron questions his friend laughing.

He shrugs, "You're in check, I am not."

"Yet." Ron says, moving another piece, his blue eyes seeming to plot Harry's king's demise.

Hermione lies flat on her bed, tears pouring from her eyes. She pushed past both Fred and George on the steps who happened to be quite curious as to why she has been crying. 'Why did this have to happen?!' She asks herself, 'Why did we have to kiss. I just lost my best friend because of a stupid kiss.'

Ginny comes up and into her room, "What's the matter Hermione?"

"I hate being avoided." Hermione says simply, "Which is something that Harry has been doing for the past day. I haven't talked to him more than four times in the past fourteen hours almost… no even more, because it was after we kissed."

Ginny shrugs, "Maybe he's just worried about what you think of him."

"I'm supposed to be his friend." Hermione says bitterly.

"Just let him figure things out… you need to do the same." Ginny sighs, patting her friends back.

"He could at least have had the decency to talk to me Ginny."

"Oh indeed, however, boys are stupid." She says, quite plainly in a childlike manor, causing Hermione to crack a smile through her tears.

Hermione nods and wipes her eyes, "I just hate this."

"I know. I would too." Ginny says, thinking, "I could hex him. The bat-bogey hex is amazing."

"You know, I may actually take you up on that." Hermione grins.

"It will work out Hermione, everything always does."

"I hope you're right Ginny." Hermione sighs.

"I'm going downstairs to get something to eat, you want anything?"

"We just had dinner, like two hours ago."

"I know that. Do you want anything?" Ginny asks again smiling.

"No thank you."

"Right." Ginny says and turns and walks out of her own room, heading downstairs, "Who's winning?"

"Me for the moment, but Ron's been plotting something."

Ginny smiles, "Don't you hate it when he does that?"

"Yes." Harry says trying to figure out what Ron is going to be doing.

"Hermione's upstairs." Ginny says and walks away from the two boys.

Harry sighs and looks at Ron, "Should I go talk to her?"

"Not yet…" Ron says making another move, "You need to let me beat you first."

"What should I say?"

Ron shrugs, "I've never been good with relationships."

"We haven't a relationship."

"Yet." Ron says.

"She's angry at me."

"There's a first."

"Actually… it kind of is. It's normally YOU who tick her off."

"I'm rubbing off on you then." Ron smiles, moving.

Harry looks the pieces and realizes that Ron has made a crucial mistake. He searches the board all the way around seeing if he had actually won or if Ron was just setting him up. Once he sees that there is no way for Ron to win he makes his move, "Check mate, mate."

Ron looks shocked at the board, "I can't believe I did that!" He says, groaning, "Well played."

"Well played." Harry smiles, standing up, "I'm gonna go up and talk to her."

"Good luck."

"I'll need it…"

"What are you going to say to her?"

"I have absolutely no idea." Harry sighs, as he leaves Ron and heads upstairs.

* * *

Harry nervously goes upstairs and over to Ginny's room. He sees the door shut and takes a deep breath before turning the knob. The lamp on Ginny's desk is glowing dimly, casting a light glow on the room. Harry sees Hermione's form lying face down on the bed. She appears to be sleeping, but a stifled sob tells Harry that she is still awake, "Can we talk?" He asks her, getting no reply, "Hermione…" he replies, still getting no response. He closes the door and walks over to her bed, "Hermione, talk to me."

Hermione sighs, and turns her head away from him, "How does it feel to be avoided?"

"I'm sorry."

"Don't give me that Harry." She says, her back towards him.

"Hermione…"

"It's over, it's done with, our friendship is now officially ruined because of that bloody kiss…"

"No it's not."

"You avoided me ALL Day Harry! You ignored me! You only spoke to me if I asked you a question, and that was only because you felt obligated! Do you know how much it hurts Harry? To have your best friend not talk to you for an entire day?!" She says, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Hermione, look at me please." He says, hoping she will roll over. He sighs and sits on the edge of the bed, knowing that she is crying he places his hand on her back, feeling her tense up and pull away. He is taken back by her action and pulls his hand off her, as if he had just touched a hot plate, "Hermione… I am so sorry. I just… I don't know what has come over me in the past day. I should have NEVER tried to avoid you, but I don't know how to take last night. I know that you are angry with me, and you have every right to be, but I just don't know…"

Hermione's breath hitches in her chest, "I lost my best friend over a stupid kiss."

"No you didn't… I was stupid. I should have talked to you about this earlier and not ignored you. I didn't mean to, I just needed to figure some things out."

"What things?" She sniffs.

"About what it meant."

"And what did you find?"

"I don't know yet. You know that I care for you a great deal."

"So much that you avoid me all day?"

"So much that I kissed you last night." Harry says, running his fingers through his hair, "I know you're angry and you have every right to be. I acted like an ass."

Hermione turns her head to face him, tearstains on her cheeks, "Yes you did. Harry, I can't lose you over this damn kiss. I can't. I think I did. Our relationship changed for the worse, and I can tell."

"Just after one day?! What do you think Hermione? That I am going to leave you forever? That you and I aren't going to be friends anymore?" Hermione stays silent, angering Harry, "You've got to be joking! You honestly think that?! You think that we can't ever go back to being friends?"

"I don't' know what to think!" Hermione says, "You already proved to me that you can't handle last night! You already ran from me all day because of the stupid kiss!"

"I SAID I WAS SORRY!" He says, his temper getting the best of him, "What more do you want?!"

"I don't know! I don't know what I want! I hate this! Dammit!" She curses, turning her back on him, "I can't lose you Harry. I really can't."

"You won't. This was just stupid on my part. I didn't want to stop talking to you…"

"But you did, for a whole day."

"And what is this now? Us not talking?! I want to fix this Hermione!"

Hermione looks at him, "There is nothing to fix Harry, because neither one of us know what the hell we want!"

Harry sighs and lies back on her bed, "I care a great deal for you Hermione… I have since I first met you. You are my best friend."

"I don't want to jeopardize our relationship Harry." Hermione says, "That kiss proved that we can't handle…"

"It doesn't mean a damn thing! It means that something happened with us Hermione. Something changed…"

"Change isn't always good."

"It isn't always bad either." He says, once again placing his hand on her back, trying to get her to calm down.

"What's going to happen to us?" She asks him, turning to face her.

Harry sighs, and kisses her forehead like he normally does, "Let's just start anew."

Hermione looks at him, "I don't know if I can…"

"Me neither." Harry sighs.

Hermione sniffles, "What now?"

"I have absolutely no idea." He says, looking at her lying next to him.

"Friends then?" Hermione asks with little enthusiasm.

Harry sighs, "Yeah, always."

Hermione and Harry lie in the bed next to eachother, Hermione on one side of Harry, Harry with his back up against the headboard. Harry takes her hand and sighs yet again. They agreed to be friends, nothing more, but both Harry and Hermione don't know if they can handle just being friends anymore. Harry closes his eyes as she falls asleep next to him.

"They've been up there for a while." Ginny says to Ron as they sit by the fire.

"Let them go Ginny."

"At least there hasn't been much arguing. Do you think they'll be ok?"

"They'll be fine." Ron assures her, "So, you and Seamus?"

Ginny looks at Ron with a bit of shock, "How…"

"Hermione told me."

"Yeah, Seamus and me." Ginny says.

"How long?" Ron asks, uncomfortable with knowing about his little sisters' romantic life.

"A couple months." Ginny says.

"Anyone else know?"

"Mum, Dad, George, Fred, Bill, Charlie…" She says smiling.

"So everyone huh?"

"Except for Percy and you."

"Well at least I knew before Perc." Ron smiles.

"Just because he hasn't been home much." Ginny smiles.

"You know about Fred and Angelina?"

"Who doesn't." Ginny laughs, "Since they graduated Hogwarts they have been spending a bit of time together. She's actually going to apparate over in a few days."

"He doesn't know he likes her yet does he?"

"No, he does, they just aren't making it official." Ginny shrugs.

Ron shrugs, "They eventually will."

"No, I doubt it. I don't think they will last too much longer either. They are way too different."

"We'll just have to wait and see." Ron says as he hears the door open and Billy and Fleur walk through, "Hi."

"Hi." Bill smiles at the two, "You two are up late."

"Harry and Hermione are having it out a bit." Ginny responds.

"It sounds quiet up there now." Fleur says, shrugging her shoulders.

"What were they arguing about?" Bill asks.

"Dunno." Ron lies.

"Oh well, I'm sure they will sort through it." He replies, helping Fleur off with her cloak. "Where were you two?"

"Dinner." Bill replies, giving Ginny a kiss on the top of the head and patting Ron's shoulder, "Where are the others?"

"Fred and George went to their store to do a bit more work on their newest joke, Charlie is writing his job, and Mum and Dad have been asleep for about an hour, and Harry and Hermione are upstairs in my room." Ginny explains.

"Well, I think I'm going to get some sleep." Fleur says, "Hopefully I won't be disturbing their discussion."

"I'll walk you up." Bill says, as the two advances upstairs.

The door is partially open and Fleur walks in, before stopping, "Oh!" She says quietly as she sees Harry and Hermione asleep on the bed.

"What… huh, well this is interesting." Bill smiles.

Hermione is once again lying on Harry's chest, her hand wrapped around his waste as he has his head back against the wall with his arm wrapped around her shoulder. Ron is use to seeing this after all the times Hermione has fallen asleep on Harry.

"Should we wake them?" Fleur asks.

"I think we should. Mum would go mental if she sees them in bed together."

"Don't be crude Bill." Fleur says, frowning at him.

"Let me see if I can rise Harry without waking Hermione." He replies.

"I'm going to go get ready for bed then." Fleur says, grabbing her sleeping clothes and heads into the bathroom.

"Harry." Bill says shaking him a bit, "Hey, Harry."

"Mhh… Bill?"

"Yeah." He says, "Fancy seeing you in the girls' room."

"Nothing happened…"

"I'm not mum, I don't care." Bill laughs, "Fleur is going to bed, and I figured I'd save you from mum's wrath if she finds you sleeping with Hermione, up in Ginny's bedroom."

"I appreciate that." Harry says, gently moving out from Hermione's grasp, succeeding in not waking her up.

"You two alright?"

"Fine." Harry says, sighing.

"You two aren't…"

"Dating? No." Harry says plainly.

"Ok then…" Bill says not believing him.

Harry walks out of the room, "Night Bill."

"Night Harry."

"Night Fleur." Harry says as he passes her in the narrow hallway.

"Good night Harry." She smiles.

* * *

Harry calls down to Ron and lets him know he's heading up to bed. Ron calls back up that he won't be long, and Harry climbs the stairs up to the attic. He sighs, and looks around the dimly lit room, placing his glasses on the small table next to his cot. His mind goes back to the kiss he and Hermione shared, as well as back to the conversation they had before they fell asleep yet again, Hermione in his arms. He closes his eyes and falls asleep. He doesn't even remember Ron coming up, but around seven in the morning he wakes up to his familiar snore. Harry groans and sits up. The sun shines in his eyes and he realizes there is no reason to try and fall back asleep. He walks down the stairs as quietly as he can. He does not want to wake up anyone this early in the morning. He goes into the family room and sees Hermione sitting on the couch, "You're up early."

"I didn't sleep very well after you left." She says.

"Did I wake you?"

"No, but I woke myself up for some reason at five and couldn't get back to sleep."

"What are you doing?"

"Potions." Hermione replies, moving over on the couch so Harry can have a seat. He smiles and plops himself down no the couch, "Did you finish your potions paper yet?"

"Yeah. I still have Charms and Herbology left."

"They aren't too bad." Hermione replies.

"I'm not looking forward to it though." Harry says.

"So, we're ok from the other night?"

"Yes Hermione, we're fine." He assures her with a squeeze of her hand. She looks over at him with tired eyes, "So are you going to tell me what is really bothering you?"

"It's a couple things." Hermione says, "The main one is that I didn't spend Christmas with my mother."

"You should go and talk to her Hermione."

"I know I should, but I can't."

"Why not?"

"Why not?! I thought we went over this when I came here! She's ashamed of me! My dad has always been kind of a buffer I guess. He kept both of us at bay, and well, since he's gone, there is nothing that is stopping mum from speaking her mind, and I can't do a damn thing about it!"

"Hermione…" Harry says, putting his hand on her leg, "Talk to your mum. You need it. I'm sure she is just as upset as you are about the whole fight."

"I can't do it alone." Hermione sighs.

"I'll go with you."

"I'm not ready…"

"Ok, I'll go with you when you are ready." Harry says, smiling at her, "Alright?"

"I don't know if I'll be ready…"

"When you're ready." Harry says again.

Hermione smiles and nods at him, "Thanks Harry."

"No problem." He says standing up. He walks behind her, kisses her forehead and heads in to find something to drink, "You want something to drink?"

"Water would be nice." She says, turning her attention back to her work.

Harry grabs two glasses and fills them up with water, bringing one of the glasses to Hermione. She thanks him and takes a sip of it, before placing it on the table. She then proceeds to finish up her work.

The others join them by nine when Mrs. Weasley wakes them up for breakfast. Harry and Hermione are almost finished all of their homework which would be due in less than two weeks, when they head home to Hogwarts.

"Good morning dears." Mrs. Weasley says to Harry and Hermione, "Well, I see that our Hermione has rubbed off on you Harry."

Hermione giggles and nods, "It's only taken six years, but I finally got him to do his homework early."

"Now if you can only fix Ronald." Mrs. Weasley sighs.

"I'm trying Mrs. Weasley, honestly." Hermione laughs.

"Keep working on him." She smiles as one by one the rest of the house slowly comes down for breakfast.

"You two are already up?!" Ron says, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"No, you're dreaming." Harry smiles.

"What time did you wake up?"

"I was up at seven, Hermione sometime before."

"What have you been doing all this time?"

"Homework." Hermione shrugs.

"Oi!" Ron says.

"We're almost done." Harry smiles, "You'll have to catch up."

"I only have four classes left to do papers on." Ron says, rolling his eyes.

"I have one." Harry laughs.

"Git." Ron grumbles and sits at his spot at the table.

Hermione and Harry laugh a bit and take their seats with the rest of the Weasley family and eat their share of the spread.

* * *

Two days later, Hermione wakes up at five in the morning again. She has had a pain of guilt that has been eating away at her stomach for the past few days. She can't handle the guilt anymore and gets out of bed quietly and heads upstairs to Ron's room in the attic.

"Harry…" She says quietly, "Harry!" She says more forceful, shaking him a bit. He groans, and turns over in his sleep, "Harry! Wake up! Please!"

Harry yawns and opens his eyes, seeing a blurry silhouette standing next to him. He can tell her shape anywhere, "What's the matter?"

"I can't take it anymore."

Harry pulls on his glasses, looking at her in the dark. "Take what? What in the bloody hell are you talking about? It's five in the morning Hermione!" he says to her in a quiet yet forceful tone.

"I can't take it anymore Harry, I need to see her."

"See who?" He asks.

Hermione starts to get annoyed at her best friend as tears start to fill up in her eyes, "I have to go home. I need to talk to my mother. I can't stay mad at her, I just can't. I hate the fact that we are not together right now, and I hate the fact that I missed Christmas. It was the first Christmas without my father and I know that she is furious with me and probably doesn't want to see me, but I can't stay here knowing that my mum is upset. I hate not being with her Harry, I hate it. It's, it's…"

"Ok, Ok Hermione, calm down." He says taking her into his arms, "We'll go in a few hours, it's far too early to be flooing into your mum's house. If you wake her up she'll be extremely frightened. Let's wait a few hours and then we'll head over. Sound good?"

Hermione nods against him, "We'll leave around seven. Why don't you get some more sleep before then."

"I can't sleep." Hermione says.

Harry sighs, "Well then, stay with me for a while. I'm going back to sleep, you don't mind do you?"

"No." She says, as she lies in the cot next to him, wrapping the spare blanket over her.

Harry squeezes her hand and she closes her eyes, sighing, with her back towards Harry.

She must have fallen asleep because the next thing she knows, the sun is shinning through the Attic. Harry, still with his eyes closed gets poked in his side, "Harry." Hermione whispers so she doesn't wake up Ron.

"I know." He says, startling her. She never thought that he would be awake, "Let me get dressed and we'll be off."

Hermione smiles and hugs him, "Thank you."

"Anything for you Hermione." He says, standing up. Hermione heads back down to Ginny's room and changes into her normal muggle attire before heading downstairs to await Harry.

Harry changes into a pair of jeans and a sweater. He goes over to Ron and shakes him, "Oi! Ron!"

"Huh?!" He says, not quite awake enough to make more sense of the situation than that.

"Hermione and I are heading to her mum's house. She needs to talk to her. I'll be back sometime tonight."

"Mmmm." He mumbles.

"What did I say?" Harry asks him, poking his side again, "Oi! What did I say."

"Hermione… mum… talk… home… tonight." Ron responds, mumbling.

"Good enough, I guess." He laughs and walks downstairs to meet Hermione, "I told Ron we're leaving, but we should leave a note anyway. He wasn't too coherent when I told him."

"He never is when he is first woken up." Hermione says in her matter of fact tone. She walks over to the kitchen drawer and pulls out a quill and a piece of parchment.

_Harry and I have gone back to my house for the day. We used the floo, I do hope that is alright. _

_We'll be back later tonight. _

_Hermione and Harry_

"That should do." Hermione says, placing the paper on the table and joins Harry back by the floo. Hermione grabs floo powder and steps into the fire, "Granger Network, London." She says clearly and disappears in green flames. Harry follows her.

"Mum?" Hermione calls.

"Shh, Hermione, she may be sleeping."

Hermione looks at her watch, "No, it's eight."

Harry brushes the soot off of his sweater and brushes it off of Hermione's back.

"Mum!" Hermione calls again, walking into the kitchen. Her mum was in the basement of their house. She waits at the kitchen table for her to come up which was only a few seconds.

"What are you doing here?" Mrs. Granger asks her daughter as she comes up to the kitchen.

"I needed to talk to you mum." Hermione says, looking at her.

"We already said all that needed to be said Hermione." She says, turning to do the dishes.

"Mum…"

Mrs. Granger looks back at her, and sees Harry in the doorway, "Oh, hello."

"Mum, you remember Harry."

"Of course I do." She says, smiling at him.

"Hi." Harry replies, "Good to see you again Mrs. Granger."

"You too Harry dear." She says.

Harry looks at Mrs. Granger carefully. He guesses that Hermione takes after her mum more than her father, except in the eyes, like Harry. Harry never saw Hermione's father's eyes, but since they didn't match her mother's, it was only natural to assume she got them from him. Hermione stood three inches shorter than her mother, which makes her about two inches shorter than Harry. Harry and Hermione stood five inches apart.

"Mum, can we please talk?"

"Very well." Mrs. Granger says, sitting down at the table with Hermione.

Harry feels a bit uncomfortable and thankfully hears a crash coming from the living room, "Let me go see what Crookshanks is up too." He says.

Hermione nods and looks at her mother. Harry walks out and sees the Cat has knocked over the lot of picture frames sitting on top of the piano, "You ruddy cat." He says, picking Crookshanks up around the middle and moving him off the musical instrument. "Why are you always into everything?!" He says, petting the cats' orange fur. He starts to put the pictures back up onto the piano as slowly as he can. He hears Hermione and her mum's conversation as he cleans the mess while Crookshanks rubs against his shins.

Hermione looks at her mum. She watches her stand up and go over to prepare tea for them. Hermione nervously wrings her hands together as she thinks of what to say to her mum. She doesn't know how to start it, and tries to form the words for her mother. Words that wouldn't hurt their relationship anymore, but ones that could help her understand how much she loves her lifestyle as a witch. She goes to open her mouth when her mother starts, "Hermione… you need to understand that I'm not ashamed of you. You may think I am because I don't get involved in your schooling, but I am not ashamed of you."

Hermione bites back a sigh of relief that she is not the one who started the conversation, "Then why not ask me more about my abilities? Why not talk to me about school?"

"Because it is something that I don't know of. I am not apart of your life there. I never have been and I never will be. When you were a child we knew that there was something special about you. You were able to do things that your father and I could never understand. We never had the magical gift that you have. We never will. I remember asking your father what we did wrong and why you would never be a normal child. We heard about the evils of the magical world and knew that we would be involved in it. It is extremely nerve wracking to know that your only child has powers that we can not understand."

"I want to be able to tell you about Hogwarts Mum! I want to be able to come to you when I have a success or when I have problems. I want you to accept me like daddy did. I know that he wasn't sure about my abilities when it started, but he got use to it because he realized it was who I had grown up to be. I'm a witch. I can conjure things; I am able to make potions. I know how to fight against the dark lord. I know how to use a wand, and I know how to fly a broom… remind you I don't necessarily like flying a broom, but I can." She watches her mother wince a bit, "You hate me talking about this!"

"It's just not normal…" Her mum says, "Not for us."

"It is for me." Hermione says, sighing, "I never felt like I belonged in the Muggle World. I always felt like I was something more, and it turns out I am. Why can't something that is normal for me be accepted by you? What is different anyway?"

"Hermione it takes a while to get use to you being a witch…"

"Six years mum. I've been at Hogwarts for six years and you still haven't accepted me. When I came home you never went out of your way to hear what I learned. Every year it is the same thing mum, 'Hermione welcome home! Did you have a good year? Are you keeping your grades up? How are your friends?' And I knew that you didn't want me to go into detail."

Her mum sighs and stands up, grabbing the tea off the stove and pouring a cup for Hermione and herself, "Your father and I had many sleepless nights because of your abilities. Magic is not something that we are accustomed to."

"Daddy was."

"And I am glad that you had someone to talk to about that. I am trying now Hermione. I am trying to understand your abilities. I am trying to get to the point where I can ask you about spells and your school and how you conjure things, but it's hard. Your father was always the one who did that."

"Because you are ashamed."

"I thought we went over that. I am NOT ashamed. It is just hard Hermione, hard to know that I did something wrong. Do you know how many nights I spent lying awake wondering where I went wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong with me though Mum! I'm healthy, I'm happy! Hogwarts is the best thing that could have ever happened to me! I met the greatest friends! I have two best friends who would do anything to me, who I love, and I've got a girlfriend who I am able to talk to anything about. The only thing I don't have is my mother, who I need more than ever now. Dad left mum, and I'm still here. Please, just try and understand my life. This is the path I chose, why can't you choose to accept my witchcraft. I don't expect you to be ok with me using it in front of you, because you haven't been around it, but I just need you to accept that I am a witch. I need you to accept that my life is not a world where magic is forbidden." Hermione says as she stares at her mother with tears in her eyes.

"I am not ashamed of you Hermione. Your father use to talk to me about your schooling. I know more than you think I know."

"But you don't have him anymore to find out information! I need someone to talk to mum and you're it. I don't have dad either anymore. I lost him too. I don't even know how to get this through to you mum!"

"I know Hermione, I know. I also know that you walked out on this family when it got tough."

"What!" She says a bit louder than she would have normally done.

"We got into an argument and you ran off to your world. A world that I can't follow you in to. You chose to spend your holiday with friends rather than your family."

"That's because here it didn't feel like my family."

"This is your only family." Mrs. Granger responds, "You left the day before Christmas and chose friends over family."

"I couldn't stay here mum. This place doesn't feel like home anymore. You and I are always arguing! I don't do anything right anymore! I can't talk to you about my problems or about my school because you don't want to hear about them."

"I love you Hermione. You are my only daughter! You are the only family I have left. I feel like I have lost you. I feel like they have taken you away from me. Call it selfish, but I can't stand letting you go every school year, knowing that you will only be home for a few weeks before you leave to visit your friends. You want to know the reason I don't get involved in your life? It's because I can't. There is no way for me to be a magical person, one who you would look up too, one who you would want to share everything with. I am not at all like you."

"Mum I want to stay here…"

"We are two totally different people. At least when your father was alive he told me everything that went on with you. He could get you to stay for holidays. He could have you stay around during the summer too. I can't. You run off every chance you get to your friends…"

"I'm sixteen! I have my own life!"

"You won't understand until you have kids. You'll understand if you have a child that is magical."

"I hope to Merlin I do!" Hermione says, "I will be so proud."

"And if you have one that is non-magical? Then what happens? You'll understand what I am going through."

"I need you mum! I need you to talk to me about school, to get involved with my life! I need you to understand how hard it is for me right now and not yell at me when I can't go to my father's gravesite. I need you to accept me for who I am!"

"And I need you to understand how I am feeling." She says to her daughter, watching the tears flowing down her cheeks, "We both are going to have a lot of changes happening in the next few months."

"I know." She says, wiping away her tears in vane.

"I want you to know how much I do love you, and how proud of you I am. I may not show it that often, especially now that your father is gone, but I'm grieving in my own ways too. I'm sorry if I have not been there for you in the past few years, especially now that your father is gone. I am sorry that I have not asked you more about your schooling and I regret that. I just need you to know that I love you. You are my only daughter. I need you to know that you are not ashamed."

Hermione looks down at her tea, "I love you too mum."

Her mum stands up and hugs her daughter tightly, "Happy Christmas too."

"You too Mum." She says, hugging her back just as tight, "I'm sorry I wasn't there."

"There's always next year." Her mother says, kissing the top of her head, "So, are you staying here, or are you going back to your friends house?"

"I…" She says, realizing Harry is still there. She rushes out of the kitchen and into the living room where Harry is sitting on the couch, with Crookshanks purring on his lap.

"Alright?" Harry asks her.

Hermione wipes the last of her tears off her face and nods, "Alright."

She sits next to him and he pulls her against him, his arm wrapped tightly around her shoulder. She lays her head against his shoulder and pets Crookshanks. His grumpy, squished face shows under the fur as he stands up and stretches on Harry and walks over to Hermione's lap. Hermione pets her cat for a bit, her head not leaving Harry's shoulder, "Do you want to talk about it?" Harry asks her.

"No, I think we're ok now."

"Good." Harry says, smiling.

"She's going to try and be more involved in my lifestyle and I'm going to be more open to her feelings."

Harry smiles and nods as they sit on the couch together. Hermione hears the telephone ring and her mother answering it.

Mrs. Granger comes into the living room and smiles at her daughter, "I just got a call on the phone. I am needed in the office for an emergency. Are you two going to stay for a while?"

Hermione looks at Harry who nods, "Yes mum, we'll be here."

"I shouldn't be more than a couple hours. Harry, do make yourself at home."

"Thank you Mrs. Granger." Harry says smiling.

"I'll see you both in about two hours." She repeats herself, kissing her daughter goodbye.

"Bye mum." Hermione smiles. Harry is relieved to see her smiling when talking about or to her mother again.

Hermione gives him the grand tour of the house. Showing him where everything is. He smiles and talks to her during this time. About an hour after her mother leaves, Hermione makes a huge step in coming to terms with the loss of her father. She is leaning against the arm of the couch, reading a book while Harry watches the television and speaks up, "Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you do something for me?"

"What's that?"

"Well it's with me actually…" She says, nervously.

"Not if you don't tell me what it is." He teases her.

"You know I haven't been to the cemetery since my father's burial…" She sighs.

"Yes, I'm well aware of that."

"Come with me?"

"Sure." He shrugs.

"I just can't do it alone."

"When are we going?"

"Now." She says, standing up.

Harry stands up after her and they decide to walk to the cemetery. It is only half a mile away. Hermione and Harry both pull their cloaks on and put their hat and gloves on. Hermione pulls on her Hogwarts scarf and wraps it around her neck. The weather is extremely chilly outside.

"Do you know where you are going?" Harry asks her.

"Of course I do." She snaps, at him.

They get to the cemetery in approximately twenty minutes. Harry takes a step through the cemetery gate and realizes that he has left Hermione on the outside, "You coming?" He asks her.

"I don't think I can." She says, not moving from her spot. It is as if a pair of invisible hands is holding her back, preventing her from entering the resting ground of thousands.

"Come on." He says, extending his hand to her. Hermione takes it and they walk through the cemetery, passing rows of headstones. Hermione looks around trying to figure out where the gravesite is. "Do you remember where it is Hermione?"

She looks around and pulls him down a row to the right, "I think it's down here."

Harry follows Hermione and watches her slow down. She squeezes Harry's hand tightly and he realizes she's found it. The plot still looked new. The grass has not grown yet on the mound of dirt that covers the six foot hole in the earth. Hermione drops Harry's hand and he stands behind her as she stands right in front of the tombstone. Harry reads the headstone. It is simple and basic, "Lucas Granger, Beloved Father and Husband, Born January 15, 1956, Died October 2, 1995." Next on the enormous headstone stood the words, "Katherine Granger, Born August 30, 1956". Hermione looks her fathers' side of the stone, ignoring her mothers' side, in silence.

"You know… when I was little," Hermione says suddenly, after minutes of silence, "and realized that I could use my mind to get my books off my shelf and into my hand, my father use to mock me. He always used to tell me that it was only right that books came to me, because that is all I ever cared about. He used to say that it didn't startle him when I did that, because I use to jump at the chance to read things, and this just made perfect sense because I could get my reading done quicker, because it saved time when I didn't have to walk and pick up the books." She smiles a bit. "Every time I came back from Hogwarts, he would ask me all sorts of questions about you and Ron and of course classes. He use to be extremely interested in my magic. He was proud when I brought home eleven owls, and told me that the reason I didn't get all O's is because I didn't want to seem too much like a perfectionist."

Harry stands behind her listening to her ramblings, not wanting to stop her. She has not moved her eyes from the stone.

"I loved him more than anything. When I wrote Viktor during the summer he was extremely interested in him. I caught him reading a letter from him; it was one of my last ones I wrote him. He told me that Krum wasn't worth it. I knew that from the beginning, but he kind of dropped me hard. I told you about that didn't I? Of course I did." Hermione says.

Harry never was quite sure what happened to Hermione and Krum's relationship, and didn't really care to ask at this moment.

"He was washing dishes one night when I was home for the summer holiday, about a week before I came to see you and Ronald. He always hated washing dishes, something that I really don't mind doing. I had just finished a paper and walked into the kitchen. My father looks at me and asks me if I was seventeen yet. He bloody well knew I wasn't yet, but I question his motive and he responded, 'It's a crime that you are only fifteen, because if you were of age, these dishes could wash themselves.' Mum use to tell him every time he would leave dishes in the sink, 'the dishes won't clean themselves Luke.' He would always say, 'In a few years they will. Hermione can do them.' It use to drive my mother crazy." She says, with a bit of a laugh which turns into a bit of a choked sob, "The little things are getting hard to remember though. It's only been a few months and I can't remember how his voice sounded exactly. I can't remember his laugh. No matter how hard I try, it is damn near impossible. I walk through my house and think still that he will come through the door, after a long days work. I feel like if I was home, I could have done something to stop the heart attack. I know it's crazy, but it's true. I can't remember the little things." She says, tears starting to form in her eyes, "Things that I saw every day, things that made my father who he was. These things that I remember just aren't enough anymore. He use to have the most amazing laugh, but I just… I can't remember it. Some days, if I think about him, it's like he doesn't have a face. I see him in the pictures, and that's just not the father I remember. I feel like…" She says, taking a hitched breath in, biting back a sob, "I feel like I'm forgetting him." Harry places his hand on her shoulder, squeezing it slightly, not moving from behind her, "Every day is so much harder to remember him than the day before. The pictures just aren't enough anymore. I can't lose him, but I already have, and I'm losing the little things that matters the most. I just can't remember. I try, I really do, but…" She looks down at the ground, raising her hand to cover Harry's which is still upon her shoulder, "It's so hard Harry."

Harry feels her turn against him and wraps her arms around him, hugging him tight.

Harry sighs, "You're never going to totally forget him Hermione. You can't. It's hard now, because you aren't use to not having him around all the time. You just told me a lot that you remembered from him, things that really matter to you, things that keep him alive inside of you. You're right; pictures aren't the same, especially muggle photography. You are NOT going to forget him though. I don't think anyone ever totally forgets about the people they love."

"I hope not." Hermione says, still sobbing against him. He kisses the top of her head, feeling her arms tighten around his waist.

"Hermione, look at me." He says, as she pulls away from his shoulder and her chestnut eyes look into his emerald ones, tears flowing down her cheeks, "You took an enormous step today, first coming back to talk things over with your mum, then coming to your fathers grave, even though I know it was extremely difficult for you to do. You are so strong, and I hate seeing you upset. You are going to be fine, and you are not going to forget your father. Some things over time will leave you, but he will never leave your memory totally." He says, taking her chin in his hands, wiping the still falling tears off her cheeks, "You always have me to talk to if you need too."

Hermione looks up at him, and he bends down yet again, kissing her softly on the cheek. She turns her head ever-so-slightly and brushes against his lips, and lingers there for a moment, "Thank you for coming with me Harry." She says.

Harry smiles, "It was no trouble."

She turns and faces the gravestone again, and sighs as she takes Harry's hand.

"Are you ready?" Harry asks.

"Yeah, I think I am." Hermione says, as she wraps her arm around his waist.

Harry wraps his arm around her shoulders and they walk away from the gravesite, out of the cemetery. They hear the large church bells strike two. Hermione smiles up at Harry as they walk the streets back to Hermione's house. They take their time, savoring each other's company, not knowing what was going to happen with the two of them, but knowing that something changed in their relationship. Something has made them both stronger when they are together. Hermione could have never gone to the cemetery without Harry. He went out of his way to help her.

"You hungry Hermione?" Harry asks her.

"Yeah." She says.

"Well then, let's head somewhere for a bite, what do you say?"

"Sounds good." Hermione smiles and she leads Harry towards places to eat.

After they eat, Hermione and Harry head the final stretch to the Granger House. When they get inside, Hermione's mother is sitting on the couch, with Crookshanks by her side, "Where have you two been?" She asks, smiling.

"We went to the cemetery." Hermione says, with a shrug.

Her mother looks at her with joy in her eyes, "I'm glad."

"You know what… I think I am too." Hermione says.

"Are you both hungry?"

"No, we just ate, but thank you." Harry smiles.

"Are you two going to be staying the night?"

Hermione looks at Harry, "I think I may stay a few days."

"Wonderful." Her mother smiles, before looking at Harry, "And you?"

"I'm going to have to be off tonight. I promised the Weasley's that I'd be home tonight." Harry responds, "But thank you."

The three spend the afternoon into the evening together, when Harry decides to leave. He thanks Mrs. Granger and then he and Hermione walk over to the fireplace.

"I'll see you in a few days then?" Harry asks Hermione.

"Yes, I'll be there." She says, hugging him tightly, "Thanks again. Are you sure you don't wanna stay tonight?"

"No problem." He smiles, "I've got a chess rematch with Ron, and besides, you and your mum need some time alone anyway."

"See you soon." She smiles, hugging him tight.

He leans down and gives her a quick friendly peck on the lips, "See you soon."

Hermione watches him leave after shouting out his destination and walks back into the room holding her mother with a smile on her face.

"So that's Harry?"

"Yes, that's Harry." Hermione smiles.

"He seems like a nice boy."

Hermione shrugs, "The best. I couldn't ask for a better friend."

Her mother raises her eyebrows on the friend part, but Hermione ignores it. She and her mother have Christmas with each other a few days later than expected, but it is still worth it. Hermione isn't sure how much time she would spend at the house, but she knows that it will be well worth it.

* * *

A/N: So like it? Love it? Comments? Review please! Chapter 9 will be up soon!

I think this is going to be quite a long story… because I may put the story all together rather than do a sequel. I can do a lot of tragic things hehe…. Anyway…. We'll see what I decide!!!

Thanks a lot!

Stary


	9. Changes

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!!!! NOTHING AT ALL! I don't wish to get sued.

A/N: This takes place in their sixth year… but you'll have to use your imagination a bit as always in fan fiction. I love to hear from you if you liked the story! Please Read and Review, but no flames. I don't feel they are necessary.

Sorry this took so long gang!!!! I rewrote a few parts one two many times… but here it is!

Thank you all for the Amazing reviews! I really appreciate them! Keep 'em up! They really help me keep up my writing quickly!!! I love reading your comments!

* * *

Harry ends up back at the Burrow and walks through the house looking for anyone still awake. It was only eleven by the time Harry comes back, judging by his wristwatch. He hears movement in the kitchen and walks into it, "Hey Gin."

"Hey Harry." She says smiling as she puts a cup away in the cupboard, "How was London?"

Harry smiles at her, "It was fine."

"Did Hermione and her mother make up?"

"I think they'll be alright. She went to the cemetery as well and I believe she is getting use to the fact that he is dead."

Ginny dries off another cup and places it in the cupboard, "Do you honestly think you ever get use to it? I think that time just moves on. Are you use to the fact that you're parents are gone?"

"Yeah, I kind of am… I mean it doesn't mean I'm happy about it, but still…"

Ginny nods, and wipes her red hair out of her eyes, "I can understand that."

Harry looks at all the dishes in the sink and awaiting her in the draining board, "Why are you doing dishes? Your mum usually sets them to magic."

"I kind of pissed her off." Ginny says smiling, "And Bill."

"What did you do?" Harry asks shaking his head with a smile on his face.

"Well, you know that Fleur and I don't get along too well…"

"Really? I haven't noticed." Harry says laughing.

"Up in MY room she decided that she was the owner of it and said that I should clean it. She then proceeded to tell me HOW to clean it, and lastly how to make it look like it is much larger than what it is. I told her that I knew exactly how to make it larger. I told her that my room was huge for one person before she came into the picture, and that I had NO idea what Bill saw in her. I then threw some snotty comments towards her, that did not go noticed by Bill, and I kind of vanquished her bed."

"You vanquished it?"

Ginny smiles and nods, "Yes."

"To where?"

"The chicken coop." Harry laughs as Ginny continues, "Oh no Harry, there's more. She came in and called me a spoiled brat and that she was going to be my sister soon, and how dare I treat her like that. I told her not if I could help it."

"You're lucky that you aren't getting expelled for using underage magic."

"No, I can't. I have a ton of over aged wizards in the house. Mum sure as bloody hell traced it back to me."

"What did you do?"

Ginny smiles, "I bat boggey hexed her."

Harry shakes his head at her, still smiling, "I can see why you are washing all these dishes then."

"Hey, if she would just realize that I can't stand her, we'd get along great. She keeps trying to make me into a little her, like her snotty sister Gabrielle."

"So then what happened?"

"Well, mum came up after Bill went and told on me… can you believe that, twenty-eight and tattling on me still. Mum grabbed my wand and showed the hex it did and went mental on me. I don't see why she went so crazy, I mean, she doesn't like phlegm either. She threatened me, Bill isn't talking to me, and then after all of this, I am stuck washing dishes for fifteen. Mum decided to have everyone over tonight."

Harry smiles, "Ginny… you are going to have to get along with her one time or another. You are going to have nieces and nephews from her at some point."

"Harry, I just feel like she looks down on my family. I mean, come on! She is just completely oblivious to everything! The things she says and does."

Bill comes down to check on Ginny, and ask her in a teasing manor, "Those dishes done yet?"

"The bats still coming out of Phlegm's nose?" Ginny questions him in the same tone as his.

"Unbelievable Ginny!" Bill says to her, not even noticing Harry sitting there, "You are such a child!"

"I'm fourteen! Of course I am a child!"

"No, you aren't! You are only three years of coming of age and you still act like the whole world revolves around you. Let me tell you something little girl, it doesn't. Just because you are the only girl in the family doesn't mean that you get what ever you want. All FLEUR has done is tried to get along with you! You do nothing to help."

"Tried to help huh? Like telling me how to fix my room so I have more space? Well I did that. I had plenty of space after vanquishing the bed. How about making me look more acceptable? How about that one Bill? Did you know that your fiancé has a goal in life? It's to dress me up like a little doll and behave the same way she does." Ginny scoffs at him, "Apparently, me living with six boys all my life has made me less attractive to men."

"She didn't say that!"

"Go ask her." Ginny growls, "That was months ago. That was when I stopped liking her. She's not good enough for you Bill! You can do SO MUCH better than her! I don't see what you see in her!"

"You don't have to. I'm going to marry her Ginny, and you are going to have to get use to it. Deal with it!"

"Piss off Bill." Ginny says, scowling at him. "I'm glad I hexed her." She says to Harry when Bill leaves the kitchen in a huff.

"He's just mad Ginny." Harry sighs, "He'll get over it."

"I know. He got over it when I gave her a puking pastille during the summer. That was classic. Could you imagine her puking her guts up all over the yard? Fred and George were so proud of me"

"You are going to have to start getting along with Fleur. I'm not saying love her, but just get along with her."

"She has to prove to me that she is worth me getting along with her. She has to prove to me that she actually loves my brother first."

Harry sighs, "Alright then."

"Where's Hermione?"

"She is staying back with her mother for a few days."

"Damn, so I'm alone in the bedroom with Phlegm."

Harry smiles, "Yup."

"Ginevra Molly!" Mrs. Weasley shouts at her as she comes down the stairs and into the kitchen, "You better be done those dishes! It shouldn't take you all night to do them!"

"I'm almost done mum."

"Oh Harry dear, how are you? How was your trip?"

"Fine Mrs. Weasley thanks."

"Is Hermione coming back?"

"In a few days. She and her mum need a bit of time to sort things out, so she is staying there for a few days."

"Good, I'm glad they are trying to sort out their relationship, now as for YOU young lady, if I even HEAR you are using magic again, underage, you will be turned into the ministry."

Ginny smiles a bit, knowing that her mum is joking, "I'm sorry mum, I just really can't stand her."

Mrs. Weasley gives Ginny a nod, and pulls her long red hair away from her face, "We just have to deal with her."

Ginny nods and smiles as Mrs. Weasley gives a wave of her wand and allows magic to finish the last few cups and plates, "This doesn't mean that you are off the hook Ginny. You are de-gnoming the garden tomorrow."

Ginny groans a bit but nods her head, "Yes mummy."

"Harry dear, are you hungry?"

"No Mrs. Weasley, I'm fine, thank you."

"So are you sure Hermione is alright?" Mrs. Weasley ask.

Harry nods, "She's a lot better than she was when she came here for Christmas, that's for sure."

Mrs. Weasley nods and smiles, "Good. Ginny, where is Ron?"

Ginny shrugs, "I guess he's in his room. He has some homework to finish."

"And you?"

"I've got two more papers to do, but they are really nothing."

"And you Harry?"

"One more, and I'll be done."

"Wonderful. Alright, I am going to head to bed, I'll see you two in the morning."

"Night Mum." Ginny smiles.

"Night Mrs. Weasley."

Mrs. Weasley heads upstairs and Ginny yawns, sitting on the couch in the living room.

"You look tired." Harry says to his friend.

"I'm exhausted." She smiles, "Seamus is coming in about two days."

"Angelina is as well, isn't she?"

"She was suppose to, but isn't now."

"Why?"

"I dunno. Fred came home all annoyed and went upstairs. I haven't asked him about it… yet. IF they broke up though, it's really wouldn't be a big surprise. I mean, I knew they would."

"So how are you and Seamus doing?"

"Pretty good, as long as Ron doesn't butt his nose into our business."

Harry laughs, "You're the only one younger than him, of course he is going to butt in."

"That's where you come in. You keep him away."

"I'll do my best."

"Thanks." She smiles, "So what's up with you and Hermione?"

"You heard eh?"

"Hermione is one of my best girlfriends, of course I heard." Ginny smiles, "What's going on with that?"

"At the moment, nothing. We decided that friends is the way to go until we can figure out what we want."

"And what do you want?"

Harry shakes his head, "I'm not sure, and no I don't want to talk about it." He laughs at the redhead sitting next to him.

"Ugh, boys." She groans, "Well, I'm going to bed. Night Harry." She says, kissing his cheek.

"Me too." He says, "Night Ginny."

The two head upstairs and Ginny goes into her and Fleur's room. Harry heads up to the brightly lit attic and sees Ron on his bed working furiously at his potions paper, 'Hey."

"Hey Mate." Ron says, looking up at him briefly, "How was London?"

"Fine."

"Hermione and her mum ok?"

"Yeah, they will be."

"Where is she?"

"Still at her house. Her mum and her really have to talk things out. She went to her father's grave though."

"How was she?"

"Cried the entire time… it was quite hard for her." Harry sighs, sitting on his cot.

"Is she alright now?"

"She will be." Harry smiles, "She'll be back here in a few days."

"Good. I'm glad she's doing alright."

"Me too."

* * *

Hermione sits downstairs in her living room watching a movie with her mother, her potion's book lying on her lap as she reads it. She rereads the page for the third time, trying to figure out how to make the complicated potion. This is the first part of their class when school starts in two weeks. She inks her quill and writes a few notes down on her parchment. She glances up occasionally to see where they are in the movie, and reads her book again. She scratches her last notes off the parchment and sighs yet again.

"What are you sighing about?"

"Nothing." Hermione says.

"What are you reading?"

This takes Hermione a bit off guard, "Huh?"

"What are you reading?"

"Oh, something for class." Hermione says.

"What class?"

Hermione looks over at her mother who is for the first time looking at her, awaiting her answer. Hermione is shocked that her mother is asking her about school. She is even more shocked that she is looking right in her eyes, something that her mother has NEVER done, "Um, it's for potions." Hermione wants to tell her more, but doesn't want to push her mum yet.

"Is that where you learn how to mix… potions?"

"Yes… well, partially. You need to understand the ingredients, learn how the potions work, and learn how to make them."

"What are you reading about now?"

"A potion in which, if properly used, I could transfigure my cat into something else."

"Such as?"

"Basically, anything I could think of. If I wanted to make Crookshanks a dog, this potion would do it with just a bit of a change of ingredient."

"Sounds… neat."

"Quite." Hermione says.

"So what class are you looking forward to the most this term?"

"I like them all. I dropped Divinations, which I couldn't stand a few years back. That has to be the worst class I have ever had. Charms is always neat."

"Do you have most of your classes with your friends?"

"Most of them are with Ron and Harry, but we have two that are different, Ancient Ruins and Arithmancy. The boys can't be bothered with them. I don't blame them, it's not for everyone."

"Ah." Her mother says, before turning her attention back to the television.

Hermione smiles and stands up from her spot, "I'm kind of tired, I think I'm going to go to my room."

Her mother nods and smiles, kissing her daughter's cheek, "Good night."

"Good night mum."

Hermione walks upstairs smiling. Her mother has finally done the one thing Hermione has dreamed about! She finally has been asked, by her own mother, how school is! It wasn't much, but it's a start! She changes into her night clothes and lies down on her bed, reading from her potions book until she falls asleep.

"Hermione." She hears, and cracks open an eye. She sees her mother standing over her, "Are you awake?"

"Sort of." She groans, brushing a fallen curl away from her face.

"Cosette's on the phone."

Hermione groans and rolls out of bed, "It's only eight in the morning." She walks out of her bedroom and into the hall where the phone is perched on top of the table, "Cosette, it's eight in the morning, what in the bloody hell could you possibly want?"

"I heard you were home because Noah saw you yesterday. How did I not know?"

"It was a sudden visit. What's up?" She yawns.

"Can you be ready by ten?"

"For what?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe just hanging out with your friend." Cosette smiles on the other line.

"Ten is fine. I can sleep till nine that way."

"Right, I'll see you at your house by ten."

"Right, see you then."

"Bye." Hermione heads back to her bedroom and goes to sleep for another hour. Her alarm goes off at nine on the dot. She groans again and stands up, accidentally knocking Crookshanks off the bed, "Sorry Crookshanks." She grumbles. She then proceeds to get a shower and get dressed. With ten minutes to spare, she decides to go down and grab some breakfast while she awaits her friend.

Cosette has always been quite punctual. She arrives at ten on the dot. Hermione lets her in, "So, how are you?" Cosette asks.

"Well, how are you?"

"I'm wonderful. You ready to go?"

"Where are we going?" Hermione asks.

"I figured we'd head out to do a bit of shopping."

Hermione nods and smiles, "Sounds good."

The two girls head out of the house and into Cosette's car, "When are you getting your drivers license?"

"I dunno." Hermione replies, "I am fairly busy with school and all, so I really don't think about driving much."

"How is school?"

"It's fine."

"We miss you at ours. Every year we hope that you will come back home to school, and ever year you fail to do so."

"I know, and I'm sorry, but I really love my school. It's amazing."

"It must be for you to continue to go there, year after year, and live there." Cosette grins, "I don't think I'd want to live away from home."

"Well, it's not that bad. I mean, my friends there are like family."

"You mean the two that were at your dad's funeral?"

"Yes. Harry and Ron." Hermione smiles, naming them. "Harry is the type of person who you can always talk to, and Ronald, he's the same way, but he is a bit different. Don't get me wrong, he is my best friend as well, but we constantly argue about little things. I believe that is what our relationship is based on." Hermione laughs, "I really don't know what I'd do without them."

"You'd be with us." Cosette smiles, "And we wouldn't let you go."

"I haven't let you guys go!"

"Sure you have, since the day you left for school, but that's alright, we forgive you ever summer holiday."

"I appreciate that." Hermione laughs.

"So how long are you in town for?"

"Only a few days, then I'm heading back to my friend Ron's house until school. Harry has been there for the duration of the holiday."

"Doesn't he go home to his family?"

"Oh Merlin no." Hermione says, "He lives with his uncle, aunt, and cousin. They are horrific people, from what I've been told."

"No parents?"

"No, they were killed… in a car accident." Hermione replies.

"That's awful."

"Yeah. Anyway." She says, changing the subject, "How was your holiday?"

Cosette smiles at Hermione, "It was fine. How was yours? First one since your father…"

"It was fine. I spent it with my friends, and then came home with mum."

"Are you alright Hermione? We barely talk about what happened."

Hermione smiles at her friend, "I'm fine."

"I mean, losing your father…"

"I'm fine. I really am. I haven't been for quite some time, but its ok now."

"Just like that?"

"My friends have put up a lot with my mood swings and all. I've finally started to push the death out of my mind."

"Hermione mood swings are quite scary." Cosette teases her friend.

"Sometimes I wonder why Harry puts up with me. He really keeps me grounded a lot of the time, while Ron can infuriate me like no one else I know." She smiles.

"So this Harry… he seems quite important in your life."

"He's my best friend Cosette…"

"Is that ALL? You aren't holding anything back about you two are you?"

"There's nothing to hide." Hermione sighs, "He is just my friend."

"Are we disappointed about that?"

"Merlin Cosette! I forgot how nosey you are!"

Cosette smiles and shrugs her shoulders, "I barely ever get to see you! I need to know what's going on in your life."

Hermione smiles, "Believe me, you'll be the first one out of my London friends to hear about my life."

"I better be." She smiles, "So what are you learning in school this year?"

Hermione freezes. No one, with the acceptation of her immediate family knows that she is a witch, "Huh?!"

"What are you up to in school? This place obviously has more to offer than our school here." She teases.

"I learn the same things you learn. Just… different."

"Different how?"

"I dunno, it's just different."

"You said that…"

"I don't' know how to explain it Cosette! I really don't. It's just… we learn more hands on I guess. They really shine in sciences and history…"

"That sounds cool, what do they have you doing?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary."

"Well jeeze Hermione, it's so nice hearing all about your school. Thanks." Cosette says with sarcasm in her voice.

"What the hell do you want me to say?!" Hermione asks her, "I just told you, it's a normal school! I learn the same as you!"

Cosette gets quiet and looks out of the corner of her eye at Hermione, "I just don't understand why you are always so secretive about it. We never know anything about your school. I know the name, but that's it."

"I can't tell you all about it…"

"Why is it some sort of cult? You are sucked in and you can't get out? I don't understand what the big deal is if you tell me or not!"

"Oi!" Hermione groans, "I don't have to say anything I don't want to! You don't need to know all about my school, just like I don't need to know all about yours!"

"Fine." Cosette says, frowning at her friend, "Damn Hermione, you've changed…"

"What the hell does that mean?"

"First of all, you would have told me all about your school years ago! You weren't as secretive about your life as you are now. At your father's funeral, the five of us, who you have known for years couldn't even offer a bit of comfort, but these two blokes come and basically help you through the funeral. It was as if we weren't even there. I don't even know you anymore."

Hermione frowns looking out the window, "I live with them Cosette. Harry and Ron and I all live together. My life is now in my school. My closest friends are there. We've been through more together than you and I ever have been through, and more then you have EVER been through. They changed me. I am not the same, but I'm not ashamed of that. I love who I've become!"

"Secretive?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me Hermione."

"I can't!" Hermione says, folding her arms across her chest, "And if you are my friend you'll just drop it."

"Fine!" Cosette says, frowning as they drive the rest of the way in silence to the shops.

After they silently walk through the stores, side by side Cosette sighs, "I didn't mean to force information out of you."

"It's fine." Hermione says, "I wish I could tell you everything that goes on there, but I just can't. Hopefully some day I can."

"I understand… I mean, you have your own life now. It's just hard to know that we are growing apart."

"We'll never totally grow apart Cosette. Both of us have changed though. Its part of growing up I guess. I've been away for six years, with the exception of summer and winter holiday. I wish I could tell you everything about my school, I just can't. You won't understand it yet Cosette. I don't think you'd accept it."

"We use to be best friends…" Cosette sighs.

"I just can't tell you Cosette… don't force me."

"I won't." Cosette sighs. The two walk a few more feet in silence, "So this Harry guy, have you kissed him yet?" She asks suddenly with a smirk crossing her lips.

Hermione laughs, "Once."

Cosette links arms with Hermione who is giggling, "You have to at least tell me the details of that."

Hermione rolls her eyes and decides to open up about Harry to her, but just enough to keep Cosette at bay. She doesn't eve know what she wants.

The two girls walk around London, shopping and eating lunch and dinner together. Hermione is back to her house by nine in the evening, and her mum is still up, "That you Hermione?"

Hermione closes the door behind her and hangs up her cloak, "Yes mum."

"How was your day?"

"Fine." She smiles.

"Good to hear. Are you free tomorrow night?"

"Yes, why?"

"Your grandmum and granddad want to go out to dinner."

"That's fine. Um, mum, I think I'm going to head back to the Weasley's house not tomorrow but the day after. Is that ok?"

"Fine." She smiles, "I'm just glad we had a few days together."

"Me too." Hermione smiles, "I can stay a bit longer."

"No Hermione, you leave when you are ready to. I know that your friends are awaiting your return."

"Thanks mum." She smiles, "I really miss Harry… and Ron."

Her mum looks at her and smiles, "So are you and Harry…"

"Oi! Mum! That is one part of my life that I am not going to discuss with you at this moment."

"Shouldn't I know if my daughter has a boyfriend or not?"

"No." She laughs, "But if you MUST know, Harry and I are JUST FRIENDS! I really think that I'm going to get a recording with that saying."

"Just checking luv." She says as she hears a crash coming from the kitchen, "Hermione… that cat."

"I'll get him." She says jumping up. She runs into the kitchen and sees Crookshanks under a pile of pots and pans, "Crookshanks! What has gotten into you!" She growls at the orange fur ball, "You know mum hates you in the house, why must you always get in they way." She quickly picks up the pots and pans, as Crookshanks circles her legs, rubbing gently and lovingly against her, "I swear Crookshanks, sometimes I wonder why I didn't get an owl!"

She picks up the purring ball of fluff and heads outside, "Sorry mum."

"What did he break?"

"Nothing, just knocked the pans over."

"Hermione, I am going to take the broken lamp and throw it out. I vacuumed the pieces up a while ago…"

"NO!" She says.

"It's broken Hermione. You can't use it."

"I can fix it mum. I'll be seventeen in September! I'll repair it. Just please don't throw it out."

"Alright, fine… I'll keep it up in your closet then."

"Thank you." She smiles, "It's quite a simple charm actually. It would only take me a minute to mend it... but I can't yet. I have another couple months."

"Seventeen will come quicker than you want it. Then you'll be in the real world, and have to job hunt." Her mother teases her, "Any idea of what you want to do?"

"I've got all next year to figure that out." Hermione laughs, "I like teaching, and I like writing, and I like defense against the dark arts, so who knows."

"Well, your father always told you that you can do what ever you put your mind to. We didn't raise a daughter to not think for herself."

"That's for sure." Hermione laughs.

She spends the next two days with her mum and the rest of her family, but she is growing restless and misses her friends. She misses Harry a lot though she doesn't admit it to herself yet. When she is away from her friends there is a hole in her soul, she feels a bit empty.

* * *

"Come on you git!" Ron calls up to Harry, "Quidditch time! Let's start a pitch!"

"How? Fred and George are at the shop, Bill and Fleur are out, and Charlie is doing Charlie things." Harry groans.

"Well, we've got Ginny, You and Me! We can just practice a bit."

"Yeah, alright." He says, sighing. For the past couple days all Harry could think about is Hermione. He is dying to find out how the rest of her days went with her mother. He is dying to find out when she is coming home, "Ginny! Quidditch?"

"Yeah, I'll be right down." She calls back, a smile obviously taking over her voice.

She bounds down the steps with her broom, as Harry and Ron stand with theirs, "How are we going to play with an odd number?"

"Just practice a bit." Ron says, "MUM! WE need your SPELL!"

"For what?"

"To make the backyard into a quidditch pitch!"

"I may as well just leave it up in pitch formation." She groans.

"Don't worry Mum, soon Ronny will be of age and he can do it himself." Ginny grins.

"Yeah!" Ron smiles.

Mrs. Weasley casts three spells and the yard turns into a pitch. Harry, Ginny, and Ron fly the entire length of the pitch, enjoying being up in the air.

Hermione uses the floo and comes into the Burrow. She smiles as she walks out of the fireplace, "Is that you Hermione?"

"Yes Ma'am." She smiles, "How are you Mrs. Weasley?"

"I'm well. How was your trip dear?"

"It was nice."

"Did you have a nice time with your mother?"

"Surprisingly, yes." Hermione smiles.

"Well, go stow your things up in Ginny's room. Ron, Harry, and Ginny are outside playing quidditch. Watch out though, because I changed the entire yard into a pitch."

"I'm sure they are loving that." Hermione smiles.

"When you have children, I'll be sure and teach you how to do it. It's lovely when your in need of some alone time and want the children to go out and play. And see, it still works when they are teenagers."

"What if they don't like to fly?"

"Well then, they can go out and watch." She smiles, "Percy never really flew much, but he still felt the need to play when all his brothers and his sister were doing it."

Hermione laughs, "Right Mrs. Weasley."

Hermione heads upstairs and into the room holding three beds. She then heads outside and right smack into the middle of the pitch, "HERMIONE DUCK!" Harry shouts as a bludger comes flying at her.

"Ah!" She says, diving to the ground, narrowly missing the flying ball, "What in the bloody hell are you doing!"

"Get a broom and come join!" Ginny shouts at her.

"Thank you, no."

"Oh come on Herms!" Ron calls, getting an instant scowl from the curly haired girl, "It will be fun! Two on Two! I'll even let you be with me."

"That's just so you won't get hit for calling her Herms." Ginny scowls, "Boys versus Girls. PLEASE HERMIONE! Use Bills broom!"

"Fine." She says, walking over to the broom shed still visible in the field. She looks for Bills broom, finds it and pulls it out, "COME ON HERMIONE!" Ginny calls.

She sighs and looks a bit nervously at the broom, "Right. Now, don't make me fall off, and we'll be alright."

"HERMIONE!"

"I'M COMING!" She shouts and mounts the broom. She kicks off the ground and meets in the middle with Harry, Ron, and Ginny. Harry hugs her, "Gah! HARRY! NOT WHEN I'M ON A BROOM!"

"I wouldn't let you fall." Harry teases her.

"You know how uncomfortable I am on these things!"

"I'll never understand why." Ron says, shrugging his shoulders.

"Because it is a narrow piece of wood that is levitating feet above the ground, and not to mention the fact that one small mistake and you could plummet to your demise."

Ron groans, "Leave it to Hermione to suck all the fun out of the best game ever. You enjoy your plummet."

"Shut up Ron." Hermione frowns.

"Come on, let's play." Harry grins.

"Over here Hermione." Ginny smiles.

Hermione sighs and flies tentatively over to her side, "I'm not good, you know that."

Ginny shrugs, and smirks over to the boys, "Neither is Ron."

"Thanks Gin." Ron shouts back at her, tossing the quaffle over to her, successfully hitting her arm. She squeals and rubs her throbbing arm, "Serves you right!"

"I'll get you Ronald!" Ginny growls.

"No fowls Gin." Hermione teases her friend.

"He deserves it." Ginny sneers.

Hermione can't argue with that. They play a bit of quidditch, which lasts about an hour and a half before Ginny gets called in to help her mother get ready for lunch. Hermione willingly helps. Harry and Ron are forced to set the table, as the girls cook a bit.

That night, after everyone is in bed, Hermione, Ron, and Harry sit down in the living room finishing the last of their homework. They talk as if they haven't seen each other in months. Hermione tells them all about her mother and how she is beginning to change.

"She actually asked you about Hogwarts?!" Ron asks shocked.

"Yes, I was a bit taken back." Hermione smiles, "But it kind of makes me feel good, that she is actually showing intrest in my schooling."

"Unless she just feels guilty." Ron shrugs.

Hermione frowns at his comment, "I guess… I didn't think of it that way."

"That's because it's rubbish." Harry says, frowning at Ron, "Your mum isn't feeling guilty… why would she?"

Hermione sighs and looks at them, "Because I lost the one person who cared about my schooling."

"That's not it…" Harry says.

"No, it makes perfect sense. She probably does feel guilty! She doesn't care about my school, she never has. How can I be so stupid to think that her questions were genuine! I mean, I should have known that she was disturbed when discussing the matter. She was extremely uncomfortable! I am so stupid! How could I be so blind?"

Harry shoots a glare over to Ron, sitting on the chair. Ron is sitting there busying himself with his charms book trying not to look at Hermione, "You didn't mean anything by that did you Ron?"

"No, of course not." He says nervously.

Hermione stands up, closing her books quickly, "I'm going to bed."

"Night Hermione." Harry says, as she walks out of the living room.

"Night 'Mione." Ron says.

"Good night." Hermione replies, quickly advancing up the stairs.

"You are such a git!" Harry groans at his best friend.

"I didn't mean to say it… it just came out."

"You never mean it do you? Honestly Ron, you can piss her off the most!"

"Hey, I didn't mean it." Ron grumbles.

Harry smiles, "You do have a way with women."

"Oh piss off." Ron says, grinning a bit, "I'll talk to her tomorrow."

"I'm going to finish this paragraph and then I'm heading to bed." Harry tells his friend.

"As am I."

The two of them sit quietly finishing their papers. They know that tomorrow Hermione will be looking them over and making the final corrections. They head up to the attic, walking quietly past the other four rooms on the second floor and head to bed. Around four in the morning, Harry wakes up to Hermione's voice, "Harry… Harry!"

"What?" He asks, pulling his glasses on, "Its four thirty Hermione…" Hermione sits on the edge of his bed, as he sits up and looks over at her, "What's going on?"

"What if he's right?"

"He who?"

"Ron."

"Oh come now Hermione, you know not to listen to a damn thing Ron says."

"No, but what if he is. I mean, I can understand my mum feeling guilty… I can…"

"Hermione, stop. Your mum is beginning to become interested in your magic. Can't you be happy with that?"

"It's not genuine. I know she just feels sorry for me."

"I'm going to assure you, it is." He whispers, yawning immediately after.

"I have this gnawing feeling that she…"

"It's because of Ron, that's it, Hermione." Harry responds, "Don't pay him any mind. Get some sleep."

"Harry…"

"Hermione… trust me ok? Everything is fine with you and your mother. It was genuine of her… everything is fine." He yawns again.

Hermione lies down next to him, laying her head against his chest, "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure." He responds, kissing her forehead, "Don't you dare go backwards because of what Ron said to you. He wasn't thinking…"

"I know, it's just…" She says, yawning as she moves her head from his chest, onto the pillow, laying against the nape of his neck., "He's such a prat sometimes."

Harry laughs, and leans his head against the top of hers, "We won't have him any other way though…"

"Sometimes I wonder." Hermione teases and closes her eyes, "You know what else is horrid?"

"No, but I'm sure you're going to tell me."

"All my friends are starting to ask about my schooling, and I am not ready to tell them that I am a witch. It seems like we've grown apart over the past few years."

Harry shrugs, "That happens."

"It doesn't make it any easier."

"No… I'm sure it doesn't." Harry sighs, he is barely awake, and isn't quite sure how he managed to form words to Hermione. He doesn't even register that she has fallen asleep with him next to her. The next thing he knows, the sun is flowing through the attic. He groans and turns over, startled at the fact that there is another person in bed with him, "Oi." He groans, four thirty coming flooding back to him. He smiles, looking at Hermione lying on her side, facing towards him, her hair falling in her face. Harry carefully sits up and changes quickly, walking down the attic steps onto the second floor.

He meets Ginny at the door, "You haven't seen Hermione have you?" Ginny asks, a bit frantic.

"She's up in the attic sleeping."

"WHAT? Mum's gonna flip!"

"Why? She came upstairs. Your brother was being kind of a prat last night."

Ginny shrugs and smiles, "So what else is new? What did he say?"

"He told her that her mum probably just felt guilty, after Hermione told us that her mum asked her about school."

"I have no idea how he will EVER get a girl with the sentiment of a two year old."

Harry laughs, "Hermione told him that he has the emotional range of a teaspoon."

Ginny laughs, "Hermione comes up with a few good ones here and there."

Harry grins, "She has her moments."

"Ok, it's early, I'm going to change into my robes and you and I are going to do a bit of a quidditch practice. I doubt the others will be up this early." Ginny smiles, "I really need to practice more with someone who is decent."

"Ron's not bad."

"He's getting better." Ginny shrugs.

"I'd rather have him as a keeper than anyone else."

"That's just because he's your best mate."

"Oh come on, you know you would have hated yourself if Ron didn't make the team."

Ginny smiles and says, "I'll see you in five."

The two go out and just ride their brooms for a bit, throwing the quaffle to one another. They enjoy the peace and quiet of the morning in the Borrow. After an hour, they head back inside, shower, and get ready for breakfast.

"Thanks for practicing with me Harry." Ginny smiles.

Harry smiles back, "No problem."

"You know, you are probably the coolest brother I have." Ginny smiles, winking at him, "And plus I can tolerate you."

Harry laughs, "Ditto."

Ginny sits down on the couch and opens her book, munching on a piece of toast as she begins to study for her OWLS.

"You know, Hermione has been a terrible influence on you…" Ron says, as he comes down and into the living room.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asks her brother, looking up at him.

"I mean, you are studying for your OWLS months in advance! Harry and I didn't start studying till a month before, maybe less, and we did pretty damn good."

"Well, I expect to do better than you." Ginny says with a smile.

"Not bloody likely." Ron teases her, "Morning Harry."

"Morning Ron. Hermione up yet?"

"No. She's zonked out on your bed." He says, before turning the questioning towards him, "Why is she sleeping on your bed?"

"She came up last night, because you are a git."

"What did I do?"

"Telling her that her mum is only interested in her schooling because she feels guilty."

"That bothered her?"

"Of course it did!" Ginny shouts at her brother, "Are you mental?! Do you not have ANY emotions?!"

"I didn't mean anything…"

"Of course you didn't, but you are awesome at saying the wrong things." Ginny groans.

"I guess I should apologize then."

"You guess?" Ginny says, groaning, "Of course you should!"

"I will! I'm not about to wake her up now to do it." Ron growls at her.

"Smartest thing you've said in the past fifteen hours." Harry teases him, punching his arm.

"You are usually on my side." Ron says, frowning.

Ginny giggles and turns her attention back to her books.

"I can't wait to get back to Hogwarts." Ron grins.

"It'll be here sooner than we know. It's only four more days." Harry smiles.

"I'm gonna miss my brothers." Ginny says, sighing, "I mean, we don't see Charlie and Bill nearly enough."

"But you get away from Fleur."

"That's one good thing." Ginny says, grinning, "That I can't wait for!"

"I can't believe they are getting married next August." Ron smiles.

"Ugh, don't remind me." Ginny frowns, not looking up from her potions book, before hearing movement coming down the stairs, "Morning Hermione."

"Morning." Hermione says, yawning as she walks into the room and sits on the couch next to Harry.

"Hey Hermione…" Ron says, looking at her, "I didn't mean what I said last night. I was just joshing you know that right?"

"Of course." Hermione says, in a less than convincing tone, "Its really no problem Ron."

Ron sighs, but after seeing her smile at him a bit he knows that she and he will be alright. He really isn't in the mood for the wrath of Hermione this early in the morning. There will be plenty of time during the day for her to get annoyed at him.

Harry feels Hermione lean up against him a bit and he smiles, "Doing all right today?"

"Yeah." She smiles, "I'll be fine."

"Good to hear." Harry says, smiling.

* * *

Four days later they were back on the train to Hogwarts. Hermione, Harry, and Ron are busy with their schooling. Things between Harry and Hermione keep growing. Most of their close friends can see something blooming between the two of them, but say nothing.

Hermione sits on the arm chair closest to the fire reading up for her paper which is due in two weeks. Harry sits there, reading his copy of the same charms book. He sighs once as he tries to figure out how to start the paper.

"What's the matter?" Hermione asks him, hearing his sigh.

"I don't know how to start this paper."

"Well then, start from the middle, finish the paper, and then write the thesis." Hermione shrugs, "That's what I always do."

"I hate charms papers."

"You hate any papers." Hermione laughs.

"How's it going Gin?" Harry asks Ginny as she works furiously on her paper.

"Horrid. If I don't' finish this, I'm not going to practice tomorrow." Ginny groans.

"Let me finish reading and then I'll check it out for you Ginny." Hermione says, smiling to the redhead sitting at the table.

"Hermione, I love you." Ginny sighs.

Hermione smiles, "It's no problem Gin."

Hermione goes back to reading her charms book, the firelight casting an orange glow over the room. Harry looks over at her in a subtle manor. He notices her eyes glowing almost golden against the fire's glow, her hair, now much less frizzy than when they first met her, coming out a bit from it's messy ponytail that was wearing. Harry watches her every move as she reads through the pages effortlessly, smiling as he watches her closely.

Ginny stops working for a moment and looks over at Hermione and Harry sitting by the fire in their two favorite armchairs. She bites her lip to keep from laughing as she watches Harry staring at Hermione.

"Harry, did you read page six hundred and two yet?" Hermione asks, looking up at him.

Harry shakes his thoughts away and asks her, "What?"

"Page six hundred and two, did you read it?"

"Um.. no… no I haven't yet."

"Well, when you get there, tell me, because I'm a bit confused on it. See if you understand the charm better than I do."

"Hermione, if you're confused, there is no way I'll know the answer." Harry laughs.

Hermione smiles at Harry, looking him as he reads the charms book again. 'Wow.' She thinks, 'His eyes are so much greener than I remember. They look almost alive.' She says. He smiles at her as she stares at him, nonchalantly, and she smiles back at him.

Hermione stands up and smiles, "I'll be back in a few moments. I'm gonna go see how Ron's feeling and how he's doing on his paper."

"Right." Harry says, as he watches her close her book and walk up the stairs to the boy's dorms.

Ginny walks over to Harry, "Take a picture, it last longer."

"What are you talking about?" He asks, with as much dignity as he could muster.

"Please, you've been staring at her for the past fifteen minutes. Why won't you just come to terms with your feelings and ask her out? You know you want to."

"No…"

"She likes you too Harry. I've been seeing more and more signs in the past few months."

"I don't want to ruin our friendship."

"And you staring at her won't make you ruin it?" Ginny smiles, "I was talking to Ron yesterday and he is able to tell that you like her."

"He's my best mate, I tell him everything."

"Talk to her Harry!" Ginny giggles.

"Don't you have your OWLS to study for?" He asks, a bit annoyed.

"How's my brother feeling?"

"I dunno… he's just got a cold… not too big of a deal."

"He's a baby when it comes to being sick isn't he?" Ginny laughs.

"He'll be fine tomorrow. Hermione actually talked him into getting a potion."

"Talk to her!"

"SHUT UP GIN!" Harry groans, "I appreciate your interest in my relationship status, but enough's enough."

"Fine." Ginny says, smiling.

* * *

Harry, over the next two months, has extracurricular work to perform with Dumbledore twice a week, so Harry and Hermione barely see each other. Harry keeps her informed of all he has been doing, which keeps her quiet. Hermione and Harry have been getting closer through the winter months. Hermione always wants to know exactly what is going on with Harry. She works hard at forcing him to tell her everything he is going through, but still knows he is keeping a lot from her. Hermione finally can't take the secrets anymore.

"Are you able to keep Dumbledore from reading your memory?"

"I'm getting there." Harry says, yawning.

"I can help you… we could work on it together." Hermione shrugs.

"You don't need any more work on your plate."

"Harry, if it helps you in the long run, what is the big deal? I want to help! Let me be a part of your life!"

"Hermione, you are an enormous part of my life. I don't know what I would do without you. I just don't want you wasting your time…"

"What are you talking about?! Our friendship is a waste of time?!"

"No… NO!" Harry says, looking at her, "I dunno, I guess I really… it's bloody hard.

You don't want to get into my mind either…"

"I wish I could understand what you and Dumbledore are doing all these evenings."

"I told you Hermione… we are… working against Voldemort. I need to be able to repell him from taking over my mind. You remember last year, when he took over my mind. The only thing that got me through it was remembering my friends and family and how much I love you. It's ten times harder trying to stop it the first time."

"I just want to be there for you Harry." Hermione sighs.

"I can't tell you everything… not yet."

"Dammit! Why not? Have I not proven myself to you? Have I not stuck by you through everything? Why the hell can't you trust me? You know Dumbledore wouldn't mind."

Harry sighs, running his hand through his hair, "Because the more you know, the more at risk you are put into. I can't lose you Hermione."

"You don't think I'm already at risk? I would risk my life for you Harry! I know you would do the same for me! I just want you to trust me!" She says, standing up and walking towards the stairs, "You're my best friend! Why can't you…"

"Hermione…" He says, sighing, he stands up and walks over to her, "I can't tell you everything because I care about you so much. I can't lose you Hermione, especially knowing that I could prevent you from knowing things that could kill you."

"Don't you know I don't care?! I don't Harry! Haven't I proved that to you time and time again? Merlin! All I want to do is help, but you have to trust me." She begins to shout, tears starting to flow down her cheeks.

"I do." He says, as she looks away from him, "I trust you with my life…"

"Then talk to me!" She says, not looking at him.

He carefully lifts her chin and looks into her eyes, "You are the person I care the most about. We've been together since we were eleven and never once have you left me. I know that this is bothering you that I won't tell you everything, but I will in time. Just please, let me get through this first."

Hermione's brown eyes meet his green as silent tears flow down her cheeks, "I don't want to lose you either Harry."

Harry leans down towards her and kisses her lips. He isn't afraid of his feelings towards her anymore. He knows what he wants, and hopes that she feels the same. He can tell that she is a bit taken back at first, but quickly kisses him back. Her arms wrap around his neck, just like they did back at the Burrow on Christmas. He places one hand on her hair, the other on her back. She pulls away from him, looking up at him again, before leaning in for their second kiss.

"It's always been you Hermione." Harry says, once they break apart again, "I'm sorry it took me so long to realize it."

Hermione smiles up at him, "So… what does this mean?"

He smiles down at her, "Let's take it one day at a time."

"I think that's a good idea." She says smiling, "Please, start trusting me though."

Harry sighs, "Come on, come sit with me."

Hermione nods and walks over to the couch with him, hand in hand, awaiting him to speak.

"Where should I begin?"

"Try the beginning… when Dumbledore first brought you to his office. "

Harry smiles and tells her everything about his lessons and everything that he and Dumbledore talked about, that he was able to tell. It satisfied Hermione enough that she leans against him, his arm closes around her shoulder, "Was that so hard?" She asks, looking up at him.

"Yes." He says honestly, as she reaches up and places her hand on his cheek, "But I don't regret it."

Hermione smiles, and nods against his shoulder as he kisses the top of her head, "Thank you for telling me."

"Thanks for listening to me." Harry smiles. "You know, I think something's changed with us."

"Something has definitely changed between us. I think we'll be ok." Hermione smiles.

"We'll be fine." He smiles.

Harry and Hermione stay on the couch for most of the night, not leaving each other's side. Harry's fingers entwine with Hermione's as he uses his thumb to the front of her hand in circles. They enjoy the time just the two of them in the common room. Hermione looks up at him and smiles, getting a quick kiss on the lips from him. The two of them sit staring off into the fire, until their sanctuary gets ruined by a few loud voices as they come through the common rooms.

* * *

A/N: So like it? Love it? Comments? Review please! Chapter 10 will be up soon!

I think this is going to be quite a long story… because I may put the story all together rather than do a sequel. I can do a lot of tragic things hehe…. Anyway…. We'll see what I decide!!!

Thanks a lot!

Stary


	10. Harry's Decision

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!!!! NOTHING AT ALL! I don't wish to get sued.

A/N: This takes place in their sixth year… but you'll have to use your imagination a bit as always in fan fiction. I love to hear from you if you liked the story! Please Read and Review, but no flames. I don't feel they are necessary.

I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to write, but I've been busy with my new job. This chapter and the next one has a bit of spoilers for the sixth and seventh book, however, I have twisted the stories to suit my own needs. Just bear with me, the next two chapters are my own opinions of how Harry and Hermione keep their relationship alive during the difficult times.

Thank you all for the Amazing reviews! I really appreciate them! Keep 'em up! They really help me keep up my writing quickly!!! I love reading your comments!

* * *

Hermione groans and sits up, pulling away from Harry. She is not in the mood to explain how the two of them are more than friends now. She is not in the mood for the looks and the questions about their new relationship, "What are you doing?" Harry asks. 

"I'm not ready… are you?" She asks, her brown eyes, looking over into his green eyes.

"No, I suppose not." Harry replies. She has always been the most reasonable out of the friends, and he is not about to contradict her.

The voices get louder as Harry and Hermione sit close to one another, but not close enough to touch. Harry picks up his quill and begins to write his paper. Hermione does the same thing, but her mind still wandering. She can't believe what had happened in the past thirty minutes.

"Hey you two." Ginny says, smiling as she and Seamus walk in through the portal.

"Hi Ginny." Hermione smiles, "Hi Seamus."

"Hi." Harry says to the two of them. He looks over at Hermione whose cheeks are now flushed. He smiles at the sight.

"Hullo." Seamus says.

"What are you two up to?" Ginny asks, smiling at the pair sitting rather close by the fire.

Hermione's cheeks flush even more, before she responds, "Um, just studying, and working on our paper that's due in a couple weeks."

"What about you Harry?"

"Same as Hermione." Harry shrugs.

"She's really becoming a bad influence on you mate." Seamus teases.

"I can say the same about you." Harry smiles, looking from Ginny to Seamus. He turns to Hermione who still has the glow of embarrassment on her cheeks, even though they were not caught doing anything out of the ordinary. "Don't forget Quidditch practice tomorrow Ginny."

"Oh don't worry, I am going to be there. I wouldn't miss it for the world." Ginny grins, winking at him, "The cup is way too close."

"Yes, it is." Harry smiles, "Three weeks."

Ginny sighs, "I don't know how you did it Harry."

"Did what?"

"Quidditch and the OWLS all at once."

"If you remember, I was off the team during the OWLS."

"Oh yeah, you knocked Malfoy out." Ginny says, smiling.

"How could you possibly forget Gin? You were the seeker!" Harry laughs.

"I didn't forget, I just wasn't thinking."

"Blonde are you?" Seamus questions her, as he gets a swift punch in the arm, and a scowl, "Please don't hex me." He laughs, "I was only joking."

"I'd be in right mind to hex you though, don't you agree Hermione?"

Hermione laughs, as she inks her quill, "Yes."

"Better watch out Seamus. They keep in a pack." Harry teases.

Hermione nudges Harry with her elbow and laughs. Harry has always loved Hermione's laugh. He could listen to her laugh for hours on end. He doesn't realize he is staring at Hermione until Ginny shakes him from his thoughts, "Where's that brother of mine?"

"He's off sending a letter to Charlie. He had to find Pigwidgon and actually get him to settle down for the long flight." Harry explains.

"So I'm brother-free for the moment?" Ginny asks, as Seamus pulls her hair affectionately away from her neck.

"For the moment." Harry smiles.

"Fabulous." Ginny laughs, "I'll catch you guys later."

Hermione smiles, "See you later Ginny, bye Seamus."

"Bye." Seamus smiles and the two walk off to do only Merlin knows.

"I can't believe how protective Ron is of Ginny still." Hermione laughs, as she pulls her knees up under her.

"I guess it comes with the territory." Harry laughs, "She's the only girl, plus the only one Ron is older than. He kind of learned from the others how to be protective of her I guess."

"She's fifteen though…. Well, almost."

"Doesn't matter what age she is. Her six brothers will always be there. I guess when you marry her, you marry the other six."

Hermione giggles at Harry, "I believe you are right."

Harry leans over towards Hermione and softly touches her lips with his. He lets them linger a bit, before pulling away, "What was that for?" Hermione asks, smiling.

"Do I really need a reason?" Harry asks.

"No." Hermione says, smiling as she tilts her head back against the back of the couch. Harry leans down and kisses her yet again, a bit harder and longer than before, his fingers run the length of her hair, gently stroking the tamed curls. Hermione brushes her fingers against his cheek, before her arm lands around his neck.

"Oi!" The familiar voice startles them and the pull away from one another, "Now I have to put up with you two snogging?"

"Bloody hell Ron! You scared the daylights out of me." Hermione says.

"I reckon that's the truth, since you throw yourself fully into what ever you do." He teases Hermione. Hermione turns scarlet after realizing that she has been caught doing something she has never done in public. "So… what's going on with you two?"

"Well…" Harry smiles, "We're just starting out…"

"Starting out eh?" Ron teases them, "I'm happy for you two. It's about damn time though. This has been building forever."

"Um, thanks I guess." Hermione says, turning even more scarlet, something that Harry has never thought possible.

"We're keeping it quiet though." Harry responds to his best friend.

"Consider it kept." Ron says, "On one condition…"

"What's that?" Hermione asks, cocking her head to the side, her chestnut hair flowing down over her shoulder.

"Keep the snogging to a minimum in front of me. It's quite revolting."

Harry punches his arm lightly, laughing, "Deal."

"Just because I know, doesn't mean you can feel free to snogg whenever I'm around."

"Ronald…" Hermione frowns in warning.

"Come on now Herm. I'm just teasing." He smiles.

"Call me that again and you'll have a flock of birds flying after you Ronald Weasley."

Harry laughs, "I'd believe her Ron."

"I do." He says, sitting across from the two, in his armchair, "So I got rid of Pig for a while."

"You'll miss the little ball of feathers." Hermione says to him.

"No, I truly won't." Ron says, "He's quite irritating."

"And in three days when he hasn't come back you'll be wondering where he is." Hermione replies in a matter of fact tone. She is still a bit ticked off at his Herm comment.

"Oh come on now Hermione, I apologized about the Herm comment…"

"No you didn't." Harry reminds him.

"Whose side are you on?"

"Mine." Hermione smiles brightly, looking affectionately at Harry.

"Oi, I'm out numbered now." Ron groans, but smiles as he sees his two friends happy.

Hermione laughs, and leans up against Harry's shoulder as his arm wraps around her shoulders.

Harry looks at the clock on the wall suddenly, "Oi, I'm going to be late for Dumbledore's lesson if I don't leave now."

"How are they going?" Ron asks.

"Great! I'll tell you more when I get back." Harry says, sitting up from Hermione. He kisses her cheek, something that Ron is use to and won't make a comment about, and then says, "See you in a bit."

"Bye." Hermione smiles at him.

"See you Harry." Ron says, as Harry leaves the common room very quickly, "So… you and Harry eh?"

"Oh for crying out loud Ron!" She says, "Is it really that big of a deal?"

"Um, yeah! Two of my best friends are dating!"

"I don't think I'd call it dating yet…"

"Well what would you call it?"

"I…"

"Yes?" Ron asks, smiling widely.

"I… I don't know!" She says, throwing her hands up in the air, sighing. "I've got charms to read."

"Me too… let's do the work together."

Hermione groans, "Oh come now…"

"Hermione, really, all jokes set aside, let's study."

"As long as you keep quiet about Harry and I…"

"Now, or forever?" He asks, raising his eyebrows playfully.

"While we are studying."

"I can handle that." He says, moving over to Harry vacated spot on the couch. He opens Hermione's charms book and the two begin to read until bed.

It is midnight and Harry still is not back yet, "I'm going to bed." Hermione says, yawning, "You?"

"I think I'm gonna stay up and wait for Harry."

"Right, tell him good night for me."

"Sure thing Hermione." Ron says, as she stands up, "Night."

"Night." She smiles and heads up to her bedroom.

* * *

Ron continues reading his charms book after Hermione leaves the common room. Harry walks in about thirty minutes after Hermione has gone to bed. He feels exhausted; his hair looks more disheveled than it usually does. He sighs and sits down heavily on the couch next to Ron. 

"Rough night?" Ron asks him.

"Yeah. I feel like I have just practiced Quidditch for the twenty-four hours, with no break."

Ron smiles at the analogy that he can relate to, "You look it. So what did Dumbledore tell you?"

"I am going with him to find a horcrux with him."

"A what?" Ron asks.

"A Horcrux… it's basically a memory… no, hang on, let me explain it to you. Tom Riddles Diary, that Ginny found, remember that?"

"Of course I do." Ron says.

"Well, that was a horcrux. There are seven of them, the Diary was one of them, but I destroyed it. Dumbledore thinks he knows where another one is, and has been preparing me to go with him."

"Well, what is it?"

"Kind of like a memory. It is made because someone has committed a murder, in this case, some of the people Voldemort has killed by ripping the soul out of them. The Diary was created because he killed Moaning Myrtle."

"And what does Dumbledore expect you to do?"

"Help him." Harry says shrugging his shoulders.

"Is that it?"

"That's it." Harry sighs.

"When does this journey take place?"

"I dunno." Harry sighs, "I just want to rid the world of Voldemort, I'd do anything to stop him."

"What are you going to find?"

"I believe it's a cup… but I dunno. Dumbledore says he'll know it when he sees it."

"So, is this dangerous?"

"Extremely." Harry sighs.

"Hermione know yet?"

"Not yet."

"How do you think she'll take it?"

Harry thinks a bit. He knows that she will be extremely nervous and is dreading telling her, but he also knows that she feels that Dumbledore will lay down his own life for Harry, so maybe it won't be that bad, "You know, I don't know."

"You gonna tell her?"

"Not yet." Harry replies, looking at Ron, as his green eyes dance with the reflection of the amber flames.

"I suggest you do it sooner than later."

"I will." Harry sighs, "I just don't know when it is going to happen."

"Tell her. You two are a couple now. You should be able to talk to her about everything…"

"I can! I always have been able to!" He says, shouting at Ron a bit.

"Come on Mate, I didn't mean anything by that. Just don't keep this from her. She'll be worse for wear if she finds out the night you are leaving."

"I'll tell her soon." Harry says, "Where is she by the way?"

"Went up to bed. She says goodnight though."

"Ah, well I think I'm going to turn in as well."

"Me too." Ron says as the two walk up the stairs to the boys dormitory.

* * *

It is about a week later, and Harry still has not told Hermione about the trip he is going to be taking with Dumbledore. He just can't figure out how to tell her without getting mad, but now it is too late. Dumbledore sent a message to Harry at the table. Harry nervously opens the letter and reads it. He show's Ron, not realizing that Hermione is standing behind the pair, reading over their shoulder, "What is this about?" She asks, making the boys jump, "Where are you going with Dumbledore tonight?" 

"Oh, um…" Harry begins, "I have to meet with him."

"Why? You don't have any more classes with him do you?"

"This is kind of the final class." He says to Hermione.

"What the hell does that mean?!" She asks, starting to get frustrated with him, her eyes narrowing into slits.

"It means…" He looks around at the crowded hall and stands up, "Not here."

"No! I demand an answer!"

"Not here." He says again. They leave the hall and go into an empty classroom.

"Where are you going?" Hermione asks him again, folding her arms across her chest, frowning at him.

"I'm going to destroy a Horcrux."

"A… a what?!" She cries. She knows what a horcrux is, her eyes open in fear, "Voldemort?

"Yes."

"What… are you insane?! Harry do you know how dangerous that is going to be?! You could die!"

"Dumbledore is going with me. This is what I have been preparing for lately."

"How long have you know this?"

"About a week."

"And you haven't told me?! Harry this is horribly dangerous! I don't think you should go."

Harry gets frustrated with Hermione, "Don't think I should go, do you? You don't think I should try and save the world then huh? Well this is a change from you always standing by my side Hermione! You think I should bow down? Take the easy way out, and await the rise of Voldemort? Make it so he will come back and take over the magical world? Kill me? Kill you? Kill everyone who is not a pureblood?"

"That's not what I'm saying!" Hermione argues with him, "I'm saying that I think that you could…"

"I'm going, and I leave tonight." He says.

Hermione turns her back on him, tears filling her eyes, "Why couldn't you tell me this before?"

"I didn't know how." He sighs.

"You could have started by saying, 'Hermione, I'm doing this asinine thing, and I may get myself killed.' That could have been how you could have started it Harry."

"I leave at midnight." He says, "I'll see you when I get back."

Hermione doesn't say anything. She stands in the empty room with her back to him, trying to keep her tears at bay, but failing. Harry sighs and starts out of the room. He has his foot out the door when he hears, her beg in a quiet voice, "Please, don't do this."

"I'll be alright." He says, "I'll be with Dumbledore. Nothing is going to happen."

"You can't promise me that Harry. I know the prophecy. You have told me it a million times. You have read it to me and recited it a million times! I know what can happen! How can you do this? How can you go looking for danger?"

"Because it will help in the long run. Do you think I want to lose you? You come from no magical family Hermione! You are the type that they are after! You were born a muggle! If Voldemort lives, I will lose you. Merlin, can't you see why I'm doing this? My parents died because of him…"

"Revenge?" Hermione asks.

Harry sighs, "Part of it. I want him dead Hermione, and I am going to do everything in my power to do it. Dumbledore didn't ask me to come along, I chose to go. I want to be there. I want to finish this once and for all."

"Promise me you'll come back." She says, turning towards him, wrapping her arms around his waist, "Promise me…"

"You said I couldn't promise you that."

Hermione tightens her grip as he holds her close to his chest. Tears are flowing freely now down Hermione's chest, wetting his sweater, "I don't want to lose you too Harry."

"You won't. This will turn out fine in the end. I promise."

She nods, but doesn't relinquish her grip around his waist. They stand in the classroom alone as everyone else in the school eats. Harry rests his chin on top of her head, rubbing her back in circles. His mind wanders to all his lessons with Dumbledore. His thoughts go to what he has learned and he hopes that it is enough to keep him alive and enough to get rid of Voldemort once and for all. All Hermione can think of is losing Harry for good.

Harry pulls himself away from Hermione and looks at the clock in the room, it is almost eight. They have been standing in the room for almost two hours, arguing and just staying with one another.

"I've gotta get ready." Harry says, sighing. Hermione doesn't want to let go,

"Hermione…"

"I heard you." She says, still not pulling away.

He kisses the top of her head, "Stay with Ron tonight. I'll be back sometime tonight."

"Please, be careful."

"I will." He says looking down at her, "I reckon you're not hungry right now… because I'm not."

"Not at all." She sighs, as she drops her hands and stands upright.

Harry sighs, and takes her smaller hand into his larger one. He gives her a reassuring squeeze and the two of them head back to the Gryffindor common room.

Hermione stops outside the fat lady portrait a fresh back of tears flowing down her cheeks yet again. Harry looks at her as he feels his arm pull taunt as he realizes Hermione has stopped, "Hey… no more tears ok?"

Hermione looks up at him, her brown eyes still brewing with tears, "Promise me…"

"I promise." He says, kissing her cheek, "Everything will be fine."

She sighs. His words bring little comfort to her right now.

Harry heads inside and up to their sixth year dormitory, leaving Hermione at the stairs, with a final squeeze of the hand. She sighs and heads up to her dorm, grabbing her charms book, before heading back downstairs, to read. She opens her book and stares off into the fire. She barely notices people coming in and out of the common room, but she somehow manages to acknowledge them. Her charms book never changes pages as she stares into the amber glow. Before she knows it, the clock strikes quarter of twelve. Harry comes down the stairs with Ron.

"Just… be careful Mate, alright?" Ron says.

"You know me." Harry smiles.

"You sure you don't want me coming?"

"No, it's just Dumbledore and I."

"Do you have your cloak?" Hermione asks, her back towards to two.

"Yes." He says, before walking over to her.

"Be careful." Hermione says, her arms wrapped around her chest.

Harry leans down over her and kisses her lips gently, "I'll see you in a bit."

Hermione nods at him, and watches as he leaves the common room, "God Ron…"

"I know." He says, sitting down next to her. He pulls her against him in a hug, and sighs, "He'll be fine."

"Next time he does something like this I am going with him, no and if or buts about it."

"You and me both." Ron says, sighing.

Hermione pulls away from Ron and leans against the arm of the chair. Hermione pulls her knees under her and shakes her head sighing, "What?" Ron asks Hermione.

"He's gone mental." Hermione replies honestly.

Ron looks at her and starts laughing. He isn't quite sure why Hermione's comment struck him so funny, but it did. Hermione smiles and starts to giggle as well. They laugh until tears flow from their eyes. Hermione nudges Ron with her foot, after her giggles cease and she wipes her tears away from her eyes. He smiles at her and shrugs, "I guess we have gone a bit mental as well."

"Maybe a bit." Hermione smiles, turning back to her charms book.

* * *

Sometime during the next two hours Hermione and Ron fall asleep, without each other noticing. Hermione wakes up suddenly to the door being swung open and footsteps coming towards the couch. She wipes the sleep out of her eyes and looks at the clock, seeing it says five in the morning. She sees Harry, slowly walking through the common room, as if in a trance. He is bloodied and exhausted, but still alive, "Harry?" Hermione calls, as Ron starts to wake up. Hermione runs over to him and puts her hand on his back, "Harry, are you alright?" 

He takes her into his arms and hugs her tight. She feels tears flowing down his cheeks and into her hair, "I'm fine."

"What is it?" She asks, looking up at him.

"Snape…"

"What about him?" Ron asks, walking over to his friend.

"He killed him."

"Killed who?" Hermione asks.

"Dumbledore."

"What?!" Ron and Hermione shout at the same time.

"He killed him… I watched. I couldn't do anything. Dumbledore put me in a body bind. It was like he knew it was coming. He knew and welcomed that bastard! A nod and then he used it… he used the killing curse on him."

"Are you sure?!" Ron asks Harry.

"What the bloody hell do you mean, am I sure?! Of course I'm sure! I watched him! He killed Dumbledore! Dumbledore is dead because of that coward! That sniveling coward!"

McGonagall comes rushing into the common room, "Hospital wing now Mr. Potter. You can talk tomorrow to your friends."

"I'm not going!"

"You are going!" She says, firmly, practically dragging him to see the nurse.

"I don't need to go! I need to…"

"Harry, I am well aware of what happened, and I am horribly taken back by it, however, you are my top priority right now, so come down to the hospital wing with me and get checked out!"

Harry looks at Hermione and Ron, Hermione nods to him, "Go. We'll be down soon."

Hermione sits by Harry as he is checked over by Pomfrey again and again. She watches Harry's eyes stare off into the distance, and she takes his hand. He recoils a bit from the touch, before turning his face up to her. His eyes look blank, "I thought it would be Draco, and here it is a professor. I knew he was a snake. I knew it. Why didn't anyone believe me? How could they let a man like him teach in Hogwarts. Once a death eater, always a death eater."

Hermione sighs, "I… I don't know Harry."

Harry leans back against the pillow, staring up at the ceiling with a look of both pain and anger crossing his face. Hermione shivers a bit at the draft flowing through room. She stares at Harry as he lies there.

"You should go back to the tower and get some sleep." Harry says, catching Hermione off guard.

"What?"

"Go and get some sleep." Harry replies.

"Harry…" Hermione begins.

"I don't want to hear it Hermione, I'm fine. Go. You too Ron. No sense in you two staying down here all night."

"Fine." Ron says, standing up, "If you're sure you're alright."

"Fine." Harry says, still staring up at the ceiling.

"But…" Hermione says.

"Go Hermione." Harry says a bit on the cold side.

"Come on." Ron says, pulling at her arm, "We'll see you tomorrow Harry."

Hermione leans down and kisses Harry's cheek, and gets nothing in return, "See you tomorrow."

The two leave the hospital wing, as the sun just starts to come up over the mountains, "Huh, I guess it is morning." Ron says with a laugh. He looks at Hermione, who is deep in thought, "Did you hear me 'Mione?" She doesn't answer, "HERMIONE!"

"Yes?" She says, startled a bit as she is pulled from her thoughts.

"I said its morning."

"Oh yes, I suppose it is." She says, seeing the beginning of the sun coming up.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing…" She sighs.

"Come on Hermione, we've been friends' way too long for me to believe that."

"It's just Harry." She says as they walk down the hallway to the stairs, "Why didn't he want us there. It was as if he couldn't wait to get rid of us!"

"He's just in shock right now Hermione. Hell, I think we all are. Dumbledore is gone, did you ever think that was possible?"

"I haven't even had time to think about that… "She sighs, "I've been so worked up over Harry."

Ron smiles, "You really care for him don't you?"

"You do too!" She begins to argue.

"Yes, I know that. He's like a brother to me, but you… you fancy him immensely."

Hermione sighs, and doesn't answer, "Do you think he'll see us tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I think he will." Ron says, trying to reassure her, "It's not us Hermione. He just…"

"I know. He's just trying to come to grip with what has happened."

They give the password and head inside. Ron hugs Hermione tightly before they both head upstairs to their sixth year dormitory. Hermione lies down and falls into an uncomfortable sleep. She can't wait to be with Harry and make sure he's ok.

* * *

Two days later, they were told that Dumbledore's funeral will be the following morning. Hermione sits in the common room with Ron as they study for their exams. Harry sits across from them, saying little to nothing as he stares off into the empty common room. His mind races as he tries to figure out why Snape killed Dumbledore, and why Dumbledore sat back and let him. Harry lost yet another person to Voldemort. His green eyes blazed red as he continues to think about what he saw the other day. Dumbledore is dead, how could that be? Why did it happen. He has not spoken much to Ron and Hermione in the past few days, no matter how much they tried to get him to. 

Hermione looks up at Harry, "Are you going to study at all?"

"What's it matter." Harry sighs.

"Well, grades are quite important in this school."

"Grades aren't everything Hermione." Harry barks at her.

"Don't get all cross with me!" Hermione barks back, "We lost Dumbledore too!"

Harry stands up off the armchair and storms away from the pair, "I don't need this right now."

Hermione watches him, about to burst into tears, "Why won't he talk to us about this?!"

"I'm guessing for the same reason you chose not to talk to Harry and I about your father passing."

Hermione sighs, and continues reading her book, until she makes a decision to go up and talk to Harry, "I'll be back."

"Where are you going?"

"To talk to Harry."

"He won't want your help right now Hermione."

"I can try can't I?"

"I suppose." Ron sighs.

Hermione walks up to the sixth year boy's dorm and sees Harry sitting on his bed, "A penny for your thoughts?" Harry sighs, but remains quiet, "Come on Harry, talk to me. You have barely said twenty words to me in the past two days."

"Bit over dramatic isn't it Hermione?"

"No… it's true."

"Been counting, have you?" He snaps at her.

"Harry, please talk to me."

"No Hermione, I don't wish to discuss this."

"Why not?"

"Because there is no sense in talking about this, what's done is done."

"I can help Harry."

"You think so Hermione? Can you bring Dumbledore back? Can you bring my parent's back? Can you bring Sirius back? I don't believe you can, but please, tell me how you can help."

Hermione sits on the bed next to him, and places her arm around his shoulder, feeling him tense up and shrug her off. Tears spring to her eyes, "Harry, I want to help. Please tell me what I can do."

"You can go." He says plainly.

Hermione nods and says, "I'll go now, but I'll see you in a few minutes."

"No… I can't. I can't have anything to do with you right now. You mean too much to me. I can't bear to lose you too."

"Harry… I'm not leaving you. I haven't during the past six years, why would I leave you now? You're stuck with me… and Ron."

He turns his back on her, and she decides to take the time and walk out of the dorm, back down to the common room.

"Won't talk?"

"Told me to go." Hermione says, sighing. Ron reaches over towards her and wraps his arm around her shoulder, "Why is he doing this Ron?"

"Because he's a git sometimes." Ron sighs, "Just let him go for a bit. He'll come around."

The funeral is the next morning. Once again Hermione pulls on the black dress, something that she figured she'd never have to wear again, or at least not this soon. Harry still isn't talking to the two. It is almost as if he feels if he opens his mouth to them, they will perish as well. Hermione looks at herself in the mirror of the girls bathroom and decides she has made herself up as good as can be. She turns and runs into Ginny, whose eyes are red and puffy, "Awful isn't it?"

"That's an understatement." Hermione replies, hugging her redheaded friend, "I'm not ready for this Gin."

"That makes two of us Hermione… and the whole school. How's Harry taking it?"

"Not very well. He hasn't really talked to Ron and I in a few days."

"He'll come around."

"That's what I keep hoping." Hermione sighs, "I'll see you in a bit."

"Right." Ginny says as she goes to finish changing.

* * *

The funeral was awful. Tears flow down everyone's eyes. Hermione's shoulders wrack with sobs as Ron comforts. She cries on his shoulder instead of Harry's. Ron rubs Hermione's shoulders numbly as she sobs against him. He turns his head towards Harry and sees the blank stare on his face, not even acknowledging that his girlfriend is hurting. Ron can't help but feel angry at Harry, for treating the two of them like they aren't even there. Hermione leans against Ron's form harder than she was before. He looks down at her as she stares at the coffin. The service ends and the three walk back to the castle. Harry walks behind Ron and Hermione, slowly and then he stops. Hermione looks back towards him, "Harry? You coming?" 

Harry shakes his head, "I'll be up later."

Hermione sighs as he walks away, down towards the forest. Ron looks at Hermione and shrugs, "Shall we?"

"I'm going to go after him."

"Hermione…"

"Ron, I have to."

"Fine. You go, and I'll get to him later."

Hermione nods and walks after Harry, quickly catching up to him at the edge of the forest, "Harry…"

"Hermione, I need to be alone."

"Well, I need you right now."

"Just let me be." He says, not turning towards her.

"I can't Harry… I don't want to be alone right now." Hermione says, tears stinging her eyes, flowing down her cheeks.

"Ron's up at the castle."

"I don't want Ron Harry, I want you. If I wanted Ron I would be with him instead of you."

Harry sighs, knowing that he isn't getting rid of Hermione anytime soon. She follows close to him as they walk down by the lake. He goes over to a rock and sits down on it, causing Hermione to stand to the left of him, "Talk to me Harry."

"I'm going to fix this Hermione… once and for all."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm going to find all the horcrux and I'm going to destroy Voldemort. I'm going to kill him."

Hermione winces at his blunt discussion, "Harry… I'll go with you."

"No! I told you already. You can't. You're muggle born Hermione. You are Voldemort's key target. He'll kill you in a second, knowing how close we are."

"You are NOT doing this alone Harry!"

"I have no choice Hermione. Look at what happened to Dumbledore when he fought my fight. He died Hermione, and didn't even need to."

"He was helping you Harry!"

"I don't need help." He says, turning to face her, with a cold look.

"Oh yeah, that's right. The-Boy-Who-Lived doesn't need any help from anyone! You're just going to be a hero the entire time. Save the world without anyone around you. Stop Voldemort when you are an underage wizard. Do you know how many times I have stood by you and not said anything? Do you remember how many times I've helped you over the years? Do you even know me at all?"

"You are NOT getting involved in this Hermione!"

"I'm already involved. Why can't you understand this! I am with you Harry! I always have been! I am not about to step down and let you do this on your own, and I'm sure Ron isn't either. Harry, I know how much you are hurting that Dumbledore is gone. I know that revenge is on your mind, but just don't do anything rash right now. I'm here for you Harry, just like you have been there for me. Please talk to me."

Harry turns to her, and takes her hand in his, "Please, let me do this alone. I can't lose you Harry."

"Losing me is not an option." Hermione says, sitting down on the rock in front of him,

"I'm with you Harry, all the way."

He sighs, and turns his head away from her as tears flow down his cheeks.

"Harry…" Hermione says, placing her free hand on his shoulder, "Talk to me."

"I can't have someone else hurt because of me Hermione. I lost so many people because of who I am. I don't even want to be me anymore…"

"That's not a possibility." Hermione smiles, "And if you weren't you, I doubt we'd be together here right now."

"I don't know what I'd do without you." Harry sighs, running his fingers through her hair.

"You'd have been dead years ago." She teases him, "Everyone knows I'm the brains in this outfit. That's why we go together so well."

"Are you alright?" Harry says finally turning his attention towards her.

"I'm all right." She says, though her tone of voice tells him otherwise.

"I know, it's awful…" Harry sighs, wrapping Hermione in a tight hug,. "I don't know what I'm going to do without Dumbledore Hermione. He hasn't told me everything, I know he hasn't."

"I'm sure he's told you enough."

"What's enough?" He says, sighing, tightening his grip on her, "I wasn't much comfort to you this morning… I'm sorry for that."

"I wasn't either." Hermione sighs, "So do you have a plan in how in the hell we are going to find these horcrux things. DO you know of any yet?"

"I have an idea. I just have to figure out where the hell they are."

"That's going to take a while… I mean summer…"

"I'm not coming back Hermione."

Hermione sighs, but she knew this was coming, "So we're quitting Hogwarts after this year eh?"

"You don't have to."

"I do, because I'm with you all the way. I can go back to school another time if I really feel the need to do so."

"What do you think Ron will say?"

"You know he'll be there for you Harry. He IS your best friend."

"I guess he will be." Harry smiles.

"We just need to make sure we don't start this till after Fleur and Bill are married, because Mrs. Weasley will never forgive us if we don't show up to that."

"It's going to be a long and hard road Hermione."

"And it would be even longer if you don't have us to help you out."

"I just want to make sure…"

"Which part of I'm with you aren't you getting?" Hermione asks him.

He kisses the top of her head as they sit on the rock together. Harry sighs deeply and smiles as she leans harder against him.

Hermione and Harry sit outside the castle for what seems like forever. They spend the time with each other, discussing Dumbledore and what Harry had seen. He tells her everything that he did not before, and she listens. Hermione doesn't even try and cut in when he explains the whole incident with Dumbledore. She nods and listens carefully to him, finally speaking when he stops and stares down at her, "Well, we really need to start preparing. IF we don't have our seventh year at Hogwarts under our belts, we're going to have to prepare."

"That's where you come in." He says.

"What do you mean?! If you think that I am going to be the only one preparing for this quest you've got another thing coming Harry! I am not going to prepare for this trip on my own."

Harry laughs, "No, we are going to try and help, and then you will do everything on your own anyway because you like being in charge."

Hermione scowls at Harry, but can't think of a comeback quick enough, "Come on Hermione, let's go back up."

She sighs and nods, as he takes her hand, "Are you alright Harry?"

"I'll be fine. I guess that means Professor McGonagall is our new Headmistress, huh?"

"I suppose." Hermione sighs, "I doubt she wants it right now though, at a time like this."

Harry sighs, "I'm just really… god Hermione if only I could have done something."

"He put you under that cloak because he knew you would have probably been dead too."

"I hate Snape."

"So do I." Hermione sighs.

They walk up the lawn and into the castle. The two walk through the long hallway and up to the Gryffindor Tower.

"Ronald." Hermione says seeing the redhead sitting on his armchair.

"Huh?" He questions her.

"We need to tell you something."

"Alright…" Ron says, curious to what Hermione has to say.

Ron sits and listens to Harry explain what he will be doing in nothing but a few months. After he gets out of the Dursley's and of age, he is going to be going on a quest for horcrux's. Ron's eyes widen, but he agrees with everything that Harry is trying to do, "So are you with us Ron?" Harry asks.

He nods, "Haven't stopped yet have I? May as well finish Voldemort off then."

"One thing I am worried about is the prophecy." Hermione sighs.

"If it means I have to die to kill Voldemort, then I'm going to do it Hermione." Harry shrugs, "I don't want him around. He killed way too many of my family and friends for me to sit around and do nothing."

"Well, that's where we come in then. We just have to make sure that your ass stays alive." Ron smiles, "How hard can that be? I mean we've been doing it for the past six years."

Hermione smiles and nods, "It's not going to be easy though."

"No, it's not." Harry says, "And I'm not going to hate you if you back down. That goes for either one of you."

"I think I can speak to myself when I say we aren't backing down." Ron replies.

Hermione nods and squeezes Harry's hand gently.

Harry smiles at the two. He knows that he only has to get through a bit more and then his revenge will come. Everyone that Voldemort has killed he will avenge, but for right now, he just has to sit tight and plan his quest, with his two best friends.

* * *

The wedding of Bill and Fleur came quicker than anyone would plan. Already several people have died trying to hide Harry, before his mother's protection wore off. After the wedding, everything happens. Hermione, Harry, and Ron would set off. The golden trio in one last hurrah. Harry will do his best to keep his best friends alive. 

"Harry! Do you have your dress robes?"

"Yes Mrs. Weasley." Harry smiles, before turning to Ron, "Well they're all right."

"Yeah, who would have thought that Fred and George would actually get me something that looks nice."

Harry smiles at Ron's robes. He knows that without his help, Ron would still be in maroon and lace. That is one secret that he will always keep from Ron, knowing that his tri-wizard winnings went towards his new robes and the joke shop.

"Did Hermione tell you what she is wearing?" Ron asks.

"No. I asked the color and she wouldn't even tell me that." He sighs. Their relationship continues to grow, though only their closest friends know that they are an official couple.

"I suggest we get downstairs. We only have a few moments before the wedding."

"Right." Harry says smiling. They head downstairs and await the wedding party. Harry spends his time talking to both Luna and Krum. Krum had been invited by Fleur because they competed against each other. Harry was glad to see him on one level, on the other level, he was sick to death of having to remember everyone who lived after the tournament.

After a bit of time, Harry turns to the sound of his name flowing over to him through the warm air. He turns and his mouth drops at seeing Hermione's form standing only a few feet away from him. Her dress is a sapphire color, cut just by the knee. Her hair is tied up and out of her face, with just a few curls falling around her face. Her height is enhanced by two inches. HE excuses himself from Viktor and Luna and makes his way over to her.

"You look beautiful." He smiles, kissing her cheek.

Hermione blushes a bit as his lips gently brush against her cheek for a second time, "Thank you. You look great."

"Not as good as you." He smiles.

Hermione smiles brighter and feels him take her hand, "Some day isn't it?"

"Yes, it's a nice day for the wedding."

"Yes, it is."

Hermione and Harry spend the wedding sitting next to each other and talking. Slow song after slow song comes on and Hermione sighs every time. Harry doesn't ask her to dance at all. She knows that he has a lot on his mind and just deals with it. He gets up occasionally to go and mingle with other people, but he always ends up back with Hermione. Hermione frowns when she sees Viktor coming over to her. She knows why he is there.

"Hermione, how have you been?" He asks her. Hermione sighs. While his English has gotten better her name still comes out incorrect.

"Well Viktor, how are you?"

"Also well. It has been some time."

"Quite." Hermione replies.

"I wanted to apologize how we ended the last time I saw you."

"How we ended? You mean you basically coming up to me and saying, 'It was fun, I'll see you when ever'? That? I've completely forgotten about it."

"You're still a fireball aren't you?"

"Is that what you call me?"

"I just hope that we can put our differences aside and become friends."

"Can you do that? I mean our relationship was a physical one."

"I'd like to try."

Hermione sighs, "I suppose."

Harry watches Hermione from afar and sees Viktor hug Hermione. He excuses himself from Bill and heads over to his girlfriend, "Care to dance?" He asks her.

"I thought you'd never ask." She says beaming, as he takes her hand and escorts her to the dance floor.

Harry wraps his arms around her waist as she wraps them around his shoulders and she asks, "So tell me, is it because Viktor hugged me that you finally decided to ask me to dance?"

"I'm not too great of a dancer. You saw me at the Ball the other year."

"I thought you did fine. Then again, I was quite swooned by Viktor to notice you completely."

"I see how it is." He smiles, kissing her temple. Hermione leans her head onto his shoulder and against his neck.

Harry looks over towards Ron who is busy talking to one of the many Weasley family members at the wedding. Ron smiles as he glances at Harry and Hermione and gives Harry a quick thumbs up. Harry smiles back at him, as he tightens his grip on Hermione. After the song is over, the two walk back to the table and sit down.

"Hermione, I need your help." Ginny says, grabbing her best friend by the arm, "Sorry, I'll bring her back in a second Harry."

Hermione follows Ginny into the house leaving Harry sitting there alone, however that did not last. Krum comes over and sits beside him.

"So, there is nothing going on between you two huh?" Viktor sneers at Harry.

"No, now there is, before there wasn't."

"I see the way you look at her, and the way she looks at you. She would do anything for you."

"The feeling is mutual." Harry smiles.

"I always knew that you meant something more to her than just a friend. The way she use to support you, especially after the second task. It has always been you. There was something in her eyes that just shined when you were around, something that no one else could have ever gotten from her. I think you knew it too. I wish you had told me…"

"Viktor, when we were in the forest together, I told you there was nothing going on between Hermione and I, and I stand by that. There was nothing going on, not until a few months ago did I even consider being with her…"

"You may have not noticed it, but I did." He sighs, "And… well, I guess that's just the way it goes. Just, make her happy if you can. She deserves the best, and I knew that I couldn't give it to her."

Harry sits there without words with how open Viktor is being to him. As he stares at Viktor he realizes he wants Harry to finish the conversation, "No worries." Harry says simply and stands up, "I've got to be off. I'll talk to you soon."

"Soon." Krum says as he stands up as well, shaking Harry's hand. They both walk the opposite way, Harry towards Ron and Krum towards Fleur.

"What was Krum talking to you about?" Ron asks, taking a swig of fire whisky.

"He wanted to know about Hermione and I."

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him that we were together."

"Finally admitting it to people?" Ron smiles.

"Oh come off it, you know we've told people."

"Present company excluded?"

"Well…"

"That's what I thought." Ron snickers.

"Oh piss off." Harry grumbles.

Ron laughs out loud as Harry frowns. The frown quickly changes into a smile as Hermione comes over to the two boys smiling.

"What did Ginny need?" Harry asks, as his hand snakes around Hermione's waist, pulling her close to him.

"Magic."

"Why couldn't she ask mum?" Ron questions.

"Eh, she tore her dress a bit and didn't want to hear it from your mum."

"Makes sense, especially since she can't use magic yet." Ron replies gloating a bit.

Hermione rolls her eyes at him and the three friends enjoy the rest of the wedding together.

Hermione wakes up with an uneasy feeling. She looks around the dark room at the Burrow and sighs. Standing up she pulls on her dressing gown and quietly creeps out of the bedroom she is sharing with Ginny. She walks downstairs trying to step over the squeaky stairs as she descends. She walks through the fire lit first floor and stops when she sees a form standing at the back door, "Harry?"

She sees him jump a bit, turning to face him, "Jeeze Hermione, that's enough to give a guy a heart attack!" Harry's mouth drops as he realizes what he said. He looks at Hermione, her face dropping, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that… it just slipped out."

Hermione shakes her head, "Don't worry about it."

Harry can tell that his words have bothered her, but he doesn't want to dwell on his choice of words, "What are you doing up?"

"I dunno, I just kind of woke up… what are you doing up?"

"Coming to a decision."

"And what decision is that?"

"I'm leaving in an hour."

"We're leaving in an hour…" Hermione says, her voice dropping low, "Don't forget Harry that we are in it till the end. I'm not leaving you and neither is Ron."

"I've gotta get some things together. I just can't stay here anymore Hermione. It's not safe for the Weasley's having me here."

"They'd keep you forever Harry…"

"I can't sit around and wait for someone to come after me. It's time. I need to go grab some things."

"Where are we going?"

"Grimwald place. It will be safe there for at least a bit… I hope."

"I've got things packed already. I put a spell on my backpack which can hold an indefinite amount of items, for little weight."

Harry smiles at her and pulls her into a tight hug, "Are you sure you want to do this? I won't be angry if you say no."

"I'm with you Harry." She says hugging him tight.

"We leave in an hour." Harry says, "I'll wake Ron."

Hermione nods and smiles at him, "I'm ready."

Harry, Hermione and Ron do last minute packing, before they head out of the Burrow. They all know it will be dangerous, but they need to do it. Harry knows that it is necessary for him to destroy Voldemort, because of the prophecy. HE knows that he can do this with the help of his two best friends. The things that always made him the happiest were Ron and especially Hermione. The three of them have come this far, and it is time to finish the battle. They stand close together and link arms with each other as they apperate right outside of Grimwald Place. They look at each briefly and head into the house, not knowing what to expect, and not knowing where to start, but they were together and that is all that matters.

* * *

A/N: So like it? Love it? Comments? Review please! Chapter 11 will be up soon! Chapter 12, everything starts to come together!!! I decided that this story is going to continue as a long one due to all the messages I have had and the positive reviews… Keep them up please. 

Forgive me if this chapter is not up to my usual par, the next one will be right back on track!

Thanks a lot!

Stary


	11. Our 7th Year

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!!!! NOTHING AT ALL! I don't wish to get sued.

A/N: This takes place in their sixth year… but you'll have to use your imagination a bit as always in fan fiction. I love to hear from you if you liked the story! Please Read and Review, but no flames. I don't feel they are necessary.

I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to write, but I've been busy with my new job. This chapter and the next one has a bit of spoilers for the sixth and seventh book, however, I have twisted the stories to suit my own needs.

This chapter has snipit's from the important parts of the final story through Hermione and Harry's opinions. This is what I feel happened or should have happened during the final book. Next chapter, there will be no more real flashbacks, but more of Harry, Ron, and Hermione growing up and out of their teenage years.

Thank you all for the Amazing reviews! I really appreciate them! Keep 'em up! They really help me keep up my writing quickly!!! I love reading your comments!

* * *

Hermione wakes up with an uneasy feeling. She looks around the dark room at the Burrow and sighs. Standing up she pulls on her dressing gown and quietly creeps out of the bedroom she is sharing with Ginny. She walks downstairs trying to step over the squeaky stairs as she descends. She walks through the fire lit first floor and stops when she sees a form standing at the back door, "Harry?" 

She sees him jump a bit, turning to face him, "Jeeze Hermione, that's enough to give a guy a heart attack!" Harry's mouth drops as he realizes what he said. He looks at Hermione, her face dropping, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that… it just slipped out."

Hermione shakes her head, "Don't worry about it."

Harry can tell that his words have bothered her, but he doesn't want to dwell on his choice of words, "What are you doing up?"

"I dunno, I just kind of woke up… what are you doing up?"

"Coming to a decision."

"And what decision is that?"

"I'm leaving in an hour."

"We're leaving in an hour…" Hermione says, her voice dropping low, "Don't forget Harry that we are in it till the end. I'm not leaving you and neither is Ron."

"I've gotta get some things together. I just can't stay here anymore Hermione. It's not safe for the Weasley's having me here."

"They'd keep you forever Harry…"

"I can't sit around and wait for someone to come after me. It's time. I need to go grab some things."

"Where are we going?"

"Grimwald place. It will be safe there for at least a bit… I hope."

"I've got things packed already. I put a spell on my backpack which can hold an indefinite amount of items, for little weight."

Harry smiles at her and pulls her into a tight hug, "Are you sure you want to do this? I won't be angry if you say no."

"I'm with you Harry." She says hugging him tight.

"We leave in an hour." Harry says, "I'll wake Ron."

Hermione nods and smiles at him, "I'm ready."

Harry, Hermione and Ron do last minute packing, before they head out of the Burrow. They all know it will be dangerous, but they need to do it. Harry knows that it is necessary for him to destroy Voldemort, because of the prophecy. HE knows that he can do this with the help of his two best friends. The things that always made him the happiest were Ron and especially Hermione. The three of them have come this far, and it is time to finish the battle. They stand close together and link arms with each other as they apperate right outside of Grimwald Place. They look at each briefly and head into the house, not knowing what to expect, and not knowing where to start, but they were together and that is all that matters.

That morning, Harry, Hermione, and Ron ended up at Grimwald Place. Harry enters the house and looks around. The house has definitely seen better days, "Kreature?!" Harry calls, listening for the rude house elf that he had inherited less than two years ago, "Where in the bloody hell is he?"

Hermione sighs. She still has never gotten use to the ways the house elves are treated. She doesn't even care if Kreature has called her a mudblood consistently since she has known him, "Harry." She sighs.

"Hermione, he is a rude little git, and you know that." Ron says, sitting down heavily on the couch."

"Still…"

"You called Master Potter?"

"Yes, we'll be staying here for some time. Can you do me a favor and make us dinner?"

"Us? Kreature must cook for the filthy mudblood? Master must be going a bit insane."

"I forbid you to EVER call her that again." Harry says, shaking his finger at Kreature."

"Of course Master Potter." Kreature says, bowing down low to the ground, "For you, the blood traitor, and the mud…"

"What did I say Kreature."

"He doesn't understand Harry." Hermione says, sighing, "He's been trained to hate muggles."

Doesn't matter, I'm training him differently." Harry growls.

"So what's the plan mate?" Ron asks, sitting by the fire.

"I dunno yet. I have to think about it." Harry says sighing, "I have an idea of where the remainder of the horcrux, but I'm not a hundred percent sure."

"Well then, we just need to start looking at our options." Hermione smiles, "We'll have to figure out by ruling out where Voldemort would NOT have hid them. Honestly Ron!" She cries out as she watches her redheaded best friend wince at hearing his name, "It's a name!"

"No Hermione, it's not just a name, its he-who-MUST-NOT-be-NAMED's name! Do you think people would start giving him that name if we could talk about him all the time?!"

"Honestly!" Hermione scoffs again, "What do you think, he's going to hear us use the word Voldemort and come after us? Do you honestly think that he is going to knock on our door and seek us out?! Use your head Ron!"

Harry sighs at the two bickering friends. He should be use to it by now, after the six years they have spent the school year together. He knows that Hermione and Ron have tension towards each other, but also that they are the best of friends. After them spending ten minutes throwing comments back at each other, he decides to step in, "ENOUGH! The both of you! We can't afford you two arguing the entire trip!"

Hermione and Ron stop arguing and stare back at Harry, "You're right." Ron sighs.

Hermione nods silently at him and leans up against him.

"We need a plan Harry." Ron says.

"I know." Harry sighs, wrapping his arm around Hermione's shoulders.

The three sigh and discuss what they need to do until midnight when they all head upstairs to bed. Harry decides that he is going to take Sirius's room, while Ron takes the bedroom he and Harry shared, and Hermione the one that she and Ginny shared during their stay at the house.

"Unbelievable!" Harry cries, "Muggle Registration?! Are they serious?!"

Hermione's eyes shift nervously at the newsletter, "I don't understand this! What right do they have? How can they be allowed to do register all non pure-blood or wizarding blood wizards and witches? I don't get it!"

Harry thinks for a second, "I guess it's all a part of Voldemort's plan for an up rise. We really don't have that much longer I fear."

"Well they can't do that to Hermione. We won't let it." Ron says, "She doesn't need to register."

Harry sighs and watches Hermione look nervously at the posting, "Don't worry too much Hermione."

"Easy for you to say, you are a half-blood and Ron, you are pure-blood."

"But my family is a blood-traitor. That is not much help."

Harry, Hermione, and Ron busy themselves with their goal, breaking into the Ministry of Magic. They do their research and then go home. They do this for almost a month.

Harry and Hermione are sitting by the fireplace, Hermione reading a book, Harry staring off into space. Ron had already retired for the night by this time. Hermione looks up from her book and over to Harry, who's face seems to be glowing amidst the glow of the fire.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you Hermione." Harry says as if he ensuring himself more than her.

"I know." She smiles.

"No, I mean it. I won't let anything happen to you. After this is over, you're bloodline will mean nothing in the wizarding world."

"It doesn't mean anything right now. I'm a Granger, I always have been, I always will be. I don't care that I'm not from a magical family…"

"And you shouldn't, and neither should anyone else. I'm doing this for you and all the rest of the world."

"Harry… who are you trying to convince? You or the rest of us?"

Harry sighs, looking at Hermione, "I guess a bit of both."

"Just remember Harry, I'm with you all the way."

"I'm so glad I have you." Harry smiles, leaning over to kiss her lips gently.

"You'll always have me." She smiles, after he pulled away from her, "I'm not going anywhere Harry."

"I'm really thankful for that." He says reaching over to grasp her arm, pulling her so her back is resting against his chest. He wraps his arms around her shoulders and lies his chin on top of her head.

Hermione smiles and leans into his embrace, "So what's the plan?"

"We'll watch the Ministry tomorrow and then the day after, we'll head in and see what we can find. Is the poloyjuice potion ready?"

"Yes." Hermione smiles, "Can you believe that this is the second time we are using this."

"What I can't believe is we made the first batch when we were thirteen."

Hermione smiles, "We?"

"Ok, ok, you." Harry laughs, "But WE were the ones successful…"

"I transformed… just not as I would have wanted to. Plus, this batch is not as… well it doesn't look like vomit any more. It's more a liquid."

"Thank god. I really don't feel like retching again because of that Hermione."

"You won't. I believe it's now the consistency of what the fake Mad-Eye had been drinking. I mean, I don't know for sure but it is a liquid."

"Well, that's good." Harry laughs.

"Well, I think I'm going to head up to bed." Hermione says, as Harry relinquishes his grip on her. She stands up, "You should too."

Hermione pulls Harry up and the two of them head to the second floor of Harry's house. Harry walks Hermione to her room, before he goes to his.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Harry says whispering. He places a soft kiss on her lips and let's it linger a bit, before breaking apart.

"See you tomorrow." Hermione smiles and she walks into her temporary bedroom.

She closes the door and looks around the dimly lit room. She sighs and gets into her bed, but she can't sleep. She sits and stares off into the room, watching the shadows dance along the walls. It reminds her of her first day at Hogwarts. She feels nervous as the day grows near when they break into the Ministry of Magic. She knows to trust in Harry and she knows that she is going to follow him, but she can't help but wonder what if something goes wrong? What if the potion doesn't work? What if she get caught? Then what happens? Will she be turned in for being a Muggle who is a witch? No bloodline yet she am able have magical abilities? What happens then? Would she meet Voldemort and be killed because of her lack of a bloodline? What about Harry and Ron? Ron being a blood-traitor and Harry being the boy-who-lived, what happens if they are caught? She shivers at the thought of losing her two best friends. She shudders thinking that she could be caught, "Come off it Hermione." She tells herself, "You can't go having second doubts at a time like this. You need your entire mind to do this. Don't go having doubts now, it will only hurt you and your friends." Her mind races as she listens to the squeaks and creaks of the old house. She hears muttering, knowing that Kreature is walking around somewhere. She hears the faint snore of Ron from a few rooms down, "Don't do this Hermione. Everything will be fine. The three of us have gotten through more things than most grown age wizards. We can do this." She closes her eyes and pulls the blanket up over her body more securely. Slowly she drifts off to sleep, awaiting their next few days.

Hermione wakes up the next morning, late for her. She looks at her watch and sees that it is ten o'clock in the morning. She hears Ron and Harry downstairs talking. She decides to get changed into her Muggle Clothes, and heads down the steps.

"What's going to happen to Hermione then?" Ron questions, "These pureblood mean business!"

"I don't know." Harry sighs.

"What if she gets caught Harry? Can you live with yourself knowing that she is being tortured because we broke into the Ministry? Merlin Harry! They are registering all Muggle wizards! They know what Hermione is! They know that she is your best friend! Don't you think she is going to be a key target to find?"

"Do you think I haven't thought about that Ron?! I have! I know how dangerous this is, especially for her, but…"

"It's more dangerous for you." Hermione says, looking a bit irritated at the two discussing her behind her back. The boys jump and lower their eyes at the sight of Hermione. Her arms crossed, her eyes fixed on the two, "Why all of the sudden are you having second thoughts about me being here?"

"Because," Ron sighs, "You are a Muggle."

"And you are a Blood-Traitor! What's your point?"

"My point is that they are after Muggle wizard's not blood-traitor's."

"So?" Hermione says, looking at Ron with fire blazing in her eyes, "I'm not going anywhere!"

"You're a MUGGLE! They want to kill you!"

"And they want to kill Harry and you and anyone who is close to Harry. What the bloody hell is your point?!" Her wand clenched in her hand now, not pointing it towards Ron, but there just in case.

"My point is that…"

"Ok, ok, that's enough." Harry says, noticing that Hermione is dangerously close to hexing Ron. He pulls Hermione down onto a chair so Ron and Hermione were separated, "We can't be second guessing ourselves now. This isn't going to help us. You know that we need each other to get through this. IT's going to be hell, but…"

"We'll get through it." Ron sighs. He looks a bit timid at Hermione who nods and gives him a brief smile. Instead of putting her wand completely away she places it on the table in front of Ron as if to say, 'Make one more comment and you'll get what's coming to you."

The three of them eat their breakfast and apparate to the Ministry of Magic. They know what is going to happen tomorrow and need to be one hundred percent ready. They are all nervous but they know what they must do. This is the beginning of the end.

* * *

Lupin had been there. He and Harry had words, leaving them both livid at each other. Lupin walked out on Harry, and Harry walked out on Ron and Hermione, in a literal sense. He has been in the den, not wanting to talk to anyone, not wanting to see either one of his friends. Hermione starts to get worried and decides to head into the room Harry has made into his solitude. 

She quietly walks into the room, making sure to keep the squeaks at a minimum. Harry, standing by the window, staring out into the darkness seems as if he didn't hear her come in. She watches him stand with his arms folded against his chest. She sees his face, using the dim light from the fireplace, his eyes are fixed, his brow furrowed, "I don't believe him." Harry speaks, causing Hermione to jump.

"I didn't think you knew I was here." Hermione says.

"No, I knew." He says, "Can you believe him Hermione? Can you believe Lupin?!"

Hermione shrugs, "Well, he's probably just nervous. I mean he never wanted kids, then Tonks gets pregnant, and he is a werewolf."

"So that means that he can just walk away from his wife and unborn child?! HE thinks that he can help the three of us and just ignore the fact that Tonks is pregnant?! IS that what you are saying Hermione?!"

"No, of course not, I just understand how he feels. He really doesn't want to bring a child into the world when there is a possibility that he or she could have werewolf tendency's. He's just worried Harry."

"So it's easier to leave his wife and child than to come to terms that he is going to possibly have a werewolf child?!"

"Yes." Hermione sighs, "It's a horrid way to think of it, but he's just in shock right now. Come off it Harry! You have seen how much pain Lupin goes though during the transformation. You know how awful he is as a werewolf. Do you think he honestly wants to be the reason that his child goes through all that pain? He needs to come to grips, but you didn't have to be so harsh towards him Harry!"

"Harsh? How about him towards Tonks? Leaving her suddenly when she is pregnant, to come and fight the war! I don't have a father because of Voldemort! The Lupin baby doesn't have a father because his is a bloody prat! One that doesn't want to admit the fact that they are in this whether they like it or not! Tonks needs him and so does the baby!"

"He'll come to terms Harry…"

"I don't want a man like him helping me. Not when he runs from his child and wife."

"Harry…"

"No Hermione, my opinion doesn't change."

Hermione sighs, and looks at Harry, "Harry…"

"You don't understand Hermione. You always had a father that loved you."

"And so did yours."

"I never had that. I wanted it so bad! I always have. I wish I had a father who I could go to and talk to about things, but I don't. Now I see Remus Lupin, my father's BEST FRIEND, and I see him betraying and leaving his family. My father's friend! He should know of all people what my parents leaving did to me!"

"You're stronger because of it Harry. How many seventeen year olds would ever go in search of a way to stop Voldemort."

"It put me through hell. My Uncle and Aunt raised me. They treated me like hell!"

"I know Harry."

"Then HE comes and says that he is leaving them, because she's pregnant."

"I was there Harry."

"Then HE comes to me and says that he wants to help."

"I know Harry."

"JUST LET ME TALK!" He shouts at Hermione, who is taken back a bit with his tone, "JUST LET ME TALK FIRST! I don't need you interrupting me with all your 'I knows'." He says his green eyes blazing. Hermione swore away the tears that were starting to seep down her cheeks, "All my life, I have not had anyone! NO family! No nothing! I have put up with my family because that was what I grew up with! I knew that I didn't have anyone else, and I really didn't want to go to an orphanage. Then I find my life with Hogwarts. I find my father's friends who I can talk to and they know what I have been through, losing my parents. Then suddenly, Sirius is taken away, Dumbledore, Moody, and then I have this ass coming to me saying that he wants to help. Well I don't need his help! You know who needs his help Hermione?! His wife and child. I don't want his child to never know him because of me. He is an ass! He should NEVER have left them! It's not fair to Tonks! It's not fair to their child! IT'S NOT!"

Hermione finally feels the dam of tears break and flow down her cheeks. She wants to talk to him, but doesn't need to be on the end of his lashing out again. Harry looks over at Hermione and instantly feels guilty for what he has done to her. He walks over to her and pulls her into a tight embrace, "I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine." She says, "But Harry, this is his life. He has to understand that they need him, not you."

"Was I wrong sending him away?"

"I don't think so." Hermione says, tears seeping into his shirt, "I do think you were rough on him. Let him figure out what he wants to do on his own."

Harry sighs, kissing the top of his head, not saying another word, until bed.

Weeks go by and soon it turns into months. The weather outside has turned icy and Harry and Hermione have just lost Ron. They have the first horcrux, the locket, and know that they must destroy it soon. They each take turns wearing them, but the effect on Ron was more than he could handle.

* * *

Harry couldn't believe it, Ron had left them. He saw him walk out, he watched Hermione call to him, crying his name, begging their best friend to stay. When she comes back, she draws away from him. She turns and immediately goes over to the bed in the tent and turns her back on Harry. He can't blame her. He is just as shocked at the fact that Ron had left them. He hears her sobs coming from the bed, and just can't bring himself to go over and comfort her. He can't even comfort himself let alone another person. He hears her sobs turn into the occasional hiccup, before she is silent. 

"Must have fallen asleep." Harry says out loud to himself. He takes a walk outside, sitting, watching, hoping to see Ron, but knowing that he is gone. He stares out into the darkness, keeping watch for anyone and everyone who may be coming to harm the two of them.

Harry and Hermione's next few days consist of them barely speaking to each other. The shock of Ron leaving has been too much to bear. Finally, on the fifth day of only talking when they needed to, but staying close to one another, Hermione speaks. IT's the first time in several hours, "I hate him Harry."

Harry looks up at her from his book, "I know…"

"No you don't. I hate him. I hate him for leaving! I hate him for walking out on us! He is an effing coward."

Harry sighs. He looks over at Hermione who's trying to fight back her tears again. She knows that once she starts she won't be able to turn them off for a while. Finally after minutes of deep breaths, trying to calm herself the tears start pouring down her cheeks, "I hate him Harry! How could he leave us! What the hell is a matter with him! I'm… I hate him right now. I'm a horrible person. I hate my best friend."

Harry stands up and walks over to Hermione, pulling her into a tight hug, stroking her hair soothingly, "No you're not a horrible person. You're an angry person. I am too. I hate him too. God, I never would have thought that he would leave at a time like this."

"Why did he do this?! We need him! We need him Harry! What a bloody prat! NO he's worse than a prat!!! He's…"

"Hermione, calm down."

"It's been five days Harry, FIVE DAYS! He hasn't come back! He's probably back home getting his three meals a day, sleeping in his nice warm bed, and not trying to stay alive because Voldemort is on his tail."

"Hermione, we'll be fine. You and I are going to be fine. We'll get through this."

"I know we will, but I hate him." She says, starting to cry again.

Harry rubs her back in circles, trying to get her to come to terms with Ron's leaving. He is absolutely livid at his so-called best friend as well. He feels her body sag a bit against him a bit of time later and realizes that she has cried herself to sleep. He shifts his body so that his feet are up on the coffee table, and she is lying flat against chest. He leans back and feels her shiver a bit, he raises Hermione's wand, "Accio Blanket." He calls out quietly and two blankets fly over to him. He covers Hermione and himself up with the blankets and closes his eyes.

Hermione wakes up with a start causing Harry to jump a bit as well, "What's the matter? Are you ok?"

"We have got to get out of here." Hermione says, startled.

"Hermione, you were having a dream…"

"No, I think that there is someone out there. I can hear movement."

"We have protection charms over this."

"Harry, I want to leave here. We have been here too long. Please Harry, let's go."

"Ok… ok Hermione." He says, realizing that it is still dark outside.

"Thank you." She says, standing up. They pack everything up quickly into Hermione's bag and set off, their cloaks drawn tightly as they walk through the darkness of the forest. They stop after a few hours because of exhaustion and the cold. Hermione looks as if she is about to collapse from exhaustion, "Let's stop here." Harry says.

"Ok." Hermione says, shivering. They set the tent up again, and place five protection charms around the area. Hermione takes out a map that she has packed and tried to plot approximately where they are, "Harry."

"Yes?"

"We're right by Godric Hollow."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure." Hermione says, looking at the map, "We've been traveling North for quite some time, then we headed East a bit, which puts us right outside Godric Hollow."

"Wow…" Harry replies. He is only minutes away from his first home, the home he lived with his parents, the place where his parents died. He wants to see the place he lived in, he wants to see where his parents are buried, but he can't do it alone, "Come with me tomorrow night."

"Where?"

"To my house, to my parent's grave."

Hermione nods, "You came with me, I'll go with you. Tomorrow night ok?"

Harry nods and smiles, "Let's get some sleep."

"Right." Hermione smiles.

Hermione and Harry head out the next night around midnight. They head over to Godric Hollow, and they walk past a house that read "Potter" on the gate. Harry stops dead in his tracks. Hermione looks back at him, "Harry?"

"This is it." He says.

"It is?"

"Yes, this is my parents' house. This is my house." Harry says.

Hermione walks over to him, and places a hand on his back, "Do you want to go in and see it?"

"There's not much left is there?"

"No, there is. It just looks a bit… disheveled after sixteen years of being inhabited. I'm sure it will look nice inside."

Harry shakes his head, "I can't right yet."

"Alright." Hermione says.

"Come on." Harry says pulling her towards the cemetery. They enter the gates of a cemetery that has a couple hundred headstones. Hermione looks a bit leery at all the headstones, but when she looks over and sees the doubt in Harry's eyes of finding their stone, "Come on Harry, if we spread out we'll be able to cover more ground."

"This is going to be like looking for a needle in a hay stack Hermione."

She looks up at Harry, "We'll find them Harry. I promise that."

Hermione and Harry search with their wand's lit through the cemetery. Finally after what seems like forever Harry calls over to Hermione, "Hermione, right here!"

Hermione makes her way quickly over to Harry. She uses her wand to read the headstone. She sees the dates they lived and died, and she sees the inscription.

"It's just not fair Hermione." Harry says, tears flowing down his face. He didn't care that he stands there crying over his family, he doesn't care that Hermione is standing right next to him watching the tears flowing down his cheeks. "They died saving me. I ask myself all the time why I lived. Why did I have to stay alive when they died. Why did my mum not just let me die by Voldemort."

"You know the answer Harry. It's the same reason that you have been able to defeat Voldemort before. Love. You have that, he doesn't."

"I'm going to kill him Hermione. When I find him, I'm going to kill him, and if he kills me in passing so be it. I want him dead, I want him to never, ever, harm another person. I hate him."

Hermione looks at Harry with a bit of fear in her eyes. She has not heard him this determined about killing someone since before he knew Sirius was good. She watches him closely and sees his form crack. Tears flow down his cheeks, and Hermione decides to conjure two Christmas wreaths, and places them down on their graves. Harry looks at the wreaths and wipes his eyes. He smiles thankfully at Hermione, "Let's go."

Hermione wraps her arm around his waist. Harry wraps his arm around her shoulder, holding her tightly against him, "Thanks Hermione."

"It's nothing." Hermione smiles. They walk back to their tent and go inside. Hermione makes two cups of hot tea, and then they sit on the couch with blankets, enjoying each other's company.

* * *

Hermione lies sleeping in her bed. Harry spent his night watching out for any dangers. Little does Hermione know that Harry has destroyed the locket with the help of Ron and a mysterious doe. She is woken up by her name being called, her eyes open and she sees not one but two forms. She blinks a couple times, "Harry? Why are you soaking wet?" 

"Hermione look who's back. Ron's back!"

Hermione's eyes narrow. She looks at him with such hate that she can't stand herself. She launches herself out of bed and over to Harry and Ron, "How dare you! How dare you come back here after weeks of not being with us. After leaving us for so long! How could you?! You're a bloody PRAT Ron Weasley! You are a PRAT!" Hermione yells at him, launching herself at him, hitting him with all her force. Ron stands there taken back as Hermione hits him. Screaming at him at the top of her lungs she continues hitting him, before some invisible force comes between the two. Hermione gets thrown backwards, her hair flowing over her face. "YOU LEFT US RONALD WEASLEY! YOU COWARD! How dare you?! DO you know what we have been through in the past few weeks without you? Do you have ANY IDEA! HOW DARE YOU! You coward! You bloody coward!" She screams at him, before turning on her heals, grabbing her coat and storming out of the tent, "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!"

Ron looks taken back by Hermione, "You really hurt her mate." Harry replies, "You may need to save her life in order for her to forgive you."

"I don't blame her. I'm sorry Harry, I just couldn't handle it. She's right, I am a prat… I am a coward."

"No you're not. It takes a lot to come back here Ron, and I'm glad you're back. She just needs some time to… I guess trust you again. You are a prat though, I'll give her that."

"I'm sorry Harry."

"Don't mention it. Let me go get her." He sighs, grabbing his coat and walking out of their tent. He didn't have to go far. She is sitting on a rock about ten feet away from the tent, her head down, her shoulder's bobbing up and down. The moon happens to be full tonight so he can see fairly far in front of himself. He can tell by her posture she is crying. He places his hand on her shoulder and she tenses up a bit, "You shouldn't be out here alone."

"I can't be in there with him right now."

"So what, we're just staying out here all night?"

"I haven't thought that far ahead yet." She says, crying still, "I can't be around him Harry, I can't be."

"Well, you aren't going to be staying out here in the cold all night Hermione."

"Then he can."

"Hermione, he saved my life." Harry says quietly.

"What happened?"

"I couldn't get out of the lake."

"What the hell were you doing in the lake?!"

"Going for a swim." Harry says sarcastically.

"Don't get all sarcastic on me Harry James." Hermione says, tears starting to leave her.

"I'm sorry." He replies as he kneels in front of her, taking her hands in his, "I saw this doe, a patronus, and it led me to this icy lake. I saw the Gryffindor Sword and dove in, but I couldn't get out. Something was keeping me in there. I was drowning and then something pulled me out. It was Ron. He grabbed the sword and destroyed the locket."

"He did?"

"Yes."

"Well that still doesn't make up for leaving us." Hermione says, "He's still a prat."

"He's sorry Hermione… he really is."

"Yeah so am I." Hermione growls, "I'm sorry for ever believing that he would stay and follow through on something important. I wish he stayed away."

"I'd have been dead."

Hermione looks at Harry and starts to cry again. He pulls her into a tight embrace, kissing her cheek, "Don't cry Hermione."

"I'm sorry." She says, "He just… I can't believe him Harry. Our best friend left us, and now he comes back and decides that he wants to help us again? What the hell is wrong with him?! Why didn't he just stay away. We were doing fine without him."

"He's back. I'm glad he's back Hermione. Everything will be ok."

"What happens if he does it again? He is known to do things like that, just walk out on us."

"He won't Hermione. I really think he has learned his lesson."

"I don't want to see him right now."

"Just come inside and warm up. You're shivering."

"I'm exhausted." Hermione says sighing.

"So come in and go back to sleep."

Hermione nods and Harry pulls her up off the rock. Ron looks apologetic as the two walk through the door. Hermione gives Ron a look that could kill a grown man and heads over to her bed, pulling the blankets up over her head, she falls asleep.

"She'll come around Ron." Harry says, after he knows that Hermione is sound asleep again, "Don't worry."

"I'm an ass Harry. I don't deserve for her to forgive me, nor you."

"Well I do forgive you, and she will too. She's had too many people leave her in the past year, and because you left voluntarily, she couldn't handle it. She didn't expect you to leave."

"I'm here to stay Mate, you can count on me."

"I know." Harry says, before heading over to his bed, "I'm going to sleep. It's going to be a long couple of days."

"I'll keep watch tonight."

"Get some sleep Ron. Hermione and I put enough charms on this place to keep the dark lord out himself." Harry smiles.

"Right." He says, still sitting by the fire.

Harry walks over to the beds, and checks on Hermione. He smiles and kisses her cheek then heads into his own bed, covering up with the blankets and getting a few hours of sleep.

The next morning Hermione wakes up. She looks over at Harry and Ron sleeping. Harry is on the bed next to hers, Ron is on the couch next to the fire. She frowns at Ron, and gets up. She grabs a shower and changes before she starts breakfast. To her dismay Ron is the first one up.

"Morning." He says, looking over at Hermione. She grunts in acknowledgement, "Hermione…"

"I don't want to hear it Ron."

"Hermione please!"

"NO! I don't want to hear it! You left us! You didn't even care about us! You got mad and ran."

"You're being unreasonable!" Ron says to her.

"ME?!" She screeches, "ME?! Unreasonable? HAH! Do you know what we have been going through during your time away? Do you know that we found Harry's old house, where his parents were murdered?! Do you know that we went to the cemetery where they are buried? Did you know that Ron? NO you didn't because you ran from us. You abandoned us! I don't have anything to say to you, nor do I want to be with you."

"Hermione, I feel awful about leaving. That's why I came back."

"Oh? And where did you go? Home to mum and dad?"

"NO."

"No?" Hermione asks, scoffing.

"No, I went to Fleur and Bill's if you must know."

"Humph." She says.

"I didn't want to go back to my parents because they would ask questions. I knew that Bill would ask some questions but would understand if I didn't want to talk to him."

"You left us Ron, and right now, I can't forgive you for that." Hermione says and turns her back on him. It was a few weeks before she could actually forgive him, until then the atmosphere was tense and filled with anger. Ron finally redeemed himself in Hermione's eyes when they left and went to Bill's. HE hid the three for a few days, before they left again. They spent the time getting closer to finding the rest of the horcrux's. Harry, Hermione, and Ron were now the golden trio once again.

* * *

Harry hears Ron screaming for Hermione, knowing exactly what is going on. She is being tortured because of him. He hears the crucio curse being preformed on her over and over again. He hears her screams, and there is not a damn thing he can do about it, "SHUT UP RON! LET ME THINK!" They are locked down in the dungeon of a house, in the basement with two other people. Harry is ready to snap, wanting to get to Hermione even more so then Ron. "SHUT UP RON!" He says again, listening to him banging against the wall. He feels helpless leaving Hermione up there, knowing that she is tortured. Dobby turns up suddenly and helps Harry, Ron, and the others apparate out of the damp, dark, dingy, basement. Harry and Ron get taken to the top floor, wands drawn. Harry grabs Hermione, lifting her as they apparate to Bill's house by the ocean. Bill takes Hermione and brings her into the spare bedroom. Harry stands there pacing over the floor waiting to see how she is. 

"She'll be fine Harry." Bill smiles, clasping his hand over his shoulder, "You two ok?"

"Could be better." Ron growls.

"You are lucky you are alive, especially Hermione. That curse is nasty."

"You sure she'll be ok?" Ron asks.

"Fleur is with her, she'll be fine. She's just extremely weak right now. Let her rest and she'll be fine."

"Dobby saved our lives." Harry smiles, turning to the little elf, "Thank you."

"Anything for Harry Potter." Dobby smiles.

Fleur comes downstairs and over to her brother-in-law and his best friend. She hugs them tight, kissing each of their cheeks, before she speaks, "Are you alright?"

"Fine." Ron and Harry say.

"How's Hermione?" Harry asks.

"She's… she'll be fine." Fleur says, sighing, "A bit weak, but she'll be fine."

"I want to see her." Harry says.

"Go ahead, but if she's asleep, don't wake her. She really needs to rest."

Harry nods and heads upstairs to the second room on the right. He looks in on her and sees that she is sleeping, or at least that is what he thinks. He sits on the edge of her bed, brushing a piece of fallen hair out of her face, causing her to stir and crack an eye open, "Hey, I didn't mean to wake you."

"You didn't." She mumbles, trying to sit up.

"Don't you dare." Harry says, pushing her back down gently on the bed.

"Are you ok?" Hermione asks him.

Harry smiles at her, "I'm fine, how are you?"

"I'm ok."

"Merlin Hermione, I was so worried about you."

"I have never been so scared in my life." Hermione says honestly, "I thought they were going to kill me. If they had the chance they would have, I know they would."

"You're ok though Hermione."

"What's going to happen to us Harry?" Hermione asks, as he takes her hand, "Are we going to be able to do this?"

"We? There is no we in this Hermione. It's my fight. I'm just sorry you got stuck in the middle of this, cursed to no end…"

"No it's not your fight, it hasn't been since we met on the train, it's our fight."

"Voldemort will pay, I promise you that."

"Please, promise me you'll be safe." Hermione says, yawning a bit.

Harry leans down and kisses her lips softly, "I promise. Get some sleep, I'll see you in a bit."

"Stay with me, please." Hermione begs him with her eyes.

Harry smiles and sits on the bed next to her, "Alright."

She smiles graciously at him and tightens her grip on his hand. She curls up at his side and closes her eyes. Harry does the same. He doesn't expect to fall asleep, but the two of them stay asleep until the next morning. Hermione wakes up feeling almost her normal self, though she is still weak, but better than before.

* * *

"NO!" Hermione screams at the sight of Harry's lifeless body, "NO! HARRY!" Hagrid has his lifeless form in his arms, tears flowing from his gigantic eyes. Hermione tries to run towards Harry, but Ron stops her, grabbing her arm. He swings her around to him, "LET ME GO!" She screams at Ron, "RON! GET OFF!" Ron pulls her into a tight hug, feeling her collapse against him, sobbing like mad. "He can't be dead! He can't be! Voldemort wouldn't be able to kill him! He was suppose to live! He can't leave me!"  
Ron feels tears sting his eyes as he hugs his sobbing friend. Hermione feels her legs collapse under her, and Ron holds her up, "No, Harry, no."  
Ron can't even begin to speak, let alone comfort his friend. He sits there, looking at Harry's lifeless body in Hagrid's body, his eyes tearing. 

"It's… it can't be… he can't be dead, he can't be."

"He… he…" Ron says as he begins to form words before Voldemort comes, "He's gone!" Ron says. IN the confusion of Voldemort Harry somehow vanishes as if into thin air, "Hermione, he's gone."

Hermione seems to gain strength in her legs again and turns to where Harry use to be. Hagrid looks shocked and Harry is nowhere to be found. Hermione's mouth drops and she regains hope that Harry is alive and well. She prays silently that Harry is alright, right before the war commences. The rest of the night is a blur. Hermione has used all the charms she knew, all the hexes, and still she manages to get bloodied and beaten. Harry comes from out of nowhere, helping with the fighting, and eventually destroying Voldemort.

Afterwards, there are many deaths, including Tonks and Remus. Harry was named godfather a little while earlier, which he intends to fulfill. Harry wants to be the best godfather in the world, just like Sirius was to him. Hermione lies in the hospital next to Harry, Ron on the other side, all sound asleep. Harry wakes up a few hours later blinking the sleep out of his eyes. Mrs. Weasley, sitting next to him looks over at him, "Alright?"

"Alright." He says, sitting up.

"Merlin Harry, I am so glad you're awake now." She says fussing with his blankets incisively, "It was bloody hell getting Hermione and Ron to rest, especially Hermione. Exhaustion just took in about three hours ago for her."

"Is everyone ok?" Harry asks, knowing that Percy and Fred had been fighting next to them and were under attack.

"Fine. Fred was knocked out, but he's alright. Bill, Charlie, Percy, George, Fred, and Ginny are all fine, and Mr. Weasley." She says, "We're more worried about you three right now. You have no idea how hard it is to not hear anything from your children for months. The three of you gave us many sleepless nights."

Harry is taken back by her saying children, including himself and Hermione in that statement, along with Ron, "You don't have to stay Mrs. Weasley, I know you have had a day as well."

"Nonsense. I'm here, whether you like it or not." She says, smiling at him, "Rest up. We'll head home in the morning."

Harry nods, and turns his head, looking over at Hermione. She looks like she has been through one hell of a row, but she looks ok. Her face is swollen and purple along the cheek line. Her eye cut at the corner, "She's fine Harry." Mrs. Weasley says, sighing. She watches him turn his head towards the redhead in the other bed, "So is he."

Harry sighs and closes his eyes, feeling the pain taking over his body.

Hermione is the next to wake up. She sits up with a start, gasping as if she has been deprived from air, jostling her ribs which are slowly mending thanks to Madam Pomfrey. She gasps and winces in pain, as she tries to sit up, "Don't Hermione." Mrs. Weasley says, "Lay still, you don't need to ruin the work Madam Pomfrey has done on your ribs." She turns her chair over towards Hermione, who looks quite shaken, "How are you?"

"Ok." Hermione says, looking over at her two best friends, "Are they ok?"

"Fine. Harry was awake a bit ago. He's doing well. Ron is doing well too." She smiles at the girl.

Hermione smiles slightly, "Good." She tries to sit up again.

"I said stay." Mrs. Weasley says firmly.

"I hate staying in bed." She frowns.

"Be a good patient." Mrs. Weasley smiles, "Do what they say, and tomorrow we'll head back to the burrow."

"Isn't it destroyed?" Hermione questions her, stiffening a yawn.

"It won't take more than a few minutes to fix. It's just several simple spells, and actually,

I believe that Bill and Charlie are already working on that."

Hermione nods. She continues to stare at Ron and Harry, lying next in the two beds next to her. She tries her hardest to fight off sleep, but eventually she can't. She closes her eyes. The next thing she knows, it's morning and Harry, Ron, and a few Weasley's are in the hospital wing.

* * *

"It's about time you woke up." Fred smiles, his head bandaged, "We're ready to go home, but mum wouldn't let us wake you." 

Hermione rubs the sleep out of her eyes, "Wh.. .what?" She stutters.

"Get up, we're leaving." Fred says, smiling at her.

Hermione frowns at him, but gingerly gets up out of bed. Her body aches, but she knows that she is no worse off than the others. They floo back to the burrow which looks like nothing had happened to it. Ginny launches herself at Hermione when they walk through the door. Hermione winces as the excited redhead squeezes her ribs too hard, "I am so glad you lot are ok!" She says.

"You're hurting her Hermione." Ron tells his little sister.

Ginny jumps back, "I'm so sorry Hermione!"

"No worries." Hermione says, rubbing her ribs a bit.

Ginny proceeds to hug Ron and Harry, "You alright Gin?" Harry asks her.

"Fine." She smiles, "They didn't stand a chance with me there hexing them!"

"Don't get cocky Ginny." Mrs. Weasley scolds her.

"I'm not mum, I'm just stating the truth." She says, as her mum shoots her a look, "Sorry." She mumbles, defeated by the look.

"Mum has a way of keeping Ginny in line." Bill smiles as he walks through the kitchen, "She's the only one"

"Not true." Ron says, "You have your way with keeping her in line as well."

"The house looks great! It doesn't look like anyone destroyed it at all!" Hermione smiles.

"It took quite a bit of time, but Charlie and I pulled it off." Bill smiles victoriously. Fleur comes into the kitchen, in search of her husband, "Hi luv, look who we found."

"Welcome home." Fleur smiles, "You three look absolutely exhausted."

"I think I'm going to get a shower, unless anyone else wants to get one first." Hermione says. She truly is exhausted and wants nothing more than to get some sleep.

"No go ahead Hermione." Ron says.

"Yeah, it's fine." Harry agrees. Hermione smiles and nods appreciatively before heading upstairs to the second floor of the Burrow. She spends what feels like an hour in the shower. The past few months have been hell, and she is looking forward to living her life normally.

Hermione joins the Harry on the couch after her shower, "Feeling better now?" Harry smiles.

"Much." She says.

He pulls her back against him, gently, "You were brilliant."

"Huh?"

"The other night, you fought perfect."

"Oh…" Hermione says, sighing, "I can't believe how many people died… especially Tonks and Lupin. Poor Teddy… he'll never remember his parents."

"We'll just have to make sure he has all the memories of them we can present. I'm sure he'll be fine. I'll be in his life, and I know a lot about Lupin. He won't remember him, but we can help him feel like he does."

"He'll need you when he gets older, trying to come to grips with the fact that his parents died at such a young age. You and he already have something in common… morbid as it is." Hermione replies.

Harry sighs and nods, kissing the top of her head softly, "Yeah, and I wish he never had to go through this."

Hermione nods, "I agree."

Harry and Hermione sit in silence until Ron comes back down, and Harry heads upstairs to use the shower. Ron and Hermione talk a bit, but most of the time just sit in silence, until Harry resume's his spot on the couch, with Hermione leaning against him again.

That night, Hermione is staying in Ginny's room, as usual, but she still feels alone without Harry and Ron staying with her. She sighs and has a few hours of dream plagued sleep. She wakes up with a gasp, sitting straight up, looking around the room. IN the dark, she feels alone. It takes her a few seconds to realize that she isn't in the tent anymore, she's in Ginny's room at the Burrow. She throws the covers back off her and quickly, but quietly makes her way out of the room and up the stairs to the attic where Harry and Ron sleep.

Hermione carefully walks over to Harry's bed and sits on the end, waking him up instantly, "What's the matter?" He says, startled that she is coming into the room at this time of night.

"I don't want to sleep alone tonight."

"You're not. You have Ginny there." Harry mumbles, realizing what an ass he sounds like after the words leave his mouth. He immediately regrets saying them.

"Fine…" Hermione says, standing up.

"No… come here, lay down." He says, moving over on the bed to make room for her, "I didn't mean it like that."

"I don't have to stay." She says quietly.

"Stay." Harry says, "What happened?"

"I keep having a vivid dream of when I thought you were dead, and of the war. Harry, I can't sleep alone."

"You're not." He says, wrapping his arm around her, pulling her tight against him. She curls up against Harry, and breaths deep. She already feels better being with Harry, "Alright?"

"Fine, now." She smiles.

The rest of the night, Hermione stayed dream free. She wakes up the next morning to the smell of breakfast, still in Harry's arms.

Hermione groans softly as she tries to burry herself back into what should be her pillow, is actually Harry's chest. She looks up at Harry, still asleep, and over to Ron, who is always seeming to be asleep, before smiling briefly. She has lived with the two of them, sharing a room with them for so long, that the thought of sleeping alone anymore makes her feel as if she can't breath. She starts to sit up, but feels Harry's grip tighten around her waist. She smiles again and snuggles down against him waiting to be called for breakfast.

Ginny comes upstairs to the boys room to wake them, "Hey get up you prats! Oh, there you are Hermione. I was wondering where you were."

"I couldn't sleep last night, so I came up here a bit."

"First night around was rough ay?"

"It's just… weird." She says.

"If you two insist on talking, please get out of our room." Ron calls grumpily.

"Get up and get dressed, Mum's got breakfast going."

Ron groans, burying his head under the pillow, "Bloody Hell."

"You two Harry." Ginny says.

"I'm up." He says, yawning.

"I guess I should go change." Hermione says, standing up, she follows Ginny downstairs.

"Hermione and Ginny, are the boys up?" Mrs. Weasley calls to the two girls, walking down to the third floor.

"Yes they are. Hermione had a bit of a sleep in as well." Ginny smiles, "Go change and I'll see you downstairs."

Mrs. Weasley sees her youngest child advance down the stairs and into the kitchen, "How are they doing?"

"I dunno." Ginny says honestly. "Hermione left my room last night early in the morning."

"Where did she go?"

"Upstairs with Ron and Harry."

"WHAT?!" Mrs. Weasley bellows, "She slept upstairs with Ron and Harry?!"

"It's not like that mum. I think she needs to be with them right now."

"Inexcusable! What would her mother say if she knew that I was allowing her to sleep upstairs with two boys, one who she is quite friendly with!"

"Mum you're not listening!" Ginny says, "They have been living with each other for months now! I'm sure they are not use to being apart!"

"So that makes it right? Of course it does, my sixteen year old daughter tells me so!"

"MUM!"

"No Ginny, this is unacceptable!"

"Mum, they've been through a lot, just give them some time to get back into the routine."

Mrs. Weasley opens her mouth to continue, before Harry and Ron come downstairs. She quickly turns her anger towards her daughter over to the two boys, "Did you two sleep well last night?"

"Fine." Ron smiles brightly, before seeing his mum's face, "What?"

"Is there a reason Hermione stayed in your room last night?"

"I dunno." Ron shrugs, looking at Harry, "I guess she was lonely."

"Lonely?" She says, her temper getting the best of her, "Ronald you KNOW the rules! There are NO girls allowed in your bedroom after you are in bed!"

"Hermione's not a girl mum." Ron says, scoffing, "She's just Hermione… well to me."

"AND THAT'S ANOTHER REASON SHE SHOULDN'T BE UPSTAIRS!" Mrs. Weasley shouts, "Her and Harry and their RELATIONSHIP!"

"Thanks for that Ron." Harry mumbles, hating to be scolded.

"We're of age!" Ron says.

"Oh, and since your of age you can make your own decisions right?"

"Yeah." Ron smiles, "Glad you understand mum."

"Ok, see if you two understand this then." She begins, watching Harry, Ginny, and Ron cringe under her glare, "If you can make your own decisions, then you can get your own place, live under your own roof, pay for your own food, and live your own life, if you decide to live under MY roof still, then you WILL follow my rules, or move out. That goes for you too Ginny! Do you three understand?"

"Yes." They all say in small voices.

"Good, now come tuck in and have some breakfast."

Ron and Harry look over at each other, "Man, you have Hermione in your bed, and I get yelled at too! Unreal mate, it's like having a seventh brother." He teases Harry.

Harry sighs, "It's not like we did anything."

"Don't worry about mum mate, she has a way of going overboard on every little thing. Fred and George have trained her, not to mention Ginny, for the past few years."

"HEY! Don't drag me into this!" Ginny says, scowling at her brother, "What's taking Hermione so long?"

"I'm here." She says, tying her hair back into a long, curly ponytail.

"What took you so long?"

"Why so tense Gin?" Hermione questions the youngest redhead.

"Mum reamed us out because YOU slept with the boys last night."

"And how did she know that?"

"She's mum, she knows everything." Ginny shrugs, "And the fact that I said you were upstairs with Ron and Harry."

"My sister sold us out?"

"No, she just assumed." Ginny replies, shrugging her shoulders.

"Sure she did." Ron groans, rolling his eyes. He was about to say something else when the rest of the Weasley's come into the room for breakfast.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione all hang out for most of the day. Hermione is sitting on the couch reading her book, while Harry and Ron play wizards chest. She smiles as she watches Ron dominate Harry's pieces. She is beginning to feel like her life is getting back to normal.

Harry looks up at Hermione while Ron plotted his move and smiles at her. She smiles back brightly and ruffles his hair a bit, "Hey!" Harry says, smoothing his hair down playfully.

"Quit fondling each other and move." Ron says to Harry.

"Wow, Ginny was right."

"About what?"

"If you think this is fondling then I'm sure you've never had a serious girlfriend, and you're in for quite an awakening."

"HERMIONE!" Harry and Ron both out to him, laughing at her abrupt words.

She smiles brightly before she turns back to her book.

"Oi, Hermione, you can't ever stop reading can you?" Ron says, "We aren't even in school anymore and still you read."

"That's quite ironic Ron, because WHILE we were in school, you NEVER read."

"Always a low blow eh Hermione?"

"You started it." Harry smiles.

"OH I forgot, you two come as a set now." Ron smirks.

"Haven't we always?" Hermione questions.

"Yes, but now it's different, more official." Ron laughs.

Harry rolls his eyes at Ron and moves his piece. The two finish their game and Hermione continues to focus on her book.

"Ginny! Hermione! Come in and help me with lunch please!" Mrs. Weasley calls to the two girls.

"Mum! I'm busy!" Ginny says, "Make the boys do it!"

"They are doing dinner!" She calls, "Get down here Ginny!"

Ron and Harry both groan. Dinner is much more of a hassle, plus that means they have to do dishes as well, but at least they have magic that they can use now, if Mrs. Weasley allows it.

Hermione stands up, placing her book on the coffee table. She walks out of the living room and into the kitchen, "What can I do Mrs. Weasley?"

"Set up the table please dear. GINNY!"

"I'm COMING!" She calls again, frowning as she shows her head at the top of the steps.

"Gin! Grab my wand please. It's lying on my bed."

"Alright." Ginny says, grabbing it and walking downstairs with her mother, "Here Hermione."

"Thanks." Hermione says, waving her wand, the silver sets itself.

"Now, Hermione and Ginny, I want to talk to you two."

"What about mum?"

"The rules."

"Oh no, not the rules again." Ginny says, slapping a hand to her forehead, "NO guys in the room right? No girls up in the boys room after dark. I get it."

"Don't get snippy with me Ginny Weasley!

"We've heard the rules over and over and over again! I'm getting quite sick of it!"

"Watch you tongue!" Mrs. Weasley snaps, "Or you'll be doing the dishes tonight instead of Harry and Ron."

Hermione cringes a bit knowing that Mrs. Weasley found out about her sleeping up with the boys, "Mrs. Weasley, I just couldn't sleep… it was weird being away from Harry and Ron for the first night back…. Nothing happened!"

"Hermione, I understand that, but tell me, what kind of state would your mum be in if she knew I allowed you to share a room with your best friend and one who you are a bit more friendly towards…"

Hermione blushes crimson, looking away from Molly. She feels as if she is being scolded by her own mother, and can't say anything to defend herself.

"I'm not angry with you. Just make sure it doesn't happen again. And Ginny, don't let me catch you with Seamus in your bedroom, that's the end of you."

Ginny rolls her eyes, "Bit dramatic aren't you mum?"

"Harry? Ron?"

"Yes mum?" Ron calls.

"Ginny has volunteered to do the dishes tonight after dinner. Thank you dear."

Ron and Harry give each other a silent cheer, and Ginny scowls.

"When will you learn to keep your mouth shut?" Hermione says to her best friend.

"When you stop reading so much."

Hermione and Ginny giggle at each other before finishing up lunch for the day.

After the boys cooked Hermione comes up to Harry, "Come out for a walk with me."

"Where are we going?"

"Does it matter?" Hermione questions him.

"No, I suppose it doesn't." He smiles standing up.

The two of them head out into the warm June night. The sun is just beginning to set behind the hills. Harry takes Hermione's hand as they walk down the path.

"You alright?" Harry asks Hermione.

"Fine." She says, in an unconvincing tone.

"Knut for your thought?"

Hermione smiles, "It's nothing really…"

"Hermione, I've known you for seven years, and you are a terrible liar."

A smile crosses Hermione's lips as Harry squeezes her hand a bit, "I just have been thinking of the war and all… the lives lost, the devastation of the castle. It's quite unreal."

"I agree, but it's over now, and all I can say is I'm glad that I never have to see or have Voldemort kill anyone else."

Hermione smiles, "You were wonderful."

"We all were. Everyone who fought that night was absolutely brilliant!"

Hermione nods and gets quiet again. They walk in silence for a few more minutes before

Harry speaks up, "What else is bothering you?"

Hermione sighs, he knows her so well, "I'm just wondering how my mum is. I mean, I kind of blindsided her by basically putting a curse on her suddenly during dinner. I needed to make sure she was safe, and her staying in London with Voldemort on the loose, I just couldn't risk losing another parent."

"You did the best thing for her Hermione."

"I can hear her now, if she ever realizes I placed a curse on her…"

"Hermione…"

"I miss her Harry. I miss her a lot."

"Well, what do you say we go and get her?"

"What, go all the way to Australia to get her?!"

"If that's where she is. I say let's do it. Do you know where she is?"

"No, but Ginny does. I didn't want to know where she was in case I got tortured, which happened." She sighs.

"How does Ginny know?"

"At the wedding, when she pulled me aside. She told me that mum had gotten down to Australia safely, and just wanted me to know."

"That's what you two were up to." He laughs, "Well, I'm all for going down, reversing the curse and bringing her home."

"You're the best Harry." Hermione says, wrapping her arm around his waist, "I don't know what I would do without you."

"Well, hopefully you'll never have to find out." He laughs, "So when do you want to go down?"

"Do we have to fly, or can we use a portkey?"

"I say we can talk to the ministry and ask them for a portkey, then change your mum back here."

"That sounds like the best idea in ages!"

"I come up with them sometimes." Harry laughs.

They walk for a few more minutes in silence, just enjoying each other's company as the evening sky turns a deep, dark, blue. Hermione sighs and begins to speak again, "Do you regret not finishing school?"

"I really had no choice now did I?"

"No, I suppose not." She sighs.

"Do you?"

"I don't regret going with you to defeat Voldemort, but I do wish there was some way that I could finish up school. I never thought in a million years that I would have dropped out after my sixth year. I am too much of a bookworm…"

"No…" Harry says sarcastically, before getting nudged by Hermione. He laughs, "I don't think I could have stopped Voldemort without you Hermione."

"I don't regret being with you the past few months Harry, please don't get me wrong, but I wish… I wish there was some way I could finish school."

"I know how much school meant to you Hermione, and I'm sorry there isn't something I can do to fix the fact that we never finished, but we have to come to terms that come September 1st, we won't be going back."

Hermione sighs, "I guess you're right."

"It'll be weird actually having to find a job…"

"I guess your dream of being an Aurora have gone down the tubes, as well as me becoming a healer."

"No worries Hermione. We'll be fine."

"You know I was actually thinking of changing my mind and going for either an Aurora or a Teacher. I think that they would be an awesome challenge to become."

"You could still teach Hermione."

"I know, but… everything just happened so fast, my mum leaving, us dropping out of school. I really didn't have much time to think."

"None of us did, but trust me, we'll be fine."

Hermione smiles at him, blinking tears away from her eyes, "I haven't stopped trusting you yet, I'm not about to now."

He bends down and kisses her softly on the lips as the moon starts to rise. The moonlight floods the two in a light glow of white, almost making everything feel like it were a dream, and not truly happening. Hermione smiles at him as they break apart. Harry always brings a smile to her face, and she always feels better when he is around.

"Come on, let's head back. We really don't want Mrs. Weasley to worry, nor do I wish to feel the wrath of her."

Hermione nods and smiles. Harry wraps his arm around her waist and they head back home.

Harry and Hermione walk in on yet another game of wizard's chest, this time it was Ginny versus George. George was winning, of course. Hermione and Harry sit on the couch, Hermione stretching her legs across Harry's lap as he gently rubs it up and down.

Ron looks at the two, "Nice walk?"

"Splendid." Hermione smiles.

"So what's our next adventure?" Ron teases.

"Well, we're going down to Australia to find her mum. What do you think, are you in?" Harry questions his redhead friend.

"Australia? Sure. Why not. Can't be as dangerous as fighting Voldemort."

"You have never met my mother." Hermione mumbles.

Harry and Ron laugh, before Ron asks, "When do we leave?"

"As soon as we can get a portkey."

"Brilliant." Ron smiles.

Hermione yawns and leans her head against the back of the couch, closing her eyes, "Tired Hermione?"

"Exhausted." She admits.

"Why don't you go to bed." Harry says, her legs still draped over him.

"Because I end up having dreams."

"I know what that is like." Harry sympathizes with her.

"I know." Hermione sighs.

"Well, you can always sneak back upstairs, you just have to remember to come back down before Mrs. Weasley wakes up. Our room is your room, if you have a dream again."

Hermione smiles, "Thanks."

Harry grins at her, "Go to bed."

"I'm going." She replies, taking her feet off the couch first, placing them firmly down on the ground. She bends down and kisses Harry goodnight before heading upstairs to her room. She changes quickly and curls up on her bed, quickly falling asleep. She sleeps easier tonight knowing that she will be going to get her mum in a few days. She can't wait.

Harry and Ron stay up a bit plotting their trip to Australia to get Hermione's mum. They discuss what they were going to bring, how long they would stay, and where their portkey would drop them off. They head upstairs at quarter of one in the morning and go to bed. The three friends are still exhausted due to the horrific endeavourer they have been through in the past forty-eight hours and even longer still. Sleep they welcomed more than anything else.

"One more adventure eh Harry?"

"You know Ron, I think that our adventures are just beginning." Harry smiles as he takes off his glasses. They fall asleep almost instantly in the attic of the Burrow.

* * *

A/N: So like it? Love it? Comments? Review please! Chapter 12 will be up soon! Chapter 13, all new adventures and interesting events!!! I decided that this story is going to continue as a long one due to all the messages I have had and the positive reviews… Keep them up please.

Forgive me if this chapter is not up to my usual par, the next one will be right back on track!

Thanks a lot!

Stary


	12. Mum's Homecoming

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!!!! NOTHING AT ALL! I don't wish to get sued.

A/N: This takes place in their sixth year… but you'll have to use your imagination a bit as always in fan fiction. I love to hear from you if you liked the story! Please Read and Review, but no flames. I don't feel they are necessary.

I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to write, but I've been busy with my new job. This chapter and the next one has a bit of spoilers for the sixth and seventh book, however, I have twisted the stories to suit my own needs.

This chapter has snipit's from the important parts of the final story through Hermione and Harry's opinions. This is what I feel happened or should have happened during the final book. Next chapter, there will be no more real flashbacks, but more of Harry, Ron, and Hermione growing up and out of their teenage years.

Thank you all for the Amazing reviews! I really appreciate them! Keep 'em up! They really help me keep up my writing quickly!!! I love reading your comments, especially my frequent readers as well as my new readers! Keep them up!

* * *

"GINNY! HERMIONE! GET UP GET UP!" Hermione and Ginny sit straight up upon hearing the banging and screaming voices on the outside of their bedroom door, rubbing the sleep out of their eyes.

"Bloody Hell." Ginny says, "Why do they have to wake us like that?"

Hermione shakes her head, "Because they are prats that's why."

"I'm going to kill those two." Ginny groans, "I hate having older brothers… especially when they are Fred and George."

"ARE YOU TWO UP?!" One of the twins calls. Hermione can't tell by their voice which one it is.

"GEORGE! LEAVE US ALONE!" Ginny screams back at him. After living with them for the past sixteen years she can tell which twin it is no matter what they do.

"Come on! Mum wants you down!"

"We're up! Leave us alone!"

"Fine, get downstairs you two. Breakfast is ready."

Hermione groans and sits up, followed by Ginny. The girls dress quickly and head downstairs.

After breakfast Harry, Ron, and Hermione sit down together in the living room to discuss their game plan for Australia.

"Alright, I talked to Kingsley, and he said that there is a port key in London. He says that it is a comb, and he gave me the coordinates. We could apparate there; well you could apparate the three of us. It opens at five in the morning."

"It's in a field? How would that look, the three of us appearing and disappearing in front of muggles?" Hermione scoffs.

"No, it has plenty of trees, and a charm on it to ward off any muggles who were to come too close while a wizard is apparating."

"So when could we leave?"

"Whenever you are ready to. I know where we are going, all you need to do is decide what potion you are going to give your mum to change her memory, and also what you are going to tell her when she comes around and realizes that you have banished her while you fought Voldemort."

"You make me feel so much better Harry." Hermione sighs. She really hasn't thought of the way her mother would act towards her knowing that her daughter used magic to erase her memory and made her move to Australia while her own daughter was in fact risking her life to destroy the Dark Lord. She knows that her mum will want everything explained and that she would probably be grounded for ages, "I'm going to be in so much trouble."

"You can't be! You're of age now." Ron says, "Both in the Wizarding World and in the Muggle World. Don't you have to be eighteen?"

"Yes, eighteen it is, but still… my mum is kind of like your mum, only she doesn't like me to do anything with magic. You remember, she's the one who is ashamed of me for being a witch." Hermione says a bit on the sarcastic side.

"Come now Hermione, that was ages ago." Harry reminds her.

"How do you expect she'll feel when she realizes what I have done."

"I assume she'll be angry, but she'll understand."

"That's what you think." Hermione says, sounding more like a sulking child then an eighteen year old woman.

"So, when are we going?' Ron asks, watching Hermione calculate her next move in her head. Her eyes looking deep off in thought, softly chewing on her lip, "Well?"

"Tomorrow." Hermione says, "I think I can get everything together by tomorrow."

"If it's tomorrow, it will be four thirty in the morning that we apparate out of here. Can you apparate all three of us?" Ron asks.

Hermione rolls her eyes, "I have before. Mind you, it's not the most comfortable thing, apparating all three of us at once, but it's able to be done. Just a bit of a tight… squeeze if I may be so front."

Harry and Ron both laugh at her. Her tight squeeze is an understatement. More like sucking three grown people through a straw.

"What's so funny?"

"You." Ron smiles, "Hermione, you're going to suck three people down one straw, of course it's going to be a squeeze."

Hermione smiles a bit, "I suppose it would be."

"What are you three planning?" Mrs. Weasley asks as she hears their hushed voices coming from the living room, "Honestly, it's like I have nine children instead of seven." She teases playfully.

"We're going to Australia tomorrow." Hermione says, "We leave at four thirty in the morning."

"You three barely got home, now you are leaving again?! Don't you think you should rest another few days? You've all been through quite an ordeal!"

Hermione looks at Mrs. Weasley and shakes her head, "I need to go down and bring my mother home."

"And how to you reckon you are going to do that? Use the port key to come home with her?" Mrs. Weasley asks the young witch.

"Oh…" Hermione sighs, "I never really thought about that."

"You are going to have to fly back with her. You can't use the port key with a muggle Hermione." Mrs. Weasley says firmly to the girl.

"No, I know that… I just… well didn't think about that. I suppose I'll have to fly back with her…"

"And by you, you mean all of us, because we don't have our apparating license yet." Ron informs her.

"Well then, I'll just go. I can apparate down and fly back with mum."

"No, I'm going with you. You aren't doing this on your own Hermione." Harry replies.

Hermione smiles at him softly, "Thanks Harry."

"I'll be there with you as well." Ron says, "I can always use the port key to come home, and so could Harry if you two want to fly back yourselves."

Hermione smiles gratefully at the two, and then looks over to Mrs. Weasley, as if to ask her permission, "Right then, you three be extremely careful, and Hermione, I expect to see you here when you come back, do you understand me?"

"Yes Ma'am." Hermione says, smiling at her.

* * *

Through the morning, Hermione gathers what she needs to change her mother's memory. She finally gets the potion right, and bottles it up in a glass vial, which she places on a string and wears it around her neck. Hermione then heads upstairs and grabs a few things she will need for her flight home. The port key lands them in the ministry of Australia, which is right around the place Hermione sent her mum. She is full of excitement and can't wait to see her mum after almost a year of not seeing her.

Harry and Ron both decided upstairs that they would not stay on the plane ride home. They would go there to answer any questions her mother would have, but they know that Hermione and Mrs. Granger need that time to get to know each other again. Harry knows that there will be a lot of arguing and also a lot of misunderstanding on both parts. He knows that Mrs. Granger will be hurt that Hermione would feel like she needed to send her away, and then become furious when she had her memory erased by her own daughter. He just hopes that it won't turn out as bad as it was when Mr. Granger passed away.

Harry and Ron head to sleep around midnight, but Hermione stays up, reading her books, awaiting four thirty when they would apparate to Australia. She reads through her what would be seventh year potions book and sighs. She hates the fact that she dropped out of school, but doesn't regret it. She would do anything for Harry, and they did more in the past few months then they ever had in Hogwarts, but still, a diploma, a good job, they still eat away at her.

"Knut for your thoughts?" Harry says from behind Hermione, causing her to jump.

"I thought you were sleeping." She says, as he sits next to her.

"I can't sleep right now." He sighs, shrugging, "Alright Hermione?"

Hermione sighs, "Yes."

"That's not very convincing." He says, pulling her against him.

She leans against his chest, sighing as she feels him wrap his arms around her waist, resting his head on her shoulder. She leans her head back against him, "It's just everything that we have been through the past year…"

"And not going back to school?"

Hermione smiles, "How…"

"I know you Hermione. School is everything to you. You live for it. Following me off to kill Voldemort wasn't in your life's plan, but you chose this way, and now you are sitting around wondering what if you finished school."

"No, that's not it." She says, quite sure of herself, "You know I would do anything for you. You know that I didn't think twice when it came to missing out on school, right?"

"Right." He says, kissing her neck softly.

"I wanted to go with you, that's why I did. I just can't help but think about what I would be doing this year if I had finished school."

"I'm sorry that you didn't get to finish Hermione. It will all work out though. The sad thing is, no one got their graduation. They didn't take their NEWTS. It's like our year never happened, because of me."

"It's not because of you, it's because of Voldemort." Hermione sighs, feeling his breath against his neck as they sit on the couch together, "I'm just in the what if stage."

Harry smiles, "Me too."

Hermione sighs and smiles up at him. She loves being able to talk to him about anything, "I know that once I get my mum home everything will fall into place."

"Our lives are just beginning Hermione, but they are without Voldemort. I couldn't have done that without you."

"And we couldn't have done it without you." Hermione agrees, smiling softly.

They sit there, in silence, with each other, something that they have been doing more of lately. If they are together, they are happy.

Sometime during the next hour, they both fall asleep. Harry gets woken up suddenly by Hermione jumping up suddenly, "What in the hell… Hermione, ouch, Hermione what's wrong?" He says, rubbing his chest where Hermione's elbow had landed quite forcefully.

"What time is it? What time is it?"

Harry yawns and looks at the watch he had gotten from the Weasley's on his last birthday, "Three Thirty."

"Oh… ok…" She says, settling back down on the couch, against Harry.

"Relax would you?" He says, "You nearly punched a hole through my chest with your elbow."

"I'm sorry." She says.

"No worries." He replies, rubbing her shoulders gently.

"Is it four thirty yet?"

"No." He says, "Relax will you?" He replies again.

She smiles softly, relaxing under his arms.

Finally, it is time. Hermione apparates upstairs to Ron's room avoiding the squeaky stairs of the Burrow. She gets back downstairs just as quickly. "Come on Harry. Get changed! We can't be late for the port key."

"Alright… alright Hermione." Harry says, walking upstairs to the attic to change.

"She's mental Harry." Ron grumbles, "Scared the bloody hell out of me with apparating. She's as bad as the twins she is!"

"She's just excited and nervous. Let her go for a bit." Harry laughs, pulling on Muggle clothes.

"But just appearing in my room?! Come on now… wait a minute, where the hell were you?"

"Downstairs with her."

"All night?"

"She's been in rare form."

"Obviously." Ron yawns.

"Come on, let's go before she comes in and drags us down."

"Right."

Ron and Harry walk quickly and quietly down the stairs, finding Hermione dressed and pacing in the kitchen, "It's about bloody time!"

"Hermione, it took us ten minutes."

"We have GOT to go!" She says, "I don't want to miss the port key."

"Alright." Ron says, grabbing her left wrist. Harry does the same on her right side and they are sucked into the darkness, so close to one another it feels like Hermione is being squished. She can almost feel her bones crush under the weight of Harry and Ron on either side. Her breath is caught in her throat, feeling as if she can't breathe. Finally, she feels her feet hit solid ground, and feel the weight of Harry and Ron release off her wrists.

"All right?" Harry asks Ron and Hermione as they regain their balance.

"Fine." Hermione says.

"All right." Ron says taking a deep breath of air into his lungs, and sighing deeply.

"Where's the port key?" Harry asks, looking around the darkened park.

Hermione grabs her wand and lights the tip, "There" she says after searching.

"What time is it?" Ron asks.

Hermione looks at her watch, "We have five minutes."

The three sit around the port key. Hermione bites her lip as she pulls Harry's wrist for the tenth time to see if it is time to use the key yet, "Dammit Hermione!" Harry says, rubbing his wrist, "I'll give you the damn watch, just stop pulling."

"Don't you curse at me Harry James!" Hermione says, "I don't want to miss this!"

"We won't." Harry frowns.

"WE might if you two keep this quarrel up." Ron says, "We've got thirty seconds."

Hermione, Harry, and Ron grab the port key, as Harry charms it to open, "Grab tight." Harry replies as they are sucked down to the other side of the world. They let go of the key at the proper moment and land in the middle of the Magical Headquarters of Australia. Harry lands first, Hermione second, grabbing Harry's shoulder to stop her from toppling over. Ron lands third, shaking his head as the world stops spinning, "I hate port keys." He groans.

* * *

Hermione frowns at her complaining friend, "Ginny gave me her address. I just have to go, and somehow slip this into her drink without her suspecting it… damn."

What?" Ron and Harry question her.

"I should have told you to bring your invisibility cloak! This would have been so much easier…"

"Well, you planned this so carefully, within twenty four hours." Ron teases.

"I'm so not in the mood for your sarcasm Ronald."

"Sorry Hermione." He says, smiling to Harry.

They check into the visiting wizards and witches log, before heading out into Australia. Hermione instantly finds a map of the area and looks for the street her mum is suppose to be on.

"How do you know she'll be home or not?"

"I don't. I just have to hope she'll be kind enough to let me into her house and that she'll somehow take the potion…"

"Seems bloody impossible Hermione." Ron says.

Harry watches Hermione's ears and face turn scarlet and says, "I'm so glad you decided to come Ron."

Hermione looks absolutely flabbergasted at Ron, but decides to ignore him instead. She finds her mum's street and pulls Harry by the sleeve, "This way."

Harry and Ron shrug their shoulders at each other and follow Hermione down the crowded muggle streets, smiling at people who smiled at them first as they pass by. Hermione walks at a quickened pace, her two friends lagging behind her. She continues to bite her lip nervously as she reads the street signs to find her mum. This would be the first time she would be able to see her mum in the past eleven months. She realizes how much she has missed her during the walk. The cool wind blows against her skin as she looks back to see how far behind Harry and Ron are. 'They are so lucky…' Hermione thinks, 'If they were any further behind I'd be sure to lose my patients.'

Finally after what seems like they have been walking for eternity, Hermione stops. She looks at her parchment that Ginny wrote for her, and it matches the name of the street.

"Is this it?" Harry asks, Hermione nods silently, "Well, what are we waiting for?"

"I…" Hermione begins.

"You what?"

"What the hell am I going to say to her?" Hermione says, "Hi, you don't know me, but I'm your daughter, trust me, take this potion and you'll be able to remember having me? She'll think I'm bloody mad!"

"No, you go in and ask her to use your phone. Say that your car has broken down."

"I suppose that would work." Hermione says, thinking deeply, "I assume she'll invite me for tea or something, because that's just how mum is. You will come with me right?"

"We aren't leaving." Harry reassures her.

"Yeah Hermy." Ron teases her, "Let's go get your mother."

Hermione scowls at Ron for the Hermy comment, but agrees that it is time, "Remind me to hex you later for that, alright?"

"Alright." Ron smiles.

"What is the house number?" Harry asks her.

" 501." Hermione says, looking at the house numbers. "Looks like it is on the other end of the street."

"Alright, let's go." Harry smiles, taking her hand gently, squeezing it.

* * *

They find the house, it a nice size house, white siding and a green door with matching shutters. Hermione smiles at the brick pathway. In a way it reminds her of her house in London. Hermione walks up the path preparing herself to knock on the door. She looks around and sees a car in the driveway, hoping that her mum was inside. She knocks on the door and hears shuffling in the background. Harry has his hand on the small of her back, offering some comfort to her nerves.

Mrs. Granger smiles kindly as she opens the door, "Yes, can I help you"

Hermione looks at her mum in shock, not seeing her for months, "Um…" She says, not knowing what to ask. Mrs. Granger gives the girl a curious look.

"Our car broke down, just down the street, is it possible that we could use your telephone?" Harry says, knowing that Hermione couldn't form words at the proper term.

Mrs. Granger looks at them, "Um, sure, no problem. Come in please. It's right over here."

"Thank you Ma'am." Ron says, as he shoves Hermione forward a bit to move her, "Move Hermione."

Hermione follows her into the house as she looks around; taking in the place her mum has lived for the past year. It is stranger, her mum not knowing who she is. There isn't the faintest trace of knowledge that Hermione is in fact her daughter.

"The phone is right here, do you need a book to look up the number?"

"That would be wonderful thank you." Hermione says, finally finding her voice.

"Right." She smiles at the three teens. She finds a book and hands it to Ron, who looks as if he is going to use the actual number, "Can I offer you three a drink? I was just about to make some tea."

Hermione smiles and says, "That would be wonderful thank you. I appreciate all your hospitality."

Hermione, Harry, and Mrs. Granger head into the kitchen as she walks over to the stove to pull off the warm water. Hermione watches her mum pour herself tea, and then the other three. "Do you take sugar in your tea dears?"

"That would be great." Harry smiles, as Hermione pulls off the glass vial around her neck.

"Where are you three from?" She asks, turning her back to the witch and wizard in her kitchen, as she looks for sugar in the cupboards.

"We are from…. Maroon Street, right down the way." Hermione says, remembering a street a bit too far to walk at this time of the day.

"Do you know the Carpenters? They live there."

Hermione tips the clear liquid into her mum's tea, "Yes, they live about four houses to the right of me." She lies as she quietly stirs the tea.

"Wonderful! I shall have to tell them I saw… what's your names?"

"I'm Hermione." She says, her heart dropping to have to state her name to her own mum, "My friend here is Harry, and Ron is in the other room"

Ron comes into the kitchen, "We'll be picked up in fifteen minutes." He notices the empty vial around Hermione's neck again and smiles at her.

"Wonderful." Hermione says as she thanks her mum for the tea. Hermione, Harry, and

Ron watch Mrs. Granger drink her tea, as they drink their own, "Are you three in college?"

"Yes. We go to the University."

"Oh wonderful!" She smiles, "I know several…" Hermione watches her mum's face, as she knows the potion has worked… "Hermione?"

"Mum?" She says, smiling brightly.

"What in the world… Where are we?"

"Oh mum I am SO glad you're back! I missed you!" She says, hugging her.

"Back… Hermione what's going on?"

"It's a long story." Hermione says.

"Well you better start talking." She says, looking very stern at her daughter, "And please tell me why I am in a house I don't own, and why you're friends are here. Hello Harry and Ron by the way. I don't mean to be rude."

"Mum… you're in Australia…"

"WHAT?! What do you mean I'm in Australia?!"

"I placed you here after I put a spell on you to…"

"You put a spell on me?!"

"Yes, but only…"

"HERMION?! What are you talking about? What the hell were you thinking? Are you kidding me young lady?"

"Mum, please, listen to me…" Hermione begs.

"NO, you listen to me…"

"NO!" Hermione screams at her, "LISTEN TO ME! I needed to put a potion in your drink a few months back, because I needed you to stay safe. I went with Harry and Ron off to find and kill the Dark Lord. I didn't want you to be in any danger, so I sent you down here, under the impression that after daddy died, you couldn't handle being at the house anymore."

"So you're telling me that instead of telling me what was going on you cursed me?!"

"Not cursed…"

"That's not the point! How long have I been down here?"

"Eleven months."

"ELEVEN MONTHS?! ELEVEN MONTHS?! HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER!"

"Mum, I did this because I didn't want you to get hurt! I didn't want them to know where you were! I wanted to make sure you were safe! Why can't you understand that?"

"So let me get something straight. You gave me some sort of potion, to make me forget everything about my old life, except for the story you gave me…"

"Ginny."

"Ginny?! Who the hell is Ginny?!"

"My other best friend, Ron's sister. I didn't want to know where you were, only that you were safe in Australia. Mum, don't you understand I did this for you?"

"No, what I know is that instead of coming to me and talking to me about this, you charm me, make me lose my memory, and send me down here for some bizarre reason! If you had died, I wouldn't have known. If you had decided not to come down here, I wouldn't even know you existed! HOW DARE YOU USE MAGIC ON ME!"

Tears are springing to Hermione's eyes, "Would you have rather me say 'Mum, I'm going with Harry and Ron to defeat Voldemort? It's the most dangerous thing I have ever done and there is a distinct possibility that I will be killed during this time? You may lose your only daughter as well as yourself if they come after you?' Is that what you would have rather me say mum?"

"You lied to me Hermione. You made your choice, magic before family."

"No I didn't! I did this for us too. Mum, I'm a MUGGLE! I am from a non-blood line! You would have been the first one targeted, just like I was. I…"

"And is that my fault?! Is it my fault that you are the way you are?! What in the hell made you like this? Why is it YOUR job to save the world?! You didn't have to go! This wasn't your fight! You throw your mother away, but you stay close to your new friends and their families. You go and fight for a cause that isn't in your blood."

"It is who she is though." Harry says, seeing Hermione's devastated face, "She sent you down here, because you are safer here than up in London, well you were. Your daughter was absolutely amazing during the past eleven months, and I couldn't have done this without her or Ron."

"And I'm sure you put her up to this, right?"

"No Ma'am. I didn't. Neither one of us did. This was her decision. She has been worried about you since, and you were the first stop after recovering for a day at the Weasley's house."

"And that's suppose to make it all better, I mean the past eleven months that I haven't had a daughter or had a memory. My own daughter, using magic against me. I love to see that we are so open about our lives."

"I COULDN'T TELL YOU! You would have been DEAD mum!"

"I may as well have been. I don't remember the past few months. You're eighteen now then. Did I see you on your birthday or were you off saving the world?"

"Mum, please… understand."

"I understand just fine. Now, do we still have a house, or did you sell it and expect me to live here?"

"No, it's still there. This didn't cost you anything."

"Oh so nice of you Hermione, for paying for a place that you banished me to."

"Mum you don't even remember being here now!"

"And that makes it all better right? Eleven months of not remembering you or what happened, just is fine and dandy."

"I'm sorry mum…"

"Sorry doesn't cut it Hermione. I'm going home, and you are coming with me. We have a lot to talk about. Are we flying or doing whatever you people do."

"Us people?!" Hermione says, "US PEOPLE?! Do you know what you sound like? Those people who hate who we are! You of all people should know that I am not different because I'm a witch! You should know that! I am so sick of this! I do something nice for you and you turn it around into being my fault. Well it's not my fault! I chose to keep you safe. I chose to make sure you were away from the fighting. I chose to be with Harry and Ron during this time, and you chose to be a complete and udder arse!"

Hermione feels a slap go across her face, something that her mum used to do when she sassed her as a young child, "Control yourself. Don't you dare sass me, this was your doing." Her mum says, "Don't sass me."

Harry steps forward in front of Hermione, "Mrs. Granger, she possibly saved your life."

"Did she charm you?"

"No.. but…"

"Are you a father?"

"NO… but…."

"Then you have no idea what it feels like when your daughter, your own flesh and blood does something to you, without your consent. Let's go Hermione." She says. Hermione still rubbing her cheek from where her mum slapped it, "We have got to find out when the next flight home is."

"Five." Hermione mumbles, "I already checked the flight and we have tickets."

"Seems like you have planned this for quite some time." Her mum scoffs.

"Please understand where I am coming from mum."

"No, you understand where I am coming from." Her mum says, as she finalizes the conversation for the moment, "Let's go."

Hermione nods her head and looks at her two best friends, "You can still use the port key with us." Ron says, quietly, adding "Then we wouldn't have to floo home, you could just apparate with us."

Hermione sighs, "And what, piss her off even more?"

Ron shrugs his shoulders, "So you're going to fly?"

"Yes." She says, "It's probably the best thing. I don't think she'd fancy having me use the port key to get back home in a matter of seconds, while she is on a twelve hour plane ride. She'd rather have me there in case she needs to blame me for something else."

"Well will we see you when you get home?" Harry asks her.

Hermione nods, "Yes, I suppose, that is if she doesn't kill me first."

"Don't let her get to you Hermione." Ron says, firmly, hugging the girl.

"Right, well you two best be off." Hermione sighs, turning towards Harry. He wraps his arms around her, kissing her lips softly. He leans his forehead against hers, and kisses the tip of her nose, "You'll be alright?"

"Fine." She assures him.

"As soon as you come home…"

"I'll let you know. Ron can send Pig." She replies, watching Harry's face droop a bit. Hedwig died almost a year ago, and he still misses her. He has been dragging his heels on buying a new animal.

"Right." Harry says, pulling her against him again, tight to her chest. They seem lost in the emotion the two have been sharing.

"Are you two coming with us?" Mrs. Granger asks, her attitude changed a bit towards them, more for the better.

Hermione pulls away from Harry, "No they are going home a… different way."

"You can go with them. Don't think you have to fly home with me the non-magical way."

"No mum, I want to go home by plane. I have had it planed this way for ages."

"Well, at least one of us had. What about my job?"

"You were transferred down here." Hermione shrugs, "The office will be there when you get home. Dr. Paddington was running the office while you were on your trip."

"Some trip eh?" She says, scowling at Hermione a bit, "Well, off we go." She growls, grabbing her possessions, "Are you going to help carry the bags Hermione, or are you going to let me get them myself."

"Of course I'll help." Hermione grumbles.

"Well, off we go. Thank you boys for going with my daughter, who evidently allowed me now to have my memory back."

Hermione sighs, looking at her mum and thinks, 'I'm never going to live this down.'

Harry and Ron hug their best friend, Harry kissing her on the forehead. Harry looks at her sympathetically, squeezing her hand quickly, "See you soon."

"Right." She says, smiling sadly at him. A part of her wants him to come with them on the plane, but she knows that she is going to be explaining a lot to her mum, whether she wants to or not.

With a final look at the boys, they go their separate ways. Harry and Ron walk back to the ministry of magic, quickly porting their way back to the burrow, while Hermione is about to have the longest flight of her entire life.

* * *

Three hours into the flight, Hermione and her mum haven't spoken one word to each other. Hermione sits, staring out the window at the ocean liners on the sea looking like little specks. She sighs silently, not to draw attention to herself. The muggle movie droned on, and her mum sits there, not looking at her daughter, but staring a hole through the movie screen. Hermione closes her eyes and allows sleep to take over. She is woken up by her mum nudging her so she could order dinner. Hermione gets what she wants and they eat in silence. After twelve hours of no talking and feeling her mum's cold stare on her, they get off the plane, and take a taxi. Her mum pays for it and the two go up the pathway and into the house with her many bags. Mrs. Granger opens the door and sighs as she sees the house closed up, "I see you covered everything"

Hermione looks at her mum, "I didn't know how long I would be at war for."

She watches her mum's posture sag when she says war, "Mum… I…"

"Not right now Hermione, I'm tired. We'll talk in the morning alright?"

Hermione nods, "Alright."

"Let's get some sleep." Her mum says with a tinge of hurt in her voice.

Hermione heads upstairs into her bedroom and hears her mum banging around a bit before settling into bed. She wants to write to Harry, but she knows Pig isn't as intuitive as Hedwig. Hedwig always knew when she needed to write to either one of her friends, but pig is too rambunctious. She crawls into her bed and closes her eyes. 'Tomorrow is going to be an experience on its own, that is if mum decides to talk to me.' She thinks as she drifts off to sleep.

The next morning, Hermione wakes up and goes to search for her mum. She looks around the house and finally finds her in the kitchen with a cup of tea in front of her. She is looking as if she has been let down by the entire world, and Hermione can't help but begin to feel a bit guilty. She knows that her mum is disappointed in her, but it's only because her mum doesn't understand.

"Morning Mum."

"Morning Hermione."

"Listen… I'm sorry…"

"Sit down." Her mum says. Hermione takes a seat across from her mum, her hands folded on the table, "Don't start talking, because I want you to listen, do you understand?" Hermione nods and looks at her mum, "Do you know what I feel like right now? Do you have any idea? You are the only family I have got and you went behind my back. Instead of telling me that you are going off to fight a war that you have nothing to do with, you manage to somehow erase my memory for eleven months and send me away, forgetting that I have ever had a daughter. I miss your eighteenth birthday, and I miss your final year of school…"

"No you didn't because I didn't finish." Hermione says quietly.

"What?"

"I didn't finish. Harry, Ron, and I didn't go back this year. I never finished. We were too busy with the war."

"So you don't finish school, because you are off fighting a fight that isn't yours."

"Mum… Harry is my best friend… he's more than that." She says, her eyes filling up with tears, "I went with him because the three of us have been together for the past seven years. We have done everything together. We need each other. I wasn't about to let Voldemort kill him because I wasn't there to help."

"Hermione…"

"You don't understand, and I don't think you ever will. I sent you away because I was worried about you. I hated to do it mum, but I had to. I was scared that you were going to die, and I would be to blame. I could have never lived with myself after losing my father by a cause I couldn't save, and a mother who I could have saved. Please understand that this was done for your own good."

Mrs. Granger sighs, "Honey… I don't think either one of us can understand what we feel, or maybe we aren't suppose to. I just want you to know that it hurt me, not at first, because let's face it, I had no idea, but Hermione, It hurts. You have caused me to miss a year of my life, and worse my daughter's life. You're almost nineteen, and when I left, you weren't eighteen yet. I can't get that back."

"I know mum, but please, understand, I did this for your own good, or at least I thought I did."

"I do understand that, but that doesn't mean I accept it. You know how I feel about magic, and then you go ahead and use it against me."

"Not against…"

"You turned away from me instead of discussing what you were doing."

"Because you would never allowed me to go through with this."

"How do you know? I have always allowed you to make your own decision haven't I?"

"Yes."

"So why wouldn't I allow you to do so now?"

"Because mum, you wouldn't want me harmed." She sighs.

"What about your friend's parents? Did they know what went on?"

"Yes." Hermione says quietly, "They fought with us, not the whole time but when it mattered."

"So you feel that you can go over to their house and talk to them, when they aren't even your family."

"Mum, it's different. It's like oil and vinegar. I can talk to them when it comes to my magical lifestyle, but I can talk to you about my Muggle lifestyle."

"You're using that word an awful lot lately."

"I'm sorry, I've been in the Magical world a lot lately. That is just what you are called. It's non-magical people. I don't mean to be vulgar with the word, because it's not."

"So, now you are telling me that you can talk to Ron's parents more than me."

Hermione looks at her mum in tears, "Are we ever going to be like we were before I went to Hogwarts, or are we going to be divided from now on? I don't want to lose you mum. Please don't take me sending you away as a bad thing. I was doing it for your own good."

Mrs. Granger looks at her daughter and shakes her head, "That's not the point…"

"Mum, maybe it was dad that kept us together." Hermione shrugs her shoulders, "I'm eighteen now, you don't have to feel obligated to take care of me."

"Hermione…"

"No… please, let me talk." She says, looking at her mother's face, "I did what I thought I needed to, but you didn't agree. I'm a witch, you don't approve. Maybe we just need to... well, move apart. I'm not your responsibility anymore."

Her mother looks at her, eyes wide, "Is that what you think? Still? After all these years you still think that you are only a responsibility. That I only keep you around because I'm responsible for you, because you're a witch? Why do you always come back and throw this in my face? I'm not a witch, you are, I'm not involved in that part of your life, they are. You're right, you're eighteen, and you need to know exactly what I feel. I raised you, then you start having powers that I can never be a part of. We already went through this. Next, you get accepted into a school of witchcraft and wizardry, which you will be spending seven years perfecting your powers and learning about potions, spells, and how to protect yourself from the dark lords and from people who wish the wizards and witches to be dead, knowing that my daughter could be attacked at any time once she becomes a witch of age."

Hermione watches her mum's eyes cloud over in fear as she studies her face, "When you came home, you were great, you talked to us like our daughter. Everything you told us, we listened to. Then the letters would come, from birds, owls even, and we lost you again. You were so set on getting back to your magical world, and leave the Muggle world that your staying here would only be a few weeks, then you would be off to your friends home for the remainder of the summer. You would jump at any chance to meet them in London or say with them for extended periods of time. You left us. Your father and I never forbade you to go, because we knew that you would resent us for it. We also were thrilled that you had such good friends, ones that you grew up with, but Hermione, we haven't had you as our daughter in years. Don't get me wrong, I am thrilled that you have come of your own, in the lifestyle that we are not custom towards. Then, this happens. You see me, we have dinner, and then sometime in the next few hours, I am down in Australia, at a place that you claim you didn't even know. You chose magic over family… though you say you chose family over magic. You didn't have to get involved Hermione. You didn't need to do that, but that was who you chose to follow, a friend, someone who is over on the magical spectrum. You have been pulling away from us for the past seven years, and this just topped it. You have pulled away from us totally. I lost my daughter I fear."

"You didn't lose me mum, I don't want to lose you, but you aren't… you aren't magical. I like being in places that I'm not a freak, that people understand my abilities. I dislike having to lie and explain myself if something odd or out of the ordinary happens. I use to be in public school, unable to control my powers, and I use to lie all the time mum. Then, I meet people who are just like me, I read up on them, and I know that I am safe. I feel safe in the Burrow. I feel safe and like I belong in Hogwarts. I never had that here mum, not even with daddy, and it was difficult, but I never meant to make you feel that I didn't love you, because I do. You are my mother, and I love you more than anything, but this just… I found Harry, and he is like me, raised in a Muggle Town, but a Wizard. He is exactly like me… we are best friends, we are more than that." She says, "I want to be with him. I chose to be with him mum, and Ron, and you, and everyone. NO one has ever decided my path in life, I have always been in charge of it. Mum, I don't want to lose you. Please, don't make this out to be my fault. Please see past the fact that I sent you away and see my side. I didn't want to lose another parent. I can't lose another one right now, especially for because of who I am, part of the golden trio, or at least, that's what they are busy calling us. Please mum. Please don't leave me."

"I'm worried that I have already lost you." Her mum says, bringing her hand to her forehead.

"It seems that every time I'm home we go down this road." Hermione says, her shoulders sagging. The two of them sit in the kitchen, Hermione with her hands wrapped around her tea cup, staring into the darkened water. She doesn't know what more to do. She wants her mum to be in her life but lately, over the past few years all they ever do is argue. Then it gets better, and then yet again they fight.

"It's quite tragic isn't it?" Her mum finally speaks.

"How so?"

"You and I. We use to be so close, and now neither one of us knows what to do with the other one."

"I knew what to do. I sent you out of harms way. You are deciding to throw everything away." Hermione says frowning, "Can't you see mum? This is over. You and I can live normal lives now. I sent you away, but I also brought you back."

"Did you not expect me to be offended?"

"No, I knew you would be quite angry with me, but I thought we could get over this. I thought you'd understand why I sent you away."

"Hermione…" Mrs. Granger says, taking a sip of tea, "I just wish you'd understand that you can talk to me. I know I haven't proven that in the past few years, but you can Hermione."

Hermione looks up at her mother ,tears flowing down her cheeks, "I want to… I do mum, but some things are just easier for me to keep to myself, or talk to my wizard and witch friends. Can you accept that?"

"Well, I suppose I have to if I want to keep my daughter, don't I?"

Hermione looks at her mum, who stands up suddenly, walking over to her. She feels her mums arms wrap around her. She hugs Hermione tight and the two of them cry for the lost years. Those years they will never get back, and they know it. Hermione pulls away first, hearing tapping on the window. She turns her head and see's Pig trying to get into the window.

"I believe you have a visitor. He's a bit smaller than I remember him." Mrs. Granger says, looking at the bird, "And wasn't he white?"

"That was Hedwig. This is Pigwidgeon… or Pig as Ron calls him. Hedwig was Harry's bird. She was killed during the war."

"How?"

"Cursed." Hermione sighs, shaking her head, "Lots of people died mum. Lots of animals died too. Harry is a Godfather, and his godson's parents died. They just had him a few months before. It was down right awful." Hermione says, tearing up again. She walks over to the window and opens it so Pig could fly in. He twitters all around her head, "Still the same I see." Hermione smiles, "Hold still so I can take the note."

_Hermione,_

_Figured you'd be home by the time this feathery git found you again. Is he doing all right? Make sure to tell me if he misbehaved in any way._

_Ron_

_Hey Hermione,_

_Now that Ron has said his peace, I am just letting you know that we are safe and home. I should be moving to Grimwald's place in a matter of weeks. You know that there is always a spot here. Ron is debating whether or not he wants to stay with me or not. He says he may need his space, away from his family, which is perfectly fine with me. I'd like having a roommate. I figured we'd clean it up a bit before I move in. I have a lot of cleaning to do. _

_Anyway, I was just wondering how you are? Are you and your mum doing alright now? I know that she wasn't very happy, but can you blame her? Hopefully you have said your peace with one another, and then moved on. I know how hot headed you can be, and hope your stubbornness didn't get in the way of reconciliation. Don't take that the wrong way._

_Anyway, write when you will be coming back._

_Love,_

_Harry_

Hermione sighs and reads the letter again, smiling a bit, "From Ron and Harry." She replies, grabbing a small piece of bread and feeding it to Pig, who happily hooted at her and gulped it down. She strokes the feathers of the small owl and looks at her mum, "They want to know when I am coming back."

"And you're going to respond what?"

"I don't quite know yet. I reckon it will be a while until I head to the burrow. I think that we need to work some things out first."

Mrs. Granger lets out a breath that he has been holding and smiles at her daughter, "I think we need some time to reconnect. It's been a long two years love."

"Yes, it has…" Hermione agrees.

Hermione looks at Pig and smiles, "You rest tonight. I'll send you back with a letter tomorrow, alright?"

The owl hoots and flies up into Hermione's bedroom. Hermione stays downstairs with her mum. Crookshanks is staying with her friend Cosette, living next door. She couldn't wait to see him, but knows that he will be as furious with her as her mother was, "Mum, can I go and get Crookshanks?"

"Very well… if you must." She says, sighing, never liking that cat, "Where is he?"

"Cosette's house."

"Go ahead and bring him back."

* * *

Hermione walks over to her friend's house, and knocks on the door, "HERMIONE!" She says, throwing herself at her friend, "Oh my lord, it's been ages! You weren't kidding when you said your mum's job would take you away from us for a while! I mean we didn't even turn eighteen together! I am so glad to see you again!"

Hermione smiles, "Thanks. I missed you too. How's Crookshanks?"

"He's been fine, but I believe he's missed you. Bit of attitude he has as well." Ashlyn says.

Hermione smiles, "Ronald and Harry were never too fond of him, well, especially Ronald. He thought Crookshanks ate his pet, and never quite got over that."

"Did he?"

"Of course not." Hermione giggles, "Ronald just has a problem letting things go."

Cosette laughs, "Have you seen your friends yet?"

"Yes. I saw them several times since I… moved. I regret not finishing school there though."

"Yes I would think that would be tough. When did you get home?"

"Yesterday."

"So you must be fairly exhausted."

"I am. I need to make a phone call to Harry and tell him I am home."

"He's still in the picture eh?"

"Yes he is." She smiles.

"So are you two an item?"

"We have been… for a bit of time. Nothing too serious or anything, but we've been together."

"Fabulous! I hope to meet him sometime."

"What do you mean? You met him?"

"At your father's funeral."

"I would hardly consider that a meeting between you."

"Well I still met him." She says, smiling.

"Alright, I'll give you that." She says, "Where is my bloody cat?"

Cosette smiles, "He's around."

Hermione looks in the living room and finally calls to him, "CROOKSHANKS! COME ON! Let's head home!"

Hermione hears feet padding down the stairs, and sees her cat peek around the banister. He trots over to Hermione, rubbing against her legs. She bends down and picks him up, stroking his orange fur, "I missed you. Shall I be expecting your attitude later then?" She asks as the cat nuzzles against her neck, "Cosette, you are the best. Thank you so much for watching him."

"Not a problem, I really enjoyed having him." Cosette smiles, hugging her friend again, "So I'll see you later?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to be around?"

"I am. I'm staying with mum for a while."

"Alright, we'll I'll see you maybe tomorrow then."

"Right. Thanks again Cosette."

"No problem." She smiles.

Hermione walks back over to her house, with the orange puffball still in her arms, purring contently as of late. She goes inside and feels Crookshanks jump off her arms. He turns to her with his squished up face for a second, before exiting the room with his tail straight up and his bottom facing her, "Well, I expected this. Oh by the way, your majesty, Pigwidgeon is upstairs in my room, so don't eat him, and don't bother him."  
Crookshanks turns to her, with a low growl heads upstairs into her room.

Hermione sits down at the table with a quill and piece of parchment to write to Harry and Ron.

_Ronald,_

_Pig has been fine the entire time he has been here. He seemed quite excited to send a letter, as always. I'll see you soon though._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

_Dear Harry,_

_Well, the flight home was very long. Mum and I hardly spoke, as I had assumed. When we got home, we went to sleep and yesterday discussed everything. I am going to stay here for a while. Mum was kind of… well… it was bad for a while there. She told me she feels like I don't care for her anymore because she's not a witch, but that's just not fair. I love her, I always have, but I guess, I sometimes feel like I belong more in the Burrow than here. I know it's not true though… oi, it's been a long few days._

_Anyway, I miss you. It's weird not seeing you in the past few days, since we've spent every day together for eleven months. _

_I don't know when I'm coming back to the Burrow, but it's going to be a bit of time. Mum and I really need some time to fix our relationship, before there is nothing left to fix. _

_I better get going. Crookshanks just had a go at Pig, I can here him twittering away upstairs, probably egging on my cat._

_Love,_

_Hermione. _

The day after Hermione sends the letter to Harry, he receives it. He passes Ron's his then he reads his own. He smiles to himself and looks at Ron, "She's fixing her relationship with her mum. She doesn't know when she will be coming back."

"Ah, give it two weeks, and I'm sure she'll be back." Ron smiles.

"If not, I'll head out and see her."

"We will." Ron says, "I miss her too."

Harry smiles and shakes his head, "Probably not in the same way."

Ron laughs at him and shakes his head, "So we have a lot of cleaning to do in Grimwalds place eh?"

"Quite." Harry says, "I'll do it eventually."

"You already miss her don't you?" Ron smiles at his smitten friend.

"Yeah, I do." He sighs, "I mean, eleven months we spend together and then suddenly there is nothing."

"I thought you weren't serious."

"We aren't… but… I dunno, I'm just… I just miss her."

"You stuttered your way through that mate." Ron laughs. Harry smiles at his friend.

"Shut up." Harry laughs.

* * *

Four weeks, before school starts, Hermione heads over to the Burrow for a few days as a bit of surprise. It's been weeks since she has seen Harry, Ron, or the rest of the Weasleys. Hermione has been keeping in close correspondence and knows that Ginny was awaiting her last year book list, anxiously. She checked the mail every day. Hermione can't help but feel a bit jealous of Ginny being able to finish school.

"Mum, I'll be heading out to the Burrow for a few days. Is that alright?"

"When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow." Hermione says, packing what she needs into her bag.

"Fine. How long will you be staying?"

"A week tops. Ginny is a bit nervous waiting for her book list, and I miss Harry… and Ron."

"Very well." Mrs. Granger calls.

Their relationship has gotten much better in the past three weeks they have been spending together. They argue less, talk more, and enjoy each other's company as they pass the time as mother and daughter. Hermione is happier at home now then she has been since her father passed, but she is doubtful it will last. The glass is half full when it comes to their relationship.

Hermione uses the floo network to get down to the Burrow. She picks a time after lunch, but before dinner to arrive. She says goodbye to her mother and floo's into the Burrow. Within moments she is engulfed in green flames, watches the fireplaces wiz by her, and finally ends up in the Burrow. She steps out of the floo, brushing soot off of her clothing. "Who's flooing in now?" Mrs. Weasley huffs, before turning the corner into the living room, "Oh Hermione! Dear how are you?" She asks, hugging the girl tightly.

"I'm well Mrs. Weasley, how are you?"

"Wonderful! I wasn't expecting you yet. No one told me you were coming."

"No one knows."

"Oh? A bit of a surprise visit eh?"

"I hope that's alright."

"Of course it is. You know you are always welcome here, no questions about it."

"Where is everyone?"

"They are at Grimwalds Place. Harry's trying to fix everything up before the winter. He and Ron are ready to move out I believe, but I don't think they'll be going so soon."

"I'm sure they don't want to move out, they just need to. The three of us have been on our own for too long. I feel the same way at home sometimes."

"If you'd like, you could floo over there, but they shouldn't be too much longer. You know men and how quickly they clean. I'll have to go over there in a few days and make sure they are cleaning correctly."

"I'm sure they'll need that." Hermione giggles.

"Are you hungry Hermione? Do you want anything to eat?"

"No thank you Mrs. Weasley. I'm fine."

"Alright then." She smiles, "If you want to go upstairs and put your things away in Ginny's room, she won't have any problems with that."

"Thank you." She smiles again.

Hermione goes upstairs and unpacks her things a bit. She grabs her wand from the bag and slides it into her back pocket. She is never without it anymore. She hears voices downstairs and knows that Harry and Ron are home. "

"No mum, we're fine. We just had lunch." Ron says, "Dinner will be in a few hours, we can wait."

"Did you clean the place well?" She asks.

"Yes Mrs. Weasley. It's nearly perfect." Harry says giving her his famous grin.

"Well, when you are finished the house, let me know, and then I'll make the decision if it is PERFECT or not." She says, "I will NOT have two of my boys living in filth. I didn't raise you like that."

Harry and Ron smile at each other, before they hear someone coming down the stairs. Harry turns around to the sound and smiles brightly as Hermione appears at the bottom, "Hey!" He says, running over to her, and catching her in a bone crunching hug, "I've missed you so much!"

Hermione smiles, "I've missed you too." She says, kissing the side of his neck."

Harry leans down and plants a kiss on her lips.

"OI!" Ron says, causing the two to break apart, "Come on now, four minutes you've been home and you're already snogging each other? What did I say about the snogging?!"

Hermione leans her head against Harry's chest as he wraps his arms protectively around her, "Well, you know mate, no time like the present." Harry laughs as Ron comes over to the pair.

"Come on, give me a hug." Ron says, as Hermione detaches herself from Harry and wraps Ron in a bone crunching hug. He leans down to kiss her, teasingly, but she pulls away, "Bloody Hell, I thought that was how we are greeting each other now."

"Funny." Hermione says, rolling her eyes, before smiling and kissing him on the cheek, "Fair enough?"

"Too right." Ron laughs.

"What are you doing here?"

"I missed you guys." She says, as she wraps herself up in Harry again. He places his chin on the top of her head as they stand around talking.

"I missed you too." Harry replies.

"Me too." Ron smiles, "Wait till you see what we did to Grimwalds Place. It's getting clean."

"Clean? Somehow I doubt that." Hermione teases.

"No it is…" Harry begins, "Ginny's been helping."

"Huh, so it may be a bit on the clean side." Hermione laughs, "Where is she anyway?"

"She'll be back in a couple seconds."

"MUM!" Ginny calls, coming out of the floo, "Did the mail come?!"

"Not yet dear."

"Damn… Oh Hermione! Hi!"

"Hey Gin." Hermione smiles, hugging her friend, "Still no word from Hogwarts?"

"No, and I'm wondering what is taking so long! It's my last year!"

"Well, they are probably still rebuilding the school. I mean, there was a ton of damage."

"Yeah, however, I really wanna know my book list!"

"I think it will be all seventh year stuff." Ron says, getting punched by his little sister, "OUCH!"

"Sarcasm will get you nowhere Ronald Weasley."

"Mails Here!" Mrs. Weasley calls, "Ginny there is a letter here for you, in green ink."

"OH!" She says, running into the kitchen, "Thank MERLIN!" She says, tearing open the seventh year letter.

"Ron, Harry, Hermione, there are letters here for you as well."

"Letters? For what?" Ron asks, coming over to the kitchen.

"What does Hogwarts want from us now?" Harry questions, "We never finished school.

The three of them open their letters, each one with their name at the top.

_Dear Harry/Hermione/Ronald _

_Due to the war, you were unable to complete your seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Because of circumstances not of your nature, we are willing to open the school up for you to finish you're final year._

_School starts on the 1__st__ of September. Be on Platform 9 and ¾ at Kings Cross by Eleven Sharp, for the train leaves at that time. _

_We look forward to seeing you for your seventh and final year._

_Sincerely_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Headmistress of Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry_

"Oh my gosh! Can you believe this?!" Hermione says, thrilled at the letter, "We get a chance to finish school! We get a chance to ensure we get good jobs after school! It's our last year! We can take our Newts! OH my gosh… our NEWTS… I am so far behind! I haven't had time to study! I haven't been in school for over a year! What am I going to do?! This isn't fair! I can't do this I can't. I'm going to fail the NEWTS! I may not remember how to study! I mean… Oh my gosh!"

"Hermione, pull yourself together!" Harry says, laughing, "You'll still get all O's on your NEWTS, even if you study for five minutes before! You're the brightest witch in our class."

"That doesn't matter… I need to get the books now! I can't wait… this is…"

"Going to be a very long term with Hermione this worked up." Ron says, laughing.

Hermione looks at Harry, "We'll get the books tomorrow." He promises her.

"Tonight…"

"Tomorrow. We won't have time to go the Diagon Alley and get everything."

"Merlin…" Hermione says, before turning her attention back to her letter. She sees there is another piece of paper attached to the letter, "Oh my gosh…. OH MY!" Hermione says, as she looks at the paper.

_Hermione Granger- Head Girl _

_Harry Potter- Head Boy_

"I'm head girl!" Hermione squeals happily.

"I don't believe it, I've got head boy… but I wasn't even a Prefect. I didn't think that was even possible, to make head boy without being Prefect." Harry replies to the two, looking shocked.

"I guess McGonagall can do anything she wants with the head boys and girls." Hermione smiles, excited that the two of them would be head boy and girl together of the house.

Ron for the first time wasn't jealous of Harry's achievement, "Yeah, well just because your head boy doesn't mean I'll be taking orders from you." He teases his friend, "I'm still Prefect, and don't you forget that."

"You and me both." Ginny smiles, "I was made Prefect last term. Oh my gosh this is so exciting! The four of us will be in the same year! We'll be graduating together!"

"I wonder who else will be there from our year…" Hermione says, looking at her Head Girl Badge, hugging Harry tightly as the realization of them going back to Hogwarts settles in.

This was Hermione's biggest regret, not finishing school, and now she has the opportunity to go back. The three friends, the Golden Trio, are thrilled to be together in school again. They have a lot to do to prepare for the new school year, and Hermione decides that one of their main priorities will be for Harry to get a new pet. She knows he won't do it himself, so she takes it into her own power to get him one.

School was after all, starting in only a few short weeks.

* * *

_A/N: So like it? Love it? Comments? Review please! Chapter 13 will be up soon! Chapter 13, all new adventures and interesting events!!! I decided that this story is going to continue as a long one due to all the messages I have had and the positive reviews… Keep them up please._

_Forgive me if this chapter is not up to my usual par, the next one will be right back on track!_

_Thanks a lot!_

_Stary_


	13. New Pets

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!!!! NOTHING AT ALL! I don't wish to get sued.

A/N: This takes place in their sixth year… but you'll have to use your imagination a bit as always in fan fiction. I love to hear from you if you liked the story! Please Read and Review, but no flames. I don't feel they are necessary.

I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to write, but I've been busy with my new job. This chapter and the next one has a bit of spoilers for the sixth and seventh book, however, I have twisted the stories to suit my own needs.

This chapter has snipit's from the important parts of the final story through Hermione and Harry's opinions. This is what I feel happened or should have happened during the final book. Next chapter, there will be no more real flashbacks, but more of Harry, Ron, and Hermione growing up and out of their teenage years.

Thank you all for the Amazing reviews! I really appreciate them! Keep 'em up! They really help me keep up my writing quickly!!! I love reading your comments, especially my frequent readers as well as my new readers! Keep them up!

* * *

_Mum,_

_I am going back for my last year of Hogwarts on September first. They are allowing our year to complete Hogwarts, can you believe that? I just got the letter today! Harry and Ron are all going too._

_On top of all this good news I'm Head Girl! Harry's Head Boy! Can you believe that?! After all the years of working hard, I make Head Girl. I'm excited and in a bit of shock._

_Well, I will be home, but tomorrow we are going to head to Diagon Alley and get our books and the things I need. I will be coming home to pack on Sunday. Then I'll return here like I always do a few days before we leave for school, that way you don't have to take time off from work to drop me off at the train. Is that alright?_

_Well, hopefully Pig doesn't give you too much trouble. Just give him a piece of bread and send him on his way. He's a bit more excitable than Hedwig was. If Crookshanks misbehaves, be sure to just let me know and I'll floo him back here._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

Hermione looks around the first floor for Pig, "PIGWIDGEON! I've got a letter for you!"

"You're actually putting that little feathery git to work?" Ron groans, "Get him out of here."

"You know, he's still your pet… and I know you love him and wouldn't know what to do without him." She teases her redhead friend.

Pig swoops down around Ron's head and lands on his shoulder, "She has the letter, not me."

Pig hoots and ruffles his feathers happily at Ron as he takes off his shoulder and lands on the table in front of Hermione, holding out his leg. Hermione smiles and ties the letter onto his leg, "Take this to my house please. Wait for the response and then come right back."

Pig hoots and flies out the window.

"So tomorrow we're heading to the Alley eh?" Ron says, smiling.

"Yes." Hermione grins.

She hears feet pounding down the stairs, "Ok, I've rounded up all that I can." Ginny says to Ron.

"What do you mean?"

"What do I mean?! Quidditch! I haven't played in almost a year!" Ginny shrieks, "And you two haven't been on a broom in ages! How do we expect to play well if we don't practice?!"

"Practice what?" Harry asks, coming over and standing behind Hermione, his hands rubbing her shoulders gently.

"There you are! Qidditch! Get changed. We've got to practice. I'm not losing my spot on the team because I didn't practice."

"Ginny, I'm captain, you aren't losing your position."

"Are you sure? You haven't seen the team. I know I already have lost seeker, because you're back. Our beaters are fair, but they need a lot of work, and finally our chasers were fabulous last year."

"You were seeker last term. Do you think a chaser can stand up to a seeker?"

"No, but we've got to practice. You too Ron if you want to keep your position as Keeper."

"I'm always up for a bit of a practice." Ron smiles.

"Me too." Harry says.

"Ok, get changed, grab your brooms, and I'll grab the balls. Meet me outside in a few minutes. Hermione can you get the spell from mum to change the yard into a pitch?"

"Sure. It's the least I can do." Hermione smiles, looking up at Harry who kisses her forehead.

"Do you want to play?"

Hermione shakes her head no, "You three best practice alone."

"Well fine, if you're not going to play, at least referee. Get a broom."

"Harry… no." Hermione says firmly.

"You don't have to fly high…"

"I just don't feel comfortable. You know that. Hell, I took a thestral when we transformed into you."

"Well, you're dating a guy who loves to fly, so get a broom and head out here. You don't have to play long, just referee. Please." He says, his green eyes begging her.

Hermione sighs, "Fine."

"That-a girl." Harry smiles.

Hermione rolls her eyes, loathing Harry at the moment for talking her into getting on a broom again. She hates to fly, she always has. Who knows, maybe it was because she never could learn to fly by reading a book, but she just doesn't like it.

The four friends go outside as Hermione casts the spell on the yard to change it to a pitch. They all grab their brooms and mount up. Ginny practices scoring on Ron as he attempts to save them. Surprisingly Ron saves more than he let past.

"I have GOT to be losing my skill." Ginny groans, "I always use to score on Ron left and right."

"Maybe I'm just getting better." Ron says.

"Not bloody likely." Ginny smirks as a quaffle gets thrown at her. She ducks laughing as she watches Ron's face go from a smile to a frown, "Ref, did you see that?! He threw it right at my head."

Hermione looks up at her, "I do believe you were egging on the keeper, so no fowl."

"Jeeze… I need a ref who doesn't see and hear everything that goes on." Ginny smiles towards Hermione, "I'll get you Ronald."

"You can try." He grins at his sister, "Any luck with the snitch Harry?"

"Can't find the bloody thing. It's hiding somewhere." He says, soaring about twenty feet above Ginny and Ron, his eyes darting around the field.

"Give it a few minutes to come out." Ginny smiles, scoring for the fifth time on Ron, "Upper left side is your weakness Ronald, you best get use to people scoring on that side of you, OR fix your technique."

Ron sighs, "Thanks Gin. Just keep aiming for that one."

"What and have you lose focus on the other rings? I think not." She says.

Suddenly Harry spots the glimmer of the snitch and darts right between Ron and Ginny, and then around Hermione, who grips the broomstick so tightly her knuckles begin to turn white. She feels the wind from Harry's broom flow through her clothes, and feels her heart stop.

"Nearly knocked Hermione over Harry!" Ginny screams at him but he doesn't hear. He is on the tail of the snitch.

They watch him zoom after the snitch for only a few minutes before he catches it. He smiles brightly and displays it to the other three on the broom.

"Good work Mate." Ron says smiling, "Caught that in record time."

"I could get faster." Harry smiles, before looking down at Hermione who is standing with two feet on the ground, "What's with her?"

"You nearly knocked her off her broom." Ron laughs, "I fear she's a bit shaken up. Not use to you chasing after a snitch with her being on a broom."

"Hermione! Mount back up!"

"Not bloody likely." She says to them, "Unless you put the snitch away."

"I need to catch it a few more times." He says to her, flying down next to her, hovering only a few feet off the ground, "Come on."

"No, you're crazy when you're after that snitch, and I'm not fond of flying as it is. I really thought I'd be thrown off the damn broom."

"I won't fly around you, I'm sorry, I just didn't realize how close I was. I don't think about anything except the snitch when I am after it."

"Exactly, and you won't think again." She smiles, "I'm not angry, just really scared when it comes to flying."

"Well one day I'll take you flying with me, and you'll find there is nothing to it."

"Not bloody likely." She retorts yet again.

"Is that your new catch phrase?" He laughs.

"It's starting to grow on me." She snickers.

"I think you've been hanging around Ron and me too long."

"I think you're right."

Harry leans down a bit and kisses her lips softly, "You sure you won't come fly?"

"We'll see." She says shrugging her shoulders. "Go practice."

He nods, giving her one last kiss, before "Mate! Stop snogging and start practicing!"

Harry, still on his broom leans his forehead against Hermione, "I'm really beginning to hate him, you know."

"You love him like a brother, now go practice." She says laughing, rolling her eyes.

"Yes ma'am." He says, pulling up on his broom and shooting over to Ginny, "Can I have a go?" He asks, as she tosses him the quaffle. Harry with all his force and a smile on his face heaves the ball so hard and fast that Ron has barely any chance to react. The ball hits him right in the stomach and with an "Oof" Ron starts laughing, "Alright… alright…" He says as Ginny fly's and passes the quaffle back to Harry who is winding up again, "Snogging is allowed."

Harry laughs, this time throwing the ball as hard as he can towards the left ring. Ron makes a lunge for it and catches the ball, "There ya go mate. Now, play like that and I'll allow you on the team again this year."

"Well I appreciate it." Ron laughs, "But while you are worrying about me, you have a golden friend sitting above your left shoulder."

Harry turns and the snitch takes off. Harry takes off after it, and once again the chase is on.

Hermione watches Harry fly with passion. She tries to keep up with her eyes as he zooms around on his firebolt, dodging bludgers and leans out, extending one hand past the tip of the firebolt, holding on loosely as he catches the snitch in less than a minute.

"Getting faster mate." Ron shouts smiling. Harry allows the snitch to escape one last time.

"Come on Harry, let's help Ron practice." Ginny smiles at him. The two fly over to their friend and allow him to work on keeping the goal. He does rather well as they throw quaffle after quaffle after him.

"You know Ron… when we aren't in an actual game, you're quite good." Ginny smiles, "It'd be nice if you could curb your anxiousness before the games, maybe take a potion or something."

"Thanks Gin…" Ron says a bit sour.

"I didn't mean anything…" Ginny shrugs.

Ron mumbles something about 'My own sister' before he turns back towards Harry for another go at the save. He succeeds and shoots Ginny a look.

"Nice save Mate." Harry smiles, getting a smile from Ron as well.

Hermione stays close to the sidelines of the pitch, hovering off the ground three feet as she waits for her friends to finish their game.

"Hermione! Get up here!" Ginny calls to her, "Come on, you're not going to conquer your fear staying so close to the ground."

"I'm fine here, thank you very much, and who said I wanted to conquer it? I'm muggle born remember? That means my flying includes a ticket, a fair, and an airport."

"Don't force her Ginny." Harry says, smiling down at Hermione, "She'll get up here again when she's ready."

"I just don't understand why or how a witch can be afraid to fly?" Ginny sighs.

"Or why a wizard is afraid of spiders." Harry questions, "Or moons… or anything really? It's a fear. Don't force one to fix it, especially Hermione…" Harry smiles at the redhead.

After another fifteen minutes or so, the three fly down to the ground and put away their things, "Where's mum?" Ginny asks George.

"What do I look like her secretary? I dunno. I just stopped back here for a bit of lunch and to see if you three need to head to the Alley to pick up your final year books."

"Well, we may…" Ron begins, "Depending if mum is down at Diagon Alley yet or not."

"Well Fred and I haven't seen her, so she's probably not there. We are normally the very first people she comes to."

"Well then, I guess we'll floo to Diagon Ally then." Harry shrugs.

"Not without mum's permission first." Ginny says, "She'll have her necks if she doesn't know where we are. I'm going to go grab a shower first then. George are you going to be here for a bit?"

"Yes. Till mum get's back."

"Right." Ginny smiles, heading upstairs to shower quickly before the others do the same after she gets out.

Hermione sits on the floor while Harry sits on the couch. She leans back in between his legs as he gently rubs her shoulders, "Why are you so tense?"

"Flying." She says honestly.

"What about it makes you so bloody nervous?"

"I just don't trust myself on a broom, nor do I trust the broom. I've seen way too many people fall off them, and get hurt, you included, that I just don't want to risk it."

"There's really nothing like it though." Harry smiles, "It's just you up there."

"And if I go to the library and find a corner, it's just me there too."

Harry laughs, as he feels Hermione start to relax a bit, as he continues to work on her shoulders, "But when you are flying you don't see or hear ANYONE. It's quite nice. What about you let me take you up with me one day?"

"Then it won't just be you." She smiles.

Harry shrugs, "That would be alright. I could use the company if it was you."

Hermione leans her back against the bottom of the couch, tilting her head up to look at him, "I dunno about that one Harry. I'm not fond of being on a broom myself let alone the same size broom with a second person."

Harry laughs, leans down and kisses her lips softly, "Promise me one day you will."

"Fine… one day I will."

"I promise." He grins playfully.

"I promise…" She repeats.

"Good." He smiles, kissing her one more time, letting his lips linger a bit. She feels his hands in her hair, as she lifts hers up to awkwardly wrap her hands around his neck. Hermione doesn't even care how awkward it feels, because the awkward angle can't make the kiss feel wrong.

"Oi!" George says, "Mum's hand has moved to traveling. You two better break that lip lock up before she gets home."

Hermione blushes, and looks up at Harry, seeing his eyes sparkling with mischief, "You know George, I believe you're jealous." Harry teases.

"Nah, just looking out for my other brother." George smiles, winking at him, "Saving you from Mum's wrath. Do you know how long it took for her to get use to the fact that Bill was snogging Fleur? Months after their engagement. They were barely allowed to hold hands in the house, let alone show any type of affection."

"Thanks for the warning." Harry laughs, as they hear Mrs. Weasley floo into the house.

"Hello?"

"Hi Mum." George says with a smile.

"George, what are you doing here? It's not time to close the shop yet is it?"

"No mum, it's not." George smiles, "Fred and I need something for lunch, so we figured we'd send me for it."

"Of course, go ahead and get whatever you needed. Why are you still here then?"

"Because I wanted to say hullo to you, mum." George grins, hugging his mum.

"Very well dear, hello to you too. Hermione, Harry, where are the other two?"

"Showering and or changing. I'm up after Ron." Harry tells Mrs. Weasley.

"How did Quidditch go today?"

"Great." Harry smiles.

"Hermione, did you play?"

"No, I was flying for a bit, until Harry decided to wiz past me full force, almost knocking me over because the snitch flew by me." Hermione teases playfully.

"Well done Mate." George smiles, "No stopping you."

Harry smiles and Hermione laughs. It is true. Once Harry is put in the mindset of Quidditch, there is no stopping him. He will push through anyone he can to make the win, and Hermione loved him for that, that passion, just not when she is on a broom.

"Anyway, do you four want to go to Diagon Alley to get your books today?"

"YES!" Hermione says smiling with such enthusiasm that Harry looked surprised, "I mean… that would be wonderful." Hermione says, blushing a bit.

Harry and George laugh, "The same passion that Harry here has for Quidditch you have for books. What is wrong with that picture?"  
Hermione blushes even more scarlet than before. Harry squeezes her shoulder and she gives him a smile, still blushing.

* * *

Harry goes up and showers quickly, joining all the Weasley's who are home downstairs. They head do Diagon Alley. Hermione drags the boys through the book stores, trying to get all their books together. Ron and Harry follow her, grudgingly.

"You know, Hogwarts is amazing, and I love the place, but the books have to go." Ron says, sighing, "All this studying, it's enough to drive a bloke mental."

"Honestly Ron!" Hermione says, huffing.

"Well, it's been a while since I've heard that, we must be entering the school term." Ron laughs. Hermione shoots him a look as she tosses another book into Ron's cauldron.

"I hope that about does it Hermione." Harry says, looking at the lot of books they already have.

"No, we need charms for the 7th year. Then we are done."

Ginny looks at the level of books both Ron and she has, "This is going to be extremely expensive." She whispers to her brother, "Mum's not use to having two of us in the same year."

"What do you mean? She had George and Fred." Ron says, shaking his head at his sister, "We'll manage. Once we're out, then we'll be able to repay them."

"Right." Ginny nods and smiles, "Merlin, our last year. Do me a favor and keep your nose out of my romantic life this year, alright?"

Ron shakes his head, "I give you no promises."

"All right then, just tell me you'll try."

"I'll try."

Ginny hugs her brother tightly, "Thank you."

"Yeah, geroff me." He says.

"Alright, I think that's everything." Hermione says looking at all three of her friends books, "Yes, I do believe that's it."

"Fifteen books, not too bad." Ron says sarcastically.

"Ronald, HONESTLY! It's the final year of Hogwarts! Of course we're going to have more books than before. The three of us are lucky to get a chance to go back for our final year. I never thought we'd get to go."

"Hermione, relax." Harry says. It's amazing how Ron can get under Hermione's skin over the smallest things, "And Ron, lay off."

Ron smiles impishly at his best friend as the four of them head to the register. Mrs. Weasley pays for her two children's books, Harry and Hermione pay of theirs. Ginny and Mrs. Weasley head to get Ginny new robes.

"Where to now?" Ron asks Harry and Hermione.

"I'm going to go grab a new wand. Hopefully find one that doesn't remind me of Voldemort." Harry sighs, "So while I'm doing that, why don't you two find whatever else you need, and we'll meet for ice cream?"

"Sounds good." Hermione smiles, "How long do you think it will take?"

"Eh, give me thirty minutes." Harry says smiling.

"Right. See you in thirty Mate." Ron says as Harry heads over to find himself a new wand.

Ron and Hermione walk down the alley way to the pet store, "Come on Ron, I need your help."

"With what? You have a pet."

"I do, but Harry doesn't, and I think it's time he gets a new animal."

"Shouldn't he choose it?"

"No, because he's never chose an animal, remember he said that Hagrid chose Hedwig. I think that he needs to get a new animal as a pet so he will actually get over Hedwig's death."

"Well, if you think that's wise." Ron shrugs.

"I think it's necessary." Hermione retorts, as they walk into the noisy store. Hermione instantly goes over to the cats just browsing.

"A cat Hermione? Do you really think he'll want that?"

"No, but I'm just looking first."

"Getting a new cat finally? More cat-like and less tiger-like?"

"Ron… just… shut up." She says.

Ron laughs, "Come on, check out the owls with me. I'm sure he'd want another one."

Hermione walks over with Ron. They see several small owls, a few that resemble Pigwidgeon, which Ron shoots down flat out, "That little feathery git will be the last one EVER to be in my presence. Having another one in my room will drive me bonkers!"

"What about another snow owl?" Hermione asks, looking at the four small snow owls in their cages.

"Don't you think that will be too much? I mean, I really don't want him to be upset with his new pet, or anyone else."

Hermione looks at the owls, "The one on the left looks smart. She looks like she'll be able to live up to Harry's expectations."

"You've made your decision then." Ron says.

Hermione nods, and asks to see the bird up close. The owl instantly perches on Hermione's shoulder, and nips at Hermione's finger affectionately, "I believe this is the one."

"Snowy Owls are by far the most intelligent birds. Have you had an owl before?" Asks the salesman.

"I haven't, but my friend who is buying one has. He had a snowy owl."

"Well it's very smart to get a new one then. I don't think he'd be happy with anything less. This one is very young, only one year old, but already bright. She will be full grown in a couple more months. You can tell by the eyes how smart the bird is. Would you like to purchase her?"

Hermione looks at Ron who nods. Hermione shells out the money for the new bird, cage, and treats, along with a cover that goes over the small owl's cage. Hermione smiles brightly as they leave the store, "She's adorable isn't she? Do you think Harry will like her?"

Ron turns to Hermione, "It's from you, he'll love it Hermione."

Hermione smiles brightly at Ron and hugs him. Sometimes you need to be reassured, even if you are the brightest witch in your year.

Harry was waiting outside for Hermione and Ron when they get to the ice cream parlor. Harry smiles at them, and shows them his new wand, "It's not the same, but it still has a phoenix feather inside of it."

"Twelve inches long, not too shabby mate. Solid oak too."

"It works for me. I know it will take a while for me to work all the kinks out of it."

"Well, I got something for you." Hermione says, as she pulls the cage out from behind her.

Harry looks at Hermione curiously and then pulls back the cloth, seeing the bird perched on the cage pole. The owl, smaller than Hedwig had been, looked curiously at Harry. Harry never even contemplated having a new pet after Hedwig was killed, didn't want to seem unappreciative of Hermione, looks, "Oh… thanks." He says, putting on a smile.

"I figured you'd need a new pet going back to Hogwarts for our last year. Everyone else has one." Hermione says, shrugging.

"Great… thanks." He says again.

Hermione looks at Harry, "If you don't want an owl, we could exchange her for something else, I just figured an owl would be practical since that is what you are use to. She is supposed to be smart."

"No, it's great Hermione. Thanks."

"Why do I sense a but coming?"

"No buts… just thanks."

"Harry… you don't have to keep her." Hermione says again, looking away from Harry, "I don't want you to keep something you don't want…"

"I said it was fine Hermione and I said thanks, what more do you want?" Harry says with a bit of ice in his tone.

"How about being truthful?" Ron pipes up, "If you don't like the bird, give it back. No sense in Hermione shelling out money to buy you something that you aren't truly appreciative with."

"Who the hell are you to tell me what I'm appreciative of or not?" Harry demands, his green eyes starting to shine.

"I'm just saying…"

"Well don't!" Harry growls.

Hermione looks down at the little owl, watching her sit peacefully on the perch, ruffling her feathers as Harry and Ron continue to bicker.

"What is it with you mate? Hermione gets you an owl and all you can do is say… great… thanks?! Are you mental?! Why in the world don't you appreciate…"

"Because, I lost my owl! Maybe I didn't want an owl again! Maybe I didn't want another pet because Voldemort killed mine."

"So I'll take her back!" Hermione says, standing up with the owl in hand, "I'll remember never to get anything without asking you first. I thought you'd want this. I guess I don't know you as well as I thought." She says, covering the owl as she walks away.

"Well done Mate." Ron says to a frowning Harry, "She spent a lot of time picking that bird out, and made sure that she was as smart as Hedwig was. She knows how much you miss her."

Harry sighs as he watches Hermione walk away, muttering to herself, "Damn, HERMIONE wait!"

Harry stands up from their table and quickly moves to catch up to Hermione. He knows he hurt her, but he just isn't ready for another owl. He doesn't even know if he will ever be, but that was no reason to turn against Hermione's present. He knows she's only trying to help.

"Hermione!" Harry says, again, catching up to her, grabbing her arm to stop.

"Not a big deal Harry. I'll return her." She says, not facing him. She didn't want him to see her eyes filling up with shameful tears. She knows that if she looks at him, the dam will break, "I should have asked you before I purchased her."

"No, I don't want you to take her back." Harry sighs, grabbing her shoulder to stop her.

"Harry, honestly, not a big deal."

"I want to keep her." He tells Hermione, turning her around to face him, "Thank you for getting me her."

"I just thought…"

"I know exactly what you thought and I appreciate it, I really do."

Hermione searches his eyes for any doubt that showed he wasn't genuine, but she couldn't find any reason not to believe him. She looks at the emerald eyes looking down at her, "I really didn't think this would bother you Harry."

"I lost Hedwig from a curse. She was murdered. When I thought of having another pet, I just couldn't bring myself to getting one. Hedwig was one of a kind. She knew everything about all of us. I just couldn't get a new one."

"She seems to be a good second owl. That's why I got her." Hermione shrugs.

"If you bought her, I'm sure she'll live up to my busy life and expectations." Harry says, taking the owl from her. He holds her up and looks into the yellow eyes of the small owl, "She looks a lot like Hedwig."

Hermione nods slowly, "That's why I got her, and they say she is smart. That the snowy owls are among the smartest of the owls"

"Well Hedwig was that." He smiles, kissing her temple, "Thank you. I'm sorry that I acted like that."

"Sorry I didn't bring you along to pick her. Are you sure you want to keep her?"

Harry nods as the small owl nips affectionately at his finger, "I'm sure."

Hermione smiles wiping a stray tear away from her eye, "You're not doing this to make me feel better are you?"

"No, I really want her now. I think the little snowball is growing on me."

Hermione wrinkles up her nose, "She's intelligent, please don't give her a name like snowball, or Pig."

Harry laughs, "What would you call her?"

Hermione looks at the little owl, "I dunno yet. What do you think?"

"I dunno. Hedwig just kind of came to me. This name will be a bit harder to figure out. Let's go ask Ron."

"Oh yes, that's intelligent, keep in mind that he named Pig…"

"No, Ginny named her Pigwidgeon, Ron nicknamed him Pig."

"So he's not allowed to nickname the owl then eh?"

"Right." Harry laughs, looking at the bird, "What about some variation of snowy… maybe in another language."

"That wouldn't be as obvious." Hermione laughs, "She's your owl, you should name her what you want."

"I dunno, I'll have to think of a good name for her."

"What about Neve?" Hermione says, after a few minutes of silence.

"Neve?" Harry questions.

"Yes, Neve. It means snowy in Latin."

Harry thinks a bit, "I like that. It's short, simple, and not to obvious. Neve it is."

"So you decided to keep the owl?" Ron asks, as they come back to the table.

"Yup."

"So what are you naming her?" Ron questions.

"Neve. It's meaning is snowy in Latin."

"Suits her then." Ron laughs.

"I think so." Harry smiles, looking at Hermione, "Thanks again. She's perfect."

Hermione blushes a bit and nods, "She's cute."

"So where did you come up with Neve?" Ron asks.

"Hermione thought it up."

"Leave it to our bookworm to remember names in Latin."

Hermione slaps Ron a bit, "I don't remember much Latin, I just remember reading it somewhere that Neve means snowy."

"Sure." Ron teases her.

Hermione rolls her eyes at the redhead and turns her attention back towards the owl. 'Neve' as they have dubbed her, truly did look like Hedwig. Almost an identical feather pattern, but still different. Her eyes were the same deep amber as Hedwig, but her feathers look a bit more white than his old owl, "I guess I'll have to train her huh."

"Yes. She'll catch on quickly though, I can just tell."

"Well first lesson for her." Harry smiles, as he takes the owl out and holds her firmly, "This is Ron, and that's Hermione. You'll be sending them a lot of letters over the next years." The owl hoots in response, as Harry strokes her feathers with his thumb. Hermione smiles at the small bird looking out from Harry's arms. She seems quite content though, as Harry continues to pet her. He still isn't sure of how he can love this owl as much as his last one. Hedwig was special. She was his first pet in the wizard world, and the first pet he had ever had. Being killed by dark magic broke Harry. He never wanted a new pet… ever. However, she was a gift from Hermione, and he owed it to her to at least try and enjoy the bird, that is not Hedwig. He doesn't want to hurt Hermione by returning her, and she is right, he needs an owl. Pig is too excitable, and the school owls are used too often and aren't reliable. He needs an owl, just for himself to use. Perhaps Neve will live up to what Hedwig was. Who knows?

Ginny catches up to the three friends and gushes, "Oh! Harry! That is one of the cutest owls I have ever seen! She looks just like Hedwig! I can't believe you bought a new one."

"I didn't. Hermione bought her for me." Harry smiles.

"She's absolutely gorgeous!" Ginny smiles, stroking the soft feathers of the owl, "Have you named her yet?"

"Yes." Harry smiles, "Neve."

"What an interesting name." Ginny grins, "That stands out. How did you think of the name?"

"It's meaning is snowy in Latin. Hermione thought it up." Harry says to the enthusiastic redhead.

"Well it's adorable. I like it. I'm sure Pigwidgeon and Neve will get along famously."

"I dunno, Hedwig never did." Ron laughs, "She couldn't stand Pig. He always irritated the bloody hell out of Hedwig."

"Well, they are almost the same size, so maybe Neve will be a bit more lenient of Pig." Hermione shrugs.

"I guess we'll find out." Harry smiles, covering Neve up with the cloth for traveling.

"Mum's waiting for us." Ginny says, smiling at the three friends, "Shall we go?"

"Yes." Hermione grins, "I can't wait to read these books."

Ron groans, "Hermione. School doesn't start for another two weeks. How could you honestly think about reading now."

"It's not a crime to want to get a head start at school, is it?"

"Of course not." Harry smiles.

"Thank you Harry." Hermione smiles.

"He's only saying that because you two are snogging." Ron informs the brunette,

"You're still bloody mad."

"And I'll keep that in mind when you are begging me to help you with your homework." Hermione snaps back.

"Alright, I take it back." Ron says, grinning.

"Too late." Hermione frowns at him.

"Ginny, welcome to being in the same year as Hermione. It's quite an experience." Ron says, dodging Hermione's hand, which almost came into contact with his red head, with a big smile on his face.

"Hey, I lived with her for the past seven years, I can handle her." Ginny says laughing, "It's nice having someone who actually pays attention in class."

"Hmm.. I never thought of it that way." Ron says, smiling.

"That's because you're a prat." Ginny says, rolling her eyes.

"Don't listen to him Hermione." Harry smiles, "We wouldn't be in our seventh year without you."

"That's the truth." Hermione says, rolling her eyes, smiling a bit.

* * *

The four seventh years and Mrs. Weasley head back to the Burrow. Hermione instantly buries her nose into her seventh year history of magic book, ignoring everything around her. Harry decides to get acquainted to his new feathery friend. He pulls the small owl out of the cage and perches her on his shoulder, feeding her a treat every time she does something clever. Harry gets her acquainted to Ron, but not Hermione yet. He knows better than to disrupt her while she is reading. Every so often, Hermione would make a comment about what she is reading, mostly for Harry and Ron to remember she is still in the room.

"Hermione, I'll read it in a few weeks." Ron complains.

"The hell you will." Harry teases him, "You'll have Hermione read it for you… again."

"No, I really think I'm going to be into classes this year." Ron says, with a straight face.

"That would be a refreshing change of pace." Hermione mumbles, never looking up from her book. Neve chooses at this time to fly over to Hermione, sitting across from Harry and perch on her shoulder, "See, even your owl wants to learn."

"No she doesn't." Ron says, "She's curious to see what has a human so involved in something that we don't need for another two weeks."

"Ronald, you make absolutely no sense sometimes." Hermione says, as Neve ruffles her feathers, "Neve agrees."

"I think you have a new friend Hermione." Harry smiles.

"We bonded." Hermione says, looking up from her book a second to look at Harry while he talks. Hermione stands up and goes over to where Harry is sitting on the couch and opens up her next book, "See, this is absolutely amazing. Can you believe how thick this potions text is?"

"Hermione, you're a bit scary sometimes." Ron says, as he has so many times before.

Mrs. Weasley calls to Ron to come and help her, which he grudgingly does. She puts him to work cleaning a bit, while Harry and Hermione sit out in the living room.

"Look Harry. This potion is extremely complicated." She says, leaning up against him, her back against his chest, holding up the book so he can read, "I mean, all it does is change your hair a different color. It basically is a potion that will be needed in transfiguration."

Harry smiles as he reads the ingredients. He loves how passionate she is when it comes to teaching. He smiles down at her as she makes herself more comfortable against him. She smiles up at him as he skims down the page. Neve, perched on the mantel of the fireplace, coos and hoots happily. She then zooms around the house, making sure that Harry and Hermione watched her show off. The second that they turn away she dives down around their heads to get their attention again, "Alright Neve, that's enough." Harry says to the bird.

"Harry, she's just trying to get you to notice her." Hermione laughs.

Harry smiles at Hermione and then looks around to see where his new owl has gotten too, "Where is she?"

Hermione shrugs, "Probably exploring the rest of the first floor."

"Perhaps." Harry says, standing up. He walks around the first floor and then up to the second floor. He finds Neve flying around Ginny's Room, trailing Pig, who seems quite amused by the new feathered friend, "Oi, what are you two doing?"

Pig zooms around Harry's head, as Neve settles down on his shoulder, hooting softly and nipping affectionately at his chin, "Alright, alright, I guess I'll keep you."

She ruffles her feathers at him as Harry laughs, "Shall we go back downstairs? Or are you too busy exploring?" Her response was to fly off of his shoulder and after Pigwidgeon, "Alright, just don't go outside." He tells the two owl's, before he heads back downstairs.

Hermione, still sitting and reading transfiguration, "Did you find her?"

"Yes. She's upstairs flying after Pigwidgeon."

"You may have a hyper flyer on your hands Harry." Hermione replies, looking at him through the corner of her eye.

"No. She settled down as soon as she saw me…"

"Quite like Hedwig eh?"

"Quite." He says, sitting next to Hermione again. He pulls her by her shoulders against his body. She leans against him as she reads chapter seven of her book, "How's this year looking?"

"Well, transfiguration seems fairly complicated. There are a lot of complex combinations. For example; we are going to have to change a desk into an animal of our choice It tells us how to do it, but blimey, it's going to be difficult. Look at the spells, and the wand motion. I've never done anything like this before."

Harry shrugs, "Doesn't matter to you. You'll still be number one… except… you have your work cut out for you in charms with Ginny in your year. She is quite good."

"I'm aware, but I'm not out to be the best…"

"Bull." Harry smiles.

"No, honestly. If Ginny is better in charms then so be it. It's not the end of the world."

"You say that now." Harry laughs, as Hermione elbows him in the stomach, "Ouch!"

"You deserved it."

Harry kisses her cheek, "Why, because of honesty?"

"Watch it bub."

Harry laughs again, "Or what?"

"I'll hex you."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Accio Wand." She says, as her wand comes flying into her hands, "Try me." She says playfully.

"You're nothing without that wand."

"You're right!" Hermione says, and with a quick flick of her wrist, she changes Harry's hair into a bright pink, giggling as she does so.

"How mature." Harry grumbles, playing angry with her, pouting as she runs her fingers through his hair.

"Oh come now, it's not that bad. It's just as pink as Tonks, and let me tell you, it worked on her."

"Change it back." He says.

Hermione looks up at him, "Eventually. Why can't you change it?"

"Wow, mate, it looks like a damn bubble gum exploded on your head." Ron says as he comes into the room.

"Hermione thinks that just because she is a witch, that she can transform my hair, however, payback's a bitch." Harry says.

"You wouldn't dare." Hermione says, smiling slyly.

"When you least expect it." Harry grins.

Hermione giggles again, as the pink falls over his scar. She brushes the hair away from his eyes, "Pink suits you."

Harry groans, as Hermione finally changes his hair back to its normal black color, "That's more like it." Harry says, looking at his reflection in the mirror across the room.

Hermione laughs, but kisses him on the lips softly, getting a groan from Ron, "Honestly Ron!"

"Do you really have to do that here and now?"

"Yes." Harry answers honestly.

"In front of me though?"

"Yup." Harry grins again.

"Prat." Ron grumbles.

Harry laughs, "I'll remember this the next time you are snogging hard in the common room."

Ron rolls his eyes, "You're just jealous."

"Hah." Harry says, sarcastically.

Ron smiles brightly, forcing his way in between Harry and Hermione. "There now you have no reason to continue."

"Ron, you're on my foot!" Hermione squeals.

"I'm aware." Ron says.

Hermione groans, pulling her foot from under him. She grabs her potions book, sitting on the table and opens it across Ron's lap, "Well then, I guess we'll just have to read a bit then."

"No way." Ron says, "Hermione, it's not school time yet!"

Hermione laughs, "And I'll remember that when I'm ready for the NEWTS and you are struggling."

"Hermione, you're already ready." Harry laughs.

"Nowhere close."

"Right Mate, give her a week to read the entire text, then she'll be ready."

Hermione rolls her eyes, not taking her eyes off the pages she is reading, "You two are infuriating some times."

"You love us." Ron says, smiling.

"Sometimes." She says, shrugging her shoulders, "I really should get packed up."

"Where are you going?" Ron asks.

"Home. I have to pack my trunk up. I'm sure you'll be doing the same on the 31st of August."

Harry laughs, "Probably. We still have two weeks."

"When are you coming back?"

"Not till a few days before." Hermione replies, "I believe mum has to get use to the fact that I'm going back to school for another year. I haven't heard from her since I sent her the letter the other day, and I know she's just trying to come to terms. It's really her way or the highway."

"Like someone else we know." Ron grumbles.

"Oh har-har Ronald." She says, frowning at him.

"Well, I guess we know where you get it from then." Ron smirks, nudging Hermione with his foot.

"You drive me up the wall Ron."

"But you love me anyway." Ron grins, and watches Hermione roll her eyes and continue to read her book.

A few days later, she heads home.

"Mum?! Where are you?" Hermione calls as she steps out of the floo.

"In the kitchen!" She hears the muffled voice call.

Hermione heads out of the living room and into the kitchen, her overnight bag thrown over her shoulder, "Did you get my owl?"

"Yes. When do you head back?"

"The same time as always, September 1st, by eleven o'clock."

"Well, I know that I am booked solid that day Hermione. Do you need me to see you off?"

Hermione sighs, "No Mum. I can stay with the Weasley's."

"Right."

"Mum, it's my last year…"

"I understand that Hermione. You'll be a nineteen year old graduate."

"I didn't drop out last year, you know that right?"

Her mum's silence makes Hermione sigh loudly, "I know that you've made some horrific decisions in the past year Hermione, and I believe that dropping out of school for a term was something that I never figured you'd have done."

"I didn't drop out mum. I left to defeat Voldemort, which is the reason that I am going back this term, to finish what I haven't. That is the reason that Headmistress McGonagall is allowing Harry, Ron, myself, and the others involved in the war to come back. It's not like the three of us will be the only eighth year there"

"But you're only seventh."

"It doesn't matter. I'm considered eighth. I'm head girl too though. That's a huge deal."

"I'm sure it is."

"No, it is. Out of all the girls in the school they chose me, and Harry was chosen too! I have so much responsibility this year! I can't wait!"

"I'm happy for you." She says.

Hermione tries to read her mother, but she is getting no feeling to how she truly was about Hermione going back to school. She watches her body language and facial expressions which held neutral expressions.

Hermione sighs again and brings her things up to her room. She takes time and begins to pack her trunk for the term. She looks around her room and brings all things she feels she will need.

* * *

She busies herself for a few days, until her first letter comes, from Neve.

_August 15_

_Dear Hermione,_

_Hey. I hope all is well with you back in London, and hopefully this letter reaches you before we go to Hogwarts. I wanted to see if Neve could make the trip in a decent amount of time, so I dated it. Let me know when you got the letter please. She seemed very anxious to fly to see you. Pigwidgeon and Neve had a bit of a fight over who was to take this letter… needless to say, Pig would have won if I allowed the two to continue their quarrel._

_Anyway: How is life in the muggle world? We're all fine here. I miss you though. Ron, Ginny, and I have kept busy playing Quidditch. I believe we have regained almost all our skill, and Ron has gained some. He's doing quite well._

_Andromeda owled me the other day. She wanted to know if I could get together with her and meet Teddy, since, after all he is my godson. I am kind of feeling guilty that he is almost four months old, and I have yet to see him. I'm planning on flooing over in two days, to meet him. I've seen pictures of him, but I know he'll be looking different every time I see him. I suppose I should bring him a present. I know that it's going to be tough on him during the years to come, not having his parents. I'm just not going to think of it that way. _

_I have to say, I am a bit nervous about seeing him. I've never really been with babies, and it's going to be quite a new experience. I'm not even sure how to hold him. I guess that will change in time as well._

_Alright, well Neve is getting a bit antsy when it comes to her flight. Be sure to tell me if she is any trouble. _

_Love,_

_Harry_

Hermione smiles and folds the letter, "Two days to find me girl, not too shabby. We'll have to work on that though. Well done Neve." Hermione says, as she looks through her nightstand and finds a treat for the small owl. She always has treats for the Owls. She grabs a bowl and pours water into it, presenting it to the white ball of feathers. Hermione smiles as Neve decides to explore the rest of the Granger Household.

_Dear Harry,_

_Neve found the place just fine. She arrived two days after your letter was dated. Not too bad for a new owl. She is flying around my mum's house as we speak. She is investigating every nook and cranny. It's rather sweet. I believe she is irritating Crookshanks though. He is curled up in my wardrobe, his eyes watching for any movement. Don't worry though, he's use to Pigwidgeon. I have no doubt that he will leave Neve alone. I'll make him._

_Anyway, you are heading to see Teddy? That's wonderful! I wish I could meet him. I'm sure I will in time. Yes, I say you definitely should bring some type of gift. Just go and get him an outfit, or a toy or something. I really am not too sure what the Wizarding world has for babies, but I'm sure if you take Ginny she can help you pick out something small for Teddy. It really doesn't have to be too extravagant. I'm sure you'll be spending a ton of money on him in the future._

_You must take pictures of him. I am really anxious to see him. _

_I'll be back at the Burrow in about a week. My mum is not too crazy about me going back as an eight year. She keeps telling me that I dropped out and that I shouldn't go back. I disagree with her, obviously. Big surprise huh? Mum disagreeing with me and vice versa._

_Well, let me know how your meeting with your Godson is. I miss you Harry, I really do._

_Love,_

_  
Hermione_

"NEVE!" Hermione calls out to the small owl, "Neve where are you? I have a letter for you." She looks at Crookshanks in the closet, swishing his tail, "Don't even think about it. There is nothing wrong with this bird. You just aren't use to her. Come out here."  
Crookshanks looks at Hermione through a squished up face, "Come on. NEVE!"

The bird flies into the room, hooting happily as she lands on Hermione's shoulder, her talons digging a bit far into her shoulder, "Ouch! Neve, you must be more careful!" She closes her hand gently around the little owl, and walks over to the closet, "Let me introduce you two. Crookshanks, this is Neve. Neve, my cat Crookshanks. Don't look at me that way Crookshanks. She's Harry's pet, not mine."

Crookshanks sniffs the small owl, and determines there is no harm in having her there. He walks away from Hermione and the owl, with his tail up in the air, as if he owns the house, "You'll get use to him Neve. He's just moody sometimes. I have a letter for you to take back to Harry at the Burrow. Do you remember how to get there?" Neve hoots as Hermione ties the letter onto her leg, "Good. You did a fantastic job Neve. Just make sure to make it back safely. See you soon!"

Harry gets the note from Hermione the next morning. He praises the owl for such accuracy, and gives her an extra treat. He reads Hermione's not and decides to take Hermione up on asking Ginny.

"Hey, Ron, have you seen Ginny?"

"She's in her room, I believe."

"GINNY!" Harry calls from the bottom of the steps.

"What?"

"I need your help. Come here please Gin."

Ginny sighs closing her charms book, and walks down the stairs to Harry and Ron, "What is it?"

"I need to go get a present for Teddy. I have absolutely no idea what to get. Hermione said that you should know. Do you mind tagging along with me while I do so?"

"No, that's not a problem." Ginny laughs, "When do you want to go?"

"As soon as possible. I'm seeing him tomorrow."

"Right." Ginny smiles, "And you don't want to get a horrific present, being his godfather and all."

"Thanks Gin, that gives me all the confidence in the world. I appreciate that."

Ginny winks at him, "Any time. Ron are you coming?"

"Yeah, anything to get out of the house for a bit." He says.

"If we head to Diagon Alley, we should be able to find something." Ginny says, "Let me just go and tell mum we're heading out for a bit."

"Right." The boys say.

They spend the day walking around the story, looking for a gift for Teddy. Harry finds a few things that Ginny approved of, and decides to get them. One is a stuffed owl, that resembles Hedwig and Neve, the second is an outfit, and the third is a tiny flying broom, which he won't be able to use for a bit of time. Ginny, Ron and Harry all loved the broom being Quidditch players.

Harry heads out the next day, wishing Hermione was there with him. He floos over to Andromeda's house and steps out, cleaning off soot, "Hullo?"

"Is that you Harry?"

"Yes." He says smiling.

"How are you?"

"Well, thank you, how are you?"

"Always tired it seems." She laughs, "I haven't raised a child since Nymphadora. Didn't plan on doing it again."

"Well, I'm sure that Tonks and Lupin are thrilled to know that you have him."

Andromeda nods her head sadly, "But believe me Harry, I wish I didn't have to."

"As do I. I wish, I wish I could have saved them. I wish it didn't come to them dying."

"I don't blame you Harry. No one does. You did what you could. After all, you are only seventeen. Even if you were older, there isn't much anyone could do. They would have died fighting years ago if they could. You don't think Remus feels horrid that your parents both died? They were his best friends you know."

"I know." Harry sighs.

"But none of this sad talk, you have your Godson to meet."

"Is he awake?"

"He should be in a few minutes. You'll be shocked to see how much both parents he looks like. His hair is normally a blue color. It's a gorgeous turquoise. He definitely takes after his mother for that. It occasionally changes to either pink or red, but only for a short time, then it goes back to the normal blue."

Harry laughs, "That will be quite a shock to muggles. A baby with blue hair. My family would have a field day with that one."

Andromeda laughs, "I'm sure they would. Let me see if I can rouse him. He's been sleeping for quite some time."

"I don't want to throw him off schedule."

"No, you won't. Him sleeping for three hours at a time will surely disrupt his schedule, something that I don't choose to pay for at night. I'm getting far too old to handle nighttime crying."

"I don't think I'll ever be young enough for that." Harry laughs.

"No, when it's your turn, I do believe the cries at night will be welcomed. Speaking of which, I hear you and your friend Hermione are a bit of an item."

Harry's mouth drops, "How…"

"I have my ways."

"I suppose we are. She's my best friend."

"Friends first, romance second, it seems so simple." Andromeda smiles, "Are you happy with her?"

"Very."

"Well that's all that matters then. Let me go and get Teddy. I can hear him stirring."

"I don't hear a thing." Harry says, straining to hear the baby.

"You wouldn't. It's a maternal instinct, and a paternal one. You'll have it one year. I'll be right back." She smiles, heading up the stairs. Harry looks around the room. He sees a lot of pictures of family and of the baby. He sees Tonks smiling as if she were still alive, and the picture of Remus and Tonks at their wedding, the same smiling. Harry smiles as he sees the memories, some that he remembers, some that he doesn't.

"Well, here he is." Andromeda smiles, walking in with the four month old boy, with turquoise hair, who is staring at Harry with wide eyes. "He looks interested in you."

"I'm a new face." Harry smiles, as Andromeda walks over to him, "So this is Teddy."

"Yup. Isn't he gorgeous?"

"No." Harry says, "He's very handsome. You're right about him looking like his parents. He has Tonks eyes, hair, and chin, but everything else is Remus."

"Quite amusing combination isn't it?"

"It is." Harry says, gently stroking the infant's soft hand, "Nice to meet you Teddy, I'm you're Godfather."

"Would you like to hold him?"

"Er, oh, um, I'm not sure… I don't know if I should." Harry says getting nervous, "I mean, I've never really held a baby before, and…

"Oh nonsense. It's easy, you just hold him, but mind his head a bit. He's still not too strong with it."

"Androm…"

"Nonsense, you're his Godfather. Take him." She says soothingly.

Harry feels Teddy thrust upon his arms, and has no other choice but to awkwardly hold the child. Teddy looks up at Harry as if to say, 'What, are you afraid you're going to drop me?' Harry gently jostles him so he can better hold him.

"That's better. Look how comfortable he is with you Harry. He must know that you are his Godfather. I saw a picture of you once, Remus had it, and Teddy is giving you the same look that you gave Sirius when you saw him. You knew who he was. It's actually quite amazing."

Harry smiles sadly and nods, "Lupin told me that once, about the times when I saw Sirius."

"Well, I know that you and Teddy will get along famously. He's watching you so closely."

Harry's eyes meet with Teddy's and he smiles at the infant, gradually getting use to the way to hold a child.

"Well, I have to go write a letter. I'll let you two bond."

"Right." Harry says, not breaking the connection they have on each other. Harry hears Andromeda leave the room and looks at the baby, "So, you're Teddy. I'm you're Godfather, Harry. I knew you're parents quite well. They were great people. You met them, but you're like me. We will both never remember our parents. Mine died when I was just a bit older than one. Yours died right after you were born. You can always talk to me about that, you understand right? Of course you don't, because you're only four months… not even. A lot of people can't wait to meet you, especially Hermione and Ginny. Ron is excited to, but he'll never let on. You'll meet them in time. Hermione and I are a bit of an item, and well, who knows what that will become. I go back to school for our last year of Hogwarts on September first, but I'll visit you before that and on holidays. I didn't want to leave without meeting you. Your father was one of the best people I have ever known. It's a shame that you never got a chance to truly know him. He and my father and my godfather were best friends. You may hear a lot of things about him, bad things, but don't ever listen to it. He was a werewolf, but he wasn't cruel until he changed. He never did any harm to anyone. He was a bit nervous that you would take his traits, but you didn't. You have your mum's instead." Harry talks to the baby more, to get him use to his voice. About an hour later, Andromeda comes in and hands Harry a bottle, "He'll start to get a bit cranky if you don't feed him."  
Harry laughs a bit and sticks the bottle to his mouth, feeding the child as he still talks. After a while longer, Harry decides he should head home.

"When will we expect to see you again?"

"I'll be over a few more times, before Hogwarts. I know that Hermione and Ron want to see him, not to mention Ginny. You could always bring Teddy over to the Weasley's. They would all enjoy that."

"I'll take you up on that. Let me know when Hermione comes so she can meet him as well." Andromeda smiles, "See you soon Harry."

Harry stands up and hands Teddy over to Andromeda, after a quick kiss on the top of the head. He steps into the floo and states his destination. He is quickly engulfed in green flames and arrives back at the burrow.

* * *

"Is that you Harry?"

"Yes Mrs. Weasley."

"How was your visit dear?"

"Fantastic. Teddy is amazing Mrs. Weasley, absolutely amazing."

"Most babies are." She laughs, "I do hope they will come to visit."

"Andromeda says once Hermione comes they will come"

"Wonderful."

"I mean, he is perfect! Teddy is happy and healthy and just perfect."

"Right, you said that already dear." Mrs. Weasley laughs.

Harry smiles, "Where's Ron?"

"He and Ginny are out playing Quidditch. Fancy you going out there?"

"Yes Ma'am." He smiles, "I believe I will."

Harry flies with the other two for a bit of time, before they all head back inside, "Was he adorable Harry?" Ginny asks, Ron rolling his eyes at the question.

"He is. He's tiny though."

"Who does he look like?"

"A complete mixture of Remus and Tonks. It's quite astonishing the mix."

"I wish I could have gone." Ginny pouts.

"They'll be coming to visit soon."

"They best be Harry." Ginny smiles, "I can't wait to see him. What color was his hair?"

"Blue… this aqua color blue, well what he has at least."

"That must be adorable. Does he change it?"

"Not too much, at least not what I saw."

"Well, did he approve of his godfather?" Ron asks.

"I think so." Harry shrugs, "He's only four months, he likes everyone."

"Oh come now Harry, you know he'll be quite fond of you through the years." Ginny smiles, "I'm sure he already is."

Harry smiles brightly at Ginny, "Thanks Gin."

"Anytime." She winks at him.

Harry and Ron spend the rest of the night playing wizard's chest. Hermione back at her house is busy reading and trying to figure out how she could get her mum to understand why she is going back.

"Hermione, are you hungry?"

"A bit." She replies from her bedroom.

"What would you like to eat?"

"Anything mum. If you don't feel like cooking, I'll just get something later."

"No I'll cook." She says.

Hermione turns her head from her books to look at her mum on the other side of the door.

"Mum, can I have a word?"

"Of course." Mrs. Granger says, walking into her daughters room.

"Are you alright."

"About what dear?"

"Me going back to school."

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you've been standoffish with me since I announced I was heading back."

"I have no feelings about you going back."

"None?"

"No. I know that you made a choice, and when you do this, there is no changing your mind. You are one stubborn girl, just like your father."

Hermione smiles, "I just want your blessings mum."

"You have them Hermione. I may not necessarily like that you are going back, but I'll deal with it. I always do."

Hermione smiles and nods, "I'll be leaving in a couple days."

"I know. School starts in what, a week and a half?"

"Yes. Harry finally had a chance to see his godson, and I really want to meet him before I head back to school. His parents were… well they were killed in the war."

"How tragic." Her mum says honestly.

Hermione nods, "That's how Harry lost his parents. They were killed by the one we stopped… by the one Harry stopped."

"So about this Harry. What are your relations with him?"

"MUM!"

"Don't mum me." She smiles, "What are your relations with him?"

"I… I dunno. I care for him a great deal." Hermione shrugs, "We've been through a lot together as friends. I guess it just kind of went from that. We went from nothing to something ever since Dad died, maybe even before. He helped me a lot over the past year. I don't think I could have done it without him. He's been through it. He hasn't had his parents for quite some time, so it was easier for me to go to him I suppose."

"We all need that person Hermione, I'm just sorry it wasn't me. I guess I haven't been too great of a mother to you these past couple years, since your father passed."

"How could you." Hermione shrugs, "You lost him just as much as I did."

"But you needed me…"

"I made out alright without you mum."

"That you did." Mrs. Granger says, nodding.

"When I really needed you was when I found out I was a witch. When you basically disowned me." She teases her.

"I did not."

"Sure you did." Hermione says, nodding. "I'm alright with it now, but you are all I have now, and vice versa."

"I know love, I really do."

"It's been tough… but that's the past. I just need to know that you are alright with me finishing school."

"I am. And you are head girl?"

"I am. I never expected it in a million years."

"Don't your friends always say that you are the brightest witch of their year?"

"That's just talk, because I'm a hard worker."

"You are very bright. I'm sure that they are speaking the truth."

"I study hard mum."

"I'm sure of it."

"Drives Harry and Ron mental sometimes." She laughs.

"Well, it's your last year. You truly need to study hard."

"I'm aware mum." Hermione rolls her eyes.

"Any idea of what you are doing after?"

"Dunno yet. I haven't thought that far. After I get my NEWT's results."

"Newts?"

"Nastily Exhausting Wizards Test." She says, "Then I can decide what I want to do."

"College?"

"Dunno." She shrugs, "I'll have to see. I may go into the ministry, or teach at Hogwarts."

"So you're staying involved in the magical world?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"I'm just… checking."

Hermione sighs, and nods her head, "I better get some more packing done."

"If you need help…"

"I'll come and get you." Hermione smiles, as her mum hugs her.

Hermione spends the last few days with her mother and friends. She decides that four days before, she would go back to the Burrow with her friends. Harry misses Hermione and has been sending her letters every few days to get Neve accustomed to the people. He sends letters out almost all the time, careful not to wear out the little owl too much.

Hermione arrives tomorrow and he can't wait to see her again. It's as if she has been gone for months. Then, in just four days, they will be back at Hogwarts, for the last year, but the beginning of the rest of their lives.

* * *

_A/N: So like it? Love it? Comments? Review please! Chapter 14 will be up soon! Chapter 13, all new adventures and interesting events, and best of all the return of the Golden Trio to HOGWARTS!!!! I decided that this story is going to continue as a long one due to all the messages I have had and the positive reviews… Keep them up please._

_Forgive me if this chapter is not up to my usual par, the next one will be right back on track!_

_Thanks a lot!_

_Stary_


	14. Back at Hogwarts First Fights

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!!!! NOTHING AT ALL! I don't wish to get sued.

A/N: This takes place in the life of Harry and Hermione… but you'll have to use your imagination a bit as always in fan fiction. I love to hear from you if you liked the story! Please Read and Review, but no flames. I don't feel they are necessary.

I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to write, but I've been busy with my new job. This chapter and the next one has a bit of spoilers for the sixth and seventh book, however, I have twisted the stories to suit my own needs.

This chapter has snipit's from the important parts of the final story through Hermione and Harry's opinions. This is what I feel happened or should have happened during the final book. Next chapter, there will be no more real flashbacks, but more of Harry, Ron, and Hermione growing up and out of their teenage years.

Thank you all for the Amazing reviews! I really appreciate them! Keep 'em up! They really help me keep up my writing quickly!!! I love reading your comments, especially my frequent readers as well as my new readers! Keep them up!

Merry Christmas Everyone!

OH FYI- I changed tenses, I decided to try this in past tense. Let me know which one you like more. Still trying to fix the kinks out of it.

* * *

"What time did Hermione say she was coming?" Ron asked, as he and Harry cook a bit of breakfast.

"She said sometime around lunch, but don't be surprised if it's after."

"Sounds like Hermione."

"Well, she has to say goodbye to her mum and all. She'll be here when she gets here." Harry replied as he flicked his wand to start the eggs cooking, "Did you ask Ginny if she wants some?"

"She's still sleeping. Have you ever attempted to wake Ginny up? Charlie and Bill are the only two who attempt it. Apparently, Bill and Fleur are coming over soon. He'll wake her up if in fact, they get here before she awakes."

Harry nodded and smiled, "Why are they coming down?"

"Apparently, Mum invited Andromeda over, and Fleur wants to see the baby as well."

"I'm surprised they haven't started a family yet." Harry replied.

"I'm not. Bill isn't ready for that yet. Eventually they will, I suppose. However, mum says he may be sick of kids, after helping raise the six of us. I would be, especially after Fred and George."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Yes, I suppose raising six of you Weasley's would be a bit of a challenge."

"Think of my mum and dad. They did this with seven."

"Merlin… seven… and two after Fred and George."

"Apparently, the two weren't a handful until they were four. Plenty of time for mum and dad to have Ginny and me." Ron shrugged.

Harry smiled and finished with the eggs, "I dunno how good these are going to be…"

"Probably about the same as my toast." Ron laughed, "Well, I suppose we aren't the greatest cooks, are we?"

"I could have told you that from the beginning."

"Didn't you cook all the time at your Aunts and Uncles?"

"Yes, but not with magic. I can cook without the help of magic."

"Magic makes everything easier."

"Indeed it does." Harry laughs. He looked over at the clock and sees that bill is traveling, "Bill must be coming soon."

Ron glanced at the clock as well, "Yes. He'll be here soon, especially now that Fleur is traveling as well. They must be traveling by floo." As soon as Ron finished the word Floo, the fireplace turned green and Bill comes out wiping the soot off him, "Hi Bill."

"Hi Ron." He smiled at his brother, "Hello Harry."

"Hi Bill."

"Fleur on her way?" Ron asked.

"Should be here momentarily."

"Where is everyone?"

"Dad's at the ministry, Mum ran out to Diagon Alley, and Ginny is sleeping."

"It's almost eleven." Bill exclaimed, before the fireplace turned green.

"Hi boys." Fleur said smiling.

"Hi Fleur." Harry and Ron replied to her.

Ron continued his conversation with Bill, "You know how she is when she is woken up. Bloody hell, the last time I attempted it, she hexed me! She turned my hair green!"

"I'll go get her up." Bill replied smiling.

"Oh Bill, let her sleep." Fleur exclaimed.

"No. She can wake up." Bill headed upstairs to awake the youngest in the family.

"Why must he do that?" Fleur questioned her brother-in-law.

Ron shrugged, "Because he can. He has always had a bit of… power over the six of us. I guess that goes with being the oldest."

Bill came back downstairs within minutes, "She'll be down in a few seconds."

"Why didn't you just let her sleep?" Fleur asked.

"Why? I barely see her, plus with her final year at Hogwarts, I'll see her even less."

Fleur rolled her eyes, and sighed, "Boys."

Ginny comes down the steps, looking a bit drowsy still, "Good morning sunshine." Bill exclaimed, grinning from ear to ear.

"Piss off." Ginny growled, frowning at her oldest brother, "Why did you have to wake me?"

"Because, I came to visit, and you should be up." All the Weasley's look as Ginny scowled at Bill, "Scowl all you want, you're not going back to sleep."

"I couldn't if I tried. What's for breakfast?"

"I cooked the toast, Harry cooked the eggs."

"So, nothing?" Ginny exclaimed, smirking.

"Har-har." Harry and Ron say simultaneously.

"No eggs for you." Ron replied.

"I'm sorry, it sounds delicious." Ginny said with a bit of a nervous look.

"Come on now Gin. I use to cook all the time!" Harry said.

"Sounds wonderful." Ginny shrugged. The three friends sit in the kitchen, eating their breakfast, talking to Bill and Fleur, "Hey Bill, do you want to fly with me?"

"Sure Ginny." He said, smiling, "After breakfast."

"We haven't flown in a while."

"Sure we have. A couple weeks ago…"

"No, just the two of us."

Bill laughed at his sister, "Well, we'll rectify this after you're finished eating. Then why not a bit of two on two for Quidditch, unless you want to play as well Fleur."

"Not today." She smiles, "But you four enjoy."

"When is Hermione coming in?"

"In a couple of hours." Harry said a bit excited. His smile reached all the way up to his ears as he realized that Hermione would arrive soon. It's been quite a bit of time since he had seen her.

"Well, I'm looking forward to seeing her." Bill smiled.

"Me too." Harry laughed. He hears fluttering as Neve flew down the stairwell and landed on his shoulder. Harry stroked her feathers, as she stared at the new faces.

"New Owl eh Harry?"

"Yes. This is Neve."

"She's beautiful." Fleur gushed.

"Hermione got her for him." Ron smiled, "I do believe she was the only one who could possibly get him to even think of getting another pet after Hedwig. You should have seen him when she brought Neve. It was as if he were cheating on Hedwig with Neve." Ron laughed out loud, his blue eyes shined in the light of the kitchen, "I never saw so much grief."

"Oh shut up." Harry said, smirking, "I wasn't like that."

"Like hell you weren't. I swear, you were icy towards Hermione. She was quite annoyed at you as well. You acted like a child who lost his best friend."

"Why am I friends with you again?" Harry questioned the redhead.

"Mate, we're past the whole friendship thing. You're like another brother." Ron laughed.

Harry laughed and agreed, his emerald eyes shining with a bit of embarrassment as he relives the day he got Neve. He was a bit childish.

"Ok I'm going to go get my shoes and then let's go flying." Ginny told her big brother, jumping up out of her chair.

"I'm right behind you Gin… actually, let me go meet you at the broomshed."

"I'll be on your tail." She grinned.

Bill nods, kisses Fleur, "Do you want to come?"

"No. You and Ginny go. I'll see you in a bit."

"Right Love." Bill told her, "COME ON GINNY!"

"I'M COMING!" She called back.

"Right, I'll see you lot in a bit. Ron, Harry, Quidditch after."

"Right." Harry nodded.

"Like we have a choice." Ron replied, "What Bill says has always gone."

"Do you not want to play?" Harry questioned.

"No, I want to play, but it's always a command or statement from him, never a question."

"Comes with the age." Harry laughed. Harry pointed his wand towards the kitchen sink and set the dishes to clean themselves, "You know, Hermione would kill me if she were here. She hates when people use magic, especially me, to clean."

"Why?"

"Because I was raised a muggle. She thinks I'm just being lazy."

Ron laughed, "It's your girlfriend mate."

Harry smiled, "Yeah, I suppose it is. Accio Wizards Chess!"

The chess set flew over towards Harry and Ron and sets itself up in front of the two, "Come on Mate, I need to practice beating you more."

"Harry, the last time you beat me, it was because of a crucial mistake. Secondly, not bloody likely."

Harry laughed, "Come on, your move."

Harry and Ron are half way through the game, when the fireplace glows green, and Hermione steps out, "Hello?"

"Hi Hermione." Ron calls to her, not taking his eyes off the game board.

"You're early." Harry replies.

"Hello to you too." She laughed, setting her trunk down on the ground, "What are you two up to?"

"Wizards Chess." Ron says, "Ginny's room is unlocked, if you want to take your trunk upstairs."

"No need." Hermione exclaimed, using her wand to send the trunk upstairs. She then sets Crookshanks on the floor, and he instantly runs up and in between Harry and Ron's legs, rubbing his body against them. Hermione walked over to Harry and Ron, taking her seat next to Harry, "Who's winning?"

Harry smiled, leaning over to kiss her hello, "It's pretty neck and neck right now. How have you been?"

"Great." Hermione smiled brightly.

"You're move Harry." Ron replied.

"Right."

"Move your knight." Hermione told him, eyeing Harry's pieces, "You'll have him in check."

"OI! What have I told you about helping him Hermione?!"

"Hey, you can beat him with both hands tied behind your back."

"That's not so true anymore." Harry laughed, "He's starting to slack. I beat him the other week, without any help."

"Maybe you're getting better then."

"Unlikely!" Ron scoffed, "I must just be distracted."

"Distracted my arse, I'm getting better!"

"Unlikely." Ron grumbled again.

"Fine, you sore sport, I won't help Harry, are you happy?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Honestly, I forget that you are eighteen sometimes." Hermione rolled her eyes, brushing a piece of fallen hair away from her face.

Harry looked at Hermione with his green eyes, "You're really not going to help?"

"Nope. Ron's too much of a spoiled sport."

Harry laughed, and got punched in the arm by Ron, "Ouch!"

"You deserved it, you git."

"Where's Ginny?"

"Flying with Bill. The two of them usually go out for a bit when he comes over. It's kind of a habit. He use to take her out when she was little, even though mum would throw a fit. It's a bit of a tradition now."

"Bills here? Is Fleur?"

"Somewhere." Ron shrugged, "She's probably upstairs."

"Well it will be nice to see them. I haven't in a while."

"Neither have I." Ron replied, moving his queen out of harm's way.

"Check mate, Mate." Harry concluded, using his queen, knight, and rook, all properly block Ron's king.

"Bloody Hell."

"And you can't blame me Ronald."

"No, I can't." He groaned, "Well played Harry."

"You too." Harry smiled, leaning back on the couch as he wrapped his arms around Hermione's shoulders.

She leans up against Harry, her head pressed against his shoulder, "You two playing Quidditch?"

"Why do you want to join?" Harry asks.

"No, but if you do I figured I'd may as well spend some time with Fleur."

"You should come flying with me." Harry responded, "It would do you some good."

"How so?"

"Well, you'll get over your fear of flying."

"It's not flying Harry, it's the falling part."

Harry laughed, squeezing Hermione's shoulder gently, "Remember though, you promised you'd get on the broom."

"I didn't say when though."

"Sooner than later Hermione." Harry told her, his green eyes shining. Neither one of them quite remembered Ron was there, as Harry leans in to gently kiss her.

"Oi! Not now!" Ron groaned, "I just got done eating breakfast!"

"Oh hush!" Hermione retorted at the redhead, "I'll remember this when you have a girlfriend. Don't think that you will be getting away with snogging left and right Ronald!"

Ron laughed heartedly, "Fine Hermione, continue snogging. I'm going to go see if Bill and Ginny are back." He walked out of the house and looked around for his brother and sister, as Harry and Hermione sat and talked.

"So, how are things with you and your mum?"

"They are alright. She understands that I have to go back, but she is also a bit shocked that after I'm finished school, that I'm going to stay in the wizarding world."

"Why?"

"Well, I suppose it's because she thinks that this is just a phase, my abilities, and that I'll grow out of it and join the real world once I've gotten all this out of my system. I explained to her that I was not going to grow out of it, and she basically showed me that she accepts my decision… for now."

Harry smiled, "For now. I for one can't wait to get back to Hogwarts. It has to have changed quite a bit, especially now that McGonagall is the headmistress."

"Yes, it will be nice to have her watching over us. She may be tough though. You know how she can get."

Harry nodded and gently rubbed her shoulders, moving the hair off of her neck a bit. She leaned against him, as he smiled down at her, "So, us being Head Boy and Head Girl… quite a shocker eh?"

"Well, yes. I mean never in a million years would I expect to make Head Girl, and you are always in so much trouble, that I highly doubted you would ever get it!" She teased him, as he instantly starts to tickle her sides unmercifully, "Ok! Uncle! Uncle!" She cried as she struggled to catch her breath after the attack lasted a few moments. Harry laughed, but stopped his attack, watching her flushed cheeks and tears forming in her eyes, with a smile that met her ears.

"Say it Hermione…"

"Say what?" She asked still trying to get her breathing under control.

"Say that I was meant to be Head Boy."

"I promised my mother I wouldn't lie." She declared with an impish grin on her face, before Harry began his attack for the second time, "OK! OK! You were meant to be Head Boy!"

"Thank you." He laughs, kissing her forehead.

"Why do I put up with you Harry James?"

Harry shrugged, "I'm just that irresistible."

Hermione scoffs, with a smile, "HAH!"

"I'm hurt Hermione…"

"Oh come now, no need for that." She laughed, kissing his cheek, "You know I'm only kidding. Come for a walk with me."

"I have to practice Quidditch in a bit. It won't be much of a game with Bill, Ginny, and

Ron if I don't play."

"Please." She begged him.

Harry looked down into her caramel eyes and smiled, "Alright then."

Hermione smiled brightly as the two of them head outside.

"Oi! Where are you two going?" Ron asked.

"For a walk. Do you mind?" Harry asked.

"You are going before Quidditch?! But we have a game."

"We'll be back before then. Ginny and Bill will take a bit longer than an hour together I reckon." Harry responded.

"Fine, but you better be back." Ron growled, playfully.

"No worries Ron." Hermione grinned, taking Harry's hand, "Be back in a bit."

"Enjoy." Ron smiled.

Harry and Hermione took off down the dirt road, hand in hand. They walk in silence sometimes, discussing their Head of the House responsibilities the others. "So when should I expect a schedule for what we need to get done when?"

"Soon." Hermione smiled, "Trust me, you need to be organized. I'll get Ronald and Ginny one as well."

"I'm sure they will love that."

"So, we have to patrol the halls every night from 10pm till 11pm. That shouldn't be too hard. It shouldn't interfere with our homework…"

"Then we need to patrol our dormitory, every night."

"That's what Prefects are for." Hermione laughed.

"Hermione, already trying to pawn off the jobs you have?"

"No, of course not, I'm just stating a fact."

"Uh-huh." Harry snickered, as he wraps his arm around Hermione's waist.

"Honestly Harry…"

"Honestly Hermione." He laughed. The two of them walked around for almost an hour, enjoying each other's company. Finally, they decided it was time to head back to the Burrow, "Ron will be barking mad if we don't get back there in time for Quidditch."

"I don't care about Quidditch, you know that."

"I'm going to get you on a broom Hermione."

"I go on brooms…"

"I'm going to get you to fly."

"I fly." She says quite sure of herself.

"Like me."

"Um, yes, not likely."

"I will. It's my goal."

"You keep it your goal. I'm not flying."

"Oh, I think you will."

"Is that a threat Mr. Potter?"

"More like a challenge." He grinned.

"One that I am not taking."

"Oh I think you will Hermione Jean… I truly do."

She shot him a look that only Hermione gave, as Harry laughed and kissed her on the side of the head, "I hate you, you know."

"No you don't." Harry said continuing to laugh.

Hermione looked up at him, rolling her eyes, but the truth is; she truly loved to hear him laugh. She loved the way his green eyes shine and his smile touched his ears. He seemed so free when he laughed, like there was not a care in the world. Hermione could not help but smile back at him.

* * *

"HARRY! RON! GET UP YOU LAZY GITS!" Ginny screamed up the attic steps, "WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE! MUM HAS BREAKFAST READY FOR US!"

Harry and Ron groaned as they heard the high pitched squeal from an eager to get back to school redhead, "I wish I were an only child." Ron grumbled, burying his head into his pillow.

"No you don't." Harry replied, throwing back the thin blanket, "It's almost nine."

"So how are we going to be late?" Ron asked.

"Well, considering your mum wants us all to eat breakfast together…"

"Alright, I'm up." Ron responded, throwing back the sheet.

The two wash and dress, before advancing down the crooked stairs into the kitchen, "You lot are finally up." Mrs. Weasley teased them, "Hermione and Ginny have been up for quite some time."

"That's because the two of them are mental." Ron groaned.

"Smells great Mrs. Weasley." Harry replied as he stood behind Hermione, his hands on her shoulders as a good morning greeting.

"Thank you Harry. Tuck in. Eat quickly because we need to be out of the house by ten o'clock. You two ARE packed aren't you?"

"Almost mum." Ron replied, behind a mouthful of food, "But we've got magic to finish the rest off."

"Don't you dare take all morning to do that boys."

"We won't." Harry assured Mrs. Weasley, as he took his seat next to Hermione.

"Right then, eat up."

"Is Bill coming to see us off?" Ginny questioned her mum.

"He's not sure yet Dear. Fleur wasn't feeling too well yesterday. Has a touch of the flu or something."

Ginny grumbled, "What does that have to do with him?"

"Honestly Ginny." Mrs. Weasley growled, "Show some consideration to your sister-in-law please."

"I have nothing against her… right now. I just want to know what her being sick has to do with Bill seeing us off."

"You won't understand until you have a family of your own." Mrs. Weasley reminded her daughter, as she has so many times before.

"I love that line mum, I really do." Gin groaned.

"I can't wait to get back to Hogwarts." Hermione said, changing the subject, "I am absolutely beside myself! I mean, I can't wait to finish! Our last year, can you believe it?"

Harry laughed, "No. You're going to drive us crazy with studying this year aren't you?"

"Of course not. You can fail for all I care." Hermione teased him.

"You would never do that." Ron replied behind a mouthful of breakfast, "You wouldn't be able to live with yourself if we failed because you didn't help."

Harry laughed as Hermione scowled, "Hey, I'm going to be far too busy with my own class work to help you lot."

"Will you help me?" Ginny questioned.

"Sure."

"Traitor." Ron laughed.

"Eat quickly and go finish packing. We are leaving AT TEN." Mrs. Weasley said.

"We'll be ready mum."

Harry and Ron do as they were told and eat quickly. They then headed upstairs and after several 'accio's' with their wands they finish and head back downstairs, with twenty minutes to spare.

Once they get to the platform, the four returning Hogwarts students let out a breath of air. It was a relief to the three best friends to be going back, especially for Hermione. She was positively beaming with excitement.

"Bit annoying isn't she?" Ron said in a low voice, as they board the train and head into their normal compartment.

"Don't let her hear you say that." Harry whispered back.

"Never." Ron laughed.

"Alright, Harry, we have only a few minutes till we have to do our rounds and then meet with the prefects."

"You say that like we're worthless." Ginny said, teasing Hermione.

"No… I didn't mean it that way… I just…" Hermione said getting a bit flustered.

"Relax Hermione. I'm just teasing you."

"Right." Hermione says, not too happy with Ginny's comment, "There is so much to do."

"You know, it's going to be weird not having you in our room this year mate."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked Ron.

"You're head boy. You have your own room. So does Hermione. It's a shared common room though… well, for head girl and boy."

"I'm still going to see you all the time." Harry laughed.

"Still." Ron shrugged.

"I guess we'll just have to see."

Neve and Pig are in their cages, sitting next to one another, hooting excitedly and fluttering around their cages, "Bloody feathery gits." Ron groans.

"Hey, I blame Pig. Neve is quite calm without him around." Harry grinned.

"You should have gotten a pygmy puff. Arnold barely makes any noise, and he's easy to clean up after…"

"That's because he's a puffball… kind of like Hermione's cat."

"Leave Crookshanks out of this!"

"Alright then." Ron laughed.

"He hasn't done anything to you." Hermione snapped.

"Bit edgy today are we Hermione?" Ron teased her, "Could the stress of being head girl already taking toll on your even-tempered nature?"

Hermione stared at Ron with such hate and started to open her mouth, before Harry stepped in, "Come on, Hermione, let's go do our rounds."

"Gladly." She said as she stood up and stormed out of the compartment.

"Why do you do that to her?" Harry laughed.

Ron shrugged, "She's far too easy mate."

"Yeah, but then I have to hear about it."

"Hey, she's your choice." Ron laughed, "See you in a bit."

"Right." Harry smiled as he headed out to catch up with Hermione. "Hey, slow down."

Hermione stopped, her arms folded against her chest, as Harry decided to joke with her, "Anyone who puts a foot out of line is going to get a detention by you aren't they?"

"He infuriates me sometimes! Honestly, he is the one person that knows exactly how to get under my skin."

"And you love him for it." Harry laughed.

"I'm beginning to wonder why I am still friends with him." Hermione grumbled.

"Because, without him, we'd just be a pair, rather than the trio we grew up to be."

"He just is so aggravating!"

"Don't take it out on the others. No need to alienate yourself the first few hours of our jobs alright?"

"I would never do such a thing."

"Hermione, you were ready to start passing out detentions on the train in the first ten minutes while a Prefect. Ron kept you fairly grounded though."

"Let me just go for fifteen minutes without that name." She grumbled again.

"Fine. We have twenty minutes till the Prefects come in… so you'll be hearing his name then." Harry smiled.

In that twenty minutes, Hermione already yelled at three Slytherins, four Hufflepuffs, and a Ravenclaw. Harry shook his head, and mumbled words of apologies to the ones who really weren't doing anything wrong, they just got in the way of a moody Hermione, "Hermione, lay off."

"Don't tell me how to do my job Harry."

"I'm going to because we're equals in this, in case you've forgotten."

Hermione looked up at him and sighed, "You're right."

"Of course I am." Harry smiled, dodging Hermione's slap. He kissed her on the cheek and she smiled. They sit in the front compartment side by side, awaiting the prefects, "Ok, here's how this is going to go. You'll do all the talking and I'll agree with you." Harry smiled.

"Um, no, we're both in this together remember?"

"Figured that would come back and haunt me one of these days, just didn't think it would happen so quickly."

"Well buddy, watch it, because you said it." Hermione laughed, as Harry placed his hand on top of hers, squeezing it gently, "You should be the one to talk first."

"No." Harry said, "You speak first. McGonagall told us what to say, therefore, you start and I'll finish it."

"Alright." Hermione laughed.

"Oi…"

"What?"

"I hate being in charge." Harry groaned, "That always has been your job."

Hermione shrugged, "Then just do as I say. Agree with me about everything."

"That won't happen." Harry laughed.

* * *

From the time they set foot into Hogwarts, Hermione goes into head girl mode. She began by yelling at first years, then moved on to the prefects and finally the Slytherins. She took her job quite seriously. They get to the great hall and smile. Harry lets out a sigh of relief as they sat down at the table and awaited the sorting ceremony. Professor McGonagall welcomed them, now the headmistress. She discussed the previous years and talked about the war. She held a moment of silence for the people who passed during the war. The sorting occurred and they had twelve new Gryffindors, six boys and six girls. After dinner, McGonagall asked for Harry and Hermione to stop by her office and get a few rules straight. She would be meeting with all the head of the houses throughout the week. Hermione listened attentively as she spoke. Harry listened, but his mind wandered to what the year would be like.

"Isn't this great!" Hermione said to Harry as they walk back to the Gryffindor house, "Can you believe this place?! It's like the war never happened here! Look at the castle! It's perfectly restored."

Harry smiled, "It's great. I'm really excited to be back."

Hermione takes his hand in hers, "Did you get all that the headmistress told us?"

"I did."

"It's going to be a lot of responsibility though. We are in charge of the entire school…"

"Don't go acting like that Hermione." Harry laughed, "I know how carried away you can get."

"What do you mean?"

"When you were prefect, you wanted to demerit everyone around you."

"I didn't want to, it was my duty!"

"And this is our last year. Try and have some fun too." Harry laughed.

"I do have fun!"

Harry smiled, kissing the side of her head, "Sure you do."

"I do!"

The two of them head through the common rooms and over to their quarters. It was weird having the others in the room with them, but it definitely has potential. Hermione would be able to study in the head of the house common room alone, with no disruptions, something that she was looking forward to.

At five minutes till ten, Hermione goes up the stairs to Harry's room, "Hey, we need to go on our rounds."

"Alright." He says, putting down his potions book.

"You're reading already?" Hermione asked shocked.

"Yeah, why so shocked?"

"Because you NEVER start reading this early."

"Well, I guess you're rubbing off on me." Harry smiled as they head back down the stairs and out the door.

"Where have you two been?" Ron asked.

"Our rooms." Harry replied, "I'll catch you in a bit mate, we need to go on rounds."

"Right, catch you two in a bit." Ron smiled.

Hermione and Harry head out of the common room, hand in hand. Not many people know about the two of them yet, because, well, it was none of their business. A lot of the people figured that there had always been something between the two of them, but not many know for sure.

"So, there is something going on between you two?" Draco Malfoy sneered as he comes up to them.

Hermione scowled at Malfoy, "What do you want?"

"Whoa, I'm here under peaceful negotiations." Malfoy replies, looking at the pair, "Actually, I'm on my rounds as well."

"Ah." Harry replied, feeling Hermione's grip tighten on his hand.

"Well, um, how was your summer?" Draco asks.

Hermione looked up at Harry, who is starting at Malfoy as if he has three heads, "Fine I suppose… yours?"

"Could have been better. Mum has been a bit out of sorts since my father is in Azkaban."

"Ah." Harry replied, having little to no sympathy to the blonde.

"Listen…" Malfoy finally begins, "Thank you."

"For what?" Hermione asked.

"Saving my life… twice..."

"Don't mention it." Harry responded.

"No, really, you could have left me to die…"

"No, I couldn't." Harry replied, "If I could, you would have been dead."

"Harry." Hermione said almost silently.

Harry dropped her hand and wrapped his arm around her waist, "Listen, I am sorry about your father. It was horrible…"

"What he did was horrible. I just didn't realize it before." Malfoy responded, "Muggles aren't all bad, I suppose."

"Why Malfoy, could you honestly be getting a heart?" Hermione asked.

"Don't let that get out Granger." He grumbled, "So how long have you two been an item?"

"Few months. Since last winter, I suppose." Harry responds.

"Well, I suppose it's about time."

"We really need to be off though. See you in Defense." Harry said.

"See you… both." Draco said as the three head off in different directions.

"Well.. that was odd." Hermione said, "Malfoy actually making civilized conversations with us?"

"Actually it was only a conversation. I'd be shocked if it was another conversation… or more-so, if he talks to Ron and Ginny."

"I suppose you're right… but what are you going to do without a mortal enemy? I mean you and Malfoy have hated each other since day one…"

"Who said I don't still hate him? He has a lot of making up to do if he wants us to be civilized…"

"We already were. Maybe this is the start of a new beginning."

Harry tilted her chin up to him and placed a soft kiss on her lips, "Maybe."

They finish up their rounds and head back to the common room. It seemed that everyone had gone to bed. Hermione headed upstairs to the right to check on her girls, and Harry did the same, staying a bit of time in the seventh and eight year dormitory to talk to his friends. Hermione did the same with her friends, before the two of them called it a night.

* * *

It was mid December at Hogwarts, only a week away from Christmas. Ron and Harry are sitting as usual, playing wizards chest before they head to Quidditch practice, enjoying the peace and quiet while Hermione was doing her afternoon rounds. She has gotten a bit annoying really, because she has taken her head girl job so seriously. She started to argue with almost everyone, and people were beginning to loath her, quite similar to Percy. Ginny and Hermione come into the common room, both red in the face, yelling at each other.

"That's not the point Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed extremely annoyed at the redhead.

"Oh? What is the point then Hermione?!"

"You're a prefect! You can't go around doing stuff like that!"

"Like what? Having fun?"

"I don't consider hexing the first year Slytherins because they don't listen to you fun."

"Well, maybe you should try it sometime." Ginny glares at her friend.

"Dammit Ginny, you are a PREFECT!"

"I know Hermione, you remind me that every single day. Lighten up Hermione!"

"LIGHTEN UP?! ARE YOU BLOODY KIDDING ME GINNY?!"

"Yes, lighten up. This head girl thing has gone way to your head. I swear you get some sort of pleasure out of making other people's lives miserable."

"That's enough Ginny!"

"That's enough?! What are you going to do, give me a detention, or take points off of your own house. You are completely off the wall! You are going mental Hermione."

"Don't take that tone with me Ginny Weasley."

"Why? The truth hurts doesn't it Hermione? You have changed so much this school year.

At least the other years you were here, we could stand to be around you. You are alienating everyone! No one can talk to you Hermione, because they are afraid that you will demerit them or something. It's unbelievable!" Ginny had daggers shooting from her eyes as she looked at Hermione. Hermione stood there, her jaw clenched, eyes blazing, as the redhead shook her head at the older girl and walked away.

"I'm NOT done talking to you yet Ginny!"

"Yeah? Well I'm through listening Hermione." Ginny said and waved her arm as if to dismiss Hermione. She stormed up to the girls dormitory as Harry and Ron sat there, watching the fight unravel.

"Ginny's right you know." Ron said to his best friend, "She has let this go to her head."

Harry had nothing to say about that. He loves Hermione, of course, but Ron and Ginny were both right.

"She just cares…" Harry finally replied.

"She likes being in charge Harry, and you know it."

Hermione heard Ron, and instantly turned to him, "So, you agree eh?"

"No, that's not what I said Hermione." Ron replied, regretting his voice getting loud enough to be heard, "I said…"

"I like being in charge. That's what you said isn't it? Well, tell me Ron, how would you run Gryffindor? Tell me Ronald how? Would you let them hex other houses for fun?"

"If they deserved it." Ron shrugged. Harry cringes as he sees the flames in Hermione's eyes.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! Some prefect you are! How could you even think about that?! How could you even condone someone using their magic for practical jokes!"

"That's just it Hermione… JOKES… people need to have fun, and YOU are beginning to suck all the fun out of this place! You have detentioned people to death! No one cares if you give them one anymore because you do it all the time. You do it to your own Houses! I swear, you are as bad as Percy! I hated living with him when he was head boy. Hell, I hated it when he was EVER prefect OR head boy, because he didn't let any of us have fun."

"There's a fine line between having fun and breaking all the rules."

"And YOU are there to make sure that everyone follows the rules around you. Merlin Hermione, lighten up. Act a bit more like Harry and maybe people will like you better."

"How dare you!" Hermione cried, "I am just doing my job!"

"No, you are acting like the police, and we are all sick of it! Ginny was the one who just had the guts to say it!" Ron replied, "I have definitely had my fill of you the past few weeks. I'm sick of it Hermione! Isn't that right Harry? Aren't you sick of…"

"Oh, so YOU have something to say about the way I am doing my head girl responsibilities?" Hermione said, her eyes piercing his.

"No… that's not… I mean…"

"What? You mean what?! Do you think that I am not doing my job? That I'm not pulling my weight as head girl?!"

"No, I…"

"WHAT?!" Hermione says, shouting at him.

"Merlin Hermione. Don't make me do this…" Harry replied.

"You can't talk to me now? Is that it?"

"Actually, yes it is. It's not that I don't think you aren't doing your job, because you are. It's just… well… you're a bit high strung when it comes to your head girl jobs. You are a bit too hard I feel on the people."

"That's just because you don't do shit!" Hermione cursed, "You have no idea how hard it is to share my job with a head boy who doesn't care about his job! Who doesn't take his job serious! A head boy who would rather break the rules than stop the rule breakings! You think I'm too hard on them?! NO! I THINK YOU ARE TOO SOFT ON THEM!"

"Hermione!"

"NO! YOU LISTEN TO ME!"

"You are completely Mental!" Harry said, his eyes narrowing, "What the hell happened to you?!"

"You know what Harry, I'm done." She replied, "Don't you DARE call me mental!"

"What would you call it?!"

"Taking responsibility, something that YOU know nothing about!"

"I know nothing about responsibility, is that right." Harry said, as the two of them allowed themselves to let the fight get the best of them, "No responsibility you say? What about my entire life Hermione?! What about taking responsibility for this damn war the other year, what about Voldemort, what about Dumbledore's death, and all the others? You are telling me that I don't take responsibility?! What in the bloody hell is wrong with you?! YOU are going mental! This entire position is getting the best out of you, so much that you are alienating people, just like Ginny said. How dare you! HOW DARE YOU!" He replied again, his green eyes blazing into Hermione's dark pools.

"Don't you raise your voice to me!" Hermione said, "I'm done! We're over."

"Oh yeah? So am I." Harry said, as he stands up, knocks over the chess set and storms out of the common room into the head of the house dormitories, slamming the door.

Hermione storms out of the common room and out the portal, slamming the door, causing the Fat Lady to shriek and yell at Hermione. Hermione only caught the part about her being a head girl and should know better. "SHUT UP!" She called back to the Fat Lady and heads up to the Library, watching first years dodge out of her way, after seeing her face. Her jaw's set as she storms through the library to her corner, one that no one comes to. "Accio Dark Arts, seventh year!" She called out as the book flew over to her table. She flips it open, almost ripping the pages out of the book and reads scowling. She can't concentrate. She slams the book closed and stared straight ahead. She hated Ron, Ginny, and especially Harry right now, "How dare him talk to me like that. He's supposed to be on my side!" She thought as fury still ran through her veins, "He's suppose to support MY decisions not everyone else's. How dare him! I hate him, I really do. How dare him!"

Harry lied on his bed furious at Hermione. His eyes are staring a hole through his Quidditch uniform. He had no desire to practice tonight, and was not going to if he could help it. Maybe he would cancel it. Harry punched his pillow as hard as he possibly could, and hears, "Don't take it out on the pillow, she isn't worth it."

"She's unbelievable Ron." Harry exclaimed, "I didn't ask for her to go mental on us. I didn't want to tell her what I thought, because I could deal with it…"

"No one can deal with that… all the time. Neither can she."

"I don't care." Harry growled, "She has been bloody crazy over the past few months… since October, actually, and I have supported her every decision… maybe not to you, but to her face."

Ron laughed, "You know how Hermione gets. She can't handle failure… which makes her a bit crazy at things like this."

"I don't want to deal with it anymore." Harry sighed, "I can't believe I'm saying that."

"So don't. No one says you two have to end up together." Ron shrugs, "Just go back to being friends."

"I don't think I can handle that either." Harry mumbled.

"Well… then… that's your decision." Ron shrugged, "I don't blame you though, not after what she did. Come on Harry, Quidditch."

"I don't feel like going."

"Well, you're the captain, you have to go."

"I don't feel like it." He sighed.

"I'm not going to be in charge of the team Harry, get your stuff on and let's go. Ten minutes. Ginny's already ready."

Harry sighed, standing up. He knew he can't let the team down, "Alright, give me a few minutes then."

"Right." Ron smiled, heading out of the head boy's room. He walked over to the common room where the rest of the team stood waiting.

Flying really took Harry's mind off of Hermione and their entire falling out. He still didn't care that he wasn't with her, and still had it in his mind that she did this, he had nothing to do with it. This was their first fight as a couple and it seemed to be the last one. The Gryffindor Team flew fabulously as they practiced. Harry was extremely proud of the group. When he got back from Quidditch, Hermione was sitting in their common room. They looked at each other briefly, before Hermione stood up and walked into her room, slamming the door. Harry does the same with his door.

Ten O'clock arrives and Harry heads out of the common room, with Hermione on his heals, "I'm doing the first floor."

"Fine." Hermione replied, as she headed the opposite direction of Harry, mumbling something under her breath. Harry headed down the hallway, his hands in his front pockets as he walked.

"Where's your other half?" Malfoy calls to Harry as they walk past each other in the corridor.

"Piss off Malfoy." Harry grumbles.

"Did you have a row?"

"Quite a large one if you must know." Harry replied.

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that, I suppose."

"Thanks, I suppose." Harry replied sourly.

"I'm trying to be nice here Potter."

"Well, keep trying." Harry responded, "I've gotta finish my rounds. I'll see you around."

Malfoy nods as they part ways. Harry continued to think of the argument with Hermione, still insisting that he was not the one wrong, she was. They both are incredibly stubborn, neither wanting to admit that the other was correct.

Two days later, their silence towards each other stopped. They seemed to be acting more like Hermione and Ron, than Hermione and Harry. They would be at each other's throats every time they saw one another. They took to avoiding one another as the week progressed. The only time they talked was when they went on rounds, and it was just to say who was taking what floor of the castle.

Harry was heading out for his rounds, telling Hermione he would take the third floor tonight. She grunted to him and walked quickly away. As he headed up the stairs, he heard a familiar dreamy voice, "Hello Harry."

"Hi Luna, how are you?"

"Well, you?"

"Fine." Harry responded.

"Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all." He sighed, not being able to tell the girl he wanted to be alone.

"I ran into Hermione today."

"Oh?"

"Yes, and I'm quite shocked to hear about the two of you."

"Ah." He said, hoping she got the point that he didn't want to talk.

"What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"I understand, I do, however, I would like to hear about your side."

"And I respect that you are going to not force me to talk about it Luna."

The two of them walk in silence, "Well, I think that you two are so high strung with your final year and head girl and head boy responsibilities that you don't know what to do."

"I thought I told you…"

"I know what you told me. I'm just saying. Why throw away such a healthy relationship, let alone your friendship over stress."

"I'm not stressed Luna, I'm realizing what a know-it-all she can be."

"Just now?" Luna teases, "Haven't you known Hermione since you were eleven?"

Harry frowns, "You know what I mean. She has never been like this before. She is completely unreasonable."

"Maybe you just don't have the patients as you have had towards her before your responsibilities."

"Why are you so concerned about our relationship?"

"We're friends, and I know how much this is bothering the two of you. You two can't even be in the same room together, let alone have a friendship. No one is saying that you have to date, just, you are far too close to one another to end a friendship over a stupid fight."

"She needs to change." Harry groaned.

"You both do. This is not going to fix itself Harry." Luna replied, "Don't you miss her? At all?"

Harry sighed, "I suppose I do…"

"Well, you should go tell her then. Don't lose a friendship." Luna smiles.

"I believe you're right." Harry said.

"Of course I am. You know, a lot of people find me strange, but I do have fair incites." Luna smiled.

"You're a great friend." Harry said, hugging her, "Thank you."

She smiled, hugging him tight. Harry kissed her cheek, before pulling away from her, suddenly, after hearing a small gasp. He and Luna look down to see Hermione standing on the second floor landing, looking up at the pair.

"I don't believe you." Hermione said, before turning on her heals and quickly making her way out of the stairwell.

"Hermione! Wait!" Harry called, watching her flee the scene, "I don't believe her."

Luna looked up at Harry, "I'm sorry…"

"We didn't do anything wrong." Harry replied sure of himself, "She's just… completely unreasonable right now."

"You should try and talk to her." Luna responded.

"Now? Obviously you don't know Hermione too well…"

"Obviously you don't know women too well." Luna jested, "She wants you to follow her."

"I'll catch up with her later. I have to go finish these rounds. I'll see you later Luna. Thanks again."

Luna smiles and nods at him, "Any time. See you later Harry."

Hermione, furious at Harry, walked right into her bedroom, flopping down at her desk and opened her books to work on some homework.

Harry tried to follow her, but when he went into their common room, he heard the door slam shut, and decided not to talk to her right now. Frowning he headed to find Ron.

"Hey Mate, all right?"

"No." Harry replied, sitting down on his friend's bed.

"What's going on?"

"Hermione is what's going on. She saw me and Luna together."

"Whoa… you and LUNA?! What do you mean you and Luna?!"

"I mean, I was walking around with her, doing my rounds. She told me to talk to Hermione, and I hugged her."

"Hermione's seen you hug girls before… she's already mad enough at you." Ron teases.

"No, I kissed her cheek, and jumped away as if I did something wrong when I knew I wasn't alone."

"Oh…"

"Yeah. Hermione took off."

"Do you blame her?"

"No. I suppose not. She hasn't talked to me since."

"Well, you two haven't been on the best of terms the past few days."

"You don't say." Harry said with a bit of edge to his voice.

"It's never going to be the same with you two again is it?"

"Now you know how I felt, being split between the two of you."

Ron shrugged, "She hasn't totally forgiven me yet for the argument the other day."

"Yes, but she talks to you…"

"I kind of think that's just because you aren't there to talk."

"Right." Harry grumbles, "I'm going to bed."

"Right, night Harry."

"Night." Harry replied, heading out of his best friends room and down to his own. He hears slight crying in the other bedroom as he walks past. Part of him wants to talk to her, but the other part wants nothing to do with her. He heads inside his room and closes the door.

* * *

Christmas comes sooner than anyone expected it to come. Hermione and Harry run into each other in their common room, "Happy Christmas." Harry replied quickly as she stared at him, shocked that he had uttered words to her.

"You too." She said rushed as she headed out of the room to get a spot of breakfast before the day began. Harry sighed and ran his hand through his black hair before heading out of the common room to find Ron.

"Happy Christmas Mate." Ron smiled, affectionately thumping him on the back.

"You too." Harry smiled back at him, "Ready for breakfast?"

"Always." Ron laughed. The two of them walked to breakfast and took a seat at the far end of the Gryffindor table. Harry spent most of his time staring down at the opposite end where Hermione sat with a few other Gryffindor girls. He couldn't take his mind off of her.

"Starting to regret the fight Mate?"

"I suppose I am."

"Then just go talk to her Harry."

"I can't."

"Why the bloody hell not?"

"Because she is still so angry at me. She doesn't even want to talk Ron. When I speak to her she has this shocked look on her face…"

"Talk to Ginny. She and Hermione are on good terms again. Maybe she knows what to do to help."

"There is nothing I can do. I shouldn't have raised my voice at her. I shouldn't have made her angry."

"That's why they call it a fight… and the both of you are so pigheaded that you can't admit your mistakes to each other. Get over it and make up. I'm getting quite sick of having to split my time between the two of you." Ron smirked.

"And again, welcome to my life." Harry laughed.

"Go talk to her… do it sooner than later."

"I will." Harry sighed, looking back at her. This time, he caught her eyes. She was staring right back at him, however, the instant that his eyes met hers, she down casted them, so he would not see the tears pooling in her eyes.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Ginny asked her friend.

"Fine…. Perfectly fine."

"You're lying."

"I'm fine Ginny." She said standing up from her spot at breakfast, "I've got some work to get done. I'll talk to you soon."

"No, I'm going to come with you." Ginny replied.

"It's not necessary…"

"I want to." She said taking her final sip of pumpkin juice, she followed Hermione into the Gryffindor tower, "So what's going on?"

"I'm just really beginning to miss Harry." Hermione shrugged.

"I figured it was something like that."

"It's Christmas and I'm not even speaking to him. He said Happy Christmas, and I responded, but that was it."

"So then, change it."

"I… I really don't think I can."

"Sure you can. Go and talk to him about what's bothering you. No one is saying you have to get back together with him, just talk to him. I'm sure you miss him most as a friend. You two always were best friends."

Hermione nodded, "I'm not ready to. I'm still furious at him. He had no right to speak to me the way he did…"

"And you the same right?"

Hermione sighs, "Right."

"Talk to him Hermione. It will work itself out eventually."

Hermione nodded at Ginny, before the redhead hugged her and walked out.

Harry and Hermione avoid each other the rest of the day. Finally, evening falls and Harry can't take it anymore. It was Christmas and friends are supposed to be together on Christmas. He stands up, and grabs his broom and jacket. He walks over to Hermione's bedroom door and bangs on it. It was almost nine at night, "Hermione, come out here."

"What?" She said as she threw open the door.

"Come on. We need to talk."

"I have nothing to say to you." She said, her tone less than convincing.

"Come with me." He replied again.

Hermione looked at his eyes, searching for any foul play, seeing none, "Let me get my coat."

Harry nods and walks out of their common room and into the main common room of the tower. He waits for Hermione only a few minutes as they head out of the castle to the grounds in silence. Harry sits on his broom once they have reached the gardens of the castle, "Get on."

"WHAT?!"

"Get on." Harry replied again, firmly.

"You're mad."

"No I'm not mad. Get on."

"Harry…"

"Get on." He said, pulling her in front of him. She holds on to the firebolt, knuckles white as he kicks up off the ground, "Relax, I'm not going to let you fall." He told her, as they fly steadily along the night sky. Hermione couldn't relax as she watched them climb higher into the night sky.

"Harry, not so high!" Hermione cried, feeling her stomach clench and bile of fear flow up through her throat. She screams as they instantaneously drop about twenty feet, suddenly, her eyes clenched shut. She sat on the broomstick willing herself not to throw up all over the ground below her, "I hate this Harry!"

"Relax." He says again, as he tightens his one arm around her waist, "Open your eyes."

"No." Hermione said firmly.

"Open your eyes Hermione."

"Not a bloody chance." She screamed at him, feeling the wind whip her hair around her face. She couldn't open her eyes, she just couldn't. She wanted to kill Harry for dragging her on this flying death trap. Finally curiosity got the best of her, and she cracked one eye open a bit. She saw how high they were. Harry had her right over the lake, flying in circles. She started to feel a bit more comfortable, feeling Harry's arm around her waist, realizing that he would not let her fall. The tension in her shoulders seemed to dissipate as they continued to fly, the moon reflecting off the water, seeming like there were two skies.

They fly in silence while Hermione gets use to flying with Harry. He makes sure that she feels as safe as possible the entire time. They fly over the lake and around the castle.

"We are going to be in so much trouble if we get caught." Hermione said, shivering a bit from the cold.

"We won't be caught then. You and I need to have a little discussion." He replied.

"Couldn't we do this on the ground?" She practically begged him.

"No." Harry said, "We need to do it here and now. I didn't mean what I said the other week…"

"Yes you did." Hermione replied quietly.

"No…"

"Yes you did, because you always say what you mean."

"Alright, so I meant it, but I didn't mean to say it so forcefully. I know how hard you are trying with your head girl responsibilities and with your classes, but I just can't keep hearing you complain and yell at innocent people."

"They all did something wrong."

"Not enough to get your wrath. Hermione, you are a great head girl, and no one is saying that you aren't, but you need to know that you have to chill or everyone is going to well, not like you all that much. I am sorry that I treated you the way I did. I know it hurt you, just as much as it hurt me. I need you Hermione."

"You and Luna…"

"What about us?"

"Harry, you did your rounds with her the other night, and I saw you kiss her. I know you know that."

"I know, but you should know that I didn't do anything."

"You KISSED her!"

"On the cheek. I wouldn't classify that as a serious relationship Hermione."

"I don't care. You still kissed her."

"I did, but it was the same type of kiss that I have with Ginny. Luna has proved to be such a great friend."

"But why Harry, were you doing your rounds with her?"

"Because of you."

"ME?!" She shrieked.

"Yes, you. She knew that we had a bit of a row, and decided to try and help me. She told me to come talk to you. I gave her a hug and I kissed her on the cheek as a thank you. I swear it didn't mean anything more than that."

"But…"

"Nothing more than that." Harry assured her. She began to be convinced, "Hermione, this isn't us. We are acting more like you and Ron than like me and you. This isn't us."

Hermione leaned back against him a bit, as if agreeing with him, "I know."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to… I didn't mean for it to become a fight like this."

"I need you too Harry." She replied quietly, giving Harry the answer he needed.

"We're a team, and a damn good one at that. I'm sorry Hermione."

"Me too." She replied leaning back against him, loosening her grip on the handle of the broomstick. He kisses the nape of her neck, as they continue to fly out around the lake now.

After another fifteen minutes, they touch down. Hermione looks at Harry, "I can see why you like to fly so much."

"Why's that?"

"Because you are alone… it's just you."

"Yeah, it's an amazing feeling. And you?"

"It wasn't as bad as I thought it to be, but I still don't think I'm ready to be flying alone."

"Fair enough." Harry laughed.

"We've got rounds to do." Hermione replied.

"Are you going to accompany me this time?"

Hermione nodded, "Yes."

"Let me put my firebolt away and I'll meet you in the common room.

From ten till eleven, the pair walked through the hallways of Hogwarts. They get back to their own common room, and sit on the couch in front of the fire. Hermione stands up suddenly, "I forgot, I have something for you for Christmas. Wait here." She said, firmly.

Harry stands up and walks to his room to retrieve her gift as well. He sat down back on the couch and waited for Hermione, "Here." Hermione replied, smiling brightly.

"Yours." Harry grinned at her, "Well, on with it." He said to her, as she seemed to be awaiting him to open his gift first.

"Right." Hermione replied, as she pulls open the neatly wrapped package. She revealed a hardback book, and reads the title, "Merlin Harry! Where did you find this? This is an original History of Magic Book."

"I know." Harry laughed.

"First edition!" Hermione said, shocked.

"I know." He smiled, "I found it in Diagon Alley."

"Unbelievable." She smiled, kissing him, "Thank you so much."

"Not a problem." He said.

"Well, on with it, open mine." She said, barely taking her eyes off of the book she had been given.

Harry looked at the package and groaned a bit. He figured it was a book on how to take the NEWTs, or something like that. He was not expecting the contents of the package. He turns it over and sees that it says Potter on the front of it, "What is this?" He asked her.

"Open it." Was Hermione's reply. Harry looked at her, and opened the front of the book. He read the first page and saw "The History of the Potter Wizarding Family." His eyes shot up to Hermione, who smiled brightly at him, "I figured you'd appreciate it. You never really were able to know about your family, so here it is. It has inserts from your entire family, for many years."

"You are unbelievable." Harry says to her, smiling, "Where did you find this?"

"My secret." Hermione smiled.

Harry pulled Hermione against him, wrapping his arms around her as they stared into the fireplace.

"Happy Christmas Harry."

Harry kissed the top of her head, "Happy Christmas Hermione."

Hermione read her book against Harry as he read his own, lightly stroking her hair, entwining his fingers around the curls. Hermione falls asleep against him, something she hasn't done for quite some time. Harry smiled down at her as her breathing steadied. He takes her book and closed it, placing it on the end table, summoning a blanket to cover her up with. He decides not to move her, instead he gets comfortable and continues to read his family history. She sighed and moved a bit, shaking Harry from his reading, "I love you."

Hermione mumbled back to him, "You too."

Harry couldn't remember having a better Christmas. Sure, the two of them fought, but it was resolved. They were able to push aside their anger, and made up. Harry watches Hermione sleep against him for a while, before falling asleep himself. He couldn't think of another person he would want to be with right now. She is the person that he could see himself with for the rest of his life. It was that night that both of them realized they didn't want to be with anyone else, except for each other. The presents showed them that they knew each other through and through. Hermione trusting Harry on the broom showed just how much she trusted him. She allowed him to take her on a broom, the thing she feared the most. Harry looked down at her and closed his eyes, wrapping his arm around her tightly. It was quite an eventful Christmas. The next morning was more so than the night before.

* * *

"HARRY!" Ron called to his best friend, running into the common room. "HARRY!"

"Bloody Hell Ron! What's the matter?" He asked, shushing him as Hermione still slept against him, "It's seven in the morning."

"I'm… I'm…" He stuttered.

"You're what Ron?"

"Bloody Hell, mum just sent news…"

"Is everyone alright?" Hermione asked, sitting up from Harry, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"I'm going to be an uncle!" He beamed.

"Congrats Mate!" Harry smiled, "That's big news."

"I have no idea how to be an uncle though." Ron replied, "I'm not good with kids…"

Harry and Hermione laughed, "Don't worry about that now Ronald. Congratulations."

"Oi." Ron replied, and headed back out of the common room.

Harry and Hermione look at one another and laugh at their baffled friend, "We should probably talk to him later about this." Harry replied.

"We will." Hermione smiled, pulling the blanket up around her, lying back down on Harry's chest, "In a few hours."

Harry closed his eyes and the pair fell asleep until breakfast. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

_A/N: So like it? Love it? Comments? Review please! Chapter 15 will be up soon! Chapter 15, all new adventures and interesting events, and best of all the return of the Golden Trio to HOGWARTS!!!! I decided that this story is going to continue as a long one due to all the messages I have had and the positive reviews… Keep them up please._

_Thanks a lot!_

_Stary_


	15. Goodbye Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!!!! NOTHING AT ALL! I don't wish to get sued.

A/N: This takes place in the life of Harry and Hermione… but you'll have to use your imagination a bit as always in fan fiction. I love to hear from you if you liked the story! Please Read and Review, but no flames. I don't feel they are necessary.

I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to write, but I've been busy with my new job. This chapter is a bit of a bridge between life at Hogwarts to life outside of Hogwarts. I hope you like it. Next chapter will be more indept.

This chapter has snipit's from the important parts of the final story through Hermione and Harry's opinions. This is what I feel happened or should have happened during the final book. Next chapter, there will be no more real flashbacks, but more of Harry, Ron, and Hermione growing up and out of their teenage years.

Thank you all for the Amazing reviews! I really appreciate them! Keep 'em up! They really help me keep up my writing quickly!!! I love reading your comments, especially my frequent readers as well as my new readers! Keep them up!

* * *

"We really should get around and head to breakfast." Harry smiled down at Hermione. 

"I suppose you're right." She groaned, apparently not having any intention of following through with her agreement.

"That requires you to get up."

"I don't want to." Hermione smiled and snuggles down against him.

Harry laughed at her as he sat her up. She pouted a bit towards him, "Don't give me that."

Hermione groaned as she sat up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, "Alright… I'm up. I'm going to go get dressed, then I'm heading to breakfast."

"Right, me too." Harry replied.

Harry gets dressed first and heads out to the Gryffindor Common Rooms. Ron and Ginny are sitting at the couch talking about Bill and Fleur.

"HARRY!" Ginny says, running over to him, hugging him.

"Whoa, Ginny!" Harry laughed almost getting knocked over by the red head.

"Did you hear?!"

"About Fleur? Yes. That's how I was woken up this morning, by your brother."

"Yeah, didn't mean to wake you two up, but mum sent the letter early, and told us to tell you and Hermione…"

"Hey, I'm not mad." Harry replied, as Ginny let him go.

"I can't believe it, I'm going to be an Aunt. This is so cool. I mean, I knew Fleur hasn't been feeling well because she and Bill didn't come when we left for Hogwarts, but still. I never thought they would have kids." Ginny spit out.

"I knew they would." Ron shrugged, "I mean, when you come from a house with seven kids in it, you're bound to have at least one."

"I hope it's a girl." Ginny smiled, "I am so sick and tired of being surrounded all the time by boys."

"Well, girl's really don't run in our family too often Ginny." Ron laughed.

"I know that, but I can hope can't I? And mum ended up with me."

"Yeah, after seven tries." Ron laughed.

"Doesn't matter." Ginny smiled, "Where's Hermione, does she know?"

"Yes, she's getting dressed."

"You told her too?" Ginny asked her brother.

"Yes… well, she was with Harry at the time, so she kind of heard it."

"Oh really?" Ginny smiled, "Are you telling me that they don't have security on the girls and boys head dormitory?"

"Eh, it's a bit more lax, I'm able to knock on her door and head in for a bit, but we were in the common room. Fell asleep, so Ron was able to tell us both."

"Really now?" Ginny laughed.

"So when's Fleur due?" Hermione asked Ginny as she came out of heads dorm.

"I dunno." Ron shrugs.

"I figured you wouldn't, so that's why I asked Ginny." Hermione teases.

"Sometime in early May. It's coming up."

"Only four more months." Harry laughed.

"Yup!" Ginny grinned, "Mum says she'll have the baby shower for her during the Spring Holiday. She knows we only have a few days off, but that is the only time we can be there. I can't believe this! I'm going to have a niece or nephew."

"Come on you lot, let's go get something to eat." Hermione smiled, "I've got to get to arithmacy class early. I need to talk to the professor about exactly what is going to be on the NEWTS come June."

"I highly doubt he knows that as of yet Hermione." Ron laughed.

"Can't hurt to ask can it?"

"Now Hermione, don't be going all mental on us this year. I really would like our NEWTS to be relaxing and enjoyable." Ron teased her.

"Fine, you relax and enjoy and I'll study and work, and we'll see who gets what on our examinations." Hermione snapped.

"Hermione, you could nick on studying the entire time and still get all Outstanding in your NEWTS."

"No I couldn't." Hermione said, "I need to study just as much as you."

"Ron let her alone." Ginny laughed, placing her arm around Hermione's shoulders, "She can't help but be smart. We'll just have to see who gets what in Charms."

Hermione laughed. Ginny was acceptably good at Charms. A trait she must have gotten from Fred and George.

The four head to the great hall and get some breakfast. Hermione sits opposite of Neville who is browsing his herbology book as they eat, "Hi Neville."

"Hi guys." He replied.

"What are you reading?" Ginny asked taking her place next to him.

"The next chapter of Herbology. I had a lot of defense against the dark arts work to do. That paper was a killer."

"Yeah, it was." Ginny says nodding, "Hermione checked over mine the other night, and then Harry the hour after Hermione's review."

"I can check it over for you Neville." Harry shrugged.

"No, thanks though. I just don't think I'll have time to revise it if it is wrong."

"Next time, then."

"Thanks Mate." Neville smiled.

"Not a problem." Harry nodded, before turning his attention to Hermione, "You coming flying with me again tonight?"

"Um, no, probably not." She replied, "I have a lot of work to do."

"Whoa, you got Hermione on a broom?!" Ginny replied, "Willingly?!"

"No, not willingly." Harry laughed, "I was quite sure she would have hexed me, but she didn't."

"Her own broom?" Ginny asked skeptical.

"No, she got on my broom." Harry replied, "Quite a big step for our fearful friend here."

"I'm not fearful." Hermione responded, "I just don't like the thought of riding on a broom that can go as high as it wants, with no safety net."

"Muggle raised." Ron laughed, rolling his eyes.

"What does that have to do with it?" Hermione questioned, "Harry was Muggle raised and he loves to fly."

"Well fine, then. You are just weird." Ron laughed, as Hermione throws a biscuit at him, hitting him straight on the head.

"Miss Granger, I would think that you being head girl, you would know not to throw food, but I suppose I thought wrong." McGonagall said crossly.

"But… sorry Head Mistress." Hermione replied, her cheeks flushed pink as she was reprimanded.

Harry and Ron sit there trying not to laugh as Hermione looked at her breakfast rather than at the Head Mistress, "Right, well, let's not have this happen again."

"No Ma'am."

McGonagall steps away and the boys begin to laugh, "Oh shut up." Hermione said.

"Feeling a bit flushed Hermione? I believe you just changed three shades of red. I didn't know someone could go that red."

"It's your faults." Hermione mumbled.

"We made you throw that piece of biscuit at me?" Ron replied.

"Shut up." Hermione grumbled. Harry laughed and placed an arm around her shoulders squeezing it gently.

"Welcome to our world Hermione. We're use to getting scolded." Harry grinned.

"Shut up." Hermione replied again, still with scarlet cheeks. Hermione eats quicker, finishing the first of the group, she stood up, "I'm heading to class."

"See you in a bit." Harry replied, squeezing her hand quickly as she left with her eyes down casted.

Ron and Harry break into a bit of a fit of laughter as Hermione walked out of the Great Hall.

* * *

In February, Malfoy came up to Harry, wanting to talk. The wind was brisk, the castle had a chilly feel to it as they walked through the corridors of Hogwarts, "So what do you need Malfoy?" 

"To talk." He replied, a bit cold.

"Hey, you were the one who came to talk to me, not the other way around." Harry groaned.

"Don't get snotty with me Potter." He replied, his blue eyes staring into Harry's green ones.

"Lovely talk Malfoy, we really must do this again." Harry groaned.

"I'm not finished yet Potter… in fact I haven't even begun."

"Well, on with it then." Harry replied, "If you don't mind, I need to keep with my rounds. I'm meeting Hermione in a few minutes on the third floor."

"Fine, whatever, wonderful, just listen, will you?"

"Fine." Harry replied as the pair walk through the second floor of Hogwarts.

"I know we have never been civil towards each other."

"That's an understatement." Harry sneered.

"However…" Malfoy replied, ignoring Harry's comment, "You saved my life… three times. I don't know if I would have done the same for you."

"Well, it kind of took me by surprise that I did save your life, considering you tried to kill me as well as your attempt to kill Dumbledore." Harry said with venom dripping off of his voice. He just relived the past two years of his life, not wanting to do so.

"I didn't want to kill you OR Dumbledore."

"No, you did…"

"Who are you to tell me who I wanted to kill or not to kill?" 

"Let's review shall we, you broke my nose on the train…"

"You were ease dropping."

"Then you try and poison me, but it backfires and Ron ends up almost dying. Then you attempt to kill Dumbledore."

"I couldn't do it." Malfoy shrugs, "You have no idea what it's like to have a father, who is a death eater. It is extremely intimidating. That's who I was raised from. I was raised a pureblood."

"So was Ron."

"And they are true blood traitors, or at least that's what I was always told." 

"So you are blaming your father now eh?"

"Not, exactly… I just am, well, I guess coming to terms with everything. I'm not cut out to be a death eater… I guess I'm like Professor Snape."

"Don't you dare match yourself with him. He was brave, where as you were a coward. Took the easy way out, didn't you? It's easier to follow than to not, and you did just that.

You can't take back what you did Malfoy."

"No, but I can ask for forgiveness."

"Is that what you are doing? Wanting forgiveness for your support of the ones who killed my parents? Malfoy… are you out of your bloody mind?!"

"I don't want forgiveness, but I need you to know my remorse. I am never going back to those ways again. It's a horrible life…"

"I wouldn't know." Harry replied.

The two of them head up to the third floor, "Potter… I am remorseful…"

Harry looked at Malfoy, "Do you know how many people were killed?"

"Of course I do! One of my BEST FRIENDS died! At least you still have yours."

"And my godson is left without a father and a mother, as well as wizards underage, as well as people who lost their children. The war Malfoy, happened, and you took the easy way… how can I know if you aren't just like your father, lying about being a death eater for years, keeping a low profile, and the second that something rises, you decide to join up again."

"You can't, but I can. I know it's over." Malfoy replied.

"I hope it is Malfoy…"

"I know it is… Harry." Malfoy sputtered.

Harry looked taken back a bit at Malfoy using his first name, "Keep that up Malfoy, and people will think you actually have a heart."

Malfoy laughs a bit, as Harry's facial expression softened, "Don't let it get around… or you'll regret it."

Harry nods to the blonde with a smile on his face, "Well, I need to get up and find Hermione. I'll see you in Defense tomorrow."

"Right. See you."

"Bye… Draco." Harry spits out with just as much pain as when Malfoy used Harry's name.

"Hey." Hermione called to Harry as she stepped off of the moving staircase, "I really need to get up to the room of requirements. I have a couple fanged Frisbee's to lock up."

"Who had them?"

"A couple of Hufflepuffs." Hermione groaned, "I wasn't going to confiscate them, but I had to because it attacked my leg."

"Killing all their fun again?" Harry laughed, getting a look only Hermione could give.

"Honestly Harry." Hermione groaned, as she started up the stairs with Harry on her tails to the seventh floor. She headed down the corridor and thinks about how much she needed the room, and just like that, it opens up right in front of her eyes. Harry followed Hermione in the room that use to be the DA practice room, which had once again taken place as a junk storage room.

Harry stood by her as she placed the Frisbee on the top of the bookshelf. She turns around as Harry grabbed her waist, pulling her against him, "What in the hell are you doing?" She exclaimed in an amused voice.

Harry laughed and brushed a stray piece of hair out of her face, scooping it back behind her ear. He leans down and softly kisses her lips, more passionate than usual.

"What was that for?"

"Do I need a reason?" Harry replied, kissing her again

"No, I suppose you don't." Hermione replied when he let her up for air.

"I love you Hermione."

"What?!"

"I love you." Harry replied.

Hermione smiled brightly, "I love you too."

Harry let out a breath that he didn't realize he had been holding, and wraps his arms around her, placing his chin on the top of her head. She breaths deeply against his neck, enjoying the time they have alone. She loved feeling his arms around her, as her head lies against his chest. She loved everything about him. She can't think of anyone else she'd rather be with, and he felt the same. He kissed the top of her head, before letting her go, "We have rounds to finish."

"Damn." Hermione cursed, but understood he was correct. The two walk hand in hand as Harry talks about his meeting with Malfoy, "He actually apologized?"

"No, not exactly, but enough to actually end us with a civilized conversation."

"I don't care who he is… he is still the first person to ever call me a mudblood. I don't know if I could every forgive him for that…"

"I never said I forgave him… it just may be nice to not have a mortal enemy for the rest of my stay at Hogwarts… an enemy is fine, just not a mortal one."

Hermione shrugged, "Can you trust him?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders, "I dunno… but it doesn't hurt to try does it?"

"I suppose not." She replied, as he wrapped his arms around her waist as they walk.

"What's the worst that can happen?"

"Don't ask me that." Hermione exclaimed as Harry wrapped his hand around his waist even stronger than before.

"What do you say, we head out and go flying for a bit?"

"Harry, it's freezing outside."

"So? It's amazing… the air is so crisp…"

"I don't think so Harry, not tonight… I still have my potions paper to finish."

"Tomorrow then?"

"We'll see." Hermione stated.

"You copping out on me again Miss Granger?"

"No! Of course not, I'm just… busy."

"Sure…" Harry teased her.

"I'll go, I will, I just won't go in this cold weather."

"Sure." Harry replied again, getting nudged by Hermione in his ribs, "Fine then the first nice day we have, you're flying with me, savvy?"

"Fine." Hermione smiled.

"Good." Harry smiled, "Hullo Neville."

"Hi Harry, Hi Hermione."

"Hello Neville. What brings you here?" Hermione asks.

"I just finished with the library. That potions paper was a killer."

"I still have to finish mine." Hermione replied.

"You're not done yet?" Neville asked, a bit surprised and the brunettes reply.

"Well, I just have to look it over and make sure I included everything… you know how that goes." Hermione smiled.

"Right… you are finished then aren't you?" Harry laughed.

"No, if I were finished I'd let you know."

"Right." Harry said.

"You know, I'm not liking this sarcastic side of you Harry." Hermione said, as she pretended to be angry at her boyfriend.

"You love it." Harry smiled.

Hermione groans as she turns to Neville, "Can you believe we only have a few more months till NEWTS?!"

"I don't even want to think about that." Neville groans, "Herbology is easy for me, however, all the other subjects, I am trying to take one step at a time."

"Well if you need help… hopefully we'll be able to get a study session together before the exams." Hermione suggested.

"Yes, and I have the perfect sessions, Everyone in one group and YOU in the other." Harry teased her, getting a scowl in return, "You know I'm teasing. I owe a lot of my schooling to your neurotic need for success."

"Watch it bub, or my neurotic ways will NOT be helping you during the NEWTS."

Harry and Neville laughed at the girl, "Well, I suppose Hermione and I should finish our rounds. We'll see you in the Tower then Neville?"

"See you there."

Harry and Hermione finish their last half hour of rounds and head back to the tower. They spend a bit of time in the common room with Ron and Ginny, before Hermione retires back to the Head's room to finish her paper. Harry and Ron spent the rest of the night playing Wizards Chess, with Ginny playing Seamus on the table next to the two best friends.

"How's it going Gin?" Ron asked his kid sister.

"Seamus is the only one I can beat."

"HEY!"

"What? It's true. I could never beat Ron... Harry maybe, but Ron and my other brothers, not a chance."

"Well.. I guess I'll just have to start playing harder." Seamus replied laughing.

"Um, it won't help. I've been taught by the best." Ginny teased him. Seamus laughed again as he took Ginny's knight, in return she took his queen, "I told you, you can't win."

"I'm alright with that."

Harry looked at Ron who rolled his eyes, "I believe your little sister is all grown up."

"I believe she is… and listen Mate, she is basically your sister as well." Ron teased him.

"Eh, now. More like an adopted sister… one that I didn't have to watch grow up. Check-Mate."

"Damn." Harry said, as Ron's piece destroys his king. Harry stands up, "I think I'm going to call it a night."

"Right." Ron smiled, "Well, I'll see you tomorrow then. Don't stay up snogging too late."

"Never." Harry laughed, "Night Ginny, night Seamus."

"Night Harry." They both said.

Harry heads out of the common room and into his and Hermione's. She was sitting on the couch by the fire, fast asleep, with her quill still in her hand. Harry smiled at her, and walks up to her, kissing her forehead, "Hey."

Hermione's eyes open as she tried to fix her blurred vision, "Oh… hi." She replied, sitting up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, "What time is it?"

"Midnight. Ready to turn in?"

"Yes." Hermione said, standing up, putting her quill and her parchment in her bag. She hugs Harry tight and kisses him, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Right." Harry smiled.

"I love you."

"Love you too." Harry said kissing her cheek again, as she heads into her room, he does the same.

* * *

May 15, while everyone was eating breakfast, Ginny and Ron see Pig flying through the air, and dropping a letter onto the table in front of Ginny. 

"Why is he here so early?" Ginny asked, looking at the small feathery ball, who seemed awfully proud of himself for delivering this letter.

"Feathery Git, when did he leave?" Ron asked, "I thought he was still up in the owlery with Neve."

"Well Ronald, contrary to your belief, this little bird is quite good when it comes to delivering letters and knowing when a letter must be delivered." Ginny said to her brother, opening the letter, "Well done Pigwidgeon." Ginny strokes the feathers of the small owl, who hooted happily at the praise he was getting. He flies the short distance over to Ron's shoulder and perched himself onto his shoulder. Ron grumbles something, but pets the bird none the less.

"Oh wow!" Ginny grins ear to ear, "I don't believe it!"

"What is it Ginny?" Ron asked, taking the letter from his sister.

"Fleur had the baby!" Ginny beamed, "I can't believe it!"

"Well, what did she have?" Hermione asked her excited friends.

Ron smiled brightly, "A girl. I don't believe it, a Weasley made a girl the first time around."

"Well she's only half Weasley." Ginny said, "I don't care, I am so happy to have a girl to spoil. I would have loved him just the same if she had had a boy, but a girl… I just don't believe it."

"When was she born?" Hermione asked.

"May 14 at 2:00 in the afternoon." Ginny smiled brightly.

"What did they name her?" Hermione said, continuing to ask the questions she wanted answers to knowing that Harry would just sit there and listen.

"Victoire Claire." Ginny grins, "Mum says she'll be sending a picture along the way soon, and to send Neve, because Pig probably can't handle such a big letter."

"No, he wouldn't be able to I suppose. You can use her, I don't mind." Harry smiled, "I'm sure she'll be thrilled to deliver a letter. I haven't used her much, except to fly back and forth from Andromeda's house to see how Teddy is. She'll love the different change of scenery."

"I'm sure she would." Ginny smiled. "I can't wait to see her in person! Gosh, I have a niece."

"WE have a niece." Ron replied to her, "And how are you going to handle this?"

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked her brother.

"You won't be the favorite girl anymore. You are going to have to share Bill with Victoire, and I'm sure he'll put her ahead of you."

"Oh ha ha ha Ronald. You are so funny!" She said, throwing a spoonful of porridge at his head, succeeding in splattering the mess across his face.

"I'm just saying..." He said with an impish grin, "that you are no longer the only girl. It's now time to share your position of favorite girl."

"Hey, I'm fine with that. At least I can teach her how much of a git her Uncle Ron is. I'm sure she'll be able to figure that out without my help though." Ginny said, her brown eyes gleaming, "DO you think we'd be able to have a weekend off, to go and see Victoire?"

"I don't think so." Ron sighed, "Not with us as prefects. I mean, if it was a matter of life or death, like with dad, I'm sure it would be different, but not for this. She'll be there when we get home in a few weeks."

"I suppose you're right, but I wish I could see her now. She'll be bigger by the time we do see her."

"Yeah, but we'll see her. She won't quite be a month by the time we're finished school."

"You're mum's probably fit to be tied, by having another girl in the family." Harry teased.

"I'm sure she is." Ginny smiled, "I am. I can't wait to see a picture. Oh Harry, can I go get Neve?"

"She'll be here in a few minutes, I'm sure." Harry smiled, "Hermione chose a very intuitive bird."

"Well I still have to write a reply letter first. Mum will murder me if I don't write her, and just sent Neve."

"No doubt." Ron laughed.

"You best send her a letter as well Ron."

"I will. Yours will suffice for now."

"Well I don't know about you three, but I'm going to head to Potions, since it's starting in less than ten minutes." Hermione smiled, standing up.

"I suppose we should follow." Ron smiled.

The four friends head over to Potions, meeting up with several Ravenclaws, "Hey Luna." Ron smiled.

"Hello Ron, Harry, Hermione, Ginny."

"Hi Luna." Hermione replied.

"Guess what Luna. My brother and sister-in-law just had a daughter yesterday. Victoire Claire! I'm an Aunt!"

"Fabulous! I'm happy for the both of you." Luna smiled, "Hermione, would you mind reading over my potions paper for tomorrow? Just to check it."

"No, not a problem. I'll meet you during our break in the library."

"Great! I know it's fine, but you never know. I need another set of eyes." Luna smiled dreamily.

"Not a problem at all Luna." Hermione responded.

The friends sit through potions, defense against the dark arts, and charms together, before their lunch and study period.

* * *

"Hermione, you have to stop!" Harry groaned as Hermione badgered him about studying for the NEWTS that were coming in less than three weeks. "Eighteen Days" as Hermione so nicely reminds the boys, as she counts down the days, hours, and minutes till the examinations. 

"Don't you understand?! This is our future Harry! How can you not care at all?! How can you not study more?"

"Very easily, I am not insane." Harry laughed, getting a scowl from Hermione.

"How dare you! Harry James Potter, see if I care if you get through the NEWTS!"

Harry sighed, "You are going to drive me crazy… and yourself along with it."

"Fine! I'll study, you just sit there and do nothing like usual, or go flying or something!"

"I plan on it." Harry said in a bit of a snotty voice, getting a cold stare from Hermione. He picked up his broom and walked out into the common room, "RON!"

"Yeah Mate?"

"Sick of studying yet?"

"Loads."

"Let's go fly. Ginny, you up for some flying as well?"

"Yes." She said closing her book, rubbing her eyes, "I can't stand to read any more about history of magic."

"Didn't you promise Hermione you'd study with her?" Ron asked his little sister.

"I'm alright with it if I don't study with her tonight." Ginny groans, "It's not that I don't like the help, because she is quite good at History of Magic, it's just that Hermione stressed out is not something I need before the NETWs."

"I hear that." Ron groaned, "At least you didn't have her during the OWLS."

"No, but she was on me the year I took them." Ginny laughed, "I owe her a lot however."

"She just needs some space." Harry replied, "And so do we. Let's go."

After almost three hours of flying around the castle and the grounds, they decide to head back inside for more studying. Potions, both boys needed the most work in, and decided to see if Hermione would be willing to study with them.

"Oh!" Hermione scoffed as the boys asked, "So now you want my help? Earlier it was no way would we ever study with Hermione, and now it's practically begging?"

"Hermione, we just needed a bit of time off… now we need our favorite know-it-all witch." Ron teased.

"Humph." Hermione grunted as the boys sat next to her, opening their potions book in the head girl and boy's dormitory, "Alright, where are we starting from?"

"Chapter thirty." Harry responded.

"Right." Hermione said, a hint of a smile crossing her lips. She loved teaching and helping the others with their work. Who knows, maybe one day she would be a teacher, after they graduate. The four friends studied as long and as hard as they could, Ron successfully pissing off Hermione at least ten times during their study session.

"How am I ever going to pass the NEWTs?" Ron grumbled.

"With an attitude like that you never will." Ginny laughed at her brother, shoving him with her elbow.

"Well, I don't think I can study anymore tonight." Harry responded to the group, "What do you say we call it a night?"

"Alright." Hermione agreed, looking at the clock, seeing it was nine, and they would have rounds in an hour's time, "I'm going to go put my books away, and maybe study some Arithmacy for a bit, before Rounds."

"Right." Harry replied, "I'm gonna throw mine in my room."

Harry and Hermione head into their common room. Harry placed his books messily on the nightstand, not looking forward to tomorrow's classes. He had a lot of work coming his way, and knows that there is no way to have down time with papers that had to be feet high. He sat down at his desk and opened his potions book to begin writing his paper, before he heard a knock at the door, "Yeah?"

"Hey." Hermione said, walking through the door, "What are you doing?"

"Potions."

"Oh…" She said a bit forlorn.

"Why? What's up?"

"Oh, nothing, I know you're busy."

"Hermione, what is it?"

"I was wondering…" She said, "If you'd take me flying."

Harry dropped his quill and looked at his girlfriend with eyes wide, "What?!"

"Take me flying." She said again, giggling a bit as Harry continued to stare at her.

"You… WANT… to go flying?" Harry questioned her, "Don't joke with me Hermione."

"No, I want to go." She smiled at him, sitting on his lap as he stared at her.

"Alright. Let me get my broom and we'll use one of the passages out of here."

Hermione smiled. The students were allowed out of the castle until 9:30 now that the sun was staying up longer, "It's not going to be long, because we do have to do our rounds."

"I know. I just want to get out for a while." Hermione smiled, as Harry stands her up to go get his broom.

"Alright." He smiled, walking over to his closet and pulling out the firebolt, "I can't believe you actually WANT to go flying."

"I'm liking it more when I'm flying with you."

"Well, maybe for your birthday, I'll get you a broom."

"Um, probably not, because I'm not sure how much I'll like flying alone."

"You'll have to try it someday. Let's go." He said, as the two walk out of the tower, hand in hand. As soon as they are out of the castle, Harry and Hermione mount on the broomstick and fly around the grounds, and over to the Quidditch pitch. Harry watched Hermione's posture, which was much more relaxed than it was before, "You don't seem as tense on the broom."

"I know I'm in good hands." Hermione smiled at Harry, leaning back against him, she felt his chin rest on her shoulder, as his lips graze her neck, "I guess it's just not as scary when I'm with you."

"See, and all those years of hating flying could have been minimized to nothing, if you had trusted me from the beginning."

"Trusting you has never been a problem for me Harry." Hermione smiled, "I think it was trusting me, and listening to what I wanted."

"And what do you want?" Harry asked.

"To be here… with you." She blushed a bit, "I love you Harry."

"I love you too." He said, smiling, kissing her cheek. After flying for almost forty-five minutes, Harry looked at his watch, "We should get back to the school. It's almost nine forty-five, and our rounds are going to be starting soon."

Hermione groaned, "Do we have to?"

"Only if you don't want to feel the wrath of McGonagall."

"I wish we could stay up here forever."

Harry laughed, "I'm sure."

"No, really, I love flying with you… when it's just us. We don't get this too often."

"It will change. Once we're graduated, everything is going to change... for the better" Harry smiled. The pair touched down to the ground and head into the castle.

"I can't believe we're almost done Hogwarts. Can you believe it's been seven years?"

"Eight…"

"Last year doesn't count." Hermione laughed as they began their rounds.

"Still, eight years. We've known each other eight years, and I do count last year."

"Fine… fine… eight years." Hermione laughed, "I mean, doesn't it seem like just yesterday, we were meeting on the Hogwarts Express, or running into Fluffy, or even learning how to levitate objects?"

"It does."

"How can eight years go by so fast?"

"Maybe, to get to the better parts of our life." Harry smiled, taking Hermione's hand as they walk up to the third floor.

"I always thought these would be the best days of our life."

"No. We're just starting. I mean, look at us now. Did you ever think we'd be together?"

"No… well not until two years ago." Hermione smiled, "I'm just curious to see where we end up. It's going to be peculiar not coming back next year. This place has been a second home to me for the past seven years. It just seems… so…"

"Bizarre." Harry replied, "This was my home… well, here and of course the Weasley's. We only have another few weeks, and then we are finished. Seven years done… and we have done and seen more than a lot of witches and wizards."

"That's true." Hermione replied, thoughtfully, "And I wouldn't have traded it for the world. We never did have a normal year at Hogwarts… well with the exception of this year."

"No… Malfoy showed heart. If that's not strange, tell me what is?"

"True… ok, never a dull year at Hogwarts." Hermione laughed.

"Three weeks." Harry smiled, "Then all of our lives begin."

"Aren't you scared?"

"No. I'm kind of looking forward to it." Harry shrugged, "It's rather exciting isn't it? I mean, finding a job, moving out, moving on with our lives. It's going to be yet another amazing adventure."

"I suppose you're right. I can't wait to get a flat of my own. I mean you have Grimwalds place, but a place of my own would be amazing."

"Yeah, I really should redo the house when I get out of school. It's got so many years of dirt in it, but nothing a little magic wouldn't fix."

"I'll help."

"I'll need all the help I can get." Harry laughed.

"Of course you will, you're a man." Hermione smiled, as Harry nudges her with his elbow softly.

"Well, only seventeen days left till the NEWTs."

"That's my line." Hermione smiled, looking at the time, "And we still have a bit over an hour."

Harry laughed, kissing her forehead as they finish their rounds.

* * *

The night before the NEWTs, Hermione was a bundle of nerves, "I know I missed something… I can't remember… no… that's not it." She talked to herself as she thumbed through her Ancient Ruins book, "Damn!" 

"Hermione, calm down." Ron said, "You're going to give yourself an ulcer."

"Don't tell me to calm down Ron, it's TOMORROW! The tests are TOMORROW! I can't believe it! I don't feel like I've studied enough! I'm really... I can't…"

"You are the brightest witch in the class, relax!" Harry laughed at his girlfriend.

"Someone quiz me." She said, throwing the book at the boys, "On anything, just quiz me."

Harry groaned, looking up from his charms book, "Fine." He picked one of the most trivial questions in the chapter he was looking at and asked the question, which Hermione, of course got right away, "You'll be fine Hermione."

"Tomorrow… oh Merlin, they are tomorrow."

"Which is why you should get sleep tonight." Ron smiled, "We all need to."

"How can you two not be nervous?"

"Um, because there is nothing more that we can do." Ron shrugged, "We studied as much as we are going to, and we know as much as we are going to, so tomorrow, come the test, we'll be fine."

"And you will get all O's, just wait and see."

"Well, I wish I was as confident as you and Ron, Harry, but I can't be." Her complexion was slightly pale as if she would be sick at any moment.

"You really need to relax Hermione. You look like you're about to throw up or pass out." Ron pointed out to her.

"I'm a bundle of nerves right now." Hermione said, frantically searching for one part of the charms book that she couldn't remember.

Harry looks over at Hermione in the head's common room and smiles at her, "Hermione, you know every book word for word. You just need to relax and take a breath."

"BREATH?! Are you mental?! I can't relax and breath with the NEWTs tomorrow!"

Harry stood up and walked behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders, rubbing them slightly. Her tense posture slowly dissolved as he rubbed the taunt muscles of her neck.

"This will all be over this week Hermione. Don't make yourself mental over the next few days, tests that we have taken for years! You get like this every time we have a test, and then you get all Outstanding marks. Look at your OWLs."

"OWLs were a lot easier than NEWTs. And keep in mind I got one E."

"Oh la-de-da." Ron scoffed, "One E. I was happy with my A's. Relax Hermione. One last test. One last time."

Hermione looked up at Harry who leaned down and kisses her lips softly, Ron promptly making gagging noises, with a smile on his face, "I think I need to get some sleep." Hermione responded, shooting Ron a look, "It's nearly midnight."

"Right, night Hermione." Harry replied.

"Night Herms." Ron said laughing.

"Night." She finished and closed her book, walking into her bedroom. Harry and Ron sit on the couch finishing what little bit of studying they have left. They need only study two more parts of charms in order for them to truly do their best.

* * *

The next morning, all of the seventh year students are in the great hall, eating as much as they can, however, this proved to be difficult considering the fact that they are all white knuckled about the NEWTs. 

Professor McGonagall stood up at the head table to address the students, "I want to wish all of my seventh year students the best of luck on their NEWTs. You have all worked extremely hard over the past seven years, and there is no reason that any one of you should not pass them with at least an Excellent. I am very proud of all of you and know that Professor Dumbledore would be to. Just do your best and you will be fine. This is your last tests at Hogwarts. Make us proud here at Hogwarts, like I know you will. Good luck."

Hermione, looked at Harry who looked at Ron. All of the seventh year students were still nervous despite the fact that the Head Mistress was behind them 100 percent.

"Now, if all of you would proceed to your rightful classrooms so the NEWTs can begin."

Every seventh year stood up and headed in the direction they needed to go. Hermione kept a tight grip on Harry's arm, "I know I'm going to fail."

"Only during a bogart lesson." Harry teased her.

"Oh shut up." She groaned.

"Well, good luck." Ron said to the pair as they sit down at their separate desks to take the examinations, "We're going to need it."

"Speak for yourself." Ginny replied to her brother with a scowl, "I intend to get at least an excellent in all of my tests. You're striving for what, an A?"

"Oh quiet the both of you." Hermione grumbles, sitting in front of Ginny. She wrings her hands several times as she and the rest of the class await their first NEWT.

"I'll tell you this Hermione," Ron begins, "You are FORBIDDEN to talk about ANY examination we have after it is over, agreed?"

"Shut up." Hermione grumbled to him again.

Two grueling hours later, they were standing in line for their Defense Against the Dark Arts physical test, always occurring in alphabetical order. Hermione came out from hers first, looking as if she had been put through a ringer. She looked widely at her friends, and sighed, wanting to tell them what to expect, but knowing that she couldn't. She sat outside and awaited the rest of the seventh years to finish up. When Harry came out, Hermione stood up and smiled, "Well?"

"Not as bad as it could have been eh Hermione?"

"No, it could have been a lot worse. Most of it we learned in the DA." Harry smiled, "So, I know you're dying to talk about the test. Go ahead before Ron gets back."

Hermione smiled brightly and started discussing every aspect of the test from problem one to problem one hundred. She ranted and raved and expressed her concerns about what questions she didn't get right and what questions were far too easy. She continued to talk Harry's ear off until Ron came out smiling victoriously, "That wasn't hard at all."

"No it wasn't." Harry smiled.

"Not at all." Hermione grinned, "Well, one down, six to go."

"And we better get off to our second exam before too long." Harry smiled, "It starts in an hour."

"One down… six to go." Hermione replied again, "Six of our last tests."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione walk through the corridors to their potions exam. They smile to each other as they enter the classroom.

* * *

It was the last night at Hogwarts. The seventh years had their graduation ceremony and now everyone was in the common room or around the grounds. It was almost eleven at night, and the celebrating was still continuing. Hermione and Harry are walking their last rounds at Hogwarts, hand in hand, making sure that all the celebrating was kept under control. Harry was silent as they walked, answering Hermione when he knew she wanted an answer, "Harry? Is something wrong?" 

"Huh? Oh, no everything's fine." He smiled.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm sure." Harry said.

"Don't lie to me Harry."

"It's just… can you believe that this is our last night at Hogwarts, as students, ever? It seemed like just yesterday we just met, and then we fought that damn troll."

Hermione laughed, "Our first adventure. I should have ran when that happened and never looked back."

"Everything for me happened here, I mean not always good, but this was my home. After I came here, my Aunt and Uncle's house was never considered home. It was just a place I had to stay on holiday. It's going to be weird not coming back here next year. So much has happened here." Harry sighed.

"I know." Hermione smiled, "Remember when we first came here and I asked Headless Nick why he was called Nearly headless?"

"You were quite a bossy eleven year old Hermione." Harry laughed, "You changed though, after that troll. And you've always been here for Ron and I… especially for me. You did more for me than anyone ever had. You were the one who always knew what potion or charm to use and do."

"You were the one who taught us combat spells." Hermione reminded him.

"The three of us were a good team weren't we?"

Hermione smiled, "We still are. We will forever be known as the Golden Trio."

Harry brings Hermione's hand up to his mouth and kisses it softly. They walk in silence as they do their rounds, before Hermione spoke, "It's all going to change isn't it?"

"Well, I think it's time for everything to change. We have made a lot of memories here, and now it's time to make the memories outside of the school. It's a whole new chapter of our lives Hermione and I'm just glad that you are a part of mine."

"Where do you think we'll be ten years from here?"

"Ten, eleven, hell nineteen years from now we'll probably all be happily married with kids going to Hogwarts." Harry laughed, "But how about we take one step at a time, ok? I mean, ten years from now is a long time. I'm just trying to get through ten minutes at a time."

Hermione smiled, her brown eyes glimmering, "I can't believe it's over."

"No. It's just the beginning. Everything is going to change, but I believe it's for the better. It's time for us to move on I suppose." Harry sighed, "Quidditch, Tests, Classes, Meetings, Friends, are all going to be in the past here. We're moving on. God Hermione, this is the beginning of our lives."

Hermione smiled, "Look at us, always switching positions to comfort one another. You and I have always been on the same page."

"That's why we make such a great pair." Harry smiled, kissing the side of her head, "Come flying with me… one last time around the grounds."

"Alright." Hermione smiled, as they finish their rounds. They head out using one of the passages to not draw attention to them. They fly around till almost one in the morning, before retiring back to the Gryffindor Tower.

"Where in the bloody hell have you two been?" Ron asked.

"Flying." Hermione smiled.

"Well you had me a bit worried, and why wasn't I invited?!"

"Kind of a last… fling before we head home, if I can be so forward." Hermione smiled.

"Well next time then." Ron smiled, "I guess there won't be a next time will there?"

"No, I suppose there won't be." Hermione sighed, sitting down in between Harry and Ron on the sofa. Hermione puts her head down on Ron's shoulder, briefly and sighs, "Seven years and it comes to an end."

"Quicker than I expected it to." Ron said, lying his head against the top of Hermione's, "I can't believe how much we fought over the past seven years."

"Eight for that one." Hermione laughed, "You may drive me crazy, but you're still one of my best friends."

"Ditto." Ron smiled.

"Where's Ginny?" Harry asked, looking around the almost empty common room.

"Neville, Luna, Ginny, and a few others went to walk around the castle one last time." Ron shrugged.

"You didn't go?"

"Nah, I was enjoying the party here." Ron laughed, "It's all going to change."

"Yeah, it is." Hermione smiled.

"But one thing will always continue." Harry smiled, "We'll always have each other."

"Yeah… that's for sure." Ron smiled, as Hermione look at her boy friend and her best friend, her two best friends.

"Never." Hermione smiled.

"Come on you lot, let's go grab a butter beer." Ron smiled. The three of them head over to the refreshment table sitting in the corner of the common room and help themselves.

That night, everyone of the seventh year students stayed up until the morning light shined through the windows. They finished packing and headed down to board the Hogwarts Express, for the last time. Harry, Hermione, and Ron all boarded together and sat in the same compartment they have stayed in for the past seven years. Hermione leans against Harry's shoulder, and closes her eyes, falling almost immediately asleep, exhausted from the sleepless night. Harry leans against the wall of the car, trying to get more comfortable for both himself and Hermione, succeeding, he looked at Ron, "So, our last trip."

"Well, on the express." Ron smiled, "You're staying with us right?"

"I have Grimwalds place…"

"Are you bloody kidding me? That place is NOT ready for anyone to live in yet. Mum would be pissed if you didn't stay with us, until at least the house is finished."

"Alright then." Harry smiled, looking down at Hermione.

"She's out cold."

"Yeah, she is." Harry said, leaning his head softly on top of hers.

"You really love her don't you?"

"Yeah, I really do."

"Marriage?"

"Maybe one day." Harry smiled.

"Could you see yourself with her for the rest of your life?"

"Could you?" Harry laughed.

"Well, I can, but not in the way you see her as. She's just Hermione to me."

"Well, she's everything to me." Harry smiled, "I love just being with her. It doesn't feel at all weird either, dating your best friend. It was as if it were meant to be."

"Well, you two have always been on the same page, since we were eleven."

"This is true."

Harry and Ron talk until the train pulled into the station. Harry had already shook Hermione awake about an hour before they arrived to platform 9 ¾. For the first time the Durdsley's weren't waiting to take Harry back to their dreadful home. He was greeted by the Weasley's. They great each other with open arms, and Ginny, seeing her sister-in-law with a small child in her arms, immediately goes up to her, "Oh my gosh!" She gushed over the baby, "I can't believe how gorgeous she is."

"Well Aunt Ginny, we'd like to introduce you to your niece." Bill smiled at his baby sister. Fleur passes the baby over to Ginny who happily takes the infant, and is reluctant to give her back. She showed Ron, Harry, and Hermione Victoire, who was quite content in the arms of Ginny. Hermione gushed just as much over the baby as Ginny had. Then after thirty minutes, Hermione's mum tells her daughter they had to go. Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Granger were immersed in a large discussion, before the time was evident.

"Alright Hermione." Mrs. Granger smiled, "We really must be going."

"Alright." She sighed, not really wanting to leave her friends.

"You are welcome to come over whenever you want to Hermione, you know that." Mrs. Weasley said to the girl, hugging her tightly, "I know we'll be seeing you very soon. Just floo over!"

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley." Hermione smiled, before hugging Ginny and Ron

"We'll see you soon Hermione." Ginny smiled, as Ron held the baby, awkwardly.

"Definitely." Hermione smiled, before she turned to Harry. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, as she leaned against his chest, sighing.

"I'll see you in a week or so, alright?" He said.

"Alright." She said, not wanting to leave him, even for the slightest time, "I love you." She whispered to him.

"Love you too." He said back to her, just as quiet, giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

With that, everyone left for their homes. It was the end of school, and the beginning of a new life. One that was full of just as much adventure. Hermione hated leaving her friends, but knew her mum needed some time with her. It had been ages since she'd been home and that time had to have worn on her mum. Hermione also had to figure out what she wanted to do with her life. What job she'd be applying for, "So Hermione, were the tests easy?"

"You know mum, I think they were the easiest part of my new life." Hermione smiled, "I'm glad to be home though, I missed you."

"I missed you too Hermione, and I expect you to tell me everything about your last year at school."

Hermione smiled and talked her mum's ear off on the car ride home.

* * *

_A/N: So like it? Love it? Comments? Review please! This was a bridge chapter for my next chapter, which takes place outside of school. Chapter 16 will be up soon! Chapter 16, life outside of Hogwarts starting up! Finding new jobs, difficulties, life, and much more.!!! I decided that this story is going to continue as a long one due to all the messages I have had and the positive reviews… Keep them up please._

_Thanks a lot!_

_Stary_


	16. Our Friends, Our Family

_Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!!!! NOTHING AT ALL! I don't wish to get sued._

_A/N: This takes place in the life of Harry and Hermione… but you'll have to use your imagination a bit as always in fan fiction. I love to hear from you if you liked the story! Please Read and Review, but no flames. I don't feel they are necessary._

_I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to write, but I've been busy with my new job. This chapter and the next one has a bit of spoilers for the sixth and seventh book, however, I have twisted the stories to suit my own needs._

_This chapter has snipit's from the important parts of the final story through Hermione and Harry's opinions. This is what I feel happened or should have happened during the final book. Next chapter, there will be no more real flashbacks, but more of Harry, Ron, and Hermione growing up and out of their teenage years._

_Thank you all for the Amazing reviews! I really appreciate them! Keep 'em up! They really help me keep up my writing quickly!!! I love reading your comments, especially my frequent readers as well as my new readers! Keep them up!_

* * *

The next morning, Hermione was woken up at seven in the morning by her mum, "Hermione, I need some help at the office today. My secretary called out. Would you be willing to cover for her love? I mean, I'll pay you."

Hermione groaned, but sat up, "Sure, fine."

"Great! The first patient is at nine. Get ready please, and we'll head out."

Hermione sits up and goes to her closet, kicking Crookshanks accidentally, hearing him hiss she looks down, "Sorry Crookshanks." She thumbs through her conservative section of the wardrobe. She chose a pair of black slacks and a white collared shirt. She then proceeded to fix her hair into a plait, tying a simple black tie at the bottom of her long hair. She walked over to her nightstand and picks up her wand, looking it over. "There is no way I am going to be doing something without magic for the rest of my life." Hermione assured herself, pointing to her shoes, she acco's them and smiled as they came right to her.

"Alright Hermione, come along." Her mum called to her. Hermione quickly put on her shoes and pet Crookshanks soft orange fur, before telling him to behave, and walking out of the room.

"So Hermione, any thought of what you are going to be doing after you get your tests back?"

"Well, I was thinking of something to do with teaching… or even an Auror. That is kind of on the back burner though. I thought I would want to do that but after last year, I think I've had enough of the life of a Dark Lord seeker. I know the people are out there, but I just want to take it easy and maybe teach students about what I have learned… or what I am."

"What you are?" Her mum asked.

"Yes, I'm muggle born. A lot of the witches and wizarding students do not understand the muggle way, and I think they need a muggle teacher to do so. I have no wizarding blood in my veins. I never have. I know more about the muggle ways than other professors, so why not?"

"That could be a nice job for you Hermione."

"I just hope I get all O's so I have my options."

"So you are set on staying in the magical world then."

"I don't think I have a choice." Hermione laughed, "I mean, I'm a witch aren't I? And I really enjoy what I do. I don't think I could leave that lifestyle if I wanted to. I miss it when I'm not there mum, and I miss when I don't do stuff with magic."

"Well, I suppose you're meant to stay in the magical world then." Her mum said, smiling. "So are you staying with me this summer or are you going to your friend's house?"

"I figure I'd apparate every so often to the Burrow. I really miss them though…"

"It's only been a day."

Hermione laughed, "Yes, but I do miss them. Harry especially."

Hermione blushed as her mum smiled at her, "So you two have quite a relationship going on eh?"

"Yes. I suppose." Hermione blushed. She was never open when it came to her life, especially with her mum. It always had been her father whom she confided in. It feels strange to talk to her, about things in her life. Hermione wanted to open up though, and did throughout the day.

"So, honey, when do your grades come in?"

Hermione looked over at the calendar, "The second week in July. They will be owled to us. I am definitely not looking forward to them…"

"I'm sure you did fine."

"I don't know mum, they were really difficult. I know there are certain things that I got incorrect. I just hope for a few O's. I know that Harry did wonderfully in Defense, and I know that I had a couple things that I wasn't too sure about… and Charms, well… I dunno… Potions, same thing."

"You did this with your fifth year exams as well Hermione, I'm sure you did fine. You probably got every question correct. You probably were perfect."

"Yeah, right mum." Hermione groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Our first patient should be in any second." Her mum smiles. Hermione nodded and smiled back at her mother, nodding.

Hermione sat and read while the patients came in and out of her mum's office. She smiled and talked to the people she knew and signed them all in. She couldn't wait to get back home and relax for a bit. She knows that Crookshanks was busy getting into a lot of trouble while in her bedroom and around the house. The longer she left him unattended, the more damage he created. And if Neve came in, boy would he be destructive. Her mind drifted back to the last time she saw her friends, which was only yesterday, but she missed them… she missed them a lot. She couldn't wait to see them again or even talk to them. She hoped that Neve would come with a letter for her, or come to deliver a letter for the boys, because they can be quite forgetful at times. They are both horrible when it came to sending letters. She sighs as the clock ticks slowly away. Finally, at five o'clock she was able to head home with her mum. They went out for a quick bite to eat and ended up back at the house.

"Hermione, check the answer box please." Her mum replied.

"Right." Hermione smiled as she walked over to the box. She heard a message from a guy named Jake, "Mum? Who's Jake?"

Her mum, looked a bit flustered, that went unnoticed to Hermione who was looking through the post, "Just a friend."

Hermione nodded and headed to survey the damage caused by her bloody cat, "Huh, he didn't get into anything on the first floor. Crookshanks where are you?!" The ginger cat slinked down the stairs and over to Hermione, rubbing against her leg, "What have you gotten into today you ruddy cat? I can hardly believe you were good this entire time."

Hermione laughed and looked at her mum, who in turn said, "I've got to go ring Jake. I'll talk to you after, alright?"

"Fine." Hermione smiled. She headed up to her bedroom, allowing Crookshanks to follow her before closing the door. She smiled as she saw Neve sitting on her desk with a letter tied to her leg, "I'm glad to see you." Hermione untied the letter and opened it with Neve jumping up onto her shoulder.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I know it's only a day since we saw each other, but I wanted to write to you. Going crazy about your NEWTs yet? I figured you'd be counting the days until we got the results. Mrs. Weasley asked me to write you asap to see if you would want to come over for the scores. She said you are more than welcome to wait and bit your nails like the lot of us. She also said she won't take no for an answer. Will you come?  
_

_Nothing new out here. I miss you though. It's weird, I mean I haven't been with you in about a day, but I want you here. How about you come out here sooner? I have Grimwalds Place to fix up. Fancy you come and help? I'm going to be starting that next week. Ron so nicely agreed to help! Of course I needed to have a bit of persuasion to have him agree._

_So what do you say Hermione? Would you like to come out early or do I have to apparate there and force you to? _

_Let me know about the NEWTs._

_Love,_

_Harry _

Hermione quickly writes a response to the letter and looks at Neve, "Well, are you going to stay with me, or are you going to fly home tonight?" The bird settles down on the post of her bed, "Well tomorrow, then." She smiled as the Snowy Owl settled on her bed, putting her head under her wing. The rest of the night, Hermione spent reading up on her old charm's books, not that she had any reason to. She had them memorized since the summer she got them all. 'Doesn't hurt to keep up though.' She tells herself. Reading kept her mind off of Harry and how much she missed him. She wanted to floo right over and visit, though she knows she could any time, she felt weird just dropping into the Weasley's uninvited. She'll be there soon enough.

* * *

The next morning, Harry and Ron were up early, eating breakfast. Mrs. Weasley had them up early, so they could go to Grimwalds place, to clean. Ginny agreed to help them, as did Fleur and Bill. Victoire would be joining them, and the three boys knew that the girls would be preoccupied rather than helping clean. Ron sat and drank his coffee, as Harry ate his eggs.

"What time are you lot leaving?" Mrs. Weasley asked cheerfully.

Ron groaned at his mother's cheerfulness, "As soon as we are finished mum."

"Will you be home for lunch?"

"Probably not." Harry responded, picking up his coffee mug, "I want to get a lot done. Hopefully, once Ginny, Fleur and Bill get there, we'll be able to finish a couple rooms."

"I offered to take the baby today, but Ginny flat out refused."

"That's how we are getting her to help out." Ron laughed, "She knows she'll be about to see Vicky."

"I wish you wouldn't call her that." Mrs. Weasley scoffed, "You know Fleur hates that name, and I am not fond of it either."

"Well, that's what I've been calling her and even if she hates it when she gets older, I will call her that whenever it feels fit too." Ron smiled.

"And you'll be called Uncle Pratt." Harry said to him jokingly.

"Harry!" Mrs. Weasley scolded him.

"Sorry…. MUM." Harry teased.

"Don't mum ME Harry Potter." Mrs. Weasley threatened him in a joking manor.

The boys finished up eating and then got around, "We'll be back later." Ron smiled, kissing his mum, grabbing floo powder. Harry does the same to Mrs. Weasley and the two floo over to Grimwalds place.

"Well Mate, which room we working on first?" Ron asked, looking around the bottom floor.

"Let's start upstairs and work our way down. We'll keep Ginny and Fleur downstairs working whenever they show up."

"Sounds like a plan."

Harry and Ron headed upstairs armed with buckets, mops, rags, and their wands, "Merlin, I hate cleaning. How in the world did I let you talk me into this Harry?" Ron questioned his best friend as they look at the top room. The cobwebs hung from the ceilings and off of every piece of furniture. Dust hung from every inch of the room. It was dingy and damp. Harry sighed as he looked at the mess. He headed over to one of the four windows and pried them apart.

"Hang on Mate." Ron replied first, pointing his wand towards the window, "Tergeo!" He called and the first of the four windows cleaned themselves, "Works better with magic."

"Too right." Harry laughed as they clean the four windows easily with a simple scouring charm. They then turn and pried the windows open. Harry smiled as the warm summer air blew through the room, ruffling the curtains, spewing dirt over the room. Choking and gagging the boys fight through the dirt and grime.

"Sirius really left you an awesomely clean house there Harry." Ron said, wiping soot off of his nose.

"You know, you look like you did the first time we met." Harry laughed, at the dirt.

"Piss off." Ron said, laughing.

"Didn't you all clean this back in our sixth year?"

"It was your fifth year, and no, we did as little as possible, but enough so mum wouldn't be on our backs the entire time. I think Hermione was the only one who truly cleaned… well her and Ginny. The rest of the lot just did a bit and left the rest… but that was years ago."

"True." Harry laughed. The top floor took them almost three hours to clean, "I'll have to get one of the girls to decorate it for me."

"Ugh, that means at least one girly room."

"As long as it is one I don't need to use too often, I'm ok with it. It will keep them quiet for a while. Where are they anyway?"

"Ginny said she'll be coming with Bill and Fleur, so I'm sure they will be here shortly. It is only ten o'clock. It's still a bit early for Ginny."

Harry and Ron head down to the next floor and into the first room on the left. They had already taken down many pictures from the wall the previous year, including Sirius's mother. When the house was passed down to Harry, the picture never shut up, so they got rid of her. Sent her to one of her dear relatives' house, where she would be more happy, or as happy as a picture could be. It made the experience quite enjoyable to live there now.

"Merlin, one room is dirtier than the next." Harry complained.

"This room has way too many rooms to clean." Ron grumbled, "Where in the bloody hell is Ginny. She can clean for a bit."

"No, she'll go over the work that we already did." Harry laughed.

"Turning into Hermione a bit, that one is." Ron smirked, "I'm not sure if I like that too much."

Harry laughed, "I just can't wait to see her."

"Ginny?"

"Hermione." Harry replied rolling his eyes.

"Oh, right." Ron laughed, casting what seemed to be the thousandth scouring charm on the room, "When is she coming up anyway?"

"I dunno. She hasn't sent me a letter back yet. I figure Neve stayed with her for the night. I should hear back from her sometime in the next day or two. I'm almost positive she'll be here for the NEWT scores. She won't want to get them alone, especially when she knows she'll do better than us." Harry laughed.

Ron agreed, "True. She can't feel too bad when she gets all O's and we get E's and A's."

"This is going to take forever." Harry groaned as he continued to clean the house.

"HELLO!" They hear as Ginny called up to them, "Where are you two?"

"Third floor!" Harry called back down, "Boy are we glad to see you."

"Yeah, grab your wand and get up here! We did the top floor already!"

"I'm sure you did it quite well." Ginny replied in a sarcastic manor, "Come say hello to your niece Ronald."

"I'm dirty."

"She won't care" Ginny said.

"Fine." Ron replied, walking downstairs, with Harry in tow. He hugs his sister-in-law and kisses his niece on the cheek, "Now, are you here to work or babysit?"

"I'm working." Ginny responded, "I'm going to go over the work that you have already done."

"Told you." Harry smiled.

"I'll join you then." Fleur responded, with her daughter safely on her hip, "If of course, it is fairly clean up there."

"It is. We spend three hours working on the top floor. The windows are opened as well right now." Ron said.

"What about you Bill?"

"I'll stay with my brother then." He replied, "You girls enjoy fixing whatever these two did not."

"Thanks a lot Bill." Ron grumbled.

"Hey, you should be happy I came." He said to his brother, slapping him on the head, "Don't sass me."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Ron laughed.

"Come on you two, let's get this floor finished." Harry smiled, "Thanks for coming Bill."

"It's no problem Harry. Family sticks together." He winks, "You are like the seventh Weasley brother, minus the red hair."

Harry smiled as the three of them scoured the rooms on the third floor from top to bottom. They removed every unwanted magical creature and pests, "I don't even want to know how these stains got on the rug." Bill responded, as he casted spell after spell on the pesky ground, "I really think it may be easier to just go and buy new rugs Harry, or transfigure the old ones."

"I will eventually. Right now I just want this place clean enough to live here."

"That may take a while." Ron responded, as the lime green tapestry cleaned itself.

"That color will be the first to go." Harry remarked.

For the rest of the afternoon, the Weasley's helped Harry clean up Grimwalds Place. They put a dent into the dirt and dust.

"It's looking good Harry." Ginny smiled, sitting on the couch holding her niece, "Not nearly as filthy as it was the last time we were here. You should be completely done it by the end of the summer."

"Well I was hoping that you girls could decorate it for me. I'm not too good when it comes to decorating."

"Hmm, I'm all for adding a bit of flare to the house." Ginny smiled, "I'm sure Hermione would be glad to help as well."

"It would keep her mind off the NEWTs." Ron smiled.

Bill looked at his watch, "Well we should head back home. Mum will expect us home for dinner soon, and if we don't get home before Victoire falls asleep, she won't be too happy."

"Right." Ron said, as the five of them floo back over to the Burrow.

"Hi mum!" Bill called, "Were are you?"

"I'll be right down. You best have my granddaughter William."

"I do mum, don't worry."

"I'm going to go get cleaned up a bit." Harry responded.

"Me too." Ron and Ginny both say as they all head up to their respected rooms.

"Harry, Neve is back." Ron replied, as the snowy owl flew into the window.

"Hey girl." Harry smiled, stroking her feathers. Harry untied the letter from her leg and scanned it.

_Dear Harry,_

_Well, I talked to my mum and decided that instead of going crazy here waiting for the NEWTs, I'll come to the Burrow. I'm really looking forward to seeing you, and am a bit upset that we still have four and a half weeks until I get there. I really hate not seeing you all the time. _

_Anyway, how have you been? Did you start to clean up Grimwalds place? I'm sure you have. I can't wait to see the place, and clean whatever part you have already done. How are Ron, Ginny, and the rest of the Weasleys. Tell them all I miss them terribly. _

_Everything here is going great. Mum and I are getting along very well, considering she has finally gotten use to the fact that I am a witch… well you know what I mean. I have been helping her a lot at the office. I am basically her secretary. She likes it, because I do whatever she says, I like it because she pays me, but I know it won't be like this forever. I can't wait to do something in the wizarding world._

_So hoping you are well! Call me if you get to a phone sometime. _

_  
I miss you Harry._

_Love,_

_  
Hermione_

Harry smiled, passing the note to Ron, "She'll be here a week before the NEWT scores."

"Hopefully before, so she can finish cleaning Grimwalds Place." Ron laughed.

"I'd love for her to come earlier. I really miss her."

"So do I, but of course, not in the same way." Ron laughed.

Harry smiled at his best friend, his mind wandering to Hermione. There is not a day that goes by where he doesn't miss her or think about her and vice versa. It would only be a matter of time.

* * *

Hermione sighed as she answered yet another phone call at the office. She had been hoping that Harry could get to a phone and call her, but he has not. She knew that he got her letter, because she had sent it a week ago. 'I should just apparate over there.' She thinks to herself as she hangs up the phone as quickly as she answers it, 'All I have to do is show up and I'll be able to see him and my friends. It's as easy as that.' But she knew her mum needed her to work. The secretary she had been taking over for the past few weeks would be back next week, and then she would be free, hopefully.

"Who's the next patient Hermione?"

"Katie Smith."

"Right." She smiled, "I can't thank you enough for doing this Hermione."

"It's no problem mum, I'm glad to help."

"Um, my friend Jake is coming over for dinner tonight"

"That's fine. I have a bit of work to do, researching what exactly I want to do after my grades come, so I won't be around too much."

"Well you will eat dinner with us right?"

"Yes, of course." Hermione quipped, "Oh and mum, I'm thinking of apparating over to the Burrow for a day. I haven't seen Harry or Ron in ages, and I miss them."

"As long as it doesn't interfere with my office for right now, that's fine."

"No, it will be after Jane comes back."

"And by apparate you mean…"

"Disappear from here and end up there in a matter of seconds, yes mother." Hermione laughed, "I can do it now if you'd like to see it happen."

"No, that's alright." Her mum smiled.

"Just making sure. I'd love to show you."

"No." Mrs. Granger laughed, and headed back into her office.

Hermione sat around the office, bored out of her mind for the next two hours. She did everything in her power to keep occupied, but failed miserably. She even took up doodling on a piece of spare parchment. She couldn't wait to get back to her bedroom and pick up a book, 'My life is so dull.' She told herself, laughing a bit as she thought about what an exciting night she would be having with her literature. Finally, five o'clock came and Hermione could head home with her mum. They drove, discussing the day, and as soon as they park the car, Hermione headed up to do a bit of her light reading.

Crookshanks purred loudly as Hermione stroked his orange fur as she read. By seven, Hermione heard her mum's voice, "Hermione, come down and set the table please!"

Hermione groaned, she hated setting the table. She had her wand on the table next to her. She picked it up and walked downstairs, "Mum! Can I use… oh." She said as she saw a man sitting in the living room with her mum, "Hi." Hermione pocketed her wand and pulled her shirt down over.

"Hermione, this is Jake. Jake, this is my daughter, Hermione."

Hermione looked at her mum's friend, as he spoke to her, "Nice to finally meet you Hermione. I've heard so much about you."

"Wish I could say the same." Hermione said with a laugh, "Nice to meet you."

"Go set the table luv." Her mum replied, smiling at her.

"Sure." Hermione smiled, and headed into the kitchen. She sighed as she felt the wand in her pocket. It would take less time for her to wave her wand and set the table than it will now. She knows better. She wouldn't do magic with a muggle in the other room. She sighs loudly again and starts pulling plates out of the cupboard.

"Check the food as well please Hermione." Her mum called.

"What am I a maid?" Hermione grumbled, though she does what she is told, "Not ready yet mum.?

"Thanks hun."

"Right." She sighed.

"Come, sit, and talk with us Hermione."

"I've got reading to do still mum."

"You aren't in school any more. You can talk."

Hermione nodded and sat down next to her mum, "So, your mum told me you went to a boarding school?"

Hermione looked at her mum with a bit of a scowl, "Yes. I did."

"How was that?"

"I really enjoyed it." She shrugged.

"What are you doing now that you are out of school?"

"I'm awaiting my test scores and then I'll go from there." Hermione replied.

"What do you want to be employed as?"

"I'm not quite sure yet." Hermione said, small talking with the stranger, "I'm thinking of several things… one being a teacher."

"And the others?"

"Something with the government."

"Really? My friend works for the government, I'm sure he can give you some input."

Hermione looked the man in the eyes, "Not this government."

"Oh… are you planning on moving away?"

"Eventually." Hermione said, looking at her mum.

"So did you play sports in school?"

"No, I wasn't the athletic type. I was more of a spectator than a player. My good friends were on teams at school." She laughed, "I was more of the studying type."

"Oh yes, your mum told me you were one of the smartest students in the school."

Hermione blushed, "I'm alright…"

"Don't be modest Hermione." Mrs. Granger laughed at her daughter, "She is quite bright when it comes to school… I think she gets it from me."

"Oh come on mum, I get it from dad." Hermione smiled.

Her mum winced a bit uncomfortable, but dismisses it as she stands up, "Let me go check on dinner."

Jake and Hermione small talk a bit more before they all sit down to eat. After dinner,

Hermione headed back upstairs to finish reading, while her mum and Jake have tea and dessert. She was called down around eleven o'clock to bid Jake a farewell, which she did. His reply to Hermione was, "I was thrilled to finally meet you Hermione and hope to see you more often, now that you are home from school."

Hermione looked at him with a bit of a question printed on her face, before answering, "You too."

Her mum walked him out to the car and she went back upstairs, only to be interrupted by her mum, "So what do you think?"

"About what?" Hermione asked.

"About Jake. He's nice isn't he?"

"Yes mum he seems like a very nice friend." Hermione laughed, "I don't go around asking you what you think about Ron and Harry, do I?"

"No… but I just wanted your opinion."

"He's fine mum." Hermione laughed again, "Jeeze. I don't see why you need my approval for who you are friends with…"

"I don't, but it helps to know your opinion."

"Well, you have it." She giggled, turning back to her book.

"I'll see you in the morning dear."

"Night mum."

Another week goes by. Harry kept people busy at Grimwalds place, and Hermione kept busy at the office. Harry's letter came two days ago, which Hermione quickly responded to…

_Harry, _

_I am so glad to hear that Grimwalds Place is starting to come together. I know that you guys will get it clean, and I know that Ginny and I will spend the time to get it clean enough to actually live in haha. I will of course be thrilled to decorate it a bit. That will be a lot of fun! _

_Things at home have been a bit… odd. My mum has this friend Jake, who came over. He seems to know a lot about me, but I know little about him. I'm not too worried about it. He is nice enough, but is trying way too hard to get me to like him. My mum has been weird with me liking him to. It's quite strange. Maybe I'm reading into it too much._

_Anyway, I can't wait to come out there and see you. I really miss you, and Ron, and everyone else. Tell them all I said hello._

_See you soon._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

Hermione sat there, two days after she sent back the letter, daydreaming about the burrow, wanting to be there more than anything. She couldn't stand being away from her friends and her boyfriend. She just continued to tell herself that she would be there soon enough, that the NEWTS were only two weeks away, and she would be there in ten days.

Hermione and Mrs. Granger were at the dinner table. Her mum was strangely quiet during the meal.

"I need to talk to you about something Hermione, and I don't want you getting upset, or angry."

"Alright." Hermione said putting her fork down and looks at her mum.

"You know about Jake and I."

"Of course."

"Well I haven't been totally honest with you about our relationship."

"You aren't friends?"

"No… we are… it's just…"

"What mum?"

Her mum bites her lip and lets out a long sigh, "We're dating."

"What? When did this happen?" She asked, not sure of her own emotions at the present time. Hermione could feel her blood boiling a bit, as to whether or not it was from her shock or her actual anger towards her mum's statement, she's not sure.

"It's been going on for quite some time."

"And how long is some time?" She asked, her voice with an icy coating towards it.

"Six months."

"Six…" Hermione begins, trying to find her voice, "Six months?! You mean this has been going on since January?!"

"Yes."

"And… What… I don't believe you! Is there a reason I haven't been told?!"

"Because I didn't know how you would take it Hermione. I feel awful hiding it, and I didn't want to tell you while you were at school."

"Six bloody months! And when I came home from school, you didn't think you should tell me?! The thought didn't even cross your mind?!"

"I couldn't hide it anymore. I didn't…"

"No! I don't believe you mum! Dad's been dead for only two and a half years! A little over two years, from when you started to date Jake! I can't believe you didn't tell me!"

"I wanted to, but I didn't know how to!"

"So any time I was home over the past six months you didn't know how to tell me? What about when he called a few weeks ago, and I asked who that was, and you told me a friend? What about then? How about when I met him and we were sitting in the living room, the THREE of us, talking. What about then saying, by the way Hermione, we're dating?"

"And how would you have taken it Hermione?"

"I don't believe you! I thought we were past hiding things from one another! You are the only family I have left, and you lied to me mum! You lied to me about this man! I didn't even know he was a friend before he called, and it turns out you've been dating him for the past six months?! Unbelievable! Why would you hide this from me?!"

"Because… I know…"

"No! You don't know how I feel! You lied to me! You didn't tell me anything about him! Then you can't find a way to do it in six months! My father has only been dead for two and a half years, and you're already with someone else?!"

"You don't know what it is like for me Hermione!"

"Oh yes, I'm sure it's so hard for you! Dating another man, who you don't know, after my father died, your husband of twenty years!"

"Don't you do this to me Hermione! I don't deserve your tone!"

"Oh no? You mean you didn't lie to me? I'm sorry mum, I thought you said you were dating another man, when obviously I was wrong. I was hearing things, then?"

"Don't you get sassy towards me Hermione Jean. I will not be talked to by my eighteen year old daughter like this." Mrs. Granger said, her voice beginning to raise.

"Well, I don't have to take this anymore. I am sick of the lies mum! I can't believe you! I can't believe you are dating someone else, and I can't believe you lied to me for six months! SIX MONTHS! What would my father say?!" She replied, her eyes filling with tears, "Why can't you just be honest with me?!"

"I am honest with you Hermione! You don't know how hard it was to tell you! Look at how you are acting now? I like Jake a lot, and you are going to have to just deal with this."

"No, I don't. I don't need to be lied to." She said standing up, "I've lost my appetite, excuse me."

Hermione storms upstairs, slamming her door. 'Lies! That's all she tells me anymore! What kind of mum lies to her daughter?! He was here! My dad is dead! She is with a new person.' She rants and raves in the quietness of the bedroom. She flicks her wand and gets clothes together, enough to get her through the next two weeks of summer. She couldn't stay here. She wanted nothing to do with her mum. Tears were flowing freely as she packed. She grabbed Crookshanks and placed him in the cat carrier, before walking downstairs. She heard Jake's voice in the kitchen and didn't want to deal with him or her mum.

"Hermione." Jake replied, "I know you just heard and I want to tell you…"

"I have nothing to say to you right now." Hermione said, puffing her chest out, trying to show him that this isn't bothering her. She was furious.

"You are being completely unreasonable."

"Who are you to tell me what I am being?! I don't even know you! You don't even know me! I have met you one time! My mum didn't even tell me about you!"

"Hermione, that's enough." Her mother replied, looking as exhausted and upset as Hermione.

"No! I am sick of this!"

"You are acting like a child." Jake said.

Fire flashed through Hermione's eyes, "How dare you insult me! How dare you tell me that I am acting like a child! I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU! I don't even care who you are!"

"Your mum didn't tell you for good reasons. You are being extremely disrespectful to myself and to your mum." Jake replied to her in an annoyed voice, "I'm sure your father…"

"Don't. Don't you dare bring up my father. You didn't even know him."

"On the contrary." Jake said, "He and I went to the undergraduate university together. I knew him very well. I knew him enough to know that he would want your mum…"

"DON'T TALK ABOUT MY FATHER!" She replied, venom dripping off her voice, "You don't know him... I don't care what school you went to. If you knew him, he would have talked to you! I would have known you! Merlin! This is absolute Bull Shit! And you!" She replied pointing at her mum, "YOU DON'T EVEN UNDERSTAND! YOU LIED TO ME! YOU LIED! I'm sick and tired of the lies mum! I'm done with them. I can't stay here now. I'm out of here."

"You know Hermione… I'm getting tired of you running away every time something doesn't go right for you! This is MY life dammit! If you don't like it, leave! You're eighteen! You are out of school! You don't need to be here anymore!" Mrs. Granger spat at her.

"You're right, I don't need this! Why can't you just be honest to me for once?! It hasn't even been three years mum. Not even three years yet! I don't believe you. I'm going to the burrow."

"And how do you plan on getting there?" Her mum replied, knowing that she couldn't leave with Jake in the house."

"I'll manage." She replied, turning her back to her mum, and walked up the stairs, stopping briefly to open the foyer door and slam it loudly, signaling what would hopefully be a decoy to her mum and her mum's friend. She then silently walked up the stairs, making sure to miss all the squeaks. The second she got upstairs, she quietly closed the door, grabbing the last few things she needed and apparated out with everything she needed. She needed to get out of there. She needed Harry and her friends. Her mum was a liar and she couldn't live with a liar. She wouldn't. She feels the familiar sensation of being sucked down a very tight straw, a sensation that she had gotten use to over the past year of doing it quite frequently. She smiled as she landed outside of the burrow, and walked to the door. She walked right through the door and smiled as she saw Mrs. Weasley cleaning up from dinner, "Hermione! Dear what a pleasant surprise!"

* * *

"I'm sorry Mrs. Weasley, for coming unannounced."

"Oh nonsense, you know you are ALWAYS welcome here. Well come and sit, would you like some tea?"

"Yes please, tea would be lovely." Hermione said wearily.

"Hungry? I can whip you up something quickly."

"No, I'm not very hungry, thank you." She sighed.

"You and your mum didn't have another row did you?"

"We did." She said nodding. Ron and Ginny always said nothing got past their mum, and she's beginning to believe it.

"What happened?"

"I don't really want to get into it right now."

"Well that's fine too." She smiled, hugging the girl, "This too shall pass."

Hermione nodded as she and Mrs. Weasley had tea together, "The boys are at Grimwalds Place, and Ginny is over at Bill and Fleur's house watching Victoire. They should all be back in a few hours, but I'm sure you'll want to head to Grimwalds Place."

"I can wait for them." Hermione smiled.

"It is good to see you dear."

"You too Mrs. Weasley. I missed you all."

"Well, why don't you take your things up to Ginny's room and get settled in."

"Right." She smiled, as she pulled out her wand and picked the suitcase up took it upstairs. She smiled widely as she sat down on her bed to unpack a bit. Crookshanks took well to the change and loved being around the Burrow. Neve must have sensed she was there because while unpacking, Hermione hears the fluffy snowy owl and feels her weight on her shoulders, "Hi Neve, I missed you too." Hermione laughed as the owl nibbled affectionately at her neck. She almost forgot about her mum… almost. The second her mind began to wander, the fight came back into her mind and changed her relaxed mood to sheer hell.

"Dammit…" She sighed.

Hermione wiped a stray, angry tear away from her eye. She sat heavily on her bed, causing Neve to flap her wings in irritation, "Sorry Neve." Hermione replied, reaching her right hand over her shoulder to pat the bird. She looks out Ginny's window and sees that the sun is beginning to set. When she looked at her watch, it read 9:15 in the evening. She loved the end of a summer day. She loved how the colors danced across the sky, but even today could not take away her feeling of sadness. She couldn't wait for Harry and Ron to get back from Grimwalds Place, especially Harry. She needed him to tell her it was ok, and that her mum was being completely unreasonable. She knew she wouldn't have to wait too much longer.

Harry and Ron come home at 9:30. They floo in from Grimwalds Place, covered in white primer paint, "What in the world did you two do? Swim in the paint?" Mrs. Weasley asked them.

Ron and Harry laughed, "No Mrs. Weasley. Our wands kind of got away from us. We met a few pests in the house." Both boys hug Mrs. Weasley.

Ron heard a commotion in the living quarters of the house and turns his head. He sees Crookshanks walking around the room, his tail held high as if he owned the place, "What is Crookshanks doing here?"

"Is Hermione here?!" Harry asked, smiling.

"Yes. She's upstairs."

"When did she get here?" Harry questioned.

"About two hours ago. She and her mum had a bit of a row."

"Again?" Harry and Ron say at the same time, both groaning.

"Yes, but I'm not sure what about. I figured she'd tell you two when she was ready."

"I'm sure we'll hear sooner than later." Ron groaned.

"Well, I'm going to go up and see her." Harry grinned, trotting up the stairs. It has been nearly a month since he had seen her last and couldn't wait to see her, no matter what her mood was. "Well, I didn't expect to see you for another week or so."

Hermione smiled as she heard his voice, "I couldn't stay away anymore." Hermione felt the weight of the owl leave her shoulder, and watched her fly over to Harry, settling on his arm. He stroked her feathers, as he walked over to Hermione. She wraps her arms around his waist, leaning her head against his chest, hugging him tightly. Harry leaned his chin on her head, stopping briefly to kiss the top of her head, "I missed you." She breathed against him.

"I missed you too." He takes his hand and cups her chin, causing her to look up. Their lips meet for the first time in a month. One month of passion that built up, released all in one kiss. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck, as she felt his hands on her curly hair. When they break apart, minutes later, slightly breathless, Hermione felt a hot, salty tear flow down her cheek. Harry wiped it away from her, "So, what brings you here?"

"I told you I missed you."

"I call your bluff Hermione" Harry smiled.

Hermione sighed, looking up at Harry, "Mum and I had a row."

"Another one?"

"Yes."

"And what was this one about?"

"Long story…"

"I have time.

Hermione sighs as she looked into the green eyes of Harry. She watched as he sat down on her bed, next to her awaiting her to begin speaking. She loved how patient he could be, and how passionate he was about her. She crossed her legs nervously and felt his hand rest on the small of her back, as he used his fingertips and palm of his hand to gently rub her back in circles. Hermione felt herself melt under his touch. Her taunt muscles began to release under his touch. She knew that he wanted her to tell him, but he would not push her. He would wait until she was ready. She watched him lean over and gently kiss her temple softly. "She's been lying to me for the past six months." Hermione sighed, looking at him, finally talking.

"How so?" Harry asked her.

"I have been home for a month, and this friend of hers, Jake has been over quite a bit."

"Alright… and?"

"Well, He called the night I came home. I asked her about him after I heard his message, asked mum about him, and she said that they were friends. That was fine. I accepted that. Then, he came over for dinner, and we sat around and talked for hours. Of course, he did most of the talking. He seemed to know a lot about me, more than I knew about him, which was strange. He kept on asking me about school and what I wanted to do after I find out my testing results. He even offered to have me talk to his friend or something who worked for the government, which I flat out turned down."

"Understandable." He laughed, "Being you are a witch."

Hermione sighs, "Well I liked him. I thought he was really nice, as my mum's friend. Then, about a month goes by and she tells me that she was dating him. She's dating him Harry! I asked her how long this had been going on and she…" Hermione started getting worked up, "She told me they had been together for six months! Six bloody months! Well, I lost it and she lost it, and then he came, and that man got involved in our argument! He told me I was being a child! And with that, I ran out."

Harry looked at Hermione a bit confused, "So your mum's dating someone. What's the big deal about that?"

"What's the big deal?! Are you kidding me?! She is dating another man!"

"I don't' see a problem with that."

Hermione looked at Harry, her eyes blazing, "What the hell do you mean you don't see a problem with that?!"

"She's dating someone else. It's not the end of the world Hermione."

"That is NOT the point! The point is that she has been dating him and has NEVER TOLD ME! I never knew! She blindsided me! How could she do that to me I'm her daughter! How could she be dating someone else?!"

"Hermione, do you want your mum to be happy?"

"Of course I do!"

"So what is the big deal with her dating someone else? I mean, she is happy isn't she? She seemed to like him doesn't she?"

"That's not the point! She is dating someone else! She is dating someone and she lied to me about it!"

Harry stared at Hermione in a bit of disbelief, "Do you hear yourself Hermione?! You are acting like a child! Would you want to be the one to break the news to someone who has been so completely unreasonable?!"

"Unreasonable am I?"

"Right now? Yes. Do you want your mum to be happy?"

"Of course I do!"

"And is she?"

"I suppose."

"So what in the blood hell is the problem Hermione?"

"Weren't you listening to me?!" She raises her voice to him.

"Yes I was, and what I got out of this is that you are acting like a child. You told me a few minutes ago that you liked him before your mum told you that they were dating…"

"What's your point?!"

"My point is, what is really the problem? Is it that you're afraid that he is going to take over your fathers place in the family?"

"NO!" Hermione growled at him, "That has NOTHING to do with it! It's the fact that my mother lied to me! She blatantly lied to me!"

"No, she never lied to you… she just didn't tell you they were dating, and with good reason! You have gone mental over this Hermione!"

"Whose side are you on anyway?!"

"Yours, I'm always on yours, but you need to hear yourself Hermione! Are you really willing to throw your relationship away with your mum because she didn't know how to tell you that she found someone else? I'm sure she can't be happy when it came time to tell you about the new man. She knows how upset you were with your fathers untimely demise, and she didn't know how you would take this relationship. She didn't know if it would last or not, so she waited to tell you. What is wrong with that?"  
"SHE SHOULDN'T BE DATING HIM!"

"Why?"

"Because she doesn't need a boyfriend! She has me! She had my father! She doesn't need this new man!"

"Hermione, listen to yourself! It all goes back to your father!"

"The hell it does! He's been dead for a bit over two years Harry! That is no time for her to need a new relationship!" Hermione stands up and begins to pace, angry with Harry for not understanding her feelings, angry with her mum for lying, and angry at Jake for taking up the void in her mum's life. She feels her eyes burn with tears of anger, frustration, and sadness. She didn't want to have this discussion anymore with ANYONE, "You know Harry, if I wanted this aggravation, I'd have stayed home."

"This isn't about you anymore Hermione! Your mum's relationship has NOTHING to do with you! You are grown up! You are of age! You are dating me! You are looking for a job! Don't you think your mum will be lonely without you at home all the time? And with your father being gone, she has no one to keep her company. It's not that she lied to you Hermione, she just couldn't tell you, because she knew you'd be upset. She knew that you wouldn't agree, and to tell you the truth, I don't blame her at all. You have got to stop with this! She is a grown woman! She needs to know that her daughter is there with her and respects her decision!"

"And what about what I want?!"

"This has NOTHING to do with you Hermione! You have no say in who your mum dates, or lives with! You didn't have a choice with your dad, and you sure as hell don't have a choice with anyone else your mum chooses. Without you getting this through your stubborn head, you and your mum will never have a relationship!"

Hermione felts the tears flow freely down her cheeks, as she stopped pacing and turned back to Harry, "I just… she didn't have to lie to me! She didn't have to keep this from me! I would have been ok with it…"

"Hermione…" Harry replied, looking at her with one eyebrow raised.

"Well, I would have been better with it. She is the only family I have left Harry, blood related. Why can't she stop lying to me? I deserve to know don't I?"

"Yes… you do, but it's easier said than done Hermione. You know that."

"I just want her to be honest and happy… I want her to talk to me…"

Harry smiled, taking her hand, and pulled her onto his lap, "You need to also be a bit more understanding." Hermione sighs and leans her forehead against his. Harry kissed her tear stained cheeks, before beginning to speak again, "You don't want to lose your mum Hermione. Don't keep pushing her away. You need her just as much as she needs you."

Hermione sighs, "I know. I just…"

"I know." Harry smiled, kissing her again, "You know, you really should be worrying about more important things, like your NEWT scores."

"Ugh." Hermione said, tensing again, "They are coming way too soon."

"Don't worry, I'll keep you busy until the NEWTs come."

"Oh? How's that?" Hermione smiled.

"Well…" Harry smiled, "Grimwalds Place still needs a lot of work. You're here now so you are officially enlisted."

Hermione groaned, "Do I have a choice?"

"Of course not." Harry laughed.

"Fine then." Hermione smiled, as she leaned against him.

"We start tomorrow."

The two stay in Ginny's room, enjoying the company of one another. Hermione missed having Harry around and vice versa, "I really missed you Harry."

"You too Hermione." He said, kissing the nape of her neck.

They stay by themselves for another few moments, before heading downstairs, hand in hand.

* * *

"Hey Herms." Ron teased her. Hermione's response was to slap him upside the head, "Is that any way to say hello?"

"Hello Ronny, how are you?" Hermione teased him right back, hugging her redheaded friend.

"Well, and you?"

"Fine." Hermione smiled, "Mum and I had a row. I was a bit out of line, and so was she. I'm here."

"Good to have you." Ron smiled as he hugged her tightly.

"So how's Grimwalds Place actually coming?"

"Rather well." Ron smiled.

"Rather well my standards or your standards."

"Rather well our standers, pretty good Ginny and your standards." Harry laughed, "Fleur, Bill, and Ginny have been helping out a lot with the renovations. Magic helped out the most."

Hermione laughed, "I'm sure." The three friends sit down at the kitchen table, discussing the NEWTs, and school. They talked for almost an hour when Ginny comes back to the house by floo, with Victoire in her arms, "Mum!"

"What?" Mrs. Weasley said smiling, as she comes into the living room, wiping her hands off on her apron, "I didn't expect you back this soon, nor with Victoire."

"Fleur sent a note saying they will be a bit later than expected and just to bring her to your place, and they would pick her up later on tonight."

Mrs. Weasley laughed, "That means they will be wanting dinner as well."

"Probably." Ginny laughed, as Mrs. Weasley took her granddaughter from her daughters' hands.

She coddled the infant as she cooed happily. Hermione strains her neck to see the infant, before Mrs. Weasley smiled and brought her closer, "You haven't seen her in a while have you Hermione?"

"Not since the platform." Hermione replied, gently stroking the baby's soft cheek, "She has gotten bigger since the last time I saw her."

"Yeah, babies tend to do that Hermione." Harry teased her, getting slapped in return.

"She must have grown like one inch and gained a pound since you've last seen her. I'll consider that an enormous change." Ron rolled his eyes.

"That's not what I meant. Look at her. Her entire face has changed."

"How so?" Ron questioned.

"Well first of all, she is beginning to look more like Bill than Fleur. Look at her features. She has Fleur's hair, but your brothers coloring and she has your blue eyes."

"I don't see much of Bill in her." Ron said, looking at his niece.

"Of course you don't. You are with her a lot more than I am. To you she still looks the same."

Ron shrugged his shoulders, reaching over to his niece, taking her out of his mum's arms, "Let me have my niece."

Harry laughed as the baby was passed around the Weasleys. Hermione looked at the baby now in Ron's hands and smiled. She turned to Ginny and the two girls began to catch up. Hermione loved being at the burrow, because of all the family and friends there. She loved having all the people she loved under the same roof. She felt more at home with the Weasley's and Harry than she does in her own home. Harry rested his hand on Hermione's thigh as she leaned against him, smiling briefly at him, before finishing her conversation with Ginny.

"Here Hermione." Ron smiled, handing Victoire over to her, "Take Vicky for me for a bit."

"No problem." Hermione smiled, taking the baby. Harry smiled as he watched Hermione lean against the chair with the baby lying in her arms.

"She likes you Hermione." Mrs. Weasley smiled.

"Please, she likes anyone at this age. They don't know any better." Ron teased her.

"You're lucky I have your niece with me right now or you'd be hexed."

Ginny smiled, "I still can hex him, if you want."

"No, I'll save the pleasure for myself thank you very much." Hermione teased.

"Alright, I take it back then." Ron laughed.

"You're not allowed to." Hermione grinned.

Harry laughed. This was always his favorite place to be, surrounded by his friends, his family. He never had a family, but the Weasleys always made it so he was a part of their family. Charlie always would joke that Harry was the seventh Weasley Brother. He would even get yelled at if something wasn't done the correct way. Fred always told him that after the first two days he stayed there, Harry was screwed. He was an official Weasley. As he looked around the table, he smiled as the change of their lives had took place. Victoire was the main change. They all are getting older. The Weasley's were Uncles, an Aunt, and Grandparents, Harry was a godfather dating the one person he loved more than life itself, and they would be getting their NEWT scores in less than a week which would set them on their way to being employed. Harry knew that he wanted to do something for the ministry, but he wasn't sure what. Hermione was another story. He knows that she will have such choices when it comes to her job. He could only think about what she would want to do with her life. They have discussed certain things, but not much. Hermione always got moody when it came to her talking about the rest of her life, because it was the one thing she couldn't control. She hated not knowing what she would definitely be doing, and didn't want to even assume what her grades would be, even though all her friends told her not to worry. He and Ron always were ensuring her success in the NEWTs, and they were always yelled at, or drawn into an hour long conversation about what she got wrong and why. The boys had difficulty trying to figure out how she could possibly remember what she got wrong, let alone why, but they let her vent. Harry smiled brightly as he watched Hermione with Victoire. She was perfect with her. It was amazing that this little infant can take Hermione's attitude and change it. No matter what happened before, she is relaxed with the baby. It took Harry a moment to register that Hermione was now looking at him, apparently talking to him, "Harry?"

"Sorry, what?"

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked him.

"Fine." He smiled at her.

Hermione laughed at Harry, "As I was saying, tonight, we should go out to dinner or something for dinner, what do you think?"

Harry smiled at her, "Sounds wonderful."

Hermione smiled brightly at him, lowering her voice, "It would be great, just the two of us…"

"And maybe when we come back I can get you to fly?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "We'll see."

"No… I need an actual answer, and it better be yes." Harry grinned.

"We'll see. I haven't been flying lately."

"I'm sure all the muggles would be thrilled to see a girl flying on a broom." Harry laughed. The two talked as if no one else was in the room. Ron finally after their almost twenty minute long one sided conversation cleared his throat, "What?" Harry questioned.

"Quidditch?" He replied.

"Sure." Harry smiled, standing up as he sees Ginny in her robes and Ron as well, "You playing?"

"No." Hermione scoffed, "Do I ever play?"

"No." Ron replied, "You are too much of a chicken to play."

"Not true, is it Harry." Hermione replied.

"Well… I have gotten you on a broom often enough, but when it comes to Quidditch, I'll agree with Ron."

"Of course you would, you're a man." She rolled her eyes.

"Fine then, take care of my niece." Ginny smiled, as she and Ron went outside, "See you out there Harry!" Ginny called.

"Right." He said, "You don't mind do you?"

"Of course not." Hermione smiled, "We have all night, right?"

"Right." He smiled, kissing her lips softly. Hermione stood up and headed into the living room where Mrs. Weasley was, as she sat across from her with the baby.

"So Hermione, how have you been?" Mrs. Weasley smiled.

"I've been alright."

"Are you better now?"

"Yes. Harry kind of talked some sense into me."

"What was the argument about?"

"Um… well… my mum has a boyfriend."

"Oh, I seem." Mrs. Weasley said as if supportive of Hermione's decision, "Hard, is it?"

"I don't think it would have been if she hadn't lied to me about it earlier. She didn't tell me about him and they have been together for five months. It was a bit of a shock…"

Mrs. Weasley nodded, "I'm sure it was. Did she introduce him as a friend?"

"Yes."

"That's probably the hardest. You had no warning eh?"

"None. I'm over it, but I'm not sure she is. She's been weird with me ever since she found out I was a witch."

"Yes, muggles tend to be a bit standoffish of witches and wizards. They have difficulty believing what they can't do, but she is still your mother. Just if, Merlin-forbid, we had a squib, we'd love him or her just the same. Your mum still just has that fear of what you are able to do. Hermione, you can transfigure things, you can appear and disappear by using your mind, this is things that Kate can't do, but you are still her daughter. She is proud to have you. I know it because I am proud of all of my children, even Fred and George." She said laughing, causing Hermione to giggle, "And I'll be proud of all my grandchildren. I'm proud of Victoire when she smiles or when she makes sounds, and she is only two months."

"It's just hard with her." Hermione sighed, "Sometimes I feel I'll be better off moving out to a flat of my own. It would save me a lot of aggravation."

Mrs. Weasley smiled at the girl, "And you know how hard it is to be a parent? You'll see one day Hermione. We make mistakes as well… well I don't, but Parent's do. Your mum loves you and that's all you need to keep thinking about. She doesn't want you hurt, upset, or in any pain, whether it is physical or emotional. She did this to keep you from hurting…"

"And hurt me anyway."

"She's hurting as well…"

Hermione thought for a moment before agreeing with Mrs. Weasley, "I suppose you are right…"

"Of course I am." Mrs. Weasley smiled, "I'm a mother first of all, and secondly, this is probably your mum's first relationship since your father's passing. She's having the same emotions that you are, and does not need any more aggravation from her nineteen year old daughter. You need to also think about how she feels, and also how lonely she would be when you move out and start a family of your own. It will always be alright Hermione."

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley." Hermione smiled, shifting Victoire in her arms gently.

"I'm always here to talk to dear. Like I told you years ago, I don't have seven children anymore, I have nine. You, Harry, and Ron come as a package, and I wouldn't trade you for the world."

Hermione laughed at Mrs. Weasley, "Thanks Mrs. Weasley… you have been like a mother away from home to me for years. I'm always happiest when I'm here."

"Well we enjoy when you are here as well." She smiled, "Victoire has taken quite a liking to you."

"Do you want her now?"

"No, it's fine. She's quite content with you right now, unless you want to go outside with the others."

"You should know me better than that." Hermione laughed.

"Still not flying?"

"No, I'll fly, just as long as Harry is on the same broom. I'm not a fan of flying alone yet."

"And you would think, after seven years of Hogwarts, you'd be able to fly by now." Mrs. Weasley teased the girl.

Hermione laughed, "You would think."

"Well are you going to be here for dinner?"

"Actually, I think Harry and I are going to go out."

"Well, I suppose you two do need to catch up a bit."

"Yeah, I suppose we do." Hermione smiled, "Before he gets sick of me telling him how to clean Grimwalds Place."

"They need help with that one. It is a mess there still. Ginny has been helping a lot though. I believe they have the top floor cleaned."

"Great, one down, three floors to go." Hermione laughed, "What else do I have to do while waiting for our scores."

"Not much." Mrs. Weasley smiled.

Hermione looked down at Victoire and smiled as the baby began to fall asleep in her arms, "She's tired…"

"She ought be, Ginny said she had only an two hour nap today, and that was when she woke up."

Hermione nodded and stood up, placing the baby in the bassinet behind the couch, "She is beautiful."

"Yes, she is. She's starting to look like a Weasley."

"Yes, she is." Hermione agreed.

The two stayed in the living room, talking, until Harry, Ginny, and Ron come back inside, "It's bloody hot out there." Ron complained.

"It must be if you three only flew for…" Hermione checked her watch, "an hour."

"It was!" Ginny said, wiping the sweat from her forehead with the sleeve of her robes.

"Well, I'm going to go shower and get ready to go out." Harry said, smiling at Hermione, "I figured give us an hour to head out?"

"Sounds fine."

"Where are you two going?" Ginny asked.

"Just out." Harry said, as he climbed the winding stairs to the second floor.

"First date in ages eh?" Ron smiled.

"Yes." Hermione laughed, as she stood up and headed up to Ginny's room to change. Ginny followed Hermione and sat on the bed, talking about the date. Hermione was thankful for Ginny. She never had a sister, nor many friends who were girls, but Ginny has always been there for Hermione and she loved her for it.

"Are you straightening your hair?"

"I don't have time tonight." She laughed, "I love my hair straight. I wish it was easier to do it."

"We'll have to find a spell." Ginny smiled, "I wish I had curls sometime."

"There are curls and there is frizz." Hermione laughed.

They talk for the hour it takes Hermione to get ready. Ginny decided that she should wear a long black skirt and a green top. Hermione looked at her with one eyebrow raised, but decided on the redhead's opinion, "You know Hermione, it's kind of funny to have the shoe on the other foot."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, it was always me primping and you telling me what to wear, or me begging you to tell me how I looked."

Hermione laughed and hugged her friend, "I'll see you tonight."

"Right then."

Hermione headed downstairs and sees Harry with the baby, sitting across from Ron, playing wizards' chess.

"Are you ready?" Hermione questioned him.

"Yes, of course." He smiled.

"How did you end up with her?" Hermione smiled.

"Ron was a bit teed off when I was beating him, said that his niece was breaking his concentration so I took her, and I'm still winning."

"Do you want to finish?"

"No, we can play chess any time." He said, "Catch you later mate."

"Right. Have fun you two." Ron smiled.

Harry and Hermione say goodbye to Mrs. Weasley, then Harry offers Hermione his arm. She takes it, and the familiar sensation of being sucked down a straw takes over their bodies. Harry forgot how tight of a squeeze it is with two people apparating at the same time. They arrive in the alley way of London, and Hermione smiled.

"Feel up to some dinner?"

"Sounds great." Hermione smiled, as Harry took her hand. They walked down the crowded streets of London. They went into the nearest restaurant and ordered their meal, "So, do you think the NEWTs will be on time?" Hermione asked nervously.

"You know Hermione, there is still about a week left until they are expected."

"Six days."

"Well during those six days you are more than welcome to come and fix up Grimwalds Place with us. I'll even let you decorate a bit."

"Really?"

"If you want. Ginny and Fleur already picked out the paint and all for the top floor, but I've got three more left, and you know that Ron and I don't know the first thing to decorating."

"This is true…" Hermione smiled, "I also have been toying around with the fact of looking for my own flat."

"Moving away from your house?"

"I think it would be better for my mum and my relationship. Me living there is straining it I feel."

"Well that would be nice, you moving closer to the area… unless you aren't."

"I can apparate whenever I want to. I don't have to be right around the corner."

"True." Harry smiled.

"It will be a lot easier to apparate when you don't have someone who isn't magical around. And of course, I'll be able to see you a lot more."

"Well you could always move into Grimwalds Place. It's plenty big."

"And how would I explain that to mum?"

"Well… I suppose you could tell her that it was a huge house and…"

"I think that, 'Mum, I'm moving in with Harry' would do it." Hermione laughed, "I don't think she would fancy us moving in together, no matter how good we are together. Mrs. Weasley I feel wouldn't like it either."

"No, I reckon she wouldn't." Harry sighed, "Oh well."

"So a flat for myself would be wonderful. I am really looking forward to it. I just have to make sure I find a good price for it."

"I'll help you look."

"Thank you."

Harry took her hands over the tables and squeezed them gently, "You know that I would do anything for you. I have since we were eleven years old. You are my best friend."

Hermione smiled, her eyes bright, "You're my best friend too. I love you more than anything."

Harry takes his hand and cups her cheek, caressing it softly, looking into her brown eyes with green pools of passion and love, "I love you too Hermione." He smiles at her and pulls his hand away from her cheek, as their food arrives. They enjoy one another's company as they eat, then Harry paid the bill, and the two headed out into the warm night air of London. Harry took Hermione's arm and they walked around the town. They walked around the lake, talking about whatever they could think of, and before they knew it, the time was almost eleven in the evening. "I suppose we should find an ally and apparate home." Harry suggested.

"You're right. Mrs. Weasley will be a bit annoyed if we stay out any later. I don't feel like having the wrath of Mrs. Weasley tonight." Hermione smiled.

"Right." Harry replied, as they head into an ally way and apparate back to the burrow.

Mrs. Weasley was of course waiting up for the pair, "Well, good to see you two back in one piece." She smiled as they came back into view.

"Sorry we're late." Hermione said, blushing a bit."

"Next time, let me know how long you are going to be out." Mrs. Weasley smiled, "I may have to put hands for the two of you on my clock next."

Hermione and Harry laughed, knowing that Mrs. Weasley was being serious, and the two of them sit on the couch, Hermione reading, Harry and Ron finishing their game, and Mrs. Weasley headed off to bed.

* * *

Six days went by, and the day finally comes where they are to get their NEWTs scores. The past few days, Hermione had been busy looking for a flat to live as well as helping out the boys with Grimwalds Place, but today, Hermione was a bundle of nerves. She woke up at six in the morning, and began pacing. She hadn't stopped moving since six. She couldn't eat and she rung her hands together over and over again.

"Hermione, you're making me nervous." Ginny said, looking at her frazzled friend, "Sit down please."

"How can you be eating at a time like this?!"

"Because we aren't mental." Ron replied, helping himself to the oatmeal sitting in front of him.

"Hermione, dead, please sit and eat."

"I can't… not until the owls come. I need my NEWT scores!"

"I know them already." Ron smiled, "All O's and maybe one E."

"If that." Harry laughed.

"Shut up, the lot of you."

"It's still early Hermione, sit down and eat." Mrs. Weasley commanded her. Harry takes her by the arm and pulls her down next to him, "Eat Hermione."

Hermione looked out the window longing to see the four flying creatures soaring towards the burrow. Mrs. Weasley put a bowl of oatmeal before Hermione and reminded her to eat again. She ate as much as she could which was only a few bites, mumbling about the owls being late. Finally, at eleven in the morning, Ginny looked out the window and jumped up. Four owls were heading their way, "Merlin, here we go." Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny stood at the window in silence, the girls in the front, the boys in the back. They watched as the birds flew closer. The flight seemed like it took hours, as they continued to stare. Finally, they were perched on the windowsill. Hermione reached out and untied her letter at the same time as Ginny. They then stepped out of the brilliant sunlight and allowed the boys' access to the owls. Harry and Ron both untied their letters and the four graduates faced one another, their eyes wide. At the same time they pull open their NEWTs and all four of them read in silent their grades. Finally, the silence breaks as they all let out a deep breath.

"Not too bad for me, Six O's, four E's, and an A in Divinations." Ginny smiled, showing her mum, "What about you Ronny?"

"I'm happy with mine." He smiled, "Five O's, two A, and four E's. Harry?"

"The only E I got was in Herbology, the rest O's. Hermione?"

She smiled, looking at them, "All O's."

"Humph, show off." Ron teased her, "And you were worried."

"Feel better now?" Harry laughed.

"Much." Hermione smiled, letting out a long breath.

"I say we did fairly well then." Ginny laughed.

"Top marks you four! Well done! I am so proud of all of you!" Mrs. Weasley smiled, hugging the four tightly, "Now it's time to look at all your options for what you want to do with your scores. Any clue?"

"Well, I know that I want to work with the ministry." Hermione nodded, "Maybe something with muggle relations or something like that. I probably know the most out of the lot of them there, being raised muggle. That would work for me now."

"Sounds like a good plan for now Hermione. What about you Ginny?"

"I'd like to work in the department of mysteries."

Ron smiled, "I think it would be cool to try and work up to becoming an Auror."

"Same with me." Harry smiled, "I know we won't be able to do anything for a while. Tonks was what, twenty eight and just an Auror?"

"It takes a lot of hard work and training." Mrs. Weasley smiled, "Seems to me like all of you are on a good road to knowing what you want. You'll need to set up meetings with the Ministry, so you can be sure to be well trained."

"We will mum." Ginny grinned, "We have a bit of time for that."

Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Ginny were thrilled with their NEWTs. They loved that they have options of what they wanted to do and when they wanted to do it. They loved that they would be having interviews soon, and start work. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were ready to move out of the Burrow, and of the Granger's house and on their own, but that would take some time. Hermione first needed to talk to her mum, and discuss the living situation, but that could wait. Right now, it was time to celebrate their NEWTs.

"Harry, can I borrow Neve?" Hermione questioned him.

"Of course." He smiled brightly at her.

"Thank you." Hermione smiled, running upstairs to Ginny's room. She pulls out her wand, "Acco parchment, Acco quill!" She calls and the two items float to Hermione and set themselves up on the small desk.

_Dear Mum,_

_I know that this letter is going to find you still rather hurt and angry with me, but I have my reasons, though they probably won't be worth it, and I should have talked to you first, but I couldn't. It's hard to talk to you sometimes, and I know it's hard to talk to me, but we need to mum. I need your support, and I need to support what you want. I need you to be honest with me._

_The reason I am writing is I wanted to tell you that I have gotten my test results and I ended up with all O's. It's quite an accomplishment. I am able to have almost any job I want. I'm not sure what I want to do right now, but I am thinking about working with the muggle relations department in the Ministry of Magic. Who knows though. _

_I'm going to stay here a little while and then come home, where hopefully we can resolve our differences. I also want to tell you about my plans over the next few months. I am actually planning on getting my own flat soon. I don't want to talk to you about the details over the mail though, I'll do that when I come home._

_I do love you mum, and I'll see you soon. Feed Neve for me and then send her on her way, if you want to mail me, please do. I'll be home in a week._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

Harry comes upstairs and places his hands on her shoulders, reading the letter over her shoulder, "It's the right thing luv."

Hermione smiled, "I know it is. Mum doesn't deserve how I have been acting."

"And you deserve to be told the truth from the beginning." He smiled, kissing the side of her head softly.

Life seemed to be falling into place for the golden trio, but there is going to be so much ahead of them; problems, fears, happiness, love, and difficulties. At nineteen, their lives were just beginning…

* * *

_A/N: So like it? Love it? Comments? Review please! This was a bridge chapter for my next chapter, which takes place outside of school. Chapter 17 will be up soon! Chapter 17 will have jobs, moving, life starting, and perhaps love for Ron? I decided that this story is going to continue as a long one due to all the messages I have had and the positive reviews… Keep them up please._

_Thanks a lot!_

_Stary_


	17. Jobs and Realizations

_Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!! NOTHING AT ALL! I don't wish to get sued._

_A/N: This takes place in the life of Harry and Hermione… but you'll have to use your imagination a bit as always in fan fiction. I love to hear from you if you liked the story! Please Read and Review, but no flames. I don't feel they are necessary._

_I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to write, but I've been busy with my new job. This chapter and the next one has a bit of spoilers for the sixth and seventh book, however, I have twisted the stories to suit my own needs._

_This chapter has snipit's from the important parts of the final story through Hermione and Harry's opinions. This is what I feel happened or should have happened during the final book. Next chapter, there will be no more real flashbacks, but more of Harry, Ron, and Hermione growing up and out of their teenage years._

_Thank you all for the Amazing reviews! I really appreciate them! Keep 'em up! They really help me keep up my writing quickly!! I love reading your comments, especially my frequent readers as well as my new readers! Keep them up!_

* * *

It was noon at the Burrow, everyone was awake as the sun shone brightly through the windows of the house. Harry and Hermione were up on the second floor, in Ginny's room as the time ticked on.

"I wish you weren't leaving so soon." Harry sighed. He sat on Hermione's camp bed, as he watched her pack her travel bag. He helped as he could, but for most of the time he stayed out of her way.

"I know, but it's not going to be for too long, I mean, you guys aren't too far along with Grimmaulds Place, and I still want to help with that. Plus, I'll be looking for a flat of my own. Then we have all of our jobs to search for, and I'm sure as hell not going to find them around my area."

"I'll miss you though."

Hermione turned to him, leaning down to kiss his lips softly, "A week, two tops. I promise. And you can always visit me you know."

Harry smiled and laughed a bit, "I'm sure your mum would love that. Having me just apparate into the house, with your family members there, or her friend."

"You could always apparate into the office up stairs and then walk down." Hermione shrugged, "Or, just floo over."

"I could." Harry laughed, "I will then."

"Right." Hermione smiled.

"I will."

Hermione laughed, "I'll believe that when I see it."

"Do you have to leave today?"

"I told mum I'd be home in a week and she wrote back saying fine. I don't want her waiting for me, not after the argument we had."

"Right. I guess that's fine then."

"Plus, you are watching Teddy aren't you this week?"

"No that's in three weeks when Andromeda has to go to a meeting for work."

"Oh."

"You should come over with me. I believe I'm going to need all the help I can with a one year old running around the house."

"I'm sure you'll do fine Harry." Hermione laughed, "He loves you. You see his face light up every time you two are together, but I'll come over and see him. Help you out a bit."

"Ginny said the same thing. Mrs. Weasley told me that I should come over and let him play with Victoire a bit. Those two may have fun…"

"Yeah, I'm sure, a one year old and an infant."

Harry shrugs, "He could play with her with toys…"

"Boys." Hermione laughed, using her wand to close the suitcase and set it downstairs to say goodbye to the Weasleys, "Shall we?"

"Of course." He smiled, taking her hand. They head down the winding staircase and into the kitchen.

"Are you off Hermione?" Mrs. Weasley asked the girl.

"Yes." Hermione sighed, "Thank you Mrs. Weasley for everything."

"You are most certainly welcome. When can we expect you again?"

"Couple weeks, probably. I need to call the ministry and all, see what jobs they have open, so it could be in as little as a week."

"Wonderful. I'll be looking forward to it." She smiled, hugging the girl, "And, remember what we talked about last week, right?"

"Right." Hermione smiled, "Thank you."

Mrs. Weasley winked at her, "Pleasant journey. I will expect you for dinner in two weeks then."

"Alright." She laughed.

Ron hugged her and kissed her cheek, "See you in a few weeks."

"You bet. Tell Ginny I'll see her soon."

"Tell me yourself." Ginny smiled, hugging the brunette.

"I thought you were out."

"I wouldn't have not said goodbye to you." Ginny said to her, "We don't not say goodbye to family."

Harry laughed and nodded, kissing Hermione, "Write me alright? Let me know how the talk with your mum went."

"Well, if you see me back here tonight, it didn't go too well."

"Right. See you soon."

Hermione nodded and kissed Harry one more time, before she apparated away. She felt the straw sensation and ended up back in her bedroom. She opened her cat carrier and Crookshanks, looking at her with a squished up face growled at her, "Don't you give me that!" She laughed. He stuck his tail up and headed right out of her room. Hermione walked downstairs, trying to find her mum, "Mum? You here?"

"Downstairs Hermione!" She replied, calling from the basement, "Did you just get in?"

"I did." Hermione nodded.

"Your trip alright?"

"Sure was, considering I traveled a couple hundred miles in a matter of three seconds." She laughed.

"Well, I guess it beats driving."

"It definitely does." Hermione smiled.

"Congratulations on your marks honey, I am extremely happy and proud of you! I guess it's time to find you a job eh?"

"Yes, it is." Hermione smiled, "I have to owl the ministry and ask them for an application and an interview for the department of muggle relations. It's a long shot I get it, but I have got to try."

"I'm sure you'll do fine." Hermione's mum replied as she advanced up the stairs.

"Mum, I want to talk to you about Jake."

Mrs. Granger sighed and said, "Very well, on one condition…"

"What's that?"

"We do NOT argue about this."

"Deal." Hermione replied.

"What do you want know?"

"Where did you meet him?"

"He was your father's old college friend. We met up again recently, when I was visiting your Aunt Karen. He lives across the street from her, recently moved. We had dinner, got to catching up, and reliving our old college memories. One thing led to another, he talked a lot about your father, and then, before I knew it, we were going on our first date."

"Are you happy?"

"For the first time, in a long time. It doesn't mean that I don't love daddy or that I don't miss him, but I need someone who I can talk to and have fun with, and with Jake, I'm able to do that. You're getting older now Hermione. You are going on nineteen. You are not going to be around forever. You are starting your own life Hermione. You are out of school, looking for a job and a flat of your own. You have a boyfriend who you adore and he seems to adore you. You are going to be in the wizarding world, something that I'm not able to be a part of. I need someone too."

"I understand mum and I'm sorry to act like I do."

"Well at least when you run away I know where you always run to. You've been doing that for years." She smiled, before turning serious again, "You know what I am going to apologize for?"

"What's that?"

"Jake's involvement in our discussion the other day."

Hermione smiled, it meant a lot to her, hearing her mum say that, "Thanks mum."

"He shouldn't have gotten involved. He doesn't know you, but I'd like him to."

"I'd like to as well, I suppose."

"You had every right to get angry at me, but I just wish you wouldn't run away."

"I didn't consider it running away mother, I considered it going home. Harry, Ginny, Ron, they all feel like more of a family to me than this place does. I'm a different person there, I'm happier. I love being with them. I hate not being there, but I miss you when I'm gone. I've been with them for eight years, living with them all those years."

"Did you have a nice time with your friends?"

"Yes. I ended up helping Harry and Ron fix up Harry's house."

"Harry owns a house?"

"His godfather, Sirius, left it to him after he passed away a couple years back. We were at the end of our fifth years. The house is a mess though. There is years of dirt and grime in it. The boys also have NO clue how to decorate a house, and they need all the help in the world."

"Boys are like that. At least they have you girls to help them out."

"That's for sure." Hermione smiled.

"So, what's this about you moving out? Care to tell me where you are moving to?"

"First, I was thinking that I would start looking for a new place to live. I think it's time for me to be out on my own."

"You haven't money or a job."

"I have money, the job will come soon, and me moving out shortly after." Hermione shrugged, "I just think that our relationship will be better if we weren't living with one another. I don't not like living here, we just fight entirely too much…"

"I think we've gotten better." Mrs. Granger shrugged.

"We have, but still. It's time. I'm nearly nineteen years old."

"And where were you thinking about moving to?"

"Harry suggested I live with him."

"WHAT?!"

Hermione laughed, "Which I, of course, shot down. I really don't think much of us living together, since we did it all last year, being the heads in school, but I knew that you and the Weasley's would have a bit of a hard time with this."

"Ok… so what is your decision?"

"I was thinking of getting a place close to the ministry, which is in London… but I want to be able to use magic whenever I want, but still keep in touch with my muggle friends, and of course you."

"Well, I think a flat of your own will be quite lovely. You always have been independent Hermione, and you should follow that instinct."

"I'm not as independent as I use to be. I have been able to allow my friends to help me."

"I'm sure you have." Mrs. Granger smiled, "More so Harry though."

Hermione blushed, "I suppose."

"Well, I think it's time to have him over for dinner again, soon."

"I can arrange that, but not for a bit of time."

"As long as it happens."

Hermione grinned, "It will."

"Good, now, if you would, I need help setting the table, for three."

"Is he coming?"

"Yes."

"Alright then." Hermione replied, pulling out her wand. Hermione quickly set the table and went back into the room.

"That didn't take you long…"

"No, it wouldn't now, would it?" Hermione smiled, pocketing her wand.

"Please, put that upstairs before Jake comes."

"Of course mum." Hermione laughed. She did not want to explain to her mum's boyfriend why she had a wand. He would think she was crazy. She really didn't want to explain to him that she was a witch. It would take way too much time to do so.

"Thank you."

"No problem, mum." Hermione smiled, walking up stairs to her bedroom. She put her wand on her bedroom table, neatly. She looked around her room and saw the dust was beginning to become more noticeable on her desk and bureau. She smiled, picking up her wand, and cleaned off the desk with one incantation, and the bureau with another one. She smiled as her room looked tidy and in order yet again. One thing she couldn't stand was a cluttered room. She hated when her room was in disarray, which Harry and Ron would always laugh at her about. Her books, notes, and bag would always be in perfect order, unlike the boys. She sat down on her bed, and opened her muggle history book, not that she really needed to read up on it. She thumbed through the more interesting chapters. She would read to forget that she wasn't with Harry. She hated not being there. She hated being away from him, even for a second. If this wasn't love, she didn't know what was. She wondered what he was doing right now. Were they at Grimmaulds Place, or were they goofing off, playing Quidditch or Wizards Chess. What about Ginny? All her best friends had each other at the moment, and she was stuck in the muggle world, but not for long. She knew that soon enough, she would be back at the Burrow, with her friends, and away from the place she barely calls home anymore. "I need an owl." Hermione sighed, thinking about all the work she needs to do before getting a job at the ministry. She took out a spare bit of parchment and began to write a letter to the ministry about why she wanted to work there. It took her almost an hour to get it to sound the way she wanted, and she smiled, placed the letter in an envelope and set it under her wand.

"Hermione? Come downstairs please. Jake's here."

"Here we go." Hermione mumbled.

Hermione looked herself over in the mirror before heading out of her room. She talked to herself, telling herself that it was fine, nothing would happen, and that her mum was happy now. She hears her mum laughing as she came downstairs. Pushing a piece of her hair back behind her ear, she walked into the living room, "Hi."

"Hello Hermione." Jake smiled at the teen, "It's good to see you again."

"You too."

"I know we didn't end the last meeting off on a good foot, and I'd like to rectify that."

Hermione nodded and gave a smile, sitting across from her mum and Jake. Then, as always, the small talk started. Hermione was forced to talk about everything from her education to her future. She grinned and bared it. She begun to feel more comfortable by the time dinner started. She even laughed at a few of his lame jokes. He reminded her a bit of her father, something that she wasn't sure if she felt uncomfortable about or if she was thrilled about it. She definitely saw why her mother enjoyed his company. She didn't want to be the reason her mum was not happy. She couldn't live with herself if she was.

Half way through dinner, Hermione saw a white object fly through the open window. Jake jumped up when he saw it was a bird. Neve perched herself happily on Hermione's shoulder, with a letter tied to her leg. She was quite proud of herself and nipped happily at Hermione's neck.

"What in the bloody hell is that?!"

"This, would be an owl." Hermione laughed, stroking her soft feathers.

"I know that, but what is it doing in the house? Do you have a pet Owl?" Jake asked confused.

Hermione giggled, "No, I don't. This is my friend… Cosette's owl. They have strange pets."

"And it just flies through open windows?"

"Or sits outside the window if it is closed." Hermione laughed.

"Isn't it… dirty?"

"No, she's kept very clean." Hermione smiled, as the owl ruffles her feathers.

"Does it have a name?"

"Neve." Hermione replied. She sees the note tied onto her leg and smiles brightly.

"Where does Cosette live?" He questioned.

"A block away." Hermione told him as she pulled the parchment off her leg.

"She delivers notes?"

"Obviously." Hermione grinned.

"Something doesn't add up."

"No, it wouldn't now would it." Hermione laughed out loud, "Don't worry about it right now Jake."

"Right."

Hermione opened the letter.

_Hermione,_

_Obviously, there would be no way in heck that Neve could fly from the Burrow to your house in a matter of hours. I have sent this the night before you left, so hopefully you will get it by the time you are home. I'm almost positive you have. Neve is quite good._

_I'll be over tomorrow, around noon. I know you don't expect me to come there anytime soon, but I miss you. I hate not being around when I want to see you. I'll apparate in, and hopefully no one will be there. _

_See you tomorrow._

_  
Love,_

_Harry._

Hermione smiled widely, grinning from ear to ear, "Good news Hermione?" Her mum asked.

"Yeah, I'll be having a visitor tomorrow, is that alright?"

"Fine." Mrs. Granger smiled.

* * *

The rest of the night, Hermione's mood was fabulous. She was on cloud nine, knowing That she would see Harry tomorrow, even though they saw one another yesterday. Promptly at noon, Hermione heard a familiar pop coming from the upstairs den. She smiled as she heard footsteps coming downstairs.

"Hermione? You here?"

She smiled, "Yeah, in my room." She put the book down she was reading and walked over to the door, where he met her.

"I told you I'd be here." Harry smiled, pulling her into a hug.

"I'm so glad you're here." She smiled.

"Me too." Harry smiled. He looked her up and down briefly, drinking in the sight of her beauty. He knows that she doesn't look any different than the last time he saw her, but she looked beautiful none the less. Her hair tied back, out of her face, neatly in a clip, the jeans and shirt that she normally wears, he adores it all. He smells the soft sent of her shampoo as he holds her against his chest. She looked up into her eyes and he kissed her, her hands move to his hair, gently combing her fingers through it. His arms wrapped protectively around her waist, as he pulled her tighter against him. The moment was about just them, something that it rarely is. Usually there are many people around when they first see each other, but today, it's just the two of them.

What seemed like an eternity passed, before Harry felt a bit of weight on his shoulder. He pulled away, shocked as he feels a nibble at his neck, "Dammit Neve, you really know how to kill the moment don't you?" Hermione laughed as Harry leaned his head against her forehead.

"She did really well." Hermione praised the snowy owl, who ruffled her feathers happily, "But I think she missed you."

"Yeah, I missed her too, and I think Pig does as well. They do get along famously."

"They are pretty good together." Hermione smiled, "I'm so glad you're here."

"Me too." Harry said again, leaning in for a kiss, but gets stopped by Neve, "Dammit Neve, knock it off." He replied, nudging the bird off his shoulder.

She gave Harry an annoyed look and flew off his shoulder and over to Hermione's bedpost, turning he back on her owner, "I think you angered her." Hermione smiled.

"I don't think I care." Harry laughed, before resuming his initial intention. The kiss continued to deepen.

Hermione felt her knees as they began to weaken as his soft lips continue to caress her own. Nothing else mattered at that moment, just the two of them. The second time they break, this time on their own need for air, they head downstairs and sit in the family room. Hermione sat down on the couch, followed by Harry. He pulled her down against his chest, resting his hand across her shoulder as she laid her head against him.

"So, we have the whole afternoon, what would you like to do?" Harry asked her.

"I don't care, this is nice." She responded, as he took her hand with his free hand, bringing it up to his lips.

"Its' a beautiful day today! We could just go out for a walk or something."

"That sounds nice. It's not too hot. The wind seems to be blowing." He said as he observed the trees outside.

"Are you hungry?"

"Not particularly right now, but I can eat." Harry shrugged, rubbing Hermione's arm as he talked to her.

"I'm the same way. We could walk to the café down the road. It will take a bit of time before we get there."

"That's fine." Harry smiled.

Hermione stood up and pulled Harry up with her. He smiled and the two of them headed out into the warm sunlight. The wind blew softly. Strands of Hermione's hair fell from her clip and wrapped around her face. Harry took her hand as they strolled down the streets of London.

"HERMIONE!" A voice called from behind them.

Hermione spun around, seeing her friend Cosette waving to her from her yard, "HI Cosette."

"Oh my gosh! I didn't think you were home from school yet! How have you been?!" She said running up to the pair.

"I've been great, thank you."

"How long have you been home?"

"About three weeks. I was away last week with my friends." She smiled, realizing that Harry still had her hand, and stood quietly behind, "Oh, Cosette, this is Harry. You met him at my father's funeral."

"Yes, nice to see you again." Cosette smiled.

"Likewise." Harry replied.

"I've heard a lot about you Harry."

"I wouldn't believe everything she says." Harry teased Hermione, getting an elbow in his side because of it.

"Always is. Seems she has taken quite a liking to you…"

"Well, the feeling is mutual."

"Where are you two off to?"

"Lunch. Figured we'd walk, it's such a brilliant day. Would you like to come?"

"I wish I could, but I have to get to work soon. Last year of school good?"

"The best." Hermione smiled.

"It's nice to be an adult finally isn't it?"

"Yes." Hermione laughed.

"Well, will you be in town long?"

"For a while. I have to start applying to places of business, and I'm planning on moving out soon, but I should be here the summer."

"I'm going away for a week, but we'll have to get together the week after."

"I can't." Hermione smiled, "I'm heading with Harry to watch his godson for a few days."

"Well, we'll have to get together soon." Cosette smiled, "You kids have fun."

"Good to see you again Cosette." Harry smiled, as his girlfriend hugged her friend.

"You too Harry. I'm sure I'll see you soon. Bye guys."

"Bye." They both said and continued down the street.

"She really seems nice." Harry grinned.

"She is. She's one of the few people I consider an actual friend in the muggle world." Hermione laughed, "I can't trust many other people."

"So does she know…"

"No. She has no idea how I'm a witch."

"Not that close?"

"Just didn't feel like explaining it." Hermione laughed.

Harry laughed, "Have you been in touch with the ministry?"

"I have my letter all written out, I just need to send it. Can I use Neve?"

"Of course. You don't even have to ask. Just as long as she knows to come back to me if there is no letter back from the ministry."

"I will. I really hope there is something in the Muggle Relations department."

"You are formerly a muggle, of course they will make something for you."

"What about you, what are you looking at?"

"Well, I figured I'd be an Auror, but for right now I'm going to be looking at the defense against the dark arts department as well as the department of mysteries. Ron's doing the same. We'll apply for Auror training in the next year or so. I dunno though, I kind of would like to teach too."

"Hogwarts?"

"Yeah." Harry smiled, and nodded, "I know that they would NEVER let me teach right now, because I'm not experienced enough, but I'd love to go back there and teach."

"Me too." Hermione smiled, "I think and hope that will be where I end up in the next few years."

"Well, we have McGonagall pulling for us… I hope." Harry laughed.

Hermione nodded, "It will help, her being the Head Mistress. We just have to pay our dues first."

"That we do love."

Hermione smiled at him as he pulled her against him, wrapping his arm around her as they walked, "Do you have to leave today?"

"Unfortunately." Harry sighed.

"Can't you stay tonight? I'm sure mum wouldn't mind."

"I promised Ron I'd help him de-gnome the garden tomorrow. Mrs. Weasley kind of was in on it too, so I can't."

"It was worth a shot." Hermione shrugged.

"You know I would stay here in a second."

"I know." Hermione replied.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Harry admitted to her.

Hermione smiled brightly, she squeezed his torso, "The feeling is definitely mutual."

"Well, at least we are on the same page."

"We always have been."

"We always will be."

The rest of the day, they spent in each other's company. They walked and talked, and before they knew it, the sky was darkening. Harry and Hermione headed back to the Granger's house.

Hermione sighed, her shoulders sagging a bit, "What's the matter?" Harry asked, seeing her form.

"Nothing." She said, shaking her head, in a voice that left Harry feeling less than confident.

"Come on Hermione… what's up?"

"It feels like summer…"

Harry gave her a questioning look, "It is summer…"

"No, that's not what I meant… I mean, every time I don't see you it is always in the summer. The second we are back together we stay together till the end of the term. It's not like this. I'm going to go days without seeing you."

"Well, you'll be back at the burrow before no time." He smiled.

"I know, it's just a change…"

"We're going to have lots of changes over the next years of our life. This one isn't too bad."

"I know."

"We could get dinner."

"You are probably expected to be back at the house before then. I know that Mrs. Weasley would blow a gasket if you stayed out later then you told her."

"It won't be too late." Harry smiled, "I want to stay."

Hermione smiled, as they walked up the path to her house. She pushed open the door and went to the living room. They sat down on the couch, Harry wrapped his arm as usual around her shoulders. He couldn't get closer to her if he tried. She leaned her head on his shoulder, and weaved her fingers through his. His thumb immediately began making small circles against her palm, "The house seems quiet."

"Yeah, mum's probably on her way home though. She only has patients till five today, and I'm sure she got stuck in the traffic."

"Ah." Harry grinned, kissing her temple, softly, feeling her melt in his arms. He traced her cheek with his thumb as she laid her head against his shoulder; his head came down and rested on top of hers. Harry leaned down and softly kissed down the length of her cheek bone. Hermione shivered under his breath, feeling it trail down the side of her cheek. She pressed her cheek a bit harder into his lips as they found the way to her mouth. A few soft, innocent pecks on the lips turn Hermione to jello. Harry gently pushes Hermione down against the sofa, their lips never leaving one another. Passion that they had not been able to express came out in that kiss. Years of not being alone, years of friendship, years of romance, all came out at this moment. Hermione ran her fingers through Harry's hair, gently, as she felt his hand snake around her waist, his body pressed up against her. Tongue's entwined as the minutes fly by as if they were seconds. Harry moved his lips briefly from her lips to her neck, reading her body to see if he has go too far yet. She kissed his forehead, before he moved back up to her lips. Hermione parted her lips slightly, allowing him to have better access of her mouth. Harry's one hand weaved in and out of her curls before, "Hello?!" The door opened and shut, Harry and Hermione jumped apart from one another, both a bit out of breath."

Hermione brought her hands to smooth out her hair, as Harry did the same, looking down at her with green eyes full of passion, "Hello?"

"Hi mum." Hermione said smiling at Harry as she stood up to greet her mum.

"Hi honey, hello Harry."

"Hi Mrs. Granger." Harry said, smiling.

Hermione could feel her pulse racing still as she hugged her mum. She knew her face was flushed a bit without even looking.

"What have you two been up to today?"

"We went out for a walk and then had some lunch and ran into Cosette."

"Wonderful! What time did you get here today Harry?"

"'Bout noon."

"Well it is wonderful to see you. Will you stay for dinner?"

"Thank you." He said nodding.

"Alright, well I am going to go upstairs and change, then I'll start dinner for us."

"Alright mum." Hermione smiled. Mrs. Granger headed up the stairs to the second story of the house. Hermione heard her door close and walked back to Harry, sitting heavily down next to him. Harry smiled, "What?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing." He said, his smile widening as she looked at him. He started laughing.

"What is so funny!"

Harry looked at her, "I can't believe your mum walked in."

Hermione giggled a bit, leaning against him, "It figures." He kissed her forehead, as she leaned against him, "I love you Harry." She said with more passion and honesty than he had heard her said before.

"I love you too." Harry replied, looking into her deep, passionate, caramel eyes, "I'd love for you to live with me though at Grimmaulds Place. It's plenty big."

"I need my own flat first." Hermione smiled, "But that doesn't mean that I won't be over there almost every night."

"Well, if you're not at my palace, then I'm bound to be over at yours all the time." Harry grinned. Hermione nodded up at him, initiating the kiss this time, one that was not broken until they heard familiar steps on the stairs.

"So are you two hungry for anything in particular?"

"No mum. Anything is fine." Hermione smiled.

"What about you Harry?"

"It doesn't matter at all to me Mrs. Granger."

"Well you two are easy then."

Hermione smiled, as Harry's arm wrapped around her shoulder, pulling her against his chest as they sat by the fireplace.

Harry rubbed up and down her arms as they sat in circular motions. She always felt relaxed when he was around, since they were twelve years old, no matter how nervous she was when they went off on one of their journeys, as long as he was there, everything felt right.

"When are you coming back to the burrow?"

"Next week, I hope. I may come back for a day or two. I hate being away from you." Hermione sighed.

"Well, you know how to apparate there." Harry laughed.

"It's just so crowded there." She sighed, "We never have time alone…"

"I know the feeling. We need some place where it's just the two of us." Harry said, looking at her, "Like my house."

"When it gets finished." Hermione laughed, "Or my flat."

"Soon." He smiled, giving her a peck on the lips

"Dinner will be ready in about an hour you two."

"Thanks Mum." Hermione called, "So will you help me look for a flat?"

"Of course I will. Where would you like to look?"

"Somewhere in London."

"Near me?"

"Somewhere."

"I think I am going to ask Ron if he would like to move in with me to Grimmaulds Place. I think he is getting sick of living in the Burrow."

"I think he'd appreciate that. The house is large enough. Just get it cleaned up." Hermione grinned."

"I'm working on it." Harry said, poking her playfully in the side. She squirmed and giggled a bit, before taking his hands in hers. Harry playfully kissed her nose before lingering on her lips a bit.

"Do you have to leave tonight?" Hermione pouted.

"Unfortunately." He sighed.

"I figured just as much."

"You know I would much rather be with you." Harry said, grinning at her.

"Me too." Hermione smiled.

The night flew by. Hermione, Harry, and Mrs. Granger all had dinner together, before Harry had to leave. He stayed till almost nine in the evening, before deciding it was time to apparate home. With a final thank you to Mrs. Granger, Hermione leads Harry into the living room so he could leave.

Harry leaned down and kissed her, hard, and a bit long. She was taken aback by the lengthy kiss, but quickly became one with him, neither one wanting to break apart. Hermione finally, needing a bit of air, pulled back, but not too far. His hands still on her hips, and her arms around his neck, they looked deeply at one another.

"I really should be going." Harry sighed, as Hermione groaned. She leaned her forehead against his chest, as he rests his chin on the top of her head. He kissed the top of her head, to get her to look up at him.

"Yeah, I know." Hermione sighed, "I just really miss you when you're gone."

"It won't be that long luv. Couple days."

"Right." Hermione said, "Alright, off you go then."

Harry kissed her one last time, "Keep Neve and send your letter to the Ministry."

"Thanks Harry." Hermione smiled.

"Anything for you." He said.

Hermione kissed him again, before replying, "Alright, you really need to go, or you'll end up staying here longer than you expected."

"Right. See you soon."

"I love you."

"I love you too." He said before leaving with a familiar pop. He arrived in seconds at the Burrow, and Hermione was left alone at her house.

* * *

"Snogging much?" Ron asked, seeing his hair a bit askew.

Harry laughed, "Mind your tongue."

Ron laughed, "How is she?"

"Great." Harry said, hearing footsteps behind him.

"Why are you glowing?" Ginny asked Harry, pushing past her two 'brothers' to get something to drink.

"I'm not."

"Yes you are." Ginny giggled.

"It's because he spent the afternoon snogging Hermione." Ron teased.

"That makes sense then." Ginny laughed out loud, "How is she?"

'Great." Harry smiled, bushing a bit. It was one thing to have Ron teasing him about Hermione, but another for Ginny to do it.

"She coming back soon?"

"Couple days."

"I can't wait to see her." Harry sighed, "You coming with me tomorrow to work on the house?"

"I don't have anything better to do." Ron laughed, "So yes."

"Good." Harry smiled.

"Can I come help?" Ginny asked.

"Of course. The more help, the better." Harry laughed.

"Good."

"I thought you were going to be mailing applications to the ministry." Ron said to his little sister.

"I did already. I used Pig. You two better get a move on it though."

"I'm doing it this weekend." Harry said, looking to Ron, "What about you?"

"The same." Ron nodded.

"Don't wait too long." Ginny said, flipping her hair at the boys, "What time tomorrow?"

"Nine, I hope to be there by." Harry said.

"I'll be up." Ginny nodded.

"Weren't you babysitting tomorrow for Victoire?"

"No, mum's going to take her tomorrow." Ginny sighed, "Apparently she has the flu or something and is miserable. Fleur isn't too keen on leaving her with anyone, but mum talked her into it, because Fleur has a meeting tomorrow or something."

"Well, we'll put you to work, no problem." Harry smiled.

"Where is your mum?"

"Finding some sort of potion that can work on a three month old. Probably not going to find anything though."

"If anyone can, your mum can." Harry laughed.

Ginny nodded, before the fireplace glowed a bright green and out popped the eldest Weasley brother, "Hi Bill."

"Hey Gin, where's mum?"

"Brewing potion." Ginny said, "How's Victoire?"

"Miserable, which is making Fleur go mental, and driving me absolutely loopy, but I can't stay long. Hi Ron, Harry." He said, before calling for his mother.

"Did you find anything to use for her mum?"

"Yes, but it won't be ready for another half hour."

"Alright, I'll be back in a half hour then."

"No you won't Bill. You are going to sit down, have a spot of tea and wait for the potion to be read." Mrs. Weasley said, shaking her finger up to her oldest.

"I really should get back to Fleur."

"She'll be fine with the baby for a little while. You look like you need a bit of a break anyway. Has she been keeping you up?"

"Well, she has been sleeping through the day. She's just got an awful cough, and is a bit stuffy. Us sleeping is a different story."

"Well, I'll come back with you tonight and the two of you can get some sleep."

"You don't have to do that mum, she's my daughter."

"And I remember one year when you, Charlie, and the twins all had the flu at the same time, followed by Percy, Ron, and Ginny. It's not too fun. I wish I had some help. I'm coming with you and that's final. I'll keep her for a bit."

"Can I come too mum?" Ginny asked.

"No. You stay here. I don't want you getting sick." Bill said to his sister.

"I want to help you too!" Ginny begged him.

"You're sounding like a child again Ginevra, and the answer is still no." Bill responded, grumbling something about his sister being eighteen years old and acting like she is eight.

"Mum…"

"No." Molly said sternly, finalizing the argument. "Anyone else for a spot of tea?"

"Yes please mum." Ron said, standing up.

"Harry?"

"Thanks… mum." He teased her.

"I have far too many sons." She snickered, pouring the tea for the others, "Ginny?"

"Yes mummy." She said, sighing, "Thank you."

'How was your visit with Hermione, Harry?"

"Very nice, thank you." He smiled.

"Is she well?"

"Yes. She'll be visiting soon. She is really looking forward to moving out on her own."

"Is she looking yet?"

"Not 'till she comes back out. We're going to be looking for a place near Grimmaulds Place."

"That's nice dear."

Ron and Harry as always ended up playing wizards chess, while Ginny read a book. The night was uneventful with the family that Harry loved.

The next day at the Burrow, Ron and Harry took the first floor and cleaned it from top to bottom. While doing so, Harry started the conversation, "Listen Mate, I was wondering something."

"Go on." He said, using magic to scrub the kitchen from top to bottom."

"This place should be up and running by September. Do you want to stay here with me? It's plenty big enough."

"Really?!" Ron replied, a bit overjoyed."

"Yeah. We've lived together for the past eight years, and I wouldn't know what to do without you here." Harry laughed, "It would be rather boring, I suspect."

"I think that is a great idea." Ron smiled, "I think I'm going to take you up on that offer. Anything to get me out of the house."

"I figured just as much. Hermione is going to be getting a place close, so you'll have to get use to seeing her all the time."

"Like I haven't done that in the past eight years."

Harry laughed, casting another spell, "How are you fairing Gin?" He called upstairs.

"Great!" Ginny called back.

"What are we doing with the Black Family Tree Harry?"

"I'm going to cover it up." Harry sighed, "It was bad memories for Sirius, so I figured what's the harm. If I ever want to see it again, I can get it back."

"Right." Ron smiled, as they casted charms to cover the wall.

Already, the house didn't look quite so dull and dreary. Harry, Ron, Ginny, and everyone else had helped to clean the house up and make it what it was. The walls were going to be painted bright colors, according to Ginny and Hermione, but not too girly. Harry and Ron transfigured the different furniture into something that was more modern and in their taste. Every piece of furniture, that was wooden, was made out of cherry. Harry's room and Ron's room were done in the traditional Gryffindor colors of gold and red. The rest of the house would be completed as soon as Hermione gets back. Ginny had the entire third floor windows cleaned out by the end of the day. She was quite proud of herself, when the sun shone brightly through the clear, clean, glass.

"Thanks Ginny." Harry said admiring the windows, "I couldn't have done this without you."

Ginny grinned brightly, and nodded, hugging her 'seventh' brother, "I think this house is going to be great."

Ron nodded, "Definitely."

"It still needs a ton of work though." Harry sighed.

"We'll get through it. It won't take as long as you think." Ginny smiled.

"You know what… this summer has been the same thing over and over again." Ron sighed, "Wake up, eat, work on the house… we need some more excitement in our lives?"

"Honestly Ron, haven't you had enough excitement over the past eight years?" Ginny scoffed at her brother.

"That's my point. We were always on Voldemort's trail, yet, now, we are living normal lives."

"Well, as normal as we can." Harry laughed.

* * *

Three weeks flew by and Harry had to sit for Teddy, for five days, while Andromeda went out of the country for work. He wasn't sure he was up for the job, but as Ted's Godfather, he felt obligated to do so. It wasn't that he didn't love to spend time with him, he just hasn't had a lot of experience around small children yet. After a few words of encouragement from Ginny and Mrs. Weasley, and a bit of teasing from Ron, Harry apparated over to Andromeda's house.

"HARRY!" He hears as the excited one year old ran full force into his legs. Harry barely had a chance to react as his godson ran at him. He smiled and scooped him up into his arms, "Hi Teddy."

"Hi!" Teddy replied. He would be turning two in another couple months and was talking in full sentences. Andromeda said he was exactly like Tonks. She told Harry that 'Dora started talking in full sentences at eighteen months, and hasn't stopped talking since.' Remus would always laugh and agree when Andromeda stated that her daughter talked too much.

Teddy's hair was a vivid blue color, representing the color of a blue Caribbean ocean in the sunlight. His eyes were also blue, and he had grown another few inches since the last time Harry saw him, "Where is your grandmum?" He asked the toddler as they walked through the house, "Andromeda?"

"Hello Harry, I'll be right down!" She called, from the top floor of the house.

Harry nodded and walked back into the kitchen, standing with his godson clinging to his neck. Harry kissed his cheek as Teddy laid his head down against his neck.

"Harry pay wif me." Teddy decided squirming down from the six foot man. Harry laughed and put the excited child down on the ground, "Give me a minute Ted."

"Now!" He replied.

"No." Harry replied sternly.

"Pwease!" Teddy begged.

"We've got days together, let me talk to grandmum first." Harry said.

Ted sighed and went out of the room and into his play room. Harry stood outside the open door watching him from the door frame awaiting the older witch.

"Harry, dear, how are you?"

"I'm fine Andromeda, thank you, how are you?"

"I'm well." He smiled.

"Alright, so, I'm leaving in a few moments, I have his entire schedule written down on the table. I'm sure you'll be fine though, and have a wonderful time. Any problems, just OWL me." She smiled, "Alright Ted, I'm going to be heading on a holiday for a bit."

"Bye Grandmum!" He said, running into her, hugging her legs. She picked him up and planted a big kiss on his cheek.

"Behave for Harry darling." She said, before turning to Harry, "Anything you need, please feel free to owl me. Don't hesitate."

"Thank you, but I'm sure we'll be fine. I've got the Weasley's as well." Harry laughed.

"And Hermione of course." She laughed.

"Of course." He smiled.

"Well, I must be off. I'll see you both in five days."

"Right then Andromeda." Harry smiled, as she hugged him, "See you soon."

"See you soon." And with a final kiss to her grandson, she apparated out of the house, leaving Harry alone with the toddler.

"So Teddy, what's first?" Harry asked him.

"Pay wif me!" He smiled, dragging Harry into his play room.

Throughout the afternoon, Harry and Teddy played with every toy he had. Harry laughed a lot as he played with the toddler. Harry watched his godson's every move. When he became frustrated his hair turned a vivid orange color, when he was angry at something, just like his mother, his hair turned scarlet. Harry laughed at every hair change, and learned very quickly to read the twenty month's body language and his color change. He was a hilarious child, much like his mother. He had her sense of humor, but luckily wasn't as clumsy as she was. Dinner was quite interesting as he soon found out. Teddy was quite a picky eater, and Harry made the first mistake of the night, asking a toddler what he wanted for dinner, "Alright Teddy, what sounds good for dinner?"

"Cookie." He replied.

"No." Harry said, "What about soup?"

"No. Cookie."

"That's not dinner Ted."

"Yuh-huh, it is Harry"

"No, it's not." He said as he used his want to make dinner. Harry presented the small portion to Teddy who immediately looked at Harry like he had lost his mind, "I know I'm not a great cook Ted, but I'm not too bad either." He laughed.

"Cookie."

"No. Eat your dinner first."

Immediately the toddlers hair went scarlet and Harry watched him take a deep breath, preparing to scream. Harry braced himself as the tears and noise started with Teddy, "I don't want to hear it. Eat your dinner." Harry turned around, hearing the plate fall to the ground and shatter. He repaired it and placed the food back on his table as Teddy continued to yell. Harry sighed, 'This is going to be a lot harder than I though.' Harry continued to force Teddy to eat, deciding to ignore him after the second broken plate. He knew that if Teddy would eat when he was hungry enough. Harry read the paper and ate his dinner as Teddy screamed on. Occasionally, Harry checked his watch, the one Mrs. Weasley gave him, and after fifteen minutes of straight screaming, he stopped. Harry looked at him and asked, "Are you finished?"

"Yes." Teddy sniffed.

"Would you like dinner?"

"Yes."

Harry repaired the second broken dish, warmed the food up, and set it on his table. Teddy ate his food silently. When he was finished, "Harry, cookie."

Harry smiled, stood up, cleaned up the dishes and presented the boy with the treat. He happily ate the cookie as Harry finished reading the paper. Harry cleaned up the toddler and took him out of his chair, letting him play a bit, before he was bathed and put to bed.

Seven O'clock came quick for Harry. He read Teddy a story and he was in bed and asleep by eight. Harry retired downstairs and opened one of the books he had brought. He read for a while, and then stood up and walked around the house, exploring the various rooms.

Harry went upstairs and wondered a bit, finally smiling when he found a room with many pictures. He looked at all the magical photo's from when Andromeda was young, then weddings, births, and other milestones, as well as pictures just to have them. He looked through photo albums and saw one that held the wedding of Remus and Tonks. He was interested in seeing what the wedding was like, especially since he was not able to be there. Harry thumbed through the magical pages and it seemed as if they were still with Harry right now. It seemed as if the war had never happened, and they would be walking through the door any moment, to see their son. Harry knew that in the years to come, once Teddy realizes that his parent's have never been around for longer than a couple months of his life, he would have a lot of emotions, and Harry would have to be the one who helped him get through the time. Harry thought a bit of what he would tell Teddy and how he would have him understand that his parents died for a good cause. He thought of how Teddy would take it once he knew that they died for his cause, and if he hadn't been in the picture, maybe Teddy would still have his parents. He thought about the moments with Tonks and Remus, ones that he would be able to tell his godson about. He remembered the first time he met Remus, as Professor Lupin. He remembered how he helped him conjure the patronus. They worked on it for endless hours. He remembered how level headed Teddy's father was. He remembered how funny his mother was. He remembered the first time he met her, how she would go out of his way to help anyone. He remembered how she would change her appearance effortlessly to suite her emotional needs. Most of all, he remembered how much he missed them both, and how he didn't know what he would say when the time comes, and Teddy asks him about his parents. He sighed a bit and put the picture album away, before taking the next one in order, which had pictures of Teddy and his parents in it. Harry sighed yet again as he closed the picture album after the very last page. He looked at his watch and saw that it was almost midnight. He stood up and stretched, before heading up to his temporary bedroom. He was able to sleep until seven thirty, when Teddy woke up and was ready for breakfast.

"HARRY!" He heard as he cracked an eye open, squinting at the clock next to the bed, he read the numbers that were colored in a steady red. He groaned, it was much earlier than he had planned on getting up today. He closed his eyes for no longer than a second before he heard, "HARRY!" Again. He stood up, and put his glasses on his head, he threw the blankets back onto the bed and went into his godson's bedroom, "HARRY!" Teddy smiled brightly as he walked into the room.

"Morning Ted." Harry said, "You don't like to sleep in much, yet do you?"

"No."

"Well, I suppose we should go downstairs then."

"Yes." Teddy replied.

Harry took the child out of the crib and they walked downstairs. Harry cooked him his porridge and Teddy happily ate it, talking to Harry as he made his coffee. Harry laughed at the comments of the little tyke with blue hair. He got him cleaned up, after the porridge was ate, "Did you manage to eat anything Ted, or did you just get most of it on your clothing?"

Teddy, having no idea what his godfather was saying, just nodded and giggled, before running out of the kitchen and into his play room. Harry shook his head and with a flick of his wand, set the dishes to clean themselves. This spell was a neat little incantation that Mrs. Weasley had used a thousand times. Harry had become quite familiar with it, and used it often. Dishes were his most hated household chore.

Harry headed into the play room and found Teddy playing with toy Quidditch players, Harry had given him last Christmas. Ron, of course, gave him the Chuddly Cannon team toys as well. He smiled and sat down on the floor with the toddler, and the two played before Harry heard a familiar pop in the other room. The sound was of someone apparating into the kitchen, "Hello?"

"Hi."

Harry smiled widely as he went into the kitchen and embraced his girlfriend, "I didn't think you were coming over today."

"Well, I wanted to see how you were doing." Hermione laughed, as she tilted her head up to place a kiss on his lips, which he welcomed. Hands wrapped around his waist as hers wrapped around his neck, "So, how is it going?"

"Fine." He smiled.

"Really?" Hermione asked, looking a bit dubious.

"Yes."

"And where IS Teddy?"

"Teddy who?" He asked, in a serious manor.

"Harry! Where is Teddy?!"

"Relax." Harry laughed, "He's in the play room, playing with his toys. Man, you really don't have much faith in me, do you?"

"I have faith." Hermione said, "You're just a man."

"Thanks." Harry laughed.

Hermione smiled, and took Harry's hand in hers, "Can we see him?"

"Of course. He'll be thrilled to see you." Harry laughed, taking Hermione into the toy room, "Teddy, look who came to see you."

"Myme!" Teddy squealed, running over to Hermione.

Hermione scooped up the child, "You've gotten bigger since the last time I saw you." She smiled as Teddy wrapped his little arms around her neck hugging her tight.

"Yeah, that tends to happen with kids Hermione." Harry teased her, getting a backhand in return.

"Myme pay wif me?"

"Of course." Hermione smiled, placing the toddler on the ground. Teddy took two of Hermione's fingers into his hand as they sit in front of a few of his toys. Harry stood in the doorway with his hands crossed over his chest, watching the two interact. Hermione was a natural when it came to young children. Teddy giggled and sat with Hermione as they moved from toy to toy. Harry smiled as Hermione's curls fall into her face. With a quick flick of her neck, the curls were instantaneously out of her face, if only temporarily. Harry continued to watch with pure love of his girlfriend. Every aspect of her he loved, well, maybe he could live without her bossiness at times, but that was part of whom she was, and she was the one he loved. She turned her head back to Harry and gave him a big smile, which he returned.

"You pay wif us Harry!" Teddy smiled, standing up from Hermione's lap to pull his godfather over to the toys.

"Alright Ted." Harry laughed. He sat down next to Hermione and in an instant, Teddy was back on Hermione's lap. Hermione leaned her head against Harry's shoulder briefly, getting a kiss on her forehead. Teddy looked up at Hermione and smiled brightly at her, before looking up at Harry, "Mine."

"What's yours?" Harry asked him.

"Myme mine." He said, leaning against her, looking quite sure of himself.

"I thought she was mine?" Harry said grinning.

"Mine too." He said as Hermione laughed.

"Well I'm flattered." She said, kissing the top of his head, "So what is the plan for today?"

"I figured that we'd hang around here today, and then tomorrow we are going to go to the Burrow. Bill and Fleur are going to be coming over for dinner, and Victoire and Teddy can play."

"Vicky pay wif me Myme! Her pay wif me!"

"She will, tomorrow." Hermione laughed.

Hermione, Harry, and Teddy all play and spend the day together. They play with Teddy the entire day, with almost every toy. Hermione helped Teddy clean up with the use of her wand. That night, Harry gave Teddy a bath and put him to bed. It was eight at night, when he and Hermione were able to sit down and talk. "So, what's it like to play dad for a few days?"

Harry laughed, "It's not bad. " He said as he came into the room. He sat down, and put his feet up on the couch, motioning for Hermione to join him. She sat with her back up against his chest, in between his legs. She laced her fingers through his as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Hermione leaned her head against his neck, feeling his lips graze the nape of her neck. She sighed and squeezed his hands tightly, smiling. She looked up into his emerald eyes, "You look tired." She observed.

"I'm alright." He said.

"I guess I should go and let you sleep…"

"No. Stay for a little while." He replied to her, tightening her grip.

Hermione nodded and began to discuss work. She told him about her interview that she would be having in the week to come. She told him about it being a job in the field. She would be working with the ministry one on one and help them with understanding the muggle world better. She'd be researching both the muggle and wizarding connections and helping the muggles understand that the world they are not custom to is not that bad, and vice versa. Harry nodded a lot and smiled, before he talked to Hermione about what he and Ron were up for. He told Hermione how he and Ron would be working in the ministry, department of mysteries, if they got the jobs that were offered. Harry explained that they would be doing a lot of field work, in preparation for the Auror training, if they decided to do so. Hermione listened intently as they discussed the plans for their careers. Harry also talked to her about Grimmaulds Place. He said that it would be ready by September, and how Ron was going to be moving in with him. They talked to each other as if they hadn't spoken in years. It was time that just the two of them had, something that has not been occurring in the past few months. Sometime around eleven, the pair fell asleep on the couch, still in each other's arms. Hermione woke up at one thirty and sits up with a start, "What's the matter?" Harry mumbled.

"It's late, I should get home." Hermione said, starting to stand up.

"Stay here." He replied.

"I can't…"

"Why not?"

"I've got to prepare for the interview…"

"Stay here." He said again, not opening his eyes.

"Harry…"

"What?" He said, "It's mental for you to apparate home at almost two in the morning.

"I suppose you're right." She said, yawning.

"Come on. Let's go upstairs and get some actual sleep."

Hermione stood up and the pair head up to Harry's temporary bedroom. Harry takes her once again into his arms and they stay like that, Hermione's head on his chest, all night, until Teddy woke them up the next morning. To the pair, it seemed like a glimpse into the future for them. This was how they planned to live their lives, with kids, married, and living in a house, not in that order, of course.

* * *

It was mid October in the Department of Ministries. Hermione, Harry, and Ron had been working for almost two months. Harry was sitting at his desk when Hermione came in with a frown on her face, "Well you're looking all huffy." Harry said, as he sat at his desk.

"There is this girl in the office across from mine, and she is awful!"

"Who is she?"

"I have no idea." Hermione groaned, sitting on the chair across from Harry, "She is this know it all! She thinks she knows EVERYTHING about muggles, however, she never has been around them, nor is she one."

"Stepping on your toes, is she?"

"No… all over me, and I'm getting tired of it. I'm ready to come over here with you lot."

"Sorry love, but I don't think we have any openings." Harry laughed.

"What time do you think you'll get out tonight?" Hermione questioned her boyfriend.

"I'm hoping by five. Andromeda and Teddy are coming over the burrow tonight, and I want to see him. Do you want to come?"

"Yes, that sounds lovely."

"What time are you planning on heading home?"

"I was hoping to leave by four, but I will stay and get some work done before we leave for the Burrow." Hermione said.

"Alright, I'll just come and get you before I leave then."

"Great." Hermione smiled, and stood up, "I'll see you around five then."

"Right." He smiled as she leaned over to kiss him, "See you then love."

"Bye." Hermione said, before almost running smack into Ron, "Hi Ron."

"Hey Hermione, coming over for dinner tonight at my parent's house?"

"Yes, I'll be there."

"Great." He said, before turning his attention to his roommate, "I just met the most amazing girl." He smiled.

"Oh? Who is she?" Harry asked, as his best friend sat down at the desk next to him.

"Her name is Claire. She actually works in Hermione's department… a few offices down, I believe."

"So just walking around to get some coffee you find her?"

"No, I've been talking to her more and more each day."

"So, for about a week."

"There about."

"So, are you going to ask her out?" Harry asked, watching Ron go from his normally pale color to scarlet, his eyes widen as he stared at Harry, almost in disbelief.

"Are you mental?!" Ron said, his mouth dropping, "Me, ask HER out? The only person who I have ever asked out was Lavender, and it wasn't even a 'would you go out with me,' it was more' let me snog first and ask questions later,' and I am NOT going to do that with Claire."

"Well, that was almost two years ago, I think it's time for you to go out on a date."

"I've been on dates before." Ron frowned at him, "I just haven't found anyone I would want to go steady with…"

"Or who would put up with you for longer than a month." Harry laughed, as Ron threw a pencil at him.

"What a Mate." Ron grinned.

"It's not that hard to ask someone out. I suggest you start with 'Claire, would you like to get some dinner with me.'"

"And I recall how nervous you were with Hermione a few years back… as I recall, it took you ages to actually confess that you love her…"

"This is about you, not me." Harry laughed.

Ron ran his fingers through his hair, "She's amazing Harry."

"I believe that you are in love Ron, and this time, it's not to Krum."

"You best sleep with one eye open tonight, because I'm liable to kill you in your sleep." Ron teased.

"I'm sure." Harry laughed, "I'd ask her out."

"Easier said than done." Ron sighed.

"No time like the present Mate."

"I just don't think I can."

"You like her, right?"

"Yes…"

"Well, what's left to do? Just say, 'Claire, fancy coming out to dinner one of the nights?' I mean, what's the worst thing that can happen?"

"She could say no." Ron groaned.

"I don't think she will." Harry shrugged.

"I'm going to do it. I just need to get the courage to do so."

"Well, I say go for it." Harry smiled, "And let me know how it goes."

"Bloody Hell." He cursed, opening a file that needed to be completed.

The two sit at their desks, organizing files, preparing for the next week, as the time ticked on. Harry wanted to make sure that everything was finished by the time they were ready to head to the Burrow, so he didn't have to come back over the weekend. He would much rather spend the weekend with Hermione rather than at the office. Ron looked up at the clock on their wall, "Mum's going to kill us if we aren't there on time for dinner."

Harry looked at the clock as well, "We still have fifteen minutes…"

"And most of that will be spent pulling Hermione away from her work."

"Let me just finish this last file and I'll head over to grab Hermione."

"Well, I'll start working on her now. I want to say good night to Claire anyway."

Harry nodded, as he worked to finish his work. He hated leaving things uncompleted over the weekend, or even over the night. Hermione had worn off on him in this aspect. Harry finished quickly, and rubbed his eyes, before heading out the door to the left, and pressing the button for the elevator. Hermione worked two floors above him, directly on top of Harry and Ron. He walked down the hall and saw that they had five minutes to apparate to the Burrow, on time. Hermione was sitting with her back to him, reading over books on common medicine used by muggles and witches, comparing and contrasting the information. Her pen quickly moved onto the paper as she took her own notes. Harry looked around the room and didn't see Ron, "You ready love?"

Hermione jumped a bit, turning her head towards the clock sitting on her neat desk,

"Jeeze, I lost track of the time." She sighed, "Can you give me about five to ten minutes?"

"Sure, but you explain to Mrs. Weasley why we are late."

"Deal." Hermione smiled as she read through the end of the chapter.

"Did Ron come in?"

"No, not yet." She said.

"He's probably with Claire."

"Who?" She asked.

"Some girl that he fancies."

"Ron? Actually fancies a girl?"

"Yes." Harry laughed, "And apparently she fancies him back."

"Well I can't wait to meet this girl."

"Apparently she works in your department, a few offices down or something."

Hermione smiled, "I don't really know everyone in the department yet, by name. I guess I should learn."

"In time." Harry laughed, "Let me go see if I can find him."

"I should be done by that time." Hermione said.

Harry nodded and walked out of the office to find his best friend. Harry turned right and headed down the hall. He looked in the offices as he walked, and found Ron sitting next to a young witch, drinking coffee. Harry knocked on the door softly as the pair turned around. The girl motioned for Harry to enter, and he did just that. The girl sitting across from Ron was quite pretty. She had strawberry blonde hair that was shoulder length and bright blue eyes. She was average built and stood about five foot seven, two inches or so taller than Hermione. Ron looked at Harry and smiled, "Hey Mate."

"Hi."

"Harry, this is Claire, Claire, this is Harry."

"Nice to meet you Claire." Harry said.

"You too Harry. I know all about you."

"Who doesn't?" Ron asked.

"Listen Mate, we need to get going soon. Hermione is almost finished her work. You're mum isn't going to be happy if we show up late for dinner."

"Well, we'll be late anyway, if Hermione isn't finished yet." Ron laughed.

"Whose fault is that?" Harry teased, "You were the one who was supposed to work on her to get her to finish on time."

"Sorry."

"Its fine, I'll get her out on time." Harry said, watching Ron's posture towards Claire. He could tell that he truly liked her, and was fairly close to asking her out on a date, "Let me go get her, and I'll see you in Hermione's office in a few minutes?"

"Right." Ron said.

"Nice meeting you Claire." Harry said.

"You too Harry."

Harry walked out the open office door and heard Ron, 'So, fancy coming out to dinner with me this weekend?"

"I'd love to."

Harry smiled to himself and walked back into his girlfriend's office, "Alright Hermione, times up, let's go."

"One more minute…" She said, finishing her thought. She read over her report. She smiled to herself and put the paper into her folder and stood up, "Is Ron ready?"

"He will be. He just asked Claire out."

"I'll give him a few seconds then." Hermione smiled, walking over to Harry. She wrapped her arms around his neck, feeling him wrap his arms around her. He leans his head on top of her head, and they stay like that for a minute, until Ron comes back into the room, "You two ready?" He asked.

"Ready." Harry said.

"When's the date?" Hermione asked.

"Tomorrow night. I'll be meeting her at the restaurant tomorrow at seven."

"Well, I'm excited for you." Hermione smiled, "Who is she?"

"Her name is Claire… she works in the office down from you."

"What does she look like?"

"Her hair is strawberry blonde, she's a few inches taller than you…"

Hermione thought for a moment, wondering if she had met her yet. The only one who fit his description was that horrible girl that she always knocked heads with. She figured that he would never date a girl as horrendous as she was, but she was about to realize how wrong she was. The three of them walk out of Hermione's office. They were heading to the main hall, so they could apparate out.

"OH, Ron?"

Ron smiled ear to ear and turned around, "Yeah Claire?"

"What about we make it Seven o'clock instead? I'd like to spend as much time as I can with you."

Hermione stopped in her tracks and turned her head towards the most irritating voice in the department. Hermione frowned as she saw that he would be going out with a girl that drove her completely up the wall, one that made working a living hell.

"Oh, I didn't know you two knew each other." Claire said, her smile almost sickening in Hermione's eyes.

"Claire, this is Hermione, Hermione, Claire."

"Yes, we've met." Hermione said.

"Well, I'll see you at seven then." Ron smiled.

"See you then. By Harry, Hermione."

"Bye." Hermione replied, as Harry took her hand.

"Bye Claire, nice to meet you." Harry stated yet again.

The three continue to the mail hall as Ron talked about the new girl, "Hermione, you know her, what do you think?"

Hermione looked at Harry, wanting to plead the fifth, but figured she would say something nice about her best friend's date, "She's, very involved in work."

"I like a hard worker." Ron smiled, "I can't wait to have dinner with her."

Hermione forced a smile on her face and nodded, "Let's apparate."

* * *

Hermione and Harry apparated side by side and landed in the Burrow, hearing, "I was wondering where you three were." She smiled.

"Hermione wanted to work a bit more, and Ron had something else to do." Harry smiled.

"Well, I'm glad to see you lot." Mrs. Weasley smiled, hugging the three new arrivals.

"HARRY!" Teddy ran into the room and threw himself into his godfather's arms.

"Hey Teddy." Harry smiled, kissing his head, "How are you?"

"Good. Hi Myme!"

"Hi sweetie." Hermione smiled, hugging the child, who was reaching for her."

Hermione looked and noticed that none of the Weasley's were around, "Where is everyone?"

"Playing Quidditch." Fleur said, coming into the kitchen, Victoire screaming at the top of her lungs, "Where else." She was looking frustrated with her daughter in her hands, "You would think that when they hit thirty two they would stop playing."

"They never stop playing." Mrs. Weasley said, shouting over the screaming baby, "Did you feed her?"

"Yes, she just ate… and I changed her, and I walked with her, I don't know what her problem is right now."

"Is she teething?" Hermione asked the blonde.

"Yes, but she has been alright the past couple days. She's just being moody."

Hermione sighed, and looked at Fleur, "Do you want me to take her for a bit? Give your arms a break?"

Fleur looked thankfully at Hermione, "Do you mind? I just have to run up to the bathroom."

Hermione nodded and took the screaming child. Hermione looked at the child, her face was red and tears pooling down her cheeks. Hermione shifted the baby up onto her shoulder, and rubbed her back, walking slowly around the room.

"Vicky loud!" Teddy said, covering his ears.

"You use to be that loud too." Andromeda said to her grandson.

"He still is." Harry teased.

"Harry, Ron, get out here you gits!" Fred called, "We need a better game going on."

"FRED! Watch your language around kids!" Mrs. Weasley yelled at her son.

"Sorry mum, but still, let's go!"

"Do you mind?" Harry asked Hermione.

Hermione shook her head no, "Go on. I'll help Fleur with the baby."

"I go too!" Teddy said, gripping Harry's neck tightly.

"No, you stay here Ted." Harry smiled, trying to put the baby down on the ground, "I'll be back in, in a bit."

Teddy's lip went out and the tears started to flow as Harry and Ron headed outside.

"Two kids crying, reminds me when my kids were young." Mrs. Weasley sighed,

"Teddy, if you stop crying, we'll go out and watch them play for a few minutes."

Teddy sniffled and looked up at Mrs. Weasley, "Ok."

"Do you want me to take her Hermione?"

"No, I'm alright." She said, as the baby cried now, to ward off sleep.

Fleur came back down and looked at her daughter's features, "She'll be sleeping soon. Mum, do you have anything to take away the pain in her mouth?"

"I'll whip something up for you to take back." Mrs. Weasley smiled.

"Thank you." She said, "Here Hermione, I'll take her."

Hermione smiled and passed the baby over her mother, "Come on Teddy, you and I can go watch the Qidditch pitch."

"YAY!" Teddy smiled as Hermione picked him up, they headed outside.

The entire night, they all play Quidditch, watch the babies, and eat. By ten in the evening, everyone was ready to head home. Hermione didn't want to head back to her flat tonight though.

"Thanks a lot mum." Ron and Harry said, as they all prepare to head home.

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley." Hermione smiled.

"Are you going to your flat, or are you coming back to our place?" Harry asked Hermione.

"I think I'll stay with you tonight."

"Mum!" George called to her, laughing loudly, "Harry and Hermione are staying in the same house! They are probably going to share a bed together! What are you going to do about that?"

"Not my problem once they turn seventeen. They can do what they want." Mrs. Weasley said, knowing that Hermione and Harry split their nights between each other's houses, though not liking it one bit.

All of the Weasley Children, and the honorary Weasley Children laughed, before their final goodbye, Harry, Hermione, and Ron all apparate back to Grimmaulds Place.

* * *

Hermione and Harry say goodnight to Ron and head upstairs.

"I'm exhausted." Hermione groaned, looking at the clock on Harry's nightstand.

"So am I." Harry yawned.

Hermione opened the dresser that he had sent aside for her, so she could always have changes of clothes there. She pulled out night gowned and quickly changed, as Harry did the same. Hermione walks into the bathroom and brushes her teeth and walks back into the bedroom, tying her hair into a messy ponytail. She sits next to Harry on the bed, who was reading one of his folders for work. Hermione pulls it aside, "Not tonight."

"Not tonight what?" Harry asked, as she sat on her knees, leaning down to kiss him.

"We aren't working tonight." She grinned at him.

He rolled over onto his side, taking her into his arms, kissing her with more passion than ever before. He brushed his hand softly over the curls that escaped from the security of her rubber band. His hands softly run down the curves of her body. Hermione's hands roam down his bare, rippled, chest as their lips and tongue dance together. Hermione had been very nervous when the topic of sex came up between the two. She had never been ready for that step and Harry never forced her. He told her that he would be ready when she was. The discussion came up in conversation a couple times a month, and always ended in her needing more time. Finally, the waiting paid off. Hermione broke their serious lip lock and looked up at him, staring into his green eyes and she nodded.

"You sure?" Harry asked.

Hermione smiled, "As sure as I have ever been about anything in my life."

Harry smiled and kissed her softly, getting a smile back from her when he pulled away. Hermione reached over to Harry's nightstand and turn off the light. The night was theirs. Two hours went by of passion by pair, two hours that had been building for almost three years. Harry realized that night that he wanted to propose to her by next summer. He wanted her all to himself, he couldn't live without her.

The next morning, Hermione woke up with a big smiled on her face. She was lying against Harry's bare chest, his arms wrapped tightly around her back. She felt his warm breath on the top of her head as she snuggled down against his chest. He kissed her head, "How long have you been up?" Hermione asked.

"About an hour and a half." He said.

"Why didn't you get up?"

"I didn't want to wake you. I love watching you sleep and feeling you up against me. You looked so peaceful." Hermione wrapped her arms tighter against him, "Last night was amazing Hermione."

She nodded and smiled at him, "It really was."

"Any regrets?"

Hermione sat up and leaned in close to give him a peck on the lips, "Never. I will NEVER have regrets about you."

"Likewise."

Hermione sat up, "I need to get a shower."

"Alright." He smiled, as he watched her crawl out of the king sized bed.

She turned around and took his hands, "You should get one too."

He laughed, "Well, I won't say no to that."

Hermione tugged him into the bathroom with him and started the shower, which didn't turn off for another hour.

Everything continued to grow between Harry and Hermione. The two were more inseparable than ever. Ron and Claire were also inseparable, much to Hermione's dismay. Hermione disliked her, and it was about to get worse. She put up with her because it's her best friends girlfriend, but one could only take so much. So much love countered by the dislike of a significant other. Nothing can always be perfect, no matter how hard you try. Sometimes you just have to deal with things, even if they aren't going your way.

* * *

_A/N: So like it? Love it? Comments? Review please! Chapter 18 will be up soon! Chapter 18 will have more jobs, Ron and Hermione in a bit of a row, as well as Claire and Hermione disagreements, and perhaps an engagement. I decided that this story is going to continue as a long one due to all the messages I have had and the positive reviews… Keep them up please._

_Thanks a lot!_

_Stary_


	18. Hermione vs Claire

_Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!! NOTHING AT ALL! I don't wish to get sued._

_A/N: This takes place in the life of Harry and Hermione… but you'll have to use your imagination a bit as always in fan fiction. I love to hear from you if you liked the story! Please Read and Review, but no flames. I don't feel they are necessary._

_This chapter was originally forty pages long when I typed it single spaced. I was going to include the proposal and all in it, but figured it was a bit much for a chapter. I have it broken down into two chapters. This one I am giving you now. The next chapter in a day or so. I'm looking forward to you reading and reviewing them!_

_Thank you all for the Amazing reviews! I really appreciate them! Keep 'em up! They really help me keep up my writing quickly!! I love reading your comments, especially my frequent readers as well as my new readers! Keep them up!_

* * *

Hermione was sitting on Harry's bed, reading through her notes on this week's conference that was held in the ministry of magic in France. She sighed as she made notes in files that were piled high next to her. She looked around the red and gold room, and smiled. She was temporarily home alone. Ron was out with Claire, and Harry was at this week's department of mysteries meeting. Ron went to last weeks, which freed him up. She hadn't felt like staying at the office, but had a ton of work. She needed to finish a report by next week on the medicine of muggles. She would be studying and comparing and contrasting the different methods for the next six months. At the end of April, she would be going into a muggle hospital with a healer, and learn all she can about the medicine and bring back the knowledge she has obtained, and possibly share things about their way of medicine. They had been sending her to classes on becoming a healer for the past few months, something that she found extremely interesting. She dipped her quill in ink, scribbling notes on the parchment, enjoying the peace and quiet, but looking at the clock to see when Harry would be home. He was expected at eight, right now she had another hour to wait for him. The parchment became full as she worked. She heard voices downstairs and groaned, "So much for being alone."

"Hello?!" She heard her best friend's voice call.

"Hi Ron." She called back, "How was dinner?"

"Wonderful." Claire smiled as they came up the stairs.

Ron stopped in the open door, "Harry not back yet?"

"Eight O'clock." Hermione reminded him.

"Hopefully he won't be too late." Ron said, his arms wrapped around Claire's waist, his chin on her shoulder as he talked to Hermione.

"No, he shouldn't be. I'm starving though, so he better come on time."

Ron smiled, kissing the side of his new girlfriends head, "Well, I think we're going to go and watch some television."

Hermione nodded, "I'll see you later then."

Hermione had talked Ron and Harry into getting Televisions, which wasn't too difficult to do. Hermione was use to having the television on when she worked on her reports as noise in the background, especially in an empty house.

"You don't need any help do you Hermione? With the report?" Claire asked.

"No, thank you."

"Are you sure? I know a bit of muggle medicine, that may be helpful…"

"I was raised a muggle Claire, I doubt you know anything that I don't."

"I'm just saying…" Claire said, a bit annoyed with Hermione.

"Thank you, no." Hermione replied.

Ron frowned at Hermione, giving her a 'She's just trying to help' look, "If you need any help." Claire replied, before tugging on Ron's shirt, pulling him down the hall way, into his room.

Hermione frowned. She knew that Ron really liked Claire, and that he was happy, but she can't stand her always interfering with her work. She wants to run the entire department, and Hermione can't take it. She wanted to finalize their relationship, but knew that it would hurt Ron, and as a friend, she couldn't do that. She just had to deal with it as long as they were together.

Harry came home at eight by the floo. Hermione was downstairs in the kitchen, making tea when he came, "Hey love." She smiled, as she heard his familiar greeting to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck softly.

"Hi." She said, spinning in his arms, wrapping her hands around his neck, he leans down to kiss her hello, "I missed you."

Harry laughed, "I saw you for lunch."

"I know, but I still missed you."

"I missed you too."

"Did you eat yet?" Hermione questioned him.

"No, did you?"

"No." She said, "What do you want?"

Harry unwrapped his arms from her and walked over to the refrigerator, "Something quick. What do you think about just sandwiches?"

"Sounds fine." She said, taking out the bread from the breadbox.

"Ron here?"

"Yes, he and Claire are upstairs." She said.

Harry shot her a look over his shoulder, "Still don't like her?"

"She's just such a know-it-all, or at least she thinks she is."

"She's Ron's girlfriend."

"I keep telling myself that." Hermione grumbled as she took out a knife and two plates.

Harry quickly makes the sandwiches as Hermione pours the tea. The two of them head into the living room to watch the news and eat before they turned in for the night.

It was December, when everything started to truly go downhill between Hermione and Claire. Claire had been staying at Grimmaulds Place, and then Hermione would see her every day at the office, which in her own eyes, it's a lot of Claire. Hermione had to stay late at work and was extremely frustrated with the way her report was going. She had files from her boss that had to get finished as well, and who was there working late, but Claire.

Claire stuck her head into Hermione's office, "Are you staying much longer?" She asked.

"Yeah, for quite a bit of time."

"Are you going back to the boy's house after?"

"Yes. Harry said that he would have dinner ready."

"Well, let me help you…"

"No, thank you, I can finish it."

"Hermione, no one could finish this, let me help."

"No. I'm fine." Hermione grumbled.

Claire still sat down, and Hermione had to bite her tongue to stop from lashing out at the blonde, "Claire, I can figure this out myself. I don't need any help."

"Let me just…"

"NO!" Hermione said, pulling the file away from Claire, "I told you I am fine! Merlin, why do you have to be involved in EVERYTHING that isn't even something that you should be involved with!"

"Excuse me?!"

"I said I'm fine! This is MY project, not yours. You don't have to be prepared by April to go to a muggle hospital! You are a pure blood! You know nothing about muggles!"

"I know that you can be a total bitch." Claire grumbled, "And you were a muggle, so doesn't that count?"

"Claire…" Hermione said, trying to mind her attitude towards her, just for the sake of her relationship with Ron, "I just really get involved with my work… it's just how I am."

"I don't understand why such a sweet guy like Harry is stuck in a relationship and dating such a miserable, workaholic girl like you." Claire said to her, staring a hole into Hermione' s glare.

"What?!" Hermione said, raising her voice to the blonde. She looked right back into Claire's eyes, frowning and crossing her arms in front of her. Hermione tried to come to terms about what she just said to her.

"Do you even love him, or do you love what he is? How is it that you snagged 'The Boy Who Lived'?"

"You are out of your bloody mind! How dare you! I don't really care if you are my best friends' girlfriend, you don't know me! How dare you make accusations of me, especially about my relationship with my boyfriend, one that you have known JUST ABOUT as long as Ron, who also happens to be my best friend!"

"No need to get upset about this Hermione."

"Get out of my office, get out and let me be." Hermione said, her face scarlet, "I have work to do. I don't know who you think you are, but you know NOTHING about me."

"Sure I do, you are the girl who snagged the boy who lived. You won the prize. Do you know how many people would kill to be in your shoes, and you, a simple, bossy, know-it-all witch, have sunk your claws into him and don't even appreciate…"

"Get… out… of… my… office." Hermione said, taking deep breaths to not yell at her, "You are NOT welcome in my office, and you are NOT welcome anywhere around me. I don't want to see you, and I don't want to talk to you."

"Pretty hard when I'm dating someone who lives with your boyfriend, isn't it then?" She replied a bit cocky, "Like it or not Hermione, I'm here for the long run."

Hermione stood up, walked over to her office door and held her arm as if to usher Claire out. She stood up, "Fine. I'm leaving, but keep in mind, you are not the only one who wants Harry's fame. I don't think you appreciate him for him. I feel that it is a one sided door Hermione, and it's only swinging your way."

Hermione slammed the door shut as she walked out of the room. She was absolutely livid. 'How dare her! She doesn't even know me!' Hermione did keep her cool with Claire as she ranted about things she had no idea of. Hermione scribbled and scratched out the words on her report, tapping her quill on her desk, showing her irritation. She was so angry with the girl, she couldn't think straight. She stood up, knowing she couldn't focus on her work anymore and apparated home. She landed in the foyer of Grimmaulds Place, hearing Ron and Claire giggling in the living room. She walked as quietly as she could, trying to get to Harry's room before she was heard, however, they stop her, well Ron does.

"Hey Hermione. How was work?"

Hermione looked at the pair and her eyes immediately started to fill up with anger, "Fine."

"You alright?" Ron asked, concerned that his friend looked upset.

"I'm fine." Hermione replied, starting upstairs. She heard Ron tell Claire something and her reply was, "She's just being bitchy, let her be." That was the final straw for Hermione. She went upstairs, grabbed her files and came back downstairs.

"Where are you going?" Ron asked.

"I'm heading back to my flat." She snapped, staring at Claire who seemed smug. She definitely had gotten to Hermione and Hermione hated it. Shooting a look towards Claire she continued to speak to her best friend, "Tell Harry I'll be there, if he wants me. He should be home around seven."

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Fine." Hermione replied, apparating away. Her feet hit the floor of her flat and she immediately began to cry out of frustration. She couldn't help but let Claire's words get to her. 'What if he doesn't know how much I love him. What if he doesn't feel loved, or feels he loves me more than I love him. What if she is right.' Her mind continues to go into overdrive, her emotions filled her heart and head to the brim. She wanted nothing more than to never see Claire again, but that was impossible. 'She is going to make up awful stories and Ron is going to believe her… he is going to believe her and I will lose one of my best friends, and possibly my boyfriend." She cried for another twenty minutes, before she looked at the clock. It was almost eight o'clock. She walked into her small kitchen and started to boil tea. She set the black and white kettle onto the stove, after filling it with water and waited for it to boil. She still had a lot of work to complete, but she couldn't focus tonight. She stared at the kettle, remembering the old saying 'A watched pot never boils.' She grabbed her wand and speeds up the process, letting out a breath of air upon hearing the familiar bubbling sound. She pulled out her box of tea and places the bag inside of her favorite mug. She sits there, sipping the tea, looking out of her flats window as she leans against the counter. She heard the familiar pop of someone apparating into her flat and she hears footsteps coming closer to her. Hermione hears him call to her, "Hermione, you home?" She can't find her voice, "Hermione? Her…" She heard his voice right behind her, in the doorway, "Hey, I thought we were staying at my place tonight." Hermione said nothing, "Hermione, what's going on? Are you alright?"

* * *

Tears sting her eyes, "You know how much I love you, don't you?" She said, not turning around, her shoulders sagging.

"What… Hermione what's the matter?" He asked, taking a few steps towards her.

"You know how much I love you, right? You know that you are everything to me."

"I…"

Hermione turned around to face him, tears brimming in her eyes, "Tell me you know how much I love you, please."

"I know." He smiled at her.

"I love you so much." Hermione said, tears starting to flow down her cheeks, "I don't know if I show it enough, I don't know if you know how much I love you, I don't know if you could even imagine how much I love you. I don't want you to go around thinking that the door is swinging one way, I love you Harry. I love you so much. I need you to know that."

Harry walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her, as she pressed her face against his chest, tears soaking his shirt. He felt her arms wrap tightly around his waist, her arms gripping his shirt. He stroked her hair, not exactly knowing what this was all about, but not wanting to ask yet. She clung to him, "I love you so much." She sobbed.

"I love you too." Harry said, kissing the top of her head.

"Please, don't forget that." Hermione replied, "It's only you. It's always been you. I don't tell you this often enough. I love you Harry, I love you so much. I don't ever want to be without you."

"You won't be. I love you too." He replied again, nervous about what caused this emotion from Hermione. He knew how much she loved him. He never thought otherwise. He loved her and knew that she loved him back. They never had to worry about if they loved one another, it was just a given. He tilted her chin up, and softly kissed her tears away. He then kissed her lips, running a hand through her curls. She had her eyes closed as their tongues entwined. She broke apart after a few minutes and Harry kissed her forehead affectionately, "Do you mind telling me what brought this on?"

Hermione sighed, wiping her eyes, "I had an encounter with Claire. Let's just leave it at that."

"Let's not… what did she say?"

"Basically, that I'm not good enough for you. You deserve someone who isn't a bitch. That I don't appreciate our relationship, and I do Harry, I do."

"You don't have to prove anything to me Hermione. I know. I love you, for you. No one is going to change my mind about that."

"I just can't stay there right now. Not with Claire there."

"Alright, no problem. We'll stay at your flat for a bit."

Hermione smiled, nodding, "Great. Thank you."

"You're welcome. I love you Hermione."

"I love you too Harry." She said.

"Do you want to turn in a bit early?" He said.

"You read my mind." Hermione smiled, taking his hand. The two went upstairs, and turned off the light. Hermione felt better knowing that Harry knew how much she loved him, and vice versa. She still disliked Claire, and was not looking forward to seeing Ron after what things Claire probably told him. She pushed that thought away from her mind as Harry softly kissed her neck. The rest was magic.

* * *

Hermione groaned as the alarm clock went off. She didn't want to get up. She reached over Harry and hit the snooze button, "Six o'clock." He grumbled.

"I'm not getting up yet." Hermione mumbled against his chest.

"You going to have enough time to get ready?"

"Of course." She said, "I don't have to be up until 7:00, I just am up an hour early because…"

"You're crazy?" Harry said, smiling.

"No, because I want to have time in the morning to get some things done."

"So we're sleeping in then."

Hermione shrugged, smiling, "You don't have to."

"I'll take what I can get." He said, kissing the top of her head. He tightens his grip around Hermione and drifts back to sleep. They stay like that until six thirty, when Hermione forces herself up, "I need to get a shower."

"Alright." He said, not moving from the bed, "I'll need one after you."

"I won't be long." She sighed, stretching as she walked out of her bedroom and into the bathroom, turning on the shower she quickly begins her day. Harry got his shower as she stayed in the bathroom to do her hair and make-up. She pulled on her work clothes, consisting of a solid lavender collared shirt, black pants, her hair tied back into a simple plait tied with a purple band, and a pair of two inch heels. She brushed her teeth and set out for the kitchen to make tea and breakfast. She quickly made porridge, which Harry would complain because they have had that for the past week of food, but she didn't care. She felt rushed, even though she knew she would be fine. The faster the breakfast, the better.

"Porridge?" Harry said, wrinkling his nose.

"If you don't want it, make something else." Hermione snapped at him.

"I will, tomorrow." He said, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." She said, levitating everything needed for breakfast. She sat down next to him and they ate, discussing the day.

"I don't understand why you don't just set the dishes to magic."

"Because it's laziness." Hermione said, as she filled up the sink preparing to wash the dishes once they finished eating.

"No it's not…"

"Harry, I refuse to do magic for something so trivial as dishes!"

"But levitating dishes? That's rocket science?"

"Oh shut up." Hermione said, as a smile crossed her lips, "I don't like doing magic with dishes, and if I EVER catch you doing it in my house, I will never speak to you again. I was raised doing dishes, and I will continue doing them like I know how to. My children will be the same way."

"I was raised doing dishes too, but love the fact that I can use magic." Harry smiled, "It's so much easier."

"And I repeat myself, laziness." She said, throwing a wet dish towel at Harry.

"Real mature Hermione." Harry teased, her tossing the towel back at her.

She laughed, and finished her dishes, "You know, if you dry them that would be a big help."

Harry sighed and stood up, taking a dry rag and helped her dry the dishes. She then levitated the dishes back to their spots in the cupboards, "You use magic to put them away, but not to clean… I don't understand you sometimes love."

Hermione kissed his cheek, "But you love me anyway, right?"

"Of course." He smiled, kissing her nose playfully. He had to admit, it was nice just having Hermione and Him in the house alone. He didn't have to worry about anyone around. They loved that time together. Hermione looked at the clock, "We need to head out."

"Right." He said, as Hermione looked around her flat one last time, calling out to Crookshanks to behave, they apparate side by side into the Ministry. They head to their normal elevator and with a quick kiss, Hermione gets off at her floor and Harry makes the journey down two more levels. Hermione sat in a meeting until noon, while Harry and Ron went out into the field with the Aurors. They were out of the office all day.

Hermione and Claire stayed away from one another, which suited Hermione just fine. She loved not having to worry about her. Ron and Harry had a bit of a discussion about Hermione and Claire.

"You know Mate," Ron began, "Hermione is quite rude when it comes to Claire."

"Oh?"

"Don't be thick, you know she is."

Harry sighed, "I know."

"Why?"

"They just don't get along."

"Well I don't agree with that answer." Ron said, frowning, "Why don't they get along?"

"I'm not the one you should be asking that question to Ron."

"Well, who should I ask?"

"Claire perhaps?"

"You blaming this all on her?"

"No, I'm not, but she's more involved in this than I am. If you aren't keen on asking Claire, then talk to Hermione. She IS one of you best friends Ron. I'm sure she'll give you an answer that holds more truth and knowledge than my answer. I can easily tell you what I think…"

"No, I'll ask Hermione." He grumbled, knowing what a brilliant conversation that will be. He was hoping to take the easy way out.

"She'll tell you what's going on."

"So what, is she not staying at your place if Claire's there?"

"She just needs some space for a bit. We're going to stay at her place for a little while."

"Not that I mind the privacy." Ron smiled, his blue eyes shining.

"Of course not." Harry smiled, "I feel the same way."

"And of course, not having her cat around…"

"I'm sure." Harry laughed.

"I hate the fact that she hates my girlfriend."

"Once again, I'm not the one to talk to about that. She only tells me what she wants me to hear and nothing more."

"You know more about it than I do."

"I'm not getting into this with you Ron." Harry replied as he walked over to the Auror's.

Ron grumbled a bit as he followed Harry, but stayed quiet.

Hermione sat at her desk tapping her pencil against her desk. She had a countless number of meetings this morning. She hated being cooped up in meetings. She wanted nothing more than to work on her muggle medicine research.

"Hermione?"

"Yes?" Hermione replied, looking up from her paper work. She saw her boss, Josephine, looking in her office.

"Listen, I know you have about a million things on your plate, however, since you have the most knowledge in this field, I chose you to do the presentation on the different medications used by muggles. I need you to work with Claire…"

"NO!" Hermione said, a bit louder than intended, getting a curious look from her boss, "I mean, Jo, it's just that I don't feel Claire knows enough about the medication…"

"That is why she needs to work with you. I want her to be able to get use to the muggle ways. She knows a great deal, but I feel she needs to work with someone who has been raised a different way than herself."

"But…"

"End of discussion Hermione." Jo replied and smiled, "Presentation is on Monday. You have five days to prepare."

"Alright." Hermione replied, feeling defeated and annoyed. She groaned and let her head drop to the desk, regretting it after feeling the pain. She sat up and rubbed her sore forehead, before hearing Claire.

"So, seems like we have a presentation to prepare for."

"So it would seem." Hermione said, not looking up at her.

"When shall we prepare?"

"I'm already prepared." Hermione said.

"That's not being a team player."

"You can read it when I am completely finished."

"We need to do this together."

"You're so smart, why don't you do it?" Hermione asked.

"I could! I know just as much as you do about muggles."

"Doubtful." Hermione grumbled.

"Well, like it or not, we are together in this."

Hermione sighed, knowing that she was right. She gathered books and papers about pepper up potion and passed it to Claire, "Here, you do this part and I'll do penicillin. We'll converse and put our presentation together over the weekend. "

"No."

"No? What do you mean no?" Hermione said, outraged.

"Exactly what I said, no. I want penicillin, you take pepper up. We'll then compare it and contrast it."

"You don't know ANYTHING about penicillin."

"I know enough to do a damn presentation! I want to do this!"

Hermione's eyes narrowed, "Fine. If you feel you know enough to complete a proper comparing and contrasting of the penicillin and the pepper up potion, take penicillin. I'll do the later one."

"Do you have books on them?"

"Of course I do." Hermione snapped, shoving the medical journals at her, "These are muggle medicine journals. Everything you need is in here. Read it, and then you can create your report. I'll meet with you on Saturday. If you can't do it, tell me by Friday, so I can finish the presentation."

"I'll be fine." Claire replied snatching up the books, storming out of the office. Hermione groaned again, extremely annoyed at the situation thrust upon her, knowing that she had no other choice. She began her presentation knowing that Claire would put it off. "This is going to be a long week." Hermione grumbled. She looked at her watch, knowing that Harry would not be back to the office for another few hours. She couldn't wait to tell him what she had to do. She groaned again, opening her medical book, thumbing through the pages, and scribbling down notes. She never liked to leave anything till the last minute, and couldn't believe sometimes that she was dating someone who procrastinated several times a week. She had to smile when she thought about the last project Harry had to do, which got finished at three in the morning. She would never be like that. She worked hard on her presentation and had most of the research done by that afternoon. She resisted the urge to review the penicillin information, and decided that she would let Claire go for a few days, then check on her progress.

"You almost ready to head home Hermione?" Harry asked. Hermione looked up at the clock quickly, seeing that it was five in the evening.

"Where did the time go?" Hermione groaned, standing up, clearing her desk, "Hi sweetie." She said, walking as he came over to her, she kissed his lips softly.

"How was your day love?"

"Well, you know my medical things that I am doing?"

"Yes."

"Well I have a presentation on Monday and guess who my partner is?"

"Who?"

"Claire."

"Are you serious?!" Harry said.

"Unfortunately."

Harry sniggers as he looked at his girlfriend, "Well…"

"I can't believe you're laughing at me." Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

"I'm not laughing AT you, I'm laughing AT your SITUATION."

"I guess it is quite funny…"

"It is." Harry laughed.

Hermione groaned and shoved him, playfully, "Are you ready to go?"

"If you are."

"I am."

"Ron wanted to do dinner at our place, what do you think?"

"Is Claire going to be there?"

"I assume so." Harry said shrugging. Hermione groaned. "Tell me something."

"What?" Hermione asked, feeling him take her hands.

"Is Ron your friend?"

"Yes."

"Keep that in mind." He said, sighing, "I know you don't like Claire, but I really don't want you to push Ron away. He can't help who he likes."

"Dinner at Grimmaulds Place sounds wonderful." Hermione smiled.

"We don't have to stay there."

"I will, just after the presentation. I'm going to be seeing way too much of her Harry."

"Completely understandable." He smiled, "Let's head back home."

"Alright." Hermione replied. She closed her office up, turned off the lights, and locked her door, following Harry out of the Ministry, "Where's Ron?"

"Already left. He and Claire went a bit early."

"Alright then."

"Let's go." Harry said, offering his arm to Hermione. She took it, smiling at him as they apparated away. She loved when they apparated together. They were as close as they could possibly be to one another. Hermione felt her feet touch in Grimmaulds Place. She could smell something cooking in the kitchen and smiled, "I hope Ron isn't cooking."

"Me too." Harry laughed, "Ron?"

"I'm not cooking don't worry!" He called back to the pair. Hermione giggled as they went into the kitchen. The first time either one of them had experienced Ron's cooking was when they first moved into Grimmaulds Place. He had cooked them a simple plate of pasta and managed to make it so spicy that Hermione was physically sick for two days, Ron and Harry weren't much better. Since then, Ron was not allowed to cook.

Hermione walked into the kitchen behind Harry and saw Claire baking a peculiar poultry item. She cocked her head at it, trying to make notice of what it was, "Chicken Parmesans?" She asked, getting a cold response from Claire.

"I do hope that is alright with you. Do you need me to research it? I mean it is a muggle recipe isn't it?"

Hermione frowned, and looked at Ron, who was laughing at the girl. He stood next to her as she cooked. She watched him, as he brushed a stray piece of blonde hair that fell into her face. She couldn't believe that her friend, her best friend, liked someone so horrible. She watched Claire turn her face towards Ron, beckoning for a kiss, which he quickly gave her, and it turned her stomach. She wished he could see Claire for what she saw her as, but he couldn't, and every day he didn't realize what an awful person she was, he fell more head over heels for her. Hermione felt Harry's hands rest on her shoulders, gently rubbing them, and she turned into his arms. Harry looked at Ron, "Let us know when dinner is ready." He smiled, as he took her hand and they went up into Harry's room. Hermione sat on his bed, as Neve flew over to her shoulder, "Hey girl."

"I think she missed you."

"It's only been a few days…" She said, stroking the birds' soft feathers, "And she could come back to my place while we are there."

Harry nodded, "Crookshanks will be thrilled."

"They get along better than he does with Pig." She smiled, grabbing her pair of jeans which sat on the bed before walking into his bathroom. She pulled out a hair tie, and pulled her hair back into a messy knot, sitting on the bottom of her head, "Harry, can you bring me my white sweater please?"

"Sure." He said, as he walked over to his bureau. He pulled the middle, left drawer open, where Hermione always had clothes, and pulled out her desired shirt. He smiled as he looked at the eight pictures around the room, all of the Trio or just Harry and Hermione, plus two more on the walls of the Weasleys and the Grangers. The large bedroom had become theirs. Harry loved it. He turned and walked into the bathroom, finding Hermione in a pair of jeans and a lacy bra. He walked up behind her, and kissed down her neck, over her shoulder. Hermione let her neck roll to the right, against his chest, as he wrapped his arms around her stomach as his lips lingered. He moved the messy knot and made his way over to her right side. She rolled her head to the other side, to allow him better access of her neck. She felt his warm hands around her stomach and let out a soft moan as he hit the perfect spot on her neck. Her hand went up to play with his hair a bit. She turned around in Harry's arms and smiled as he grabbed her around the waist and hoisted her up onto the sink. He moved closer to her as she wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling his lips to hers. Harry let his tongue caress hers before, "Harry! Hermione! Dinner." Ron banged on the door. Hermione groaned, and Harry released her lips and tongue, "Did you two hear me?!"

"Yes, we're just getting changed, be down in a few." Harry said, leaning his forehead on hers, planting a simple kiss on her lips. She pouted a bit when Harry told her, "We'll be continuing this later."

Hermione pulled on her shirt, and fixed her hair a bit, watching intently as Harry changed out of his work clothes and into a pair of jeans and a solid green long sleeved polo shirt. She saw the rippling of his chest, and the way the jeans fit him. She loved him, and he loved her, but it was more than that, they were madly in love. The pair walked out of the bathroom, and Hermione opened the door to their bedroom, but Harry quickly grabbed her and spun her back to him, "What?" Hermione asked, smiling as she saw the impish gleam in his eye.

Harry kissed her long, hard, and passionately, before saying, "Just a reminder of what's to come tonight."

She giggled, feeling his hands softly run the length of her back, "Well Mr. Potter, I'm looking forward to it."

"HERMIONE! HARRY! LET'S GO!"

"I'm going to hex him." Hermione groaned, as the pair walked downstairs. The simple things mean the most to Hermione in their relationship; the way Harry will always open the door for her, offer her his arm when the apparate, how he pulls the seat out for her when they sit down to eat in restaurants. It was the little things that made her love him even more. He was a gentleman.

* * *

"Bout time you two showed up. Snogging a bit, I assume?" Ron smiled.

"I don't think that is any of your business Ronald." Hermione said, with a playful smile on her lips.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"You're one to talk Mate." Harry said, as he took his fork and began to cut the food.

"I'm not the one in question." Ron laughed. Hermione took a bite of her food and found it surprisingly good.

"It's really good Claire." Harry said.

"Thanks Harry." She blushed a bit.

"It is, quite good." Hermione replied.

"For a witch?" She asked Hermione.

Hermione frowned at that moment, a bit, not appreciating her comment, so in response she said, "Yes."

Ron rolled his eyes. He was really getting sick of Hermione's attitude towards Claire, and knew he would have to do something about it soon. He couldn't take her negative comments, completely ignoring the fact that Claire had them as well.

The four of them ate and discussed the work they had coming up during dinner, and when it was finished, Harry nominated himself and Hermione to clean up. Harry began to get his wand out when Hermione stopped him, "What?"

"Are you really that lazy?"

"You are NOT suggesting that we do these the muggle way?"

"Of course that is what I am suggesting. I normally would not do them any other way! You don't need magic to clean a couple of dishes."

Harry groaned, "Hermione…"

"No." She said, as she filled up the sink.

Normally, she would do magic any chance she had, but when it came to cleaning up dishes, she would always make sure that she did them the muggle way. Harry never understood it, and the only conclusion he could come up with was that she wanted to keep with the muggle tradition. Still, he hated doing dishes. He hated everything that came with dishes. Within a half hour, dishes were finished, soaking and they walked into the living room, "I think we are going to get going." Harry smiled, seeing that it was after eight.

"Not staying again Mate?"

"No… we'll be back on Monday though." Harry laughed, "Hermione and I are in need of some… complete alone time."

"Well don't let me stop that." Ron laughed, as he wrapped his arm around Claire's shoulder.

"We'll see you at work." Hermione smiled, "Thanks for dinner Claire."

"No problem." Claire said, leaning her head down on the redhead's chest. Ron closed his arm around her protectively.

Hermione walked over, and kissed Ron on the cheek, a normal goodbye for the two and then Harry and she apparated away. Hermione felt relieved as they were back in her flat. She was glad it was just the two of them again, "I'm going to get changed real fast, alright?"

Harry smiled, "Fine."

Hermione walked into her bathroom and changed her clothing into something more relaxing. She pulled on her usual tank top and fleece pajama pants. She was brushing her teeth when she felt Harry once again attack her neck. She rinsed and then turned around in his arms, "How about the bed instead of the sink this time?" Harry smiled and picked her up, her legs wrapped around his waist, he locked his lips with hers, and he carried her over to the bed. He lies her down onto the bed, gently moves down her neck, as she unbuttoned his shirt, her arms rubbed his chest affectionately. Harry reaches over her and turned the light off.

Over the past few months, their relationship has become more passionate than ever before. They loved having their own place to come to, and loved spending as much time as they can together.

Hermione woke up in her normal position. She was lying on his chest as he slept with his arms wrapped around him, his chin resting on her head. She nestled deeper against his chest and felt his arm tighten around her. She wanted to stay like this forever, but the alarm went off, "Damn." Hermione mumbled.

"I'm thinking the same thing." He said as Hermione leaned over and hit the snooze button. He leaned down and kissed her, "Good morning."

"Morning." She said, when the lip lock broke.

"I need a shower."

"Go ahead, you're quicker than I am." She smiled.

"Alright." He replied. Harry stood up and walked into the bathroom. Hermione rolled over onto his pillow and pulled it close to her, inhaling his sent. It always smelled of his cologne. The few nights when they are apart, she always lies on his side. She must have fallen asleep again, because she felt lips on hers briefly, "I'm out."

Hermione rubbed her eyes and sat up, "Alright."

"We should call off sick today."

"That's kind of obvious don't you think?" She giggled.

"We deserve a day to ourselves."

"Well then, we'll take one…"

"By the rules?"

"By the rules." Hermione replied, laughing.

Monday rolled around and Hermione paced outside the meeting room. She was waiting for Claire, who was going to be late if she didn't get there soon, "Hermione are you ready?"

"I will be as soon as Claire gets here." Hermione grumbled.

"Where is she Hermione?"

"I have no idea…" Hermione said.

"The meeting is to start right now! You are going to have to do this on your own then…"

"But! I can't! I need her information on penicillin! We have this whole compare contrasting thing going on and…"

"Here I am!" Claire said, smiling a bit, "Sorry, traffic was terrible."

"Traffic?" Hermione said, "Is that suppose to be funny?! I mean, it's time! Ugh! Let's just go."

"Hermione, I'm not late…" Claire hissed.

"Yes you are." She hissed back, "If you come on time you are late for meetings like this! Now we are going to have to take five minutes to set up! I have been here for a half an hour! I'm not arguing! You better have everything."

"I do." She grumbled. They completed their presentation and Hermione was chosen to be the official witch to go into the muggle hospital and research information. Hermione was thrilled. She smiled when they commended her on her punctuality and her presentation. Hermione smiled and practically ran to Harry and Ron's office. She threw open the door and threw herself into Harry who was taken by surprise, "What in the hell?!"

"I am officially chosen to go to the muggle hospital! They want me to be the head of the researching!"

"I thought you were already going?"

"I was, but now they chose ME as the head!"

Harry smiled, "Congratulations."

"How did the presentation go?" Ron asked.

"Well, considering Claire was late, and we didn't start until almost ten minutes after the meeting should have started it went fine."

"Why was she late?"

"Because she thought by getting there on time, we would have enough time to set up and all."

"Well, at least it went well." Ron shrugged.

"It could have been worse." She smiled.

The end of January, Hermione and Ron had a bit of a row. It was the twelfth and they were all in the living room. Hermione was sitting on the floor, looking over her report from St. Mungo's. She was becoming a bit nervous as April neared itself. She would be gone a month now, not the two weeks she thought she would be. She was on edge emotionally, and ready to snap at any moment. It did not help that Claire was practically a permanent resident at Grimmaulds Place, nor that Harry did not mind. It was very rare for Hermione to come back from work and see her, or for her to wake up and see Claire coming out of the bathroom. What made this worse was today, she set Hermione off. She was sitting, reading her information with her back up against the chair. The television was on low, a moment of kindness shown by her redheaded friend, so that she could work somewhere other than Harry's bedroom. What was getting to her was the incisive tapping that was occurring. Hermione gritted her teeth trying to ignore the annoyance, which only lasted so long, "Could you please stop?"

"Stop what?" Claire asked.

"Tapping. It's driving me mad."

Claire nodded and stopped her nails from tapping against the wood table. Hermione continued reading making notes about her notes. She felt eyes on the back of her head, "You know, that's not the proper understanding of that particular potion Hermione. You have your information wrong."

"No, I don't." Hermione replied, "I got this from the head healer at St. Mungo's, I'm sure that she isn't wrong."

Claire read the report again, "But it is. See, the proper use for that potion is to take it orally, and then it will take a week, not four days, to completely rid yourself of the nausea and fever. It is also NOT used for witches flu…"

"So what you are telling me is that YOU know more about the potion then a healer? Are you mad?!" Hermione said.

"I'm just saying…"

"No! You are not just saying!" Hermione said raising her voice, "I am so bloody sick of you sticking your nose into my project! I am so tired of you thinking you know everything! You don't! You are NOT a healer! You are NOT a muggle! You don't know half the stuff you think you know!"

"I'm just trying to help…"

"STOP HELPING!" Hermione shouted, standing up, "I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!"

"What is your problem with me?! What in the hell do you have against me?!"

"You are a know it all! Or at least you think you are! I am sick of it! Absolutely sick of it!"

"That's enough!" Ron said, standing up, "I am so tired of your attitude Hermione!"

"MINE?! What in the hell do you mean?"

"You're attitude stinks when it comes to Claire! She has done NOTHING wrong! All she has tried to do is…"

"Taken over everything I have ever done in the office!" She said, storming out of the room.

"I'm not finished Hermione!" Ron said, following her out into the kitchen, "She has done NOTHING to you to deserve this attitude! How dare you treat her like that! She only wants to help. Maybe she knows something that you don't Hermione. Have you ever thought of that?! I'm sure there are people out there who are smarter than you are, or know a bit more than you do about a certain subject." Harry apparated in, just in time, and heard Ron's comment to Hermione. He stood back, and listened for a moment from the doorway, "Prove that she doesn't know something more than you!"

"BECAUSE I LEARNED IT FROM A HEALER! She doesn't want to help me, she wants to beat me! I don't understand how you can even like someone like her! I thought you had taste."

"What is going on in here?" Harry asked, shocked that his best friends are at one another's throats. Hermione was practically in tears, something that Ron had not done in years to her.

She looked over at Harry and pointed to Ron, "HE is completely mental! His GIRLFRIEND is mad as well! She is trying to correct something a healer told me, just to prove she knows something more about something than I do! HOW THE HELL CAN YOU LIKE SOMEONE LIKE THAT?!"

"How the hell can you not?! News flash Hermione, she is not going anyway! I love her! How dare you treat her like shit! She has done NOTHING TO YOU! I don't understand what you have against her!"

"I TOLD YOU!"

"Some friend you are." Ron said, looking at her through cold blue eyes, "If I have to choose, I choose to be with her, and if you can't accept that, forget you. She hasn't done anything to you."

"I'm going home." Hermione said looking at Harry, "I'm not staying here with an arrogant arse and his know-it-all hussy." She kissed Harry briefly and apparated to her flat.

"What in the hell was that about?!"

"She freaked out on Claire because she tried to helping her with her report."

"What report?" Harry asked.

"Some bloody thing that Hermione was reading, a report she got from St. Mungo's. Claire told her that something was wrong, and she went totally mental!"

"What did she say was wrong?"

"Something a healer told Hermione…"

"So you got involved?"

"You're bloody right I did." Ron said, "Claire is my girlfriend!"

"Hermione's your best friend."

"I can't stand back and watch Hermione tell Claire off, and say horrid things about her."

"Well, I'm sure Hermione is under a bit of pressure… and perhaps, Claire is a bit jealous of Hermione's accomplishments?"

"WHAT?!"

"Alright, wrong choice of words."

"Your damn right they are!"

"Listen, I'm sure Hermione had her reasons… no matter how horrible they are. Hermione can only take so much when she is anxious, and you know that. You are her best friend. You two need to talk and work this out."

"I don't want to right now… She was being a bitch."

"She's nervous." Harry said, trying to get his best friend to understand.

"And you are defending her…"

"And what are you doing with Claire?"

Ron thought for a moment, "That's not the point!"

"Well, I'm going to go and talk to Hermione. I'll see you at work tomorrow?"

"Right." Ron grumbled, before heading into the living room with his girlfriend. Harry followed him into the living room and picked up Hermione's left work. Harry then apparated over to Hermione's flat, finding her lying on her bed, face down on a pillow. He sat down on the end of the bed and placed his hand on her back. She bit back a choked sob as he pulled her hair away from her face. She looked at him, tears threatening to fall from her eyes, "I hate her." She mumbled.

"Really? I haven't noticed Hermione." Harry said, sighing, "You alright?"

"I just really don't like her Harry. She is always in my face and involved in my work. I can't concentrate there. She is always around me!"

"She's Ron's girlfriend…"

"I know that! I know! I just don't know how I can deal with her anymore! Why can't he understand that?"

"The same reason you can't." Harry said, "He loves her, Hermione."

"I know…"

"Don't ruin your friendship over this."

"I just don't understand why he loves her."

"Why do you love me?"

Hermione looked at him as if he were mad, "You know exactly why I love you."

Harry shrugged, "Ron's for the same reason then."

Hermione sat up and wrapped her arms around Harry, leaning against his chest, taking deep breaths to calm herself. He softly rubbed her back in circles, soothingly, kissing the top of her head.

"Damn." Hermione replied.

"What?"

"I left my work at Grimmaulds Place…"

"I have it." He said, pointing to the notes on the bed.

Hermione smiled, kissing him, "This is the reason I love you."

"Figured you didn't want to go back tonight."

"Not particularly. I have no desire to spend the night there with Ron OR Claire."

"Figured." Harry smiled, kicking his shoes off, and reaching over towards her night stand, picking up the remote control. He leaned against the head board of her bed and channel surfed the stations for a while, during the time that Hermione was reviewing her notes. Around eleven, Hermione stood up from her work, cleaned off the bed and went into the bathroom, brushing her teeth and finally coming back out to change into her night clothes. She lies against Harry, who closed his arm around her shoulders, "You ready for bed?"

"Yeah." She said, "But you don't have to sleep yet. Keep the TV on if you want to."

Harry smiled, "I think I may."

Hermione laughed, and turned off the lights, curling up at Harry's side, while he lies on his back, with his arm up and around his neck, holding up his head. She gradually fell asleep, as Harry watched TV. He looked down at her, watching her sleep a few times until he finally was tired enough to sleep.

Ron and Hermione did not talk for the majority of the week. If they did, it was more arguing than talking. Harry groaned every time they were in the same room together. It was like Hogwarts again, and he did not need this right now. He was getting fed up with their bickering. He truly thought they would be finished arguing after Hogwarts, but apparently that was NOT the way it would be. Finally, by Friday, Hermione wanted to talk to Ron and he was ready to listen. It was in the middle of a particular fight when Ron and Hermione stopped.

"I don't want to fight anymore." Hermione said, her eyes filling with tears, "I hate fighting with you."

Ron sighed, "Me too."

"Can we talk?"

"Of course." He replied, as the pair walked out of the living room and into the kitchen.

"Listen, I feel bad… I just don't get along with Claire."

Ron sighed and ran his hand through his hair, "I know, but Hermione, she's my girlfriend. Do you know how hard it is not having my best friends blessing with her? I love her Hermione."

"Why?"

"She's just amazing. She is funny, nice, caring… and you don't see that, do you?"

Hermione shook her head, "I wish I could."

"You could, but…"

"We don't get along."

"Try."

"Ron…"

"Try." He said again.

Hermione accepted defeat, "Alright. I'll try."

Ron hugged her, "Thank you."

She hugged him back and wiped a tear away from her eye. She smiled as he kissed her cheek in appreciation. With that Hermione went back to working and Ron went back with Claire.

"Listen Claire, I know that you and Hermione don't get along very well. I know that it also isn't for lack of trying, but I think that if you would give Hermione a chance…"

"I have given her a chance!" Claire said, frowning at her boyfriend, "She is a self-centered control freak. She has no patients or tolerance. She wants everything done her way. It's awful working in an office with someone like that."

Ron looked at her, shaking his head, "She's my best friend Claire. My best friend of over nine years. I can't lose or forget that."

"She has not tried to have ANY type of relationship with me, let alone show friendship."

"I know, and I talked to her about that, but I need to know that you will try." Claire groaned, "I'm not saying be Hermione's best friend, but I can't stand dividing my time up between the two of you. Can you meet her half way?"

"She has to show the effort first." Claire frowned, "I have done enough firsts with her."

"All I'm asking is that you'll try."

She smiled, kissing his lips, "I'll try."

Ron smiled, "This is the reason I love you."

Claire blushed and smiled up at the redhead, "I love you too."

* * *

Hermione became more tolerant of Claire, but you could see that she doesn't like her. Little things still drive Hermione crazy, but that is going to happen. Hermione was focused more and more on leaving in three months for her work experience.

Harry had decided that the week she comes home, two days after, he was going to propose to Hermione. He wanted it to be a surprise, and since the two of them had talked about it a bit and knew that it would be coming eventually, he decided that May fifteenth would be the night that he did it. It was two days after she got home, so she would be able to have the day to rest. He had an idea of where he wanted to go and what kind of ring she would like. He needed to plan everything during the month she was gone. The ring was harder than he thought. He went to a jewelers in London, after cashing some of his wizard money out and getting muggle money in return. He looked through the selection of rings and decided on four different ones. He knew he only could choose one, but couldn't figure out which one he wanted for her. He had to call in reinforcements. He came home after the jewelers and smiled as he watched Hermione working on her projects, for the thousandth time, "Hey."

"Hey." Hermione said, looking up at him only to give him a kiss, "How was your day?"

"Fine, yours?"

"Busy." She groaned.

"You up for dinner tonight?"

"I can't go out anywhere… but home will work."

"Alright." He smiled, "I need to head to the Burrow for a little while, but I'll be back around seven."

"Why?"

"Have to ask Ginny something, do you want to come?"

"Not today. Tell her I said hello though. I have so much to do before next week."

"Alright." Harry smiled, "I'll be back in a bit."

"Right. Love you."

"You too." He said, and he took floo powder and threw it into the fire "The Burrow!" He said firmly and was whisked away to one of the three places he had ever liked considering it home. "Hello?"

"Hi mum." Harry teased Mrs. Weasley.

"Harry dear, how are you?" Mrs. Weasley smiled, hugging her seventh son.

"I'm fine, how are you?"

"Good. I'm glad to see you."

"You too. Is Ginny around?"

"She is up in her room."

"Great." He said, "I'll be back in a bit." And he walked up the crooked stairs to the second floor, knocking on the third bedroom door at the end of the hall, "Gin?"

"Hey Harry, come on in."

"How are you?"

"Great you?"

"Good, how's work?"

"Fine." She smiled, "Busy of course, but I like it."

"Fabulous. Listen, I need your help."

"Of course, with what?"

"I'm going to propose to Hermione."

"OH MY GOSH!" Ginny said, throwing herself at Harry, enveloping him into bone crushing hug, "When?!"

"May fifteenth. I am going to plan everything when she is gone for work."

"That's awesome Harry!" Ginny said beaming.

"But, here's the thing. I need you to help me pick the ring."

"Oh my gosh, I'd love to! Have you looked at all?"

"I have it down to five. I can't pick though."

"When do you want to go?"

"What about now?"

"Sure!" Ginny said, standing up and pulling on her cloak. She walked down the stairs, "Mum, we're going to go out for a bit."

"Where are you two going?"

"I need to pick out a ring for Hermione, and need a woman's point of view."

"Congratulations dear!" Mrs. Weasley beams.

"Thank you, but it won't be till she comes home from the muggle hospital study."

"Well, you two head on out, and I'll see you both later."

"Right mum." Ginny smiled, as Harry said his goodbyes to her as well. They apparate over to the jewelers, "Oh Merlin they are all so pretty." She said as she walked through the store, "Which ones are you looking at?"

Harry walked over to the furthest case and pointed to five different stones. Ginny stood back, as the salesman took the rings out of the case, one by one. She held them all looking them over. A couple of them, she thought, just didn't seem like Hermione and she immediately nixed the pear shape, as well as the princess cut diamond, which Harry was not too upset about. They were his least favorite of the group. After that, she said no to the oval shape, "They just aren't Hermione." She replied, "If you want to buy ME one, I won't be opposed." She teased her 'seventh' brother.

"I wasn't too thrilled on them, but I still liked them."

"So we're down to two." Ginny replied. The last two rings were equally beautiful, each with about a two carat setting. The diamonds in the center were one carat with several smaller diamonds in the side setting. One of the rings cut was an emerald cut, the other was marquise, "Alright, now it's up to you." Ginny told him, "I love both of them, and I know that Hermione will love either one. Which one do you like, or do you think she would rather have?"

"Isn't this the reason I brought you?"

"No. You had me narrow them down. Now it's your decision. I'm not proposing to her."

Harry sighed and asked to see both rings. He then placed both rings on Ginny's hand, looking at them closely, "This one." He said, "The diamond looking one."

"They are all diamonds you prat." Ginny sniggered, "You mean the marquise?"

"I don't know what it is called." He said, getting a bit nervous, "That one, on your left hand."

"Are you sure now?"

"Positive." Harry smiled.

"Good, I was hoping you would choose that one." She smiled, "It's really pretty Harry, and I'm sure Hermione will LOVE it."

"You sure?"

"I'm positive. Boy, who would have ever thought that the boy who lived would be nervous about a ring."

"Shut up." Harry smiled, "I didn't bring you here for grief."

"What did you expect me to do?"

"Choose silently."

"Come on Harry, you've known me for almost ten years…"

Harry laughed and paid for the ring, placing it in his jacket pocket for safe keeping. It wouldn't be happening for a bit over a month, but he was still excited. There was so much to do still. He had to book her favorite restaurant and also see what reason he could give to her on why they were going to that particular place, so he would not give away the surprise. Then it was time to think about HOW he was going to do it, "Oi." He said, groaning.

"What?" Ginny asked.

"I have so much to do."

Ginny kissed his cheek, "It will all work out. Don't worry."

"Right, well I better get back. Hermione expects me to be home by seven."

"Cutting it close there Harry." Ginny said, looking at her watch, seeing that it was a bit after seven, "Hopefully she isn't watching the clock."

"Not bloody likely. She is probably so engrossed in her notes that she doesn't even know the time."

"Well, get home and I'll see you later."

"Right Gin. Tell mum I said goodbye."

"Will do." Ginny smiled.

Harry apparated back to his house and found the downstairs rather empty. He walked upstairs and heard the shower in his bedroom running, so he went down to Ron's room and knocked on the door.

"Yeah?"

"Can I have a word?" Harry said, opening the door.

"Yeah Mate, what's up?"

"Come downstairs, I need to show you something."

"Alright." Ron said, as he stood up from his place on the bed and followed his friend downstairs.

"Claire not here tonight?"

"No." Ron said, "She had to go to her parents and there was no way in hell I am ready for that. You're lucky, you knew Hermione's parents before you started going out."

"You're going to have to meet them one day."

"They haven't met mine, I sure as hell won't met hers yet."

"I'm still trying to figure out how they have not met your parents. Your mum is probably beside herself."

Ron laughed, "Fleur didn't officially meet the family until she was dating Bill for six months."

"Well you're getting there."

"I have till July. So what did you want to talk about?"

Harry reached into his coat pocket and pulled out the ring box, sliding it across the table at him, "What do you think?"

"I can't believe you're going to do it Mate." Ron said, staring at the diamond ring, "When did you decide?"

"About a month ago. I have been shopping around for rings for the past week, went to the Burrow to grab Ginny and then we chose this ring."

Ron smiled, "Congratulations Harry. When are you proposing?"  
"When she comes back, two days after. I figured I'd give her time to recuperate first, and then, I'll do it over dinner."

"Brilliant." Ron said, clapping Harry on the back, "Completely brilliant."

"I just need to work on the plan a bit, so it is a surprise."

"Haven't you been discussing the future?"

"Yeah, but we haven't really talked about when we wanted to marry, just that we were going to get married."

"Step one done, you are almost to step two, planning, and then it gets hard."

"How the hell do you know?"

Ron shrugged his shoulders and grinned, "I have six siblings, one who is married, I know these things."

"Well good, then you won't have to come to me to ask advice when you go to propose to someone sometime." Harry said, and he heard footsteps coming down the stairs, "Shit."

He grabbed the ring and put it back into his pocket, just in time, as Hermione rounded the corner into the kitchen.

"Did you just get home?" She asked.

"About twenty minutes ago." Harry said, smiling, "You were in the shower, and I didn't want to disturb."

"Pity." Hermione said, with a smile.

"Don't start that you two." Ron said laughing.

"Oh please." Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

"I hear worse with you and Claire." Harry snickered.

Hermione giggled, and wrapped her arms around Harry's neck, leaning against him. He kisses the side of her head.

"Two weeks left love."

"I know, I'm getting a bit anxious." Hermione said.

"Really? I haven't noticed." Ron said, smiling. Hermione grabbed Harry's wallet which sat on the table and hurled it at Ron's head, successfully hitting him square on the forehead. Ron grunted and rubbed the spot the wallet hit and Hermione giggled, "Thanks for that Hermione."

"You deserved it."

"Yeah, yeah." Ron laughed.

'So how's Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"Great. She is going to babysit for Teddy for me the night before you leave. I figured we could have the last night together without a one year old tagging along."

Hermione laughed, "That would be nice. I'm going to be early tonight, let's get something to eat. Ron are you hungry?"

"Yeah, I'll eat something. What are we having?"

They eat their dinner together, just the three of them. Something that hasn't happened in a while, since Ron began dating Claire. Hermione liked the fact that tonight, Claire was not around. She was able to get her work done in piece. She was more tolerant of Claire, and tended to walk away from the situation if she needed to. She would work a lot up in Harry's room if Claire was around, and it worked better that way.

The next week, Hermione stayed at her own apartment. She had a lot of work to do and a lot of packing to complete before she left. Harry spent a couple nights there, but most of the week he stayed at his place, and she stayed at hers. They spent all the day together and part of the night, but Hermione's nerves were getting to her. Finally, it was time for Hermione to head to her research hospital. The night before, Ron and Claire spent the night at her place, which left Harry and Hermione home alone. They sat around, watched movies and spent time together, knowing that they wouldn't be having time for a month. Hermione would be extremely busy, but said she would call or owl him. She was taking Neve with her at first, and then will be sending her back with a letter letting him know that she had gotten there. Hermione looked up at him, "I'm going to miss you."

Harry smiled, "You too."

"I should really go to bed." Hermione groaned, looking at the clock. It blinked ten pm, "Four in the morning comes early, and I have to be at the ministry by five."

"Alright." He smiled, releasing his grip on her, she stood up and stared at him, "Oh, you want me to come with you then?"

"Yes!" Hermione said in disbelief, "You can be such a prat sometimes."

Harry laughed, and stood up taking her hand, "Let's go."

They spend their last night for a month together. Harry couldn't sleep early, so he stayed up and watched her sleep against his chest. He listened to her deep breathing and smiled, wrapping his arm tighter round her shoulder. The next thing he knew, the alarm was going off. Hermione sat up softly and quickly turned off the alarm, hoping that she didn't wake Harry, but that wasn't the case.

"Morning."

"Is that what you call it at this hour?" Hermione asked, sitting up.

"I guess." Harry sighed.

"I didn't mean to wake you. I'm sorry about that."

"I wanted to be up." He said, sitting up.

"Go back to sleep."

"No, I'll see you off." He replied. Hermione grabbed a quick shower, and got changed. Harry made her coffee, which she gladly accepted and the two sat talking until four forty five, when she had to leave. Hermione and Harry embraced, "Let me know when you get there."

"I will." She said into his chest, "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too love." He said, kissing the top of her head, feeling her arms wrap tightly around his waist.

"I love you."

"Love you too. I'll see you in May 13th, alright?"

Hermione nodded and smiled sadly, "See you then." And with a final kiss, she apparated away. Harry sighed and went back up to his bedroom and slept.

It was going to be a long month apart, but Harry knew that two days after she came back, it would be all worth it. Two days after she comes back, they would be engaged. He smiled as he thought about that. A month and two days and they would be engaged.

* * *

_A/N: So like it? Love it? Comments? Review please! Chapter 18 will be up soon! Chapter 19 is going to be mostly about the proposal! You know that isn't going to be easy either hehe… or is it? Thank you so much for all your reviews! 19 will be up in the next day or so! _

_Please Review!_

_Stary_


	19. Marry Me

_Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!! NOTHING AT ALL! I don't wish to get sued._

_A/N: This takes place in the life of Harry and Hermione… but you'll have to use your imagination a bit as always in fan fiction. I love to hear from you if you liked the story! Please Read and Review, but no flames. I don't feel they are necessary._

_This chapter was originally forty pages long when I typed it single spaced. I was going to include the proposal and all in it, but figured it was a bit much for a chapter. I have it broken down into two chapters. Here is the second part of Chapter 18… though I have it as 19._

_Thank you all for the Amazing reviews! I really appreciate them! Keep 'em up! They really help me keep up my writing quickly!! I love reading your comments, especially my frequent readers as well as my new readers! Keep them up!_

_I wrote this while I had the flu, so forgive some of the mistakes or drama I have involved in it. Chapter 20 there will be a wedding to plan, not to mention new jobs, and more on Claire and Hermione, perhaps actually finding things in common, besides driving each other crazy. I love the reviews! You all are amazing!_

* * *

Hermione apparated to the hospital and went right to the nurses station, "How can I help you?" The nurse asked.

"I'm Hermione Granger. I'm supposed to be working with your staff for research."

"Yes Miss Granger, right this way." Hermione followed the nurse to an office at the back of the room, "Doctor Canton, Hermione Granger is here for you."

"Miss Granger, so nice to meet you." The doctor said, shaking her hand, "I hear you will be with us researching some of our techniques to take back to your government?"

"Well our healers at St. Mungo's, yes." Hermione smiled.

"And is it true that you were born of parents in the medical field."

Hermione nodded, "My father and mother are both dentists. I know a lot of the 'Muggle' ways."

"I'm sorry, 'Muggle'?"

"It's someone who is not magical." Hermione said, smiling kindly, "Both of my parents are non-magical. I on the other hand, have gotten this amazing gift."

Dr. Canton nodded and smiled, "Well, this is wonderful. You don't mind us explaining that you are a witch, do you?"

"Not at all." Hermione smiled.

"Very well then. You'll be completing the same schedule as most of our other staff, three nights a week and four days a week, having a full twenty four hours off every other week. Since you are working with us for a month, we'll be able to show you enough to report back to your office. We will also be interested in how your… people would do this, for lack of a better term."

Hermione nodded understanding, "Sounds wonderful."

"Allow me to set you up with one of our nurses. She is about your age and though she is new, she has a lot of knowledge about nursing.

"Wonderful." Hermione repeated herself, smiling the entire time.

They went on a brief tour of the hospital as Hermione tried to make a mental note of where she had come from. She listened intently wishing she could grab her quill to take the notes, but just did her best using her memorization skills. The pair walked into a hospital room and saw a young nurse working with a patient, taking her vitals. Dr. Canton called over, "Cosette, this is Hermione Granger, she'll be tagging along with you during the days you are working."

Hermione smiled as Cosette stood up and walked over to her, embracing her in a tight hug, "Oh my gosh Hermione! How are you?"

"I'm great Cosette, but a bit at loss of words."

Cosette laughed, "I told you I was becoming a nurse, didn't I?"

"You did, but I didn't think you would be at the hospital I am doing research on."

"This is wonderful!" Cosette smiled.

"SO you two know each other?"

"Yes, she was my best friend in the neighborhood, before she went away to another school." Cosette teased, "But we remained friends."

"Oh, so you already know about her then…"

"About her what"

"Her being a witch." The Dr. said.

"What?!" Cosette said, shocked at what the doctor was saying.

"Actually, she didn't." Hermione said, sighing.

"A witch?! You're a witch?!"

Hermione nodded, "Yes."

"And why the hell didn't you tell me?!"

"I didn't think there was ever a time to do it." Hermione said, shrugging her shoulders.

"So the school you went to?"

"A school for witchcraft and wizardry."

"Bloody hell Hermione! You have been lying to me!"

"No, I haven't. I just haven't been giving you the entire information."

"I have asked you… no BEGGED you to tell me about your school and you didn't. I dropped it. What the hell do you mean it was never the right time to tell you?" Cosette said, furious at the witch.

"Because I thought you would act exactly like you are now."

"God Hermione! You've lied to me! All our life of being friends you have lied. You are one of my best friends and I don't know anything about you!"

"This is one part…"

"This is a HUGE part Hermione!" Neither girl caring who heard the conversation at this point, "This is your life! How could you think I would be freaked out about this? I knew you were smart. I always knew you were different. I still cared about you. You were still my friend! Now for the past eight years, your life has been a secret. No one knows about this, do they?"

"No, other than people who work here and you."

"Why? Are you ashamed?"

"No! Of course not!" Hermione said.

"So why not tell us?"

"Because of how the muggles look at witches and wizards. They hate us!"

"Muggles?!"

"Non-magical folk. People hate us. They are afraid of us."

"And why would I be? I was not afraid of you before, why would I be now?"

"Because you know!"

"I never thought you were so shallow Hermione, and a liar."

"Cosette, don't do this." Hermione said, "Can we talk about this later?"

"Yeah." Cosette said, "It's always later isn't it Hermione."

"No, I give you my word Cosette."

Cosette looked at Hermione and nodded, "Come on, let me show you around the hospital ward."

Hermione wanders around the hospital following Cosette and taking in everything. Finally, they end up in the medical staff lounge. Hermione was given a locker and scrubs to change into, which she did. While placing her few belongings into the locker, Cosette sighed, "Why Hermione? Didn't you trust me?"

"Of course I did."

"So why didn't you tell me?"

"I told you, because I wasn't sure how you'd react. It was much easier to not tell you than to go into the entire story of my witch abilities. And in my own defense, you are acting completely mental by this whole thing! I don't appreciate being called a liar either Cosette. I am NOT a liar. I am practical. I knew damn well you'd act like this and I don't consider something this huge being lying to you, especially since you never knew about it to begin with!"

Cosette sighed, "You're right. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to react this way, but it's so… strange. It's almost unbelievable. I mean I heard about witches and wizards, but I never thought that anyone would be one…"

Hermione sighed and dug into her bag, pulling out her wand, "It's true." She said showing her best friend.

Cosette looked with wide eyes, "Wicked… strange, but wicked. So you could basically put a curse on me right now?"

"A hex, but yes, if I chose to." Hermione replied.

"Wicked." Cosette said, "So does anyone else know?"

"Besides my parents? No. Mum didn't take it too well when I was going through school and all, but she's come to terms with it now."

"So, Harry…"

"He is Harry Potter… THE Harry Potter. I know that you have heard about him."

"The Harry Potter? I believe I have heard about him… but what we hear about the most is all the horrible things the wizards have done…"

"I'm not one of them."

"No, I wouldn't think you would be. So you live with wizards and witches?"

"Yes."

"No longer around our area?"

"I live in London. Anyone can come see me, and no, I don't always use magic, in fact, never use it in front of muggles, though I will use it in front of my mum."

"I wish I knew about this earlier."

"I'm sorry I couldn't tell you."

"No you could, but you didn't"

"I'm sorry I didn't." Hermione said, as her best childhood friend.

"Well, you're forgiven, especially when none of our other friends knew before me."

"I'm really glad that you are going to be with me during the month." Hermione smiled.

"Where are you staying?"

"At a hotel about five blocks away from the hospital."

"You should just stay with me. I have an apartment only a taxi away."

"I would have, if I didn't already pay and also, knew you were here." Hermione smiled, "But thank you for the offer."

"Oh come on Hermione."

Hermione smiled but shook her head, "I'm here for research, and I feel that if I stay with you, I really won't be concentrating on the things I need t accomplish. We'll be seeing each other almost every day though."

"I guess you're right." Cosette said, "Well, we have a long month ahead of us. So, is Harry here with you?"

Hermione sighed, "No. He's home. He has work, and couldn't spend a month away."

"Well, can't he just come and visit?"

"It's too tricky when we are around muggles all the time." Hermione said, shrugging, "But it will hopefully make our relationship stronger."

"Are you two discussing the future yet?"

"We talked a little bit about marriage, but nothing in too much detail. I think it's going to be a bit of time until we are engaged, let alone married."

"Well that's not a big deal, especially since you two are only twenty."

"Yeah, I'm not in a rush. We practically live together, or are with each other almost every night."

"You live together?"

"Practically." Hermione said.

"Wow Hermione, you are like a totally different person."

Hermione smiled, "We both are."

"Well, since you are ready, let's head out of here, and go on rounds."

Hermione smiled and nodded, following her friend.

* * *

_Dear Harry,_

_I made it here fine. Today went really well. I got to the hospital and I met the doctors and the nurses, and guess who is a nurse?! Cosette. Remember her? You met her a few times. My best friend from home? Of course you remember. I was so happy to see her, but she was a bit shocked that I was a witch. She found out for the first time by the doctor instead of from me._

_Tomorrow, I need to be up and out of the hotel by five, so I can be at the hospital by six, and my first twelve hour shift begins. Then, I get twelve hours off, which will most likely be me continuing working in the hospital, learning the ways, and then I have my twenty four hour shift. I'm a bit nervous, but I think I'll be alright. _

_I smuggled Neve into the hotel and she has been out of the travel cage since we arrived. She is loving flying around I think, but, thankfully, she is still quiet. She is eager to get back, I can tell. _

_I really don't have much to tell right now, except for the above comments. I miss you... a lot. It's strange not seeing you in the evening, even if we aren't at one another's house. I like being here, but I hate being away from you._

_One day down, thirty to go. Owl me soon. Tell Ron and the rest of the Weasley's I said hello!_

_Love, _

_Hermione_

Hermione felt the familiar weight on her shoulder and smiled as she felt the small snowy owl nibble at her ear affectionately, "Are you ready to go home?" She asked the owl as Neve hooted happily, "Well, here you go." She smiled, "Go get this to Harry please. I'll see you in a few days, then."

The bird hooted happily and flew out the open window. Hermione smiled brightly and unpacked what clothes she brought with her. She turned on the television as she did so, for the noise. She had a lot of research to complete tomorrow, and tonight was her only down time. The hotel room was quite large. Larger than Hermione would have ever thought it would be, or would have ever chosen. It had a sitting room, a separate bed room, a spacious bathroom, a kitchen, and a patio. The weather was just beginning to get a bit warmer, but not always warm enough to sit outside. She was happy with her living quarters.

_Dear Hermione, _

_Everything here is going well. Ron and I are rounding up a few death eaters left over from the war, but that shouldn't take us too long. They invited us to train for being Auror's and I told them that I would love to do it. I know too much about the dark arts to not do it. I figured you've always expected me to do something along the lines of that. Training starts in September. It's going to be hard, but it will be worth it. Ron is going to be joining me as well. I don't think that this will be a permanent job for me, because I would still love to do something like teaching, but I have always wanted to be an Auror and, well love, now's my chance. It will be good while I am in my twenties. What do you think?_

_I had Teddy over night. Andromeda wasn't feeling well, so I kept him. I'm a bit worried about her. She has been very tired for the past month or so. I'm not sure what's going on with her, but I was glad to keep Teddy. He and I had a lot of fun. Ron already is trying to teach him chess. I told him good luck doing that with a two year old. I took him flying as well and he loved it. Don't give me that look Hermione, he was safe._

Hermione's expression softened and she laughed, 'He knows me too well.'

_We only kicked off the ground and hovered a bit, maybe three feet at the most. He laughed the entire time. Mrs. Weasley yelled a bit and then of course took a photograph. He's getting so big. He asked about his 'Myme' I guess a bit confused as to why you weren't there. _

_So how did you first week go? I'm sure you are learning a ton more than you would if you went through muggle schooling. _

_I miss you as well. One week down Hermione! Owl me soon. _

_Love, _

_Harry_

_Dear Harry,_

_I suppose by the time you get this I will be half way through my second week. It is going splendidly! I am definitely learning a lot of useful information. I have been taking notes and discussing the difference between the muggle and magical ways. It is quite interesting their different medications, most that I knew about, but forgot about temporarily after being exposed so much from the potions. _

_We are in the middle of flu season, and it is quite… well, it's rather disgusting. I am not use to turning around every couple of minutes and jumping away from someone about to retch. They use a lot of different medications to help the patients. I of course know about most of this, but its great research for the rest of the department. I am doing my job and loving it._

_The first twenty four hour shift was a bit difficult. I was exhausted by the end of it. We had emergencies all over the place, a few car accidents. It's quite interesting being around the people who I use to look up to, Doctors and Nurses. Cosette is also an amazing nurse. She helps out a lot. If I wasn't so into muggle relations, I would seriously consider becoming a healer._

_As for you becoming an Auror, I think that if it makes you happy, then go for it. I always knew that you would do something along the lines of that. I think that it will be awesome, you and Ron helping around the magical world. Just because Voldemort is not around, doesn't mean that he doesn't have followers, and you are the best person for the job, being so knowledgeable of the information needed to be successful of the job. I really think that you will do great and I support you one hundred and fifty percent. I can't wait to hear more about the job._

_The next few weeks are going to be busy, so I'm not sure how much I'll get to write you. I figured once a week is going to be how it stays, but I really don't know. One thing I do know is that I love you and I really miss you._

_Love always,_

_Hermione_

Harry was glad to hear back from Hermione so soon. He truly did miss her. Claire came into Harry's room, knocking first, "Harry, are you eating dinner with us?" She asked sweetly.

"Yeah, thanks Claire." He said. Hermione didn't like her, but Harry didn't have much against the blonde. He was the type to turn the other cheek, not hold a grudge. She was a different person when Hermione wasn't around. She was more social. She was actually a rather pleasant person, once you got to know her. Hermione has been more lenient with the girl though. Harry felt guilty on how lax he was when Ron and Hermione had it out, but he didn't want to get involved. He felt strongly about his girlfriend and knew that she was right, but he didn't want to get involved. Ron and Hermione always settled things after a while. He was use to stepping out of the line of fire during this time. Harry closed up his book he was reading and headed downstairs. He sat down at the table next to Ron, "So Mate, heard from Hermione lately?"

"Yeah, just got an owl from her. She's doing well, but is busy."

"Did you tell her about becoming an Auror?"

"Yes, and from the letter she seemed very supportive."

"Just remember Harry, you are going to be having a wife to meet half way with decisions."

"Don't jump the gun Ron." Harry said, "I haven't even asked her to marry me yet."

"And what, you think she is going to say no?" Ron laughed, "Everything all set for the proposal?"

"Yes. She comes home Friday night and will have one day to recuperate from her insane schedule, and then on Sunday, we're going to go to dinner, and if all goes well, she'll say yes."

"Sounds like you have it all planned out." Claire smiled.

"I do." He smiled.

"Well, I can't wait to talk to you after the proposal." Ron laughed, "And even more, before, because I know you will be a nervous wreck."

Harry frowned and slapped him in the back of his head. He laughed harder and rubbed his crown, while Claire shook her head, "I'm sure Harry will be perfectly calm during this time. It's not like they haven't known each other long or anything. You'll do marvelous."

"Thanks Claire." Harry said, before hearing a crash in the living room.

"Crookshanks." Ron groaned, "Hermione should have took the bloody cat."

"I'm sure they allow cats in hotel Ron." Claire said, rolling her eyes.

"He's about to get the boot." Ron frowned.

"I don't mind him. I think he's sweet."

"When he wants to be." Harry laughed, "Ron has had it out for Crookshanks since the day they met."

"Hey, he deserved it." Ron grumbled, "I didn't know that Scabbers wasn't even a rat."

"You told me about that." Claire smiled.

"I've told you about all of that part of my life." Ron said, smiling, before turning his attention back to his friend, "So, three more weeks then?"

"If all goes right, three more weeks."

_Hermione,_

_Just letting you know that the Saturday after you are due home, is Victoire's first birthday, and the Weasley's are having a big party for her. "Mum" said that she would love for you to be there, but understands if you are too tired to come. I'm going no matter what. I'm going to pick her up a gift, some sort of toy or what not and I'll wait for you to sign the card. Sound alright? The party will be starting at two. _

_So, have you gained all your information and shared your own input? I'm sure you have. You only have another week and a half, and I have to tell you that I am glad. I miss having you around Hermione, and I think Crookshanks does as well. Ron has been asking about you as well, I think he misses you too. _

_I wanted to run something by you and I know you are busy, so a simple response would suffice. What would you say about going out to dinner on Sunday? I was thinking of heading to your favorite restaurant, celebrating that you are back and your success. Say, seven o'clock? How does that sound?_

_Let me know. See you soon._

_Love,_

_Harry_

_Dear Harry,_

_Dinner at Almedia?! I'd love it! Oh my gosh, that would be wonderful. I haven't been there in ages. It would be nice to actually go out once I get home. I miss just being with you, and it would be so much easier to do so just the two of us, haha. I will be there with bells on. _

_Tell "Mum" I'll be there for the party. I wouldn't miss it for the world. I would definitely not be able to pick up a gift, so if you could do it, that would be wonderful. You have a bit of practice buying all that stuff for Teddy, I think that buying for Victoire would be a cake walk. I'm looking forward to it._

_Work has been great. I have a lot of research and a report that is almost finished. I have learned a TON of information. Stuff that I wouldn't have been ever able to read from a book… don't give me that look. _

_I have been exhausted the past week. I think the long days and nights are finally catching up with me. I barely sleep out here, but that of course is my own fault. I am trying to get everything done on time. You know how I am._

_  
I have to get back to the hospital. _

_See you in a week! What I am going to do, since I am not going to be home till around nine, I'm going to stay at my flat, and I'll call you when I get in. I miss you._

_Love always,_

_Hermione_

* * *

It was Friday afternoon and Harry could not wait for Hermione to come home. Hermione was anxious as well. He was beginning to get a bit nervous about the proposal, now that it was only two days away. Ron was not helping much.

Hermione was at her last shift, and would be having dinner with Cosette, before she left. She wished she hadn't promised dinner with her friend, because she was completely wiped out. She felt like she had been hit by a bus. The work weeks were catching up with her. She wanted nothing more than apparate home and get some sleep in her own bed. She picked at her food and tried to make as much conversation as she could.

"I know you are probably exhausted from the past month, so do me a favor." Cosette said, as they were paying the bill.

"What's that?"

"Don't be a stranger around me. I want to still keep in touch. We have each other's phone numbers. We'll visit."

"We will." Hermione said, yawning, "I really need to go. I hate to do this Cosette."

"It's no problem. I'll talk to you soon, then?"

"You bet." Hermione smiled, hugging her friend. They walked separate directions and Cosette hailed a cab, while Hermione found an empty alley to apparate home. She was thrilled when she felt her feet hit the floor of her flat and smiled. She looked at the clock and saw that it was nine o'clock on the dot. She walked out of her living room and into her bed room, dropping her bag onto her floor, not feeling like unpacking, something completely un-Hermione-like. Hermione flopped down onto her bed, closing her eyes for a moment. 'I'll unpack in a moment.' She said. The next thing she knew, she heard the phone ringing next to her bed.

"Hello?" She mumbled, not fully awake.

"Hey love."

Hermione smiled brightly, "Hi. I was just thinking about calling you."

"I thought you were going to call me around nine?" He teased her.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it's ten after eleven right now."

"Really?" She said, opening her eye as she looked at the clock, "Wow. I must have fallen asleep."

"How are you?"

"Exhausted." She said, "I feel like I was hit by a bus. I haven't even unpacked. All I want to do right now is sleep."

"Do you want to come over here?"

"I couldn't focus enough to apparate OR floo over there right now." She said, "I'd splinch myself in half, or miss your fireplace."

"Do you want some company?"

"You could, but I'm going to be sleeping…"

"You don't seem to thrilled about the idea." Harry said, "Didn't you miss me?" He teased her.

Hermione felt awful, "No it's not that" she stammered, "I just am really exhausted. I miss you so much."

"Hermione, love, don't worry about it. I'm just teasing you."

"I'm sorry." She said, feeling as if she would cry, "I do want to see you, I just am so tired Harry."

"I totally understand." He said, hearing her voice beginning to crack, "You need to get some sleep. You aren't sounding too good."

"I just need a good night's sleep."

"Well you get that. You are still coming tomorrow aren't you?"

"To where?" She mumbled, feeling her attention failing.

"Victoire's birthday?"

"Oh yeah, two o'clock. I'll be there." She said.

"Claire will be there." Harry warned her.

Hermione groaned, "I figured just as much."

"Alright, well I'll talk to you tomorrow then."

Hermione sighed, "I will see you tomorrow. I love you."

"Love you too. Good night."

"Good night." She said. As soon as she hung up the phone, she turned off the nightstand light and fell into a deep sleep. She did not wake up till almost eleven the next morning. Groaning, she rolled over and looked at her clock. She felt more tired today then she did last night, even after sleeping approximately thirteen hours straight through. She closed her eyes for another thirty minutes, before standing up and getting a shower. The entire morning for her was in slow motion. She felt heavy with every motion and could not put her finger on why she was so tired. 'I just haven't gotten back to my old routine yet.' She assured herself, 'Get up, get around, and you'll feel better.' She coached herself through the entire morning, hoping that she would begin to feel better than she does now. She did her make-up and then ate a bit of lunch, before looking at the time. It was one thirty. She had a half hour till she would see Harry. She missed him so much. After pulling on her t-shirt and a pair of jeans, and running a brush through her hair, it was time to go. She concentrated and apparated to The Burrow, landing in the living room. "MYME!" She heard and braced herself for the little blue haired ball of energy. She scooped him up, "Hi Teddy." She said as he wrapped his arms around her neck, she kissed his cheek, "I missed you."

"Miss you too." He said, laying his head against his neck.

"Hermione is that you?"

"Yes Mrs. Weasley." She said, putting the two year old back down on his feet, she walked into the kitchen.

"How are you dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked her, turning around to face her.

"I'm doing well thank you. I'm glad to be home."

Mrs. Weasley shoots her a questioning look, "Are you alright? You're looking a bit peaky."

"I'm fine." She said, smiling.

"Did you not sleep last night?"

"No, I slept fine." Hermione said, hugging the redheaded mum.

Ron walks up behind his best friend and grabbed her, spinning her around and wrapping her into a tight hug, "I missed you Herms!"

Hermione smiled, "I missed you too."

"You had to have, I didn't get hit." He laughed.

Hermione nodded, "I'm not up to hitting anyone."

"Not feeling well?"

"Just really tired. I guess I haven't caught up on sleep yet."

"Hi Hermione."

"Hey Gin." She said, smiling at the redhead, "Happy Birthday Victoire." She smiled, kissing the little girl on the top of her head. Victoire happily giggled in her Aunt's arms, "Can I help with anything Mrs. Weasley?"

"No dear, but thank you." She smiled, "You go ahead in the other room and relax a bit."  
Hermione wasn't going to say no to that. She walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. Ron and Ginny followed her. Fleur was out sitting with her daughter, who had just gotten off her lap so she could play with her best friend Teddy.

"I expected Harry to be here by now." Hermione remarked, looking at Mrs. Weasley's magical clock on the wall. Recently, she had just put up Harry and Hermione, especially after they were worried sick about the three of them during their seventh year, "What's he doing at work still?"

Ron laughed, "He had a bit more paperwork that he needed to finish. He said he'll be here around four."

Hermione nodded, "What was he doing all week?"

"No his work obviously." Ginny laughed.

"He's been a bit busy over the past week with Auror paperwork. So have I, but I am going to go in Sunday. He can't, because of your dinner." Hermione groaned inwardly. She was not feeling in a dinner mood, especially when it meant dressing up, "Not looking forward to it Hermione?"

"Right now, I'm just so exhausted that I am not up for doing anything right now."

"You really don't look that well." Ginny responded.

"I'm fine Ginny, really."

Just then Claire apparated into the house. She walked into the living room, where she found her boyfriend, and his sister and best friend. Hermione had her head leaning back against the couch, willing off sleep as she sat. She wished that Mrs. Granger gave her some work that would keep her awake, but that wasn't what happened, "Hi honey." Ron said, causing Hermione's stomach to lurch. She had hoped that Harry would be the first one she saw, but instead she was seeing Claire before him. Claire kissed Ron as a usual greeting, one that Hermione was glad to have missed for almost a month, "Hi love. Welcome back Hermione, how was your holiday?"

"Splendid." She said, "I have a lot of information for Monday's meeting."

"I'm sure of it." She smiled. "I can't wait to hear. Have you seen Harry yet?"

"No. He's apparently at work." Hermione said, now leaning her head against the side of the couch, propped up by her arm against her cheek. She was feeling lousier as the time went on. Victoire and Teddy ran up to Hermione and both jumped on her, giving her hugs at the same time. She winced a bit at the weight of the two toddlers but showed the appreciation that she was feeling by giving them both hugs.

"Teddy! Victoire!" Mrs. Weasley scolded, "You two need to be careful. Hermione's not feeling well."

"I'm fine Mrs. Weasley." Hermione insisted.

"I'm sure." Mrs. Weasley said, "Why don't you go upstairs and lay down Hermione. Ginny still has an extra cot in her room."

"No, thank you, I really am fine."

"No, you're not. I want you upstairs, and lying down until dinner time. You look like horrid Hermione, not even peaky anymore."

"Splendid Mum, I'm sure that is just what she wanted to hear." Ginny laughed, rolling her eyes.

"I don't care. I wouldn't be a mum if I let her stay up. Go up and get some rest Hermione. Catch up a bit on sleep."

"You really do look horrid Hermione." Claire said.

"Thanks Claire, I appreciate that." Hermione grumbled.

Hermione finally agreed. She really did want to sleep, and staying up right now was a lot more difficult than it had originally had been. She nodded, standing up, "Alright. Promise me though, dinner, wake me up?"

"Dinner is at five. We'll wake you up."

Hermione nodded and walked up the crooked steps. She pulled off her shoes and placed them neatly next to the camp bed before lying down. As soon as she pulled up the light weight blanket, and laid her head onto the pillow she fell asleep.

* * *

Claire downstairs always felt a twinge of jealousy when it came to Hermione and the Weasley's and their relationship. She turned her head towards Ron, and in a hushed voice asked Ron, "You think your mum would care that much if I weren't feeling well?"

"Huh?" Ron asked, looking at her.

"Honestly, do you think she would?"

"Yes, I do. My mum isn't that way Claire."

"She doesn't like me."

"That's not true." Ron replied.

"She treats Hermione like a daughter, and I'm just the one snogging her youngest son."

"It's a different situation with Hermione. She has been around our family for over eight years, you have been around for about eight months."

"That shouldn't matter." Claire said standing up. She walked out of the burrow, into the warm spring air. Ron followed her, sighing. He put his arm on her shoulder, "I just wish I had the same relationship they have with your family."

"It's like apples and oranges Claire. Harry, Hermione, and I all grew up together. We were eleven when we met. Hermione and Harry were always at my house growing up. Harry never had parents, so my mum kind of took him on. Hermione came with the package. You can't go comparing yourself to Hermione."

"It's just hard knowing that she has the relationship with your mum and dad that I probably will never have, and with your brothers and sister. I can't even tell which one is Fred and which one is George."

Ron laughed, "Neither can my mum half the time. They let you know when they feel like it. You'll learn though."

"Your mum just doesn't seem to like me very much."

"She likes you fine."

"I'm just not Hermione."

Ron laughed, "Thank god for that. Otherwise you'd be a handful. I can only take one Hermione." Claire smiled a bit, "Listen, trust me, you're fitting in fine here. You can't compare yourself to Harry or Hermione. They have been in our family for years. My mum HATED Fleur before Bill and her married. Now look how much mum loves Fleur. I think Hermione was the only one she liked at first. Ellie and her have a bit of a row every now and then as well. It's hard when your kids have another woman to go home to, I suppose." Ron laughed.

Claire nodded and turned towards Ron, hugging him, "I love you."

Ron smiled, "I love you too." He kissed her lips softly, "And that's all that should matter."

Claire nodded and smiled, turning around to the sound in the doorway, "Hi Teddy."

"Hi." He smiled brightly, "Ron, come pay."

"Can you give me a minute?" Ron smiled at the toddler.

Teddy thought hard about Ron's question and nodded, "YUP!" He smiled, "You too 'Aire."

"Well how could I say no to that?" She smiled.

"We'll be right in Ted." Ron grinned, as the blue haired boy went running back away from the door, to find something or someone to play with, "Are you a bit more certain about the spot that you are in right now?"

"That your mum hates me and will continue to hate me unless I marry you?"

"NO! That's not it. That's not it at all!" Ron said, groaning, "Just let them take time to get to know you. You aren't Hermione. I'm glad you aren't Hermione. You can't even compare yourself with her, so don't even try. And she really doesn't hate you. You'd know if mum hated you. I wouldn't hear the end of it if she hated you."

"Thanks hun." Claire smiled, kissing him.

"Let's go back inside." Ron said.

* * *

Fleur walked out of the kitchen and into the living room with a small cup for her daughter who sat with her godfather, Uncle Charlie, "I can't believe she isn't tired yet."

"She'll be nice and cranky by the end of the night for you." Charlie laughed, taking the cup, "You want this Vicky?"

"I wish you wouldn't call her that." Fleur groaned.

"Don't blame me. Blame Ron, he's the one who started it." Charlie laughed, pointing his finger at his youngest brother.

"And I'm going to call her that for the rest of her life." Ron smiled, "Even if she hates it."

Fleur groaned and sat down next to her husband, who laughed and kissed her cheek.

Harry ended up arriving a bit after three to the Burrow. He apparated in and immediately felt Teddy's weight hug his legs, "HARRY!"

"Hey Ted. Where's your grandmum?"

"Home. I come wif Bill!"

"Brilliant." Harry smiled.

"Hello Harry." Mrs. Weasley called.

He walked in to give her a hug, "Hi mum."

"How are you dear?"

"Alright thanks. You?"

"Fine, dear, just fine." Mrs. Weasley smiled.

He nodded to her and walked into the living room, with Teddy still on his hip, "Hey."

"Hi!" They all say to Harry.

"Hermione not here yet?"

"She is." Ron said, "Mum made her go up and lay down."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"She was looking a bit peaky apparently." Ron replied.

"Apparently? She was looking awful." Ginny replied.

"I guess I should go upstairs and check up on her then." Harry said, standing up.

"I don't think mum will like that too much." Fleur replied, "I once tried to check on Bill when he was under the weather, and she did everything but hex me."

"Well, I'm going." He replied, as he walked over to the stairs.

"Harry James Potter, if you are thinking about going up there to wake Hermione up, you have another thing coming."

"What?" He said, shocked that she knew what he was doing with her back to him.

"You heard me. I'll hex you if you wake her. I told her she would be sleeping until dinner and that's final. I refuse to have you wander up there and ruin a decent nap for her."

"I wasn't going to wake her if she was sleeping…"

"Sure you weren't. Do you think I was born yesterday?" She asked, "First time you've seen her, isn't it?"

"Yes."

"Stay away."

Harry groaned, but was NOT going to threaten her authority. He walked outside and sat heavily down onto the couch, having the Weasleys laugh at him, "Shut up."

"I warned you." Fleur smiled.

* * *

It was a half hour before dinner and Mrs. Weasley had the girls helping to set the table. The boys would be doing dishes after dinner. It had been that way since Harry started staying over at the Burrow more often, "Harry?"

"Yes?"

"You can go up and wake her. Dinner's ready in about thirty minutes."

Harry smiled and jumped up, walking up the stairs to Ginny's room. Harry opened the door quietly and saw Hermione asleep on the cot, her hair in her face. He felt horrible waking her. He gently brushed the hair away from her face, and kissed her forehead, which seemed a bit warmer than he thought it should be. Sitting down on the bed, he quietly roused her, "Hey. Time to wake up." Hermione groaned a bit but opened an eye, "There she is." Harry teased her.

She smiled a bit, rubbing her eyes, "Hi."

"Hi." He said, hugging her, "I missed you so much."

"You too." She said, tightening her grip on him, "Is dinner ready?"

"In about thirty minutes. Are you ready?"

She shook her head and moved over, "Stay with me for a bit please."

He smiled, nodded and lied down on the bed with her. She immediately curled up against his chest, closing her eyes, "Are you alright?"

"I feel awful." She finally admitted.

"How so?"

"I am exhausted." She said, "I can't catch up on sleep yet."

"Didn't you sleep yesterday?"

"Yes… a lot." Hermione sighed as he rubbed his hand up and down on her upper arm. She nestled her head down deeper into Harry's chest. She missed him so much when she was gone. She couldn't wait to get back to his arms, and now that she was it was an actual comfort, especially since she felt so miserable. She didn't want to move from this position. She wanted to stay with him, and not do anything else for the rest of the day, expect for relaxing.

"You could go home." Harry said, kissing the top of her head.

"No. I can't. I really want to be here for dinner. Victoire is only one once. I don't want to miss this birthday."

Harry nodded and smiled, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I can get through this, and then go home to my flat and sleep."

"If you say so." He said again. She fell asleep against him for twenty minutes, her arm wrapped around his torso. His hand ran through her hair, fingers twisting the hair around his fingers, and he thought about how his perfect evening tomorrow could be ruined if she were ill. Finally, pulling him away from his thoughts, Mrs. Weasley called him down for dinner.

"Harry! Hermione! Dinner is in ten minutes! Come down and TUCK IN!"

Harry gently shook Hermione, "Come on, dinner."

"Alright." She said. The two of them walk down hand in hand. Hermione still felt exhausted.

Hermione took her usual spot, in between Ron and Harry. She leaned her hand against her cheek, almost unconsciously as the food is served. Eating little, Hermione managed to stay involved in the usual conversations. Harry glanced around the table, which had grown over the past eight years. Bill now was a family of three, and Charlie was with his girlfriend of a year, Ellie. Ron has Claire. Hermione and Harry were always around, but they are a couple now and almost engaged. Teddy was always around with Andromeda. Fred and George still had a different girl around every week almost, but Percy, he had begun to settle down. He has been seeing a witch a few months younger than himself named Destiny. She brought out the good in him. Ginny, she was still on the lookout for "Wizard-right" There was so many people starting families, finding people that they love. The family continued to grow… Harry's family, and tomorrow he would have a fiancé. He looked over at Hermione who was engrossed in a discussion with Fred, one that was frustrating the hell out of her, obviously, one that she happened to be quite passionate about. Fred and George had identical smiles on their face as they pestered Hermione. Harry smiled and covered her hand with his larger one, causing her to look over and give him a smile. He noticed how exhausted she looked, and was becoming more as the night drug on.

After dinner the boys cleared the table as the girls sat out in the living room. It was the only place Harry liked clearing the table and washing the dishes, because he could use his wand. Hermione would kill him if he tried to use magic at home to do this simple task. Hermione sat on the couch leaning her forehead against her hand, feeling as if she could fall asleep at any moment. Harry walked out and took his seat next to his girlfriend, wrapping his arm around her shoulder, "You should go home and get some sleep." Harry whispered to Hermione.

She shook her head no, "I'll be fine. I want to stay here for cake and presents."

"They wouldn't mind Hermione."

"No. I'll be alright." Hermione replied, leaning her head against his shoulder. Harry kissed her forehead and squeezed her hand. They opened Victoire's presents and right before Hermione went up to use the bathroom. She splashed some water on her face trying to wake herself up. She was feeling even lousier than before. Her entire body was hurting. She needed to go home. She felt awful leaving before cake, but she was feeling quite feverish and felt as if she would fall over. Hermione wiped off her face and walked out of the bathroom, practically running into Harry, "Are you alright?"

"I think I need to go home." She said, as Harry placed his hand on her forehead, "I'm not feeling well at all right now."

Harry sighed, and nodded, "You do feel a little warm."

"My stomach is really bothering me."

"They won't mind. Mrs. Weasley already knows you are sick." He smiled.

"I'm not sick." She insisted, "I just am over tired."

"Come on. I'll apparate home with you."

"I could just floo…"

Hermione nodded, "Thank you."

The pair walked down and found Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen, "Mum, I'm going to take Hermione home."

"Still not feeling well dear?" She asked Hermione.

"No." She said.

"Well, you best go home and get a good night's sleep."

"That's what I plan on doing. I'm sorry I can't stay."

"Nonsense. I'm glad you were here for a bit of it. Are you coming back after Harry?"

"I planned on it." He shrugged, "If you do not need me for a bit."

"No I am perfectly capable of going to sleep myself." Hermione said, a bit snappy.

"Well then, I'll be back in a bit."

"Alright, and then I'll send some potion back with you Harry for you Hermione."

"Thank you." Hermione said. Then Hermione said her goodbyes and Harry took her hand, apparating back to her flat in London. She looked sickeningly white as she stood next to Harry, "Thank you for coming back with me." She replied.

"No problem. Come on, let's get you to your room." He smiled.

"Harry, if I can't go tomorrow…" She said, looking down at the floor.

Harry felt his heart drop, but he didn't want to look too disappointed. Sure, it was one of the biggest days of their lives, but it didn't have to be tomorrow. He could plan for something the week after that, "If you can't go, then you can't go. It's nothing special. We can celebrate your coming home the next week."

Hermione looked relieved, "Ok. I know how much you were looking forward to it, and I was too, but I don't know how I'll be feeling tomorrow. I feel awful right now Harry."

"I can tell." He said, "Get some sleep and I'll call you tomorrow. We'll see how you are."

"Alright." Hermione said, as Harry hugged her and kissed her on the forehead, "I'll call you tomorrow."

"Do you want me to come back tonight?"

"No, it's alright. I'm going to go right to sleep." She said yawning.

"Alright. See you tomorrow then."

"See you tomorrow. I love you."

Harry smiled, "You too." And with that he disapparated back to the Weasley's. He entered the house and sat down in his seat again.

"Is she alright Mate?"

"Yeah, she will be." Harry replied a bit annoyed at the situation.

"What about tomorrow?" Ron asked him.

Harry shrugged, "Play it by ear I suppose. If she's sick, she's sick. I'm not going to force her to go out."

"You're taking this a lot better than I would." Ron laughed, "I'd be a wreck."

"I am." Harry sighed, "But it will be worth it." Harry smiled.

* * *

The next morning, Hermione was up at six o'clock, sick. She felt awful. She was nauseous, exhausted, feverish, and was aching all over. She felt horrible knowing that she would have to cancel their date tonight. She dreaded calling him, but there was no way she would be able to leave the house like this. She would call him a little while later, when she knew he would be awake. She tried to fall back asleep, succeeding for another few hours. At nine, she woke up again and made the call to Grimmaulds Place. "Hello?" She heard her best friends' voice.

"Ron, its Hermione. Harry up yet?"

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Lousy. I think I have a bit of the flu or something."

"You being around all those muggles, no doubt." Ron smiled, "Thanks why I love being pureblood."

"You still get sick." Hermione defended herself.

"Yeah, but not with that muggle stuff. You get both."

Hermione, feeling more nauseated by the moment turned, "Can I please talk to Harry Ron."

"Sure think. Hang on." He said, and put the phone down. Hermione heard him mumbling something to Claire, before hearing the tell tale sign of him calling for Harry. Harry immediately picked up the telephone and Ron hung it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey." She replied.

"Hi love. How are you feeling?"

"Horrible." She said, "I was up sick all night, and now I feel worse than before."

"Stomach?"

"Yes." She groans, "I'm going to have to cancel tonight."

Harry tried not to sound two disappointed, "That's fine." He replied, knowing that it would probably come to this, "Do you want me to come over?"

"You don't want to get this." Hermione sighed.

"That's not what I asked you." Harry said.

Hermione thought for a moment, twirling her phone cord around her finger, "You don't have to."

"Give me an hour and I'll be there." He replied, "Love you."

"Thanks Harry." She smiled, "Love you too." And she hung up. She tried to fall asleep again, but her stomach had its own mind, which sent her running into the bathroom and heaving up everything that she had over the past evening. She sat back on her heels a few seconds later, standing up, brushing her teeth. She looked into the mirror and saw the dark circles under her eyes and her pale complexion. She went back to bed hoping that this was a onetime occurrence, knowing that it was going to happen several more times. Hermione closed her eyes and an hour later was back in the bathroom, awaiting the sequel of the morning. She was sitting back on her heels by the toilet, the door partially closed when Harry arrived, "Hermione?" He called, after arriving in the flat. "You awake?"

He walked through the flat and into her bedroom, seeing it empty, he walked down the other side of the hallway and found the bathroom door partially closed, he knocked, "Hermione, are you ok?"

"Come in." She said.

He pushed the door open and sighed as he saw his girlfriend in the current condition she was in. She looked up and over towards him, silently wishing he'd let her get sick alone, rather than being there to watch her. She knows that he had seen her in worse off conditions than this, but this time she knew he was here, about to get sick. "You alright?" He asked. His response was her lurching forward, clutching the bowl. He swiftly grabbed her hair in his hands and rubbed her back as she was ill. Once finished, she leaned her head against the toilet seat, while flushing it. Harry stood up, "I'll be right back." She heard him in one of her closets, before he came back to her side. He wet the washcloth and moved her hair off of her neck, placing the wet rag on the back of her neck. 'What a great way to spend our engagement night.' Harry thought as he held her hair out of her face for the second time in fifteen minutes. This time when she looked up, tears filled her eyes. "Think you can stand up?"

She nodded and he helped her up, "Thanks." She brushed her teeth and walked back into her bedroom, lying down on the bed, curled up on her side of the bed, "You didn't need to come."

Harry smiled, sitting next to her, "What kind of boyfriend would I be, if I didn't come to check on you."

"I don't want you to get this Harry, it's horrible."

"Well, if I'm getting it, I was already exposed to it yesterday when I saw you. I'm not worried about it." He replied, brushing a piece of sweat soaked hair out of her face, smiling, "You're warm."

"This is awful." She said, as tears pool in her eyes. Harry kissed her forehead, and ran his hand across her face.

"It won't last for too much longer." He smiled.

"I guess this is what I get for working in a hospital for a few months, being born of muggle parents." She grumbled, closing her eyes.

Harry sat right next to her and turned on the TV, "Do you need anything?"

"No, thank you." She said, before springing up and running back into the bathroom. Harry sighed and went right back to her side. His entire night was spent by her side, holding her hair back as she was sick. He knew she was glad he was there. He didn't want to be anywhere else right now. As long as it was the two of them, the world seemed right.

It was now eleven o'clock. Hermione leaned against Harry, as she slept in her own flat. She had stopped getting sick around two hours before she fell asleep. Her fever was still there, only because every time she was given the potion it came right back up. Harry stopped forcing it on her, and Hermione didn't care. She wanted to sleep this off. She hasn't remembered being this sick in a long time. He moved out from under her, causing her to wake up, "Are you leaving?" She asked, as if she were a pouting child.

Harry shook his head, "No, I just need to call Ron and tell him I'm staying so he can feed Neve."

She nodded and closed her eyes again. He picked up the phone and dialed the familiar digits, "Hello?" He heard a feminine voice.

"Hi Claire." He smiled, "How are you?"

"I'm alright. How's Hermione? Were you able to go out tonight?"

"No, we weren't. She's still not feeling too well."

"That's a shame. Oh well, there is always another time to propose though, right?"

"Right." He said, "Is Ron there?"

"Yes, hold on." She said pulling the receiver away from her mouth to call for her boyfriend, "He'll be right back. Tell Hermione I hope she feels better."

"Alright, will do." Harry said, "Bye Claire."

"Bye Harry."

"Hey Mate, how's Hermione?"

"She's been better." Harry replied.

"No dinner then?"

"Definitely not tonight." Harry replied, "Instead of proposing to her, I spent the entire day holding her hair back."

"Sorry Harry." Ron replied.

"People get sick. I'm going to stay here tonight. I'll be home tomorrow."

"Alright, I'll feed Neve." Ron replied, "Tell Hermione I hope she feels better. I'm sorry again Harry."

"Thanks Ron, I'll tell her and I'll see you tomorrow." Harry replied. He used the bathroom and then went back with his sick suppose to be fiancée. He lied down on the bed and gathered his girlfriend in his arms. She lied against him, still warm, but feeling better. Harry rubbed his arms softly in a circle on her back, as she slept again. What should be one of the most romantic nights of his life turned out to be a total washout, but then Harry thinks, "Any time with her is well spend, no matter what she feels like."

The next morning Harry woke up before Hermione. He slid out from under Hermione, without waking her up. He walked into the kitchen and made up some dry toast and ginger ale. She hadn't gotten sick in twelve hours, so he figured he would force her to eat a bit. He put the toast on a plate and walked back into the room. "Hey, wakeup hun." Harry said, getting a groan from her, "How are you feeling?"

"Better." Hermione said, sitting up in bed a bit.

"Enough to try and eat a bit?"

Hermione scrunched her nose at the food, but figured she should try it. She sat up completely and ate a little bit, mostly to humor her boyfriend, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He said.

"No, for everything in the past few days."

"I love you Hermione. I don't mind taking care of you." He said, "It's nice to know that I'm needed."

She smiled back at him, "I'm sorry we couldn't do dinner."

"It's no problem. We'll do it another day." He assured her.

"Promise?"

"I promise. Maybe in a week or so?"

"I won't let anything get in my way." She said, smiling.

Harry was disappointed, but couldn't let it show. He wanted nothing more than to have woken up with the ring on her finger. He could just picture her face when he proposed. He wanted nothing more than to be engaged to her, but that could wait. Everything could wait. He would be engaged soon enough.

* * *

Hermione and Harry were so busy over the next few months, it seemed that they never had time for dinner . Every time Harry would schedule dinner at her favorite restaurant, something would come up and they would have to cancel. Hermione was aggravated every time she had to cancel and Harry was getting annoyed at his work, pulling him into the field every time he would want to propose.

"Harry, I can't have dinner tonight." Hermione replied, knowing that his temper would flare. This was the sixth time they couldn't go out to dinner.

"What?! Are you kidding me Hermione?! Why this time?!"

"My mum is having my entire family over, I forgot that I had originally said yes to this. It is my fault. I'm sorry."

"Unbelievable Hermione, completely unbelievable! We have had this planned for almost a month! It's now July, and I am still trying to get your welcome home dinner in! How in the hell could you forget this?!"

"They want you there too Harry." She said, looking down at her feet.

"Well that's just fantastic. I'll be glad to go and have a dinner, since obviously we can't go out just the two of us!"

"Don't be like this!" She said, looking as if she would break down into tears, "I'm sorry, I said I'm sorry, there is nothing else I can do!"

"You could have remembered this Hermione! This is our sixth time having to reschedule."

Her temper began to get the best of her as her eyes flared at his accusation, "Don't you dare put this all on me Harry James! What about last time? You had to work with the stupid Auror's instead of us going to get some dinner? OR what about the time before that? You had to go babysit for Teddy suddenly? Or the time before that? When you and Ron went out because he and Claire were in a bit of a row? What about all those times?! Did I yell and scream?! NO because I understood."

"They are like my family!"

"And the Auror's are too?"

"That's going to be my JOB HERMIONE!"

"And I have had my job interfere and you never understood. This time it is MY family and you are acting like a kid again!"

"YOU SHOULDN'T KEEP RESCHEDULING! You SHOULD put me in first once in a while!"

"PUT YOU FIRST! Are you mad?! That's all I ever do! I support you all the time! I have since we were kids! Now, I have to switch dinner again and you are jumping down my throat!"

"It's not that!"

"So, then what the hell is the big deal of switching it another day?!"

"I'm tired of switching! All I want to do is have a nice dinner with my girlfriend. We barely ever have time just the two of us!"

"So come with me to my family dinner."

"Not tonight." He said, turning his back on her, "I am suddenly not hungry."

Hermione felt hot tears flow down her face, but she knew not to talk to him at this moment. He was far too angry, and she also knew that he wouldn't go with HER tonight. Hermione got dressed and apparated out of the house. She wiped her eyes as she walked down the stairs of her childhood house, "Mum?"

"In here Hermione." The voice returned the question. Hermione walked into the living room and smiled as the family looked back at her.

"Hermione, we didn't even hear you come in." Jake replied.

"I came in the back door." Hermione smiled, kissing all her relatives.

"Is Harry coming?" Kathryn asked her daughter.

"Not tonight. He had something to do." Hermione shrugged.

"Well, I wish he were here. I would have loved to have met him." Hermione's Aunt Anne smiled at her.

"There's always next time." Hermione smiled back.

"So, you two have been dating for some time now."

Hermione nodded, "Three years."

"Any talk about marriage?"

Hermione looked at them, sighing inwardly, "Not yet. We have discussed it, but nothing has come up yet."

"Well, you are still young." Aunt Barbara replied.

Hermione nodded at her mum's sisters, "I'm not in a rush." Inwardly, she wished he would propose to her, but it hasn't happened yet. Hopefully it would soon, but Hermione wasn't going to push it.

"Will we ever meet the elusive Harry?" Hermione's uncle Nick asked her.

Hermione smiled and nodded, "Soon enough."

Harry was back at the house sitting at the table with a bottle of Fire Whiskey. Ron came in from work and looked at his friend, "Weren't you going out tonight?"

"Shut up Ron." He said, pouring himself another glass.

"What happened Mate?" Ron asked him, grabbing himself a glass, sitting across from his best friend.

"Well, for the sixth time since I have been trying to propose to her, we have broken the date, six time!" He said, slurping down another shot. Ron poured himself a glass, watching his friend pour himself another.

"So, what happened this time?"

"Her family…AGAIN. She forgot to tell me that she had to be at her mum's house today because her mum was having a get together with her family. She has known about this for ever, and yet she forgot to tell me. She FORGOT. So once again, she spoiled any plans of me proposing to her AGAIN!"

"So instead you're sitting here getting pissed? Didn't she want you to come?"

"Of course she did, but I didn't feel like going out tonight without being able to propose to her. So I told her no."

"And how do you think she feels about that?"

"Right now? I really don't care." Harry replied.

"How many have you had?" He asked.

"Lost track after five." He replied, pouring himself another glass, "You don't have to sit here you know."

"What kind of friend would I be, letting you drink alone?" Ron asked, smiling.

"Have another one then."

"I will." Ron smiled.

Ron matches Harry, drink for drink until he starts to feel the effects and realizes how blitzed Harry actually was. "Alright Mate, that's enough of this stuff for the time being." He said, using his wand and setting it high in the cupboard.

"I just don't believe her!" Harry said, his speech slurred, "Sixth time Ron, the sixth time! How could she do this over and over and over and over…"

"And over, and over, I get it mate."

"Again." He said, "I should not even try anymore. I should just stop trying."

"No. It will work."

"What did you do with the Fire Whiskey?" Harry replied.

Ron lied, "We drank it all."

"I should get more."

"No reason to do that." Ron said, "You're pissed enough."

"She can be such a… a witch."

Ron looked at the clock, 1:30 in the morning, "Come on Mate, you're going to pass out at the table if you don't get up now."

"I'm fine." Harry replied, but Ron pulled him up and forced him upstairs. Upon falling on the bed, he passed out. Ron sighed, turned off the lights in the house and walked to his room. The next morning Harry woke up with a horrible headache and he memory of the night before. Groaning he sat up, walking out of his room, down the stairs. Ron already had coffee for him, "Morning."

"Ugh…" Harry groaned, "My head."

"You basically drank the entire house last night." Ron laughed, "Here, coffee, and it's black."

"Thanks Mate." Harry replied, wrapping his hands around the mug, "Hermione didn't come over did she?"

"No. I haven't seen her."

"Damn." Harry said, "I just wish I could propose and be done with it. I'm trying so hard to make it special…"

"Any time will be special Harry." Ron said smiling at his friend.

Claire came downstairs, "Morning boys."

"Morning." Ron smiled, kissing her as she leaned over him.

"How was the proposal?" Claire asked smiling.

"Nonexistent." Harry grumbled, "Didn't happen again."

"What happened this time?" Claire asked.

"Her family came over for dinner and she needed to be there."

"You didn't go?" Claire asked.

"No, I drank." Harry said, sipping the coffee.

"Sorry to hear about that." Claire replied.

By twelve, when Harry still hadn't heard from Hermione he apparated over to her flat, "Hermione? Are you here?"

"In my room." She replied, sullen.

"How was dinner?"

"Fine."

He sat down on her bed, "I'm…"

"No, I'm sorry." She said, "I know I said that dinner would happen last night, but I really did forget about my family dinner. I was just so excited to have a night that would work for the two of us, that I didn't think. I wish I could have gone with you."

"I do too. I shouldn't have over reacted and I should have gone with you though." Harry replied. "It was my fault, don't you think that this was yours. I should have been understanding when you forgot your dinner. I know I can lose my temper, and I regret not going with you yesterday to the dinner. I'm sorry Hermione. Don't blame yourself on this one." He gave her a quick kiss and she smiled in appreciation.

"What did you do instead?"

"Had some Fire Whiskey with Ron."

"So you ended up pissed."

"Yes."

"Well then." Hermione sighed. Harry kissed her forehead, causing her to smile, "I love you."

"I love you too." He smiled.

"Have you ever… Never mind." She sighed.

"Ever what?"

"Thought about getting married?"

"Yeah, I have." Harry said.

"Well, what do you think?"

"I think that we are twenty years old and have all the time in the world."

Hermione tried not to look disappointed, "I guess you're right."

"Hermione, I love you. That's all that matters to me right now."

"You too." She smiled, as he kissed her softly. Still, his answer didn't really give her any closure. She wanted to marry him. Three years of dating is a long time. True they are twenty, but still… well he was almost twenty. They were ten months apart, her being a bit older, "Next month's your birthday."

"I'm aware." Harry smiled.

"What do you want for your birthday?"

"I don't need anything." He smiled.

"I didn't ask that." She laughed, "What would you like?"

"I have a bit over a month to think about that Hermione."

"What are we doing for it?"

"We should just do dinner." Harry laughed.

"Alright." She smiled, "But I suppose it won't be on your birthday will it?"

"No, probably not. The Weasley's will have a fit if I'm not with them for it."

"That's family for you." Hermione smiled.

"Yeah, it is." Harry grinned. For the past few years Harry had considered the family a family. In the past few months, Harry had taken to calling Mrs. Weasley Mum and even Mr. Weasley dad, not out of respect of his original parents, just out of habit of seeing them and hearing them called that over the past years. They considered him their seventh son, so why not.

"When does Auror training begin?" Hermione questioned her boyfriend

"End of August. It's a long six month process, but I'm looking forward to it, and Ron will be right by my side."

"True." Hermione smiled, "I guess I won't be seeing much of you during those months?"

"I don't know yet." He sighed, "But you know I'll make time for you love."

"I know." She grinned.

Harry wrapped his hands around her hands, "Dinner, the two of us, this wee sometime."

Hermione nodded, "I'd love it."

"But knowing us, work will interfere."

"Probably." Hermione laughed.

* * *

Hermione and Harry missed several more dinners. It was a few weeks before Harry and Ron had to report to Auror training, and Harry finally was sick of it. Harry and Hermione were sitting at Grimmaulds Place, Hermione had her feet up on the coffee table working on her newest Muggle Relations paper. She was working on a speech for the ministry about the currency of muggles. Harry finally, getting so frustrated with planning the perfect proposal broke down. He went upstairs to his room briefly and put the ring in his pants pocket, before returning downstairs. They were the only two in the house right now. Claire and Ron were over Claire's parent's house for dinner. He sat back down on the couch next to her. He opened his Auror work, starting to feel nervous. He was wondering if this was the right time, was it ok to propose to her in the house? What would she think about it? Would she say yes? What would she do? How would she act? He needed a diversion, "I need some wine, do you want some?"

Hermione looked up from her work, "That would be nice."

He stood up and went into the kitchen, pulling out two glasses out of the cupboard and pouring two glasses of wine. He brought the two glasses out into the living room and handed it to her, "Thank you." She smiled, as he sat down next to her again. His nerves were getting the best of him, and he couldn't do it. She was so busy with her work that he didn't want to pester her with this. Her presentation was tomorrow. Groaning at himself, he downed the wine and turned back to his files, "Are you alright?" Hermione asked.

"Fine." He grumbled.

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure." He said, furious with himself. It would have been so easy. It would have been simple, 'Hermione will you marry me?' and then it would be over. Kicking himself over and over again, he wanted to ask her, he needed to, but today was not the right time. Harry looked at Hermione and smiled at her, kissing the side of her head, "Almost done?"

"Almost." Hermione said, "I can't wait for tomorrow to be over."

"I'm sure."

At the office, the next morning, Ron looked at him in disbelief, "So you didn't ask her again? Are you out of your bloody mind?! What the hell are you waiting for? An empty house? Huh, couldn't be that, because I was at Claire's last night. Dinner? No, because that has been hard to come by. Being together long enough? I'd consider nine years of knowing her, and three of those years of dating her plenty of time."

"You are SO not helping Ron!" Harry said, "I wanted to ask her! I had the ring in my pocket, I got wine, but as soon as I saw how busy she was with work, I couldn't do it. She didn't need that distraction right now!"

"You wimped out." Ron said, "Plain and simple, you couldn't do it."

"That's not true…"

"Did you do it?"

"No, but I can do it."

"How about I do it for you?" He laughed, as his friend punched him in the arm.

"No, thank you."

"Just do it!"

"I'll remember this when you are the one proposing."

"At this rate, I'll be proposing before you are." Ron teased him.

Harry groaned as his redheaded friend gained pleasure from his current situation. Claire comes into the office, "I don't see a ring on Hermione's finger yet Harry."

"Obviously." Harry frowned.

"Get it done." Ron replied, kissing his girlfriend hello and goodbye. They are heading out into the field in approximately thirty minutes. Hermione told Harry good luck prior to them parting to one another's offices. Her presentation would last for almost two hours.

"I need to do this." Harry sighed.

"Sooner than later Mate." Ron smiled, "We're starting our training in two weeks. August 20th!"

"I'm aware."

Ron nodded and smiled, as they walked over to the Auror office, awaiting what they needed to do.

* * *

Two days later, Harry still had the ring in his pocket. They were heading over to the Weasley's for dinner, and once again, Harry was trying to figure out the perfect way to propose, by catching her off guard. It was a very warm Saturday afternoon. They apparated side by side, like usual. They smiled and hugged everyone as they walked into the room. Subtlety, they all looked down at Hermione's finger, seeing that it was still bare, but not bringing it up yet.

"Where's Vicky?" Ron asked.

"She's sleeping right now." Bill replied, as his Younger brother apparated in.

"And Fleur?"

"Helping mum."

"So, can we go fly a bit?" Ron looked hopeful.

Ginny pipes up, "That would be fun!"

"Harry, you in for flying?"

"After dinner you can." Mrs. Weasley called to her sons and daughter, "We're eating too soon for you lot to go out and start flying."

"Alright." All the boys and Ginny responded.

Hermione smiled, and leaned into Harry, feeling his arms wrapped around her waist, his chin resting on top of her head.

"MUM! HERMIONE AND HARRY ARE BEING GROSS!" Fred teased the pair.

"Shut up Fred." Hermione said, sticking her tongue out at the twin.

"How do you do that?" Claire asked the girl.

"Do what?"

"Tell them apart?"

"I don't know. Sometimes I can't, but there are little things with their mannerisms that you can tell, such as George has a bit more tact than Fred."

"Hey! I'm offended by that remark." George responded to Hermione, in mock anger, "I am just as tactful as my brother, thank you very much."

"Har har." Hermione said, "Hang around them for as long as I have and they eventually show their true colors. You'll get there."

After dinner, they all decide to do some flying. Hermione looked at Harry. She didn't want him to fly tonight, "Will you come walk with me instead? Just for a bit?"

Harry looked in her caramel eyes, silently begging him to go with her, "Sure. Guys, I'll be up flying with you in a bit. Hermione and I are going to go for a walk."

"We'll give you a half hour." Ron called, "Then we're coming to get you, and I'm riding your firebolt."

"Fine." Harry said, waving him off. The sun was quite low in the sky as they walk hand in hand down the path away from the Burrow and over to the Grove of trees. Hermione and Harry talked about the Auror program and Hermione's job as they wandered. They walked through the small bit of woods on the burrow property. The sun was catching Hermione's hair as they walked hand in hand. Hermione smiled brightly. Harry stopped and looked at her, "What?"

He was nervous, but there was no time like the present, who knows when they would be alone again or in this perfect of a setting, "I love you."

"I love you too." She said, looking at him as if he were mental.

"No, I love you Hermione. There is no one else I'd like to spend my life with. I want to be with you for the rest of my life. There has never been anyone I have ever felt this way before. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He stammered, fishing the ring out of his pants pocket. He watched Hermione's eyes go wide as he held out the small box for her to see. Her mouth dropped as he dropped to one knee, "I love you. I want to marry you. Will you marry me?"

He opened the box presenting her with the ring. Immediately her eyes filled with tears and she fell down to her knees, eye level with her boyfriend, no, not boyfriend, with her fiancé, "Yes, oh Merlin, yes." Hermione said as he placed the ring on her finger. He put both hands on the sides of her cheeks, pulling her into a passionate kiss, feeling her tears flow down her cheeks. He pulled away from her, and wiped her eyes with his thumbs, as he smiled widely, "I love you Harry."

"I love you too." He said, kissing her again. Once they break apart, he helped her up off of her knees, and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her tight against him. She wrapped her arm around his as well, feeling the new weight on her finger.

"I can't believe this…"

Harry laughed, "Well it was suppose to happen the dinner we were going to have after you came back from the hospital, but SOMEONE got sick."  
Hermione shook her head, "I'm sorry, I'm sure that would have been fabulous, but you know, I'm so happy that it is here, in a place where we grew up a bit in. I love you."

He kissed the side of her head, "You too."

The smiles didn't leave their faces. They stayed in the grove for another fifteen minutes, walking the trees and the path, before they headed back. Harry wanted to fly, but he wanted to stay with Hermione as well, "Do you want to play?"

Hermione shook her head no, "I'm not in a flying mood right now. I'm too shocked."

He smiled, "Alright. We'll I'm going to fly a bit, do you mind?"

"No." She replied. She sat on the step of the Burrow and watched her boy… fiancée fly out into the pitch.

"We were just about to come searching for you." Ron said as flew to the ground to switch brooms with his best friend.

"Nah, I was just taking a walk… with my fiancée." Harry said, as he took the broom from Ron's hand, and handed him his own.

"Your… fiancée?! You proposed?!" Ron said shocked, "Congratulations Mate! That is BRILLIANT! Simply brilliant!"

"Popped the question did you?" Charlie said to Harry, "Good on you. Congratulations."

After many congratulations, pats on the backs, and hugs, they got the pitch going and played for a bit. On the ground, Fleur talked about their relationship with her soon to be sister-in-law. She too considered Harry one of her brother-in-laws.

"Now is just the beginning Hermione." Fleur said, "This is the easy part. Planning the wedding, now that is stressful."

Hermione laughed, "Yes, especially when his family's magical and mine are muggles."

"I never thought about that." Fleur said, "It must be quite difficult at time."

"It is, but I make it work. It's easier knowing that Harry was raised a muggle himself."

"Does your family know your true existence?"

"My mum does. No one else does though. I just haven't found a way for them to understand. "

Fleur nodded, "Muggles can be so one side minded sometimes."

"Yeah, they can. I don't think my family would be like that, but you never know." Hermione smiled at her.

"You should go in and show mum." Fleur replied, "She'll be tickled pink about this."

"Yeah." Hermione said, looking at the ring.

"It is truly lovely." She gushed.

Mrs. Weasley came out with her granddaughter on her hip, "I think your daughter wanted to watch her daddy and uncles and aunt fly with her mummy."

Hermione smiled as Victoire reached down for Fleur, "Mummy." She called and Fleur took her. Talking softly to her daughter she pointed up to the pitch, showing her where her daddy was, "DADDY! See Gammum?"

"I see." She smiled. Hermione felt the child tug at her left hand and Mrs. Weasley smiled brightly, looking at the ring on her finger, "Well, I believe you have something to tell me Hermione."

Hermione smiled widely and nodded, "He asked me to marry him."

"Oh honey, that is absolutely wonderful! I am so happy for you. It wasn't there when you arrived was it?" Mrs. Weasley questioned the girl, upon hugging her.

"No. It was about a half hour ago that it happened."

"Alright, because that's not like me to not noticing something like that. Thought I was losing my touch."

Hermione laughed, "No. You're not."

"He's been planning this for quite some time, you know."

"So he said. We've had a few rows over dinner the past few weeks. I'm glad that's over."

Mrs. Weasley looked closely at the ring, "I saw it in the box when he picked it out, but it's much prettier on your hand."

Hermione blushed, "Thank you."

"Well, I suppose I have another daughter-in-law then." She grinned, hugging her again.

"You've always had me." Hermione laughed.

"Yes, but now its official."

"And now we have another wedding to plan." Fleur smiled, kissing her daughter on the top of the head.

"I haven't even thought about that yet." Hermione said.

"And you shouldn't. That comes after the initial shock of knowing you are going to be a wife." Mrs. Weasley said, "Then its living quarters and finally children."

"Don't scare her mum." Fleur laughed.

"I would do no such thing." Mrs. Weasley smiled.

"HERMIONE! COME ON!" Ginny called down.

She looked up at Ginny and shook her head, "I'm fine thank you."

"Come on! We're one short on our team! Please!" Ginny begged.

"I don't have a broom!"

"IN THE BROOM SHED!" Fred called back.

She looked at Mrs. Weasley and Fleur nervously, "You better get use to flying Hermione. You're marrying a seeker." Fleur smiled at the girl.

Hermione nodded, "I'm getting use to it, just not alone yet."

"HERMIONE!" Ginny called again.

She sighed and got up, walking over to the broom shed, grabbing the first broom she saw. Mounting it cautiously, she kicked off the ground, meeting up with Ginny's team, "I am SO not ready for this." Hermione said to Ginny.

"Sure you are. Come on. You're a chaser. Just have fun." Ginny smiled, "And stay away from Harry when he sees the snitch."

"Yeah, know that part… and you too." Hermione grinned. They flew for a bit, Hermione not really enjoying herself as much as she would be just watching them play. She flew cautiously through the pitch, deciding that after twenty minutes she decided to touch down. At eight, Hermione and Harry said their goodbyes and apparated back to Harry's house. Hermione looked up at Harry as they touched the ground. She glanced down at her left hand as if in disbelief. Harry leaned down kissing her softly, as her hands came up to his cheek, "I reckon I surprised you?"

"Shocked me is more like it." She said, smiling, "I can't believe it."

"Well, it's true love."

"I know… it's just… wow." Hermione smiled.

Harry laughed, "We have a lot of planning to do don't we?"

"Yeah, definitely, but I really want to just take this in right now."

"Me too." Harry laughed, "Is the ring in your taste?"

"Definitely. It is absolutely gorgeous. It's perfect."

"I had five that I had to narrow down." He said, quite proud of himself at this time.

"You narrowed it down? How?"

"Ginny." He smiled.

"She knew about this?"

"Yes. She narrowed it down to two, and I picked my favorite."

"It's beautiful." She said, kissing him, "So, what time do you think Ron will be home?"

She asked as the two of them made their way up the stairs to Harry's bedroom.

"He's not." Harry smiled. Ron had already told Harry that he had the house to himself tonight. He said that there shouldn't be more than two people in the house on the night of an engagement. He also warned Harry that he would be back home by twelve and to get all the sexual energy out before he returned, and that they did.

The next morning, Harry and Hermione slept in, till almost eleven, something that Hermione rarely did. The ring had not left her finger. She was going to have to call her mum and let her know the news. She decided it would be after lunch. Ron and Claire arrived back at the house around twelve thirty. Ron congratulated the two again, and then they all had a spot of lunch together.

It was an amazing feeling for both Harry and Hermione. They were going to be married, husband and wife. Neither of them knew when that would happen right now, but it would. The ring proved it. First, Harry had to get through the Auror Training, and then they would start planning. Hermione was already beginning to toy with some different ideas on dates and times of the wedding. She just didn't express it to Harry yet, knowing that his mind was only on the Auror Training. He and Ron were excited, yet Hermione and Claire were both not too thrilled on having them out of the house days at a time, exhausted by the time they actually came home. It would be taxing on the relationships, but if they could survive this, they could survive anything.

* * *

Around three days, before Harry was to become an Auror, he went over to see Teddy. He knew he would not be able to see him as much during that time, and he wanted to make sure Teddy got all the time in the world, alone with his godfather, before he trained. Hermione went over to her mum's house for a bit to discuss the engagement and have a bit of girl talk. During this time, Harry and Andromeda had an interesting discussion which he immediately agreed to at the end, but in his heart knew that he would have to discuss this with his soon to be wife.

"Harry, I need to talk to you about something extremely important." Andromeda started.

"Alright." He said, as he drank tea with her.

"I need to know that Teddy will be safe if… when I'm gone." She said.

Harry turned to her and was shocked at this discussion, "I'm sorry?"

"You know that I haven't been feeling well lately Harry. I'm getting older. I know that you are only twenty years old, but my daughter and son-in-law thought so highly of you and I know that they would want me to ask you before anyone else. I want to know if you would take Teddy in the event that I couldn't, or that I passed… away."

"Andromeda…"

"Harry, I need to know that my grandson is safe. I need to know where he would go. I know you love him like your own. I also am aware that you are now engaged, but Hermione too, I feel loves him."

"Of course she does. We both do. I love him like my own." Harry replied.

"That's why, I want you to keep him. I want you to raise him, if…"

Harry was a bit nervous with this conversation, but would NEVER say no to Teddy, or Andromeda. Tonks and Lupin had chosen him as godfather to their son. He had responsibilities, ones that he would never give up. Sirius had been there for Harry, though it was only for a year and a half. He had taught Harry what it was to be a godfather, and he learned from the best. Feeling Andromeda's eyes on him, looking over towards Teddy, happily playing with his toys in the living room, he smiled and nodded, "Of course I'd take him. I'm his godfather after all. I love him Andromeda. I'd never let him go."

"Could you raise him like your own though? Even after you have children?"

Harry nodded, "Of course I could. I love him like my own. I'd do everything I could for him."

Andromeda sighed and nodded, "Thank you."

"Dromeda…" Harry said looking at her, "What brought this on?"

"Never mind that now." She smiled sadly, looking at her grandson, who ran up to Harry, pulling his arm to show him the block tower he built. Harry stood up and followed Teddy, who proudly stood next to his tower. Harry praised him and patted him on his head, before sitting next to him and playing the rest of the afternoon with him. As he left, Teddy cried, as usual. He hated having Harry leave. Harry didn't know when he could get back to see him either, but would try like hell to do so. His conversation with Andromeda stayed with him as he apparated home. Hermione was cooking dinner when he arrived home, "Harry?"

"Yeah." He said, smiling.

"How's Teddy?"

"He's doing well." He smiled.

Hermione heard in his tone of voice that something wasn't quite right. She turned around and looked at him, her suspicion was correct based on his emerald eyes. She saw him looking deep in thought as he walked over to her. He kissed her, as usual, but she pulled away, "What's wrong?"

He shook his head, "Nothing."

"Harry, don't lie to me." She said, looking up into his eyes.

"I had an interesting discussion with Andromeda today." Harry said.

"About what?"

Harry filled her in on the entire conversation, watching her eyes grow wide and fill with tears. Upon finishing she looked up at him, "Is she not well?"

"That's what I was getting from the conversation, but I'm not sure. Are you alright with having him growing up at our house, Merlin-forbid."

"What kind of a question is that?!" Hermione asked I disbelief, "Of course I wouldn't mind! I love that little boy. You are his godfather, do you honestly think I would not agree to raise him, if something would happen?"

Harry smiled, and put his chin on top of her head as he gathered her into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned her head against his chest. He kissed the top of her head, letting it linger, taking in the scent of her hair, "I am marrying the most amazing woman ever." He said, beaming.

Hermione smiled, wrapping him tighter against him, "I love you so much, and any decision that you make, I will support you, unless it is totally mental."

He smiled even brighter, "Ditto."

"I hope she's alright still."

"Me too Hermione, me too. I guess we'll just have to wait and see. She just seemed so down. I wasn't use to her being that way."

Hermione released her grip on him and turned back to the stove to finish dinner. Her mind was racing as she thought about what Harry had just told her. Harry could only think about the future and about what was going on with Andromeda. Time would tell…

* * *

_A/N: So like it? Love it? Comments? Review please! Chapter 20 will be up soon! Chapter 20 things start to fall into place.! You know that isn't going to be easy either hehe… or is it? Thank you so much for all your reviews! _

_Please Review!_

_Stary_


	20. Is the Marrage on?

_Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!! NOTHING AT ALL! I don't wish to get sued._

_A/N: This takes place in the life of Harry and Hermione… but you'll have to use your imagination a bit as always in fan fiction. I love to hear from you if you liked the story! Please Read and Review, but no flames. I don't feel they are necessary._

_I'm sorry it took almost two months to get out the next chapter, but I ended up having to have a bit of emergency surgery. The chapter keeps getting longer. If it's not up to my usual par, forgive me! _

_This chapter was originally SIXTY pages long when I typed it single spaced. I was going to include the proposal and all in it, but figured it was a bit much for a chapter. I have it broken down into two chapters. Here is the first part of chapter 20. The second one will be around in a couple weeks._

_Thank you all for the Amazing reviews! I really appreciate them! Keep 'em up! They really help me keep up my writing quickly!! I love reading your comments, especially my frequent readers as well as my new readers! Keep them up!_

_I have to say that I have the BEST reviewers ever! You all are amazing! Please keep them up. It helps to know what you think about my writing… the only thing I'm having difficulty with is who to pair Ginny with… hmm…_

_Keep the Reviews Coming! I love 'em._

* * *

Hermione was dozing on the couch at eleven pm, waiting for Harry and to hear about his very first day of Auror training. She knows that he would be exhausted, but she wanted to be there when he got home. She felt the weight of Crookshanks when he jumped on her lap, but she didn't move. She hadn't seen Harry since the morning and was really missing him. Crookshanks gently pawed at her thighs, trying to make them as comfortable as possible. She felt him nestle behind the crook of her knees, his head lying on her thighs and knew that she would not be able to move without getting scratched for a bit of time. She never minded when her cat lied with her though. She was hoping he would be home before long, otherwise she would not be able to stay up any longer. 'Am I even awake?' Hermione asked herself. She reached up behind her and pulled down the red and gold afghan. It was September, but there was a bit of a chill running through the old house. She didn't know what time it actually was when Harry came home. She felt a weight being lifted off her legs, giving a low growl, and then she felt his lips on hers. She kissed him back and opened her eyes, squinting at the annoying lamp light. She focused on his face and smiled, "Come on love, let's go to bed." He said to her in a low voice. She nodded and stood up, not even bothering to fold the afghan. She was exhausted. He took her hand and they walked up the steps. She ended up getting right into bed, but Harry went into the bathroom for this evening routine, finally joining Hermione in the king sized bed. His entire body ached, but he pulled Hermione towards him, resting his chin above her head, "How was it?" Hermione mumbled.

"Tiring." He replied, "Lots of physical stuff going on there."

"Like what?"

"Well, weight training, physical work out, physical training sessions, grueling spells and charms work."

"MMM." Hermione mumbled, trying to stay awake.

"And it's only going to get worse." He sighed, rubbing his arm up and down her back, in circles, "Your day alright?"

"Fine." She replied, "Not nearly as eventful as yours."

"No doubt." Harry said, "It's late though. We need to be up early."

"What time is it?"

"Two. I need to be up at seven."

"MMmm." Hermione replied, leaning into Harry's embrace, her arm draped over his chest. Harry kissed her head and the pair fell asleep.

Hermione woke up, got a shower, dressed, and went downstairs to make coffee and breakfast. During that time, Harry woke up and did the same as Hermione. He then joined Hermione downstairs, in passing, "Morning." He said, kissing the crook of her neck. She smiled and looked up at him.

"Morning. I'm about ready to leave. Breakfast is here, and I suppose I'll see you later tonight?"

"I should be home sometime around the same time as last night."

Hermione's expression was crestfallen. Harry sighed and tilted her chin up, kissing her lips softly, "This isn't going to be easy is it?"

"What?" Harry questioned.

"Not seeing each other as much."

"It won't last." He replied, "Six months. That's the training length."

"And then all your missions…"

"You're not ok with this, are you?"

"No, I'm fine. I'm supportive of your decision, one hundred percent." She smiled.

He let out a sigh of relief, "Good." He kissed her again and they said their goodbyes for the day. Hermione apparated away to work, leaving Harry in the house alone for the next few minutes.

Hermione met Claire in the office. She was talking to their supervisor about the next field experience. Hermione was paired yet again with Claire, but that is not as bad as it has been in the past. Sure, she was a know it all still, but Hermione was able to deal with that, most of the times. They have been forced to spend more time together, especially at Grimmaulds Place, when the boys are training.

"Morning Hermione."

"Good morning Claire." Hermione replied, as she walked over to her schedule for the day. She groaned looking at the load of work she needed to complete by the end of the day, "Is your schedule as crazy as mine is?"

Claire looked over Hermione's schedule, "Quite similar actually. The only thing I don't have to do is go to a presentation on the Medical muggle staffing."

"I don't mind that. I am loathing the meeting on good correspondence of magic and muggles. They never present it as well as it could be. I need to be the note taker during that time."

"Well I'll be there as well." Claire smiled.

Hermione nodded, "Well I suppose I'll see you there."

"Will you be here late tonight?"

"No. I want to get back to the boy's house and organize some things. Harry and Ron have left the place in shambles since they began their training."

"They really don't have much time do they?" Claire sighed.

"No, they don't, but I expected it. I try and stay up until Harry gets home. It's the only time I see him when I do that. Last night I couldn't though. I was exhausted. I talked to him for maybe ten minutes, if that."

"What time did he get home?"

"Two."

"Same as Ron. He apparated over to my flat, but tonight I'll be staying at their place. I could help you clean if you wanted it."

Hermione groaned inwardly, "Thank you, that would be lovely" she forced out. She had the other two boys trained when it came to cleaning the house. Sure, they didn't do it often, but when it was done, they actually cleaned it to Hermione's standards. Ron said it was just because they got Hermione off of their backs that way, but she didn't care as long as it was done.

"Did Harry say if he would be late or not?"

"No. I'm sure they won't be early though."

"I doubted that." Claire sighed, "I hate not seeing them."

"Me too."

"Alright well I need to get to my meeting. I'll see you tonight then?"

Hermione nodded, "Tonight."

"See you soon." Claire smiled and bounded out of Hermione's office.

Hermione rubbed the bridge of her nose, 'This will be such a long night' she replied to herself. She decided to take most of her work home for the night, because it wasn't much. She put everything she needed into her bag and then went to the atrium and apparated back to Grimmaulds Place. She scrunched her nose as she saw the dust that was collecting on all the dark colored furniture. She hated the dirt that Grimmaulds Place collected. Her flat NEVER had that much dirt, though she kept reminding herself that it was only because they boys could care less about the cleaning part of the house. Well, that wasn't entirely true. They had their once every two weeks where they would go on a cleaning spree which meant they would sit on their asses and wave their wands while they watched TV. It drove Hermione bonkers. Such a simple task that could be completed without magic, and they refused to do it. Hermione still had dishes, which Harry would NEVER even think of using his wand, "Huh, maybe I am a bit controlling." Hermione said to herself as she flicked her wand quickly setting the tools to work. She supervised her magic cleaning techniques, ensuring that everything was spotless on the bottom floor. Claire arrived into the house by six. Hermione was in the kitchen cooking dinner and cleaning the floors, when she heard a pop, "Hello?"

"In the kitchen." Hermione replied, as she saw the blonde enter, "Are you hungry?"

"Starved." Claire replied, dropping her bags on the kitchen table, "What are you making?"

"Just stew and a salad tonight. I am putting a perpetual warming charm on it so if Harry and Ron want some, they can have it when they get home."

"How genuine of you." Claire replied, "So you got the downstairs cleaned then?"

"Most of it. I'm going to go upstairs and dust Harry's room as well as Teddy's. I figured it will be easier doing that then waiting for Ron and Harry to do it."

"You're just passing the time aren't you?"

"Trying to." Hermione grumbled.

"I am too. I hate not having Ron around."

"Me too." Hermione sighed, playing with her engagement ring, "Both of them I miss."

"Why don't you sell your flat and move into Grimmaulds Place permanently?"

"With Ron? I think not." Hermione laughed.

"You're here all the time anyway…"

"I know, but I like having my own place. I mean, Harry and I are able to split the time between the two houses. Plus, Ron and I would probably kill one another."

"You two are best friends… sister and brother even."

"And we can fight like that." She laughed, "Ron and I have always butted heads. I love him to death, don't get me wrong, but when we argue, especially when we were back in Hogwarts, Harry use to have to split his time between the two of us, for we weren't speaking for days or weeks even. We both are way too hot tempered to have us living together all the time again."

"I don't see that side." Claire shrugged, "He seems so even tempered that I can't even picture him and I getting into an argument."

Hermione smiled, "Just wait. You saw how Ron and I went at it…"

Claire shrugged, "Maybe we're just a better match."

"Maybe." Hermione said, stirring the stew. She picked up her spoon and blew on it, before taking a taste before adding a few more extra spices to her concoction. Replacing the lid, she turned her attention back to the floors.

"I'm going to go upstairs and do the bathrooms, alright?"

"Alright." Hermione smiled. She sat down at the table as the food cooked, and opened her bag, pulling out the new information she had to create a news letter for. She pulled out her quill and began to work. Once she got into a zone, there was nothing that could pull her out until she finished. She didn't want herself to get to that point, so she continued getting up and going to check on her food. She sat down again, this time not returning to the stove until she heard the bubbling and the splatter of the stew escaping the pot, "Shit!" She cursed, standing up and turning the stove down, "Please don't be burnt, please don't be burnt." She said, stirring the stew. She tasted a bit and let out a breath of relief. It was not burnt. She turned off the stove, and placed her warming charm on it, setting it on the marble counter. She pulled out her salad and the dressing to go with it, as well as two bowls, plates, forks, spoons, and glasses. She also took out the bread and butter, and levitated everything over to the table, "Claire! Food is ready if you want any."

Claire called back down to Hermione, "Just give me a few moments. I'm almost done."

Hermione nodded and went into the kitchen, getting her food together, before sitting down to eat. She ate and worked at the kitchen table. It took Claire another fifteen minutes before she came down and joined Hermione. They small talked, and ate, before Claire headed back upstairs, leaving Hermione to finish her work for the night.

Ron came home relatively early considering what time they ended up home the night before. He apparated in at eleven thirty. Hermione heard the pop and stuck her head out into the living room, "Hey Ron."

"Hey there Hermione." Ron smiled, "Something smells good."

"Dinner is on the counter if you would like some. Its stew, and I placed a perpetual warming charm on it."

Ron smiled, kissing her forehead, "You are the best."

Hermione grinned, "Thanks. Where's my fiancé?"

"He had to hang back a bit tonight. Apparently, they have us on different schedules some times. I have to stay late tomorrow night, another trainee is the day after."

"So what time is he due home?"

"I dunno, but probably around the same time as yesterday."

"Damn." Hermione sighed.

Ron looked around the house, "Did you clean again?!"

"Again?!" Hermione scoffed, "This place hasn't been cleaned in ages."

"We cleaned it two weeks ago."

"Yes Ronald, fourteen days ago." She rolled her eyes.

"Well, it looks great."

"Thanks. Claire did the upstairs."

"Is she sleeping?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen her since dinner."

Ron nods, talking to one of his best friends as he ate quickly. They finish their conversation in about twenty minutes and he stood up, flicking his wrist to clean the dishes, "Thanks a lot Herms."

Hermione groaned, "You're welcome."

He kissed her forehead again, said goodnight, "I wouldn't wait up for Harry tonight though."

She sighed, "Thanks for that information."

"Night."

"Night." Hermione smiled. She set up camp on the couch, with her work spread out across the coffee table. Hermione worked until almost midnight. She could hardly keep her eyes open. She sighed, yawning, rubbing her eyes, "I suppose I should go to bed" Hermione said, but found herself once again curling up on the couch, pulling the familiar gold and red afghan down over her, turning on the television, she lied on the couch. She fell asleep yet again waiting for him.

Harry came home exhausted at quarter of two in the morning. The lights were still on and he hoped that Hermione was still up. He walked around the first floor in search of the person who was still awake and realized that it was himself. He walked into the living room and saw Hermione sleeping on the couch. He picked up the blanket which was falling off of her and covered her back up. He kissed her forehead, and walked into the kitchen, finding his dinner. He never did like eating so late, but since he hadn't had anything since around four in the afternoon he figured he'd shove some food down his throat before going to bed. He smiled as he saw the stew and quietly made himself a bowl. He considered waking Hermione up so he could have a conversation with her, but knew that it would be asinine to do that. She wouldn't be awake enough to hold a normal conversation. He read the Daily Profit during dinner, catching up on the articles of the day, before cleaning up the dishes, using magic since Hermione wasn't awake to argue with him. He then headed back into the living room and nudged her a bit, "Hey." He said, causing her to stir a bit, "Come on, and let's get some sleep." She showed little to no movement when he nudged her so he called her name again, "Hermione." He repeated himself, "Come on." He said, shaking her a bit. Finally with a groan she sat up, "Let's get some sleep." She nodded as he wrapped his arm around her waist. The two walked up to his bedroom. She was half asleep as she walked into the bedroom, lying down on her bed. She curled up on his side of the bed and fell asleep. He brushed his teeth and came back out, watching her sleep a bit. He nudged her a bit and she moved over just enough for him to lie down on his side of the bed. He wrapped his arm around Hermione's shoulder as she curled up against his chest, "You're late." She mumbled.

Harry laughed, "Yeah, I suppose I am, unless time is a factor, because then I'm early."

She smiled, wrapping her arm around his waist, "Alright day?"

"Fine." Harry smiled, "I'm glad to be home though."

"Same time tomorrow?"

"No, should be home around nine tomorrow."

She smiled, "Good." She lifted her head and planted a soft kiss on his lips, before taking her spot back on his chest.

Harry was looking forward to actually being home early for a change. Ron on the other hand was not. His early night was tonight. The rest of the week was late. Every few weeks they would have an early out night. It was the strictness of the training program. March, they would be completely done all their training and be considered a full Auror. Until then, their schedules would be early arrivals, late departures. Harry woke up four hours later, finding Hermione already showered and in the bathroom doing her hair. He felt like a walking zombie. He was exhausted. He walked up behind her and gently kissed her neck, wrapping his arms around her waist, "Morning." He whispered into her ear.

She smiled brightly, "Morning. What time was it last night when we went to bed?"

"You actually remember that?" Harry teased her.

"Barely." She admitted, "What time?"

"A bit after two thirty." Harry replied.

"Same time tonight?"

"No, I'll be home by nine. You were a great listener last night."

"You're lucky I actually walked up to bed on my own accord. I was exhausted."

"So was I." He sighed.

"So how is training going?"

"For two days? Not too bad. It's mostly following around the Auror's and taking notes right now. We do a lot of reading which you would love."

"I do enough reading in my own line of work thank you very much." Hermione grinned.

"I believe that."

"So nine tonight?"

"Yes. Do you want to stay at your flat or will you be at mine?"

"I'll stay here tonight. Tomorrow night I'll be at my place. I have a lot of work that I need to get done and I can't do it with Claire in my face all night."

"How are you two getting along?"

"Alright I suppose. I do get tired of seeing her every day and night, but I suppose Ron gets sick of seeing me as well."

"No, he doesn't. It's a different situation between you two." Harry smiled.

Hermione nodded, "I suppose you're right."

Harry stood behind Hermione, his arms on her shoulders as she tiled her head up to him. As their eyes locked he bent down to kiss her, letting his lips linger a bit longer than he had in a while. She smiled up at him when they broke apart, "So should we go out to dinner tonight?" He asked.

"No, I'd like to stay in." Hermione laughed. She stood up and washed her dishes.

Harry walked behind her for one last kiss, "I have to be on my way. I'll see you tonight."

Hermione nodded, "I love you. See you tonight."

"Love you too." He smiled and apparated away.

* * *

Hermione was in a great mood the entire day. It seemed like ages since she had seen Harry though she saw him every night, and every morning. They haven't had the quality time spent together in almost a week and a half, because they were all so busy. Hermione decided that a simple dinner would suffice tonight so she quickly whipped up some pasta. Harry apparated in at exactly nine. Hermione, too busy with dinner to hear him. He quietly walked around the house listening for movement and ended up in the kitchen. Standing against the door frame, crossing his arms he watched her. She was stirring a pot of sauce as she used her wand to summon the strainer. He walked over to her and kissed the nape of her neck, causing her to gasp and drop the spoon into the hot sauce, splashing it all over her white shirt.

"Didn't expect to get such a response out of you." Harry smiled, as he gently nibbled at her neck.

"You scared the hell out of me." She said, quickly forgetting her stained shirt as she let herself fall into his passionate mouth.

"Apparently." He said, wrapping his arms around her tightly, "Are we alone?"

"Yes." Hermione said.

"Claire coming over tonight?"

"No." Hermione said, as she turned around in his arms, wrapping them around his neck.

"I actually have my fiancé to myself then?"

"All night long." Hermione smiled.

"Well, I say let's eat, and then we can make the most out of the night."

"I agree." She smiled.

Harry pulled his wand out from his back pocket, "Turn around. You have sauce all over your shirt."

She looked down, "Damn you Harry."

"I'll get it." He smiled and casted a small cleaning spell, clearing all traces of sauce from the white fabric, "You are beautiful Hermione."

She cocked her head at him and raised one eyebrow, "I'm in jeans and a t-shirt."

"You could be naked for all I care."

"I'm sure." Hermione laughed at him.

"Alright, bad analogy." He laughed. He took her plate and put some pasta on it for her, "Go sit." He told her, and she did as she was told. The two ate discussing mostly Harry's job and how much more demanding it was going to be getting in the next few weeks. Hermione listened and gave him her opinions when he asked for it. She got her chance to talk about her job. The two sat eating dinner for almost an hour, when they cleaned up and went upstairs. They turned on a muggle movie and began to watch. Hermione was lying on his chest, feeling the rhythm of his steady breathing as they watched. Harry rubbed her arm, planting a kiss on her head. Hermione snuggled against him smiling, gently using her thumb to rub his side. Finally, Harry got tired of the movie and rolled Hermione over onto her back, kissing her passionately on the lips.

"I was wondering how long you could hold out." Hermione laughed, kissing him back.

Harry laughed, brushing a piece of hair out of her face, "What, I haven't been with you in about a week. Tonight is the first night we have had without any disruptions AND that I have been home at a reasonable hour."

Hermione smiled widely, "I love you."

"I love you too." He said as he gently kissed down her neck, lingering on her collarbone.

Moaning slightly she mumbled, "You're going to leave a mark."

"No I won't." He said, continuing back around her collarbone, "I know what I'm doing."

"No doubt." She smiled, as he moved back up to her neck.

Wrapping her arms back around his neck, as he attacked her mouth and tongue, she gently rubbed his back, "I love you."

"I love you too." He smiled, "Why don't we turn out the lights for a bit?"

"Sounds good." She grinned, as he reached over to his nightstand. The night was just for them. They didn't want the passion to end and took their time. Once they were finished, both too exhausted to move, they fell asleep in each other's arms.

Weeks went by before they had another night like that. It had become a nightly ritual that when Harry came home from the training, Hermione would be sprawled across the bed, sleeping. He smiled every time he saw her on his side of the bed. He had no choice but to wake her up. They would talk a bit, and then slept the rest of the night. Even if she were at her own flat, he would always have to wake her up, no matter how much he hated to do it. Some days he would sit on the edge of the bed watching her for a minute or two, before waking her, but mostly he'd get right next to her. It was the only time they had with one another.

* * *

September 19 was Hermione's birthday. She was in a horrid mood. Harry and Ron were both out with the Auror's and she had not seen him in two days. He had not even bothered to send her an owl wishing her a happy birthday. She wasn't even asking for a phone call, just a stupid letter! Claire was at their house and had been for several days, but she would be leaving after work. She walked into the kitchen and smiled saying, "Happy Birthday Hermione."

"Thanks Claire." Hermione smiled. She was 21, but some days she felt older. It was her first birthday without her best friends, one of them being her fiancé. Hermione frowned as she made her own tea. She wanted nothing more than to have a simple letter from Harry. She knew she was being a bit selfish he was working. There was no way he could be home, but she didn't feel that a letter would be too hard for him to do.

"Are you doing anything today?" Claire asked.

"My mum and her boyfriend are going to take me out to dinner, and then I suppose have cake back at my mum's house. Mrs. Weasley said that I HAVE to come over there tomorrow, and she'll cook for me."

"Yes, I know about that one, because she told me to come over as well."

"It's Saturday, so I probably will head over there early afternoon."

"Have you heard if Harry was coming home?"

"I haven't heard from him at all." Hermione said, a bit grumpy.

"Well, I'm sure you will." She said.

"I don't care at this moment. I mean, I know he's busy…"

"He still should owl you."

Hermione sighed, agreeing with Claire 100 percent. She was annoyed, looking at the clock, seeing that it was almost two in the afternoon and there was still no word from her fiancé. She lounged around the house, something that she had always done on her birthday. At around three in the afternoon she saw Neve fly through the open window with a letter attached to her leg. She smiled brightly and got up, "Well girl, what do you have for me?"

She heard the owl hoot happily and stroked her feathers, pulling the letter off her leg. Unwrapping the small bit of parchment, her smile went to a frown instantly,

_Hermione,_

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Sorry I couldn't be there, and tell Mum that I hope to get home for the dinner tomorrow, but who knows if that will happen._

_  
Happy Birthday!_

_Ron_

She couldn't believe it. Her best friend could send her a letter, but her fiancé couldn't. She was definitely not ungrateful at the letter from Ron, but she wanted to hex Harry from here until next year. She folded the letter up again and knocked every book off Harry and Ron's coffee table, only to pick them back up a few seconds later. She frowned as she did it, hurt with Harry and his lack of knowledge or remembering that her birthday was today.

Ron and Harry were tucking in to lunch with the Auror's when Ron asked him, "Did you send Hermione a letter for her birthday?"

"No." Harry replied simply.

"No?!" Ron said shocked at his best friends answer, "Are you MENTAL?!"

"No." He said, quite sure of himself.

"But… WHY?! Do you know that she is probably furious at you already for not being home."

"But I will be home. Why would I send a letter to her if I am going to see her in a few hours."

"How did you manage that?"

"I switched my night off about a week ago. I'm with you on Sunday, rather than on her birthday today. I have known all along what I was doing."

"You might of let me known this?"

"And what, have you tell Claire, Claire get annoyed with Hermione and tell her? I think not. I'm going to be done here by eight, get home, shower, then apparate over to her mum's house and then the two of us will come back to Grimmaulds Place."

"And do what?" Ron said, wagging his eyebrows at him.

"I don't believe that is any of your business, but I do think that your girlfriend best be out of that house by the time I get home."

"Consider it done." Ron laughed, "She was going home today anyway."

"Right, then everything is set."

"I hope you are ready for her hexing you as soon as you come in."

"I've got my wand to protect me." He laughed.

"Right then." Ron smiled, "Mum's house tomorrow at five tomorrow, don't you two forget. I'm sure she's mad that she can't have Hermione on her actual birthday."

"I'm sure." Ron laughed.

That evening, Harry apparated back to his house and showered quickly, pulling on a clean pair of jeans and a green polo shirt on, before heading to the Grangers. He had her gift wrapped and grabbed it from underneath their bed, before apparating to the front of the Granger House. He knocked and the door opened at 8:30pm. "Harry, nice to see you." Mrs. Granger smiled.

"You too." He said, getting a hug from Hermione's mum, "Is Hermione still here?"

"Yes, she's in the sitting room with her grandparents. Let me go get her. She's been a bit down tonight, but I'm sure you being here will be good for her."

Harry smiled and nodded, waiting for Hermione's huffy attitude, getting it as she was pulled from the sitting room by her mum and into the foyer, "Mum, what…" She saw Harry and smiled brightly, running up to him, hugging him tight.

"Happy Birthday love." He whispered into her ear as he kissed her cheek softly.

"I thought you forgot." She replied, getting a bit weepy.

"Of course I didn't forget. I've known you since we were eleven; do you think I would be able to forget even if I wanted to?" He said, "I just wanted to surprise you."

"You're a bloody git do you know that?"

He smiled, as she wrapped her arms around him even tighter, "I know."

"I really thought you forgot."

"Oh ye with little faith." He laughed, "I got you something. It's not much, but I figured we'd go out to a nice dinner a bit later and then you'll get you real gift."

"I don't need the nice dinner Harry, I just need you."

"Well, you're getting that too. Here, open it." He said, passing the square package into her hands.

She smiled, "What is it?"

"Open it and see." He laughed.

She unwrapped the package and found yet another book about muggles and magic that she had been wanting for ages, and the next one was a black hard covered book. She flipped it over and saw that it was a photo album, "I don't believe this." Hermione said, looking at Harry, "This is amazing."

"It's nothing…"

"No it is. How could you say that it isn't much? Harry, this is brilliant!" She said, kissing him.

"I found some old Polaroid's lying around and most of them were of us and our friends in Hogwarts, so I just wanted to put it together."

"I love it. This is amazing!" She thumbed through a few pictures, seeing that on the very front there was a picture of Harry and Hermione as eleven year olds, then the pictures gradually moved up, including a snapshot of the three of them briefly at the Yule Ball, prior to Hermione and Ron's argument. "I can't believe you actually found a picture of us at the Yule Ball."

"I found a few, and there is even one of us and all our dates. There are many more."

Hermione smiled, kissing him full on the lips, "This is amazing."

"It's really not…"

"Harry, this is our life together since we were eleven, before anything happened. This means more to me than anything you could ever give me." She reassured him.

"I'm glad you like it."

"Come on, my family is probably wondering where we are."

"How much family…" Harry said, looking a bit nervous.

"Just my grandparents and a couple of my aunts and uncles."

"Do they know about me?"

"Of course." She laughed, "Just not the 'Boy who Lived' part."

"Nor the magical part?"

"That either." Hermione smiled.

"Well, I suppose I should meet the family before we marry…"

"Yes, you really need to." Hermione laughed.

Harry nervously followed Hermione into the sitting room and he immediately saw all eyes on his entire person. He nervously smiled as Hermione introduced him and immediately, the questioning came. They were a lot different than the Weasley Family, but they two would be Harry's family as soon as they are married.

Then the question came, "So, how did you propose?" Hermione's aunt asked.

Harry went red and looked at Hermione to help, "He asked me at our friend's family's house. I kept on messing up his plans and he finally gave up on the total plan and asked me out of the blue. We were outside in the grove of trees behind the Weasley's house and he asked me. It was brilliant because that was a place where we grew up."

"Sounds quite romantic."

"It was." Hermione smiled, looking at him.

"So when's the big day?" Hermione's grandmother asked.

"We haven't really planned that far yet." Harry replied, knowing that he better start showing interest in his bride to be in front of her family, "I'm in training with my job and Hermione has been traveling a lot and working late hours.

"We'll figure it out soon." Hermione smiled.

Harry nodded in agreement.

They spent the rest of the night talking to her parents, before they headed home for a bit of romance.

"I'm going to grab a shower." Hermione said as they walked into the house, "Do you want to get one?"

"I already got one." He said.

"That's not what I asked." She smiled, her brown eyes gleaming.

"Oh THAT kind of shower eh?" Harry laughed, as she pulled his hand, "I'm always up for THAT kind of shower."

"I figured you would be." She said, as they walked into their room.

"Claire isn't here is she?"

"No, she left a few hours ago, but when has that stopped us before?" She laughed.

"True, but still." He smiled. Harry watched intently as Hermione got undressed, her brown hair flowing midway down her back. His mouth dropped as she sauntered into the bathroom, "Are you coming or not?" She asked him.

"Right…" He said, stripping down to his birthday suit. Hermione turned on the shower and stepped in, smiling. Harry of course, joined her. Water cascading down their bodies, Harry wrapped his arms around her, kissing her passionately, running his fingers through her quickly saturating hair. He felt her tongue against his lips and gladly accepted it. Looking at her briefly as the water came down, he saw her eyes closed, and he closed his. They stayed like that until the water began to become icy. Hermione smiled and looked up at him, "This was my best birthday… ever."

Harry smiled, "I aim to please." He said, stepping out of the shower. He grabbed two towels from his towel rack, wrapping the first one around Hermione and the second one around himself. Rubbing Hermione's shoulders in a circular warming motion, they walk into the bedroom and Hermione grabs her wand and acco's her hairbrush to her hand. She brushes it while Harry pulls on a pair of shorts, before sitting next to her. He pulls the hairbrush away from her hand, and moves her hair away from her neck, softly planting kisses from her neck, to her shoulder, and then back to her neck, and the same on the other side. "Harry…" She moans softly.

"What?" He asked, as he moved back to the left side of her neck.

She turned around in his arms, pushing him down gently onto the bed, placing small kisses on his lips, "Happy Birthday Hermione."

"Thank you." She smiled brightly. With a final passionate kiss, at one in the morning, Hermione lies down on his chest, taking in a deep breath. She felt his arm tightly wrap around her waist, his other fingers drawing soft circles on her back. He used his wand to turn all the lights off in the room, before they fell into a deep sleep. Hermione woke up the next morning at ten, not feeling or seeing Harry anywhere in the room. She was alone in her bed. She threw the covers back and pulled on her housecoat, using the bathroom and then went downstairs looking for her fiancé, finding him in the kitchen, "Morning." She smiled.

"Morning." He said, as she sat at the table, "Hungry?"

"I am." She said, as he brought her a cup of tea, getting a kiss on the lips in return.

"I've got eggs and bacon. Is that alright, or do you want something else."

"No that's fine." She smiled brightly, "I didn't expect you to be cooking…"

"Well, since I wasn't there for the morning of your birthday, I figured I'd treat you the day after."

"Thank you." She grinned as he levitated a plate of food over to her, "It looks great."

He winked at her, "Thanks. I figured this will be a yearly thing."

"I can get use to this being a daily thing."

"Don't push it." He grinned.

She giggled and the two ate their breakfast, "Did you talk to Mrs. Weasley?"

"Yeah, I actually flooed over there today, because I needed to see what time we were going to be going over there today."

"You read my mind babe." Hermione smiled, "And what time?"

"Anytime after twelve. I figured I'd go and get Teddy first, since Victoire will be there as well. It will give the kids time to play."

"I think that would be a wonderful thing." Hermione smiled, "I miss that boy."

"So do I." Harry sighed, "It will also give Andromeda a break, but of course she will be welcome to come if she chose to."

"When do you want to go and get him?"

"Twelve." He smiled.

"Alright." She grinned, "Since it's ten, I guess I should get ready."

"After you eat."

"Of course." She smiled, as the pair ate.

Hermione went back upstairs, "Harry, do you know how warm it will be?"

"It's a bit chilly out there." He called from the bathroom, "I think you should wear something with long sleeves."

Hermione nodded and pulled open his closet. She thumbed through the different clothes she had at his house, finding a green, quarter length sleeve shirt, with a v-neck cut. She then pulled out a pair of black, form fitting pants, and a pair of black wedges. She walked into the bathroom, wrapping her arms around Harry's bare stomach, kissing between his shoulder blades. He smiled and gave her a backwards hug, before concentrating on shaving. He turned his head towards her, "You look beautiful."

Hermione blushed and smiled, that was the one thing she loved about Harry. He would tell her how beautiful she was, even if she were in sweatpants and a bulky shirt. No matter how her hair was, or what she was doing, he loved her. No matter what mood she was in, he loved her still. He showed her affection at all times. He loved her and she loved him.

"What are you wearing?"

"I was thinking about that blue collared shirt with a pair of jeans, in case we go flying or something."

"That will look nice." She said, smiling at him.

With a kiss, "The bathroom is all yours." And he left, to find his clothing.

She grinned and quickly tied her long hair up out of her face into a neat knot at the base of her neck. She brushed her teeth, did her make-up and went back out to the bedroom, "Ready?"

"Yeah." Harry smiled, taking her hand. The two of them walked to the bottom floor of the house and apparated over to the Tonks household.

"Andromeda?" Harry called hearing the faint steps of the two year old running full force to where Harry was. Harry scooped him up into his arms as he ran into his legs, "Hey Teddy, how are you mate?"

"Good!" He smiled brightly, wrapping his arms around Harry's neck.

"Where's your grandmum?"

"Um, upstairs." He smiled, reaching over for Hermione. Hermione took him into her arms, kissing his forehead, "Myme!"

"Teddy!" Hermione laughed. He cuddled against him, blue hair falling against her shoulder as she hugged him.

Harry smiled at the pair and he looked at Ted, "Alright, what do you think about going to get grandmum and then have a visit with me and the Weasley's."

"YEAH!" Teddy said, squirming down off of Hermione, running up to the second floor. A couple minutes later, Andromeda comes downstairs.

"I didn't hear you." She said, smiling.

"Hi Andromeda." Harry said as the older witch hugged him.

"Hi Harry, Hermione." She smiled, hugging her.

"Hi Andromeda." Hermione smiled, noticing her tired features, "Are you well?"

"Just a bit tired." She said, smiling.

"Do you mind if we take Teddy for a bit?" Harry asked, "We're having a birthday dinner at the Weasley's for Hermione and Victoire will be there."

"Of course, that would be wonderful!" She said, "Happy birthday Hermione."

"Thank you. It was yesterday, but Mrs. Weasley won't allow us to not celebrate there."

"No, I assume they wouldn't."

"You're ok with that?" Harry asked.

"Yes of course I am!"

"Would you like to come?"

"No Harry, but thank you. I think I'll spend some time inside today, catching up on some much needed sleep."

"Well, if you're sure." Harry said.

"I am." She smiled, "Teddy, let's go get you dressed into something nicer than what you are wearing now."

"Kay!" He said, running up the stairs. Andromeda followed him, leaving Hermione and Harry standing in the living room.

"She looks exhausted." Hermione said to Harry.

Harry nodded, "She's been like that for a while. The first time I noticed was when I came over and had the talk with her about raising Teddy. I suppose raising a toddler at her age takes toll on her."

"Yes, I suppose." She said, "I do hope she is well."

Harry shrugged, "She wouldn't tell us if she weren't." Hermione nodded, as Harry pulled her into a hug, resting his chin on her head, "She's fine Hermione."

"I'm READY HARRY!" Teddy said as he ran into the living room.

"Alright mate, let's take the floo then."

"Enjoy your night." Andromeda said, smiling, "Happy birthday again Hermione."

"Thanks." Hermione smiled, as Harry picked up Teddy. Hermione left first in the floo, followed by Teddy and Harry. Immediately, Teddy ran in search of Victoire, finding her with her grandmum in the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley kissed Teddy before he ran off with Victoire. Hermione and Harry walked into the kitchen, "Happy Birthday Hermione."

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley." She said, getting a kiss on the cheek from the older woman.

"Did you have a nice birthday?"

"Lovely." Hermione smiled, "We had dinner at my parents and then relaxed at home."

"Well that sounds like a lot of fun."

"It was." Hermione laughed.

"Where's Ron at?" Harry asked.

"He and Claire will be along shortly. They had an early brunch with her family."

"And the others?"

"Charlie and Ellie are in Romania actually. He had a lot more work to get finished before he could come home. He said that he should be home in December, but before then may be a bit tricky. Fred and George will be over shortly. They had to put in a few hours at the shop."

"Well, I should go out and find Fleur and Bill." Hermione replied, getting a nod from Harry. He looked over at Victoire and Teddy, taking notice that they are both playing quietly with a few toys scattered in the sitting room and they head out to the back yard. The adults had a wonderful conversation while keeping a close eye on the two kids running around the yard. A lot of the Weasley's wanted to know about Hermione's and Harry's wedding, but there was nothing new to report. Hermione and Harry laughed as they got pelted with questions they couldn't answer, and ridiculed when they couldn't answer. They finally answered, "We'll get a move on it." And they would, just not for a few more months.

* * *

Hermione was sitting down in the living room one Thursday in November, finishing her work. Ron was home and he and Claire were upstairs. The tensions were high between the two lately. Every little thing was setting Ron or Claire off. Hermione was getting tired of hearing them bickering. She slammed shut her book and groaned as the fighting volume came down the stairs.

"FINE!" She heard Ron say, "You stay here, I'm going back to work. We'll finish this discussion later!" She heard the muffle voice of Claire, "Fine, don't stay here! I really don't care at this moment. I'm going." He stormed down the stairs, "What is wrong with women?!" He shouted at Hermione.

Hermione raised her eyebrow at him, "I'm not Harry."

"What the hell does that mean?!" Ron shouted at her.

"It means, I'm a woman, probably asking what's wrong with my gender is not the smartest thing ever."

"You're my friend aren't you?!"

"I am." She said, rolling her eyes.

"Explain to me why then?"

"I don't know the whole story Ron."

"Just tell me I'm not wrong!"

Hermione looked at him and shook her head, "Ron, its tough waiting for you two all day and barely seeing one another. It really stinks. And if this fight is about that, you're pathetic."

"Pathetic am I? Fine, the hell with you too." He grumbled, "It's work time."

"Tell Harry I'll see him for lunch tomorrow?"

"Sure, fine, whatever." Ron grumbled, apparating out.

"What a prat." Hermione groaned, opening her book back up. She knew that she should probably go upstairs and talk to Claire, see if she was alright or not, but she figured she left in a huff, just like Ron had done. Hermione stood up stretching after about twenty minutes and decided to go get something for dinner. She looked through the cupboards and sighed when there was nothing that looked appealing. She heard footsteps and knew that Claire was still around. Sighing, she turned around, waiting for her entrance.

"Hey." Claire said sadly.

"Hey." Hermione replied, looking at the girl, "You alright?"

"My boyfriends a prat." She grumbled.

Hermione laughed, "I could have told you that. Why though?"

"He doesn't understand how hard it is having him leave every day for hours. I hate not seeing him."

Hermione smiled sadly, "I know how you feel."

"You do?" She asked, almost shocked.

"Of course I do." Hermione said, "Harry and I went from seeing one another practically every day for eight years, except for a few weeks here and there, to living with each other, to not seeing each other every day. I have even taken to spreading out on the entire bed, lying on his side so he has to wake me up when he comes home. I hate not seeing him, but I cherish all the time I do have with him."

"I just don't think that he cares about me that much…"

"Who?" Hermione asked, "Surely not Ron."

"Yes."

"Claire… he cares about you."

"Yeah? He doesn't show it." She said, "All we have been doing right now is fight about our jobs. He gets mad if I'm not home on time and he is, then he gets annoyed if I talk to him about my concerns."

"He's a guy." Hermione said.

"Yeah, and he is suppose to be my boyfriend, but it doesn't seem like it…"

"Claire, you two just had a fight. He loves you…"

"How do you know Hermione? I mean, I can tell that Harry is head over heels for you, but Ron for me? I don't know…"

"Claire," Hermione began, knowing that this would be difficult for her to say, but knowing it was necessary for her best friend's relationship, "I have known Ron for a long time. Believe me when I say that he is head over heels in love with you. He would do anything in the world for you. I can tell because you two are always around each other. When he is with you, his eyes light up. He talks about you all the time. You basically live in our house. He can't get enough of you Claire."

"You really think so?"

Hermione nodded, "I know so. It's hard when you and your partner have jobs that don't quite mesh with one another's schedule. I feel completely out of control of my emotions when I'm with Harry. I want to be with him and will keep myself up longer waiting for him… have you experienced that yet?"

"Yes." She sighed, rubbing her eyes, "I guess you and I aren't as different as we thought."

"I suppose you're right." Hermione sighed. She honestly felt sorry for Claire. She knew exactly how Claire felt. It was weird having such an in depth conversation with the girl, but she was happy about it. She felt for the first time NOT annoyed with Claire. It was a nice feeling, and hopefully they would begin to feel more comfortable with each other.

"So what do I do Hermione?"

"Let him go." Hermione said, "He'll eventually realize how much of a prat he was being and come around. I know him Claire. Don't let this row get you down, just work up from it. Ron get's moody. Little things can set him off. You'll learn that as you two are together longer."

"I appreciate it Hermione."

"Any time Claire." Hermione smiled, using her wand to begin boiling the tea, "Care for a spot of tea?

"I'd love some." She smiled, "I haven't eaten either."

"We really don't have much. I was thinking about just making a sandwich or something."

"That sounds good."

"Help yourself. I really think the next time either one of the boys are home, they need to go grocery shopping. I'm not doing it this week." Hermione laughed, "I am so sick and tired of buying food for this place and them eating it in literally two days."

"They both can eat, can't they?" Claire said, smiling.

"Yes they can. Ron especially." Hermione grinned.

"Yes… I know." Claire said, stirring her tea. Hermione pulled out her want and caste a warming charm over the kettle sitting on the table, "I suppose we should do some cleaning?"

"No, I decided against that today as well. The boys can do that. I'm going to sit down and get my work done."

"Sounds like a plan." Claire smiled, "Thanks again Hermione."

She nodded, "Any time Claire."

Hermione sat with her feet propped up on the coffee table, writing yet another report for her job. She heard a familiar pop and wondered which boy came home. She felt hands on her shoulders and a kiss on her forehead seconds later, "I was hoping it was you."

"Yeah, we got off a bit early today. I just can't wait till March when I'm done with training." Harry replied, rubbing her shoulders, "What are you working on?"

"Just a lot of reports for work. The ministry asked if we could give them a review on our work the other month, when we went in and tried to work with the muggle government."

"And how is that going?"

Hermione shrugged, "Alright I suppose. It's difficult getting the people, after the war, to trust wizards and witches. It's quite annoying, really."

Harry laughed, "I'm sure. How's Claire?"

"She's a bit irritated with Ron right now, but she's fine."

"Yeah he told me about their little spat. He was in quite a mood today."

"I'm sure." Hermione said.

"Well, I'm going to get into the shower quickly."

"You should." She said, wrinkling her nose at him, "You stink."

Pushing her head playfully, he kissed her cheek and said, "I'll be down in a few. Then we are getting dinner."

"We have no food. You and Ron really need to go shopping."

Harry thought for a moment, "Well, maybe we should go do that after."

"That's not a bad idea." She smiled, "If we are doing that, we better hurry."

"I will." He said, "Especially since you aren't going to join me, are you?"

"No." She said.

"Figured not." He smiled, waving to her over his shoulder. He walked up to the bedroom and proceeded with his shower. Hermione worked on her report until he came back down a half hour late, "Ready?"

"Yes. Ugh, I'm going to have to stay late at the office tomorrow. I left one of my former research reports on my desk and I won't have any time to do it during the day."

"Well that's not a problem because chances are I am not even coming home tomorrow."

Hermione groaned, "Why?"

"We have an all nighter happening."

"Damn." She frowned, "Oh well, I was planning on staying at my place a bit during the week. I haven't been there in a few days."

"Well if I get off any time this week I'll be sure to apparate to your place."

Hermione smiled, "Good."

Harry pulled her up and they food shopped before heading back. Hermione and Harry were putting the food away when they heard a pop, and a lot of low voiced cursing.

"Splinch yourself mate?" Harry teased Ron.

"Funny." He grumbled.

"Still in a mood I see."

Ron came in through the kitchen groaning as he did, "Food shopped did you?"

"Figured we should since you haven't." Hermione said, putting the food away in the refrigerator. "I was hungry."

"Well what are we eating?"

"Doesn't matter." Harry said shrugging, "What are you in the mood for?"

"Something quick." He grumbled, "Don't reckon Claire is still here, is she?"

"Actually, yes, she is. Don't know why though." Hermione told him blatantly.

"Shut up." He remarked.

Harry shot a look over his shoulder, "Don't get all pissy with her Ron, just because you and Claire had a spat. I have had to deal with your attitude all day. I'm getting sick of it."

Ron frowned, "It's not all my fault you know!"

"Most of it is." Hermione said, egging him on.

"YOU KNOW WHAT HERMIONE!" He said, raising his voice to her.

"Hermione, knock it off, Ron if you are that worried about it, go up and talk to her. She's still here. Don't be a prat."

"I will then." He said, storming up the stairs.

"Why do you have to get him all riled up." Harry questioned his fiancé.

Hermione shrugged, "He was being a prat."

"But you know how he gets."

"All too well. As you recall I have been on the receiving end of his emotions one two many times."

"I do recall it." He said, kissing her forehead, "But you do tend to make it worse sometimes."

She smiled, "I know."

"I swear you are turning more like Ron and I ever day." He rolled his eyes.

"Well I just can't let that happen, which is why I will be spending a few days at my flat." She giggled.

"I really need to start holiday shopping." Harry groaned, "It's going to be here before I know it."

"We also really need to make plans for a wedding. At least set the date."

Harry nodded, "I was thinking about that. I decided that I don't want a winter or a summer wedding. It's entirely too hot and entirely too cold."

"Alright, well, what about spring then?" She asked.

"Spring would be wonderful, but do you want it this spring or next spring?"

"Well, considering that this spring is only five months away, I think that next spring would be a bit better. We'll have a bit over a year to plan… unless you want to get married sooner."

"Hermione, we're twenty and twenty one. I can last another year. It's not like we're in a rush. We already live together… all that's left is saying vows and we'll be finished."

Hermione frowned a bit at that response, "So all this is to you is vows?"

"No… NO!" He said, taking her hand, "I want to marry you. I love you. I want you as my wife. I just said we are already so close, another year won't kill us to wait. So what day do you want?"

Hermione pulled out her wand, summoning the next years calendar, "What about May?"

Harry thought for a moment, "May is a good month. Beginning or end of the month?"

"I'm thinking the middle…"

"As long as it isn't on Victoire's birthday."

"No, definitely not. I was thinking about the fourteenth of May? What do you think?"

"I think it will be a PERFECT day." He smiled.

"Hopefully it won't rain." Hermione sighed.

"Well, isn't it muggle belief that if it rains it's good luck?"

"It is, but not when you are the one getting married." She groaned.

Harry laughed, "Too right, however, we can't worry about what the weather will be a bit over a year from now."

"I suppose you can't." She smiled.

"Well, I am exhausted." Harry told her, "Are you ready for bed or do you want to stay down here a bit more?"

She looked at the clock seeing that it was eleven, "I'm ready."

They turn the lights off downstairs and head up to their bedroom. They walk past Ron's door, which was shut and hear a passionate muffled discussion about their row they had today. Hermione and Harry stood for a few seconds, listening, hearing them argue back and forth to one another about their jobs and about how difficult it is to wait at home for one another. Harry then pulls his fiancé by the arm and they walk into the large bedroom. Hermione pulled out her pajamas and pulled them on over her head, cleaning up her discarded clothes and placing them in the hamper. She brushed her hair and teeth and crawled into bed with Harry, "We have a lot to do for the wedding… I don't even know where to start."

"Well love, I think we should start by telling people the exact date." Harry smiled, pulling her into his grip, "Then we can work out the rest of the wedding aspects."

"Well, I believe the Weasley's should be the first to know, and of course my family."

"Of course." He smiled, "I suppose you would want to meet your family for dinner."

"Not I," Hermione started, "We."

"That's what I meant." Harry smiled.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "I'm sure." She replied, before leaning up to give him a good night peck on the lips, "I love you."

"I love you too." He said, pulling her tighter against his body.

* * *

December came along and Harry and Hermione had to split Christmas between the Weasley's and Grangers. Harry and Hermione had decided that every Christmas, they would spend Christmas day with Hermione's family and then Christmas night with the Weasley's. It was easier to do it this way since Hermione's family had brunch at her mum's house, and dinner was usually at one of her aunts or uncles house. She was excited to have brunch with her family because it would be the first time most of her family met Harry. She knew that he was nervous, but was still excited. As usual, Hermione woke up first, showered and took her wand using it to tame her curly hair. Once her hair fell straight she brushed it and put a tie in it to hold it for when she needed to do her makeup, "Harry, are you up?"

"I am." He said, looking at the clock, "Happy Christmas."

She smiled, sitting down on the edge of the bed, "You too."

He pulled her back down next to him, wrapping his arms around her, placing his chin on top of her head, "It's early."

"We need to be at my mum's house by ten."

He looked back at the clock, "It's only eight, and you are up and dressed."

"I'm not dressed. I also figured that Ron, Claire, you and I will grab some coffee or something."

"I'm sure they will be up." He said, laughing.

"They will. Ron's doing the same thing with Claire, brunch at her place, and then to the Weasley's after."

"Well, I suppose I should shower then."

Hermione nodded, "Otherwise we'll be late. We're going to have to take a cab to the house you know."

"And why can't we apparate or floo?"

"You're kidding me right?" Hermione said, "My mum is the ONLY one who knows that I am a witch and that you are a wizard. How would it look to show up magically to the house?"

"It would be a conversation starter."

"Harry!" Hermione groaned, "Please… it's not that far."

"Alright." He said smiling, "But we're apparating to the Weasley's deal?"

"Fine." Hermione said, sitting up, "I suppose we're going to have to get drivers licenses sooner or later."

"I suppose." Harry shrugged, "Especially if we have kids."

Hermione agreed, nudging Harry in the stomach, trying to get him out of bed, "Come on, get a shower and let's get some coffee in us."

"Alright." He said, sitting up, placing a kiss on her lips. Hermione followed him into the bathroom so she could do her makeup and put the final touches on her hair. She then went to her closet and pulled out her holiday dress. She pulled it on over her head, smoothing out the wrinkles as she zipped the back of the dress. It was a black, knee length dress with green sparkling flecks through it. She pulled on a pair of strappy shoes with heals that increased her height by about three inches, putting her at Harry's chin. She walked over to the top drawer in Harry's dresser and pulls out her small jewelry box pulling out a pair of emerald earrings and a matching bracelet and necklace that Harry got for her in place of her last birthday gift of dinner and a photo album. She was surprised when he brought it home one day from work. As she put the jewelry on, the shower turned off and Harry came out. Hermione watched as he dried himself off, wrapping the towel around his waist, "You look beautiful."

"Thank you." She blushed. After almost ten years of knowing him, four of that ten years dating he still could make her blush.

He walked to the dresser, pulling open his drawers, finding his necessary clothes and then went to the closet. He originally thought that he would be wearing a blue shirt and black pants, but quickly realized that his idea was shot down as Hermione gave him a questioning look as to what he was wearing, "What?"

"Nothing." She said, cocking her head at his choice of clothes.

"What." Harry repeated again.

"I didn't think you were wearing your blue shirt today."

"What's wrong with my blue shirt." He said in an almost bored voice.

"I just like the green shirt better." She said.

"You like the green shirt…" He said, "And which green shirt are you talking about exactly?"

"You know which one. "She replied, "The one you wore at the Ministry Holiday Party."

"I can wear that…"

"I just like it with your eyes." Hermione smiled, "It makes them so much greener."

"Well then, I suppose I can't say no to you then." Harry smiled, hanging back up the blue shirt, thumbing through the rest of his clothes until he found the green collared shirt that she wanted. He then grabbed a black tie and his black sports coat. Hermione watched him as he tied it and she smiled, "You look great."

He smiled back at her, "Not nearly as great as you."

"Come on, I need coffee." She said, as she stood up, "You should see if Claire and Ron are up."

"Fine." Harry said, as Hermione went down, wand in hand, to the kitchen to quickly make coffee. With a flick of her wrist she was finished. Harry knocked on Ron's door, "You lot up?"

"Yes." Claire said, opening the door. She was dressed in a burgundy colored dress, Ron was in a blue shirt with a matching tie and a black coat.

"Hermione's got coffee going if you want some."

"Definitely thanks mate." Ron said.

"No problem." Harry said, as the three walked downstairs. They had coffee together on Christmas morning and then went their separate ways. Hermione and Harry in a cab, Claire and Ron by floo.

They arrived at the Granger Household, paid their fare, and pulled their cloaks around their bodies tightly as the cold, crisp, December air blew hard in London. Harry wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist, pulling her close to him, "Its freezing." Hermione complained.

"It's winter." He said, as they walked up the path to the house. They walked up the four stairs onto the porch and then into the front door. The house was full of loud voices in every room. Hermione smiled as she looked at the entire house decorated in Christmas tinsel, wreaths, bells, and of course in the living room their gigantic Christmas tree.

Harry helped Hermione off with her cloak as he took in the sights of the house. Hermione thanked him, taking both cloaks and hanging them in the foyer closet, "Come on." She said, taking his hand. Taking a deep breath, Harry is led by Hermione into the kitchen where she hoped to find her mum, "Happy Christmas Mum." She smiled as her mum turned around.

"Hermione, dear, Happy Christmas." She smiled, hugging her and kissing her on the cheek, "Harry. It is lovely to see you again. Happy Christmas."

"Thank you Mrs. Granger. Good to see you as well. Happy Christmas." He said as his soon to be mother-in-law hugged him.

"Are you both hungry?"

"I am." Hermione nodded, looking at Harry.

"As am I." Harry smiled.

"Well Jake will be finishing cooking in a few moments. Until then, I know a lot of the relatives are here wondering about you."

"I'm sure." Hermione smiled.

Jake came into the room, "Hey kiddo. Happy Christmas."

"You too Jake." She said, as he hugged her.

"You also Harry." Jake replied, extending his hand to Harry.

"Thank you, Happy Christmas."

"You two best be heading in to the sitting room. Your grandparents are waiting for you Hermione." Jake told the girl as he went back to cooking.

"Alright then." Hermione replied, as she tugged at Harry's elbow. He followed her back into the foyer and through the archway to the sitting room. Immediately the entire began to talk at once to Hermione, wondering about everything from who Harry was to what she was doing with her life. Hermione randomly threw out names to Harry as her many cousins came over to introduce themselves. Harry could barely remember two names out of the many family members at the house. Harry smiled as Hermione showed off her ring properly. He was thrilled at seeing the smile on her face. She truly lit up the room. He stood behind her, nodding a lot or talking when he was asked something or commenting on something that he felt the need to do so. His hand remained on her waist when she stood next to him. Hermione shot him several glances over her shoulder as she talked and he just smiled down at her. Finally, the question came up from one of her aunt's, "Have you chosen a date yet?"

Hermione nodded, "We have, quite recently actually."

"It will be next May. May fourteenth." Harry said.

"Why so late?"

"Well, we really aren't in a rush, and this May would have been out of the question with planning. You can NOT plan a wedding in just five months. So it's May fourteenth, 2001."

"Well I couldn't be happier for you." Hermione's cousin Tabitha smiled.

Hermione grinned, nodding, "Thank you."

"Who ever thought Hermione would be the first one married." Her aunt Rory smiled.

"I didn't think so." Another cousin, who Harry later learned was named Grace replied. Harry knew that this Grace, once he knew her name, was the only cousin that Hermione did not get along with. They are so close in age, her aunt Joyce would always compare the two girls together. It always seemed as if they were competing against one another with EVERYTHING they did. Hermione hated it, and to this day, 21 years old, and they are still being compared. Grace was competing against her as always.

"Come on Hermione, let's go see if we can help your mum." Harry replied as he saw Grace looking down at Hermione, trying to get her blood boiling. Hermione nodded and they excused themselves, "So that was Grace."

"That's Grace." Hermione said sighing, "I told you how we were always put against each other. Her mum has her set on a pedestal. She and I always were in competition, with school, boys, jobs, marriages that didn't even exist yet. I mean, she was always tall, thin, straight, beautiful blonde hair, bright blue eyes. She's a total knockout. All the boys want to be with her…"

"I don't." Harry said, smiling, "I'd take you over her any day."

Hermione smiled, as he tightened her grip around her waist. She turned into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck, "I love you."

He smiled, "I love you too. You know it has always been you and it will always be you in my life. You're my everything. Nothing is going to come between us."

She smiled, tears in her eyes, "Same goes for me."

Harry smiled and looked up, "Mistletoe."

Hermione grinned, "It's probably full of Nargles."

Harry laughed, "I will have to ask Luna what Nargles are one day."

"I'm sure she'll have a complete definition and pictures of them." Hermione smiled, pulling him down to her lips, kissing him, "Happy Christmas."

"Happy Christmas." He smiled.

"Well if you two are finished, and hungry, come to the table." Hermione's grandmum replied, smiling at the pair.

Hermione, blushing nodded and the pair followed her into the dining room. They stayed at the Granger Household until 2:00pm when they decided they would have to leave. Hermione and Harry said their goodbyes, "Why are you leaving so early?" Hermione's grandmum asked.

"We have to go to our friend's house for dinner." Hermione smiled, "And Harry needs to go pick up his godson first."

"Well, Happy Christmas. We'll see you soon."

"See you soon Gram." Hermione said, hugging her. The pair walked outside and into the heart of London, shivering before finding a quiet place to apparate to the Tonk's house and then finally to the Burrow. The gifts were already over at the burrow, so they only worried about Teddy. The burrow was full of excitement. The kids and adults were talking or playing. There was wall to wall excitement. Ron and Claire arrived shortly before Hermione and Harry. Teddy, upon seeing Victoire jumped out of Harry's arms and ran to play.

"Hermione you look gorgeous." Mrs. Weasley smiled.

"Thank you mum, so do you." Hermione smiled.

"Where is my seventh son." Mrs. Weasley asked, smiling brightly.

"In with Ron." Hermione laughed, "Where else."

"Well you tell him he best come in and say hello to me."

"I will. Can I help you with anything?"

"No dear, but thank you."

Hermione nodded and went out to talk to her friends, finding Harry and shipping him into the kitchen to say his hellos and Christmas greetings. They all ate entirely too much, laughed too hard, and were exhausted by ten o'clock. Teddy and Victoire fell asleep on the floor in front of the fire around eight, exhausted from playing hard that day and barely sleeping the night before. Hermione and Harry were sitting on the loveseat, Hermione leaning back against Harry, who had his arms wrapped around her waist, Claire and Ron sat across from them in the chair, and the rest of the Weasley's were sporadically placed throughout the small sitting room, on chairs, sofa's, and the floor. Mrs. Weasley smiled as she looked around the room. Ginny was sitting on the floor with her back up against Bills legs. Each person had a glass of eggnog, something that Hermione wasn't too fond of, but she drank it anyway. They listened to the traditional Weasley record, getting several quiet groans from Fleur, which Mrs. Weasley obviously ignored.

"Are you keeping Teddy tonight?" Bill asked Harry.

"Yes. I have him for today and tomorrow. I told Andromeda that I would bring him home sometime tomorrow, late afternoon."

"How is Andromeda doing?" Ginny asked.

"She just looks really tired. She doesn't have the same energy as she had once before. I don't think it's much to be concerned about because she doesn't seem to concerned, but I do wish she would talk to me if she did feel ill. I'd take Teddy more often."

"I'm sure it's nothing to worry about dear." Mrs. Weasley said, "She'd tell you if she wasn't well."

"I hope you're right." Harry sighed as he drained his eggnog, placing the cup down on the coffee table directly in front of him. Hermione passed him her cup which he took. He smiled when it was still close to being full. He knew that she couldn't handle her liquor and definitely did not enjoy the flavor of eggnog. He gladly drank it as she stayed by his side. By midnight, the fire was beginning to die down, and Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Claire all decide to head back to the house. They said their goodbye's, and Harry gently lifted the sleeping three year old off the floor without waking him up. They all floo out of the Weasley's house and Harry immediately took Teddy to his bedroom. Hermione was already in bed by the time Harry got Ted squared away. He changed and joined her, pulling her as close to his body as he could. With a final kiss, they both ended up asleep.

* * *

It was May, a week after Victoire's birthday, and Ron he came home all discombobulated. Harry was the only one in the house at the time. Hermione was at her flat and Claire was doing some field work. Harry heard him clattering around the kitchen from his bedroom upstairs, "Ron?"

"Yeah." He replied, as Harry came down the stairs.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking for fire whiskey. Do we have any?"

"Top cupboard, I believe." Harry said, "Can I ask the occasion?"

"I love Claire." He replied, giving up looking for the whisky, he pulled out his wand, "Acco Fire Whisky!" The red liquid in a large bottle flew out the left side of the cupboard and down to the table in front, "Acco shot glasses!"

"All this because you love Claire?"

"Yes." He said, pouring himself a shot and then passing the bottle to Harry, "Drink with me. I don't want to be doing this alone."

"You lost me Mate." Harry replied to Ron, looking at him as if he had four heads.

"I love her Harry. Do you know how scary this is? I love her."

"I know… thought you knew too."

"Oh I knew I loved her alright…" Ron replied, pausing to take a snort of the fire whisky, before pouring his third shot, "I knew I loved her. She is beautiful, perky, kind hearted, cares for me, cares for my friends, a great listener, a great… well shag, and I love her."

"If you are planning on giving her this speech I would leave out 'great shag'." Harry said laughing.

"No, it's more than just shagging. It's everything about her. I could… man, I just don't want to be without her Harry."

"Well then, that's a good thing that you love her then."

"I want to marry her." He said, throwing back his fifth shot.

"Well then, do it."

"Not right this second or anything, but I want her to be my wife in the future. I feel like I could just walk right up to her and say 'Claire, marry me' and it would be over and done with."

Harry laughed, putting the top onto the fire whisky, "I thought that too, but let me tell you, it's a lot harder than you expect it to be. It took me a long time to get up the courage to ask her, especially after all the plans fell through."

"Yeah, which is why I'm worried, because if you couldn't ask someone you have known for ten years to marry you, how in the bloody hell am I suppose to ask someone I have only known about a year and a half the same thing?"

"Because you love her." Harry smiled.

"I mean, I don't even know what ring to get or where to go or how to do it or anything like that." Ron said frantically. He couldn't get the words out fast enough.

"Well, I didn't know what ring either. I took Ginny with me. Perhaps she can go with you?"

"No. See at least you have that friendship with a girl. Ginny is my sister, and I would prefer not having anyone in my family know about this, with the exception of you."

"What about Fleur?"

"Are you kidding? She'd be telling my brothers so quickly that I wouldn't know what happened."

"Hermione?"

"She…" Ron stopped for a moment, "Do you think she would?"

Harry shrugged, "I don't see why she wouldn't go with you to look at a few rings for Claire."

"She hates Claire."

"No she doesn't. They just don't get along famously."

"So why would she look for a ring with me?"

"Because she loves you. You are one of her best friends, and she would bend over backwards for you."

Ron nodded in agreement, "I suppose…"

"Unless you piss her off." Harry reminded him.

Ron laughed, "Yeah, we have had some good rows in the past."

"I'll say."

"I love her Harry."

"Hermione? I may have something to say about that." Harry snickered.

"NO! Claire! What if she says no…."

"She won't."

"How do you know?"

"Because, for the past year and a half she has practically lived in our house, not to mention she has been trying desperately to have your family like her, she has not missed a family function with you, and she has… do I need to go on?"

Ron smiled, "No."

"So, no more fire whisky. It will be fine. Call Hermione or ask her when you see her later to go with you."

"Where did you go to get her ring?"

"Just into London. I snooped around and saw what I could find, then, picked my favorite five and nabbed Ginny."

Ron looked at Harry, nodding, "Well, I suppose there's no time like the present."

Harry agreed, "No time like the present."

"Well, maybe this summer then." Ron replied, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"No reason to get all nervous." Harry laughed, "It's not as bad as it looks. Your mum will be thrilled that another one of you lot are out of her hair."

"You're the second out of all of us…" Ron assured Harry.

"No, you are…" Harry smiled.

Ron shook his head, "Harry, you have been part of our family for far too long. You and Hermione. Mum insists that you two are treated just like Weasley's, and I wouldn't have it any other way."

"I appreciate it Ron."

"Anyway, enough of this sentimental shit. Come on. Let's go to the Burrow, see who is there and see if we can't get a pitch together?"

"Sounds like a plan, let me just send a letter to Hermione. NEVE!" He called to his small bird who flew instantly onto his shoulder. Harry scribbled a letter to Hermione and tied it to the owl's leg, "Take this to Hermione please." Neve hooted and flew out the open window, "Right then, shall we go?"

Ron nodded and the pair apparated to the Burrow. They gathered up all the family they could find who wanted to play and mounted the brooms. Harry and Ron, as always are on the same team. Ginny and the twins were on the other team. Charlie joined up with Ron and Harry, and they flew. They flew until the full moon rose and the sun set. They flew until the lightning bugs twinkled below them and around them like mini flashlights. They played like they didn't have a care in the world, and when their girlfriends came, they waited for them to mount their brooms and join in the game. Four hours straight of Quidditch. Hermione played for about thirty minutes, but Harry saw that as an accomplishment and a compromise on her side. She was becoming more familiar riding a broom, and it was beginning to take toll on her. She still loved to ride with Harry and preferred doing so over piloting her own broom, but now, she wasn't as against getting on a broom as she use to be. Quidditch still took a bit of compromise on Harry's end when it came to having her play, but he was usually victorious. Once they finished, they all went inside the Burrow, sat around and talked for a while. The girls went into the kitchen for some quiet conversation that did not involve Quidditch or them regaling tales of their drunken nights.

"So Hermione, I believe since you are the next of us to get married, we should be discussing your wedding details." Ellie smiled.

"Well, we really don't have many at this time." Hermione laughed.

"Really?!" Julia, Fred's flavor of the month, that had surprisingly lasted for almost four months piped up.

"Really. I mean we have a bit under a year to get everything finished. One thing I know is that I am going to have to figure out how to tell my mum that I want a wizard's wedding."

"You think she's going to go for it?" Ginny asked Hermione.

"Probably not, but then if that is the case, I'll have to train all the wizarding families that would be going in the muggle way." Hermione laughed, "Or have two separate weddings."

"I can't believe you haven't thought about the wedding." Claire said in disbelief.

"I've thought about it. Harry and I are just so busy with work right now, we barely see each other."

"And when they do…." Ginny says, wagging her eyebrows a bit, getting slapped by Hermione. Ginny and the rest of the girls giggled as Hermione's face turned beat red, behind a bright smile.

"I don't believe you sometimes Ginny." Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

"But you love me anyway." Ginny grinned.

"So what about you Gin, any boys?" Ellie asked the youngest Weasley.

"Hardly." She groans, "Any guy that comes around and meets the family is gone within a day."

"And which brother would be shipping them away?"

"Take a guess." Ginny groaned.

"I'd think Bill." Ellie smiled.

"You'd think that wouldn't you? No, it is mostly Fred and George. The others do help though, and Fleur, kindly keep your husband's tongue in cheek when he is around my boyfriends. It is bloody, damn near impossible to have a relationship with seven brothers breathing down my back."

"Seven?" Julie asked, mentally counting all the different Weasley's.

"Seven." Ginny said, "Including Harry."

"He can't be as bad as the others." Julie said.

"You would think that, wouldn't you. Put him and Ron together and you have complete mayhem. I've been dealing with it for years."

"I've been dealing with it longer." Hermione laughed, "You at least got breaks during the year."

"Yes, but you're marrying the clown now." Ginny grinned, "Your fault."

Hermione nodded, "I'm just a sucker for green eyes."

"Lots of people are. You won the prize." Ellie laughed.

"Won, hell, she has had him since day one." Ginny smiled.

"Not true. We didn't get along too well for two months during our first year of Hogwarts."

"It was inevitable." Ginny smiled, "You three are meant to be a trio, just as you and Harry are meant to be together. One thing you know about these three is their spouses will be marrying not one person, but three."

Claire nodded, "Learned that the first time I dated Ron."

"So what about you and Ron then?"

Claire sighed, "I am not quite sure. He isn't one to talk about the future."

"Ron isn't good with starting things." Ginny said.

"I know he loves me, but if we talk about the future, it's basically 'Ron I'm going to my parent's next month, do you want to go.' And that's all."

"He'll come around." Fleur assured her.

"I hope." Claire sighed, "Its' been a year and a half…"

"Well, my brother is not one to rush into things." Ginny giggled, "Take Quidditch, it took him almost five years of school to try out for the team."

"Well, I'll wait for him." Claire smiled.

"That's the sign of true love." Julie smiled.

"That, and being able to tell identical twins apart." Ellie smiled.

"Fred and George are a lot different." Julie shrugged.

"Yeah, George is semi normal." Ginny smiled, "They are both gits."

"Even their looks…" Julie said, "Fred smiles wider than George. Its' just little things but I know who is who."

"Well that's more than mum half the time." Ginny laughed.

Hermione kept thinking about the wedding that was not being planned. She sat there and let it eat at her stomach for a bit, before shaking her thoughts away from their day and onto whatever topic the girls were discussing. It was almost eleven when Harry came into the kitchen, placing his hands on her shoulders, "I'm heading back. I have to be up early tomorrow."

Hermione looked at her watch, "Alright." She said, standing up, "I'm ready anyway."

"We'll see you lot later." Harry replied, as the pair said their goodbyes.

* * *

June came and went, with minimal planning for the wedding and not for Hermione's lack of trying. Harry had been so tied up with work he was barely home at night, except for maybe two or three nights a week. During that time he was usually working on his case load OR Hermione would be the office late. When they were home, everything was perfect, but wedding plans didn't come easy. Hermione was getting anxious. May 14th would be here before either one of them knew it. Sure, it was eleven months away, but Hermione has never been one to procrastinate. Life just kept getting in the way, wearing on her.

She came home from work late, Harry was sitting at the table with a salad in front of him. He was picking at it with his nose in his files. Hermione stood behind him, picking up a forkful of salad his salad, shoveling it into her mouth, "How was your day?"

"Busy." He said, pausing a moment to give her a kiss on her lips, "I have four files due by next week, and we are out looking for death eaters for a few days. Ron and I think that we know where one group is hiding out, and we want to get rid of them."

"Just don't get yourself hexed." She said, wrapping her arms around his neck, her chin resting on his shoulder. He patted her arms affectionately, before picking up his fork and shoveling another mound of salad into his mouth.

"Are you hungry?"

Hermione nodded, "A bit. Is there any more salad left?"

"Yes. I picked up some for you also. It's a chicken cesar. There's chicken in there for you."

Hermione nodded and walked over to the refrigerator. She made herself a plate joining Harry back at the table. She watched him work as she ate her salad, "You look tired love." Harry said glancing across the table at her.

"A bit." Hermione said.

"Why don't you go to bed?"

Hermione shrugged, "I was kind of hoping we could talk about the wedding."

"I can't tonight Hermione." He said, "I've got a ton of files to do, can it wait?"

"Well, we really need to get this on the move Harry. What about tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow's no good either." He said, not looking up from his paper.

"The day after?"

"In the field."

"A year from never?"

"Busy… wait, what?!" He said, looking at her.

"You aren't even listening to me!" She yelled at him.

"I am too!"

"No you're not. You are more interested in that stupid folder than our wedding!"

"This is my JOB Hermione!" He said, fixing his green eyes against her brown ones.

"And I'm supposed to be becoming your WIFE Harry."

"Why are you so adamant to have our wedding PLANNED by now! It's a year away!"

"Eleven months." She replied, frowning, "And it's because this is suppose to be the biggest day of our lives!"

"So start planning it." He said partly under her breath, but loud enough so Hermione would still hear it.

"OUR LIVES! Not mine! You are suppose to be involved with this as well Harry!"

"Well I have work! What do you suppose I do, put my work on hold so we can plan a party!"

Fire shot through Hermione's eyes. They narrowed into slits and her nostrils began to flair, "A PARTY! A PARTY! That is what you think this is about?! HOW DARE YOU! This isn't a PARTY! This is our WEDDING! The beginning of what is suppose to be OUR LIVES TOGETHER! And all you can do is sit on your arse and work! All I want is to start SOME plans, not plan the whole wedding!"

"I just don't see the point of ME stopping working to plan something that we can do later!"

"Fine, if you can't plan a wedding then maybe you aren't ready for a wife!" She screamed at him, "All you do is work! I barely see you! All I asked for you is to sit down and plot out a few things for our damn wedding! But you can't even do that! Your work is so bloody important!"

"Why are you getting so bent out of shape?!"

"Because I want to marry you! I want to plan this wedding! I want to start it! All you care about is your stupid work! If you can't plan a wedding you are NOT ready for a wife. I'm out of here." She said, standing up, storming out of the kitchen to the foyer.

"I AM NOT DONE TALKING!" Harry shouted to her, storming after, "I don't see the point of YOU having to always talk about this wedding when I AM BUSY!"

"Alright, you pick a time then, when we can talk about it!" Hermione yelled back, "Tomorrow? Oh no you're out in the field. The day after? No, can't be then, you'll have paper work. What about two weeks from now. No, working still. A month? A year? How about ten years! You are so wrapped up in your work you don't even think about our wedding! I'm coming second to your job! I want to plan this! I am not asking for you to have to stop everything, every day, and talk about the wedding! I just want to start it!"

"I HAVE WORK!"

"So do I." Hermione said, "But I still make an effort."

"I'm sure you have plenty of PAPER WORK! All those muggles and magical folk need to get together, right Hermione? I mean, death eaters, what are they? You don't deal with them, so they don't exist right? I AM TRYING TO KEEP PEOPLE OFF THE STREET! Of course I have more work to do! I am not going to stop it to plan for one bloody party. Oh I'm sorry Hermione, is the government still working without you trying to figure out where dinner would be between the muggle and magic ministers? What about those schedules Hermione?"

"Fine Harry, your job is more important. I'm sorry to interfere your files and paper work so we could plan for our future. I'm sorry that I even thought about trying to discuss this wedding with you, since it's such a big inconvenience! How dare me want to start planning the beginning of our lives together. If you can't handle a simple planning, if you can't stop your work for fifteen minutes to plan, you can't handle me as your wife. I'm not arguing about this anymore! I want to be married to you! Obviously the only marriage is to your job."

"PEOPLE NEED ME!"

"I NEED YOU!" She shouted back, tears beginning to fall from her eyes, down her scarlet face, "I NEED YOU! Don't I count for ANYTHING ANYMORE?! I NEED YOU! I… I… I can't do this!"

Before Harry could say another word, Hermione apparated away. She threw herself down on her bed, feeling Crookshanks jump onto her back, kneading it. Angry tears flowed down her cheeks. She felt abandoned. She was furious at Harry and his lack of excitement on the wedding. The only planning they have had was choosing a date. She was too angry to feel guilty about their fight, but she did know one thing. She knew that she did not want to see Harry right now, let alone sleep at Grimmaulds Place. She magically set her alarm clock, not even bothering to change she fell asleep.

Harry couldn't concentrate on his work, which made him even more angry at Hermione. He had so much work to do and she spoiled it all. He threw his quill down, knocking over the ink accidentally, "DAMN IT!" He cursed, as the ink started to flow over his files. He siphoned the ink off using his wand, "Telling me I don't care!" He said out loud, his green eyes glowing, "I'm trying to make a living for the pair of us! This is important!" He continues to curse as the parchment continued to clean. Finally, it was finished. He tried to concentrate more on the folders sitting in front of him, but all he can hear is Hermione's voice in the back of his mind. He stood up, allowing his anger to get the best of him, and pushed every file folder that he had completed onto the floor. He argued with himself about either going over to see Hermione and talk to her about this, or take the night off. He decided on the later, walking up stairs, to their bedroom, he closed the door, and got right into bed. This was the first time in a month that Hermione had not been laying next to him, and he sighed. The argument shouldn't have happened, but it did, and both were too pigheaded to accept it and apologize for it. Both of them spent the night tossing and turning, getting little to no sleep.

Hermione woke up the next morning irritable and ready to pounce, while Harry was annoyed and ready to yell at anyone who contradicted his decisions. Harry was glad to have the break by chasing death eaters for a while. It kept his mind off of Hermione, and kept him from contradicting his decision to hold off on planning for the wedding. Hermione sat at her desk with her door closed the entire day, working on her newest project of muggle government and magical government. She was in charge of hosting a gathering in a muggle restaurant so the magical and muggle government can join up and discuss recent occurrences. This was by far her biggest project yet. She had been going back and forth between the governments, setting meeting times, discussing the itinerary and how to answer one another's questions. Throughout the day she self-consciously played with her engagement, tears filled her eyes as she thought about their fight, but she had it set in her mind that she was right and she was not going to back down.

Harry and Ron got back to the ministry of magic around three o'clock, "Are you going to go talk to her?"

"Talk to who?" Harry questioned the redhead.

"Don't be thick." Ron said.

"No, I haven't planned on it."

"What caused this fight anyway?"

"Hermione wanted to plan for the wedding and I had way too much work to do."

"So…"

"So I told her that I didn't have time."

"Wrong move."

"What do you mean wrong move?!" Harry said.

"I mean that Hermione probably has had this perfect wedding planned out for years, since she was little. You basically showed her that you don't care."

"I do care! I want to marry her! I just don't know what the big deal is with me wanting to wait to plan!"

"I just told you why!"

"And how the hell do you know?! You have mostly brothers!"

"Ginny and I are close in age. She has told me what her wedding would be like since she could comprehend what a wedding was. She still says the exact same thing! What you did was extremely thick."

"It's just a bloody party." Harry grumbled.

"Don't let Hermione here you say that, or any other woman for that fact. Aren't you excited to plan the wedding?"

"Of course I am, just not when I'm busy working."

"We're always busy working, and I plan on being with Claire every step of the way."

"I am going to be with Hermione. I can't wait to marry her. She just needs to understand that I have to work."

"And you need to understand what this wedding means to her." Ron smiled.

Harry groaned, not wanting to admit Ron was right he replied, "I just want to be mad a bit longer. Then I'll talk to her."

"Fair enough." Ron laughed.

Ron and Harry work on their newest captured death eaters, before Harry gets an owl. Harry opened the letter and stood up, "I've got to get to St. Mungos'." He replied, leaving everything he had out on his desk.

"Why, what's wrong?" Ron asked, picking up the note.

_Mr. Potter,_

_Your godson, Teddy Tonks, and his grandmother Andromeda Tonks, were brought to the hospital today, approximately 2:50 in the afternoon after the two cars traveling in different directions plunged into one another. Your presence is needed immediately._

_Healer Andrews_

* * *

_A/N: So like it? Love it? Comments? Review please! Chapter 21 will be up soon! Chapter 21 will include what happens to Teddy and Andromeda, wedding planning, engagements, weddings, friends, you name it, it's probably going to happen! You know that isn't going to be easy either hehe… or is it? Thank you so much for all your reviews! _

_Please Review! I love 'em!_

_Stary_


	21. Playing Dad and Mum

_Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!! NOTHING AT ALL! I don't wish to get sued._

_A/N: This takes place in the life of Harry and Hermione… but you'll have to use your imagination a bit as always in fan fiction. I love to hear from you if you liked the story! Please Read and Review, but no flames. I don't feel they are necessary._

_I'm sorry it took almost two months to get out the next chapter, but I ended up having to have a bit of emergency surgery. The chapter keeps getting longer. If it's not up to my usual par, forgive me! _

_This chapter was originally SIXTY pages long when I typed it single spaced. I was going to include the proposal and all in it, but figured it was a bit much for a chapter. I have it broken down into two chapters. This is the final part of chapter 20. _

_Thank you all for the Amazing reviews! I really appreciate them! Keep 'em up! They really help me keep up my writing quickly!! I love reading your comments, especially my frequent readers as well as my new readers! Keep them up!_

_I have to say that I have the BEST reviewers ever! You all are amazing! Please keep them up. It helps to know what you think about my writing… the only thing I'm having difficulty with is who to pair Ginny with… hmm… Draco? Neville? Someone completely out of the loop? Not sure yet.. _

_It only takes a couple seconds to review so please Keep the Reviews Coming! I love 'em._

* * *

Harry couldn't get out of the office fast enough, knowing that his godson was in the hospital. He felt instant panic, as he quickly got around to get to the hospital.

"Do you want me to go?" Ron asked.

"No, one of us needs to stay here and it's not going to be me." Harry replied.

"I'll be there at five." Ron said.

"Right." Harry replied, running to their apparating spot. Harry thought as hard as he could and arrived within seconds to the hospital. Running up to the healer station, he immediately asked for the condition of his godson and Andromeda. He was sent to another station who explained the situation to him.

"The cars were traveling on either side of the road, when Mrs. Tonks's car swerved and went into oncoming traffic. Teddy suffered bumps and bruises and a broken leg which we are mending right now, while Andromeda we are mending her bones as we speak."

"Can I see my godson?"

"Soon." Healer Jones replied, "Wait here, and I will bring you back as soon as possible."

Harry sat down on the chair, his elbows on his knees, wondering what went wrong in the car. Why they would lose control. Visions of the crash that he hadn't even been apart of flew through his mind. He was sick over the fact that he couldn't see his godson, that he was lying there, bones being mended with no one with him except for strangers. He put covered his face with his hands, silently hoping that this was all a dream, when he felt someone sit next to him, taking his hand. He looked up at the intruder and sighed.

* * *

Only minutes before, Ron went as quickly as his legs could take him, down the hall and to the elevator to the ministry of magic and muggle department. He felt that Hermione should be with Harry, bypassing his own girlfriend's office to find his best friends. He threw open her door, slightly out of breath, "Hermione." Ron said, running into her office.

"What?" She said, looking up from her itinerary that she was trying to finish a bit alarmed with Ron's behavior.

"Teddy and Andromeda were in a car accident."

"What?! Are they alright?!" Hermione said standing up at her desk, looking at Ron in disbelief.

"Harry doesn't know. He got an owl and took off."

"When did it happen?"

"2:50 in the afternoon."

"My god." She said, clearing her desk off quickly, "Are you going?"

"No, that's why I got you. I'm leaving after work. One of us has to stay and I wasn't about to tell him to stay."

"You couldn't do that." Hermione replied, pushing past Ron, "I'll see you there."

Ron smiled nodding as Hermione fled the office and to the annex to apparate. She made it to the hospital in seconds, looking for Harry. She couldn't find him so she asked at the Healer's station, and ran down the hall. What she saw broke her heart. Her fiancé was sitting with his head in his hands. His shoulders were bent forward as he waited with his face in his hands. Hermione quietly walked over to him, sliding into the seat next to him. She gently covered his hand with hers. He looked over at her and took it gratefully. Hermione kissed his cheek, as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Any news?" Hermione asked.

Harry shook his head, "Not since I first got here."

"I'm sure we'll here soon."

"Don't you have work? Your itinerary has to be finished by tomorrow and…"

Hermione shook her head, "Some things are more important than work."

Harry sighed, "I'm sorry."

Hermione nodded, "Me too." She laid her head on Harry's shoulder, staring at the sickening green paint on the wall that much resembled pea soup. Hermione scrunched her nose, she hated pea soup. She felt the same lump in her stomach that she got when her mum and dad use to force feed her pea soup. She refused to ever do that to her children, "Why would they paint the wall in here green?"

"It's supposedly cheery."

"It should be yellow."

Harry shrugged, "I think that in this room, no matter what color it is, you will always associate it with a negative opinion."

"Not yellow." Hermione said.

"Bile?"

Hermione shuddered, "What about pink?"

"Roses." Harry smiled.

"What's wrong with roses? They symbolize weddings."

"And deaths."

"I prefer thinking about weddings." Hermione replied.

"So do I, but in a place like this…"

Hermione thought for a few moments, trying to get their minds off of Teddy and Andromeda being hurt, "Blue?"

Harry thought for a moment. Normally he associated blue with the sky, quidditch, flying, the lake, the ocean. She may have gotten him with that color. He gave her a perplexed look and she began to smile a bit, "The lake." He concluded.

"Nothing's wrong with the lake." Hermione said, "It should be blue…"

"On the contrary love. In a place like this, when I think about the lake at Hogwarts, I immediately think of drowning."

"Oh come on. You are making that up."

"No I'm not." Harry assured her, "If you'll remember the goblet of fire chose me and tried to kill me." He said, "In a place like this I think of almost losing Ron, You, Myself, and also Gabrielle. Keep in mind you were sleeping throughout the entire experience."

"Alright, alright. I thought you were going to say quidditch."

"That's what I thought first." Harry said.

"What about purple?"

"A bruise." Harry said.

Hermione smiled, "Now you're reaching."

Harry shrugged, "Fine, how about orange?"

Hermione was about to make an obvious comment, when the Healer came in, "Mr. Potter?"

"Yes." Harry said, releasing Hermione's hand and stood up.

"Master Lupin will be healed in another hour or so. Mrs. Tonks will have to stay in over night for a few more potions and we must run a few more tests, but she will be released as soon as everything is clear for her."

"Can I see them?"

"I'll bring you back to see the boy." She said, "He's a bit shook up."

"I can only imagine." Harry replied as Hermione stood up next to him.

"Come on back."

Harry walked to Teddy's room. His blue hair now a pale yellow, as he sat there, under the influence of the potion, to get his leg to heal. He looked at Harry and immediately reached for him. Hermione stood back while Harry took a seat next to his godson. Hermione felt tears sting her eyes as she watched the relationship between Teddy and Harry. He talked so gently to the three year old, and Teddy ate it up. His hair slowly went for the blonde color to the usual vibrant blue that they were use to. Harry kept his hand on the top of Teddy's forehead, and never broke eye contact with the boy. Teddy hugged Harry tightly and relaxed, allowing the potion to work better. A small "Myme" broke Hermione's thoughts and she went over to the bed, standing next to Harry. She kissed his forehead and placed her hand on Harry's shoulder. The three stood there, waiting for the leg to heal.

Harry went over to the next floor where Andromeda was, leaving Hermione with his grandson. He knocked softly on the door and saw Andromeda lying on her side, facing away from the door, "Andromeda? Care for some company?"

A soft sigh came from the elder witch, as she turned around to her grandson's godfather, "How are you Harry?"

"I should be asking you the same thing." Harry said, walking over to her bed.

"I've been better." She said, wincing as the healing potion took place.

Harry looked at her tired features, "What happened?"

Andromeda shrugged, "I was driving, and then the car in front stopped suddenly. I turned the wheel and the next thing I knew was that I was in the hospital."

"Have you seen Teddy yet?"

She shook her head sadly, "Not yet. I plan on seeing him as soon as they allow me. How is he?"

"He's alright. Hermione's with him right now. Broken leg, but it is healing nicely." Harry reassured her, "You both were lucky."

"I didn't mean for this to happen." Andromeda replied.

Harry smiled, "Muggle drivers, that's why I refuse to get my license."

Andromeda smiled a bit, "He's alright though?"

"Yes. He'll be released today."

"Will you take him until I am out?"

"Of course." Harry smiled, "I'll keep him as long as you need. I doubt you'll be here too much longer…"

Andromeda shrugged, "I'm just glad he's not worse off."

"Me too. I didn't know what to expect when I got that letter."

"Thank you for coming." Harry nodded at the witch, and stayed with her a few more minutes before saying, "You should probably go back with Teddy. He needs you more than I do."

Harry didn't need to be told twice, but with a final, "Are you sure?"

"Go." She said. Harry nodded, said goodbye to her and headed back to his godson. Hermione was sitting by the side of his bed, smiling as Teddy clung to three of her fingers. She talked softly to him, as he watched her. Harry listened to Hermione tell of one of the many tails and adventures the trio experiences when they were in Hogwarts. He watched how naturally it came to with caring about Teddy. He listened to her soft voice in the pale blue room. He listened intently and realized that she was telling him about a Quidditch match and how Gryffindor won. Folding his arms, he leaned against the door frame, staring from Hermione to Teddy and then back. Teddy was calm as he lied next to Hermione, nodding along with her or talking to her about Quidditch. Harry was amazed at how much she knew about Quidditch. She never showed a lot of interest in the sport, even though she showed her support. She had every aspect down to a tee. Finally, after the story ended, Teddy caught wind of Harry and called over to him.

"The healer was just in." Hermione said, "About twenty minutes ago."

"And?"

"They said that Teddy could be released within the hour, and no later than four. They asked if we were taking him home tonight, or if he would be staying with a relative. I told him we'd take him."

He smiled, kissing the side of her head, "What do you think Teddy? Do you want to go home with me tonight?"

He sniffled, and said, "Yes. Grandmum too?"

"No, Grandmum has to stay here for a bit. You'll see her when she is out."

Teddy nodded and looked at his leg, "Almost fixed?"

Hermione nodded to him, "Almost."

Harry placed his hands on Hermione's shoulders and smiled at her. Kissing her head, he rubbed her shoulders gently, waiting for news that he could take his godson home.

* * *

Two hours later, Teddy was as good as new. His first few steps were very tentative, but after that, he was running around like a normal three year old. Harry who was holding Teddy, apparated to Grimmaulds Place and arrived moments later to the familiar foyer. Hermione followed shortly after. Teddy immediately went running around Grimmaulds Place, playing with any toy he could find. Harry and Hermione sat in the kitchen drinking tea when they heard a yowl and an "Oops!"

Hermione squeezed her eyes shut, "What is he oopsing about?"

"I don't know."

"Myme!" He said, running into her sight.

"What?" She said, not really looking forward to what the child was going to say.

"Kitty ran away!" He told her, his eyes bright blue and wide.

"What do you mean kitty ran away?"

"I pulled him and he ran!"

"What did you pull on him?"

"Tail." He giggled.

"Teddy!" Harry said, "You shouldn't be pulling the kitty's tail. Crookshanks doesn't like that!"

"I better go find him." Hermione said, "He ought be sulking somewhere. Teddy, do NOT pull the kitty's tail."

Hermione found the cat sulking under their bed, looking at Hermione through a fat, scrunched up face, "Well I'm sorry Crookshanks, but that's what you get living with a three year old. Come on out." The cat continued sulking, "Fine! What do you think you are going to do when Harry and I have kids of our own? Hide the rest of your life away? Don't expect me to wait for you." She frowned, and walked out of the room. She headed to the linen closet and pulled out clean sheets to put on Teddy's bed. She opened the bedroom door and used her wand to refit the sheets on his bed. Hermione smiled at the sheets she picked up. They were red and had gold with snitches all over them. Hermione shook her head, but knows that Teddy would most likely be a Quidditch player in the near future. Rolling her eyes she smoothes out the wrinkles and walked back downstairs to be with two of the most important people.

"Are you hungry Ted?" Harry asked, brushing a stray piece of hair away from his eyes.

"Um, YUP!" He smiled.

"I'll go cook…" Hermione began, but Harry stopped her.

"No. I can do it." He replied.

Hermione grinned and nodded, getting a kiss from Harry, on the lips, "Yucky!" Teddy said, looking at the pair.

"Yucky eh?" Harry laughed, ruffling up his blue hair, "I'll remember that when you are older."

"I won't!" Teddy smiles.

"You won't what?" Harry asked.

"Kiss no one!" Teddy said, outraged that Harry would even think that.

"I'm sure." Hermione chuckled. Harry kissed Hermione's forehead and went into the kitchen to start cooking dinner.

"Neve!" Teddy smiled as the white owl fluttered down onto Hermione's shoulder. Teddy pulled himself up onto Hermione's lab, and reached for Neve with both hands. Neve, a bit frightened dug her talons a bit too deep into Hermione's shoulder.

"Ouch, Neve!" She said, before turning her attention to Teddy, "Teddy, you need to be gentle with Neve."

"Myme! I want to pet him!"

"Her. You want to pet her."

"I said that." He pouted.

"Watch." She said, as she used the palm of her hand to stroke the soft white feathers. She felt the owls talons release her grip on her shoulder a bit, "One hand Teddy and you must be gentle. Neve doesn't like to be grabbed."

Teddy took what Hermione said to heart and gently pet the owl, smiling victoriously, "I did it!"

Hermione nodded, grinning, "You did. Brilliant job honey. Don't hurt her."

"I hold her."

Hermione shook her head, "She's not ready for you to hold her yet. She will fly down on your shoulder when she is ready, alright?"

Teddy nodded, jumping off of Hermione's lap. Hermione nudged Neve off her shoulder to see the damage that was done, "Damn." She swore as she saw the blood trickling down her shoulder. She stood up and went into the kitchen, grabbing a napkin.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, seeing the napkin soak up her blood.

"Teddy startled Neve when she was on my shoulder." She said, blotting her shoulder. Harry walked over to inspect it closer, "It's nothing Harry."

He looked at her shoulder closely, before taking her wand and tapping it on her shoulder, stopping the blood immediately, "Thank you." She smiled.

"I think she and I need to have a discussion. Where is my little feathery friend?"

"I dunno." Hermione said, "She didn't mean for it to happen."

"True enough, but what if it were Teddy?"

"Honestly Harry, you talk to Neve as if she were human." Hermione laughed.

"She understands." Harry smiled.

"To a point."

"No, she understands." Harry smiled.

Hermione looked out of the kitchen, watching Teddy play with his miniature toy broom, one that he could NOT ride. Harry had wanted to get him one that he could fly, but Hermione put her foot down. She didn't like the idea of a three year old being able to pilot his own broom, even if it only flew two feet off the ground. Harry in turn felt the need to remind her that Sirius got him a broom for his first birthday. 'I'm not Sirius.' Hermione retorted.

'I came out alright.' Harry responded.

'I'm waiting for the verdict on that one.' She teased, getting promptly tickled until she surrendered.

Hermione looked at Harry and lowered her voice, "Well, what are you going to do about Teddy?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, are you going to let Andromeda take him?"

"When she is out of the hospital."

"Harry, she was in a car accident."

"So what?" Harry said, "Lots of people are in car accidents."

"Not that injure a child!"

"Hermione, I don't think that Andromeda is a threat to Teddy, if that is what you are thinking."

"That's NOT what I'm thinking." She said, "I'm just really worried about his wellbeing."

"Because of Andromeda."

"NO…"

"Hermione, I am his godfather, and I say that he needs to be with his grandmum. It was one accident. It's not like she has been purposely putting Teddy in harms way! She's fine Hermione!"

"I was just wondering." Hermione said, "I'm worried about Teddy. Andromeda isn't exactly young."

"I'm aware." Harry said.

Hermione sighed, "I just wanted to know."

"Soon as Andromeda feels fit enough to have him back, he'll be going." Harry replied. Harry had just finished getting Teddy his food when a patronus came through the open window. It was a Jack Russell Terrier.

"Harry mate, we need you. Death Eaters are on the move. We're going after them. Apparate here as soon as you get this." And with that the terrier was gone.

Hermione looked at Harry, "I'm sorry love." He said.

"Not a problem, go ahead." She smiled, kissing him, "I'll see you tonight."

"You bet. Are you alright with Teddy?"

"Fine." She replied, "Go on."

"Harry!" Teddy smiled, running into him.

"Hey Teddy, I have to go to work, but you stay here with Hermione, and I'll see you when you get back, alright?"

"Ok." He smiled.

"Be good for Hermione."

"I will."

"See you in a bit." Harry smiled, kissing her softly on the lips, "I love you."

"Love you too." She smiled.

Harry apparated and ran to his office, "You made it!" Ron said, smiling.

"I wouldn't have missed it for the world." Harry smiled as all the Auror's conjugated at their point of apparition.

"How's Teddy and Andromeda?"

"Andromeda needs to stay with the healers for a little while longer, probably a few days. She needed tests done. Teddy is staying with Hermione and I right now, till Andromeda is back on her feet. He had a broken leg but is good as new right now."

"Well good to hear they will both be alright."

Harry nodded, "Yeah."

* * *

All the Auror's apparate with their wands at hand, poised, calm, collective, and ready to enter into the undisclosed location. It was a rush of adrenaline every time you arrive at your target location. They stay hidden until the proper time, watching, listening, waiting for the chase. Harry and Ron are always partners. They have the best chemistry when they work together. They watch out for each other. The adrenaline pumped in the warm summer air. They waited and watched and finally, they pounced. The head Auror's leading them into the hostile territory, followed by the rest of the Auror's. Spells collided with one another, red and green sparks flew from wands as the attack continued.

* * *

Hermione sat looking at the clock on the wall. Harry had been gone for four hours. The entire day went rather smoothly. Hermione always needed to keep herself occupied during the times she knew Harry was out and in danger. She and Teddy had a full evening, complete with a trip to the park down the street, and then over to the Burrow to play with Victoire. Ginny was there so Hermione spent a few hours with them, before saying goodbye and heading back to the house at around eight. She knew that Teddy would be exhausted. Hermione gave him a bath, and changed him into his pajamas that they kept at the house for just this reason. The nervous pit in her stomach grew as the minutes that Harry was not with her. She hated waiting, but thankfully had Teddy to keep her occupied, if not for only a little while longer. "I can do it!" Teddy said, pulling Hermione's thoughts away from Harry and back to the child.

"Exactly what can you do?"

"Put on my jammies!"

"Well ok then, go right ahead sir." Hermione laughed. She watched him get his bottoms on flawlessly, and then giggled as his head got stuck in his top. Hermione watched as the tot tried to get his head through the armhole, "Can I help you yet?"

"NO." He said, quite sure that he would be victorious over the battle between him and his shirt.

"Teddy, that's the wrong hole love." Hermione smiled, sitting on the bed.

"HELP!" He cried when the shirt just wouldn't go over his head, "Pwease!"

"Come here." She said, taking his arm, pulling him towards her. She maneuvered the shirt to go over his head, "There, is that better?"

"Yes." He said, hugging her tightly, "Thank you."

"You are most certainly welcome." She said, standing up with him, "Are you ready for bed yet?"

"Not yet." He said cheerfully.

"Well, why don't we see if Ron and Harry have some ice cream in the freezer."

"YEAH!" He said, as the pair walked downstairs.

Looking at the clock, another hour had gone by, "Alright let's see what they have." She replied to Teddy as she sat him down on a chair at the table, "Ron and Harry must have gone shopping without my knowing." Hermione laughed, seeing the four pints of ice cream in the refrigerator, "Well hun, you have a choice, do you want chocolate-vanilla-strawberry, or cookie dough, or double fudge brownie, or mint chocolate chip?"

"Banilla!"

"Of course." She laughed, pulling out the vanilla ice cream as well as her personal favorite, double fudge which she hated having in the house. She never bought ice cream for herself, because she would eat it, but every time the two boys went out food shopping alone, they always remembered Hermione. She scooped out the two dishes of ice cream, presenting it to the tot.

"Yum!" Teddy smiled, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." She laughed.

"Harry want mint." Teddy reminded her.

Hermione nodded, "He would want the mint, but he's at work."

"Yup! Harry want Myme's too!"

"I'm sure he would."

Hermione smiled and couldn't believe that Teddy was getting so old. His speech and his understanding of the world around him has grown so much over the past few months. Every time she sees him, he is a new person. She loved being with him, and loved watching him grow, but most of all, loved watching Harry interact with Teddy. "Did you manage to get any into your mouth Ted?" Hermione laughed, seeing the vanilla ice cream all over his face and down the front of his pajamas.

"Yes, I did." He said, scooping the last bit of ice cream into his mouth. He licked the ice cream off his fingers.

"You need another bath." Hermione said.

"NO! Wand Myme!"

Hermione laughed, "I'll try."

She finished her bowl and then placed both bowls and spoons into the sink. She then casted a cleansing charm on Teddy, cleaning him to perfection. She then did something she rarely did, and Harry would call her a hypocrite. She casted a charm to wash the dishes, "Don't tell Harry." She said to the boy.

"Kay." He said, as Hermione picked him up, "What now?"

"What now? You sir are going to brush your teeth and go to bed."

"No." He said, firmly.

"Yes. It is almost nine thirty!" She said, "If your grandmum knew you were up this late…"

"Where grandmum?"

"Hospital."

"Where Harry? Hospital too?"

"Merlin no!" Hermione said, a bit louder than she originally intended, "Work."

Hermione got his teeth brushed, his face washed, and him into bed by nine thirty on the dot. She tucked him in, kissed his forehead and then casted a charm for the hallway to have a night light, in case he got up. Finally she went downstairs. Walking around the kitchen she uses her wand to put away the bowls and the spoons. She then grabs a bottle of water and walks into the sitting room. Her mind was uneasy as it always was when she was waiting for Harry to come home. She knows the risks and knows that he will be fine, but there is always that 'what if' that plagued her mind during the day. Putting the tele on and her feet up on the table she sat back, flipping through show after show, occasionally looking up at the clock. She heard footsteps around ten o'clock coming down the stairs, hitting two feet at a time. Hermione stood up and walked to the doorway of the sitting room, "What do you think you're doing sir?"

He looked at her, rubbing his eyes, "I want you."

Hermione smiled, picking him up as he came into the room, "Do you want to stay with me for a little while?"

"Yes." He said, lying his head against her neck.

Hermione nodded, rubbing his back, "What made you wake up?"

"I was awake." He replied.

Hermione sat down on the couch, lying against the arm of the couch with him against her neck. He reached up over the back of the couch to pull the red and gold afghan over him. Hermione smiled and adjusted it for him. The pair watched television while Hermione awaited Harry, falling asleep sometime between ten and eleven.

* * *

Harry and Ron got back to the ministry at midnight, and were exhausted like all the Auror's. They sat in the circular for a bit of debriefing before being allowed to go home. They were tired, they hurt, but they caught four death eaters. Harry leaned his head back and closed his eyes, briefly, "Come on Mate." Ron said, nudging Harry, "Let's head home."

"Right." Harry said, standing up, "Are you coming to the house?"

"No, I'm going to go to Claire's flat. I haven't seen her in a day, so…"

"Well, you have fun with that." Harry teased as they walked to the apparating point in the ministry.

"I'm so tired there will be no fun." He yawned, "I just want to be with her."

"I feel the same way." Harry said, clapping his best friend on his back, "See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow." And they apparated to two different locations. Harry hung up his cloak and heard the television on. It was almost one and he could not imagine that Hermione was still up. He walked into the sitting room and smiled at the site. Teddy was curled up against Hermione's neck, sound asleep with his arm wrapped up around her shoulder. Hermione had her arm tightly wrapped around the small of his back, her chin lying against the side of his face gently. He watched taking in the sight, trying to picture what she would look like doing the same to their own child. Not wanting to wake either one of them, knowing he had to, he walked over to the pair, picking Teddy up slowly and carefully. Teddy let out a bit of a whine before Harry put him against his neck with a shushing noise. He walked upstairs and put him into bed, kissing his cheek, closing the door, and walked back downstairs. He went into the kitchen to see if there was anything to eat. He decided on a bit of ice cream before he woke Hermione up. It was one thirty by the time he went to wake her up. He ended up deciding to take a quick shower before going to bed, then back downstairs to get the love of his life. "Hey." He nudged her. She groaned a bit, "Don't make me carry you too." He teased her, kissing her lips.

Barely waking up, she rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand, "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." He reassured her, kissing her forehead, "I'm tired, are you ready to get some sleep?"

"I was sleeping." She replied, as he pulled her up off the couch, "Where's Teddy?"

"I already took him up." He said, wrapping his arm around her waist, she leaned against his chest, as they walked up the steps. Crawling into bed, Hermione wraps her arms around his waist, her head on his chest, and falls almost instantly asleep.

They slept until seven thirty when a little ball of energy came running into their room, jumping on the bed, "HUNGRY HUNGRY!" He said smiling, bouncing.

Harry, groaning, grabbed Teddy and pulled him down, "Its seven thirty in the morning."

"Yup! Food time!"

Hermione giggled, "You're like your mum."

Harry yawned, realizing quickly that he wouldn't be able to sleep any longer and hoisted Teddy up into the air, "Pancakes sound alright to you?"

"Yup!" Teddy smiled.

"What about you 'Myme'?" Harry teased her.

"Sounds good. I'm going to get a shower first though."

"Alright, we'll leave you to that, though…"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence Harry James."

"Never." He smiled, kissing her, "Come on Ted."

Hermione took her time in the shower that morning, knowing that it would probably be her only time alone. She changed into a pair of comfortable yoga pants and a lilac spaghetti strap shirt. After putting little makeup on, and then fixing her hair, she was ready to go downstairs. She laughed as she saw Crookshanks sitting next to Teddy, with a very annoyed look on his face, "Teddy are you being nice to the kitty?"

"I am Myme!"

"Why do you think he looks so pissed off?" Harry said, "He wants to run, but has no reason to do so."

Hermione walked up behind him, wrapping her arms around his bare chest, leaning her head against his back. She kissed the center of his back, right between his shoulder blades. Harry smiled, snaking his hands around to the back of her, acknowledging her.

"What do you say we knock out some of our wedding plans today?" He asked her.

"Really?"

"Yeah." He smiled.

Hermione nodded against him, not letting him go, "Sure."

"You know sweetie, I love you, but I need to move so I can get breakfast done and you're not helping that."

Hermione took out his wand and casted a spell to flip the pancakes, "Done." She smiled.

Harry, laughing, turned in her arms and kissed the top of her head, "Can't get enough of me, eh?"

"Never." She smiled.

Teddy came running in and attached himself to the couples legs, and Harry decided that breakfast was ready.

* * *

That night, once Teddy was sleeping, Hermione and Harry sat down and started to think about some of the aspects of the wedding. "I guess the first question is who will be in the wedding?" Harry responded.

"Well, who do you want?"

"Ron's going to be my best man."

"Naturally." Hermione smiled.

"What about you? Cosette?"

"I thought the wedding was going to be a magical wedding." Hermione said.

Harry shrugged, "You have more family than I do, most not knowing that you are a witch. I figured that your mum would rather it be a muggle wedding. I mean, the Weasley's would be alright with being in the muggle world. Mr. Weasley is fascinated with muggles. They will be fine though. And all our witch and wizard friends know that you are muggle born…"

Hermione smiled, "I assume it would be fine having a muggle wedding."

"Besides, how are you going to explain to your family the truth of you."

"Well, what about Teddy? I mean, it's not every day that you see a child with blue hair." Hermione reminded him.

"We'll have to change the color for the day. You're great at transfiguring appearance, so that won't be horrid."

Hermione thought for a bit, "Well, alright. What do you say about Victoire and Teddy being the flower girl and ring bearer?"

"Sounds fine. Now, about you, who will be your maid of honor? Do you want Cosette?"

Hermione thought for a moment, "I was kind of thinking Ginny."

Harry smiled, "I'm sure she will be thrilled."

"We'll have to check all wands at the door."

Harry laughed, "Consider it done. Where would you like to have the wedding?"

"Somewhere outside. I really love how weddings happen in the garden, and Bill and Fleur's wedding as gorgeous. I wish we could do it at the burrow."

"Well, considering it's quite a drive for most, that won't be happening. We'll have to find somewhere equally as nice."

Hermione nodded, "Yeah, but it's going to be hard to find something that pretty in London. I wish this would be easy. I mean, all our magical friends…"

"Hermione, you are the one always trying to make muggles and magic work together. This will be a test, but it will be nice. We'll get it done. This will work. I promise."

Hermione smiled and nodded, "I'm going to go look into everything tomorrow. My mum wants me to go with her, which means you and Teddy are on your own."

"Not a problem." Harry replied, "Ron's babysitting Vicky so we'll have a full day."

"Where's Mrs. Weasley?"

"She's going with Ginny to see Charlie and Ellie for the day. Apparently so are Fleur and Bill. Ron didn't feel like going so him and Claire are taking Victoire."

"So Ron needs your help." Hermione giggled.

"Yeah." Harry smiled. "Who else are you looking at having in the wedding?"

"Well, I figured I'll send Luna an owl, then Cosette, Ashlyn, and I guess I'll have to have Claire. Fleur as well. You?"

"Ron, Neville, Dean and Seamus."

"You need two more." Hermione replied.

Harry thought for a bit, "Fred and George?"

Hermione looked dubious, "I don't know Harry. They have a habit of being a bit…"

"They were fine at Bill's."

"But that's family…"

"Mum will still be there to keep them in check."

"Alright, if you want them."

"First two that popped into my mind." He shrugged, "I have some people at the office I could ask though."

"No, Fred and George will be fine. Do you think Gin will be my maid of honor?"

"Of course she will." Harry said, "You two have been best friends for a while, since our fourth year."

"I suppose." She said biting her lip nervously.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"It's just…" She sighed, "Do you really think a muggle wedding will go over? I mean a mixed wedding is going to be a bit… out of the ordinary."

"Well…" Harry replied, "We could tell your family that we eloped. Just have the people who know you're a witch."

"I want my family there!" She shouted at him, "I only plan on doing this ONCE Harry James."

"Don't middle name me Hermione Jean."

"We could just have a muggle wedding…"

"Since my family are all wizards? Not to mention all your friends are witches and wizards!"

"Well you were quick to tell me to have a magical wedding instead of a mixture!"

"We'll keep it small. Close friends and family."

"I'm sure that will work as well." She huffed, "Seeing as 'The Boy Who Lived' is getting married. The entire wizarding community will want to be there!"

"Close friends and family. That's all."

"How are we going to pull this off?"

"Well, our side will be easy, since they KNOW you're a muggle. Your side won't even know…"

"Until people show up in their robes." She said, shuddering.

"Well, we'll put a stop to that. Black tie affair." Harry replied, "No wardrobe from the magical world."

Hermione thought, "Won't that be a bit much for the Weasley's?"

"Not at all." Harry said smiling, "Considering that half of them will be in the wedding."

Hermione nodded, "I'm still a bit nervous."

"Well, if anyone sees something they shouldn't on your side, we'll just have to magically fix that."

"We won't have our wands." Hermione replied.

"I suppose one or two of us should."

Hermione smiled, nodding, "So you're ok with a muggle/magic wedding?"

"Only if you are."

"You're not helping…"

"Hermione, I'm a guy. I don't really care about the aspects of a wedding. I care about you and what you want. Do you think the lot of them are there to see me? Not bloody likely. It's always about the bride, as it should be, and I am not going to be the one that stands in the way of how you want your day… I mean our day to go. I will make decisions, but feel free to shoot them down, not that I really have any doubt that you will. You seem to enjoy shooting my plans down."

Hermione laughed. She really did speak her mind to Harry, and damn near anyone else. She never was one to care what people thought about her, except when it comes to Harry and Ron, "I figured I should ask Ginny tomorrow."

"She's going to be ecstatic." Harry laughed, "And I'm sure you will have one of the best bachelorette parties known to woman."

"I'm sure." Hermione laughed, "Maybe I should choose someone less energetic than Ginny."

Harry shook his head, "No, because Ginny is perfect for you."

Hermione yawned and nodded, "I'm tired."

Looking at the clock Harry notices that it was late, almost twelve thirty, and he also felt the signs of exhaustion setting in, "What time are you heading to your mum's?"

"Ten."

"Alright.

Hermione and Harry stood up, turning all the lights out downstairs. They climbed into bed and unlike usual, Harry did not fall asleep right away. He listened to Hermione's steady breathing as she slept, curled up against him. He had his arm around her shoulders, stroking her curls as she slept. He was thinking about the wedding as he did that. He was thinking about how great it will be to finally marry his best friend, thinking how many nights Hermione will be on edge trying to plan everything. He looked down as Hermione sighed in her sleep, smiling as she snuggled down deeper against his chest. Kissing the top of her head, he closed his eyes, willing sleep to come to him. He must have fallen asleep sometime during the night, because the next morning he woke up with sunlight in his eyes. Groaning, he looked next to him, realizing that the bed was empty. Rubbing his eyes, he stood up, used the bathroom and then headed downstairs to find out where his fiancé and godson were.

* * *

"Myme, I want pancakes!" Teddy said to her, crossing his arms.

"That is definitely not how you get pancakes out of me Ted Remus Lupin. Ask properly."

"Pease Myme!" He said smiling.

"Please Hermione what?"

"Pease Myme can I have pancakes."

"Yes you may." She smiled, using her wand to float the necessary ingredients.

"Can I help?"

Hermione nodded, pulling a chair over to the counter that he could stand up on, "Be careful up here Teddy. Don't grab until I tell you it's alright."

Harry walked into the kitchen just as Hermione squealed, "Teddy! Don't!" Flour filled the air, covering both Teddy and Hermione, not to mention every end of the kitchen. "Dammit." Hermione cursed under her breath. She heard laughing behind her, and turned around, fuming, "You would laugh Harry James."

He smiled, looking around the kitchen, "Hermione?"

"What!" She said.

"You've got some flour on you." Harry replied, walking over to her, using his finger to clear some of the flour off her nose. He wasn't sure if she was going to slap him or scream at him at first, but instead she broke down into a fit of giggles. Wiping her face off with a towel, she had tears running down her cheeks. Teddy was looking at Harry, not knowing whether to cry, run away, or laugh, "It's alright Teddy." Harry laughed, "Isn't it Hermione."

"Fine." She giggled, as she used her wand to clean up the mess, "Come here Teddy, let me get your face."

Teddy made faces as Hermione scrubbed his face. Then, they continued to make pancakes. Hermione let Teddy put certain items carefully into the bowl and then she mixed the batter. They cooked and then ate their fill, before Hermione cleaned up, and stood up, "I've got to get going soon. My mum's going to be waiting."

"Alright." Harry said, "We'll see you when you get back."

"Ok." Hermione smiled, kissing Harry. With a final goodbye she apparated to her mum's house.

Hermione arrived seconds later, finding her mum in the kitchen drinking tea, "Hi mum."

"Hi dear." She smiled, as Hermione walked over to give her a kiss, "Would you like some tea?"

"Please." Hermione smiled.

"Are you hungry?"

"No, we just ate pancakes at Harry's house. He has his godson with him until Andromeda feels better. She was in a car accident the other day."

"Is she alright?"

"She will be. They are running a lot of tests at the hospital. She's not the youngest person." Hermione sighed, putting three big scoops of sugar into her tea.

"Hermione, you shouldn't use so much sugar."

"Mum, I've used this much for… since I could remember."

"It's not good for you."

"It hasn't hurt me yet." Hermione said, "It's how I like it. I don't like the non-sweet taste."

"Use cream then."

"No. I don't like that either." Hermione replied.

Mrs. Granger shook her head, "What do you do without me."

Hermione laughed, "I have no idea. Probably live my life the way I see fit."

"You've done that since you were two." Her mum smiled, "So have you decided on your place for the wedding?"

"Harry and I agreed that we would do a muggle ceremony, BUT our magical friends and family, close friends and family would be attending."

"Is that wise?"

"Mum, I have been trying for the past year and a half for muggles and wizards to get together. Don't make this difficult."

"I didn't mean that. I just mean, no one knows that you are a witch…"

"Well, maybe it's time that they do."

"Hermione…"

"No mum I'm serious. Maybe it's time that grandmum and granddad and my aunts and uncles and cousins know. What's it going to do? I mean, I am not ashamed of who I am… Cosette knows that I'm a witch. She found out the hard way, but she accepted it. Why wouldn't anyone else?"

"I just worry about you Hermione. I don't want them to consider you a freak or anything."

"They are my family. If they can't accept me for who I am, then I don't want them in my life or at my wedding."

"Well, it's your decision Hermione. You are old enough to know who you want to tell and who you don't."

"I just keep thinking about my kids. They are going to be magical."

"How do you know?"

"He's a wizard and I'm a witch. I mean, sure they might be a squib, but the chances of that are so slim. He's an amazing wizard…"

"And you're an amazing witch."

Hermione smiled and nodded, "What if our children are magical, and you can't control your magic at a young age. Then it shocks everyone…"

"It's your decision Hermione, no one else's."

"Why couldn't you have done this for me before?" Hermione laughed.

"I wasn't comfortable with it before."

"I'm not saying tell everyone, but just the ones who I'm close with…"

"You decide, and we'll go from there."

Hermione nodded, "So what's the plan today?"

"Well, I figured you'd want to check out places for the wedding. Are you thinking o a church wedding, or something outside?"

"I was actually thinking about the Clearing. It's gorgeous there, and close by. Plus, we have all that space."

"What if it rains?" Mrs. Granger questioned.

"It won't." Hermione smiled.

"You need to think of that."

"Mum, I have plenty of spells that I can use to keep the guests dry if it DOES rain, but it won't."

"Now how many people are you looking at having?"

"Close family and friends." She replied, "I don't want a wedding of three hundred people or anything. I must know EVERYONE there. I don't want friends of friends. I don't want people you have worked with fifteen or twenty years ago. I don't want college friends of Dad's or yours, who have met me once, maybe twice in my life OR who hasn't seen me in more than ten years. Family and Friends. I don't want anything huge. We're doing the same thing on the magical side. I'm thinking MAYBE one hundred and fifty people, but even that seems big to me."

"Alright, so we'll say one-fifty then. And you want it May 14th?"

"If it's free."

"Well honey, let's go." Mrs. Granger smiled. They drive twenty minutes to the destination and they met with the coordinator.

"Welcome to the Clearing." The lady that they soon learned was named Madeleine Alexander, "How I help you?"

"Well, I am just beginning to browse the different outdoor locations in London for my wedding."

"Alright," The woman smiled, "What day would you be having it?"

"Next May. May 14th." Hermione replied, smiling.

"We can definitely accommodate that." The lady smiled.

Madeleine took Hermione and her mum on a walk along the grounds, showing them where most people took pictures, or had their ceremony. She saw the flowers and the crystal blue lake and fell in love with the place. She nodded and asked questions as they wandered. Hermione could not think of a more beautiful location, but she knew that Harry had to see it.

"Well, I still have to talk to my fiancé about the location, but I am interested." Hermione replied, as Madeleine finished her presentation. Hermione was given a lot of information about the garden where she hoped her wedding could be held. Now it was up to Harry. She told Madeleine that she would be back in the next few days with her decision, and Madeleine assured her that the date Hermione originally wanted would be held until her decision was made.

Hermione and her mum went out to lunch after the meeting. They ordered and then Mrs. Granger dropped a bombshell on Hermione.

"Hermione, I need to run something by you."

"Alright." She replied.

Her mum was ringing her fingers having trouble finding the words to tell her daughter, "I'm just going to say it. Jake asked me to marry him."

Hermione's mouth dropped, "Really? When?"

"Saturday."

"Merlin!" She replied, not sure what to say or what she felt, "What did you say?"

"I didn't say anything yet." Mrs. Granger replied, "I told him that I need to discuss it with you."

Then it clicked in Hermione's head. She wanted with all her heart to say no and go with her gut, by yelling and saying NO WAY, but she couldn't. She saw how nervous her mum was and she responded, "What do you think?"

"No, it's not about me…"

"Yes it is mum." Hermione replied, "It is about you."

"It's about us…"

"It's not us anymore. I'm twenty one years old… it is about you."

She shrugged, "I suppose I'm really nervous about it. Your father and I were together for so long."

"Do you love Jake?"

"Of course I do." She said almost outraged, "It's just that, I feel guilty marring someone else. I feel guilty because he isn't your father and I swore I'd love him til…"

"Death do us part. Deaths' taken over mum. Dad would want you to be happy, and if Jake can make you happy, well then, he would understand. You're not replacing dad…"

"You're older now Hermione. You're out of the house and have been for a year and a half. You're getting married. You are starting your own life. I know I'll be lonely… I just want to make sure that you're ok with it."

"Mum, I'm fine with it. I love you, and I want you to be happy. It didn't seem like that years ago, but I've grown up. You don't have to walk on egg shells around me. I'm not a fifteen year old girl who lost her father anymore. I'm not eighteen realizing that my mum's got a boyfriend. He's stuck with you and I'm happy for you. If you want to marry him, don't let me stand in the way."

Mrs. Granger looked at Hermione, and cupped her hand under her daughters chin, "When did you grow up so fast? My little girl."

Hermione smiled, "I'm still your little girl, just twenty-one."

Mrs. Granger smiled, "You're sure you're ok with this."

Hermione nodded, "I'm sure. I want you to be happy."

"He can do that."

"Mum."

"Yes?"

"If you're marrying Jake, he needs to know that I'm a witch."

"I agree."

Hermione kissed her mum on the cheek and they ordered lunch talking about any aspect of the wedding for Hermione. They decided in a couple weeks they would go shopping for her wedding dress and also begin to look for the bridesmaid dresses. Hermione nodded, thinking that blue or green would work the best as a dress color, considering Ginny was a redhead. Lavender or yellow could be a possibility as well. She couldn't really think about that now until she asked her bridesmaids to be involved. By almost three, Hermione and her mum were heading back to the Granger Household. Jake was already over when they returned.

Hermione and her mum walked through the door, "Jake, are you here?"

"I am." He replied, walking in from the sitting room, "How was your day?"

"Splendid." Hermione smiled, putting down her wedding brochure, "I hear congratulations are in order for you and my mum."

Jake, shocked that Hermione knew about that already let his jaw drop before looking at Mrs. Granger, "I thought you were going to wait to tell her Kate and NOT do it on a day set for her."

"It's fine." Hermione smiled, "I'm happy for you two."

"If you aren't ok with it Hermione, tell us." Jake replied.

She shook her head, "I'm fine with it. I'm happy for the both of you."

"Alright then." Jake smiled.

Hermione hugged her soon-to-be stepfather, before turning to her mum, "I do believe it's time for me to be heading home."

"I didn't see your car outside." Jake replied.

"I don't have a car." Hermione laughed, "I'm not even licensed to drive yet. I'll have to get working on that."

"Do you want me to call you a cab?" Jake asked.

Hermione shook her head, "I'll manage."

"Is Harry picking you up?"

"No." Hermione smiled, "I suppose you have a right to know something about me, being my stepfather and all. I just need you to know that not many people know this about me."  
Jake raised his eyebrow at his soon to be stepdaughter, "Alright."

"I'm a witch."

"You're a what?"

"A witch."

"A witch." Jake said, almost not believing her.

"I am."

"So… you can do… magic?"

"Yes."

"And… you don't need a car? What do you have? A broomstick?"

Hermione shook her head, "I'm not fond of flying."

"And Harry is a witch?"

"Wizard."

"A wizard." Jake said, looking back at Hermione's mother, "You've known about this?"

"Since she was six."

"Wow… I mean, wow. It's hard to believe…"

Hermione shrugged, "That's what most non-magical people say who knows."

"And… your family knows?"

"No." Hermione said, "Not yet. My mum and dad were the only ones who knew. They kept it from everyone which I don't agree with."

"So your father was a…"

Hermione shook her head again, "You don't need magical parents to be a witch or a wizard. I'm what is called muggle born. I am born of non-magical parents. However, the chances of my kids being magical are extremely high. It's hard for children to control their powers, which is why I am beginning to tell people about what I am."

"This is just… unbelievable. I mean I have heard about the magical world, we all have, but most of it is associated with…"

"The bad magic. I fought against that. I work in the magical government. I'm the person trying to get muggles and magic together. It's quite difficult." Hermione replied, laughing, "I just need to know that you are ok with having a witch as a stepdaughter, not to mention not telling anyone."

"I… I suppose I am." Jake said, "So, you have a…"

"A wand? Yes. It's always on me."

"You could do magic right now?"

"Well, I normally won't do magic in a muggle setting, but yes I could."

"Wow…"

"I don't blame you for being shocked, or even if you can't handle it, meaning you don't want me around…"

"Hermione, why would I think that?" Jake asked, "I have known you for three years now, and you have always been a witch. I just didn't know it. It's just a shocking thing."

Hermione smiled, looking back at her mum, "Thank you Jake. Alright, I'm off."

Kissing her mum goodbye, and then getting a hug from Jake, she walked into the dining room and apparated home, "Harry?" Hermione called as she arrived in the foyer of the house.

* * *

"In the den!" She heard him call. She walked into the den and saw Teddy and Victoire watching TV, while Harry was working on his death eater profiles, "How did it go?"

"Great." Hermione smiled, "I found a really nice place, and I have a few brochures for you to look over. It's called the Clearing! It's amazing there. I told them that I liked it, but I need you to see it first."

"I'm sure I'll love it." He smiled, as she leaned down to kiss him.

"Oh, and we have a wedding to attend." She said.

"Oh yeah? Who?"

"My mum."

"Your mum?!" Harry said, shocked at what he was hearing, "Jake and your mum are getting married?"

"Yes."

"And, are you ok with it?"

Hermione nodded, "I am. Don't look at me so shocked. I am not a child anymore."

Harry laughed, "Well I'm glad you're ok with it."

"Me too. She seems happy as well. Oh and Jake now knows that I'm a witch."

"Wow, your mum allowed him to know?"

"She didn't have a choice. He's going to be around all the time when they are married, and I don't want him shocked if magic occurred. I told him today, and he was alright with it."

"Well that's good." Harry said.

Hermione nodded, walking over to the kids, kissing each of them on their heads, "Where's Ron?"

"He's upstairs checking on Claire."

"What's wrong with Claire?"

"I dunno. Either a cold or witches flu."

"Wonderful." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I haven't seen her since last night. Ron said she doesn't look too bad. I believe he's just bringing her tea."

"Right, well, anyway, look at the brochure please."

"I will Hermione." He exclaimed, "Right after I'm done with this profile."

Hermione nodded and sat down on the couch and immediately Victoire came over, "Mi!" She called, and hopped up into her lap. Hermione smiled, though Victoire could say her name, to a point, she refused to call her it. Mostly she called her Mi.

"Hey Vicky." Hermione smiled, cuddling with the two year old. Ron came back into the room and scooped his niece up into his arms, kissing her cheek.

"No Unk!" She said, "Want Mi!"

"Oh I see how it is." He laughed, passing her back to Hermione, "Well, how was it?"

"I love the Clearings! It is beautiful! I just need Harry to see the place first. On and my mum's getting married."

"What?!" Ron replied, "But you're so calm! I see no evidence of you crying."

"Har-har Ronald." She replied, rolling her eyes, "I'm alright with it, because he makes her happy. Oh and also, he knows I'm a witch now."

"Well that's good. Least you don't have to hide anything from your stepdad."

"There is that." Hermione smiled. "I just think it's time for my family to know who I truly am. I've been hiding for so long."

"Good for you Hermione." Ron smiled, "But I wouldn't go telling the world of muggles."

"What do you think I'm mental?! I'm only telling certain people in my family, and since I have a stepfather, I suppose he has a right to know, especially when I primarily apparate or floo into the house. I'm sure that one day I would just appear in the house and he would be there. That would be quite a shock and an even larger explanation."

Ron smiled, "You were sick of hiding your powers."

Harry laughed as Hermione frowned at the pair of them, changing the subject, "Claire alright?"

"She's got a cold. She is heading home in a little while."

"Not the flu?"

"No. Bloody hell, I wouldn't be anywhere near her with the flu." Ron laughed.

"So, when are we going to pick out a ring Ronald?"

"I'm thinking next week, if you have time off."

"Did you already pick some out?"

"I did." Ron nodded, "I have four that I really like. I just need a girl's opinion. Hey Squirt." He says to his niece, "Are you ready for some dinner?"

"Yes." Victoire smiled, reaching for Ron, "Teddy too."

"Of course. Can't do anything without him can you? Kind of like your Uncle Harry and Aunt Mi."

"You're full of it." Harry said, rolling his eyes, "Hungry Ted?"

"Yes."

"Hermione, can you watch them while we get them food?"

"Of course Ronald."

"Alright," Ron said as the two walked into the kitchen, "What are we feeding this lot?"

"Pasta. It's quick, easy, and clean." Harry smiled.

"Right then." Ron said, pulling out his wand. They were cooking when Claire came down, "Hey love."

"Hey." She said, "I'm heading home."

"Alright." Ron smiled, giving her a kiss on the forehead, "I'll be over after Bill comes for Victoire."

She nodded and said her goodbyes, before apparating to her flat.

"She looks alright." Harry shrugged.

"Yeah, but she's bloody miserable. Imagine Hermione when we didn't let her study for the OWLS and you get Claire with a cold."

"Scary." Harry laughed.

"Yeah. Our two girls are a lot alike, even if they don't think so."

"So does that mean that you have a thing for my fiancé? Because if you do I may have a problem with that." Harry smiled.

"Merlin no. Not that I don't love but, Hermione and I would seriously kill one another. Hermione is all yours mate." Ron laughed.

Harry laughed, nodding, knowing that it was the truth. They argue a lot, much alike an old married couple, but them being married, well, no good would come of that, "Ted, Vic, come on you two." Harry called as he heard the pitter pattern of their feet on the ground. The two scrambled into their seats and waited for their food to arrive.

Levitating the plates, Ron set them down in front of the two kids, and smiled, "Here you go vultures."

"Thank you!" Both said, digging into their food.

Hermione walked in and stood next to Ron and Harry, "What is with men and pasta?"

Harry shrugged, "It's the only thing Ron can make."

"Git." Ron frowned, but laughed, "I can make a lot of foods! I just choose not to."

Harry laughed, "Fine, you do the cooking tomorrow."

"I will then!" He said, trying to redeem his dignity.

"Don't you dare fink out because Claire is sick."

"I won't." Ron laughed, "I'll be here."

Hermione smiled, and cut up the kid's food. The boys gave them whole strings of spaghetti and Hermione refused to allow them to eat with their hands. "So is Ginny home tomorrow?"

"Yeah, but I believe she's at class for a while, to do the healer thing, and then she's working with Fred and George."

"I'll have to stop by during the night at the shop then."

Ron nodded, "She'll be there all night. They like to think that they don't have to pay siblings to work at their shop, but boy are they wrong. Ginny will be bloody ticked off if they don't pay her."

"They'll pay her." Hermione laughed.

"I dunno. It took them a while to give me mine."

"That's because they don't like you." Harry teased his best friend.

"Git." Ron said, getting slapped by Hermione, "Ow! What was that for?"

"Your niece is sitting right here, not to mention Teddy, and I don't know about you, but I wouldn't want my child to be using that language. Bill will maim you when he finds out that Victoire learned the word 'Git' from her Uncle Ron."

"She's too young to remember that word." Ron said, "She wasn't even listening."

"I'll remember that when she says it, preferably to Bill. He'll knock you silly."

"I'm about to teach her another word to call her Aunt Hermione it rhymes with witch but it's not." Ron smiled at her.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "You are utterly hopeless Ronald."

"And you of course love me for it."

"Tolerate at best." She teased him.

"So Ron, you're going to be my best man at the wedding right?"

"Course." Ron smiled, slapping him on the back.

Hermione, waiting another minute for more of a speech from Harry, dropped her mouth at the lack of sentiment when the discussion didn't come, "That's it?!"

"What?" Ron and Harry responded to her.

"That's all you're going to say, 'So Ron, you're going to be my best man at the wedding right?' That's all?!"

Harry looked at Ron, "What else am I going to say to him?"

Hermione still outraged shook her head at them, "Boys!"

"Boys what?!"

"I have been sitting here, going crazy about who I am going to ask to be my maid of honor and what I am going to say to her and how I'm going to ask her, but YOU TWO just spit it out and move on?"

"That's the problem with girls love. You think entirely too much. It's just words. Besides, who else would I ask to be my best man?" Harry said.

"You both infuriate me sometimes."

"Who are you asking?!" Ron asked.

"None of your business, until I ask her." Hermione replied.

"Testy aren't we?"

"Hopeless aren't we?" Hermione grumbled.

"Smile Myme!" Teddy said to her, "Like this!" He gives her the biggest, toothy, smile he could muster, causing an instant smile to crest her lips, "Better!"

"Yeah Myme. You're much prettier when you aren't frowning." Ron laughed, getting slapped by Hermione.

Hermione ruffled Teddy's hair, before walking out of the kitchen and up to their bedroom. When Harry came up after the kids were fed, he saw her sitting with pamphlets spread out on the bed, "What are you doing?"

"Wedding planning."

Harry sat next to her, and pulled a pamphlet from her hand, "Where is this?"

"The Clearings." Hermione said, "I really love the location."

Harry thumbed through reading and commenting on different aspects of the location. He did like it, and it was clear that Hermione didn't want to be married anywhere else, so of course he agreed, "I really like it."

"Really?!" She said, looking at him with bright eyes.

"Yeah. We should be married here."

"Oh great!" She said, hugging him with such force she knocked him down onto the bed, planting a hard kiss on his lips, "I am so excited you like the place! I mean it's really beautiful and I don't know what I would have done if you didn't like it! Oh Harry it's perfect isn't it? I mean, I know there's a chance of rain but I really don't think that it would be a problem. I mean there are so many trees and they have a canopy that if it does rain the people won't get wet. Then, we also have magic so we could use it to make sure that the rain isn't ruining the wedding, which it won't, because all I want to do is marry you. I went to see this with my mum and she loved it. I had another place in mind if you didn't like it, but I don't like it nearly as much as this. I can just picture it! It is going to be beautiful, I know it!"

"Hermione slow down." Harry said laughing as his fiancé spoke to him at a speed of no less than a hundred miles an hour, "I don't' think I've heard you talk this fast since you were trying to talk to me about the NEWTs before Ron was out of his."

"I'm sorry." She said, "I'm just really glad you like it."

"You like it. How could I not? You have impeccable taste."

She kissed him, this time softer, "I love you."

"Love you too."

Hermione smiled even brighter, "So, it's still only close friends and family right?"

"Right." Harry nodded, "I wouldn't want anything else." Hermione smiled, lying her head down against his chest, yawning a bit, "Hermione Jane, you can't possibly be tired yet. It's not even seven thirty."

"I had an extremely tiring day I'll thank you to remember."

Harry laughed, "I'm sure you did. Telling your soon to be stepfather you were a witch."

"And trying to plan our wedding."

"Well we have the reception, now all we need is the rest."

"Yeah." Hermione replied, "And I have to see if Gin will accept my offer."

"She will. Don't worry about that."

"Well I am." Hermione sighed.

"Harry!" Ron called from downstairs, "I'm taking Victoire back to the Burrow then heading to Claire's. Do you want me to take Teddy with me?"

"No." Harry called back, sitting up, kissing the side of Hermione's head, "I'm coming down."

Hermione walked back downstairs with Harry and they watched TV with Teddy for the rest of the night.

* * *

The next night, Hermione headed to Diagon Alley to find Ginny. It was a very warm night as she walked over to the store. Hermione smiled as she walked into the store, "Hey Fred." Hermione said.

"Why Hermione, good to see you." He smiled, hugging her, "How's motherhood treating you?"

"You're horrible." She said smiling, "Teddy's fine. Andromeda should be out of the hospital in a day or so and then she'll be taking him back."

"Well, long as she's alright."

"She is." Hermione nodded, "Ginny here?"

"Yeah. She's in the back, hang on, "GIN!"

"Hey Hermione." George said to the bushy haired girl.

"Hi George." She replied.

"What brings you to our humble shop?"

"I need Ginny for a few minutes. I haven't seen much of her lately and needed to ask her a question."

"Right, did Fred go to get her?"

"Yes." Ginny smiled, walking up to Hermione, hugging her, "How are you?"

"Great. We chose the place for the wedding and the reception."

"Really?! That's great!" Ginny smiled.

"Ugh, girl-talk." George replied, smiling, "See you two later."

"Bye George."

"Don't be too long Gin." George smiled.

"Prat." She replied, "So what's up Hermione?"

"Well, Harry just asked Ron to be his best man."

"Naturally." Ginny laughed, "They only have each other."

Hermione laughed, "It was quite sentimental."

"I'm sure. What was it, "You're my best man, right"?"

"Yes, basically." Hermione laughed, "But listen, I was actually wondering… I need a maid of honor, and…"

"And what?" Ginny asked.

"Well, I feel that we've gotten fairly close over the years. I trust you with everything and I consider you my closest girlfriend. Would you do the job?"

"Me?!" Ginny said shocked, "You want me?"

"I'd like to have you."

"Of course! I'd be honored!"

Hermione smiled, hugging her, "I'm glad."

"Yeah! This is brilliant! Thank you!"

"I'm so glad you accepted."

"Hermione, you're also one of my best friends. You and I are like sisters. Of course I would do this. I am… wow!"

Hermione smiled, as Ginny hugged her again, "Good."

"Damn…" Ginny replied, a bit forlorn, "That means that I'm going to have to walk down the aisle with Ron doesn't it?"

"Sorry." She laughed.

"Oh well. I can tolerate that for one night."

Laughing, Hermione walked around the store with Ginny, before customers came in, "Well, that's the end of my break." Ginny smiled, "I'll see you later alright?"

"Right." Hermione smiled, "Thanks Gin."

"No Hermione, thank you. It's an honor."

"I'll talk to you later."

"Bye." Ginny smiled, as she walked over to the customers.

Hermione walked around Diagon Alley for a bit, checking out her favorite bookstore, before apparating home. Harry was just finishing giving Teddy a bath, when he obviously had no intention of getting dressed into his pajamas. Hermione walked up the stairs and heard the three year old giggling and feet running across the floor. Hermione laughed as Teddy ran straight into her, naked as the day he was born, "Ted Remus Lupin, if you think that I am going to have you up all night you have another thing coming to you." Harry said, as he came after the child. Hermione had him in her arms, as he giggled and kicked as he tried to break her grip.

"Missing something?" Hermione giggled, "Teddy, you need to go find some clothing."

"I don't wanna go to bed!" Teddy said to Hermione, quite sure of himself.

"Well, what did Harry say?"

"Harry said, get his little butt into the room and get dressed." Harry replied, smiling at Hermione, talking in the third person, "But someone has another idea."

Hermione passed Teddy over to Harry who took him and the pair went into Teddy's room, "NO HARRY!" He giggled, kicking, "NO SLEEP!"

"Yes sleep." Harry said, wrestling him into a pair of red and gold pajamas, "Are you ready to go back with grandmum tomorrow?"

"Um, no." He smiled.

"Don't you miss her? I am sure she misses you."

"I miss gram." He said, "Miss you too."

"I'll miss you too." Harry smiled, "Now in bed you little monster."

"NO! Myme needs to say night!"

"Fine, go get her. Go tell her goodnight."

Teddy jumped out of his bed and ran over into Harry's room, jumping onto the bed, "Night Myme!"

Hermione put her book down and smiled, hugging him, "Night Teddy. I'll see you tomorrow ok?"

"I go home tomorrow."

"I'll still see you before." She said as he kissed her.

"Kay. Night!" Teddy jumped off the bed and ran full force back into his room, jumping under the thin blankets. Hugging Harry, and with a final goodnight, Harry walked out of the room, closing the door. He walked down the narrow hallway to his bedroom, bidding a goodnight to Kreature as he passed, "So, what did Ginny say?"

"She says that she'll do it."

"Great." Harry smiled, "I knew she would."

"I suppose I did too, but it's a bit nerve-racking. So is Andromeda well enough to take him tomorrow?"

"Yes. She said that everything checked out as good as it would be and that she wanted him tomorrow, if it was alright with me. Of course I said it was. I'll drop him off tomorrow afternoon."

"Right." Hermione smiled.

Harry would miss Teddy. He liked being around to take care of him and have someone to come home to. It was a glance into the future with him. He knew that one day he would have his own children to look after, and while he wasn't ready at this time, he knows that sooner rather than later, there would be children in the house again. Harry looked at Hermione, kissing her forehead briefly. She looked up at him and smiled. Tomorrow, it would be calm again, until Teddy comes again to visit.

* * *

In July, Ron knew what rings he wanted to show Hermione. He had five rings picked out and they went from the Ministry to the jewelers. Ron was walking a hundred miles an hour, "Ron please slow down. I can't keep up with you."

"Sorry." He mumbled, slowing his pace, "I just can't wait."

Hermione smiled, "How in the world are you going to propose to her if you are this nervous picking out the ring."

"I'm doing it tomorrow. I'm just going to ask her. I saw how much of a pain it was for Harry to get it perfect and I just figured, no time like the present."

"I agree."

"Thanks Hermione for coming with me."

"No problem Ron. I know you would have done the same for me… or something like that."

"I owe you Hermione." Ron said, "I know you and Claire don't get along all the time, but I really needed you today."

"Ron, I am fine with Claire. We are a lot better now than we were. I enjoy her company… most of the times."

"That's a relief to hear. I hope she says yes Hermione."

"She will, she loves you. You two are meant to be Ron. I'm so happy for you."

"You're going to be in the wedding right?"

Hermione nodded, "Of course, as long as Claire doesn't pick some god awful dress."

"I love her, Hermione. I have never felt this way about a girl before."

Hermione smiled, "Well, let's go get your ring."

The next day, another wedding was going to be planned for early fall of 2002.

* * *

It was December, with a bit of snow on the ground, Harry and Hermione went to the local muggle shopping center in London to finish up some of their last minute shopping. The holiday was quickly coming up on them.

"Who do you have left to shop for Hermione?"

"I need to get my mum one more thing, and then Mr. Weasley. Then we need to go and get Victoire and Teddy another gift or two. I figured since I got them books already, a toy would suffice."

"I'm sure they will be happy with anything you give them."

"I'm sure, they are two and three years old, but I still want to get them something nice." Hermione smiled.

"Well, how about this. I'll go look for a toy for Teddy and Vicky, you go and get your mum something, and we'll meet at the toy department when you are finished."

"Right. I know what I will be getting my mum so it shouldn't take me too long." Hermione smiled, "Remember, we need to meet Claire and Ron for lunch in thirty minutes."

"I'll remember."

Hermione nodded and the two parted ways temporarily. Harry walked through the decorated aisles. He looked briefly at the different ornaments and Christmas trees, knowing that Hermione would be a bit longer than she expected to be. He smiled as he saw all the lights twinkling on the trees. He never liked Christmas until he went to Hogwarts, because it was never magical for him. He knew his place at his Aunt and Uncle's house and never argued about it. It was how he grew up. Now, it was as magical as ever because he had a family, a fiancé, and a godson that he would give his right arm for, who he had fought for. He went over to the toy section and was looking for anything muggle that caught his eye for the two kids, when he heard a voice that he never thought he would hear again, "Harry?"

Harry stopped cold in his tracks, not believing his ears. He turned around slowly and blinked a few times, "Dudley?!"

"Bloody hell." He said, as the two stood staring at one another. Dudley, who now stood an inch shorter than Harry and who had significantly lost a bit of weight, not to mention tone up stared at the raven haired man, "I can't believe it."

"How… how have you been?" Harry asked him, not knowing what else to say, having not seen him in about three years now.

"ME?! Bloody hell Harry, I thought you were dead!" He said, shocked that he was even staring at his cousin, "We haven't heard from you since… since they took you away and sent us to that god awful house to hide!"

Harry shrugged, "Well, it wasn't fun I'll tell you that."

"I thought you were dead."

"No." Harry said, green eyes not taking them off his cousin, "I'm fine."

"All worked out then?"

"Yeah."

"Saved the world?"

Harry laughed, "You could say that."

"You made it out then. I thought you would come back or at least send us a note saying that you were alright."

"Send a note? Are you mental? Your dad hates me. He hated me since I was first dropped off at your place."

"Well, you and I, we made up a bit…"

"We did." Harry said, shrugging, "I just figured once I was gone..."

"Mum talks about you sometimes, you know."

"Really?"

He nodded, "Yeah. Wondered where the 'Boy' was on occasion, before she started calling you Harry. I hated when she called you the 'Boy'. "

"No you didn't."

"I did… once I grew up. Harry, I'm sorry about all those years, our childhood. While I was away, and when you were taken, I had a lot of time to think. I asked my mum a lot of questions. She actually told me a bit about your kind and your mum. I started to understand you lot. I started to wonder about how it could have been different and if I ever had a chance to see you again I'd try to make up for it."

"That was a long time Dudley." Harry replied.

"Yeah, it was, but I still, Harry, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything. I just did what my parents wanted. I did what they told me. I treated you like shit, because that was what they did. I could have stopped it…"

"No, you couldn't. I don't regret the time I was at your house, but it was never my house. Sure, I thought about running away when I was younger, sure I wished that my godfather was alive so I could have started to have a real family. You know what though Dudley, it taught me to love. I believed that there was more outside of that house than what I had gotten inside, and it made me a stronger and better person. I grew up quick in your house."

"I'm still sorry…"

"I appreciate that Dudley." Harry responded, smiling.

"So, Harry, what's been… going on?"

"Well, I'm engaged."

"Really?! Well, that's Wonderful! Congratulations! Who is she?"

"Her name's Hermione Granger. She's, well, she's my best friend and has been for the past ten years."

"I suspect she's a witch?"

"She is." Harry smiled, "And a damn good one. She was the smartest witch of our year. Smartest one I know. What about you?"

"Well, I teach in the Surry secondary school. Mathematics. I also coach boxing."

"Any girls?"

"I've been with one for about a year now. Her name's Rose."

"And your mum?"

"She's doing well, as is dad."

"Excellent."Harry smiled, "Glad to hear it."

"Harry!" Hermione called to him as she walked up with a bag in hand, "I ended up getting my mum a… oh, hello, I'm sorry, didn't mean to interrupt." She replied, with a smile.

"Hermione, this is my cousin Dudley."

"Nice to meet you." Dudley said.

Hermione's stare turned icy, with an "Oh. Hello."

"I take it you've heard of me." He said sheepishly.

"I have." Hermione replied, still with a bit of ice in her voice.

"I hear congratulations are in order for your upcoming wedding. When is it?"

Hermione watched Harry's facial expressions, noticing that he was almost relieved that he saw his cousin again. He looked happy to be talking to him, so she changed her tune, "May. May 14th."

"Coming up." Dudley said.

"Yeah it is." Harry replied.

"Harry, we really need to get to the restaurant to meet Ron and Claire." Hermione replied, "I'm sorry Dudley…"

"Not a problem. I wish you all the luck, both you and your lovely fiancé." Dudley smiled at his cousin.

"Dudley, I'd love to keep in touch, catch up more." Harry responded.

"I'd like that. Are you living in the area?"

"London."

Dudley gave him a card with his phone number on it, "My flat is in Surry, but I would be glad to grab a pint or two with you."

"I'd like that."

"Me too." Dudley smiled.

"So until then?"

"Until then."

Hermione decided to muster up the courage to ask since Harry and Dudley were pussyfooting around it, "Dudley, I'd love for you to be at our wedding."

"Really?"

"Yes." Hermione smiled, "You're family after all."

"Send me the invitation and I'll be there."

"Your parents are more than welcome to come as well." Harry responded.

"Mum may, but dad…"

"I'd prefer if he didn't come." Harry reminded Dudley.

"I understand."

Harry watched Hermione casually look at her watch and saw that she was getting antsy, "Well, I'll ring you soon."

"Alright. I'm looking forward to it Harry. Great seeing you."

"You too." Harry said, as Dudley shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you Hermione."

"You as well."

And with that, the trio parted ways, but Hermione had a lot of questions, "What was that about?"

"I dunno." Harry shrugged, "First time seeing him since before our quest."

"You alright?"

"Fine." He smiled, "He's family. I'm glad to get a second chance with him."

"Do you think he's changed?"

"I know he did."

"How did you find him?"

"I heard him."

"If he changed, why hasn't he contacted you?!" Hermione retorted, not wanting Dudley to get off the hook just yet.

"And how was he suppose to do that? It's not like I was looking for them. I mean, Dudley and I made up a bit at the beginning of the war, before all of you came to get me out. He thought I was dead. Why would someone look for a dead person?"

Hermione nodded after taking in everything Harry had told her. Taking Harry's hand he brought it up to his lips and kissed it, causing a smile from her, "Come on. Ron will never let me live it down if I'm late for dinner."

Harry laughed and they walked out of the store to the restaurant getting there only a few minutes before their redheaded friend.

"All finished shopping?" Ron asked the couple.

"Not yet. I still need to get Teddy and Victoire a toy of some sort."

"I thought you were doing that before mate?"

"I was, but I ran into someone."

"Who?"

"Dudley."

"DUDLEY! That fat git?"

"Well, yes, but he's not fat, and well, he's not a git."

"Harry, that bloke was horrible!"

"He was. We talked a bit, and, well, I'm going to get together and see if we can get a relationship going again."

"Did you meet him Hermione?"

"I did. He seemed genuine." She shrugged.

"Well, I'm glad then." Ron shrugged.

"Who's Dudley?" Claire finally piped up.

"My cousin." Harry replied.

"And you haven't seen him?"

"Not since before the war."

"Why not?"

"I lived with them since my parent's died and I wasn't exactly treated like family… to say the least. I got little to nothing there. Dudley and I weren't exactly close."

"Fred, George, and I had to pull bars off his window second year, and third year… I think, Fred and George made his tongue grow a couple feet."

"That bad?"

"Yeah, he was." Harry replied, "We kind of made up before I left the house, and now, we'll see."

"Well, that's good then." Claire smiled, as they sat in the muggle restaurant to eat.

Harry thought about what a relationship he could have with his cousin. He wondered if he could get past all the torment, though, he was never one to hold a grudge. He usually turned the other cheek. He discussed the occurrence in more detail with Hermione who in the end, agreed with him trying to get to know his blood relative. She understood why Harry would give Dudley a second chance, and even his Aunt if he could. She wasn't going to stand in the way of him having a shot with his blood relatives.

* * *

Christmas was soon upon them. Hermione and Harry apparated over to the Burrow for the yearly tree decorating party. All the Weasley's were there. Victoire was excited about Father Christmas coming and told everyone that she saw that she was a 'VERY GOOD GIRL!'

Songs of the holidays rang through the crooked house as all the wizards and witches had their wands drawn while decorating for the season. The tree was done by hand, and always was done by hand, of course, after the lights were put up. Hermione loved Christmas, every part of it. This year, Hermione and Harry would be spending the entire time with the Weasley's, because her mum and Jake would be out of town visiting family members. Laughter filled the household as they decorated, ate, and discussed the festivities that would be arriving. Charlie came a bit late, because Ellie had to work. Victoire ran over to him full force as he called, "Did I miss the decorating?"

"Uncle Charlie!" She grinned her long blonde hair flowing back behind her as he caught her.

"Hey Vicky." He smiled, kissing her, "How's my favorite Goddaughter?"

"I've been VERY GOOD!" She said to him.

"Oh have you? So Father Christmas will be bringing you some presents then?"

"Yup!"

"Good." He smiled, kissing her, "Mum. How's next August sound to you?"

"Next August?" She replied, looking at him.

"Yeah, next August. Anything big going on?"

"Not that I know of, besides Ginny turning 21."

"No, I know that, what about mid August, say, August eighteenth?"

"Why?"

"That's when Ellie and I decided to have our wedding." He smiled, as the entire family stood staring at him, mouths dropped for a matter of moments, before the noisy chatter came and the hugs, kisses, and pats on the back came, "Of course, I'm following after Bill if you'll let us have it here, in the gardens."

"Of course we will! Won't we Arthur."

"Of course!" He smiled, "Congratulations son."

"Thank you."

"This calls for some wine!" Mr. Weasley smiled, "Ron, go grab it."

"Sure dad." He smiled, grabbing the wine from the wine rack. Harry helped with the glasses, levitating what he could. They drank to the special occasion, and continued their tree.

That night, the girls decided that they would go out after the tree was trimmed. Luna came over from her house to relax with the enormous family. Since it was a Saturday night it was a perfect time for all the girls to talk about all the stuff the men refuse to listen to. "Alright ladies, let's head out." Ginny smiled as the tree was completed.

"Where are you girls going?" Ron asked.

"I figured to three broom sticks." Ginny shrugged, "Haven't been there in a while."

"Me neither." Luna and Hermione agreed.

"I'm game." Fleur smiled.

"Right then, we'll see you lot later." Bill smiled, "Don't get too pissed."

"Speak for yourself. I for one don't care if you ladies get pissed. In fact, Ellie, I suggest you have a few fire whiskeys while you're out love." He said, winking at her, "Just make sure you come back to the right fireplace and the right bed."

"CHARLIE!" Ellie said, blushing.

"Mum do you want to come?" Ginny asked.

"No, thank you." Mrs. Weasley smiled, "You girls go and have fun."

"Are you sure? There's always room at the pub." Fleur smiled.

"No. You girls enjoy your night, just not too much."

Hermione kissed Harry, "I'll be home later."

"I'll be waiting." Harry laughed.

And with that, the apparating ladies left and arrived in Hogs Mead. You could see Hogwarts in the distance, blinking lights brought back a lot of memories. Ginny took Hermione's arm, as she caught her staring at the castle, smiling, "Memories?"

Hermione nodded, "Yeah."

"Me too." She said, "Come on. After a few drinks, you'll forget all about it."

Hermione smiled, "Maybe one."

"No way Hermione, you're having a couple."

"We'll see." She smiled.

Julia walked into the bar first, pulling out twelve knuts, "Can we have seven shots of fire whiskey."

"WHAT?!" Claire replied, looking at Julie as if she were crazy, "Are you nutters?"

"It's on Fred." She smiled.

"I can't do this. I'm such a lightweight." Hermione replied.

Ginny smiled, passing the whiskey to her, "Practice for your bachelorette party. Which will be occurring early May."

Luna smiled, "Have you found a dress yet Hermione?"

"No." She sighed, "Nor have I chose a color for you girls."

"Anything that isn't red." Ginny said.

"No, definitely not red. We do need to go shopping soon."

"Just tell us when." Ginny smiled.

"Oh yes, I'll just have to get off the day. The quibbler is quite popular lately. I have not been able to keep up with the editing."

"Bottoms up ladies." Julie smiled, tilting the glasses back.

Hermione struggled to get the drink down her throat, and hated how it burned as she drank, but she drank it anyway.

"That's not bad." Claire smiled, "But I don't know how the guys drink this all the time."

"It's because of their aura." Luna said.

"Come again?" Ellie said, looking down at the loopy blonde sitting in front of her.

"It all depends on their aura. If their aura's show redness, then they are able to handle the fire whiskey. Some are not. I had an article in the quibbler that told all about the difference in the two aura's, the feminine and the masculine ones. Did you catch it?"

"Sorry, no." Claire laughed, "Luna, you are too much."

"How so?"

"You're ideas!" Claire exclaimed, "I have never had someone so into their own ideas. You can argue your cause without even having visual proof."

"Visual proof can only get you so far."

"And on that note, I need another drink." Julie smiled, "Another round ladies?"

"No." Hermione replied, "Something that isn't a shot." She already felt her head beginning to swim.

"Hermione you couldn't possibly be feeling this right now."

"I am." She laughed, "I can't do many shots."

"Clearly." Fleur smiled.

After three drinks and a shot, the girls all became quite happy, talking about anything that popped into their minds.

"I've got one…" Hermione said laughing, "What in the bloody hell is a narggle?"

"A narggle? Why Hermione, you know what a narggle is! It's a little pixy creature that lives in mistletoe."

"Have you seen one?"

"Of course I have!"

"Personally?"

"Well, yes. I have. I mean, seeing isn't always believing is it? Can you see your love for Harry?"

"Well, yes…"

"Only when you show affection. But when you aren't around him, do you still love him?"

"Of course." Hermione replied.

"How can you tell?"

"I just know! I feel it."

"Exactly, but you can't see it." She replied, downing the last bit of her fourth drink, "You can't see it, but you know that you love him because you feel it. There are lots of things that you know are there but you can't feel. How do you explain your love if you don't see it?"

"I feel it." Hermione replied, finally understanding Luna one hundred percent. The dreamer sat next to her explaining it to her, "Luna, I don't know which one it is, either when I'm drinking you are philosophical or when you're drinking you become philosophical."

"Bit of both don't you think?" Ginny responded, "But drinking makes me understand Luna."

"I have a different view on life." Luna smiled.

"A different, but not wrong." Fleur smiled.

"No, I am quite bright." She smiled, "I was a Ravenclaw after all."

"That is true." Hermione laughed as they decide on yet another shot of fire whiskey.

They girls continue to drink, as the hours past them by. At last, around closing time of the bar, 2:00 in the morning, the girls floo to their respected places, neither one of them in any condition to apparate. With a round of hugs, the girls retire for the night. Hermione and Claire stumbled into Grimmaulds Place, giggling as they trip over furniture that had been there for almost two years.

"When did they put that table here?!" Claire giggled as she slurred her words.

Ron walked down the stairs, "Bloody Hell you two! Did you drink the bar out of business?"

"RON!" Hermione said, mustering all the pride she had in her body, "How dare you make an accu… accu… acu… oh hell."

"Accusation?" Ron laughed, "Well, considering you two are stumbling around in the dark, not using your wands to light up the ways, I feel that you will have a successful hangover tomorrow."

"Ugh…" Claire whined, "Stairs."

"Up them, both of you." He laughed, "I can't believe you didn't wake Harry up."

He walked carefully behind the pair, ensuring they did not fall or pass out or vomit in that case, "How much did you two drink?"

"Dunno." Claire said, stopping to wrap her arms around him on the stairs, "But I know that I love you. I love you!"

"Yes, I love you too." He smiled, "I'm marrying you for a reason. At the moment I have no clue why."

"WE need to get to bed." She slurred seductively, or as much as she could muster.

"Sorry love, but that doesn't do it for me tonight. I will however, stand next to you, holding your hair back as all your alcohol comes up in reverse." He teased her while steadying Hermione as she climbed. Ron banged on Harry's door and opened it, "I have something that belongs to you." He smiled, "Enjoy her drunkenness. Mine won't let me go."

Harry rubbed his eyes, turning on the light, "Drunk are we?"

"Not too bad!" She smiled, running into the end of the bed, falling over onto it.

"I'm sure." He laughed, as he stood up, grabbing one of his exceptionally large t-shirts, helping her change into it, "You alright."

"I'm fine!" She said, as she curled up onto the bed, passing out shortly after her head hit the pillow.

Harry, shaking his head, kissed the top of her head, "You are going to have such a horrid headache tomorrow."

The next day, as expected, Hermione woke up at almost ten with a horrific headache. She rolled over and opened her eyes, groaning at the light flowing through the curtain. Groaning again, she feels the blood pounding in her head, "Why did I do that?" She grunted to herself. She could barely move her head hurt so much. Hearing the door open, she covered her head with a pillow, "Don't play possum love" Harry said, 'because I have a bit of a potion that you're going to drink."

"No." Hermione said flat out, "I can't stomach anything right now."

"You can. Charlie brewed this last night, knowing that all of you girls would be in a bit of rough shape this morning. Take it." She pulled her head out from under the pillow, and sat up, taking the glass. She sniffs it, and makes a face, "Drink it all." Harry said, folding his arms, "You'll feel better in about two hours."

She drank it, expecting to go running into the bathroom, but surprisingly it stayed down, "Thank you."

"How much did you drink last night?"

"Too much. Three drinks, and a couple shots. How's Claire feeling?"

"Had her head in the toilet all morning. I'm quite glad you didn't follow suit."

"Me too." She groaned, closing her eyes.

"Rest for a bit, then get up, get a shower, and you'll feel good as new."

Hermione nodded, and did as she was told. Surprisingly, she was good as new by noon, which was wonderful, because her mum called her and said that today they would be looking for her wedding dress. Hermione was thrilled. She went out at three, with her mum to a few boutiques and found different dresses for the girls and she found the perfect dress for her. This dress fit her to a tee. She found it after trying on three dresses. Hermione, as everyone knows, once she made up her mind, she had difficulty changing it, which included choosing her dream dress. Purchasing it, she brought it back to her mum's house. What does it look like? No one would be able to see it until the wedding. Hermione looked at the calendar. It was only five months away. She had her dress, she was looking for her bridesmaids dresses, and then, it was time to think of the invitations. So much to do, so little time. In just five short months, she would be married… they would be married.

* * *

_A/N: So like it? Love it? Comments? Review please! Chapter 22 will be up soon! Chapter 21 will include the last few months of the wedding planning, as well as the wedding, and the honeymoon? Thank you so much for all your reviews! Thank you also for adding me as one of your favorite author's/ favorite story. _

_Please Review! I love 'em! It only takes a couple seconds!_

_Stary_


	22. Our Wedding

_Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!! NOTHING AT ALL! I don't wish to get sued._

_A/N: This takes place in the life of Harry and Hermione… but you'll have to use your imagination a bit as always in fan fiction. I love to hear from you if you liked the story! Please Read and Review, but no flames. I don't feel they are necessary._

_So this is the chapter where they become "The Potters." Ginny and Ron have a bit of a spat, not to mention Harry, Ron, and Hermione. _

_Thank you all for the Amazing reviews! I really appreciate them! Keep 'em up! They really help me keep up my writing quickly!! I love reading your comments, especially my frequent readers as well as my new readers! Keep them up!_

_I have to say that I have the BEST reviewers ever! You all are amazing! Please keep them up. It helps to know what you think about my writing._

_Read, Enjoy, Review!_

* * *

Hermione drug Luna, Ginny, and Claire with her in late January to begin looking for bridesmaid's dresses. She figured that if she could have them test out the dresses then she would feel more at ease. She was getting antsy and while all the girls could not attend, she was able to settle with the three.

"Well, what's the plan Hermione?" Ginny asked, pulling her long red hair back out of her face.

"I was thinking you girls go try things on. We'll decide on the favorite style, and then see if it looks good on all of you… well three of you. Fleur will be able to wear anything. Cosette will hopefully meet up with us in a few minutes. Ashlyn as well."

"Muggle friends?"

"Since we were kids." Hermione smiled.

"And do they know?"

"Ashlyn told me that she had always figured something was different and magical about me. She had a feeling I was a witch. I told her after Christmas that I was a witch. She just laughed. Apparently her cousin is a witch, so Ashlyn knew the signs or so she says. I for one never knew that we had signs that muggles could see, however, I suppose I was wrong. She went to a school in America in the 80's. Cosette wasn't too thrilled though at first, when she found out that I was a witch, but she's fine now."

"Well that's good."

"Quite." Hermione smiled at Ginny, "Don't worry, they don't need to know what you are."

"I'm not scared of what I am." Ginny shrugged, "It's the only thing I've ever known."

"I don't care who knows. I am what I am." Claire smiled.

Hermione nodded as the girls went into the same bridal boutique Hermione had originally gotten her dress from, "So which dress is yours Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"Um…" She replied, "They still have it. I'll show it to you later."

"What color are we looking at?" Claire said as she thumbed through the red dresses.

"Not red." Ginny laughed, "Or pink."

"You've worn pink before." Hermione replied.

"Yes, but not completely pink. Hermione, I have no intention of having you make me look like a cupcake." Ginny laughed.

Hermione smiled, knowing that her maid of honor was right, "No pink, no red, and the rest we'll have to see how it looks."

Luna looked at Hermione, "You should have purple."

"Why purple?" Claire responded, looking at a pale blue dress, hanging in front of her.

"Because it's the color of spring. I think of lilacs. I love lilacs."

"Purple would look nice on all of you." Hermione said, "Well, just grab some dresses, try them on and then you girls can show each other your favorites. I'm leaving this up to you."

"Sure, that will happen." Said a voice coming into the store, "The day you don't have an opinion is the day that I am going to see an elephant fly."

Hermione rolling her eyes smiled as she turned around, "Ladies this is Cosette. Cosette that's Ginny, Claire, and Luna."

"Hi." Claire smiled, "So what are we trying on?"

"Anything that's not red or pink." Hermione smiled.

"Or orange." Ginny added.

"That's alright, I'm not an orange kind of girl." Cosette said, smiling.

"Me neither." Ginny smiled. Ginny thumbed through her sized dresses, "Hermione, do you want a one piece or two piece dress?"

"Um, I'd prefer one."

"Long or short?" Claire questioned.

"Long." Hermione called back as she walked around with Cosette, "Luna?"  
"Hmm?"

"Try this one." She handed her a mint green A-line dress.

"It will definitely match Harry's eyes, won't it?" Claire said.

Ginny shook her head, "No it won't. His eyes aren't mint. Find an emerald color, then you're talking."

"Emerald isn't really a spring color."

"It's May's birthstone. Sure it's a spring color."

"It just seems too dark to me." Claire and Ginny argue, as if sisters, giving their input, while Hermione walked over to Cosette.

"Ashlyn coming?"

"She will meet us for dinner. She's busy with work right now." Cosette smiled, "Five months left. You ready?"

"I'm getting there." She smiled, "I have most of the reception finished. Once we get the dresses, I'll have to match the flowers. Then we need to go and choose the invitations and the cake."

"Is he helping?" Cosette asked.

"As much as a guy does." Hermione laughed.

"Well that's good."

"No, actually, he's been with me every step of the way." Hermione nodded.

"Who?" Ginny asked.

"Harry."

"Yeah, once you yelled at him for not planning the wedding soon enough!"

"Well, once that happened." Hermione smiled, "He's been nothing but great. Have you and Ron talked about your wedding?"

"Well, we originally thought in September, but I think Mrs. Weasley will have a heart attack having two weddings within a month." Claire said as she pulled a black with blue embroidered dress off the rack. The center dress was strapless with a blue under the long slit holding the open sides together, "Since Charlie is having his in August, we figured we'd do ours possibly in November. It will be cold, but I love November"

Hermione smiled, "That would be nice."

"Yeah, but he's like Harry. He hasn't given me an exact answer yet on the day. I'm waiting for that conversation."

"I know how you feel." Hermione laughed, turning to her muggle friend, "Harry and I didn't pick a date for months, then we get in a huge fight over him not helping. Let me tell you Cosette, he changed his tone."

"A row with you, I pity him."

Hermione rolled her eyes and walked over to Ginny, "I can't carry any more Hermione."

"So go try them on. See how they fit and look."

Hermione and Ginny walk back to the dressing room and Ginny changed into a yellow dress, "I like this, but Fleur wouldn't look too good in yellow."

"Can I see it?"

"No." Ginny replied, "I'll show you the ones that I like the best."

Hermione sat outside the dressing room, "Gin, I want to see the next one on you."

"If it doesn't look awful…"

"I don't care if it does. I want to see."

"Well you are lucky I like this one then." Ginny replied, looking herself up and down in the mirror. She was in the same dress as Claire had. It was all black, with purple, the only different part of the dress, embroidered and where the slit of the dress was had purple piecing the two sides together. She walked out, showing Hermione the dress,

"What do you think?"

"It's really pretty." Hermione smiled, "I like the lilac color on you. It's a very elegant dress."

"Yeah, I thought so too. Can this be a possibility?"

"Definitely." Hermione nodded. The dresses came in all different colors. Hermione did like them though. The silk materials gave the dress a lustrous shine, and the black made the colors stand out vibrantly. All the girls chose one of the various colors. Luna green, Cosette had a deep wine color, Ginny had the lavender color, and Claire had a blue color. Ginny fell in love with the dress. She loved the color and how it fit her. Hermione loved how elegant it was, and how it fit nicely on the girls. The big decision would be what color to get it in. Ginny loved the purple and also the blue one. She looked at Hermione who continued thumbing through the dresses briefly, "Hermione! We like this one."

"What color though?"

The girls talked it over, discussing what would look the nicest, and how the guys would not be too happy with certain colors to go with their dress robes.

"Blue." Cosette said, smiling. The rest agreed. Hermione was fine with the girls decision, "See Hermione, piece of cake."

"We just need to get Fleur and Ashlyn here so they can be fit." Ginny replied.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I could use tea or coffee." Cosette smiled, "Any takers?"

"Sure." Hermione smiled as all the girls walked down the street to the local muggle coffee place.

"So Herms, do I get to bring a guest?" Cosette asked.

Hermione, scowling at the hated nickname replied, "Not if you call me that again."

Cosette smiled, hugging her friend, "So, do I get to bring a guest Hermione Jane?"

"Of course."

"Good." She smiled, "You still haven't met my boyfriend."

"I will then." Hermione smiled.

"So, what are you going to do now that the reception is planned, the dresses are all chosen, and I'm sure the entire wedding is planned?" Luna questioned.

"I'm going to force Harry to choose the little aspects such as the invitations, food, flowers, and a bit other things." Hermione laughed.

"And of course, help me plan our wedding." Claire smiled.

"Of course." Hermione smiled, "Which we will have to get to work."

"Where are you having your wedding?" Cosette asked.

"We're having it at my fiancé's parent's house. They have an enormous back yard, and his oldest brother was married there, his second oldest is getting married there, and now it's our turn."

"Aw, so the whole family married there?" Cosette smiled.

"So far, one, two more on the way to being married there." Hermione smiled.

"How many siblings does he have?" Cosette asked.

"Ron's one of seven." Claire smiled.

"Wow… huge family."

"That's an understatement." Ginny smiled.

"So he's one of the older ones?"

"No, youngest boy, second to the bottom."

"Who's the youngest?" Cosette asked.

"Me." Ginny smiled. "I have six brothers."

"Six?!"

"Six. Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, and Ron. All redheads."

"Wow…"

"Yes, she's quite spoiled." Claire laughed.

"I am not!" Ginny replied, "Well, maybe a little."

"A little…" Claire rolled her eyes.

"Her brothers are quite over protective." Luna smiled, "But that is normal I suppose having such a big age difference from Bill to yourself."

"Yeah, eleven years is a bit of an age difference." Ginny smiled, "They can be complete prats though."

Hermione looked at her friends and smiled. She recalled a time back in primary school where she never had many friends, but she always had Cosette and Ashlyn and the boys. Hogwarts was the best time of her life. She met her closest friends, friends like she is. Friends who she grew and matured with. Her life was now beginning. They sat and drank coffee until almost six o'clock when they all head their own ways. Luna, Claire, Hermione, and Ginny found a quiet spot to apparate out of the muggle world and back to Grimmaulds Place.

* * *

The girls were greeted by Harry and Ron, sitting at the kitchen table playing wizards chess. "Didn't you two make dinner for us?" Ginny smiled, "What in the bloody hell have you been doing all day?"

"Quiet woman." Ron said to his sister, smiling, "I'm about to beat Harry."

"Every time you say that, you lose." Hermione smiled.

"Not this time." Ron smiled, as Hermione leaned down to kiss Harry, "Oy! No kissing during a match!"

"Not even from me?" Claire said, smiling.

"Give me ten to fifteen minutes." Ron said, "You'll break my concentration."

Claire, Hermione, Ginny, and Luna all roll their eyes, "Well, I think we should go make dinner." Claire smiled, "The boys aren't hungry enough to eat right now."

"Hey! Why don't I get to eat? I kissed my fiancé!" Harry said.

"But you're a half of the problem." Ginny giggled, pulling Luna into the kitchen with her.

The girls sat eating as they were discussing Claire and Ron's wedding, before Harry walked in and placed his hands on his girlfriend's shoulders, "Get the dresses then?"

"We did." Hermione smiled, "We just need Ashlyn and Fleur to go get the correct size which will happen this week."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Hermione nodded.

"I'm taking Victoire." Ginny smiled, "For the day."

"So one less thing to get stressed out over." Harry smiled.

Luna grinned, "Believe me Harry, she has done swimmingly well! Hermione has been rather calm. Maybe it's the season."

"What's up with the season then?"

"It's just… well… winter, it's wonderful! Your spirits just soar."

Ron looked at Luna, "What a load of waffles."

Luna smiled, "Same old Ron."

"Can I see the dresses?" Harry asked.

"Sure." Ginny smiled, standing up, "I have mine in the foyer."

"They are really pretty." Claire smiled as Ginny brought hers in to show Harry.

"So our dress robes need to have blue in them?" He said, making note of the color.

"Yes." Hermione replied, smiling, "What do you think?"

"They are beautiful." Harry replied, planting a kiss on the top of her head, "I'm sure the boys won't mind having blue in their robes."

Hermione smiled, "Really doesn't matter what they want now does it?"

Harry, laughing replied, "No, I suppose it doesn't. So do I get to see your dress?"

"Not until the 14th of May." Hermione smiled.

Shrugging, he answered, "Oh well, it was worth a try."

Harry truly couldn't wait to see Hermione in the beautiful flowing dress. He knew that it had to fit her perfectly for her to get it, though, always standing by his 'I wouldn't care if you were naked' response. Trying to picture the dress was difficult for Harry, though he knew it would be perfect.

* * *

It was March when Harry, Hermione, Claire, and Ron all were getting together at a local pub for a bit of a Gryffindor reunion. They were all meeting up with Dean, Seamus, Neville, Luna, a couple Weasleys, and a few of their friends. They would be going for a few pints and discuss the current happenings of their lives.

"Harry?" Hermione called from the bathroom as she stood straightening her hair.

"Yeah love?" He replied, pulling on his emerald polo shirt, unbuttoning two of the three buttons.

"Can you bring me my hair brush and also my lavender shirt please?"

"Sure." Harry responded, zipping up his jeans, leaving his trainers by the foot of his bed. He stood there, gawking at this fiancé's figure, hidden only by a bra and a pair of running shorts. It amazed her that after about five years of dating he was still completely into her figure. She smiled and took the shirt from him, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He said, shaking his malicious thoughts from his head, "How much time do we have?" He asked in a deep, passionate voice.

"Not enough time for what you are thinking." She laughed, poking him in the chest, turning back to the mirror to finish up her hair, "Mmm, Harry…" She said as he attacked her neck, softly, "No!" She said, batting him away, "We so don't have time for this! We have to be at the pub by…" She stopped to suck in a deep breath as he nibbled at her collarbone, "Dammit Harry…"

"We have time." He said, turning her around in his arms, "It doesn't have to be a… long session."

"It's not going to be a session at all." Hermione replied, smiling, "It's going to wait till tonight, because we need to be at the pub in an hour, and I am trying to get my hair finished."

Looking at her hair he shrugged, "I think it looks great."

Rolling her eyes, "I'm sure. It's nowhere near being done, and, though I love your lips, I have to finish."

"Well…" Harry replied, gently nibbling at her earlobes, "If you're sure."

She wrapped her arms around him, kissing him deeply, "I'm sure, until tonight."

He let her go, breathless, groaning at her, "You tease."

"Two can play at this game, Mr. Potter." She grinned, before pushing him playfully out of the bathroom, "Thank you for the shirt, now get, so I can finish."

He pouted playfully and with a swat on her behind he walked out.

She finished her hair and did her makeup, something that she had gotten quite fond of in the past few years. Once she was finished, she buttoned up her lavender blouse, leaving the top two buttons unbuttoned to show off a bit of cleavage, before heading out to choose shoes. She looked through the pairs she had at Grimmaulds Place and chose a pair of black boots that enhanced her height three inches. She loved wearing that size shoe because it put her right at Harry's lips. It was still cold at night, so they had to wear jackets. Pulling out her black leather jacket, she lied it on the bed, "Harry, where's my wand?" She called.

"I dunno." He called, "Where did you put it."

"On the night stand."

"Check around, I'm sure it's here."

Hermione, groaned, and looked under their bed, finding it. She places the wand in the back of her jeans, and put her jacket on, "Ready love?"

"I am." Harry smiled, as he walked in to put on his trainers, "You look lovely."

"Thank you." She smiled, "You look good yourself."

"I have to say, I am going to have the prettiest girl here… as usual."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Sure."

"Seriously." He said, kissing her lips, "Even if she doesn't have time to shag me."

Getting slapped on his chest she laughed, flipping her hair away from her eyes, "Come on let's get a move on it."

"Alright." She replied, as they left the room, "Ron! Claire! Are you lot ready?"

"We need a few more minutes." Ron called back from the closed door, "We'll meet you there."

"Right." She smiled, taking Harry's arm.

He pouted a bit, "Even they had time to shag."

"How do you know they were shagging? Honestly Harry, do you not think it was just taking them longer to get ready?"

"Ron and Claire?! You've met them right?" He teased his girl, "I mean, they came up fifteen minutes before us, their door has been shut the entire time, do you honestly think they weren't shagging?"

Hermione smiled, "Let's go."

Harry and Hermione apparated out front of the pub, shivering as they walked into the welcoming doors, "HARRY! HERMIONE! Over here!" They heard a voice from the back. Smiling the pair walked to the back of the pub, "Bout time you lot got here."

"What do you mean Seamus? We're right on time." Hermione smiled.

"We've been here for about fifteen minutes." Seamus smiled, hugging Harry and Hermione, "Wedding planning getting done?"

"Yeah, so far." Harry responded, "Robe fitting in April."

"Just let us know when." Neville smiled, kissing Hermione on the cheek, hugging Harry.

"I will." Harry smiled, kissing Luna and Ginny on their cheeks, "How many back am I?"

"Just one so far." Ginny grinned, "Where's my brother?"

"He and Claire had a bit of a set back and will be here shortly."

"What kind of a set… never mind." The redhead replied, shuddering at the vision that was in her head.

"I didn't say it." Harry laughed, as the next set of redheads came through the door, followed by their best friend Lee.

"Didn't miss the fire whiskey did we?" Fred grinned, his arm wrapped tightly around Julie's waist.

"We're waiting on Claire and Ron before we break that out." Ginny smiled, as her brothers kissed her cheek.

"Put your jacket on sis." George said to her.

"Why?" Ginny asked, looking down at her outfit, "I'm not cold."

"I'm seeing more of you than I would like to." George replied, noticing how low cut her blouse was.

"George, it's not that low."

"It is when half your brothers are going to be here."

Seamus shrugged, "I think she looks good."

"You would." Fred said smirking, "You dated her."

"You two are gits." Ginny frowned.

"Come on sis, we're just kidding." They smiled.

"I think she looks great." Julie smiled, walking over to sit next to her boyfriend's sister.

"Thank you Julie." Ginny smiled, sticking her tongue out at her brothers, "Where's Jenna, George?"

"She'll be here soon." He replied.

"Still going?"

"Four months." George laughed, "New record."

They all hung around the pub, drinking and talking, before the door opened and a familiar blonde walked into the bar, "Well look who it is."

"Malfoy." Harry said, nodding to him.

"Potter." He retorted, before walking over, "Been well?"

"Splendid, yourself?"

Malfoy nodded, "Fine. Granger, Longbottom, Weasel's, Weaselette, the rest. Ok?"

"Fine." They all said.

Harry pulled out a stool next to him and Malfoy took it, "Department of mysteries treating you alright?"

"Fine." He replied ordering a fire whiskey, "Just decided to come here after work for a bit of a snort. Fancy seeing all of you here. It's been a while."

"It has." Hermione said, taking a drink. Malfoy had changed. She could tell. He was not a horrid as she remembered him last. Harry seemed to have forgiven him, so why couldn't she? Why couldn't the rest. Will they ever be best friends, no, not that she could see, but, civility was nice to have, "So when's the big day Granger?"

Hermione shook the thoughts from her mind as the blue eyes pierced hers, "What?"

"When are you getting married?" Malfoy responded gesturing to the shining ring on her finger.

"Oh, um, May fourteenth."

"Well, congratulations. You too Weasley. And yours?"

"November." Claire smiled.

"What about you Malfoy, any romantic interests." Ginny asked, smiling as she drank her drink.

"No, not since around six months ago. I was with the girl for a while, and we split it off."

"Pure blood?"

"No." He said, looking at Hermione, "Half-blood."

"I suppose we all change." Ginny shrugged.

The Weasleys and the rest of the Gryffindor's allowed their mouths to drop, and you could hear a pin if it were to drop right in front of the group, "I know, my mother was surprised too. Things have changed. I grew up. I don't think my father was everything anymore, in fact, I have little to no respect for the man anymore."

"Well that's good to hear." Hermione smiled at the blonde. They all sat around drinking and laughing as the night poured on. Best friends, no, but it was civil. As the night went on, everyone was getting a bit pissed and laughing. Malfoy was almost accepted into the group. Ginny and Draco were talking a lot more than the rest. They were engaged in their own conversation while the others talked.

* * *

In April, Ginny called for Hermione, "Hermione! Are you home?"

"Hang on Gin." She called back, walking to the fireplace, seeing her best girlfriends face in the floo, "Hey, what's up?"

"I… I'm in trouble. I did something that I really shouldn't have, and now I'm in too deep. Can we talk?" Ginny responded, wiping a tear away from her eyes.

"Yeah, of course. Come on over."

"No… not with my brothers there."

"Well then, come over to my flat."

"When?"

"Give me twenty minutes to get dressed, alright?"

"Thanks Hermione."

"No problem Ginny, see you in twenty." Hermione pulled back from the fireplace and rushed back upstairs. Her mind was all a blur with what Ginny could have meant that she was in too deep and in a lot of trouble. She thought about every possible aspect, but came up with nothing. She knew that her maid of honor was deeply troubled and all needed her. Hermione apparated to her flat and was met a second later by the redhead. She hugged Ginny and the pair sat down at the table, "Tea?" Hermione asked.

"Please." Ginny responded. She watched Hermione make the tea, and once she sat down it all came out, "I did something terrible."

"What?"

"It's not like I thought this would happen or that I wanted to go behind everyone's backs, but Hermione, I can't do this anymore."

"Ginny, what's wrong? You are really beginning to scare me…"

"Remember last month, when we all went out."

"I do."

"Remember how we saw Draco?"

"It's etched in my mind." Hermione said, staring at the girl as she poured sugar into her cup.

"Well, that night, after everyone left, he and I stayed and talked a bit more before we apparated away. It wasn't a lot, but it was a few moments. We discussed the recent happenings in our lives and just spent time together."

"Alright, he's changed a bit, grown up, understandable. No harm there." Hermione replied.

"I'm not done." Ginny said, "About a week later, I was in the bookstore at Diagon Alley, and I met up with him again. This time it was just the two of us and we went for a cup of coffee. Hermione, I was with him for almost four hours."

"Doing what?"

"Sitting, talking, and discussing everything from Hogwarts to our families. He opened up to me Hermione; in a way that I never thought he was capable of doing. I talked to him and he listened. Then he asked me to join him for dinner, and I did."

"Ginny… what are you saying?" She asked the redhead.

"I'm falling for Draco Malfoy." Ginny replied, "Hermione, he is everything I have been looking for, and I can't be with him!"

Being the most reasonable of the trio Hermione took a deep breath, "Why?" What she really wanted to say was 'Are you bloody mad Ginny! It's MALFOY! How could you even THINK to date him or even fancy him! Do you realize what he has done to me? To your brother? To Harry? TO your family?!' But she couldn't do that. She was the most reasonable. She was the one that Ginny trusted with this vital information. She was the first one who she told.

"Why?! He was horrible! My family hates the Malfoy's, my brothers are mortal enemies of them. They are always arguing, Draco tried killing Dumbledore…"

"In the past Ginny. I realized that day that Malfoy was not a killer. He didn't kill him."

"He was going to…"

"If he was going to, then he would have done it." Hermione said, as comforting as she possibly could be.

"Hermione… I can't do this. I can't be falling for a Malfoy. My brothers will never speak to me again."

"It's difficult, but Gin, if it's what you want…"

"I don't know what I want right now."

"Well…" Hermione said, "Then don't say anything right now. Make sure that it is what you want before you tell the family."

"You won't say anything will you?"

"No, of course not. You know that's not how I am Gin."

"I don't know what to do." She said, as her brown eyes shone with tears.

Hermione hugged her best friend, "I'm here for you Gin."

"Thanks Hermione. You don't hate me do you?"

Hermione shook her head, "Only as much as you hate me for marrying Harry."

"I DON'T HATE YOU!" Ginny said, shocked, "What…"

"I know. I meant I don't hate you Ginny." She smiled, "Well, let's look at your options of who you should tell first."

"Ron and Harry are out."

"Given. What about Bill? You seem to be able to talk to him about anything."

"He would be a bit more understanding I suppose." Ginny thought, sighing, "I have another date with him tomorrow…"

"Have you expressed your fears with him?"

"Not yet."

"Start with him. He's probably feeling the same way Ginny. Talk to him."

Ginny nodded, "I will then."

"Good." She smiled, "Maybe it won't be as bad as you think."

"You know my family…."

"Touché."

"I'm really worried Hermione."

"I understand." She told the redhead, placing a comforting arm around her shoulder, "I really do Gin. It's a tough position to be in, but you need to do what you think is right. You know you have me."

"Thanks Hermione." Ginny replied, wiping her eyes, "I really appreciate that. You have no idea how comforting it is to hear that."

"Figure out what's going on Gin, then tell the others."

"I will." Ginny said, hugging her friend tight, "Thanks."

"You wanna come over to our place?"

"No, not right now. Too many questions."

"Alright then. I'll see you later."

"Right." Ginny said, and with a final hug she left in a pop.

Hermione sighed and rubbed her eyes, "This isn't going to be good." She said to herself, before flooing back to the house.

Hermione, as promised, kept what Ginny told her to herself. She didn't want to be the cause of a huge blow up. She knew Ginny trusted her, and no matter how hard it was or how much she wanted to tell, she didn't. It was hardest for her not to tell Harry. She was almost curious to see how he took it.

* * *

It wasn't until two weeks later when everything hit the fan. Ron and Harry were sitting at the burrow playing wizards chess as they watched Teddy and Victoire play. Hermione had opted to stay home to do some reading and get so much needed time to herself. Ginny came in from her 'date' and saw her brothers sitting at the table. Draco would be coming over momentarily and she knew that she would be questioned when he arrived. She figured there was no time like the present.

"Ron…" Ginny said, walking into the room.

"Yeah Gin?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Alright." He said, "Knight to B3."

"Can you stop playing for a minute?"

"Let me just finish Harry off."

"Rook to B3." Harry responded, taking Ron's knight, "May take a bit."

"Ron, please… you too Harry."

"What's up Gin?" Harry said, giving her his utmost attention.

"Listen, something happened that I didn't expect to. I know you both are going to go mental on me."

"So why tell us?" Ron smiled.

"Because I need to. Remember about two months ago, when we all went out?"

"Of course. It was a good night." Harry smiled.

Ginny nodded, "I stayed late with someone. We talked for another hour, maybe less, and I've been dating him since."

"You're in love with Neville aren't you?" Ron teased her.

"No… Draco."

Harry and Ron's mouths both dropped. Green and blue eyes pierced her, as if looking into her soul. Ron's face turned beat red as his eyes squinted at his little sister. His mouth was opening and closing as he tried to think of something to say to her, but it would not come. Harry just stared which was worse for Ginny than Ron, "ARE YOU EFFING KIDDING ME?!" Ron finally shouted, "No, you're joking. Great joke Gin, you and Malfoy…"

"I'm not joking Ron."

"Of course you are."

"No… I'm not."

"Sure you are, because you would NEVER date Malfoy. You know how horrible he has been to our family over the past years… you know how his father treats our family."

"He's not his father!" Ginny said, firmly but quietly.

"His family is all death eaters. They are in Azkaban Prison to rot out. HE tried to kill Dumbledore! HE turned into a death eater when he was sixteen! He called Hermione a mudblood! HE has been Harry and my mortal enemy since we were eleven years old! He has treated us like DIRT! Called us a bloody blood traitor!"

"He's changed Ron."

"No Ginny, he hasn't changed! He will always be the guy who got Dumbledore killed. He will ALWAYS be the guy who used the word mudblood. He is a bloody ferret and you are NOT dating him!"

"Yes I am!"

"NO YOU AREN'T!"

"He's changed Ron! Even you have to admit it! He's a totally different person now!"

"He can never change enough for YOU to date him! How dare you go against your family and friends! Are you EFFING crazy! Dammit Ginevra!"

"Don't dammit me Ronald! I care about him Ron."

"Do you have anything to say about this?" Ron barked at Harry who had not said a thing, just sitting there, "Say something! ANYTHING!" Ron yelled, losing patients with his best friend.

"I…" Harry said, rubbing his hand through his hair, "I just… I'm at a loss for words. I mean, Dammit Ginny!"

"YOU TALK TO HIM NOW!"

"When I have to! Not just to talk! I don't call him up and invite him over for tea!"

"You two made up!"

"That doesn't mean I want to sit and have holidays with him! I DON'T want to have a man to man discussion with the wizard! I have little respect for him!"

"Wait till you tell the others!" Ron shouted, "Mum and Dad! Bill, Charlie, Percy, and especially Fred and George! And Hermione! What about her?"

"I DON'T CARE WHAT THEY THINK! Bill already knows! He's fine with it!"

"I'm sure!" Ron said.

"Hermione knows too."

"What?!"

"She's known for weeks! I told her a bit after we started dating!"

"She knows?!" Ron shouts. "I can't believe her! NO Ginevra. You are NOT DATING MALFOY!"

"You can't tell me who I can and can't date! Harry tell him."

"I can't believe it Ginny. I never would have thought that you would even think to date him. You know how horrible he is."

"Was. I thought you of all people would be able to understand that people change!"

Harry stared at her, not blinking as Ron continued to yell. Ginny stood her ground though, trying to get the two to realize that she wasn't mental.

"I DON'T CARE!" Ginny yelled.

Just then someone knocked at the door, and the three saw a tall, blonde haired man waiting. Ginny pushed past the boys to open the door.

"Hey Gin." He smiled, which quickly faded when he saw that his girlfriend was close to tears, "What's the matter hun?" He pulled her close to him, as she leaned he forehead on his chest, feeling him envelop her body into a hug. He rubbed her back in circles as she fought the tears. No one, but her, got to see this side of him. It was a side that was more gentile than she had ever known. She just wished that everyone could see what she saw in him.

"I told them." She whispered.

"Them who?"

"Ron and Harry."

"Didn't go over too well?" He asked, resting his chin on top of her head. She shook her head no and he pulled her away from him, "So, should I have my wand drawn for when I come in?"

"Most likely."

"Well, if we're involved in a wizards duel, you'll be my second right?"

"Yes." She said, a smile crossing her lips.

"Good, because you're quite good. Come on."

Ginny and Draco walked through the kitchen and into the sitting room, finding two very pissed off wizards, "Weasley, Potter."

"You shouldn't be in my house right now." Ron said frowning, "We're too poor for you aren't we? You'd never be caught with a blood traitor and his family, unless they had a daughter who was a looker."

"I deserved that." He said.

"No, you deserve more." Ron said, frowning, "You deserve to be in Azkaban."

"RON!" Ginny squealed.

"What?" He frowned at his sister, "So what is this relationship Malfoy? A quick snog, then a bit of a shag or possibly two and goodbye? You think my sister is a bit… easy?"

"Shut the hell up Weasley. How dare you talk about your sister like that?" Draco said, his blue eyes turning to ice, "Don't you EVER talk about her like that!"

"I'm just trying to figure out your sick mind, and how mental you must have gotten to date a blood traitor, or a muggle lover. You stay away from my sister Malfoy."

"I am NOT going to do that."

"What would your father say?" Harry said.

"I don't give a damn about what my father thinks or says about this. If you had known me for the past year or so you would know that after the war, I gave up everything. I don't have my father any more, not that I care to."

"It's easy to say that." Ron said.

"You were fine to notice the change when we were at the pub."

"Yeah because you weren't dating my SISTER!"

"Bill is use to it! Hermione is fine with it! Why can't you be?" Ginny shouted at her brother.

"I'm sure the rest of our lot will feel the same way as them." Ron said, "I'm out of here."

Harry nodded and followed his friend, trying to come to terms with what just happened. Ron apparated to Grimmaulds Place and Harry followed.

Ginny looked at Draco and fell apart as he held her, "I didn't expect it to be this bad."

"I didn't either." He said, as they sat on the couch together.

* * *

Hermione was sitting on the couch, with a book open when the door opened and slammed shut, "How could you NOT TELL ME!" Ron said, storming through the house, "WHERE in the BLOODY HELL are you HERMIONE!"

"I didn't tell you because Ginny asked me not to." She said calmly, "And besides, I knew how you would take it."

"You are supposed to be my BEST FRIEND!"

"I'm Gin's as well."

"Bloody Hell Hermione! How could you keep something this important from me! I can't believe you! I'm sure you had no problem telling Harry."

"No, in fact, I didn't tell Harry at all. Ginny asked me not to."

"Oh and you're bloody fine with this?! You're FINE that my SISTER and your BEST FRIEND is dating a family of death eaters."

"No, but I can't do anything about it and there is nothing YOU can do about it! Obviously Ginny sees something in him that none of us see. She came to me in tears, and I told her that I did NOT agree necessarily but I did support her decision."

"UNBELIEVABLE!" Ron screamed, throwing his hands up in the air.

"You know what she was most afraid of? How you and Harry would take it. I told her not to tell you ESPECIALLY Ronald, until she was sure of what she wanted. She came to you today so obviously she knows that she really likes him, and it's not a fling. This is NOT about you!"

"IT IS!"

"Your sister is twenty years old! TWENTY YEARS OLD! She can make her own decision, she can get married, have a family, with WHOEVER she wants to! You can't say a damn thing about it!" Hermione shouted, before looking at her fiancé, "And what do you say about this?"

"It's Malfoy, Hermione."

"Unbelievable! The lot of you! GET OVER IT!" Hermione shouted and stormed upstairs, slamming and locking the door. She was furious about how her two roommates were taking Ginny's news. Sure, she didn't agree with the situation, but she was a bigger person and looked past the petty arguments over the past few years. Hermione knew that if Ginny saw something in him then they all would eventually. She couldn't begin to say how annoyed she was at the two downstairs. She flopped down on the bed and buried her head in her own pillow. She felt the familiar flutter and weight of a snow owl on her back, hopping up to the pillow she rested on, "They are both prats." She muttered to the owl, "Ron and Harry. They are narrow minded gits. That's what they are Neve."

The bird hooted and nipped at Hermione's ear affectionately, before sticking her head under her wing and slept. Hermione must have done the same, because the next thing she knew, the door was being unlocked with the familiar alohamora, and she heard footsteps coming into the room. The weight of a person made the mattress sink a bit, as he sat on it. Hermione sighed as he brushed a few curls away from her face, "So you are awake."

"Yeah. What time is it?"

"Eleven Thirty. I was thinking about what you said…"

"And?"

"And I hate it." Harry replied, "But its Gin's decision."

Hermione nodded, "Now you know how I felt. I was the first one to know too."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because she didn't want me to."

"But, surely she would have understood if you told me. Merlin Hermione you are going to be my wife!"

"She didn't want me to tell you. She didn't want me to tell anyone. She told Bill a week after me, and I figured she'd tell you all when she felt comfortable. I told her to wait if she wasn't ready, because I wanted her to make sure that it wasn't a fling. Obviously she really cares for him, considering that she told you two. She really thinks highly of both of your feelings and opinions."

"Malfoy…"

"I know, but you two made up."

"Yeah, but I didn't expect someone I know to start a relationship with."

Hermione shrugged, "I know. I really was shocked when she told me."

"What did you say?"

"It was all a blur. She called to me the other month in the fire and told me she really needed to talk to me, then I went over, my jaw dropped and I said basically that if it was what she wanted, I'll get use to it."

"So, she really likes the git?"

"She calls him Draco."

Harry groaned, and fell back against their pillows, "She expects me to call him that?"

"She expects you to give him a chance and to know that this is her decision. She wants you to accept that. You don't have to like it Harry, and I'm not even sure if I like it, but I am glad that she is happy…"

"If he hurts her in ANY way, I'll see to it personally that he is properly disposed of."

"You and her other six brothers."

"Do they all know?"

"Not that I know of. Just Ron and Bill so far. She wanted to see how you two took it."

"Malfoy and Ginny… a Malfoy and a Weasley, what the hell."

Hermione laid her head on his chest, feeling his arm wrap around her shoulder, holding her tightly against him, not wanting to give her up right now. He rubbed her shoulder as she lied there. He always made Hermione feel safe when he held her in his arms. She fell asleep like that, her breathing steadied and evened out. Harry kissed her head and let her sleep. Sighing, he went over his thoughts in his head. Sure, Malfoy had changed. He knew this from when they talked in the corridors in Hogwarts. He knew that he was different, and knew that Ginny did see something that no one else does, but he could never see her dating him, not in a million years. This girl was one he thought of as a sister. He wanted to protect her and make sure that Draco wouldn't hurt her. At twelve thirty he nudged Hermione awake again, "Not that I don't love you sleeping on me, I have to get ready for bed."

Groaning, she moved, "Alright."

"And jeans and a sweater may not be the most comfortable thing for you to be wearing to sleep in love."

Nodding she stood up and went into the bathroom, completing her nightly routine quicker than usual. She got back in bed and Harry went into the shower. For the past few weeks when he is away at night, she had gotten into the habit of spreading out on the bed so he would have to wake her up to get in. It had become a routine, and now if ever he is not in bed with her from the time she was ready, she spread herself out and waited for him, even if she were asleep doing it. It was only twenty minutes or so when he stepped out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist, water gleaming on his chest, dripping down from his hair. He smiled as he saw her curled up on his pillow, shaking his head, he dried off and changed quickly, before nudging his fiancé over so he could join her. He pulled her against him, and they both fell asleep. The alarm clock rang at the usual time, 7:30 AM. Groaning, Harry rolled over and shut the clock off. It symbolized the start of a new day. When they went downstairs, Ron was already up, looking as if he hadn't slept too well, "Morning."

"Morning." He responded to Harry only. He made no contact to Hermione being around and she didn't force it. He was annoyed with her, that was a given, but he would deal with it.

"What's the plan for today?" Harry asked

"I dunno." Ron shrugged, "I suppose we'll have to go into France to check the new locations of the old death eaters."

"I suppose you won't be home tonight then." Hermione retorted, brushing her hair away from her eyes.

"Probably not. It's going to be a couple day trip I believe." Harry said to her, before looking at Ron, "Where's Claire?"

"Home. She had work to do at her flat. Apparently she was given a job that was supposed to be for Hermione."

"She was." Hermione responded, "I had enough on my plate this week."

"Couldn't handle yourself then?" Ron said, with a bit of an attitude.

"No I could handle myself fine. My project is more involved than the original one."

"I'm sure." He said, putting his dishes in the sink. With a flip of his wrist, he set them to clean and said, "See you at work Harry."

"See you there."

And with that, the redhead left the other two, "I hate when he gets like this." Hermione groaned, "How would he fell if I told Ginny something that he didn't want me to tell?"

Harry shrugged, "Ron's always been this way. You know that."

"I just hate it." She sighed.

"Yeah, well, you can't teach an old dog new tricks."

Nodding, Hermione took a swallow of her coffee, as the two sat at the table before they needed to go to work. At the ministry, Hermione left Harry at the atrium, "Send me a patronus if you can, letting me know if you will be home tonight or not."

"Well, if I can't, just consider me gone for the night."

"Right." She smiled, kissing him, "See you later then."

"Alright, love you."

"You too." And with that the pair parted ways.

Hermione walked over to her office, immediately called into a meeting. Ron and Harry went to France.

* * *

A week later, Ron came in from work. Hermione had taken the day off to do some last minute planning for the wedding, which was three weeks away. He sat down at the table, directly across from Hermione, "Tea?"

"Please." He said, as she pulled her wand out of her pocket and flicked it towards the kettle sitting on the stove. She poured a cup for him, getting a smile and a quick 'Thank You' from him.

'Work alright?"

"Yeah, I got out a bit early. Harry took the last file. I have to meet Claire for dinner."

"Where are you going?"

"Just to a restaurant over on Charles Street.

"Sounds like fun." Hermione replied.

"So, yeah, Ginny and Malfoy…"

Hermione sighed, and stirred her tea, "Ron, if you plan on arguing with me about this, then, I don't want to hear about it. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but…"

"She didn't want me to know, I know."

"Ron, I will say to you the same thing that I said to Harry. What if you told me something in confidence that you didn't want anyone else to know, and then I went and told your sister or Harry. What would you feel like?"

"I'm not a child Hermione, I understand the concept. I just wish you had given me heads up. I mean, she's dating Malfoy."

Hermione shrugged, "It's not your place."

"I don't like it."

"You don't have to."

"I haven't talked to her in almost two weeks…"

"Ginny?"

"Yeah."

"Because of the situation?"

"I suppose. I just don't want to be involved…"

"Well, being her brother, you are."

"I know." He sighed, "I suppose he'll be the one that she brings to your wedding."

"I suppose."

"And mine." He groaned.

Nodding Hermione sipped her tea, "She really likes him Ron."

"What does she see in him?"

Shrugging her response was, "I'm not sure, but she does. We have no say in whom she dates."

"I know. We never have." Ron laughed, "She's always been her own person."

"Gin's not stupid Ron. She'll be fine."

"I just don't want him to hurt her. We know how he is."

"Maybe not anymore. Give him a chance. You don't have to be best friends, but you need to respect her decision."

"I suppose." He sighed, "Ugh, my sister could be a Malfoy. Have you talked to her?"

"I have."

"Did she tell mum and dad?"

"She did."

"And how did they take it?"

"Better than you and Harry. No one's thrilled about it, but they are accepting it. He actually went to dinner with the family last weekend, well with mum and dad."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"It was fine. He's changed, I suppose."

"How can he?"

Hermione shrugged, "I suppose he grew up. Maybe dating Ginny will help him."

"I suppose."

"You know what I suggest?"

"What?"

"Go talk to your sister."

"Yeah, alright, I will, once she's back from work."

"Don't worry about her. She's strong."

"I know."

"Poor Malfoy if he ever annoys or upsets Ginny. She'll hex the bloody hell out of him."

Ron smiled, giving a bit of a scoff, "He'd deserve it."

* * *

It was the end of April when Ron, Harry, and Hermione were sitting down to dinner. Harry could tell by the way his best friend was acting that something was bothering him or that something was eating at him and he needed to get it off his chest. Harry didn't push the thought that Ron had to talk. He knew that Ron would say his peace when he wanted to.

"So, Claire and I decided to move into her flat together." Ron said.

"Really?" Hermione said smiling.

"Yes."

"Kind of a big step mate." Harry said.

"Not really. I mean you lot are getting married in two weeks. I'm not about to hang around here with you two."

Hermione nodded, understanding his point of view. She wouldn't want to be living with a married couple, so she said, "Well, congratulations!"

"Ron, you don't have to. You can still stay here after we're married." Harry said, not wanting his best friend to feel like they were kicking him out, Hermione nodding in agreement.

"No, I don't expect the three of us to still live together after May 14th. I mean, it's time, don't you think? I'm getting married November 15, it's not like I would be living here with Claire as well."

"Ron, I really don't want you to feel like you have to move." Harry responded.

"No, it's done. I'm moving my stuff into her flat next week. I'm actually really excited!"

"That's brilliant Ron!" Harry grinned.

"So you two will be rid of me soon." He winked at them.

"Ronald Weasley!" Hermione almost shouted at him, "I for one am NOT looking forward to you moving out. Who else am I going to have a good row with? Harry doesn't fight as hard as you do to win, though I am always right."

"You keep telling yourself that Herm."

Rolling her eyes, she looked at Harry, "Well, now that he's gone, we can do something new to his bedroom."

Groaning Harry replied, "Not till after the wedding."

"Perhaps an office?"

"We could."

Ron laughed, "I'll be glad to help."

"You're bloody right you will." Harry smiled, "Just because you are moving out doesn't mean you get to stop helping us."

"Well I'll remember that when we move into our own house." He smiled, "After all the painting we did here, you owe me. Oh and just to inform you, your bachelor part is on Saturday."

"Fine." He smiled, "Where are we going?"

"You'll see, and you will be pissed… we all will be. I believe that coincides with yours Hermione?"

"No, mine apparently is Friday. I'm a bit nervous at what Ginny has planned."

"Knowing my sister, something that will include you also getting pissed." Ron wagged his eyebrows, "And I know you will, lightweight."

Rolling her eyes, "I'm allowed to enjoy a night or two."

"And enjoy you do, when you decide to let your hair down."

"Just have fun." Harry smiled.

"I intend to." Hermione laughed, "Apparently we're going out in muggle London, because of Ashlyn and Cosette. It's bound to be a good time."

"I'm sure Gin has it all planned out." Harry laughed.

"She does." Ron smiled, "Trust me. YOU however are doing the traditional Bachelor Party Wizard Style."

"I intend to." Harry smiled.

* * *

Friday came, and Ginny came over to Grimmaulds Place at 8:00 on the dot, "Hermione are you ready?!"

"I am." She called, "Come up, I'm just finishing my hair."

"Where are you?"

"In my bedroom." She called back.

Ginny walked through the bedroom and sat down on Harry and Hermione's bed, "You look good." She said, looking at Hermione's green tank top and black skirt.

"Thanks. You do too."

"I don't think I've ever seen you in a skirt."

Hermione laughed, "I rarely wear them. I mean, have a lot of them, but rare occasions to actually wear one."

Ginny smiled, brushing her red hair behind her ear, "Well, we have a lot to planned tonight."

"Can't wait."

"Claire here?"

"No, she and Ron are at her flat. She said she'll meet us wherever we are going."

"Great. Ashlyn and Cosette plan on doing the same."

"Fine."

"Well Miss Granger, shall we?" Ginny said as Hermione finished straightening her hair.

"Yes." She smiled, "I'll apparate myself then?"

"Hell no. You need to apparate with me. You don't know where we're going."

"You could tell me."

Ginny smiled but shook her head, "Come on." Grabbing her arm, they apparated to an alleyway, "Alright Hermione. Let's go.

Hermione followed her into a building which held a club in bottom. Ginny walked over to a table on top of a bit of a platform, met by Luna, Cosette, and Ashlyn. The rest would be there momentarily.

"Hey there Miss Granger." Ashlyn smiled, "I took the liberty of ordering you the first drink."

"I'm a bit frightened." Hermione smiled, but took the drink. Out of all her muggle friends, Ashlyn was the biggest party girl. Cosette wasn't too far behind her, and Ginny sure could have a good time.

After drinking a sip, Hermione coughed at the strength of the drink, "Bloody hell Ashlyn, what is this?!"

"Something that will get you pissed in no time. It's vodka and a hint of lime."

Passing the cup to Ginny, Hermione said, "Taste this."

"Woah! I need to get one of these." She smiled, walking up to the bar to get something to drink.

Within the next hour, everyone showed up including the Weasley Clan girlfriends.

At 11:00, the girls were all dancing and drinking. "You know Herms, I don't know about you, but there are too many fine blokes out here to settle down." Cosette smiled, "Are you sure you want to marry him?"

"I'm sure."

"I dunno, I mean, you have a lot of guys staring you down Hermione." Ashlyn smiled, "Technically this is one of your last weeks being single."

"I'm all for marriage." Hermione smiled, "Don't worry."

"They are practically married as is." Luna smiled.

"Yeah, they have been since they were eleven!" Ginny giggled, "This is the final step."

"Well, I for one can't wait." Claire smiled, "It's going to be one hell of a day. Your family and magic, I mean, hell."

"It will be an experience that's for sure." Ginny laughed.

"Come on ladies, it's time for a shot." Ashlyn smiled.

"This one is on me." Fleur smiled, walking over to the bar. She paid in muggle money the proper amount and the girls downed fire whiskey.

"God, I am going to be so sick tomorrow." Hermione laughed, "And you know what the funny part is? I don't give a damn."

"Well Hermione Jane Granger, I do believe we've corrupted you over the past few years." Cosette smiled.

"I believe you have." Hermione laughed, as she ordered another drink, "I don't even remember how many I have had."

"No worries, none of us do." Luna smiled.

"We're all in the same boat." Ginny smiled

By the end of the night, the girls went to the hotel room Ginny booked for them, the entire room spinning for all of them. They giggled and laughed at everything and anything. They talked about the wedding and enjoyed the night, until the next morning. Fleur was the only one who was semi-alright. She had a headache, but that was about it. The rest slept till two in the afternoon. Hermione woke up as the afternoon light shone through the room, squinting she groaned, and shoved her head under the pillow. Ginny was lying next to her on the king sized bed, Fleur had the double bed, Luna and Claire each on a cot, and Ashlyn and Cosette on the hide-a-bed.

"Unbelievable." Ginny grumbled, "Why is it so bright in here?"

"Probably because we drank the club." Hermione groaned, feeling her stomach flop over.

"Hung over?" Gin asked her best friend.

"If I open my eyes, I feel that everything is going to come up in reverse."

"So don't open your eyes."

"I don't plan on it." She grumbled.

Claire cracked an eye open, "I've been sick since eight."

"You just can't handle your drinks." Ashlyn smiled, "Need to work up your stomach."

"I don't intend to make this a usual occurrence." Claire groaned.

"You know, I never think of the after affects." Luna said, sighing.

"You lot are pathetic." Fleur smiled, pouring herself a cup of coffee she had made earlier.

"How are you up and moving?" Ginny asked her sister-in-law.

"Are you kidding me? In France, we use to drink things stronger than what we drank last night. Plus, I have a daughter to take care of tonight, and since Bill is going out with Harry, I need to be somewhat coherent."

"Drink some alcohol and you'll feel better." Cosette smiled.

"Ugh, don't mention drinking." Hermione said.

"No, it's a known fact. If you drink another glass you won't be as bad."

Hermione stood up, "Supposedly vomiting helps too." She said and walked into the bathroom. She splashed water on her face hoping to help her headache, no luck. She decided the best thing to do would be to go back to her bed and close her eyes again. After most of the girls rid themselves of the toxins in a not so ladylike way, got a shower, they packed up their overnight bags and headed back to their place of origin. Hermione walked into the house at 4:00 in the afternoon and went right upstairs. She flopped down on her bed, hearing Harry in the shower, not caring to tell him she was home. Her head ached, her stomach ached, and she was exhausted. The next thing she knew, she heard, "Hung over are we?" He said in a loud voice.

"Shh." She mumbled.

"Did you have fun last night?"

"I did. This morning was another story. You heading out?"

"Couple hours." He said, kissing her forehead, "First, I'm going to make you a potion to right you."

"Thank you." She said, smiling, "I love you."

"I love you too. I'll be up." He grinned. He walked down the long staircase and in the cupboard where he had several potion ingredients stored. Hermione was better at making potions, but he was sure she wouldn't be doing much of anything today. Summoning his book by means of his wand, the dark potions book flew off the shelf and into his arms. He opened the book, searching the table of contents to find the alcohol toxin relief potion. Thumbing through the things he needed, he set straight to work, mixing, cooking, and finally pouring the potion. This was a potion that over the years, the Weasley boys have grown quite accustom to, and Harry as well. He laughed a bit, out loud as he thought of Hermione the night before, actually letting her hair down a bit in Muggle London. He knew she had fun, and was glad for it. This afternoon was a bit different though. She'd feel right once he got this potion made. It took him a half hour to finish it. He poured the potion into a small vial and brought it back up to her, "Drink this."

Smiling, she poured the small yellow potion down her throat, and raised her hands to her eyes again, covering them from the excessive afternoon light, "I can't believe I drank that much…"

"How much did you have? Three?" He teased her.

"No. I lost count after four drinks and two shots." She said.

"But you drank more than that?"

"I did." She said, "Now hush and I'll talk to you after the potion had kicked in."

He laughed and said, "Alright, I'll see you in a few."

"Thanks." She said, smiling."

"Any time."

Hermione woke up again at quarter after five feeling better than before. She got into the shower and was beginning to was her hair when she heard, "Hermione, do you want something to eat?"

"Yes please. Something not too heavy." She said.

'I'm getting myself a sandwich, do you want?"

"Sure. Doesn't matter what."

"Alright. You almost done?"

"I won't be much longer."

"I'd join you, but I already had my shower"

Hermione laughed, "I wasn't inviting you."

"I see how it is." He said, and laughed, walking out, pulling the door closed behind her.

He walked downstairs and Ron came in, "Ready for tonight?"

"I am. How was Claire this morning?"

"After the potion, she was fine. I hear they went to the club or something. Claire said it was a great time, and Hermione apparently had a brilliant time as well."

"Yeah."

"How's she?"

"In the shower now. She's got the potion and it seemed to work."

"Well, we should brew potion tonight as well. Make sure that we are ready for the night festivities."

"I already did. I've got about eight vials finished, Charlie said he would have the rest done by tonight."

"Good." Ron smiled.

"Where are we going tonight?"

"Seven bars, two drinks in every bar, not including shots." Ron winked, "Switching a bar every hour. Figured we'll come back to Fred and George's flat."

"Right, sounds like a plan."

"It's going to be a brilliant time tonight. Ah, there's our bachelorette! How are we feeling?"

"Better now."

"Sick?"

"A bit this morning. Your girlfriend was the worst off."

"Fiancé thank you very much." Ron smiled, "And she always is. I've got to figure out some way to get her tolerance up."

"Before your wedding, I'll thank you." Hermione smiled.

"Yeah, well, she's been bugging me to get my wedding party squared away. I know who's in it, I just don't know what I'm doing with them. She has her oldest sister as her maid of honor, then her two younger sisters, a couple girls from school two of whom I have met, and then Ginny, Fleur and you. I've got the six of my brothers, her brother and Harry. Mine's the easy side. I just need to figure out who is going to stand for me."

"For sure." Hermione laughed, "I for one was shocked that I was even asked and I couldn't imagine how difficult it would be to pick from your brothers who would be your best man."

Ron shrugged, "She didn't have a choice in the matter, but just to let you know, she asked me to have you in the wedding first. We figured that Victoire would be the flower girl. We'll see how she does at your wedding first."

"I see, we're the trial run." Harry laughed."

"If you want to call it that." He smiled.

Hermione sat down and grabbed Harry's coffee, to drink it, "Can I help you?" He asked, smiling.

"No, you've helped enough today, thank you."

"You are going to be up all night."

"No I won't. I'm exhausted. YOU are going to be up all night."

"And then we get to move my stuff tomorrow." Ron smiled.

"Ugh, I forgot about that."Harry replied, "With the potion we'll make it."

"I already enlisted Bill and Charlie to help. Fred and George are a maybe, and Percy is working, so that won't work out too well."

"Claire and I can start taking care of things tomorrow." Hermione said.

"Get me out quicker?"

"NO!" Hermione said, "I'm just saying…"

"Ron laughed, "I know what you're saying Hermione. Thanks."

"Not a problem." Hermione smiled.

"Alright, we've got another hour and then we are heading out." Ron told Harry, "Hermione, I hope you won't miss us too much."

"Only as much as you missed me last night." She smiled.

"Well, after the first few rounds…" Ron began.

Hermione laughed, "As long as you lot have fun, I don't care what you do."

"So it will be a true bachelor party then?" Ron said, getting an infamous Hermione look, "Maybe not."

"Well, anyway, I'm heading back up. I have work to do." Hermione smiled.

"Of course you do." Ron teased her, "Go ahead bookworm."

"I intend to. I have a lot to do before the wedding and our honeymoon."

"Still going to Hawaii?"

"Yup. Did you pick a spot yet?"

"Nah. Let me know how it is in the states."

"We will." Hermione smiled.

* * *

At seven, the boys apparated out. Hermione and Claire were left in the house alone. Hermione heard the blonde's footsteps coming down the stairs, "He is Unbelievable!" Claire groaned.

"Ron?"

"Of course Ron." She said, flopping down on the chair across from Hermione, "The only thing I asked him to do was get his shit packed up. Do you think he did it?"

"I'm leaning to no."

"NO! Barely anything is in boxes! He has everything spread out around his bloody room! I swear! Sometimes I don't know why I'm marrying the man." She laughed.

"Because you love him."

"I don't know why."

Hermione laughed, "I feel the same way with him, and Harry sometimes. They know how to infuriate us don't they?"

"Like no one has ever done before." She groaned.

"Well, let me finish my folder I'm working on and then we'll get him packed up."

"I don't think he wants to leave. Why else would he not be packed yet?"

"Claire, he wants to be with you. For the past week or so all he has talked about is moving with you."

"I think he'll miss the pair of you."

"Given, and we'll miss him too, but it's not like we won't see each other all the time. We've been together almost every day since we were eleven with the exception of holidays. We've lived together for two years. It's time. You are now the most important person in his life right now, and I can tell that."

"I'm really glad we're talking now." Claire laughed.

"Me too."

"You know, he's really having trouble choosing a best man."

"He was saying that."

"I think it's a front. He knows who he's asking, he just isn't letting me in on it."

"Probably. That sounds like Ron."

"Well, I'll let you finish." Claire smiled, "Thanks Hermione."

"No problem. Give me about an hour and I'll be finished. Then we'll get him packed up."

"Right." She smiled.

Hermione got the work done she needed to and then stood up. She stretched, rolling her neck go get the kink out of it that occurred after looking down too long. Smiling, she walked upstairs and saw why Claire was annoyed. His room was a mess, well, not horribly, but things were out of order and not packed, "Jeeze. I wonder if Harry's room would be like this if I weren't living here."

"Probably." Claire sighed, sitting on the bed, "Shall we get to work?"

"Yes. I'll transfigure some boxes." She said, grabbing her wand from her pocket, casting incantations to create the boxes. She smiled at her success and started casting to move his things into boxes. "I never realized how much stuff he has." Claire laughed.

"Well, if it doesn't fit into your flat you can leave it here."

"No, it will, he and I just need to figure out where the hell we are going to put it."

Hermione nodded and the girls had sparks of different colors spreading through the room. They had the boxes packed and ready to go by eleven thirty. Hermione sighed as she saw how empty the room looked with all the boxes sitting there. She was happy for Ron, but she didn't want him to leave all at the same time.

"I suppose the boys will get the bigger of the furniture."

"Probably, or we could shrink it."

"That might be the best." Claire nodded, "But I think I'm one for the night. They can do it tomorrow."

"I agree."

"Well I don't know about you, but I am exhausted. I'm going to turn in. I'll see you in the morning." Hermione said.

"See you in the morning." Claire smiled, "Thanks again Hermione."

She smiled back, "No problem." Hermione walked back into her bedroom and found her cat stretched out across both pillows, "You better know that you are about to move Crookshanks, at least off of my pillow. You better not have gotten any hair on my pillow you furball." Crookshanks looked at Hermione through his squashed face and buried his head down against the pillow, with no intentions to move. Hermione rolled her eyes, gave Neve an owl treat, and quickly changed into her flannel pants and tank top, turning on the TV she walked over to bed, "Alright Crookshanks, off." Though he still had no intention of moving, she looked at him again, "Last chance cat." Still not moving, she quickly pulled the pillow from under the cat, causing him to jump off in fear, "I warned you." She said when the cat looked at her as if to say 'what the hell was that for!' "Now, be a good cat." She curled up into bed, watching the news on the tele. She fell asleep shortly after the news ended, but that was not the case for the boys.

"So, a week away, nervous?" Bill asked Harry.

"Nah."

"You will be." He laughed.

"I'm sure the girls asked this with Hermione, so" Fred began.

"We'll ask you. Are you ready to spend your life." George continued.

"With only one person?" Fred finished, shooting a drunken glare at his twin for ruining his speech.

George, shrugging looked back at Harry, "Well?"

"I am." He said.

"I mean ONE PERSON! For the REST of your LIFE!" Neville said, who apparently became quite outgoing after a few hours of drinking.

"Sure I am." Harry said, downing another shot.

"It is Hermione Mate." Ron teased him, "I know how bossy she is. I mean, she's quite the little know it all."

Harry laughed, "Yeah and because of her bossiness we learned a whole hell of a lot more in school."

"She can be a bit moody." Seamus said, "I remember one day I said good morning to her and she bit my head off. Apparently I didn't say it correctly."

Harry laughed, "Or you were trying to talk to her during studying."

"Damn, you've got it bad." Charlie laughed at the 'adopted Weasley', "Then again, so do I."

"She's got you whipped." Seamus commented.

"Nah, Harry's not whipped. For him to be whipped, he would have to do everything Hermione told him too, and believe me, he doesn't." Ron grinned.

"Still, one girl." George laughed, "This is the reason I am not married…"

"Yet." Bill smiled.

"You know, I don't think I could go with one woman for the rest of my life." Dean said.

"That's why you dated our sister for months?" Ron playfully said, "And why I caught you two snogging in the passageways during Hogwarts."

"Hey, she dumped me." Dean responded smiling.

"It's going to be great." Harry smiled, "I mean, I'm marrying my best friend."

"I thought I was your best friend." Ron teased.

"Sorry, you're not my type to marry Mate. You don't have the proper equipment."

"I still say you're whipped." Seamus smiled.

Harry shrugged his shoulders, "If you say so, but I get mine."

Ron laughed, "I'm sure."

Harry, downing another shot of fire whiskey, "I've never been ready more for anything…"

"Even if it's the bossy know it all witch. Probably the bossiest one in the world." Neville smiled, "Though I too love her to death."

"I may have a problem with that." Harry laughed, clasping him on the back.

"Whipped." Seamus smiled. The entire gang sat at the different bars until the all closed at two in the morning.

The next morning, Hermione woke up at nine. She slept later than she normally would and loved it. She took her time getting around in the morning, wondering what time Ron and Harry would be home, so they could get Ron moved into Claire's flat. She pulled on a pair of old jeans and an old t-shirt on, and pulled her long hair out of her eyes. She then proceeded to feed Neve, Crookshanks, and Pig. Pig had spent the night flying with Neve so they were still sleeping in her cage. She walked downstairs and got some breakfast together for herself and Claire if she wanted it. Claire came down at 9:30 and sat with Hermione while they ate breakfast.

"Ready for the big day?" Hermione smiled.

"Yeah, if they get here soon and aren't hung over."

"I'm sure they drank the potion to prevent that. After how sick I was yesterday, I would hope they did."

Harry and Ron came in at noon, a bit tired, but fine.

"Good time last night?"

"Brillant." Harry smiled, "You?"

"We got Ron's entire room packed up."

"Did you?" Ron smiled, "I was hoping you would do that for me."

Hermione felt her blood boil, "Ronald, you could have at least started! It took us four hours!"

"I appreciate it, thank you." He said, kissing Hermione on the cheek, "Now, I'm going to get a shower and then some coffee and start taking things over."

Harry agreed with the shower and coffee and after giving Hermione a kiss hello, he went upstairs.

Harry came down less than twenty minutes later, and found Hermione with her nose in a book. He laughed to himself and thought 'some things never change'. He sat down next to her and wrapped his left arm around her shoulder. She immediately leaned against him, her head on his shoulder, "I missed you last night." He smiled.

"I missed you too. You had fun though?"

"Yeah, it was a brilliant time."

"Drink the potion as soon as the night was over?"

"Yup. I'm not you, I don't wait until the morning after, or afternoon after as you are concerned."

"Oh shut up you. I didn't expect to get that pissed."

"Of course not." He teased her, patting her playfully on the head.

"Oh piss off." She said, smiling.

Hermione leaned against his chest, continuing to read her book, as they waited for Ron to get moving, literally.

"You two ready?" Ron smiled.

"We are." Hermione smiled, putting down her book. They all went up to Ron's room and got a box, apparating the boxes back and forth into the flat. Hermione and Claire stayed at the house, taking the boxes from the boys and placing them where Claire asked them. "Thank god we labeled everything Hermione."

"Yeah, otherwise you'd have boxes in your living room for months." Hermione said, following Claire into the guest room to put boxes labeled 'books'.

"Yeah, well, I'm just glad I have a flat large enough so that we wouldn't have to move. I'm surprised his brothers aren't helping."

"They are all busy. I doubt Ron asked them, otherwise they would be here in a second. You're marrying into a great family Claire. They are people who would do anything for each other at the drop of a hat."

"Yeah, you are too." Claire smiled, "They talk about you and Harry like you are part of their family."

"They are my family as far as I'm considered. I never had brothers or sisters, and having a friend where he is one of seven, you kind of get adopted. Harry never knew his parents, his god father died when we were fifteen, and he only had him for about two and a half years. Then the Weasley's took him in, and I came along with the package."

"Golden Trio eh?"

"That's what we're called apparently." Hermione smiled, as they went out to meet the boys with yet another box, "Ron, for a guy you sure do have a lot of junk."

"Hey, I have my life packed away in these boxes. I have a ton of Hogwarts books too."

"Unopened, or barely touched."

"Why would I touch them when I had you as my friend?" Ron teased her, before apparating away."

Three hours later, they were finished and unpacking his stuff. It was eleven thirty before Hermione and Harry left for home, "I am so tired." Hermione groaned, as she walked up the stairs to their bedroom.

"Me too." Harry replied, as he pushed on Hermione's back to get her up the stairs quicker. They walked down the once dreary, now cheery hall and they went into their bedroom. Hermione went in, brushed her teeth, and then Harry did the same. Hermione decided to go out and see what condition Ron's room was in. She leaned against the door and saw the empty room and walls. She sighed as she saw the sight. Harry came out to find her and wrapped his arms around her waist, leaning his head on her shoulder, "Weird isn't it?" He asked her.

"Yeah." She said, "We've lived together for almost three years, been friends and in school together for, well, eight years."

"Well, he's our best friend. It's not like we're not going to see him again."

"It's just not the same." Hermione sighed again.

Harry nodded, feeling like a part of them were missing with him only ten minutes away at his fiancés flat, "Come on. Let's get some sleep." He said, shutting the light off, pulling Hermione away from the empty room. Hermione got into bed and immediately fell asleep.

* * *

The week passed quickly, and Hermione was getting more and more moody as the days drone on. Ginny tried her best to keep Hermione leveled, which was proving to be difficult. Every little aspect was checked over and over again for the wedding. Hermione and Harry were only having about one hundred and twenty people, being close friends and relatives. The magical side was not even half the people coming. Harry figured the less magic during a muggle wedding, the better. Plus, half the wizarding community would be wanting to see Hermione and Harry wed. They weren't having any of that though. As part of the muggle tradition, Hermione wouldn't see Harry after midnight on Friday. She would see him at noon on Saturday, when the wedding would be taking place. The girls would be staying and meeting one another at Hermione's mum's house. Hermione and a few other of her bridesmaids would be staying at her flat for the night. Finally, the rehearsal came, and Hermione and Harry said their goodbyes for the night.

"You ready for tomorrow Hermione?" Ginny asked, sitting down next to her, passing a cup of tea to her.

"I think so." Hermione smiled.

"You look a bit nervous." Luna smiled.

"I am, I suppose. It's going to be quite an ordeal." Hermione sighed, "I mean, a fourth of the people coming are going to be magic. Everyone, except for Ashlyn and Cosette are magic in the wedding."

"It's going to be fine Hermione, you'll see. We've got enough people there who know that you are magic and your entire family is not. They aren't even going to realize it." Ashlyn smiled, "I mean, none of us knew you were a witch, before you told us, but we knew that you were a bit… different." She teased her.

"Yeah Hermione, and if something goes wrong, we'll put a charm on them to confuse the hell out of the people." Gin smiled.

Cosette nodded, "It's going to be great."

Hermione nodded, "I know."

Claire smiled, "All you have to do is show up, and him too."

"I suppose you're right." Hermione smiled.

"Oh, and saying yes would be a good thing as well."

"So when is Fleur coming?" Claire asked.

"Tomorrow, with my niece." Ginny said.

"Well ladies, it's almost one in the morning, and we need to get some sleep. Hermione, you need it the most. I know you, and you probably haven't been sleeping well lately." Ginny smiled.

"Talked to Harry have you?"

"Let's just leave it at my comment." Gin said.

"I'm sure." She said, standing up. Over the past year and a half, Hermione had been getting everything over to Harry's house. She still had the large furniture that would be coming over after the wedding, and some odds and ends, but for the most part, everything was at Harry's. Hermione stood up, "Alright everyone. Good night."

"Good night." The girls said to one another and headed to bed.

* * *

May 14, 2002, it was a gorgeous day with a clear blue sky. The sun was shining brightly and just coming up over the horizon when Hermione woke up. She slept on and off the entire night, but couldn't stay asleep once she closed her eyes. Every couple of hours she would be awake and looking at the time. This time, however, the sun was what woke her up. She looked at the clock and saw that it was six thirty. She got up, out of her bed, and completed her normal routine. When she went downstairs, Ashlyn was already up with coffee, "Didn't expect you to be awake so early." Hermione said.

"Didn't expect you to sleep as late as you did." Ashlyn smiled, "Here, have a cup."

"Thanks." She said, pouring sugar and cream into the mug.

"Are you ready to get married?"

"I've got to tell you, I'm a bit nervous Ashlyn."

"Why's that?"

"Just everything that's going on. I can't wait to be married to him, I'm just nervous about this. I never liked being the center of attention…."

"Except in school."

Hermione laughed, "Except in school, but I'm marrying my best friend."

"I could only hope to find someone who I love as much as you love Harry." Ashlyn smiled.

"You will."

"When did you realize you loved him?"

"Our fourth year, I knew I had some weird feelings towards him, things that I have not noticed before, then the Christmas after my father died, everything came to a head when he kissed me at Ron's parent's house. I knew it then, that I wanted to be with him."

"You know, you are a lot happier than when we were kids. I'm glad for that. Those two boys seem to have gotten you out of your shell."

She smiled, "You have no idea. If I could tell you the things that I've seen and done…"

"I probably wouldn't want to hear it." Ashlyn smiled.

"Bloody hell I'm getting married today."

Ashlyn nodded, "Who's giving you away?"

"My Uncle Andrew. I figured why not. He's my father's brother, and has known me since I was born, not to mention my godfather. I was almost going to ask Mr. Weasley, Gin and Ron's dad, but I figured he would be to gob smacked to deal with giving me away as well."

"Well, that's brilliant then. Hermione, I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks."

"What time are we going to your mums house?"

"Seven thirty. Fleur and Victoire are going to be there the same time."

"What time should we get the girls up?"

"I have the alarm clock in my room set, so Ginny, Luna, and Claire will get up on their own. So Cosette is the only one who will need to be woken up."

"No she won't, I'm already up." Cosette said, getting herself a cup of coffee, "I heard someone up and moving in your bedroom too.

"Good." Hermione said, "Ginny's a bit difficult to get out of bed sometimes. I may have to send her brother over here to do it."

"Which brother?" Claire asked, walking into the kitchen, yawning.

"Bill." Hermione laughed, "He is the one person who can get her up and ready in minutes."

"She'll be up today." Cosette smiled, "There's too much to do."

"You could hex her." Claire shrugged.

"Just what I want today, a hexed maid of honor."

"Is her boyfriend coming?" Claire asked.

Hermione nodded, "Yes, and please keep Ron in check. I don't need anything happening. Don't let him get cheek with Draco please. They haven't seen each other in a bit."

"I'm sure Ginny will have that covered." Claire laughed.

"I wonder how Harry's doing?" Hermione sighed.

"I'm sure he's fine." Luna replied, walking in to join the girls, "I woke Ginny up. She'll be down in a few minutes."

"Thanks Luna." Hermione smiled.

"You look fairly relaxed Hermione." Luna smiled, "Are you not nervous?"

"I'm a bit, but it could be worse."

"I hear Ginny is bring Draco?"

"Yes." Hermione sighed, "I just hope Ron is in check."

"He will be fine." Luna promised, "This day is a far too happy one for him to ruin over a little row he had with him years ago."

"Little row?" Hermione said, "Try they are mortal enemies, not to mention him and Harry are even worse."

"Were." Luna said, patting Hermione's arm, "Let's not think of that."

"Right, morning Gin." Hermione said. It was a well known fact that you never say good morning to the redheaded witch. She would bite your head off and go into a debate about what so good the morning was, and how she didn't want to be up yet.

"Morning." She said, taking Hermione's coffee because it was closer, taking a sip.

"Hey! Get your own." Hermione replied, pulling her mug out of the redhead's hands, smiling.

Grumbling, Ginny went over to make herself a cup of coffee, mumbling something about wishing she could… and then stopping her conversation. Her mood changed after drinking some coffee.

Seven fifteen, they were off to her mum's house. Hermione was in the taxi with her girls next to her as they drove to her mums. Ginny paid for the cab, and they went inside, where everything was a bushel of energy. Hermione was instantly pulled into a hug by several family members, and then the girls were whisked away to get their hair done the muggle way. Ginny, Claire, and Luna couldn't believe the way everything was occurring. Normally it was a flick of the wrist, or a bit of time with hair serum, and you're done, but the way muggles did it was a lot different, sitting down for almost a half hour to get their hair up into a spectacular hair style. Victoire and Fleur got there a bit later than expected, which didn't matter too much. Hermione got a big hug from Victoire and a kiss on her cheek, "How is the most gorgeous flower girl in the world?"

"Good Aunt Hermyme!" Smiled the three year old.

"Better than Mi I suppose." Fleur smiled, hugging her soon to be 'sister-in-law'. Victoire then took off after Ginny, who immediately picked her up cuddling the strawberry blonde.

"She got Myme from Teddy, who still calls me that." Hermione laughed, "Well, I suppose not as much as before."

"Are you ready Hermione?"

"I am Fleur, very ready." She smiled.

"I suppose I'll have a new sister-in-law." Fleur laughed.

"I suppose you will." Hermione laughed.

"Where's your mum?" Fleur laughed.

"Dunno." Hermione smiled, "She's around somewhere. Entertaining probably."

"Alright Hermione, let's get your hair fixed up." The hairstylist said, as the last two girls were finished, "We'll do your flower girl last."

"Alright." Hermione replied.

Ginny looked at Hermione, "I'm going to go over in a bit and check on the boys for you."

Hermione nodded, looking up at the clock, seeing it was nine on the dot, "Thanks Gin."

"No problem." She said. Ginny went over to the vanity set up in the sitting room and sat down to do her makeup. Hermione sat still as the hairstylist pulled at her hair and pulled it up into an elegant twist with a pile of tight curls on the top of her head. Her hair took almost forty-five minutes to complete and the veil took another five. Hermione smiled as the hairstylist showed her, her hair, "Thank you!"

Ginny walked back into the room and smiled, "I love the hair Hermione."

"Thanks." She smiled, nodding. All through the morning, the photographer was snapping pictures. Hermione's mum and gram were in and out of the room off and on all morning.

"Where's Victoire?" Fleur asked, looking around the room.

"Down with Hermione's mum. She was wandering and wanted to stay there for a bit." Cosette smiled.

"Oh my, I need to go and get her." Fleur said, "I don't want her to be in the way."

"She isn't Fleur." Hermione smiled, "Don't worry."

"MUMMY!" Victoire shouted as she came running up into the room, her long hair flowing back as she ran into the room, "Lookit!"

"What do you have?"

"A muffin." She smiled widely, "Can I have it?"

"Only if you said thank you to whoever gave it to you."

"I did! Aunt Hermyme's mummy gave it to me. I said thank you!"

"Good girl. You need to get up in the chair and get your hair done for us. Then you can eat." She smiled.

Nodding, Victoire climbed up into the chair and let the hairstylist pull her hair back into two tight braids, which then had flowers placed in them. She sat still the whole time, "I'm done?" She asked.

"All done." The stylist said to her, "You look brilliant!"

"Mummy, can I show Daddy?"

"He's helping Uncle Harry, but you can show him later."

It was now ten o'clock and Ginny came back into the sitting room in her dress. The dress fit her perfectly, and her hair shimmered as all the lighting hit it. Looking around, seeing that it was only Luna, Claire, Victoire and Hermione in the room she said, "I'm going to apparate over to the Burrow and check on the boy's progress, alright?"

"Sure." Hermione smiled, looking Ginny up and down, "You look beautiful."

"Thanks Hermione." She smiled.

Ginny felt her niece's hands tugging at her own hand, "Aunt Ginny, I want to go too!"

"Let's go ask mummy, but I have no problem taking you with me. We're going to be apparating though love."

"No floo?"

"No, because I don't want to get our dresses dirty." She smiled.

"When you see Uncle Harry, give him a kiss and a hug for me, ok?" Hermione said smiling to the girl.

"Yup!" She said.

"Victoire, come on love, let's get your dress and shoes on." Fleur said.

"Mummy, I want to go with Aunt Ginny!"

"No hun, stay with me."

"Please mummy!"

"I can wait for a few minutes and then she can come with me so you can get ready."

"Where are you going?" Fleur asked.

"To see how the boys are fairing. I'm sure Harry's as much of a wreck as Hermione is right now. Since we have an hour till we all need to get to the clearings, I'm going to go make sure they are getting ready."

"Alright." Fleur said, "Come on Vic, let's go. Gin, can you help me?"

"Sure." Ginny smiled. The girls got her dressed and then Ginny picked her up, apparating off to The Burrow."

"Hello?!" Ginny called.

"Upstairs Gin." Fred called back to her.

"Uncle Fred! Come down!" Victoire called.

"No love, you come up." Fred called back to the girl, "And come give Uncle Harry a hug, tell him to relax."

"Relax Uncle Harry!" She called as she ran up the crooked staircase.

"Thanks for that Fred." Harry said, rolling his eyes as he adjusted his tie. As he finished, Victoire ran into his legs, "That from me Uncle Harry."

"Well thank you Victoire." He said, patting her back.

"And, pick me up!" She said. He picked her up and gave him a kiss and a hug, "That's from Aunt Hermyme."

"Well then, tell her thank you as well and you give her a kiss and a hug back. Hey Gin, you look gorgeous." Harry said.

"Thank you, you look very Sauvé as well."

"Thanks." He smiled, brightly.

George came over and hugged his sister, "Hermione alright?"

"Bit nervous, but she's fine. We can't stay long. I have to go help her get into her dress."

"Checking up on us, are you?" Ron smiled.

"Yup." She said, "You lot almost ready?"

"Almost. We'll be leaving in about an hour."

"Same with us." She told him.

"Come with me Gin. You too Vicky." Ron said, picking up his niece, "Mum's going to want to see you."

"Right." Ginny smiled, walking down the stairs into the kitchen to find mum.

"Ginny, you look lovely." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Do I too Grandmum!" Victoire smiled.

"Yes you do, you look lovely." She said, as she took the second Weasley girl into her arms.

"How's Hermione holding up Ginny?"

"She's doing well, but she's getting nervous. The girls are all looking gorgeous. I need to get back so I can get ready."

"Grandmum, where Teddy?"

"He's around, go find him."

When it was time to go, Victoire decided to come back, with her, and they apparated back.

"Ginny, good, you're back." Hermione said, "Come into my room with me and help me get dressed please."

"Of course." She said as she joined Hermione and her mum in her old bedroom. Hermione walked over to where her dress was stored and opened the closet, pulling it out and hanging it on the door.

"Alright Hermione, let's get you into this dress." Her mum said, unzipping the garment bag, "Here Ginny, help me get this over her head, mind her hair please."

"Sure." Ginny smiled, grabbing one side of the dress and had Hermione place it over her head. Ginny watched Hermione turn and she zipped her up, buttoning the buttons when necessary. Once she was finished, Ginny stood back and smiled brightly, "Hermione, you look amazing."

"She does." Mrs. Granger agreed, smiling, tears filling her eyes.

Hermione walked over to her full length mirror and smiled as she saw the A-line dress fitting her to a T. The dress was as white as the arctic snow. There was a lot of sparkling gems strategically placed around the strapless gown. The A-line dress flowed out, making the dress sway every time she moved. The embroidered flowers jumped at you when you looked at it in the light. Her veil matched the dress by having the same sparkling look as the flowers. Ginny smiled as she straightened the four foot long train, and her long veil, "Harry is going to have his jaw hit the floor when he sees you." Ginny hugged Hermione tightly and stood back to get a better look at her best friend.

Hermione looked back at her best friend and her mum, smiling, "Well, I guess all there is now is to get married."

"Yup." Gin smiled.

"Ginny! They need you for a few pictures!" She heard Claire call.

"Alright." Ginny called back, "You alright now?"

"Yeah." Hermione said, looking at her mum, "I'll be down in a minute."

"Ok. Ginny said, hugging her, "See you in a minute or so."

Ginny left, leaving the Granger women in the room together, "Hermione, you look absolutely beautiful."

"Thanks mum." She smiled.

Mrs. Granger pulled her only daughter into her arms and hugged her, "I can't believe how grownup you are. You are starting a life on your own now."

"I suppose I am." She said.

"I wish your father could be here today." Hermione nodded sadly as she looked into the mirror again, "We always talked about this day, the day you would get married, and how it was right around the corner. How you would grow up too fast, and you'd be married with kids before we knew it, and you know what, it's true. You are twenty two now."

Hermione nodded looking at her mum, "Yeah."

"And I still see you as a little girl, but you aren't anymore. You're a woman, a beautiful woman, and Harry is a lucky man to have you."

"I'm lucky to have him as well." She smiled.

"Your dad and I were just like you and Harry when we first met. We were friends for years before becoming a couple, and then had a miraculous daughter a few years later. You have turned into a fine woman Hermione, better than I could have ever hoped. You are a powerful person and a beautiful person inside and out. I know you will be happy with him. You have a man who would do anything with you. He loves you Hermione. My gosh I wish your dad was here." She said, beginning to cry a bit.

Hermione nodded sadly, "Me too. I miss him still, every day mum."

"So do I. There is not a day that goes by that I don't think of him, even after being married. I miss him Hermione."

"Me too."

"We had some hard times there didn't we?"

"We did, but we got through them mum." Hermione smiled, wiping her eyes a bit, "You know what I can't help but wonder?"

"What's that?"

"If dad didn't die, would Harry and I have been together? I mean, we didn't get together until after he passed away. Harry stuck with me when I needed him."

"I'm sure you would. Your dad is watching you though Hermione. He knows you are happy."

"I know mum, I know." She said, wiping at her eyes a bit. After they finished crying a bit, she replied, "Alright, enough of this. I can't be crying yet mum."

Mrs. Granger laughed, "No, I suppose you can't. Well, let's go downstairs, get some pictures taken and then head to the clearings."

"Alright." Hermione smiled as they walked downstairs. As she came down, there was a lot of commotion. The girls talked and got some pictures taken in the house, a couple family pictures and then they headed into the limo to the short drive to the clearings. Hermione began to feel the knot in her stomach coming back, as they drove. She wrung her hands nervously as they got closer. Ginny looked at Hermione, staring out the window and covered her hand with her own, stopping the movement, "This is it Hermione." She smiled, which was comforting to Hermione, "It's going to be great."

Hermione nodded, and patted the hand on top, "I know."

Not releasing each other's hands, Hermione and Ginny and the bridesmaids all discussed everything that was going to happen today, and how lucky they were having a beautiful day.

* * *

Harry wasn't much better, pacing the room inside the clearings, as the time neared closer to noon, "Harry, you're wearing a hole in the floor mate." Ron said, clasping his hand onto his best friends shoulder.

"I know." He said, stopping briefly to take a deep breath, "I didn't think I'd be this nervous."

"What, afraid she's going to not show?" Fred laughed.

"Or that she isn't going to say yes?" George laughed.

"Shut up you gits." Ron rolled his eye as he saw Harry's face pal, "Harry, we have been together since we were eleven. You two have been dating since you were sixteen, and you have been engaged since you were twenty."

"Yeah, she's had plenty of time to leave." Neville smiled.

"You're stuck with her." Seamus said.

Dean laughed, "He's always been stuck with her."

Mr. Weasley came into the room and smiled, "They want all the men outside. It's time!"

Teddy smiled and ran over to Harry, grabbing his arm, "Come on Harry! You need to get Hermyme!"

"Alright Ted, alright." He laughed. Teddy hugged him tightly.

"You Teddy, are going to walk down the aisle with Victoire, alright?" Mr. Weasley smiled.

"Yup!" He said, "I'm marrying Victoire?" He asked innocently.

"Merlin no! You aren't marrying anyone for many years." Mrs. Weasley smiled at the boy she considered a grandson, "Not till you're out of Hogwarts."

He nodded and smiled, "Just like yesterday's practice?"

Mrs. Weasley smiled and nodded, "Just like yesterday. Come on you lot, let's go."

The boys all left the room, but Harry stayed back a bit, sighing. Mrs. Weasley turned around, "I saw Hermione. They got here about a half hour ago."

"How is she?"

"She looks beautiful. Absolutely beautiful. A bit nervous, just like I reckon you are."

"I am."

"But, she's excited. She looks so happy, just as you are."

"I can't wait to be married to her mum." He smiled.

She pulled her 'eighth son' down to her and kissed his cheek, "You look wonderful. All you do is listen to what they ask of you and to say yes and I do, and you'll be married. Came up quick then, didn't it?"

"Yeah, it did."

"You've turned out a fine man Harry. Since you were eleven you've been a part of our family, and I am glad for it. I told dad the other day, I can't remember not having you around for holidays or summer or just for dinner, once a week. I can't remember not having you, because I don't want to remember. You are our family Harry, and I would have adopted you in a second if you were an orphan, but you weren't. You had parents, great parents, and they were proud of you, they still are."

"I know." He smiled, "I'm proud to be their son, but I really appreciate you taking me in, spending all the holidays with me. I never told you that."  
"I meant it when I told Sirius that you are as good as my son. I consider you my eight son, you know that. I've told you before; I have nine kids now, two daughters and eight sons. I'm glad to be a part of this."

"Thanks mum." He smiled, as she hugged him.

"Come on, let's go get out there so you can get married."

Harry smiled and nodded as Mrs. Weasley took his arm. They walked out into the crystal clear, blue skied, sunlight. They walked up to the outside gazebo where they would be married, and waited, with Ron behind him. "Just make sure you say the right name Mate."

Harry laughed, and elbowed him in the ribs. He turned his head, looking at the order of his groomsmen. He saw Ron, Neville, Seamus, Dean, Fred, and George. He looked up the lawn and smiled as Teddy waved to him. He waved back and nodded to him.

Claire would be going down the aisle first, followed by Fleur, Ashlyn, Cosette, Luna, Ginny, and finally Teddy and Victoire. Currently, the two kids were spinning around and running around the bridal party, keeping themselves occupied. Hermione had no problem with this, but Fleur was a bit nervous about them getting their robes dirty. Victoire and Teddy were two peas in a pod when they were together, and double the trouble, "Ted Remus and Victoire Molly you two need to calm down and stand behind Aunt Ginny!" Fleur shouted at the two kids, "I am not having you both dirty before Aunt Hermione even gets married."

"Mummy! I not doing anything." The strawberry blonde replied.

Teddy, who was also a blonde, instead of her vibrant blue hair, nodded, "Me neither Aunt Fleur." Mrs. Weasley had transfigured Teddy's hair to stay the blonde color, till an hour after the wedding and reception would be over. He still didn't have control over his morphing abilities, so they didn't want to chance blue, pink, red, green, or any other color change during the wedding. His eyes stayed blue, and Mrs. Weasley made sure of that. Teddy stood with Victoire in front of Hermione. Hermione stood next to her Uncle Andrew, who was keeping her as relaxed as possible. Ginny stood, waiting for noon to come. She had never been so happy for two people before, well, she was probably over estimating a bit, but still, she was happy. She peaked around the bushes and saw Ron talking to Harry, who was smiling brightly, laughing, or nudging her brother in the ribs. She looked at her watch and saw that it was only about three minutes till the wedding. She scanned to see where her boyfriend was and found him sitting behind the Weasley Family, Charlie, who was talking to him, looked back and saw Ginny in her dress. He smiled at his little sister and turned back to his conversation with Draco.

* * *

Finally, it was time, and everyone advanced down the aisle. All of the guys mouths dropped when their significant others walked down the aisle. Ron stared at Claire who smiled brightly at him, "It will be you soon Mate." Harry whispered to Ron.

Ron nodded and smiled as Claire took her spot next to Fleur, followed by the two muggle girls, and then Luna, who strangely caught Neville's attention. He and Luna always had a good, solid, friendship, but how he looked at Luna today made Ron and Harry think something more could be going on. Then Ginny came, the sun making her hair look almost golden as it hit her. Malfoy sat there, his jaw dropped, and smiled widely at her. She winked at him as she walked by him, "She's still our sister." Charlie teased Malfoy. Victoire and Teddy came down, and Harry took a deep, silent breath, and let it out. He knew she was next. Then, after what seemed like the longest time of his life, he saw Hermione, and it was now his time to have his jaw hit the floor. He smiled as she walked down the aisle taking in her dress and appearance. Time stood still and everyone blacked out around Harry. All he could see was his fiancé walking down. Nothing else mattered to him. No one else was there as far as he was concerned. He smiled and walked over to his girl, as her uncle gave her away. She smiled up at him, the brightest smile that he had ever seen her give him, even brighter than the one when he asked her to marry him. The sun sparkled against the lake as the ceremony proceeded. Then the vows came, and Ron handed the rings to Harry. Hermione barely was able to get through her part without crying. Her voice hitched a bit as she spoke, but with a smile. Harry rubbed his thumb in a circle against her palm as she spoke.

"Do you, Harry James Potter, take this woman?"

"I do."

"Do you, Hermione Jean Granger take this man?"

"I do." She said.

"I now pronounce you, in the city of London, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Harry pulled her into a simple, but passionate kiss, and with that they walked away arm in arm, through a round of applause.

"Well, I reckon you and I are husband and wife." Harry smiled, wiping one lone tear away from her face.

"I love you." Hermione smiled.

"Love you too." Harry said, as the rest of the bridal party joined them.

Out of the two sides of the family, Mrs. Weasley got to them first, embracing them into a tight hug, "Congratulations to the both of you."

"Thanks mum." Hermione smiled.

"I'm so happy for you!" Mr. Weasley said, hugging the pair also.

Hermione's mum was not far behind, also wrapping them into a tight hug. Turning to Harry, she smiled, "I suppose I have a son-in-law now."

"I suppose I have a mother-in-law as well." He smiled, as she hugged him again.

"Congratulations." She smiled, "And welcome to the family."

"Thanks." Harry grinned.

The rest of the people file out of their seats and over to the dining area, stopping to wish the couple their congratulations and best wishes as they passed.

Pictures took another hour and a half, before they were completely finished. The entire ceremony was a blur for Harry and Hermione. The reception was a bit slower for them. Hermione and Ginny went into the bridal room and fixed her train, buttoning the buttons where it was necessary. "Thanks Ginny." Hermione smiled.

"No problem." Ginny smiled, "Congratulations Hermione. I'm so happy for the both of you."

"That means the world to me Ginny, thanks."

"Come on Mrs. Potter; let's go find your husband. I'm sure he's going mad, especially now that he is left alone with all those guests." Ginny grinned.

Hermione nodded, and turned around so she could see the bustled train on her dress in the full length mirror. Smoothing out the front part of the dress, she smiled, and followed Ginny out of the room.

The sky was still crystal clear and bright blue when the two girls walked out of the bridal room and out onto the porch, down the stairs leading to the gardens, where everyone would be having dinner. Hermione, scanning the entire party for her husband, found him and walked over to him. He was in the middle of a conversation with Hermione's grandmum, who instantly stopped talking when Hermione walked over and wrapped her arms around his waist. Harry smiled, and kissed the side of her head, "Talking about me, are you?"

"Always." Harry laughed.

"I was just telling Harry to take care of my favorite granddaughter."

"Grandmum, I'm your only granddaughter."

"All the reason to be my favorite." Grandmum Hess smiled, "I believe that you two are going to be introduced soon as husband and wife and then this party can really get started."

"Probably." Hermione smiled, as Harry took her hand, "Then you need to dance with me."

"I'd love too." He said, leaning down to kiss her lips, softly.

"Well go on you two." Grandmum smiled, shooing the married couple to the dance floor.

After the entire bridal party and the new Mr. and Mrs. Potter were introduced, Harry and Hermione had their first dance. Hermione placed her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his one arm around her waist, the other arm gently lifted up, holding her hand in his. Holding her close to him, his wife, lying her head against his shoulder, nothing else mattered. Everyone at the party seemed to fade away as the pair danced. He realized that it was not just him anymore, it was them. They took vows today, and he smiled, leaning his head against the top of her head. He felt her squeeze his hand gently as they danced, lifting her head up to look into his emerald eyes, eyes that she couldn't get enough of, he felt himself melt. She was the only one who could make him speechless by a look. The sunlight beamed down on the pair and finally, the dance ended. With a deep, passionate kiss, the pair walked off the dance floor. The day was magical. Teddy and Victoire were running all around the green grass, playing with everyone and anyone.

Malfoy stayed close to Ginny but also to Harry's cousin. Harry had sat Malfoy, Dudley, and his girlfriend purposely at the same table. Harry's Aunt came to the wedding, but left before the reception. Harry and Hermione spent the entire evening mingling between friends and family. Professor McGonagall, now Headmistress McGonagall came to the wedding, along with a few other professors from Hogwarts.

"I always knew that you and Hermione would end up together." Headmistress smiled, "You couldn't do anything without her. Not that you ever wanted to."

"She was my best friend."

"You did a lot for her as well Mr. Potter."

"I tried Headmistress." He smiled, looking over towards his wife, "Muggles always said that the best person to marry is your best friend, I did just that."

"Your bond is strong, and you must keep that relationship going." McGonagall smiled, "Congratulations."

"Thanks you Headmistress."

"I expect that your children are going to be a handful." She laughed, "But I'll be looking forward to them in Hogwarts."

"Not even thinking about kids yet. I'm just trying to get through tonight." Harry smiled, getting a rare hug from the Headmistress, "Thank you for coming professor."

She nodded and smiled, shooing him off to the next table.

The night was spent, full of dancing, eating, and conversing. Hermione's smile never left her face, which helped Harry keep his. He just couldn't believe that he had a wife now. Hermione was now a Potter, if she chose to be, which he hoped that she would. They never really talked about her changing her name, and he figured that now wasn't the time to ask her. What he did know was that every time someone did call her Mrs. Potter, her smiled would grow, if that were even possible. The two found each other even when they were across the room, smiling to acknowledge one another. Eventually, after a lengthy conversation, they would meet up with one another again, and walk the reception as a couple.

Harry laughed as he watched Ginny drag Hermione to the dance floor several times during the night. The smile never left Hermione's face. She shrugged at Harry a couple times, and drug him on the floor with him. Harry danced with quite a few people, but two of the more important people he danced with were Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Granger. Ginny spent a lot of time arguing with her boyfriend, playfully to dance with her, "Come on Draco, just once, please!" The redhead begged.

"I don't dance Gin, you know that." He said, to her, as she sat down on the chair next to him. She took his hand into hers and gave him her best pity look she could muster, "That doesn't work on me." He said laughing, "You know that."

"I shouldn't have to beg you to dance with me you know."

"And by now you should know that I shouldn't have to tell you over and over again that I don't dance." He said, kissing her on the cheek, "Don't take it personally."

Blowing a strand of hair that fell into her eyes, she sighed, "Please."

"No."

"You're asking for it."

"Asking for it? How so?"

"All I have to do is go over to one of my big brothers and tell them that you aren't dancing with me and they would be over here quicker than you can say Quidditch. Then YOU Mr. Malfoy, YOU would be in soooo much trouble, making their baby sister upset…"

"Doesn't scare me Gin." He laughed, "I don't worry about redheaded blood traitors."

Ginny laughed, rolling her eyes, "Please dance with me. Just once. I won't ask you again, please."

He looked at her, out of the corner of his eye, and groaned, but stood up, "Come on then."

Ginny beamed as he pulled her up, taking her hand in his. Draco wrapped his arm tightly around her waist as she smiled, leaning her head against his shoulder. He kissed the top of her head as they swayed to the music. Charlie, who was dancing with Ellie gave his brotherly glare towards the blonde, and when they were within earshot said, "Careful how close you're holding my baby sister." He said playfully.

Out of all the brothers, Charlie was the one who accepted him the most, followed by Bill, and then all the way down the line, ending with no one else, but Ron, "Keep your nose out of how tight I hold MY girlfriend Weasley." Draco smiled back.

"Blood before lust Malfoy."

"CHARLES!" Ginny said her mouth dropping at his comment.

"GINEVRA!" Charlie said back with just as much disgust.

"Ellie." Ginny said to his girlfriend, "Can't you get him to quit?"

"Sorry kid." She laughed, "You know as well as anyone living with six brothers is difficult, and irritating and they will pick on you any chance they get. Charles Weasley, stop bothering your sister. She's almost twenty one!"

"Don't remind me." Charlie said, rolling his eyes, "Carry on then, but not too much."

"For now." Draco said in the youngest Weasley's ear. Giggling, she leans back on his shoulder, as they finished the song, "Happy now?"

"I am." She smiled, kissing his cheek.

"Good, so I'm off the hook?"

"Yes, unless you have some desire to dance with me again."

"I hate dancing, but with you, it's alright, I suppose." He said grinning, "But one and done I think Weaselette."

"Fine Malfoy, be that way."

He winked at her and pulled her down onto his lap, rubbing his hand in circles on her back. She leaned back on him and watched Hermione and Harry dance, "They are perfect for each other."

"There is no such thing as perfection in a relationship." Draco said honestly.

"Don't you think they are perfect though? I mean, really, well, not perfect, but close enough?"

"They are good for one another. Anyone who can put up with Granger since we were eleven is a saint. Saint Potter." He snorted, rolling his eyes.

"Hey, that's my sister-in-law you're talking about." She winked.

"I'm aware." He laughed, kissing her cheek, "They do look happy though."

Ginny nodded, "Yeah, they do."

It wasn't long after when Ron had to give a speech being best man. He was a bit flustered because he would be speaking in front of muggles AND wizards AND witches. He sighed, and walked up to the front of the party, his cheeks as bright as his hair. Hermione cocked her head to one side as if to evaluate the situation. She watched Ron closely, to see if he would make it through. Whispering to Harry as she sat next to him, she smiled, "Looks like Quidditch doesn't it?"

Harry grinned and nudged her side, "Shh."

Ron stood in front of the head table and smiled, "Harry and I met on the train when we were eleven years old, going to our boarding school. We were minding our own business, eating some sweets, getting to know each other. We were each other's first friend at school, and got to be friends through the extremely long train ride. Then, all of the sudden the door on our cabin flew open and this little, bushy haired, know-it-all came in to ask us a question. Well, this girl thought she knew everything in the world, especially since she has probably read every book known to man. She told me originally that I had dirt on my nose, and, while I did, I was NOT going to have this eleven year old talk to me like that, and Harry and I exchanged looks. She introduced herself, and at that time I just hoped she wasn't in the same dormitory as I was. Well, to my horrification, she was. We hated each other, well, the girl and I, for the first month or two of school, then I realized what I prat I had been, made her cry, and Harry here went to help her, dragging me along. October 31, 1991, we became friends and we have been a trio ever since. The three of us have been through a lot, and grown up together. We had relationships that started and ended, trials, tribulations, and just good times. Hermione and I were always at one another's throats, because she was usually right, and I refused to believe that. And Hermione, if you ever repeat what I just said, I'll never speak to you again. (Hermione, Harry, and the rest of the people giggled at his comment) I know it annoyed Harry to no end when we fought, however we always made up. I knew and still know how to push Hermione's buttons and sometimes, I need that fire to make it through the week, and boy, when Harry and Hermione became part of our family. My mum and dad took Harry in as an eighth son, and he became my brother. Hermione came with the package and became a second daughter to my mum and dad. You very rarely saw the three of us apart from one another, with the acceptation of sleep, significant other time, and of course, part of the summer, which always brought us back to my house. We got into trouble together and out of trouble together, as many of our professors could tell you. We were a well oiled machine. Then, one day, it dawned on Harry that 'Oh god, I am in love with Hermione!' Well, we all knew this for, I'm gonna say about a year when they actually started dating. Then there was the epic perfect engagement flop. He almost had a heart attack every time she messed up his plans. First she was sick, then it was family and work, he got tired and proposed. I have never seen the two happier then on that day, well, with the acceptation of today. Hermione and Harry have this weird relationship, where they can read one another's thoughts; they know what each other are thinking. They have had this since we were eleven, and now, ten years later, I had the opportunity of standing for my best mate, at his wedding to the only woman he ever truly loved. I knew it was only a matter of time when we were fifteen that they would be together, and eventually get married. I am privileged to be at the wedding of my two best friends, the people I trust, I love, and I consider my family, at their wedding, and I for one, couldn't be happier for the pair of you. Congratulations to my best friends, my family." He said, smiling. As everyone raised their campaign glass, Harry hugged his best man, and Hermione kissed him on the cheek, wiping a tear away from her eye.

Then it was Ginny's turn. Lucky for her, the best man's speech was always a lot longer than the maid of honor,

"I never had a sister, considering I come from a family of seven and have six brothers. I was ten when I met Harry. He was confused about what train to get on. My mum helped. I knew that he and Ron would become friends. I was eleven when I met Hermione. Hermione met up with us while shopping for our school supplies. She seemed like a really cool person and she told me that she's help me with my frist year. Hermione and I became very close over the years, but how could you not, having her living with us a lot of the time. We were in the same dormitory in school, though she was a year older than me. She was very studious, as everyone knows, always trying to get top scores. She was a huge help though, when it came time for our examinations. She would drop everything to help. She was extremely patient when it came to that. She became my best friend. She started coming around the house more often, and, well, it was brilliant having another girl there. She kept my brothers grounded, Harry included in that comment. Hermione became my best friend by listening to me. She is one of the best listeners. She will sit there, let you talk, yell, cry, and then give you her honest opinion, which sometimes one wouldn't agree with. Hermione always took a lot of time to think. She never jumped to conclusions. She was the friend that everyone needed. She would have her moody moments, but she loved to help her friends. Then, tragedy struck and no one could get through to her, except for Harry. She had a rough few years. It was then when I realized that Harry and Hermione were meant for each other, even if they weren't ready to admit it. They developed a bond that I have never seen before, or even though I could have experienced. I knew it was only a matter of time until they became a couple and finally got married. It took a while for them to realize how much they truly loved each other. It happened and now I am standing for my best friends, my family, and I couldn't be happier. I love you both, congratulations." Ginny said, and got a kiss and a hug from the pair.

Hermione went over to talk to her grandmother, aunts and uncles after she was finished eating and talking with her bridal party, "Hermione, your friends are just lovely! You met them at school then?"

"Yes, I did." She smiled.

"I don't think I've seen so many redheads in one family." Her Aunt Jean replied

"Yeah, they are quite unique." She laughed, "Believe me though, that is the only thing they got in common. Each of them are total different people, well, except for the twins. They enjoy driving everyone crazy."

"They are identical aren't they?" Grandmum replied in awe.

"Yeah."

"Well, which is which?" Aunt Jean asked.

Hermione looked across the way and pointed, "Fred is the one talking by his oldest brother Bill, and George is standing by Percy and Harry. Then you have Charlie who is standing with Ginny, and then Ron is over with his mum."

"Quite a bit of an age difference."

"Yeah, but they are an amazing family." She smiled.

"Now, that's the family that claims Harry as their own?"

"Basically. Mrs. Weasley, since I can remember, has said that she has nine kids, rather than seven. Eight sons and two daughters." Hermione laughed, "It's a lot of fun seeing a huge family and being a part of it

* * *

By the end of the reception, Hermione and Harry were both exhausted. When the last of their family and friends left, they were able to apparate away to Grimmaulds Place. Hermione smiled as they walked into their bedroom and sat down on the bed, "I feel like I barely saw you tonight." She laughed.

"That's because we barely talked." He smiled, "It went well though, didn't it?"

"Very well. Magic and Muggles together, who would have thought it. It went well."

"Yeah it did." She smiled, "Oi, I need to start getting my hair down. I swear the hairdresser used a thousand bobby pins."

"Did I tell you how amazing you looked tonight?"

Hermione smiled, "A few times."

"Well, I'm going to make it another one. You looked beautiful. I tried to imagine your dress for months before the wedding. I even looked through one of those dress books in the den that you had, but I just didn't think any of the girls were as pretty as you. However, when I saw you, my god Hermione, I couldn't believe it." He smiled, "You were beautiful."

She smiled, "Thanks. You looked very handsome. Merlin, I'm so glad that we are married. It seemed like forever to get here, and now it's over, but we are just starting."

Harry smiled, "We are, and I know that the rest of our life is going to be amazing, not always easy. I can't remember a time when I didn't love you. I can't remember a time when you and I weren't together. You know, when I went home to the Durdsley's, it was never as bad as it could have been because I knew I would get letters from you the most. I knew that I would see you and Ron. You and I… I couldn't' imagine another person I would rather spend the rest of my life with then you."

Hermione smiled, carefully sitting down on the bed with him, careful not to crush her dress too much, "I love you. I feel the same way."

Harry saw the sparkle in her eyes as she sat next to him. She gently brought her lips to his and kissed him. It was different somehow now than it had been. They both felt a deeper connection when their lips touched. It was forever. That kiss was one that they would share forever. His hands ran down her exposed back as their tongues intertwined on the night that was theirs. He ran his hands over her shoulders and her exposed arm as she placed her hands on his chest, as she supported herself. He broke the lip lock and kissed down her neck, and over her collarbone. She felt his hand rubbing all over her body and she sighed, "Not too tired for a bit of fun are you Mrs. Potter?"

She shook her head no, and he began to unzip the white dress, slowly pulling it down off her body as she worked on his dress robes. When they were both down to their knickers Hermione looked at him, "I love you."

"I love you too." He said, "So much."

Hermione pulled him down on top of her. Tonight, everything seemed sweeter. The passion was there, the love was there, and both were stronger than ever before. The house was theirs now, not just Harry's. Hermione felt his hands roaming again and allowed hers to roam too. Tomorrow, they would be going to Hawaii for their honeymoon. It was a full week without anyone else, just the pair of them, and their love.

Before they went to bed Hermione lied her head against his chest, feeling his arms wrapped tightly around her. She couldn't help but think what would happen in their lives. She knows that there will be difficulties, perhaps more tragedy around, and she was sure that with him, everything would be alright.

Needless to say, no one knew that tragedy would strike sooner than later, within the year of their marriage. A decision was about to be made for the newlyweds, soon after their honeymoon that would change their lives forever.

* * *

_A/N: So like it? Love it? Comments? Review please! Well, they are married. Some important life changing events are coming up soon! I can't wait show all of you what is going to happen! _

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter! You are all awesome! Please keep up the reviews!_

_Please Review! I love 'em! It only takes a couple seconds!_

_Stary_


	23. Parenthood and Pain

_Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!! NOTHING AT ALL! I don't wish to get sued._

_A/N: This takes place in the life of Harry and Hermione… but you'll have to use your imagination a bit as always in fan fiction. I love to hear from you if you liked the story! Please Read and Review, but no flames. I don't feel they are necessary._

_So this chapter is full of depressing tragedy, but also, Malfoy hating!!_

_Not as long as usual, but I hope it's just as good. Forgive the mistakes. I came up with this chapter quickly, and wanted to get it down before I forgot it. _

_Thank you all for the Amazing reviews! I really appreciate them! Keep 'em up! They really help me keep up my writing quickly!! I love reading your comments, especially my frequent readers as well as my new readers! Keep them up!_

_I have to say that I have the BEST reviewers ever! You all are amazing! Please keep them up. It helps to know what you think about my writing._

_Read, Enjoy, Review!_

* * *

When Harry and Hermione arrived home from their honeymoon, they were allowed to have one day to themselves, before Ron and Claire drug them over to the Weasleys. Mrs. Weasley was dying to see the pair and hear all about their trip. Hermione ended up going on about the trip blow for blow, with the exception of the extracurricular activities that took place every single night, and sometimes early in the morning. She discussed all that they saw and then of course, Harry and Ron had their own side conversation about all the activities. Then, Ron got serious with his best friend, "Listen. I have been thinking a lot about who is going to stand for me at my wedding, and I only have about six months before I tie the knot."

"Right. So who did you decide? Bill?"

"No."

"Charlie?"

"Nah."

"Fred? George?"

"Are you kidding me? After the shit that those two put me through when we were kids?"

"Surely you didn't choose Percy."

Ron laughed, "No. You."

"Me?!" Harry sputtered, "Are you sure?"

"Positive." He smiled, "You're the closest to me, and I would rather you be standing for me than anyone else. So will you do it for me?"

Harry nodded, shocked at this, "Of course."

"Thanks." He said, hugging his best friend.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. I really don't think I'm as close to my brothers as I am to you. Hell, I consider you my brother."

"You too mate." Harry said, clasping him on the back. Ron passed Harry a bottle of ale, and the two sat down at the table, "So do you think the girls will notice if we leave to play some Quidditch?"

"Your wife will kill you if she found out you were flying instead of regaling everyone of your honeymoon."

"Yeah, so will yours. Let's go."

Downing the remainder of their ale, the pair head outside to the broom shed and chose out of fifteen brooms, the two that were in the best shape, which happened to be clean sweeps.

The two passed the quaffle around for around an hour, before they saw both of their girls standing below them at the back door, Hermione tapping her foot.

"Busted." Ron said, sighing, "How long do you think they were standing there?"

Harry, looking at his wife, assessing her glare came to the conclusion that, "It hasn't been very long. I mean, Hermione would have been shouting by now, do you think?"

"Yeah, I suppose. You think we should fly down, or ask them to join?"

Harry smiled, "Oi! You lot want to join us?"

"Does it look like we want to join you?!" Hermione growled.

"Ron, I suggest we just fly down."

"Alright then." Ron smiled, as they landed.

"Fancy seeing you up in the sky." Hermione said, raising an eyebrow to her husband and best friend, "I thought you two were going in for a drink, not to fly for an hour."

Ron shrugged, "Didn't feel like hanging around you lot talking about girlie stuff."

"Fine, but my husband here was part of the girlie stuff said." She replied, staring through Harry.

"Yeah, and you told it much better than I told it. Besides, Ron and I needed to discuss his wedding."

"Oh?"

"Yeah." Ron said, "He needs to know what's going on being my best man and all."

"Thank MERLIN you chose someone!" Claire said, breathing a sigh of relief, "I thought you were NEVER going to make your decision. I forgive them both Hermione. Merlin, I'm so glad that's over." She said, hugging Ron tightly.

"I knew it for a while, I just never had the chance to ask, because of their wedding."

"I thought you would have chosen a brother." Hermione said smiling.

"You of all people should know that I'd choose Harry over them." Ron laughed, "We've been through enough together."

Hermione smiled, "That's brilliant." She wrapped her arms around Harry's waist, leaning her head against his chest, "Take me flying."

"I don't have my broom." He grinned.

"A broom's a broom. Please?" She asked.

Harry looked at his friend, "Can I borrow your broom?"

Ron laughed, "OF course, especially since Hermione's the one who asked."

"You two should come too." Hermione said.

"Naturally. What do you think we'd let you two have all the fun?" Ron laughed, "Come on."

The four friends flew on two brooms together till six in the evening, when they knew they would have to be back for dinner. Hermione smiled, and relaxed against Harry's chest as the two brooms flew around the cloudless sky, with a disillusion spell casted over them.

* * *

The months flew by. Charlie married, followed by Ron, and then in December, the Death Eaters came around again. Ron and Harry were barely home during the day, and were out till all hours of the night, sometimes they would be out. They staked out the places in London where they were supposed to be located. They were communicating more often, and Harry couldn't help but wonder who the leader of them was. He knew that Voldemort was no longer around, but that didn't mean that other people couldn't still want to rid the worlds of muggles and muggle born. So there they sat, in the cold, following any tip they had to find the ones involved.

It was one in the morning and seven of the Auror's were hidden in the park, awaiting any sign of human life. Ron and Harry were sitting next to one another, wands in hand, watching, when they heard soft talking, "It's almost time. The Dark Lord is no more, however, we will continue what he had told us. We will make sure that he is revenged."

"What sign are we waiting for?"

"Our only sign." The first voice said, "We'll meet again. Soon."

Harry, Ron, and the other Auror's tried to get a visual of the two standing before them, but all they could see was a dark cloak. Harry has heard the voice before, but he can't put his finger on where he has. When the two disapparated, the Auror's were allowed to go back to headquarters. Ron and Harry sat in the office, bouncing ideas off of one another so they could catch the death eaters at large, before they caused anyone harm. They came up with several ideas, but nothing was set in stone yet. They would have to wait and listen, and then catch the death eaters.

It was Christmas Eve, and all the Weasley family was at the house. Teddy and Victoire played with their newest toys on the floor. The four and a half year old and three and a half year olds ran around the adults, as they talked. Malfoy had come in a few minutes ago and was sitting with his hands folded, talking a bit to Ginny, but looking nervous about something. Harry and Ron watched him closely. They had a bit of dinner, but during dinner, there was a bird at the window, "It's for you Malfoy." Fred said, passing him the note.

He stood up and walked away from the table. Ginny strained her neck to see her boyfriend. When he didn't come back in a few minutes, she excused herself and walked over to the living room, "Everything ok?" She asked.

"Fine." He replied, folding the paper up and tucking it into the pocket of his pants pocket, "I need to go."

"What?!" Ginny said, a bit loud.

"I'm sorry." He said, looking at her, kissing her cheek, "Work."

"Work? But its Christmas Eve Draco, what could you possibly have to do at work?"

"You know I can't tell you that."

"Why can't you? What is it recently about you? You are so secretive!"

"It's work Ginny."

"I don't care what it is! I hate it!"

"I'm sorry, I need to go."

"Why is it always at night?"

"Because that's when problems occur."

"Dammit Draco! I support you with everything! I constantly defend you against my family!"

"I don't need defending Weasley. I can take care of myself."

"Why do you have to leave?"

"I told you, work. Happy Christmas." He said, and with a quick kiss on the cheek he apparated out.

Ginny stood there, looking dumbfounded. She couldn't understand what was so important for him to have to get up and go. She walked back into the dining room and sat down heavily, "Everything ok dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Work." She grumbled, picking at her food.

"On Christmas Eve?" Ron asked.

"Yes Ron." Ginny said, "He's sorry."

"I'm sure." Fred and George replied together.

Ginny sighed and placed her hand on her forehead.

It was only an hour later when Harry and Ron got a patronus sent calling the Auror's to the office immediately.

"Dammit." Ron cursed, placing his mug of eggnog down on the seat. He looked at his wife, kissing her, "I'll see you as soon as I can."

Harry did the same, and also gave his godson a kiss on the head, "I'm sorry." He addressed the entire family.

"Be safe, please." Hermione said to him, kissing him one last time.

"We will."

Hermione nodded. She was on edge now that the death eaters were on the move. She stayed awake countless nights waiting up for him, or falling asleep on his side of the bed, only to be woken up by him a few hours later, but it was worth it, because she knew he was safe. The mood was a bit sullen that night. Everyone was on edge, wondering why they were called away on Christmas Eve, but no one would know the reason until they came home.

While they were sitting outside a dark manor, Ron looked to Harry, "Don't you find it odd?"

"What?"

"The fact that Malfoy left an hour before we were called in?"

Harry thought for a moment, "I suppose."

"Don't you think he could be involved?"

"I do. It's been happening too often, him slipping away and us getting calls."

"If it's him, I want him to get the kiss." Ron said.

"I want him in Azkaban if it's him." Harry said, "He's put up a good charade, I mean, having a blood traitor as a girlfriend, being around Auror's all the time…"

"He's still a git."

"Agreed."

"I…" Ron goes silent, as they hear footsteps walking towards them. Ron and Harry drew their wands, and suddenly, red and green sparks are flying. Curses and Charms flowing freely.

"Some Christmas eh mate?" Harry said, before sending a charm at a death eater.

"Yeah, but not for them!" Ron said as all the Aurors and Death Eaters dueled knowing that one side will win, and the Auror's are sure that it would be them. An hour later, the death eaters are wrangled, with the exception of three who escaped. The Dementor's came to carry the seven death eaters away. By this time it was almost three in the morning. Some of the Auror's were seeking medical help, while others sat heavily, too tired at the moment to apparate to their loved ones, "I can't believe we let three get away!" Tom shouted, pounding his fist into the table.

"But we've got seven of them." Wendy said, rubbing her tired eyes.

"It's not good enough." Harry said, shaking his head, "We need to find out who the leader is and how we get to him or her. I am so sick and tired of these death eaters! I know that it's not as many as before the war, but damn!"

"We'll get them. We've got Auror's all looking for them. They just caught fifteen in France, and another two in Luxembourg." Wendy said.

"It's not enough." Ron agreed, "We need to get to the bottom of this."

"Not tonight though." The senior Auror, Cade, said to them, "It's Christmas. Go home with your families. I'll see you in two days, if not sooner."

They all listened to Cade. Ron and Harry stood in the annex discussing what could be done. It was four o'clock before they both apparated home.

As expected, Hermione was sprawled out on his side of the bed. He was exhausted and sore, but he couldn't wait to get into bed with his wife. He quickly showered and in ten minutes, he was sliding into bed, after pushing his wife over onto her side. Kissing her forehead, he curled up against her, spooning, with his hands wrapped tightly around her waist, his face buried in her long hair. He fell asleep and did not wake up until almost nine thirty. He woke up to a bit of noise in far bedroom of Grimmaulds Place.

"Can we wake him up yet?" Teddy begged Hermione.

"Not yet." Hermione said, in a low voice.

"Why?"

"Because Harry was out till four in the morning."

"But it's Christmas, and Grandmum said that Father Christmas would come to your house."

"And he did, but we need to wait until Harry gets up."

"I've been waiting forever!"

"You just woke up thirty minutes ago." Hermione laughed, "If Harry's not up by ten, we'll wake him up."

"Promise?"

"I promise." She said.

"Can I go see if he's awake?"

Hermione sighed, "Go ahead, but make sure you're silent please. Don't wake him up Ted."

" I won't Hermyme!" Teddy said, as he walked down the hall. Harry heard the door squeak open and footsteps walk towards him. He smiled as the footsteps stopped and he knew he was right by the bed.

"Happy Christmas Teddy." Harry said, turning to the child.

"You're awake?"

"I am."

Teddy jumped up onto the bed with Harry, hugging him, "Can we go open presents?"

"What did Hermione say?"

"When you are awake and you are! Please Harry!"

Harry smiled and sat up, "Alright, let me get dressed and we'll head downstairs. Then before we go over to the Weasley's, we'll stop in and see your gram."

"Ok!" He smiled, "Hurry Harry!"

Hermione walked through the door, frowning a bit, "I told you not to wake him up."

"I did NOT!" Teddy said, "Did I Harry?"

Harry shook his head, "No, he didn't wake me up."

Hermione sat down on the bed next to Harry, getting pulled down into a kiss, "Well Happy Christmas." She laughed.

"You too."

"Everything ok from yesterday?"

Harry shrugged, "Bit of a duel but I made it through."

"Good." She smiled, "You're godson wants his presents."

"So I heard. I need to get dressed and we'll go down."

Hermione nodded, "Alright then. Come on Ted, let's go down and wait for Harry."

"Ok!" He smiled, and ran downstairs, with Hermione on his heels.

Harry quickly dressed and went downstairs with his wife. Teddy tore into all his gifts, thanking Harry and Hermione when it was a gift from them. While he played with the gifts, Hermione and Harry exchanged. This year wasn't as big as the last year since they had the wedding just a short seven months before. Hermione got a few books she wanted, and Harry got clothing and odds and ends needed. It was a great first Christmas together.

Harry cooked breakfast for the three of them and then they were off to Andromeda's house. She was not feeling very well, and was extremely tired. Teddy's mood changed when he was around his gram. Usually a bubbly child, he remained quiet when he talked, and though excited, he contained himself. Andromeda smiled and humored her grandson, glad that he had a great day and that Father Christmas treated him well. They spent the afternoon with Andromeda, ate a small lunch and Teddy showed her all the toys he got. She smiled, kissing his cheek. Hermione watched from afar, worried about how the witch looked, however, when questioned, Andromeda always pushed it off as the 'Excitement of the season' or something closely related. At four in the afternoon, the trio left and headed over to the Weasleys where the entire house was a bustle. "Victoire!" Fleur was calling to her daughter, "Get back here! Unbelievable! You need to get dressed."

Harry caught a little blonde blur out of the corner of his eye and scooped her up, "Uncle Harry! Put me down pease!" She begged, as he flipped her upside down, and tickled her, "Stop stop please!" She squealed.

"You seem to be missing something small and blonde." Harry said, flipping the girl over his shoulder, "Can I give her back to you?"

"Thank you Harry." Fleur smiled, as she kissed his cheek, "Happy Christmas."

"Happy Christmas."

"Now, you, my little naughty girl, need to be dressed and ready for dinner."

"No!"

"How do you think Aunt Ginny will feel if you aren't in her pretty dress?"

"Sad." Victoire said, pouting.

"I think you're right, so come on, Gram's waiting for you upstairs."

"Ok." She said, as Harry put her down on the floor, "Teddy, I'll be RIGHT BACK!"

"Ok Vicky!"

"Where is everyone?" Harry asked, looking around the quiet house.

"Bill went with Fred and George to get mum's gift. They kept it at the store. Ron and Claire are running a bit late. Her mum and dad's lunch went longer than planned. They'll be here around four. Ginny is apparently waiting at her apartment for Draco. She should be home soon. Ellie and Charlie are upstairs with Percy and Destiny. Ellie was a bit ill this morning, so she is taking it easy."

Hermione looked at Fleur, "Is she pregnant?"

"That's what mum thinks." Fleur laughed, "I think she may be."

"Well that would be brilliant if she were! Mum has wanted more grandkids."

"Yes, she has." Fleur smiled.

"What about you and Bill? Any thought on more kids?"

"Yeah, we have." She smiled.

"And?" Hermione asked.

"We've decided that if it happens it happens right now." Fleur smiled, "I'd love more."

Hermione nodded, "Well, Victoire's still small."

"She is." Nodded Fleur, "What about you and Harry?"

"Merlin, not for a while."

"No real idea?"

"I figured in a couple years. I'd like to be married at least two or three years before kids."

"Yeah, it's definitely a challenge."

Hermione nodded, "I'm 23, I know I'm not ready to have a child yet, and neither is Harry."

"But if it happened?"

Hermione smiled, "I suppose it wouldn't be the worst thing in the world."

"What?" Harry asked, walking into the kitchen.

"If we got pregnant."

Harry went white, "What like now?!" A million thoughts flew through his head, was he going to be a father? If so, would he be a good one. How far along was Hermione? Would he be a good father? How did she get pregnant so fast after marriage? The most important question was, would he be a good father.

"IF Harry IF!" Hermione said as the two girls busted out laughing.

"I suppose you got your answer then." Fleur grinned.

"No, I'd be fine with it." Harry said, barely regaining color in his cheeks, but knowing that he better say something supportive about the fact that IF Hermione did end up pregnant, he wouldn't mind. Truthfully, if she were pregnant, he'd be scared to death.

"Sure." Hermione smiled, rolling her eyes, "And it's fine, your reaction that is, because I'm nowhere near being ready."

"Merlin Hermione. Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Harry said, sitting down on the couch.

"Happy Christmas you two." Mrs. Weasley smiled, coming down with Victoire, "Harry are you alright? You look a bit peaky."

Fleur and Hermione started giggling again, getting a glare from Harry, "I'm fine mum. Happy Christmas."

"You sure?"

"He's fine mum." Hermione nodded, "He just walked in on a conversation that Fleur and I were having about me having kids."

"Still not ready are you Harry." Mrs. Weasley smiled.

"Not quite." He said, smiling, as Mrs. Weasley hugged and kissed both Potters. The door opened and in came a rather annoyed redhead and blonde.

"No, I don't care we are NOT going there on New Year's Eve!"

"Why in the bloody hell not?"

"Because I am not spending that night with your family. I am spending it with my friends."

"We can go there for a little while can't we?"

"Just like today Claire? We went over there for lunch and it is now almost five in the afternoon. We were supposed to be here by three and it's now five!"

"That's not my fault!" She said, arguing with her husband, "It wasn't my fault we were not out of there on time."

"You can go on New Year's Eve, but I'm not. I'm going out with my friends."

Grumbling, but knowing she was not going to win this argument at the moment, Claire shut her mouth and went over to say hello and wish her in-laws a hug.

"Happy Christmas Mum." Ron said, kissing her, with a frown on his face.

"Ronald Weasley, it's Christmas, please smile."

"Harry and I are going to go fly for a bit, alright?" He asked his mum.

"As long as when you come back your attitude will be better."

"It will." He said, "Come on mate."

Harry looked to Hermione who nodded, and happily, Harry followed Ron out to the shed.

"Always her family, never my family! I can't believe all the time she wants me to go to her parents place, over me going to my families place! What the hell kind of relationship is that?!"

"I don't think she meant it Ron." Harry said as they flew side by side around the outskirts of the Burrow's land, "I mean, she was just asking…"

"No, she was telling." Ron groaned, tossing Harry a quaffle that he had brought. The pair went back to the field behind the house and tossed the quaffle. After twenty minutes they saw another redhead flying towards them.

"Can I play?" Ginny asked, her face red, her eyes puffy.

"Yeah." Ron said as Harry tossed her the quaffle, "But we're just passing the quaffle a bit."

"That's fine." Ginny said, as she flew away from the boys, passing it back and forth.

"You alright Gin?" Harry asked.

"No." She sighed.

"What's the matter?" Ron asked.

"Draco." She sighed.

"What did the git do." Ron frowned.

"He's not here."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Work again." Ginny sighed, "He's just been so… I dunno. It's like I don't even know him anymore. I mean, you know how we were. Now it seems like he wants nothing to do with me at times, and other times, I don't even know what he's up to or where he's going."

"I'll kill him." Ron said.

"You'll do no such thing." Ginny replied, "He'll get over whatever mood he's in."

"It's Malfoy." Ron said, before Harry lugged the quaffle at Ron to shut him up.

Ginny looked at Harry, thankful that he did that to get Ron to shut up. Christmas was miserable for her. The rest of Christmas was wonderful, full of food and fun, but the next day it was back to work, and Harry, Ron, and the other Auror's were off chasing down death eaters. They were barely home anymore, but thankfully, they had understanding wives. Hermione and Claire knew how important it was for them to be doing their job, and on occasion, Hermione frowned about her career choice, because she knew that she would have been a great aspect to the Auror team. She knew that because of her experience during Hogwarts and also because of her book smarts, she knew she would have been right with them, helping them, but instead, she was helping muggles and magic coincide. She loved her job, but she wanted to be with the boys as well.

* * *

It was February when Harry got the call that would change his life. He and Hermione had been away on holiday with Ron and Claire, Luna and Neville. The all needed a bit of a break from work. They had just gotten home to Grimmaulds Place, the rain which had been falling all day pounded the windows, when a letter flew through the window, via owl. Harry had just taken their suitcases upstairs and was unpacking a bit, leaving Hermione downstairs to tend to the animals. The Owl flew through the window and sat on the counter, waiting for someone to take the letter from him. She looked at the unfamiliar handwriting and called up to her husband, "Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"You just got an owl."

"Oh? Ok, open it up and let me know what it says. I'll be down in a minute."

Hermione opened up the owl and skimmed the contents, feeling the color drain out of her face, "Oh Merlin!" She said, "HARRY! Get down here!"

Hearing the distress in his wife's voice, he ran down the stairs, "What's the matter?"

"You need to read this." She said, tears in her eyes.

"What's the matter?"

"Read it." She said, sitting down on one of the stools at the table.

_Mr. Potter,_

_Last night, your godson, Ted Lupin was brought to our orphanage. His grandmother passed away this morning from witches leukemia. On Mrs. Tonks's will, she stated that you would be the first person allowed to take full custody of her grandson. Please come to the orphanage as soon as you can. _

_Sincerely,_

_M. Lux_

"Oh shit…" He said, "Shit. I… What happened? How did this happen? I… shit."

Hermione nodded, "I don't know. Poor Teddy. Harry, you need to get there. He needs you. He's only four and he's in a place that he is not familiar with!"

"Come with me." Harry said.

Hermione nodded, "Of course."

They apparated to the gates of the magical orphanage, walking hand in hand, they headed up the long path to the door, talking the entire time, "He's not going to be good Harry."

"Do you think he knows? I don't know how I'm going to tell him. I don't know how I can tell him his grandmum died."

"He needs you." Hermione said.

"No, he needs us." Harry told her. He felt Hermione's shoulders shake and instantly knew that she was crying. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, rubbing her shoulder with his hand, as she wrapped a hand around his waist. She clung to him as they walked to the door and pressed the bell, waiting for someone to answer. Hermione leaned against Harry's chest, trying to fight off the tears, unsuccessfully. The entire day was gray. The rain had just stopped but the clouds were low and moving quickly.

After what seemed like hours, an elderly woman opened the door, "May I help you?"

"I'm here to talk to Madam Lux." Harry said.

"Harry Potter?"

"I am." He said.

"Right this way." She said, as the couple followed her into the foyer of a large orphanage. It was a bright and colorful place, not at all like the orphanage Harry had seen in a memory from Dumbledore. He felt Hermione grip him tighter, as they walked, "Wait here please, Mr. and Mrs. Potter."

They nodded and stood in the foyer. The lights were bouncing off all four sides of the walls. To the left was where the children ate dinner, to the right was a large playroom which lead out to the grounds. Ahead of them was a staircase which could only be believed to lead up to the children's rooms or classrooms of some sort. A woman in her late sixty's came out from one of the rooms and met up with the two, "Mr. Potter?"

"Yes Ma'am." He said to her.

"Please, come into my office and have a seat." She replied, "I am regretful to be the one to bear this news to you."

"What happened?"

"Mrs. Tonks has been ill for quite some time, the Healers informed me. She had the witches leukemia. There is no potion to cure it, of course you know this. It takes years for symptoms to come on and then years for you to perish from it. Well, she was taken to the hospital by a neighbor when she collapsed while cooking dinner for the neighbors and for her grandson. Ted Lupin was brought here when we knew that she would not make it. That was last night. We told him that his grandmum passed and he had a difficult night. We were unaware of you as his godfather until recently when her will was looked at. Normally, when someone dies who is charge of a small child, their will is looked at sooner. It said that the option would go to you for him to live with, and if not, he is to stay at our orphanage."

"Of course." Harry said, as Hermione clings to his hand, "Where is he? I'd like to see him."

"I'll go and get him. Bear in mind, that he is not himself right now. He came in with bright vibrant turquoise hair and blue eyes, but right now, he has paled himself. He doesn't look like himself."

Hermione sighed, "His mum changed with her mood as well."

Hermione wiped her eyes with her thumb, trying to prepare herself emotionally for Teddy's entrance. She knew he would be a mess and prepared the best for him. Harry couldn't stand to be in the office, so the pair walked out into the foyer and waited by the staircase. Harry was pacing behind Hermione, who was standing looking for any signs of movement from the almost five year old year old. Finally, they heard footsteps coming down the hallway and onto the staircase. Harry stopped and looked up at the child, who looked down at him. Teddy's bottom lip started to quiver and Harry reached his arms out for the child to come to him. In an instant, Teddy ran down the stairs as fast as he could and into Harry's arms, where he was scooped up and hugged. Hermione felt a tear fall from her eyes as she watched Teddy burry his face into his godfather's neck, crying. What she was happy about was that his white hair turned a shade darker and closer to blue. She looked at Harry, who was trying to calm his godson down. Hermione whipped a tear away from her eye, as Teddy looked out from Harry's neck and over to Hermione. She gave him a watery smile and a kiss on the cheek. With that kiss his hair turned into a very pale blue color.

"I wanna go home." Teddy said, looking at the two people around him.

"I know Ted." Harry said, "We're going to bring you to our house, alright?"

"No, I wanna go home. I wanna go with gram."

"You can't." Harry said, "You know she's not able to come home anymore. Just like your mum and dad."

He nodded, "I know."

"So you'll come to our house, alright?"

Teddy nodded, tears flowing freely.

"Mr. Potter, being his guardian, I have a bit of paperwork for you to sign. I'm going to need you to follow me back into the office please."

Harry nodded and looked at Teddy, "Stay here with Hermione for a bit mate, and I'll be right back."

"I wanna stay with you." Teddy said, tightening his grip onto Harry.

"I'll be right back." He said, trying to unravel his small hand from the death grip on his shirt.

"Come on Teddy, come show me where you played." Hermione replied, taking the child.

"I didn't play." Teddy said honestly, "I miss my gram."

Hermione sighed, feeling his head go down on her shoulder, "I know you do. I miss her too."

"Am I going to stay with you?"

"Yes."

"Can I bring my toys?" He asked her honestly, his blue eyes meeting her brown eyes.

"Of course you can. We'll get your toys very soon."

"Can I keep my bedroom at your house?"

Hermione smiled brightly, "Yes, you can."

"You won't leave me, will you?"

Hermione shook her head, "No love, I won't. Not for a long time."

"Harry won't leave me will he?"

Hermione shook her head again, "No. We're both going to be around for a long time."

He nodded with her, "Can we go to your house now?"

"As soon as Harry is finishing up his paperwork."

"Can I live with you forever?"

Hermione smiled and nodded, "As long as you want to."

He nodded, and hugged Hermione even tighter, as she rubbed his back. She noticed his hair changing more and more back to its normal color, slowly, but changing none the less. She stood in silence with Teddy for another fifteen minutes, until Harry came out of the office. He took Teddy back and thanked the woman, "Come on Hermione, let's get home."

The three heartbroken people apparated away, back to the house. By this time, Hermione decided it was time for dinner and began to cook. She decided that she would make something easy and began to cook left over stew. She put out three bowls and called the boys, "Come on you two, come eat."

Harry and Hermione sat down and ate, but Teddy sat with his hands folded in front of him, his stew untouched, "You need to eat mate."

"I don't wanna." He said to Harry, folding his arms tighter against his body.

"I was told today that you have not eaten at all this morning or afternoon. You need to eat."

"No." He replied, turning his head away from the stew.

"You're not leaving this table until you eat." Harry responded firmly.

"No." He said, frowning at his godfather and at the food in front of him.

Hermione watched the two in silence, knowing very well that two stubborn boys in front of her were going head to head. A twenty two year old, verses a four year old. Harry let him sit in front of his food for another five minutes, before he got sick of his little attitude.

"Eat." Harry said again, watching his godson's hair turn scarlet, "Don't pull that on me Ted Remus! I don't care if you turn your hair red with green polka dots, or orange with pink ones. I don't care what color you make your hair, you are going to eat."

Teddy looked directly at Harry, staring him in the eyes as if challenging him, as he took his bowl, throwing it onto the floor. Stew and glass went flying across the floor. Hermione gasped as the stew splattered onto her pants, pushing back her chair, "TEDDY!'

"That's IT!" Harry said, standing up, "You get up to your bedroom and stay there until I come and get you."

"No." Teddy said, before Harry turned around.

"Go." Harry said, firmly and icy, with a look that would frighten any child on his face. He pointed to the stairs, and Teddy hightailed out of the kitchen, sobbing, but he did what Harry said. He sat on his bed with his face down on the pillow and sobbed.

Hermione and Harry could hear him downstairs as they cleaned up the stew and broken glass. Hermione was casting several charms to fix the bowl. Harry was fuming, "Harry." Hermione said, quietly, "Harry."

"What!" He shouted at her.

"He's four. He just lost his grandmum. He has to live with us now. He has no family left. He doesn't understand what happened."

"I know that!" He shouted.

"Please don't shout at me." Hermione said, still on the floor, mopping up the stew, fighting with the tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes.

With a sigh and running his hand through his hair, he looked at his wife, using his wand to clean up the mess, which Hermione could have easily done. He figured she was using it as a distraction, "I'm sorry." He pulled her up with a tight hug, "I just don't know what to do."

Hermione nodded against his chest, "Well, at least you don't have to do it alone."

"What do we do Hermione? He has lost his grandmum. I don't even know how to make it better for him."

Hermione shrugged, "You made it better for me by just being there for me, when I lost my father. Just hugging me, telling me it would be alright, and treating me like normal. I'm sure he's the same way, but if he's not hungry right now, don't yell at him. He's four."

"I feel bad enough Hermione."

"Go talk to him then. Make him know that it's not ok to back talk, but make him feel welcomed."

"You wanna do it for me?"

"He wants you, not me right now." Hermione said, as she let him go.

Harry sighed, kissing the side of her head, "I love you."

"I love you too." She said, as he walked upstairs to see his godson. Hermione sighed and finished eating the last bit of her stew, then cleaned everything up, before going into their sitting room to watch TV. Looking at the clock she saw it was almost eight. She knew that Teddy must be exhausted, and should be getting ready for bed, but he is sitting up there crying.

Harry walked into the room and found the boy lying on his bed, his back towards the wall, his head leaning on the Quidditch pillowcase, looking at the door crying, waiting for his godfather to come up and tell him he could come back out, "I didn't move Harry." Teddy said, not looking Harry in the eyes. Harry felt his heart drop as Teddy spoke.

"I can see that. Thank you for listening." Harry responded, sitting down on the bed next to him, "I'm sorry for yelling. I shouldn't have lost my patients so easily. You need to know something though, if I say something in this house, or if Hermione says something in this house, it goes ok?"

"Yes." He said, not looking at Harry yet.

"I do love you though." Harry said, putting a hand on his head, tousling his hair a bit.

"I love you too." He said as he hugged Harry, "Can I come out now?"

Harry nodded, "Sure, as long as you make sure you listen."

"I promise." He said, clinging to Harry.

"I'm new at this stuff Teddy. You're going to have to help me out, alright?"

He nodded, clinging to Harry still, "Good, now, are you hungry?"

"No." He said, shaking his head, "I'm not."

"Alright then. We'll go down, watch some tele, and then you are getting a bath and going to bed, deal?"

"Deal." He said, as Harry stood up with him.

"Tomorrow, however, you are eating ok?"

"Ok."

Harry smiled. Teddy was placed onto the floor in the sitting room and immediately made a beeline for Hermione. He got onto the couch with her, and cuddled up against her, as close as he could get. Hermione wrapped her arm around him, and took his small hand in hers. Harry smiled sadly at the two. He felt like he didn't even greave for the loss of another friend. The only thing that concerned him was the wellbeing of his godson, who was now curled up against his wife. He watched the pair and wondered what he was going to do with a four year old? His fears were coming out as he watched them. Harry checked the clock and saw that it said nine o'clock, "Alright Teddy, say good night to Hermione."

"I wanna stay up." He pouted.

"What did we talk about upstairs?" Harry reminded his godson with a stern look.

"Night Hermyme." He said, hugging her.

She smiled, "Night love. I'll see you tomorrow."

Harry and Teddy go upstairs, and Harry gets him ready for bed. He decided to still give him a quick bath, and then puts him in his room where Teddy quickly falls asleep. Harry was back downstairs at nine thirty, and in the kitchen pouring himself a shot of fire whiskey.

Hermione walked into the kitchen and stood behind her husband placing her hands on his shoulders, "Are you alright?"

He sighed, "I don't know what to do Hermione. How am I going to raise this boy?"

"The same way Sirius would have raised you."

"I'm scared."

Hermione nodded, "Me too, but we're in this together."

"The woman, Mrs. Lux, asked me if I would be adopting him or not."

"What did you tell her?"

"I can't Hermione."

"Can't what Harry?" She asked, a bit upset with his decision.

"I can't adopt him. He already has a family. His mum and dad loved him and they still do. His gram was the same. I love him, and I'll raise him like my own, but he's not. I don't ever want him thinking that I am his father, especially since he had two damn good parents, parents that I can't forget, parents that he doesn't know."

Hermione nodded, "I agree with your decision."

Harry looked at her, sighing, "Thank you. He's not a Potter, nor is he going to be. He is a Lupin. I can't take that away from him or his parents."

Hermione nodded, agreeing with her husband, "It's your decision Harry, and I will agree and support whatever you choose to do."

Harry kissed her forehead, "He's going to hate me isn't he?"

"Did you ever hate Sirius?"

"I got mad at him, but he was like a father to me, same with Dumbledore."

"I reckon it will be the same with you and Teddy, only he'll have you longer."

"And he'll have you as well."

Hermione smiled, "Treat him like he were your own and I'll do the same, and we'll be fine. It's going to be tough Harry, but we'll be great."

"It's going to be tough." Harry sighed.

"Of course it is! WE both work. Kids get sick, get hurt, they get scared, they get mad, they get upset, and they are here all the time, but I'm ready for it. I may not have been before, but right now? Yeah. Harry we were just nominated as parents."

"And you're not scared?" Harry asked Hermione, as he took her hands.

"I'm scared to death, but if we can handle one, we can have as many as we want. I for one will raise and love him as my son and you love him just the same."

Hermione and Harry sat in front of the television until midnight when they headed up to bed. Harry checked on his godson and covered him up, before joining his wife in their bedroom.

Hermione had a rough first night's sleep with the four year old in the next room. She knew that he was fine, but every sound that came from the hallway, through their open door, she was wide awake for. She got up twice through the night to check on the boy, always finding him in the same position. She would pull the covers up over him every time she checked on him and would brush a piece of pale blue hair out of his eyes. She smiled at him when she realized he was fine and then would reluctantly go back into her bedroom and sleep until the next noise pulled her from her dreams. Crookshanks had kept a visual over the boy, sleeping on the foot of his bed the entire night, only moving in the morning when he had awoke.

The next morning, Teddy came into his godfathers room and woke Hermione up by getting in between the pair. It was early, even for the child to be awake, and Hermione groaned as she looked at the clock, "Teddy, it's not even six in the morning yet."

"I know." He said, in a quiet voice, so to not wake up Harry, "I can't sleep in my bed, can I sleep with you?"

Hermione nodded as she looked at his tired features, and made room for Teddy, rolling over more onto her side of the bed, "Of course."

He smiled happily in the darkened room and curled up next to Hermione closing his eyes. He wrapped his small hand around Hermione's shoulders. She smiled, and rolled over, so she could get in a more comfortable position. Hermione was never one who could sleep on her back, but her side was more acceptable. She brushed a piece of hair out of his eyes and then Teddy sighed and fell instantly asleep, Hermione followed suit minutes later.

At eight, Harry awoke, feeling small knees in the lower part of his back. Groaning he shifted and saw Teddy curled up against Hermione, his head placed in the crook of her neck. Harry had no idea how long Teddy had been in bed with them. He smiled softly and decided to get up and downstairs, so he could get breakfast ready. Letting the two continue sleeping upstairs, he pulled on his housecoat and went to the lower level of the house. Harry looked through the cupboards, trying to find something that Teddy couldn't say no to. He decided on pancakes and began to make them, the muggle way, so he could give the two more time to sleep. He poured himself a cup of coffee and filled it with cream and two scoops of sugar. He put a perpetual warming charm on the cup he poured for Hermione, and set it aside, at her spot at the table. Pig flew into the kitchen with a letter from Ron, "Thanks boy." He said, petting him softly causing the small bird to twitter, hoot, and fly around the room in a frenzy, proud of himself with how well he did his job.

_Harry,_

_Heard about Andromeda and wanted to know if you knew or if you already had Teddy. Mum's a bit torn up about her death and is worried about Teddy, we all are. I'll be stopping by around lunch time. Let me know what's going on._

_Ron_

Harry scribbled back a note that stated he knew about Andromeda, had Teddy, and sure, coming over was fine, "Right back to Ron please Pig."

The bird hooted, and flew out the open window. Harry went back to making pancakes. Teddy ended up coming down before Hermione.

"Harry?" He called, looking around the first floor for his godfather.

"In the kitchen mate." He called back, as Teddy slowly walked into the large room, rubbing his eyes, holding a stuffed wolf Harry had gotten him for his third birthday, named, what else then Moony, "Are you hungry?"

"Yes." Teddy said, walking up to Harry's legs and hugging them. Harry picked him up and felt his arms instantly wrap around his neck. He kissed Teddy's cheek and hung on to him as long as Teddy needed it.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yup. I woke up early though."

"I know, you ended up in my bed then, didn't you." Harry grinned.

"Yes, Hermyme said I could." Teddy responded.

"I'm not mad. I don't mind." He smiled.

"Ok." Teddy said, pulling away from Harry. Harry sat Teddy on the island, while he cooked, so he could watch and talk to the boy. The color of his hair was slowly starting to become more vibrant. Each time Teddy smiled, his hair would change a shade. Sometimes, if he thought about his grandmum, his hair would dull, but only for a while. Harry knew that it would be rough for him the next few weeks, months, and even years, but it would always turn out alright. "Harry, can I help?" He asked.

Harry nodded, "Sure, but I'm doing this the muggle way."

"I can learn!" Teddy smiled.

"Alright, come here then." He said, pulling a chair over to the counter, "Stand here."

"Ok." He smiled.

Harry gave him directions which he followed, "Look Hermyme!"

"What are you doing?" She asked, walking into the kitchen, tying her hair up out of her face.

"I'm baking pancakes!"

"Good work." Hermione smiled, kissing him on the cheek.

"Hey! What about me?!" Harry asked, pouting.

Hermione walked over to him and kissed him on the lips, "Better?"

"Much." He smiled, kissing her again, "Good morning."

"Morning." She said, wrapping her arms around his waist, "What are we doing today?"

"Well, I am going to go over to Andromeda's house and get some things for Teddy, probably most of his things. Ron's coming over around noon, so I'll enlist his help." He said.

Hermione nodded, "I can help too."

"I know baby, but I suppose you should be home with Teddy. I don't think it's wise for him to go back home yet." Harry replied, kissing her on the top of her head.

She nodded, agreeing with Harry, "Alright."

The three ate breakfast and then Harry waited for Ron to come over. They then decided to go over together to Andromeda's house, "Harry, where you going?"

"To get your things."

"I wanna come."

Harry shook his head, "No mate. You need to stay here and keep Hermione company. It's not wise for you to go yet."

Teddy nodded to Harry, not wanting to disagree with him and make him mad, "Harry, you bring my toys please."

"I'm going to Ted. Ron and I are going to bring all of your things there."

He nodded and then went to the sitting room to stay with Hermione.

"How's he doing?" Ron asked as they entered the empty house.

"He ended up in bed with Hermione and I this morning, and yesterday he wouldn't eat."Harry replied, as they gathered the items that Teddy would be bringing with him to Harry's. Everything in the house and the money that Andromeda had was going to Teddy.

"What are we getting?"

"Anything that he may want, including pictures of his mum and dad and family. I am NOT having him forget about his family."

"Right." Ron said, as they walked first into Teddy's room, getting everything from it. They levitated it into the bag which was charmed to fit a as many things in there as needed, thanks to the nifty charm that Hermione had taught them. "Everything goes, right Harry?"

"Everything." Harry said. They placed all the items he owned into the duffle bag and then went around the house gathering everything they could teach Teddy about his parents and family. Harry found Andromeda's memories all in vials, dated and numbered. He found in another cabinet Remus and Tonks's memories, "Ron, look at this."

"Memories?"

"Yeah. I wonder why she has Tonks and Lupin's?"

Ron shrugged, "Maybe they lived here a lot before…"

"Maybe."

"I wonder if they have the pensive?"

Harry shrugged, "Eventually we'll have our own. I'm not worried about finding it."

Ron nodded, "How do we take them?"

"As is." Harry said, as he casted a spell to carefully place the thoughts into a separate bag.

"What else do we need?"

"The key to Gringots."

"Where would she keep that?"

"In a box in her bedroom. That's where she told me it was if anything ever happened to her."

"When was that?"

"Bout three years ago. She wanted to make sure Teddy was cared for incase anything happened."

"Do you think she knew?"

"Yeah, now I do."

"Well, come on, let's get it and then go. I'm sure the family will be in shortly to sell the house and all."

"They are in on Tuesday. Gave us a couple days to get the things Teddy needed."

"Well that's good." Ron said as they made yet another trip around the house before apparating back to Grimmaulds Place.

"We're home!" Harry called.

"Hi love." Hermione said, walking into the room.

"Hi." He said, kissing her.

"Two bags?"

"Yeah, this is for Teddy's room, and the other one is for him when he's older. I've got some memories of Tonks, Lupin, and Andromeda."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Wow."

"I took all the pictures I could find of Tonks, Remus, Ted, and Andromeda to show Teddy. I want him to know them Hermione."

"Harry, he's four, he'll remember them."

"He's still so young. He may not, but I'm going to make sure he doesn't."

Hermione nodded, agreeing yet again with Harry. At times like this it was better to agree than to argue, though no argument was needed. The rest of the day was spent setting up Teddy's room and he was reacquainted with his toys. Harry took a picture out of the bag, one of Tonks and Remus standing together, Teddy in Remus arms, and placed it on the nightstand next to his bed. Teddy played with all his toys, the entire evening, cleaning them up per request of Hermione once he was finished. Ron stayed until dinner with the three, and then he left.

That night, after Teddy was in bed, Hermione and Harry sat down on the loveseat in the sitting room, Harry taking Hermione in his arms, wrapping her in a tight hug, as he kissed her neck. She snuggled down against his chest, resting her hands on his which were laced together around her navel, "What are we doing about Teddy on Monday?"

"What do you mean?" Harry asked her.

"What do I mean? We're both going to be at work. We need to find someone to watch him."

"Shit, you're right."

"Unless one of us is staying home."

"Well, we were away all last week…"

"Yeah." Hermione said, "Well, what are our options? I mean, it's just for the rest of the school year. Next year he'll be going to grammar school."

"True." Harry sighed, "What about Ellie or Fleur?"

"They are both pregnant." Hermione sighed, "Do we really want to bother them?"

"Well, Ellie, maybe not, but Fleur is use to having Teddy with Victoire. DO you think she'll mind?"

"I know Mum watches Vicky a couple times a week…"

"Well, I don't think she'll mind too much. She's watched Teddy for us a lot."

"We'll have to ask her tomorrow when we see them."

"I agree." Harry sighed, "I guess this is going to be harder than I thought, eh?"

"No, it's going to be different." Hermione sighed.

"I just didn't think." Harry said.

"We're new to this. IT's not going to be bad Harry."

"I know." He sighed, feeling Hermione grip his hand into hers, "One day at a time 'Mione."

Hermione nodded, "You think it's hard for us? Imagine what it's like for Ted."

"You know, we already know how he feels, losing all his parents. We're bonded in a way, I suppose."

Hermione smiled and laughed, "We've been bonded for years."

"I'd like to be bonded with you in a different way." Harry said, nibbling on her earlobe a bit.

"Well, I suggest we go up stairs then." Hermione smiled.

"Do you think he's asleep yet?"

"Definitely." Hermione said, as she pulled him up and lead him to the bedroom.

* * *

It was May before either one of them knew it. Death Eaters were at it almost every day this week. Harry had not been home at all, which left Hermione and Teddy in the house alone. Teddy would wait by the window for a letter from Harry every night at seven, and they always came. Hermione would then help him write a new one and it would be shipped back to him the same day. Then, in the middle of May, the last letter came,

_Dear Hermione and Teddy,_

_Well, it's getting kind of rough out here, but no worries, Ron and I are fine, as well as the other Auror's. There's been a lot of action, spells, and duels recently. I think that we are getting close to the source of the Death Eaters. I wish I could find them soon and come home to you both. I miss you. _

_We have had tips that Malfoy is among the death eaters, which I hope to hell Ginny doesn't know yet. I don't want that to get around to her until it is certain that he is a part of the dark followers again. Ron's ready to get the Dementor's as soon as we find him to kiss him right then and there. I have kept him a bit more leveled. Ginny told me that in March he really started to become distant, and I know that they are on a bit of a split, but still, this is going to really hurt her. She loved him, for some reason. _

_  
Teddy, I hope you aren't being too much trouble for Hermione. I hope you're listening to her. _

_Hermione, I don't think I'll have much time for writing in the next few days, but I'll see you by June, I hope._

_Love you both,_

_Harry_

Hermione's mouth dropped. She knew it had to be bad for him to not be able to write. She felt the tears start to well up in her eyes, before the little blue haired boy turned to her, "Hermyme, do you miss Harry?"

"I do, very much." She said.

"Me too, but he'll be home soon." Teddy assured the twenty three year old.

Her voice caught in her throat, "Come on Ted, let's go see Grandmum Weasley."

"Yay!" He said, as the pair apparated over to the house.

"Mum?!" Hermione called, as she saw Victoire running up to hug her and Teddy. With a hello to the three year old, Vicky and Teddy were off running and playing.

"Hi dear, how are you?"

"I've been better." She sighed, "I just got a letter from Harry and it's really scaring me."

"Can I read it?"

"Yeah." Hermione said, passing her the parchment.

Mrs. Weasley nodded, "Ron sent Claire a note similar to this one. It's quite disturbing isn't it?"

"It's a right fowl way of saying that they are in danger." Hermione said, beginning to tear up.

"Hermione, they are two of the best Auror's there are. They are doing their job. It's what they are trained for."

"I just never thought this would be happening again." Hermione said, tears flowing down her cheeks, "We've been through the war. He defeated Voldemort. I thought the death eaters would be through."

"They weren't through the last time, what would make this time different?"

"I don't know mum, I just… I'm just scared." She said, feeling Mrs. Weasley pull her into a tight motherly hug.

"They are too. They know what they are up against. They know how difficult the job is. They can handle it."

"But what if they can't?" Hermione said, "I don't want to lose him, or Ron."

"None of us do." Mrs. Weasley said, letting her out of the embrace, "You've got a child to think of right now."

"I am. I just got that letter and…"

"What happens will happen, Hermione. There is not a bloody thing you can do."

Hermione nodded, and wiped her eyes, "Thanks mum."

"Any time." She said, "Now, am I taking Teddy tomorrow?"

"Yes, I need to be in work by nine. You don't mind do you?"

"Not at all dear. I love watching him."

"Thanks." She smiled.

"Tea?"

"Please."

The rest of the day, Mrs. Weasley and Hermione spent the day talking and discussing the happenings of their lives at the present time. Claire arrived a few hours in to the visit. Hermione and Claire sat and discussed their concerns about their husbands. They sought comfort with one another as they cried and got everything needed to be said off their chest.

* * *

May 22, Hermione still had not heard from Harry. It was eight days since his last letter, She was having a rough time sleeping, wondering what he was doing and most of all wondering how he was doing. Teddy was beginning to feel Hermione's stress and was quiet, his hair paling a bit as his mood showed stress. He sat with Hermione all the time, still running to the window in hopes of a letter from his godfather. Hermione read the paper all the times, wondering if anything would be written in about the Auror's or even the Death Eaters.

Hermione was dozing on the couch at almost eleven, still in a pair of black pajama pants and a tank top. Teddy was watching television on his chair waiting for seven o'clock to arrive in hopes that his godfather would write to him. Hermione slept only four hours in the past two days. She was starting to really feel the effects. Suddenly, she was roused by a pop Her heart soared, hoping that it was Harry, but her hopes were shot when she saw Fred coming into the sitting room, "Hermione?"

"Fred?" Hermione said, rubbing her tired eyes.

"Come on, we need to go." He said, "Teddy go grab a couple toys to keep yourself occupied, and a couple books."

"What's the matter?" Hermione asked as Teddy ran to get what Fred asked for.

"We need to get to Saint Mungos."

"Why?"

"Harry and Ron were brought in."

"Oh my god." She said, "Are they ok?"

"Go get dressed and let's go.

"Are they ok?"

"I dunno. Mum called over to the shop to tell George and I to come quick and told me to get you. George is grabbing Claire."

"What happened?!"

"Go get dressed. I don't know. If I knew anything I'd tell you Hermione."

Hermione raced upstairs, changing into a pair of jeans and a short sleeved shirt. She grabbed Teddy a jacket and met Fred back downstairs, "TEDDY!" Hermione called for him. She felt tears stinging her eyes.

Fred bent down to scoop up the now five year old and placed him onto his hip. He then reached over for Hermione's hand, "I can apparate myself."

He watched her shake and shook his head, "You'll splinch yourself. Apparate with me."

"I can do it myself!" She said firmly.

"No, you can't." And with that, he grabbed her hand and they apparated to St. Mungos. Healers were everywhere, running in and out of the hospital. Hermione saw a sea of redheads and blondes around the waiting room. Mrs. Weasley stood up and hugged Hermione, "Any news?"

"None yet dear."

"What happened?" Hermione asked.

Bill looked at her, "They ran into an army of death eaters. They ended up being outnumbered thirty to ten. Forbidden curses were being shot left to right. Harry apparently jumped in front of one of the other Auror's, Wendy if I'm correct and ended up taking the Cruciatus Curse full on, several times. Sectumsempra was casted by a death eater and it cut him, quite badly. They don't know what's going to happen Hermione."

Hermione sat in a chair between Fred and Julie. She took a few calming breaths, trying to hold back the damn of tears. Julie took Teddy from Fred's arms, sitting him on her lap. Hermione put her face in her hands, and felt Fred's hand on the small of her back, rubbing it in comforting circles. She lost it, in a respectable way. Tears poured out of her eyes as silent sobs wracked her frame. Claire, who was sitting with Percy on one side had tears flowing freely most of the time. Ginny sat across from Hermione, trying to figure out who did this, and if it was Malfoy. Recently Ginny and Draco stopped talking a lot, because he was always busy with work. Most of the work he was doing was secretive. He wouldn't talk to her, or always changed the subject or got mad at her if she asked about his job. She needed to know if he was involved. She was hurt and devastated, and cried on the inside for her brothers. She didn't know what to do, but she needed to know what happened and who was involved.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley sat there in silence, watching the time tick away on the clock. They held each other and awaited any information on their sons. Ginny stood up and walked over to Hermione, squatting down in front of her, taking Hermione's hands into her own. Hermione looked up at her through swollen tearstained eyes, and saw that Ginny's were just as bloodshot. The two girls embraced, hugging one another tightly, crying on each other's shoulders. Teddy came up and squeezed between Hermione and Fred, leaning on her arm, "Harry is ok Hermyme."

"I hope so Teddy." Hermione said, knowing that Teddy was stating that, not questioning it.

Hermione and Claire shot up as a Healer walked into the waiting room, "I'm looking for Mrs. Weasley?"

Claire walked over to the healer, "I am."

"He's awake. We healed what was needed from him. He has a few cuts and bruises, and a few burns from the hexes thrown his way, but he's fine. He ended up fighting against the imperio curse, and well, he's exhausted."

"Can I see him?" Claire asked.

"Of course, come with me." The healer said.

"What about Harry?" Hermione asked.

The healer stopped and looked at the 23 year old, "They are still working on him. We won't know anything until it's over. It's been touch and go."

Claire looked at Hermione with utmost sorrow, and patted her shoulder, before following the healer back to Ron.

Hermione sat back down in the chair, staring at the wall. Fred wrapped his arm around her shoulders, as she leaned against him, willing tears not to fall, but failing.

Fleur stood up, after hearing the news of Ron and of Harry, "Come on Teddy, Victoire, we'll go back to our house." She was due in two months and exhausted, "I'll keep him as long as you need me too."

Hermione nodded, "Thanks Fleur."

"Say goodbye to everyone." Fleur said to the two children.

Teddy crawled up onto Hermione's lap and hugged her tightly around the neck, kissing her cheek, "He'll be ok Hermyme. Don't be sad."

Hermione nodded, "I know. I'll see you tomorrow, ok?"

Teddy smiled and nodded, "Ok. I love you."

She smiled, kissing his forehead, "Love you too. Thanks again Fleur."

"Not a problem." She smiled, turning to Bill, "I'll see you tonight?"

"As soon as I see Ron, then I should be coming home."

"Alright. "

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were allowed to go into see Ron an hour after Claire was able to, leaving Hermione, and the Weasley six and their girlfriends sitting in the waiting room.

Finally, around six at night, the healers came out, "Mrs. Potter?"

"Yes?"

"We've done everything we could. He is not awake, but we hope he will be soon. He has severe lacerations that will heal with time and potion. I'm concerned about the amount of dark curses he had received. It's difficult to know how he is going to fair or how he's going to be if he wakes up."

"Can I see him?"

"Yes." The healer replied, and brought Hermione back to her husband. She looked across the hall and saw Claire's figure hovering over Ron's bed, and could hear a faint conversation going on between the two of them. She turned into Harry's room and froze at the door. He looked more like a piece of meat, rather than a human being. Deep lacerations were still oozing with blood. His skin was white. His body was casted with charms so the healers could keep a look out on his condition.

"Will he be ok?" Hermione asked, softly.

"We won't know yet. Tonight's critical for him. If he makes it through the night it's a good sign. Regaining consciousness will take a bit, but…"

Hermione shook her head for the healer to stop. She went next to her husband and sat in the chair, strategically placed. She felt sick as she looked at him, sitting there, hurt. She looked around the room and saw the blue paint on the wall, "You're right love, blue, I feel like I'm drowning." She sighed, recalling when they had been in the hospital waiting on news about Teddy and Andromeda after their car crash. She took Harry's hand held it as his breathing went from being labored to steady and then back to labored. As Hermione watched and listened to him, she got angry with him. "You're so stupid sometimes." She said, tears of anger flowing down her cheeks, "Why do you always have to be the bloody hero? Can't you for once let someone else fix problems? You've been like this since we were kids! It's not your job! I shouldn't be sitting here waiting for you to wake up! I shouldn't be sitting here not knowing if you will get through this or not. Why! For once, I just wish you could be the… the one who sat back and watched! Why can't you do that?" She sobbed, as she kept her hand on his, "I can't lose you Harry. I can't. Everyone that I have loved seem to leave me. God, please, please, get through this. I don't know what I'll do with… I don't know what I'd do if you left me. Please Harry… please." She sobbed as she sat next to her, knowing that she had no control of what was going on. The blood continued to ooze out of his wounds, and Healers came in and out, checking on his progress, shaking their heads when there was little to no improvement. She didn't want to leave his side, but had to when they had to change his dressings, she was asked to stand in the hallway.

Ron spotted her through the door, "Hermione." He called to her in a voice that was unlike his own. It was quiet and raspy.

Hermione turned and walked into the room across, "How are you?"

"I've been better." He sighed, looking at Hermione, "How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine."

"No you're not. I can tell by your eyes."

"What happened?"

"I…" He began, trying to remember everything, "It happened so quickly. We were looking out for death eaters, and then they were there. Curses went flying. Harry and I were back to back for a while, until he went after Wendy. Then he dropped. We were all tired. We got a lot of the death eaters, I believe 25 out of thirty, but those five got away. Harry was down on the ground by the time I got over to him. He wasn't moving, he wasn't awake, and he was bleeding profusely out of around fifteen wounds. Kevin apparated us to the hospital, and then he went for the others. We didn't lose anyone… yet. It was bad Hermione. It was really bad. I couldn't help him when he was under the crucio curse. He was…" Ron stopped as he was the state that his friend was in. Tears were flowing down her pale cheeks, "I'm sorry Hermione…"

She couldn't stop the tears, she stared at Ron, who raised an arm to her. She sat next to him and he pulled her into a gentle hug, "He… they don't know if he's going to make it Ron."

"He defeated Voldemort. He can survive this Hermione." He responded, kissing her cheek, "He'll be fine."

"You don't know that."

"No, I don't, but it's what I believe."

Hermione nodded, and sat up, taking Ron's hand, "You're ok though?"

"I'm sore, but I'm fine. I'm going to go and sit with Harry tomorrow, if they let me."

"I'm sure he'll love that." Hermione said, wiping her eyes.

"The healers left his room, you can probably go back in."

"Where's Claire?"

"Getting some coffee, she'll be in soon."

Hermione nodded, "I'll stay until she gets back."

"Hermione, go with Harry, I'm fine."

Hermione shook her head, "I'll be there all night I suppose. I'm worried about you too Ron."

Wincing as he moved, "I'm fine."

"I'm sure. Lay still. I don't want you hurting yourself."

Ron nodded, and gave her hand a friendly comforting squeeze, "He'll be alright Hermione."

Hermione sighed, "He looks awful Ron. He looks like a piece of meat, just lying there. His blood is oozing through the sheets and everything. I just… I don't know how he could be alright."

"It's Harry." He smiled weakly before wincing again.

"You need to lay still and get some sleep." Hermione smiled sadly.

"I suppose you're right."

"I always am." She grinned, and squeezed his hand again.

Claire walked in and stood besides Hermione, placing her hand on her shoulder, "How's Harry?"

Hermione shook her head, "Not too well. They don't know what is going to happen."

She nodded, "He'll be ok Hermione."

"I hope so." She said, kissing Ron on the cheek, "I'll see you later. Rest please."

"I will."

"See you two later on." Hermione replied and stood up quickly exiting to be with her husband again. Hermione sighed as she sat down, healers still in and out every fifteen to thirty minutes, checking on his progress, or lack thereof. Mrs. Weasley stopped in briefly before they left for home for the night. Hermione figured she didn't want to stay long because she felt like she was imposing. Hermione wished she knew that wasn't the case. She would have liked company during this time, at least for a half hour or so.

Healers came rushing in around ten thirty, ushering Hermione out. His breathing had gone from good to horrid in a matter of seconds. Hermione could hear the labored breath all the way out into the hall. He was choking and gasping for air, all the while unconscious. Hermione sat in the waiting room, unable to do anything. She could only think of the worst. She didn't know how she could go on living without Harry, and how Teddy would take it. This year was not off to a good start. Andromeda dying, and Harry and Ron in the hospital, Harry, possibly dying. Hermione broke down, sobbing for her best friend, the love of her life, her husband. She felt the tears pouring down her cheeks, leaving salty streaks, her nose running, but she made no attempt to stop it. Claire came out around eleven to sit with Hermione. She pulled her into a hug as Hermione cried, with no intention of stopping. Her curly hair falling into her face, covering her eyes as she sobbed.

"He's going to be…"

"No he's not." Hermione sobbed, knowing the next word coming out of her mouth, "I'm so scared. I can't lose him Claire. I don't know who I am without him. I… he was the one who taught me who I was. He was the one that was always there for me. I can only remember five times in our lives where we fought. I can't lose him. I can't do it. I don't know… I just don't know what I'm going to do without him."

"You're not going to have to find that out Hermione. He'll pull through."

"What if he doesn't? I have lost so many people who mean the world to me. His godson has lost all his family, what happens if Teddy loses Harry as well? How is he going to take it? I can't handle this Claire. I can't do this alone. I can't live my life without him." She sobbed, as Claire rubbed her back soothingly. Claire knew that anything she said wouldn't be of comfort to Hermione, unless it was, 'Harry's awake and fine, ' but she couldn't say that. She had no idea how to help Hermione. She just sat with her.

Hermione tried as hard as she could to pull herself together, but she didn't succeed with that, not for another thirty minutes or so. She was sick to her stomach by the time she finished crying, her eyes puffy, her face blotchy with thick tear stains down her cheeks. She and Claire sat in the waiting room, silently sitting, shoulders pressed up against one another, waiting. Hermione thought the most annoying sound in the entire room was the constant ticking of the second hand. She wanted to pull her wand out and silence it, but knew that it wasn't hers to silence. Her mind was a blur about how she would get over Harry's death, if she had to. She prayed silently for his life to be spared. She prayed that she wouldn't have to be alone. She prayed that he would be healthy once again. And as she thought more and more about her husband, she felt the tears threaten her eyes. She made no move to wipe them away, because they would keep coming.

"Mrs. Potter?" The healer said, walking out into the room.

Claire squeezed her hand, comforting her, as she stood up, "Yes?" Hermione questioned.

She held her breath as the Healer began to speak, just wanting her to tell her if it was a yes or a no, if he was alive or not. Her stomach dropped and she numbly stared, feeling her throat close up around her as nerves wracked her body. Time stood still as she waited for the news from the healer.

Still holding her breath, she waited.

* * *

_A/N: So like it? Love it? Comments? Review please! From Marriage to Parenthood. Some important life changing events are coming up soon! I can't wait show all of you what is going to happen! _

_Forgive the small mistakes. This chapter just came to me, and I beat it out in a couple days._

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter! You are all awesome! Please keep up the reviews!_

_Please Review! I love 'em! It only takes a couple seconds! _

Next Chapter coming soon!

_Stary_


	24. Revivals and Regrets

_Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!! NOTHING AT ALL! I don't wish to get sued._

_A/N: This takes place in the life of Harry and Hermione… but you'll have to use your imagination a bit as always in fan fiction. I love to hear from you if you liked the story! Please Read and Review, but no flames. I don't feel they are necessary._

_So this chapter is full of depressing tragedy, but also, Malfoy hating!! _

_Thank you all for the Amazing reviews! I really appreciate them! Keep 'em up! They really help me keep up my writing quickly!! I love reading your comments, especially my frequent readers as well as my new readers! Keep them up!_

_I have to say that I have the BEST reviewers ever! You all are amazing! Please keep them up. It helps to know what you think about my writing._

_Read, Enjoy, Review!_

* * *

Hermione sat there, unaware that Claire was holdig her hand. Hermione prayed to every god out there. She felt like she had sat there for hours, waiting for the news on her husband, "Mrs. Potter, he's stabilized again, but we don't know for how long." The healer said, "He keeps losing the battle, and we can only do so much."

"What are you saying?" Claire asked, as Hermione stared at the healer, with her mouth open.

"We don't know if he's going to make it or not. Tonight's going to be rough for him. You can see him if you want."

Hermione nodded, and walked back, seeing his still frame, she cried as she sat next to him. It was almost one in the morning when Claire left the hospital, and still Hermione sat next to her husband. Dark circles were forming around her eyes, she held his hand as she waited. She finally spoke, out loud to him, "Don't you leave me Harry. I can't do this without you. I can't lose you. I'm lost without you. Please, you have to get through this." She sobbed and leaned her head down next to his, kissing his cheek softly, "I can't live without you."

Ron was standing by the doorway, listening to her, when he finally spoke, "He'll get through this Hermione."

"What are you doing out of bed?" Hermione said, frowning as the redhead advanced closer to her. He was pale, well, he was always pale, but he was paler than usual. He walked towards her with a limp, his face bruised and swollen. It was obvious that he had be hexed with a stinging curse, though it was healing. He was favoring his left arm as he came closer to her.

"Visiting my friends." He shrugged. Hermione stood up and forced Ron to sit in the chair. He shook his head no, "You need to sit next to him. I'll get the other chair."

"I'll get it for you." Hermione said, walking over to the chair in the corner of the room. She pulled it up next to him and he sat, wincing.

"What did the healers say?"

"He's losing the battle. They said that they aren't sure if he's going to wake up or not. The damage is so extensive. I can't lose him Ron."

Ron wrapped his arms around his sobbing best friend. The pain that he was enduring was not nearly as bad as what Hermione was going through. Hermione knew she sounded like a broken record, but it was true, she was dead inside without him, "You know, back in school, when you got very sick, I remember Harry and I feeling the exact same way." Ron began, "We found you sick on that bloody couch, after our Quidditch match. You threw up all over the floor." He smiled, "It was bloody disgusting. Harry and I waited to see how you were. Your fever was high, life threatening almost, and he said the same thing that you are saying now. He told me that he couldn't lose you. He told me this over and over again. I realized then that you two were meant for one another. I knew he loved you then. We were scared out of our wits waiting for you to pull through. It was the longest days of my life. You made it though. You pulled through. Harry will too. This is NOT the end of him Hermione."

Hermione couldn't stop the sobs as she clung to Ron's shirt like a second skin. She had her face buried into his chest, and he rubbed her shoulders, "But what if it is? What am I going to do?"

"You'll live just like you always have. You'll get over it. You'll have a five year old to raise. It will work out. I assure you."

"I can't lose him. Ron, I just can't."

"You won't." Ron replied, "I can't wait to get back to the Auror's and catch all the bastards who did this to us."

"Don't rush it yet." Hermione responded, still leaning against her friend, watching her husband. The two stayed like that the entire night. Hermione eventually fell asleep against Ron's chest. He sighed, and watched Harry, "Pull through this Mate. I can't lose you either."

"Mr. Weasley!" One of the nurses cried as she saw the redhead out of bed, "What do you think you are doing?!"

"Shh!" Ron said as his temper beginning to flair, "I'm sitting with my friends because this is where I am needed."

"You need to get right back into bed, and stay there! How do you expect to heal properly by being out and about already?!"

"The healer said I could see my best friends tomorrow, well according to my watch it is tomorrow. Now, if you wouldn't mind, my friends are sleeping."

"I…" The nurse responded, frowning at the situation, "You need your potion."

"I'll take it here." He said, not looking at the nurse.

"I can't give it to you here."

"Well then, I won't take it. Your choice." Ron growled.

"I'll get a healer." The nurse said, storming out of the room.

"Bloody bitch that one." He said, looking down at Hermione, seeing she was still asleep, yet she had tears running down her cheeks, "He'll be fine Hermione." Ron whispered to her. She buried down deeper into his chest, subconsciously, and he wrapped a supportive arm around her.

He was glad she was sleeping, even though he knew it wasn't a deep sleep, it was still good for her. The healer came into give Harry his potion and allowed Ron to stay next to his best friend. Hermione did not wake up till almost five thirty the next morning. She sat up and got her bearings, "Oh my gosh! I didn't mean to fall asleep!" She said.

"He's fine Hermione." Ron said, looking at her, "You needed it."

"You stayed?"

"I did."

"Ron, you need to rest."

"I need to be with my best friends." He said, kissing her temple.

"Any change?"

"None. He made it through the night though."

Hermione nodded, reaching over to Harry, to brush a piece of hair out of his eyes, "Come on love, wake up. Come back to me."

"Alright Mr. Weasley, time for some tests, and time for a sleeping draught." The healer said, "You spent all night awake when you should have been sleeping, so now, you'll get your eight hours whether you want it or not."

Ron agreed, standing up, "You'll be alright?"

Hermione nodded, "Thanks Ron." She said.

He kissed her cheek and responded, "See you in a few hours."

Nodding, Hermione turned back to her husband and waited for any sign of life. She held his hand, rubbing her thumb across the top. She stared at him, as if willing him to wake up. Finally, at around eight in the morning, his eyes opened, "Harry?!" She said, squeezing his hand, "Can you hear me?"

He nodded, once and then closed his eyes again, never fully looking at her, nor uttering a single word to her, just a nod. He woke up several more times during that day, not speaking, staring straight ahead, and Hermione tried to get him to look at her, but he wouldn't. He couldn't. Hermione saw the blank look in his eyes every time they opened and it frightened her. What if he wasn't the same? What if he never remembered her? How many curses did he have shot out at him? Would he end up like the Longbottoms? Never remembering, never understanding, never living? What would she do? She would talk to him though, tell him how much she loved him, tell him how much she missed him and wanted him to be alright. Still, nothing. She welled up every time he woke up, praying that he would tell her it was alright, but nothing.

It was the second day she had been by his side, when Mrs. Weasley came in. Harry was awake more often now, with the same blank look on his face, "Hermione, dear, why don't you go home for a bit?"

"I can't." Hermione said, wiping her eyes, "What if he recognizes something?"

"I'll stay with him."

Hermione shook her head, "I can't leave him Mum."

"You're going to. You haven't eaten or slept in two days Hermione. Teddy has been asking for you. You need to go and see him."

"But…"

"I'm not asking you, I'm telling you. You may be twenty three years of age, but I am going to force you to go home, even if it's just for a couple hours, see Teddy, get a shower, eat a decent meal, and then you can come back."

"But mum…"

"NO buts." Mrs. Weasley said, "I'm staying with him. I won't leave his side. You need to go."

She nodded, knowing that Mrs. Weasley was right so she left the hospital in a pop, back to their house. Hermione put on a pot of soup for herself and went upstairs. She got undressed and jumped into the shower. The water caressing down her body felt wonderful. She was tired, and hungry, and couldn't get everything done fast enough to be back with her husband. She never meant to take a long shower, but the spray felt too delicious, and she lingered for almost twenty minutes, letting the water cascade down her. She relaxed a bit, feeling the warm water sooth her tight muscles, and then she got out. Changing into a clean pair of clothes she went down to eat a bit, feed the animals, and lastly go over to see Teddy.

Hermione apparated over to the house by the sea. It had been almost three days since she had seen Teddy and she did miss him.

"HERMYME!" Teddy said, running into her full force, hugging her legs. She picked up the five year old and hugged him.

"Hey Teddy, I missed you."

"I missed you too!" He said, smiling brightly, not letting go of her, "Is Harry ok?"

Hermione shook her head no, "Not yet, but he opened his eyes today."

"Good! He's not sleeping anymore?"

"Still sleeping a lot." Hermione said, trying to put Teddy down, but he was having none of that, "Have you been behaving for Bill and Fleur?"

"Yes. I've been very good. Vicky and me have been playin a lot!"

"You minded your manners?"

"I have." He smiled proudly.

"Alright, well let me go find Fleur then."

Hermione walked into the sitting room and smiled when she saw Fleur on the couch, "Well? How is he?" Fleur asked.

"Teddy, why don't you go play for a bit."

"Ok." He said, hugging Hermione again, before running off.

"He had a rough night two nights ago… I'm sure you heard about that."

"I did. Claire told us."

"He woke up yesterday morning a bit, for a few seconds. He nodded at me and then closed his eyes. That was all he did. Now all of today when we woke up, he would stare for a bit and then fall back asleep. It's like he doesn't even recognize me or himself."

"That has to be hard. Did the healers say that was temporary?"

"They won't know for another day or so. I wish I knew how many curses he took, because it would give me a better idea of what I'm dealing with." Hermione sighed, "Mum came over and sat with him so I could come home, get changed, and then see Teddy for a while. Has he been ok?"

"He's been more whiney today than usual. I think it's just because he misses you two, but he's fine. He cried last night before bed because he wanted to go to the hospital to say good night to you, but of course he couldn't."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry Hermione, we love having him. I just think it's a lot for him to handle. He's been happy though. Victoire has been playing with him a lot and taking his mind off of everything. I'm sure he'll be alright."

"How have you been feeling?"

"Oh I've been well, besides the fact that she has been sitting on my bladder almost every hour on the hour."

Hermione laughed, "I won't be looking forward to that."

"It's worth it." Fleur smiled, "Can you stay long?"

"I really should be getting back to the hospital soon."

"I would be the same way Hermione. I couldn't leave Bill's side. I hated it. He'll be fine though, Harry that is."

"I hope so Fleur."

"He will Hermione." She smiled, brightly, hugging her.

Hermione stayed at the house for an hour and a half, playing with Teddy and Victoire, and having dinner with them, but after dinner, she had to leave.

She thanked Fleur for a wonderful dinner, and then it was time for her to say goodbye to Teddy.

"I'll see you in a day or so, alright Teddy?"

"I want to go with you." He said, clinging to her neck, hugging her tight.

"You can't love. The hospital isn't for young children. Harry isn't awake enough for you to come and see him either. The healers won't allow you to stay."

"I wanna go home then." Teddy pouted, burying his face in her neck.

"We'll be going soon. I'm sorry Teddy."

"Hermyme, don't leave me again. I wanna go home." He begged her.

"Come now, that's not a very nice thing to say. Don't you like staying with Fleur and Bill?"

"Yes, but…" He sniffled, "I wanna be with you too."

"Soon, I promise. I'll see you soon."

"Tomorrow?" He asked, his eyes pleading with hers.

"Yes, tomorrow. I'll be here."

Teddy nodded, and hugged her tightly again, "I miss you."

"I miss you too." Teddy kissed Hermione and she put him down, "I'll see you soon. I love you."

"Love you too Hermyme."

"Thanks so much Fleur. Let me know if we can do anything for you. I'll take Victoire for you as long as you need."

"I'll hold you to that." Fleur smiled, laughing, "Come on Teddy, let's go outside and play."

Teddy waved sadly to Hermione, and Fleur gave her a hug, before she apparated away. She arrived in St. Mungo's to see Mrs. Weasley still by Harry's side.

"Feel better now?" She asked Hermione, with a kind smile.

"Worse." She sighed.

"Why?" Mrs. Weasley asked with concern.

"Because I just left a heartbroken five year old."

"Hard isn't it?"

"He cried and I hated it. I am the reason for his sadness. I hate that."

"I know how you feel. Wait until you leave them at the train station. All is made up for at that time." She smiled.

"Any change?"

"Little." Molly sighed, "He was awake for a few moments, tried to say something and then shut off. He's making progress I suppose."

Hermione nodded, "I suppose."

Mrs. Weasley and Hermione sat next to Harry, talking about anything they could to keep their minds off of the current situation. Ron came in with them for a little while, in more pain than he had been in. Hermione could tell by the way he was wincing that he was not fairing too well, but he would never admit it. He sat down next to his mum and to his 'sister' watching his 'brother' and hoping that it would be over soon. All too soon it was time for Molly to head home and Ron to retire for the night. He would be allowed out of the hospital in two days. Hermione, kept a vigil over Harry, talking to him, holding his hand, running her finger over the lightning bolt scar, softly. His features were becoming more animated. His face would contort in almost pain, and then relax when Hermione talked to him. Still, she sat by his side.

It was almost six in the morning, while Hermione dozed by his side, his hand in hers, her spare arm used to prop up her head, on the fifth day he had been in the hospital, when she felt him move. She instantly woke up and saw the same blank look in his eyes, "Hey love." She said to him, running her hand through his hair. He tilted his head towards her, for the first time since he had been awake, well, with his eyes open, "Hey, can you see me? Harry? Can you say something?"

His features softened and he nodded to her, taking in her presence, "Her…" He began, before becoming short of breath.

"I'm here." She smiled, bringing her hand up to his face, cupping his cheek, "Don't try and talk. Can you hear me?" He nodded at her again, "Good." She smiled, "Are you alright?" He stared at her, and then closed his eyes again. She could relate to how he was feeling right now. When she was tortured years ago, during the war, she was exhausted for days. Still, he sat with her, and she would do the same with him, until he was awake, coherent, and able to be released from the hospital.

Each day, he woke up and stayed awake for moments longer than before, but he was not quite as alert. Hermione stayed with Harry for most of the day and every night. She would go over daily to spend time with Teddy and assured him that they would be going home soon. He had spent a week at the house by the sea and was ready to come home. Hermione couldn't blame him. She was ready to go home too and sleep in her own bed, but she couldn't pull herself away from her husband.

On the sixth morning, around seven in the morning, Hermione sat by his bedside, not quite sleeping, but not quite awake. She heard him muttering in his sleep, quietly. Hermione was use to this, but then, he did something that he hadn't done yet, his entire body went taught, and as if he were having a horrific dream, he started to thrash in his bed. Hermione woke herself up more and watched him, "Harry, wake up." She said, shaking his shoulder a bit, "Harry." She repeated herself. He then sat straight up, panting, sweat pouring off his forehead. He turned to Hermione, and looked at her, almost in relief. He was shaking, Hermione could feel it as he gripped her hand tightly. He looked around, almost as if he were wondering where he had been, as if he was expecting to be back in the duel, "Her… Hermione?"

She nodded and favored him with a small smile, "You're awake."

"I.." He said, before wincing and grabbing his left side, where one of the deepest gashes was located, "Ahh." He said.

"Lay down." She said, helping him back onto his pillows.

"What… what happened?" He asked, having difficulty catching his breath.

"You were attacked. You were crucioed, and, you've been unconscious for eight days."

"Did they get them?"

"All but five."

"Ron?"

"He's alright. Harry…" She said, beginning to cry.

"Shh." He responded to her, "Don't. I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry. I thought I was going to lose you. I almost did lose you." She sobbed, trying to control it, but failing miserably. Harry used as much strength as he could to fight through the pain, to lift his arm up to cup her wet cheek. She sobbed and pressed her own hand against his, kissing the palm, "I was so scared."

"I'm alright." He said, still trying to catch his breath.

"Are you sure?" She replied to him, as he smiled slightly at her.

"Now that you're here I am. I'm sorry Hermione."

"You didn't do anything."

"I scared the hell out of you…"

"No more than usual." Hermione said, wiping her eyes. She bent down to kiss him softly. For the first time in eight days she felt him kiss her back, weakly, but still a kiss. He got a distant look, like the one he showed her a couple days ago, when he didn't realize what was going on, "Harry, what's wrong?"

"I just feel… strange." He sighed, running his hand across his face.

"How so?" Hermione asked, cocking her head to one side.

"Just… like this is all a dream, like nothing is happening, and if I blink my eyes, everything will disappear."

"Well, maybe you need to get some sleep. I suppose the curse hasn't totally warn off of you."

"The dreams are absolutely mental. I mean, they are indescribable."

"So don't try." Hermione smiled, "I can get you a calming draught if you would like."

Harry nodded, "Yeah I think…"

She nodded, kissing his forehead and went to get a healer, who came right in, "Well Mr. Potter, good to see you awake." He nodded, taking a breath, feeling like his side was being split in two, "How are we feeling?"

"Been better." He said honestly.

"Much pain?"

"A bit." He said.

"Well, I'll get you a potion for that. You also need to rest."

He nodded, "Fine."

"I'll bring what you need and I'll run a few tests."

"Brilliant." He said. It was minutes when she arrived with the potions for him to take. He took his wife's hand and sat with her. Once the potion took effect about ten minutes later, he looked at her, "Where's Teddy?"

"He's with Fleur and Bill."

Harry nodded, "Is he alright?"

"He is. I've seen him every day, but he cries every time I leave now. Fleur and Bill assure me he's fine, I just feel guilty."

Harry nodded, "He needs to go home. You do too."

"Are you ok if I do?"

"As long as you come in and see me every day? Yeah, I'm fine."

Hermione laughed, "You're such a baby."

"No reason for you to sleep here."

Hermione nodded in agreement, "I agree. Plus, I need to go to the Burrow and tell everyone you're coherent.

"For now." He said, yawning.

"Well, I'll go and get him tonight then." She smiled.

Harry nodded. He really didn't want her leaving. He hated being in the hospital alone, but Teddy had been away from home for too long. Hermione spent another fifteen minutes with him, until it turned almost twelve in the afternoon. He was exhausted, and Hermione could tell, so she said goodbye to him and told him that she'd be back later on. He asked her to bring Teddy which she obliged. She had already promised Teddy that when Harry was awake, he could come and see him.

Hermione kissed him, and they said their goodbyes, before she apparated away. Harry instantly fell asleep.

Hermione arrived at the house by the sea and saw Teddy and Victoire playing on the floor, "Hi kids."

Teddy's face lit up and he came running to Hermione, "Hi!" He smiled, hugging her around the neck, not wanting to let go, "You're early Hermyme."

"I know." She smiled, kissing his cheek, "I thought you and I could go home and then go and see Harry later on."

"Really?!"

"Really." She smiled, "What do you think?"

"Is Harry awake?"

"Not right now, but he was."

"And we can go home?"

Hermione nodded, "Yeah."

"Hermyme, can we have Victoire stay at our house?"

"Soon." She smiled, "Aren't you two sick of each other?"

"No way Hermyme." Victoire smiled, hugging her leg.

Hermione put Teddy down and picked up Victoire for a hug, "Well, you can come over whenever you want to, alright? Plus, we owe your mummy and daddy."

"You don't owe us anything." Bill called out from the kitchen.

"I didn't know you were here." Hermione smiled, walking into the kitchen.

"Yeah, Fleur wasn't feeling that great today, so I stayed home."

"Is she alright?"

"Just achy and a bit nauseous."

"Listen, when she's ready to have the baby, Harry and I will be thrilled to watch Victoire. I feel horrible that you had to watch Teddy for so long."

"We'll probably take you up on that." Bill smiled, kissing her cheek, "How is he?"

"He's in a lot of pain, but woke up this morning. He had full conversations and all."

"I'm glad. Are you sure you don't want to leave him here for another day or so?"

"No, thank you. We'll be fine together."

"Well, I'm sure that we'll be into see Harry."

Hermione nodded, "I need to let Ron know too. I think we'll floo over there first."

"I wanna see Uncle Ron." Victoire pouted.

"You don't need to see Uncle Ron. You'll see him soon."

"Teddy seeing him daddy."

"And you'll see him soon."

"Alright, well we're off. Thanks again Bill, I can't think you enough."

"Any time Hermione. Remember that."

"Say goodbye Teddy." Hermione said, as he hugged Bill and Victoire, "Tell Fleur I hope she feels better."

"I will." He smiled.

Teddy and Hermione went over to Ron's flat, letting him know that Harry was awake. He was going to be going into the hospital as soon as Hermione left, which she as happy about. She wanted him to have someone there at all times, but she wanted to have Teddy with her. Then, they went home, and Teddy ran around the house, as if he hadn't been there for years. He pulled out his toys and played with Hermione, smiling the whole time. Hermione laughed at the boy all afternoon. They had lunch together and then watched TV. Hermione lied on the couch by herself for a few minutes before Teddy climbed up on her, "So what was wrong with Fleur?"

"She's sick."

"Was she?"

"Yes. Bill said she's ok though."

"Well that's good." She said, kissing the boys cheek, "I missed you."

"I miss you too." He said, "Hermyme, are you going to go away again?"

"Not over night for a while." She said, smiling.

"When Harry coming home?"

"Soon love. We'll go and see him during dinner."

"Yay!" Teddy smiled.

"We need to be quiet though, when we go inside the hospital. Harry's still not feeling well."

"Ok." He smiled, sitting up, "Can we go now?"

"In an hour. Ron's with Harry right now."

"Kay." He sighed, "Soon though, right?"

"Right."

At five o'clock Hermione and Teddy apparated to the hospital, and went into Harry's room. He was sleeping, or so they thought he was, "Teddy, we need to be really quiet incase he's asleep."

"Ok." Teddy whispers.

She and Teddy quietly walked into the room and the pair sat on the chair, watching the TV that was on.

Teddy stared at Harry, hoping that he would wake up, but not trying to do so. He looked at Hermione who smiled down at him, as he sat on her lap, "Hermyme?"

"What?" She whispers.

"Will he wake up?"

"He will." Harry said, opening his eyes, to the noise seeing Teddy's bright smile shining down on him.

"Sorry to wake you." Hermione said, kissing him.

"No problem. I have slept enough." He replied, reaching over to squeeze Teddy's arm, "How are you mate?"

"Good." He smiled, "I missed you Harry."

"I missed you too." He said.

"Are you hurt?"

"I am." He said, wincing.

"Is it bad?" Teddy asked.

"Not as much since you and Hermione came."

Teddy smile grew brighter, if that was at all possible, and looked at Harry, "When are you coming home?"

"Not for a few days Ted." He said, as Teddy's face dropped, as Hermione shifted Teddy over, closer to Harry, "Come on up, but be careful." He told Teddy.

Teddy climbed up onto Harry's bed and lied next to him. Hermione smiled at the two. Teddy and Harry missed one another. Teddy didn't move around a lot with Harry, "Did you get hurt bad Harry?"

"I did, but I'm alright." He said, smiling.

"Where are you hurt?" Teddy questioned.

"All over." He said, looking at Hermione. She smiled sadly at him, tilting her head towards him. He reached his hand out to her, and then got the far off look again which creased off his features. Hermione squeezed his hand gently and he nodded. Hermione knew that it would be a long recovery, but he would recover. She also knew that soon enough, he'd be telling her all about that night, and what happened, at least what he could remember.

By seven, Hermione could see that Harry was fading fast. The far off look was happening more often, so Hermione made the decision to go home with Teddy. Harry was not happy with her decision, but he understood, "Come on Teddy, we need to be getting home."

Teddy pouted, but sat up hugging Harry, "I'll see you tomorrow Ted, don't worry." Harry assured the five year old.

Teddy nodded, "Ok." He sighed and got off the bed.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Hermione assured him, with a kiss on the lips.

"See you tomorrow." He said.

"Get some rest. I want you home in at least three days, alright?"

"I'd like it to be sooner."

Hermione smiled, kissing him again, "I love you."

"Love you too." He replied.

Hermione and Teddy apparated at once to their home, "Alright Ted, let's get you a bath."

"Already?"

"Yes. You don't have to go to sleep just yet, but you need a bath."

"Ok." He sighed.

Hermione let him play a bit then assisted him in whatever she could during the bath. Hermione got him out, dressed, and the two went down for ice cream. Bedtime, as always, was at nine o'clock, and he went right down, leaving Hermione alone on the first floor. She missed Harry.

* * *

Harry was released from the hospital a week after he awoke, under strict regulations. Under no circumstance was he allowed to return to work for any reason, until the healers cleared him to do so. He was still having episodes where he would suddenly zone out and it would take a while for him to return back to his normal state of mind. Hermione sat back and watched him during this time. His eyes would be moving back and forth rapidly at times, or he would sit there, staring at whatever was in front of him. He would always come back though, or shake himself out of his though. Hermione began to ask him what happened during the month he went after the death eaters.

"I really don't want to talk about it Hermione." He responded, to her, in an almost tired manor.

"Harry, I just… you've been zoning out a lot lately, and I just feel that if you talk about it, you'll start to…"

"Start to what Hermione?"

"Come back to me." She shrugged.

"I don't think talking about that night will help anything."

"I wanna help."

"Don't." He said, standing up. He walked away from the couch they sat on and went to the den.

Hermione sighed, not knowing why he wouldn't talk to her about this, but she knew better than to push him. Ron told her all he knew, but Harry would not open any new information. That didn't mean that Hermione would stop trying. He didn't come to bed that night. Hermione woke up at three in the morning, and came downstairs to find him. Walking around the first floor, she found him in the den, sitting at his desk, staring at a file. She could tell that he didn't even know she was there. Hermione walked in and placed her hands on his shoulders, causing him to jump up and pull his wand out.

"It's me." She said, holding her hands up.

"Merlin Hermione. Are you mental? What are you doing sneaking up on me like that?"

"What are you doing pulling your wand out at the drop of a hat?" She asked, raising one eyebrow in question. She stared him down as he sat back down at the desk, closing the folder, "I thought the healer said no work."

"He said I couldn't go to work…"

"Same thing." Hermione frowned.

"Just, go to bed Hermione."

"I don't want to be in bed without you." She said, sitting on the den's couch.

"I can't talk about it yet."

"Why not? You always were able to talk to me, what's changed?"

"The situation." He said, "I can't bring myself to…"

"Harry?" Hermione said, watching his eyes daze as he stopped in the middle of the conversation, "Harry?" She said again, walking over to him, grabbing his face in her hands, "Snap out of this. Dammit." She cursed, sitting on the chair across from him, drawing her feet under herself. She started to feel the tears flow down her cheeks, as she waited for him to come back to her. She couldn't deal with this over and over again. She felt helpless as she watched him, staring blankly at the wall. She knew that this was one of the side effects of the curse, especially after the amount that he probably received. She sat with her face cupped into her hands, tears flowing freely, her shoulders bobbing up and down. Snapping out of his trance about twenty minutes later, he looked around and realized that he was still sitting in his den. He also realized that his wife was sobbing across from him. He stood up and walked over to her, silently taking her into his arms. She clung to his shirt, her fingers wound in the fabric of his shirt, leaning against his chest, sobbing, not realizing that she was probably causing him pain by leaning on his wounds. "Why do you keep doing that? Why can't you talk to me?" She sobbed, "Why?"

Harry stroked her hair, "I don't know, I just can't. Something is stopping me from being able to."

"Why can't you try?" She said, her breaths coming in short, choppy, puffs.

Harry rubbed her back in circles, "I do, I just can't."

"I want to help you."

He nodded, "I'm sorry."

"I'm scared Harry. You just… you go blank. Nothing can bring you back. What happens?"

"I dunno, I just… stop."

"Why? I want to fix this." She said, still sobbing against him.

"Me too love." He said, burying his face into her hair, kissing the top of her head, "I just don't even know it's happening, until it happened."

"Please come to bed with me." He looked down into her brown eyes, seeing them pleading with him. He wasn't planning on sleeping tonight. He hadn't been sleeping at all lately, "I don't want to sleep alone again Harry."

Harry sighed and nodded, knowing that he wouldn't be sleeping and could better use his time searching for death eaters, the ones who did this to him. He smacked himself inwardly after his thoughts went to work rather than to his wife, who he had been away from. Something changed inside him after that night, and he was trying to do everything in his power to figure it out. Hermione lied on her side of the bed. He lied next to her, "What's wrong?" He asked her.

"I don't want to hurt you." She sighed, knowing he was still in pain.

"You won't." He smiled, "I need you as much as you need me." He pulled her over to his side, as she leaned her head on his shoulder, he wrapped his hands around her, and she gently placed hers across his stomach. He winced once, but it didn't matter, "I'm sorry Hermione."

"I wish I could help." She sighed, kissing the side of his neck.

"You are, by just being here."

Over the next few weeks, Harry was getting antsy at home. He and Teddy would spend the day together while Hermione worked. It was beginning to get to him. Ron would be off at the office, and he was not allowed to leave the house, because he was still getting all loony and go off into a trance. To his horror it would happen more often. Teddy would sit by Harry until he shook himself out of the trance. Harry didn't know what to do to rid himself of them, but he knew one thing, he needed to get back to work, because his trances were becoming more clear. Visions of the Death Eaters and the curses shooting left and right, his mind racing, his body and mind aching as crucio after crucio shot at him. Finally, he grabbed Teddy and apparated over to Ron's house. Teddy immediately ran for the Quidditch figures that he played with all the time, which were located in the den, "Hey mate." Ron said, "How are you?"

"I'm horrible." Harry said, "I need to talk to you about something and I need to promise me you'll help me."

"Of course I will." He said, "I don't want this to continue."

"Next time you go after death eaters, let me know."

"I always do."

"No, I want you to tell me so I can go."

"No." Ron said, crossing his arms, "Absolutely not. You aren't cleared to work!"

"And I'm not going to be cleared to work. I need to do this Ron. I need the people who did this to me and make them pay. I am seeing the visions when I zone out. I am seeing the attack over and over again. I don't know why, but it's imbedded into my brain. I can't get over this without finishing what I have to."

"Are you MENTAL! Harry, you can't! You aren't allowed!"

"And I wasn't allowed to go to the third floor in Hogwarts, nor the Chamber of Secrets, not to mention the Forbidden Forest, but that didn't stop me."

"Life or Death Harry!" Ron said.

"And so was all that. Ron, please, tell me the next time you're going out. I need to do this."

"Alright." He sighed, "Hermione's going to kill me."

"She'll get me first." Harry nodded, "Thanks."

Ron nodded, not agreeing with his friend, but not wanting to disagree with him. Maybe it would help. He could never say no to his best friend, not even to this.

Hermione woke up on June fourteenth to an empty bed. She listened closely, but did not hear Harry downstairs. 'It's too early for him to be up anyway' she thought to herself and stood up. Checking on Teddy, before she headed downstairs, she wandered into the kitchen and made coffee, and then, she saw it, sitting there on the garnet countertop, staring her in the face, her husband's handwriting on a letter.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I know you are going to be furious by the end of this letter, but I hope you will realize how important it is for me to do this. I got a patronus from the Auror department, and they needed me. I went to round up the death eaters that did this to me. I will be back before you know it. I am sorry I left you in this note, but I knew you wouldn't have agreed with me and we would have ended up with me leaving and us in a huge fight. Hermione, I needed to do this. I hope you of all people understand. I need to stop the recent blackouts, which were turning into visions. This is the only way I think I can do it. _

_I love you,_

_Harry_

Hermione felt her eyes fill up with tears, she couldn't believe he would be so stupid. Then the tears dried up and her face was set as hard as a rock. Fury ran through her blood. She never remembered being so mad at anyone before. All she could think about was that he left her, lied to her, didn't trust her, and disregarded her feelings, all in one letter. In her mind, everything that their marriage was based off of was shot to hell, in one, measly, bloody stupid, letter. She paced the kitchen, scowling at the outside, her mind racing. She was mad, no pissed, and there was nothing she could do about it. He made his decision, and he was a bloody git for choosing to do so.

"Hermyme, I'm hungry." Teddy said, was he came downstairs at the usual time.

"What would you like?" She asked, a bit short to the child, though he didn't realize it.

"Cereal." He said, sitting at the island, on a tall stool.

"Cereal what?"

"Cereal please." He said, smiling at her.

She nodded and smiled back, "Alright." She poured him his favorite cereal, added some milk and placed a banana next to him, "Good?"

"Yes, thank you." He smiled and began to eat. Mid-chew he realized Harry wasn't downstairs, "Hermyme, where's Harry?"

Hermione frowned, "Don't talk with your mouth full." She scolded, "He's at work."

"Oh!" Teddy smiled, drinking his milk. He was young. He didn't understand that Harry still was not allowed to go to work. Hermione was off every weekend, and being Saturday, they usually have a bit of family time, but not today. Teddy just assumed that Harry did what he did every day, "When he coming home?"

"Ted Remus Lupin, for the second time _DON'T _chew with your mouth _OPEN._" She repeated herself, stressing the words Don't and Open.

Teddy nodded and stopped talking until he was finished eating breakfast, "Hermyme, I wanna go flying. Can you take me?"

Hermione looked at the five year old and cocked her head a bit, "Well… you know I don't like flying too much."

"Please." He begged.

Hermione agreed and said that they would go for a short flight. Teddy never had as much fun with Hermione, and she knew it, because she never flew very high. She needed to get out of the house though, so after breakfast they took a short, twenty minute flight. They flew above the trees but not much higher. Teddy did have a huge smile on his face as they flew. "I'm gonna play Quidditch when I go to Hogwarts!"

"I'm sure you will Teddy." Hermione said, as they swooped around the park, under the disillusionment charm.

"And you and Harry will come and see me!"

"Of course we will."

"Did my daddy ever play Quidditch?"

Hermione shook her head, "No, but Harry's did."

"Ron said it was in Harry's blood. Do you need Quidditch blood to play?" Teddy questioned Hermione.

She laughed a bit, "No honey, you don't need Quidditch blood to play, because there is no such thing as Quidditch blood."

"So how does Harry have it?"

"It's a saying love. It means that his dad played and was good at it, so Harry was good at it. Ron's brothers were good at Quidditch, so Ron and Ginny are good at it."

"They have Quidditch blood sayings too?"

"Yes, so to speak." Hermione smiled, kissing his cheek.

Hermione landed the broom in the front yard, still under the charm, they made their way into the house. Teddy went running to his playroom in the house, and played quietly. Hermione, after momentarily forgetting about the letter, went into the kitchen and saw it sitting on the counter. Her anger returned, and she began to get worked up again.

Teddy came back out to Hermione, "Hermyme can I have a drink?"

Hermione looked at him and nodded, "Yes."

"Hermyme, you're mad, I can tell."

"How can you tell?"

"Cause you're face is all smooched."

Hermione looked at the boy, "I am a bit mad."

"At Harry?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because he did something not so smart."

"What?"

"Went to work when the Healers told him not to."

"That's not smart." Teddy agreed with her.

Hermione laughed out loud a bit, kissing Teddy, before giving him his drink. She loved that boy like her own. He kept her on her toes and entertained every day. He could change her mood in a matter of seconds, but it was only for a short time, then it was all brains back on Harry, and not to mention angered emotions.

Hermione couldn't sleep that night, so she walked down into the den and pulled her favorite book off the shelf, pulling the blanket over her body, to keep warm from the chill that ran through the house. She wanted Harry to come home, she wanted to yell at her. She was tapping her foot angrily, staring at the doorway, as if willing him to come home. As the hours droned on, she couldn't help but feel scared for her husband. She became extremely nervous and started thinking about the 'What If's'. 'What if Harry had another episode during the battle? What if Harry didn't pull through? What if he never came home? What if he died. What if he died… death… loss? What if she couldn't go on?'

She felt the tears slowly rise in her eyes, threatening to spill over. She wanted him home more than ever. She wanted him in the house. She wanted him safe. Her emotions ran wild, back and forth, from anger to remorse, and back again. Harry was in for something horrid when he finally did come home.

* * *

Three in the morning, a soft pop sounded as someone entered the house. Hermione stood in the kitchen, tapping her foot, knowing that he would come through there when he saw the light. She was right. As quietly as he could he walked into the kitchen, and came face to face with a stony look from his wife. Her arms folded across her chest, she stared at Harry, brown eyes meeting green eyes, her one eyebrow raised, her brow furrowed, "I can explain." He said, in a low voice. He didn't want to wake up Teddy and quickly realized that Hermione didn't care.

"Explain?" She said, "What for?"

"Hermione, I had to do this."

"Oh, right, you HAD to do this. You HAD to go off and work even though the healers told you the risks, and how you were NOT to go to work under any circumstance?" She began, her voice raising. He knew she would be at full volume soon enough, "And you just don't care about me, right? You don't care about your godson, who had already lost his parents and grandmum. He would have lost everyone!"

"Hermione…" He said.

"No! You listen to ME!" She shouted, "Do you have any idea how scared I was? I come downstairs to a note?! A fucking note!" Harry winced as she cursed. Hermione rarely used such fowl language, especially _THAT_ word, "Dear Hermione," She began, reading his note that was still sitting in front of her. Her skin color turned more and more scarlet as the time went on, "How DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THIS TO ME HARRY! You LEFT in the early morning! You left with a note! I have NEVER been so angry at you! I have NEVER been so angry! I can't even think straight!"

"Shh!" He said, glancing out the door, expecting to see Teddy, crying because he was woken up from the noise.

"DON'T YOU SHUSH ME! DON'T YOU DARE!"

"I'll shush you when we have a five year old sleeping upstairs." He said, shooting her a horrid look.

"Do you think I'm that irresponsible?! I'm not you!" She shouted, "I put a silencing charm around and in his room so he wouldn't hear me tell the man he respects the most in life, what a bloody git he is! Do you know what this has done to me?! DO you even know? I woke up, and you were gone. You left to fight the bloody death eaters, when you were almost killed a mere three weeks ago! You went even after I sat with you, wondering if you would live or not, by your side, while the healers couldn't tell me a bloody thing! I sat there thinking about my life, and how horrible it would be if I lost you! I was thinking about how in the hell I would do it if you died! I couldn't even think about what I would do without you! Then, you pulled through. I was ready to take you any way you came out as long as I could have you alive and by my side." She said, beginning to cry. He walked over to her, and tried to wrap her in a hug, "NO! Don't TOUCH ME!" She shouted, pushing him away, "Don't you DARE try to make up to me with a hug! Are you nutters?! I… You didn't even have the audacity to tell me what you were doing! I mean… wasn't once enough?! Wasn't being in the hospital enough?! Wasn't being tortured enough? Wasn't…" She stopped, her voice hitching in her throat, sobs beginning to wrack her body.

"Hermione… I had to stop the blackouts. They were getting more and more frequent. I thought that if I finished what I started, I'd go back to being myself…" He didn't try to touch her again.

"And you didn't even think of the consequences?! You never thought, 'Oh, what will Hermione and Teddy do if I die'? You never sat there and even THOUGHT about us!"

"I had to do it."

"He had to do it!" She said, pacing around the kitchen island as if a caged animal, "He didn't know what to do!" She repeated herself, "More like you didn't care."

"How could you say something like that?! Of course I cared!"

"No you didn't! I thought we could talk about everything together? I thought we could relate to one another, but obviously I was wrong. You felt you couldn't trust me. Instead of talking to me about these damn visions or blackouts or whatever the hell you call the fucking things, you went out on your own. You left me! You walked out, not telling me! Why the hell don't you trust me?!"

Harry winced again at that comment. He saw and heard how worked up she was, "Because I couldn't!"

"Because you didn't want to."

"No, it's because I couldn't. I needed to stop them myself. If I could talk to you, I would have!"

"A note Harry, a Fucking NOTE!"

"I'm sorry, what more do you want me to say?!"

"I want you to TELL ME WHY!"

"Why what?!"

"Why you couldn't TRUST ME!" She shouted, her voice close to her highest decimal level, "Why you left without informing me of this dangerous mission, one that you very well could have died in! Why you would leave without telling me you were leaving! Don't you get it?!"

"Hermione…"

"No." She said, as he reached for her, she shoved him hard in the chest, pushing him back, "I'm going to bed. You can sleep somewhere else, but don't even think you are going to be coming into bed with me tonight. You're lucky my wand is upstairs, because I'd hex you something fierce."

She stormed away, leaving Harry in her wake. As she walked into her room, she grabbed her wand, and removed the charm she placed over Teddy's bedroom. She heard him quietly breathing as she walked past his partially opened door, into her room, locking it, she lied in bed, furious at her husband. She sobbed quietly onto her pillow, tears pooling against the soft, cool, sheets. She wrapped her hands around her, trying to comfort herself, trying to sleep, but in the end, she needed to curl up on his side of the bed, inhaling the scent of his cologne and shampoo, to help her fall into an uneasy sleep. Dreams of losing the love of her life plague her subconscious. She woke up after the green light flew from the wand of a masked death eater. No sooner than she fell back asleep did the dreams start again.

Harry did as he was told and stayed as far away from his wife as he could. He never expected her to get this worked up. Sure, she'd be mad, but screaming at him like that? There was no reason for that. He went into his den and pulled the blankets out of the closet, making himself a makeshift bed on the long "L" shaped leather sofa. He turned on the television for some background noise, and eventually fell asleep.

Hermione woke up early, around six in the morning, feeling like she hadn't slept at all, which wasn't far from the truth. She walked downstairs, and grabbed herself a cup of coffee. She took it to the sitting room where she turned on the morning news and sipped the steaming hot liquid. She placed the coffee mug onto the coaster on the table and leaned against the arm of the chair, pulling the blanket down, she fell back asleep.

Harry got up soon after Hermione, around six thirty, massaging the kink out of his neck. He wasn't able to sleep much better. His mind was racing with the morning. The fight with Hermione and the fight with the death eaters kept repaying in his mind. He wanted to tell her everything that happened, but she was furious with him. He didn't blame her for her feelings, because he would feel close to the same way. He blamed her for blowing up at him and not listening. He had to tell her what happened last night. He just needed to wait till Hermione talked to him. Sighing, he got up and went into the kitchen. Already seeing the coffee two cups empty from the coffee maker, he knew his wife was up. He walked around the house, looking for her, finding her sleeping on the couch. He heard his godson's footsteps coming down the stairs, and Harry walked to the stairs.

"HARRY!" Teddy said, launching himself off the third step from the bottom into his open arms.

"Hey Mate." Harry smiled, hugging him, "How are you?"

"Good. I missed you."

"I missed you too." He said, as the five year old kissed him hello. Teddy wrapped his arm around Harry as they walked into the kitchen. Teddy and Harry had breakfast, and Teddy told him all about how mad 'Hermyme' was and then what he got to do. He told him all about flying with Hermyme as well. They had a nice breakfast, the pair of them, then Hermione walked in, with her cup empty, pouring herself another, "Hi Hermyme!"

"Good morning Teddy." She smiled, kissing his forehead.

"Harry's home!" Teddy smiled.

"I know." Hermione said, ignoring her husband.

"Hermione's being a bit stubborn right now Teddy. Don't try and talk about anything to her right now, or she may yell."

"How DARE YOU!" Hermione said, raising her voice, "Are you insane? You have gone nutters! Don't you DARE tell him that, because it's only YOU I'll yell at!"

"HERMYME!" Teddy said, raising his voice to her, as she turned towards the five year old.

"Teddy, don't you DARE yell at me." Hermione said, firm.

"Hug Harry!" He said, crossing his arms.

"Why?" She said to the child.

"Because you didn't see him yesterday." He said to her, "He just got home from work. You missed him." He said as if reminding her that she did love Harry, no matter how asinine he had been, "Hug Harry, Hermyme."

Hermione frowned, but gave Harry a one arm hug, but felt herself being pulled against his strong embrace, his arms pulling her down against his shoulder as he sat on the island. She felt herself melt, but pulled away, "I just wanna stay mad for a while."

"Understandable. I was an ass."

Hermione nodded, "You were. I am really hurt."

"I know. What can I do to fix it?"

"Never do it again. Never leave a note saying you're going to fight."

"I can do that."

"I'm still mad at you." She said, frowning.

"I know." He said, as he kissed her forehead.

"You've got a lot of making up to do." She frowned.

"I will." Harry said, "You do understand though, don't you? Why I left?"

"Why don't you try it to tell me again tonight… when I'm more leveled headed."

"Is that ever an option? You being level headed?"

She frowned at him, shoving him away from her, "Watch it buddy." She walked out of the room, ruffling Teddy's hair up a bit as she walked up to their bedroom for a shower.

Hermione and Harry made it through another problem in their lives, because they were together. It always happened like that, yet they always pull through.

* * *

It was the middle of August, when Ron and Harry were getting ready to leave yet again for another week long trip. Hermione was extremely nervous, but tried not to express her fears to Harry. He knew though. They were lying in bed as two o'clock in the morning came along. Hermione was not able to sleep. She had to be at work tomorrow at nine, but she just lied there, listening to the clock tick away the minutes into the night. She leaned against Harry's chest, listening to his breathing, hoping she could fall asleep, but it didn't happen. Then, the alarm clock sounded, and Harry quickly shut it off, and carefully coiled out of Hermione's grasp, "Don't bother, I'm up." She muttered.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." He said, kissing her forehead, before sitting up on the bed, swinging.

"I wasn't sleeping." She said honestly, rolling over onto his pillow, hugging her arms around it.

"At all?"

"No."

He sighed, "You should try."

"I have been."

"It's only three. Teddy won't be up till seven…"

"I couldn't sleep with you here; do you really think I can sleep with you chasing after death eaters?"

Harry nodded, "I'll be fine. Get some sleep. I'll see you next week."

Hermione sighed, her memory going back a month ago when he was in the hospital, but she relaxed, when he kissed her again, "I love you."

He smiled at her, "I love you too. Get some sleep."

She nodded, and watched him change and apparate away. Sighing, she rolled over and fell asleep sometime between three and four.

Harry and Ron were stationed outside of the Malfoy manor, as they had a recent tip that the death eaters would be congregating there for their meeting. They were located outside the front door, with the other Auror's around the parameter.

"Any movement and you move." Were the instructions that the head Auror gave. Wands already drawn, Harry and Ron waited, and watched. Finally, they saw movement, and the gate open, "Wait till they are closer." Harry said to Ron, who agreed. Finally, five death eaters appeared outside the gate, and with a sudden flick of the wrist, the duel was on. Harry and Ron dodged curses and through their own back, "Who are you taking orders from?!" Ron yelled, as he ducked to dodge the killing curse, protecting his being to stay alive, "I say again, who you are taking orders from?"

"Would we tell a blood traitor? I think not. A pure blood, working for the wrong cause, what's next? Muggles following the dark lord?" The familiar voice of Malfoy's old henchman, Crabbe, sounded through the early morning air.

"Where's Malfoy?" Harry shouted, "Is he behind this? If you tell me, you may just escape the kiss."

"You are in no position to make threats Potter."

"Where is he Crabbe. Last chance, or I get the dementor's here."

The sun was just coming up as the duel lasted. Knowing that Harry would not be getting information, he shot a body bind curse at him and the dementor's came to carry him away to Azkaban.

"We need to find Malfoy." Ron said, as the pair ran into the manor. The other Auror's followed. Harry and Ron found exactly what they thought they would find, nothing. They knew he ran, just like the coward he was, and now, they had proof. Ron and Harry were disappointed that they couldn't bring Malfoy in, but they would soon enough.

"I need to tell Ginny." Ron said, as they arrived back at their office, on the road.

"We'll be going home, and then we'll both talk to her."

Ron nodded. He was not looking forward to this conversation with Ginny. Needless to say, she didn't have to wait long for that conversation. Ron and Harry met Ginny on one of their hour and a half breaks at her flat. She could tell by their face that it wasn't good.

"Gin…"

She sat down and looked at her brothers, "It's him isn't it?"

Harry nodded, "Yes. We were sent to his manor. They were having a meeting there Ginny."

"I should have known." She sighed, shaking her head, "I haven't been with him as much, he was secretive, I should have known he was hiding something from me. I guess I did, but… I didn't think it was him being a death eater again. This is my fault."

"No Ginny, it's not. It's his fault."

"I could have stopped this. I could have… I could have done SOMETHING!" She said, tears forming in her brown eyes.

"There was NOTHING you could do." Ron said.

"I don't believe this." She said, hanging her head.

"You're taking this a lot better than I expected you too." Ron said, hugging his sister.

"I am shocked, just shocked." She said.

"Sorry to be the ones to tell you." Harry said, squeezing her shoulder.

"We need to be off sis." Ron said, watching her stare off into space, her features clouded over with betrayal.

"Short visit." Ginny frowned.

"Can't be helped." Harry shrugged, "We need to catch the bastards."

"I just don't get it…" She sighed, but told them to go with a nod of her head.

"If you need us…" Harry shrugged.

"There's nothing that you can do." She replied a bit cold.

Harry and Ron apparated away, sighing, immediately getting back to their meeting point.

Ginny sat on the chair she was seated on when Harry and Ron gave her the news, staring at the wall. She heard a small pop and turned her eyes towards the intruder.

"Gin, I don't have long."

She felt her blood boil as she turned her back, "So, once a death eater always a death eater, eh?"

"You heard?"

"You lied to me."

"Ginny…"

"Don't Ginny, me. You LIED TO ME! You went behind my back! How could you?! I thought you loved me!"

"I do." He said, his steel blue eyes looking at her, "I do love you."

"No you don't."

"Don't tell me what I do and don't love! Dammit Ginny!"

"Why would you lie to me! I defended you! I DEFENDED YOU! My brothers, Hermione, everyone told me you couldn't change, but you did, at least, I thought you did. You made me into a liar. I lied to my family! How dare you! How could you NOT TELL ME!" She screamed.

"Because I knew how you would react…"

"You're bloody right I'd react this way! I have every right to! You lied to me! You promised me you were finished with that part of your life! You said that it was easier with me to stop! Obviously that was a lie! Where do your lies stop?! I hate you!" Ginny shouted, feeling hot tears trail down her face.

"You have every right too. I'm sorry Gin.""

"You're a bit too far away for an 'I'm sorry' right now Malfoy…"

"So we're only losing last names now Weasley?" He said, feeling strange calling her that, since they have been dating for almost a year and a half.

"You're going to Azkaban."

"Not any time soon."

"What makes you so sure that they don't know where you are right now."

"Because, it's me. What are you going to do? Turn me in? I'll be out of here before the Auror's got here. Besides, you're not going to turn me in."

"Are you so sure?"

"I am, because you want to know why, and you deserve to know why."

"Why did you come here?"

"To apologize."

"I never EVER want to see you again."

"I know." He said, kissing her cheek, as she quickly pushed back away from him, "I'm sorry. You brought the best out in me…"

"Not enough to keep you away from the dark arts though…"

"I'm sorry. It is not something easy to keep away from. It's scared in you. I can't get out. I've been in for too long."

"You didn't even try!" She shouted.

"I didn't?! I didn't try?! I was with you for almost two years Ginny! Do you think that if I WAS INVOLVED I would have been with you? You're from a family of blood traitors! You can't say that I didn't try! Dammit Ginny, they… you don't even understand!"

"Do you want to be a death eater still? Do you still agree with their ways?"

"I… I have to." Ginny hung her head, and felt him envelop her into a hug. "I've got to go. I've been here too long."

"Run then you coward." She said, staring him right into his eyes, "Run away, just like all your other death eater friends. I hope they catch you. I hope you get what you deserve. You told me you had no father any more, well let me tell you something, you are your father, right down to his yellow core. You deserve what you get." She felt the fiery tears flowing through her brown eyes as she turned her back again.

"I'm sorry. Bye Ginny." And with that he apparated out, while Ginny sat in her chair, sobbing for the love that she officially lost. She couldn't call the Auror's. She loved the boy, though she knew she should have. She knew she would have been the one to catch him, but she couldn't live with that. She knew he would be caught, and she was really not too excited about that. She loved him. She stood up and apparated over to her best friend's house.

"HERMIONE!"

Hermione ran into the foyer, hearing the redhead shout for her, "Ginny? What's the matter? Are you alright?"

"No, I'm not. I'm a bloody idiot!"

"What's the matter?"

"Malfoy… he's still one of them… a death eater."

Hermione looked at her, and took her hand, pulling her into the sitting room, "Sit." She commanded, as Ginny sat on the couch, with Hermione sitting next to her, "Now, what happened?"

"Ron and Harry came over on their break, because they had been outside his manor the entire morning, and he was found to be the leader of the death eaters. They couldn't catch him. They came over to tell me, and then he came over to talk to me."

"He came?"

"Yes. He came and he told me that he was with the dark side again, and how he didn't mean to do this to me." Ginny said, continuing in detail her difficult realization.

Hermione's mouth dropped as the story continued, and then she asked, "Did you turn him in?"

"NO!" Ginny shouted, "Of course not!" Hermione nodded, and cocked her head, waiting for Ginny's explanation, "STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT HERMIONE! Stop judging me! I couldn't do it! I couldn't do that to him! Could you turn Harry in if you all of the sudden realized he had been lying to you and hiding the truth from him? I didn't even expect it!"

"First of all, I'm not judging you. Secondly, I can't truly know how you are feeling, but I can comprehend it. Lastly, I'm just wondering if you are feeling guilty for not turning him in."

"He knew I wouldn't turn him in. He knew it, and it frustrated the hell out of me. I didn't want to be the reason he was sent to Azkaban. I know it's only a matter of time. I still don't want him to be kissed though Hermione. I hate him for doing this to me, for doing this to others. I just feel like I don't even know him. I feel that the past year and a half has been nothing but lies. I feel like I did about him in school. I hate him."

Hermione leaned over and hugged the redhead tightly, "I wouldn't have been able to turn him in either… Harry that is. They will get him." She said, and felt her shake as tears flowed from her eyes, "I'm sorry Gin."

"Me too. I'm sorry I even gave that asshole a chance. I'm sorry that I let myself fall in love with him. I'm sorry that I didn't turn him in. A year and a half of my life was wasted, but, It didn't feel like it was. Not until recently."

"I know, and I thought he had changed as well."

"Not Harry or Ron."

"No, but they had a history with him…"

"We all did!"

"But we are able to forgive more." Hermione responded, watching the girls features crack as she sat there.

"I felt like I couldn't breath… I feel like I still can't."

"You'll be fine. I'm here for you, we all are."

"I'm so stupid."

"Ginevra Molly Weasley, no you most certainly are not. I never want to hear you say those three words together again. You did the most noble thing, you fell in love, and I'm sorry it turned out horribly, especially when you were criticized."

"They are all going to tell me that they told me so. My brothers that is."

"No they won't. They are going to be concerned about your wellbeing."

"I hate him." She said, sobbing again, against Hermione's arms, "Where's Teddy?"

"Playing in his room."

"Do you want to stay for dinner?"

"I don't think I could eat." She said, wiping her eyes.

"Well, you'll stay though, right?"

Ginny nodded, before hearing, "HERMYME! COME SEE!"

"What did you do?"

"I did a puzzle."

"Did you, now?"

"Yup! Come see!" He called from his bedroom.

"Ginny's here, can I see it later?" She called back to the child. The girls then heard footsteps running down the stairs, through the hall, and into the sitting room where he jumped up onto Ginny, hugging her tightly. Ginny smiled for the first time in hours, "Ginny wanna see my puzzle?"

Ginny nodded, "Sure Ted."

"You too Hermyme." He smiled.

"Alright then. As long as Ginny is going."

"She is." Teddy smiled, and the two girls followed him up to his room.

It would be a long recovery for Ginny, but she would survive it. Harry and Ron would continue being on the hunt for all the death eaters and Malfoy.

With all the fighting and the death eaters on the move, who would have thought though, that the most difficult task for the young married couples would be a heartbroken five year old who was trying to cope with the realization of his new family life…

* * *

_A/N: So like it? Love it? Comments? Review please! Teddy's going to be going through a rough patch as he begins school…_

_Forgive the small mistakes. This chapter just came to me, and I beat it out in a couple days._

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter! You are all awesome! Please keep up the reviews!_

_Please Review! I love 'em! It only takes a couple seconds!_

_Stary_


	25. Are we ready for more kids?

_Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!! NOTHING AT ALL! I don't wish to get sued._

_A/N: This takes place in the life of Harry and Hermione… but you'll have to use your imagination a bit as always in fan fiction. I love to hear from you if you liked the story! Please Read and Review, but no flames. I don't feel they are necessary._

_Shocks of a life time are in this chapter!  
_

_Thank you all for the Amazing reviews! I really appreciate them! Keep 'em up! They really help me keep up my writing quickly!! I love reading your comments, especially my frequent readers as well as my new readers! Keep them up!_

_I have to say that I have the BEST reviewers ever! You all are amazing! Please keep them up. It helps to know what you think about my writing._

_Read, Enjoy, Review!_

* * *

The next morning, Hermione was still angry with Harry. She didn't show it around Teddy, but she was. Harry knew he screwed up with not telling Hermione. After all, she is his wife and he should be able to tell her everything, but he also understood that she would have flat out said no about him going on that mission. He had an appointment with the healers tomorrow, to see how he was fairing and if he could be sent back to work or not. Harry was sitting in the living room, when Teddy walked up to his room to play. Hermione came in through kitchen and into the room, sitting on the couch across from Harry's chair. She stared at him, as if looking for answers, "What?" He asked.

"You said you owed me an explanation." Hermione replied simply, tapping her foot as she awaited him to speak.

"An explanation about what?"

"What I am still pissed off at you about." She said, her eyes fixed on his blank features.

"What do you want to know?" He asked, sighing, knowing that he couldn't say no to his wife.

"I want to know why you 'Had' to go to work when you weren't cleared."

"I had to."

"Explain." She said, crossing her arms.

He watched his wife's icy stare, her jaw set, and a stubborn streak ran through her brown eyes, "I was having these visions that I needed to get rid of."

"What kind of visions?"

"They weren't ever clear… it was like a dream."

"Was it like when we were in school?"

"No, it wasn't anything like that. It was just, well, I could see Malfoy… I could see where the death eaters were congregating. I was able to see what I needed to r wanted to. I felt like a useless lump during the time I was home. When I zoned out, I was visualizing so much, I needed to see if it was real or not."

"Was it?"

"Some. I just needed to go out there and see it for myself."

"You were so freaking stupid."

"I know."

"No, I really don't think you do. I don't think you do realize how stupid it was to go out there with how you were. Do you even know how off you were? Do you even know how little you recalled when you came back to me? I mean, you left when you went through those episodes. I couldn't get you back! I…"

"I had to."

"NO YOU DIDN'T!"

"Hermione, we're going around in circles."

"You need to listen to me."

"NO, you asked and I'm telling you. Let me talk." He said, as calmly as he could. He watched her body language, and as she opened her mouth, as if to speak, she quickly shut it and waited for him to talk, "Right then. I knew I was having a fit towards the end. I knew that I was going into them by how my body was responding. They were happening more frequent, and, well, I knew I had to do something about it. I figured since the healers couldn't do anything for me I would have to do something about it. I went over to Ron and Claire's and I discussed this with Ron. He didn't agree with me at first. He argued with me, but then I told him that I was seeing things, things that I needed to know if they were true or not. I told him that I needed to see if I could cure myself and finally he agreed. I went to see if by facing the death eaters again, after I was crucioed, if it would stop. I went to set my mind at ease."

"And? Did it help?"

"It's a lot better."

"How?"

"Hermione, you aren't out there… you wouldn't understand."

"Then help me to!" She said, much like she did back in their fifth year when they were standing next to one another in the common room as she tried to understand how he was feeling as Voldemort took over his mind, "I may not be an Auror, but I think I have a bit of an understanding to the job you do, considering the fact that I fought with you, side by side, our ENTIRE seven years of Hogwarts! I went searching for Horcrux's with you! Doesn't that count for anything?! Just because I didn't follow the pair of you and become an Auror doesn't mean I don't understand how you are feeling!"

Harry looked at the hurt in her features, he hated seeing her like this and hated even more so that he was the reason for the look, "Of course it does. I never doubted your…"

"You just did by telling me that I wouldn't understand."

"Hermione…" He sighed, running his hand through his hair, secretly wishing Teddy would come in so he wouldn't have to explain himself. "I was tortured about twenty times, before I finally gave into the curse. I was seeing things that I have never seen before, including you and Teddy dead on the floor of Grimmaulds Place. I thought it was Malfoy, but It wasn't. It was someone else. I knew Malfoy had something to do with this though, and I just couldn't sit back and 'heal' while he was out there. I needed to get back there. I was home and I couldn't stop from going back to that day, the visions as clear as day. I thought by going back I could stop them, and they did stop, for the most part. I think that it was all in my head and I needed to do something about them myself. NO potion would have cured that Hermione… nothing could have. It was almost as if I was fearful of life after I was hexed. I had to prove to myself that my life wasn't over. That I still had the fight in me, and by going back to the field, I was able to show myself that I was able to defeat the dark magic… does that make sense?"

"I suppose, but couldn't you have done that after they approved you to go back to work?"

"I couldn't take the visions."

"And they are all gone now?"

"I haven't had must of the visions since yesterday, no. I mean, who knows…I may start up for all I know, but I did what I thought was right. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you, because I know what you would have done. I just needed to do this."

"I can understand that, but I'm getting really sick of you being the hero all the time."

Harry smiled at her, "You married me."

"Sometimes I wonder why." She frowned.

Rolling his eyes, Harry grabbed a cup of coffee, "Sickle for your thought?"

"I just… it's so dangerous…"

"We always knew it would be."

"I wish you would…"

"Would what?" He asked.

Hermione shook her head, "Never mind."

"Are we ok?"

"I'm still mad at you." She said, frowning.

"Figured just as much." He said, shaking his head, "I'm going to go take my godson flying. Do you want to come?"

"No. Next time."

"Right." Harry said, walking upstairs to grab Teddy.

Hermione sighed after the conversation that they just had. She understood now why Harry felt that way, but she didn't like it one bit. She was tired of worrying about him. She loved him too much to sit back and watch him risk his life with something that he didn't have to do. He didn't have to go out last night, but, he did. 'Always the hero.' Hermione said to herself.

* * *

Harry got the OK to return to work the next day. The healers decided that the curses he withstood was the reason for his problems. They felt that it was a mental block, and that he had worked through the issues while out in the field the prior day. The healers told Harry that if he were to have any more episodes, he was to return to them and they would complete some more extensive testing. He agreed and left, eagerly awaiting the next work day. When he told Hermione he was cleared, she instantly felt fear. She didn't want him going back to work, but pushed her feelings aside, because she knew she married someone who couldn't sit back and watch innocent people get hurt. Hermione sat in her office every day, hoping that she would see her husband walk through the door at the end of the day. Most of the time she did, but sometimes she didn't.

She went home a week after he returned to work, and picked up Teddy at her mum's. Mrs. Weasley couldn't watch him this afternoon because she was down with Charlie and Ellie, since she was due a little less than one week. Teddy loved the change of scenery at the Granger Household. He loved running up and down the many stairs, and of course playing with the piano in their basement. Hermione's mum loved having a child in the house again, so it worked out. Hermione was grateful to have so many people would be willing to drop what they are doing to take care of Teddy. Hermione apparated to her mum's house, and as soon as the pop sounded, Teddy was heard running full force into the den, "Hermione!" He shouted, grabbing her around the thighs.

She smiled, picking him up, "Hey love. I missed you."

"I missed you too." He smiled, hugging her tightly around the neck. He recently began saying her name perfectly correct, which in a way saddened her, because he was getting older. He went from saying My, to Myme, to Hermyme, and finally, he was old enough to properly pronounce her name.

"Did you have a nice time?"

"Yup! I played outside."

"Good." She smiled, "Where's Nana at?"

"In the kitchen."

"Shall we go see her?"

"Yup. Is Harry home?"

"No, he's still at work, but he'll be home tonight."

"Good." Teddy smiled.

"Yup." She smiled, placing him back down on the floor, "Mum?"

"In here honey." She called.

"Thank you for watching him."

"It's not a problem. He is an absolute joy."

She smiled nodding, "He's a good kid." Hermione ruffled the blue hair, as he stood next to her.

"Would you like to stay for dinner? Jake will be home in a bit and we are eating right away."

"I don't want to impose mum."

"What do you mean impose? I'm offering and you are my daughter. How are you imposing?"

"I just…"

"No, you are just going to say 'Mum, I'd love to stay thank you.'"

"Mum I'd love to stay, thank you." She smiled.

"Good."

"Hermione come play with me." He said, "Please!"

"I need to help Nana with dinner."

Kate shook her head no, "I'm fine Hermione, you go play with him."

Hermione nodded, and the pair walked up to the office in the attic, a place where Hermione had not been in ages, "Well, what are we doing up in Nana's office?"

"Looking at pictures." He said, "Get me that one please."

"Which one?" Hermione asked.

He pointed to one on the top of her father's old bookshelf, the one that she looked at the night he died and never opened it after that, "Nana said I could look at that one with you. She told me so."

"I don't want to look at it Ted."

"Why not?"

"I haven't looked at it in years."

"Please! I wanna see you when you was little."

"I have other pictures of me when I was little."

"No Hermione, now." Sighing Hermione pulled the book off the shelf and joined Teddy on the couch, "What's it say?" He asked, pointing to the front cover.

"You can read it." She said, "At least a few words."

"To the." Teddy said.

"Yup. Can you read any more?"

"One, One, Nine, Eight, Zero."

"That's September first, nineteen eighty. That's the year I was born, about eighteen days after."

"When is your birthday?"

"September eighteenth."

"Mine's in April!"

Hermione smiled, "I know when your birthday is."

"Oh yeah? When?" He said, testing her.

"February third, smarty pants."

"When's Harry's?"

"July thirtieth."

"When's Rons?"

"March first…"

"When's Vicky's?"

"May fourteenth."

"You're good." He decided.

Hermione laughed, "When's mine?"

"Eighteen." He smiled, proudly.

"Good. Now, it says To the best daddy ever, September first, nineteen eighty."

"Where's your daddy?"

"He died."

"In the war? Like mine?"

Hermione shook her head no, "His heart got sick."

"Potions!"

"No, can't do potions to help your heart like that. He was a muggle."

"Ohhh. Were you sad?"

"I was. Very sad."

"It's ok Hermione." He smiled, hugging her around the neck, seeing that she looked sad as she talked, "I miss my daddy too, and my mummy, and my gram."

Hermione nodded, "You and Harry and I all have something in common then."

"I wanna see the pictures." He said, opening the front cover. "You're little!"

"I was just born." She laughed, "See, that's my father."

"Same eyes." He said, noticing Hermione's eyes in the picture.

Hermione smiled, "You have your daddy's eyes too."

"Harry has his daddy's eyes too!"

Hermione shook her head, "No, Harry had his mum's eyes."

Teddy flipped the pages and listened to Hermione talk to him about what the pictures meant to her. He took it all in. They turned to her third year, at Hogwarts, and saw a picture of the trio and Professor Lupin, "Look Teddy." She said, pointing Remus out, "There's your daddy."

Teddy broke into an enormous smile, "That's my daddy. He's in your picture!"

Hermione nodded, "He was my favorite professor. We learned a lot from him. I forgot we had a picture."

"There's Ron and Harry!"

"Yup." She smiled, "See how happy we all were."

"Yeah." He said. He thought really hard and changed his hair color to match his fathers,

"See Hermione?"

"I see. Now you look just like your father."

He grinned and turned the page. Hermione started to close the book at sixteen, "No Hermione, there's more."

"No there isn't honey."

"Yes huh there is! Turn the page."

"My dad passed away before he finished…"

"Hermione! Turn!" He said stubbornly. Hermione wasn't going to let a five year old tell her something that wasn't true.

"See." She said, turning the page, her jaw dropped. She saw that the five year old was right. There was more pictures.

"Told ya."

"I'll be damned." She said, looking at the pictures. Her mum had finished the entire book, which should have been finished by the time she was eighteen. Hermione pointed out pictures of the last two years at Hogwarts. Teddy pointed out everyone he knew, and then she turned the page again. Hermione saw six out of the last seven pages filled out with pictures of friends, family, and important events, "Look Teddy, you were only about eight months here." She smiled as she saw a picture of her holding Teddy in the Granger Household living room.

"Wow. I was little."

"This was the a holiday we came home. You were adorable." Hermione turned to page six and saw two pictures from their wedding, "Remember this?"

"That's you and Harry!"

"Yup and then here is all of us."

"Yeah! And you have room for more!"

Hermione looked at the last page, "I have room for one more picture."

Teddy closed the book in Hermione's lap, "Ok, I'm done."

Hermione nodded and put the book back up on the shelf, "Let's go downstairs."

"Hermione, will Harry get home when we get home?"

"He should be, or at least a little while after. Do you miss him?"

"Yup. Do you?"

"I do." She smiled as they walked down the stairwell down to the first floor.

"Hi Hermione." Jake smiled at his step-daughter.

"Hi Jake." She smiled, hugging him, "Been alright?"

"Very well thank you. Hey there Ted." Jake smiled, as the blue haired boy ran up to him. He scooped him up.

"Hi Pop-pop." He smiled.

Hermione smiled at the two, "Mum, what can I do?"

"Nothing."

"Nonsense." She said, "What can I do?"

"If you want to set the table, that would be a big help."

"Alright. Teddy are you going to help me?" Hermione asked.

Teddy shook his head no, "I am playing with pop-pop."

Rolling her eyes, she laughed, "Ok." Normally, Hermione would have him helping he out, but she didn't mind today.

Hermione was setting the table when she turned to her mum, "You finished the album."

"I told you I would."

"I didn't think you would be able to."

"It was difficult, and I did it recently, obviously, but I thought it was the right thing to do."

"You left a picture out."

"I did."

"Why mum? Dad wanted it for eighteen years."

"Well, he had a few extra pages, and I didn't have many pictures from your seventh year, obviously, so I decided to take the ones I had and then save some room for your wedding and then your family."

"Mum, we aren't even talking about a family yet." Hermione laughed, "Teddy is enough to keep us on our toes. Adding another child to the mix this early will make me go crazy."

"I don't think it's too far off for you."

Hermione laughed, "I think I know how far off it is going to be and how far off it is not."

"I wouldn't be surprised if you two would be discussing a family in the next year at the most."

"MUM!" Hermione groaned.

"Are you telling me that you haven't thought about what you are going to change the rooms upstairs into? Did you ever turn your friend's old room into an office?"

"Well, no, but." Hermione sputtered.

"I rest my case." She smiled, laughing, "No pressure though."

"You are unbelievable!" Hermione groaned.

"You'll learn once you have kids." She laughed, "Call the boys to eat."

"Jake, Ted, dinner!" Hermione shouted.

"Hermione! Don't yell! Go get them. My god, twenty-four years of age and still shouting through the house."

"You do the same." She smiled.

"What are we having Kate?" Jake asked.

"Chicken." She said, "Now you lot sit down and eat."

* * *

The four of them ate, and then talked for a bit longer, before heading home. Harry told Hermione that he would be home by eight o'clock, so Hermione told Teddy he could wait up for him, but while sitting there, they watched eight o'clock, nine o'clock, and nine thirty come and go, Hermione insisted that Teddy go to bed, "But Hermione! You said I could wait for Harry."

"I know, but it's really late, and you're falling asleep sitting here."

"I am not!" Teddy said, frowning.

"You are, now let's go. I'll yell at Harry later for being late." She smiled, promising his godson.

"Ok." He said, giggling.

Hermione and Teddy go upstairs and they said goodnight to one another, before Hermione came downstairs to await Harry. She sat on the couch, alone for another two hours, before she heard the familiar pop. Hermione stood up, ready to yell, but heard more than one voice. She walked into the foyer and her jaw dropped. Hermione watched as Ron and Thomas, another Auror, lugged Harry into the room in an unconscious state.

"What happened?!" Hermione said, waving her wand quickly, silencing the room so Teddy would not hear.

Ron sighed, and lied him down on the couch, "Got hit by a spell, pretty bad. He's got a gash across his back."

"You're bleeding." Hermione said, watching the wound pouring blood from his forehead, "Take this." Hermione said to Ron, sitting him down on the chair with a towel to stop the bleeding, "Are you both alright?"

"Fine." Thomas replied, "He wouldn't let us take him to St. Mungo's. He fought us, so we just took him home."

"Who did this?" Hermione asked, shaking her head, "Do you have any idea?"

"We think it was Malfoy."

Hermione shook her head, standing up to grab her healers book, looking for a potion to wake him up. She pulled off his shirt, exposing the bleeding back, with a piece of long, thick, gauze, Hermione did what she could to stop the bleeding. While she was reading, he ended up waking on his own. Hermione jumped up and walked across to his side, "Are you alright?"

"Mmm.. fine." He said, trying to sit up, feeling the gash in his back pull and the blood start flowing again. He groaned, and lied back down, "You alright Ron?"

"Yeah mate, fine."

"Thomas?"

"Fine."

"What about the others?"

Ron nodded, "They are all fine as well."

Harry sat up, feeling the blood rush to his head causing dizziness, and responded, "We need to get back to headquarters."

"No, we were already there." Ron smiled at his friend, "You insisted you are to come home instead of the hospital."

"Obviously not a wise idea." Hermione scowled, "Since I am neither a nurse nor a healer. I would surely be able to provide the proper medical attention."

"I never said I wanted you to provide medical attention, did I?" Harry shot back.

"So you just wanted to bleed to death? Is that it?"

"And on that note, we're out of here." Ron said, and pulled Thomas along with him with a final goodbye, they left in a pop.

"What the hell is your problem Hermione?!" Harry shouted, regretting it as the pain returned in his head, back, and, well all over. He sat back down.

"I am sick and tired of waiting for you to come home! I am sick and tired of worrying about you and wondering if you are going to return to me or if you are going to leave me a widow at the age of twenty three, with a five year old to raise. I wonder this every bloody day! I hate this! I hate this job!"

"What do you want me to do? Quit? Will that make you happy?"

"YES! I want you to be DONE with the Auror's! IT's getting more and more dangerous as the days go on! The death eaters are back! I just… I want this done! I want this over! I want you to stop this madness! Quit!"

"NO." He said firmly.

"QUIT! I am done with this life or death thing! This is the final straw! I can't take you coming home hurt all the time! I can't do it!"

"You are asking me to do something that I can't do. You are asking me to BE someone who I can't be Hermione! You of all people should know that I can't sit back and watch people die, innocent people die."

"But you have no problem allowing the people who love you, your wife and godson, sitting at home waiting and worrying about you. You have no problem scaring the living daylights out of the ones who truly care about you. You are selfish!"

"NO I AM NOT!"

"Yes you are! Defeating Voldemort once wasn't enough for you! You need to go back and finish everything! Can't you, for once, just let someone else do this?!"

"Just because you didn't choose to be an Auror, doesn't mean you have to condone me. You had every right to join the force like Ron and I did. I know for a fact that there are days in which you regret not being out there with us. You chose your path, we chose ours."

"So that means that I don't feel anything, every damn time you don't come home, or when you are hurt, or when you come home unconscious? I live though the Auror's because of YOU! Teddy does the same! You have a family now to think about! I can't believe how irrational you're being!"

"I'm being irrational?! Who is the one who is demanding I should quit my job because it's a bit tough! Who's the one who is only thinking about herself and how SHE is feeling? I'm sick of having the same fight with you!"

"So quit!"

"NO! I am NOT QUITTING! That is OUT OF THE QUESTION HERMIONE! DEAL WITH IT! THE ENTIRE WORLD DOES NOT REVOLVE AROUND YOU! GET OVER YOURSELF! I do this because I like my job! I feel like I have a purpose in life with it! I… AM…. NOT… QUITTING!"

Hermione glared at him and stormed out of the room, up the stairs, and slamming the bedroom door shut. She couldn't think straight. She couldn't believe him! How could he keep wanting to get hurt? Why does he keep having to be the hero? He has a family now! She understands that he wants to fight for a cause, but she doesn't understand why he continues to do it if he gets hurt all the time! She paced, instead of throwing herself down on their bed. She wasn't tired. Her entire body was on edge. She could feel ever inch of her muscles coil under the strength. He had no idea what he was doing to her, emotionally, nor did he care. She looked at the time, seeing it was almost twelve thirty. She had to be up tomorrow by five. She stripped down quickly and walked into their bathroom, turning on the shower. She made it as hot as she could stand it, hoping that it would sooth her nerves and her muscles. Letting the water flow down her body, she leaned against the wall, and rubbed her sore neck. She took a deep breath, hoping to calm herself down enough that she would be able to sleep. Her mind was racing. So many thoughts were coming into her brain, things that have been bothering her for a while. It was ages since they have had a peaceful night with one another, and, she wondered if that was straining their relationship. It had nothing to do with Teddy, he was a gem. It was all to do with work. His work. Her work was perfectly fine. In the past two months, they have had maybe a week together and not in a row. He would be home, and then suddenly get called out. Sometimes, it was a full week until she saw him again, and others, he was in the hospital hurt. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't think straight. She was frustrated beyond all belief, and just wanted him to stop and have a normal, quiet life. She knew that he wouldn't be happy with that. Maybe she was being the selfish one, but in her mind right now, she didn't care. She missed him.

She must have been in the shower for over forty minutes, because the water began to turn cool, and she decided it was time to get out. She wrapped a fluffy blue towel around her body, and brushed her teeth, sighing. She walked into the bedroom and pulled on a tank-top and a pair of black shorts, pulling her wet hair off her shoulders and back into a ponytail. She sighed again, taking her wand out to dry her hair, with a simple incantation. She didn't even want to unlock the door she slammed. She was too tired, emotionally and physically, so she curled up on her bed, taking her normal position when Harry was not in bed next to her, lying her head on his pillow, stretching clear across to her side. She was furious with him still, but it was habit.

Harry, just as furious at his wife, as she was at him, decided to sleep on the couch in his den. He was sore, drinking a potion to stop the pain, he went into the den and pulled down the blanket, pulling it up and over him, he tossed and turned the entire night. He knew he was not going to be the one to crawl back to her. He was ready to go back to work, even after being trampled on. His mind wanders, thinking that she was the one person who always understood him, who always supported his decision, well, most of the time, and now the one person who knew him inside and out asked him to quit his job, one that he had wanted to be in, one that he was making a difference. He needed her to understand him. He made the decision that he needed to sit down with her and talk about this, when they were both more leveled headed, which may take a bit of time, but it will happen.

The next morning, neither one of the couple spoke to the other. Harry took Teddy to Hermione's mum's house, Hermione would pick him up. They came home almost at the same time, but then Harry was called out to work again. Hermione turned to him and scowled. She felt like she was being abandoned. He still gave her a kiss on the cheek, just in case. She felt hot tears stinging her eyes, as he left. He caught the distraught look in her eyes, but there was nothing he could do. He said goodbye to Teddy and then apparated away. Hermione brushed the tear that slid down her cheek away and turned to Teddy, putting her best smile on for him. Harry came home that night, popping into the foyer as usual, but this time he went upstairs, checking on Teddy and Hermione, he quietly shifted Hermione off his pillow and slid into bed next to her. He watched as she rolled to the other side of the bed. It was the first time in about a week and a half that they had been in bed with each other and she moved to the other side. Sighing, Harry accepted that she was still pissed off and fell asleep. The next few days, the same routine occurred. Hermione and Harry didn't speak, except for the occasional snide comment or the pick at one another, they did what they had to in the morning and then went to work.

* * *

Five days went by, and it was beginning to wear on the young couple. Hermione was borderline tears all the time, and Harry was angry at everyone and everything. Finally, not being able to take it anymore, Harry arranged Friday night, for Teddy to stay at Ron and Claire's, since they also had Victoire for the night as well. This would free Harry and Hermione of any responsibilities for the evening, and into the next morning. Claire and Ron agreed whole heartedly and were anxious to have both the kids around the house. Vicky and Teddy were also extremely excited. Hermione had no idea what Harry was cooking up and was surprised when she walked in, late, to a quiet house.

"Where's Teddy?" She asked, not even bothering with a hello.

"Ron and Claire's. I figured you and I need a night alone."

"Humph." Hermione frowned, stubborn to the end.

"WE need to talk." Harry replied to his stubborn wife, putting an accent on the word WE.

"About what?"

"About me missing my wife."

"I'm always here, unlike you." She frowned deeper, the creases on her forehead protruding.

"I know, and I'm sorry, but you were completely irrational about asking me to quit the Auror's. That would have been like me coming up to you and saying you need to quit being so smart."

Hermione smiled a bit, with her back turned to him, but quickly allowed the smile to give way back to a frown, "I get so scared. Every time you leave us."

"I do too. I hate it, but it is something that I need to do. I love being an Auror right now Hermione, and yeah, there are days that it is more dangerous than others, and days where I will come home hurt, but I always come home."

"You can't promise me that." She said, feeling tears welling in her eyes, "I hate waiting. I wish I was next to you, so I could at least help… but I…"  
Harry shook his head, "You love your job. You are good at your job. Sure, you'd be a fantastic Auror, but that isn't what you chose, which is fine."

"I know it's fine, but that doesn't make it any easier to come home and see a note saying you'll be gone for hours, days, weeks, months, an undisclosed amount of time. You basically just ask us to wait! It hurts Harry, every day. I have every right to be upset."

"You do, but you have NO right telling me what I should or shouldn't do with my job. I support my family, and I wouldn't leave you for the world. I want you to know that I will NOT be quitting the Auror's until I feel it is time."

Hermione nodded, wiping her eyes, "I was just angry. I don't think I expected you to quit."

"I know you well enough to know that when you are angry, you usually speak the truth. I know that part of you wants me to quit the Auror's, but I can't do it."

"I know, and that's what scares me. I don't want to wake up and not see you beside me. I don't want to be visiting your grave, or wondering what happened to you. It kills me Harry."

"And that's my fears too, but with you. I don't want them to start killing muggles or muggle born. I don't want them to aim for you or any of my friends who don't come from a pure or half blood line. I need to keep you safe."

Hermione nodded, understanding his point of view, but still agreeing with hers more. She sighed heavily, walking over to the island in the kitchen, stopping at the refrigerator to grab a bottle of water.

"So are you still mad at me?"

"A bit." Hermione said, sighing.

"Mad enough to not come out to dinner with me?"

Hermione smiled, "No, of course I'll go. What do you have in mind?"

"Well, I was thinking something in London, because it hasn't been just the two of us for a while."

"So I need to dress up a bit then." Hermione smiled.

"Only if you want." He responded.

"Where are we going?"

"Where ever you want." He smiled.

Hermione thought for a moment, but shook her head, "Let's just walk around and see what we can find."

Harry agreed, and walked upstairs to start getting ready. Hermione dressed in a simple black, sleeveless dress, which hugged her figure. She used a serum to straighten her hair quickly, did her makeup lightly, and pulled on her black sandals, enhancing her height only an inch. Harry pulled on his blue collared button down dress shirt and a pair of black pants, deciding that the nicer he looked, the more likely Hermione would choose a place she wanted to go for dinner. Harry walked into the bathroom to see how his wife was faring. Hermione was just finishing up her little bit of makeup when Harry bent down and moved the hair off her neck, kissing hr softly.

"I'm still mad at you." She said.

"Well you better get over it, because tonight I plan on taking complete advantage of not having any kid around." He smiled, he watched her lips curl, "I'm in, I got a smile from you. I'm off the hook."

"Watch it buddy." She responded, "You still have a lot of making up to do."

"And I plan on it." Harry smiled, "Right after dinner."

Hermione giggled a bit, standing up, "Alright Romeo, let's get going."

Harry and Hermione got into their car and drove into Muggle London. Hermione and Harry walked through the town, taking in the warm air and the night life. They had nice dinner and for the first time in a while, they talked instead of shouting, and his job never came up. They ate in a quiet restaurant and had wine together, sharing delightful conversation, before they retired back home for the night. It was eleven o'clock by the time they stepped foot back into their house. Harry and Hermione walked into the kitchen, as Harry threw the car keys on to the island, before turning back to Hermione, "So, we have the entire house to ourselves. No five year old running around. No worries. What would you like to do?"

Hermione walked up to him, wrapping his arms around his waist, "What do you think I want to do?"

"Why don't you tell me." He said, his breath warm against her skin.

She shuddered a bit as he spoke, "What I want to do, is sleep." She said, watching his face turn into complete confusion, and she pulled away, giggled a bit and ran upstairs.

"I don't' know WHY I put up with you!" Harry laughed, shaking his head, walking upstairs. Hermione was already undressed and under the blankets by the time he came up, "Not wasting any time then?"

"No." She smiled.

"Suppose I should join you?"

"You better." She said, a few curls had broke loose and fell into her face. He walked over, pulling his shirt off, lying next to her, brushing a piece of hair out of her face.

Hermione smiled and reached up and pulled him down, crushing him against her lips. He welcomed her lips and felt their tongues twine around one another. Hermione smiled, feeling him rub her back in circles, she ran her fingers through his hair, knotting it around her fingers as their embrace deepened. Hermione felt him roll her over onto her back, hands groping. After tonight, most would be forgiven. Harry felt her tension melt as they continued their activities. They had the entire night to themselves, and they made the most out of it. They spent the entire night in each other's arms. It wasn't until almost eleven when they woke up and got out of bed. Hermione reluctantly pried herself out of Harry's grip, and stood up, stretching. She stood back and saw his messy hair falling over his face and smiled. She walked into the bathroom and gets her shower, allowing herself a bit of time, feeling the water flowing over. Since Teddy, she had little to no time to actually take a long, enjoyable shower, not that she minded. It was a small price to pay for the joy of having a five year old living in the house. As she thought about Teddy she realized how much she missed him. She couldn't wait to have him back in the house. She was looking forward to him talking their ear off about the night he had at Ron and Claire's.

"How long are you going to be?" Harry teased her, as he walked into the bathroom, brushing his teeth.

"As long as there is hot water." She called back, rinsing the soap out of her long hair.

"Well, I suppose I should get in there so I don't miss out on the warmth then?"

"It wouldn't be frowned upon." Hermione grinned. She waited only a few more moments until he joined her. They spent another half hour together, before the water turned cold and they were forced to get out. Hermione grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her body, walking out of the steam filled room, and into their bedroom. She thumbed through her closet, looking for something to wear, "What time is Teddy coming home?"

"I told Ron I'd be over to get him at three."

"So we have a few more hours till we go and get him."

"Yes dear." Harry said, shaking his head, "And what do you have in mind for the next three hours?"

"Absolutely nothing, which is what I plan on doing."

Harry laughed, "As long I am going to be a part of that nothing, I'll be happy."

Hermione laughed, "I wasn't planning on doing nothing alone, that's for sure."

Harry nodded, "Well, sounds like a date."

Hermione and Harry spent the day sitting on the couch, watching television, reading, or talking. They spent the last three hours together, just the two of them, before it was time to get Teddy.

When Teddy came home, he talked Hermione and Harry's ears off about his night, how he and Victoire went flying with Claire and Ron, and Ron took him high and fast. He talked about everything they played with, ate, and talked about. Humoring the boy, they listened, as he rambled on and on about every little aspect, and then informed them that he would like Victoire to spend the night and have as much fun.

Hermione and Harry were getting ready to go to bed, when Harry asked her a question that she had been hoping he would at least bring up so they could talk about it, "Have you thought about having our own?"

"Our own what?"

"Kid."

Hermione nodded, "We have thought about this since before we were married."

"Well, do you want to start trying?"

"I have been thinking about it."

"And?"

"What do you think?"

"I think that I'll be ready when you are."

Hermione smiled, "Well, I mean, do you think we can handle one now?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I am working non-stop, and you are working non-stop, going out into the field for days, weeks, sometimes a month, on long missions. Are you ready to stop that?"

"Why would I have to stop?"

"I personally am not going to be a single parent." She frowned.

"Well, I wouldn't stop, because it's my job, but I could be able to slow down a bit."

"I would love to have a child, and having Teddy in our house has made me more ready than before. Then Bill and Fleur had Nicolas, and Ellie and Charlie are having their first one, and it makes me want one even more…"

"But…" He said, sensing it was coming.

"But, I want to make sure it's the right time."

"Ron and Claire have been talking about starting to try in the winter."

"Did he say that?"

Yeah." He laughed.

"I want kids. I just don't know if I'm ready."

"Well, we're twenty four now, you're turning twenty five in a month. We've been married a year and a half…"

Hermione nodded, "I guess I need to know that we're both ready, and that Teddy's ready."

"He'll be fine. He needs a sibling." Harry laughed, "But, obviously you have some doubts right now, so I'm not going to say anything else about this. You just let me know when you're ready."

Hermione nodded, smiling, "Alright."

Hermione leaned over and kissed Harry, before curling up against him, "Night love." He said.

"Night."

* * *

"Teddy! Come down here. We need to go register you at your new school!" Hermione called to the boy. It was mid July, humid and hot outside, but nice and cool on the inside.

"I wanna play Hermione!" He pouted.

Hermione groaned. She hated when he pouted when she saw him, but she hated it even more when he pouted and she could hear it, "Teddy! Come down here."

"But Hermione!"

"Don't you dare Hermione me!" She said to him, "You have to the count of three to hightail it down here, one…" She said, shouting up the stairs, hearing him mumble about something being unfair, probably her, "Two…" she heard toys drop and heard footsteps running to the top of the stairs. He knew the consequences of making Hermione mad, and he didn't like them one bit. Frowning, he ran past her, pulling his shoes on, "Let's go Teddy." Hermione recently forced Harry into taking his muggle driving test, which they both passed with flying colors. Hermione wanted to have a way to get Teddy to and from the muggle school down the road. The grammar school was a wonderful place, and quite a find for a family of witches and wizards. While researching, the school she found out that they were very open to having children of magical background. It was natural for a class to have magical students, though they don't discriminate. The teachers were trained to accept and deal with accidental magic. One of the teachers Hermione had found out, was a squib. Hermione and Harry decided together that this was the place to send him. Hermione knew of three children who had magical parents who were already signed up. She was more excited than Teddy, as he moped and frowned after having to leave his toys at the house.

Hermione and Teddy drove to the school, and his mood began to change a bit as they stepped out of the car, "Where are we?" He asked, looking at the large building before him.

"At school." Hermione responded, "Come on." She said as he unbuckled and jumped out of the car. Hermione watched the boy as he changed his hair color to a brown color, similar to her own. She smiled and took the five year olds hand as they walked towards the doors. There were lots of people signing their children up for their first year of school.

Hermione filled out all the necessary papers as they sat in the office. Teddy watched as children walked into the large room with their parents, a couple of boys talked to Teddy as Hermione worked quickly to get everything finished. Teddy and Hermione along with a few of the other parents and their children were allowed to go into the classroom where he would be starting the first Monday in September. He nodded a lot as Hermione talked to him. He was quite overwhelmed, and Hermione could tell he was a bit nervous as the teacher talked. Hermione smiled at Teddy as he grasped her hand. Though he didn't speak much during their visit, he talked her ear off about everything he saw. He had a million and one questions which she did her best to answer. The school was the big dinner discussion. Hermione knew that he would be thrilled to go to school, though she felt a bit saddened that he was getting older. Hermione was beginning to feel like she was ready to have a new child in the house. She thought long and hard that night. She would be almost twenty six by the time she had the new child. She started to get excited thinking about a new child in the house. She knew it would be only a matter of time, besides, it wasn't like she hasn't been a mother for the past two years.

* * *

September came quickly, and Teddy was thrilled about school. He came home every day to either Hermione or Harry and they would spend the evening discussing what he learned that day and finished the little bit of homework the kindergarten class had. Hermione noticed a change when Teddy came home on the fourth day of school. It was Thursday and his hair had gone a bit pale. He was not as happy as he had been in the past. "What's the matter Ted?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing." He grumbled, frowning.

"How was school?"

"Don't care." He replied.

"What happened today?"

"Nothing." He said, as Hermione watched his blue eyes fill up with tears.

"Teddy, why do you look so sad?" She questioned.

"I'm NOT!" He yelled at her, before running up to his room, slamming the door.

Sighing, Hermione decided she would let it go for the time being. She opened up his backpack and pulled out his homework for the night. She looked over the sentence he had to write and it stated that they are to tell one thing about their mum and dad that made them the happiest. Hermione shook her head, understanding that the boy was upset that he didn't have his mum or dad around to complete this sentence. She also found a letter from the teacher which said that he was very rude today when they were given the topic to write about. She let Teddy be, deciding that she would talk to him later on or have Harry talk to him when he got home.

It was four o'clock when she called Teddy to come downstairs. He came down, moping. "Teddy, let's do your homework." She said, taking a step to have him talk to her about his day.

"No." He frowned.

"Why not?"

"I don't want to."

"Well, let's see what we have to do then."

"NO!" He yelled at her.

"Don't yell at me Teddy."

"I can't do it Hermione."

"Sure you can."

"No I cannot."

"Why not?"

"Cause."

"Come on honey."

"NO, NO, NO!" He shouted at her pushing his backpack onto the floor.

"Teddy, stop it."

He started frowned at Hermione, his hair a scarlet color, "I said no."

"And I said yes. I am not arguing with a five year old about this."

"No. I don't do this one. I cannot."

"Why?"

"Cause I don't have a mummy or daddy." He said, outraged that she made him say that.

"Well, you have Harry and I."

"No, you are NOT my mummy and daddy. I don't have them!"

"Teddy…"

"No!" He said, as she pulled him over to her, "Don't talk to me."

"I know I'm not your mummy and Harry's not your daddy, but you're good as our son."

"Don't say that!" He cried, shoving Hermione out of the way to get past her.

"Ted Remus! Don't you DARE shove me."

"Don't talk to me! I don't love you! You're not my mummy!" He said, and ran out of the kitchen, slamming bedroom door once again.

Who knew a five year old could hurt someone eighteen years older than him. She felt for the child. She knew he was hurting, and there was nothing she could do about it. She knew a bit about how he was feeling, but Harry would know better. Tears flowed down her cheeks as she heard the familiar pop of apparition.

"Hermione?"

"In here." She sighed, wiping the tears away from her eyes.

"Hey, how was your day?"

"Mine was fine, until I came home." She sighed.

"What's the matter?"

"Teddy."

"Is he alright?"

"No, I don't think he is." Hermione sighed, "He had a sentence that he had to write today about what was their favorite, I suppose memory about their parents. He apparently got angry at it and was disruptive in class. We got a letter home saying that he was rude."

"I can see him acting out."

"Me too, but he can't do this Harry."

"So is that it?"

"No he told me he didn't love me and I'm not his mummy. I feel like he thinks that I'm trying to not allow him to remember Tonks, but that isn't the case. He was too young to remember. We talk about them a lot, don't we?"

"We do, when he asks." Harry sighed.

"I guess we do treat him like our son, don't we?"

"As we should. He needs that Hermione. I knew he'd start to act out, but… I didn't expect it to be this quick."

"I felt horrible. I still do." She sighed. Harry wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against him in a tight embrace.

"Don't feel horrible." He sighed, "It's going to happen."

"I just want him to be happy."

"Hermione, he is just upset. He doesn't know any different. I'll see if I can talk to him."

Hermione nodded, "Ok, because he wouldn't listen to me."

Harry walked upstairs and opened Teddy's door, seeing his godson laying on his bed, "So, I hear you had a rough day in class."

"No." Teddy said, frowning.

"Want to talk about it?"

"No." Teddy said, looking at the wall.

"Well, I think that we do need to talk. Ted, you need to be able to let me know what's bothering you. I know that Hermione and I aren't your mum and dad, but we love you just the same. The three of us are a family, and, well, we need to talk. Families talk to one another."

"I'm not."

"Not what?"

"Family."

"Teddy, I consider Mr. and Mrs. Weasley my family. I spend time with them, I love them like I would my own mum and dad. I consider the boys and Ginny my brothers and sister, though they aren't truly that. That's what you, Hermione, and I are Ted. We're family. Hermione and my kids will have an brilliant older brother to look up to, and to have teach them things. That's going to be you Teddy. I think of you as my son, but we both know you aren't really. Mum's and Dad's are who raised you, and as godfather it was my job, not that I would have every thought anything else. I want you to know how much I love you and Hermione loves you."

Teddy remembered what he said to Hermione and his lip began to quiver, "Hermione is mad."

"No she's not."

"Yes she is, I made her mad." He said, sobbing against his godfather's chest.

"No you didn't Ted. She knows you were upset. She didn't mean to do that. She loves you just as much as me."

"I hurt her feelings." Teddy said.

"She'll get over it." Harry replied, "Now, what are we going to do about this homework assignment?"

"Can I write about you and Hermione?"

"You can, or I can help you write about a time with your parents."

"No, I want to write about you and Hermione."

Harry nodded, "Alright. Let's go downstairs and while I'm making dinner, we'll be able to write your sentence."

"Ok." He smiled. He walked into the kitchen and found Hermione starting dinner. He ran up to her, and hugged her, "I love you Hermione."

"I love you too Teddy."

"I'm sorry."

"Not a problem love." She responded, kissing his forehead. Hermione knew that this was just the beginning of Teddy's understanding that he had no parents. She knew that they would have several more times where he had issues with living with his godfather rather than his own father. She knew this from personal experience and from also knowing Harry for thirteen years. She would be on the receiving end of his anger several more times, not only from his grief, but for just being a child, growing up.

That night, while Harry and Hermione were lying in bed, Hermione turned to him, "I'm ready for kids." She smiled.

"You sure?"

Hermione nodded, "Yeah, I'm sure."

Harry's green eyes sparkled and he smiled at his wife, "Well you know, the best part about getting pregnant is trying to."

Hermione laughed, "It always is."

"So, how soon?"

"Well, I suppose when ever. I mean, it's probably going to take a while, don't you think?"

"I wouldn't know." He laughed, "You know though, I hope that Ron's kids and our kids are able to be in Hogwarts with one another."

Hermione nodded, "I'm sure they will be, especially if they are going to be trying as well."

"I hope so."

Hermione yawned and looked at Harry, "I know that I am too exhausted tonight."

"Me too." He said, smiling. "Oh, I'm at the office tomorrow, so I'll drop Teddy off at school."

"Great." She smiled, "So I get to relax a bit more." She giggled.

"God, do you know that this time next year, we could be parents?"

"Yeah, it's scary." She giggled.

* * *

It was December, a week before Christmas when Harry came into Hermione's office, "Hey."

"Hi." She smiled, as he kissed her cheek.

"I just got a call from school on my mobile that Teddy's running a temperature. I'm going to go and take him home."

"Oh man." Hermione sighed, "He told me his head hurt this morning, but I didn't think anything of it."

"Not your fault."

"Are you able to leave, or do you need me to get him?"

"No, I'll get him, it's fine." He said, buttoning his cloak, "I have nothing going on, since no new activity is going on with the Death Eaters."

"Alright." She said, "If you're sure…"

"It's fine. What time are you due home?"

"Um… I have to stay a bit longer. I have a meeting at four, so probably not till around six."

"I'll have dinner ready by then."

"Great. Thank you." She smiled.

"Anything work, or do you want something specific?"

"Anything."

"Alright, I'll see you at home then."

"Alright." She smiled, "Love you."

"You too." He said, kissing her, before heading to the annex to apparate home to get his godson.

Hermione was exhausted when she came home from work, which had been happening more and more often. The eight to twelve hours of work a day were taking toll on her, and how, upon apparating home, she had a five year old with wizard's flu. She couldn't believe her luck. Yawning, as she entered the house, she heard silence, which was odd for six in the evening at their house. She walked upstairs to check on Teddy, finding him sleeping in their room with the television on. She brushed a piece of blue hair out of his eyes, alarmed at the heat radiating from his forehead. Grabbing the muggle thermometer from the bed stand, she stuck it into his mouth, waking him up a bit, "Hey you, how are you feeling?"

Teddy shrugged his shoulders, getting a kiss on the forehead from Hermione. She heard the familiar beeping and check reading the temperature as 40.1 Celsius. Sighing, she looked at him and said, "Did Harry give you any potion?"

"No." He said, shaking his head.

"Alright, I'll have to see if we have any left. I'll be back."

"Ok." He said, as Hermione walked out of the room. She walked into the kitchen and saw that dinner was just about finished. She used her wand quickly to set the table, and then she set off to find Harry. She found him in the den, looking over a file he must have brought home from work. It was on Malfoy. Sighing, he ran his hands through his hair, "Hey." She said softly not to startle him.

"Hey. You are right on time." He smiled, noticing the clock.

"Yeah, I know." She smiled, "I just checked on Teddy."

"Yeah, he's not feeling too well, that's for sure."

"No, his temperature is 40.1"

"Not much of a change."

"Do we have any potion for him?"

"Not one that is strengthened for children. I checked. I figured I'd apparate over to the Burrow to see if Mrs. Weasley has any. I know that she gave some to Bill a few days ago when Vicky had witches flu. I didn't want to bring him with me though, so I figured he'd be alright until then. We had some Tylenol for him, which I gave to him a little while ago. All it did was let him sleep a little while."

"Didn't do anything?"

"Well, dropped the fever two degrees. He was at 41.5 the last time."

"Geeze."

"I'll head over after we eat. I know he won't be hungry."

"No, but he needs to eat something."

"We have soup for him in the refrigerator. I'll heat that up for him after the potion."

"Right." She said, as Harry stood up, kissing her on the cheek, "How long will you be?"

"I'll come back right after I get the potion, unless she has to make it, then I'll come right home, and pick it up later on tonight."

"Alright."

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine, I'm just really tired."

"It's only six."

"I know."

"Busy day today?"

"I suppose."

"You've been tired lately."

"I know. It has just been work. I'm going to go to bed early tonight."

"I already told them that I wouldn't be in tomorrow. I'll stay with him."

"Alright, and if he is still sick on Thursday, I'll stay with him. I have meetings all day tomorrow."

"Alright, that's fine, because I have to be in work Thursday. We're heading to France for the night."

"Ok."

"I'll be back in a few minutes." He said, walking to the hallway to apparate.

Hermione walked back upstairs and into her room to lay down with Teddy for a bit. He curled up against Hermione, lying his head against her stomach. She rubbed his back as they waited for Harry to come back. Teddy talked to Hermione about the TV show that was on, his cheeks bright pink, eyes glassy, and she humored him by talking back to him. Hermione heard Harry walking up the stairs and presented her with the small vial, "Here Teddy, drink this."

"I don't like it Hermione." He pouted.

"I know, but it will make you feel better."

Teddy knew it was a losing battle and took the potion. Harry looked at him and smiled, "You'll feel better soon."

Teddy nodded and lied back down onto the pillows, rubbing his eyes. Hermione and Harry walked downstairs to eat, and then forced the five year old to eat a bit.

Hermione was true to her word and was in bed asleep by nine thirty leaving Harry to his work and caring for his godson. Hermione slept straight through the night, waking up tired sill, but she didn't pay attention to how she was feeling. She had work to do, and nothing would stop her from doing just that. Teddy was better after two days at home. Hermione was able to take him to school for the last day before their Christmas Holiday. The entire ministry was closed for Christmas Eve and Christmas Day. Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Claire all took off for that week, which proved to be a blessing. On December twenty-third, Hermione woke up, sick to her stomach. She brushed it off as the flu as it seemed to only last a few hours, and since Teddy was sick only days before. She took it easy that day, hoping that she wouldn't be sick for Christmas Eve, considering that they would be at the Weasleys and at her mum's house for a bit of each. Waking up on Christmas Eve was difficult. She got up and got sick, several times that morning, even before Teddy or Harry were awake. At eight, Hermione was back in the bathroom, this time with Harry holding her hair back, "Still sick?"

"Obviously." She said a bit snippy before she repeated herself, in a more pleasant manor, once she was able to speak, "I think so." She brushed her teeth and got right back into bed, "I can't believe I'm sick on Christmas Eve."

"Let me get something for you to settle your stomach." He said, walking to their potions cupboard. Hermione drank it, not feeling much better, and eventually throwing that up as well, "I'll let Mrs. Weasley know we won't be coming over."

"No, I want to go over." Hermione sighed, "I felt better in the afternoon yesterday, hopefully I'll feel the same today. I'm fine."

"Well, don't push yourself Hermione." He said, kissing her on the forehead, "I'm going to go get Teddy breakfast. I'll be back up to check on you after."

"I'm fine." She repeated herself.

"Sure you are." He smiled.

After her fifth trip to the bathroom, she looked at herself in the mirror. It looked as if she hadn't slept all night, "What's wrong with me?" She said, before a thought dawned on her. She was late, and not to dinner. Thinking back to the last time she had her, visitor, she recalled it not occurring since November. She had almost skipped her second month in a row. Emotions welled up in her soul, fear and excitement the more predominant feelings. She knew she could possibly be pregnant, but she didn't want anyone to know until she was sure, including Harry. She didn't want to get her, or his hopes up. Making yet another dive to the porcelain bowl, she emptied her stomach and got back into bed, closing her eyes, and not waking up until almost noon. Harry came in to see how she was fairing a couple times an hour, but never wanted to wake her up. Seeing her awake, he was able to talk to her, "Well? Are you feeling any better?"

"I am, a bit." She yawned.

"Do you think you can go to your parents today?"

"No, I think I'm going to just see them tomorrow."

"What about the Weasley's?"

"It's not till two, so I can definitely see them… I hope."

"Well, we'll go over together. I'll wait for you."

"No, don't worry about it. I'm going to sleep a little longer, then grab a shower, and I'll meet you over at the Burrow. I'm sure Teddy's down there going crazy knowing that everyone will be there soon. Just make sure he looks nice."

"I always do. He and I will be wearing green."

"I suppose I'll go for my black dress then."

"If you don't feel well enough to come, don't worry about it."

"I'll be alright Harry." She smiled, as he kissed her on the tip of her nose.

"Don't push yourself."

"I'll be there by two, I promise."

"Alright. Well, we're going to be leaving by one, I think."

"Alright. I'll be there." She said, rolling back over, she fell asleep and was woken up by her boys right before they left. She got up, showered, brushed her teeth, and actually felt a lot better than she did before. Putting a serum onto her hair to straighten the curls, she pulled on her dress and apparated over to the Burrow. She was immediately enveloped in hugs and kisses, and had Teddy pulling her towards the Christmas Tree they were decorating. She stayed with Teddy for a bit and then went into the kitchen to see if she could help Mrs. Weasley. A sea of Redheads were in the kitchen, as well as blondes and her husband.

"Are you feeling better Hermione?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"I am."

"Do you think it was the flu?" Claire asked.

"Probably. Teddy was sick the other day, I am sure I picked it up from him." She lied.

Mrs. Weasley looked at her, "You still look tired dear."

"I am, but I'll be fine." She smiled, nodding.

"Harry said you were throwing up the past couple days."

"Yeah, in the morning I was really sick. Yesterday too." She said, cursing herself silently as she realized what she had just said. She watched as most of the people in the kitchen brushed off the comment, but it did not go unnoticed by Mrs. Weasley. Hermione watched her pass off the comment thankfully, and they went on.

"Wine for everyone!" Mr. Weasley smiled, levitating many glasses and placed them in front of everyone. Harry walked up behind his wife, and placed his hands on her shoulders, "Here Hermione."

"No, thank you." Hermione smiled.

"Hermione, it's your favorite wine." Harry said.

Ron looked at her, "You should have some."

"No, I'm really not in the mood to drink tonight, but thank you."

"Are you sure?" Harry said, raising his eyebrow up at her. Normally, Hermione was never one to pass up a glass of wine.

"Positive."

"Hermione, are you…" Mrs. Weasley questioned, before getting cut off by the brunette.

"I don't know yet." She said, quietly enough for only Mrs. Weasley to hear.

Mrs. Weasley nodded to her, smiling as she did so, but she did not ask any more questions or say any more comments to her at the moment. Fleur also smiled at Hermione, in a knowing way.

When it was just Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen, Hermione walked in and asked if she could help her with anything.

"No dear, you sit down and rest."

"I think I could be." Hermione said to her.

"I figured you did." She smiled, "Harry doesn't know?"

"No. I don't even know. I have a doctor's appointment on Wednesday to see if I am or not."

"Have you two been trying?"

"We started in September."

"How far along do you think you are?"

"Two months at the most. I've skipped one month, I realized as I was sick this morning. Two months will occur in another few days. I just don't want to get Harry's hopes up if I'm not. I'll tell him after I know for sure."

"Well, I remember when I was first pregnant with Bill, I did the same thing. I waited to tell Arthur. I felt the same way you did."

Hermione smiled, "I'm nervous."

"Naturally." Mrs. Weasley smiled, "But it is a wonderful feeling. Otherwise I wouldn't have done it seven times."

Hermione laughed, "I don't think I'll be having seven, but two or three would be nice."

"Ron said that he wanted three, Claire said she wanted six. We'll see how many they end up having."

Hermione laughed, nodding, "I'm sure they are in the same boat as Harry and I are."

"So you've been trying for three months?"

"Yes. I am anxious to know."

"I was too." She smiled, "Congratulations Hermione."

Hermione smiled, "Thank you mum."

Fleur walked into the kitchen with her son on her hip. He was fussing like mad. Fleur sighed, as she tried to settle Nicky down, "Mum, have you seen his pacifier?"

"It was on the counter the last I saw it." Mrs. Weasley smiled.

"He's miserable." She sighed, "Overly tired, but he won't take a nap."

"Here Fleur, let me take him." Hermione said, "Give your arms a break."

She passed her son off to her 'sister-in-law' grateful, "Thank you Hermione."

Hermione smiled and nodded, cooing at the child in her arms. Hermione talked to him and settled him down, "You'll be a great mum someday Hermione." Fleur said, taking a swallow of her water.

"Thank you." She smiled.

"He likes his Aunt Hermione." Bill smiled as he walked into the kitchen.

"It's my Aunt Hermione!" Victoire said, frowning.

"I'm both of your Aunt Hermione's."

"No, just mine." Stated the four year old.

"Victoire." Fleur warned.

"Just mine." Victoire said under her breath, before Charlie came into the kitchen with his five month old son in his arms.

"What's with the sour face Vic?" Charlie said.

"He's on MY Aunt Hermione."

"Hermione is NOT just YOUR Aunt, jealous girl." Charlie said, "Stop being jealous."

"I not!"

"You are!"

"No."

"Yes." Charlie teased the girl.

"No!"

"Yes."

"NO!"

"Y…"

"Charles, knock it off." Mrs. Weasley said, "You are thirty two years old, act it please and stop teasing your niece."

"You're no fun Mum."

"Now, let me take my grandson." She smiled, "Come on love, come to Grandmum."

She takes her only redheaded grandchild, so far, out from his father's arms and coddles him, "And how are you today Andrew? A bit calmer than your cousin?"

"Lots." Fleur said, smiling at the redhead.

"Pretty soon mum, you're going to have to add onto this house. Claire and Ron are trying, Hermione and Harry I'm sure won't be too far behind, Fred and Julie, I'm sure will be starting soon enough, and all of us plan on having at least three kids. That's going to be at least twenty one grandchildren, unless you count Ginny who I'm sure will also have kids."

"And they will grow up just like you did. Loved." She said, smiling.

Hermione laughed, as Bill clasped his brother on the back, "I believe you've just been told little brother."

"Not the first time." Charlie said, laughing, "Next to the twins, I'm probably the most out spoken."

"I'll drink to that." Bill said, tipping his wine down his throat, "Let me take him Hermione so you can go and rest."

Hermione agreed. She was exhausted, so she passed Nicholas back to his daddy and walked in to find her husband. She found him sitting on the couch with Ron and Claire. She leaned against Harry, and he wrapped his arms around her. They sat around talking, before Hermione and Claire were left alone in the room, "Finally, it's just us." Claire smiled, "I need to tell someone this, and I wanted you to know."

"What's that?"

"I think I'm pregnant."

"That's wonderful!" Hermione smiled.

"Yeah, I mean, If anything I've only missed a month, but still, I mean, I haven't had any morning sickness or anything like that."

"That usually happens into the second month." She smiled.

"Well, still, Ron doesn't know yet, so…"

"I won't say anything." She smiled.

"Anything with you and Harry yet?"

Hermione shrugged, "Nothing for sure yet."

"I'm sure it will happen."

"Me too." Hermione smiled, "You will let me know the second you know, right?"

"Of course! And you need to tell me."

"I will."

"Well if it's sooner than later, both our kids will go to school together. I mean, I would be due in the beginning of August I suspect."

Hermione nodded, smiling, "I hope so."

At nine O'clock, the Potters went home, to await Father Christmas. Christmas, the same thing happened, Hermione was sick in the morning, and it was beginning to worry Harry, "Hermione, maybe you should go to the healers."

"I'm fine Harry." She sighed, "I already feel better." Which was the truth."

"Three days in a row Hermione. Something is obviously wrong."

Hermione sighed, and nodded, "I have an appointment with a doctor Tomorrow."

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"No, it's fine. It's not necessary."

"Alright, if you're sure."

She nodded, "I'm positive."

Teddy came running into their bedroom. It was seven on the dot, "Come on! It's Christmas! Happy Christmas!" He was saying, bouncing on the bed, "Hermione, are you better?"

"I feel better, yes, thank you." She said, as he bounced into her arms, hugging her tightly. "Happy Christmas."

"Happy Christmas." Teddy smiled, "Can we go open my presents now"

"Sure." Hermione smiled, getting out of bed, pulling on her bed jacket. Harry, doing the same, grabbed Teddy and picked him up, throwing him over his shoulder, "Come on you two." Harry said, carrying a giggling Teddy down the stairs and into the sitting room where presents littered the floor, "He's not spoiled is he?"

"No way." Hermione laughed at Harry's sarcasm. She sat on the couch, as Teddy opened all the presents. Harry got him a broom this year, since all he has talked about was becoming six so he could fly one. He would be six by April, so it wasn't too long until he could fly it himself, though Hermione figured he'd be flying a bit earlier, since the gift would be the highlight of the day, which it was. Ron had gotten him a Chudley Cannon Quidditch robes which he would also be thrilled about. From their house, they will head to brunch at Hermione's mum's house, and then over to the Weasley's for dinner. It was what they had done since they had been out of Hogwarts. Brunch was the time when all of her father's family came, along with her mum's side of the family. Dinner was always with Jake's family. She knew that once they had a child it would still stay the same. Hermione and Harry watched Teddy rip open the presents and once the broom came, which was his last gift, he was thrilled, begging Harry to teach him to fly, even though there was snow on the ground and the temperature was about twenty outside. He was disappointed, but understood that it wasn't going to happen, and that Harry would take him when the weather got a bit warmer. Teddy got another load of presents at Hermione's mum's house, and then again when they got to the Weasley's. Victoire and Teddy were running all around the house, playing with every toy there was. The two new babies were passed around the entire family. Ginny was the only one who was not truly happy. She was still upset about her breakup with Malfoy, even though that was almost three months prior. Hermione, Claire, and the other girls did their best to keep her mind off of her ex, but as Hermione could see, failed miserably. She still worried about him, because she truly did love him, but she would never be with him again. The boys were less than understanding. They couldn't believe she would still be missing him after what a git he turned into, well, what he always was.

* * *

Wednesday came and at nine in the morning, Hermione was at the hospital anxiously awaiting her test results. The healer told her it would be a half hour until they had the results. She waited, and waited, and waited, feeling like she had been there for hours. Finally the healer came in and said, "Well, I have your test results Mrs. Potter."

"And?"

"You are six weeks along. Congratulations." She smiled.

"Thank you." Hermione grinned. She was beyond thrilled, morning sickness and all. Her smile could have lit up the Gryffindor Common Room.

"You're due date seems to be in the beginning of July. July sixth to be exact."

"Brilliant!"

"Have you had much morning sickness?"

"A bit, the past few days."

"Well, we'll give you a potion to take, and some to keep you and your child healthy."

"Alright. Great." She breathed.

"Quite a lovely Christmas gift."

"It truly is."

"I expect to see you in February for your second checkup."

"Alright. Thank you." She said, still smiling.

"The receptionist will set you up for your next appointment and by t"hen, we'll have your potions ready."

"Thank you again!" Hermione said, her smile the biggest she ever had been. She apparated home. Harry and Teddy were in the basement, trying out his broom a little bit. It was big enough that he could fly about two feet off the ground, and Hermione approved because he wouldn't be getting hurt doing it. She walked downstairs and smiled as Teddy was zooming all over the place, "He's a natural."

"Like Godfather, like Godson." Harry smiled, walking over to her, "Did you get your test results?"

"Yes."

"Are you alright?"

She nodded, smiling, "We're fine."

"We're?" Harry asked, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion, before something clicked, "We!"

"We." She smiled.

"Bloody hell! You're pregnant."

She laughed, and nodded, "Six weeks along."

"Bloody hell!" He said, picking her up, hugging her tightly, kissing her full force.

"Ew!" Teddy said, as he saw them kissing.

"I don't… bloody hell." He said again, in disbelief.

"Harry you said a bad word." Teddy frowned at his godfather.

"Teddy, don't correct me." Harry said, "So… I'm going to be a father." Hermione nodded. "We're going to be parents."

"Yes, we're going to be parents." Hermione smiled.

"I don't… I don't believe this! This is the BEST Christmas gift ever!"

"It is." Hermione smiled, "I put two and two together a few days before Christmas, when I was sick. I have been so busy I really didn't realize that I missed my… well, that I skipped a month." She said, realizing that Teddy was still in the room, "And that was almost two months ago."

"So, when are you due?"

"July sixth." She smiled.

"Good month, July."

Hermione laughed, "It is."

"What is going on?" Teddy asked, confused at his guardians conversation.

"You're going to be a brother Teddy." Harry smiled.

"I am?"

"Sure you are. Hermione's going to have a baby."

"And it's my brother?"

"Or sister." Hermione laughed, "What do you think?"

"I am ok with it." He smiled, before turning serious, "He won't touch my new broom will he?"

"No Teddy, the baby will be way too small to touch your broom, or ride it."

"Ok, then I'm really ok with it." He smiled.

Harry wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her lips yet again, "Didn't take us long did it?"

"No, not too long at all. Two tries at the most. I figured I conceived October, so it's been six weeks."

"Wow… this is.. wow." He smiled.

"I know." She grinned, "Wow."

"Does anyone know yet?"

"Not officially. Mrs. Weasley and Fleur had an inkling, Mrs. Weasley especially."

"Can't get anything past that woman can we?"

"No, but I promised I'd tell her."

"Can we tell Ron?"

"Of course we can." She smiled, "All our close family and friends should know."

"I'm going to go over now and tell him. Unless you want to."

"No, you go ahead." Hermione laughed.

"Great. Teddy, you stay here. I'll be back in a bit." He smiled, and apparated away. He arrived in the house, and called for his best friend.

"Ron!"

"Yeah mate?" Ron said, walking into the room where he arrived, "Are you alright?

You're looking a bit…"

"Excited?"

"Is that what it is?" Ron teased him, "What's up?"

"Hermione's pregnant."

"What?! Oh my.. well that's amazing! Brilliant! Congratulations! I knew you two were trying!" He said, hugging his best friend, "CLAIRE! Harry and Hermione are having a baby!"

Claire squealed, "That's amazing! Wonderful! Congratulations!"

"Yeah, I can't believe it! I didn't even know about it. I mean she has been sick a bit, but I never thought that we'd be pregnant all ready!"

Claire was thrilled because if she were pregnant that they would have their children growing up together. Ron broke out the fire whiskey, "This calls for a toast! Claire, we need three glasses!"

"Better make it two." Claire smiled, "I really don't feel like drinking at ten in the morning."

"Lightweight." Ron smiled, "Well…"

"I'll get you two." She smiled.

"Right, two then. Wow, amazing. Two shots, and then two more, for Hermione and for Claire."

Harry laughed and drank his two shots, before deciding to leave, "I just wanted to make sure you were the first to know."

"Congratulations mate."

"I need to go tell the others."

"Right. I'll be over later on tonight to properly congratulate Hermione."

"She'll love it." And with a final hug from Ron and a kiss from Claire he went back to his house.

The morning sickness only lasted another week or two, because she refused to take the potion. She was stubborn, and refused to use anything during her pregnancy that didn't need to be taken. Once the morning sickness finished, Hermione felt better and had more energy. She and Claire became extremely close over the next few weeks, since they both were going through the exact same things, only about a month apart. When Ron informed Harry that they were due in the beginning of August, he and Harry talked about being father's a lot. The Weasley's and Potters knew that lots of changes were going to be happening over the next few weeks, months, and years, and they were excited and nervous, but couldn't wait for the two new babies to come. Hermione and Harry sat down one night at dinner, and the topic of Hermione's father came up and how different it would have been if her father hadn't passed. Would it have been the same? Hermione got emotional when she thought about him, more so then before, but it was all part of the hormones. It was difficult for her, but she'd be fine. Harry was there, and would be for the duration, just as he was there for her during the tragedy, just as she supported him. Nine months didn't seem too far away, but there was much to do before that happened. There would be difficulties and enjoyable moments, but that was their lives, how it always happened. "Nine months." Harry reminded himself, "That's all." Each day he got more excited and so did she. They were going to be parents, to an infant, lots would change, but it was going to be worth it.

* * *

_A/N: So like it? Love it? Comments? Review please! Teddy's going to be going through a rough patch as he comes to grips with the new addition to the family, not to mention trying to make sure he fits in… Hermione pregnant can only be reason to be completely annoyed and ready to fight anyone and anything that comes along, but the baby can change that... with a bit of a twist.  
_

_Forgive the small mistakes. I am excited to finally get this chapter out, and can't wait till the next part.  
_

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter! You are all awesome! Please keep up the reviews!_

_Please Review! I love 'em! It only takes a couple seconds!_

_Stary_


	26. Mood Swings and Fears

_Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!! NOTHING AT ALL! I don't wish to get sued._

_A/N: This takes place in the life of Harry and Hermione… but you'll have to use your imagination a bit as always in fan fiction. I love to hear from you if you liked the story! Please Read and Review, but no flames. I don't feel they are necessary._

_This chapter has a ton of fears throughout it, as well as some emotions running wild. _

_Thank you all for the Amazing reviews! I really appreciate them! Keep 'em up! They really help me keep up my writing quickly!! I love reading your comments, especially my frequent readers as well as my new readers! Keep them up!_

_I have to say that I have the BEST reviewers ever! You all are amazing! Please keep them up. It helps to know what you think about my writing. Also, feel free to tell me what you would possibly like to see next and I'll see if I can incorporate it!  
_

_Read, Enjoy, Review!_

* * *

It was March before Hermione started to actually look like she was pregnant. She was beginning to show. She was feeling great, and was in a good mood most of the time. There were days where everything pissed her off though. The death eaters seemed to be dispersing, which to the Auror's meant that they were planning something big, however, no one would know until that happened, though, they hoped they could stop it. Harry and Ron spent long hours at the office, but always were home by seven at the latest.

Claire and Hermione were in their offices around eleven, and were passing time by completing their reports together, "Do you want to go out for lunch?" Claire asked.

Hermione nodded, "Sure, that sounds great. I was actually thinking about grabbing Ginny, because she hasn't been around lately."

"She's been really moody lately." Claire shrugged, "I haven't even wanted to be around her lately."

"I really haven't. Maybe I can figure out what's going on with her."

"I can tell you. She's being a bitch at the drop of a hat. Even Ron's getting irritated with her."

"That's not fair." Hermione sighed, "And she's one of my best friends as well. I'll head down to her office and see if she's hungry."

Claire nodded, "Shall I go with you?"

"I'll meet you back here." Hermione smiled.

"Right." Claire smiled, walking into her own office.

Hermione took the elevator to the seventh floor, in search of her redheaded friend, finding her in her office, "Hey Gin."

"Hey Hermione." Ginny said, standing up to hug her, "How are you?"

"I'm doing alright, how are you?"

"Fine." She smiled, placing her hand on her stomach, "Everything well with the baby?"

"So far so good." She grinned, "I hear you've been hiding from everyone lately."

"No, not hiding, just, busy."

"Claire said you haven't been coming around much."

"Oh, yeah, well, we're all busy."

"I know that. She and I are going to lunch. Would you like to come?"

"I don't know Hermione, I've got a ton of work to do and…"

"Ginny, come on, I haven't seen you in a while."

"Alright." She sighed, pushing her chair in, following Hermione back up to her office, immediately getting a hug from her sister-in-law, "How are you feeling Claire?"

"Great. We missed you the other night at dinner." Claire said.

"I was busy at work. I wish could have been there."

"So did your mum." Claire said.

Hermione saw a slight frown cross Ginny's face, as she changed the subject, "Gin, where do you feel like going to lunch?"

"Anywhere is fine." She sighed.

"What about the café down the road?" Hermione shrugged, "They have good service."

"That sounds fine." Claire smiled, as the girls walked to the annex to apparate out.

"Are you still allowed to apparate Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, for another two months, or when it begins to make me sick or uncomfortable."

"How can you tell me difference?" Ginny joked.

"I'm still waiting for it." Hermione laughed, "Come on ladies."

They apparated to the local café, that most of the witches and wizards go to on their lunch breaks, and sat down, immediately placing their order, so they could eat and be back at work within their hour allotted time.

"So, are you going to be finding out what you are having Hermione?" Ginny asked, as she ate her club sandwich.

"Harry and I really haven't talked about that yet. I sometimes want to know and then sometimes I don't."

"I need to know." Claire said, "I don't know how you can go nine months without knowing. I'm already driving Ron crazy, because we have another month and a half till we are able to find out the sex, and I already want to paint the room, get clothing, furniture, and other odds and ends, oh and pick out the name."

"I'm sure you already have names picked out." Ginny laughed.

"I do, but he didn't like them too much. I'm still working on the name Heather."

Ginny scrunched her nose up, "Heather?"

"Yeah. Don't like it?"

"Not particularly, but it's not my kid." Ginny smiled.

"I like Lily as well, but Ron said absolutely not."

Ginny and Hermione laughed, "We know the reason for that one." Hermione smiled.

"What is it?"

"Lily was Harry's mum's name." Hermione explained, "He wants to make sure that we aren't using it for our kid."

"Are you?"

"We haven't discussed it yet." She smiled, "I'm sure we'll use it somehow in the name if it's a girl."

"I love the name Lily." Ginny smiled.

"I do too." Hermione smiled, "But that is totally up to him, if we use his mum or dad's name or not. I am not making that decision."

"So what about you Gin? Any new men in your life?"

Ginny looked at her sister-in-law with a sour face, "If there were, wouldn't you think I would have told someone?"

"I'm sure there is someone…"

"No Claire, there is no one, but thanks for asking." She said with attitude.

"I didn't mean anything by it, I was just wondering."

"Well, don't."

Hermione looked at Ginny and sighed, "Gin, would you like to do dinner this week? We really haven't gone out in a while."

"Sure Hermione, but keep in mind, I'll be drinking for two, since you can't." She smiled.

Hermione laughed, "Well, I think you for that."

Ginny winked at her. Hermione could always change her attitude around. There were times where she wished it was Hermione who married one of her brothers, but then she reminded herself that she did. She married Harry. He was an honorary Weasley, as well as Hermione. She was more of a sister then the other girls her brothers have dated, and also with Julie. She and Ginny had gotten quite close ever since Fred and she began dating. Their personalities meshed well together. Though they are engaged, she and Fred were in no rush to set a date.

Hermione, Claire, and Ginny ate and then retired back to their offices. Ginny smiled and hugged the girls, before heading to the fifth floor. Hermione could tell that Ginny wasn't happy and made a mental note to ask her about what was bothering her and get to the bottom of her mood. That came sooner than later. Two weeks after their lunch, Hermione and Ginny sat at Ginny's kitchen table, drinking tea, the question came out point blank, "Gin, what's been going on with you lately?"

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked, stirring her tea using wandless magic.

"I mean, you've been down in the dumps ever since you and Malfoy split."

"I wouldn't call it a split?"

"No? What would you call it?"

"Realization, I suppose."

"Well if you realize what happened, why do you still miss him?"

"I just do."

"But why? You found out he was a horrible person…"

"But that's not who I remember."

"You don't remember him being horrid? You don't remember all those times during the school term him trying to purposely hurt us, or call me a mudblood? You don't remember how we hated one another? What kind of person do you remember him as?"

"I remember him as a person who loved me…"

"If he loved you, he would have been honest with you Ginny."

"I remember how he treated me, how I was first in everything…"

"Except for the death eaters."

"I remember him being kind…"

"And trying to kill your family and friends."

"SHUT UP HERMIONE!" Ginny yelled at her, "You don't understand! You don't know what this is like! You just don't get it!"

"Get what?"

"What she asks." Ginny scoffs, "WHAT!"

"Help me to understand."

"You don't know what it is like, putting your heart and soul into a man who you think had changed. You don't know what it is like to sit there, loving him, trusting him, and then have it thrown in your face. You don't know what it's like to sit down, day after day, and wonder what he was doing when he didn't explain it to me. You don't get it because you never had it!"

"I know, but.."

"There are no buts Hermione! No buts about this! YOU are married. YOU have a child on the way. YOUR Husband isn't a bloody death eater! The person you love more than anything isn't the one who has hurt your family! If I seem testy forgive me, but I don't feel the need for me to be upbeat and perky right now." She growled.

"He tried to kill your BROTHERS! Your FAMILY! And all you care about is that you miss him?! Don't you get it?!"

"No! I don't get any of this! I don't understand how he can love me, and be kind to me, and understand me, and then turn around and start hexing the hell out of people. I don't understand how he can sleep by my side, and have this dark secret! I don't understand why I can't stop loving him! I… Don't… Understand!! I found someone who I loved, and I wanted to spend the rest of my life together, and what happened?! It blew up in my face! I loved him Hermione! I loved him!"

"HE ALMOST KILLED…"

"I know and I hate myself for still loving him, and wanting to be with him, but I do. I can't help it. I felt alive with him, and now, I feel dead."

"You want him back?"

"I never said that!" Ginny said outraged, "Missing him is one thing, wanting him back is another. I don't want him back! I hate him, yet I love him! You won't get it! I am sick and tired of everyone finding their happy ending, and my ending being shattered. I'm happy for you Hermione, and all my brothers, but I'm twenty-two! When will it be my turn?!"

"It will Ginny, you need to relax. I miss my best friend. You are moody and irritable, and while I don't condone your attitude and behavior, I am big enough to realize that it is really bothering you." Hermione sighed, "But know this. I'm glad you aren't with him anymore. I am thrilled beyond all belief Gin. He hadn't changed, he put on a show, and because of that, he hurt two of the people I cared about more than anything."

Hermione saw Ginny's features cloud over, and she knew that the tides of emotions have turned. Ginny was not one to hide her emotions very well and often spoke what was on her mind, "And that's my fault is it? It's my fault that I tried loving him and that I still do? It's my fault that Ron and Harry ended up hurt and in the hospital?"

"I didn't say it."

Ginny shook her head, "You didn't have to. You implied it."

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did! Just say it Hermione! JUST FUCKING SAY IT!"

"Don't you DARE swear at ME Ginevra Weasley! What do you want me to say? That you're a bloody idiot for going out with him? That you have no idea what could have happened to our family?! Do you even care?!"

"He NEVER hurt MY family!" She said, shooting daggers at Hermione, "He wasn't the one to hurt Ron! He would NEVER have hurt MY family! We don't even know if he was the one to hurt YOUR husband!"

Hermione felt like she was slapped in the face and stood up, "You want to play that game, do you? Fine, he didn't hurt your family, because we aren't Weasleys. You were stupid for dating him. But you remember this Ginny, YOU were the one to come to me first and tell me what was going on between you two, and I was the one who had your back during all this bull shit. I was the one who stuck by you from the minute you told me you liked him. I was the one who tried to get YOUR family to like him and accept that you were in love with him. I was the one to get Harry to accept him, to get YOUR BROTHER Ron to accept him. Do you see the pattern? Now, I am the one who is going to leave, because I'm not family. That's fine by me. I use to think of you as like a sister to me, but now, I don't even know who you are. You were my maid of honor, because we were like family. I don't even know who the hell you are right now. You don't want me to be around your family anymore? Fine by me. Don't worry, you won't have to worry about seeing me for a while. I'm done caring. I'm done trying to help."

"I didn't…" Ginny said, but her sentence was cut off by the pop of apparition. Ginny flopped down on the sofa and cried for everything. Ginny cried for her behavior, cried for the loss of her love, and cried for what she just said about Hermione and Harry. She wasn't thinking. She was angry.

* * *

Hermione dropped onto the foyer of the house, and realized how quiet it was. She saw Neve on the table, standing on the note on the stand next to the door. Hermione picked it up and read the familiar scribble of her husband:

_Hermione,_

_Teddy and I went out flying for a bit. Be back in a little while. Don't worry about dinner, because we'll fix it once we get home._

_Love,_

_Harry and Teddy_

Hermione was furious with Ginny, though the note caused her to grin, especially when she that Teddy had written his own name, complete with all capital letters and a backwards 'e'. She placed the letter down and walked upstairs. She lied on the bed, and pulled the comforter up around her body, angry tears flow down her cheeks, and wet her pillow as Ginny's comment came back to her, over and over and over again, 'He never hurt MY family!' Maybe it was her emotions running wild, but she sobbed, as she closed her eyes. She couldn't stop. She wallowed in her own sorrow, wishing that the row didn't truly occur between herself and Ginny. They had never argued before, but the first one was the most disastrous.

She felt sick as she cried, and then she felt the kicking begin in her stomach, something that occurred quite often now a days. Hermione wrapped her hand around her stomach, and tried to sleep until the boys came home. She must have succeeded, because at seven, Hermione felt Teddy crawl up onto the bed with her, "Hermione, Harry said dinner is ready."

She cracked an eye and saw her blue haired six year old in bed, "What are we having?"

"Um, Chicken." He smiled.

"My favorite."

"Me too." He nodded, smiling.

"How was your flight?"

"Good! I flew my broom myself, and Harry flew his firebolt, and Ron came too!"

Hermione smiled, and felt hot tears stinging her eyes as he mentioned a Weasley. She tried not to cry in front of Teddy, "Tell Harry, I'm not that hungry, and I'll eat later, ok?"

"Hermione, you need to eat!" Teddy said, quite sure of himself, apparently hearing that line from Harry a few times before, "Harry said come down."

Hermione kissed his cheek, "I need to rest a bit longer, and then I'll be down."

Pouting a bit, Teddy nodded, and walked downstairs. She couldn't stop the tears as he walked out of the room. They flowed down her cheeks like rain. Hermione knew that Harry would be up momentarily, to check up on her and tell her how important it was for her to eat, but she didn't care at the moment.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Harry asked, seeing his wife's back to the door as he walked up to her.

"Fine." She said, her breath hitched in her throat.

"Are you crying?" He asked in concern.

"I'm fine." She sniffled.

"Hermione, what's wrong?"

"My hormones are all out of whack, that's what."

"No, this doesn't look like your hormones."

"Oh, now you are a professional on what I'm feeling now?"

"No, but I know that you would NEVER blame hormones even if it was the truth."

Hermione sighed as she felt Harry's hand on her back, gently using his hand to rub circles in between her shoulder blades. He felt her body shake as the tears continued, "What's the matter?"

"Ginny." She finally gave in.

"What, did you two have a row?"

"If you consider me never wanting to speak to her again a row, then yes."

"Aren't you over exaggerating a bit?"

"No, I'm not. She and I talked about Malfoy, and, well, one thing lead to another, and she said I'm not family so I don't count, because he never hurt any of her family, and how I don't know the real Draco, and how I have no right to basically tell her to get over the relationship."

"She said that we aren't family?!" Harry said, looking at Hermione in disbelief.

"Yes. I mean, I know we aren't blood or anything, but I consider them all family, and I thought she did the same…"

"She does. I don't know what the hell has gotten into her." Harry frowned, "I'll talk to her. We're going over to Mum's for dinner tomorrow night."

"I'm not." Hermione said, frowning.

"You're not what?"

"Going for dinner. Not if she is going to be there. I told her that she won't see me for a while and I meant it."

"Hermione…"

"NO! I'm not going! You are NOT making me go there. I do not want ANYTHING to do with her right now."

"We're not going for her… we're going for the others."

"And you want me to sit there when I know that she doesn't want me there? You want me to sit there and get looks? I have NEVER felt more uncomfortable in that house, no, I take that back. I have NEVER felt uncomfortable at that house, now I will NOT go near it."

"Hermione…"

"NO HARRY! NO!" She shouted at him, "Just leave me alone, please."

"You need to eat."

"I'll BLOODY EAT WHEN I FEEL LIKE IT! Leave me ALONE!"

"Fine." He sighed, standing up, and walking out the door. He pulled it shut and left her to herself. Teddy was sitting at the kitchen table waiting for his godfather to come back in, so he could eat, "Alright Ted, looks like it's just you and me tonight."

"Harry, Hermione has to eat." He said, frowning.

"Well, I know that, and you know that, but Hermione isn't listening to me."

"Why not?"

"Because she's being stubborn."

"Oh." Teddy said, nodding as Harry placed a plate of food before his godson. The two boys happily ate as Hermione slept upstairs. Harry got Teddy showered and ready for bed, as Hermione woke up hungry, so she walked downstairs to eat. By the time Hermione was finished eating, Harry was just getting Teddy into bed, and she was getting back into bed.

"Did you eat?" Harry questioned his wife, hoping that her mood had changed for the better. These mood swings were getting tough to handle all the time. He was exhausted and never knew how to act around her from minute to minute, because one moment she would be happy and the next, biting someones head off. He breathed a sigh of relief when she answered in a softer tone.

"Yes."

"Good." He said, pulling his clothes off and putting on a pair of boxers and a T-shirt, "Are you ok?"

"No." She sighed, "I didn't mean to make her mad, I just wanted her to know that she'd be alright, and she twisted my words around and… I don't want anything to do with her right now."

"Come to dinner tomorrow."

"Absolutely not."

"Nothing I can do to change your mind?"

"No."

He sighed, nodding, "What should I tell them when you don't show?"

"Tell them I'm not feeling well, I'm exhausted, I needed sleep. Or tell them that I'm going to be going to my mum's for dinner, that I forgot I had something going on."

"Alright, but just this once."

Hermione nodded, as she felt the kicking occur again, "This child is going to drive me mental!"

"Why?"

Hermione grabbed his hand, and placed it on her stomach, as it kicked and turned, moving a lot as Harry smiled, "She won't stop moving…"

"She?! Know something I don't know love?" He laughed.

"No, it just came out." She said, shrugging.

"Just checking." He smiled.

"Do you want to find out?"

"Find out what?"

"If it's a girl or a boy?"

"Do you?"

"I don't' know. I mean, I want to some days, and then not some other days."

"Well I'm impartial." Harry said, "Either or is fine by me. That's the next appointment?"

"Yes."

"Well, let's just wait and see. I'll be there, so if you want to know that's fine, and if you don't, we'll wait and be surprised."

"What do you think it is?"

"I have no idea." Harry laughed, "I'm not the one pregnant."

"What would you rather have? A boy or a girl?"

"Doesn't matter to me." Harry smiled, placing his hand on her stomach, feeling the child kick beneath it, "As long as he, she, or they are healthy."

"THEY! Not a chance buddy." She said, smiling.

"I know." He laughed, "But, I mean, a girl would be brilliant, because then she can be daddy's little girl, just like her mummy was. A boy would be awesome as well, because then Teddy has someone to roughhouse within a few years, and I have a new Quidditch player."

"Why couldn't a girl be a Quidditch player?" She playfully teased him.

"She could. I mean, most of the Gryffindor team were girls, Ginny was amazing…"

Hermione frowned at her name, "She could be a Quidditch player."

"I know she could." He laughed, "She'd be going flying with Daddy from day one."

"Not on your life." Hermione said, firmly.

Harry laughed, kissing her cheek, "Couple more months."

"Four and a half." She grinned, "What about names? Have you thought about any?"

"Not really. I figured I'd just agree with you."

"So if I said I'd name my daughter Bellatrix you'd be fine with it?"

"Sure."

"What?!" Hermione said, her eyes wide.

"Because I know you'd be kidding." He laughed.

Hermione smiled, "I'd like your input."

"You'll get it. What names do you like?"

"What about Abigail if it's a girl?"

Harry thought for a moment, "That's alright. What about Tess?"

"I like Tess." She nodded, "What about Lily?"

"Lily?" Harry said, looking at her.

"Yes. I've always loved the name Lily."

"Really?"

Hermione smiled, "Yes, really. However, I would never use it unless you were alright with it. I mean, another Lily Potter…"

"I'm honored." Harry said, smiling softly, "What about Lillian though? Give her a bit of her own identity."

Hermione nodded, "I like Lillian a lot."

"Well since my mum's name is in there, what about naming her Lillian Kate?"

Hermione smiled, "I love it."

"We can call her Lily though." Harry said.

"That was easy enough…"

"Yeah, now if it's a boy…"

"As long as you don't recommend we name his first name Sirius, I'm ok with anything." She laughed, "I don't think I could have another Sirius running around."

"No, I wasn't thinking about that. What about Luke?"

"Luke?"

"Sure."

"But what about James?"

"James is fine as well, but I don't know. I kind of had my mind set on Luke if it's a boy. Not Lucas, just Luke."

"I like that." Hermione smiled, "Luke Sirius?"

Harry smiled and nodded, "I like it."

"You don't think it's not original, do you? Naming our kids after our parents?"

"No, I don't. It's keeping what we remember of them alive."

"Of course, we'll have to see what she or he looks like, before finalizing the name."

"Oh yeah, definitely."

"What do you think love, can you come with us tomorrow?"

"No." Hermione frowned, "Harry, I don't want to see her. I want nothing to do with her right now. Please stop bugging me about it."

"Alright, alright." He sighed, pulling her close against him, kissing her temple, they both fell asleep for the night.

* * *

Hermione was up by five in the morning, which had been happening more often. She would wake up with her back or legs aching, and could not get back to sleep, so she would roll out of bed, grab her shower, and head downstairs to wait for her boys to wake up. She was drinking her decaf tea, sitting on the couch, with a blanket pulled over her, and Crookshanks curled up on her feet, as the sun rose. She felt her child doing flip flops in her stomach as she smiled, "You're really a pain early in the morning. Can't you let me sleep, just once later than five?" She said to her unborn child, as she placed her hand on her rounded stomach.

Teddy came down around six thirty, which was early for him as well. He got on the couch with Hermione, and sat with her, in silence watching the news on the television. Eventually, the pair fell asleep, under the blanket, and slept until Harry came down around eight thirty. He looked at the pair on the couch and smiled. He quietly walked through the house, into the kitchen, and decided to make breakfast. He tripped over the damn cat a few times, who decided that the sleeping people on the sofa were not nearly as interesting as what Harry was doing in the kitchen, nor as delicious, "Bloody cat." He said, kicking him gently away from under his feet, "Get, Crookshanks."

With an annoyed meow, Crookshanks jumped up onto the counter, and sat, wrapping his tail around his body, staring at Harry, "Are you hungry? Is that what you want?" He said, pulling his wand out, he casted several charms to get his food for him, "There, now eat and leave me alone."

He cooked eggs, bacon, sausage, and pancakes for the duo sleeping in the sitting room. Doing so also allowed them to sleep for an extra thirty minutes, until Harry had everything cooled and on the table. Teddy came into the room on his own, obviously smelling the food, "Morning mate."

"Morning." Teddy said, rubbing his eyes, he walked over and sat at his spot at the table,

"Harry, I'm hungry."

"Well, good think our food is ready. Was Hermione awake yet?"

"No." He said shaking his head, "Can I wake her?"

"I will in a bit." He said, as he passed Teddy his plate. Teddy ate happily as Harry went over and woke up his wife. The trio spent the morning eating.

"Hermione, are you coming to Grandmum and Grandpa Weasley's?"

"No love, I'm not."

"But why?"

"Because I'm not feeling well." She lied.

"Are you sick?"

"No, just tired. I didn't sleep too well last night."

"But, take a nap and come." Teddy said, taking a bite of his pancakes.

"Not today." She said, shaking her head.

"Am I still going?" Teddy asked Harry.

"Yes, you and I are. We are going to leave at three."

"Can we go flying?"

"Not today." Harry said, "It's raining out."

Teddy pouted but continued eating without another word.

Hermione stayed home, while Teddy and Harry flooed to the Burrow. The house, as always was filled with a lot of noise, and with kids. Harry put Teddy down and he ran around saying hello to everyone and jumping on his 'Uncles' and 'Aunts'. Harry saw Ginny and just wanted to run up to her and begin screaming at her, but he composed himself. He ignored her most of the evening, keeping busy with everyone, "Where's Hermione?" Mr. Weasley asked, noticing that she was nowhere to be found.

"She wasn't feeling well. She woke up at five and is exhausted."

"Understandable." He said, smiling.

Ginny hung her head as Harry shot her a look, "She apologizes for missing this." Harry finished, his eyes not leaving Ginny.

Ron walked up, "Come on mate, Fred and George want to show you a new product."

"Is this a product that I am going to get sick from, or lose my hair, or something that will turn my hair bright pink?"

"Not sure yet, but we'll have Julie try it first. Fred won't do anything that is not pleasant to her."

"Right." He said, as the pair walked up to the Twin's old room. They sat and watched them try out their products, things that made you grow another arm, new candies, net magic, and Harry and Ron smiled. The twins were at a job still right up their alley. They were kids in twenty-six year olds bodies.

Ginny avoided Harry like the plague. Where ever he was, she wasn't. Finally, they ran into one another going into and out of the kitchen, "Hey Harry."

"Hi." He said, trying to squeeze past her, "Can I get by?"

"How's Hermione?"

"Not feeling well today."

"I'm sure." Ginny frowned.

"Wondering what I'm doing here as well then, are you?"

Ginny frowned, "No!"

"Since I'm not family?"

"I didn't mean…"

"Didn't mean to tell us that we aren't family?" He said in a low hushed voice, so no one else would hear, "Well you're right Ginny, we aren't family, thanks for setting that straight. Mind telling your mum that? She keeps forgetting that."

"Harry…"

"Gin, no offence, but you're really not my favorite person right now." He said, as he pushed his way past her.

"Harry, just the person I was looking for." Mrs. Weasley smiled, as she added ingredients to a potion, "Before you leave, you must take this back with you. It's a potion that gave me a bit more energy when I was pregnant. My mum taught me, Fleur used it and it worked, as did Ellie. Tell Hermione to take it when she is feeling sluggish."

"Thanks mum. I'm sure she'll be thrilled to have this."

"It's nothing dear. I'm sure Claire will be needing it soon enough." She smiled, "I'll be going through this left and right, maybe I should double the ingredients."

Harry kissed Mrs. Weasley on the cheek, "I owe you one. Do you happen to have one for moodiness?" He laughed.

"No, sorry, that one is for you to deal with." She smiled, "Has she been bad?"

"No, not too much, but when she gets going, that's it."

Mrs. Weasley laughed, "I'm sure it will get a bit worse. She's only five months along."

"I know." Harry smiled.

"So is she sick?"

"No, she is just exhausted. She couldn't sleep last night, and gave up trying around five." He said, as he told a little white lie.

"She'll sleep when she needs it." Mrs. Weasley said, nodding her head, "Wait until the baby is born, then you both will know what it is like to not get any sleep."

Harry nodded, "I know. I think Hermione is practicing for those days, because she wakes me up seventy-five percent of the time when she can't sleep."

"Soon it will be even more."

"So Harry, have you and Hermione discussed names?" Claire asked as she and Ron walked into the kitchen.

"Yes, actually." He smiled, "I think we are leaning towards Lillian or Luke."

"Beautiful names." Mrs. Weasley smiled, "What about you and Ron?"

Ron groaned, "Mum."

"What?"

"He's annoyed because every time we discuss names, he gets irritated and starts yelling."

"No, I only start yelling because you want to name our child extremely mental names!" He said, firmly, glaring at his wife, "What the bloody hell is with you and the name Heather, Howard? Hugo? Heath? Enough with the 'H' names! No offence mate."

"Well you liked our girls names."

"Two of them." He said, "Mum, she wanted to name our daughter Tabitha."

"That's not bad."

"I hate cats!" He said.

Harry laughed, "Ron, it's not a cat."

"It is if we call her Tabby."

"So, what names do you like?"

"We were thinking about Alexander, if it's a boy." Claire said, "And Samantha if it's a girl, or Margaret."

"I said not for the first name." Ron said, "I did however agree on Sabrina as well as Samantha."

"Are you lot going to find out the sex?" Mr. Weasley asked his son's and daughter-in-law.

"Not us." Harry said, "Hermione wants to be surprised. I'm ok with it."

"Us either." Ron said, "So where is Hermione?"

"Home sleeping."

"That's weird. She always comes, sick or not." Ron said, shrugging, "She must really not be feeling well."

"She had a rough couple days." Harry sighed, "She got little sleep last night, and the night before."

"Well, I'll stop by later and see how she is feeling." Ron said, shrugging.

"She'll appreciate that."

Ginny stayed away during the night from Harry, feeling horrid about her argument with Hermione. She wallowed in pity as the night drew on. Harry didn't care, and no one else really noticed it. Harry and Teddy left at eight, because tomorrow was a school day, and they went in search of Hermione who was already asleep in their bedroom, "Come on Mate." Harry said, "You can say goodnight later. Go get dressed."

"Is Hermione ok?" Teddy asked.

"She's fine."

"Is she sick?"

"No. Sometimes when you are pregnant you get very tired, because you couldn't sleep the night before. Hermione didn't sleep too well yesterday."

"She'll sleep fine tonight then." Teddy said quite sure of himself.

Harry smiled, "Yeah, she will. We just need to try not to wake her up."

"I can do that!" Teddy smiled, jumping up on the bed.

"I knew you could." He smiled, "Now get changed, and go brush your teeth. School is tomorrow."

"I know Harry." Teddy said, shaking his head as he continued. Teddy hugged his godfather and got right into bed. Harry went downstairs and cleaned up the kitchen, which wasn't too dirty, but had a few dishes lying around. He then went upstairs and covered his wife up, before getting a shower . He had to be in work by six tomorrow morning, so Hermione would be driving Teddy to school, before work. He showered quickly, and then changed, before getting into bed with his wife.

"How was it?" Hermione asked mumbled.

"Alright. Ginny was a bit out of sorts."

"Good." She frowned, "Let me guess…"

"No, it's not what you were thinking. She wanted to make sure that you were alright, I think. She was borderline tears all night."

"This was HER doing Harry."

"I know, and I'm not condoning her behavior. I am furious with her right now as well. I just wanted you to know…"

Hermione nodded, and leaned her head against Harry's chest, "I'm going to miss this."

"What?"

"Sleeping with you like this."

"Why, aren't you sleeping with me anymore?" He asked, smiling.

"I'm going to be too big to sleep comfortably against you." She groaned, thinking of how fat she had been getting.

"Well, I'll do it to you then." He teased her, getting slapped by his wife, "You'll just have to learn to sleep on your back."

"That won't be happening any time soon." She smiled, as Harry pulled her closer.

"I have to be up early tomorrow."

"That's alright. I probably won't be sleeping."

"Yes you will." He said, rubbing her back in circles, "You're tired. I can tell."

"How do you know?"

"Because you were sound asleep before we even got home. Teddy and I came in and you didn't even hear us."

"Aright, so I was sleeping."

"Get some more." Harry smiled, as he closed his eyes. He stayed awake just long enough to feel his wife's breath even, and then he joined her in slumber.

* * *

Hermione kept far from Ginny for the next few weeks. She avoided her at all costs. She was furious, and felt that she had every right to be, and if anyone knew Hermione, it was that she was set in her ways, and her mind wasn't easily changed. She went over to the Weasleys when Ginny wasn't there, when she was working late. If they did see each other, Hermione would be anywhere, but around Ginny. Thankfully, with a house that full of people, no one really noticed too much. Hermione wouldn't even recognize her if she came into a room. It didn't matter if she was sitting right next to Hermione, she just would ignore her, and go on with her conversation with whoever she had been talking to. Harry on the other hand seemed to forgive and forget, which annoyed Hermione to no end.

"We may have to move Teddy's room into Ron's old room." Hermione said.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Well, first of all, Ron's old room is twice the size of Teddy's room, and Teddy's room is right across from our room. I'd rather the baby sleep there, so we can here when the baby wakes up. I keep thinking that when he is twelve, the room will be far too small from him."

"Don't rush my godson's age love." Harry said, smiling, teasing her, "However, I agree. He needs to be in the room down the hall a bit."

Nodding, Hermione added, "And, there is a better chance that Teddy won't be woken up by the baby if he's a bit farther down the hall."

"It's only two room's down."

"I know, but still. He'll be at the end of the hall. Do you think he'll be ok with moving?"

"I'm sure he will. We'll make it just like his old room…"

"I think he should have some say in what color it is and what he has in it Harry."

"Of course." He said, smiling.

Hermione nodded and walked into Teddy's room where he was happily playing on the floor with his toys, "Teddy?"

"What?" He asked.

"Harry and I are going to move your room down the hall."

"Why?" He asked, his blue eyes wide.

"Well, we figured you'll be bigger soon, and you'll need yourself a bigger room."

Teddy thought for a moment and nodded, "What is this room going to be?"

"We're going to make it up for the new baby."

"Why?"

"Well, because this room is directly across from ours, and Harry and I think that it will be better for us to have the baby closer, for when he or she cries."

Teddy pouted, "But this is MY room."

"YOUR room will be Ron's old room."

He frowned a bit, "The baby can sleep there."

"Well, we figured you can handle choosing your room color. What do you think about that."

"I want MY room to be HERE and this color blue." He said.

"Not an option, well, the blue is, but not you staying here. You'll love your new room."

Teddy sighed, knowing that it was a losing battle, "Ok."

Hermione kissed his head, "You are a good boy."

Teddy frowned at the thought of moving his room, but he didn't say anything to Hermione. He decided to go find his Godfather, "Harry."

"Yeah Ted?"

"Why do I have to move?"

"What?!" He asked, looking up from his work.

"I have to move down the hall, why?"

"Didn't Hermione tell you?"

"Yes, but why?"

"Because you need a bigger room."

"I don't!"

"You do, and because we need the room for the baby."

"I don't wanna move."

Harry shrugged, "We all need to do things we don't want to Mate."

"This isn't fair." He pouted, mostly under his breath, and he stormed back into his room.

Harry let him go, not wanting to deal with the whining of a six year old. He sat around and wondered how long it would take for Hermione to come down and say, 'Let's go! We need to move his room quick.' He loathed moving the furniture and rooms around. No sooner than he thought it, she came in, "What do you think Harry? Start moving the room around now?"

"I think I'm not moving it around right now."

"Why not? What are you doing?"

"Working on reports Hermione, I can't really push this aside."

"Oh, I'm sure. Such an important job." She frowned, "More important than your family. More important than getting your child's room set up."

"I have work Hermione."

"Then you should be at the office then, shouldn't you?"

"No, I should be right here working."

"Fine, I'll move the furniture." She frowned, and walked out of the room.

Groaning, he stood up, walking after Hermione, "Ok, ok, what are we doing?"

"YOU are going back down to the den to work, I am going to be moving this room around." She replied, pulling out her wand.

"Hold up, Hermione." Harry said, pulling the wand out of her hand, "First of all, we need to get Teddy's room painted the color he wants. THEN we can start to move the furniture into the room."

Hermione huffed, "Fine, let's go and get paint then."

"Tomorrow." Harry replied.

"No, not tomorrow, today."

"I'm going today." Hermione said, crossing her arms.

"Hermione! Merlin! Wait one day!"

"Why can't we go and at least get the paint?"

"Because the second we go, you'll come back, and I'll be up all night painting the bloody room, because you won't let me do it the magical way."

"I will!" She said, "Come on Harry, it won't take that long."

"No."

"I'm going."

"No you're not."

"Then you are going."

He groaned, knowing that this was a losing battle, "Ok, we'll go, but you have to PROMISE me that we will NOT start painting tonight."

"No promises." Hermione grinned.

"Hormones." He groaned.

"Shut up Harry." She frowned.

He rolled his eyes, "Come on Teddy, we're going to go out and get the paint for your new room."

Teddy frowned the entire way to the local paint store in muggle London. He chose his paint color though you could see the annoyance plastered on his face. He wanted nothing to do with this move. As soon as Hermione got into the house, she was upstairs and began to paint.

"You shouldn't be in here. Won't the paint make you sick?" Harry asked.

"No, I'm fine, and since you won't do it, I will."

"Can I use magic?"

"Yes."

"Fine." Harry said, "You go down and relax or something, and I'll finish this."

"Deal." Hermione smiled, as the pair split up and Harry stayed in the room, quickly painting, while Hermione went downstairs with Teddy. Harry came downstairs once the room was finished and sat down on the couch, "Did you move the furniture yet?"

"No." He said, firmly, "Nor am I going to tonight."

"Please?"

"No." Harry said, "I went and got the paint, I painted, and now I am going back to my work."

"Are you EVER going to move that furniture?"

"Yes I will, just not at almost nine at night. Not when Teddy is going to bed in about five minutes."

"Tomorrow?"

"We'll see. Hermione, it's not like you are going to have this kid tomorrow. You're still about four months away."

Hermione frowned, "Three."

"Over three."

"I asked you for ONE thing."

"Three. Now, I'm going to do work."

Huffing, Hermione folded her arms, scowling at her husband. She wanted everything done when she wanted and how she wanted. She ignored Harry for the entire night, leaving him to his work. She also wanted him to know that she was annoyed at him, though he already knew it, but didn't care. She went up to bed at ten, and got right under the blankets. She tried to fall asleep, but failed miserably at it. She awake, beyond all her effort at twelve thirty in the morning. Harry came up and got right into bed, not realizing his wife was still awake. He was exhausted and quickly fell asleep, only to be woken up by Hermione tossing and turning at one thirty, "Hermione, lie still." He mumbled.

"I can't." She complained, "My back is killing me. I can't get comfortable."

Harry looked at the clock and sighed inwardly, "Roll over." He commanded her. She did as she was told and he softly rubbed her lower back.

"Thank you." She said.

"Anything to get you to let me get some sleep." He teased, getting elbowed in the stomach. Harry didn't stop until he knew that she was asleep. She was getting more cramps at night than in the morning, which hindered his sleep as well. He just did what he could to make it better for her, then the next morning he and Ron would rant and discuss their wives current situation. They both knew they would be sleeping on the couch for the duration of their lives if their wives did hear what they complained about. It wasn't like they were the ones having the babies, but still, it was hard work being husbands at times like this. Harry got to work at seven in the morning, as usual, but he had a cup of coffee in his hand, his saving grace for only four hours of sleep. Walking into the office, he sat down at his desk, and yawned.

* * *

"Morning." Ron said, as he walked through the door.

"Morning." Harry said.

"Long night?"

"Four hours of sleep. Between Hermione having me painting your old room in our house, and then her tossing and turning, because her back hurt, I was barely able to sleep."

"I'd say it was a long night for you then."

"Yes. Oh and get this, so yesterday she decided to move Teddy down to your room, because his room is smaller and right across from our room. Hermione decided YESTERDAY that I was going to paint the room. I know I told you this already, but you need the full affect. So, I argued, I lost, she won, she got the room painted all in one night, BUT then she decided to have me move the furniture around. I told her absolutely not. That's mental! She's getting worse."

"Isn't that part of the whole, nesting thing, or whatever my mum called it."

"I believe it's called, 'How to drive husbands crazy'."

"I'm not looking forward to that." Ron sighed, "At least I have you for a bit of a warning."

"Claire's only a month behind."

"True, but every time I hear what Hermione does to you, it's not so much of a shock when Claire tries to do it to me."

"Always shoving me ahead." Harry teased.

Ron laughed, "Better you than me."

Harry nodded, "Oh, and you've been recruited."

"Recruited? For what?"

"You are going to be helping me take the furniture out of Teddy's room tonight and put it into your old room."

"And if I say no?"

"I'll call your wife, have her over for dinner, you'll come as well, and we'll do it then, without magic."

"Well, if you call my wife and invite her over for dinner, and I'm allowed to join, I'll be glad to help you out tonight."

"Sounds good." Harry laughed.

"How's Teddy taking the move?"

"He's not too happy about it, but he'll get over it. No six year olds like change."

"That's for sure." Ron smiled, "Then again, I don't like change and I'm twenty four."

Harry laughed, "Yeah, you were never too flexible."

"Only because I had a prat for you as a friend. So is it only furniture?"

"Yeah, hopefully, I told Teddy to pick up his toys and clean up the room a bit, so it should be a quick move."

Ron and Harry did their work, and then went back home to their irrational and pregnant wives, who were always ready to pick a fight as soon as the husbands walked through the door. Work had been very quiet for the past few months. Too quiet, actually. Harry and Ron both knew that something big would be happening soon, though they hoped it wouldn't. They had no idea where Malfoy went, which was troublesome. No one had and clue where he could be, and that spelled trouble.

When Harry got home, Hermione was on him right away to get Teddy's room moved, "Hi." He smiled, kissing her cheek.

"Hi." She smiled, "I'm glad your home on time. Can you change Teddy's room now?"

"No."

"No?"

"Not yet. Ron and Claire are coming over for dinner. He's going to help me."

"WHAT! I have nothing ready!"

Harry shrugged, "It's Ron and Claire. We'll order out or something. You girls can sit around, do nothing, and talk about what a lousy job we're doing as husbands, and how horrible we are at getting things done on time, which is your time."

"Oh shut up." Hermione said, frowning.

Harry laughed, planting a kiss on her forehead, "How are you two feeling?"

"I'm exhausted, but your child is fine." She said, "Keeps kicking me."

"So it's my child when it is doing something wrong?"

"Don't call the baby an 'it'."

"Well, what should I call the baby? We don't know if it's a boy or a girl."

"Call it the baby! Don't say it!"

"Fine, fine, I'm wrong, you're right."

"Thank you." She said.

"Did Teddy put his toys away?"

"I told him to clean it up about fifteen minutes ago. I'm sure he's doing that now."

"Ok, because as soon as Ron comes over, we're going to start."

"Alright." She smiled, "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Oh and don't say I have never done anything for you."

"You do everything for me." She smiled.

"Don't go that far." He laughed.

"Can we paint the room?"

"I thought you wanted to wait until the baby was born to do that. You didn't know what color you wanted it."

"I just don't want it blue."

Harry sighed, but nodded, "Fine, just get the paint, and I'll do it."

"I already have the paint. Teddy and I went out today to get it."

"Bloody hell." Harry groaned, "Well, I'm not doing it tonight. Tomorrow perhaps."

"Don't you want to know what color it is?"

"Of course."

"I chose a pale yellow color."

"Brilliant."

"What?"

"Brilliant. Wonderful."

"Well you could be more excited about it."

"What do you mean? I said it was brilliant." Harry said as he watched Hermione's face turn red.

"All I'm saying is that you don't have to be sarcastic about the room color."

"I wasn't being sarcastic."

"YES YOU WERE! You don't even care about what color I want to paint it. You would have asked!"

"Why are you getting so worked up?"

"Because I want you to be excited about this! I want you to be with me every step of the way!"

"I have been." He said, as calmly as he could.

"NO you haven't! You didn't want to move the furniture last night, you didn't want to paint, you don't care what happens with the room!"

"Hermione…"

"NO! I am sick of it! I am sick of being the only one caring about this child!"

"I care!" He said, "I just don't think it's necessary to move everything in one day. You have four months left!"

"THREE!" She shouted, "And I'm fat and miserable and all I bloody ask you is to do one thing with me, JUST ONE and you go and act like it's a chore and not something that you care about! I'm sick to death of it Harry!"

He looked at her and slowly stated, "Hermione, enough. I am sick of these…"

"DON'T SAY MOOD SWINGS!"

"Mood swings." He said, not holding his tongue, "So stop it."

Hermione spun on her heels and stormed out of the sitting room and into the kitchen, grabbing herself a bottle of water. Harry's mood went from wanting to be helpful to her, to not caring much at all. He walked upstairs to see how Teddy was coming with his room, and what he saw made his entire patients break, "TEDDY!" He yelled at the boy who jumped and saw his godfather was hopping mad. Harry looked around the room and saw every toy that he owned out on the floor, most he wasn't even playing with. Games were torn apart and spread out across the ground. His clothes were around the room, "What in the WORLD! Are you mad?! I told you to have this room CLEANED UP by the time I got home, not destroyed! It looks worse than it did before! What do you have to say for yourself?!"

He hung his head, "Sorry."

"SORRY! You're SORRY! This is unbelievable! Now, Ron and I are going to have to clean your room before we move it? I don't believe you! You knew we were getting your room packed and moved! You knew that you had to clean the room! And what did you do? Pull out every toy you owned?! Is that what you have been doing up here! Playing instead of cleaning like Hermione and I told you? Now what am I going to do?"

"Not move?" He questioned him.

"You are moving alright, and as soon as your room is moved, your butt will be in it all night long!"

"I was playing."

"You weren't SUPPOSE TO BE PLAYING! START CLEANING THIS UP!"

"Use your wand." He frowned, and turned his back on his godfather.

"Did you just talk back to me?!"

"No."

"Get this room CLEANED! You have fifteen minutes to do it. GO."

"It's too much." Teddy replied, looking up at him with big turquoise eyes.

"Well, I reckon you should have thought of that BEFORE you tore every toy out of every place around your room! FIFTEEN MINUTES TED REMUS LUPIN!" Harry stormed out of the room and into his room, mumbling under his breath, hearing toys scatter across the room as his godson cleaned.

"What in the bloody hell are you yelling at?" Hermione asked, walking up the stairs.

"My godson." He frowned.

"What did he do?"

"Go look at his room."

"Do I want to?"

"No, but go anyway."

Hermione sighed and walked out of the room and into Teddy's, "Oh Teddy."

He looked up at Hermione and pouted, "I'm sorry."

"I told you to clean it up! You didn't have this mess before I told you to clean."

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't cut it." Hermione groaned, "Get it cleaned."

"It's too much."

"You're six years old, you are old enough to clean up your own mess. Now, get it done."

Teddy pouted, but continued cleaning. Hermione went back into the room and saw her husband lying on the bed, with his hands covering his eyes, "Alright?"

"Fine." He groaned.

"I'm sorry."

"Me too."

"Ted is too."

"His behavior is unacceptable. He told me to use my wand to clean up the mess."

Hermione nodded, "He's got attitude and guts like his mum and dad."

"No, his dad was more, subdue. He is definitely Tonks with the attitude." Harry said, a grin flickering across his lips.

"I still miss them." Hermione sighed."

"Me too."

"And so does Teddy, I reckon."

Harry nodded, "I reckon he does." Hearing the familiar 'Hello' coming from downstairs, Harry sat up, "Ron and Claire are here."

"Take your time coming down."

"No, I'm going now. If I stay up here, I'll continue to yell at Teddy."

"He's six Harry."

"He is being defiant."

"He's still six."

Harry and Hermione walked downstairs and took some time to talk with them, and allow Teddy to clean up the mess, before going back upstairs.

"We ready to move the room?"

"Teddy is cleaning up his mess." Hermione said.

"I thought he did that already." Ron said.

"So did I." Harry grumbled.

Ron laughed, "Tonks, through and through, eh?"

"He's beginning to act like that." Harry said, agreeing with the redhead. He stood up and walked to the bottom of the stairs, "Are you finished Ted?"

"Almost." Called the meek voice.

"Alright." He said, as he motioned to Ron, "Let's go get this done."

Ron nodded and followed Harry upstairs to Teddy's room, "Hey Teddy."

"Hi." He smiled, hugging Ron.

"Looks better in here. Go downstairs with Hermione." Harry said.

"Can't I stay?"

Harry shook his head, "You'll be in the way mate. I want to get this done fast."

Teddy walked downstairs and Harry and Ron got to work, "Shouldn't Hermione be up here to tell you where things go?"

"No, she already told me. I have it painfully etched into my brain, and besides, she'll change her mind about twenty times tonight, before I can finish it."

"I believe a little _Wingardium Leviosa_ is in effect." Ron said, pulling his wand out from his back pocket.

"Accio as well. This shouldn't take too long." Harry said, as spells were cast to move the smaller pieces of furniture first. The closet was filled of his toys, the smaller items placed around his room, then came the bureau, bed, desk, and very large bookshelf. Harry and Ron decided to move the heaviest piece first, lifting up the dresser, using magic of course, still feeling the strain of the weight, and started out of the small bedroom. Harry walked into the hall and tripped on Teddy, who was standing right under his feet. His concentration broken, Harry dropped the dresser spilling all the contents, and hearing a sickening crack as the leg of the dresser broke, feeling the pain on his toe as the broken dresser falls onto his largest one, "TEDDY!" He yelled, "I told you to STAY DOWNSTAIRS! Now look what happened! The dresser is broken, and I have to spend time cleaning up this mess rather than spending the time moving this room! Get back DOWNSTAIRS and STAY there until we are finished!" He pointed and Teddy ran downstairs, tears filling his eyes, "Unbelievable!"

"Always in the way?"

"Just today. I don't know what has gotten into him."

"He's just testing you."

"Well it's getting old." Harry grumbled, "Wait until your kid turns six."

Ron laughed, "They aren't allowed to get past the age of five."

"Reparo!" Harry said, fixing the broken leg, and then continued casting to fix the mess in the drawers. Ron and Harry finished the room in an hour, making sure that everything was exactly as Hermione had wanted. The boys called up the girls and they checked out the room. Hermione only asked them to change one thing, and then she was happy. The couples walk back downstairs and they get dinner together. Teddy was silent the entire night, not making eye contact with Harry. He looked like he was on the verge of tears, but held them back as the adults talked.

"Eat Teddy." Harry said, watching the boy pick at his food.

"I'm not hungry." He said, his eyes downcast.

"Are you feeling alright?" Hermione asked, placing her hand on his forehead. Teddy nodded, "You're not warm."

"I'm not hungry." He said again.

"Well, go upstairs into your room and lay down."

"I don't wanna." He said, pouting."

"You heard Hermione."

"But I'm not sick."

"Then eat." Harry said simply.

"No." He said, standing up, running out of the room.

"Bloody hell, that's a scene." Ron said, smiling.

"You ready for this?" Harry grumbled.

"Kind of too late to turn back now." Claire laughed.

"What is his problem today?" Hermione asked.

"I yelled at him for being in the way after I told him to stay downstairs."

"Ah." Hermione said, "Oh, just letting you two know, you are in charge of cleaning the dishes."

"As long as we can do it with magic, I'm fine with that." Ron said, "But don't expect it done the muggle way."

"Tonight only." Hermione agreed, "Only because I'm too exhausted to do it myself."

"Moved all that furniture upstairs around, have you?" Harry teased, "In an hour flat, I have to say."

"Are you six months pregnant? Because if you are, then you MIGHT understand how I feel." She challenged him, smiling as he held both hands up in defeat.

"I know better than to challenge a pregnant person."

"You do not." Hermione laughed, "Have you gotten the room painted yet?"

"No, Ron refuses to do it."

"Sounds like Harry."

"Just because we aren't finding out what we are having, doesn't mean the room can't get painted."

"I disagree Claire." Ron began, "Because as soon as I paint the room one color, you are going to want me to paint it again because the room won't fit the baby."

"I told you to paint it green, so I'd love it and not have to paint it."

"I know you love, you'll have me change the color."

Harry laughed, "That's why I'm not painting the room yet. It's staying blue until I know what color she wants."

"I hate when they talk like we aren't even here." Hermione groaned, to Claire.

"You do the same." Ron teased his best friend.

By eight o'clock, Ron and Claire left. Harry went up to get Teddy ready for bed, "Time for bed Teddy." He said, walking into the boy's new room, not finding him, "Teddy?" He called. He walked into his room, looking to see if he was possibly watching television, "Hermione, look down in the den and see if Teddy's there."

"No, he's not." She called back.

"Where the hell is he?"

Harry walked up to the next floor, checking all his hiding spots, not finding him at all, he walked into the room that Hermione and Ginny shared looking under the bed, in the closets, still not finding him. He walked back down to the second floor and into Teddy's old room, finding him playing quietly with a couple toys on the empty floor, "What are you doing?" Harry asked breathing a sigh of relief, though he knew that Teddy couldn't have been far.

Teddy looked up at him, "Playing."

"Why in here? All your toys are in your room."

"I don't like that room." He said, looking down at his toys.

"Well, this room is no longer an option. You're in the new room now."

"But you promised." He said, his eyes still focused on the toys on the floor.

"Promised what?"

"That I could keep my own room, when I came to visit you."

Harry looked at him for a moment, before realization hit him, "I did didn't I?"

Teddy nodded, "Now it's changed."

Harry sat down next to his godson, placing his back against the empty wall, "Nothing's changed. It's just a room. Your room down the hall is bigger. You'll like it more. More room to play."

"Yes-huh, everything changed. I had to move my room, and we can't go flying anymore."

"What?"

"We don't go flying anymore."

"Yes we do."

"Not as much." Teddy pouted, playing with his Quidditch set.

"Well, I have been busy mate. Hermione needs more help around the house because she's pregnant. She isn't able to lift as much nor do as many things, so I have to help her. That doesn't mean that we can't go flying. You know I love to fly and I love you being with me."

"When can we go?"

"Not sure. Maybe tomorrow."

"Will I have to move again?"

"Not anytime soon." He said.

Teddy sniffed as he played with his toys, "Are you mad at me?"

"What?"

"Are you mad at me." He stated again simply.

"Why would I be mad at you?"

"Because I didn't listen."

"Well, yeah, I was mad at that."

"Are you going to send me away?"

"No!" Harry said, loudly, startling the child, "I would never send you away because I was mad at your actions. Teddy, the three of us are a family, soon to be the four of us. I would not give you up for the world."

"But you're having a new baby. That's your real baby."

"Where did you hear that from?"

"Pop-pop and Mum-mum, and Grandpop. They said that you are having your own baby now."

Harry sighed, knowing that he had put words together from Hermione's parents and Mr. Weasley, and he saw how the child was hurting. He was partly responsible for this, and wanted to do everything he can to help his fears. "Well, we are, but that doesn't mean that I'm going to send you away, or that you aren't my son."

"But I'm not." Teddy frowned.

Harry pulled Teddy over towards him, sitting him on his lap so he was facing him, "Your father came to me and asked me to be your godfather right before he passed away. I accepted, and immediately you and I had this bond that couldn't break. I felt like I knew you for years. You and I would see each other at every holiday, during your first year because I had school, and then you'd come and stay with me, Ron, and Hermione. I have thought of you as my son since you were born, since I knew your parents died fighting in the war. I'm not going to ever take away the fact that you had two amazing people for parents and an amazing grandmum, but, I will tell you that I am about to have two kids. You're the oldest in our family. Do you understand?"

Teddy nodded and hugged Harry around the neck, "But, what if you stop liking me?"

"That could NEVER happen."

"What if Hermione does?"

"Are you kidding me? She likes you more than me most of time." He said, getting a giggle from Teddy, "You're the first one that gets a kiss from her when she walks through the door. We love you Teddy, and though you aren't our biological son, which means we are not your real mum and dad, we love you like you are. You are my son, and no matter how many kids Hermione and I have, you are always going to be the oldest, you will always be the first one, and I am never going to give you away."

"But, what if you are too busy for me?"

"To busy? Do you think I would EVER be too busy for you? You're my best flying mate. Do you think the new baby is going to be able to go flying with me?"

"Not yet, but he will."

"And someone is going to have to teach the baby how to fly when he or she turns six. Who can I get to do that?"

"Me." Teddy said smiling, "I'm a good flyer."

"You are." He smiled.

"The baby took my room."

"And if Hermione and I have another one, the new baby will take that room. You aren't a baby any more Ted. You don't need that small room. I am sorry I yelled at you though. I didn't mean to, I am just stressed out."

Teddy nodded, not really understanding what Harry meant by stressed out. He looked up at Harry, "You won't leave me right?"

Harry shook his head, "Not a chance. I love you."

"I love you too." Teddy nodded again and stated, "I'll listen to you."

"I appreciate that mate. Come on, let's get you ready for bed."

* * *

Teddy grabbed his toys and walked into his new room, got undressed, ran downstairs to say good night to Hermione and then came back up to Harry, falling right to sleep. Hermione was sitting on the couch when the familiar pop of apparition occurred in their foyer. Hermione stood up and saw familiar Weasley come in, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you."

"I have nothing to say to you."

"Well good, then I'll be able to get a bloody word in."

"No because you're leaving."

"I will, once I talk to you."

Hermione cocked her head in annoyance as the girl she once thought of as family and raised one eyebrow, "I take your silence to mean that I can speak now." Ginny said, looking at Hermione who nodded curtly, "Do you know what it's like, to be betrayed by the one person you thought you could trust?"

"No. I don't."

"It feels like you can't breathe. It feels like the world has crashed down on you. It feels like everything you have ever believed in or trusted has just, disappeared. I know I was dumb. I was dumb for trusting a Malfoy, but you can't help falling in love with someone. I didn't wake up one day and think 'Let me date a death eater's son', it just happened. I knew what he did to Ron and Harry, but I didn't want to believe that he was a part of it. I couldn't. He left all those times, and I couldn't bring myself to pester him on where he was going. I was scared. I'm angry at him and at myself, not at you. I took my anger out on you and it was because you were there, not because I wanted to, but because I had to. You have always been one to take my rants, no matter how many times I throw them at you."

"There are rants Ginny, and there was what you said to me. It was as if I didn't even know you, that you were some other person, and not my best friend, the person I thought of as a sister. I have never been more… been hurt by someone that I considered family. You hurt me."

"I know."

"I don't think you do."

"Believe me Hermione, I know. I wanted to come over sooner, and not wait for almost a whole month of not speaking. I tried to talk to you. I just couldn't get you to speak with me."

"Do you blame me?"

"No, I blame myself."

"Why Gin?"

"I suppose I needed someone to hurt like I did. You were just there. I know I said hurtful things to you, but I am sorry. I don't know what else to do to make it up to you."

"You can't." Hermione sighed, "What's done is done. We pick it up from here."

"I can't say sorry enough Hermione."

"No, you can't, but know this, if you ever say something as hurtful as that to me again, I don't think I can accept the apology again. He hurt my family, your family, and you defended him. Yes, you broke up with him, but still. You knew what he did. You knew and you still backed him up. I understand about love, because I would back Harry's decision one hundred and ten percent, but not if he were a death eater. Then, you took your anger out on me. I wasn't the one who did this. I was trying to help, and you threw it in my face."

"I'm sorry."

"I won't have it again. What I am sorry about is that we didn't talk before hand."

"Are we alright? Are we going to be the same?"

"We'll be ok." Hermione said, nodding. She then pulled the redhead into a tight hug, one that lasted a few moments, before they let go, both with tears in their eyes.

"So, you been feeling alright then?" Ginny asked.

Hermione nodded, with a faint smile, "Yes, fairly well. My back has been giving me a lot of problems, but that's about it. The baby's been moving a lot at night, keeping me up."

"Only four more months."

"Yeah, a bit under."

"Do you have names yet?"

"You were there when we were discussing them weren't you?"

"Probably not."

"Lillian Kate if it's a girl, Luke Sirius if it's a boy."

"That's cute. I like those names."

"We do too." She smiled.

"How's Teddy doing?"

"Alright. He was in a bit of a mood today, but I think he's over it."

"Must be hard, all of the sudden having to be the big brother."

"I suppose it is." Hermione sighed, "He'll be fine. He is going to be a great brother."

"He's a great kid." Harry smiled, walking into the room, "Hey Gin."

"Hey Harry." She said, as the two exchange a kiss on the cheek. Ginny spends a few more minutes before heading back to her flat, leaving Harry and Hermione to themselves on the couch.

"You and Gin alright?"

"I'm still mad at her."

"I assumed just as much."

"I have every right to be, don't I?"

"Of course." He said, kissing the side of her head, "But don't stay mad for too long, she is your best friend. She probably was hurting."

"I know she was, which is why I accepted her apology. What were you doing upstairs for so long?"

"Teddy had some fears."

"Of what?"

"Us getting rid of him."

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah, apparently he heard your mum and step dad, along with Mr. Weasley say that we were having our own child now."

"Well we are, but he shouldn't feel like we are getting rid of him!"

"I know, and I talked to him about it. He had a lot of fears for a six year old. He understands that he will be the older brother and that there is no chance in hell that we'll be giving him up. I just never realized that he felt that way. It kind of hurt knowing that he was hurt."

"That's because you're beginning to have the paternal feelings."

Harry laughed, "I'd hope so, we've had him since he was four."

"He's alright now?"

"Yes, for now, but I'm sure we'll have a few of these setbacks. He'll be fine."

Hermione smiled and nodded, "He will be. He's a brave kid."

"A Gryffindor for sure."

"Don't you dare rush him! He's got five more years till Hogwarts." Hermione said, outraged.

Harry laughed, "I'm just stating a fact."

"I'm not ready for him to grow up so fast yet."

"Me neither." Harry smiled, "Come on, you look exhausted, let's go upstairs to bed."

Hermione agreed and followed her husband up to bed.

As the last couple months passed, Hermione was more irritable, and Harry did his best to stay out of the war path, which didn't always work. He was working more and following death eaters, left and right, which made Hermione even more irritable. He was home less than he had been in a while. Hermione was also home a lot more in May, because the doctors told her to take it easy. She did a lot of work in the den at Grimmaulds Place. When she was irritable, she kept thinking that it was only another month and a half, and she would have the baby, and not feel so lousy. She felt fat, bloated, and the baby was sitting on her bladder twenty four hours a day, seven days a week. She didn't even have her husband to complain to most of the time, which irritated her even more. When he was home, she found a reason to pick a fight, and got all her frustration out. She would always feel better after she fell asleep against him, with his arms wrapped around her. She and the baby were both growing. She knew it would be a long two months, but the end would be wonderful. She was excited, nervous, and wore every emotion on her sleeve, which changed from moment to moment. Smiles to tears in under a minute, but Harry would deal with it, when he was home. They only had another two months to go.

* * *

_A/N: So like it? Love it? Comments? Review please! Problems with the Death Eaters, and the baby in the next chapter!_

_Forgive the small mistakes. _

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter! You are all awesome! Please keep up the reviews!_

_Please Review! I love 'em! It only takes a couple seconds!_

_Stary_


	27. Ohhh Baby

_Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!!!! NOTHING AT ALL! I don't wish to get sued._

_A/N: This takes place in the life of Harry and Hermione… but you'll have to use your imagination a bit as always in fan fiction. I love to hear from you if you liked the story! Please Read and Review, but no flames. I don't feel they are necessary._

_This chapter has the BABY! YAY! Anyway, it's extremely long, because I had to fit everything into it. Normally, my chapters aren't THIS long… but, some good things do come in large packages. I'm also not too sure about how the format will look on here, hopefully all will be fine!  
_

_Thank you all for the Amazing reviews! I really appreciate them! Keep 'em up! They really help me keep up my writing quickly!!! I love reading your comments, especially my frequent readers as well as my new readers! Keep them up!_

_I have to say that I have the BEST reviewers ever! You all are amazing! Please keep them up. It helps to know what you think about my writing._

_Read, Enjoy, Review!

* * *

  
_

Hermione woke up for the fifteenth time in one night. She looked at the clock and saw the annoying numbers staring her in the face. The insomnia was really beginning to take effect, and she no longer thought about getting a straight eight hours of sleep, or even four hours of sleep. The baby kept her up all night, every night. What annoyed her even more was that she didn't even feel tired half the time she was awake, but she felt it the next morning. She groaned, hoping her husband would wake up and talk to her, knowing that he was probably dead to the world at almost four O'clock in the morning. She was awake and refused to allow him to sleep any longer. Why should he sleep when she couldn't? He put her in this state anyway. Sighing out loud again, she got the response she wasn't looking for. She poked him in the back and when she still did not get any movement she kneed him swiftly in the back, causing him to jump, "Hermione! What in the bloody hell are you doing?"

"Good you're awake." She said, in an exhausted voice, "I can't sleep."

"Couldn't you have told me that in the morning?"

"Why should you be sleeping when I can't?!"

"Oh, I don't know, perhaps because I am going to work tomorrow, and you aren't." He responded in a sarcastic, annoyed voice.

"That doesn't matter!"

"Sure it does. How in the hell am I suppose to go out and chase death eaters if I am exhausted?"

"But I can't sleep." She pouted.

"And I can, so let me be." Hermione frowned, and kneed him again as she realized he was falling asleep, "Ouch! You know, that's getting old love."

"You did this to me, and I can't sleep."

"I didn't think this stage came until the labor." He mumbled.

"What the hell does that mean?!"

"Nothing, nothing."

"No, what did that mean? Did that mean that I am being irrational because I haven't had a decent night's sleep in over a month?! Is it because I am fat, my back aches all the time, and my feet are killing me?"

"It's four in the morning, I am NOT getting involved in this Hermione, now lie down and go to sleep!"

"Talk to me." She whined.

"I don't want to talk to you, I want you to go to sleep. I'm exhausted and you are going to be moodier than usual tomorrow. That is something I don't want to have happen. Bloody Hell, it's four in the morning Hermione! I need to get up in two and a half hours."

"I am perfectly capable of telling the time, thank you very much." She growled.

"Go to sleep." He rolled over and heard her take in a pained breath, he cursed himself inwardly and turned over towards her, "I'm sorry."

"I don't care." She sniffled, not turning to face him as she wiped a lone tar away from her eye.

"Yes you do. I'm sorry."

"Don't touch me." She replied, as he placed his hand on her back. She moved as far over to the opposite side of the bed as she could. Harry sighed, stood up and walked to the bathroom, by the time he came back out, the bed was empty, "I'm going to pay for this." He said, aloud as he made the decision to go search for his wife. He checked on Teddy briefly before heading downstairs, and into their den. Hermione was curled up on the couch with a blanket pulled over her, watching television, "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like." She said, not turning her head towards him.

"I'm sorry." He said again, walking over, sitting on the couch.

"Just go back to bed." She said, pulling the blanket tighter around her body.

"I can't do that." He said, pulling her into his arms, as she fought to sit up and walk away from him, "Stop, you wanted me to talk to you, I'm talking."

"Oh please, don't do anything for me." She replied, frowning.

"I'm not. I'm actually doing quite a selfish thing right now, I don't want you to be mad at me tomorrow. Right now is fine." He smiled, causing her to grin a bit and lean into his arms. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders as she got comfortable against him, "I didn't mean to make you cry, you know."

"I just wanted someone to talk to." She said getting teary eyed a bit.

"I'm sorry." Sorry seemed to be the only catch phrase he had been using. He seemed to be apologizing more than anything, which was fine with him, because in her eyes, everything he did was wrong. He felt her shift against his chest, as he leaned against the edge of the couch, watching the television as they sat. He toyed with her hair a bit, gently maneuvering his fingers around the curls. She sighed, and nestled deeper down into his chest. Harry rubbed her back and talked to her, "Going to your mum's tomorrow?"

"Yes." She replied, "She has some things for me for the baby."

"Like what?"

"The bassinette for our room, the crib, a dresser, clothes, some toys, and some odds and ends."

"Are you brining all of it home?"

"I hope so. I'll just magic it home. It won't be too hard to do." She replied, feeling her eyelids begin to get heavy.

"Do you want me to pick up Teddy at school?"

"Yes, if you don't mind." She smiled.

"Of course not." He said, as she yawned, "Come on, let's go upstairs."

She nodded and he gave her a push off the couch, "Thanks." She smiled as the two walked upstairs, both falling asleep seconds after their heads hit the pillows. Harry woke up two hours later, exhausted, thanks to his wonderful wife. Luckily, his best friend was in the same situation he was in, and they were around each other enough to vent a bit of their annoyances.

* * *

Lately, with a month and a half to go for Harry, two and a half months for Ron, they had gone from complaining about their wives to wondering if they would be good parents. Harry was especially nervous and it was beginning to show. He was sitting in Hermione's parent's house and the discussion of course was about infants and how difficult it is to raise them. Hermione was listening to her mum intently, though Harry knew she would complain the second her mum tried to put her two senses in to raising a child. Harry spent most of the evening half listening to the girls and the other half talking to Jake. Jake never had kids, besides his step daughter, and refused to give his two sense about a topic he never knew about. He kept Harry sane during these times. Teddy loved going to Hermione's mum's house because there was a lot of games to play, and a lot of room to run around. He could do just about whatever he wanted during that time. When Harry, Hermione, and Teddy got home, Harry was quiet, "What's the matter?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing." He said.

"Like I believe that." Hermione said, raising her eyebrow, "What's wrong?"

"I just… are you nervous?"

"Nervous? About what?"

"Being parent's, to an infant. I mean, we're parents to Teddy, but that's different. He wasn't raised by us when he was a baby… what if…"

Hermione stopped him, by placing her hand on his arm, "I'm scared to death, but what I know is that we can do anything together. We've been together since we were eleven, and I know that we'll be fine."

"I never had parent's Hermione."

"You had the Weasleys." She smiled, "We both did. You don't need your biological parents to know you are loved. Look at Teddy, look at you? I mean, this baby is going to grow up with two parents who are still crazy about one another, a brother who is going to be wonderful, and two sets of grandparents, and a ton of aunts and uncles to love them. We'll be fine."

Harry nodded, "I hope so."

"We will. Trust me." She smiled brightly, "I just can't wait to have this baby."

"Me neither. You leaning towards a boy or a girl?"

"Not sure. Some days, I think it's a boy, other's a girl. I don't think I'm really trying to figure it out."

"Well I am." He laughed.

"What do you think it is?"

"I dunno."

Hermione smiled, "We'll wait and see. Still don't care what we have?"

"No, I'm fine with either."

"You want a girl don't you."

Harry shrugged, "Either or. I mean, a girl would be great, but so would a boy."

Hermione nodded in agreement, "I'm hungry." She said, standing up off the couch, "You want ice cream or something?"

"Sure." He said, "Want me to get it?"

"No, I've got it." She smiled.

"Alright, I'm going to get Teddy ready for bed then."

"Alright." She said, as she walked into the kitchen. She was looking forward to having the baby so her back would stop aching. It felt like the baby was kicking her spinal cord all the time, which she could definitely deal with out. She could also deal without herself crying at the drop of a hat. Some days she doesn't know how Harry puts up with her, then she remembers, he doesn't. He'll yell right back at her when he felt like it. That got her blood boiling just thinking about it.

"What did I do?" Harry asked, watching her posture turn a bit stony.

She smiled, shaking her head, "Nothing."

"Ok, what didn't I do?"

She shook her head again, "Nothing."

"Sure?"

She kissed his cheek, "I'm sure. What's your godson doing?"

"Hopefully getting his teeth brushed. He said he could do it, so I figured I would give him a bit of time and then go check on him."

"Make sure he brushed them."

"I will. I know that boy inside and out. He's not a very good liar."

"Like his dad." Hermione laughed.

Harry nodded, and walked back upstairs, "Come on mate."

"I did it Harry!" Teddy said, walking into his bedroom, smiling brightly.

"Good, now get into bed." He said, kicking some loan toys out from under his feet, "And tomorrow, after school, you better had this room picked up."

"Why?"

"Because Hermione's going to have a fit."

"I don't want that." Teddy said seriously.

"Neither do I. It also needs to be picked up to Hermione's standards, not just shoved in your closet or under your bed."

Teddy sighed, but agreed with his godfather, "Ok, ok Harry."

"Thank you." He said.

"You're welcome. Can I go say good night to Hermione?"

"Sure but be quick."

Teddy ran downstairs and into the sitting room finding Hermione with ice cream, "Whatcha eating?"

"Ice cream."

"Oh." He said, sitting next to her.

"Are you ready for bed?"

"Yes."

"Brush your teeth?"

"Yup."

"Good." Hermione smiled, standing up.

"Where are you going?"

"To get more ice cream, but don't tell Harry."

He nodded, and sat on the couch, until she came back in, "Hermione, do I have to go to bed?"

"It's almost nine, so yes."

"But I'm not tired."

"Well I'm exhausted."

He looked at his guardian and cocked his head to the side, watching her eat ice cream, "Can I have some?"

Hermione raised her eyebrow at him, "At almost nine?"

"Yes."

"I don't know. Will you brush your teeth again as soon as you go back upstairs?"

"Yes."

"And go right to sleep?"

"Yes." He said, smiling.

"Go get a spoon, you can share mine. I don't need a whole other bowl."

"Can I have my own?"

"At nine at night, I don't think so, but hurry up before I change my mind."

Teddy nodded and ran into the kitchen, grabbing a spoon and running right back out with Hermione, "Thank you." He smiled, and shared the ice cream with her.

"You're welcome. Don't tell Harry and try not to get it on your shirt."

"Ok." He smiled. They ate a half a bowl of ice cream and then Harry called down for Teddy to come up and go to bed, "Night Hermione."

"Good night Teddy." She smiled, as he ran to put his extra spoon in the sink, and then ran up the stairs, back into the bathroom to brush his teeth.

"What are you doing Ted?"

"Brushing my teeth."

Harry walked into the bathroom, "You already did that, didn't you?"

"I had to do it again."

"Why?" He asked curiously.

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because my teeth are dirty." He said, as he brushed them quickly.

"You had ice cream didn't you?" He said, smiling.

"Nope." He said.

"Are you lying to me?"

"No Harry, I didn't lie." He said, smiling.

"What is on your shirt then?"

"Not ice cream." He replied.

"Uh huh." He laughed, walking to the top of the stairs, "Hermione?"

"What?" She called back.

"Why are you teaching my godson to lie."

"I have done no such thing."

"Oh, so he's brushing his teeth because he likes to?"

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"And you dumped ice cream down the front of him?"

"Not me." She laughed.

"Women." Harry said, rolling his eyes, "Was it at least good?"

"Yup!" Teddy smiled, knowing he was caught.

"Whose did you eat?"

"Hermione's. She shared with me."

"Good, you didn't eat mine." He laughed, "Ok, in bed you little monster."

"Harry?"

"Yes?"

"Is Hermione ever going to bring the baby home?"

Harry laughed, "It seems like it's taking forever doesn't it?"

"Yes." Teddy said, getting into his bed

"Well, she will, when the baby's ready. You won't see her for about two days and then she and the baby will come home."

"Where will I go?"

"Well, either to Grandmum Weasley's house, or Mum-mum Granger's, or with Bill and Fleur. Depends on who is around that day."

"Will I live there?"

"You may sleep there for a little while, but we'll be back. You and I are going to be home alone for a few days, but it's not going to be that bad, because we'll be with Hermione some of the time."

"But when? It's been forever."

Harry laughed, "July sometime, maybe before."

Teddy sighed, "That's still a far time."

"It is, but it will come soon."

"Then I'll be a brother, just like Victoire is to Nicholas."

Harry nodded, "Only she's a sister."

"I know that." He said.

"Sorry then. Bed time. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok." He smiled, "Night."

Harry turned off his light and closed the door, walking back downstairs to be with his wife, "Someone ate your ice cream, you're going to have to get some more."

"What was that your third bowl?"

"Second!" She said, insulted.

"And the one you had with Teddy?" He said, smiling.

"Don't know what you're talking about." She smiled, "And that was only a half."

"So two and a half bowls. Do I have to get more yet?"

"Tomorrow maybe." She smiled, as she passed him her bowl, "Can you wash that for me?"

"Servant, that's all I am to you." He said, pulling the bowl out of her hands smiling.

"Yup." She grinned, "Thank you."

"Anything for you." He said, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow. Can you go?"

"No, not tomorrow, I'm going to take over for Ron. He has to go to Claire's mum's house for a party or something."

Hermione nodded, "Alright."

"Next one."

"Well you better be there, because after this month, I'll be back every other week for appointments until I have the baby."

"Well, I probably won't be able to get there every week, but I'll be sure to be there for the big hospital stay."

"Oh I know, because if you miss it, I'm getting a divorce." She smiled.

He laughed, "I'll be there for that, I promise."

Hermione nodded, "I'm tired, I'm going to go to sleep."

"Alright, I'll be up in a little while."

She yawned and stood up, giving him a kiss, "See you in the morning."

"Right." He smiled, and watched her walk up. Neve flew down the stairs and perched on his shoulder, "Where have you been? Hiding out?" The bird nipped affectionately at his ear, as he stroked her feathers, "Hermione been yelling at you too? Well, that won't last too much longer. I have a letter for you to take to Hogwarts, just telling a few how Hermione's doing. Are you up for it?" The bird twittered around the room, as if she were Pig, and awaited the letter to be tied to her leg, "You're going to be busy when the baby comes Neve. Don't get lazy on me." He said, walking over to the window with her, "Alright, I'll see you soon. Be careful girl."

Harry went up to bed as usual around eleven thirty, crawling into bed with his wife.

* * *

May went fast, and so did Hermione's patients. She had a month and a week left to go, and nothing was good enough for her anymore. Harry and Teddy were at the end of her attitude lots of the time, for little things they did or didn't do.

"Teddy, did you clean up the play room?"

"No." He said, simply, looking at Hermione.

"You need to go do it now."

"Why?"

'Because you haven't been playing in there for the past two hours."

"But I wanna play again."

"No, you need to go clean up, it's almost dinner."

"But what about after?"

"After, you are going to be getting a bath and going to sleep, now go clean up that room Ted. It better be finished by dinner."

Pouting he looked at her, "When's Harry coming home?"

"Five. Go clean. You have a half hour to get t finished."

He sighed and walked into the room deemed the playroom. Toys did not usually come out of that room, however, if they did, they would go right back into the playroom once he was finished with them.

Hermione got dinner together, hoping that Harry would actually be home on time, knowing that he probably wouldn't be, though that didn't help her mood any. She knew that it wasn't his choice to come home, but every time she got that bloody patronus, her mood would plummet. It was happening more often, now that the death eaters were on the move again. The Auror's were determined to catch the culprits, but Harry and Ron were determined to catch Malfoy.

She got dinner out onto the table, and Neve flew in through the window, with a letter tied to her leg. Hermione frowned, knowing that he wouldn't be home, "Well? Am I going to be happy with this letter?" She asked the bird. She ruffled her feathers and held out her leg, "I thought not."

_Dear Hermione and Teddy,_

_I just got called out into the field. Apparently Malfoy is on the move and Ron and I are the ones chosen to lead the search. I'm sorry I won't be home for dinner, and probably won't be home tonight. I'll see you soon. I'll Owl you when I get a chance._

_Love,_

_Harry_

Hermione grabbed her wand, picking the plate up using magic, and dumping his food into the trashcan, allowing plate to drop hard enough to cause a commotion, but not hard enough to break it. She frowned, and felt the baby kick, "Your father is a bloody git sometimes." She cursed, "Ted Remus, are you cleaned up in there?"

"Almost." He called back.

"Good, well come in and eat."

"Harry's not home yet." He said, as he ran into the kitchen, hopping into his chair.

"Nor will he be."

"He's working again?"

"Yes." She said, "He won't be home tonight at all."

"Why not?"

"Because he's working."

"Oh…" He said, sighing, looking down at his food, "When is he coming home?"

"All he said to us in his letter was that he wouldn't be home tonight."

Teddy nodded and sat with Hermione, eating their dinner. He went upstairs to play, while Hermione cleaned up the dishes. She finished quickly and walked into the playroom and felt her blood boil, "TED REMUS LUPIN!"

"What?" He called back to her.

"Don't you DARE what me! I thought you said you were almost finished cleaning this room."

"I am." He said.

"Get your little butt down here and CLEAN THIS ROOM UP!"

"It is!"

"GET DOWN HERE!" She said, her temper getting the best of her.

He came down and walked into the play room, "It's almost clean!"

"No, this is NOT almost clean, this is a mess! You have your toys all over the place! Are you kidding me?! Get this CLEANED UP, or I'm going to clean it up and vanquish all of your toys to a child who cares to respect their possessions!"

"I'll clean!" He said, running past Hermione.

"Get it finished." She frowned, storming away, stomping on Crookshanks tail as she passed, "Crookshanks!" She said, "That will teach you to be right under my feet." She groaned, picking the cat up, who purred in her arms.

She sat on the couch, and watched TV for a half hour until Teddy came into the room timidly, "Hermione?"

She looked over her shoulder at the boy, "Yes?"

"I'm done."

"How done? My done, or your done?"

"Your done. Everything is away."

She stood up and followed him into the room, "Good job, it looks very nice in here."

"Thank you." He said, "Can I watch TV?"

"Sure." She smiled, "Not too long though, because you have school tomorrow."

"Ok." He said, and into the den, to watch what he wanted. Hermione sat back down on the couch and put her feet up on the table. She was tired of being pregnant. Her feet ached, her back ached, and she was irritable. She sighed, and looked at the time. She wondered what Harry was doing right now.

* * *

"Alright, here's where we think the Death Eaters are." Harry said, pointing to his magical map, "We need to stake out right in front of the house, because if they are going to be doing anything tonight, they will be leaving from one of the many rooms."

"Or apparate." Ron said, shrugging.

"Probably not, because they don't want to seem shady. They want to show us that they are not there for any reason except for some tea and crumpets." Kingsley said in his deep voice, "I agree with Potter, if they are anywhere it is here right now. Malfoy Manor is out of commission since we already caught them there once."

"I don't care what happens, I want Malfoy." Ron said, drawing his wand.

"You and I both." Harry said, frowning, "Not to kill, just to toy around with until the dementor's come for him."

"Patients, because you will have your time with him." Kingsley said, nodding, "We just need to catch him. I want you two, Weasley and Potter, around the back. Watch for any movement. Any movement you start casting to disarm first. Then, if you need to…"

"We got it." Harry said, as he and Ron went around back, "Man, Hermione's probably so pissed off right now."

"Same with Claire. We didn't expect to be called in."

Harry nodded, "I know, but still. I wish I was there. I am not looking forward to having her wrath when we get home."

"Me neither." Ron said.

"So, Potter, Weasley, ready to try and get me?" They hear, coming from around them, somewhere, "Think you can find me do you?" Ron and Harry stayed motionless and silent while they tried to locate the voice, "I'm going to tell you this once, you're wasting your time. You are never going to catch me, because I am always a step ahead of you. Did you honestly think I would be stupid enough to send my followers out the back door? Course not. You use to be smarter, not much, but smarter. Show yourself." Harry shoots out a nonverbal spell as he saw Malfoy's shadow come towards him, "There you are Potter."

Harry stands up, and looks Malfoy in the eyes, "So, you admit it now?"

"That I'm a death eater? No. They do follow me though." He said, both having wands drawn, "Have you figured out what I'm doing this for? Did you? Revenge Potter, revenge for my father."

"That's not what you told Ginny."

"I have a father, he is in Azkaban because of you. I did love her. I do love her."

"Bull shit." Ron said, standing up, drawing his wand, "You could NEVER love anything. She was just a way to get to us. Perfect scheme actually, a muggle lover and a pure blood, the pure blood dating the blood traitor.

"No, it's not. Everything I said to her before, was true, then, I found my old ways, my old friends, and here we are, mortal enemies again. You're trying to capture me, and I'm supposed to be trying to get rid of the boy who lived. Now, this is what you are going to do. You are going to let me go."

"Not a chance in hell." Harry and Ron said.

"Yes you are, because you both are going to be fathers, and I wouldn't want that to not occur for you."

"Are you threatening us?"

"No, just stating a fact. See you around."

"Stupify!" Harry shouted, and a blast of red just barely missed Malfoy as he protected himself, "No, you are going to be sent to Azkaban, with your filthy father, and you are going to rot there."

"You've got to catch me first Potter."

"Already did." He stated as blasts were sent out left and right, half from death eaters, half from the Auror's. Harry and Ron kept their sights on Malfoy. They didn't allow him to move an inch without them being right there. The fight lasted until Malfoy disapparated suddenly, with four of his goons by his side. Harry made a lunge for his shirt, as he realized what he was doing, but he was too late. He ended up with a face full of dirt as he landed on his stomach. Ron helped him up, and the two stood in disbelief. They couldn't believe that once again Malfoy got away from them.

"You'll get him next time." Wendy, one of the Auror's said, as the Death Eaters were collected by the Dementor's.

"Dammit! I'm sick of next time! Next time never comes!" Harry yelled, turning his back on his Auror colleagues.

"It's going to. You get closer every time." Wendy said.

Ron shook his head, "You don't get it. We have been trying for years to get him. We have been trying since we were twelve to find something on him. We knew he was a death eater for years. We don't want to wait. We want to have him."

"Patients." Kingsley said, nodding.

Harry nodded and Ron clapped him on the back, "We'll get him." He said, whispering.

"I want him now."

"Next time." Ron said, nodding to him.

Harry was horribly moody the entire time at the ministry, pacing as the Auror's discussed what was happening. He gave his opinion when needed, but mostly, he though long and hard about where he went wrong. 'I didn't catch him is where I went wrong.' He grumbled to himself. Finally, the meeting ended, and Ron nudged him.

"Come on Mate, let's go home."

The sky was just beginning to turn light as the sun was beginning to rise over the horizon. Harry nodded and the two apparated back to their homes. Harry crawled into bed behind his wife, knowing that in less than three hours he would be back in the office. He opted out of taking a shower to savor every moment of sleep. Hermione cracked an eye open as she felt his weight on the bed, "You ok?"

"Fine." He said.

"Get him?"

"No, but we were close. I'm so frustrated."

"You'll get him." Hermione yawned, rolling over onto her side, looking at him, "Work tomorrow?"

"Yes."

Hermione nodded and closed her eyes, as he pulled her close to him. The pair fell into a deep sleep, only to be woken up by the annoying ring of the alarm clock to start the new day.

* * *

It was May 30th came when Harry came in from work looking worried. He kissed Hermione hello and immediately she realized that something was wrong, "What's the matter?" She asked her husband.

"They want me to go on a bit of a long work outing."

"How long?"

"Not sure." He said, sighing, "Couple weeks, three at the most, two at the least."

"So, go ahead." Hermione smiled, "Why do you look so worried?"

"Well, you're due any day now…"

"Any day? Try a month away." She smiled.

"But, what if you go early?"

"I doubt I'll go this early. Late June at the most." She smiled, "Why did they choose you right now?"

"Well, it's me this month, Ron next month, and then Kingsley the month after. I kind of chose this month because it was before you had the baby. Ron didn't want to be away during his child's birth month, and Kingsley just went along with us."

"It's fine Harry, and I'm sure that everything will hold off till you come back. I do hope it's only two weeks rather than three, because three is pushing it."

He laughed, "I know."

Hermione watched him for a few moments, realizing that Harry looked nervous still, "Harry, honestly, it will be fine."

"I just really am worried about not being around much before the baby."

"You'll still be home every so often, right? I mean, it's not like I won't see you for two weeks straight."

"No, it will be a couple of days at a time… well more like I'd be home for the weekend."

"It will be fine." She smiled, reassuring him, and herself as well. True, she wasn't too happy about him leaving, but it was his job, and he wouldn't be leaving the month of her due date, or a week beforehand, "You're only going to miss me being obnoxious, irritable, fat, aching, swollen, and of course downright bitchy."

"And of course I'll miss all of that horribly."

"You never were a good liar." She laughed.

"Make sure you don't torture Teddy too much, he is only six."

"I'm always fair."

"Most of the times." He grinned, getting slapped by Hermione.

"He's going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss him too." He said, "I suppose I should go flying with him before I leave."

"When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow morning." He said.

She nodded, yawning. She looked at the clock and saw that it was almost nine, "I think I'm going to go upstairs and get a shower, then go to sleep. You can get Teddy to bed right?"

"Of course." He smiled, placing a simple kiss on her temple. "Good night."

"Don't be too long." She said, smiling.

"I won't. TEDDY! BED TIME!" He called.

"No it's not!" Teddy called back, "It's not nine o'clock yet!"

"It's close enough." Harry said, looking at the clock, seeing it was eight forty-five.

"But it's NOT NINE Harry!" He said again.

Harry nodded, "Fine. Fifteen minutes."

"Ok." Teddy said, walking out with his chess board that Ron gave him last Christmas, "Can we play till bed please?"

Harry nodded, "Sure, set it up mate."

"Where's Hermione?"

"Bed. She's tired."

"She didn't say goodnight to me!" He said in alarm.

"That's because you aren't going to bed. You're going to have to go up and say goodnight to her when she is out of the shower."

"Ok."

"I'm going to be gone for about five days."

"Why?"

"Because I have to work. That means you're the man of the house."

"I can do that!" He smiled.

"You need to help Hermione, and make sure you listen to her."

"I always listen to her." He said, but decided to change his answer when he saw Harry's look, "Well, almost always."

"Well this time you need to listen to her all the time."

"I will." He said, starting the game, "Harry, what if she has the baby?"

"She won't." Harry said.

"But what IF?"

"What do you mean?"

"What will I do?"

"Well, you will go to Bill and Fleur's and Hermione will go to the hospital, and I will be there."

"How will you know?"

"Know what?"

"That she's having the baby?"

"Tell Ron to send Neve, she'll find me."

"But what if she doesn't?"

"Neve always knows where I am, but I'm sure if she does have the baby, Ron will send a patronus to me wherever I am and I'll be there."

"Ok." He smiled. Harry ruffled his hair a bit and moved his knight to take the boy's rook, "HEY!" Teddy said, outraged that his godfather took his piece.

"What?"

"You're not appose to do that!"

"It's part of the game."

"But you're going to win."

"So?"

"So, you're better!"

"That's how you learn. Do you think I was as good when Ron first taught me how to play?"

"You weren't six."

"No, I was twelve." Harry laughed, "Not much older than you were."

"But… humph."

"Don't act like that. I never let you win, you know that."

"Hermione would."

"Let you win?"

"Yup."

"No she wouldn't. Hermione's just no good at chess. She never was."

"Yes huh she is. I don't always beat her."

"For someone as smart as Hermione, she never got the concept of plotting out your game before hand." Harry told Teddy.

"You're turn." Teddy smiled.

Harry and Teddy played the game for another half hour, before Harry sent him to bed, "Come on mate, let's go to sleep."

"Are you going to sleep too?"

"Yes. I've got to get up early tomorrow."

"I hate when you leave."

"I do too, but you know it's my job."

"I know Harry." Teddy nodded, "But I'll miss you."

"You too." He smiled.

"I'll see you on the weekend?"

"Yes. Unless, something comes up, of course."

"Right." Teddy smiled, hugging him, "Can I say good night to Hermione?"

"Go ahead, but if she's asleep, don't wake her up."

"Ok." He said, running down the hall into his godfather's bedroom. He peeked around the door and saw Hermione reading in bed, "Hermione?"

She looked up at him, putting her book down, "You're still up?"

"Yup, me and Harry were playing chess."

"Harry and I."

"Harry and I were playing chess."

"Who won?"

"Harry. He always wins."

"He always beats me as well."

"He didn't let me win."

"Good thing." Hermione smiled, "Because I'd have a problem with that. He never let me win either."

"Never?!"

"No never." She assured her.

"He use to let me win."

"Now you know how to play. You don't need him to let you win. You can beat him on your own."

"I can't."

"You will be able to soon. Keep practicing with him."

"Ok."

"So you and me this week Teddy."

"Yup and I'm going to help you a lot." He smiled.

"Good."

"More than Harry."

"Even better." Hermione smiled.

"Are you going to sleep?"

"I am." She said, "I'm tired."

"So put your book down."

"As soon as I finish this chapter I will."

"Ok, because you need rest."

"So do you." Hermione smiled, "Good night."

He kissed her, "Goodnight."

"Come on Ted." Harry called, realizing that he was in, procrastinating bed time, but also knowing that Hermione was still up.

"I'm coming Harry." He called and ran out of the room, hugging his godfather, he jumped into his bed, "See you on Friday Harry."

"You bet Teddy."

"Bye Harry."

"Bye."

Harry walked into his room and found Hermione in the dark, "Did he wake you up?"

"No, I was reading, now I'm sleeping. I didn't expect you to be up so soon."

"I'm here. What do you want to do? Anything?"

"I'm eight months pregnant, not what you are expecting."

"Love, I haven't expected that for about four months." He laughed, "I just didn't want to spend my last night away from you for too long."

"I appreciate that." She said, rolling on her left side to look at him while talking.

He placed his hand on her stomach, "Not moving around as much?"

"No, but the baby is pressing on my bladder twenty four hours a day, and my back aches all the time." She grumbles.

"You've been fairly miserable lately, haven't you?"

"Well, what do you expect? It's thirty nine degrees outside, and I'm pregnant."

"Exaggerating a little bit love?"

"A bit, I suppose." She said, sighing, "But only about the temperature."

"Well, roll over and I'll rub your back a bit."

"I knew I married you for a reason." She said, always loving his back rubs, but loved them more than ever the past month or so. She lied there as his hands ran across her back, pressing gently in all the right places. She relaxed and sighed gratefully, causing him to smile, and plant a simple kiss at the nape of her neck. She couldn't remember anything that happened next, which meant she must have fallen asleep. The next thing she recalled, she woke up to Harry kissing her goodbye. "Bye." She said groggily, kissing him.

"See you Friday. I love you."

She nodded , "I love you too" and then rolled over onto his side of the bed, finding it a bit chilled. He had been up for some time, and normally, she would have known the second he got out of the bed, but not since she was pregnant. She needed ounce of sleep she could get. She inhaled his cologne as she yawned, and was able to sleep until nine the next morning, when Teddy awoke. School for him was over. He was a great sleeper. He was excited that summer was here, and smiled brightly every morning, as the first week of summer holiday commenced. Hermione was exhausted when she woke up, but she had to go down and get cereal ready.

"Good morning Ted."

"Good morning Hermione." Teddy said, as he got his bowl out of the cupboard, "I am making breakfast!"

She smiled and yawned, making herself her one cup of coffee that she was told she was allowed by the healers, "Go ahead."

"Do you want some?"

"Sure." She said, sitting down at the table.

He stood up and got her a bowl and put it down on the table in front of her, "What kind?"

"I'll eat whatever you are having." She smiled as he nodded and went to the refrigerator to get the milk out. He made her breakfast proudly and sat down across from her, at the head of the table, where Harry usually sits, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He smiled, "You can clean up though, right?" He asked her innocently, causing Hermione to laugh.

"Of course. If you cook I clean up."

"Ok, good, because I hate doing dishes."

"You and Harry both." She rolled her eyes, grinning

"Harry will be back on Friday, so you can't have the baby yet."

Hermione laughed out loud, "I'm not planning on having the baby for another four weeks love."

"Ok, good. I'm going to help you this week, because I'm the man of the house now."

"You are, aren't you?"

"Yup!" He smiled, "Oh, can I go and see Victoire today?"

She shook her head, "Not today, I'm too tired."

He nodded, "Ok, tomorrow?"

"We'll see."

"Hermione guess what?"

"What?"

"Luna is going to come over today."

"How do you know?"

"Because Harry said that she was going to visit when he wasn't here."

"That doesn't mean today."

"It could." He smiled.

"Well if she is I'm sure she'll want to hear all about your last week of school."

"Yup!"

Hermione and Teddy finished up breakfast and went into the sitting room to watch some television. Hermione fell asleep again at eleven, and stayed asleep for an hour and a half. Sometime during that time, the familiar apparition pop sounded and as Teddy had assumed, Luna came in. Teddy ran to the foyer and jumped into the peculiar blondes arms, "Hello Teddy."

"Hi Luna!"

"How are you?"

"I'm great!"

"Good." Luna smiled, "Where's Hermione?"

"Sleeping. She's tired." Teddy said in a matter of fact tone.

"Is she alright?"

"Yup. Guess what?"

"What?"

"I made breakfast today."

"Really? Well, that is very grown up of you."

"I know." He said, puffing his chest out in pride, "What did you bring?"

"A potion for Hermione. It helps gain energy. My father said my mum used it when she was pregnant with me."

"Oh brilliant!"

"You sir, are becoming more and more like Harry every day." She smiled, tousling his hair as he beamed even more with pride, "Well it looks like it's you and me until Hermione wakes up and I want to hear all about school this year. Do you mind keeping me company until she wakes up?"

"No. Come on." He said as they walked into the kitchen. Luna made tea for herself and for Hermione when she woke up as Teddy regaled her of all his friends and education at the muggle school this year. Luna humored him as he talked, and at twelve thirty, Hermione woke up and walked towards the voices, "Hi Hermione."

"Hi Luna." She smiled, "How long have you been here?"

"Only about forty-five minutes. Are you more rested?"

"I am. You could have woken me up."

"I didn't want to do that." Luna smiled, "Besides, Teddy and I have been having a wonderful conversation about school."

Hermione smoothed a piece of hair on Teddy's head, "He will talk your ear off on that subject, won't you Teddy?"

"Yup! I love school!"

"Good to know." Luna smiled. Yawning, she sat down and thanked Luna for the tea, as she made herself a cup. She sat down at the table and they discussed the baby mostly. "I brought you a potion."

Hermione looked dubious, "What's in it?"

"Little bit of this, a little bit of that…"

"So basically, if you told me what it was, I probably wouldn't take it."

"Probably not, because your mind is not as open as mine." Luna teased her.

"Well, what does it do?"

"Gives you a bit more energy in your third trimester."

"I suppose I could use that." She smiled, "Thank you."

Luna nodded, knowing that the brunette most likely wouldn't take it, but appreciated the gesture anyway, "So can I do anything for you? Help you out any?"  
Hermione shook her head, "No, thank you, I'm just glad to see you. It's been a while."

Luna nodded, "It has. You look wonderful."

"Thanks Luna, as do you."

"How's work?"

"I'm thinking about getting another job." She said, "I'm not happy with the straight forward word of the department of artifacts. There is no room for any discussion. There, a fork is a fork, but what if I wanted it to be a spoon?"

"Then it would be a spoon."

"Ah, but how do you know it's a spoon? If it was a fork, and you grew up calling the fork a spoon, what would you do?"

"Well, then I wouldn't call a fork a fork, it would be a spoon."

"What about colors? What if blue is red and red is green and green is purple? I mean, how do we truly know."

Hermione smiled, "Luna, don't you ever change."

"I don't plan on it Hermione."

"So what are you planning on doing?"

"Well, I was thinking of going around and exploring the different wizarding locations. Perhaps write a book about it."

"That would be interesting."

"I think so. I want to see what's out there, what I can find."

"Sounds exciting. When do you plan on doing this?"

"August. I figured I'd be off for a year, and then come back with loads of information, and then begin writing."

"Well, make sure we see you throughout the year."

"Of course." She smiled.

"You really are one of my closest friends Luna."

"You as well Hermione."

They talk through the afternoon and the three of them eat dinner together, before Luna heads home. Hermione gets a call through the floo from Claire, just checking in on her and they decided that tomorrow, she and Hermione would go out shopping. Teddy would be staying with Victoire with the Mrs. Weasley that morning. Apparently Fred and George were off for the morning and were going to be taking their niece and 'nephew' out flying, so Teddy was thrilled and had his broom sitting by the fire early in the morning. Hermione was excited to spend the day with her friend, away from everyone everything. She had been exhausted though the past few days, so she went to be when Teddy did, and stayed asleep for almost nine hours.

* * *

Claire and Hermione walked through the muggle shopping mall, a favorite of Claire now that she had a friend who was born and raised a muggle. They wandered through the many different stores, paying close attention to the baby items, "I sometimes wish I knew what I was having." Claire said, picking up an outfit for a little girl, "What about you?"

"Every appointment I have I go back and forth about whether or not I want to know, but in the end, I always decide I want to be surprise." Hermione responded, looking at clothing for Teddy.

"Do you want a girl or a boy?"

Hermione shrugged, "It doesn't matter to me. I mean, I have a boy right now." She smiled, "A girl would be refreshing, but a boy would be brilliant. All I want is for the baby to be healthy, with ten fingers and ten toes."

"And magical." Claire smiled.

Hermione nodded, "I put that with healthy."

"Have you thought about what you are going to do after the baby is born?"

"In what context?"

"With work. I mean, are you going to go back to the job or not?"

"I'm not sure yet. It all depends on my emotions and mood. I mean, I'm not sure if I'm going to be the type of mum who can stay at home and not work. I have always been a bit of a go-getter."

"Not you." Claire smiled.

Hermione laughed, "What about you?"

"I think I'm going to stay at home, at least till we are done with our family."

Hermione nodded, "It's not like we won't ever have a job again."

"True, or maybe I'll go back part time."

"That's a choice as well." Hermione nodded, "So how have you been feeling?"

"Well, my back aches, I can't see my swollen feet, Ron drives me up a wall, I don't sleep, but I eat. What about you?"

"About the same. I kneed Harry in the back the other night because he wasn't awake when I was."

"On purpose?"

"Yes." Hermione shrugged, "My emotions have been getting the best of me and I am really sick of being pregnant. I can't wait to see the baby, boy or girl. I mean, it's getting really close. I'm only three weeks away, and you are a month."

"I know. I'm scared."

"Me too, but at least we'll have one another to bounce information, ideas, and techniques. Also, our husbands have one another to go to, because they are probably just as scared as we are, or more."

Claire nodded, and they continued looking at clothing, supplies, and decorations for the bedrooms. They walked all morning and into late afternoon, getting things that they needed for the baby and even more things they didn't, "Ron's going to murder me."

"Why?"

"I spent like a hundred gold sickles."

Hermione laughed, "Euros are what we call them in the muggle area."

"Still." She said.

"Just start crying. It works wonders." Hermione laughed, "I hate crying, but somehow it makes me feel so much better knowing that he's upset about the situation."

Claire laughed, "Yeah, and it's even better with pay back."

Hermione nodded, "Well, I suppose I should go and get Teddy. It's almost dinner time."

"I'm sure he had the time of his life with the Twins."

"Oh no doubt. I have only a few hours before his bed time to un-teach everything that they taught him."

Claire laughed out loud, "That may take a bit."

"So are you nervous?"

"Scared to death. I know that Ron will be even worse though. He'll probably pass out."

"Probably." Hermione laughed.

"I'm more worried about the pain, and then what the hell I am going to do with this little baby when I bring him or her home. Thankfully they have a potion for the pain."

"I'm going to try and do it without."

"Are you serious?"

"Quite."

"You're bloody mad." Claire laughed, "I swear, I plan on taking fifteen of them, because I know it's going to be painful."

Hermione shrugged, "I'm not worried about that. I just am nervous about the whole parental part. I never had brothers or sisters, but I have Teddy and it's hard with one kid, let alone having another one. Plus, with this one, I'm raising them from day one. It's scary."

"Good thing we both have good families to help out." Claire smiled.

"Of course, there is that. My mum and her husband actually have done a lot so far to help me out, including taking Teddy. She and my step father actually left this week for the states, a bit of a second honeymoon."

"Where did they go?"

"One of the islands of Hawaii. Mum just wanted to go before the baby was born because she knows that I will probably be asking for a bit of help, or so she thinks." Hermione laughed.

"Well that sounds romantic."

Hermione shrugged her shoulders, "I suppose. Apparently they have wanted to get there since Harry and I were married, but never had the chance with work and all."

"Well, I'm sure they are having a ball."

Hermione nodded, "They are."

"So, when is your next doctor's appointment?"

"Not till next week, you?"

"I have one tomorrow." Claire sighed. "They are getting more frequent."

"They will. I have one every week until the baby comes." She sighed, "I just hope she's on time, and not late. Mum was saying that she was almost two weeks late with Ginny and with Bill."

"She knows how to make a pregnant person feel great doesn't she?"

Hermione laughed, "Yeah, but you know what else she told me? That Bill she was in labor for almost TWENTY hours, then it went down with each of the others, but still, could you imagine the pain of labor for twenty hours?!"

"No."

"Me neither. I'm worried I'll be like that."

"What about your mum?"

"She had me in like ten I believe."

"Even that seems like a while."

"Yeah. I'm nervous."

"Me too." Claire sighed, "But we have one another now as well. At least our husbands and the pair of us are going through this whole newborn thing with one another. I'm only going to be a month behind you."

"Me too, I'm glad for that." Hermione smiled, as they finished shopping.

Harry came home, as planned, late Friday night. The room was already dark, and he was glad because the week had been hell. It was eleven fifty-nine as he walked into the kitchen, hungry, but too exhausted to actually cook. He wanted nothing more than to get a hot shower and crawl into bed. He lugged himself up the stair, feeling the pain of the duel from earlier this morning. His arms ached as he was slashed and cut by different spells. He checked on his godson, seeing that he was sound asleep in his bed. He then proceeded back down the hallway to his bedroom and quietly opened the door. Smiling, he looked at his wife sprawled across the bed, wrapped up in a thin sheet. He stared at her sleeping form for a few moments, relishing in the fact that he was home after five days. He smiled as he saw the mass of curls falling over her face and onto his pillow. He walked into the bathroom, showered, changed, and got right into bed with his wife, wincing a bit as she hit a gash on his forearm. He gathered her into his arms, as best as he could and kissed her forehead. She sighed but didn't wake up. He fell asleep with his wife in his arms.

Hermione realized the second presence in the bed with her and smiled, as she opened her eyes. It was six in the morning and Harry had himself wrapped around her tightly. She snuggled as closely to him as she could. She inhaled his sent, which she hadn't smelled in five days. His deep breathing lulled her back to sleep again, until the six year old man of the house awoke. Harry heard his footsteps heading downstairs and decided that he would be fine for a while and closed his eyes again. They stayed together, in the king sized bed, for another hour, before the clock struck nine and they could not sleep any more. Hermione rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and Harry stared at her, "Hi." He smiled, kissing her lips softly.

"Hi." She smiled, "I missed you."

"I missed you too. Been alright?"

"Been fine, we both have." She grinned, nodding, "You?"

"Alright. Just a bit sore, but I'll live."

Hermione smiled and nodded, "You home for the whole weekend?"

"Yup, till Sunday at five."

"Good." She smiled.

Hermione smiled and stood up, "I suppose we should go see where Teddy is."

"I suppose." Harry said, and the pair walk downstairs. Teddy ran immediately to Harry who picked him up. He started talking a mile a minute about everything and anything he could think of. Harry nodded and tried to keep up with the excited six year old, who finally ended his rant with, "We can go flying now! Well, can't we?"

Harry nodded, "Later on today. I just woke up." He said, putting him down.

"Do you promise?"

"I promise." He smiled, walking over to his wife, wrapping his arms around her waist, kissing her neck.

She grinned and stepped away from him, so she could get breakfast ready for the trio. It was a wonderful weekend. Hermione loved having him home again, but knew that he'd be leaving, and five days felt like an eternity of being away with him. Hermione made sure that she was with Harry at all times, relishing in having him one for a few days. The only time she left him was when he took Teddy flying. Since she wasn't allowed to fly, she waited on the ground and worked in the baby's room a bit. Waving her wand, she organized what little clothing she had for the child. She made sure that everything was perfect.

* * *

On Monday, Ron came over to the Potter household during his lunch break, to check on Hermione and Teddy. Hermione had a doctors appointment earlier and she drug Teddy along with her this time, since no one was around to watch him, and she didn't want to bother the Weasleys for a simple hour, though, they would have been fine with it. Teddy got a chance to play in the waiting room as she was checked out quickly. Ron wanted to make sure everything was alright.

"Hermione?"

"Ron?" She called back from upstairs.

"Yeah, where are you?"

"Upstairs. I'll be right down."

"Alright." He replied, as he turned around to footsteps pounding towards him. He scooped the oncoming burden.

"RON!"

"Hey Ted, how are you?"

"Good." He smiled, "What are you doing here?"

"Checking up on Hermione."

"She's fine, why are you checking up on her?"

"Because Harry will hex me if I don't see her at all while he is gone."

"That's a good answer." Teddy smiled.

"Well thank you." He teased, "I always appreciate the compliments of a six year old."

Teddy smiled, "Hermione is upstairs."

"I know." He smiled.

"Why aren't you at work?"

"You're sounding just like Hermione you know. She's beginning to rub off on you, it's like she's raising you or something." Ron teased the boy.

"She is!" He said in a matter of fact way.

He ruffed his hair, "I have my lunch break now and decided that visiting you and Hermione would be a lunch well spent."

"I'm glad you came." Hermione said, walking into the room, "I feel like I haven't seen you in ages."

"Likewise." He said, hugging the pregnant brunette, "How was the appointment?"

"Fine, but…"

"But what?"

"Nothing, you don't want to hear about this."

"Of course I do."

Hermione laughed, "No you don't, because you won't even want to hear it from Claire."

"Well, I need to because I'm relaying all information to Harry." He laughed.

"So am I."

"Well?"

"Well, they said that I'm dilating already, and effaced about thirty percent."

"And in non-medical terms that means…"

"They said I could go in about a week and a half to two weeks, but I'm not going to make it full term."

"Well, is that healthy? I mean, you're about four weeks away aren't you?"

Hermione nodded, "I suppose. They don't seem too worried."

"Are you?"

"Yes. I'm very worried, but at the moment, I'm worried about everything and anything."

"Well, two weeks early doesn't seem like that big of a deal."

"I know. I'm just anxious."

"So am I." Ron smiled, hugging his best friend, "For both of my favorite girls."

Hermione laughed, "Well, I suppose now there is nothing more to do than to wait."

"That's it, and we both know how great at waiting you are."

Hermione grinned, "Right."

Ron, Hermione, and Teddy all had lunch together. Hermione spent most her time yawning, "Hermione, I'm going to over to mum's house tonight. Do you and Teddy want to come and grab a bite?"

"I'm really too tired to do that today. I really don't know how I am up right now. Your mum asked me yesterday and I told her probably not."

"Well, if you change your mind." Ron shrugged.

"I appreciate that Ron, I do."

"The offer still stands." He smiled, before leaving the room with a thank you and a pop. Hermione looked at Teddy and smiled, "You going to be alright if I go and lie down for a bit?"

"Yup, I'll be fine."

"Don't leave the house and don't fly."

"I know the rules Hermione." He said.

"If you need me…"

"I know Hermione!" He said, as he went upstairs into his room to watch television and play.

Hermione shook her head at her husband's independent godson, at the boy she called her own, and went into her bedroom, lying down. She always left the door open when she was resting, because she would wake up to any sound Teddy made, if he needed her. Turning on her television, she closed her eyes, swiftly falling asleep.

Ron met his wife and family over at the Burrow. His niece ran up to him her long blonde hair flowing behind her, "Uncle Ron!"

"Hey Vic." He smiled, picking her up. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek. He smiled, and patted her back.

"I missed you!"

"I've missed you too."

"I haven't seen you in forever!" She said in a quite serious manor.

"You're sounding like your Aunt Ginny, completely over dramatic."

"Funny." Ginny said, walking behind her big brother, slapping him upside the head, "Hello Ronny."

"Hello Ginevra." Ron said, putting his niece down on the floor, "Where's Aunt Claire?"

"With Grandmum." Victoire smiled, taking Ron's hand, "Come on!" She pulled him into the kitchen and he walked up behind his wife, kissing the top of her head.

"Hi." Claire smiled, looking up at him.

"Hi. Hi mum."

"Hello Ron." She smiled, hugging him, "Did you talk Hermione into coming?"

"No, she's exhausted. She said that she is going to stay in and sleep."

"Well, what about Teddy?"

"What about him?"

"Did you see if she wanted you to take him?"

"No I didn't."

"Well, I suggest you do." She said sternly, "I'm sure Hermione could use an evening without him."

"I'll go and ask."

"Can I come too Uncle Ron?!" Victoire pleaded with her big blue eyes.

"Well…"

"Please! I want to see Teddy!"

"Sure, but we're using the floo, so go wait by there for me."

"Ok." She said, scurrying away from her aunt, uncle, and grandmum with a huge smile.

"I'll see you in a bit." He said, grabbing floo powder as he walked to the fireplace. He picked up his niece and spoke clearly to arrive at Grimmaulds place. Ron found Hermione dozing on the couch. "Go find Teddy." He told Vicky who ran upstairs finding her best friend in his bedroom playing. Ron walked over to Hermione and touched her shoulder, startling her, "What?!" She cried out as he looked at her.

"I'm taking Teddy with me and Victoire to dinner at my mum's, alright?"

"No, Ron, he's fine here."

"Do you want to come too?"

"I'm too tired."

"I'll bring him home later on tonight, so you can get some rest, alright?"

"Sure." She agreed, "I'll get him."

"Vicky went up to get him already." He replied, "You sure you don't want to come."

"No, thank you." She said getting test, "My back is killing me, my ankles are swollen, and I am irritable. Thanks though."

"Fine, I'll bring food back when I drop Teddy off." He smiled, "Alright?"

"Are you sure he's not going to be any trouble?"

"None what so ever. Mum will kill me if I don't come back with one of you."

"Alright, I'll see you later on." Hermione agreed, as Teddy came running into the room.

"I can go, right Hermione?!"

Hermione nodded, "Yes, you can go."

"YAY!" he said, running over to her, giving her a hug, before running with Victoire to the floo network.

"Have fun you lot." Hermione smiled, as they said goodbye to her, and flooed out of the house. Hermione closed her eyes again and fell asleep for another hour and a half. She woke up again with a aching pain in her back. Groaning she stood up and walked into the kitchen, pulling out some muggle Tylenol which she was allowed to take for the aches. Groaning she grabbed her glass and poured herself some water, taking the medication she sat back down, "You my dear are really starting to hurt." She said out loud, "Only four more weeks, if you stay in me that long, otherwise it will be about two and a half more weeks."

Hermione smiled and rubbed her stomach as she watched her orange cat jump up onto her lap, well, what was left of her lap, and he stretched, curling up, she scratched his ears and smiled as the cat purred, "You ready for another child in the house Crookshanks? Or are you going to be annoyed and irritable like you were when Teddy came to live with us?" She asked the squished up face of the cat, who looked moody already, "Well, I suppose I have my answer." She giggled. She and Crookshanks stayed on her lap for another fifteen minutes until she moved him to use the bathroom. She made it another day without Harry, and sighed, as she decided to get a long, hot bath. She drew the water and got in, letting the warmth envelop her. Relaxing in the past four weeks was Hermione's favorite thing to do. She loved having time to herself, especially since she needed all the rest she could get.

* * *

Wednesday, June 9th came, and Hermione woke up early, around four thirty in the morning. Her back ached and she began to feel pain in her abdomen. She got up, went to the bathroom and the pain stopped, "Bizarre." She said, as she got back into bed. The twinges continued, but she thought nothing of them. She got up and went around doing her morning routine at seven, when she realized the pain was becoming steadier. She watched the clock a bit, hoping that this wasn't happening now, not yet, not three and a half week early. She spent an hour counting the time realizing that every twenty minutes, give or take a bit, the irritating pains would occur. She sighed, and sat down, "What's wrong Hermione?" Teddy asked, as he sat down for breakfast.

"I'm not feeling well today Ted." She said, sighing

"Are you sick?"

"No, just not feeling well."

Teddy nodded and ate his cereal as Hermione continued to glance at the time. Fear ran through her mind. She was early, if she were in labor right now, really early. Harry wasn't here, what if he couldn't be reached? Her mum was in Hawaii, so she didn't have her. What about her? How would she get to the hospital? Would she have to do this alone? She took a deep breath, calming herself and reminding herself that it could be a Braxton Hicks Contraction. She was early, it wasn't two weeks yet, and yet, her pain was coming more often. By nine in the morning, it was clear to Hermione that she was in the beginnings of labor, or she thought. As calmly as she could, she called to Teddy, who came running down, "I need you to go upstairs…"

"I was just upstairs!" He said, looking at Hermione as if she were mad.

"You need to listen." She said, "Go back upstairs, and get your suitcase out of room next to yours, take the small one, and put clothes in it for two days, and also get a couple books."

"Why?"

"Because I need to get Ron and tell him to get Harry, because I'm going to the hospital as soon as I get you settled."

"Are you having the baby?!"

"I think so."

"You're not sure?"

"No, and I won't be until I talk to a healer, so go please." She said, taking in a pained breath. He ran upstairs and pulled everything together.

"Hermione!" He called from his bedroom.

"What?"

"Can I bring my toys?"

"Pick three."

"Can I bring my broom?"

Hermione sighed, knowing that he probably should especially if he were staying with Bill and Fleur, "Sure."

"YAY!" He said.

Hermione went over to the floo and called for Ron, "Ron, are you there?"

"Yeah, hang on." He called back, obviously in the other room. He walked down his hallway and into the sitting room where he saw Hermione's face in the fire, "You alright?"

"I need you." She said, nervously, "I think I'm in labor."

"WHAT?!" He said, a bit too loud, causing Claire to walk into the room behind him, "Are you sure?"

"No, but I think I am." She said as he caused her nerves to get the best of her, by raising his voice.

"Alright, I'll be right over." He said, "Give me ten minutes."

"Thank you." She said, and backed out of the floo.

Ron turned right around and ran smack into his wife, "Bloody hell." He cursed, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, is Hermione?"

"I hope she's not in labor." He said, before realizing his wife probably has no idea what he was talking about, "She thinks she's in labor."

"Can Harry be reached?"

"I'm going to try." He sighed, "But not until I know if she is in labor or not."

"Do you need me to take Teddy?"

"I'll let you know. She's really scared."

"I bet. I am too, and I'm not even in labor yet."

"Don't you even think about going before August." He said, firmly.

"I'll do my best." She smiled, as Ron ran upstairs, changing into clothes and walked back to the floo. He kissed his wife and headed to Grimmaulds Place.

"Hermione?"

"In the kitchen." She replied.

"Are you alright?"

She gave him a nervous head nod and turned to him, "I need to drop Teddy off at your mum's or at Bills. I just don't know which one's home."

"It's Wednesday, so Victoire's at my mum's house."

Hermione nodded again, as she looked at Ron, "Ron… thank you."

He smiled, "Come on." He replied, finding some measure of calm in his voice, "Let's get you checked out. I'll grab Teddy and apparate with him to mum's house and then I'll come right back."

"Ok." She said, calling for Teddy. He ran over to her and hugged her tightly, "I'll see you in a bit ok?"

"Ok." He said, "I love you Hermione."

She smiled, "I love you too."

"Where am I going?"

"With me to grandmum's house." Ron said, picking him up, "Apparating ok?"

"Yay!" He said, clinging to Ron. He loved to apparate, and thought that he didn't get to do it nearly enough. In a pop they left, and Hermione felt tears rolling down her cheeks. She was scared, and knew she had every right to be. She took a deep breath in as the pain creased her, "Damn." She cursed.

At the burrow, "UNCLE RON!" Vicky squealed as she ran into him, "TEDDY!'

"Hey love, where's grandmum?" Ron asked.

"Upstairs."

He nodded, and put Teddy's suitcase down on the ground, running up the stairs, "Mum?"

"Ron?"

"Can you watch Teddy for a bit?"

"Why, what's the matter?"

"Hermione thinks she's in labor."

"Already?!"

Ron nodded, "Three weeks early."

"How is she, is she ok? Did you get in touch with Harry?"

"She's scared, but ok, and no, and I'm not going to try until after we know for sure."

"Of course I'll watch him." She smiled, "But you need to let me know as soon as you know anything."

"Of course. I'll be in touch." He left the room and walked back downstairs, kissing Teddy and Vicky before apparating out, "Do you need anything?"

"My bag is upstairs."

"I'll grab it." He said walking quickly up to the second floor, grabbing the small bag, he double timed it down, "Apparate?"

She shook her head, "Drive. I'm not allowed to apparate."

"What about floo?"

She thought for a moment, and nodded, "I can floo."

"Alright, let's go."

"Did you send a letter to Harry?"

"Let's just wait and see if you are actually in labor or not. No sense in dragging him back if it's false." Ron said, as she stepped into the floo. She nodded, called her destination and held her breath as she zipped through the fireplace into St. Mungo's. Ron was on her tail.

Hermione and Ron walked up to the hospital desk and she stopped, grabbing onto Ron's upper arm as a contraction hit her again, she breathed deeply and looked at her best friend, "If this isn't labor, I don't know what it is."

"How can I help you?" One of the nurses asked.

Ron looked up from Hermione for a minute, "My friend believes she is in labor."

"Name?"

"Hermione Potter." Ron said again.

"Alright Mrs. Potter, when are you due?"

"Not till July sixth." She said, as the nurse looked at the calendar on the wall.

"Bit under a month early." The nurse said, a twinge of concern in her voice that did not go unnoticed by Hermione.

She nodded, "That's right."

"Well, let's get you checked out." The nurse said, grabbing a wheelchair for her to sit in, "I'll get Healer Gray to check you out."

"I'll wait here…" Ron began, before Hermione reached out and took his hand.

"Please come with me. I don't want to be alone."

Ron, looking a bit sheepish, nodded, "Alright."

"Thank you." She said.

Ron smiled, "Any time." Ron walked by her side as they went into a labor and delivery room. Hermione was hooked up to several machines that measured her blood pressure, the babies blood pressure and heart beat, and the number of contractions she has in a set amount of minutes. Hermione watched Ron's expression as the nurse checked her over briefly, before leaving to find the healer. Ron looked back at Hermione and gave her as much of a comforting smile as he could muster, "Don't worry Hermione, I'm sure everything will be fine."

Hermione nodded, but felt as though she could break down into tears at the drop of a hat.

"Good morning Mrs. Potter." Healer Gray said walking into the room, "I hear you are in the beginnings of having a baby a bit early." Hermione nodded, and looked at Ron, "Three and a half weeks to be exact." The Healer said.

"That's right." Hermione said, wincing as another contraction came on.

"Well, let me see what we have." He said, as he began to raise the sheet.

"Ron, if you so much as glance away from my head, I'll hex you." Hermione teased.

"No offence Herms, but I won't be looking at my own wife, let alone my best friends, nether region during this time."

She smiled and watched him as he had his entire body turned towards her and away from the healer, staring at her.

"Well, looks like you are in labor. Bit far along too, so we can't give you a potion to stop it."

"What does that mean?" Hermione asked, "It's early… almost a month!"

"No worries. Yes, it's early, but all should be fine."

"Should be?!" Hermione asked.

"Yes Mrs. Potter, should be."

"How long do I have?" She asked.

"Well, you're about five centimeters dilated, a hundred percent effaced, so it will be a bit of time, though you could go rather quick. We'll know soon. I'll be back to check on you soon."

Hermione nodded, and looked at Ron as the healer left, "Ron…"

"I'll get a message to Harry." He said, "I promise."

She nodded, and watched him leave. Ron apparated back to Grimmaulds Place, and grabbed a piece of parchment, "NEVE!" He called, as he scribbled a note down on it, "NEVE WHERE ARE YOU?!" He called to the bird. She flew down and landed on the table in front of Ron, "You need to get this message to Harry, QUICKLY, do you understand?' She hooted, "I mean it Neve, extremely quick. You need to fly as quickly as you can." He said panicked. She hooted again, "Find him." He replied, tying the letter tightly to her leg. It was simply stated…

_Harry,_

_Hermione's in labor. We're at St. Mungo's. I am sending the same letter with Neve and with Pig. Come as soon as you get this. She's ok. Hopefully you get my patronus before this. _

_Ron_

He then apparated to his house and grabbed a piece of parchment, "Ron?"

"Yeah?" He called back to his wife.

"Is she ok?"

"She's in labor." Ron said, his cheeks flushed scarlet.

"Have you gotten a hold of Harry?"

"Doing that now." He said, "Just sent a letter with Neve. I'm sending one with Pig now. Where is he?"

"Dunno. He's around the house somewhere."

"PIG!" He called, as the hyperactive bird flew down and twittered around his head. Ron grabbed him and pulled him down, "No time for that you bloody feathery git. Get this letter to Harry as quickly as you can. Do you hear?" The bird chirped happily and flew out of the open window, leaving Ron to turn back to his wife, "I'm going back to the hospital."

"Does she know you left?"

"No, but I haven't been gone long. I'm going to send him a patronus before I get back to Hermione, in the hospital. Hopefully he'll get it. Hopefully I can concentrate long enough to get the full message to him." Ron said.

"Alright. I'll be around later."

"Ok. Tell my mum she's in labor please."

"I will. Go back with her." Claire said, as he nodded and with a kiss apparated out. He sent the patronus for Harry as soon as he was back in the hospital, and then sent a call to the ministry to let them know that they need to get to Harry and tell him to come to the hospital post haste. It was fifteen minutes before he was back with Hermione.

"Did you get a hold of him?"

"No, not yet, but don't worry. I sent him two letters, using Pig and Neve, and also called the ministry, and sent a patronus. He'll be here Hermione."

She nodded. She was scared, and he knew it, but he wasn't the one who could calm her down. He was just filling in until Harry could get there.

She winced, as the contractions started coming closer together and lasting longer. Ron took her hand and she squeezed it. She breathed through each contraction and finally an hour later, a nurse came in with a potion, "Here you go. Something to stop the pain."

"I don't want it." Hermione said.

"WHAT?!" Ron said, knowing how much pain she was in.

"I don't want it. I want to do this without any potions, or medications.."

"Are you mad?!" Ron said, staring at her in disbelief."

"No I'm not mad! I just want to do this naturally. My mum did it with me, and I plan on doing it with my child." She said, tears filling up in her eyes, "Harry was ok with it, and that's all that matters. You don't need to be ok with my decisions. I'm not your wife!"

"But you're my best friend and I hate seeing you in pain."

"So leave then."

"Hermione…" Ron said.

"No, if you don't want to see me like this or help me, then leave. What if Claire said she didn't want the potion?! Then what?!"

"Then… I'd say the same thing."

"Doubtful." She scowled.

"So you don't want it?" The nurse asked.

"No thank you." Hermione said forcefully.

"Alright, well if you change your mind…"

"I won't." Hermione said, turning her head away from Ron and the Nurse.

"Alright." The nurse said, and walked out.

"I'm sorry." Ron said, "It's your decision."

"Yes, it is." She said, "I can do it."

"No doubt." He said smiling at her.

"Ron…"

"He'll be here Hermione." He reassured her for the fiftieth time.

She lied back against the pillows, closing her eyes. She slept for an hour as Ron sat next to her, staring at her as she slept. He was getting nervous that in almost three hours, Harry had not arrived, nor had he sent a patronus back. Ron decided that it was time to send another one, so concentrating hard, he sent him another message, telling him to reply back to him. Not getting a response, he cursed Harry. It wasn't his fault though. Ron figured he was out in the field, dueling, and just was missing the Jack Russell terrier, though he couldn't understand how. His patronus will often run people over to get the message.

Hermione groaned in her sleep as he watched the machine rate yet another contraction, this one happening longer than normal. He placed his hand gently on hers, hoping that she wouldn't wake up, and rubbed his thumb over the top of her hand. It did little to comfort her, he could tell. He watched as his best friends eyes opened, "Alright?"

She nodded, sitting up, "Did you get him?"

Ron shook his head, "I'm trying. I just sent another patronus."

She nodded, "He's going to miss it."

"No, he's not."

Hermione nodded, and turned her back on Ron, tears falling from her eyes. It had been almost four hours, and still no sign of Harry, not even a letter, or a patronus back. She was angry at Harry for not being here, though she did tell him to go, that everything would be fine, and then the anger turned being on him, to being on herself. She wished that she hadn't told him to go. She was in pain, and he wasn't here. She would have the baby and he wouldn't be here. Tears flowed down her cheeks, and Ron didn't know what to do. He watched her silently, not touching her, just staring. She could feel his eyes on the back of her head, but didn't care. She appreciated that he was there with her, but she couldn't think of that right now. All she could think of was that she sat in the hospital, three and a half weeks early, without her husband, awaiting the birth of their child.

She winced at every contraction, which were coming almost ten minutes each. She couldn't even form words to Ron, she just dealt with it.

"Mr. Weasley?" One of the nurses came in, after about an hour of him staring at Hermione, "You have a visitor in the waiting, and they are wanting to speak to you."

He nodded, placing his hand on Hermione's back, "Are you alright for a bit, alone?" She said nothing, giving him only a nod, "I'll be back in a matter of minutes. I'll be fast."

He walked out of the room, closing the door, and found his mum, sister, and wife sitting in the waiting room.

"How is she?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"What are you doing here? I thought you had the kids?" Ron said, "Who's watching them?"

"I got a hold of Charlie and told him the situation, so he has Victoire and Teddy with Ellie, Andrew, and himself. Have you gotten a hold of Harry?"

"No, but the healers say she'll be a while still. I'm going to keep trying." He said, bending down to kiss his wife hello.

"How is she?" Claire asked.

Ron shrugged, "She's been quiet the past few hours. I'm not the one who should be in the room with her." He said, sighing.

Mrs. Weasley nodded, "Come on, you and I need to go get a cup of coffee."

"Mum, I can't. I need to get back with her."

"I'll go back." Ginny said.

"We won't be long." Mrs. Weasley assured him.

The pair walked down the hallway to the café located on the second floor, them being on the fourth, they took the elevator down, "I can't be away from her long mum."

"I know. How are you holding up?"

"I'm not the one going through this without my husband." He said, sighing.

"That's not what I asked."

"I don't know what to do mum. I just sit there, and watch her. I mean, what do I do?"

"Be there for her."

"She's in so much pain, I can tell by her face, but I can't get her to take the potion."

"Nor will you. Have you been trying to get Harry again?"

"All the time." He sighed, "I can't do anything. He's not answering."

"Keep trying."

"I am."

"All you have to do right now Ronald, is be there for her. That's all you can do, it's up to her to do the rest. She's hurting, emotionally and physically, she's scared and feels alone without Harry, and you're the closest thing to her husband. You need to be there with her. She needs to know that someone is there."

"What do I do though? I mean, I can't offer her the same that Harry can…"

"Nor does she expect you to do so. Just be there. You're doing fine."

"I hate seeing her in this much pain Mum. How in the bloody hell am I suppose deal with this when it's my own wife going through this. I hate seeing her like this."

"You'll deal, and let's face it, you're getting experience with Hermione." She smiled,

"You'll be a pro when it comes time to have your own child."

"I need to get back to her mum."

Mrs. Weasley nodded, "Just be there for her."

"I am." He said, kissing his mum, "If you get a chance, send him a patronus, and tell him to get his bloody ass back here, because I'll be damned if I am the first person to see his child."

"Language Ron."

"Sorry mum, I'll be back."

"Right." She said as they walked back to the delivery floor. Ron walked into the room and found Hermione curled up on the bed, looking out the window.

"Alright?"

"Fine." She said.

"Sorry, mum wanted me to go get coffee with her. I didn't mean to be so long."

"You weren't really."

"I was gone longer than planned."

"It's fine." She said again.

"I'm sorry." He replied, "I'm trying to get him."

"I know." She said, "And I know it's not his fault that he isn't here, but I am so mad at him. He's going to miss everything."

"No, he won't. I'll get him here, if I have to apparate over there and force someone to tell me where he is. He will be here Hermione."

Hermione nodded, "Thank you for being here Ron."

"Don't have to thank me." He said, sitting down next to the bed, "Hey." He began, watching her tear up, "He'll be here Hermione. Trust me, alright? Have I lied to you before?" She shook her head no, "And I don't plan on starting."

"Can you try and get a hold of him again, please?"

"Of course."

She took a pained breath, as he left the room again. He sent another patronus, knowing that it wouldn't do any good. He knew that he would have to go to the ministry and find someone. "I'm going to the Ministry for about fifteen minutes, to see if I can get a trace on Harry." He said, running his hand through his hair, "Can one of you sit with her? Just till I am back?"

"Of course." Molly said, standing up, "I'll go back."

"Mum, can I go?" Ginny asked.

"Not right now." She told her youngest.

* * *

Ron flooed to the ministry, and ran through the halls, ignoring the calls from colleagues and people shouting at him to slow down. He ran to the Auror department and pulled open the door, finding one of the head Auror's there, "I thought you were off this week Weasley."

"I am, but I need to know where Harry is."

"Out on patrol, probably engaging with death eaters."

"You need to get a message to him."

"I don't know if I can do that."

"No, you have to. His wife's in labor. He needs to get back here. I'll take his position if needed."

"I'll see what I can do."

"Don't SEE what you can DO! Make it HAPPEN!" Ron shouted, the Weasley temper getting the best of him, "You NEED to get him."

"I'll do my best." The Auror said to him, blue eyes meeting black.

"Get him." Ron said again, and with that, he turned around running back to the floo. He was gone for almost twenty minutes, by the time he arrived back at St. Mungo's. He walked past his sister and wife, and back to his friend. He was about to walk in when he saw his Mum, talking to her. Apparently, Hermione's nerves and emotions have gotten the best of her.

"Hermione…" Mrs. Weasley said, "You need to relax. You're in for a rough few more hours dear."

"I'm sorry." She said, tears flowing freely down her cheeks.

"No, don't be sorry, just calm down a bit. Ron went to the Ministry to get him. I have all the faith in the world that he will get the message this time."

"I can't do this without him. I don't want to."

"I can understand that, but right now that is not an option. You are going to do this with or without him. When I had Bill, Dad wasn't allowed in the room." She said, brushing a piece of hair out of her face, "Nor was he with Charlie."

"I'm scared."

"Witches for thousands of years have gone through this."

"I know."

"It's perfectly natural. You need to focus more on what is happening to you and not where your husband is. Have the healers come in yet?"

She nodded, wiping her eyes, "About a half hour ago."

"And?"

"They said it's still going to be a while. I'm not dilating quickly yet. I'm still at five centimeters. It's already been four hours though." She sighed.

"Well, I told you with Bill it was twenty one hours, Charlie was seventeen, Percy was sixteen, the twins were my fastest, but they have always been a pain in my arse. They were out in seven hours." Hermione giggled a bit, "Ron was in ten hours, and Ginny was eight. It happens quicker each time."

"I doubt I'll be having more than three."

"Are you in much pain?"

"It's not unbearable. I can handle it. I'm sure it will continue to get worse."

"That it will." Mrs. Weasley smiled, "Are you a bit better?"

She nodded, as Mrs. Weasley took her hand, "Thank you."

"Everything works out. He will be here."

"I hope so." She said, as Mrs. Weasley kissed her forehead.

At that time, Ron walked through the door, seeing the tears had stopped and she was smiling a bit, "Did I miss anything?"

"Nothing." Mrs. Weasley smiled.

"Did you get him?" Hermione asked.

"No, but I talked to Anton and he said he'll do his best to get notice to him. Any change with you?"

She shook her head, "No, just the contractions are getting stronger."

"That happens." Mrs. Weasley smiled, "Are you two ok?"

Ron nodded, "We'll be fine."

"Well, I'll check back in a bit."

"Thanks mum." Hermione said, smiling.

"I'll see you soon." She smiled, squeezing her hand.

Another hour ticked by, as the pain continued to grow. Hermione's face was littered with pain as she tried to breathe through each and every contraction. She focused more on the baby and less on the fact that her husband was missing, because every time she did that, tears would flow down her cheeks. Five hours she had been in labor, with little to no change. Clinging to Ron's hand, she gripped him tighter and tighter as the contractions hit harder and harder. Ron began to wince with every contraction. Each squeeze felt as though it would break bones. He was getting nervous that he had not heard anything from Harry, but he kept a smile and a hand close for Hermione, when she needed it.

Five O'clock, Ginny, Claire, and Mrs. Weasley were all sitting in the waiting room.

"Do you think she's ok?" Ginny asked her mum.

"I'm sure she's fine." Mrs. Weasley smiled at her youngest.

"I mean, Harry's not with her. How is she holding up?"

"She'll be fine Ginevra."

"I'm just worried Mum. What if Harry doesn't make it in time."

"Well, then he'll have a beautiful child to see after, and Ron will be completely ready for your child." Mrs. Weasley smiled as Claire grinned.

"Is she in a lot of pain Mum?"

"She's not showing it."

"Can I see her yet?"

"You'll see her before the baby is born, no worries." She smiled.

* * *

On patrol, Harry was sitting out front of a manor in England, where the death eaters are believed to be stationed at the moment. They were engaged in a bit of combat prior to the low. He was exhausted, not sleeping for almost eighteen hours, getting only four hours the night before. Yawning, he sat against a tree, he and his temporary partner Alex waited for any movement.

"What do you think is taking them so long?" Alex asked.

"If I know Malfoy, and I do, he is waiting for the perfect moment to strike. He knows we are here. He doesn't want to rush anything."

Alex nodded, "I suppose that makes sense."

"It does." Harry said, "What in the world is that?"

"Looks like a patronus." Alex responded, "A dog, perhaps?"

"What kind of dog?" He asked.

"I dunno, a small one."

"Does it look like a terrier?"

"Could be." Alex shrugged, "Why?"

"My wife is a month away from having the baby."

"Well I don't see it anymore so I'm sure it's fine."

"I suppose." He said, "Shit."

Harry sat, his wand drawn, and the pop of an apparition causes both Auror's to turn quickly, wands at the ready.

"Woah!" Kingsley said, looking at Harry and Alex.

"Prove who you are." Alex said to Kingsley.

He looked at Harry, "My name is _Kingsley Shacklebolt, senior Auror. I was at Grimmaulds Place and at your relatives house when we rescued you during your fifth year. I told the minister that Dumbledore had style."_

_Harry nodded, and looked at him, "What's going on?"  
_

_"You need to go." He said, smiling._

_"What?! Why? What's going on? I'm on for another two days."  
_

_"Circumstances have arisen."  
_

_"What circumstances?" Alex frowned, "We have a mission to complete."_

_"Your wife's in labor."  
_

_Harry's mouth dropped, "What?!"_

_"She's in labor. You're about to be a father. Apparently they have been trying to get a hold of you for the past few hours."  
_

_"Merlin!" He said, "Are.. is there someone who is going to stay here?"  
_

_"I am. Go." He said to Harry again, "And good luck Harry."  
_

_"Thanks… Merlin." He said again, apparating to the hospital. He ended up on the first floor of the hospital. He ran up the stairs and onto the labor and delivery floor. He came to the desk, "Hi, I'm looking for Hermione Potter."  
_

_"Harry." Molly called, smiling at him. _

_"Hi mum." He said, "Is she ok? Where is she?"  
_

_"She's fine."  
_

_"Is the baby fine?"  
_

_"Hermione's early, but they don't foresee any problems."  
_

_"She hasn't had the baby yet?"  
_

_"No." She smiled._

_"Is she ok?"  
_

_"She's fine Harry. She's in the fifth room on the right, straight down the hallway. Ron's with her. I'm glad you're here."  
_

_"Me too." He said, kissing Mrs. Weasley's cheek. _

_"You're looking a bit peaky, are you alright?"_

_"Not much sleep in the past few days. It's been a long week, but I'll be fine." He turned without another word and quickly made his way to the room. He counted five rooms and then stopped, looking through the small window, he saw Hermione lying there, her face contorted in pain, as Ron held her hand until her features relaxed. He opened the door and Ron and her looked over to who was coming in. Hermione's smile lit up the room as he walked over to her, "Thank gods." She said, as he wrapped her in a hug, and a passionate kiss, "What took you so long?!" She cried, tears flowing down her cheeks for the umpteenth time today._

_"I just heard. Are you alright?"  
_

_"I am now."  
_

_Ron smiled, and clasped his friend on the back, "All yours now Mate."  
_

_"Ron, thanks."  
_

_He nodded, "You owe me." He whispered, hugging his best friend, "I'll check in, in a little bit, alright?"  
_

_They nodded and he walked out and over to his family, sitting down between his wife and little sister, "I thought he would miss it."  
_

_"How's she faring?" Ginny asked._

_He shrugged, "A lot better now that he's here. Bloody hell. I can't tell you how glad I am he came."_

_Claire smiled and nodded, "It will be us soon enough."  
_

_"Not till at least the end of July love. I can't take another early labor." He said, wrapping his arms around her. _

_Harry sat by the bed, and wiped the tears from her eyes, "I'm sorry."_

_"I was so scared you weren't going to make it Harry. He sent Neve, and Pig, and told the Auror department, and sent patronus after patronus after patronus, and you still didn't come. I've been here for hours!"  
_

_"I'm sorry." He said, kissing her forehead. _

_"I couldn't do this without you."_

_"You don't have to." He reassured her, taking her hand, "Did you take anything for the pain?"  
_

_"No. I want to do it naturally."  
_

_"What did the healers say?"  
_

_"I still have a bit of time. They haven't been in, in about an hour… but" She started but stopped mid sentence, squeezing his hand tightly. _

_He watched her features and reminded her to breathe through the pain, all while rubbing his thumb across the top of her hand. She winced as the contraction stopped, "My back is killing me." She complained, "It feels like it's being split in two."  
_

_He rolled her over a bit and started to rub her lower back, "Just think, in a few hours, we'll be parents… again."  
_

_She nodded, relaxing under his touch, "I love you."  
_

_"I love you too."_

She dozed off between contractions, waking up every six to seven minutes, depending on the contraction. Harry continued massaging her back as the pain took over. The healer came in at her seventh hour of being in labor, "Well Mrs. Potter, I believe we should check you out and see how you are coming along."

Hermione rolled back over and assumed the position, catching Harry's green eyes, staring down into her caramel ones. She felt comfort in him being there, "Good news, looks like you have dilated two more centimeters. You're up to seven and a half centimeters. You are progressing."

"How long?" She asked.

The healer shrugged, "Well, could be an hour, could be ten, it's hard to tell. We'll see how you dilate. I recommend you get some sleep."

She nodded, "Thank you Healer Gray."

Harry thanked him as well and the Healer left Harry cupped her chin, rubbing his thumb across her cheek several times. She looked at him, "You look exhausted."

He shook his head, "I'm fine. Don't worry about me, worry about you two."

"Rough week?"

"No more than before." He said, as she grabbed his hand yet again, squeezing so hard, he thought she would break his hand. He breathed through his own pain as she did, "You've got quite a grip there love."

"You have no idea how much this hurts." She said.

"Where's my godson at?"

"He's with Charlie and Ellie."

"Does he know he's going to be a big brother?"

"I'm not sure if they told him for sure or not, but I'm assuming they did."

"Alright, you need to get some sleep." He said, taking her hand and kissing the palm, holding her hand tightly as she closed her eyes. He stayed with her, not moving at all during the next five hours. It was almost nine in the evening, and she had been in labor for twelve hours. It was beginning to take toll on her. Harry was sleep deprived but didn't want to leave her at all. Not even to get a cup of coffee. Hermione didn't sleep much during her hospital stay either. She was getting more irritable during this time. Ginny, Claire, Molly, and Ron all came in and out during the time. Finally, Molly and Ginny got Harry to leave her side for a bit and get some coffee. The redheads called him out of the room.

"Harry, you look exhausted dear. Come and get some coffee with me." Molly said.

"Mum, I'm fine, honestly."

"I insist."

"I'll stay with her Harry." Ginny said, smiling.

He looked at both girls and agreed, "Alright. Hermione?"

"Yeah?"

"I'll be back in a minute. I'm going to go get some coffee."

She nodded, "Alright."

Ginny walked over to her bedside and sat down, "Hey."

"Hey Gin." She smiled.

"You alright?"

"Yeah. I'm just hurting." She said, wincing again as a contraction took over again. Ginny grabbed her 'sisters' hand and held it, not knowing what else to do for her.

Down in the café, Mrs. Weasley and Harry sat drinking a cup of coffee, "How is she?"

"She's up to eight centimeters dilated, two more to go. She's alright."

"How are you?"

"Scared to death." He said honestly, "It's amazing, because I think I'm more scared now then when I battled Voldemort all those times."

"You are going to be a great father Harry. Don't worry about that."

Harry sighed, "How can I be? I don't remember my parents. My Uncle and Aunt treated me like garbage. My godfather died after I only knew him a year and a half. I don't know what it takes to be a father."

"You have Teddy, and I have to tell you, you are raising him up to be a very respectable young man. He loves you, and you love him. You will be fine."

Harry looked at his 'mum'. "You know. I learned from you mostly. I watched you with your kids all those years and those summers I spent with you. I learned from you and from dad. I don't think I could have done it without you lot."

"You're a part of the family, and always have been. Since day one, the first day I met you, I knew that you'd be a son to us. I still, to this day consider you my son. You are as good as, even though you aren't a redhead."

Harry laughed, "I could die it."

She smiled, "No need. We know that you are a Potter, but you are our family. I've watched you grow, and now I get to watch your children grow. You and Hermione are beyond ready to have this child. I just can't wait to hear what new grandchild I have."

Sipping his coffee he looked at Mrs. Weasley, "Thanks."

"So, Lily or Luke… which do you think?"

"I don't know. I just hope she'll have it soon. I hate seeing her in this much pain. I can tell it's painful. It looks almost as if he were being crucioed."

Mrs. Weasley laughed, "Trust me, it's not that bad. Though, twelve hours, and she's still going strong. It won't be much longer. The last two centimeters go quickly."

He smiled, and stood up, "Shall we walk back?"

"Sure." She smiled. Harry and Mrs. Weasley walked back to the delivery room and saw that the sitting room had multiplied. Several more redheads had joined the lot sitting there. He smiled and said his hellos to Fred, George, Mr. Weasley, and Charlie. And their girlfriends or spouses, "So, if you and Ellie are here, who's watching my godson?"

"Bill has him. Fleur is in the room with Hermione. Bill said good luck and he'll see you when she has the baby. Oh and that Teddy is bouncing off the walls."

"I bet." He smiled, "Right, well I'll see you lot in a bit."

Ginny and Fleur were sitting in the room on either side of Hermione. Fleur looked down at her, knowing what it is like to be going through the labor, "It's worth it in the end Hermione." She reassured her, "You'll forget all about the pain once you see this beautiful baby."

"I know." She smiled, "I keep telling myself that."

"Have you cursed Harry out yet?" Ginny smiled.

"No, but I am about to." She smirked.

"I did that with Bill, the whole 'this is all your fault! You did this to me! You will NEVER touch me again!' Type stuff. It was worth it at the time. It made me feel better."

"I'm just ready to have the baby. Twelve hours of labor is beginning to wear on me." She sighed.

"It will come before you know it." Fleur smiled.

Harry walked back into the room and Hermione smiled, "Sorry, we have a bit of a crowd out there now. Hi Fleur."

"Hi Harry." She said, kissing both cheeks, "Well, Ginny, I believe it's time for us to head back out."

Sighing Ginny agreed, "Alright." She hugged her sister, "Good luck Hermione."

"Thanks Gin."

"Good luck." Fleur smiled, and the sister-in-laws headed back to the waiting room.

"Holding up alright?"

"They are starting to come more often and hurt a lot more." She said, tears filling up in her eyes.

"Hey, relax." He said, cupping her cheek, "It's not going to be too much longer."

"It's been thirteen hours.... I don't know how much more I can take." She said, sniffling.

"Just wait. IN a few hours, we'll have a new baby. It will be worth it."

"Easy for you to say. You're not the one in labor."

He smiled, "True."

* * *

The next two hours were pure hell, but Harry stuck by her side, then finally at eleven o'clock the Healer came in and smiled, "Are you ready to have a baby?"

Hermione nodded, wincing, "Yes."

"Well, here is what I want from you. You're a champ, I have to tell you, almost fifteen hours of labor with no potion. Well done. On your next contraction… push as hard as you can."

Hermione nodded and sat up. Harry kissed her forehead, "You can do this."

"Alright Hermione…" Healer Gray smiled, calling her by her given name for the first time, "As hard as you can, push. Let's have this baby."

Hermione did as she was told, and kept it up as long as she could, "I can't do this." After thirty minutes of pushing.

"Yes you can." Harry smiled, "You can do this."

"No I can't."

"Too late for that love." He smiled, "Come on, you can do this."

"All you need is one more good push." Healer Gray said, "One more." Hermione nodded and bared down, as she gripped Harry's hand, almost crushing all the bones he had in it, "Ok, the heads out… shoulders… back, stop pushing." He said as the baby was fully out, they heard her crying loudly and the healer replied, "Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Potter, you have a girl."

Hermione leaned back against the pillows sweat beading on her forehead, Harry took a cloth and wiped off the sweat of her forehead. Hermione sobbed and Harry kissed her forehead, "A Girl!" She said, as they lied the baby on her chest, "I don't believe it."

Harry wiped a tear away from his cheek as he looked at his two girls. They were parents. Harry was speechless, and kissed his wife again, this time on the lips. Their daughter settled down against her mother's chest, until the healer picked her up, "We'll bring her back shortly. We need to weigh her and get her cleaned up a bit."

Hermione smiled, and nodded, as the baby began to cry as she was disturbed, "She's beautiful."

Harry smiled, finding words, "She's perfect."

"Do you have a name for her yet?" The nurse asked.

Hermione and Harry looked at one another, "Lillian Kate" They said in unison. Hermione was exhausted, and Harry could tell. She sighed as she waited for their daughter to be brought back. She smiled up at Harry, who couldn't help but kiss her again. The nurse brought her back to them within ten minutes, smiling.

"She was born at eleven-eleven at night, and weighed in at five pounds, two ounces, and is seventeen and a half inches long. She's small, but she's healthy."

Hermione smiled, as she took her daughter back into her arms, "Thank you."

"I'll be back for her in a little while." The nurse smiled, walking out of the room, leaving the new parents to admire their daughter. Harry leaned down and kissed his daughter, causing her to sigh a bit. She had a mess of brown hair on top of her head, but she had emerald eyes. Hermione smiled as she saw her daughters eyes for the first time, "I'm glad she has your eyes."

"She's perfect. She's beautiful." Harry smiled.

"Here." She said, "You haven't had a chance to hold her yet."

"I don't know what to do with her." He smiled, "She's so tiny."

"Just… hold her."

He took his flesh and blood from her, and cradled her in one hand against his body. He checked to make sure she had ten fingers and ten toes, and watched her sigh contently as he stared at her. Their eyes connected and he felt his heart melt. He memorized her features, as Hermione watched the pair. Lily stared right back at him, green eyes colliding. He felt a connection stronger than ever. He smiled at his wife, "She looks like you."  
Hermione smiled, "I thought she looked like you. Do you want to go out and tell them that they have a new niece and granddaughter and of course a goddaughter?"

"They can wait." He said, "I need to be here right now. You are ok with Ron being godfather?"

"I couldn't think of a person better for the job. After all, he was with me for a while before you showed up."

Harry smiled, "I have known that I wanted him to be godfather."

"How long?"

"Since the first time you told me you were pregnant."

She nodded, "Me too."

Hermione smiled, and nodded, glad that he didn't want to leave yet. He passed the baby back to Hermione and sat there with them for another ten minutes, before he realized it was close to midnight and he had a whole family waiting outside. With a quick 'I'll be right back love.' He left the room and walked into the waiting room.

"Well?!" Ron said, standing up.

Harry nodded, "Lillian Kate. We have a daughter."

A loud commotion of congratulations came through, and hugs, kisses, and pats on the back. Harry did his best to answer the questions about Lily and Hermione that were coming out all at once. They wanted to see the baby of course, but most had to wait till she was in the nursery. Too many people this late at night would be rough on Hermione and the baby. Harry finally turned to Ron and looked at him, "Would you like to see your Goddaughter?"

"My… MY GODDAUGHTER?!"

"Yes."

"Bloody hell." He said, smiling, as he hugged his best friend, "I…"

"Knew it all along?"

"No, I mean, you never said anything about it, so I figured it would be someone else, which wasn't a big deal." He replied, but followed Harry back to see his Goddaughter.

They all got to see the newborn that night, but Ron, Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley were the ones who were able to go in and hold the baby. Hermione was too tired to have them all in there tonight, and they understood. The baby started to get fussy being passed around just in the few minutes she was being held, so Harry took her back. They all said goodnight and Hermione went to bed.

Harry stayed there with his daughter in his hands and smiled, "I don't know what I am going to do with a little girl." He sighed, "And you are going to have to go easy on me love, because I'm new at this infant thing. I'm not use to taking care of someone so small. You have a brother at home, named Teddy. He's six. He's going to be thrilled to hear about you. He'll be teaching you lots of things when you get older, and I'm sure you'll be in lots of trouble too." He teased her. "You also have a lot of Aunt's, Uncle's and Cousins who are going to be keeping you company. Who are going to love you and care for you, just as much as your mummy and I do. I'm going to make mistakes, but you'll have to show me that there is a right way and a wrong way to do this. We're going to learn together." He ran his finger down her soft cheek and he swore she smiled at him. His heart melted and she fell asleep in his arms. He sat there and thought how much he loved this little girl, who just two hours ago he didn't even know if she were a boy or a girl. He fell in love with her, and already knew that she had him wrapped around her finger, which was just where he wanted to be. Leaning down, he kissed Hermione and she smiled, in her sleep. The three of them were exhausted, which was completely understandable. Tomorrow would be another challenge. He put the baby down in the bassinette and propped her feet up on the bed as he fell asleep with his girls. After hours of labor, they had their daughter. Lily Potter was finally there. They were now a family of four.

* * *

_A__/N: So like it? Love it? Comments? Review please! Bringing home Baby in the next chapter! How's Teddy going to take it? What's up with Malfoy? Find out next time!_

_Forgive the small mistakes. _

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter! You are all awesome! Please keep up the reviews!_

_Please Review! I love 'em! It only takes a couple seconds!_

_Stary_


	28. Bring Home Baby

_Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!!!! NOTHING AT ALL! I don't wish to get sued._

_A/N: This takes place in the life of Harry and Hermione… but you'll have to use your imagination a bit as always in fan fiction. I love to hear from you if you liked the story! Please Read and Review, but no flames. I don't feel they are necessary._

_This chapter has the baby coming home! YAY! Anyway, it's long, because I had to fit everything into it. Normally, my chapters aren't THIS long… but, some good things do come in large packages._

_Thank you all for the Amazing reviews! I really appreciate them! Keep 'em up! They really help me keep up my writing quickly!!! I love reading your comments, especially my frequent readers as well as my new readers! Keep them up!_

_I have to say that I have the BEST reviewers ever! You all are amazing! Please keep them up. It helps to know what you think about my writing._

_Read, Enjoy, Review!

* * *

  
_

Hermione was able to leave the hospital after two days. She was eager to get home and into a routine. Everything was out of her control at the moment and she hated it. Harry had off for a full week, starting officially when she arrived home. Friday couldn't have come fast enough. Hermione was ready to get out of the hospital and back to Teddy. Hermione stayed at home with Lily while Harry apparated to the Burrow to get Teddy. Harry had already called Hermione's mum the night she had the baby and her mum was doing everything in her power to come home and see her new granddaughter, though Harry told her not to rush. Hermione was extremely sore anyway, and not wanting many visitors during the first week home, though she didn't mind of course if her mum was there. She actually was a bit upset that her mum hasn't seen Lily yet, though she understood that her mum was on holiday. The house was quiet, too quiet. Hermione smiled as she saw Neve in the window, "You had a bit of an exciting couple of days didn't you?" Neve flew over to her and perched on the couch next to her, "Sorry you didn't find Harry." She said as she untied the note from her leg, "Did Pig get home alright?" Neve hooted and turned her head over to the baby in the bassinet, "What do you think of our Lily?" She asked smiling, "Probably thinking it's just another person to feed you, eh Neve?" Hermione giggled.

Hermione pulled her feet under her, wincing as she did so, and looked over at her daughter. She traced her finger gently across her soft skin, almost wishing she was awake so she could see those gorgeous green eyes staring back at her. She was thrilled that she had her daddy's eyes. She propped her chin up on her arm and watched the baby sleep. She noticed her expression change as she slept.

"Harry!" Teddy squealed as he ran over to his godfather, who instantly scooped him up.

"Hey mate."

"I missed you." He said.

"Missed you too. It's been a while since we've seen each other."

Teddy nodded, and wrapped his arm around Harry's neck, "Is Hermione ok?"

"She's fine. She's waiting at home to see you."

"Is Lily there?"

Harry nodded, "Yup and she's excited to meet you."

He smiled brightly, "Me too! Can I hold her?!"

Harry laughed and nodded, "If she's awake."

"Ok." He grinned.

"How was Bill and Fleur's?"

"Good. I came here with Vicky in the morning. Bill went to work and Fleur had to take the baby to the healers for his check up."

"You're a wealth of knowledge today pal." He smiled, "Do you have all your things ready?"

"Yes. Except for my broom. It's in the shed, can I get it?"

"Go ahead. I need to find your grandmum anyway."

"She's upstairs."

"Thanks pal. Hurry up."

"VICKY COME TO THE SHED WITH ME!" Teddy called as she ran in, hugged Harry and followed her best friend outside.

"Mum?"

She came right down, "Harry, dear, how are you?"

"I'm good." He said, hugging her.

"How's Hermione feeling?"

"Hopefully she's sleeping, but she's alright. She's sore and exhausted, but fine."

"And my Lily?"

"She's amazing." Harry smiled.

"Well, I would love to see her again."

"You are welcome any time mum, you know that."

"I also know how tired Hermione is and how you two need to get use to having an infant in the house."

"You are welcome any time, and so is everyone else. Ron's actually coming over later on today to see her. Ginny is as well, I believe."

"Did Hermione's mum come back yet?"

"In two days." Harry smiled.

"Harry! I got my broom! Can we go home now?" Teddy said, smiling.

"Sure mate. Thanks mum for watching him."

"Any time. We had fun didn't we Teddy?"

"Always!" He smiled, hugging her, "Bye grandmum. Bye Vicky."

"Bye Teddy." Vicky said, hugging him, "Bye Uncle Harry."

"See you both soon." Harry smiled, as he picked up Teddy and his broom and apparated home with him.

Harry put him down on the ground and he ran into the sitting room to find Hermione, "Hi Hermione!" He said, as he jumped up onto the couch next to her.

Hermione smiled, "Hey love. I missed you."

"I missed you too." He said, hugging her tightly, the muscles on her stomach contracting painfully, causing her to wince.

"Teddy, you're hurting Hermione." Harry said.

He jumped back and looked at her, "I did?"

"I'm fine." She said, glaring a bit at Harry as if to tell him to shut his mouth. She kissed Teddy on his cheek and asked him all about his three days away from her. He talked her ear off for almost twenty minutes, as Harry stood at the doorway and listened to him. He then climbed over Hermione causing her to wince yet again to look at his new 'sister'.

"Teddy, watch out for Hermione, I'm not going to tell you again!" Harry said firmly, "She's sore still."

"I'm not correcting him, so don't worry about it." Hermione frowned at her husband.

Hermione watched Teddy as he studied the sleeping baby as if trying to make sense of her. He finally turned to Hermione and said, "She's really little."

Hermione laughed, "She'll get bigger."

"She's not allowed." Harry laughed, "I remember you when you were a bit bigger than this." He told his godson.

"Why is she still sleeping?"

"She's going to be sleeping a lot Mate." Hermione smiled.

"Why?"

"Because she's growing. Babies always sleep a lot when they are new."

He nodded and looked at her, "Can I hold her later?"

Hermione nodded, "When she wakes up."

"Ok." He smiled.

"Teddy, go put your broom away in the closet and then take your bag upstairs." Harry said. He nodded and did as he was told. Harry leaned down and kissed his wife, "You should be sleeping."

"I can't. I tried."

"They say that when she's sleeping you should be."

"I know, but I'm just not tired. I mean, I'll close my eyes and then she'll make a sound and I'm right back up again."

He nodded, "You've been resting though?"

"Haven't moved from the couch." She smiled, as he sat next to her. She curled up against him and he softly rubbed her arm up and down, "She's beautiful isn't she?"

He nodded, "Just like her mother." She smiled and closed her eyes, sighing against her husband. She fell asleep shortly after and Harry rolled his eyes, "Not tired eh?" He said, laughing. He sat with her for a little while as then he heard his daughter moving around a bit. He scooted away gently from Hermione and carefully laid her down against the couch, pulling a blanket over her. He walked to the bassinette and picked up his daughter.

"She ok?" Hermione mumbled.

"Fine." Harry said, "Go to sleep."

"I'm not tired." She said, not opening her eyes.

"Liar." He smiled, as he wrapped his daughter in a blanket, "One thing you need to know about your mummy is that she is bloody stubborn."

"Don't curse at her." Hermione mumbled again.

"Hermione, she is three days old, I don't think she minds."

"I do." Hermione mumbled.

"Come on Lils, let's go upstairs and meet your brother and let your mum rest a bit."

Hermione said nothing and Harry brought Lily upstairs, "Ted?"

"What?" He called back.

"Someone wants to meet you." Harry smiled.

"She's awake?!"

"Yup." Harry said, sitting down on his bed with the baby.

"Can I hold her now?"

Harry nodded, "Yes, but you have to hold her a special way. Watch, her neck isn't strong enough yet, so you need to keep your hand under her neck, ok?"

"Ok Harry." Teddy smiled. Harry propped a pillow up next to Teddy and placed the baby in his arms, "She likes me!"

"Of course she does, you're her big brother."

"Yup." He said. Teddy stares down at her in awe, not knowing what to do with her. He was excited that he was able to hold his sister all by himself, "I'm going to teach her lots of things."

Harry laughed, "I'm sure you will."

Lily started to fuss a bit and Teddy looked at Harry, "Why is she crying?"

"She's probably getting hungry."

"What does she eat?"

"She just drinks milk for now, she'll start eating baby food by Christmas time."

"It's ok Lily." He said, as he looked at her.

"Let me take her back to Hermione. I need your help though, do you think you can help me?"

"Yup! With what?"

"I need help painting her room."

"But it's painted yellow."

"I know, but Hermione wants her room to be a different color. It's a surprise for her."

"We can do it quick!" Teddy smiled.

"Yup." He said, taking his daughter back, lying her against his shoulder.

"Can we do it now?"

"As soon as I take Lily back downstairs."

"Ok." He smiled, "I'll wait in her room."

"Thanks mate." Harry said as he brought the fussing baby back downstairs to her mum. Hearing her cry, Hermione sat up and took her daughter, "I think she's hungry."

Hermione looked at the clock hanging on the wall and nodded, "Probably. She hasn't ate in about four hours."

"I'd feed her, but I don't have the right equipment."

Hermione laughed, "And if you did, I wouldn't be with you. Come here Lily."

Harry passed Lily to Hermione and watched her nurse for a few seconds before looking back at Hermione, "Teddy and I are going to be upstairs if you need us."

"Alright." She smiled, as Harry left the room.

"Alright mate, we need to get this room painted in an hour."

"Can we use magic?"

"Yup!" Harry smiled, "But we need to do it the muggle way as well."

"Ok." He smiled, "What color are we doing the room Harry?"

"Purple." He said, opening the paint, "See? It's very light."

"It's because she's a girl Harry."

"Forgot. Thanks Ted." He laughed, rolling his eyes, "Come on, we've got a lot of work to do. We need to cover all the furniture and the floor, before we start painting. Go grab a sheet."

Teddy listened to Harry and they got the room painted and dried in no time. They went back downstairs and Hermione had the baby asleep in her arms, "What took you two so long?"

"We had some things to do." Harry smiled.

"Guy things Hermione." Teddy smiled, getting up onto the couch next to her.

"So Lily and I aren't allowed to know?"

"Not yet." Harry smiled, "I'm hungry. Who wants some lunch?"

"ME ME ME!" Teddy squealed, and jumped off the couch running into the kitchen.

"Are you hungry love?"

"Um, yeah a bit." Hermione smiled.

"What are you hungry for?"

"Whatever you are having is fine."

"Alright, I'll bring it out."

"Ok." Hermione smiled. She shifted Lily a bit, causing her to stir a bit.

"Harry?"

"Yeah Ted?" He asked, handing him his plate.

"Are you home for a while now?"

"Seven days."

"A whole week?"

"Yup."

"Great!" Teddy smiled, "Can we go flying every day?"

"Probably not every day, but we'll go a few times. I have to make sure that I'm helping Hermione a lot with Lily, and you need to do the same."

"I will." He beamed.

"Can you bring this in to Hermione, carefully please?" He asked, passing him her plate.

"Sure!"

"Don't spill it."

"I won't." He responded.

Harry made his plate and joined his wife, godson, and daughter out in the living room. Harry picked Lily up and placed her back into the bassinette so they could eat.

"Hermione."

"Yes Teddy?"

"You need to see Lily's room." He said, not being able to keep the secret to himself anymore.

"Why's that?"

"It's a surprise." Teddy smiled.

Hermione raised her eyebrow and looked at him, "Will I like the surprise, or is it a surprise that made a mess."

"No, you'll like it." Teddy said proudly.

"Well, I'll check it out when I go upstairs." She smiled, "I'm not allowed to go up too many stairs a day." She explained.

Teddy thought for a moment, "Apparate."

"I'm not allowed to do that either." Hermione smiled, "At least for a week."

"What can you do?" Teddy asked innocently.

"Rest." Harry said firmly.

"That's it?" Teddy asked his godfather.

"That's it." He said, smiling.

"It is not." Hermione said.

"Yes it is, for at least a week. Rest, and recuperate."

Hermione rolled her eyes and ate a bite of her sandwich.

"Harry, there's an owl." Teddy said as a midnight black owl, who was almost purple, flew into the open window.

Harry walked over and took the note from it's leg, "Thanks boy." He said, and gave the bird a treat, before reading the letter.

_Harry and Hermione,_

_Congratulations on the birth of your daughter. We wish you all the best. See you in a week Harry._

_Kingsley_

"Kingsley says congratulations." Harry said, passing the letter to Hermione.

"That's nice." She smiled, "You must send a note back thanking him."

"I will. I'll send Neve though." Harry said as the black bird flew out the window, "Ron and Gin are coming over sometime during the day."

"Good." Hermione smiled, "It will be nice to see them."

* * *

After lunch, Hermione turned to the boys and said, "I'm going to go upstairs to lay down for a bit. Will you be ok with Lily?"

"She's my daughter too Hermione." Harry said, rolling his eyes, "I believe I can handle an infant."

"If you need me…"

"We won't. Go lay down."

"Don't look in Lily's room yet, because Lily has to see it too Hermione." Teddy said.

"I promise." She said, too tired to do anything but walk right to bed.

"Do you need help?"

Hermione shook her head, "No, I am quite capable of walking up the stairs, thank you very much, but if I can't, you'll be the first that I call." Hermione slowly advanced up the stairs, truly understanding why she wasn't suppose to walk up stairs too much. She groaned as she felt the twinges in her stomach muscles and felt exhausted by the time she reached the second floor, only about fifteen stairs or so. She walked right into her bedroom and curled up on her side, still quite annoyed that she couldn't sleep on her stomach, closed her eyes. She fell right asleep.

Downstairs, Harry and Teddy were doing dishes. He pulled out his wand and readied himself to easily clean up the dishes, "Hermione's going to be mad." Teddy said.

"No she won't."

"Yes-huh she will. She doesn't like using magic to clean."

"Well, what she doesn't know won't hurt her." He said, flicking his wand for the dishes to clean themselves. He and Teddy then began to clean up the living room, where Hermione's bag still was, "Ted, take this bag down to the laundry room please. I'm going to go grab our thinks and we'll do some laundry."

"Ok Harry." He said, running down the stairs into the basement where their washer and dryer stayed. Harry quietly gathered the laundry basked from their bedroom, knowing that Hermione wouldn't be awake. He then proceeded into Teddy's room and did the same, meeting his godson downstairs in the basement, "Thanks Ted."

"Yup!" He smiled, before looking concerned, "Harry, is Lily ok?"

"She's fine." Harry smiled.

"But, she's alone."

"She's sleeping. She's in her crib, she'll be fine."

"What if she jumps out?"

Harry laughed, "She's not going to jump out. She can't jump yet."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, now stop worrying." He said, "Help me sort these. All of our dark colors go in this pile, light colors go in this one."

"Hermione does more piles than that."

"Well this is a man's way of doing laundry." He said, teasing the boy, "It's quicker."

"I hate doing laundry." He frowned.

"Me too, which is why we will only have two loads instead of one."

"Good idea Harry."

"Why thank you Teddy." He said, and they put the laundry into the washer, "Now this will be one less thing that Hermione has to worry about."

"Yeah, because we can help her."

"Yup. Why don't you run upstairs and check on Lily for me, and then we'll go and get her room unpacked."

"Ok." He said, running up the stairs, with Harry on his heels, "Lily is sleeping still."

"Good, come on. Hermione already told me where everything goes."

"Hermione had everything planned out didn't she?" Teddy said.

Harry, laughing again, ruffled Teddy's hair, "Yeah, Hermione's good like that."

Harry and Teddy put the outfits that Hermione had incase Lily was a girl into the dresser. He put all the nappies where they should go. He made up the crib, that she wouldn't be sleeping in much the first few weeks in the soft purple bedspread that he transfigured from the white one that they had purchased. He and Hermione had enough discussions for him to have memorized where everything would go and how she wanted it if it were a boy or a girl.

While the boys were upstairs making up Lily's bedroom, and Hermione was sleeping, Ginny apparated into the house. She didn't want to call out in case the baby and Hermione were sleeping. She wandered around the bottom floor, looking for any signs of life, but finding none, until she looked into the family room and saw the baby. She smiled and knew that they were around, but didn't know where. She walked downstairs checking the basement first, seeing that the laundry was finished in the washer, she put it into the dryer for her 'brother and sister'. As she proceeded upstairs, she was about to walk up the stairs when she heard her 'niece' start crying. She changed her course, and walked into the sitting room, "Hey there little girl." She said, picking her up carefully and gently, "What are you doing making all that noise huh? Where are your mummy and daddy? Shhh… don't cry." She said, rocking the baby. She eventually calmed down and looked at Ginny with big green eyes, "You have your daddy's eyes. Do you know that? That's rare to be born with green eyes. Usually eyes are blue when you come out. You look like your mummy though for now." She talked soothingly to the baby. She sat with her in the rocking chair, finally getting a good look at her. After all the chaos at the hospital, it was nice to hold the infant alone for a bit, just the two of them.

Teddy came running down the stairs, "Hi Aunt Ginny."

"Hi Teddy." She smiled. Recently, he had taken to calling Ron and her Aunt and Uncle, and she loved it. He called everyone the same thing as Victoire with the exception of Fleur and Bill, "What do you think of Lillian?"

"She's cute, but she sleeps a lot." He said, honestly.

"Yeah, babies do that. You slept a lot when you were first born too."

"I know." He responded.

"Where's Harry and Hermione?"

"Hermione's asleep upstairs. Harry is fixing up Lily's room. I wanted to make sure Lily was ok."

"You're a great big brother." She smiled, "Tell Harry I've got her for now, and to not worry."

"Ok." He said, running back up the stairs, "Harry."

"What?"

"Aunt Ginny has Lily and don't worry."

"Ginny's here?"

"Yes. So we can finish."

"Ok, well we're almost done anyway. Was Lily sleeping?"

"No, Aunt Ginny has her."

"Ok, good." He smiled, as they finished up the room in about fifteen minutes. Harry walked downstairs and smiled as he watched Ginny talking to his daughter, "Hey."

"Hey dad." She smiled, as they exchanged kisses on the cheek, "Did you get everything finished upstairs?"

"We did. You'll have to see the room."

"I will then. Once Hermione's awake that is."

"Great." He said, "Do you want me to take her?"

"Not a chance." She said, "Lily and I are bonding."

"I see that." He smiled.

They talked for about fifteen more minutes, before another pop came into the house, "Hello?"

"In the sitting room Ron." Harry said, as he saw his tall, lanky friend come in, and his wife not far behind him in the floo.

"Hey mate." He said, hugging his friend. "Hey Gin."

"Hey Ron, Claire." She smiled.

"Hi. Hi Teddy, how are you?" Claire asked, hugging Ginny, Harry, and Teddy.

"Good!"

"You helping out?" Ron asked.

"Yup a lot."

"Good. Now, Ginny, give me my goddaughter." He said.

"NO!" She said forcefully.

"Yes." He smiled, gently taking the baby from her arms, "Well hey there Lily." He smiled, kissing the top of her head.

"You're a prat Ron." Ginny said smiling.

"You've had her for a bit of time, I can tell." Ron grinned.

"Yeah, we'll you're about to have one in a month or so." She playfully teased her brother.

"So? Claire's going to keep the baby under her wing. You think she'll let me near her?" Ron laughed.

"He's right." Claire smiled, "No, he'll be a great dad."

"Thanks love." He said, walking over to his wife who was parked on the loveseat, "Where's Hermione?"

"Upstairs sleeping. She went up about an hour ago and I know she won't be sleeping much longer. Besides, Lily will be hungry before long."

"So we'll give her a steak." Ron smiled.

"I'm sure she'd be able to eat that." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"You're my sister. You should get my humor."

"About as much as I get Fred and George." She laughed.

"Well Lily, I suppose you'll have to grow up and understand my humor as well huh? But you're my goddaughter so you have to."

"Have you seen Luna yet?"

"No Gin, but we sent her an Owl, so I expect we'll be hearing from her shortly."

"Oh ok."

"Neve has been busy lately."

"I'm sure." Ginny smiled, looking across at her brother holding the infant.

"When's Hermione's mum due back?" Claire questioned as she took the baby out of Ron's arms, who gave her a bit of a look of disgust.

"Not until tomorrow, so I'm sure she'll be here bright and early." Harry laughed, "But that's alright, because Lil will be up. Her flight gets in around eight in the morning. I'm sure by ten we'll have her here."

"Well I'll come over and attempt to save you then." Ron said, laughing, " You, Teddy, and I will go flying or something."

"YEAH!" Teddy said, jumping up, "Can we Harry?"

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea."

"Well I'll be here." He said.

"Ok, good."

Hermione came back downstairs around two o'clock, knowing that she had a house of people from the voices flowing up the stairwell into her open bedroom door. She sat up carefully and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She went into the bathroom and ran a brush through her curls, realizing that it was a lost cause until she took a shower. She tied her hair back into a low plait. She went past her daughter's room and down the staircase into the sitting room.

"Well nice to see you awake." Ron teased her, "I figured you'd have too many baby books to read and wouldn't waste your time with sleep."

"Funny." Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

"How are you feeling?" Claire asked.

"I'm doing alright." She smiled, "Just a little tired and sore but I'll be fine."

"Was it awful?" She asked a bit nervously.

Hermione shook her head, "Not too bad. I mean, it hurt, but after you see the baby you forget all about the pain. It's a bit peculiar actually. I didn't feel pain at all after the birth, well, for a bit of time."

She sat down next to her husband and watched her daughter who was quite content in her aunt's arms, "Do you want her back Hermione?" Claire asked.

"No, she's quite happy with you right now."

Harry wrapped his left arm around her shoulders and pulled her flush against him. She leaned her head against his shoulder and smiled.

"So Ginny, how was the date yesterday?"

"Eh, alright."

"What date?" Ron asked.

"Just a wizard who I met out in the pub. He asked me out and I said alright."

"Who was it?" Ron demanded.

"None of your damn business." Ginny said, smiling.

"Ginny!"

"RON!"

"Come on."

"Fine, his name was Aidan, he is originally from Ireland. He is six foot two, and comes from a family of six. Need to know anything else? Blood type? Fears? What he likes in bed?"

"GIN!" Ron said.

"Did it go alright?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, for a first date. I mean, he was nice, asked if he could owl me again and I said sure, so we'll see how it goes."

"Good to hear." She smiled.

"Where did he go to school?" Ron asked.

"Not to Hogwarts." She smiled, "I believe somewhere in Ireland. He works in the ministry of magic in Ireland."

"Well… When can I meet him?"

"Not for a couple of months, IF I am still with him." Ginny said, finally shushing her brother.

Lily decided to begin crying at that moment, silencing the sibling discussion, and Hermione looked at the clock, "I should probably go feed her." She stood up and took her daughter back, "Be back in a bit."

"Can I keep you company?" Ginny asked.

"Sure." Hermione shrugged, "If you don't mind seeing anything."

"Well I'm coming too." Claire smiled, as the three go out of the room and into the den.

Ron, Harry, and Teddy stayed in the sitting room discussing their flight tomorrow and where they were planning on going. Teddy was happy that he could give his input on the whole extravaganza.

"Are you sure you're going to be awake enough to do this tomorrow Harry?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

"I mean, mum said that we kept her up a lot during the night. I don't think you'll be getting much sleep, do you?"

Harry shrugged, "I reckon she'll wake us up once or twice during the night, but it's only because she'll want to eat, and let's face it, I can't do that."

"So you'll continue sleeping while Hermione's awake? I'm sure she'll love that." Ron snorted.

"NO! I'll be awake, but I suppose it won't be as hard. Once she starts supplementing formula then it will be my turn, but for now, I'm just support."

Ron nodded, "I agree with that." He said.

The girls came back about a half hour later, the baby sleeping soundly. Hermione dropped the baby off into her husband's arms and sat back down next to him. He smiled at his girls and turned his attention back to Ron, as they continued discussing the day tomorrow.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" Hermione asked.

"Well, we figured since your mum was going to be here, probably excruciatingly early, we'd head out for a bit and go flying."

"We who?" Hermione questioned.

"Ron, Teddy and I."

She nodded in agreement, "Alright."

"Your mum doesn't want to see me anyway." Harry laughed. He maneuvered his daughter against his shoulder as she slept.

"Well, as long as you aren't gone all day." Hermione said.

"Of course not Hermione." He responded, kissing her forehead.

She nodded and got back into a conversation with the girls, while Ron and Harry had a completely different conversation. They had tea with one another, and then at around four thirty, the house was empty again.

* * *

"Harry?"

"Yeah love?"

"Can you get Lily changed for me please?"

"Sure." He said.

"I don't know where the nappies are."

"I put them upstairs. I'll grab her." He said, walking away from the dinner he was cooking to tend to his newborn daughter. He got her from the bassinette where she happily laid and took her up to her room. Opening the door, he lied her onto the changing table, "Alright Lils, you need to go easy on me with this too. The last time I changed one of these was… well, when Teddy was around two. I didn't do it often, and I suppose a girl is just about the same, so, help me out."

The baby stared up at him and scooted her arms around, as he changed her, "There… I didn't do so bad did I?" He asked, as she kicked her feet a bit at him, "Didn't think so. Hopefully we'll get quicker at this Lil. Should we go back down and see mummy? What do you think?" Kissing his daughters cheek, the pair walked downstairs, "You stay in your crib for a bit love, while I go and finish dinner." He told the baby as he placed a thin blanket over her, and walked into the kitchen to finish the chicken dinner.

"Hermione? Where are you?"

"In the den reading with Teddy."

"Oh, alright. Dinner will be ready in about fifteen minutes."

"Alright. Is Lily ok?"

"She's fine. I put her in the crib."

"Alright."

Hermione sat with Teddy on the couch as he read a story to her that he learned when she was in the hospital. She praised him and helped him while Harry cooked dinner.

Harry, upon hearing Lily crying, he washed his hands, and went to get her, "What's the matter?" He cooed to her, "I know you aren't hungry, are you lonely? Come on over with dad. Let me get your chair and you can come cook dinner with me." He grabbed the tiny chair which they got from Ginny that was portable and the baby could sit and be in the same room with you. It was beginning to be a lifesaver. Harry put her onto the island and strapped her in, as he continued to cook. Lily quieted as Harry talked to her while cooking. She ended up falling asleep and staying asleep while everyone ate dinner. Hermione went upstairs the same time Teddy did and he was excited to show her what Harry and he did. Harry went up with Lily and Hermione was thrilled.

"When did you do all of this?" She asked, as Teddy hugged her around the waist. She smoothed his blue hair down and hugged him tightly.

"When you were downstairs." He smiled.

"Wow, this is… wow!" She grinned, "Unbelievable. Thank you both so much."

"Do you like it Hermione?"

"Like it? I love it. It's just how I wanted it."

"Good! Does Lily like it?"

"She loves it." Hermione laughed, leaning over to kiss the top of his head, "Alright, you need to brush your teeth and get yourself into bed."

"Ok." He said running into his bathroom.

"Thank you." She said to her husband, kissing him on the lips.

"No problem." He smiled.

"I think I'm going to go to sleep shortly after Teddy. Don't be too long tonight. It's my first night in a week that I get to sleep with you."

"With me or on me."

"Does it matter?" She teased, as she took her daughter from him and walked into their bedroom, placing her into the small bassinette next to the bed, on Harry's side. Then she went into Teddy's room and got him tucked in. Tomorrow was going to be a busy day, and tonight would be a whole new experience. Hermione didn't have Lily in the room with her while she was sleeping, so tonight was a first time experience.

Hermione was curled up against her husband, in her familiar position, with his arm wrapped around her body, their breathing matching one another. They were sleeping soundly until almost three in the morning, when their daughter decided to wake up crying. Harry's eyes shot open, as did Hermione's. She sat up and allowed her husband to get Lily. He picked her up and passed her to his wife. She nursed her and passed her back to Harry who burped her and waited for her to fall asleep against his chest. She was only up for about a half hour, which could have been a lot worse. She stayed asleep until almost seven in the morning. Already they were into a routine after one night, because Hermione wouldn't have it any other way. At seven, they completed their normal routine of dressing, showering, and getting breakfast made. By nine, Lily was in a cranky mood, because she was exhausted. Staying away for two hours was hard work for a new born. Harry took her after almost twenty minutes of crying from Hermione, who needed a break and finally got her to sleep at almost nine thirty in the morning. He sat in the den with his daughter and gently rubbed his back as she started to fall asleep. He couldn't believe that one day of his vacation was already over. Lily sighed in her sleep and he decided to stand up and take her upstairs to her crib. Hermione was busy vacuuming and cleaning up the first floor a bit much to Harry's disliking. He insisted that she should be sleeping, but with her mum arriving sometime in the next hour or so, she wanted everything to be perfect. Sighing, Harry walked upstairs and placed the infant into the crib, covering her up with a light blanket as she slept. He then walked back downstairs and attempted to help Hermione.

"What can I do?"

"Nothing. I've got it."

"Why don't you go up and lay down, while I finish vacuuming."

"No."

"Hermione…"

"Harry…" She warned, glaring at him over her shoulder, "I need to do this."

"You just had a baby three days ago… this can wait."

"I know how long ago it was! I had her!" She said, frowning, kicking her cat gently with her foot, "Scoot Crookshanks. I'm trying to clean."

"Hermione…"

"I'm FINE, now go do whatever you want to, but DON'T RUIN MY WORK!"

"Of course not love." He said, with a bit of spite in his voice.

"Don't take that tone of voice with me." She grumbled. She was irritable, tired, and not ready for her mum's visit. She wanted her mum to come, but she felt like everything had to be perfect. Harry went off in search of Teddy who was watching TV in the sitting room, "What are we watching mate?"

"Nothing." He said, "There is nothing on. When is Nana coming over?"

"Sometime this afternoon."

"She gets to see my sister then."

"Yes, she will be introduced to her." Harry laughed, "Then we get to go flying."

"YAH! I can't WAIT!" Teddy smiled.

Hermione's mum was the only person who knew where their house was, and how to get there, however, she had only been there once. The Potter's would always go over to Granger Household, but since Hermione wasn't allowed to apparate or floo, her mum agreed to come. The house was always stretched when her mum would come in. Harry heard his wife cursing at something, but he decided to ignore it. Then, at quarter of ten, they heard the door open and the familiar, "Hello?!"

Hermione had just put away the vacuum and walked into the foyer to greet her mum, "Hi mum."

"Hello dear, how are you?"

"Brilliant." She smiled, hugging her.

"You feeling alright?"

"Yes."

"Sleeping alright?"

Hermione nodded, "Lily woke up at eleven, three, and seven, so yeah, fairly well."

"Good. How is she, mum?"

"She's beautiful." Hermione smiled.

"Where is she?"

"Sleeping right now. She was quite fussy about a half hour ago. She was up for almost two hours, and just didn't want to sleep, but didn't want to stay up. Harry got her to sleep about twenty minutes or so ago and put her into her room."

"So, who does she look like?"

"Well, she has Harry's eyes, they are emerald green. It looks like she has my color hair, and wavy, but I think she is a mix through the features."

"She is Hermione, through and through, except for the eyes." Harry said, smiling, as he walked through the sitting room to greet his mother-in-law, "How are you?"

"I'm wonderful, how are you dad?" Mrs. Granger smiled.

"Couldn't be better." Harry smiled, "Up the stairs, down the hall to the right, first door on the right, across from our room is where she is, if you want to see her."

"Of course I do!" She gushes, "I will be right back."

"Mum, just, don't wake her please."

"Of course I won't Hermione." She said, walking upstairs to see her granddaughter for the first time. She walked down several minutes later and said, "She is just darling. I almost picked her up, but I refrained."

"Thank you." Hermione smiled.

"Now, you aren't making sure it's exceptionally quiet are you?"

"No mum."

"Because that is the worst thing for a child. You need to make sure that you aren't too quiet around her, because she'll never be able to fall asleep without any noise."

"Well if that happens mum, I know a charm to keep it silent."

"Hermione, I'm serious."

"Me too mum. However, no, I ran the vacuum while she was sleeping and she stayed asleep."

"Good. I'm not saying that screaming bloody murder outside the room is acceptable, but…"

"Thanks mum." Hermione said, sitting on the couch.

"You look peaky love."

"I'm fine mum, honestly."

"If you say so." She smiled, "Where is Teddy?"

"Downstairs in the basement playing." Hermione smiled, "I'll grab him."

"No, I will." Harry said, standing up, and walking to the basement door to call for Teddy. He came bounding up and ran past Harry to get to Hermione's mum.

"Did you see my Lily yet?" He asked.

"I did, but she was sleeping."

"Did you wake her up?"

Kate laughed, "No, I wouldn't do that. You never want to wake up a baby. Lillian needs all the sleep she can get."

"I know. Hermione said that." Teddy smiled, sitting next to Hermione, "She'll be awake soon though. I know it."

"I'm sure she will be." Hermione smiled, kissing his forehead.

"So your first night home was alright?"

Hermione nodded, "It was fine. She got up a bit but it was only for about a half hour to eat and then Harry got her back to sleep pretty quickly."

"Well, the first few nights are always the easiest. It's the next days where you are exhausted, because you're woken up over and over and over again and it's not new."

Hermione shrugged, "I'll be fine. I usually sleep when she is asleep."

Harry scoffs a bit, "Sometimes."

She rolled her eyes and smiled, "Shut up."

"I'm just saying…"

She shook her head and looked at him, "Your daughter's up."

"So go get her." He teased, standing up. He walked up the stairs and into the nursery, "You have a set of lungs on you Lily." He smiled, as he picked the infant up out of the crib,

"Alright, round two of this diaper changing thing, still though, go easy on me. We're learning together." He said, laying her down on the changing table as he changed her he smiled,

"Best time yet." He told her as she kicked her feet a bit. He looked at her features and smiled. She watched him with her bright green eyes, "You look like your mummy through and through." He smiled, "But the eyes. You're going to get sick of hearing that. I always did." He laughed, "Ready to go see your Nana? She's been eager to see you. I know you are probably hungry and won't be too happy right away, but stay quiet for a bit." He smiled, as he kissed her cheek, before he picked her up. He couldn't believe that this little girl could fit in one arm. She was tiny. She sighed contently as he brought her downstairs, "Remember what I said." He smiled, as he walked into the sitting room, only to be met by Kate, who Harry immediately passed her the baby to.

"Oh she is beautiful!" Kate gushed, as she held the baby. Hermione smiled and nodded in agreement. "She has the most beautiful eyes."

"There her fathers." Hermione laughed.

"She looks exactly like you did when you were born though, well, I see a bit of differences, seeing that she definitely has her father in her as well." Kate smiled, "Your Daddy is going to have to lock you up when you get older and the boys start to come around."

"They aren't allowed to." Harry laughed.

Hermione rolled her eyes as he sat next to his wife, "You are hopeless."

"But you love me still." He smiled.

"Sometimes I wonder why." She said.

Kate's eyes never left the newborn. She smiled as her tiny fist coiled around her pinky finger as she cuddled her, "She has your father's nose."

Hermione laughed, "I have my father's nose."

"Well she has it." She smiled, "She looks a lot like you love."

Hermione nodded, "She has her father in her though as well. I think her hair is going to be darker than mine, but definitely not as dark as Harry's."

"It's going to be curly as well." Her mum commented, looking at the waves.

"As long as it's not the texture of mine I'll be fine with it." Hermione laughed, "My hair takes forever for me to do it up nicely."

"She's perfect."

"Ten fingers, ten toes is all I asked for." Harry smiled.

"Harry, when is Uncle Ron coming over?"

"In around a half hour."

"That's too long." He sighed, "I wanna go now."

"Where are you two going?"

"Flying." Harry said, smiling as he saw how uncomfortable it made his mother-in-law.

"Is he old enough to… do that?"

"Yes." Harry laughed, "Six is when I allow it…"

"Six?! You took him flying when he was two!" Hermione scoffed.

"Not alone." Teddy smiled at Hermione.

"Six is when he was allowed to pilot his own broom."

"And my granddaughter, the same age?"

"If she chooses to." Harry nodded.

"I shudder at the thought…" Kate said.

Hermione watched her daughter's face start to scrunch up as she prepared to cry. Fussing always came first, then lungs expanded and she cried, "She's getting hungry."

"Well, go make the bottle and I'll feed her."

"I'm not bottle feeding her yet." Hermione smiled.

"Why not?"

"Because I read that nursing was best for the first few months."

"So you won't be going out until she's off the breast?"

"No, I'll be going out." She said, "I'll pump, but right now I see no need to go do that."

"Don't you think Harry needs that bonding with her as well?"

Hermione shrugged, "He gets enough bonding. He'll start feeding her soon enough."

"Well, I'd like to be able to give a bottle."

"Mum, she's four days old. Believe me, you will have PLENTY of time to feed her." She said.

"Well, I suppose."

Hermione took her daughter and Harry looked at Teddy, "I believe you and I have some broom polishing to do." He smiled.

"Yeah!" Teddy said, as he ran out of the room to the broom closet.

"We'll be back." Harry smiled as he stood up to follow his godson out of the sitting room. Harry and Teddy spent a half an hour tending to their brooms before Ron apparated in,

"Hello?!" He called.

"Hey Ron, we're in the kitchen." Harry called back as he heard his friend bypass the sitting room and enter the kitchen.

"I see that Hermione is feeding the baby." He said, the tips of his ears a bit red.

"You checking out my wife Mate?" Harry laughed.

"NO!" Ron said, "Besides, everything's covered up anyway."

Harry laughed, and finished polishing the firebolt, "Where are we going?"

"Just for a flight." He replied, "Doesn't matter where, I just want to go. Claire is moody as bloody hell today."

Harry laughed, "Welcome to life in your eighth month of being pregnant."

"Seventh. I'm in for a long hull. It's not going to be eight months till July fifth." He groaned.

"What did you do Uncle Ron?" Ted asked.

"I was there Teddy." He said, "Breathing, talking, walking, it didn't matter, because Claire was in a mood."

"Oh." He said, handing Harry his broom, "I'm done, can we go?"

"Yeah, we just need to say goodbye to the girls." Harry said.

"Ok!" Teddy said, running back into the room, "Hermione, we're leaving."

"Oh you are, are you?" She said, as she attempted to burp the squirming Lily.

"Yup!"

"Well, you three be careful." Hermione said, kissing him.

"Ok." He said, "Bye Nana."

"Bye Teddy." She smiled.

Ron came in and immediately went over to Hermione, kissing her cheek, "Alright?"

"Just a bit tired." She smiled.

"Come here Lily." He said, as Hermione passed her to him. He kissed her forehead and placed her against his shoulder, rubbing her back in circles.

"Ew, Uncle Ron, she threw up on you." Teddy said in disgust as he watched his sister burp and spit a bit down the back of his shoulder.

"Thanks Lil." He said to his goddaughter, as he moved her to the other shoulder.

Hermione passes him a towel and smiled, "I suppose I should have warned you."

Ron shrugged, "Won't be the last time. Yuck."

"Is she sick?" Teddy asked, looking up at Harry.

"No." Harry said, ruffling his hair, "Babies eat too much and then some of it comes back up." He knew that wasn't entirely correct, but it was the only way he could explain it to a six year old.

"Oh, ok." He said, walking over to Ron, "Can we PLEASE go?"

"Yeah, let's head out." He smiled, passing Hermione her daughter back. She fussed after being jostled a few times, but settled down against her mum's neck.

"We'll see you girls later." Harry smiled.

"Don't be too long." Hermione replied.

"Couple hours at the most." She nodded and he kissed the pair of them quickly, "Get some rest."

"I'm fine."

"You're exhausted." Harry responded, firmly.

"You know how I feel now?" She said, raising her eyebrow.

"I always have." He smiled, "Get some rest."

"I will."

"Bye mum." Harry smiled, as they left the sitting room and went outside. Casting a disillusionment charm, they rose into the sky and began their journey.

Hermione was sitting in the sitting room still with her mum, "Can I make you tea or anything mum?"

"Tea would be lovely, but I'll get it." She smiled, "I agree with your husband, you definitely need rest."

"I'm fine mum. Women for years have been doing this."

"Not my daughter." She smiled, "What kind of tea would you like?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Alright."

While her mum was in the kitchen, Hermione turned Lily into her arms and noticed she was still wide awake, "You should be sleeping by now." She smiled, "You've had a lot of excitement the past few days. Meeting all these new people. You've been brilliant. I would be crying all the time if I was passed around so many times, but not you." Hermione ran her pinky finger across Lily's hand. She grabbed it and held onto it, watching her mummy's every move. Hermione smiled, and felt her heart melt for the millionth time, as her daughter stared. She gently smiled, as she felt Lily's grip tighten against her finger, "You have quite a grip there Lily."

"Here you go dear." Kate said, sitting next to her daughter with a cup of tea.

"Thanks mum." She smiled, juggling the baby and her tea.

"Let me take Lily for now, so you can enjoy your tea for the time being." Hermione nodded and passed her the baby. Lily still watched her mummy from the arms of her Nana, "She's very observant for an infant." Kate replied, "You were the exact same way."

Hermione smiled, "She is quite observant. It's kind of nice, because I can tell she's looking at me, well, when she's in my arms. She stares at her daddy like that too."

Kate brushed a hand over the soft baby hair on top of her head, smiling as her granddaughter took her finger into her tiny fist. Hermione drank her tea as they talked. Lily fell asleep against her Nana sometime during their discussion of how Hermione changes her diaper. Hermione yawned, and immediately, her mum jumped on her, "You should go lay down."

"I'm not tired."

"Nonsense. I can tell when my own daughter is tired."

"Mum, I don't need a nap." She said, getting cut off by a yawn again.

"I am watching my granddaughter, and you are going to sleep." Her mum said, "And that's the end of it. Lily is asleep and you should be sleeping when she is."

"Mum…"

"Hermione."

Hermione rolled her eyes, but was actually quite tired. She nodded and stood up, "If you need anything…"

"We'll be fine. If you have forgotten I already raised a daughter."

Hermione smiled, "I'll see you in a bit."

"Get some sleep!" She called to her daughter as she looked down at the sleeping child in her arms, "Your mummy is something."

Hermione climbed the stairs, and got into bed. What she really wanted to do was clean the downstairs, but sleep did sound appealing. She turned on her television and watched the news that was being reported. Sometime in the next fifteen minutes she fell asleep, and stayed that way for almost two hours. She woke up to the noise of people being downstairs. She stretched and ran a brush through her hair, feeling revived after the nap she had. She walked down stairs, picking Crookshanks up as she did so, stroking the orange fur, "Oh look Crookshanks, Ron's back." She said, smiling, as Ron turned and saw that monster.

"Cat." He said nodding to the tiger in her arms. Crookshanks stared at him through his squished up face, and scowled, "How was your nap?"

"Fine." She smiled, "Where's my husband?"

"Getting us a drink." He smiled, "Long flight always means a cold beer after."

"I'm sure." She rolled her eyes, "Where is my daughter?"

"With Harry." Kate smiled, "She's a bit fussy."

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"Because she just started fussing. She's fine." Kate smiled.

"And my son?"

"Putting his broom away. You've brainwashed that child." Ron teased.

Hermione smiled, "You're lucky I love you so much."

"This is luck?" Ron teased as Harry came in with their drinks and daughter in tow. Hermione took Lily and Ron and Harry took their drinks. Teddy ran into the sitting room eager to tell Hermione everything he had done while flying. Hermione listened to him and gave her comments while the others sat around and did the same. Teddy finished regaling her of his tale with, "Hermione, you NEED to come flying with me next time."

"We'll see." She smiled.

"No, you need to. I got so much better!" He said, holding onto his so for several seconds.

"You know I'm not fond of flying."

"You enjoy it more than before." Harry smiled.

"I do, but that doesn't mean that its first on my list to do. We'll see though Teddy. I'm sure I'll go flying with you again." She smiled.

"Ok, that's better than no Hermione." He grinned.

She laughed, and stood up, "I'm going to get her changed and fed."

Kate nodded and stood up, "I'll go with you."

Hermione nodded in agreement and smiled as they walked upstairs.

* * *

That night, Hermione was exhausted. Her mum had stayed for dinner and did not leave until almost nine. The two hours of sleep during the day didn't lessen her exhaustion during the evening. Kate told her daughter all about raising their first child, which Hermione listened to intently. She needed as much advice as she could muster. She also was thrilled to hear that her mum would take Lily and Teddy if needed, at any time. She wasn't really ready to let Lily go, so it wouldn't be too soon that Nana would be babysitting.

Lily chose that particular night to be fussy. She wouldn't go to sleep. Hermione groaned as she sat in the rocking chair with the baby. It was almost midnight and still, Lily stared up at her, fussing if she was jostled too hard. Hermione didn't know what to do, "You're not making this easy on me." She told the baby, "How can you not be tired? I'm exhausted. You're not hungry, I tried feeding you. You're not wet. I've changed you twice. You just want to be awake don't you?"

Finally at one in the morning, Hermione can put her into the bassinette, and walked out to join her husband in the bedroom. He was asleep, and she would soon follow suit. She curled up against Harry who pulled her against him. She fell asleep instantly, only to be woken up in an hour and a half by the familiar cry.

Hermione woke up with a start hearing her daughter, but was pushed down by Harry, "I've got her, Hermione."

She smiled and nodded, as he left the warmth of the bed and picked up the baby. He passed her over to Hermione who fed her and passed her back to Harry. It was a routine they were quickly falling into after having her home for three days. Harry was half awake at two in the morning with the baby on his chest, when she started to cry and fuss again, "Sh." He says to the baby, rubbing her back.

"I don't know what is wrong with her." Hermione said, opening her eyes.

"She's just not in the mood to go to sleep." Harry said, smiling, realizing how nervous and concerned his wife sounded. As Lily began to cry again, this time louder, Harry sat up, "I think Lily and I are going to go take a bit of a walk. Clear our minds." He smiled.

Hermione nodded, too tired to argue. Harry sat up and reached into the bassinette, grabbing the pink blanket that was inside. He placed the blanket around Lily, leaned down to kiss Hermione and they walked down the dark hallway down the stairs, and through the house, turning on the soft light in the sitting room. Harry sat in the leather recliner with Lily and laid her against his shoulder, making sure she was covered. He grabbed another blanket and pulled that one over the two of them. Green eyes met in the dim glow, and he smiled, "You're not going to sleep well tonight are you?" He asked getting a response of squirming from the infant, "Figured just as much. So what do you want to talk about? Life? Food? Hogwarts? Or do you just want to sit here and stare at me?" Harry felt her tiny body relax against him, "I believe you are more tired then you are letting on love. If you understood me, I'd tell you to close your eyes, but you don't." He smiled, running his finger down the bridge of her nose, causing her green eyes to flicker, "You know, in five days, I have to go back to work during the days, and sometimes I have to go on holidays for work, so you won't be seeing me as much during the day, and I am going to miss you! I always miss Teddy when I'm gone, and I know it's going to be the same with you. You have your brother and mummy to take care of you though, and you and I will spend a lot of time together in the evening." He watched her eyes close and open again as she fought of sleep, but Harry continued brushing his finger down the bridge of her nose, and eventually sleep overtook her and she fell right to sleep. He wasn't ready to let her go, so he situated his daughter against his chest and closed his own eyes.

Hermione woke up the next morning at five, wondering where Harry and Lily were. She couldn't believe that she was still awake almost three hours after, so she stood up to relieve Harry of his parental duty so he could get some sleep. She padded down the stairs and into the sitting room, smiling as she saw the sight of her husband and daughter sound asleep in the leather chair. She smiled, and gently picked up Lily from Harry's arms. His eyes opened as he felt the five pound weight lifted from against his chest, "What time is it?" He asked.

"Five o' two." She said, cradling Lily in her arms, "You ready to go to sleep?"

"I was asleep."

"I mean in bed, with me?"

"I dunno,. I'm a sucker for green eyes now."

Hermione smiled, "So am I." She kissed Harry gently as they went upstairs and fell asleep for the duration of the night.

Harry let Hermione sleep in the next morning and got up with Teddy. She slept until eight o'clock when their daughter decided that was a good time to wake up. "Bout time you woke up." She said, "Long night?" She asked her daughter as she picked her up and brought her over to the nursery, changing her and then feeding her before she went downstairs.

"Hi Hermione!" Teddy smiled, as he sat and ate his breakfast.

"Good morning Teddy." She said kissing him on the top of the head. She proceeded to strap Lily into her chair and poured herself a cup of coffee. Teddy moved his bowl of cereal up to the high bar stool and sat next to Lily, to eat his cereal, "Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"She wants to sit with me."

"You need to finish your breakfast first, then you can sit with her."

"But look, she wants out now."

"She four days old, she doesn't know she's sitting yet. Trust me, if she wanted out you would know."

"How?"

"She'd be crying and squirming. She's quite content having you sit right next to her."

"She smiles at me." Teddy said.

"Of course she does. She knows her big brother."

"Uncle Ron said it was gas."

"Uncle Ron doesn't know what he is talking about, and you can tell him I said that."

He smiled and nodded, "I will Hermione."

"Where's Harry?"

"Down in the basement."

"Doing what?"

"I dunno."

"I suppose I should find out." She smiled, as she walked to the basement door, located in the corner of the kitchen, "Harry?"

"Yeah love?"

"What are you doing?"

"Laundry."

Hermione smiled, "Really?!"

"Really."

"Thank you." She grinned.

"You're welcome. I'll be up in a moment." He called back.

"Your godfather is amazing." She said to Teddy.

"Yup! That's why you married him." He said, smiling.

"You're absolutely right. That and I wanted you to be living in my house." She smiled.

"Mum's coming over in a bit Hermione. Apparently she and Ginny went shopping and bought a ton of outfits for Lil, so they will be coming over in a bit."

"Ok." She smiled.

"Is your mum coming over again?"

"No, not today she has to be in the office all day. She has a lot of patients to catch up on."

"Hey there princess." Harry said, kissing his daughter on the nose, "I hope you'll sleep better tonight. Not that I don't love you being awake with me."

"I'm sure she will. She looks tired already."

"I think I'm going to go out to the food store later on today." Harry said, looking in the cabinets, "I don't think we have anything for dinner. Do you want to come with me Teddy?"

"Yeah!" He said smiling.

"Well, don't forget diapers, wipes, and the baby shampoo and the baby wash, and also..."

"Write me a list." He said, cutting her off, forgetting everything needed before baby wash. "I'll be glad to pick up anything on it."

"Fair enough." Hermione smiled as she used her wand to levitate a quill and parchment to her seat. She scribbled franticly trying to remember all she needed, and then passed the list to Harry.

"Is that all, or are you going to call me on my mobile?"

"I'll probably have to call you." She smiled.

"Alright. Teddy and I are off."

"You don't have to go now."

"Since mum's coming over later, I'd like to be here when she comes home."

"Alright then. I shall see you in a bit then." Hermione smiled.

Harry and Teddy left the house and got into the car, "Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Did Hermione put ice cream on the list?"

"No, why?"

"Did she put cookies?"

"No." He said smiling as they drove down the streets of London.

"Well… can we get them?"

"Cookies and ice cream?"

"Yes."

"I don't know Ted…"

"Please!" He begged him, "I've been good and I haven't had ice cream in a loooonnnngggg time."

"We'll see how we do." He smiled.

"Can I pick my ice cream?"

"We'll see." He laughed.

"I'll get you and Hermione your favorite."

"What did I say?"

"We'll see." He smiled, knowing that he would get his favorite frozen treat, "Harry?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think Lily will like ice cream?"

"I'm positive about that."

"Will she eat my ice cream?"

"You'll have to share, yes."

"Not for a while though, right?"

"Right." He said, humoring the boy.

Harry had his ear talked off as they drove and then shopped. Harry gets Teddy his ice cream as they walked through the store, "Harry, don't forget Lily's stuff."

"I won't. Hermione would have my head." He grinned, "And we don't want that."

"Does she need baby food yet?"

"No." Harry smiled, "Not for a few months yet."

He nodded and they quickly shopped and then got back to the house. Teddy helped Harry unpack the food, and then he went to play, leaving Harry in the sitting room with his wife and daughter.

* * *

The night before Harry was heading back to work, he heard his daughter fussing in the room across the way. Lily had fallen asleep early in the evening, around seven while everyone was eating. Harry took her and placed her crib, and she stayed asleep until midnight. Hermione was sound asleep at ten, and stirred when she heard the crying, but Harry was up before she could totally rouse. He stretched as he stood and he turned on the hallway light, walking through the white door into the purple room, he stared at the two occupants in the room, "Teddy?"

"Hi Harry." He said, as he stood in front of the crib, with his fingers through the railings, gently holding her hand.

"What are you doing?" He asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Lily was crying." He said simply.

"I know that, but what are you doing up? And how in the world did you get here before I did?"

"I heard her crying and came in to the room." He said, looking at Harry like he had lost his mind asking that question, "I didn't want her to be sad Harry."

Harry smiled, picked him up, "I don't want her to be sad either, but it's midnight and you need to get some sleep."

"I'm not tired." He said, as he leaned his head against Harry's shoulder.

"Well, I just want you to go and lay down a bit, ok?"

"Ok." He said, yawning, "Can you tuck me in?"

"You bet." He smiled, as he picked Lily up in his other hand, balancing Lily in his right arm, Teddy in his left arm, "Lily wants to say goodnight too."

"Ok." Teddy said, yawning.

Harry put him into his bed, kissed him goodnight, "See you in the morning."

"You have to work." Teddy mumbled.

"Well I'll see you before I go to work." He said.

Teddy mumbled something and then was asleep. Harry covered him up and walked out of the room, closing the door as he and Lily went downstairs. Harry looked down at his daughter who looked up at him with bright green eyes, "You know, you should be asleep for another two hours, then you should wake up, eat a bit and go right back to sleep. What is with the change? I thought you were on a schedule? Especially since I'm going back to work tomorrow." Harry stroked the bridge of her nose, trying to get her eyes to close, failing miserably, "Not tired at all eh Lillian?" She wrinkled her nose at him, not breaking eye contact. She gave him a smile which melted his heart. Gas or not, he loved her features when she smiled. Her eyes lit up brightly. He walked into the den and picked up a book, bringing it back to the sitting room, he began to read as his daughter stayed quiet with him. He read three pages, before Lily fussed at him, "What?" He asked seeing that she quieted when he spoke to her, "Do you want to hear the story as well? I fear it will be a bit over your head. This was my dark arts book when I was training for an Auror." He read to her form almost an hour before she decided she was hungry and was not interested in her father at the moment. She fussed and cried, "Alright, let's go get your mummy." He smiled, as they stood up and walked upstairs, "You're up mummy." Harry whispered as he walked into the master bedroom.

Hermione sat up with a jolt, "She's awake?"

"Yes." He said.

"I didn't even hear her up."

"Yes you did." Harry said, "I just got up before you could move. She's been up for almost an hour and a half. Woke up around midnight, and she woke Teddy up too."

"Did he go back to sleep?"

He smiled and nodded, "Yes. He had her hand before. He told me he didn't want her to be sad."

Hermione smiled, as she took her daughter, "He's a good boy."

"The best." He smiled.

"You should have woken me up. You have to work tomorrow."

"And I wanted to spend all the time I have with her. I won't see her as much."

Hermione nodded, "Well, you're off the hook tonight. Get some sleep. Your first day back to work is always the worst."

He laughed, and kissed his wife, before rolling over and closing his eyes, "Good night."

"Night." She smiled, as she brushed her hand over her daughters soft hair. She loved being woken up at two in the morning by her daughter. She never thought it was a bother or a hassle. Perhaps it was because she was a new mom, but she loved feeding her in the early morning. She was able to bond with her daughter like no other person could do so. She was the only one who was allowed to feed her for the time being. She was able to keep eye contact with the infant, getting to know her, memorizing her features. She nursed the baby and grabbed a rag, placing it over her shoulder she patted her daughters back gently as she squirmed against her mum. The baby burped and Hermione leaned her against her chest, as Lily sighed contently. Hermione smiled and ran her finger across her soft cheek, "So, are you going to go to sleep any time soon, or are we going to have to go into the other room so we don't keep daddy up? Or do you think you can quietly lay with me?"

Lily looked up at her mum with big green eyes, and smiled as she gurgled a bit, and then took her mummy's finger into her tiny fist. Hermione smiled and kissed her daughters forehead, "You are absolutely perfect." She smiled. It was another hour before Lily decided to stay asleep for the night. Hermione stood up and placed her into the bassinette, before getting back into bed with her husband. Harry instinctively pulled her against his chest in his sleep which she gladly accepted. Curling against the crook of his neck, she kissed his jaw bone before closing her eyes. Harry woke up at five in the morning groaning and muttering something about the bloody alarm clock. He carefully moved out of Hermione's grip around him. He kissed her cheek and walked into the bathroom, showering quickly and completing his usual morning routine. It felt like he had been in work all week, as if he never had a whole week off. Shaving, he heard Lily scooting in the bassinette, and he hoped that she would stay asleep for Hermione's sake. It was a long night for both him and Hermione, even though they split the hours. He walked over to Lily and covered her up with the small blanket she had kicked off. He kissed her forehead and then did the same with Hermione. She curled up against Harry's pillow, still asleep, and sighed. It was almost seven by the time he was ready to head to work. He walked down the hallway to Teddy and said good morning to him, then he apparated out of the house to work.

As Harry walked through the annex, he got many hellos, welcome backs, and congratulations. He knew that if he chatted too long he would be late to the office, so he kept his discussions short and to the point with promises that he would discuss the issues further at a time when he was not rushing to work. Ron, thankfully was already in work and waiting in their office with one cup of coffee sitting on each of their desk.

"Didn't think you were making it today." Ron smiled.

"I'm here." He yawned.

"Coffee's on your desk."

"Thanks."

"How was your last night home?"

"Lily was up at midnight, so I never got a chance to really fall asleep before that. Hermione took her at two, so I had around four hours of sleep, if that. Not to mention, I haven't had a decent night's sleep in the past week, which is going to be expected for the entire first few weeks or so."

"So how is it at night? Is she always up?"

Harry shook his head, "No, she is quite good. Last night was just a fussy night for her, and it wasn't even that she was fussy, she just didn't want to go to sleep. She will normally wake up between one and two in the morning and then will sleep till six or seven. It's not like people say, you know, that the babies cry all night and never sleep. She does, which I'm grateful for because Hermione can actually sleep a bit."

"I'm really getting nervous." Ron sighed.

"You still have a few weeks to go."

"Beginning of August. A bit over a month." He sighed again, "I mean, I was with Hermione for a bit, but it wasn't my kid. I hated seeing her in labor, but how in the bloody hell am I going to deal with my own wife in the same amount of pain?"

"I reckon the same way I did and you did for Hermione. You just… deal. It goes by fast." Harry nodded.

He shrugged, "I suppose."

"It does." Harry smiled.

"Potter, Weasley, are you both ready?" Kingsley said.

"Where are we off to?"

"Briefing meeting in ten down in room five." He said.

"Alright." Harry nodded.

Harry spent the entire day watching the clock, hoping that he could get out of the office on time today so he could get back to his family. He was worried about Hermione's first day home alone with Lily AND Teddy. It wasn't that he thought she couldn't do it, it was that he knew it would be a lot of work. The Auror's were kept busy all morning and afternoon, but the thought of his family still came into his thoughts. He couldn't wait to get home and hold his daughter. He couldn't believe he actually missed her right now. It wasn't like he hadn't seen her in hours. He was home this morning. It was the fact that he was away from his family and hated it. Finally, five o'clock came and he and Ron headed out of the office, which was a bit later than they would usually get out.

"Give my goddaughter a kiss for me." Ron said as Harry nodded.

"Come on over."

"I would, but I don't think Claire would appreciate me not coming home tonight. I'm sure there is something she needs me to get for her, that I obviously forgot." He laughed.

"Watch, she'll be at my house."

"Well if that's the case, I expect dinner at your house by six." Ron smiled.

"Any time, if you're cooking." Harry smiled, clapping a hand on his best friends back, "See you tomorrow if not sooner."

"Right." Ron said as they apparated to their homes.

Harry walked into quite a noisy house. He apparated into the foyer and heard his daughter crying. He smiled as Teddy ran right up to him, "Harry!"

"Hey Ted." He said picking him up.

"Can we go flying?"

"Not today."

"But, it's been forever!"

"Good to see you too Mate. I missed you."

"I did miss you Harry. I just want to go flying too." He said hugging him.

"Well, today isn't going to happen, but this weekend I think we can plan it."

"Ok, if you promise."

"I promise." He said, placing him down.

"Aunt Claire is here. Where is Uncle Ron?"

"He'll be over shortly I assume if Claire is here." He smiled, "Where are they?"

"In the sitting room." Teddy said, taking Harry's hand and pulling him into the room.

"What in the world are you two doing to my daughter?" Harry smiled, as he kissed his wife, and took his daughter from her arms where she instantly calmed down.

"I was getting ready to go feed her, but you took her." Hermione smiled.

"She just missed her dad." He said as he positioned her against the crook of his neck, kissing her cheek.

"She'll be rooting around for food in a minute and a half." Hermione rolled her eyes, "And you don't have the right equipment."

"No doubt." He laughed, rubbing her back softly.

"How was your first day back Harry?" Claire asked.

"Fine." He smiled, "But I of course missed my favorite people in the whole world."

"That's me!" Teddy smiled, as he climbed up onto the couch with Hermione. Harry passed Hermione back Lily as she started to look for something to eat on him. During the feeding there was a pop and Teddy jumped off of the seat and ran into the foyer, "Uncle Ron!"

"Hey mate, how did you know it was me?"

"Because Aunt Claire is here." He smiled.

"Smart kid. Where's Hermione and Harry?"

"In the sitting room. Come on!"

The Weasley's and Potter's enjoyed one another's company for yet another night.

* * *

The beginning of August came around, and Lily was up and awake at five thirty in the morning. Groaning, Hermione stood up, "I've got her."

"What in the world is she doing up?"  
"I'll ask her." Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

"It's five thirty in the morning." He groaned, "You sure you don't want me to get her?"

"No, it's alright. You got her yesterday, I'll get her today."Hermione stood up, and walked into the nursery, "Hey there baby girl." She cooed to the baby. Lily looked up at her mum and instantly smiled, "You're quite happy this morning." She smiled, "Can I ask why you are up at five thirty in the morning? This better not start becoming a trend love." Hermione took her over to the changing table and got her changed and dressed, "Do you know what today is? Today you are two months. I can't believe it! You are getting so big." She talked to her daughter as the baby gurgled back at her. She settled the two month old in her arms and walked downstairs to make herself some coffee and get the baby fed. She sat on the couch as she nursed the baby when Pigwidgeon came flying in through the open window, "Good morning Pig." She said, as the bird twittered next to her, "What do you have for me?" She took the small piece of parchment off of his leg, and did her best to open it while not moving Lily.

_~Claire's in labor. We're going to the hospital. We'll let you know what's going on. Hope to see you there. _

_Ron_

"Brilliant!" Hermione squealed as Lily looked up at her, "You are going to have a new cousin sometime today. Once you're finished we'll have to go up and let Daddy know. He's going to beyond ecstatic." She grinned, as she sat with her daughter. Hermione burped her. She placed the baby into the playpen on her stomach, something a healer told her she needed to strengthen her neck muscles, and went upstairs briefly, "Harry?"

"Hmm?"

"I got a letter from Ron. Claire's in labor."

Instantly he was awake, "Brilliant!"

"That's what I said."

"On a weekend too, the lucky father. We need to get to the hospital!"

"We have no one to watch Teddy and Lily."

"Could your mum take them for a bit?"

Hermione thought for a moment, "I'm sure they could. I just need to get some bottles made for Lils, and also get a few changes of clothes and such."

"I'll get a shower now."

"Let's wait till Teddy is awake though? I'll call my mum at seven and see what's going on."

"What time is it now?"

"Six thirty."

"Where's my daughter?"

"OUR daughter is in the playpen for the time being."

"Did she smile today?"

Hermione nodded, "As soon as I walked into the room and picked her up."

"We have a two month old." He said, standing up, stretching.

"That we do." Hermione smiled.

"I'm getting a shower." He said, as he walked into the bathroom.

Hermione went back downstairs with Lily, "Your neck is getting stronger." She said as her daughter tried to pick her head up to look at her mummy. Hermione laughed and went into the kitchen to get her breakfast ready. She heard her daughter fussing and eventually crying as she realized that she was alone. Hermione sighed and went to the playpen, normally allowing her to cry a bit, but not with Teddy upstairs sleeping, she picked her up and brought her into the kitchen, placing her in the chair so she could see her mum. She gurgled and smiled as Hermione went around the kitchen talking to her and making breakfast. Hermione knew her eyes weren't strong enough to see her clear across the room, but the sound of her voice kept the baby content. Hermione watched her daughter try to look with her huge emerald eyes for her. She gave her a big gummy smile every time Hermione came near her, "Well I am so glad you are in a cheery mood Lillian. Do you think you'll stay up till we get to Nana's house?" Hermione asked her as she gurgled back at her mummy.

Harry came into the room fully dressed, "Is Teddy up yet?"

"Do you see him up yet?" Hermione asked, as Harry kissed her, "It's only seven. Give him a bit of time."

Harry nodded, turning his attention towards his daughter who smiled brightly at him as he kissed her, "Good morning princess." He smiled, as he unhooked her from the strap of her chair and lifted her into his arms. She gurgled at him and he smiled, "Is that so? Then what happened?" He asked as the baby told him a bit of a story. She quieted against her daddy and yawned, "Mummy, it's hard being two months, did you know that?"

"Oh yeah?" Hermione smiled.

"It is. All you do is eat, sleep, and poop. Talking to Daddy apparently tires you out as well."

"Well, it usually bores the hell out of me." Hermione smiled.

"Har har." He said rolling his eyes, as he rubbed his daughters back.

"I was hoping she would stay up till we got to my mum's." Hermione sighed.

"She's not asleep yet." Harry said, as he looked down catching his daughters emerald eyes looking into his own. She smiled at him and curled her hand around his shirt.

"She will be." Hermione smiled, "Would you like some breakfast as well?"

"Please." Harry said, as Hermione cracked four eggs and scrambled them together. Using her wand she added milk and by the time breakfast was cooked, Teddy was awake and coming down the stairs. Lily was sound asleep against Harry's shoulder as Teddy came bounding in, "Good morning Teddy."

"Hi Harry." He smiled, running over to him to hug him, "Lily is sleeping."

"I know. I'm going to put her into her playpen."

Teddy nodded and kissed Lily's cheek before running to Hermione, "Can I have some eggs too Hermione?" He asked, hugging her around the waist.

"Of course." She smiled, "Go sit down."

"Thanks." He smiled, "Harry! Can we go flying today?!"

Harry shook his head, "Not today mate."

"Why?" He asked, pouting a bit.

"Because you and Lily are going to Nana's house for a bit. Hermione and I are going to be at the hospital for a bit because Claire is having the baby."

"Oh! Is it a girl or a boy?!"

"Not sure yet." Harry smiled, "You'll be the first one I tell though."

"Promise?"

"I promise. Now, can you keep an eye on Lily for us then?"

"You bet Harry!" He smiled.

"Good." He said, as he walked out of the room and put Lily down into her playpen. She curled up in a ball with her fist in her mouth as he covered her up with a lightweight blanket.

After eating, Hermione called her mum who was glad to take Teddy and Lily for the day. Harry and Hermione flooed to her mum's house with the kids, covering Lily up as they traveled. After a quick drop off Hermione and Harry apparated to the hospital, meeting Ginny and Mrs. Weasley.

"Hey Mum, Ginny." Harry smiled as he kissed Mrs. Weasley.

"Bout time you two showed. Ron's been asking if you two were here for hours!" Ginny said smiling.

"Well, we had to drop the kids off first." Harry smiled.

"How's Claire?" Hermione asked, smiling as she sat down.

"She's coming along nicely." Mrs. Weasley smiled, "I saw her about an hour ago."

"How far along?"

"Five centimeters. It's going to be a bit longer. She's been here since around three in the morning."

"She was able to wake Ron up?!" Hermione said in shock.

"Supposedly." Ginny laughed.

"She's alright though?" Hermione asked again.

"She's doing very well. I believe she took a potion for the pain." Mrs. Weasley smiled.

Hermione nodded, "She was pretty sure she would. I hope she isn't in labor as long as I was."

"She's progressing a bit faster, but not much." Mrs. Weasley smiled.

"Has Ron been out yet?" Harry asked.

"Once."

"He's a bit stressed." Ginny smiled, "Kind of looks sick, like he did before our Quidditch matches."

"No doubt." Harry laughed, "This is a bit scarier than Quidditch."

It was almost noon when Ron came out to see if Harry and Hermione were there, "Bloody hell am I glad to see you two." He said, as Harry stood up and so did Hermione. She hugged Ron tightly, "Thank god I had you to practice on Hermione."

Hermione laughed, "How's Claire?"

"She's doing well. They, the healer, said it won't be much longer. She's dilated eight centimeters. They said before two she should have the baby. She's been in labor for twelve hours already, we just didn't get to the hospital till three."

Hermione smiled, "Can I see her? Is she up to visitors?"

"I'm sure." Ron said, "As long as it's you."

"Come on Ron. You and I are going to get coffee. It looks like you need it." Harry smiled.

Hermione walked back to Claire's room and knocked softly before entering, "Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Better since the potion." Claire smiled, sitting up, "I don't know how you did it Hermione." She smiled tiredly, "I could barely handle the pain for four hours, let alone seventeen hours."  
Hermione smiled, "Fifteen."

"Still." Claire sighed, "I just feel completely…"

"Wiped out." Hermione smiled, finishing her sentence, "It's totally worth it though. As soon as you see the baby Claire, it's amazing. You forget all about the pain and the exhaustion because this little child is in the world, and he or she is the only thing that matters. I can barely remember the pain from Lily. I know it hurt, but it is all a blur, all fifteen hours."

"She's two months today isn't she?"

"Yes."

"Our kids are exactly two months apart."

"Brilliant, isn't it?" Hermione smiled.

"It is." She said, yawning.

"Can I get you anything?"

"No, thank you."

"How's Ron been?"

"Alright, but a bit jumpy. He's been waiting for you two. Been back and forth a few times, but he's doing well. I think he's just eager to have the baby, as am I."

Hermione laughed. The girls talked while the boys drank their coffee.

"You holding up alright mate?" Harry asked.

"I'm nervous." He said honestly.

"So was I." Harry smiled, "Hell, I still am."

"It's funny isn't it?"

"What's that?"

"That a few years ago, Hermione and Claire would NEVER go out of each other's ways to talk to each other, let alone see how each other are doing."

Harry laughed, "You're right, but times have changed. Ron, you're going to be a father."

He smiled, "Yeah, I am. Any words of wisdom?"

"Yeah. Don't pass out or throw up, and don't drop the baby."

"Thanks Harry." He said sarcastically.

"I'm there for you mate." Harry smiled.

"I suppose we've been down here long enough. I should go back with my wife. Thanks for coming Harry."

"I wouldn't miss this for the world." He said, clapping Ron on the back, "See you in a bit, when you're a father."

"Or before." Ron smile, hugging his best friend. They part and Harry gets Hermione a decaf coffee and Ginny and Mrs. Weasley a regular cup.

At one fifteen in the afternoon, another Weasley girl was born. Ron came out looking as if he couldn't believe he had a daughter. Cassandra Rose Weasley was six pounds two ounces, with her father's flaming red hair and bright blue eyes. Everyone was ecstatic. Mrs. Weasley smiled as she had her second redheaded grandchild, but first redheaded granddaughter. The hospital room was a bustle with all the Weasleys coming in and out at some time. Harry and Hermione sat back and let the family see her first, and then they had their turn. Claire was exhausted by four o'clock when Harry and Hermione came in. Hermione took the baby briefly from Ron, and sat down, admiring her.

"Lily seems so much bigger than her, doesn't she?" Hermione asked Harry.

Harry nodded, looking down at the baby, "She's beautiful."

Ron beaming with pride, hugged his best friend, "You'll be Cassie's Godfather right?"

Harry nodded, "I'd be honored."

"Here you go then Godfather." Hermione smiled, passing Cassandra to him.

He gingerly took her in his hands, "Phew!" He said, smiling.

"What?" Ron asked.

"You're in luck Claire."

"Why's that?" She asked him.

"She looks like you and not like her prat of a father." He smiled, "Hair and eyes, that's it."

"Same with you and Lily." Ron laughed, "Don't you dare listen to your Uncle Harry, Cassandra."

"I adore her name." Hermione smiled, "Strong name for a pure blood."

Ron laughed, "I had to keep the bloodline going somehow."

"It doesn't matter what blood line she is from." Claire scowled.

"We know." The trio said at once.

Harry walked over to the bed and handed Claire her daughter, "Congratulations." He kissed her cheek and then he and Hermione said their goodbyes saying they would see them later.

Hermione and Harry at five in the evening went to her mum's house to pick up their kids. Teddy immediately heard the pop and ran into the foyer, "Hermione! Harry!"

"Hey love." Hermione said picking up the boy, "How are you?"

"Good. Did Uncle Ron and Aunt Claire have the baby?"

Harry nodded, "They did. They have a girl."

"Another girl?!" Teddy said, "That's cool."

"And guess what?"

"What?"

"I have a Godson." He said.

"That's me." He said cutting him off.

"Right, and now a Goddaughter." Harry smiled.

"That's Uncle Ron's daughter." He smiled, "What's her name?"

"Cassandra Rose, but I think Uncle Ron's going to call her Cassie."

Teddy nodded, "When can I meet her?"

"After they come home from the hospital. In a few days." Hermione said, putting him down, "Where's Nana?"

"With Lily. She's being fussy." Teddy said.

"She's probably hungry." Hermione laughed.

"So am I." Harry said to her, kissing her cheek.

"Well you're old enough to get your own food Harry James." Hermione teased.

"Let's round up the kids and their things and get home."

"Sounds like a plan." Hermione said, thanking her mum and stepfather. They head home, cook dinner and have a quiet night at home.

Hermione got into bed next to Harry at eleven at night. Harry already told her that he would get up with the baby if she woke up. Hermione curled against Harry and kissed the side of his neck goodnight and fell asleep. Their daughter and son were growing up. Lily was already two months, and Teddy was six. Teddy would be heading into first grade come September, and that would leave Lily and Hermione. Hermione had to make a decision by the third week of September, if she would be going back to work full time at the office, or part time at home, or even quit at all. She was beginning to stay up at night worrying about her decision. She was never one to quit… but her children meant the world right now. It was a rough decision…

* * *

_A/N: So like it? Love it? Comments? Review please! Bringing home Baby in the next chapter! How's Teddy going to take it? What's up with Malfoy? Find out next time!_

_Forgive the small mistakes. I know it was a whole lot of nothing, but I needed to get the first few months down and show the whole bonding experiences. More detail in the next chapters!  
_

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter! You are all awesome! Please keep up the reviews!_

_Please Review! I love 'em! It only takes a couple seconds!_

_Stary_


	29. Holidays

_Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!!!! NOTHING AT ALL! I don't wish to get sued._

_A/N: This takes place in the life of Harry and Hermione… but you'll have to use your imagination a bit as always in fan fiction. I love to hear from you if you liked the story! Please Read and Review, but no flames. I don't feel they are necessary._

_This chapter events that occurred during the baby's first Christmas and New Years. It has everyday occurrences and Harry being completely oblivious to the feelings of his wife. _

_Thank you all for the Amazing reviews! I really appreciate them! Keep 'em up! They really help me keep up my writing quickly!!! I love reading your comments, especially my frequent readers as well as my new readers! Keep them up!_

_I have to say that I have the BEST reviewers ever! You all are amazing! Please keep them up. It helps to know what you think about my writing._

_Read, Enjoy, Review!_

HAPPY NEW YEAR!

_

* * *

  
_

"Harry?" Hermione called, as she walked down from putting Lily in her crib for a nap. It was the last day of August, and she was busy getting Teddy ready for school and also corresponding to her boss Jo in the Department of Muggle Relations.

"In the kitchen." He called back, as he began to cook the spaghetti sauce for their dinner.

She walked into their kitchen and sat on the stool at the island, facing him, "Did you think about what I should do?"

"About what?"

"About what?! About the bloody job!" She called back groaning.

"I did, and it's really your decision love."

"That is so not helping."

"Well." He said turning to her, "You have three options. Option one, quit. Option two, go back to work full time. Option three, half time, mostly spent doing work at home. What do you want to do?"

She sighed, "I just love being home right now. I don't know if I'm ready to go back to work yet… full time at least. I don't really want to quit though either. I mean I love my job. I love working, but I love being with Teddy and Lily too."

"Well, going back full time is out of the question for you then. Jo did give you the option to work from home more often, as long as you are in work once or twice a week for a period of time. You're a great asset to the job Hermione. I just really can't make this decision for you, but what I can do and will do is support your decision."

"I don't want to quit Harry…"

"So then go part time. You'll still be home with the kids, and still be able to work. That's a brilliant idea."

"Do you think?"

"Yes. It's the best possible choice for you." He smiled, "We have an office in the house for a reason. Mum, and your mum will be able to watch Lily and or Teddy if we need it. If Claire decides not to go back full time you two can even take turns watching Cassie and Lily. It will work out."

Hermione smiled and nodded, "Ok, I'll talk to Jo."

"Plus you can make your own hours I suppose."

"I suppose, as long as I get the work done on time." She shrugged.

"It's brilliant." Harry smiled, kissing her cheek, "Lily will be happy to have you home, as will Teddy and I."

"Speaking of Teddy, you better take him flying before it becomes too cold. He's been asking and asking but you haven't had a chance."

"I was thinking about doing it tonight."

"Don't think, do it." She said, forcefully, "Not too late, because school starts tomorrow, but right after dinner."

"I was planning on it Hermione."

"Alright." She said, "I can't believe he's going into the first grade. It's unbelievable."

"He's growing up." Harry nodded, "Seven years old… I can't believe it."

"Me neither." Hermione smiled, "Well not quite seven. February."

"It still is almost." Harry replied as Teddy came down, "Hey mate, you up for some flying tonight?"

"YEAH!" He said, jumping up and down.

"Right after dinner, alright?"

"Yup! Harry?"

"Yeah mate?"

"Do you think first grade is going to be hard?"

"I think you'll do fine." Harry smiled.

"Will I like my teacher?"

"I'm sure of it." He smiled, ruffling his hair.

"Where's Lily?"

"Sleeping." Hermione said.

"When's dinner ready?" He asked Hermione.

"No idea. Harry?"

"By five." He responded, "Then we'll fly around six. We can't be out late, because you have to be up early tomorrow, but it will still be worth it."

"Can we get Uncle Ron?"

"I dunno if he's going to come out tonight. Claire's mum and dad are coming over to see Cassie."

"He'll need the distraction." Hermione laughed, "I'd ask him."

"Yeah Harry ask him!"

"Alright, I'll floo him later."

"Can I go too?"

"I'm just going to call him Ted, not go over."

"Oh, ok." He sighed.

"If he doesn't come out today, we'll go over this week, alright?"

"Yup!"

Harry smiled, "Now both of you get out so I can finish cooking."

"Do you need anything?"

"No, just for you to get out so I can finish." He smiled.

Hermione nodded, "Come on Teddy, let's go play chess."

"Ok." He smiled, running out to the den where Harry's wizards chess board sat. He added the rest of the ingredients and aimed his fingers towards the pot, stirring the concoction using wand less magic. He heard his daughter fussing upstairs and he stopped cooking long enough to get her out of her crib, change her, and bring her back down. Lily stayed right with him as he cooked. She gurgled back at him, talking as Hermione had called it, and smiled at him, content to be with him, "Alright princess, you need to sit in your chair for a bit so I can finish cooking dinner." He said, as she sat in her chair smiling at him the whole time, "You're in a fabulous mood. Can I hope that tonight will be a good night of sleeping for you? Your mummy really needs it tonight." He smiled, as she reached her hand up towards him, and he gave her his finger to grab, "What are we doing? Shaking on it?" He laughed at his own joke, getting yet another smiled from the baby, "I guess I should revel in your amusement of me. Pretty soon you'll be rolling your eyes at my jokes." He smiled, running his thumb over her clenched fist. She looked up at him with big green eyes as if waiting to see if he would talk or not, "Teddy and I are going flying tonight. You will be able to come soon enough." He said, "I doubt mummy would like her precious little baby go with us when you are only three months, almost." He laughed, "I wouldn't take you either. When you get old enough to ask, you're old enough to fly, at least if mummy says you can." Gurgling she pulled his finger to her mouth, "You don't want to suck on my finger love, it's got all pasta sauce on it." He told her as he pulled his hand away from her. He loved having time with his daughter alone. He adored the looks that she gave him when she was in his arms, and how she talked to him, and most of all that big gummy smile of hers.

She stayed him through the setup of diner and then during dinner. Teddy could only talk about Quidditch and about flying with Harry tonight.

"I'll clean up tonight." Hermione smiled, as she saw that Teddy was chomping at the bit to get out for a bit.

"Thanks love. I need to get a hold of Ron anyway." Harry smiled as he walked over to the fireplace. He tossed a bit of the floo powder into the fire and waited for it to blaze green. Then he stuck his face into the fireplace, "Ron?" He called, hearing the cry of his goddaughter in the background, "Ron?"

"Hang on Harry, I'll get him." Claire called back.

Harry waited for a couple seconds until Ron knelt down in front of the fire, "Hey." Ron said.

"Hey. Checking in, how's the day going?"

Ron shook his head, "She's bloody crazy… Claire's mum that is." He whispered, "I need a break."

"Well, Teddy and I are going flying. Do you want to come?"

He thought for a second, and heard his mother-in-law tell his wife how to change the nappy appropriately, "Yes. I'll be over in a flash."

"Right. See you in a bit. Oh and Ron?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing to my goddaughter?"

"She's just tired." He laughed, "And her gammy insists that she is hungry, though she isn't. I'll be over in five."

"Right." He said, as he backed out of the fireplace, "Teddy! We're leaving in five minutes!"

"Ok!" He called back, as he ran upstairs to get his fall jacket, "Is Uncle Ron coming Harry?"

"Yes." He smiled, "He'll be over in a few minutes."

"How's Claire doing?" Hermione asked.

"Her mum was driving Ron crazy, that's all I know."

"Maybe Lily and I will floo over there later and see how it's going."

"I think she'd like that." Harry said, as he heard a pop, "Hey Ron."

"Come on Mate, I told her I'd be out for less than two hours. That means I should probably get back in one and a half."

"Can I go over Ron and see her?" Hermione asked.

"Sure. Cassie's really fussy though. Claire's a bit on edge." Ron said, "You may be the right distraction." He smiled, "Come on you lot, get your brooms."

Ron casted a disillusionment charm on the three of them and they headed out the front door of Grimmaulds Place. Hermione feeds Lily and then they head over to the Weasley House.

They live four blocks away, but floo is easier with an infant, "Hello? Anyone home?"

"In the kitchen Hermione." Claire called.

Hermione and Lily walk through the familiar hallway of the house and into the kitchen. Hermione hugs Claire and greets Claire's mum, "Hi Mrs. Watson, it's been a while."

"Hello Hermione. Your daughter is beautiful." She smiled.

Hermione smiled, "Thank you very much."

"Those green eyes are amazing."

"Yeah, she gets them from her daddy."

Lily smiled at Claire, and she walked over, "Hello Lily." She said, kissing her.

"Cassie, you are making a lot of noise." Hermione said to the baby in her grandmother's arms.

"She's being fussy." Claire sighed, exhausted with her three week old daughter.

Hermione smiled, understanding how she was feeling, "It's hard being a baby Claire, didn't you get that memo?"

"I must of missed that." Claire said, as she went to pick her daughter up again, "I've fed her, changed her, burped her, and still she cries."

"Lily did that." Hermione said, offering some comfort, "Here, let me have her, and you take Lily. Sometimes babies can feel tension and it gets them all worked up." Hermione smiled, "The first week Harry was back to work she cried and carried on for me. I felt like I was going out of my mind. It lasted from the time she woke up to the time Harry came home. He took her from me and she calmed down. That was at least until we worked out our schedule."

"I'll try anything." She said as they traded, "Come here Lily, come see me."

Hermione gently moved around with her niece as she talked to Claire, "The boys went out flying."

"I know. Ron needed it, and I wasn't going to stop him."

"Teddy was dying to go out. Harry had been promising to take him out since Lily was born, but the time never came… well, once."

"He starts school tomorrow doesn't he?"

"Yes. First grade, I can't believe it."

"Is Teddy your son?" Mrs. Watson asked.

"Yes… well, he's my husband's godson. His mum and dad died in the war, his grandmum when he was four, so we have had him for the past two years."

"How awful."

Hermione nodded, "It was." She said as she laid her cheek against her nieces soft red hair. She was still squirming and fussing. Lily was smiling at Claire as she talked, "Cassandra Rose, I don't think I have ever heard you cry this much or long." Hermione said, rubbing her back.

"I'll take her back Hermione…"

"No, it's fine. She'll quiet down." Hermione said, quite sure of herself, "Are you smiling at your Aunt Claire, Lillian?" She cooed.

"I can't believe how big she is getting. Almost three months." Claire smiled, "And my little monster…"

"She's not a monster." Hermione smiled, "Well, she has the genes to be quite the troublemaker, but we'll just hope she doesn't turn out like her Uncle Fred and Uncle George, right Cassie?" She asked, as the baby finally started to quiet down. Hermione looked down at Cassie and smiled, kissing her cheek, "She looks a lot like Ginny."

Claire nodded, "I thought so too, but Ron insists that she looks like me."

"Oh I can see her looking like you as well, but she looks like Ginny too."

"She's definitely a Weasley." Claire laughed, "There is no denying that she is not Ron's daughter."

"That's for sure." Hermione giggled.

"I wonder how the boys are doing?"

"I'm sure they are having a blast."

"Where do they go flying?" Mrs. Watson smiled.

"All around London." Claire smiled as she watched her daughter fall asleep against her Aunt Hermione.

"Is Teddy old enough to fly?"

"Harry and I have a rule that when the kids turn six they are able to pilot their own broom. He wanted them to be four, I wanted eight, so we found the medium. I am not a fan of flying and he loves it, so we compromised."

"I can't believe you got her to sleep." Claire smiled, as she looked at her daughter.

"She just wore herself out." Hermione smiled.

"Can I get anyone some tea?" Mrs. Watson asked.

"Yes please." Claire smiled.

"Hermione?"

"Please. Thank you."

Hermione and Claire sat and talk with their nieces in their arms. They both sit and talk with the girls asleep against them and drink the tea. Ron, Harry, and Teddy end up coming back to the house.

"Have I gone deaf?" Ron asked, smiling, "She's sleeping?"

"Yes." Claire said, as she maneuvered Lily on her shoulder, "Thanks to Hermione."

"I knew I kept you around for a reason." He smiled at Hermione.

"I thought it was to help you succeed in school."

"That too." He laughed.

"How was flying Teddy?"

"It was GREAT!" He said to Claire, "I love flying, and guess what? In the fall, Harry and Ron and I are going to play Quidditch. It's going to be great!"

"It will be." Claire smiled, "Maybe you can get Hermione to play as well."

"No way! Hermione doesn't play."

"She has." Harry said.

"Really?"

"Really. Right Hermione?"

"I have, but not often." Hermione smiled, kissing Teddy, "But that's why you have Ron and Harry to fly with you."

"Why do you have Cassie?"

"Because she was fussy and Aunt Claire needed to give her arms a break, so she took Lily for me. Ron, she looks like Ginny."

"She looks like Claire." He insisted.

"She's a true Weasley." Harry laughed, "Mum's thrilled having a redheaded girl."

Claire laughed, "She is."

"Well, it's almost eight, I believe we need to be heading home." Harry said, standing up. He takes Lily from Claire and placed her against his shoulder, rubbing her back to keep her quiet. Ron picked up Cassie from Hermione and cuddled her. Hermione stood up and took Teddy's hand, "We'll see you later."

"Bye." Claire smiled, "Hermione, thanks for coming over."

"I'm just a fireplace away." She smiled, winking.

"Me too." She grinned.

The Potters went back to their house and left the Weasleys at theirs., "Bath time Ted." Hermione said, "Go ahead upstairs. I'll draw the bath and then you can get in and get washed quickly. Harry, can you give Lily a bath please"

"Alright." He smiled. Lily had woken up sometime between the floo and the walking around the first floor. He walked to the sink and put the baby tub into the sink. Warming it up, he began to fill the tub and he used his wand to get her towel and pajamas. "Ok Lil, let's get you all cleaned and then fed, and HOPEFULLY you'll go to sleep and stay asleep for a little while, so mummy and I can sit and talk a bit." She kicked her feet in the water, spraying a bit of water onto him, smiling as she did so, "Doing this already? Wait till you get older, then you'll love kicking water all over me." He washed her quickly, and got her out, wrapping her in the towel that looked like a little tiger. He pulled the hood over her head.

"Good night Harry." Teddy said, running up to him, hugging him. Harry hugged him back, "Night Lily."

"Night Teddy. I'll see you tomorrow after school ok?"

"Ok." He smiled, as he waited to kiss his sister good night. Harry lied her down on the couch, quickly changing her, "I'm getting good at this Lily." He smiled brightly as she smiled back. She reached up and pulled at his glasses as he bent down to give her a kiss, "No, no, no." He said, as he unwrapped her hand off his glasses, "Don't start pulling on them. Daddy won't be able to see if you do."

Harry picked her up and lied her on his chest, putting on the television, the pair sat and relaxed. Lily was content against her father as she began to fall asleep against him. He rubbed her back in slow circles, as her breathing steadied, and her squirming slowed. He watched her as she put her fist in her mouth, something that Harry recently discovered she did when she was tired or about to fall asleep, and her eyes flickered shut. It was almost ten by the time she was asleep, which meant she would stay asleep, hopefully till around six the next morning. Harry watched the news as she slept and his wife, did whatever she was doing upstairs. He stood up at ten thirty and walked Lily to her crib. He gently placed her into the white crib and covered her with a pale lavender blanket. Turning out the lights, he walked into his bedroom, "Hermione?"

"I'm getting a shower!" She called back to him as she turned on the water.

Harry walked out of the bedroom and down to check on Teddy. He opened the door and saw his godson spread out on the bed sound asleep. He closed the door and walked back into his room, closing the door, stripped down and walked into the bathroom, "Room for one more?"

"Are you serious?!" Hermione hissed, "Teddy is right down the hall."

"And fast asleep. I locked the door, come on." He said, stepping into the spray with her.

"Are you sure he's asleep?"

"Sound asleep." He said, knowing that his wife would give into him. He pulled her close to him and kissed her deeply, "Lily is asleep as well."

"I'm not worried about her yet." She said, running her fingers through his hair.

"I figured you would need someone to wash your back." Harry smiled at her, as she pulled him into a passionate kiss, "You obviously have no problem with that."

"None at all Mr. Potter." Hermione smiled.

It was a shower that turned into an hour. Harry got into bed after their shower, and Hermione went to check on the kids, before following suite. Hermione curled up with Harry as he pulled her against his chest, wrapping his arms tightly around her, they stayed like that until five thirty in the morning when Harry got up, showered, and went to work. Hermione was up at six thirty with Lily, and seven with Teddy.

* * *

"Hermione! Did you pack my lunch?!"

"I did." She said, "Eat your breakfast."

"But what did you make?"

"Tuna."

"Ok, that's good for today, but I don't know if I will want it tomorrow."

"Then you tell me and I'll help you make it tomorrow."

"Ok." He said, shoveling food into his mouth, "Are you and Lily going to come to school?"

"Of course." She smiled, "Are you excited Ted?

"I can't wait Hermione! It's going to be so cool! Do you think Samantha will be in my class this year?"

"I don't know Teddy."

"I hope she will. I missed her this summer! I haven't seen her in ages!"

Samantha was a little blonde in his class last year who Hermione found out was a half blood. Her mum was a witch, her father was a muggle. She was Teddy's best friend last year in school.

"What about Kyle?" Teddy asked, "Do you think he will be in my class?"

"I don't know Teddy. You'll have to wait and see." She said, as he talked about his other best friend in the class.

"Vicky will be there this year!" He said excitedly.

"That she will be." Hermione laughed, "She starts kindergarten this year."

"I'll show her around."

"You are going to need to be in class." She laughed, "I'm not sending you to school to play all day."

"I know Hermione!" He said, picking his bowl up, placing it in the sink, "Can we go now?"

"Go brush your teeth and comb your hair and we'll be going. I need to get Lily changed too."

Teddy sighed, but ran upstairs, "Ok!"

Hermione walked up the steps and into the baby's room. She opened the dresser and pulled out a green and white dress, putting it on her, she placed a bow in her wisps of golden brown hair and called to Teddy, "Come on love."

"Ok!" He said, running downstairs, ahead of Hermione.

"Let's go see Aunt Fleur." Hermione said to her daughter, as she snuggled against her mummy's shoulder.

"HERMIONE!"

"I'm coming!" She called back, as they walked into hallway. Hermione put Lily into her car seat and they walk out of the house and into the car, as she locked Lily into place, Teddy buckled himself in. They drive the short two miles to school. Teddy jumped out with his backpack, and Hermione got out as well. With Lily on her hip she walked with her son up to the first grade line, where he would await his class and teacher. Fleur was already there with Victoire, "Morning Fleur." Hermione smiled.

"Good morning Hermione." She said, "Hello Lily."

Nicky reached over for Hermione as soon as he saw her. Hermione traded Lily for Nicky and hugged the one year old while calling over to her five year old niece, "Hi Victoire."

"Hi Aunt Hermione!" She said, hugging her.

"Are you ready for school?"

"Yup! Where's Teddy?"

"Over with his friend Samantha. Go say hello." She smiled, as Vicky ran to Teddy, hugging her 'bestest friend' as she called him.

"So, this school is as good as you say?"

"It's great. Teddy is very happy, and there are all sorts of magical and non-magical students here. Samantha, over there with Teddy and Victoire is a half-blood. Apparently the boy Royce sitting in line is a pure-blood. It's a nice school. You'll love it and Victoire will love it!"

Fleur nodded, and kissed Lily's cheek getting a smile from the baby, "I trust you."

"Shall we do lunch today?"

"That would be lovely." Fleur smiled, nodding, "Would you like to go out or would you like to come to my house?"

"We should go out." Hermione laughed, "It would give us a break from cooking."

"I agree." She smiled, as they heard the bell ring. Both mum's gave their kids a hug and a kiss and a wish of good luck, then the kids ran into the school, and everyone walked back to their cars, "I'll meet you on Diagon Alley at twelve then?" Fleur asked, taking her son back from Hermione, passing her niece.

"Sounds great. See you then." Hermione nodded, "That gives me enough time to get Lily down for a bit of a nap first."

"My thoughts exactly." Fleur smiled.

"See you then." Hermione smiled as she got Lily back into the car and drove home. She walked into the house and realized how quiet it was. She couldn't believe how silent it was. The only noise she heard was Crookshanks walking around the floors and Neve hooting around somewhere, "It's going to take some getting used to Lil. The quiet that is." She said. Lily babbled to her mummy and smiled brightly as they walked through the house. Hermione placed her down on her tummy to play with a couple toys with her. She and Lily played for an hour before she had enough and got fussy, wanting to eat and sleep. Hermione did just that, put her down for a nap and then got some chores done around the house and worked on a few reports that were due soon for work. It was a productive day for her. Everything she needed to get done she got done while Lily was napping, which let her plenty of time to talk to Teddy about his whole day when he came home.

* * *

By October, Hermione was quite irritable. She was moody and unreasonable at times. Harry couldn't figure out what was wrong with her. He went over to the Burrow with Lily and Teddy for a bit, to give Hermione some time alone, but that obviously was not what she wanted. Her cold stares were occurring more often and though they didn't last long, they were shown a couple times a day. He sighed as he entered the Burrow, "Hello?"

"Hello Harry." Mrs. Weasley smiled brightly, "How are you?"

"Good thanks, and you?"

"Fine, fine." She smiled, bending down to kiss Teddy hello, "Victoire's here, you might as well go see her."

"Good!" Ted smiled and ran into the other room.

She plucked Lily from Harry's arms, kissing her softly on the cheek, settling down against the chair, she rocked the baby, "What brings you here? Hermione not coming?"

"No, she's in a bit of a mood as of late."

"Why's that?"

"I don't know, she's just been grumpy. She's been shooting me horrid looks for no reason, and if I ask her what's wrong, she gets all huffy and says 'nothing'. It's annoying really."

"Maybe you aren't listening to her."

"I am. I'm not going to force her to tell me what's wrong if she doesn't want to tell me."

"Have you two been out at all?"

"Out?"

"Gone out… dinner, drinks, anything without the kids, since Lily was born?"

Harry shook his head, "No. We really haven't had a chance to. I've been so busy with work, and she has been really busy with the baby and work, it just hasn't happened."

"In four months you two haven't had a night alone?"

"Not like a date or anything mum."

"And you wonder why she's grumpy?" Molly shook her head, "Merlin Lily, your father is clueless."

"I'm not following mum."

"When I had the kids, I wanted nothing more by the second or third month to get out and spend an evening with dad. With Bill I was so involved with him, that I needed just a day away from responsibility. I was irritable, and wanted to just go out. Finally, dad took me out, and my mood changed. She needs to be away from the kids for a night, and just spend it with you."

"She's gone with the girls though…"

"No doubt, but still, it's usually with the kids, and NOT with her husband. Can I make a suggestion?"

"Get a babysitter and take Hermione out?"

"There's hope for your daddy yet." She laughed, as the baby smiled back at her, "I would of course love to babysit for the kids. Just let me know where and when."

"How about Saturday?"

"Saturday would be fine." She smiled, "What time?"

"Say five?"

"Ok."

"Don't tell her anything, because I want to surprise her."

"You have my word." Mrs. Weasley smiled.

"Thanks mum." Harry smiled.

Saturday came and Hermione's spirits had still not changed. She wanted to go out with just Harry, but every time she thought about that she kicked herself because she felt like a neglectful mother. She loved being with the kids, but still needed a break. She was biting everyone's head off at the drop of a hat. She hated feeling so moody. Harry was upstairs doing god knows what, probably working, while she was down in the kitchen cooking and cleaning. Harry walked downstairs in a nice pair of pants and a shirt. Hermione turned to him, "What are you so dressed up for?"

"You and I are going out to dinner. Go get dressed."

"What?!" She said, looking at him as if he were mad.

"I figured we could use an evening to ourselves, unless you don't want to."

"But, the kids…"

"Mum's watching them." Harry said, "I'm dropping them off in a half hour. You have an hour to get ready, starting now."

"Where are we going?"

"You're favorite restaurant. Unless you don't want to go, then I can cancel."

"No no!" She said, hugging and kissing him quickly, though her kiss lasted a bit longer than the hug, "I'm going."

"One hour Hermione!" He called up to her as he heard her run up the stairs.

"I'm going!" She called again, as she proceeded to get a quick shower.

He walked upstairs and quickly packed Lily's diaper bag, while the baby slept. He found Teddy and got him to get a few things around to keep him occupied. Which he did quite quickly. In a half hour Harry dropped the kids off, kissed 'mum' thanks and apparated back home. He waited for Hermione to come downstairs. She was quite punctual, even a few minutes early. She walked down the stairs in gray dress pants and a black silk shirt, which hid her 'baby pouch' as she called it. Harry had no complaints of her body and often told her that she was too hard on herself. She was not happy with her body yet, but was working on it. Her hair was straight and sleek, which hit midway down her back. She very rarely wore it this way, unless she was going out somewhere nice. She walked into the kitchen and Harry smiled brightly, "Hey love. You look very nice."

Hermione blushed, "Thank you. Are you ready?"

"I have been for an hour." He smiled, as he took her arm, "Side by side apparition then?"

Hermione nodded, as they walked to the foyer. Harry apparates them to the restaurant and they enjoyed a pleasant conversation. Hermione smiled most of the night, excited to be out on a date.

"So, what made you do this?" Hermione asked as she sipped her drink.

"I just figured we haven't been out of the house, just the two of us, since the baby was born, and you deserve some time away. It's been ages since we've been together."

Hermione smiled, "It has. I guess I've been a bit moody lately."

"I haven't notice." He lied.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "You've never been a good liar."

"What?"

"Harry, I've been moody."

"You've been busy with the baby, and with working from home, and with the fact that your husband is a blind git. I haven't been tuned into your feelings as of late."

"Yes you have…"

"If I had, I would have taken you out sooner." He smiled.

Hermione nodded, "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For tonight. I really needed it." She grinned.

"That's why I did it. We need to make sure that it's just the two of us going out more often. What do you say?"

"I say sure." She smiled, "I love you."

"I love you too." He said, taking her hand across the table.

Just one night turned her entire mood around. In her eyes, the entire evening was perfection. Nothing could have stopped her from enjoying this night. Nothing at all.

* * *

All too soon it was Christmas. Hermione was shocked how fast six months had gone by. Lily was turning into a little girl, and looking more like her mummy each day, with the exception of the eyes. Her hair was growing longer and she was babbling and playful all day long. She had turned into a complete daddy's girl as well. When daddy came into the room from work, or even from being somewhere away from the baby for less than five minutes, her eyes lit up and he had to immediately pick her up or talk to her in some way or she would be an unhappy baby. She was perfectly content sitting with either mummy or daddy, even when she was sad or upset. She loved her big brother too, and smiled every time she saw him. He loved playing with her, most of the time.

"Hermione?"

"Yeah Harry?" She called up to the attic.

"Where's the ornaments for the tree?"

"They should be in the box labeled ornaments!" She called back up with a smug tone to her voice.

"Funny." He called back.

"Look up in the left hand corner, that's where I put it last year." She called, as she continued to bake cookies with her daughter sitting in the highchair watching her, "You're still a bit too young for cookies love, but this time next year I'm sure I'll be sharing my cookies with you."

Lily babbled back to her mummy, "bababababab."

"I hear you." Hermione said humoring the baby.

"HERMIONE!" Harry called again.

"Your father is going to drive me mad." She told Lily as she walked to the doorway of the kitchen, "Yes Harry?"

"They aren't up here!" He called.

"They have to be up there! That's where I put them last year."

"Well fine, you come up and find them."

"Honestly." She grumbled, pulling her wand out of her pocket, "Accio ornaments!" She said, as she heard her husband jump backwards with a 'Bloody Hell!' The ornaments came floating down slowly and carefully through the hallways, down the stairwells, and she placed them on the table in front of Lily, "Sometimes, I think your daddy forgets he's a wizard."

"No. Daddy just didn't want Mummy to jump down his throat for using magic for simple household chores." He called to his wife as he walked through the foyer.

Lily, upon hearing his voice turned her head towards the door, smiling brightly, and babbled as her father walked into the room.

"Where were they?"

"Behind the boxes on the left." He said. Harry walked over and kissed Lily's cheek, "Did Mummy feed you lunch yet?"

"I was about to. Can you do it for me? There are carrots in the cupboard."

Lily banged her teething ring on her highchair, biting it as she brought it up to her mouth, "Are you ready to eat Lily?" He asked, as he walked over to the cupboard, pulling out the small jar of baby food. At her last doctor's appointment, they told Hermione that she could start feeding her vegetables, which Lily loves. She was beginning to teeth a bit, so Hermione weaned her off of the breast and she was strictly on formula. Harry tied her bib around her neck and sat in front of her. She loved carrots and Harry couldn't feed her quick enough. She was always a mess after she ate, still getting use to the swallowing of her food. She would open her mouth wide as she waited for her daddy to put more of the orange pureed food into her mouth. Harry turned to his wife, "Hermione, as soon as I am finished, do you want me to string the lights on the tree?"

Hermione watched her daughter, grab for the spoon which was dripping with carrots, and wrap her tiny fist around it, instantly turning orange. She then proceeded to rub her fist in her mouth, then cheek, then all over her hair, she smiled and shook her head, "No, I want you to give your daughter a bath."

"She doesn't need a bath… she's… Oh Lily!" He said, as he saw the orange throughout her hair.

Hermione laughed, "That will teach you to turn your back on her."

Lily looked up at her daddy and giggled, reaching for the spoon again, "No, no, no." He smiled, quickly placing the spoon into her mouth.

Teddy came running down the stairs, "Can we trim the tree yet?!"

"I have to put the lights up first." Harry said, "And before that Lily needs a bath."

"She's messy." Teddy said, smiling.

"Very." Hermione laughed, "Are you hungry?"

"Yup! Can I have a cookie?"

"After you eat lunch you can." Hermione replied.

Harry finished feeding Lily, wiped her hands off, and took her right upstairs, giving her a quick bath, dressing her, and then he brought her downstairs. Teddy was sitting on the couch with Hermione, waiting patiently as he munched on a cookie. Harry used his wand to quickly swirl the multi-colored lights onto the tree. Teddy was excited to decorate. They all spent the next hour and a half making the tree glimmer. Harry picked Teddy up and he put the angel on the top of the tree.

"Decorating apparently takes a lot out of Lily." Hermione said as she watched her daughter sleep in her baby swing.

"Apparently." Harry laughed, as put Teddy back down on the ground.

"There are more things to go on the tree." Teddy smiled, and walked over to the box.

"So, go on then." Harry smiled.

Hermione smiled as she watched the holiday spirit in her house, "Hermione, you help too." Teddy smiled, as he passed her a ball.

"You need to tell me where to put it." She said.

"Not on my half of the tree." He said, "Put it up higher."

"Alright." She said, raising on her tippy toes."

"You're going to fall into the tree." Harry laughed, as he watched his wife stretch.

"No I won't." She said, as she wanted to prove him wrong for making such an assumption. After successfully placing the ornament onto the tree she smiled and stuck her tongue out at Harry, "Told ya so."

"Teddy, I believe Hermione just turned into a six year old." He laughed, getting poked in the sides from her.

They finished the tree and sat down in front of it, admiring their work, "It's the best tree yet." Hermione said. Both boys agreed and they immediately went into the kitchen for yet another cookie. Hermione sighed, and looked at her sleeping daughter, "I'm glad you won't be the one eating me out of house and home. I'm also glad I hid the rest of the cookies."

"Hermione, do you want a cookie?" Harry offered.

"No, thank you." She smiled, as she picked Lily up from the swing and laid her in her playpen so she could be a bit more comfortable, "You, Lily, and Teddy are on your own tonight."

"Where are you going?" Harry questioned.

"Claire, Ginny, Luna, and I are going to head out shopping. I need to get a few more gifts for the holiday."

"Well then it's going to be Me, Ron, Teddy, Lily, and Cassie are on our own."

"Figured just as much." She smiled, "Just make sure that Teddy is back home and in bed by eight thirty."

"What kind of father do you think I am?" He asked, laughing.

"A wonderful father, however, I believe you and Ron tend to get caught up in your times together."

"Nah, he'll be flooing over here then."

"Just as long as he's asleep. It's a school night."

"Yes dear." Harry smiled, rolling his eyes at his wife, "So, what are you getting me?"

"Coal." She giggled, as he wrapped his arms around her waist, "You've been annoying the past few months."

"Have I then?" He asked, smiling, "Not what you told me last night."

"Harry!" She squealed, rolling her eyes, "Don't be vulgar."

"The kids aren't around."

"Still! They could be!"

Harry laughed, kissing her on the neck, "You worry too much. What time are you leaving?"

"In about twenty minutes. I'm apparating to Ginny's and then we are heading to the stores'."

"What are you getting?"

"I have a couple things for Teddy and Lily to get still. My mum and mum, Jake, and dad are all finished. Um, I got the Weasley's their gifts, but I need to pick up Julie something. Oh and of course you, Ron, Claire, and Cassandra I need one more thing for."

Harry nodded, "Well, enjoy yourself."

"Thanks." She smiled. He winked at her and went back into the kitchen for his third cookie, "Get away from the cookies Harry James!"

"Or what?" He asked, opening the cupboard.

"I'll hex you."

"Fine." He smiled, as he ate a cookie, "Go on then."

"Eat them all… you won't have any left for Christmas."

"It's only a week and a half away." He rolled his eyes.

"You drive me crazy at times."

"But you love me anyway." He said, handing her a cookie.

"Alright, I'm leaving." She said, "Don't forget to feed the kids."

"This is me you're talking about." He rolled his eyes.

"I know." She smiled, "I'll see you later." He kissed her, and then she went to the stairs, "Bye Teddy!"

"Bye Hermione!" He said, running down to hug her. She looked in on her sleeping daughter and then apparated out to meet up with the girls. Hermione was in for a surprise when she apparated in and she heard a man's voice coming from the kitchen, "Hello?"

"In the kitchen!" Ginny called back as Hermione walked through the small flat and into the kitchen.

"Hey Gin." She smiled, hugging her best friend.

"Hi. Oh, this is Aidan. Aidan, this is one of my best friend's Hermione."

"Pleasure." He smiled, shaking his hand.

"Mine as well." Hermione smiled, "We are going shopping right?"

Ginny nodded, "Yes. Aidan just stopped in for the morning into the afternoon."

"Well, if you two want to stay at home…"

"Nonsense. I will not stand in the way of her going out with friends." Aidan smiled.

"Your family know?"

Ginny shook her head, "No, well Ron does, but only that I have been dating someone… not who it is. They have never met him."

"Are you coming for Christmas?"

"We haven't gotten that far in planning yet." Aidan smiled, "We'll see."

"How's my Lily?"

"She's good. Sleeping last time I checked."

"And Teddy?"

"Anxiously awaiting Father Christmas" Hermione laughed, "Trying his best to be well behaved."

"How's that working out for him?"

"Could be better." Hermione laughed.

"Your children?" Aidan asked.

"Yes. I have a six month old daughter, and Teddy is six, who is my husband's godson. He has lived with us for about two and a half years. His parent's died in the war."

"What are they doing today?" Ginny asked.

"Going over to Ron and Claire's. Speaking of Claire, where is she?" Hermione asked, "I figured she'd be the first one here."

"She was running behind. Cassie was apparently being a bit fussy, but she'll be here in a few moments. Luna is due here any time."

"Speaking of Luna." Hermione said turning to the pop that occurred in the living room.

"Hello!" Luna smiled, walking over to the girls.

"Hi Luna." Hermione smiled, kissing her friend on the cheek, "It's been a while. Are you well?"

"I am very well, and you?"

"Wonderful." She smiled, "Hello Ginny."

"Hi Luna." Gin smiled, "Luna, this is Aidan."

"Nice to meet you." She smiled, shaking his hand.

"You as well." He said, eyeing the strange girl in front of him.

"Where's Claire?"

"Late." Ginny smiled, "If she doesn't come soon we'll go get her."

The girls wait another ten minutes for Claire who arrived late. Aidan had left as soon as Luna arrived.

"Sorry ladies." Claire said, looking a bit flustered.

"Alright then?" Ginny asked her sister-in-law.

She nodded, "Cassandra's just been really fussy today. I don't know what's going on with her. She didn't nap really, she was up through the night, she'll eat, but won't want too much."

"Teeth?" Hermione asked.

"At four months? I hope not." She shrugged, "But perhaps."

"Lily's teething, but she has not been too cranky yet. I'm not looking forward to when they start to push through her gums." Hermione sighs.

"Well, let's go because I still have to get gifts for all my brothers." Ginny sighed, "I'm going to be broke by the end of this trip."

"Does Aidan know how big your family is?" Luna asked.

"Not yet. I really haven't talked to him about my family. His family is the exact opposite of mine."

"How so?" Claire asked.

"His parent's are both healers in Ireland, he has only one brother and one sister, they are extremely well off, he lived in a manor outside of the city with grounds that are rather expansive, and well, he's just the opposite." Ginny sighed.

"And you're worried to have him meet yours?" Hermione asked, a bit shocked.

"Not worried, just not sure if he is ready to meet my family yet. I'm not sure if he's ready to be introduced to the Weasley Clan yet."

"If he likes you, he'll like your family." Claire smiled.

"Claire, you were married into this family. Did you like them at first?"

"Well… I liked most."

"Most. You do remember how nervous you were to have all eight, including Hermione and Harry, to like you. My mum and dad as well."

"It was difficult, but I loved your brother too much to give up."

"Well, I'm not sure where Aidan is going, and after Draco, I really don't want to rush into showing him off yet."

"I'm sure Aidan will NOT turn out like Malfoy." Hermione said as she spat out his name.

"I know that, but the boys will be more likely to be a bit less likely to have a new guy in their sights. I mean, you saw how Ron was Hermione, when I told him about Aidan. He didn't even meet him yet."

"Ron's like that though…"

"And Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, but Percy is the only one who wouldn't care, I believe."

"It will be fine." Hermione reassured the redhead, "He seems like a nice enough guy who is quite into you."

"Thanks Hermione, but still I'm leery."

"Be leery, but don't worry." Claire smiled.

"You're no help at all." Ginny groaned, laughing.

"It will be fine Gin." Hermione assured the girl.

"I know. Come on girls, let's go." She said, as they got into the car and drove to Muggle London.

Luna was wandering around looking for anything she could get for her beau. She and Neville had become fairly chummy over the past few years and started officially dating within the past year. Hermione was thrilled about the news, and a bit shocked, as were the rest, since Luna is a bit strange and Neville is a bit clueless. "So how's Neville?" Ginny asked.

"He's doing wonderfully." She smiled dreamily, "He really is enjoying his training for a herbologist."

"I'm glad to hear that." Hermione smiled, "He was quite good at Herbology. I actually had to go to him once for a question. I believe I shocked the hell out of the poor boy."

"Probably wanted to hex yourself for having to ask someone else for help." Ginny giggle.

"Oh hush!" Hermione laughed, rolling her eyes, "I owed him one of my papers. If it wasn't for him…"

"You would have gotten a E instead of an O?" Ginny teased.

"NO!"

"But you did get an O?"

"I did." She blushed.

"Figured." Ginny laughed, "Hermione, our perfectionist."

Hermione nudged Ginny and laughed as they continued on their way, "Any talk of marriage Luna?" Claire asked.

"Not much as of now, but I'm really not rushing anything."

"That's the way to be. You want to make sure that he is the true one for you."

"He is. I know that. I just don't need to be married yet. I'm ok with dating him for the time being until that occurs." She said dreamily.

"That's good." Hermione smiled.

"Are you two coming to The Burrow for Christmas?"

"Neville and I will make an appearance. We just don't know when. I have to go with him to visit his parents, and then over to his Gram's house, but after that, or before, we'll be there."  
"Good." Hermione smiled.

"When are you and Harry coming?"

"Around two. We need to go to brunch with my family first. My mum always has it. Then once we're done that, we'll head to the Burrow. I'm actually looking forward to both stops this year. A lot of my family haven't seen Lily for a while, nor Teddy. It will be nice. I'm the only one with a baby so far, so it will be full of excitement."

Shopping went on for hours and by the time Hermione came home everyone was in bed. Hermione checked on the kids at almost midnight and went in for a quick shower and then she went to sleep, only to be woken up at six by her bright eyed daughter.

* * *

Christmas Eve came and Lily was extremely fussy. Her teeth hurt and she was not a happy baby. She only wanted her parents to hold her and if they put her down she would cry. She slept more than usual, and wanted nothing to do with anyone else. Christmas day was no better, it was actually worse. She woke up at five thirty, after not going to sleep till after midnight, and would not go back down. Harry woke up with her and allowed his wife to sleep in. He heard her cries and went in to get her, before she woke up Teddy. The six month old curled against his neck as he walked around the bottom floor, making coffee for himself and his wife, when she woke up. He gave Lily her morning bottle and fed her the cereal which she ate half of. He gave her a frozen teething ring which she bit, but it offered little comfort. She was tired, but wouldn't sleep, "I know it hurts Lil." He said, rubbing her back as her green eyes filled with tears. He checked her forehead with the back of his hand, happy that she wasn't fevered. They went into the sitting room and rocked in the chair, as she looked up at him. The presents were scattered around the tree. Harry closed his eyes again as he rocked her. Sometime between six and six thirty they both fell asleep, only to be woken up again at seven by the cry of his daughter in his arms, "Not going to be a good day is it Lily?" He asked her, sighing, "That's alright. I can't blame you for not being happy. Teething is not something that is fun." He kissed her forehead and she snuggled against his neck, closing her fist around the flannel fabric of his housecoat, her other fist in her mouth biting as her teeth tried to make their way through her soft, sore, gums. He heard footsteps pound down the upstairs hallway and into his bedroom, "Hermione! It's Christmas come on!" Teddy squealed as he woke her up. Within five minutes the pair were walking downstairs to the sitting room.

Hermione greeted her husband and daughter with a 'Happy Christmas', taking Lily from Harry's arms, she settled down on the couch. Teddy ripped into the packages as Hermione helped Lily with her few presents that were wrapped. The other presents were unwrapped so she could just play if in fact she was up to it. They were finished their opening within an hour, and Teddy, to his delight, was happy to have a new and a bit faster broom. His new one wasn't built for learning Quidditch. Harry had promised him that this spring he would start showing him and teaching him Quidditch. Hermione smiled, as he was excited about every present from the books to the broom he received. Lily as expected, lied against Hermione as she watched her toys, clothing and books be opened by her daddy. Harry gave her a toy that made lots of noise. She watched her daddy play with it, through the safety of her mummy's arms. She fussed and whined a bit, but mostly stayed quiet against her neck.

"Harry, can we go flying?"

"No mate, we need to go to Nana's house for breakfast at nine."

"But it's only eight thirty!"

"And I'm not about to have you get all dirty."

"Can we go out later? At the Burrow?"

"Perhaps." He said, smiling.

"Ok." He said.

Harry went and took Lily from Hermione, so she could shower and dress. He got Lily into her green and black dress, that matched her eyes perfectly. The top was velvet and black, the bottom silky and green. She fussed when she realized that she wouldn't be held during this chore. He talked to her, kept her from crying much, changed her, and picked her right back up. Next was trying to talk his rambunctious godson into wearing a complete suit and tie. After several minutes, and a lot of bribing, Teddy was in a suit and tie with a horrid look on his face, "It's uncomfortable."

"It's necessary."

"I hate ties Harry." He frowned, pulling at his neck.

"Well get use to it, because when you get to Hogwarts you'll be wearing one for a long time."

"And it makes Hermione happy." He said, as Harry fixed his tie.

"Yes, it makes Hermione very happy. Now, I have to get ready. Go ahead down and play." He smiled.

"Ok." He replied, as he ran down the stairs.

Harry walked into their bedroom and put Lily down on the bed, much to her dismay. Realizing her daddy wasn't picking her back up she began to cry. Harry propped her between pillows, making sure that even though she could and would roll over to look at him more, she wouldn't fall, "You're fine Lillian." He said to his daughter as she screamed and carried on. He went into their massive closet and searched for his suit. When he came out, Lily was lying on her stomach, with her head lifted up, crying, "I need to get dressed, you can wait." He said to her.

"What are you doing to my daughter?" Hermione asked as she came out with a towel wrapped around her body.

"Your daughter? She's irritated that she's not getting her way. I'm getting dressed."

"She's not feeling well at all is she?"

"I dunno. Ask her." He said, sarcastically.

"I can only imagine what her mouth feels like."

"We'll give her some brandy later."

"We will NOT!" Hermione said.

He laughed, "I'm just kidding."

Hermione grabbed her wand off the dresser and dried her hair. She put the serum into her hair and waited for it to de-curl itself, "Is Teddy dressed?"

"He is."

"In a suit and tie?"

"Yes."

"Good. Thank you." She smiled.

"The only thing you have to is choose a bow to go into Lily's hair and fix it how you would like it. Oh and of course get dressed. I'm not sure if our mum's would appreciate your attire, though I find nothing wrong with it." He smiled, as he sat down next to Lily on the bed to put his shoes on. She quieted down for a few moments being so close to one of her parents. Rubbing her eyes, she fell asleep on her parents' bed, exhausted from the pain, waking up at five thirty in the morning and crying. Hermione pulled on her velvet knee length dress and a pair of black shoes, before going into the bathroom to finish her hair and do her makeup, "Harry?"

"Hmm?"

"I figured we'd drive to my mum's, and then floo to the Burrow later.

"That's fine." He smiled.

By nine thirty, they were in the car and driving to Hermione's mum's house, with Lily asleep in her car seat. She woke up as they pulled into the driveway, which was already crowded with cars. Teddy and Harry walked up to the door with Hermione who had Lily in her arms. They walked into the house which was full of noise. Lily shyly put her head down against Hermione's neck as several people came to say hello and get their first view of the new baby. Lily stayed quiet while she was in Hermione's arms, chewing on her fist to stop the ache in her gums.

"There are my grandchildren." Kate smiled, hugging Teddy and kissing Lily on her cheek. She buried her face deeper against her mum's shoulder, as Hermione patted her back, "Not happy today, are we?"

"No, she's been miserable. Her teeth are coming in." Hermione sighed.

"Well, did you give her anything?"

"Tylenol this morning, but it hasn't done much. It just made her sleep a bit."

"Well, come see Grandmum love." She said, as she pried the baby out of her arms.

"She's been really fussy mum…"

"I can handle a little crying."

"She cries a lot." Teddy said.

Kate smiled, as she felt her granddaughter tense, "None of that."

Lily's face scrunched up and she screamed, wanting to be back with her mummy and daddy. Kate tried to console her granddaughter

"What in the world are you doing to her Katie?" Jake asked, as he hugged his step-grandson and his stepdaughter and shook his stepson-in-law's hand.

"I'm not doing anything." She said, smiling, bouncing the baby a bit.

Jake kissed the baby and shook his head, "Well she is certainly not happy."

"She's teething." Hermione sighed, "She's been crying as soon as Harry or I put her down for even a second."

"Has she had a fever yet?" Her mum asked.

"No, not yet. She's just been, well, very clingy." She sighed.

Kate smiled at her daughter, "You were the same way when you were sick or teething. No one compared to your mum or dad." She passed her back to Hermione, and instantly Lily quieted down, clinging to her dress, her free fist in her mouth again, "Come on Teddy, I have a couple presents for you." Kate smiled, "Would you like them?"

"Yes please!" He smiled, as he followed 'Nana' into the sitting room, followed by Harry and Hermione. Lily was cooed over and kissed. Every time she tried to be held by someone else,n she cried until she was back with her parents. Hermione apologized to whoever was holding her, explaining that she was teething. They ate brunch, and opened presents under the tree. Sometime during brunch, around noon, Lily fell asleep on Harry's shoulder. He walked upstairs to Hermione's old bedroom and placed his daughter in the crib that was always set up for her. He covered her up and walked out and back down to the party, "Hopefully she'll stay asleep for a while." He said to his wife. She nodded in agreement as they stood in the empty kitchen.

"She's going to be a mess tonight at the Weasley's."

"She'll be a bit better." Harry assured her, "She knows everyone there better. She's meeting a lot of your family for the first time."

"I suppose, but you saw how she was with my mum."

"True, but still." Hermione replied, "I hope she sleeps for a while."

"Well if she is still asleep when we have to leave, I'll leave you the car, you stay with your family and we'll apparate over to the Burrow."

"How are you going to manage that? The only place in here you CAN apparate to is in my father's study in the attic."

"I've done it before." He smiled.

"True. Alright, that's fine."

"Unless you want me to stay."

"No, I agree, we need to get to the Burrow on time, at least one of us. I just don't want to wake her up."

"Definitely not."

"Harry, when are we going?"

"At two." He told his godson, "You and I are going to apparate over if Lily isn't up yet."

"I want to fly my broom."

"You will." He laughed, "Are you bored?"

"Not really."

"Well, you have a ton of kids your age to play with."

"I know, but still." He said, "I can't be myself."

Hermione nodded, "I felt the exact same way my whole life, around my cousins that is."

"It's ok Hermione. I know your family are muggles." He smiled.

Hermione laughed and hugged him, "Go play."

"Ok." He replied and ran out of the room to play with a few of her younger cousins.

At almost two, Lily still was sleeping, so Harry and Teddy said their goodbyes and quietly went upstairs to the den, where they were able to apparate out. Harry checked on Lily once, before they proceeded to the top floor. They apparated over to the Burrow into a room full of chatter, "Hey Harry." Fred said, clapping him on the back, "Happy Christmas."

"You too." Harry said.

"Happy Christmas Uncle Fred." Teddy smiled, as he got picked up and thrown over his shoulder.

"Happy Christmas Ted. Did you get everything you wanted for Christmas?"

"Yup and I got a broom! One that I can learn Quidditch on!"

"Did you bring it?!"

"No, Harry can you get my broom?"

"Why?"

"Why?! Why you ask?" George asks as he came into the room, "Because you prat, we're getting a pitch going as soon as Ron and Bill arrive."

"And if Teddy is going to play, he needs some practice first."

"You best grab yours as well." George smiled.

"Right, I'll be back in a pop." Harry said and apparated away.

"So what position do you want to be today Teddy?"

"Um… probably chaser. I can catch the ball and throw it."

"We'll let you and Victoire play a bit and then we need to get a hard game going. You understand right?"

"That's ok." He smiled, "Harry!"

"Yeah?" He said as he came back with two brooms in tow.

"I get to play with you first then you are going to have a real game."

"Sounds good." He smiled, walking into the kitchen to find his mum, "Hey mum. Happy Christmas."

"You too love." She said, kissing his cheek, "Happy Christmas. Happy Christmas Teddy!"

"Happy Christmas Grandmum." He said, hugging her.

"Where are Hermione and Lily?"

"Lily's asleep still at her mum's house so Hermione hung back until she is up. She had a rough two days. Her teeth are bothering her."

"Well, after dinner, I'll see what I have to make a potion to stop that."

"That would be wonderful."

"Not sure if I have anything to make but I'll see."

"Thanks mum."

Ron came shortly after Harry arrived and then came Bill. Ginny was going to be late because she and Aidan would be going to his family's house earlier. Molly already gave the boys a fair warning about treating this one with respect, to what Fred and George turned to her and said, "Mum, we'll treat this one as well as we treated the others."

Harry had taken Cassie from Claire earlier, with a simple, "Give me my goddaughter please." She laughed and passed her over to him and she gave him a big smile. She was given back to her mum when all the boys and Victoire went outside to play Quidditch. Vicky was a natural as was Teddy. They had fun catching and playing the game for a half hour, when the divided up and began a real pitch. Julie and Jenna, Fred and George's wives also decided to play. Fred and George ended up eloping one day out of the blue, successfully pissing off their mum, but it was expected. Neither one of them wanted a huge wedding after a long engagement. So the teams broke up as followed:

Ron, Harry, George, and Jenna and on the other team was Fred, Julie, Charlie, and Bill. The pitch lasted for twenty minutes, before Ginny and Aidan arrived. Fleur and Ellie introduced themselves as the new boy came into the house. Claire had already met him, just said hello again.

"Everyone's outside in a pitch." Molly smiled, "I'm sure they would love to have another person on their team."

"Come on Aidan." She smiled, "Quidditch."

"Alright." He agreed. They walked out to the pitch and he saw a sea of redheads, "And they are?"

"The rest of my brothers." She said, shrugging her shoulders. "I told you I had a big family."

"You did, but I didn't expect that many." He said eyes wide as they dove in the sky. Ginny shrugged, "I know, I just didn't know how to say, I have six brothers. Up there are Ron and Charlie are the keepers. The nightmares up there doing the beating are Fred and George, and Bill is flying around across from Harry. Percy isn't here yet, but he is older than the twins, but younger than Charlie and Bill. Harry is basically my eighth brother, Hermione is like my sister, you met her. The others in the sky are my sister-in-laws."

"Hey, Ginny! You're on our team." Charlie called down to his kid sister, "Grab your broom and get up here!"

"Um, I'm not sure…" She said looking at Aidan, "Do you want to fly?"

"Sure." He said, "Though I'm a bit rusty."

"It's alright."

"I guess we have the other guy then." George called, "Get him a decent broom Gin."

"I will." She said, pulling his hand to join her in the broom shed, "You're team is Harry, Ron, George, and Jenna. Ron's keeping. George is beating, Jenna is chasing, and Harry is seeking. You'll be a chaser as well."

"That's fine." He smiled, "I'm better at chasing anyway."

"Don't let them rouse you."

"It's all part of the game Ginny. I can take it and I can give it."

She laughed, "Oh and by the way, I'm the baby."

"And the plot thickens." He said, kissing her cheek, "Come on."

Ginny and Aidan join the pitch, "Gin, you're chasing." Bill said as she nodded.

"So who is he?" Fred asked.

"My boyfriend, Aidan." She said, "Please be nice to him. I really like him."

"No promises." Fred smiled, winking at her.

Groaning Ginny grabbed the quaffle from her sister-in-law and off she flew dodging the large bludger that was after her. She scored easily on Ron and winked at George.

"She's good." Aidan said amazed at his girlfriend's ability.

"She's learned from the best." Jenna smiled.

"Yeah, me." Harry laughed and set off after the snitch.

They played until they got the snitch which took almost an hour. During that time, Hermione came to the house immediately engulfed in hugs and kisses. The baby cowered against her neck still looking sleepy after her two and a half hour nap. She refused to go to anyone and cried if someone even looked as if they would pick her up.

"She doesn't look too happy." Claire said, kissing the baby on the cheek.

"No, she's not. She's downright miserable. She's teething." Hermione sighed, "My husband and son here?"

"Vicky and Teddy are playing upstairs and everyone else is outside playing Quidditch."

"That didn't take them long."

"Bout thirty minutes after they came in." Fleur stated, sitting next to her 'sister-in-law'.

Molly, not caring walked up and said, "Let me see my granddaughter."

"She's really clingy mum."

"No bother." She smiled, plucking the baby out of her arms, and cuddling her, with a kiss on the cheek, "Oh now hush, you're fine." She told the baby as she began to cry, "Would you like to see some Quidditch?" She asked her as she walked her outside with a warming charm placed over the pair of them, "We can see daddy then, and give mummy's arms a break." Molly and Lily walked out the side door and into the field, where she talked to the crying baby. She pointed to her father who was walking towards the house with his broom slung over his shoulder. He walked up and kissed his daughter's cheek, as she instantly reached over to him, clinging to her shirt while still in her grandmum's arms. He took her as she sobbed, and leaned against his neck, as he kissed her forehead, "Still miserable I see." He groans, "Not even going to grandmum now?"

She continued to cry as he walked back into the house with her. He kissed his wife hello and sat down in the chair next to her as their daughter slowly quieted down. She watched everyone, with barely a smile, until her godfather came up to him, "Hey Lily." He said, "Come see me."

"Ron, she's not going to go quietly." Hermione said, warning him.

"Sure she will. Come on love."

Harry gave him his goddaughter. She started to fuss a bit, but decided that her Uncle Ron wasn't so bad to be with. She leaned her head down against his neck and stayed quiet, "Told you." He said to Hermione.

"I don't believe it…" Hermione said.

"She loves her Uncle Ron, don't you? You are my favorite goddaughter."

"She's your only goddaughter." Ginny said rolling her eyes.

"Which makes her my favorite." Ron replied, "By the way, who's that?"

"Aidan, he was on your team."

"I know that. Boyfriend?"

"Yes." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Fresh meat." The twins grinned.

"Fred, George, don't even think about it." Ginny groaned.

"Well dear sister, then I believe you…"

"Better introduce us then." Fred said, finishing his twin's sentence.

Ginny looked at Hermione and then nodded, "Fine." She went into the kitchen and pulled Aidan back into the lion pit, "Aidan, that's Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron and Harry. You know the girls. Lily is my niece, along with the other nieces and nephews running around the house."

"Nice to meet you." He said pleasantly.

"You as well." Bill said, shaking his hand.

Ginny cringed as her brothers found out every little detail about the new boy who had suddenly stolen their baby sister's heart.

"Shall I do it or do you want to?" George asked Fred.

"I believe we both should."

They leaned over and looked at him, lowering their voice, "Keep in mind that there are six of us… well eight of us and one of you. If you hurt her in any way, we will make your life a living hell."

"I don't plan on hurting her in any way. So nothing to worry about."

"Besides, you lot will make his life a living hell anyway." Charlie laughed.

"Fred and George, get in here." Molly called to her sons, "I need some help."

"Right mum." Fred said, standing up and walked into the kitchen getting a firm warning from their mum about any jokes they were or would be playing, "Mum, we're twenty eight years old."

"Going on eight." She replied, "I mean it."

"Right mum." They said, leaning down to kiss her cheek.

Harry and Ron spent their time talking about what was going on at the office while holding each other's daughters. Cassie giggled at her Uncle Harry while Lily sat contently in her Uncle Ron's arms for the moment. They all enjoyed dinner and then it was present time. Lily at that time decided that crying would be the best thing to do and was basically inconsolable as her mummy held her. Harry stood up and picked her up out of Hermione's arms and walked her upstairs where it wasn't as loud. He hoped that it would calm her down. Harry walked up and down through Bills old room, which was now the children's room when they stayed overnight. She cried and he sat with her. She bit down on her fist, as tears flowed down her face. A half hour later, she quieted down, and stared up at her daddy with green eyes, "That's better." He said, "No reason to cry so much. I know your mouth hurts, and I wish I could do something for you, but I can 't. Do you think that you'll go to sleep a bit or will you stay quiet?" She looked at him and the pair walked back downstairs. Hermione had opened up Lily's presents and for the second time at night, Lily smiled. Hermione showed her how to play with a toy which she did from her daddy's lap.

* * *

At two thirty, Harry and Hermione were awoken by the screams of their daughter. The cry was something that they were not use to and they both bolt out of their beds and into the nursery, throwing on the light, Hermione reaches in and picks up their distraught daughter, "She's burning up."

"She's teething."

"That doesn't make her alright." She said kissing her daughters forehead, "Where is the thermometer?"

"In the bathroom, I'll get it." He said. Returning they stuck the thermometer in her ear and waited for the five seconds for the temperature to register. "40 degrees." He frowned.

"What do we do?"

"Dunno." He sighed, "Do we have anything to give her?"

"It's in our bathroom on the top shelf. I have baby Tylenol. Downstairs in the middle drawer, I have the dropper."

"Which middle drawer?"

"The one by the sink."

"Hermione there are seven middle drawers that have miscellaneous items in them. Which drawer?"  
"Never mind, I'll get it." She said as she felt annoyed at Harry, though she was more fearful for her daughter than anything. She passed Lily to Harry and went quickly downstairs to the kitchen, grabbing the needed item and went right upstairs to give the baby her medicine. Hermione filled the dropper and did her best to get the baby to take it. She spit out the first round of it, but the second, she took it. Hermione took her back from Harry and sat down with her. Still crying, she clung to her mother's shirt, as Hermione felt the need to hold back her own tears, "Go back to sleep. You need to be up in a few hours for work."

"Hermione…"

"We'll be fine." She sighed.

Knowing better than to argue with her, he went back into their bedroom and listened to his daughter's cries as he tried to sleep again.

Hermione sat with Lily in her room until five in the morning. Lily would doze off and then wake herself up by crying. Hermione did all she could to keep the baby comfortable, but it didn't help. Finally, when Lily slept for more than fifteen minutes straight, Hermione decided to try yet again to put her into her crib. She had hoped that the medicine kicked in and she would sleep for a bit. She walked into her room just as Harry's alarm went off. Hermione crawled into bed, as he woke up, "She sleeping?"

"I hope for a bit." Hermione yawned.

"Her fever break?"

"Not even a bit." She sighed.

"Do you want me to stay?"

"No, you need to go to work." She yawned again, "She'll be alright."

"And will you?"

"I'll be fine. I just feel so helpless. I can't do anything for her. She is miserable."

Harry pulled on his clothes and went into the bathroom brushed his teeth and hair, feeling more guilty than ever for having to leave Hermione with Lily. He wished he could help out, but he had to work. Walking out of the bathroom, he kissed his wife goodbye and told her he'd be home on time. She told him not to worry about it and got as much sleep as she could before Lily woke up crying yet again at seven. Hermione was irritable running on only three hours of sleep that night. She was exhausted and nervous because the fever hadn't broke yet. She called her mum at the office to ask what to do, and she told her to wait it out, which wasn't want she wanted to hear. By noon, Hermione sent Teddy downstairs to play, while Hermione did everything in her power to comfort her daughter, Lily was inconsolable. Hermione did everything she could think of to comfort the baby. She rocked her, walked with her, kept her warm, and talked to her softly. "I know you don't feel well Lily, and I wish I could make you feel better. Those teeth are hurting you, you are burning up, and you don't know what to do, though, I don't either." She said to her, as she got her to quiet down a bit, but still had tears, "You know, I've read almost every baby book I could find, and still it's nothing compared to what I am doing now. They don't know you do they? It feels like when I had to take flying lessons in Hogwarts. It's flying all over again, and I'm sorry. I wish I could make you feel better Lily, I wish I could help you, I do, but I don't have the answer right now." Finally, when Lily began to cry again, Hermione broke down as well. Silent tears flowed down her cheeks as she stared down at her daughter, who was still crying, even louder than before. Hermione felt like a failure at the moment and decided that joining her daughter in tears would be the right thing to do. After crying a bit with her daughter, she stood up, took her temperature again, seeing that it hadn't change, she went to the floo to call Ginny, "Gin?"

"Hang on Hermione." She called, as she walked from the room, "Hey, are you ok?"

"Yeah, just tired. Listen, are you busy?"

"No, Aidan and I are just taking the day to relax, why what's up?"

"Lily has a high fever and I don't have the items to make the reducer potion. Could you possibly go see if mum has any?"

"Of course." She said, "What do you need?"

Hermione listed the items and stated, "I'll make it here, I just need the ingredients."

"Sure, I'll be over as soon as I have them. I'll apparate now."

"Thanks Gin."

Within a twenty minutes, Ginny and Aidan were there with the potion, "Mum says to only give her a tablespoon. She won't need more than that. It's also not going to drop it completely, just make it not as high."

"Thanks Ginny for doing that."

"Here, let me take her, while you mix it." She said, trying to help her stressed out friend.

Hermione nodded and passed Lily to her, where she instantly cuddled against Ginny's neck, too sick to care who was holding her, "She's hot."

Hermione nodded, and walked into the kitchen, "Too hot for my liking. 40 degrees is very high."

"It's no fun getting those teeth is it Lily?" Ginny asked her niece, kissing her forehead. Aidan sat down next to her on the couch, "Hermione? Where's Teddy?"

"Downstairs playing."

"I'll take him with me if you want. We can go flying or something."

"He'll be fine. Harry and Teddy are going to be going out later I believe."

Ginny nodded, and rubbed the baby's back, "Maybe we can talk mummy into taking a nap while we're here. What do you think Lil?" She looked up at Ginny through glassy eyes, dulled with fever, and clung to her like a second skin.

"Did your mum say how long it will take?"

"Stir it for twenty minutes while it's cooking on the stove, and let it cool for ten."

Setting the stirring to magic, she walked back into the room. Seeing her mummy, Lily immediately began to cry and reached out to her. Hermione sighed picking her back up, looking exhausted. She leaned her daughter against her shoulder and once again fought back tears of exhaustion.

"I suppose her crying would take toll on you." Ginny said, "Do you want to get some rest? I can watch her for a bit."

Hermione shook her head, "I couldn't sleep even if I tried."

"Hermione, I'm hungry, can we have lunch?" Teddy called from the kitchen as he walked towards his guardian, "Hi Aunt Ginny."

"Hi Teddy. How are you?"

"Good. Lily is sick."

"I know. I told Hermione to go to sleep, but she won't."

"Harry said it's because she's stubborn." He giggled, getting a smile from Hermione.

"Is that so? Well, Harry and I are going to have a talk when he gets home." Teddy giggled some more and asked about food again, "Alright." She said and stood up, "Maybe your sister will go to Aunt Ginny again while I make you something to eat. Are you two hungry?"

"I don't want to impose." Aidan said.

Ginny laughed, "Imposing? Here? Not bloody likely. I'm family. Sure Hermione. Anything would be fine. Thanks."

"No problem." She said, passing Lily back to Ginny. Lily stayed quiet in her Aunt's arm, as Hermione made lunch. Hermione forced her to take the potion before they sat down to eat, and she stayed quiet in her playpen, eventually falling asleep as her temperature magically dropped to 39 degrees, still high, but it relaxed Hermione a bit.

"You have quite an interesting name Hermione. Any reasoning for it?" Aidan asked.

"My father loved Shakespeare." Hermione smiled.

"Any siblings?"

"None, counting the six Weasleys. I'm also born of muggles, so it was quite a surprise for my family."

Teddy begged Ginny to take him flying which she agreed. Aidan joined them on Hermione's broomstick, something that Harry had gotten her for Christmas as a bit of a joke. That left Hermione to tend to her daughter and actually take a nap even though she only got twenty minutes or so before Lily woke up again, "I don't know about you Lil, but I want this tooth to break it's skin so you aren't so sick and miserable. Your first Christmas wasn't too memorable was it?" She sighed, "Grandmum's potion made you feel a bit better though, didn't it?" Just then a pop sounded in the foyer, "You're early." She smiled as her husband entered.

"I left early. I wanted to check on Lily and you." He said as he kissed his wife and pulled his daughter out of her arms, "She feels cooler."

"Mum sent a potion up, well the ingredients, and I made it."

"Where's Teddy?"

"Flying with Ginny and Aidan." She yawned.

"Why don't you take a nap and I'll keep her with me."

"I did already." She yawned.

"For what five minutes?"

"No, around twenty."

"Her temperature drop?"

"To 39." She told him as he sat down next to her, she leaned against him. He kissed her cheek and Lily whined, "She wants a kiss as well."

Harry smiled, "She's jealous." He kissed her warm cheek and maneuvered her to make her a bit more comfortable.

Just then, Teddy came running into the house with his broom, "Harry!You're home!" He said, hugging him.

"Yeah, how was flying?"

"Great! Aunt Ginny is really fast." He said as Ginny came up behind him.

"That's because Aunt Ginny was a seeker for a while." She laughed, "You're getting fast yourself."

"That's a decent broom you have there Hermione." Aidan smiled.

"Thanks." She said, "Harry thought it would be a proper present for Christmas, since I'm an avid flyer."

"Do I sense sarcasm?" Aidan asked.

"A bit. I'm not much of a flyer. I don't enjoy it."

"She's getting better." Harry smiled.

They spent the evening together, and that night, Hermione and Lily both went to bed early. Lily stayed asleep the entire time with the help of the potion. The next morning she woke up with a brand new tooth poking through, and her happiness mostly restored. Her fever was gone, but the affects of it were still in her body. She was moody right before and after she went to sleep, but other than that, she was all smiles. They survived her first fever, which Hermione and Harry knew it wouldn't be the last. New Years flew by just as quickly as Christmas, though more peaceful at the burrow with Lily feeling a lot better.

* * *

"Aidan, would you like some candy?" Fred asked smiling as he held out the bright colored candy, "It's delicious."

He looked dubious and turned to Ginny who was frowning at her brother, "No thanks. I'm set."

"Well, maybe later then." He teased, "It's delicious though."

"I'm sure."

"Why Ginevra Molly, why are you giving our dear brother a look like that?" George said.

"You know bloody well why. Will he be vomiting or bleeding after eating it?" She said, as she picked up Nicholas off the floor as he tried to get into the food on the coffee table, "Bill your son is getting into things."

"I believe it." He laughed, "Having Uncles like Fred and George does that to you."

Lily was sitting on the floor started babbling at George, who picked her up, "So, what story are you going to be telling me Miss Lily? You're six months, you can't possibly have that much to say, that could possibly be meaningful."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "More meaningful than you ever say."

"Ouch Hermione, that really hurt." He said, clutching his chest as if really hurt.

"It's true George." She grinned.

"On that note, Men, let's go play some Quidditch."

"Men love?" Jenna smiled, "And what are we going to do? Work in the kitchen.?"

"Of course not. You can play if you want to."

"I think you guys should stay in and the girls should play a bit. What do you think Claire?"

"I'm up for that." She smiled, as Cassie giggled from her Godfather's arms.

"Hermione, if you play, we could have a decent game going on." Harry smiled.

"Um…"

"Come on, I brought your broom. We can leave the kids inside to play for a bit, if that's alright with you Mum."

"That's fine. It's only six of them. I'm use to watching seven on my own." She laughed.

"Fine." Hermione agreed.

"Excellent." Harry smiled.

"Harry and Bill, you two are the seekers." Charlie said.

"Naturally." Bill smiled.

Their teams divided into Ron, Claire, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Fred, and Julie on one side. Bill, Fleur, George, Jenna, Charlie, Ellie, and Aidan. Bill changed the yard into a pitch and they began to play the first even matched game. They played until the snitch was caught and enjoyed the cooler air. Harry caught the snitch first, meaning that he won. Hermione actually had a lot of fun this time, being that several of the girls weren't too interested in Quidditch. They didn't play as hard as they would have if everyone had been on the team at one time or another. Hermione had actually scored a goal or two, but spent most of her time passing the quaffle to Claire or Ginny. They enjoyed their day and then went inside to feed the kids and then eat themselves. Lily spent most of her time smiling brightly showing off her first bottom tooth. She giggled and babbled to all of her Aunts and Uncles, and had her Godfather pick her up every chance she got. Ginny sat with Lily in her arms until Ron came into the room. Squirming Lily reached as far as she could to be picked up by him, "You are actually going to leave me?" She said to the baby.

"Of course she is Gin." He laughed, "She likes me better, don't you Lily." He took the baby into his arms and laughed as she smiled back at Ginny.

"She'll learn." Ginny rolled her eyes laughing.

"So when are you two giving me grandchildren?" Molly asked the twins.

"Mum, we have all the time in the world." George laughed, "Don't rush us."

"You sure as hell rushed out of Hogwarts." She said.

"Complications Mum, you know that. It was being controlled by a toad." Fred laughed, "Besides, you have enough grandchildren to keep you busy. What are you up to already? Six?"

"Never enough grandchildren around." She laughed, "Is there Arthur?"

"No, but you can always have too many children." He said, laughing.

"You were just waiting to have the best dad." Ginny smiled.

"Yeah, so why didn't they stop after me?" Charlie asked, sitting with his son on his lap.

"They only stopped after Ginny because they knew what a pain the bloody ass she would be." Bill laughed.

"WILLIAM! Language!"

"Sorry mum." He said rolling his eyes.

"I!" Ginny started, her eyes wide."

"Know it's true." Fred laughed, nudging his little sister, "See even Lily agrees." He continued as the baby began to laugh.

"Keep it up, I'll bat boggy hex you."

"You will do nothing of the sort." Arthur smiled.

"It is a brilliant hex though." Ron smiled.

"I'm not a fan." Fleur said playfully, remembering when Ginny hexed her years ago.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Ginny giggled.

"So when's Percy coming over?"

"Tonight. Apparently he is becoming engaged or something."

"He finally found someone to actually put up with him?" Fred laughed.

"She's going to have to be an extremely patient person." George replied.

"We should warn her George."

"If Destiny doesn't know how he is by now, there's no warning her."

"I expect the pair of you to behave." Molly said.

"Always." The twins smiled.

"Merlin, if any of you have twins… so help you." Molly laughed, "Especially if they turn out like these two."

"We keep you going mum."

"Give me gray hairs is more like it."

"I don't believe I've met Percy." Aidan said to Ginny.

"No, he wasn't at Christmas." She explained.

"He's one of a kind that's for sure. Quite a perfectionist." Ron rolled his eyes, "Prefect for two years, head boy for one. Nothing like the rest of us."

"And I love him for it." Molly grinned.

"Sometimes." The twins say, smirking.

"Cassandra Rose." Ginny said, turning to her sister-in-law, "Come sit with me."

She giggled at her Aunt and went to her easily.

Hermione sat down next to Harry and sipped her wine as she watched Ron interact with Lily, keeping her giggling as he talked to her.

"Six months old… I can't believe it." Hermione said to her husband.

"Almost seven." He smiled, wrapping his arm around her shoulder, "Then we have a seven year old almost."

She nodded, "It's insane."

"Where are the older two?" He asked, looking around.

"Dunno. Upstairs playing probably." Hermione said.

"Speaking of the devils." Harry said as Teddy and Victoire came into the room.

"Harry?"

"Yes Teddy."

"Can we stay up till midnight?" He asked, smiling brightly.

"I dunno, it's pretty late for a six and five year old."

"Please!" Vicky begged her dad and mum.

"We'll see how you two are behaving by the end of the night." Bill replied, "Depends on how moody you two are."

"We won't be." They said and ran back out of the room giggling.

"No, they will be fine tonight, tomorrow will be another story." Hermione sighed.

"Ginny was always the one who stayed up the latest on New Years. She always competed with the boys." Molly laughed.

Ginny smiled, "Well, that's only because they would give me hell if I didn't stay up with them." Fred and George laughed and nodded their heads, "See? I remember Ron went to sleep early one night, I don't even remember how old I was, and when he woke up, the twins had turned his hair violet and he had no eyebrows left. Do you think I wanted to end up like that?!"

"It was purple with green stripes, thank you very much." Fred smiled.

"And, we only had time to shave one eyebrow. Mum was wandering around before we got to the second one. You were around eight, I think. It was the year before Hogwarts."

"And you both were in loads of trouble." Arthur smiled.

"No more than usual." The twins laughed.

"Don't worry Nick and Andrew, we'll teach you our tricks soon enough." Fred told the boys sitting in their laps.

"You will NOT!" Fleur and Ellie said, firmly with a smile though.

Fred and George laughed, and winked at Ron who frowned, "I was not amused."

"We know." They laughed harder.

Hermione smiled and leaned against her husband, watching her daughter play with Ron's fingers, smiling up at him, babbling louder if he doesn't pay attention to her for too long. After talking a bit, Ron and Ginny put the girls into the playpen to play for a while, and Ron grabs Harry and they head into the kitchen for a round of fire whiskey. Hermione joins then and actually takes a drink herself, "Can I have one?"

"Course." Ron smiled and got another glass down for her, "Bottoms up."

The three drink the shot. Hermione coughs a bit, "Been a while since I've had that."

"That's what you get for getting knocked up." Ron laughed, getting backhanded from the brunette.

The three of them sit in the kitchen and have a second drink, just spending time together, "The noise out there reminds me of the Gryffindor common room." Ron laughed, "Us and them."

Hermione and Harry nodded and drank their drinks. They spent an hour talking just the three of them about everything and anything they could think about. Two drinks later for Hermione, four drinks for the boys, they headed back out to the living room. Lily and Cassie fell asleep in their playpen sometime during the time they were in the kitchen, "Should we take the girls upstairs?" Harry asked Hermione and Claire.

"No." Claire said, "They are fine."

"They look cute together." Hermione smiled.

"Those two are either going to grow up loving one another or not being able to stand one another." Aidan laughed.

Ginny shook her head, "No, they will end up in Gryffindor and best friends. Considering that they spend a lot of time together." She laughed, and looked at the clock, "It's eleven."

"I'm going to go check on the older pair." Fleur said as she stood up with her sleeping son and walked upstairs. She put Nicholas into the crib upstairs and left it partly open, before checking in on Victoire and Teddy, "Are you lot still awake?"

"Yes mummy!"

"What are you doing?"

"Vicky and me are playing a game and watching TV." Teddy smiled as Fleur ruffled his hair.

"Alright, you two behave."

"Ok Aunt Fleur." Teddy smiled.

She walked back down to the family and smiled as she sat next to her husband, "What did I miss?"

"We're trying to get Claire and Hermione drunk." Charlie smiled, "I think Hermione is a go for it, but Claire needs more persuading."

"Hermione is NOT a go for it." She said firmly, "I am more or less done… after this drink."

"Hermione is already getting a bit tipsy." Ron laughed, "Come on Hermione another shot of fire whiskey."

Hermione laughed, "We'll see."

"That's a yes. Bring it on little brother." Fred said as Ron stood up.

"Anyone else?" Ron asked, getting almost all with the exception of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Levitating the glasses, he handed them the drinks and they each did a shot.

"Alright." Hermione said after the shot, "I'm done."

Harry laughed, "As soon as the drinks kick in you will be." She giggled at him, "That is if they haven't already done so."

"Oh hush." She smiled, slapping him on his chest. She drained her drink and placed the glass back onto the table.

"One more?" Fred asked.

"I'm in for that." Julie smiled, "If Hermione does another shot with me."

"Bloody hell." She said, but agreed, "One more. That's it."

"Sure it is." Ron rolled his eyes.

"No, it will be." She smiled.

Ginny smiled as the girls did one last shot of fire whiskey for the night, "Hermione, your cheeks are red."

She giggled, "I believe it."

New Years, comes and they all exchange kisses with their significant others. They spend another hour, before deciding to head home. The fireplace got more work than ever when they were all together, especially during nights like this, where apparating wasn't a good idea. Hermione puts the kids to bed and then joins her husband in bed. She gets to sleep in a bit, until eight thirty when Lily wakes up. The night went too fast and the morning left Teddy in a mood because he was exhausted and Lily off schedule. Hermione spent her time trying to keep peace in the house, which worked until the bed time routine. The year had come and gone and they had a lot of exciting things happen to them.

* * *

_A/N: So like it? Love it? Comments? Review please! The first birthday is quickly approaching, and Lily will be growing up. The Auror's have had a quiet time, perhaps more exciting events will occur again. Chapter 30 coming up next time!_

_Forgive the small mistakes. _

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter! You are all awesome! Please keep up the reviews!_

_Please Review! I love 'em! It only takes a couple seconds!_

_Stary_


	30. The Capture

_Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!!!! NOTHING AT ALL! I don't wish to get sued._

_A/N: This takes place in the life of Harry and Hermione… but you'll have to use your imagination a bit as always in fan fiction. I love to hear from you if you liked the story! Please Read and Review, but no flames. I don't feel they are necessary. _

_Thank you all for the Amazing reviews! I really appreciate them! Keep 'em up! They really help me keep up my writing quickly!!! I love reading your comments, especially my frequent readers as well as my new readers! Keep them up!_

_I have to say that I have the BEST reviewers ever! You all are amazing! Please keep them up. It helps to know what you think about my writing._

_Read, Enjoy, Review!

* * *

  
_

It was the end of January when Hermione sat down on the couch with her report that was due in two days, and watched Lily, now seven months, get up on all fours for the millionth time, and rock, as if she wanted to crawl, but couldn't work up the nerve, "Are you ever going to craw Miss Lily?" She asked her daughter who smiled up at her with her three teeth showing now, and fell back down to her stomach, rolling and playing with her toy. Hermione sat with her feet up on the coffee table and worked on her magical and muggle response to her trip to the hospital yet again, this time to the pediatric ward. She took a day and talked to the muggle hospital about what to do if they have a witch or wizard there. They compared notes, and now she was back home with five days to get done her presentation. She loved being home with Lily and Teddy. Crookshanks walked right up to Lily and brushed his tail against her face, causing her to giggle and grab the cat, "Lily, don't pull the kitty's tail love. He doesn't like it." She giggled again and smiled brightly at her mummy, before once again getting up on all fours to attempt her chase after the cat. Hermione watched her closely, seeing if she would attempt the first crawl. Giggling again she fell down on her stomach and sat herself up, smiling back at her mummy, "You're almost eight months old, I suggest you start crawling soon." Hermione laughed, "You're being stubborn."

Teddy would be home in an hour, an she wanted to be done all her work before he arrived. She wanted to make sure that she could help him with his homework if he needed it. Lily banged her toy onto the ground and giggled loudly as Hermione finished up her work. Hermione was finally done about twenty minutes before Teddy came home. She picked up Lily, and changed her, taking time to play with her. She loved spending time with her daughter who was growing up far too quickly for her liking. Hermione smiled and kissed her daughters cheek, "You need to start crawling for mummy." She smiled, "Stop being so lazy."

"Babababab." Lily babbled as she lied her head down against Hermione's neck.

Hermione kissed her soft cheek and patted her back. Hermione heard the front door open and close as her son walked in, "Hermione?!"

"Hi Teddy, how was school?"

"Great!" He smiled, throwing his backpack onto the floor in the kitchen.

"Pick that bag up please."

"Oh, sorry." He smiled, and threw the bag on the table.

"Homework?"

"Yes. Math and spelling." He smiled.

"Well, get working on it."

He opened his bag as Hermione got him a snack to tied him over until it was dinner time.

"When's Harry coming home?"

"Dunno." She said, "He was not sure when I talked to him this morning."

"Ok." Teddy said as he ate his cookie. He finished his homework quickly, and allowed Hermione to look over it, knowing that his work must be perfect before she allowed him to do anything else. She made him write two words over for spelling and then sent him on his way.

Harry came home at almost six o'clock in a mood, frowning as he walked into the kitchen to let his wife know he was home before he headed to his den.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked as she saw the look on his face. Their daughter waited patiently in her highchair awaiting her father to pick her up. She banged her toy on the table and talked to her daddy, testing out her voice as he didn't talk back to her. She got louder and louder, and then awaited him to talk back to her.

"Nothing." He grumbled.

"You look angry."

"I am."

Hermione sighed, and turned her back on him, "Dinner's in twenty minutes."

"I'm not hungry." He said, "I'll be in the den."

Lily screamed as Harry kissed her on the forehead and walked away without her being carried, held, or talked to, by him.

"Harry, please come pick up your daughter." She called to him as the crying continued.

"I've got work to do Hermione."

"Just because you have work to do doesn't mean that you can ignore your daughter." She yelled at him.

"I'm NOT ignoring her!" He yelled back at her, "I have a ton to do. I'll pick her up in a BLOODY minute!

"Daddy is miserable." She tells her daughter, who she had to pick up, "He'll get over it."

She still cried as she knew her daddy was in the house. Harry had his den door shut and was frantically looking for any clue he could to round up some more death eaters. He looked through paper after paper, hearing his daughter cry for five minutes, six minutes. Finally, feeling guilty, Harry put his papers down on his desk, walked out into the kitchen and took Lily from Hermione, ten minutes after he left her crying. She stopped crying instantly and cuddled against him, smiling brightly as she slowed her tears, "I'm sorry." He said.

Hermione nodded, and sighed, "Are you ok?"

"The death eaters are planning something, and we can't find out where or when. It's not going too well." He kissed his daughters cheek who instantly gave him a bright smile. He smiled back and continued talking to Hermione, "I have to go to Ron's tonight. Figure out a plan for the next few days."

"Are you coming home at all in the next few days?"

He sighed and shrugged, "Not sure about that. I plan on it, but it all depends on where we are going and what we find out."

She nodded, knowing better than to be upset about his comment. She had been lucky for the past seven months. He had been home the entire seven months, at night. This would be the first time he wasn't home at night, "Just let me know."

"I will." He turned his attention towards Lily, "So Miss Lily, are you crawling yet?"

She grabbed his nose and giggled, while her mummy answered, "No. She'll rock on all fours but that's about it."

"Still being lazy." Harry smiled at her.

"Are you going to eat?" Hermione asked, looking hopeful at him.

He nodded, "I'll have some yes. I'm really not that hungry though. Too much on my mind."

She nodded and smiled, as she pulled out the chicken from the oven, "Can you get Teddy and tell him to wash up? We'll be eating in about five minutes."

"Sure." He said, trying to put his daughter back in her high chair. She was having none of it as she started to immediately fuss. He picked her back up and put her on his hip as they went to find Teddy. They ate as a family, though Harry stayed with them for only ten minutes, eating little as he thought about what was happening at work, and then he apparated over to Ron's house with his files in tow. Sighing, Hermione knew that she wouldn't see her husband till late that night. She got Teddy and Lily to sleep at a reasonable hour, and took up watch the couch, spreading her presentation across the coffee table. Sometime around midnight she stopped and focused on the television, hoping that Harry would be home early enough. She fell asleep and wasn't woken up till almost two in the morning, "Come on Hermione." Harry said gently as he shook her awake, "Come to bed."

"What took you so long?"

"It would have taken longer, but I need to go into the office."

"Now?" She yawned.

"Yes, now. I didn't want to just leave you without letting you know where I was. I figured you'd be on the couch."

She nodded, and turned to him. He hugged and kissed her, "When will you be back?"

"Dunno."

She sighed, and felt him close his arms tighter around her body. She nodded and let him go, "I love you."

He smiled and kissed her cheek, "I love you too. A few days, I hope, at the most. Tomorrow at the earliest."

"Be safe."

"Always." He winked, and apparated out of the foyer. Hermione groaned and walked upstairs, only to be disappointed by the patronus that told her it would be several days before he came home.

* * *

Claire and Hermione spent days together talking about how annoyed they were with their husbands, who neither one had sent a patronus or a note since the one six days ago. Hermione noticed changes around the kids as well. Lily was more whiney obviously caused by the week away from her daddy. She fussed and cried at the drop of a hat. Every sound in the foyer would cause her to whip her small head around and look for signs of her daddy. When she didn't see him, the tears came. Hermione sighed and picked her up, cuddling her until the tears stopped. Normally, she wouldn't pick Lily up every time she cried, but when she knew she was hurting because her daddy wasn't around, she couldn't help but do it. She felt awful that her daughter didn't understand why her daddy wasn't around at the moment. Hermione talked to Lily softly trying to get her to calm down as her fussiness persisted. Thankfully, Hermione didn't have to cook dinner tonight. She was going to be going over with the kids to her mum's house. She was looking forward to getting away from the house even if it was for just a few hours. Hermione bundled the kids up in their winter cloaks and flooed over to her mum's house at four thirty. Teddy stepped out of the fireplace first and dusted himself off. He then went running for his Nana to say hello, before he played with the new puppy that Kate and Jake had gotten earlier two months ago. Hermione brushed Lily off and then set her down on the floor so she could dust herself. Lily sat on the floor and smiled as she saw her Nana come into the room.

"There's my girls." Kate smiled, walking over to her daughter and granddaughter. She picked Lily up who giggled as her Nana kissed her cheek, "How are you dear?"

"I'm fine mum." She said, kissing her mum, "You?"

"Fine, fine. Have you heard from Harry?"

Sighing, Hermione shook her head, "No. Not since the day he left. It's been almost a week."

"Is that odd for him?"

"Yes. He normally sends word two days after, at the most. Usually he'll let me know he's fine every night, but this time…"

"I'm sure he's fine." She said as she cuddled Lily, "Are you crawling yet Miss Lily?"

"She's starting to, but she doesn't go anywhere. She'll get up on all fours, but that's about it. She's being lazy."

"You crawled around her age." She smiled, "Took you a while too, but you turned out alright."

"Yeah, thanks mum." Hermione laughed, rolling her eyes, "Where did Teddy go?"

"Off to play with Piper." She said, "So how have they been handling Harry not being around for a week?"

"Teddy is alright with it still, but it's starting to wear on him. He knows that what Harry is doing is important, but he still misses him. Lily is a mess. Every time she hears a pop or thinks she hears the door open and close she gets all excited, and then instant tears when she realizes that Harry isn't around. She cries a lot, and is much more winey than before. I know it is just because she misses Harry."

"Has she said dada yet?"

Hermione nods and giggles, "Yeah, to everything, the owl, the cat, the door, the chair, the food. It's not like she knows what it means. She just started that the other day. Harry will be thrilled when he hears it."

"Trying to get her to say mama yet?"

"Since she was born." Hermione laughed, "I figured that if any child could say mama first it would be mine. Didn't work too well."

"Well, let's work on nana then." Kate laughed, "Do you think you can say that before Mama?"

Lily smiled at her and clapped her hands, "Dadadadada." She giggled.

Hermione shook her head, "I give birth to you and you say dada first. No loyalty."

Lily leaned her head against her Nana's shoulder and smiled shyly at her mum.

"Where's Jake mum?"

"He'll be home from work in about fifteen minutes."

"So Lily will be in tears in the next fifteen minutes." Hermione groaned.

"She won't expect to see Harry here."

"She's seven months old, almost eight, she doesn't know not to expect Harry."

"True." She said, lifting her granddaughter playfully into the air, causing her to squeal and giggle.

"What's for dinner mum?"

"Chicken, potatoes, carrots, stuffing, and rolls."

"Do you need help?"

"You can go check on the chicken if you want to." She smiled.

Hermione nodded and walked into the kitchen, opening the oven. The chicken was still about an hour away from being cooked, which would give her plenty of time to get Lily fed before the rest of the family sat down to dinner. Hermione heard the door open as she was walking into the foyer, "Hi Jake."

"Hello Hermione." He said, hugging his step-daughter, "Hi Lily." He said as he walked through the sitting room. Lily immediately started to cry, "Some welcome that was." He laughed, as Hermione walked sighing over to take her daughter from her mother's arms. Lily willingly went to Hermione and clung to her neck, sobbing as she rubbed her back, "Was it something I said?" He smiled, as Lily screamed.

"No, she just thought you were Harry." She smiled back, "It's been a week since he's been home. This happens around three or four times a day." She sighs, kissing Lily's cheek.

"Where's Ted?"

"Downstairs playing with Piper."

Lily finally quieted down enough to go to her Pop-pop, who sat with her and then fed her before they ate dinner of their own.

Hermione, Teddy, Jake, and Kate all ate dinner and spent the night talking, until almost eight thirty when Hermione had to get Teddy home and in bed for school the next day. She thanked her mum and Jake and they flooed back home to the empty house. Hermione got Teddy into bed and then Lily soon after, leaving her downstairs, alone, with her thoughts and the comfort of her books. She read until she was tired enough to sleep and once again climbed into the empty bed. She curled up on Harry's side, stretching the length of her own, something that she had done for so long, it felt right. She knew that he would have to wake her up if he came home tonight, because he would want to get into bed, so, there she stayed only to be woken up by her alarm clock. She sighed, 'And so starts another day without him'. She woke up her son, letting Lily sleep till she woke. And so went the routine for the eighth day. It would not change until he finally came home. She knew something was wrong by day ten. She had never had to wait for him to send her news. She prepared herself for the worst every day. Day ten came and went, day eleven, day twelve. They all passed by her. Finally, on day thirteen she heard news she didn't want to hear. Harry was back, in St. Mungo's. She got the owl while she was sitting with Lily, shoveling the last spoonful of food into her mouth. The unfamiliar owl perched at the window. Hermione let her in and took the note, dropping it after reading it.

* * *

_Mrs. Potter,_

_Your husband was admitted to the hospital early this morning. Please come as soon as you get this._

_Sincerely, _

_Matilda Robbins _

_Head of Nursing at St. Mungo's. _

"Shit." Hermione cursed out loud, and quickly wiped up Lily, throwing out the jar of baby food and went upstairs to pack the diaper bag, haphazardly, remembering what she could, she and Lily apparated to the hospital. She clutched Lily like a second skin, thankful that Teddy wouldn't be home for another few hours, she ran up to the nursing station, "I'm here about Harry Potter, I'm his wife."

"Yes Mrs. Potter." She said, "I need you to fill out these forms."

"Is he alright?!" She asked, shaking.

"I have no news on him. He was brought into the hospital early after being cursed. He has not been out of the emergency room since."

"Shit." She cursed again. She sat Lily on her lap as she tried to fill out the papers, "Lily stop." She scolded her daughter as she grabbed at the pen in her mummy's hands. She couldn't fill out the papers with her daughter, "LILY! That's ENOUGH!" She said, firmly and angrily causing her daughter to start crying. Hermione couldn't even think straight let alone fill out any papers. She needed to know about her husband. The last time, she had almost lost him. She couldn't go through this again. She wished someone was there with her, anyone. As if someone was reading her mind, Claire appeared, "I just heard." She said, as she took the crying baby from Hermione's arms.

"Who's watching Cassie?"

"Luna." Hermione nodded, as she filled out the papers, "How are you holding up?"

"I'm horrible."

"Any news?"

"None." She said, "Any news from Ron?"

"Yes. He'll be in soon. He was very vague on what had happened, though all I got was a note."

Hermione nodded as she glanced over the papers again and walked them up to the nursing station, "When can I see my husband?"

"When he is in his room. They are working on him right now."

Hermione nodded, and walked over to Lily and Claire.

"Luna is also going to pick Teddy up. If you aren't back in time."

"Thank you Claire.

She nodded and concentrated on stopping Lily from crying. Hermione was glad to have a friend like Claire, though four years ago, she wouldn't have thought about needing her or wanting her. After they had their rows, their friendship blossomed, and Hermione was thankful for it.

Healer Jones came up to Hermione an hour later to talk to her about Harry. He had been the healer the last time Harry was in, "Mrs. Potter."

Hermione looked up at him her eyes wide, "Yes."

"It's not as bad as last time." He smiled at her, "He was crucioed several times, and has a few gashes, but he is alert and was awake after we got him fixed up."

Hermione let out a long, slow breath, "When can I see him?"

"In a few minutes. We're just finishing a couple more tests before he will be back into his room."

Hermione nodded, "Thank you."

The healer nodded and went back into the room, "See? It all worked out." Claire smiled.

"This time." She sighed, "I don't know how much more of this I can take. I've been sitting by his side in the hospital, or the hospital wing since we were eleven years old. The first seven years were necessary, but now, he's just being a hero again." She stated, winding a piece of her hair around her finger, "I've almost lost him once, I can't go through that again, especially with two kids who love him more than air."

Claire nodded, "I think about losing Ron all the time Hermione, and it's not easy. I just keep telling myself it's what he wants."

"But what about what we want? We both have kids now. I personally don't want to be a widow at the age of twenty four."

"Nor I, but how can we stop them? We can't. They will be finished once they obtain their goal, whenever that is."

"I just knew it would be dangerous, but I keep sitting here, and I can't lose him." She said, "It's been more dangerous. It's getting more often that he is hurt. I can't raise my kids alone." She said, as Claire pulled her into a hug. Lily grabbed her mummy's cloak as she was almost squished against the two women.

"You aren't going to have to Hermione. Don't worry about that. He's fine." She sighed, letting her go. Lily fussed and reached over to her mum, who took her from her Aunt. She was tired, Hermione kissed her cheek and lowered her head gently to her shoulder, rubbing her back until she fell asleep. Ron came a few minutes after, and Claire stood up, hugging him for the first time in almost two weeks. He kissed her and mumbled something about how Harry was. Hermione pretended not to hear, as she blinked back the tears that welled up in her eyes. She was thrilled that Ron was ok, but she wished it was Harry coming, hugging and kissing her.

"How are you holding up?" Ron asked Hermione, kissing her cheek.

"Oh brilliant." She growled, "I'm getting use to this."

"Use to what?"

"You know, sitting in the hospital, waiting to see if my husband is alive or not, seeing what condition he is in when he wakes up, if he wakes up. It's really starting to grow on me."

"Hermione, he's fine."

"This time!" She said, raising her voice, "What about the next time I don't hear from you lot for a few days? What about the next time he has the killing curse thrown at him, or imperio? Then what? What if…"

"Hermione…" Ron said, sitting next to her, wrapping his arm around her, gently pulling her against him, "There are always what if's, but you need to understand that this doesn't happen all the time. Fluke accidents. Nothing more. We're trained…"

"Trained to be in the hospital?" She questioned.

"No. Trained to handle these things. He'll be fine."

"This time." She said again, as Ron squeezed her shoulder gently, rubbing her arm up and down.

"This time." He agreed, knowing not to argue with her at a time like this. She was liable to chew your head off.

Thirty minutes later, Hermione heard the door open and saw the healer walking towards her. She sat up off of Ron and maneuvered Lily a bit after realizing that her arm had fallen asleep, "You can see him now." He smiled at her.

Hermione nodded and felt Ron gently lift Lily off of her shoulder, "I'll keep her."

"Thank you." She said, as she followed the healer back through the silver doors, into a private hospital room at the very end of the hall. The door was partially closed. She needed to take a deep breath when she opened the door to keep her tears at bay. She thanked the healer again and walked into the room. She saw her husband laying there, with a bandage the length of his forehead, and his left arm bandaged up. His eyes were closed, but she knew he wasn't sleeping. Quietly walking a short distance to his bed, she pulled the chair silently over to him, and sat down. She brushed a piece of hair off of his forehead, gently, causing him to open his eyes, "Hey." He said.

"Hey yourself." She smiled, happy that he knew she was there, "You ok?"

He nodded, "Yeah, just a bit beat up." She nodded and smiled brighter as he raised his hand to cup her cheek. Kissing the palm of her hand she felt the tears start to overflow in her eyes, "Hey, don't cry." He said.

"I'm sorry." She said, as he wiped a few tears away with his thumb, "I can't help it. I was so scared when I didn't hear from you for weeks, and now, you're lying in this bloody hospital again! Why do you keep doing this to yourself?"

"I didn't do this to myself, the Death Eaters did." He smiled.

"How can you joke at a time like this?!"

"Because I'm fine Hermione."

"This time! You have a daughter and a son who needs you. Why do you have to be the bloody hero all the time?!"

"Because I'm the chosen one." He laughed.

She slapped him on the shoulder, "It's not funny!"

"Kidding." He said, releasing her cheek, "Hermione. I'm fine. I just didn't duck quick enough, or doge the curse quick enough. I'll be out of here in a few days."

"And then back to work." She sniffled.

"I love my job Hermione. I love being out there. It is what I am use to."

"I know that… I just can't lose you Harry."

"You won't."

"I can't do it. I need you with me."

"I always am."

"Why didn't you write?"

"I couldn't."

"Why?"

"Because I was dueling almost every single hour of the day, with the exception of being so tired that I couldn't do anything except for sleep."

Tears still flowing down her cheeks she nodded, "I just wanted to hear from you, just a quick, 'I'm fine'. Two weeks."

"Not quite."

"It was too long. The last time this happened, I almost lost you."

"You won't." He said, sitting up a bit, wincing as he used his left arm instead of his right to prop himself up.

"Don't sit up." She said. She looked him over as he still sat up and saw that his left side had traces of blood on it as well. She pulled the robe away from him and saw a huge bandage covering him from hip to chest, "What happened?"

"Just some curses. I'll be fine. They will heal in no time. My hand was burnt, my side was gashed, and my forehead… well, I don't remember what happened with that, apparently I blacked out before I realized what had happened."

"Are you in a lot of pain?"

"Not right now." He said, pulling her down to him so he could give her a kiss. She welcomed his lips, and smiled through her tears as he released her, "How are my kids?"  
Hermione smiled, "Lily and Teddy have missed you."

"I've missed them too. Where are they?"

"Teddy is at school. Luna is going to pick him up. Lily is out in the waiting room with Ron and Claire."

"Will they bring her in?"

"Soon." Hermione smiled, "But how to you think you are going to hold her?"

"Very carefully." He smiled, "And if it's painful, I don't care. I haven't seen her in two weeks."

"Almost." She teased.

"It's been long enough."

Hermione and Harry stayed in the room together until Ron, Claire, and Lily came into the room. Hermione heard Ron's voice talking to Lily as she babbled to him. They walked through the door, and Lily squealed loudly as she saw her daddy. She squirmed in Ron's hands and lunged towards Harry. Hermione took Lily from Ron. She fussed and squirmed until she was with Harry. He sat up fully and took her into his arms, she leaned painfully against his shoulder, and babbled happily to him. She leaned against the crook of his neck and stuck her fist into her mouth, sitting there with him, looking at everything with big green eyes, "How's my Lily?" He kissed her forehead, "Crawling yet?"

"Still being lazy." Hermione smiled as Lily watched her daddy.

"Saying dada yet?"

"Yes." Hermione smiled, "But she doesn't understand what it means just yet."

"Well she hasn't said it to me yet, so she won't associate it." He laughed, "She knows."

"Sure." She rolled her eyes.

"Did we get any Ron?"

"Malfoy escaped again…" He sighed.

"Bloody Hell." He cursed, shaking his head, "I thought I had him."

"You did. He was just drug away with his minions." Ron said, "We got a few others though. It was great."

"Next time." Harry said.

Ron smiled, "Next time."

Hermione frowned at the next time. She wanted to scream and tell him to stop his job, to find something safer. She couldn't do that. The last time they had this discussion, Hermione ended up in tears, Harry ended up on the couch, and neither one talked for days. Hermione couldn't do that again. She knew his answer would be 'absolutely not' and she would have to allow him to continue to go to work. Harry looked up at Hermione frowning and gave her a smile. She grinned a tiny bit back at him and took his hand, squeezing it gently. Lily smiled up at her mummy and started babbling to Harry again. Hermione and Lily stayed with Harry until almost seven in the evening, when the Healers came in and said that visiting hours were over. With a kiss and a cry from Lily, they left, with word that he would be out in two days at the most. Hermione couldn't wait to have him home. Hermione picked Teddy up at Ron and Claire's house, and they all went home.

* * *

Harry came home and recovered for five days, most of which he spent trying to crack the case all the Auror's were busy with. Ron came over after work every day and spent at least two hours talking about what had been going on at the office and what news they had. They bounced ideas off of one another even though Harry was not allowed back to work until Monday of next week. Hermione liked having him home, and Lily loved it. Harry played with her as well as he could, keeping his left hand out of her reach while the burns healed. She still refused to crawl, and giggled at her mummy every time she showed her how to do it, "I think mummy is better at crawling than you are Lily, though she's had around twenty four years of experience."

Hermione rolled her eyes, stood up, "Someone has to teach her."

"She's your daughter. She won't be able to do this until she reads a book on it. OUCH! HEY!" He said as Hermione knocked him down on his back. He laughed and Lily pulled herself up onto his stomach, lying down on top of him, giggling, "That is the reason your mummy hates flying, because she couldn't read about it!"

Lily giggled as Hermione threw a pillow at his head, "And there is a reason your father is like this… he is like your grandfather, and also has been with Uncle Fred and Uncle George way too much."

Harry lifted Lily up as well as he could, without hurting his hand. She giggled and kicked her feet, drooling on him a bit as she looked down on him, "Eww." He said, lowering her and wiping her chin, and his cheek "You are gross little girl."

Hermione laughed and lied down next to him and Lily. She curled up against the crook of Harry's neck and Lily lifted her head up off Harry's chest and smiled at Hermione, "Dadadadadada." She talked.

"See, she knows who I am." Harry said, smiling, "Don't you Lily?"

"Except she's saying it to me." Hermione laughed.

"You're just jealous." He smiled, kissing her cheek, "Especially since I have yet another gorgeous girl on my chest."

Hermione smiled, "That's fine. She's the only one who still wants you."

"HAH!" He smiled, "So you are not all over me as well?"

"I haven't seen you in two weeks."

"Once again Hermione Jane; Excuses, excuses."

Hermione laughed, and kissed his neck, while her daughter grabbed her cheek as she did so, "Well Lily, I believe its nap time soon."

"Mrs. Potter, are you trying to take advantage of me?"

"Not at all." She said, "Besides, it's not taking advantage if you want it too. TWO WEEKS HARRY!"

"I'm AWARE HERMIONE!" He teased her, "Don't worry, I'll make up for it."

Lily looked at Harry and smiled brightly yet again, "Dadadada."

"See!" He smiled brightly as her daughter called him dada.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "If you say so love."

She looked at the clock and stood up, "Lunch for her and then bedtime."

"I'll get it." He said, sitting up with Lily, "What are we going to have today Lily?"

Lily babbled something and Hermione smiled, "She said carrots and banana's."

"I believe that was mummy speaking, but I think that's a good idea." He smiled, "What do you want Hermione?"

"I'll figure something out." She said, "You feed Lily, I'll get lunch around."

Hermione, Lily, and Harry went out into the kitchen and Hermione got a change from her normal routine in the afternoon. Harry fed Lily and they ate as a family, minus Teddy. Lily attempted to be independent and tried to grab the spoon from her father several times. "Daddy's too quick for you Lily." Hermione smiled, as Lily 'yelled' at her dad, "He was good at catching and dodging fast moving things."

Harry laughed, "It's good to know that I can still out maneuver a seven month old, because our seven year old is getting quicker than me."

"Not on a broom." Hermione laughed.

"Well, give it a few years." He winked, and shoveled another spoonful of carrots into her mouth.

Hermione took Lily upstairs for a nap after they ate, and she got to spend some much needed time with Harry. Hermione and Harry took the two hours and made up for two weeks, both intimately and emotionally. Hermione did not leave his side for the entire two hours. Where he went she went, and he didn't mind it at all. He loved being back with her, and for the moments spent with her, he forgot about the office and the pain he had endured over the past two weeks. He sat on the bed with his wife, as they watched television awaiting their daughter to wake up. He had his arm wrapped around her shoulders as she lied against his still bare chest. He played with her long hair and twirled her curls around his fingers as they watched in silence. He smiled down at her when he realized that she was asleep against him. He hoped that Lily would stay asleep a bit longer so she could stay asleep and he could continue to stay with his wife. She sighed in her sleep and Harry tightened his arm around her shoulder, smiling as she nestled down against his chest. He rubbed her arm in a slow circle, relinquishing her hair, and shifted to make himself more comfortable. Harry closed his eyes for a few moments, not really sleeping, just resting, before his daughter decided to wake up. He started to stand, up but was pulled back down by Hermione, "Let her go for a minute. She's not crying yet."

"But she's awake."

"She'll play in her crib a bit. I'll pick her up when she is ready." Hermione smiled, as she kissed his chest. Harry kissed her forehead and decided to listen to his wife, and stay with her for a few more minutes.

"She's ok?"

"She's fine." Hermione rolled her eyes, realizing that he isn't use to their midday routine. Harry wanted to get her at every sound. Hermione on the other hand will allow her to stay in her room if she isn't crying. She knew that when Lily cried, she was ready to be picked up.

Hermione wrapped her arm tightly around Harry's stomach, as she felt his fingers gently rub circles on her back. She smiled as he played with her hair gently, and ate up the alone time the two of them so desperately needed. Twenty minutes later, Lily decided she had enough of being alone and cried out, "Now I can get her." Hermione said.

"No, I will." He smiled.

"Your hand."

"I'm not worried about it. I've been picking her up all day. I have some awesome pain potion that I have been putting on the hand to stop the aching. I'm fine."

Hermione rolled over and watched him pull his shirt on before he went to get his daughter. She buried her head into his pillow and waited for the daddy/daughter duo to return. Hermione heard him talking to Lily as he changed her and heard her giggle, then they came into the master bedroom. Harry passed Lily to Hermione. Lily smiled at her mummy and laid her head against her shoulder, sucking her fist into her mouth, "You can't possibly be tired still." Hermione told her daughter, "You slept for two and a half hours." Lily smiled at Hermione and then took a fistful of her mummy's hair and pulled, "Ouch! Lily, no." She said, unwrapping the tiny hand from her curls.

Harry laughed, "She doesn't get that from me. I never pull on your hair."

"Because I would hex you if you did." She laughed, "And that would be the end of our fun for a while."

Harry laughed, and lied down next to his wife. Lily sat up on the bed and smiled at both her parents, loving the one on one attention that she was receiving. Harry gently tickled her as she giggled. Hermione watched the father and daughter closely, as they played. Lily had completely turned her attitude around since she got a kiss from her father in the hospital. She was the happy green eyed girl that she usually was. Hermione laughed as Lily laughed, her eyes shining. Hermione and Harry stayed upstairs till three when they went down to wait for Teddy.

"HARRY!" Teddy smiled, running in to hug his godfather, "Can we go flying?"

"Hi to you too Teddy." He smiled, as he let his godson go, "My hand can't handle flying yet, nor can my other cuts. As soon as I am healed up we'll go."

Teddy thought for a bit, "Ok." He smiled.

"Teddy, do your homework." Hermione said as she bent down to give him a kiss hello.

He looked hopefully at Harry who shrugged his shoulders, "She's right mate."

"Will you help me with it Harry? Please?"

Harry nodded, "Come on."

Harry put Lily down in her playpen and she screamed. He looked at her and smiled, "You're fine Lils."

Still crying Hermione sighed, "Lily, you've had him all day. He's spending time with Teddy now."

She let her cry for a bit until Lily forgot why she was crying and started to play quietly with her toys. Hermione cleaned up the toys that Lily played with and listened to Teddy laugh at Harry.

"No Harry, you don't spell house that way."

"H-O-W-S?"

"No Harry, that's not even a word." He giggled, "H-O-U-S-E. That's how you spell house. House has a silent E."

"Really?"

"Yes. Boy Harry, you need to go back to first grade." He smiled.

"I may have to ask your teacher if I can come to class."

"I'll teach you Harry." Teddy smiled.

"Thanks Ted, I'm glad I have a godson like you."

"Yup!" He smiled, "And you spell mouse the same way as house but with an m."

"That makes sense." Harry said, humoring his godson, "Well then how do you spell call?"

Hermione smiled and looked at her daughter, "You have a great father and brother."

Lily giggled and smiled up at Hermione.

Hermione picked Lily up from the playpen and grabbed a toy for the both of them to play with. Lily looked up at Hermione, "Mamamamama."

"Lily! You said Mama good girl!" She said, kissing her cheek, "It's about time!"

"Mamamamamama. Dadadadada."

Hermione smiled brightly, "You are getting so big. Now all we have to do is get you crawling and you'll be all set. Hermione bragged to Harry about Lily saying Mama to her, that got the response of Harry.

"She doesn't know what he is saying."

"Sure she does!"

"Not what you told me." He smiled, kissing Hermione.

"Oh shut up."

"Lily needs to start saying my name." Teddy smiled.

"She will soon enough, and then you won't want her saying it all the time." Harry teased.

After dinner, the family of four sat out in the living room, "I want to paint this room a different color." Hermione said, looking at the white walls with green trim.

Harry looked up at her from his paperwork, "Seriously?"

"Yeah. I'm sick of the color. What do you think?"

"I think you're crazy." He laughed.

"I just want something different." She said, "Maybe blue or something."

"Fine. You do that."

"Will you paint it if I get the paint?"

"Sure." He said, humoring her, "As long as it isn't pink or purple, I'll be happy."

"Will you come pick it out with me tomorrow?"

"We'll see." He said, as he focused on the news occurring on the television.

Hermione sighed, and looked down at her daughter who was once again on all fours. She watched her closely as she rocked back and forth, looking up at her daddy with a smile, "Go get him then." Hermione said.

Lily smiled at her mum and then looked back at her daddy, going from her crawling position to her sitting position. She looked at her father and reached for him, "Dadadadada." She said, banging her hands on the floor.

"You need to find a way to come over if you want to see me." He smiled.

Lily smiled brightly and looked up at him, clapping her hands.

"Crawl over there Lily." Teddy said to her, as he played with Lily's toys with her.

Lily giggled and rolled over onto her stomach to get her toy that she wanted from her brother. Hermione laughed, "She's being stubborn."

"I wonder who she got that from." Harry teased his wife.

"Oh hush up." She said, leaning against her husband. They watched Lily and Teddy play.

"Harry?"

"Yeah Ted."

"When are you going back to work?"

"What, trying to get rid of me?" He smiled.

"No, I missed you."

"Me too." Harry smiled, "I'll be going back on Monday mate."

Hermione looked at him, "Not if your hand isn't healed."

"Yes I am." He said, "My hand will be fine."

Hermione frowned, "You should give it a rest for a bit."

"I did… a week."

She shook her head and started to read her book. She watched her daughter through the corner of her eye getting up on all fours, and slowly reach her hand forward. She nudged Harry to watch their daughter. Lily smiled as she took her first few crawling steps. Hermione smiled as Lily crawled four or five steps, shakily and slowly, before she got to her toy. She looked up at her mummy and daddy and smiled, as she banged on her toy, lightening it up and making noise, "Well done Lillian!" Hermione said, walking over to pick her daughter up, "You are crawling!"

She giggled and leaned her head against Hermione's neck, wrapping her arms around her mummy's shirt, "I am SOOOO proud of you! Good girl!"

Harry kissed her daughters cheek, "You are mobile now, and mummy's going to want me to baby proof the entire house. Good thing I have a wand."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Not the whole house, just the things she can get into. I mean, she's not pulling up on anything…"

Harry smiled, "Yet."

Lily continued to master crawling throughout the weekend. The Potter's and Weasley's spent all day Sunday together at Ron's house, where Lily was glad to show her godfather her new trick. Hermione put her daughter down onto the play mat next to her cousin. Cassie smiled her Aunt and Uncle from her stomach. Harry walked over and picked up Cassie, kissing her hello. Ron went to do the same to Lily when Harry stopped him, "Make her crawl to you."

"Why?"

"So she can show you her new trick." Harry laughed.

"So you're crawling now Lily? Go on then, show me." He said, as he sat on the floor about five feet away from her. She looked at Ron and smiled, "I'm not coming to get you." He said as she lifted her arms up to him, "Daddy won't let me. Wow, if this is the trick, I've seen her do this for the past few months." He teased his best friend.

"Just wait." Harry said, as he watched her daughter turn to begin crawling to Ron. Ron smiled as she carefully made her way over to him, and was picked up by him instantly, "Well done Lily. Brilliant!" Ron smiled, kissing her cheek, "Your turn then Cassie."

"Don't rush her." Claire said, playfully to him.

The girls babbled contently to one another from the safety of their Godfathers' arms, as Ron and Harry discussed what would be happening at work the next week. Hermione sighed from the kitchen, where she sat with Claire waiting for dinner to cook, "You alright Hermione?"

She shrugged, "He's pushing himself too hard."

"Who?"

"Harry." She groaned, "I mean, he has been out of the hospital for about a week, his hand is burned, and yet he is going back tomorrow."

"Men…"

Hermione laughed, "That says it all."

"Do you think they will round up everyone?"

Hermione nodded, "Eventually. Harry has a problem being the hero all the time, and well, Ron won't let him do it alone. Normally I wouldn't either."

"Why didn't you become an Auror?"

"I had enough of chasing after the death eaters. I've been doing it since I was eleven, well, basically. I thought that working in the muggle department would be better for me and I could actually make a bit of a difference, since I was born and raised in a muggle household."

"Good answer. Did you use that on your interview?"

"Interview? Are you kidding me? You're talking to part of the golden trio, and not to mention the brightest witch of her time at Hogwarts. What interview?" She laughed, rolling her eyes.

"Thinking highly yourself aren't you Hermione?" Claire laughed at her sarcasm.

"Always." She laughed again, "No, I just went and answered their questions."

Dinner came and went, as did the evening. Those four hours spent at the Weasley's took Hermione's mind off of the upcoming events, but as soon as they got back to the house, that all changed. Harry was arguing with Teddy to get ready for bed, who was trying to pull every trick in the book to stay up later. Lily was extremely fussy as a result to it being a bit past her bedtime. Hermione got her bathed and changed into her pajamas quickly. Mummy and daughter sat down in the rocker. Lily watched her mummy carefully as she jerked her arms and legs to not fall asleep. Hermione smiled at Lily, "You are going to lose this battle love, you know that right?" Lily smiled sleepily at her mummy, as her green eyes became slits, but still watched her. Hermione ran her index finger down her daughter's nose, and smiled as she heard her breathing steady. She stood up and placed Lily into the crib, watching her for a few moments as she covered her with the purple blanket in her crib.

Hermione's nerves were getting to her as she pulled the door to the baby's room closed. She started thinking about Harry going back to work. She knew that he would go back with his wand raised ready for a fight, no matter what condition he was in. She went into Teddy's room and said goodnight to him, as he continued to bargain with his godfather, who was having none of it. She went into her room and got ready for bed. It was only eight thirty, but her mind was racing, and she couldn't be downstairs right now. She needed the quite of her room, and the safety of a book. She walked over to her bookshelf that stood in the corner of the room and thumbed through the textbooks and novels that she had. Choosing a rather lengthy novel that she has read countless number of times. She needed the distraction, a book that was easy for her to get involved in. She curled up under her blankets, turning her bedside lamp on. She opened the book and began to read until Harry came upstairs, which was around an hour and a half later. He showered and dressed, leaving Hermione to her reading, giving her a smile which she returned. She looked up from her book, and watched him walk into the bathroom, undressing and starting his shower. She stared mostly at his burnt hand and the large gash down his side. She noticed that they both were heating very nicely, but still, she was angry that he was going back to work so soon. She waited for him to come to bed, which didn't take very long. It was early, even for him, but she knew that he wanted to see her and spend a bit of time together before he went back to work, possibly not seeing her for a few days.

* * *

"What are you reading?" He asked her as he came out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"A book." She smiled slyly.

"I know it's a book you pain in the ass, but what book is it?"

"One you read." She smiled.

He groaned, and went over to his dresser, pulling out a pair of boxers from the top drawer, and a pair of pajama pants for him to pull on. He watched Hermione look at him from the mirror, and smiled as he changed, "See something you like?"

"Of course, but more of things I don't like." She said.

"What don't you like?"

"That gash that goes down your side, and your burnt hand, are just a couple."

"It's nothing." Harry said, as he pulled up his pants, "Part of the job Hermione, you know that."

"Yeah, and I suppose dying is too."

"Well, in a grisly way, yes."

"So still, after we have a son and a daughter who need you, you will continue going out and putting your life in danger?"

"I will."

"Why?"

"For the same reason that you did it with me years ago."

"I had to."

"No you didn't." He said, lying in bed with her, "You chose to do it. That is why you and I are best friends. That's why you and I are married. You know what it's like Hermione. It's like a drug. It's like a fire inside of you that you need to put out."

"I just don't want you to put out your life." She said, sighing.

"It's a risk, and I'm not saying that it's not, but I always come through. I'm the chosen one." He says, as Hermione takes her book and hits him on the arm as he laughs, "Kidding."

"Sure." She smiled, rolling her eyes. Hermione put her book down and turned on their television. She pushed her husband over on his back and curled up against his chest.

"I feel used." Harry said smiling.

"You should. I only married you for your body." She laughed, "It makes a good pillow."

Harry poked her in her side playfully causing her to squeal, "Just be careful tomorrow."

"I will." He smiled. Hermione nodded and wrapped her arm around his chest, as she felt him tighten his grip on her arm, and rubbed her arm up and down. She fell asleep against him, as usual, only to be roused at five in the morning, by him leaving the bed. She groaned and rolled off of him, allowing him to rise. Not quite able to open her eyes, she lies on his pillow, and listens to him get ready. She hears him suck in a pained breath as he bumped what sounded like his hand onto the cabinate, and then cursing under his breath, he quickly changed.

He walked over to his wife, kissing her goodbye, "I'll see you later on tonight."

"Let me know if you won't be home." Hermione mumbled.

"Of course." And with that, he left the house. Hermione knew she would have another hour and a half before Lily woke up, two hours before Teddy was up. She tried to fall back asleep and was successful. Today was a day where Hermione needed to be in the office to work, and decided to take Lily with her, especially since Claire was going to be there with Cassie. Everyone in their department adored the girls, but Lily was mastering crawling and could be a bit like her father when it came into getting into trouble. She loved to grab everything and anything in the way. Hermione has casted more 'Accio' spells on her items then she had ever done before, and 'No' seemed to be in her daily vocabulary every hour. Lily knew what it meant and cried every time Hermione told her no, and took whatever she wanted away from her. Hermione got Teddy out the door and to school, before coming back to the house to get herself dressed for work and Lily dressed for the day. She dressed first, and then walked into her daughter's room to change and dress her. "Alright miss Lily, what are we going to put you in this morning? You get to come with mummy to work and try to break everything in my office." Lily giggled and kicked her feet, her green eyes shining, just like her daddy's. Hermione found a pair of jeans and a powder blue turtleneck sweater that she pulled onto her daughter, before looking through the mass of shoes in her closet, "I can't believe how many shoes you have Lillian! Why do I keep buying them for you? You grow out of them every month." Hermione laughed, as she grabbed a pair of blue sneakers and tied them on. Lily's curly hair was getting longer every day and now held a bow nicely. Hermione would put the small barrette in her hair, pulling several curls away from her face, "Alright love, you are finished. Shall we go?"

"Mamama." Lily babbled as Hermione picked her up from the changing table and walked downstairs to the floo. The girls flooed to the ministry of magic, and Hermione went to her office as Lily happily babbled in her mummy's arms. She squealed happily as she saw her Aunt Claire walking in front, and instantly reached for her. Cassie also extremely happy to see her Aunt Hermione, went easily into her arms as Hermione passed Lily to Claire, "I have so much work to do." Claire sighed, as they walked with their nieces.

"Me too." Hermione sighed, "I can't believe that we have presentations all next week. There was no way that I could have done work at home this week."

"Cassie, don't pull Aunt Hermione's hair." She scolded her daughter.

"It's fine, she's not hurting me." Hermione laughed, as she smiled at Cassie, "Hopefully our daughters will let us get the work finished that we need."

"We'll keep them playing together, and they will be fine."

Hermione nodded, "Yeah. I have the gates set up in my office, if you want to just keep Cassie in the room with me while you get some work finished."

"What I'll do is I'll get my things done in your office. I don't expect you to watch her all day." Claire laughed, "You have work of your own to get done, and can't do it with the girls in there."

"That's fine too. I'm sure we can work together to get some of our thing finished.

"Oh definitely." Claire smiled.

Hermione and Claire penned up the girls in the expansive playpen, which was three large gates set up that came out from the wall. They had toys to play with and space to crawl around in. The babies were best friends, inseparable, just like their daddies. They happily played while Hermione furiously wrote and searched through books to try and find pros and cons of why they should have muggles and magic working together in their jobs. She reviewed notes from when she was working with the muggle community and added her personal experience to the mix. Claire was doing the same presentation, and added her experiences as well. Lily and Cassie had a lot of visitors that morning, and loved the attention. They were cuddled and held by almost everyone in the office. Claire and Hermione only stopped when they had to tend to the girls, which was only a few times through the morning and afternoon. They slept for a few hours which gave Hermione and Claire complete silence. By the end of the afternoon, which had to be at three so Hermione could pick up Teddy, they had most of their presentation completed. They were pleased with their progress and how well the girls did that day, "Hopefully Ron and Harry will be around for Friday, because I don't know what we are going to do with the girls." Claire sighed.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Well, hopefully Gin or Luna can watch them."

Claire nodded, "It will all work out. Mum or Fleur could always watch them."

Hermione nodded, "I just need to make sure whoever has them can get Teddy by three thirty."

"Hopefully we won't be here that long."

"We're always here that long." Hermione laughed, "I don't ever remember getting out of a presentation before five."

* * *

It was May, and the Death Eaters were causing the Auror's to pull two or three days of work without sleep. Malfoy was everywhere but always one step ahead of Harry and Ron. They almost caught him, and it was pissing them off even more. On a particular fight, Ron and Harry had Malfoy and five death eaters cornered, "So Weasel, I hear your sister has a new mate. Someone who is extremely wealthy… much like myself."

"My sister is none of your concern any more, thank Merlin."

"Well that's not very nice. I'm just having a nice conversation about the past." He said, as Ron shot a curse at his head, "Now Weasel, you're not playing nice."

"You leave her the HELL out of this!"

"I hear that she claims that he's 'The One'. Do you remember when I use to be 'The One'?" He said, ducking a red curse again, "I think you do. He can support her, better than your family, than your father. They could build a manor together, where you and your filthy blood traitor family members can live. One step up from mudbloods. You'll have to do better than that Potter." He said, as he shot several curses out at the pair. "Still being the hero… even though you could be putting your family at risk. Obviously the job is more important than your family."

"No, the job is because I care too much for my family, and want to keep wizards like you in Azkaban."

"Not today Potter." Malfoy said, "And Weasley, tell your sister hello for me." Raising a silver eyebrow as he talked, he apparated out with his goons.

"I swear, if he goes after my sister, I'm going to murder him." Ron said with venom in his mouth.

"He's gone again." Kingsley said, shaking his head.

"This is getting ridiculous." Colin said, frowning, "Why the bloody hell can't we get him? Why can't we get the heads? There are five of them, and Malfoy isn't even the largest head of the organization!"

"Because he's a sneaky ferret." Ron frowned.

"Stay alert." Kingsley said, "I don't think we're done."

He was right, death eaters surrounded them and a violent battle occurred. Curses were thrown, hand to hand combat happened, and in the end, the Auror's were able to prevail, three hours later. They got home at five thirty in the morning and crawled into bed with their wives, only to be called a couple hours later.

* * *

Ginny was lying in bed next to her boyfriend, her red hair covering her face as she slept. Ron had sent her a message about Malfoy, but she brushed it off. She wasn't worried about Malfoy, though she should be. He was her first love. Aidan on the other hand was nervous that this wizard used his girlfriend's name during the fight. He insisted on staying with Ginny tonight, which she wasn't opposed to. He wanted to go to his place, but she refused, having to watch her nieces and nephews tomorrow at her flat. She woke up at six, to the sound of a pop coming from the hallway. Rubbing her eyes, she rolled out of her bed, away from her boyfriend, and walked into the bathroom. She looked at the clock, seeing it was seven in the morning, there was no way she would be able to fall back asleep. She walked out of her bedroom, closing the door so she doesn't wake Aidan up and made her way into the living room, only to be face to face with her ex, "What… what the hell are you doing here Malfoy?"

"Honestly Ginny, are we back to calling one another by our last name? After all we have been through together? After all we had?"

"I'll ask you again, what are you doing here Malfoy?"

"I heard you had a new beau, and I wanted to say congratulations."

"You said it, leave."

"Is he hear?"

"No." She said, "Leave."

"No."

"No?" Ginny repeated, "What the hell do you mean no?"

"Is he worth it?"

"Who?"

"Your new mate."

"What do you mean?"

"Can he give you everything I gave you?"

"More." She said, showing him that she was not afraid of him, "Why are you hear Malfoy?"

"Well, Weaselette, I figured I'd make a friendly house call."

"Get out of my flat Draco." She said, standing up.

"No. So, does he make you feel the way that I made you feel? I thought what we had was love. I thought you loved me. Can you honestly tell me that you didn't love me?"

"No…" She said her steady voice cracking.

"That wasn't very convincing Ginevra. So, tell me," He said, twirling his wand between his fingers, "Didn't you love me?"

"Ginny? Who are you talking to?" Aidan called as he walked out of their bedroom, "You."

"Ah, he IS here." Malfoy smiled as he grabbed Ginny's hand pulling her towards him, "You know what I hate the most Ginny? A bloody liar."

"Funny, so do I." She said.

"Tell me." He hissed in her ear, "Tell me you loved me."

"Let her go." Aidan said drawing his own wand.

"Aidan don't." Ginny said, as Malfoy tightened his grip around her waist. She knew that Malfoy would fire off a shot quicker than Aidan could, so she answered his question, "I did. You know I did."

"You did what?" Malfoy asked.

"I loved you. I loved you for those two years that we were together. I loved you until you changed." She said, "You changed our last few months. I thought you were different then you were, but you weren't. You made me out to be a liar for it, and I hated myself, I hated you."

"And this guy?"

"I love him." She said softly, willing away, "I love him. Look at you! Look what you have become! How could I possibly love you now? How the bloody hell do you expect me to love you? You have me, around the waist, with your wand drawn at me and my boyfriend. How could I love a follower of Voldemort." She spat at him, watching his wand point at her throat.

"I could do it you know. I could kill you just as easily as I have killed before."

Ginny stayed quiet, as the wand poked into her throat with extreme force. She could feel it bruising her and the tears of pain began to fall down her cheeks.

"Let her go." Aidan said.

"Or what? I don't think you'll do anything, because of the situation your little hussy of a girlfriend is in right now, because, if you were to try and take me down, I would have one good shot left, and it wouldn't be aimed at you." He said, as the wand stayed right at Ginny's neck, "Think I couldn't do it? Lower your wand." Aidan looked at Ginny with sorrow and lowered it, "Wise decision." Aidan looked at Ginny who looked back at him, begging him to do what he said with her deep brown eyes, "I loved you Ginny."

"Please Draco, don't do this." She said, "Let me go."

"I'm not a bad guy…"

"Bull shit!" Ginny said, struggling to get out of his grip, "BULL SHIT! You are NOT the guy I fell in love with! You changed! You are different, and I couldn't do it! You are after my brothers! Ron and Harry were in the hospital because of you!"

"I told you it wasn't me!"

"It's too late for us Draco! I don't know what kind of sick game you are playing, but I'm done with you! I love Aidan, I love him. He is more than you ever have been, then you ever will be. He means more to me than you ever did." She squirmed more against his grip, "They are going to come Draco. The Auror's. You can't keep hiding, and I will NOT let you get away this time."

"You see Ginny, at this moment, they are on a wild goose chase. They are scattered all over the place, so I could have this little discussion with you. They won't come for you. They are too busy."

"They will." Ginny said, finally kicking at his shins. The shock caused him to let her go, "Get out of my house." She said walking away from him, "I never, EVER want you in here again.

Aidan chose that moment to send a curse towards him, as Malfoy easily blocked it.

"Big mistake." Malfoy said, as he through a binding curse that sent a rope twisting around his neck.

"STOP IT! STOP IT!" Ginny said, as she dropped do his writhing form. Ginny threw curses that he brushed off. "Please, stop! I love him Draco, don't do this! If you loved me…"

"If I loved you?! Of course I loved you!"

"Don't do this." She said, sobbing.

Just then, Ron, Harry, and two other Auror's appeared in the flat, "Stupify!" Harry shouted, casting the spell at his back. Instantly, the curse stopped around Aidan, and Malfoy turned rigid, "End of the road Malfoy." Harry said, "You'll be in Azkaban, in a cell right next to your father within moments." Ron and Harry had their wands pointed right at Malfoy's neck.

"Ginny, are you alright?" Ron asked.

Ginny nodded, "Yes."

"Big mistake coming here Malfoy. What were you expecting to get caught?" Colin said, smirking at the blonde who was still beside him, the only movement from Malfoy was his eyes. He understood everything they said.

The curse began to wear off, and he looked up at Harry and Ron, "You think it's going to stop now that I'm gone? It's not. It's only going to get worse."

"And we'll be sure as hell able to get them as well. Don't you worry. Once the Dementor's perform the kiss, it's all over." Ron smirked.

"I'm a hero."

"You're a monster." Ginny said through the security of Aidan's arms, "I can't believe that I could ever love someone like you."

Just then, everything got cold, and Malfoy was taken by the Dementor's, back to Azkaban where he belonged.

"What in the bloody hell was that?!" Aidan asked, looking down at the now shaking redhead.

"I'm sorry." She said, tears pouring out from her eyes, "I'm so sorry…"

"Shh." Aidan said, hugging the redhead, "It's fine, we're fine."

Ron pulled his sister from her boyfriend's arms and hugged her, "Are you alright?"

Ginny nodded, "Fine."

"I bloody told you Ginny! I warned you that he would be after you next! I bloody said to watch out!"

"I knew he wouldn't hurt me." She said.

"He didn't have the chance…"

"He had plenty of chances. He couldn't do it, just like he couldn't kill Dumbledore." Ginny sniffed, "I'm glad you lot showed up." She sniffed, as she went over to hug Harry who was extremely proud of catching the git, but also extremely happy that Ginny was alright.

"I wish we could have gotten here quicker. When I realized that Malfoy wasn't where we were, I instantly knew, or I had a feeling that he would be with you. Merlin Gin, I'm sorry…"

She smiled, "I owe you my life… again."

Harry kissed her forehead and she went back to Aidan. Kingsley looked at the three Auror's "Back to headquarters." He said simply and the four apparated back without a second word.

"You should get checked out." Ginny told Aidan.

"No, I'm fine." He said, taking her back into his arms, "Are you alright?"

She nodded, "I am now."

Hermione apparated over with Lily as soon as Harry sent her word what happened. It was an hour and a half after Malfoy had been caught, "Ginny?!" She called frantically, "Ginny, where are you?"

"Hermione?" Ginny called back, as she walked out of her bedroom into the sitting room.

"Oh thank god you're ok." She said, putting Lily down on the floor, as she nearly knocked Ginny over in a hug, "Are you ok?"

"Yes." She said, nodding at her best friend, her sister, "I'm alright."

"Are you sure?"

Ginny nodded, "I'm fine. He didn't hurt me."

"Thank God." She said, letting go of Ginny, "Harry said that the Dementors took him."

"Yes, they did." Ginny smiled, "I'm glad."

"Are you?"

"He was my first love Hermione… but I fell out of love with him the moment I met Aidan." She said quietly, smiling.

Hermione nodded, "I'm sorry this happened to you."

"Me too, but it's alright, really." She said, as she felt a tug on her leg. Looking down she smiled at her niece who gave her a toothy smile back, and picked her up, "Hi Lily girl." She said, as Lily gave her a big hug, "I needed that love."

Hermione smiled, "Is Aidan ok?"

"Yes, he's in the shower now."

"You should have been more aware… more alert Ginny."

"He didn't want to kill me Hermione. He had plenty of time to do that…"

"He's…"

"A death eater." Ginny said, "I knew this… I'm ok, and Aidan's ok, and he's caught. That's all that matters."

"Yes." Hermione smiled, as Lily grinned at her mummy, "You stay with Aunt Ginny while mummy makes some tea."

Lily leaned her head against Ginny's neck, and wrapped her arms around her neck as Hermione walked into the small kitchen and magically got the items needed, before returning back to her best friend. Lily loved the attention she was getting from Ginny, and pulled on her hair playfully.

"Gagaga." Lily smiled as she played with Ginny.

Hermione got the tea and the two of them sat and drank it, while waiting for Aidan to come back out and join them. It was a rough day, but they got through it, and no one was hurt, luckily.

Hermione watched all the kids, instead of Ginny, who needed some time to relax. Harry came home later than usual, at ten at night. Hermione was in bed already, almost asleep when he arrived.

"Hey." He said, as he sat down on the bed next to her. She instantly sat up and grabbed him into a hug.

"Are you alright?" She asked, looking at him, and checking him over.

"I'm fine." He smiled, "Sorry it took me so long to get home. I stopped over Ginny's to check on her with Ron, before I came home."

"No, it's fine. So you caught him. It's going to be better now…"

"He was just one piece. We still have a lot of work."

Hermione nodded, "I understand."

He kissed her passionately, "I love you."

She smiled, "I love you too."

"How are my kids?"

"Fine. Lily spent the day with all of her cousins, and she had some time with just her and Aunt Ginny, so it was a big day. Teddy wanted to know if you would take him flying tomorrow since you're off…"

"Of course I will." He smiled, "One down Hermione… and I actually am upset about it a bit."

"Why?"

"Well, he changed for a while, then he went back… and I was the one to get him, to finish him off. It's ok though… I'm glad in a way."

"Bitter sweet." Hermione nodded, "I understand."

"I need a shower and then I'm turning in."

"I'll be right here, waiting."

He nodded, and kissed her one more time, then he got his shower, and joined her in bed. She wrapped her arms around him and didn't let him go all night.

* * *

_A/N: So like it? Love it? Comments? Review please! The first birthday is quickly approaching, and Lily will be growing up. Teddy is starting to ask more about his parents. An offer from Hogwarts. Chapter 31 coming up next time!_

_Forgive the small mistakes. _

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter! You are all awesome! Please keep up the reviews!_

_Please Review! I love 'em! It only takes a couple seconds!_

_Stary_


	31. Birthdays and Blowouts

_Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!!!! NOTHING AT ALL! I don't wish to get sued._

_A/N: This takes place in the life of Harry and Hermione… but you'll have to use your imagination a bit as always in fan fiction. I love to hear from you if you liked the story! Please Read and Review, but no flames. I don't feel they are necessary. _

_Thank you all for the Amazing reviews! I really appreciate them! Keep 'em up! They really help me keep up my writing quickly!!! I love reading your comments, especially my frequent readers as well as my new readers! Keep them up!_

_I have to say that I have the BEST reviewers ever! You all are amazing! Please keep them up. It helps to know what you think about my writing._

_This chapter is probably my shortest one in a long time... it is basically just to tide you over for the next chapter. I felt that Teddy's outburst would show the relationship and the pain that Harry had gone through... and of course also in the chapter are some cute Lily things.  
_

_Read, Enjoy, Review!

* * *

  
_

June came, and Lily was almost one. She decided that since she was one, getting into everything was her specialty. She loved to cruise around furniture, especially the coffee table. Hermione did all she could to keep little hands away from everything. Lily knew exactly what she wanted though, and did everything in her power to obtain her goal. She was stubborn like her mum, and trouble like her dad. It was a rough mix, and Hermione shuddered to think how she was going to be as a teenager, "Lillian Kate." Hermione frowned, "Don't you dare touch that glass."

"Mama." She said frowning.

"I know, I'm so mean, don't." She said, pulling her daughter up onto her lap, tickling her as she giggled.

"No." She smiled, and squirmed away from her mum.

Hermione kissed her cheek and put her down onto the floor. Hermione watched her as she crawled over to her toys and played quietly by herself. Hermione couldn't believe how much she has changed over the year. She was no longer a baby, but a toddler. Hermione knew that she would be walking soon, and she was talking more every day. Her eyes shone just like her daddy's, and she loved being around people. She loved all her Aunts and Uncles, and went to every one of them easily, but if Uncle Ron came into to the room, she would be right next to him, waiting for him to pick her up. Cassie was the same way with Harry. Claire and Hermione loved it. Lily loved pulling up on everything she could get her hands on. She loved trying to stand up and attempting to walk. Hermione watched her closely, every time she stood, hoping that she would take her first steps.

"Mama."

"Yes Lily?" She said, smiling at her daughter. Lily lifted a toy up in her hand and reached over to Hermione. She put her quill down and got onto the floor with her daughter and smiled, as they played together. Lily giggled as Hermione gave her all the attention she needed. They played until Teddy came home, "Hermione!" He called as he ran through the door.

"In the sitting room love."

"Guess what?!"

"What?"

"Only five more days of school! YAY!"

Hermione smiled, "You're right." She grinned.

"And only three till Lily's birthday."

"Yup."

"Will Harry be home for it?"

"He better, otherwise he'll be sleeping in his den."

Hermione grinned at Teddy's giggle and listened to him run out of the living room to watch some television. Lily showed her annoyance of him leaving her with a high pitched squeal, "Lily, enough. You are going to give mummy a headache." Hermione lied down on the floor next to Lily on her back. Lily giggled and crawled up onto her stomach, lying her head down on her chest, wanting a hug, "You are a silly girl today." Hermione smiled, wrapping her arms around her daughter. Lily lifted her head and smiled at Hermione, before leaning down against her chest again. Hermione heard a pop in the foyer and Lily's head shot up, "Dada!" She squealed. She rolled off of Hermione and sat on the floor, waiting for him to come in, "Dadadadada!"

"Lily!" Harry played back with her as he hung up his cloak in the closet.

"Go get him then." Hermione smiled, as Lily took off on all fours to see her dad, "You're home early today love."

"Today was a paperwork day for Ron and I, so we finished early." He said, as he leaned down to pick up his daughter who was pulling up on his leg, "Hello Lily." He kissed her cheek as she snuggled against his neck, "What did you girls do today?"

"Well, I got a lot of work done, she took a two hour for me, so I caught up with most of my work for this week, then we played, and then Teddy came home."

"Very eventful. Where is the boy?"

"In the den watching television."

"I think he and I are going to go flying a bit, do you mind?"

"Not at all." She said, "Lily may though."

"She'll get over it." He smiled, as Lily looked up at him with big green eyes, "Soon enough she'll be flying with me too. Then piloting her own broom. Unless she's a wimp like her mum."

"I am NOT a wimp!" Hermione said with mock hurt and anger in her voice, "I just choose not to fly."

"Mummy's scared." He whispered to Lily who giggled.

Hermione rolled her eyes and took Lily from Harry, "Go get your son."

He nodded and walked into the den, "Hey mate."

"HARRY! You're home early!" He said, running over to him, hugging him.

"I am. Ron and I got done our work early. What do you say, you and I go out to fly a bit."

"I say yes!" He smiled brightly, "Can it just be you and me?!"

"I think that will be a great idea." He smiled.

"I'll get my broom!" He smiled, and ran downstairs to the closet to fetch the item. Harry laughed and called down to bring his own. Teddy dragged both brooms up the stairs, still smiling,

"Come on Harry!"

"Go say goodbye to Hermione."

He grumbled and walked into the kitchen, "Bye Hermione!"

"Have fun you two." She said, "Be careful."

"We will." Harry smiled, and he and Teddy went on their way. It had been a while since Harry had gone flying for fun. He was enjoying the time he got to spend with his godson. Teddy was getting quite good at handling the broom and scared Harry half to death a few times as he tried new tricks on the broom. He always looked back at Harry to see if he approved though, and Harry always humored him with a smile and a 'well done'. Teddy was at ease on a broom. He and Harry had the bonding time that no one else could have with him. Teddy loved sharing this time with Harry. He talked his ear off about school and life in general. He had a lot to say as a seven year old. He was really anxious to be able to fly almost every day in the summer. Harry listened. It was almost six when Harry looked at his watch, "Ted, we need to head home."

"Why?"

"Because Hermione's going to have dinner ready for us."

Teddy sighed but nodded, "Can we go out tomorrow?"

"We'll see." He smiled, "I can't promise anything."

"Ok."

Harry and Teddy touched ground and walked into the house, "Go wash up Ted." Harry said, taking his broom.

Teddy nodded and pulled of his shoes, setting them by the front door on a mat strategically placed. Harry followed suit, and walked into the kitchen to see if he could be of service to his wife, "What can I do?"

She shook her head, "Nothing. Did you have a good time?"

"It was brilliant." Harry smiled.

"Dada." Lily smiled, holding her hands up for her daddy to pick her up. Harry kissed her cheek and sat down across from her.

"You need to stay put love, we're eating soon."

Lily huffed at him, but giggled, "You can get her food for me if you don't mind." Hermione said, tying her hair back from her face as she cooked.

"Sure." He said. Lily was getting better at feeding herself, so Hermione allowed her to do it most of the time. There were times where the baby would be stubborn and not want to feed herself, and times where she would scream at you if you attempted to feed her. Harry presented her with food and sat close, making sure that she got most of the food in her mouth. She picked her food up with her index finger and thumb, carefully putting the soft bits of apples into her mouth, offering Harry one, every other bite, "No thank you Lily." He would say. She would smile and then eat the piece she offered, but the very next apple, she would hold it back out to him, "You eat it."

"Hermione, I'm hungry!" Teddy said walking down the stairs.

"Well have a seat. We're almost ready." She said as she levitated the items needed over to the table.

"Harry are you going to be home this weekend?"

"I should be." He smiled.

"Should be?" Hermione said with a questioning eye.

"You better Harry or you'll be in the den." Teddy said sure of himself, recalling Hermione and his conversation earlier.

"Oh is that so?" Harry smiled.

"He is absolutely right." Hermione said, "You'll be on the couch in the den."

"I like my couch in the den." He smiled, "But no need for me to be sleeping on it. I'll be home. Don't worry."

"Good." She smiled, "Lily's only turning one once."

"She's getting big." Teddy smiled.

"So are you." Hermione laughed, "Soon enough, you'll be going to Hogwarts soon…"

"Yeah! In four years! I can't wait!"

"I can." Hermione smiled.

"Why?"

"What am I going to do without the oldest kid in our family?"

"Cry?"

Harry laughed, "Probably. I can see it now, you trying to get onto the train and Hermione sobbing as she hugs you."

"I will not." Hermione laughed.

"We'll see." Harry smiled. He wiped off Lily and gave her a toy to play with as they ate their dinner.

* * *

Lily was a lucky one year old. She was going to be having two first birthday parties. The first one would be at Hermione's parent's house with all of her families. The second would be the next day at the Weasley's house. Harry was looking forward to the later one. Saturday, Hermione woke up to the call of her daughter at seven on the dot. She groaned and pulled out of Harry's arms, as she stood up and stretched. Harry grunted something and rolled over, not awake enough to use any words. Hermione walked into the sunny lavender bedroom and saw her daughter standing in her crib, "Good morning." She said as Lily gave her a bright, cheery smile, "Today's your birthday, do you know that? You are one years old!"

Lily giggled and responded, "Mama! Up!"

Hermione picked her up out of her crib and Lily immediately laid her head down on her shoulder, hugging her. Hermione patted her back and got her changed and dressed, "Are you hungry?"

"Yes." She smiled and the two of them walked downstairs. Lily babbled and talked to Hermione as she got her food ready and got her fed. Teddy joined them at seven thirty and Harry at eight. Hermione got showered and dressed, before getting the kids ready. They needed to be at Hermione's mum's house by eleven, and Hermione refused to be late. Harry got Teddy dressed at ten thirty, and then Hermione got Lily dressed right before they left. She talked to Lil as she brushed her silky curly black hair, and put a purple barrette on her head. Hermione pulled a purple sundress onto the one year old and then they went downstairs to drive over to the Granger household.

Lily was all smiles as Hermione picked her up from the back seat of the car. Teddy was already at the door by the time Harry, Hermione, and Lily were out of the car, "Come on Harry! Come on Hermione!"

"Hold your horses Ted." Hermione said, smiling, "We're coming."

"Go on in Teddy." Harry said as he reached the door. Several of Hermione's Aunts and Uncles were already there along with her grandmum and a couple others of her cousins.

It was loud as they entered the house. Teddy immediately made a beeline for the puppy, and Lily looked around shell shocked at all the noise. She knew all of the people there, but all at once can be quite overwhelming for a one year old. Lily reached for Harry who took her and she shyly lied her head down against his shoulder.

"Happy birthday Lily." Jake smiled, kissing her cheek. Lily lifted her head up and smiled at her Pop-pop. Harry passed her over, and she giggled at him, "How are you lot?"

"Great Jake, thanks." Hermione smiled hugging her stepfather. They walked into the kitchen first, and Lily babbled at her Nana, smiling brightly she reached for her.

"There's the birthday girl." Kate smiled, kissing her, "Hi love." She smiled at Hermione, kissing her.

"Thanks for doing this mum." Hermione smiled.

"No problem." She said, "Did you see the family?"

"No, not yet. Lily isn't too fond of the noise level. I reckon she'll be shy at first. I'm not tall enough. She reached for Harry as soon as we walked into the door."

"Well, Grandmum will want to be seeing you. Where's Teddy?"

"Playing with Piper." Jake smiled.

"I haven't seen him in a while."

"I'll get him." Harry smiled as he went into the rec-room to get him, "Ted, go say hi to Nana and Pop-pop."

"Oh, yeah!" He said, as he left the puppy and ran into the kitchen, "Hi Nana."

"Hi Teddy." She smiled, hugging him, "Been well?"

"Yes." He smiled.

"Good." She smiled, as she relinquished her grip on her granddaughter rand passed her back to her mum, "Come on you lot. Come out and say hello."

Lily's eyes got big as they walked into a room with a sea of people. She cowered against her mum as everyone said Happy Birthday to the baby.

"Will she come to me?" Hermione's gram asked.

"Um, probably as soon as she gets use to her surroundings. She not usually shy."

"I don't understand why she would be. She knows all of us." Aunt Ann smiled.

"She's not use to the noise around here." Hermione said, "She'll get use to it."

"Come see Grandmum Lily." Hermione's gram smiled, as she pried the one year old from her mum's grasp. Lily looked back at her mum and dad, but settled against her great-grandmother. Hermione smiled and sat down, pulling Teddy onto her lap. There were a few kids there that were his age, which she knew he would be playing with soon enough. Lily kept a close watch on where her mum and dad were as she was kissed and hugged by the extensive Granger and Landon family, Landon being Hermione's mum's maiden name. She stayed quiet with her great grandmum for the time being and eventually allowed anyone to hold her. She loved the attention she was getting as she was now the only baby of the family.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" Grandmum asked as she sat with the baby.

"We're going to our family tomorrow." Harry smiled.

"Our family?"

"Yes… the Weasleys, our best friend Ron's family." Harry explained, "His mum kind of took me on when I started school, since my parent's passed away when I was young."

"Well that's very nice of them." Grandmum smiled.

"Yes." Hermione smiled, "It is."

"She's in a much better way than the last time I saw her." Hermione's Uncle Charles smiled.

"Indeed." Hermione smiled, "She wasn't feeling well Christmas. Teething did not agree with her." Lily smiled from across the room at her Mummy, before babbling to Hermione's cousin.

"Come see what cake I got for her Hermione."

Hermione nodded and stood up. She followed her mum into the dining room and smiled as she saw the room decked out in purple. Hermione loved purple, it was a well known fact. If you came to their house, her daughter's room would prove that. "Mum, it looks great." She smiled.

"Thank you. Now, here, see?"

Hermione looked at the first birthday cake, and smiled. It had little flowers all over it with white icing. Her name was written in purple and it was large. There was a smaller cake next to it, "Why do you have two?"

"I figured she'd want to get her hands on the smaller one."

"She's going to be a mess…" Hermione laughed.

"That's the plan." She smiled, "For your first birthday, you had icing covering every inch of your body. Your father had to give you a bath, and it took about twenty minutes to get you washed up."

"Great, I'll be looking forward to that." She rolled her eyes, "I wish he could have met her."

"Me too honey."

"She would have loved him."

"He would have spoiled her rotten, and Teddy too."

"You and Jake do that enough." Hermione smiled.

"We're grandparents. That's what we do. Am I going to be having any other grandchildren?"

"Mum, can I get through this child first?" Hermione laughed.

"Well? Will you?"

"Oh definitely. We really haven't talked about when though. I'm happy with the two kids for now. I'd like to have one or two more. Maybe we'll start trying within the year or so."  
"How many kids does Harry want?"

"He'd have a dozen if I'd let him." Hermione laughed.

"So three?"

"Of my own. Four, total, is enough for me." She laughed.

"How's Harry's job been?"

"Fine now that he's not chasing after the enemy." Hermione groaned, "Well he is, but he's hasn't been in many duels lately."

"Good."

"Actually, can you take Lily and Teddy next Saturday?"

"Of course, why?"

"I need a night out." She laughed.

"That's fine. I can keep them over night if you would like."

"Let me talk to Harry first."

"Talk to Harry first about what?" He said as he walked into the dining room with Lily falling asleep against his shoulder.

"Going out next Saturday."

"Sure." He smiled, "I should be off."

"Good." She said, "Do you want my mum to take them for the night?"

"That would be brilliant. You and I can go somewhere over night then."

Hermione smiled and nodded, "Sounds good."

"Mama." Lily said, as she reached over to her.

Hermione took her drowsy daughter into her arms and kissed her cheek, as she laid her head against her neck, "I think I am going to take her upstairs. She's exhausted." Lily would always reach for mummy when she was overly tired. Normally, daddy would be fine to put her down for a nap, but if she saw mummy she would rather be put to bed by her.

"Ok." Kate smiled.

Hermione walked upstairs, away from the noise and put her into her crib.

"Mama, no." She said, reaching up for her.

"Lay down Lil."

"No." She said starting to fuss.

Hermione gave in and picked her back up, sitting in the rocking chair she sat with her, rocking her until she finally fell asleep fifteen minutes later. Hermione loved having her fall asleep in her arms. She knew it would only be a bit longer that she would want to be held and rocked so she took opportunities to do so. She had a very busy afternoon and knew that the rest of the night will be just as busy. Hermione visited with her family and got caught up on all of the current events of the family. Once Lily woke up two hours later, they had an early dinner and then ate cake, which Lily adored. She tried to eat the whole little cake, but her mummy stopped her, much to her dislike. She had icing all over her face, hair, hands, and down her dress. Hermione groaned as she tried to clean her the muggle way. Finally, she gave up and walked upstairs, pulling up her wand she used scourgify to clean her daughter appropriately. She smiled and picked her up, "You are all clean my dear." She said, and put Lily on her hip, walking her downstairs.

"Dada!" She said, clapping her hands as Harry walked past the stairs.

"Lillian!" He said, smiling, as he pulled her into his arms. That was their normal hello to one another. Hermione laughed as he looked at his daughter, "You used magic."

"I did." She said, smiling, "I was NOT having her a sticky mess all night."

"Fair enough." Harry laughed.

Lily pointed to the sitting room, "Dada."

"Ok, we're going." He said. He put her down on the floor and she crawled around to all of her aunts, uncles, and cousins. Then it was time for them to leave. They would have another early and busy day the next morning. Hermione was not looking forward to her one year old having two pieces of cake in one weekend, but she would deal with it for a year. Lily got to sleep at her normal time, with no fuss, leaving Harry and Teddy to play wizards chess, and Hermione time to read a book helping Teddy when it seemed fit.

* * *

"Happy Birthday, birthday girl!" Molly said as they apparated into the house. The house was just as noisy as the Granger's house, however, Lily was more comfortable with them, and easily went to anyone and everyone who would be there. Lily smiled and lunged for her grandmum hugging her, "I can't believe that you are one all ready. This is just unbelievable!"

"Tell me about it." Hermione smiled, "Hi mum."

"Hello dear." She smiled, as she kissed Hermione's cheek, before doing the same to Teddy and Harry.

Hermione laughed, "It will be Cassie in two months."

"I don't even want to think about both my granddaughters turning one. Not to mention, one turning six, and two grandsons turning three. At least we have one on the way." She smiled.

"Yeah, but Julia's still seven months away." Hermione laughed.

"The baby will be here soon enough."

"Your luck it will be twins." Harry teased.

"I'd pay to see both Fred and George with twins of their own who act just like they did."

"Me too." Arthur smiled, taking Lily from his wife, "And seven kids total."

Hermione and Harry laughed, and Lily joined in, "Where's Uncle Ron, Lily?" Molly asked. Lily immediately looked around the room for her Godfather, but not finding him, she frowned, "You'll have to yell at him later Lils for being late to his goddaughter's birthday party."

The familiar, "HELLO!" came into the room and Lily squealed with delight, as she awaited her Uncle, "Happy Birthday Lil." Ron said, as she lunged at him. He had Cassie to start with, shifting her weight, he took Lily as well. Harry took Cassie from Ron who was just as happy to see her Godfather.

"Uncle Ron, you were late. Lily was going to yell at you, but instead she realized you were going to give her a gift and she changed her mind." Molly smiled kissing her youngest son.

"Ginny and Aidan coming?" Claire asked.

"Yes. They should be here by three." Arthur said.

"Good." Hermione smiled as Lily pulled on Ron's hair.

"Grandmum!" Victoire said as she ran into the kitchen, "Can Teddy and I go play?"

"Where?"

"Outside."

"Of course dear."

"Thanks!" Victoire smiled, and ran out, her blonde hair trailing behind her. Ron and Harry went out with the babies into the living room and put them down as they immediately crawled all over the place and played together.

Claire and Hermione sat in the kitchen with one another and discussed current events.

"Ron and I were discussing have another baby."

"Already?!" Hermione said, a bit shocked.

"Well, just discussing it. I don't want Cassie to be an only child…"

"So when were you thinking?"

"Well, I'd like her to be at least two when the baby is born, or relatively close, so I figured by January we may start to try. I'm looking forward to being pregnant again. I'd love a son this time."

"You two decided on how many kids you want?"

"Well not really. Ron wants no less than seven, and I want no more than three. We'll see how the compromising goes." She smiles, "What about you and Harry? Any talk yet?"

"Well I only want two more kids, four is my limit. However, five isn't bad either. We haven't really talked about trying yet, but I'm sure he'll be wanting more kids sooner than later, especially when Ron tells him you two are trying."

"That would be wonderful if all our kids go to school together. Lily and Cassie are already such great friends, I'm sure the others will be too."

"I'm sure." She smiled.

"Can you believe the girls are one? Well I have until the beginning of August."

"No, I can't. The time has gone way too fast. Soon enough, they will be going off to Hogwarts."

"Let's not rush it that quick Hermione." Claire giggled as Hermione did the same, brushing a piece of hair out of her face.

"Merlin…" Hermione said, as she watched Lily crawl over to her with Cassie on her heals, "Where does the time go?"

Lily pulled up onto Aunt Claire and Hermione reached down to grab Cassie, "You girls need to stop growing up so fast." Claire smiled, as she kissed the birthday girls, "You aren't allowed to get older than four."

"I need an anti-aging potion." Hermione giggled.

"Don't we all." Claire smiled as they sat with their daughters.

* * *

Saturday came and Hermione and Harry had some much needed time alone. They shipped the kids off with their Nana and Pop-pop, before leaving for France. Hermione always loved French food, and Harry figured a night in Muggle Paris would be a wonderful treat for the two of them. They went to the normal muggle tourist attractions, including the Louvre, which Hermione talked to him about every painting that she saw. They ate at the fanciest restaurant they could find. They ate, enjoyed one another's company and made love, all without their kids. The best part about the night was that they were able to sleep in. They got up at ten, had breakfast at the hotel, and then walked around Paris a bit more before having a dinner at four thirty, then they apparated home. Hermione and Harry were ready to get the kids by the time they went home. It was six thirty by the time they got to the Granger house. Lily was all smiles when they came into the room. She held onto Harry like he was a second skin, "Dada!"

"Lily!" He said, as she kissed him with a wet open mouth. Harry laughed and wiped the drool away, "Did you miss me?"

"Yes!" She smiled.

"I missed you too." Harry smiled, before seeing his son coming into the room, "Hey Teddy."

"Hi." He said, looking annoyed at the world. He had a frown on his face as he grabbed his coat and shoes, knowing that they would be going home.

"What no hug?" Hermione asked, teasing the boy.

"No." He said, as he walked out into the sitting room to await flooing home.

"What's his problem?" Hermione asked Harry.

"No clue."

"He's been moody all day." Kate said, sighing, "I don't know what changed his mood… he was fine until about two hours ago."

"Maybe he's not feeling well? Did he eat alright?" Hermione asked.

"He ate fine. He's just been miserable." Kate said.

"Huh… I'll talk to him when we get home." Harry said.

"Thanks a lot mum." Hermione smiled, kissing her.

"No trouble at all. It was a pleasure!" She said, walking into the living room, "I'll see you later Teddy."

"Bye." He said coldly and stepped into the fireplace.

Lily giggled and waved at her Nana, as Harry got into the floo with Teddy and Lily, grabbing Ted around the arm and called out their house they disappeared in green flames. Hermione left second and reappeared at her house. She smiled and saw Teddy sitting on the couch with the television on.

"I missed you guys." Hermione smiled, as she tried to kiss Teddy. He pulled away and moved to the end of the couch, "What's the matter Teddy?"

"Nothing." He said.

"It seems like something is bothering you."

"No." He said, as he refused to look at Hermione.

"Well, why aren't you talking then?"

"I don't want to."

"Well, I missed my kids…"

"I'm not your kid." He frowned.

Hermione looked at him strangely, "What?"

"I'm not your kid. I'm nothing to you."

It felt as if the entire breath of her body had left. Normally, when he had outbreaks like this, it was after he got yelled at, but this was unexpected.

"Teddy…"

"NO HERMIONE!" He yelled, "NO! I don't want you! I don't want to live here anymore! You aren't mine! I'm not yours! You say I'm your son, and your mom says that I'm your son but I'm not. I never will be! Lily is your only kid. I'm nothing." He said, yelling at the top of his lungs.

"What in the world is going on in here?" Harry asked as he walked into the room, "Why are you yelling like that?!"

"DON'T TALK TO ME!" Teddy continued to scream.

Lily startled by the noise began to cry loudly, clinging to her father as she did so, "Teddy, you're scaring your sister…"

"She's not my sister. I don't care! She is NOT! I have no sister I have no parents! You aren't my parents! They are dead."

"Teddy, stop this!" Harry said, as Hermione went to put her hand on Teddy's shoulder.

"NO! DON'T TOUCH ME!" Teddy continued, as he ducked under his caretaker's arm, firmly stating again, "Don't TOUCH ME!" He ran out of the room and up the stairs, slamming and locking the door.

"What in the bloody hell was that all about?!" Harry asked, looking at his wife, trying to console his daughter.

"I don't…" Hermione said, tears forming in her eyes, "I have no idea."

"Well something happened. What did you say?"

"What did I say?! Why in the hell do you think this is MY fault?! I didn't say anything to him except that I missed my kids! Do you honestly think that I would want him to be upset?! He told me that he wasn't our kid… and then it went from there! I don't know what happened, I don't!" She said as the tears flowed down her cheeks.

"Ok, ok. I didn't mean it…" Harry said, not wanting both of his girls in tears. He calmed Lily down enough that he put her into her playpen to play, then he worked on his wife, pulling her into a hug, "What happened?"

"He said that he was nothing to us Harry." She cried, "I have NEVER said anything of the sort! He said he… he didn't want to live here anymore, that he didn't…."

"I guess I should go and try and talk to him." Harry sighed, "I just wish I knew what brought this on. "

"Why am I always the brunt of his anger."

"Because you're the mum."

"Apparently not to him." She sighed, "I have always treated him as if he were mine, but I never made him call me mum. I never made him forget about his parents. I never asked him to!"

"It's fine… we'll get to the bottom of this." Harry assured her, "I'll go up in a few minutes and try to talk to him."

Hermione nodded against her husband's chest and wrapped her arms around him tighter. He stood with her, his hand gently stroking her curls, and circling her back. He kissed the top of her head, "Don't let it bother you."

"I have had him angry about his parents before, but this time was different. It was malicious. I wasn't ready for it." Hermione sniffled.

"Well, we'll just have to be ready next time then." He sighed.

"You can't be ready for this… he was just so… angry."

"I was there."

"I wish he would talk to us."

"Give him time. He's seven. He probably doesn't quite know why he's upset.

"I think he does." Hermione sighed, as she looked over at Lily standing in her playpen, waiting for someone to get her out. She smiled at her mummy brightly and Hermione couldn't help but smile. She wiped her tears away and walked over to her. Her daughter didn't have a care in the world. She didn't understand that her brother was upstairs angry with the world. She didn't care that Hermione was upset. All she wanted was love. Lily got all excited, her green eyes glimmering as she bounced up and down, knowing she would be picked up soon,

"Mama!" She said, bouncing over and over again. She reached her arms up to Hermione, "Up!"

"Up? You don't need to be up." She smiled, kneeling down next to the playpen.

Lily got down on all fours and watched Hermione through the netting. She pressed her face against the netting, her eyes fixed on her mummy sitting next to her, "What are you doing silly girl?" Hermione smiled, tapping Lily's nose through the mesh net. She pushed her hand against the netting, Lily mimicking her mummy's actions, and pressed against her hand. Lily giggled as she scratched at Hermione's hand, pushing against it. Hermione played with her against the playpen a bit, before Lily got tired of it and stood up again, holding onto the edge, "Up!" She said again, lifting her arms, "Up mama, up!"

"Ok Lils, ok." Hermione smiled, as she lifted the baby up. Lily hugged her mummy as tightly as she could, and laid her head down against her neck, "I missed you too."

Lily squirmed in her arms, signaling she wanted down, and held onto Hermione's one hand as she did her best to walk. Hermione knew that it would only be a little bit longer until her daughter started to walk. She was getting fairly good at walking with one hand, and chose to drag her mum or dad around the house like that. Lily would still wobble a bit, but giggled and caught her balance. Harry watched his girls for a bit, getting a smile and a wave occasionally. She drug her mummy over to her toy chest and started pulling her toys out passing them to Hermione to play with.

Harry took that moment to go up and see what's going on with his godson. He walked up the stairs and heard things getting thrown slammed, probably his closet door . He heard his angry voice mumbling as he continued to kick what was now the wall. Harry tried the knob, and felt it locked. He pulled out his wand and pointed it to the knob, "Alohamora." He thought, as the non-verbal spell flowed out of his wand and unlocked the door. He pushed it open and got a scowl from his godson, "I thought we talked about not locking the door."

"I don't care." He said, kicking the wall once more as he rolled over on his side.

"Don't kick the wall…"

"You can't tell me what to do, you're not my father." He frowned.

"You're right, but I do own the house, and you are NOT to kick my wall. As long as you live under my roof, you will follow the rules of this house." Teddy stopped, and covered his head with his pillow, trying to block out his godfather. Harry sighed at the juvenile response, and stood against the door with his arms crossed. His green eyes stared at the back of his godson's head, "Mind telling me what is going on with you?"

"Nothing." He mumbled, burying his head deeper so his blue hair was almost non-existent under the pillow, "Leave me ALONE!" He shouted.

Harry stood there his arms still crossed, "You know, I really don't like your attitude right now. I think your behavior is inexcusable. We give you a home, raise you like you are our own, give you everything you ever could want, and you decide to pull this on us?!"

"You're not my parents." Teddy frowned, "And I'm not your kid. Nana said I was and I'm not."

"You're right, we're not. I have never told you that we were your parents. I have never told you to call me dad or Hermione mum, but I love you as if you were mine."

"I'm not."

"You're my godson."

"That's nothing." He said, still under the pillow, "Lily is your daughter, and I'm just Teddy."

"You're the oldest in our family…"

"No. I'm nothing in your family." He said, rambling, wanting to go against everything that Harry said.

"Well, I'm sorry you feel that way Teddy, because I'm not the one who ever made you feel like this. I never did anything except do my best to make you feel a part of my family. Without you, it's not our family. I have two kids… even though you are my godson, you are still my…"

"No I'm not your son Harry, I can never be! I can't call you dad, I can't call Hermione mum, I can't call Lily my sister. My parents are dead!"

"I know. So are mine." Harry sighed, "But the Weasleys are my family." Harry recalled a time he tried to explain the situation to him when he was around four or five years old. He knew Teddy hadn't understood what he had been saying, but now was different. He wasn't listening. He was repeating himself, and would not listen to him. He was set in his ways, a learned trait from Hermione probably, though his mum had a bit of a stubborn streak in her as well.

"I don't care."

"Fine then." Harry said, as he turned to walk out of the room.

"You don't understand! You don't know what it's like!" Teddy yelled at him.

"I don't? I lost my parents too Teddy, about the same age as you, for the same cause. I don't remember ever meeting my parents. I know EXACTLY how you feel!" He told him firmly, before he reached the door.

"You want me to not know who they are." He sniffled.

"What?"

"You don't want me to know them."

"Who?"

"My parents. You don't want me to know them."

"Where in the world did you get that?"

"Because. I know." Teddy sniffled from under his pillow.

"Teddy…"

"You don't talk to me about them." He said, "You don't tell me anything about them. Why don't you want me to know about my parents? Why can't I?"

Harry looked at his godson with pain in his eyes, "Teddy…"

"I just want to know about my parents. Why can't you talk to me about them? Do you want me to never know them?" Teddy asked, pulling the pillow off of his head, "You don't adopt me, and you don't want to tell me about my parents."

Harry closed his eyes briefly trying to take in everything that his seven and a half year old was telling him. When he opened them, green eyes met turquoise eyes. He felt his heart break a bit as he looked at the sad and angry child sitting before him, waiting for an answer from the only father figure he had known, though at the moment he wasn't admitting it, "Teddy… it's not that I don't want you to know about your parents."

"They why can't you tell me about them?"

"It was a very hard time in my life Teddy, and I lost a lot of close friends and people I consider family members."

"And my mummy and daddy?"

"They were extremely close to me. It still hurts to know that I lost them, and that you never got a chance to know them." Harry replied, as Teddy sat up on his bed, putting his back against the wall, drawing his feet under him, mimicking Hermione when she sat on the couch reading a book. He sighed and looked at him, "What do you want to know?"  
"About them." He said, furiously wiping his eyes to remove the tears.

"I only knew them for a few years." He said, sighing, "I can't tell you much Teddy."

"Every little bit helps." Teddy said, "Please?"

Harry nodded and walked across the blue room and sat down on his bed, leaning his back up against his headboard, "What do you want to know?"

"Everything." Teddy said, looking at Harry.

"Well, like I said, I don't know everything mate. I didn't meet your father until I was thirteen. He was my defense against the dark arts professor, and he was the best one I ever had. He taught me the patronus charm. It took me a while, but he did. He only wanted to help me. He was my father's best friend, well one of the four."

"Who were the four?"

"It was your dad, my dad, my godfather, Sirius, and then the other guy Wormtail. He was killed in the war."

"Why?"

"He took sides with Voldemort."

"Oh…"

"So, your dad actually met me when I was a baby. He was always over our house, though I don't remember because I was a baby. The four of them were best friends and in Hogwarts. Your father was the Head Boy his seventh year. Apparently he was quite good. He kept Sirius and my dad at bay. My father and Sirius were anamagi. You'll learn more about that in your third year. Your dad had a bit of a secret that his friends only knew. When he was a child he was bitten."

"By what?"

"Grayback. He was a werewolf. Your dad kept his secret for years. He was allowed into Hogwarts because of Professor Dumbledore. He never bit anyone, but his friends kept him company during the time he went through his transformation."

"So he was bad?"

"NO!" Harry said a bit too forcefully to the boy.

"But werewolves are bad." Teddy said, frowning, "They bite people."

"Your father didn't. He did everything in his power to keep himself away from humans during that time and he did. He never hurt anyone. Hermione actually found out what he was when we were in our third year. She's smart like that. She read up on all the information that we were given on werewolves, put two and two together and then, well, she knew."

"Hermione's smart." He said looking at Harry.

"She's very smart. Your dad told her she was the smartest witch in her class, and he was right. He became very close to Hermione, Uncle Ron, and I. He taught us a lot Teddy, more then we could ever have learned from any of our professors. He helped me when I was in trouble. He trusted me. He actually turned into a third father to me. I could confide in him after my godfather died. He fought besides me. He watched over me. He made sure that I didn't do anything to stupid." Harry said as Teddy giggled. Harry smiled and continued, "Your mum was something else. She was a metamorphmagus just like you are. She use to make us all laugh. She was a bit of a klutz."

"How?"

"Well she would fall down a lot, bump into things, but she was funny Teddy. She could make you laugh at the drop of a hat. I only saw her sad once."

"When?"

"When your dad and mum weren't quite dating yet. She knew she loved your dad, before he knew he loved her. She wanted to marry him and he thought he was too old for her, but what he didn't realize right away was that love knows no age. He married her, and I wasn't there for it because I was at Hogwarts."

"Oh." Teddy said, taking in everything his godfather said.

"I heard word that your mum was pregnant with you, actually your dad came to tell me. He and I had a bit of a spat, but we made up. Then, the war came, and he and your mum fought side by side, but they died."

"I wish they didn't." Teddy said sadly, leaning against his godfather.

"Me neither Teddy."

"Did you see them die?"

"No. I wasn't there… well, I probably was, but I didn't see it happen. When I defeated Voldemort, then I saw them… after."

"Was it scary?"

Harry smiled at his juvenile question, "Yes, and very sad. A lot of people died that night Ted."

"Were you scared Harry?"

He nodded, "Very. I was worried about losing the people I cared about the most, and some I did. I was for a good cause though Ted… no matter how mean it seems and how it makes you feel. Your parents' died because they believed in freedom. They hated people who treated muggle born and half bloods like they don't exists. They believed in wizards and witches who fought against the evil, the ones who killed, the ones who tried to destroy our world and the muggle world, and they died for you, and for Lily, and the kids of our future. Do you understand?"

"Yes… but I still don't like it Harry."

"Me neither mate."

"You don't know what it's like…" He sniffled.

"What what's like?"

"My parents died…"

"So did mine…"

"But you don't know what it's like to not know them."

"Teddy, I didn't know my parents until your father and my godfather Sirius told me… I learned a bit, but not much. I was much older then you."

"I miss them… but I shouldn't."

"Why shouldn't you?"

"Because I never met them."

"You did."

"No I didn't… not really."

"Your dad and mum were so proud of you."

"I wish I could see them again."

"Well, I have memories of them, that we got from your grandmum's house before you came to live with me. I'll show them to you once you are in Hogwarts."

"Why not before?"

"You're not ready for them." Harry said, sighing, "They are memories of you, of problems that your mum and dad encountered, of friendship."

"You saw them?"

"No… I didn't. They aren't memories for me, they are for you, and I would never invade your privacy that way. They are your family mate… and you deserve to be the first to view them."

He nodded, and looked at Harry, "What if I forget them?"

"You won't, because they live inside of you."

"But…"

"Teddy, all you have to do is ask me about your parents and I will tell you. I will tell you everything you want to know about them, and Hermione will too, but I don't know them as well as I wish I could have. I only had a short time with your mum…"

"I just want to know about them." Teddy said, shrugging, "I miss them."

"Me too."

"Why were you my godfather?"

"I dunno." He shrugged, "Your dad asked me and I accepted. It's an honor to be your Godfather Teddy. I wouldn't change it for the world. It is my job to protect you, love you, and raise you now, and I am going to do all of that. Hermione too, and all your Aunts and Uncles, and Grandparents that you know. You are as good as my son. You will never hear me say that I have a godson and a daughter, because I consider you my son, in a way. I know you have parents, but still…"

"I love you Harry." Teddy said, hugging him.

Harry smiled, "I love you too Teddy."

"I'm sorry." He sniffled.

"You have every right to be angry some times, but you need to control it. You're seven now Teddy. Remember who you are upset at, because you really upset Hermione."

"I know…" He said, hanging his head, "Can I say sorry to her?"

"I'm sure she would like that." Harry replied, as he got another hug from Teddy.

"Where is she?"

"Dunno… I've been in the room with you for almost an hour and a half."

"It's almost bedtime?"

"Yes. Go say goodnight to Hermione."

He nodded and slowly walked down the hall into the master bedroom. He saw Hermione and Lily both lying on the bed asleep, He crawled up onto the bed and watched her sleep. He kissed her cheek and walked out of the room without waking her up, "She was sleeping."

"She was?"

"Yup and Lily."

"Did you wake her up?"

"No." Teddy said, "Will she be mad that I didn't?"

Harry shook his head, "No, don't worry. You can talk to her tomorrow. It's late, mate. Go brush your teeth and get ready for bed."

"Ok." He said.

Teddy gets dressed and into bed by nine thirty. He crawled under his blankets and Harry looked at him, for an instant his appearance looking completely like Tonks, and then the next instant like Remus.

"You look like your dad Ted… your features… and then I look at you again and you look like your mum. You have her abilities. You are a metamorphmagus, your mums hair would usually be bubblegum pink. She would turn her hair scarlet just like you when she was irritated. You're kind like both of your parents though Ted. I see them in you every day."

Teddy smiled and nodded, "When can I see the memories?"

"When you're older and can understand them. When you get into Hogwarts, we'll talk about it, alright?"

"Do you think I'll get in?"

"Of course. You're already showing some magical abilities." He smiled, "And you'll get into trouble like your mum and dad." Harry winked.

"And like you." Teddy smiled.

"Hermione will hex you." He laughed.

"She was bad too!"

"No, we weren't bad, we were adventurous."

"Yeah! And I will be too. And I'll be a Quidditch player like you Harry."

"I'm sure you will." He said, "But you need to go to sleep now. I'll see you tomorrow night."

"Are you working long?"

"Till four."

"Can we go flying Harry?"

"If the weather is alright."

"Ok." He smiled, "Night."

"Night." Harry said, hugging him. He walked out of his room, closing the door, he leaned his head against the wall outside, and sighed deeply. He was exhausted… this talk took more out of him then he could have ever expected. He brought up memories that he did not want to think of, but he had to for the sake of Teddy. He never knew that not talking about Lupin and Tonks would affect him so, but it did. It was his fault that Teddy had the outburst, and he didn't want that to be the reason ever again. He knows that it isn't the first time nor will it be the last time, but he knows that now Teddy isn't afraid to ask questions about his parents, nor should he be. What would he have done if Lupin and Sirius didn't tell him all about his own father? He would feel as annoyed and as scared as Teddy did. He had outbursts like Teddy to Sirius and Remus, but still, they told him all he wanted to know. Sighing again, he walked into his room and saw his wife sound asleep on the bed with his daughter against her chest, also sleeping, with her purple blanket draped over her. He picked Lily up and brought her into her bedroom, laid her down and covered her up, before returning to Hermione. He gently shook her awake, and she looked up at him, "Did you take Lily?"

"I did." He said, "She's in her crib. You alright?"

"Tired." She said, "Lily was clingy so I just held her and I suppose I fell asleep as well."

"I didn't expect her to go to bed without being held." Harry smiled.

"How's Teddy?"

"He's doing alright."

"You were in there for a while…"

"Yeah. He was angry at the fact that I never talk about his parents."

"Neither one of us do…"

"Your right."

"It was a tough time Harry."

"No excuse. He needs to know. It's not what we think… it's what he needs. So I told him as much as I could remember. I told him he could see the memories…"

"HARRY! NO way! He's too young."

"Would you let me finish?" He said, looking at her, "As I was saying, he could see the memories when he was in Hogwarts, and we'd begin to discuss the age he will have to be no time sooner."

"Ok." She sighed, "I wish I could have said goodnight to him."

"He came in and said goodnight. You were just sleeping."

"Tomorrow then."

"Yeah, he is sorry though… he was just so upset." Harry sighed.

"Are you working tomorrow?"

"Yes, till four and I'll be home on time."

"Alright." She smiled nodding.

* * *

July came and went, and on Harry's 25th birthday he got an offer of a lifetime,

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_How have you been? I hope you and Ms. Granger and Lily are all doing well. I hope this letter finds you in great health and spirit. The reason that I am writing to you is we need to aquire a Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, and my first thought was you. I would like to extend the offer to you to come on as our professor for this class, starting in September. I must know the answer quickly, so please think about it and send me your response back. We would love to have you on._

_Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

Harry couldn't believe his eyes. He had always wanted to teach at Hogwarts, but could he? Was he ready to give up his cause? Was he ready to settle down at a less exciting job? Would he be ready to give up his goal of rounding up the death eaters? He just didn't know. He tried to think. He told Hermione that night about the letter and she seemed extremely excited, more likely because she didn't want to have him in the hospital again, but in the end, it would be his decision. He didn't think he was ready to take on this big responsibility, teaching kids, practically his age, it just seemed all too mental to him. Still, he had to mill it over. Being home every night did sound amazing. He wanted to be with his daughter and son more. The biggest reason he was holding back was the thought of would he regret not finishing what he had wanted to do as an Auror. He had a few days, and time would tell what he would decide to do.

* * *

_A/N: So like it? Love it? Comments? Review please!  
_

_ Chapter 32 coming up! New jobs perhaps? Maybe a new baby or multiple babies? Hmm… _

_Forgive the small mistakes. _

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter! You are all awesome! Please keep up the reviews!_

_Please Review! I love 'em! It only takes a couple seconds!_

_*Stary_


	32. Daddy Daughter Day

_Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!!!! NOTHING AT ALL! I don't wish to get sued._

_A/N: This takes place in the life of Harry and Hermione… but you'll have to use your imagination a bit as always in fan fiction. I love to hear from you if you liked the story! Please Read and Review, but no flames. I don't feel they are necessary. _

_Thank you all for the Amazing reviews! I really appreciate them! Keep 'em up! They really help me keep up my writing quickly!!! I love reading your comments, especially my frequent readers as well as my new readers! Keep them up!_

_I have to say that I have the BEST reviewers ever! You all are amazing! Please keep them up. It helps to know what you think about my writing._

_This chapter came to me when my best friend called and told me that my niece was sick with a cold… I wanted Harry thought that a daddy day was needed to show the closeness Harry feels towards his daughter. It's not very long, but I hope you like it._

_Read, Enjoy, Review!

* * *

  
_

Harry sat in his den, and read over the invitation time after time. He read and re-read and then re-red again, not believing that he had this grand opportunity. Inside, he felt it was the wrong time for him to be starting another job though. He sighed, and heard the door of his den open, "Harry? Are you ready for dinner?"  
"Yeah, I'll be right in." He sighed.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked as she sat down next to him on the massive black leather couch.

"Nothing is really wrong…" He sighed, as he handed her the note to read.

"Hogwarts?! Well that's WONDERFUL! You've always said that you would want to end up teaching there if you could."  
"Yes, end up…"  
"Well now you can!"

Harry sighed, "I don't know if I'm ready to give up becoming an Auror. I mean, I have so much left to accomplish."

"Are you mental?! Left to accomplish?! Harry, you defeated Voldemort, you have NOTHING left to accomplish, nothing left to prove."

"Nothing left to accomplish?! I have plenty left to accomplish! There are still death eaters out there Hermione! I was NOT going to stop after I caught Malfoy."  
"But this is what you want!"

"Yes, what I want, but I don't think it's what I want right now."

"You have a family to support and take care of."

"I do take care of them."

"How are you going to take care of them if you are dead, or worse in St. Mungo's like the Longbottom's. Neville never got over that, do you think your kids will?!"

"It won't happen."

"How in the bloody hell do you know?!"

"Because I know Hermione."

"Oh you know… YOU KNOW! You can tell the future can you? Well bloody hell Harry, I'd love that power!" She frowned, "You have a family! When are you going to realize that?! This would be a great opportunity for you! A safe one!"

"Look at you! Do you hear yourself?! You NEVER lived a safe life! NEVER!"

"Yeah, you're right, I didn't. I was fighting right by your side, but now I have a family. Why do you think I didn't become an Auror? I was done with that part of my life! You aren't! Why can't you stop being a Hero all the time?!"

"I'm not being a HERO!" He shouted, "I am doing this for the good of our world! I enjoy it."

"And our kids enjoy having their father home." She spat at him, "Do what you want Harry, you always do."

He frowned as she stormed off. Harry walked into the living room and saw his daughter standing in her playpen, "Dada!"

He smiled at her, and picked her up, "Your mummy is something else. I'm doing this for your future. You understand don't you?"

Lily smiled, and laid her head on his shoulder, "Dadada."

"Yeah, I knew you would." He said, rubbing her back, "I just don't want you to have to go through the same thing I did when I was a kid. It was scary, and not much fun. I couldn't have my own children go through that. I'll be finished when I'm ready. Mummy doesn't understand that."

Lily looked at him curiously, but decided that giving him a smile would be the best thing to do. Harry smiled brightly back at her and put her down on the floor. She had just began to walk the previous week, and was still trying to master her steps. Most of the times, she felt that crawling was easier and she could get places quicker. If she fell, she'd stay on her knees, "I suppose I should send a letter back to Professor McGonagall. Would you like to join your old dad?"

Lily nodded, and pulled up on Harry's leg. He took her hand and they walked to his den, "Where's Neve Lily?"

"Know!" She said, holding her hands up in question.

"I don't know either." He smiled.

_Dear Headmistresses,_

_While you have offered me a phenomenal opportunity, I am going to have to turn it down. I am not yet ready to hand in my Auror Robes, so to speak. I appreciate your consideration, and would like you to know that in the future I would still like to be considered for a position._

_Thank you,_

_H .J. Potter_

"Mummy is going to be livid with me." He said to Lily who was standing up against his coffee table. Lily giggled and nodded, "Always taking her side eh?" He smiled.

"Yes." Lily giggled as Harry grabbed her and flipped her over, tickling her as she was upside down. Lily squealed happily at the attention given to her. Harry smiled as he saw her eyes shine happily. She was a true daddy's girl and Harry loved it. Normally, she would have no problem going to him if she was hurt, scared, or tired. Lily gave Harry a wet open mouthed kiss as he flipped her right-side-up. "Thank you." He smiled at his daughter, "Shall we go find Neve?"

"Yes!" She smiled, "Dada!" She said pointing to the ginger cat who was sitting in a patch of sunlight.

"No, we're not looking for Crookshanks." He smiled, "We're looking for the birdie. NEVE!" Harry called, as he walked out of his den, into the kitchen, "Neve where are you?"

Lily turned quickly to the sound of wings flapping and smiled, clapping her hands, "Ir!"

"That's right, Bird." He said, as he sat Lily on the island, and stroked Neve's feathers, "Alright, this is going to Hogwarts. Take it to Professor McGonagall straight away."

The bird hooted and Lily gently pet the bird, before she took off out the open window, "Bye!" Lily said, opening and closing her fist in a wave.

Harry smiled, patting her on the back, "Come on Lils, let's go get you a bath. It's almost bed time."

Harry walked up the stairs with Lily in his arms, and peered quickly into his room. Hermione had her back to the wall, obviously immersed in some sort of book, oblivious to the world. Teddy was playing quietly in his room before he needed to have a bath and get to bed. Harry let Lily splash around a bit before getting her dressed and brought her into say goodnight to mummy, "Mama!" Lily said, as she crawled over to her on the bed.

"Hey love." She smiled, "You're all clean."

"Dada!" She said, bouncing next to her.

"Daddy gave you a bath didn't he?"

"Yes." She smiled.

"Did daddy send a letter?"

"I did." He said.

"And?"

"Turned it down."

Hermione took a deep breath, but nodded. She had spent the past hour going over his decision in her mind. She knew that he wasn't ready to quit, and she knew that he would resent her if she forced him to do so before he was ready. She was angry and said things to him that she would not normally do. She knew that he wanted to make the world better for his children, and she knew that he would not stop yet. Soon enough it would be time, but for right now, he'd fight… until the death… and that was what scared her more than anything in the world. She watched his face and sighed, but kissed her daughter, "Are you going to let Daddy take you to bed then?"  
Lily nodded, and smiled, crawling over to her daddy, she waved to her mummy as Harry picked her up. They went into the room, Harry pulled the shades down and Lily easily went right to sleep. That left him to get Teddy ready, though he was not sleeping for another hour and a half.

Hermione and Harry discussed his job civilly, "Just don't go and get yourself blown up." Hermione finished.

"I'll try." He smiled, and with that, they went to bed.

* * *

The end of August, Harry had been working late most of the days, but he always would be home for the night. Hermione had a presentation that she and Claire had been working on for the past month. They had gone out into the field to do extensive research on the Muggle way of water purification. Teddy, Lily and Cassie spent most of the month with their Aunt Fleur or with Grandmum. Once Hermione and Claire had finished their research it was time to put what they found into the presentation. They had charts and diagrams to create. They had a full day of presenting ahead of them. The pair split up their research and decided on who got to do what. Hermione had always been the better speaker of the two and actually liked to be in charge, big surprise. Lily was particularly difficult the day before Hermione's presentation. She had figured that she would have most of the day to finish her presentation during Lily's nap and also during the day when she was playing happily by herself, boy was she wrong. Teddy had spent the night at the Weasley's with Victoire which he loved to do. Uncle Fred and Uncle George took the two flying all afternoon, so that freed her up of one kid. Hermione got up and had Breakfast at five thirty with Harry, something that she normally didn't do, however, today was different. She wanted to get a jump on her presentation and figured that she would have a good hour and a half to two hours, before Lils got up.

"I should be home on time tonight."

"Good." She smiled, as she sipped her coffee, "What would you like for dinner?"

"Um… I don't care. Anything will be fine."

"Ok." She said, as they ate their oatmeal, "I'll get Teddy tomorrow after work. Mum said that she will keep him and Vicky till then… unless they want to come back. It's a bit easier on me having to worry about only Lily and working on my paper."

"We're lucky to have her."

"I was thinking the same thing Harry." She grinned.

Harry said his goodbyes to his wife, kissing her, and then he apparated away, leaving her to herself. She walked into the living room where all of her work was neatly spread out over the coffee table. She read over all her information.

Six fifteen, Hermione heard the cry of her daughter. She looked at the clock and groaned, "What in the world is she doing up already?!" She said out loud. Hermione decided to let her cry a little while longer, hoping that she would fall asleep for another hour or so. Lily was having none of it, and continued to cry louder. After around five to ten minutes, Hermione stood up, and walked upstairs, "What in the world are you doing up already?! It's six fifteen! You should be sleeping for at least another hour." She talked to the baby. She picked her up and Lily leaned her head against Hermione's shoulder, "Let's get you changed, then."

Lily cried the whole time Hermione changed her, "Not too happy today are you Lily? Did you wake up on the wrong side of the crib?" Lily did not stop crying until Hermione had her back against her shoulder. Lily leaned her head down on her shoulder again, and put her thumb into her mouth. All day long, Hermione could not put Lily down. No matter what Hermione did, Lily would scream if she was not in Hermione's arms. Hermione listened to her scream when she was in her playpen so Hermione could use the bathroom. She could not concentrate on her paper. Lily clung to her, as if she would perish if she let go. Hermione tried to write as much as she could, but Lily fussed when she was jostled, "Lil, I'm about to put you down." She said.

"No mama." Lily cried, clinging to her even more than before, "No."

Hermione sat Lily down next to her, and she got right up into her lap, "You must be tired!" She said, "You woke up soooo early!"

Lily leaned against Hermione, the entire morning, making it difficult for her to work at all. The hours were going faster and faster, with Lily clinging, "I can't wait for you to go to bed. I need to get this work done Lillian. You need to get down so mummy can do some work." Hermione said, nudging her off her lap. Lily cried, and hung onto her leg as she stood on the floor. Hermione sighed, and let her go for a moment, before she grabbed the quill out of her hand and made Hermione mess up the parchment. Hermione groaned, and cursed inwardly, casting a charm to rid her paper of ink, she finally gave up on her work and got down onto the floor with Lily, and brought her over to play with her toys, "Ok Lily, you have me. Let's play."

"No." Lily pouted.

"Come on love." Hermione smiled, pulling her favorite toy out of the box, presenting it to her. In a very 'two year old' manor, though she was only fourteen months, Lily threw it, and curled up against Hermione. The whole morning was like that, if she put her down, she screamed, if she went to the bathroom Lily cried until Hermione picked her up. The only time she didn't cry was when Hermione fed her, though she wasn't too interested in that either.

At one, Hermione put her down for a nap and listened to her scream for almost twenty minutes, before she fell asleep. "Finally…" She said, as she picked up her quill to add things to her presentation. She worked diligently on her presentation, trying to get her ideas on paper, and also to figure out exactly what she would be discussing tomorrow. The solitude only lasted for a half hour, and Lily was up again, "Oh this is bloody ridiculous!" She said, as she stood up to pick Lily up from her room, "What is with you today?!" She replied slightly annoyed at her daughter, "You haven't slept for an hour yet. Come on, get some sleep." Hermione rocked with her, and got her to sleep again, but fifteen minutes later, she was up crying. After the second time, Hermione gave up and brought her downstairs, laid her on her chest, covering her with a blanket. The pair watched TV in the sitting room, and Lily fell asleep to the beat of Hermione's heart. Not daring to move her, Hermione decided to let her lie, and gently rubbed her back in circles. Lily slept for an hour before waking up quietly, realizing that her mummy had not left her.

Hermione was getting very edgy, realizing that it was almost three in the afternoon and she had not gotten through much of her speech. She counted the time until Harry would be home and take Lily from her so she could get her work done. The familiar pop came in and Harry walked into the room, "Hi Girls." He said, kissing them both, as Lily cowered against

Hermione's neck, "What's your problem?" He asked Lily.

"She is miserable! She has not left my side all morning, and cries every time I put her down."

"Well that's not like my Lils."

"No it's not." She said, "I need you to take her this afternoon."

"Didn't get any work done?"

"No… she hasn't left my lap."

"Nap?"

"I tried…" She sighed, "She woke up after a half hour and then slept on my chest. I got maybe my first ten minutes completed."

"No problem." He said, as he went to lift Lily up.

"No!" Lily cried, clinging to Hermione's shirt.

"Lillian, enough." Harry said, prying her fingers from Hermione's shirt.

"Mama!" She cried, as Harry finally got her to relinquish her grip.

"Shh, you're fine." Hermione said, kissing her cheek, "This is what she has been like all day."

"Enough to drive you mental." He said, rubbing her back.

"It nearly did." She smiled, but her face turned grim, "I'm a horrible mother aren't I?"

"What? Why?"

"I'm leaving her…"

"No you're not. You're getting work done. You've been with her all morning. I'll deal with her, no worries."

"Thank you." She said, as she took her work and went into the den. She felt horrible during the time, hearing her daughter cry, feeling like she let her down, but she had to push that aside. Tomorrow was a big presentation, and it needed to be done.

Harry walked around the room with Lily who still cried, "Lillian Kate, I'm not that bad am I?"

"Mama." She cried over and over again.

"Well Mama's working right now… you're going to have to deal with me." He said, kissing her cheek, "Merlin it's like you don't know me." Harry picked her up and held her at arm's length, and locked eyes with her. Harry watched her green eyes soften as if realizing that her daddy was there, and she calmed down. Harry smiled, "That's better. I'm your daddy, remember me? You use to like me." Lily fussed, and Harry brought her against his shoulder, "None of that." She calmed down and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, "You are one unhappy girl right now. What do you think, shall we go get some juice?"

"Yes." Lily sniffled.

"Good idea." He smiled, and went into the kitchen, balancing her on his hip as he poured her juice into her cup and handed it to her. She half heartedly drank the drink, leaning against Harry's neck. He heard Hermione cursing from the den, but decided that now was not the time to ask her if she was ok with her work. Instead he and Lily went into the sitting room, and sat in Harry's leather recliner, with a blanket over the two of them. Lily played with Harry's fingers quietly, as they sat and watched TV. Harry smiled down at Lily who looked up at him. It was then that she began to pull at her ear slightly. Harry watched her closely as she leaned against him, "Is your ear bothering you? Is that why you are so miserable?" He asked, as he pressed on her ear a bit. She frowned at him and pushed his hand away, "Of course you choose to get your second illness when both mummy and I have to work." Harry said, sighing, "We'll figure something out… or maybe you aren't that bad."

Hermione stayed a hermit all night, but checked a couple times on Harry and Lily. She worked until almost midnight when she was finally was finished. She wearily put down her quill and read over her presentation one last time, before placing it into her folder and into her briefcase. She stretched and rubbed her neck, exhausted from spending the night writing. She felt as if she were in her third year of Hogwarts again. She walked slowly up the stairs and into Lily's room first, kissing her goodnight for the final time. She covered her up with a blanket, and partially closed the door. Harry was already in bed when she got in. She changed and crawled into bed next to him. She snuggled against his chest, and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "This is a switch." Harry mumbled.

"What?"

"Me being in bed before you. Did you get everything done?"

"Yes. I'm exhausted." She said, closing her eyes, "Good night."

He kissed her hair, "Night love."

Hermione groaned at four in the morning when Lily decided to wake up. She got up from her warm bed and trooped over to her daughters room, "Shh." She said, picking her up, "You're going to wake up Daddy."

"Daddy's already up." Harry said, walking in, "She ok?"

"She feels a little bit warm." Hermione said, kissing her forehead, "Go ahead to sleep. She'll be fine."

Harry shook his head and took her out of Hermione's arms, "You go to bed. I'll stay up with her."

"You have to work tomorrow…"

"And you have a presentation that you need to be awake for, more than I have to be."

Hermione sighed, "I'll be calling Claire tomorrow and letting her know that she's on her own. I wrote enough notes to get her through the presentation alone."

"You can't do that… You've been working so hard."

"It's fine… I can't bring her sick."

"I'll stay with her tomorrow."

"Harry, you have to work."

"I can take off a day."

"No you can't."

"Hermione, you go to sleep, and I'll call Ron tomorrow and have him tell everyone that Lily's sick and I'm off."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. It will be Lily and Daddy day tomorrow."

"Harry…"

"Go to sleep. We'll be fine." He said, looking down at Lily, "Tell mummy to go"

Lily laid her head against Harry's shoulder and waved tiredly to Hermione. Hermione kissed Lily and told Harry to take her temperature, before she fell asleep again, "I know what to do Hermione." He said, pushing her out of the nursery, "Go to sleep. We'll be fine." Harry touched her forehead with his wand, and murmured the incantation, which caused the wand to write the number 38.4 out of the tip in bright red. Harry sighed, "Not that bad love. I'll have to get a potion together for you tomorrow… I don't know which one, but we'll do some research, or ask Grandmum." He soothingly talked to her as she pulled on her ear. He sat down on the rocking chair and she buried her head against his neck. She fussed a bit, scooting around to find a more comfortable spot on his neck, but for the most part, she was quiet. It wasn't until almost five thirty when her breathing evened out, and she fell asleep. Harry put her back into the crib, and closed her door slightly. He walked downstairs and flooed Ron, getting his best friend right away, "What's up Mate?"

"I'm not coming in today."

"You alright?" Ron asked, as he worked on buttoning his shirt while in the floo.

"Yeah. Lily's got a bit of an ear infection or something, and I don't want Hermione missing her presentation. She's been working hard on it for a while."

"Right… Claire was going mental yesterday over it."

"So was Hermione."

"Alright then, I'll let them know and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Thanks Ron. See you tomorrow." And the fireplace went dark. Harry walked into the kitchen, and set their coffee maker for Hermione tomorrow. She would be up in an hour or so, rushing around, worried that she had everything, so he at least figured that he could be slightly helpful. Then he joined his wife back in bed, "Is she ok?"

"Fine… not much of a temperature, only around 38."

She nodded, "What time is it?"

"Five forty-five." He said, "I got her to sleep bout fifteen minutes ago, and then called Ron."

She nodded, "I've got an hour left."

"Coffee will be ready for you when you get up."

"Thanks." She said, wrapping her arms around him, her head in the crook of his neck, "You sure you'll be ok with her tomorrow? They won't miss you? What if you get called into the field?"

"Stop worrying about tomorrow. I'll handle it." He said, "You just worry about your presentation."

"I am, don't worry." She sighed, closing her eyes.

Hermione got up her usual time, and got into the shower, still worrying about her daughter and also her presentation. She got changed, ate her breakfast, and triple checked that her presentation was inside her bag, before she walked back upstairs to check on Lily one last time, and say goodbye to Harry. She walked into the room and looked down at her daughter who was somewhat awake. Hermione put her hand on her forehead and sighed, "You know, I don't like it when you are sick. I don't think I'll ever get use to it." Hermione smiled and leaned down to kiss Lily, who gave her a sleepy smile, "Go back to sleep. Be nice to Daddy today. Let him sleep a bit longer."

She brushed her finger down the bridge of Lily's nose and got her to close her eyes. She slipped out quietly and walked into the room, kissing her husband, "I love you."

"Good luck." He smiled, "I love you too."

She smiled, "Call me if you need me."

"Do we have ingredients to make a potion for her?"

"I forgot to do that. I was going to do that this morning."

"Um… I am a wizard, I can brew a potion."

"Harry, your brewing abilities are horrid, and you know it."

"What's so hard? You follow the directions in the book."

"I'll do it.."

"No you won't. You're going to be late. I am astounded at your complete faith in the fact that I can take care of our daughter." He said in a sarcastic tone.

"It's not that… I just have never left her when she wasn't feeling well with someone..."

"Someone? I'm not just someone love, I'm her father, in case you haven't realized that." He snickered.

Hermione sighed, "I'm sorry. The book of healings is in the den. We should have everything for brewing a fever potion and a pain relieving potion."

"And if not, we'll go to Diagon Alley for it…"

"You will NOT!" She said, slapping his chest.

"Ouch… kidding." He smiled, pulling her down for another kiss, "We'll be fine Hermione. I'll see you for dinner."

Hermione nodded and smiled, "Love you."

"You too." And with that, she walked into the foyer and apparated out of the house. She got to her office around seven. Their presentation wouldn't be for another hour, but the girls had a lot to do.

"How's Lily?" Claire asked.

"She was up at four thirty this morning."

"Ouch."

"Tell me about it. Harry is actually watching her today… but since you asked how she is, I suppose Ron told you."

"Yes." She smiled, "Is she any better?"

"She looked pathetic this morning when I went in. She was barely awake, and actually went back to sleep right away. She still was warm, but sleeping, so I was happy."

"Did you get much sleep?"

"I woke up when Harry came back to bed around five thirty, and after that it was difficult to sleep. I'm just ready to get this over with so I can go home and check on her."

Claire nodded, "I was like that two weeks ago when Cass had her fever."

"Did you remember everything?"

"Yes ma'am." Claire smiled.

"I think we're ready then." She said, "Now all we need is the panel."

"I hate these…"

Hermione shrugged, "I actually enjoy them."

She smiled, "You like being the teacher."

"That is true."

Hermione and Claire started their presentation promptly on time, while Harry at home was woken up by his daughter's cries.

He looked at the time and saw it was seven. Rolling over, he used the bathroom quickly, and walked into his daughters room, "Good morning to you too." He said, as he scooped her up, "You're looking flushed this morning." He changed her out of her pajamas and into a emerald sweat suit that he hoped would keep her comfy and warm, "How are you feeling this morning? Any better?'

She laid her head against his neck, and gripped his shirt, "Obviously not. I believe that you and I are going to have a full day of me getting you to drink the potion that I am hopefully going to make right and you relaxing. Once we get that into you, I think that you'll begin to feel a bit better. Just you and me today kiddo."

Harry and Lily went downstairs and got a bit of breakfast in them. Harry drank his coffee and fed his daughter as much cereal as he could force into her. She wasn't in the mood to eat, so once she began to push away the spoon, Harry stopped, wiped her off, and ate his food. Lily reached for him as soon as he wiped her up, "Wanna read the paper with your old Dad eh?" He asked, as he lifted her out of the highchair, "Ok, but I'll read to you. Let's see what the Daily Prophet has to tell us, shall we?" He read to her the different stories in the paper and she sat contently against him, listening to him and watching him eat his cereal. She occasionally fussed as she pulled on her ear, but never cried. She watched the moving pictures as Harry pointed and explained each one of them to her. He ate all of his cereal, using his wand; he magically cleaned them as Lily watched their dishes fly into the sink, "What do you say about getting some potion made? Hopefully we have all the ingredients. I think we do though. Mummy wouldn't keep a bare cupboard." He went in search of the healer's book, finding it easy. He took her temperature one last time, and the numbers wrote out 39.0, "Warmer than yesterday Lils. We'll fix that."

Her head did not leave his shoulder. He brewed with her on his hip, reading closely every direction that he had to read, "Mummy had her doubts that I could follow directions, but you have more faith in daddy don't you?"

"Yes." Lily said, not understanding him, but agreeing.

"Thanks." He smiled. After brewing the potions, the real trick came. Trying to get Lily to drink not one but two potions, "Do me a favor and just drink this please? I don't want to have to change my shirt." He smiled, "Just be a good sport about it." He got the dropper and fought with her a bit until he got it into her mouth. She choked down two of the potions with a grimace, and Harry could swear her stomach flipped over. He looked at her and smiled, "Better?"

She cuddled against him, closing her eyes, and fell asleep. He placed her in the playpen and covered her up, doing his best to clean up the house a bit. Lily slept for an hour and a half and woke up feeling a bit better. Her eyes were still a bit bright with fever, and her cheeks were still flushed, but she wasn't fussing as much, "Dada." She called as she stood up in her playpen. Harry walked in, drying his hands on his pants, "Well good morning." He smiled, picking her up, "I'm still cleaning, do you want to join me?"

"Yes."

"Ok then, let's go into the kitchen and you can sit in the highchair and help me."

She nodded against his neck and willingly went into the highchair, "Me." She said, as she reached towards her daddy for a sponge.

"You?" He said, "You want to wash the table?"

"Yes." She said, happier than she had been.

Harry got a clean sponge from the bottom of the sink and wet it, handing it to her, "Very difficult Lils, now watch." He smiled, "First, you put the sponge on the table." He told her, as he put the sponge on the counter top, she mimicked him on her highchair, "Good girl, then you move the sponge up and down, overly cleaning it because mummy likes it that way."  
Lily scrubbed the best of her ability at her table, playing more with the sponge then cleaning, she smiled a bit as she squished the sponge and the water came out. She moved the water around her tray as Harry finished cleaning the counter, "Good job Lily. Now daddy is going to set the bathrooms to magic to clean them. I hate cleaning bathrooms. Mummy would definitely object to my cleaning ways though." He smiled. With a wave of his wand, the bathrooms in the house cleaned themselves. Harry picked Lily up out of her highchair and brought her into the sitting room. He sat down with her in his recliner and turned on the television. It was eleven thirty now, and Harry was going to start thinking about lunch for his daughter, "Are you hungry yet Lily?"

"No." She said, cuddling against his chest.

"We'll wait then." He smiled, kissing her forehead, "Then this afternoon hopefully you and I can get a nap in, before we have to start dinner for mummy and Teddy. What do you think? Sound like a good idea?"

"Yes." She sniffled.

"You've got the pouting thing down this morning." He laughed, "Making daddy feel bad for you."

At noon, he went into the kitchen with Lil and began making lunch. He got her to eat half of hers while he ate his. She had her banana smeared all over her highchair tray by the time she was finished, and smiled a little at Harry who was eating a sandwich, "What?"

"Me." She said, holding her hand out for his sandwich.

"No, it's mine."

"Me." She said again with a sickeningly sweet smile, opening and closing her fist.

Harry shook his head, but caved in after she smiled at him for a few seconds. He took a piece of his crust and handed it to Lily who ate it happily and quietly.

Harry cleaned Lily up and took her into the sitting room. He picked up one of her toys and the two sat down on the recliner yet again. The toy was a muggle one from her Nana. You had to push the correct shapes into the matching holes. Lily loved it. It would keep her busy for several minutes. She mostly like the noise that it made when the blocks hit the plastic bottom. She giggled and shook the casing to hear it again. She smiled up at Harry and took a blue star from his hands. She looked for the proper hole and smiled as she pushed it in,

"Me." She said, grabbing a purple circle from him, doing the same, "Me dada."

"It is always you." He smiled, kissing her curly dark brown hair, "Here, put the green rectangle in. Can you say green?"

"Me!" She repeated getting annoyed with her daddy.

"How about rectangle?"

"ME!" She said more firmly and took it from Harry.

"Close enough." He laughed. After the pink triangle and the yellow square went in, Harry had to get them out again for her. She played with that for another ten times, and then pushed it away, rubbing her eyes. It was almost her nap time, and Harry didn't want to let her go yet, so instead, he grabbed the red and gold afghan off the back of the couch and reclined in his seat. Lily curled up against his chest, and watched TV, playing with his shirt a bit. Harry switched channels with the remote while Lily began to fall asleep. He rubbed her back in calming circles, as she fell asleep. Instead of moving her he too closed his eyes and the pair of them took an hour and a half nap. Harry woke up to Lily pulling at his glasses playfully, though her cheeks were flushed pink again, "I believe Lils, it's time for you to take your potion again, what do you think? You're feeling a bit warm again babe."

"No." She pouted.

"Yes. And once again, I'll ask you to take it quietly, and not spit it all over me. Just like you did earlier ok?"

She frowned at him, but once again took her two potions without so much of a sniffle. "Alright let's get your diaper changed, and then hopefully this will be the last time you have to take your potion."

Lily smiled at Harry and they walked upstairs to make sure the bathrooms were completely finished. He smiled at the work he did, and then he and Lily walked into the den, so he could do some work and she could relax in her playpen, "Can you play a bit while I work?"

"No." She said, holding onto her father.

"Just for a few moments." Harry assured her. He placed her into her playpen with it full of toys, and she did play quietly for a while, before deciding she wanted her daddy to play with her.

"Dada." She said about a half hour later, holding up her toys.

"Hang on Lils." He said, finishing his thought.

"Dada." She said again, as he turned around. She had her little pink bunny in her hand that she was holding up for him to play with. She smiled at him tiredly and he nodded picking her up. She leaned her head against his neck and playfully hit her bunny against his chin, smiling as he grunted his disgust playfully back to her.

"I think you are starting to feel a bit better aren't you?" He smiled, as she looked up at him with big emerald eyes, "I know you aren't a hundred percent yet, but you're getting there. A day with daddy did you well." He smiled. She played with Harry through the security of his lap, until her fatigue overcame her and she fell asleep for the third time that day. It was four thirty when she fell asleep. Hermione would be home between five thirty and six with Teddy, so he decided that right now, he would get dinner together. He placed her in her playpen and covered her up with a blanket. Lily stuck her thumb in her mouth, but stayed asleep as he walked out of the room. He opened the freezer to figure out what meat he would have for their meal. He opted on chicken, and then prepped it and then put it into the oven for the hour and a half. He peeled potatoes using magic, and then put them on the stove, so they could have mashed potatoes, and then decided on a vegetable. He got the table set so that when Hermione came home she would have nothing to do. She didn't need to have to do that after such a lengthy presentation. Harry then went back into the sitting room and sat until Lily woke up at five thirty. Harry fed her and she ate as much as she had been all morning. He got her to drink her entire juice, and then got her cleaned, just in time for his son and wife home.

* * *

She was cuddling against her daddy when they heard the pop, "HARRY?!"

"Teddy." Hermione scolded, "What did I tell you? Lily is sick and probably sleeping."

"Sorry Hermione." He said, and then quietly called for his godfather, "Hi Harry!"

"Hey Teddy, how was Grandmum's?"

"Great! We flew every day! I had sooooo much fun!"

"Great." He smiled.

"How's Lily feeling?" Teddy asked, as he leaned over to look at his little sister against her dad's neck.

"She's starting to feel better. Where's Hermione?"

"Here." She said, walking into the room. Lily looked up at her pathetically, her eyes still glassy, and her cheeks a bit flushed.

"Mama." She said, sitting up from Harry and reaching over to her.

Hermione gladly took her and kissed her forehead, "She's still warm."

"A lot cooler than this morning though."

"What was her temperature this morning?"

"It fluctuated between 39.2 and 40.0. She's feeling better. She was playing a bit with me earlier. Then mummy comes home and she looks pathetic."

"Has she slept at all?"

"Yes. She woke up around seven, then fell asleep around nine, then again around one thirty, and then again around three thirty. She slept for one to two hours each nap."

"Good." She said, "Did you make the potion?"

"Of course I did. Pain and fever reducing." He said, "And it worked quite well thank you very much. She took it twice and didn't spit it out on me."

"That's my big girl." She said, as Lily leaned her head against her neck, "She eaten?"

"Half each meal. I wasn't forcing her to eat, but she had to drink. She's been drinking a lot today."

"Good." Hermione said again, relieved to be home with her daughter.

"How was your presentation?"

"Ugh, it went really well but I was irritated, because we started almost an hour late, while Claire and I sat there. Then once we did start, it took us an extra hour to finish up, because they asked ridiculous questions. They were happy with our research and want us to continue our research, so that was good. I was really preoccupied thinking about Lily. I hated leaving her."

"She was fine. You and I had a good day didn't we Lillian?"

"Yes." Lily said, as she put her thumb in her mouth.

Hermione gently rocked Lily back and forth against her chest.

"Dinner will be ready in a bit."

Hermione smiled and nodded, "Thank you. It smells delicious."

"Come on Teddy, come help me."

"Ok." Teddy said, and ran into the kitchen to finish dinner.

Hermione sat down with Lily in the recliner, "Are you feeling better little girl? Did you have a good day with daddy?" She talked to her, as Lily looked up with her thumb still in her mouth, locking glassy green with cinnamon brown eyes, "I missed you today."

Lily snuggled against Hermione and babbled to her a bit, "Tomorrow, I think we'll go see a healer if you aren't any better. I promise I'll be here with you tomorrow."

"Mama." Lily smiled. Hermione smiled back and waited for dinner to be served.

That night, Lily fell asleep at seven and stayed asleep until five the next morning. Hermione gladly got up with her daughter, and changed her, and walked downstairs. The pair sat on the recliner, and wrapped up in a blanket. Hermione talked to Lily in a soothing tone, as Lily kept silent. Hermione felt her relax and fall asleep against her shoulder. She was feeling better, no fever, however, she was not on her usual schedule, which meant a day full of a cranky baby. She only wanted to be held, and after not being there yesterday, she did just that. Lily and Hermione sat on the couch or the chair a lot that morning. After her second nap, she became friendlier and wanted to play with Hermione. She played with her daughter and son the entire afternoon, enjoying time with the pair. Lily, while still clinger than usual, was almost back to her normal self. When Harry came home, she wanted him to hold her, which he gladly did, and Teddy wanted him to go flying, which Harry gladly did as well. It was a more relaxing day, and the parents were happy about it.

"How was she?" Harry asked.

"She's doing a lot better."

"I think I'm going to have to take her more often during the day, when she is not sick, and along with Teddy."

"I agree. They both need 'daddy time'." Hermione smiled, "And I need 'daddy time' too."

"Is that so?"

"Yup." She said, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I think I can schedule you in." He smiled, pulling her close to him, kissing her on the lips, "Do you think they are asleep?"

"Sound asleep." She smiled.

"Well, let's not waist the hours then." He said, as he pulled her up the stairs, into their bedroom, locking the door, "I love you."

"I love you too." She said, as she silenced him with a kiss. That night, the kids both slept through the night and Harry and Hermione had some much needed alone time. After the last two days, they both needed it. September was almost upon them, which meant another year of school for Teddy, and more possibilities for the family of four.

* * *

_A/N: So like it? Love it? Comments? Review please! Chapter 33 coming up! New Jobs? Maybe a new baby or multiple babies? Hmm… _

_Forgive the small mistakes. _

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter! You are all awesome! Please keep up the reviews!_

_Please Review! I love 'em! It only takes a couple seconds!_

_*Stary_


	33. New Developments

_Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!!!! NOTHING AT ALL! I don't wish to get sued._

_A/N: This takes place in the life of Harry and Hermione… but you'll have to use your imagination a bit as always in fan fiction. I love to hear from you if you liked the story! Please Read and Review, but no flames. I don't feel they are necessary. _

_Thank you all for the Amazing reviews! I really appreciate them! Keep 'em up! They really help me keep up my writing quickly!!! I love reading your comments, especially my frequent readers as well as my new readers! Keep them up!_

_I have to say that I have the BEST reviewers ever! You all are amazing! Please keep them up. It helps to know what you think about my writing._

_This chapter is longer than I had intended it to be originally, however, I needed it to occur to set up the next couple of chapters. Enjoy it!  
_

_Read, Enjoy, Review!

* * *

_

Hermione sat on the couch, working on her portfolio that was due to her boss in less than a week. She was busy organizing everything she had available to place in the long binder. Lily was happily playing with every toy on the floor five feet away from Hermione. She had the entire living room destroyed, but Hermione could care less. As long as she was happy and allowing her to work, Hermione was happy. She frantically added information to her parchment. Whatever she thought of she put down on her notes and then added it into her portfolio. She knew that Lily would eventually stop playing alone and want her mummy to play, and as she thought about Lily, she stood up and looked at her with green eyes.

"Mama, 'mere." Lily said, as she ran out of the sitting room.

" 'Mere what?" She asked sighing. She knew it wasn't going to last long. She stood up and followed the toddler out of the room, "Where are you going Lils?"

"Side!"

"No, no, no you are not." Hermione said.

"Mama, side! SIDE!"

"No way. The temperature out there is seven! You are NOT going out there right now."

"Dada 'side!"

"He is not."

"Yes mama." She said, her eyes fixed and stubborn as if she knew she was right.

"He is not there. He's at work. He'll be home in a little while. You can wait in here with me."

"Mama." She said pouting.

"That doesn't work on me and you know it. Come on then. Let's go play." She said, offering Lily her hand. Lily took her two fingers and pulled her towards Teddy and her play room. The room was now divided into two, though Teddy had toys on Lily's side and vice versa. Hermione sat down on the floor and drew her legs under her body. She leaned against the beanbag chair, and smiled as Lily rolled Teddy's ball all around the floor. She was growing up far too quickly for Hermione's liking. She was no longer a baby, she was a toddler. She threw the ball and it bounced right in front of Hermione. She smiled and rolled the ball back to her. Lily giggled and kept throwing it at her mummy, "Pay!" She said.

"I am playing." Hermione responded. Lily ran over to her mummy and threw herself into her arms. Hermione hugged her and then tickled her over and over again, hearing her squeal and giggle happily, "No mama, No!"

"No what?"

"Top!"

"You stop." She teased the baby.

Lily giggled and pushed her hands away from her stomach, grabbing her mummy's hair as it got within reach. Hermione stopped and lied down on her back, as Lily crawled up her stomach. Hermione lifted her up and Lily kicked her legs and giggled, "What are you doing all the way up there."

"You do it!" She said.

"I do it?"

"Yup!" She giggled, "Mama, down!"

"You're stuck."

"No I not!" She giggled.

Hermione was amazed at how well she was picking up speaking. She was seventeen months old, almost eighteen, and could string certain words together, though simple, she still did it. Her mum said that Lily was turning out to be exactly like Hermione when she spoke. Her dad use to say, 'Hermione started talking in full sentences at eighteen months, and hasn't stopped bossing people around since.'

Hermione brought her down and Lily hugged her tightly around her neck, and a big kiss. Hermione smiled, "I love you too Lils."

Lily's head shot up as she heard a pop in the foyer, "DADA!" She squealed, sitting up on Hermione. She got off and ran as quickly as she could to her father. Harry bent down and scooped her up.

"How are you love?"

"Good." She smiled giggling, hugging him tightly. Lily pushed away from her dad and gave him one of her best smiles that looked remarkably like her mum's. Hermione walked up to the pair and Harry hugged her and gave her a simple kiss on the lips, "How are you?"

"Good." She smiled, "You?"

"Good." Harry grinned, "What did you two girls do all day?"

"Pay!" Lily said, as she grabbed her daddy's face in her two hands, "We pay dada."

"Did you? What did you play with?"

"Ball!"

Harry laughed at her excitement. Everything was always exciting for a seventeen month old. She was all smiles, unless she was hurt or sick, which was rare, "When's Ted due home?"

"Any minute. He made me promise that I would let you take him out flying."

"I will. I'm home early enough." He smiled.

"Me too." Lily said.

"No. Not yet." He smiled, "You are still too small to be on the broom."

"I go."

"Mummy would kill me."

"No." Lily said, looking at her mummy, her lip out, "I go?"

Hermione shook her head, "Not until you are six."

"Rubbish!" Harry said, "I had Teddy on my broom with me when he was a bit older than two."

"And I had no say at the time. We weren't married, and he was not my son yet." She said, "six."

"Two." Harry said, "Just to see if she likes it or not."

"Of course she is going to like it. She is YOUR daughter."

"Yours too."

"She's more adventurous."

"On some things… she's too young on others." Harry laughed, as he put Lily down on the ground.

"Dada, 'mone."

"Where am I going?"

"Pay wif me." She smiled brightly.

"Alright, just until Teddy comes home, then I need to play with him too."

"Kay." She giggled, and pulled Harry back into the toy room. Hermione stood by the door for a bit, looking in at the two, smiling as she did so. She watched her husband and daughter interact and then went into the kitchen to get some things finished, before Teddy arrive. He would be wanting something to eat and then wanting to go flying before dinner and his homework. Hermione would agree, because Harry and Teddy hadn't had much time alone.

She heard the door slam shut as he ran into the house, "Hermione?!"

"In the kitchen Ted." She replied as he ran through the room.

"Is Harry home yet?"

"He's in the toy room with Lily."

"He is?!"

"Yup."

"I didn't see him!" He said, running out of the room and into the playroom.

"De!" Lily squealed, as he tackled his godfather.

"Hi Ted." Harry said, as he hugged his godson.

"Hi Harry!" Teddy smiled, "Hi Lily."

"Dedede!" She squealed again and again as she pulled on her brother's arm.

"Harry, can we go flying? Please?!"

"Of course. Go grab your snack and then we can go."

"Yay!" He said running back into the kitchen, "Hermione! Harry and I are going to go flying!"

"Do you have homework?" She asked, her eyebrow raised.

"Yes…"

"Don't you think you should do that first?"

"Hermione, please?! It will be dark soon! Its dark early in November. I'll do it as soon as dinner is over."

"Well…" She said, as he smiled. He knew her answer. He ran up to her and hugged her tightly, "Do you want something to eat?"

"Yes please." He smiled.

He ate quickly and then ran back to get Harry, "Come on Harry."

"Alright." He said as he picked Lily up, "Come on Lil, you need to go with mummy."

"I go too." She said.

"No you don't go too. You're too little. We'll be back." He smiled.

"I go too." She said, starting to cry.

Harry strapped her, very unwillingly, into her highchair and gave her a piece of fruit to distract her, "See you girls in a bit."

"Mama, me go."

"No, you are not going. You are staying here with me. Let the boys go out for a bit."

She pouted but ate her fruit offering some to her mummy, "No thank you." Hermione smiled, as Lily went back to her banana.

"Alright Ted, come on." Harry smiled as he put a concealment charm on the pair of them, "We don't have long. It's too cold and it will be dark soon."

"That's ok, I just want to go for a bit. Harry, do you think for the holidays, Uncle Ron, and Uncle George, and Uncle Bill, and Uncle Charlie, and Uncle Fred, and Aunt Ginny, and you would let Vicky and I play Quidditch with you?"

"I don't see why not, at least for a little bit. You only have a few more years before you can try out for your house Quidditch team." He smiled, "I mean, you really need to be trained up a bit, and what a better lot to do it with than half the Gryffindor quidditch team."

"Yeah! I have beaters, chasers, seekers, and keepers to learn from! Victoire wants to learn too. She said that she wants to be on the quidditch team when she gets there. Do you know that she and I will be a year apart? But we'll be in school for six years together."

Harry nodded, "I did know that."

"Maybe we'll even be in the same house! I hope I'm in Gryffindor. Dad was in Gryffindor, and your dad, and your godfather, and my godfather, and Hermione, and all my Uncles, and Aunt Ginny…"

Harry shook his head at his godson's rambling, "You'll go where you have to be. It doesn't matter what house you are in…"

"As long as it's not Slytherin."

"Even Slytherin has changed a bit… I heard…"

"Because of you."

Harry smiled as they sped up and flew over the river, "I can't believe you only have a couple more years until you are in Hogwarts. Hermione would yell at me for rushing you."

"I'm seven! I'm almost eight! I have three more summers and then I will be on the train!"

"You're right… you'll be eleven then."

"What's it like?"

"I can't tell you that." He smiled, "Then it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?"

"Well, I bet it's awesome. And the Headmistress?"

"Don't cross her… or sass her… or be late to class." Harry laughed, "She's brilliant. One of the smartest people I know. She really cares for the students of new and old."

"I can't wait!" He said, diving down on his broom towards the river. Harry had let him have more freedom lately on the broom, as long as he was in reach, he was allowed to do what he wanted, safely. They flew for an hour, until the sun began to set, "Come on Ted, we need to be getting back before it's too late."

"Ok." He smiled, "I love flying!

"Me too." He smiled, "When I was at Hogwarts, I use to leave the castle to fly to clear my mind. When Hermione and I were dating, I actually got her to go flying with me on occasion. She would NEVER pilot her own broom, but would fly behind me."

"Ew." Teddy giggled.

"Yeah, yeah. You'll be doing that eventually with your girlfriends." He said, as they landed at Grimmaulds Place. Harry and Teddy walked in the door, hung up their cloaks, and put their brooms in the closet.

Hermione was setting the table, but Harry nudged Teddy towards her, "I'll help Hermione!" Teddy smiled, as he grabbed the silverware out of the drawer.

"Thanks Teddy." She said, ruffling his hair, "Harry, cut the meat for me please." She smiled.

"Of course." He smiled.

"Thank you boys." She said, "Teddy, the forks go on the left love."

He nodded and switched the forks with the spoons. He stopped at Lily's highchair and made faces at her, as she giggled, and tried to reach for him, "Dede!"

"When are you going to say my name right?!" He said, "Teddy, not Dede. That's a girls' name."

Harry laughed, "She will eventually. She can't say all her letters yet. She's quite good at D's and M's though."

"It's still a girls' name."

"She doesn't know the difference." Harry laughed.

"You use to came me 'My, and then 'Myme." Hermione smiled, "Victoire use to call me Mione."

"I use to call you 'Myme?"

"Yes. Apparently Hermione was way too hard to say." She laughed.

"It's quite difficult. Too many vowels." Harry teased her, "Krum had a rough time with it."

"Oh hush." She said, rolling her eyes.

"Hermy-o-ninny." He mimicked him.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Lily, I swear if you or Teddy pick up on your father's personality, I'm going to be in trouble."

Teddy smiled, and nodded, "Ok Hermione."

Hermione was holding her breath, realizing that she called Harry his father, and awaited the explosion, but it never came. She was thankful that it didn't.

They ate dinner and then Teddy did his homework.

* * *

Christmas was upon them faster than anyone expected. Hermione was in a tizzy trying to finish up the holiday shopping without the kids knowing. Teddy's list was long and detailed. Hermione didn't want him upset by Father Christmas, though she wasn't about to get him everything on the list. She just had to figure out what he really wanted and what he sort of wanted. The only thing he definitely was NOT getting was a puppy. Hermione was not ready to have the added responsibility of a pooch along with two, possibly three kids on the way in the next month or so. Harry and Hermione recently decided that they would not quite begin to try for their second biological child, but they would be less careful. Lily would be two in June, Teddy would be eight in February, so they figured that it would be a decent time to start trying. She was starting to look forward to being pregnant again, and was thinking of ways to make her pregnancy as least difficult as possible. A puppy was not in the cards right now. Eventually, she would give in and get a puppy, but not this Christmas. The cat and the owl was enough to drive one crazy. Hermione went in search of her husband who was in his den with music on, mulling over a file. He was tapping his quill against his chin, and leaning back in his chair as Hermione called to him, "Harry?"

"Just the distraction I was looking for." He smiled, as she strolled over to him. He pushed his chair away from his desk and pulled her down on his lap, "What do I owe the pleasure of having you in my lap?"

"I need to go finish Christmas shopping."

"Oh you do, do you?"

"Can you keep the kids?"

"I'd actually like to go."

"I have to buy for the kids." She said.

"I'll keep them busy then." He smiled, "Besides, Teddy wants a broom polishing kit and I doubt you know which one to get."

"The bloody hell I don't! If you recall, I WAS the one who got you your kit when we were in school, and as I recall you LOVED the gift."

"I believe I still have it." He smiled.

"You're kidding."

"I'm not. It was a really great cloth. I loved the kit…"

"So you take it back?"

"No." He smiled, "I bet you researched the hell out of the item, but with Teddy, there is no way you did that." Hermione smiled, and kissed him softly on the lips, "Am I right?"

She nodded with a smile, "Yes, you're right."

"I thought so." He said, wrapping his hands around her waist, "So can I go mum? Please?!"

She slapped him on the chest as a result to his teasing, "I suppose. As long as you keep them busy."

"I will." He said, "We'll be everywhere except with you."

"No you can be with me, just make sure that the kids are out if I am going to be buying for them."

"That is no problem. Teddy will be showing me everything he wants and then some." Harry smiled, "And Lily has no choice."

Hermione smiled, and turned her back, "Well if you are coming you need to help me get the kids ready."

"So…" Harry said as he and Hermione started up the stairs, "How have you been feeling."

"Any different and you'll be the first one to know." She smiled.

"Nothing?"

"No, and I don't expect me to be pregnant this month." She sighed, "I'm already starting to feel the effects of my…"

"Understood." Harry said, holding his hands up to silence her about her female biology, "You don't have to go into any details, not pregnant yet, got it… I plan on being less careful the next time."

Hermione laughed, "I have NO complaints of you being careful or not…"

"Careful about what?!" Teddy asked, as he came to the top of the steps.

"Nothing." Both Harry and Hermione responded quickly.

"Careful about what?!" Teddy asked.

"He's starting to get as stubborn as you Hermione." Harry teased, "Teddy, we're going to go shopping, go get dressed."

"Ok!" He smiled, running into his room. Harry went into Lily's room and took her from her crib, giving her a big smile.

"Dada!" She smiled.

"Lily!" Harry replied, "I'm going shopping…"

"Me go." She said, as he picked her up, "Dada, me go."

"You want to come with me?"

"Yes!" She said, smiling.

"Well, I suppose. Let's get you dressed." He said.

"Mama?"

"She's making sure Teddy is getting dressed." He smiled.

"Dede!" She smiled, clapping her hands.

Harry laughed, and opened the drawer. He found a pink turtleneck and a black dress jumper to put her in. He got her all ready, and left the tights to be put on by Hermione. No matter how careful he was, he always managed to put a hole in every pair of tights he put on her, "Your turn mummy." Harry called as they switched kids.

"Mama!" Lily said, her green eyes shining.

"Good morning Lil." She smiled, kissing her cheek. Lily clung to her, in a tight hug, and then allowed her to put on the tights, "Good thing daddy didn't try to do this." She smiled, "You'd only have one pair left then."

Lily giggled and stood up, after Hermione was finished. Hermione placed her on the floor with a kiss, and took her hand, "Do you think the boys are ready?"

"No." She said, giggling.

"Me neither. Go get Teddy."

"DEDE!" She called, as she ran down the hall and into his room, "Dede!"

He looked at Lily as she hugged him tightly around the waist, "Hi Lily." He responded, patting her head.

"Dede, 'mon!" She said, pulling on his hand.

"I need to brush my hair and my teeth first."

"Me too!" Lily said, as she followed her brother like a little puppy into the bathroom.

"Why are you following me everywhere!" He grumbled. He loved his sister, but everywhere he turned, she was there.

"Dede, 'mon."

"Ok, let me alone…" He said, "HERMIONE!"

"What?"

"Tell Lily to leave me alone. I need to brush my teeth!"

"Lily come here."

"Me too mummy."

"Come in here and we'll brush your teeth."

"No, wif Dede."

"You let Teddy alone." Hermione said firmly, as she walked into the bathroom and picked Lily up, who stiffened up as if to push all her weight down, which wasn't much, "Come brush your teeth in mummy and daddy's bathroom."

Lily agreed, and the girls walked into the bathroom. Hermione got her teeth and hair brushed, and then they went downstairs with Harry and Teddy.

"Ok boys are you ready?"  
"Yes." Teddy smiled.

"Go get your jacket… we're going into muggle London."

Hermione watched her son's hair change from turquoise to brown in a matter of seconds. She smiled, and kissed his forehead as Harry got Lily's jacket on. The family of four loaded up in their car and drove to London. Lily, much to her mum's dismay, decided that she wanted to walk and would have NONE of staying in her coach OR being held by her father or mother. She kept a tight grip on the little girls hand as they walked through the mall. Lily smiled as she walked like a big girl through the wide halls of the stores.

"Can we go to the toy store?" Teddy asked as he looked up at Harry.

"We will." He smiled, "Let Hermione do what she needs first, then we'll go."

"Oh, we're meeting Ron and Claire for lunch by the way." Hermione said, "They need to get some shopping done too."

"Great." Harry smiled.

"Yeah!" Teddy grinned, "I haven't seen him in a while."

"It's been three days or so." Hermione said, laughing.

"That's a while for me."

"I suppose." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I Yump!" Lily said, jumping as she walked next to her mum.

"I can see that… and feel it." Hermione smiled.

"I yump, I yump, I yump, I yump, I yump." She giggled, saying the same thing over and over again.

Hermione walked into the department store and to the children's section, "You are NOT getting me a new suit." Teddy said in disgust as Hermione walked towards the boys department.

"You ARE getting a new suit, and a new tie, and a new blazer."

"Hermmmmiiiiioooonnnneeee." Teddy groaned, "I have one."

"And you have grown four inches over the past year. Your old pants will fall above your ankles. I am NOT having you look like that."

"Ok, pants, but I don't want a new tie." He said, crossing his arms.

"Well, you're getting one… so uncross your arms, and stop looking like that."

"This bloody stinks." He mumbled.

"Watch your language." Hermione said firmly, not yelling like she would at him if he were at home. She didn't want to cause a scene.

Harry took over care of Lily, who happily ran around the clothing racks, hiding from her father, giggling when she saw him come around a corner. Harry smiled at her, and laughed at his godson who was furious with his mother figure, as she continued to pull items she liked off the rack, "How about a blue tie?" She asked Teddy.

"How about no tie?"

"How about no toy store?" She said, raising her eyebrow at him, and lowering her voice to an almost deadly manor.

"Fine, blue, that one, no more."

"No, that one doesn't match your hair."

"Um, I can make it match." He said in a very cocky voice, "I am a metamorphmagus."

"Don't sass me." She said, as she watched his hair go red briefly, before changing back to the brown he took to around the Grangers.

"That tie." He said, pointing to a deep blue.

Hermione looked at it and nodded, "Alright." She said, before ushering him into the dressing room to try on the clothing.

* * *

Outside, Lily was busy still running around the clothing racks, "Dada, 'mon!"

"I'm not leaving you don't worry." He said, as her green eyes sparkled. She loved the new freedom her father was allowing her, and she explored everything with a giggle, but knowing better than to touch anything. Hermione had her trained at a young age that if you are in a store, you do NOT touch, though sometimes she forgot and pulled down a shirt or two. Harry would scold her softly and remind her not to touch while he was picking up the shirt.

Harry took Lily's hand and walked her over to the 18 month girls to keep her busy. He knew what kind of dress Hermione was looking for, for his daughter so he took Lily. She loved all of the dresses, "Petty!' She said, as she walked over to the dresses.

"Yup! Most are very nice, but mummy is going to have to have the final say. I do like this blue one though." He smiled, as he pulled her size off the rack.

"Me hol dada." She said, holding her hand up.

Harry gave it to her and she held it gently. They made their way back to the boys section and saw Hermione and Teddy walk out with his new suit.

"Mama! Mine!" She said showing her the dress.

Hermione took the dress out of her hand and smiled, "I like this one a lot. Good job daddy."

"It's been known to happen." Harry laughed.

"It matches Teddy's tie perfectly."

"Mine mama." Lily said, as Hermione picked her up.

"Yes, yours. What size daddy?"

"Eighteen months."

"Good." She smiled at the blue silk dress, "I need to find a matching bow for her hair. I don't think we have anything that blue."

"We have a lot of green." Harry laughed.

"That's because of her gorgeous green eyes." Hermione smiled, kissing Lily on her cheek. Lily hugged her around her neck, keeping a tight grip on her dress.

"Mine." She said smiling, as they went to the cashier to pay for their items.

"Lily, give the lady your dress." Hermione said.

"No, mine." She said, holding onto it.

"We need to pay for it."

Lily looked from the dress to the lady, then back to the dress, and Hermione pulled it from her fists, "Mine." She said sadly, but did not cry.

"You'll get it back." The woman said smiling back at Lily, who suddenly began to play shy, smiling against her mummy's neck, "She's beautiful… and those eyes."

"Thank you."

"How old is she?"

"Seventeen months." Hermione said proudly.

"And what about you sir?" She said, looking down at Teddy.

"Seven." He said proudly, smiling.

Hermione smoothed his hair out softly. Harry passed the woman his credit card and paid, "You two are starting to become quite expensive."

"That's ok then Harry, you don't need to get my suit." Teddy said, smiling up at him.

Harry laughed, "You're getting it."

Lily looked out at the woman and watched her carefully as she packaged her dress, "Mama, mine?"

"You'll get it back when we get home. It will go in your closet." She assured her daughter, "Don't worry about it Lily."

The woman thanked them for coming and they headed out of the first store and over to the second, "Teddy, you and I need to do some shopping." Hermione smiled, "Harry, can you keep Lily?"

"Of course."

"Who are we shopping for?" He asked, before whispering to Hermione, "Harry?"

She nodded and he smiled, "Would you like to shop with me?"

"Yes please." He smiled.

"We'll be walking around the store." Harry said smiling, "How long will you need?"

"Not long. Maybe fifteen minutes… twenty at the most." Hermione said smiling.

"Well, I'll be back in fifteen minutes right here, if we aren't, then we're in the toy department, because my daughter got tired of waiting for her mum and brother."

"We won't be long." She said passing Lily over to him.

"Down dada." She said immediately.

He placed her on the tile floor and she took his hand, pulling him wherever she wanted to go. She giggled as she walked around with her father in tow. She didn't care that her brother and mum were somewhere else. She had her father.

"Alright Teddy, what are we getting Harry for Christmas?"

"What does he need?" Teddy questioned.

"Well, I was thinking about getting him a shirt and a new cloak. What do you think?"

"Sure!" He said smiling, "Can I pick out the shirt?"

"Can I have final say?" Hermione smiled.

"Sure!"

"Ok then, you can pick it out. We can't be long, because Lily won't stay put forever."

"I know…" Teddy sighed, "She's a baby."

"She'll be big before we know it." Hermione smiled, "Come on. Let's go find something for Harry."

* * *

Lily held up her hand and took two of Harry's fingers as they walked around the floor of the store. Harry allowed Lily to lead the way, to do anything to keep her attention span for as long as he possibly could. She drew a lot of attention as she talked to her father. "Where are you taking me Lils?"

"There!" She said, pulling his hand. Harry walked with her over to the toys and smiled.

"Alright." He said. Harry and Lily walk through the isle of toys. She found a ball and picked it up, bouncing it on the floor. When it got away from her she would chase it. After the fifth time of chasing the ball, she ran into the center isle of the store, and ran right into someone's leg. She fell on her bottom, hard, as she hit the bulbous leg of a man. She cried a bit as Harry quickly went over to his daughter and picked her up, "Sorry about that." He said, not looking at the man, "You need to be more careful." He told Lily.

"Boy…" The man's voice stated yet questioned at the same time, which stopped Harry in his tracks. He had not heard that voice for almost seven years. Harry looked up and groaned inwardly. He had hoped to never hear that voice again, calling him such a demeaning name.

"Uncle Vernon." He said, putting the voice to his face. He was older looking, balder than before. He was just as large, if not larger, and he had his toothpick of a wife right next to him.

"Harry!" Aunt Petunia squeaked. She looked exactly the same as he remembered.

"Hello Aunt Petunia." He said, not quite knowing what to do with the situation, but knew that he wanted out of it.

"Alive then, are you?" Vernon asked, "Haven't gotten yourself blown up?"

"No." Harry said, spitefully. Lily clung to Harry, her tears stopping as she looked at the new people shyly from his neck.

"Is that your daughter?" Petunia asked him as the men stared at one another.

"Yes." Harry said, smiling widely for the first time, proudly, "This is Lillian Kate… well, Lily for short." Lily looked up at Harry, from his neck, and then shyly over to the two strangers, "Can you say hello to your Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon Lily?"

She looked from her father to the new people a few times and finally mustered out a small, "Hi." She sat up against his neck.

"She's got my sister's eyes." Petunia said, sighing a bit.

"That's why we named her after my mum."

"Your kind I assume." Vernon grumbled.

"Vernon!" Petunia said firmly to him. Harry had never heard his aunt talk to his uncle like that.

"Well considering my wife and I are magical, I'd hope she will be." Harry frowned, "How's Dudley Aunt Petunia?"

"Very well. Getting married next year to Rose. I know you saw him at your wedding…"

"I did."

"Sorry I couldn't make it. And your wife?"

"She's around here somewhere. Hermione and I have been married for almost three years. It will be three years actually come this May."

"Wonderful." She said smiling at him, "And how old is Lily?"

"Eighteen months. She'll be two in June." Harry smiled.

"She's beautiful."

"Thank you." He smiled, as he kissed her cheek.

"I see a lot of my sister in her." Petunia said, "She has her nose as well."

Harry nodded, "Yes, but she mostly looks like my wife. She's got a bit of me in her. The hair and the eyes mostly."

"I'm happy for you Harry. And your job?"

"Going well." He said nodding.

"Mama!" Lily said happily, clapping her hands together.

Harry to where Lily was looking and smiled, "Hi you lot."

"How many children do you have?" Vernon scoffed, "He looks six years old!"

"He's seven. That's Teddy, my godson. I don't think you've ever met Hermione though."

"Hi." Hermione said, taking Lily into her arms.

"Mama, Aunt and Unk."

Hermione's eyes grew wide as she realized who the people Harry was talking to were. He placed his hand on her back and gave her a smile telling her it was fine.

"It's nice to meet the both of you." Hermione said, kissing Lily on the cheek.

"Come Petunia, we must get going. We have a lot of shopping to do."

Petunia looked at her nephew and nodded, "Right. Well, it was lovely seeing you Harry. Looks like you are doing well for yourself."

"I am thanks. Good to see you too Aunt Petunia. Tell Dudley I said hello."

"I will then." She said, looking sadly into the green eyes that father and daughter shared, "Well, goodbye."

"Bye." Harry said. He saw his aunt turn around to him and briefly walk back to him.

"Keep in touch Harry."

Harry nodded to her as they walked off.

"What in the world?!"

"Lily physically ran into them… well into Vernon."

"Unbelievable!" Hermione said shaking her head.

"I know."

"Harry, was that your mean uncle?" Teddy asked.

"Yeah mate. It was." He said. With that, they headed off to find Ron, Claire and Cassie.

They walked over to the food court and saw Ron, Claire, and Cassie sitting and waiting for them, "Unk!" Cassie said, taking off towards him as fast as her legs would take her. Harry scooped her up and got a very wet kiss from her, "Thanks Cassie for that. I appreciate that love." He told her, wiping off the kiss.

Lily squirmed down off of Hermione to get to Ron, who did the same when his goddaughter kissed him.

"Finished holiday shopping?"

"Not quite." Hermione sighed, "I figured you two could take the kids and Claire and I could finish. How about that?"

"Sure." Claire smiled.

"But Hermione, you promised we could go to the toy store. I even got a suit!"

"I wanna go to the toy store." Ron smiled.

"Of course you do." Claire and Hermione said simultaneously, giggling with one another.

"Well, we're going to go shopping first. We'll meet you for lunch in a half an hour and then after that we'll go to the toy store. Sound good?" Hermione asked.

"Sure." Teddy smiled.

The girls went their separate ways, leaving their husbands with the children. "So Claire and I decided to start trying for another child after the holidays." Ron said.

"Yeah, Hermione and I already have started… well, sort of. Hermione stopped taking the potion, but we don't expect to have anything happen just yet."

"McGonagall is going to kill us." Ron laughed, "We're going to have the girls in the same year of school and then our new one."

"That's the plan." Harry laughed.

"I figured all our kids will probably be going to school the same time, not to mention Fred and George's lot… as well as Percy and probably Ginny, if Aidan ever plucks up the courage and asks her to marry him."

"Has there been any news on that?"

"No. I think Ginny is ready though."

"NO doubt. It's been two years… almost."

"Almost."

"He hasn't talked to my dad or anything yet, nor to us about it, so we'll just have to wait and see." Ron responded, before changing the topic. "So, what is on the agenda for tomorrow?"

"Um… paperwork most likely. Not much has been going on in the field. I just hope it stays quiet until after the holiday."

"So Teddy, are you ready for the holiday?"

"Yup!" Teddy said, bouncing up and down, "I can't wait! It's going to be so cool!"

"Maybe you'll get a new broom?"

"I don't need a new broom Uncle Ron." Teddy said, "I have a good one, and it is still my size."

"So what are you asking for?"

"Everything!"

"Like what?"

Harry laughed, "Everything. He has asked for EVERYHTING in the world."

"And a puppy, but Hermione said we couldn't get one."

* * *

The mall was a busy time, but soon, Christmas came. It was better this year. They had a one and a half year old, as well as a seven year old to share the holiday with. Hermione and Harry were woken up by the excited voice of their son, who blew through the door as if he were a twister, "Christmas! It's Christmas! Harry! Hermione! Get up! It's Christmas."

Hermione groaned against her husband, "Every year…" She sighed.

"Teddy, it better be at least seven."

"But… But…" Teddy said as he looked at the clock, "Almost…"

"How much is almost?"

"An hour… about."

"About?" Harry said, "Is Lily up yet?"

"No."

"So it's about five?"

"No, it's five forty five."

"Go back to your room until seven."

"But it's CHRISTMAS!"

"I'm quite aware of that." Harry said, "And it will still be Christmas at seven too."

"Man." He said, stomping back to his room, knowing that he wasn't going to win this battle.

Hermione nestled against Harry, "How long do you give him?"

"A half hour." Harry smiled.

"He can tell time now though…"

"Well then, when Lily wakes up, I'll get him. Hopefully she'll sleep till seven."

"She should." Hermione smiled.

Harry rubbed her back in soothing circles. She wrapped her arms around his waist and fell back asleep, Harry following suite. Hermione sometime later, felt a new weight on the end of her bed, sitting patiently. She wasn't sure what time it was, but she was not letting on that she was awake. She kept her eyes closed. She felt the mass shift, and chose at that moment to risk opening an eye. It was six fifty-seven. Teddy sat patiently watching the clock, not making any sound. He sat very still, wringing his hands as he silently begged the time to go faster. Hermione smiled, and chose at that moment to pull her son down against her, "Hey!" He squealed, as Hermione wrapped him in a hug.

"Happy Christmas." Hermione said, kissing his cheek.

"It's not seven yet… I can't wake you till seven."

"It's close enough." She said.

"Happy Christmas Hermione."

"We just need to lay still until it is Seven, then we'll get Lily." Hermione smiled.

"Ok." He said, looking at the clock, "It's seven!" He said, springing up, landing on Harry's chest, "Oof."

"Harry! Get up get up! It's seven."

"How about eight?"

"Harrrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyyy!" He whined, "You said seven. This is not the time for negatation."

"Negotiation." Hermione said laughing, correcting his pronunciation.

"I said that." He said, smiling, "Please Harry."

"Can you go check to see if Lily's up?"

"Yes." He smiled, running out of the room and across the way to his sister's room. Lily was rubbing her eyes, sitting up in her crib, "Hi Lils."

"Dede." She said, yawning.

"I'll get mum and dad." He said, not registering what he had said, and ran out of the room, "Harry! Lily's up. Can we please go downstairs? PLEASE!"

"Well…"

"Oh Harry." Hermione said, sitting up on the bed, reaching over for her housecoat.

"Alright then." He said, doing the same with Hermione.

"I'm going to use the bathroom and then I'll be down." She smiled, "Alright?"

"Do you want me to get Lily?"

"No, I will." Hermione said to Harry, "You deal with the monster."

"Alright." He said, "Come on Ted."

Teddy ran as fast as he could down the stairs, jumping half way. His feet pounded the floor and he waits as patiently as a seven year old could.

Hermione didn't take her time, she quickly did what she needed to and went into the nursery, "Good morning sunshine." She said to Lily. She smiled and reached out to Hermione, her brown hair a curly mess over her head, "Happy Christmas."

"Hi Mama!" She smiled, kissing her. Hermione changes her diaper and then zips her Christmas pajamas. Lily leaned her head against Hermione's neck wrapping her arms around her in a hug. Hermione smiled at her baby and they walked downstairs.

"Oh!" Lily said, smiling as she saw the first of her unwrapped presents. She squirmed down and walked over to a stuffed teddy bear, instantly picking it up and playing with it.

"I think she found her presents then." Harry smiled as Lily ran over to him. Harry scooped her up and gave her a kiss.

"Can I PLEASE open one up?"

"Go for it." Hermione said, as she sat down in front of Lily's presents, "Come here Lil."

"No, mine." She said about her bear, "Mine Dada."

"Yes, that is yours, but you have other presents. Go see mummy."

"Kay." She said, squirming off of her father.

"Oh brilliant!" Teddy said, "My OWN chess set! Harry, now I don't have to play yours all the time." He smiled.

"Well, I'll just have to play yours then." He replied, as Lily started to rip her paper off one of the five wrapped presents. Hermione pulled out cooking utensils that went along with her play kitchen. She was more interested in the box than anything. She banged the box, mostly with the spoon that Hermione had extracted from the package. Lily was quite proud of herself and at the noise she was making. She giggled every time she stopped banging.

"I know what we're asking Father Christmas to get next year…" Harry smiled, "Drums."

"Not likely." Hermione smiled, "What else do you have over there Teddy?"

"A broom polishing kit!" He said excitedly, "Harry, it's just like yours!"

"You're right, it is just like mine." Harry smiled, "I suppose you'll be wanting to polish it tonight?"

"Yes!" He grinned, ripping into the next present which was practice quaffle. He was thrilled. It was smaller for kids his size, "Vicky and I can play now!"

Lily continued to play with the boxes, quite happy to find a large one she could crawl into, when she got her first small bike to ride, "I changed my mind…" Harry said, watching his daughter crawl in and out of the box, giggling as she closed the flaps on it, "We're going to ask for just boxes… all sizes and shapes."

Hermione laughed, and scratched at the box, causing Lily to squeal with delight, "Gain mama!" She said over and over again, "Gain!" Hermione humored her while they watched Teddy finish his presents. He immediately wanted to play, but Hermione reminded him that Harry had presents too.

"Oh yeah!" He said, "Harry, open your presents!"

"What about Hermione first?"

"Right…" Teddy said, recalling what his godfather said, "Ladies first."

"Right." Harry said, as Teddy ran to distribute Hermione's presents, "That one first."

Hermione got a couple clothes, a few books, but her favorite gift of all was the last one, "Oh my gosh!" She said as she opened up the small box, "Oh it's beautiful! I love it!" Harry had gotten Hermione a birthstone ring. She had a Sapphire, Ruby, Amethyst, and Rose Quartz stones placed with room to add more, "Oh I love it."

"It was Harry's idea." Teddy said, "But see! I'm on it too!"

"Of course you are." Hermione smiled, kissing him.

"There's room to add on a couple more, which I plan to do every child we have." Harry said smiling.

"Thank you." She smiled, kissing him.

"I had hoped you liked it. You didn't give me any ideas this year."

"This is perfect." She smiled, "You know me so well."

"I know." He said, kissing her again.

"Harry, can we polish my broom?"

"Not right now Ted. We need to get dressed soon so we can go have brunch with Nana."

"Oh, ok." He smiled.

"No complaining about your suit either Ted Remus." Hermione said sternly.

"I won't win." He said to his guardian.

Hermione smiled and looked back down at the ring on her finger.

"I think she likes it Teddy." Harry said, smiling at his wife.

"I knew she would." Teddy said back to her.

"What time do we have to be over at your mums Hermione?"

"Nine."

"Well, it's eight now, and I'm assuming you are going to want to drive."

"Yes."

"We better get ready." Harry replied, "I'm going to grab a shower."

"Be quick because I need to get in there too." Hermione said.

"Alright."

"Come on Lils." She said, picking up the brunette, "You and I will get dressed. You too Teddy."

"Alright." He said, walking upstairs.

Harry was out in a matter of minutes, dressed and ready to go. Hermione traded kids with him and he finished getting Lily dressed. Lily ran around the first floor, in between her parents, brothers, and her own room. She giggled and ran as quickly as she could around. In a matter of a half hour, they were in the car and heading to Hermione's parent's house. Lily, still shy around most of Hermione's family, stayed close to her mum and dad at first. "Dada, up." Lily said, reaching up to him. He picked her up off the ground and placed her on her hip. It was as loud as anything when they walked into the house. Piper ran over to Teddy, who he played with immediately.

"We're eventually going to have to get him a dog Hermione." She said.

"I know. I just don't want to be training a dog when I am pregnant." She said, "And who knows when that will be."

"Soon enough." He replied, kissing her cheek.

"I thought I heard you lot." Jake said, ruffling Teddy's hair, and kissing Hermione and Lily, "Happy Christmas."

"Happy Christmas." Hermione and Harry said.

"Pop-pop." Teddy said, "Guess what I got."

"What?"

"My own Chess set."

"Fantastic! Next time you come over, we'll play." He said, "Make sure you bring it."

"Oh I will." Teddy said, hugging Jake.

"Hi Lillian." He said, as he reached for her. She easily went to him, hugging his neck, "What did she get?"

"A lot of toys, though it should have been only the boxes." Hermione laughed.

"Pop." Lily smiled, as she reached up to the snowflakes that hung on the ceiling. Lily giggled.

"Where is your Nana?" He asked the child as she stopped and looked around.

"Nana?"

"Yup. Where is she?"

"Don't know!" Lily said holding up her hands.

"Call for her."

"Nana!" Lily said, as she squirmed off of her pop, " 'Mon mama."

"Ok… I'm coming." Hermione said, as Lily took her hand.

"Nana!"

"Well Happy Christmas. I was wondering when you four would show up." Kate smiled, wiping her hands off on a towel."

"NANA!" Lily squealed and ran towards her. Hermione laughed as her mum scooped up Lily and got a wet kiss.

"Hi Ted."

"Hi Nana." He said, hugging her.

"Did you say hi to everyone yet Lily?"

"No." She said, as she played with her Nana's necklace.

"Well what are we waiting for." Kate kissed her daughter and they went into the sitting room where everyone sat.

Lily was still the only baby, though her cousin Mary was pregnant.

"Hermione! It's good to see you." Angela smiled.

"You too Ang. It's been a long time." She said hugging her cousin.

"I see you have done well for yourself." She smiled.

Hermione nodded, as Lily reached over to her. Hermione took Lily and perched her onto her hip. Lily clung to Hermione like a second skin as she talked to Angela. She had not seen her cousin in over four years, "Your mum has been giving us updates on you."

"I'm sure." She smiled.

"Who is this?" She asked as Lily cowered against her neck.

"This is Lily. She's a bit shy at first, but she'll warm up soon enough." Hermione smiled, "Right Lils?"

"Well hello there." Angela smiled, as she gently touched her back.

"Say Hello Lillian." Hermione said, nudging the baby.

"Hi." Lily said, shyly as she looked out at the new face.

""She's beautiful. Look at those eyes."

Hermione nodded, "She got them from her father and her grandmother."

"She looks a lot like you."

"She does."

Hermione felt Teddy pull on her arm as she looked down, "Hermione, can I get something to drink?"

"Of course." She said, "You know where everything is."

He smiled and looked up at Ang, "Hi." He said.

"Hi." She smiled back.

"This is Teddy." Hermione said, "He's my husband's godson."

"Nice to meet you Teddy."

"You too." He smiled, "Bye."

Teddy ran off into the kitchen as the cousins continued to talk, "So is he visiting?"

"No, he lives with us. His parents were killed when he was just a baby. His grandmum took care of him, but she passed away too, so we have had him since he was about four. Though, he always was over our house as a little child."

"That's so sad." She said sensing that Hermione didn't want to go into details with how his parents died.

"It is, but he's one of us now. He's my son, and I will never say anything different."

"That's nice of you, taking him in."

"He's a great kid."

"Mama, where Dede?"

"He's getting something to drink."

"Me too." Lily said sweetly, "Pease?"

"In a moment. Or, you can go ask Daddy for a drink."

"Dada!" Lily called over Hermione's shoulder, "Dink!"

Harry turned towards his daughter, "I'll get you one in a moment." And he continued his conversation with his wife's step-father.

"I don't think I've ever met your husband Hermione."

Hermione nodded, "No, because you couldn't come to the wedding." She smiled.

"What's his name again?"

"Harry." She said.

"You've known him for a while?"

"Since I was eleven. He was my best friend, and when my father passed… we became more. Been with him ever since."

"That's wonderful." She smiled, "We really shouldn't wait four years to see one another Hermione."

She agreed. Angela had always been one of her favorite cousins. She loved seeing her, and didn't do it nearly as often as she would like.

"Down Mama." Lily said. Hermione allowed her to get down and she ran for Harry, clinging to his leg until he picked her up, "Dink dada."

"I said wait." He said patiently to Lily.

Lily thought for a moment, "Pease dink?"

"Pease wait." Harry said, getting a huff from Lily, "Don't turn into your mother on me."

"Hey!" Hermione said smiling, "Come on Lily, I'll get you a drink."

"No, dada." She said, holding onto his neck.

"Fine then." Hermione laughed, kissing her cheek, "You'll have to wait then."

"I know." Lily said leaning her head against Harry.

Hermione walked around saying hello to all her family. It was about an hour before Lily finally got down on her own and ventured out. She was the life of the party after a while. She giggled and walked around happily, talking to everyone. They were amazed at how well she could talk at just eighteen months, "She gets that from her mum." Harry said laughing, "Hermione hasn't shut up at all since I've known her."

"Oh stop." She said, slapping him in the chest.

"Mama, no hit." Lily said standing with her hands on her hips.

"And that too…" Harry said, pulling Lily to him.

"Are you staying for dinner?" Hermione's aunt asked.

"No." She said, "We are going to be going to our other parent's house." Hermione laughed, "Our best friend's mum's. We do this every year."

* * *

It was almost two when Hermione and Harry had to leave and make their way over to The Burrow. Both Lily and Teddy were very excited to be leaving and heading over to the Weasley's. Teddy couldn't wait to get Victoire and fly around with her, playing with his new quaffle. Lily just wanted to see everyone. The Potters said goodbye and made it over to the Weasleys. Lily was exhausted by the time she got to the house and downright miserable. She wasn't the only one. When they got into the house, there were several crying kids, Cassie being one of the loudest.

"That's it." Ron said, sighing, picking up Cassandra, "You are taking a nap. I can't handle your whining." Cassie screamed louder as the redheads walked out of the kitchen, "Oh Happy Christmas!" Ron said, smiling.

"You too." They said, Hermione kissing Ron on the cheek, then Cassie.

"Pay!" Cassie said stopping her tears, "Lil!"

"No, you are taking a nap."

'NO!" Cassie said firmly.

"Didn't think they could comprehend the word on until they were two. Boy was I misinformed." He said.

"Lily's in the same boat." Harry said.

"Cass!" Lily said, "Dada pay."

"No." Harry said firmly. By that time, both girls were crying as loud as they possibly could.

"Nap?" Ron questioned his best friend.

"Definitely." Harry said as the pair of them walked upstairs. Harry and Ron put Cassie and Lily into the same crib, covered them up, and walked out with a final, "Night girls."

They babbled happily before quieting down.

"Both of you get up into the room and don't come out until we tell you."

"Daddy!" Andrew whined.

"You heard me." Charlie said, "Get on that bed and don't move a muscle until I come up there."

"Uncle Charlie!"

The boys were three now, but always into something. Harry laughed as he saw Charlie storming up after the boys, "Happy Christmas Charlie." Harry smiled.

"You too Harry. MOVE IT!"

Harry and Ron walked down talking about anything, as they entered the sitting room. Hermione had Julie and Fred's son sitting on her lap. Josh was just one month old, born in November, and was a very quiet baby, for now. They often joked about how the twins were quiet too, for the first month, after that, it was all downhill. Hermione cooed over him as Julie sat next to her husband, watching from afar. She wanted another baby, but wasn't going to rush it. It would happen when it happens.

"So, when are you having another one?" Julie asked, catching Hermione in mid thought.

"Oh, I don't know..." She said, "Lily's still so young. I don't think we're ready just yet."

"So you haven't been trying?"

"Well, we haven't not been trying…" She said, "We are on an if it happens, it happens, mode right now."

"So you ARE trying."

"We aren't consciously."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Ginny said, "That's trying… isn't it?"

"Yes it is." Ellie smiled, as she laid her hand on her stomach. She was days away from having her second son and couldn't wait.

"No it's not." Hermione replied.

"Are you being careful?" Julie asked.

"Not totally."

"Are you opposed to having another child?" Jenna asked.

"No. We want one eventually."

"And if you were to be pregnant, would you mind?" Fleur asked.

"Of course not."

"Hermione, that's trying." Julie laughed.

"Oh bugger off. We're not trying hard… if it happens it happens."

"Unlike my brother and his wife who are actually trying?" Ginny laughed.

Hermione rolled her eyes knowing that she wasn't going to win, "Fine, we're pseudo trying."

"You're trying." Jenna smiled.

"Well are you? Hermione asked.

"I'm due in June." Jenna smiled.

The girls shrieked and instantly started talking excitedly about the new birth which would expand the Weasley brood.

"I can't wait to be married and start having kids." Ginny sighed.

"He'll ask you eventually Gin." Hermione said, hugging the girl she considered a sister.

"I've waited patiently… two years almost. I wish he would just buck up and ask me."

"Don't rush it Ginny." Julie smiled, "You're still young. You're only twenty three."

"Still…"

"Don't rush it." Fleur agreed with her many sister-in-laws, "You have the rest of your life Ginevra."

Ginny sighed and looked at Hermione who shrugged her shoulders, but gave her a warm smile.

Harry and Ron came down and Harry placed his hands on his wife's shoulders, "Your daughter is getting mouthy."

"She's eighteen months old. You don't know what mouthy is yet." Hermione laughed.

"Telling me no already."

"Oh yeah, she gets that from me." She laughed.

"No doubt." Ron laughed.

Christmas was a blur full of noise. Every year it got louder at the Burrow, and Mrs. Weasley wouldn't have it any other way. Six children's voices always squealing, arguing, laughing, and calling for their family rocketed across the house. Hermione watched at how different Lily was at the Burrow rather than her mum's house. She would instantly be running throughout the house and into the arms of anyone within reach. She would even go to Aidan with little to no fuss, depending on her mood. She wished on occasion that her mum had the same relationship that the Weasleys had, but Lily loved her Nana. She was just happier with her cousins to play with.

"Ju!" Lily smiled and ran up to Julie, slamming into her left leg as Cassie slammed into her right one.

"You girls are going to take me out." She said, as she reached down and patted each of them on the heads.

"Up!" Both girls commanded. Julie sat down on the chair and pulled Cassie into her lap. She was about to do the same to Lily, when Fred came and grabbed Lily, turning her upside down, dangling her by her feet. She giggled as her face turned red.

"What are you doing upside down Lily?"

"You!" She giggled again.

"Me?"

'You do it."

"NO I didn't."

"Yes do." She giggled, as she tried to pull herself up."

Fred turned her right side up and she immediately wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. She leaned her head against his shoulder and smiled at Julie who was sitting with Cassie."

"Do you want to get down Lil?"

"No Ed." She said shaking her head.

"Well that's fine then." He smiled, patting her back.

She loved Ed and Go as she called the twins. Next to Ron, they were her favorite Uncles.

"You are my favorite Potter Girl. Do you know that?" He smiled.

"Um, yes." Lily giggled.

"Sorry Hermione." Fred laughed.

"No problem Fred. I was thinking that I like your son a whole hell of a lot better than you too." She smiled, "Besides, he's quieter."

"For now." Julie laughed, "I doubt that will stay for much longer."

Hermione smiled, as Fred leaned down and hugged her, "Oh now you want a hug."

"Of course. I don't want to hurt your feelings." He smiled, as Lily giggled again.

"Down." Lily said, squirming off of Fred.

"Down what?" Hermione said automatically

"Pease!" She said, looking down at her mum who still had the baby in her arms.

"No." Fred smiled.

"I say pease!" She told him, smiling sweetly.

"You want to leave me?"

"Yup!"

"Well fine." He said, putting Lily down.

"Bye!" She giggled and ran to her cousin Cassie.

Hermione looked down at her nephew lying in her arms and smiled at him. He stared up at her and gurgled a bit, "You just better not turn out like your father."

"Blasphemy!' Fred said in mock outrage, "He better turn out like me! George and I have a reputation to uphold, and having a son that is not going to get into trouble was not in the cards. I'm just waiting for my nephew in May, then our first era on Hogwarts will begin."

"McGonagall won't know what hit her." George smiled, "Where will be a ton of Weasleys and Potters for the next few years."

"That's right." Fred smiled, "Beginning with Teddy, followed by Victory, then the boys, then the girls, then the boys again."

"How do you know I won't be having a girl?" Jenna asked.

"You're lucky if you end up with one girl, marrying a Weasley."

"Claire had a girl first."

"Fluke."

"So did I." Fleur said.

"Let's put it this way. In our blood line, Ginny was the first girl in YEARS! We always have boys. Fleur and Claire were flukes."

"I think it's a girl." Julie smiled.

"It's not." Fred said sure of himself, "I will still only have three nieces after this. Hermione, you're still up in the air."

"I'm not blood."

"True… but still." He laughed.

"And I'm not pregnant."

"Yet." George and Fred smiled.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Stick with me Josh…."

"Hermione, Ginny, Fleur, Claire, do you girls mind helping me with dinner for a moment?" Mrs. Weasley smiled, as she wiped the flour off of her hands on her apron.

"Of course Mum." Hermione smiled, passing Josh back to his mum.

"I can help too mum."

"Jenna, you rest, and you too Julie. The four of them can help me." She said smiling.

The girls followed their mum into the kitchen, "Setting the table would be the first priority." Mrs. Weasley smiled.

Hermione and Ginny pulled out their wands, "Consider it done." Ginny smiled as they waved their wands around the kitchen.

"Hey! How can YOU use magic and I can't when I want to set the table." Harry called out playfully.

"Because YOU aren't setting the table for close to thirty people." Hermione called back.

"Excuses." He said, as he nabbed Cassie and Lily as they ran past and wrestled them both to the ground.

"If you lot keep having kids, I am going to have to expand our house." Mrs. Weasley smiled, "Or buy a new one."

"Don't you dare!" Ginny said, "Expanding is fine, but my kids are going to grow up here just like I did."

"And I don't think any of us are finished with kids yet." Claire smiled.

"Well I'm only having one more… maybe." Fleur laughed, "Victoire and Nicholas are giving me a run for my money. If Bill had his way, I'd have ten more. He doesn't see a problem with me having kids."

"It is a lot on you, but you lot are still young. You have time." Mrs. Weasley smiled.

"Grandmum, can I help?" Victoire said sweetly as she walked into the kitchen with Teddy in tow.

"Sure love. Take the cloths and place them under the forks."

"I'll help to Grandmum."

"Thank you Teddy." She said happily.

"Just watch out for your Aunts' kids." Fleur smiled, as they ducked a few times as they finished the kitchen and dinner with magic.

Lily and Cassie came wandering in while they were all working and Lily wrapped herself around her mummy's legs, "Hi love." Hermione said, patting her head, "Scoot so I can finish dinner please."

Lily raised her arms to be held, "Up."

Hermione shook her head, "Go out and play girls."

Lily pouted, her lip sticking out, "Up mama, up."

Hermione sighed and nudged her out of the kitchen getting a cry from her, "I know you are hungry, but I need to finish this. I'll pick you up later." She said, as Lily cried a bit, "Harry, take her please."

"What are you crying about?" Harry asked, picking her up.

She pouted against his neck, "Mama."

"She's working now. Keep out of her way."

"Rule number one of Hermione." The twins laughed, "Keep out of her way."

"No, it's that Hermione is always right." Ron teased.

"Shut up." She called with a smile out to the boys.

The girls finished setting the table and were free until it was time to put the food on the table. Hermione walked out and picked Lily up from Harry's arms. Lily smiled her widest smile and hugged her mum tightly, "Is this what you wanted?"  
"Yes."

Hermione kissed her daughter's cheek, and sat down with Lily on her lap. Lily leaned against Hermione contently. Cassie joined Lily on Hermione's lap. They babbled happily at one another, and then eventually got off of Hermione and ran around like crazy girls. Soon after it was dinner. They got the kids fed first. Teddy and Victoire were a huge help this year, wrangling their younger siblings and cousins. The adults ate once the kids were settled and then the boys got to clean up while the girls sat. By ten, they all left The Burrow and went back to their respectable places. Harry got Teddy ready for bed, and Hermione got Lily changed much to her daughters liking, "No mama." She said, fighting her to not take her dress off. She was sleeping for about a half hour before they got home and was woken up during the floo network. She cried in Harry's arms and Hermione took her, quieting her down enough to get her to sit by herself on the changing table.

"Lily, stop." Hermione said, sighing, "You need to get out of your dress and into your pajamas." She said, restraining the tired eighteen month old. Hermione was losing her patients, but was victorious as she zipped up Lily's pajamas and placed a kiss on her cheek, "Night. I love you."

"Love mama." Lily said in a sleepy voice. She put her thumb into her mouth as Hermione covered her with a blanket, then she fell instantly asleep. Hermione walked into Teddy's room and bid him a goodnight before he went back into her room in search of her husband. He was sitting on the bed with a book in his lap. His tie was untied and hanging around his neck. Hermione smiled as she pulled her long, sleek hair back out of her face with a rubber band. She walked got changed out of her dress and joined Harry on the bed, moving his left hand which held the book. She leaned against his neck and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. He smiled and looked down at her, "You know, you are really making it difficult for me to read."

"Do you want me to move?" She smiled.

"Of course not." Harry said, closing his book, placing it on the night stand. He wrapped his right arm around her waist and smiled, kissing her hair.

"I want another baby." She said.

"I thought we were already trying." Harry said smiling.

"Well we aren't really." She said, "I mean, we aren't being careful, but we aren't totally trying."

"Well we should get started on that." He smiled, "I like the practice."

Hermione laughed, as he gently rubbed her sides, "Are you ready for more?"

"I'd have a dozen if it was up to me." Harry smiled.

"Well it's a good thing that it's not up to you."

"How about six?"

"How about three?"

"Five?"

"Three?" Hermione smiled.

"Four?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Let's see how we do after three."

"Piece of cake." Harry said, "We're great parents."

"You are so full of yourself."

"It's because I'm the chosen one." He said, laughing as his wife poked him hard in the ribs, "Ouch!"

"You deserved it." She giggled.

Harry looks at her and pushes her down on the bed, attacking her mouth relentlessly, "Mm… Harry… the door is still open. I don't know…" She said, pausing as his mouth trailed down her neck, "If the kids are sleeping yet."

"You're a witch… use your wand, cast a charm and let me have my way with you." He said, as she leaned her neck up to allow him better access.

"Well let me up then." She said, pushing his head away from her neck.

"I don't approve of this." He said flopping back on his pillow, his hands behind his head.

"So basically, you want your son to walk into the room at an inappropriate time?" She said, as she stood up and grabbed her wand off her dresser. Casting a silencing charm and locking the door, she walked back to her husband, "Where were we?" She smiled.

"You killing the mood." He laughed, cut off by a lingering kiss left on his lips, "That helped." He said. The lights didn't come back on until the next morning.

Harry woke up when his daughter roused. He looked down at Hermione who was sound asleep next to him as Lily played by herself in her bedroom, awaiting her parents to come get her. Harry carefully pulled away from Hermione, placing a simple kiss on her forehead as he did his morning routine and then went for his daughter. "Daddy!" She said, bouncing up and down in her crib."

"Daddy now is it?" He said smiling, as he picked her up, "Well that's a change from Dada yesterday. What is it? Once you hit the end of your eighteen months everything changes? You're a grown up?"

"Top!" She giggled as he placed her onto the changing table and got her ready for the day. He put a warm, fuzzy sweat suit on her, which was purple and fit her perfectly. He brushed her curls and then placed her on his hip, "Shall we go make breakfast? Teddy will be up shortly, and so will Mummy."  
"Mummy." She agreed.

He smiled at his daughter, "You are getting older aren't you? So are you going to say Teddy's name right now?"  
"Dede." She smiled, clapping her hands.

"Guess not yet." He said, as they walked downstairs, "He won't be too happy about that love."

Harry placed Lily on the floor of the sitting room and turned on the TV. She sat down and played in the corner with her toys, occasionally glancing up at the moving picture. Harry kept a check on her while she played as he made pancakes for them. While he set them to magic, he stood in the doorway, watching Lily play quietly. She saw her daddy watching her and smiled at him brightly, as he told her to behave. The pancakes finished in a matter of minutes. Harry nabbed his daughter and sat her in the high chair. He tied a bib around her neck and placed a plate in front of her. She happily used her fork as she ate. Harry sat down with a mug of coffee and his paper and awaited his wife and son.

* * *

"This is ridiculous!" Hermione groaned as she walked out of the bathroom on a cold March day. It was the end of the month and she was at her wits end.

"What?" Claire asked as she sat at their joining offices.

"How is it harder to get pregnant with my second than with my first. Isn't it suppose to get easier? Like one try? I have read up on this."

"It took Ron and I a couple months for this one." She replied, "I'm sure you'll get pregnant soon. You have only been trying for a couple months."

"We stopped not trying almost five months ago. Five Months!"

"Well you already had one, so I'm sure you are going to be fine."

"It took three months with Lils."

"Maybe you're trying too hard."

"Hah!" Hermione groaned, "I'm sorry, I'm just frustrated."

"And obviously moody." Claire said, giving her friend a small smile as if she weren't sure how Hermione would react to her joke.

Hermione snickered a bit, and nodded, "Anyway… another month of trying I suppose."

"Cassie and Lily are probably driving mum crazy today." Claire laughed.

Hermione nodded, "They are quite a pair. They remind me of their fathers."

"No. They remind me of you three."

Hermione laughed, "Well if I ever get pregnant, hopefully we'll have another set of best friends in Hogwarts together."

"You will. Don't worry. It's only been five months Hermione. You'll be having morning sickness in no time."

She rolled her eyes, "I hope not."

"Ron is already picking out names." Claire laughed, "I'm only two months along."

"Well the difficulty you lot had last time with Cassie…"

"True, but I figured we'd just use the boys name picked out, but Ron's completely against it now."

"What was it?"

"Derek."

"Oh, right. So what name does he like now?"

"Dunno. I refuse to go through it with him." She smiled, "He wants a boy now though."

"Harry probably does too." She nodded, "I don't care either way."

"Neither do I." She said smiling.

Hermione and Claire finish on time and then apparate out to see their daughters. Mrs. Weasley was sitting in the living room with toys strewed across the floor, playing with her granddaughters.

"Hi Mummy!" Lily smiled running over to her.

Hermione leaned down and picked Lily up, "Hi honey, are you having fun?"

"Yes! I paying."

"And soon are going to help clean up your toys right?"

"Yes." She said.

"Good girl."

"Hi Cassie."

"Hi Aunt My!" She smiled brightly.

"Thanks Mum for watching them." Claire smiled, "Were they good for you?"

"Angels of course." Molly smiled, "We had a lot of fun."

"Great." Hermione smiled.

"I good mummy." Lily smiled.

"Well I'm glad to hear that." She said laughing.

"They played wonderfully together."

"They always do." Claire grinned.

"How are you feeling as of late Claire?"

"I'm doing alright. Little morning sickness, but nothing too bad… yet."

"Good." She smiled at her daughter-in-law.

"Ok Lils, clean up your toys please. We need to get home and wait for Teddy."

"Cassie too." Lily said.

"Cassie too." Claire smiled, "Daddy will hopefully be home early tonight… but we'll see."

"Harry has been late every day this week." Hermione grumbled.

"Ron too." Claire sighed, "I can't wait till they are finished with this month."

"Me too." Hermione sighed, "It's getting old. Lily don't throw the toys." Hermione snapped her fingers at her daughter.

"Mummy." She frowned.

"You are getting mouthy little girl." Hermione scolded, "And I will NOT have that."

"Kay mummy." Lily said nodding as she picked up her toys.

After hugs and kisses went around for goodbyes, the four girls left The Burrow. Hermione put Lily down on the ground as she immediately ran for her toys. Hermione unlocked the front door and waited for Teddy to come running through the door. She was moody and irritable as she came through the doors. "If Harry knows what's good for him…" She thought in her head, "He better get home from work on time."

"Mummy, mere!"

"No you come here." She said, sitting at the island of the kitchen.

"No you."

"I'm not moving from my spot right now Lillian. Your choice."

"Mummy!" She called, walking into the kitchen, stamping her foot to show her annoyance.

"Don't you stamp your foot at me."

"Humph." She said, folding her hand across her chest.

Hermione looked at her daughter and couldn't help but smiling. She looked identical to herself, when she was annoyed.

"Mummy, no laugh." She said, frowning.

"I'm sorry Lily." She said, "Come here."

"No."

"Come here please." She smiled.

Lily tilted her head at Hermione as if looking to see if she were in trouble or not. Deciding that she was safe, she ran to her mummy and got scooped up into a hug, "I missed you today."

"I do too." She smiled.

Hermione looked at her almost two year old and kissed her cheek. She was getting bigger each day. It made Hermione sad to know that she was becoming a little girl before her eyes, but she loved having her around to play with now. "I love you Lils."

"Love you mummy." She smiled.

Hermione hugged her tight, and then heard a pop in the foyer. She looked at the time and smiled when Harry walked into the room.

"Hi girls."

"Daddy!" Lily smiled, and squirmed away from her mum have at her dad.

"Hi Lily." He said, scooping her up.

"You're early." Hermione smiled.

"Yeah, I figured it's been a while since I've been home for dinner. I kind of missed you lot."

"Well I missed you too." She said, as she walked over and hugged her husband. He leaned his chin on her head and wrapped his arms around her.

"Teddy not home yet?"

"No, not for another five minutes or so."

He nodded and kissed her hair, "You ok?"

"Yeah." Hermione sighed, "Fine."

"You don't seem fine."

"No, really, I'm fine."

Harry looked down at her, studying her features which seemed a bit forlorn. She seemed tired, and not her normal self, "You feeling alright?"

"Just…" She said, sighing, "I'm fine. Nothing new for this month."

"Ah." He said, nodding, "Can I do anything?"

She shook her head, "No, I'm fine."

"I'll cook dinner tonight."

She smiled, "Thanks."

"Daddy, pay wif me."

"Play with you?"

"Yes." She smiled, "Pease."

"What if I want to play with Mummy instead."

"No, wif me."

Harry smiled, and nodded, "Come on then."

Lily giggled as Harry bent over and grabbed her around the waist, spinning her upside down and over his shoulder, "Daddy!" She laughed, grabbing around his neck to lift herself up a bit.

"Harry!" They heard as the door slammed shut and Teddy ran into his legs.

"Hey mate." He smiled, as he grabbed Teddy in his other arm, "We're going to go play for a bit."

"Have fun." Hermione smiled.

"Hermione, you come too." Teddy said.

"I am going to go relax a bit Teddy. Then get dinner."

"No you aren't." Harry said, "Well, relaxing is fine… but I have dinner."

"You play with your kids." She smiled, "They haven't seen much of you lately."

"Hermione Jean, if I so much see you lift a pot I am going to put you in a body bind curse until I am finished with dinner, do you understand?"

"Alright, fine." She smiled as she set out for the couch. Harry cooked dinner while playing with his kids, and then he got them ready for bed and asleep by eight for Lily, nine for Teddy.

Harry sat down with his wife on the couch with two cups of tea, "How was your day?"

"Oh bloody fantastic." She said frowning, "I wake up feeling sick, end up getting cramps, and then… well… you know."

"Well we'll just keep trying." He said, "It's only been a couple months."

"Five… and Claire and Ron are already pregnant."

"It's not a race." Harry laughed, "Merlin you are always so competitive."

"No, I just want our kids in the same years at Hogwarts."

"Well we have another couple of months." He laughed, "Several."

"I know… I'm just frustrated."

"We have time. We're twenty six."

"So do you want a boy this time?"

"Doesn't matter to me. I have a son and a daughter already." He smiled.

Hermione curled up against his chest, her tea set on her knee, one hand on the handle, one hand wrapped around Harry's waist. They sat there quietly watching the news, enjoying the down time together, "We need to get away for a couple days."

"And how do you suppose we do that? Teddy is in school, Lily is home, and we both work." Hermione scoffed.

"Teddy can go with Fleur, Lily can go with Ron or Mum, and we can take off."

"Well, I'm all for that." She smiled softly.

"Just over night or something." He said, kissing her cheek.

"Just give me a week's notice."

"Of course." He smiled happily. They needed time alone. Hermione was stressed out from work and not being pregnant, and Harry was over worked and ready for a day or two of R and R minus the kids. Hermione hated that she would leave the kids for a day, but she also couldn't wait.

* * *

It was June ninth, and Hermione was busy getting ready for Lily's second birthday. She woke up around five thirty and wanted to get one of her cakes done. Mrs. Weasley always did the large one, but Hermione was in charge this time of the one that the kids would be eating. Lily for the past two weeks would go around and say, "Mummy, me two." Hermione would smile at her and shake her head, "Not yet… not until June ninth." Every morning was the same statement, followed by a couple more times during the day. She couldn't believe her daughter was almost two. It felt like yesterday she was bringing her home for the first time.

Hermione was a bit on the tired side when the alarm clock rang and she woke up, not that she didn't sleep enough the night before. She pulled herself off of her husband, and stood up, walking into the bathroom before she went downstairs. She figured she had an hour and a half before Lily woke up so she could have the whole cake finished by the time she was up. She walked downstairs and got ingredients for the cake. She was doing chocolate icing with a white cake and pink writing. She cracked the eggs, made her batter and set the oven to cook it. She got some balloons blown up which she would be taking to the burrow, which she got from the party shop around her mum's house. Then she got the couple presents wrapped for her. It was six O'clock when she started to smell the fragrant aroma of the cake. By six fifteen the cake was done. She put a cooling charm on it. She began to make the icing from scratch and opened the vanilla once she had the milk and sugar into the bowl. She smell reached her nostrils and her stomach lurched. Nausea set in on her as she continued to smell the vanilla. She poured one tablespoon into the bowl, "Ugh." She said, stepping away from the bowl and taking a few cleansing breaths, "What the bloody hell was that?" She asked herself as the nausea left. She went back to the bowl to pour the second tablespoon into the bowl. The aroma once again came into her nose and she lost it. Dropping the bottle on the table, spilling the brown liquid onto the table she ran for the power room, and bent down over the porcelain bowl as she promptly lost everything she had eaten last night. She retched violently, clutching the bowl, and then flushed, standing up shakily, she rinsed her mouth out in the sink and conjured a toothbrush and toothpaste. She brushed her teeth and set the items neatly onto the sink, and went back to the kitchen, "Brilliant Hermione." She said as she saw the Vanilla dripping off the table. She used her wand to clean up the mess, though the smell lingered. It made her stomach ache as she tried to push the smell out of her nose. Once again, she felt the lurching of her stomach and this time was promptly sick in the sink of the kitchen. She retched uncontrollably again, as the smell continued to attack her senses. She cleaned the sink and tried her best to stop her gagging and continue to make the icing. She ended up for the third time retching, once again in the sink, but this time, Harry was walking down the steps and heard her gagging.

"Are you ok?" He asked, as she was leaning over the sink shakily, "Guess not." He said, as she retched. He held her hair and then told her to go sit down, "What's the matter?"

"I don't know." She said, as she leaned her head down against the table, "I got sick as soon as I smelled the vanilla."

Harry cleaned the sink, then got a washcloth and scrubbed the island with the vanilla. He did his best to get as much of the smell off as he could, then walked over to her and placed his hand on her forehead and cheek, "You aren't warm."

The smell on his hands, though very dull, heightened her senses again as she bolted back to the bathroom, "Don't come near me unless that smell is off your hands." She said as she leaned her head against the cool porcelain lid as she heard Harry behind her.

"Right… sorry." He said as he walked back to the kitchen, using soap to scrub the sent off, "What can I do?"

"Ice the cake for me please." She said.

"I can do that. Why don't you go lay down for a bit and I'll finish up here?"

She nodded, "I think I will. Merlin, this just came on so quickly."

She stood up and brushed her teeth again, before walking out of the kitchen and into the living room. She curled up on the couch and covered herself up with a blanket, closing her eyes. Harry watched her in concern as she attempted to sleep. He did what she asked and finished the cake, leaving the writing for Hermione to complete. He didn't need her yelling at him that it wasn't perfect for their daughters second birthday. Lily woke up at seven and called for her mum. Harry wiped his hands on the towel and walked up to get Lils, "Daddy! Me two!"

"Yes, you are two today." He smiled, kissing her cheek."Happy birthday love."

She grabbed him in a hug around his neck and he smiled. She was going to have the same bone crunching hug as her mum does. "Come on. We are going to go down and get you breakfast, but we have to be quiet because Mummy is sleeping on the couch."

"Kay." She said, "Daddy down."

Harry put her down and took her hand, "Ready?"

"Yup!" She said as she and her daddy went down the stairs into the kitchen. Lily played quietly for a few moments in the kitchen as Harry got her dinner around, then she went in search of her mum. Lily got up onto the couch and curled up in her mum's arms. Hermione opened her eyes and got a huge smile from her daughter, "Mummy."

"Happy Birthday honey." She said, as Lily curled up against her neck and wrapped her arms around her in a hug.

"Me two."

"Yes you are." She laughed.

"Lillian Kate, what did I tell you?" Harry said as he softly scolded his daughter.

"She's fine Harry." Hermione smiled, "I actually am feeling a bit better."

"Are you sure?"

Hermione nodded, "I may grab a few crackers just to settle my stomach."

"I'll bring you some."

She nodded and rubbed her daughters back, "I can't believe you are two."

"Me two! Me two!" Lily said, shooting up and bouncing a bit on her mum.

"I know. I was there." She smiled.

"Eat mummy."

"I'll come in and eat with you." She said, as she stood up with her daughter. Lily ate her cereal and Hermione ate a few crackers, feeling almost instantly better. She stopped talking to Lily and got a perplexed look on her face, standing up to look at her calendar. She flipped back to April and smiled. "Can you watch the kids for a bit? I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?"

"To the store." She said, "I need to get something."

"Alright." He said.

"Me go too mummy."

"You need to stay and finish eating your breakfast."

"Hermione are you feeling up to it?"

"Yes, I feel fine now. I'll be back in fifteen minutes."

"Alright."He said.

Hermione went quickly upstairs and got a shower and then got dressed. She grabbed the keys off the hook by their door and got into the car, driving to the store, she got what she needed and then went back upstairs, 'I'll be right down." Hermione said.

"Ok." Harry said, confused by his wife's actions.

Hermione smiled at the two pink lines and went downstairs. She wrapped her arms around Harry's waist, leaning her head on his back. She kissed his shoulder blades and he turned and gave her a smile, "Feeling better then?"

"For right now." She grinned.

"What did you get?"

"A pregnancy test."

"And?" He said, "Did you take it?"

"Yes."

"Well?"

"I figure that in December, we will have three kids."

"Excellent!" He said, turning around, hugging her tight, "That's brilliant!"

"You are going to be a big sister Lily."

"Me little." She said, as she lifted her hands up to her mum.

Hermione picked her up and gave her a hug, "You'll be a big sister though, like Teddy is your big brother. Mummy's going to have another baby."

Harry kissed her, "Well I don't want you sick again, but you need to write on the cake."

"As long as I don't smell the vanilla I'll be fine." She said, smiling.

It took a bit longer than anticipated, but Hermione was thrilled. By next year, they would have a new baby in the family. Hermione couldn't wait, nor could Harry. When Teddy heard he was excited, but who knows how long that will last. Harry told Ron and Claire as soon as they got to The Burrow. Mrs. Weasley wasn't surprised and said, "I thought that you were pregnant last time."

"How?" Hermione laughed, "I didn't even know that I was pregnant yet."

"After having seven of my own, and then having six grandchildren, you know these things." She smiled.

Hermione smiled, "I suppose. Are George and Jenna coming over today?"

"Yes. They will be a bit late because she has to take Ben to the healers for his two week checkup."

"What about Aidan and Gin?"

"They will be here momentarily."

"Good." Hermione said, almost instantly hearing the pop of apparition.

"Aunt Gin Gin!" Cassie and Lily smiled, running over to her.

"Hi girls." She said hugging them, "Happy Birthday Lily."

"Tank you!" She smiled, "Me two!"

"I know you are. You are getting to be such a big girl."

"I two!" Cassie said, "Me big".

"No you aren't. You won't be two till August." Ginny smiled, "But you are getting big too."

Lily smiled and reached over to Aidan, who picked her up. He said Happy Birthday to her as well and then Ginny asked, "Lils, where's mummy?"

"Wif Grandmum." She smiled.

"HERMIONE! COME HERE!" Ginny called, as she grabbed her 'sister'.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"I have news." Ginny smiled.

"Me too." Hermione said, as she walked over to Ginny.

"I'm Pregnant!" "I'm Engaged!" They both said at the same time. Then they instantly got happy for the other, "WHAT?!" They both said, "Congratulations!"

"Merlin Gin, when?"

"Last night." She smiled, "You?"

"This morning." She said, as they hugged each other, "I was sick all morning, and then took a test and I'm pregnant!"

"When are you due?"

"Either December or January. I'm not sure yet. I have to go to the doctors tomorrow."

"I'll take Lily if you need me to. I have off."

"Ok that would be wonderful. Ginny, I am so happy for you."

"You too." She said, hugging Hermione one more time.

"So when do you plan on getting married?"

"November, I believe."

"Oh so I'll be sufficiently fat." Hermione laughed.

"And standing for me, so don't think you can get out of it."

"What?"

"You're my best friend Hermione. I want you to stand for me… that is, if you want to."

"Of course I will." She said smiling.

"All my brothers of course will be in it… all seven of them." She smiled, "Right Harry?"

"Right what?" Harry asked.

"You seven will be in my wedding?"

"Of course." He smiled, hugging her, "Congratulations."

"Thanks."

"Thankfully, Aidan has all sisters, so it kind of balances out our party."

"All? I have two." He smiled, "That doesn't balance out your family.

"Close enough." Hermione grinned.

"We're going to have an enormous wedding party." He said, "Mostly Weasleys."

"That's usually how it goes." Hermione smiled, "We had mostly Weasleys as well. I think we had four out of the seven."

"We did." Harry said, pulling Hermione over to him, wrapping his hand around his waist.

Hermione smiled up at Harry and then pulled Ginny's hand over to her. The ring was simple, but fit her perfectly, "It's beautiful Ginny."

"Thanks." She gushed.

The birthday was full with exciting news and of course lots of food and presents. Hermione smiled up at Harry who looked down at her, kissing her forehead gently. She was beyond happy at the moment, excited that this child will be number three. She couldn't wait to know if it was a boy or a girl, and was anxious to move Lily out of the nursery and into her own big girl room. This pregnancy was different than Lily for Hermione. It would be a trying nine months for Harry, but he was ready for it. December fifteenth was her due date. It left them a bit over six months to prepare. They were ready for the baby, but for all that comes with it? Well... they will have to wait and see.

* * *

_A/N: So like it? Love it? Comments? Review please! Chapter 34 on its way! Babies… Dangers… Jealousy… all wrapped into one._

_Forgive the small mistakes. _

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter! You are all awesome! Please keep up the reviews!_

_Please Review! I love 'em! It only takes a couple seconds!_

_*Stary_


	34. Moods, Fights, and Boys

_Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!!!! NOTHING AT ALL! I don't wish to get sued._

_A/N: This takes place in the life of Harry and Hermione… but you'll have to use your imagination a bit as always in fan fiction. I love to hear from you if you liked the story! Please Read and Review, but no flames. I don't feel they are necessary. _

_Thank you all for the Amazing reviews! I really appreciate them! Keep 'em up! They really help me keep up my writing quickly!!! I love reading your comments, especially my frequent readers as well as my new readers! Keep them up!_

_I have to say that I have the BEST reviewers ever! You all are amazing! Please keep them up. It helps to know what you think about my writing._

_This chapter was meant to show the change of the relationship between Teddy and Hermione. Also, Lily's first time flying!_

_Read, Enjoy, Review!

* * *

_

Hermione was a bit over five months along and feeling great, though she was moodier than normal. She would be in a wonderful mood one second and then the next she would be arguing, barking orders or breaking down in tears. She was different with this pregnancy and she felt it. She could feel tears well up in her eyes at this exact moment, and not quite know why. She knew that if she allowed herself, she would open up gates of tears that she could not easily stop. She sighed, wiped her eyes, and went back to cleaning up the kitchen.

"Mummy." Lily said as she ran into the kitchen.

"Yes Lil."

"Dink pease."

"Hang on love." She said, as she put the last of the dishes away. Upon finishing, she grabbed her daughter a cup and filled it with milk, handing it back to her, "Where's Teddy?"

"Side." She said, drinking her drink.

Hermione smiled and nodded. She opened the front door and stepped out, "Teddy?"

"Yeah?!"

"Lunch will be ready in a little while."

"Do I have to come in now?"

"No, but soon."

"Ok." He smiled, and went back to playing with one of his friends from school who lived two blocks over. Hermione was happy that they had become such good friends, because he too was of a magical family. Teddy could be himself around Leo, and vice versa. There was one other child in the class who Hermione knew of being magical. Her name was Samantha, but they called her Sammie. She would be going to Beauxbatons when she turned eleven. Leo would be going to the school is father went to. Hermione wasn't sure which one. She didn't want to think of the kids going to Hogwarts yet, but it was coming up sooner than ever. Hermione knew that this time, three years from now, she would be at Diagon Alley with Teddy, looking for school supplies. Hermione had become friendly with the parents of the children as well and often had tea with them if their children were playing. It was nice having parents who were of magical ability in the school.

Hermione went back inside and picked Lily up who was under her feet, "Well Miss Lily, are you almost ready for lunch?"

"Yup!" She smiled, hugging her mum, "I want 'pea jelly'."

"That is easy enough to make."

"Chips too."

Hermione laughed, "Alright Lils"

Lily smiled brightly. It wasn't every day that her mum would give her chips with lunch. She learned that at a young age. The chips were mostly daddy's, but on occasion, she too would get some from Mummy, though she always got them from daddy. Pretzels were found more on her plate along with fruit and vegetables. Hermione made both kids sandwiches and sliced up two apples. She poured milk and set it on the table. Lily instantly waited by her chair and held up her arms for Hermione to get her into her chair. Lily ate happily. Hermione stole a piece of apple off of Lily's plate, "Mummy, dats MINE!" She scoffed.

"But you are such a good sharer." She smiled.

"Not now." Lily said, folding her arms, "I want it."

"Too late." She said, kissing her head, "Thank you."

"Welcome." She said sighing, "No more Mummy."

"Please?"

"Get your own." She frowned, and covered her apple with her hands.

"Oh alright then."

"Eat Teddy's."

"But yours taste so much better."

"Don't! Mine yucky for you."

Hermione laughed, "You are something Missy, do you know that?"

"I not."

"Yes you are." She grinned.

"Mine." She said, frowning at her mummy yet again.

"Fine you spoiled girl." Hermione smiled, kissing her cheek. As Lily finished, Hermione went to the door and called to Teddy who instantly ran back to the house, calling to his friend that he would see him later. He kicked his shoes off and ran to his seat, eating what he had on his plate, "Hermione… will Harry be home early?"

"Ew, Ted Remus, don't eat with your mouth full."

Teddy swallowed, "Sorry Hermione. Will he?"

"I don't know."

"Because if he does, then we can go flying."

Hermione smiled and rolled her eyes, "I think you may have Lily going with you."

"She is too young."

"Well… we'll see. She knows that you will be flying. Oh and she's too young to fly alone." She laughed, "Not if Harry goes with her."

"You're letting her on a broom now?"

"When she asks. Harry and I decided on two."

"Oh." He said sighing.

"But don't worry, I'm sure he'll drop her off after a quick spin and you two can continue on your excursion."

"Yeah, I guess." He said smiling.

Hermione got Lily cleaned up and she ran out into the play room. Hermione smiled at how big her kids were getting, "Ugh." She said to herself, as realization hit her, "Lillian Kate, come here please."

"What mummy?"

"Are the toys in your bedroom picked up?"

"No."

"Go get them put away. Daddy and Uncle Ron are going to be coming over tomorrow night and move your room."

"Kay!" She said as Lily went upstairs with Hermione following her.

Hermione helped Lily pick up the big things and then pulled her wand out. She took Lily into the room two doors down from the nursery. Hermione use to hate this room. It was a putrid green color originally. It was the one color that she was not allowed to pick, and was in fact Ron's choice of color. The once hideous room which was now purple, courtesy of her husband and best friend, seemed to transform overnight. Two days ago, the boys painted the room, and then changed the white rug to a cream color. Hermione loved it. It was bigger and would suit Lily as she grew. It was a nice enough size that she wouldn't grow out of it either. It had a window seat which was now painted white, and four windows. The sunlight would shine brightly during the afternoon hours. Lily watched her mum move some of her toys out of her old room and into her new room. Lily watched carefully, memorizing where her mummy was placing all her most prized possessions. "Mummy, this my room now?"

"Yes, it will be as soon as we get your furniture moved over." She smiled, "Then the baby will have your room."

"Oh." She said, smiling, "This my room."

Hermione nodded and took her hand as they walked back into the small nursery, "Uncle Ron and Daddy are going to have to paint this room if you have a brother."

"Yay! Uncle Ron!" She smiled, clapping her hands, "Cassie come too."

"Of course. We couldn't have Uncle Ron come here without Cassie."

"My Cassie!"

Hermione nodded, "And you're her Lily."

"Yup!"

"Can you grab a few of your toys for Mummy please?"

"Yup!"

"You are such a bit help."

"I know." She smiled, but heard a pop, "DADDY HOME!" She squealed. Her face lit up like a Christmas tree. She was always so excited when her father came home.

"Go get him then." She smiled, as Lily carefully walked down the stairs, holding onto the banister for dear life.

"DADDY!" She giggled.

"Hi Lils." He said, scooping her off of the second to bottom stop.

"I miss you."

"I missed you too." He said kissing her cheek.

"HARRY!"

"Hey Ted." Harry said hugging his son.

"You're home super early!"

"I know I am." He laughed, "How are you?"

"Great now that you are home. Can we go flying?"

"I think that could work. What do you think Lily? Do you want to come flying with me?"

"YES! I two!"

"You're older than two now." Harry laughed. He watched Teddy scowl a bit, "Then after we go with Lily you and I will go further."

"Ok." He agreed.

"Are you finished lunch?"

"Almost. Can you eat the rest of it with me?"

Harry nodded, "Sure, sounds good." He smiled.

"Thanks Harry!" Teddy said, running back into the kitchen. Harry went in and made himself something to eat before he sat down at the table.

"Lillian, go ask your Mum where your trainers are."

"I know!" She said, as she ran as fast as her little legs could take her up the stairs and into her room, "Mummy. Put on pease." She said, carrying her little pink and purple sneakers into the master bedroom.

"Where are you going?"

"Fyin!"

"Oh really?" She said, a bit nervous in letting her daughter out with her daddy.

"Yup. Daddy said."

"I wish I had said not till you were four." She sighed. Hermione put her daughters shoes on her feet and tied them tight, "You listen to your father, do you understand?"

"Yes." She said, giving her mummy a kiss to seal the deal.

Hermione knew that it wasn't fair that Teddy got to ride by the time he was two and their biological children weren't, so she had to agree with Harry. She knew he wouldn't let anything happen to her, but it still scared her. Hell, it scared her when Teddy flew by himself.

"Tank you mummy." Lily said as she jumped off her bed and took her hand, "Mon mummy."

"Ok love."

The girls walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, "Daddy, I ready."

"Is mummy ready to let you go though?"

"Please not too high with her, ok?"

"Hermione, you saw me with Teddy when he was her age." He assured her.

"Still... she's so little."

"Sirius gave me a broom that flew when I was one." He laughed, "And I turned out alright."

"Just be careful with her."

"I careful Mummy."

Hermione laughed, "Alright then. You three have fun."

"Harry and I are going to go further once Lily is finished."

"Sounds good." Hermione smiled, ruffling his hair a bit, "Not too long with her please, and not high."

"Of course dear." As he gave her a reassuring kiss, "Come on you two."

Hermione walked out to the backyard with them. Harry pulled Lily onto the broom in front of him, "Hold on to the broom handle Lils." He said, as she gripped the broom handle, "Don't let go ok?"

"Ok Daddy." She smiled.

Harry pulled her back against his stomach and wrapped one arm around her middle, and the other held tightly to the broom, "See you in a bit mummy."

"See you soon." She said smiling.

Harry did not go higher than the rooftop. He and Teddy flew and Lily giggled.

"Up high daddy! Up high!" She said, giggling happily.

"We're high enough."

"Faster!"

"We're going fast enough."

Lily loved being on the broom just as much as Teddy does. Harry swooped and turned and Teddy showed off for his little sister. It was a different feeling having his daughter on the front of his broom. He hasn't had any weight on the end in almost three years, since Teddy turned six. Now, his daughter was old enough to sit on the front of his broom. Soon she would pilot her own broom. Harry couldn't believe how fast she was growing up. She looked back at him, and smiled brightly. He returned her smile, and she faced forward, her braids flowing gently in the wind, "Daddy get Teddy!" She said, pointing to her big brother.

Harry laughed, "Now that's my girl." He said as he sped off, not too fast, but not too slow either, after his son. Lily giggled and held on tight, as Harry's hand gripped the two year old tighter. Finally, after a half an hour, Harry touched down with Lily, much to Hermione's delight.

"Mummy! I go high!"

"Did you then?" She smiled, "Did you like it?"

"Yup! I go again!"

"She's your daughter for sure." Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

"Mummy you come."

"No love, I don't fly."

"Yes huh." She said, "You have broom."

"I don't fly often, do I daddy?"

"Not often, but we'll get her up there Lillian."

"Yup, we will." She smiled at her daddy.

"Well I need to be off with Teddy now. I'll catch you girls in about a half hour."

"I go too." Lily said, holding her hands up.

"Not this time love. You're going to stay with Mummy. You had your turn. I'll take you out again later."

The lip instantly went out and Hermione picked her up, situating her on her hip, "You can help me inside Lily."

"Kay." She said sadly, but stayed quiet against her mum. She watched her daddy take off from the ground and she sighed.

"You are SUCH your father's daughter." Hermione smiled, kissing her cheek, "You'll go up again soon ok?"

"Ok mummy."

"Do you want to help me move the rest of your toys over to your new room?"

"Yes!" She said, pulling her mum by the hand, dragging her up the long staircase of the house, "Mummy, I bring my bear." She said, as she walked over to her one toy she always slept with, a white bear that her Uncle Ron gave her when she was first born, with the color of a pink lily around the neck. She loves that bear.

"Ok, bring her with you." Hermione said as she lifted the new comforter she bought for her new bed that Harry would be putting together for her tonight, and placed it neatly into the corner.

"Mummy, I sleep here now."

"Well you can, but only if daddy gets your bed together first."

"Him will."

"He will." She corrected her two year old.

"Mummy, I said that."

"I'm not arguing… I won't win." Hermione rolled her eyes, "Come on Missy."

"I hungry mummy."

"Well I guess we should get dinner on then."

"Yes." Lily agreed, "I help!"

Hermione smiled and picked her daughter up. The girls go down cook dinner and await the boys.

* * *

Harry and Teddy came home as Hermione was putting dinner on the table, "Go get washed up." Hermione called mostly to her son, but a bit to her husband too.

"Is dinner ready?" Teddy asked.

"Yes, so quickly you lot."

"Ok Hermione!" Teddy said running into the powder room. He washed his hands and his face quickly and ran into the kitchen, jumping into his seat. Hermione passed him a piece of the breast of a chicken and allowed the eight year old to cut it up. Hermione then moved to Lily and finally got their vegetables together for them.

"Ew." Teddy said, looking down at the putrid green spheres that rolled around his plate.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"I hate peas." He said, pushing them away from his applesauce and chicken.

"Eat them." Hermione replied, "I haven't given you many."

"Yes you did. You gave me… fifteen!" He took the time to count every single one on his plate.

"Eat them." Hermione frowned.

"I eat them mummy." Lily smiled, and mashed the peas in her fist.

"Use your fork Lils." Harry reminded her, putting the small metal object into her hand.

"See, I do it Teddy."

"I don't care, I'm not." He muttered under his breath.

Hermione felt her blood start to boil. She was beginning to lose her temper, but did not get to that point. She decided, instead of shouting, she would let him finish his plate himself. She figured he would get the point and eat his peas.

"How was your time flying?" She asked through clenched teeth.

"Brilliant as always." Harry smiled from across the table, "We flew clear over to Ron's house, and then back. He was a bit jealous that he couldn't come out with us."

"Claire wasn't feeling too well today." Hermione nodded.

"She's just got a bit of a cold. She'll be fine."

"I know she will."

"Mummy, I want that." She said pointing to biscuits in front of her mum.

"You need to eat your chicken first."

"But I want one." She said.

"Lillian Kate…" She warned in her motherly tone.

Lily frowned, but ate her chicken, "Now?"

Hermione looked at her plate and nodded, passing her the piece of bread. Lily smiled and thanked her mum, "Ted Remus Lupin…"

"I'm NOT eating them." He said, frowning.

"Yes you are. You will sit there until every single one is finished."

"You can't make me." He said.

Hermione shot daggers at him, "Excuse me?!"

"You…"

"Ted…" Harry said frowning at him, "Don't talk back. Do as she said."

"No, it's not fair that Lily doesn't have to eat them and I do!"

"I eat them!" Lily shouted at him, "See Teddy!" And with her fingers she picked them up, placing them into her mouth.

"Only because you know I hate them!"

"No I don't."

"Yes you do!"

"Teddy, you are Eight Years Old!" Hermione stressed the age, "Do try and act like it."

"I am acting like it." He stated in a sarcastic manor, "If I was your real kid, you wouldn't make me eat the bloody peas."

That was the final straw for Hermione. She was far too hormonal to deal with her son pulling this again, "If you know what's good for you, you will get upstairs and stay there for the rest of the night." Hermione hissed at him, "Don't want to eat your peas, fine. From now on you can cook your own food. Right now, I want you out of my sight."

Teddy stood up and knocked his chair over onto the floor. He stomped up the stairs as loud as he could and finished by slamming the door. He knew just what to do to push Hermione's buttons and managed to do that, however, she didn't react. Teddy had expected Hermione to fly up the stairs and yell at him some more, but she didn't. He opened the door again and slammed it, hoping for some reaction, but still, it didn't come.

* * *

"Do you want me to deal with that?" Harry asked quietly, wincing as he waited for her answer.

"No. I don't care anymore. I am so tired of having the same fight with him."

"It's not as often as it use to be."

"I know that, but he feels the need to remind us that he is not our son whenever he doesn't want to do something. He knows it hurts me and from now on, I just don't care." She picks up the plates and places them heavily down in the sink. The clatter of dishes made Lily hold her ears, "Too loud mummy! Top it."

"Don't you DARE talk back to me Lillian." She said turning her head towards her daughter.

Lily cowered at her mum's glare, and picked up her cup, drinking it quietly.

Hermione heard the door slam for the third time upstairs and Lily looked horrified, "Mummy, Teddy pushin the door."

"We're not paying him any mind." Hermione said.

"Top Teddy!" Lily screamed at her brother.

"Lillian, stop it." Harry said.

"I done." She said, pushing her plate away.

"Did you eat your peas?"

"No."

"Eat them then you are finished." Hermione said, "The rules are the same for you Missy. You know it."

She frowned, "I done."

"Eat your peas. You have four more left." Hermione said raising her voice, "You aren't done till you eat your four peas."

Lily groaned at her mum and frowned but ate the last of her peas. Hermione and Harry don't expect them to eat everything, but when its vegetables and they are only given a few, then they are made to eat them. Hermione knew that if she placed a bowl of ice cream in front of her daughter she would eat it. It wasn't that she wasn't hungry. She had to finish her vegetables. It has been the rules since Teddy was first able to eat table food with them.

Harry washed Lily's face up and let her down on the ground. He then cleared the rest of the dishes off the table, helping his wife as much as he could. Occasionally they would hear a kick or a stomp upstairs, but for the most part, Teddy remained quiet.

"I need you to put Lily's bed together."

"I'll do that tomorrow."

"No you will not! You told your daughter you would have it ready for her today, and you are going to do that. I know Ron can't come over, but you sure as hell are going to get this finished."

"Hermione… I have work to do…"

"Well you should have thought about that before you promised your daughter the bed."

"My bed daddy!" Lily said, "Pease. My big bed!"

Harry sighed and knew not to mess with his wife's mood swings. He walked upstairs and into Lily's room, putting the bed together in under forty five minutes, "Pretty good eh Lils?"

"Yes." She said, jumping onto her bed.

"Don't jump. You're mum will have my neck." Lily giggled and jumped into Harry's arms. "Let's go check on your brother."

Harry looked into his room and saw him lying on the bed with his feet up on the wall, face pointing to the ceiling.

"No Teddy! NO kicking!" Lily said as he pulled his legs back, releasing them.

"You can't tell me what to do." Teddy frowned, kicking the wall hard.

"No, but I can. If you break my wall, I am going to be livid." Harry said firmly, "Don't… Kick…My…Wall." Teddy pulled his legs away from the wall silently curling them up under him. He knew what livid meant, and did not want his godfather to become that, "Bath at eight, then you are in bed. Do you understand?"

Teddy nodded his head against his pillow, "Yes."

Harry turned and walked out of the room, closing the door. He heard Teddy mumble something under his breath, which he was sure he wouldn't have wanted to hear anyway, and with that, he took Lily back downstairs. "Mummy!"

"Lily!"

"My bed done!" She smiled, "It BIG mummy!"

Hermione smiled at her daughter's excitement, "I'm glad you like it. I'll have to go make it up for you to sleep in tonight."

"Yes pease!"

"Thanks for doing that Harry."

"Anything for you." He said, kissing her cheek. He looked at her expression. Her jaw was still set, though more relaxed than when she was scolding Teddy. Her eyes were dull. He knew that she was done with Teddy. He had crossed the line, and it was going to take a while for her to let this go. Hermione loves Teddy, no doubt about that, but he stepped over the line tonight. Harry gave her a warm smile, which she half heartedly returned. Lily loved her room. She kept on running up the stairs to it, playing in the beautiful colorful room, and then running back down to tell her mummy what she was doing. Teddy stayed in his room until Harry came up and told him to get a shower. Harry opened the door and saw his son sitting on the bed reading a book.

"You need to go and get into the shower."

"Ok." He said, closing his book. He walked into the bathroom quietly and did what he needed to do. Harry played in the bedroom with Lily for a while. Hermione was going to give her a bath once Teddy was out.

Hermione made a decision. She was not going to pay Teddy any mind for a little while. She was hurt, and wanted him to understand the consequences of his actions and his words.

She walked up the stairs, moved pass Teddy's room without a word and went in to get Lily, "Come on honey. You need a bath."

"I payin!" Lily said, as Hermione observed the damage that the father, daughter team did.

"I can see that. And you can clean it up after you are finished with your bath and then go to bed."

"Mummy." Lily frowned.

"Come on." She smiled, picking her up and brought her across the hall into the bathroom. Hermione drew the bath water and helped her get undressed. She splashed and played for fifteen minutes before Hermione got her washed and out, "Mummy it cold."

Hermione smiled, "It's the middle of the summer, there is no way you are cold."

"I wet." She told her seriously.

"Well that you are." She smiled, wringing her lengthening brown curls, "Come on, let's get you into your nightdress."

Hermione got her dressed, brushed her hair, and then got her teeth brushed. They then got her toys put away and Hermione sent Lily to find her father, "Go say goodnight to daddy Lil."

She nodded and ran out of the room to look for her father, "Night Teddy!"

"Night Lily. Where's your mum?"

"My big room." She said proudly.

"Oh." He said, turning over against the wall. It was odd for him not to speak to Hermione for so long, though it was only about an hour and a half. He wasn't sure if he liked it or not yet.

Lily padded down to the master bedroom and climbed up onto the bed, jumping up onto her daddy's chest, "Oof." Harry smiled, hugging his daughter, "What do I owe this pleasure to having you jump onto my chest?"

"I going to bed." She said.

"Well then, I suppose I should say goodnight?"

"Yup." She said, sitting up on his chest. Harry picked her up and held her high in his hands, before bringing her down against his shoulder, hugging her tightly, "I'll see you in the morning then."

"Yes." Lily smiled, "I love you."

Harry smiled, "I love you too." The best thing ever was hearing his kids tell him that they loved them. He could be having a horrid day, and those three words could change his mood instantly. He decided to let Teddy hang for another half hour before it was time for him to go to bed. He didn't hear much noise from him, so he let him be.

After Lily got off her father, she ran back to her mum who was just finishing putting the sheets onto the bed. Lily waited patiently for her mum to finish her bed, and then as soon as she pulled the sheets back, she jumped into it, "Do you like it Lils?"  
"Yup!" She giggled as she bounced on it a bit.

"Don't bounce."

"Mummy I like it!"

"I know you like it, but you can get hurt. So stop, and get under the covers. Did you say goodnight to daddy?"

"Yup! And Teddy."

"Good." She said, kissing her daughter on the cheek, "I'll see you tomorrow then. Night love."

"Night mummy." Lily said, holding her arms open for yet another hug. Hermione leaned down and did just that.

Hermione looked at the sides of the bed which had railings across so she wouldn't fall out, "Don't get up out of bed ok?"

"Kay mummy."

With a final kiss, Hermione walked out and closed the door. She walked right past Teddy's room and into her own, lying down next to her husband.

"So how are you feeling today?"

"Besides annoyed at your godson?"

"Why is he always my godson when he does something wrong?"

"Because he has made it quite clear that he is not our family." She frowned.

Harry sighed and kissed her, "So we have your healer appointment in two days."

"Yes." She smiled, "Are you going to be able to come?"

"I plan on it."

"I was thinking about finding out what we were going to have. Lily was a surprise but I don't think I wait to know again."

"That's fine by me." He smiled, "Can we find out on Tuesday?"

"Yes… we should be able to. I'm a bit over five months along." She smiled.

"December will be here before we know it."

Hermione nodded and then stood up, "I'm going to get a shower."

"Alright." He said, looking at the clock, "I'm going to get Ted ready for bed."

Hermione nodded and took the clip out of her hair, walking into the master bath.

Harry gave Teddy another few minutes of doing whatever it was he was doing, and then went in to his room, "Time to get your teeth brushed Teddy."

Teddy stood up and walked into the bathroom, brushed his teeth and then got into bed.

"I'll see you tomorrow mate." Harry said patting him on the shoulder.

"Is Hermione coming in?" He mumbled a bit.

"What was that?" Harry asked, watching Teddy look towards the hallway.

"Never mind." He sighed. He pulled the blankets up over him and bid his godfather adieu. Harry flicked the lights off and closed his door. He checked on his daughter who was curled up in her big bed, her head on her pillow, the blankets pulled up to her chin. Her soft breathing could be heard across the room. Harry smiled at her and closed the door.

Hermione was out of the shower in a matter of minutes. She tied a towel around her body and walked into their bedroom. She was definitely beginning to look pregnant, and when Harry walked in and smiled at her, "You're looking good."

"Oh hush." Hermione rolled her eyes, "I'm starting to get fat."

"No you're not."

"I am." She said, wrapping her arms around her waist, "But I'm not bothered by it yet."

Harry smiled and kissed her neck softly. She then pulled on a tank top and a pair of mesh shorts, "Come outside with me and sit."

"Ok." He smiled, as she walked downstairs. They made tea and then went outside onto the back porch. They sat on the swing and watched the stars come out over the back yard. It was a warm night. The breeze blew through the trees, but did not make it cold at all. She leaned her head against his shoulder and he wrapped her arms around his waist. They sat in silence, for a while, then occasionally talk about the past few days and what more they need to do before the baby came this winter. It was ten when they heard the porch door open. Hermione and Harry look back, seeing Teddy standing at the doorway, "I can't sleep."

"You need to go back upstairs." Harry said.

"But I can't sleep." He said again.

After knowing that there was nothing wrong with Teddy, Hermione had turned her back towards him. She was not ready to talk to the eight year old, "It's late Teddy." Harry said standing up, "Come on, let's get you back into bed."

Teddy looked at Harry and nodded, sending a longing glance towards Hermione, hoping that she would stay goodnight to him. There was nothing though. Teddy walked up the stairs, silently, with his godfather following him. Harry watched him as he crawled back into bed and heard him sigh, "You ok Ted?"

"Yes." He said, pulling the blanket up over his body.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing."

"Alright, well get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow."

Teddy nodded and rolled over facing the window. Harry closed the door and went back down with his wife.

"He's not too happy." He told his wife.

"Neither am I." She said, sipping her tea.

He knew it would blow over in time, though he also knew that she was extremely upset with the boy.

* * *

The next morning, little changed. Hermione was very cool towards Teddy. She would only talk to him if he asked for something. She wouldn't go out of her way to discuss much with him. It started out with "Hermione, can I have cereal for breakfast?"

"That's fine. Go on and get it yourself." She said, not looking up from her paper.

Teddy went into his cupboard and got himself a bowl and then got his cereal and milk. He carefully poured the milk and then put it back. He ate, watching Hermione. She paid him no mind, or at least that's what he thought. She caught him looking at her from the corner of her eye. She was still angry with him. He placed his dishes in the sink and then walked out to watch TV in the den. Hermione finished the paper and her coffee and then walked to get Lily from the playroom. "Lils, what are you doing?"

"Nothing." She said, as she drew on her muggle magnetic board.

"You sure?"

"Yes mummy, I paying nice."

Hermione smiled and sat down with her, "Well that's good to hear."

"Pretty, right mummy?" She said as she showed her mum her work of art.

"Lovely." She smiled, "What is it?"

"Neve." She said proudly of her scribble.

"Ah." Hermione smiled, "Looks just like her."

"Cause it is."

"Is that a fact?"

"Yup."

Hermione smiled and kissed her daughter, "Well, ok then."

The two girls play. Hermione listens for Teddy, who was still in the den. She allowed Teddy to make his own lunch and for Harry to get supper for the four of them. Tomorrow she would be going to the doctors and the kids would be staying at The Burrow. The silence from Hermione was beginning to take its toll on Teddy. That night, she did not say goodnight to him, except when he came into the master bedroom, "Night Hermione."

"Night." She said very lax, not looking up from her book. He shoulders fell and he slunk back to his bedroom. Hermione watched him go from behind her book. She sighed, and returned to her novel. Harry said goodnight to his godson and walked back into the room, "Ten tomorrow?"

"Yes." Harry smiled, "Don't worry, I won't miss it. I am not even going into work."

"Good." She grinned, "Then we can maybe grab some lunch."

"Sounds good. I'll take the kids at nine thirty tomorrow to mum's house."

Hermione nodded and went back to her book. She was anxious to know what they were having. She couldn't wait. She wanted names to be chosen and the room to be painted differently. She decided that she would repaint the room no matter what they had. She wanted the room to be pink if it were a girl this time, and blue for a boy. The boy's room would be done in stars and the girl's in pink fluffy clouds. It was just a matter of time before they knew what they would be having.

Hermione woke up the next morning to Lily curling up in bed with her. It had been the third morning she had done this. Hermione was ok with it for a bit, because when she did this she laid quietly with her for about fifteen minutes to a half hour. Hermione smiled as she felt Lily climb up onto the bed. Hermione held the covers back for her and she got under them, lying her head against Hermione's neck, she cuddled up next to her. Hermione smiled silently at Lily who returned the smile, before she closed her eyes. Hermione closed her eyes and relaxed till she wanted to fully wake up. Hermione loved this time with her daughter. She adored the one on one moments shared with her. Hermione brushed a piece of hair out of her daughters face and her eyes opened again. They stayed like that for another fifteen minutes, just staring and smiling.

"Mummy, time to get up." Lily came to the conclusion.

"I am up. Get daddy up."

"Daddy is up." Harry mumbled.

"He's not up enough, go jump on him Lils."

Lily giggled and jumped hard onto his back, "Daddy up now?"

Harry groaned, "Yes, daddy is up now. Ugh, my seven AM alarm clock is getting heavier and bigger."

Hermione smiled, "Soon you'll have an alarm clock every four hours."

"And I'll welcome it." He smiled, as Lily hugged him, "You get to go spend the day with grandmum."

"YAY!" Lily giggled, "Teddy too?"

"Teddy too."

"Cassie?"

"Maybe. I don't know if she is over there today or not. Aunt Claire may be home from work."

"NO. She there."

"If you say so." Hermione smiled, standing up, "I'm going to go get a shower and get ready. Can you get your godson up?"

"Yes."

Hermione smiled and kissed both occupants of the bed. She then walked into the bathroom and started the water. She took her time this morning. She relaxed and then a half hour later, got out, did her hair, got dressed, and joined the three downstairs for breakfast. Harry already had both kids dressed and eating by the time she got down. Hermione sat down across from Harry and had a bowl of cereal with them. Harry then brushed their teeth and they flooed over to The Burrow. He stayed for a matter of moments and then left back to go with Hermione to the Healers.

* * *

"Well Hermione. Looks like your coming along nicely." Healer Johnson smiled, as she checked her over, "Everything looks great. The baby is growing fine. The heart rate is perfect."

Hermione let out a sigh of relief, "Good."

"From the looks of it. I believe that you may have this baby as early as late November, early December."

"November would be even better." Harry laughed.

"Any mood swings lately?"

"Not many." Hermione said as Harry nodded silently to the healer, informing her of mood swings, "Have I Harry?"

"Oh no. You've been a walk in the park lately." He said, a bit sarcastically, but in a joking manor.

"Sickness?"

"Not in about a month. It wasn't too bad this time. Similar to Lily, but more nausea than actually getting sick."

"Well, would you two like to know sex of the baby?"

Hermione looked at her husband to make sure it was ok. He nodded and smiled, "Yes." She said.

Casting a simple incantation they saw a picture of the baby on the machine, "Looks like you are going to be having a boy this time." The healer smiled as the picture glowed blue,

"Congratulations."

Hermione smiled, "Fantastic. Thank you!" She looked over at Harry who had the biggest smile on his face, very similar to the first time he saw Lily and realized he had a daughter.

"I shall see you next month. Congratulations again." The healer smiled.

"Thank you." Harry grinned.

Hermione got dressed and took Harry's hand on the way out, "A son." She said, walking on cloud nine. Hermione smiled brightly, "A son… I don't believe it!"

"Three kids… two little boys…"

"Teddy is not so little anymore."

"True." Harry smiled, "But still, two boys… I can't believe it."

"We have so much to do! We have to get his room painted. I want it a deep blue. Then I want it celestial. I think that would look amazing. Stars and moons. Some planets perhaps. Then we have to get the bedding for him, because we surely can't use purple with him. Then we have to get some clothing, because all we have are things for him when he turns to a toddler. And, ugh, I need to get his room cleaned completely. I haven't properly cleaned it in ages… well since before we moved Lily out."

"Hermione… slow down." Harry laughed, "We have four months. We'll get it all done."

"Can we go get the paint? I know exactly what one to get. Then we can start on his room?"

"Fine, fine." He said smiling, "We'll go into Diagon Alley and get it."

"Now?"

"Sure love. Whatever makes you happy."

"Thank you." Hermione smiled as he leaned down to kiss her softly.

"You're welcome."

"Since we're there, can we go get the blankets and all? I know exactly what I want."

"This trip is going to cost me a fortune isn't it?"

"No. It's for your son! If you don't want to do it then fine. Let him sleep in purple." She said starting to get snippy.

"Uncle." Harry said, holding up his hands, "No mood swing right now love. I'm just teasing."

"Aren't you excited?"

"Extremely." He smiled, "Come on, let's go drain our vault in the bank."

She smiled and took his hand as they apparated, "Alright, this way." She said, taking him by the hand to the children's' store. Hermione got the quilt, sheets, and blankets that she wanted, along with some different odds and ends that would match the décor. Then they headed over to the paint store. Harry smiled, "You did know what you wanted didn't you?"

"I told you." She smiled, "Do you like it?"

"I love it."

"Does that mean I'll be painting tonight?"

"Well… I'll help."

Harry laughed, "We'll see."

Harry did everything he could to make his wife happy. He wanted her to be happy and enjoy decorating. It kept her sane, but it kept him in constant trouble. They went back to the house, deciding to get the kids after lunch. Hermione neatly placed all her purchases into the closet and closed it. She transfigured the color of the rug to be a cream color. "Harry?" She called.

"Yeah?" He called back from their bedroom.

She walked into the room and sat on the bed, her back up against the headboard, "What name do you think we should use?"

"Well, what are you thinking of?" He asked, "Are we just going to use what we had for Lily?"

"Well do you want to do that? Do you want to name him after our fathers, like we named Lily?"

"What else were you thinking?"

"I don't know…" She thought silently, "I just want him to have the best name. One that suits him."

"Well we have to figure out what fits him when he is born. I do like Luke James…"

"Or Luke Sirius…" Hermione said.

"Either one." Harry smiled, "I definitely want Luke though. "

Hermione smiled, "Alright… what about Luke James then. We'll save Sirius for another kid if we have one."

"I'm sure we will." He smiled, "You are already talking about another one."

Hermione rolled her eyes, and then they lit up with excitement, "Oh! We need to repaint Lily's crib for the baby too."

"I'll transfigure the color."

"Ok, but I need it to be…"

"Perfect, I know."

"I just can't have it white. White is typically not for boys. Oh and then I need to get his furniture."

"We'll go within the next month."

"I may want a new crib."

"We are NOT getting a new crib. There is nothing wrong with the one Lily used."

"But, it may be too girly!"

"No, it's not. It's a typical crib. I will transfigure the color."

"What about a bassinet?"

"Lily's is fine."

Hermione sighed, "Ok."

"How about we grab some lunch and then go get the kids?"

Hermione nodded, "Sounds good." She glanced around the baby's room one last time and then closed the door as she walked out. Hermione and Harry went down, hand lunch and then flooed over to The Burrow.

* * *

Hermione fell out first and immediately was grabbed by Molly, "Well? What are you having?"

Hermione smiled and stepped out of the way so Harry could come through, "A boy."

"Oh! Congratulations!" Molly smiled, hugging Hermione, "That's brilliant!" She engulfed Harry into a hug second and smiled, "I am so excited for you lot!"

Harry smiled, "Thanks mum. Looks like the Potter name will live on."

Hermione nodded, "That it will."

"Come, have some tea."

"Where are our kids?" Harry asked.

"Outside playing. Victoire came over, and I have Cassie as well, so they are having a brilliant time."

Hermione smiled and nodded. She never minded the kids playing outside alone because of all the incantations Molly had set up to keep them all safe. Hermione looked outside and saw Lily and Cassie playing happily with dolls on a blanket, and Teddy and Vicky played gobstones on the lawn.

"I'm going to go out with the kids." Harry said, "I'll be back in, in a bit."

"Ok." Hermione smiled as she watched him walk out the door and instantly get attacked by all four of the kids. He grabbed the younger girls and hugged them tight, then did the same with the other two and went over and played with them.

"Teddy has been a bit off color today. Is he feeling alright?" Molly questioned, as she set the cups of tea on the table.

Hermione turned to her, "Oh that. He's fine. He just made bad choices the other day and I haven't given him the time of day."

"What did he say?"

"We were sitting down to dinner and he didn't want to eat his peas. Instead of eating them quietly he threw a fit."

"What did he say?"

"I told him to eat them, he refused. So I ignored him, because he knows the rules in our house. If he wasn't hungry he doesn't have to eat everything, but he didn't eat them at all. I know he had to be hungry because he ate all his chicken. Well, anyway, he refused, I told him to eat them again and he told me I couldn't make him. He then told me that if he were my real kid I wouldn't have made him eat them. I lost it on him. I sent him to his room, told him that from now on he could get his own food."

"Oh…" Molly said, sighing. Hermione watched Molly brush off the comment. Hermione felt the need to elaborate on the situation.

"I am just so tired of him throwing the fact that we are not his parents in our faces. Have I not treated him as my son for the past eight years? Have I ever told him that he wasn't our son? He knows that he isn't. We know that he isn't. I have NEVER treated him differently. He thinks that any time he doesn't want to do something he can remind us that he is not our son. I can only take so much Mum." Hermione said, her eyes starting to fill a bit with tears.

"Hermione." Molly started, "Don't you think it bothers him that you are not his real parents? I mean, you are the only two people he has ever known as his mum and dad, but he calls you by your first names. That reminds him that you aren't really that. Lily was born and he has a sister, but he understands now that she is not really that. You two provide for him like a parent, but you aren't. It hurts him."

"He needs to stop using that as defense. It hurts. A lot. He knows exactly what buttons to push."

"Kids all do."

"But… it's just…" Hermione sighed, "That comment is way below the belt. He knows it hurts… he doesn't care. He needs to hold his temper. He needs to understand there are consequences."

"So you are ignoring him?"

"No, I'm not ignoring him, I just am not going out of my way right now to make him feel like he is a part of our family. He doesn't want to follow our rules. He wants to turn around every time he doesn't want to do something and say that it is not up to us because we aren't his parents. I'm tired of it mum. I am so bloody tired of it."

Mrs. Weasley sighed, "Hermione dear. He's eight. Kids test you. I understand you trying to help him, but I really don't think that he understands. You're angry.. that's fine. He's just young."

Hermione sighed again, "I just don't know what to do with him anymore. He can't keep doing this."

"You have one of the hardest jobs with him. It will work out. Just hear him out as well. He's hurt too."

Hermione nodded, "He's just been… so… aggravating."

Molly laughed, "And I had seven of them."

Hermione smiled, "I'm glad that I have you."

She smiled and hugged Hermione, "Just let him go. He'll apologize soon enough."

"I'm still angry."

"And you will be." She smiled, "So tell me about my new grandson. Do you have a name?"

Hermione nodded, "I think we're going with Luke James."

"I like it. After your fathers."

"We were in between Sirius as a middle name and James, but I figured since Lily is after both mothers, he could be after both fathers."

"Did you have any girls names picked out?"

"Not this time. Lily's came easily. I don't know what we would use if we had another girl."

"Ron's having difficulty trying to think of a name for their son."

"I know." Hermione smiled, "Though, I don't think you'd want a grandson named Tucker. Even I told Claire absolutely not."

"Heard about that… not a fan."

"At least they are allowed to veto." Hermione laughed.

"I think they are leaning more towards Alexander… which I am ok with. I like the name Alex." Molly shrugged.

"That's a nice name." Hermione smiled, "She's due next month. I can't believe how fast it has gone."

"The end of September, but yes."

Hermione smiled, "Wonder if he will have red hair too."

"Perhaps." Molly smiled, "We'll know sooner than later."

Hermione nodded, as the door opened and the kids came running into the house, "Aunt Hermione, what are you going to have? A boy or a girl?"

"Uncle Harry didn't tell you Vic?"

"No. He told me you had to tell me."

"Well then, I suppose I should." Hermione smiled at the blonde seven year old.

"Yes please."

"Looks like we are having another boy in the family."

"We have SOOOOO many boys!" Vicky frowned.

"Well, Lily and Cassie will be old enough for you to play with soon." She explained laughing.

"I know, but we have Nicky and Andrew and Josh and uncle George and aunt Jenna just had Jordan and Teddy! Now we'll be having two more boys. I need more girls." Vicky sighed.

"Not really up to me love." Hermione smiled, "But you'll be fine. Maybe Uncle Percy and Aunt Destiny will have a girl when they have kids."

"But I don't see them that often."

"Well, you'll just have to deal with Cassie and Lily for right now."

"I suppose." She said thoughtfully.

Hermione hugged her niece and turned to Lily, "What do you think Lils? You're going to have a new brother."

"Yeah!" Lily smiled, hugging her mum.

Teddy hung back behind Harry looking strangely concerned. He watched Cassie and Lily hug Hermione, but he did nothing. He was very quiet about having a new boy in the family.

"What will you name him?" Victoire asked them.

"I think we'll be calling him Luke." Hermione smiled.

"That's a nice name… for a boy."

Hermione laughed and hugged her niece.

The Potters stayed for a few more moments before flooing home. Hermione was upstairs in the nursery for a long time, transfiguring the crib several different colors until it was fine. Teddy kept on walking past the nursery, standing at the door a few times. Hermione was too into her work to even realize the boy. She finally got the crib right and then walked out of the room, satisfied.

* * *

"Harry?"

"Yeah Teddy?"

"Can we go flying?"

"Not today Mate. I have to help Hermione with a couple things in the new baby's room. We need to get ready for him and Hermione won't want this to wait."

"Can I help?"

"Not today, but you can help me paint later. You did such a great job with Lily's room, I figured you can help again."

"When?"

"In a couple days."

"Then can we go flying?"

"We'll see." He told him, ruffling his hair, "Do me a favor and check on your sister."

Teddy nodded and walked into the playroom, "You ok?"

"Pay wif me Teddy!"

"No, I'm busy." He said, and walked away from the toddler, "She's playing."

"Ok." Harry said, cleaning the dishes.

"Can I go watch TV?"

"Sure."

Teddy walked into the den and closed the door. He turned on the TV and laid on the couch quietly.

That night was a blur. Hermione was in and out of the nursery and checking on Lily while she did so. Teddy stayed out of her way, not wanting to make her more upset than she already was. Harry got both kids ready for bed, Lily being first. Hermione said goodnight to her daughter and also to Teddy when he came in. It was two days since Teddy blew up at Hermione, and he regretted it.

"So what do you think about having a new boy in the house Ted?"

Teddy looked at his godfather and shrugged, "It will be fine."

"You excited to have a new brother? You get to teach him all sorts of things, like how to fly, play chess, and other fun stuff."

Teddy nodded and got into bed, hugging his godfather, "Night Harry."

"Night Teddy. Did you say goodnight to Hermione?"

"Yes." He said sadly.

"Good. I'll see you in the morning."

"Night Harry."

Harry turned the light out and closed his door. With a final check on Lily he walked back into the nursery, "Hey, why don't you call it a night?"

Hermione was in the closet organizing everything she possibly could, and then re-organizing it, "I just need to get his crib together."

"It's together already love. You can put the quilt and everything on later."

Hermione shook her head, "I need to get it done tonight, or I won't be able to sleep then."

Harry grinned, "Ok, what about I help then. What can I do?"

"Um, I have the bed linens downstairs in the dryer. Can you go get them?"

"Of course." He said, and left Hermione in the room. When he returned he got the crib fixed up and forced his wife out of the room. Hermione joined him downstairs on the couch and they watched the news.

* * *

The next morning, Harry went back to work and Hermione went back to getting the house cleaned and fixed up. Teddy was moping around most of the day, looking as if he didn't know what he wanted to do. Hermione got her daughter down for a nap after lunch and Teddy was hanging around Hermione, silently hanging around every door she was by. Hermione would turn and look at him. Every time she did so, he would open and close his mouth as if he had something to say. Hermione didn't change her tone with him. She wanted him to come to her if and when he wanted to apologize. Finally, around two in the afternoon, he came in and sat on the chair across from her. Normally he would ask her to change the television to something he wanted to watch, but not this time.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly, almost above a whisper.

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked, looking at him.

"I'm sorry." His gaze didn't leave the floor.

"For what?"

"For not eating my peas."

"And?"

He started sniffling at this part, "For telling you I didn't have to listen."

"And?"

"For telling you that you aren't my real parents."

Hermione sighed as she saw the tears flowing down his cheeks, "I'm not your real mum, nor am I going to ever say that I am. I love you like you are my son though, and it hurts me when you say things like that."

"I'm sorry." He said again, "But Hermione."

"Hmm?"

"You're the only mum I know."

Hermione watched the tears flow down his cheeks and couldn't take it anymore. She walked over to him and sat next to him, wrapping her arms around him soothingly, "And I only know you as a son."

"But you are going to have a real son, not like me."

"So?"

"You won't want me anymore." He responded innocently.

"Ted Remus Lupin… of course I am going to need you."

"But I'm not yours. The new boy will be."

"You have been mine since before you moved into the house. We have talked about this over and over again."

"I'm not a Potter…"

"You're good as."

"But it's not good enough. I wish I was!" He sobbed.

Hermione hugged him tight, "I'm glad you not."

"Oh…" He said, pulling away from her.

"No love, not because I wouldn't want you to be my biological son, but because your father and mother were Lupin's… and I want you to keep that name alive. If you didn't have their name, then there would not be any more Lupins from that line."

"Why?"

"Because when your dad died, he had you to keep the name going… but if you were to be a Potter, then, the name would be lost."

"But I want to be like you and Harry."

"You are." She smiled, "Teddy, you are my son… not biological, but you are. If I adopted you, you'd be the same."

"But you're not going to need me."

"Why?"

"Because of the new baby. Then you have a boy and a girl and then what about me?!"

"What do you mean, what about you?"

"What about me? Where do I fit in? I'm not part of your family. I don't have a family."

"You are going to be the oldest son and the oldest brother. Just as you should be. That's not going to change with any child Harry and I may have. It didn't with Lily, and it won't with Luke."

"Promise?" He said, sadly, looking up at her with tears still in his eyes.

Hermione remembered how young Teddy was. He was only eight, and his fears were justified. Hermione and Harry only brought this up when he did, however, this was the first time he came to Hermione to discuss this. Normally, he would blow up and Harry and Hermione, but Harry would always deal with it. He always took more towards Harry, or so Hermione thought. This was the first time she had a heart to heart with the boy about his position in the family, and she hoped it would help.

"I promise." She concluded, "But Teddy, you need to stop using the fact that you are a Lupin against us. I can't handle it. It hurts me too much to hear it. I don't like it when you are upset or sad. It hurts me, because you are my son. I have watched you grow up Ted Remus. You and I have been a team since you were three months old."

"But I'm not yours…"

"You're good as." Hermione smiled at him, "You're my son… blood? No, but blood only runs so deep. You don't understand it and you're confused, but I can't live without you."

"Can you make me breakfast and lunch again?"

Hermione laughed, "Yes."

"And talk to me?"

Hermione nodded.

"And say goodnight to me?"

"Yes."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

"I'm sorry Hermione."

"So am I Teddy." She said hugging him, "So, no more 'You're not my real parents' right?"

"Right. I promise."

"Good." She said as Teddy leaned against her.

"So I'm going to have a little brother?"

"Seems that way." She smiled.

"And he's not going to take over my spot… or my room."

"No, of course not."

"And you aren't going to love him more?"

Hermione laughed, "No love."

"Ok…" He said, deep in thought, "I'm glad to have a brother then."

"You'll have to teach him everything you know."

"I can do that. I already do it for Lily."

Hermione nodded, "I know you do."

"Hermione."

"What?"

"Do you know that in three years I'll be going to Hogwarts?"

"I do." She said, "But don't rush me. I am not ready to let you go just yet."

"Ok… but it's going to happen."

Hermione laughed and ruffed his turquoise hair a bit, "I know. You all have to grow up sometime."

"That's right."

"So, can we not have another 'you're not my real mum and dad' again please?"

"I'll try." Teddy said innocently.

"That's all I ask."

Hermione and Teddy sat on the couch together until Lily woke up. Hermione was glad she and Ted had this little chat. She hoped that it would be a while before his next outburst of emotion about his birth parents, but she knew that one day he'd want to know more about them, and they would be glad to tell him.

* * *

It was September, and Hermione was at the end of her sixth month of pregnancy. Ginny had insisted that she get her dress for their late October wedding, and Hermione came to the conclusion that she could not wait any more. She went with Ginny and started to look at the different dresses. Ginny decided on a hunter green color, which suited Hermione just fine. She was showing more and more everyday, and her emotions took toll. Her mood continued to be more unstable and anything could set her off either yelling or crying. Ginny was thumbing through the dresses at a dress shop in Diagon Alley, "So how are you feeling Hermione?"

"I feel pretty good. My mood is something completely different." She sighed.

"Not in a good mood?"

"Now I am, but I have been biting Harry and Teddy and even Lily's head off. My emotions are on a short leash. Any little thing that I don't agree with sets me off."

Ginny nodded, "Yeah, Ron says that about Claire."

"But she has a reason. She's only about a week away from having her kid. I have two months." Hermione frowned at all the dresses she saw. She was going to look like a whale come next month. She was not looking forward to it. She humored Ginny and picked all the styles she her to try on. Finally Ginny agreed on a long a-line dress that flowed at the bottom, but it still hugged Hermione's stomach. She looked very pregnant in the dress, and it wouldn't fit come next month, "Two sizes bigger." The witch who owned the dress suggested. Hermione nodded and picked up the dress, taking it into the room. She put it on and to her disgust it almost fit. She saw that it was a bit large around the top, but that would stop as soon as her stomach filled in a bit. She felt like a blimp and tears filled her eyes, "Keep it together Hermione." She told herself as the tears flowed down her cheeks. She sat down on the chair and tried to get her emotions under control. It was difficult, and took almost ten minutes, before Ginny knocked on the door.

"How is it?"

"Great." Hermione said, hoping her voice wouldn't sound like she was crying. She wiped her eyes and got changed slowly. She came out, paid for her dress, scheduled a time to have it altered within the next couple weeks, and then they left. Hermione was in a horrid mood the entire day, though it didn't show to the bride to be. Ginny talked incisively about the upcoming event which she had all the right in the world to do so. Hermione was just annoyed. With a hug, they parted at the Potter household. Hermione walked in and Lily immediately ran into her legs. Hermione squatted down and kissed her, then went to find her husband. It was late. The kids would be going to bed soon, but she'd have Harry do that tonight. She was to irritated to deal with bedtime.

"Are you hungry?" Harry asked innocently.

Hermione shook her head, "No."

"Did you two go out to dinner?"

"Yes." She said, her blood pressure beginning to boil, though she didn't understand why.

"So what kind of dress did you get?"

"It's upstairs."

"Color?"

"Hunter green."

"I can't wait to see it on you." He smiled.

"It looked awful."

"Oh come on now."

"Now it did. It looked horrible. I am huge in it and I need to get it two sizes bigger because I'm going to be huge by the end of October."

Harry stopped and thought for a moment about what route he would take to this mood of hers. Nothing he would say could possibly make her feel better. If he told her she looked great, he would get slapped because she would think he was lying. If he agreed with her, she would storm off in tears because he thought she was fat. If he stayed quiet she would… "See! You agree with me! I am horrible, fat, and ugly." She would do just that.

"I didn't say anything Hermione."

"You didn't have to! If you have to think about what to say to me than you agree with me!"

So he decided to try and redeem himself, though Hermione would tell him it was too little too late, "You look gorgeous. You always look gorgeous whether you are pregnant or not."

"Oh shove it." She said and stormed out of the kitchen and up to her bedroom, slamming the door. She didn't try to stop the tears from flowing freely down her cheeks. She laid on her side and hugged a pillow, feeling her emotions pour out. She cried for about a half an hour off and on.

Harry sat down heavily at the counter and put his face in his hands. He couldn't control her moods even though he did everything in his power to not agitate her. It always seemed to come down on him. He would go up and try to redeem himself later, but if he tried to this moment he would get hexed, "Lillian Kate!" He called to his daughter, who ran into the kitchen, her black curls flying behind her, "Bed time love."

"I payin."

"I know you're playing, but it's eight o'clock and you need to go to bed."

"Ok." She said.

"Go tell Teddy goodnight."

Lily ran right back out of the kitchen and into the living room, jumping up on her brother, "Night night Teddy."

Teddy hugged his sister to humor her, "Night Lily." Then, he went right back to his television show. Lily jumped into Harry's arms as she rounded the corner and they walked upstairs. Harry got her teeth brushed, got her changed into her pajamas and then sent her to their bedroom.

"Mummy! Open!" Lily said as she tried to turn the knob, "Mummy, I going to seep, open!"

Hermione grabbed her wand and flicked it, opening the door. Lily came running up and jumped onto the bed, "Did you brush your teeth?"

"Yes." She smiled brightly, "Did you?"

Hermione smiled and shook her head, "Not yet, but I'm not going to bed yet."

"Don't forget." She smiled and hugged her tightly.

"I won't." She said kissing her daughter, "I'll see you in the morning ok?"

"Yes." She giggled, "Love you."

"I love you too honey. Good night."

Lily left the room and Hermione used her wand to close and lock the door. She put her hand on her rounded stomach as she felt the baby moving and kicking her. Hermione smiled and rubbed her stomach a bit. She was getting anxious. She closed her eyes for what she thought was ten minutes, but the she heard knocking on the door. She knew it was Harry, but she didn't want to unlock the door herself. 'He's a wizard. He can figure it out.' She thought.

Harry pulled out his wand and unlocked the door. He didn't feel he should have to use an unlocking charm to open his own bedroom door, but that was what had happened. He came in and saw her lying on her side, not talking to him or even acknowledging him. He laid down on the bed next to her and gently rubbed her back in circles. Hermione relaxed under his fingers as he rubs the knots of pregnancy out of her back and shoulders. She sighed and grabbed his hand, placing it on her stomach. He smiled as he felt the small bubbling of the baby moving inside of her, "He's really moving around."

Hermione nodded, "He just started."

"Not much longer now." Harry smiled, "Couple of months."

Hermione nodded and turned towards him, "I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry about."

"I've been awful." She sighed.

"No you haven't. Just a bit moody now and then, but I can't blame you."

Hermione broke down into tears for the third time that day. Harry was use to this and rubbed her back as she leaned against his chest, "I don't know why I'm like this all the time." She sobbed.

"Well, it's not that often." He said, "You're fine."

"No I'm not… I'm a mess."

Harry didn't respond. He just let her cry for as long as she needed. She didn't want him to talk either, and he knew it. Her sobs began to stop, but Harry didn't pull away from her. He continued to rub her back in circles. At eleven, he realized that she had fallen asleep against him as her breathing evened out. He sighed and brushed a piece of hair that had stuck to her tear stained cheeks away from his face. He gently laid her against the pillow so he could go grab a quick shower and join her in peaceful slumber. It was going to be a very long two months….

* * *

_A/N: So like it? Love it? Comments? Review please! Chapter 35 on its way! Babies… Births… dangers… it's all going to occur. _

_Forgive the small mistakes. _

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter! You are all awesome! Please keep up the reviews!_

_Please Review! I love 'em! It only takes a couple seconds!_

_*Stary_


	35. Double Dose of Sons

_Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!!!! NOTHING AT ALL! I don't wish to get sued._

_A/N: This takes place in the life of Harry and Hermione… but you'll have to use your imagination a bit as always in fan fiction. I love to hear from you if you liked the story! Please Read and Review, but no flames. I don't feel they are necessary. _

_Thank you all for the Amazing reviews! I really appreciate them! Keep 'em up! They really help me keep up my writing quickly!!! I love reading your comments, especially my frequent readers as well as my new readers! Keep them up!_

_I have to say that I have the BEST reviewers ever! You all are amazing! Please keep them up. It helps to know what you think about my writing._

_This chapter was meant to be based pretty much on the boys of the family, though it is not as long as the others, I didn't feel this chapter needed much more explanation!!! _

_Read, Enjoy, Review!

* * *

_

Hermione's moods went off the charts the next few months. It was the beginning of November and she would snap at anyone who didn't follow her directions, more so her orders. Lily cried at least once a day because her mummy wasn't as patient as she had been in the past, and would yell at her if anything was out of place. The whole family was sick with a cold right at the end of October. Hermione didn't get it till mid November, three weeks before her official due date. She was even more miserable than normal. Her hormones and being eight and a half months pregnant wasn't helping either. Harry came home to a war three days after she first came down with the cold, and it continued to linger. He walked into the house and was instantly attacked by his son and daughter, "Where's mummy?"

"Upstairs." Lily smiled.

"She resting?"

"Yes." Teddy said, "I've been a big help."

"Good." Harry laughed, "I wouldn't expect any different. I'll be right back."

Harry went up the stairs and into the room. Hermione had the trashcan next to her filled with tissues. She had her eyes closed and had her hands placed on her stomach. He sat down next to her on the bed and she opened her eyes, "How you feeling?"

"A lot better." She said looking at the clock, "You're an hour late."

"Sorry." He said.

She sat up with difficulty, "I can't wait till I have him."

"Me neither." He said smiling.

"I am so bloody tired of being fat." She grumbled.

Harry, sensing she wanted a fight decided to change the subject, "Are you hungry yet?"

"Yes, actually."

"I'll get some dinner around then."

That night, Hermione looked at Harry, and stated quite plainly, "I want to adopt Teddy."

"What?!" Harry asked, caught off guard with her comment. He stared at her a few moments before he answered her.

"I want to adopt Teddy."

"Hermione, we discussed this already…" He said, not sure what brought this on.

"And I think it's stupid that he's not ours."

"He is ours. He is my godson. He lives in our house. He has siblings…"

"But they aren't his." She said as she started feeling extremely irritated.

"Don't you start that now. You sound like Teddy."

"Well maybe we should start listening to him. He wants to be an official part of the family, so why can't we give him that?"

"Because he HAS parents! He's a Lupin!"

"And us adopting him is not going to change that! He will always be a Lupin! Us adopting him will Not change that Harry."

"It's my decision…"

"It should be his as well."

"It's MINE."

"And you are making a poor choice. You aren't thinking about him, you are thinking about yourself."

"How so?" He asked, feeling himself get more irritated by the second."

"How so?"

"Enlighten me Hermione."

Hermione couldn't believe him. She watched him with her jaw set. He was being completely ignorant to his godson. His eyes shone with anger at her, and he was getting irritated. His anger was building up, but not as much as her, "You only want him to stay a Lupin because YOU don't want to deal with the fact that YOU miss his parents! He doesn't even know them Harry! We are the only family that he knows. He barely remembers his grandmum!"

"All the reason to NOT adopt him!"

"YOU ARE SO BLOODY SELFISH!"

If Harry's eyes could glow red, that was a comment that would have turned them. He shouted at her, "ME?!"

"Yes YOU! You aren't paying attention to his needs. All you are thinking about is what YOU want, and don't even consider what he wants. He WANTS to be adopted by us. HE WANTS us to be his true family! We already are, why can't we make it official?!!"

"Because he's a LUPIN! I am NOT changing his last name because of what he wants."

"You are a bloody ASS Harry James Potter. The war is OVER! It has been since we were eighteen!"

"You have NO say in adopting him or not."

"Oh, you're going to throw that at me now?"

Harry stopped himself. He knew that statement was asinine. He didn't mean it. It just came out, "Hermione…"

"No! For once listen to me!" She shouted, her face turning pink with anger, "I understand why you don't want it! I know that you want to keep him a Lupin! I understand that you miss Remus and Tonks, but I miss them too! I hate that he doesn't have his real parents, but we are as good as! You always said that he is as good as your son, but you don't do anything about it! You could adopt him! We could make him officially part of our family!"

"And change his last name then?"

"NO! We don't have to do that. He can stay a Lupin. We can hyphenate his name or do something! I want him as my son. It's what he wants! Why can't you honor that decision?!"

"Because it's not the right one."

"How the hell do you know? How can you say that when every other month he is angry with me or with you, or with both of us. He is angry that we aren't his real parents!"

"WE AREN'T!"

"NOR WILL WE EVER BE! But we could at least make him an official part of this family! He knows that he is a Lupin! We have made sure that he would know all about his parents when he grew up, but I think it would be best for him if we actually did this!"

"Oh you do, do you? You think it would be best for him? You're his godfather then?"

Hermione growled at him and threw her hands up in disgust, "I was there too Harry, for the war, for you meeting him, through school, illnesses, sadness, happiness. This boy is my son. You need to step up to the bloody plate and realize what's best for him and NOT for you. How can you honestly say you don't want to adopt him when he's lived with us since he was four? How can you put yourself in front of him?! I know you're upset about losing them, but come off it! Get off your bloody ass and do something about it! Help that boy upstairs! He wants us to be his family, you should want to do everything in your power to help him!"

"He LIVES WITH US! He knows that we love him."

"It's not enough! He's eight. Do you think he cares about anything like that? I want him happy, and he isn't! He shows it when he is angry at us. He shows it when they have to do projects in school that requires him to write or find out about his parents! He feels out of place, and the only one I blame is you, because you can't get over the fact that Tonks and Remus are gone. It's been almost eight years! I miss them too! I do! But right now, I'm thinking about Teddy, and not about myself. Get over it Harry! They are gone! They won't be coming back! You are holding on to the last bit of memories that you have of them through Teddy, but you aren't thinking about your own kids. What happened if we died suddenly leaving the kids with Ron before they even knew us. He raised Lily. Wouldn't you want him to adopt her? Treat her as their own? I know I sure as hell would! I would want to know that she was taken care of and loved even if I couldn't be the one doing it! I would want her to be happy! Teddy is NOT happy with this situation! He wants us to be his family! He wants us to be his parents! YOU want him to stay a Lupin because he's a memory. He is the last part of them that you have! You are always going to have him Harry, so what's the difference if he is adopted? I want him to be my son. I want him to officially be ours. You're selfish. Something that I'm not use to you being. Right now you're only thinking about yourself and I'm through. What happens when Luke is born? Teddy is going to feel more left out because you now have your own son. I know you treat him the same as Lily, but he needs the security. For god's sake do something for him! Stop thinking about yourself." She said and got to her feet. She walked out of the room and stormed upstairs, closing and locking the door. She coughed pathetically and laid down on her bed, closing her eyes. She was furious at him and wanted nothing to do with him at the moment.

* * *

Harry stormed out of the sitting room and went into the kitchen. He pulled out a glass and got water, setting it down a bit firmer than normal, he punched the counter top hard. Hermione just doesn't understand his view. She's hormonal, irritable, and sick. It was a losing situation, and tonight he was pretty sure that he would be sleeping on the couch. He didn't want Teddy to have his last name, not because he didn't think of him as a son, but because of Lupin and Tonks. It would be an insult towards their memory. He didn't want to adopt him for the same reason. The more he thought about their fight, the more he realized that what Hermione had said was true. He was being selfish. He was holding on to the last bit of memory of them, though he has a permanent memory of them sleeping upstairs. Still, it wasn't up to him either. Teddy would have to make the choice. He sighed and stood up. He knew that his wife was still awake due to the coughing that was going on. He pulled out his wand and opened the door. He'll never understand why she locks the door when she is upset with him. It only takes a quick spell and the door opens.

"I locked it because I don't want you in here right now." She said, as she blew her nose once.

"Yeah, well, I need to talk to you."

Hermione sat up against the headboard and crossed her arms. Harry had to bite back a smile, because crossing her arms wasn't as impressive when they couldn't reach around her stomach without her holding them almost straight, "I don't want him to hate us for doing this down the road Hermione. That's why I am having reservations about adopting him."

"But you can tell he wants it Harry. You can tell he wants to be a part of our family permanently."

"Now." Harry sighed, sitting down next to his wife, "But what about ten years from now, when he is at Hogwarts and he doesn't have the same last name as his father…"

"We don't have to give him our last name Harry. He can stay a Lupin. We'll just have to hyphenate the name at the end, but we don't have to really use it too often."

"I just want to know that he wants this. I need to talk to him about it."

"We need to talk to him about it." She corrected him, "And we will talk about it."

"I want this to be his decision."

"It will be Harry. It's too big of a decision to not have him in on it." She said, yawning a bit.

"We'll talk to him tomorrow and if it's what he wants, then we'll get things moving."

Hermione smiled and hugged him tightly. He planted a simple kiss on her forehead, "It will be ok Harry. He won't resent you and he will always be a memory of Remus and Tonks."

"I know." He smiled.

"I am exhausted. I'm going to bed." She said as she turned off her bedside light. It was almost midnight and Harry decided to follow suit.

* * *

The next day they had the discussion with Teddy who was overjoyed, "YAY! I want to be adopted! That means that I'm going to be a real part of the family!"

"Teddy, you were always a part of the family." Hermione said.

"I know, but now it's for real."

Harry nodded and hugged him, "Yeah, it will be for real. Are you sure you want this?"

"Yes."

"Positive?"

"Yes Harry, I want to be your son. For real." The eight year old beamed at the fact to become family.

Teddy was the happiest they had ever seen him. He was all smiles for the rest of the week. Harry and Hermione got all the paper work finished and Teddy was theirs by the end of November. Teddy was officially Ted Remus Lupin-Potter. It couldn't come sooner because all too soon Hermione would be having their second son.

* * *

On December 3rd, Hermione went to bed with a pain in her back. She brushed it off as the baby weight pulling her down. She fell asleep at nine and woke up at one with a couple contractions. She had been having false labor off and on all week, but this time there was a certain pattern to her contractions. She let Harry sleep, because she didn't want to wake him in case it wasn't true. She went into the bathroom and got into the shower, hoping that the warm water would relieve her aching back. It wasn't until her water broke that she got out of shower, dried off, and wrapped a towel around her body. She brushed her hair and tied it back into a messy bun that hung down the nape of her neck. She walked over to Harry and gently shook him, "Harry…"

"Hmm?" He asked, his eyes still closed.

"Harry!" She said firmly, nudging him again.

"What?"

"My water broke and I am having contractions that are seven minutes apart."

His eyes shot open and he sat up, "Ok." He said. It took him a few moments to get his bearings and wake himself up enough to get a very quick shower and get the kids, "I'll see if Ron can take them the night."

Hermione nodded. Harry left for a few minutes and then came back, waking Teddy up first, "Where are we going?" Teddy asked sleepily.

"Uncle Ron's. Hermione's going to be having the baby soon."

He nodded and yawned, walking into the master bedroom to kiss his mum goodbye, "I love you." He said.

Hermione smiled and kissed his cheek, "I love you too. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok."

Harry didn't bother to wake Lily up. He brought her in for Hermione to give her a kiss and then the three flooed over. Ron took Lily from Harry and wished his friend good luck, before Harry flooed back.

"Well, let's go then." Hermione said smiling as Harry grabbed her bag. Hermione felt more relaxed than her last pregnancy. She was glad that Harry was here from the start this time. Hermione flooed over to the hospital with Harry and she was instantly signed in. She was in her room by two in the morning, and hooked up to all sorts of charmed machines. The healers told her to rest as best as she could. They wanted her to make sure that she was comfortable and if she wanted, a potion would be made available. Hermione was determined to do this on her own, just like with Lily. It wasn't bad until almost four in the morning. She was contracting more frequently and winced at the pain. Harry did his best to keep her comfortable by rubbing her back the entire night and also by simply holding her hand or even keeping a comforting hand on her forehead.

"Is it worse this time?"

Hermione shook her head, "I don't think so. It's just I haven't gone through this in over two and a half years. I just have horrid back pain this time." She groaned.

Harry nodded, "I can tell. You've had it for the past few months."

Hermione smiled and nodded, closing her eyes. Harry takes her hand again, and rubs his thumb across the palm of her hand. He couldn't imagine what she was going through right now. He tries to, but he knows that he will never know pain like she was going through, though she seemed to be dealing with it fairly well.

"What?" She said, pulling him from his thoughts.

He didn't know that he had been staring at her, so he gave her a smile, "I just can't believe we're going to be having three kids in the house soon."

"Well believe it, because it's happening." She smiled, before squeezing his hand as another contraction takes over.

"You should rest."

"How can I rest like this?" She sighed, "I am having a bloody contraction every three minutes or so… not something I can really sleep through."

"No, I suppose not." He smiled.

"Can you get me some ice or something?"

He nodded, "Sure, I'll be right back."

"You have about two minutes." She smiled.

"I'll do my best."

Harry quickly walked out of the room and down the hall to the room where they keep the ice chips. He filled a cup full of them and then he walked back to the room. Hermione was grateful for the little bit of liquid she was allowed, and stuck a few in her mouth. Harry watched her wince in pain again, and her forehead start to bead up in sweat. Harry takes her hand, holds it, and then continues through the whole pre-ordeal. Harry hadn't slept at all. Hermione got a couple hours between two and four, but now the pain wasn't going to allow her to sleep. She had only been in labor for six hours, but Harry was exhausted. He yawned once, and Hermione looked over at him, "Why don't you get some rest?"

"No. I'm here with you one hundred and ten percent." He smiled, stifling another yawn.

Hermione smiled, "Well then go get a quick cup of coffee."

"Hermione… I'm fine."

"Harry, you're exhausted." She said.

"So are you."

"But I got some sleep. Go grab a cup and then come right back."

He couldn't say no again and nodded, "Alright, I'll be back in a couple moments."

Hermione nodded, and watched him go. She didn't want him to leave, but she had to. He was starting to fade. He was only gone for ten minutes, but that was a while for Hermione. She had three contractions in those ten minutes, but did them alone. Harry walked in and sat down next to her again, sipping his coffee. Hermione went through a bit of a time where the smell of coffee would send her running to the bathroom, but now she seemed to get over it, "Feel better now?" She asked her husband.

"I do… you?"

"Not a chance." She sighed, "I'm ready to have him. I'm really starting to get antsy."

"Well, he'll be here before you know it."

"I can't wait."

"Just think, when you had Lily you lasted thirteen hours or something like that. If we go by that, you still have another seven hours."

"No, I don't think I have that long. The healer came in and said hopefully by eight, I'll be ready to start."

Harry smiled, "Only two hours then."

"No, an hour and forty minutes." She smiled.

"Well, maybe he'll be early."

"How do you think Lily is going to take to him?"

Harry shrugged, "Dunno. She'll either be a little mum, or extremely jealous. She could be a bit of both too."

"Teddy will be happy I think."

"Especially since he's ours now."

"It was a good decision." She smiled.

Seven thirty, the healer came into the room and announced that it was time to get things started. Hermione was all too relieved as she was allowed to push. She was exhausted but had found her second wind, and by eight o'clock o the dot, they heard the cry of their son. Hermione had tears of joy and exhaustion flowing down her cheeks as they laid the baby on her chest for a moment or two. He was perfect. Harry kissed his wife and watched his son. The healers took him to get him cleaned, weighed, and measured.

"Eight pounds, four ounces… twenty one inches long."

"He's a good deal larger than Lillian." Harry said smiling.

Hermione nodded and yawned, "Lily was tiny."

"He's perfect." One of the healers smiled as they passed the swaddled baby back to his mum, "Name yet?"

"Luke James." Harry said, as he got the first good look at his son's face. Hermione nodded in agreement.

"He looks a lot like you." She smiled, looking down at her new son.

"Except for the eyes." Harry smiled, "He looks like he has your eyes."

"He's going to hear that for the rest of his life."

Harry laughed, "It gets old, believe me."

Hermione nodded, "You haven't held him yet."

"I have time." He smiled. He knew that Hermione wasn't quite ready to give the new baby up yet. She pass him over when she was, and right now he was content to watch him interact with his mum, "What do you think so far of this place Luke?"

The baby scrunched his nose up at his father and wiggled his hands out of the swaddle. Hermione smiled, "You'll get use to it."

Harry gave his pinky to the baby who griped it, "He's going to be a Seeker."

"You said that about Lily and Teddy too." She smiled.

"They all are." He laughed.

Hermione lifted up the baby and passed him to his father. Harry lifted him up carefully into his arms and smiled, kissing him on the forehead, "Well Happy Birthday Luke." He smiled, the baby cooed in his arms and closed his eyes.

"We need to get word to my mother and the Weasley's."

"We will." He said, "Right now, I kind of like it being just us."

Hermione smiled and nodded, "Me too."

"Besides, I know that we'll be swarmed soon enough. It's almost nine. I'd be surprised if we don't see them by ten." Hermione laughed, before yawning, "You should get some rest love."

Hermione nodded, "I will. Right now, I want to have a good look at my son."

"Our son." He smiled.

"Ours, but you didn't push him out."

"Thank Merlin for that!" He laughed, as he passed Luke back to his mummy. He almost instantly fell asleep against her. Harry picks him up and places him into the crib placed in Hermione's room, "I'm going to go get word to our families."

"Who will stand for him?"

"I was thinking Ginny as Godmother… what do you think?"

"That's perfect." Hermione smiled, "She'll be thrilled."

Harry nodded, "I'll be back."

Harry walked down the hallway smiling the whole way. He was about to apparate to Ron's house when he saw a whole slew of redheads in the waiting room, "Daddy!" Lily squealed and ran to him. He scooped her up and perched her on his hip, giving Teddy a tight one armed hug.

"How's Hermione?" Ron asked, standing up to greet his friend.

"She's exhausted. Our son is doing great though."

"That's brilliant! Congratulations!"Mrs. Weasley smiled, kissing Harry, "I wish we had been here earlier."

"No need to. She just had him about a half hour ago. I was just about to floo everyone and let you know, but you beat me to it."

"How's she doing?" Ginny asked, smiling.

"Great. Tired, but great."

"Good." Ginny smiled.

"What did you name him?" Ron asked.

"Luke James."

"Good strong name." Molly smiled.

"Well would you like to see her?"

"Oh let Lily and Teddy see her first." Ginny said.

"What about his godparent?"

"Who are you thinking about?" Claire asked.

"Hermione will have to ask this person." He grinned, "Come on Gin, you can come see him with us. Ron got to see Lily first."

"But that's because he's her godfather… wait… ME?!" Ginny squeaked.

"If you'd do the honors."

"OF course!" She smiled!

"But let Hermione ask you. She wanted to tell you I think."

"No problem."

Ginny walked back with the three Potters and went into the room. She hugged Hermione and took the baby out of the crib, "He's beautiful." She said.

Lily ran right over to her mummy and jumped onto the bed. She hugged her tightly, "I missed you Lily."

"I missed you mummy."

"Did you have a good morning?"

"Yes. I woked up at Uncle Ron's."

"I know." Hermione smiled, kissing her.

"Mummy, you tired?"

"Very." She smiled, "What do you think Teddy?"

Teddy was looking at the little baby who was practically hidden behind Ginny's arms, "He's little."

Hermione and Harry laughed, "You said that the first time you saw Lily mate." Harry grinned.

"Well he is."

"What his name?"

"Luke." Hermione smiled at her daughter who stood up on the bed and looked over at the chair where her Aunt had the baby."

"He's perfect you two." Ginny gushed.

"Would you be his godmother?" Hermione asked.

"I would LOVE TO!" She gushed. She already knew she was Godmother a few minutes ago, but hearing it asked again was just as exciting, "Thank you both so much!"

Hermione smiled as Lily watched Ginny, "Come here Lily." Ginny said, as Lily jumped off the bed, and ran over to her Aunt, "See him? He's your new baby brother."

"He my baby?" Lily asked her father.

"Yup." Harry smiled, "You're a big sister now."

Lily looked at Luke, and touched his hand that escaped from the blanket very gently, as if to make sure he was real and not a doll. The baby wiggled his hand and Lily smiled, her green eyes shining, "Him likes me."

Hermione nodded, "Of course he does."

Teddy and Lily huddled around the baby, "Give him a kiss Lily." Harry said as she smiled and kissed his head.

Ginny smiled, "That's nice. I can't wait to have kids."

"Soon enough." Hermione smiled.

"Not too soon, a year at the earliest. Aidan and I just were married two months ago." She laughed.

"I know, I was there, and fat." Hermione rolled her eyes, "You couldn't have gotten married in January."

"With all of us, the chances of someone being pregnant would be high no matter when I got married." She laughed.

Hermione smiled and nodded. Teddy stood up and sat next to Hermione on the bed looking at her in concern, "You look really tired Hermione."

"Well, it's a lot of work having a baby." She said, rubbing his back.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

Hermione smiled and kissed him on the cheek, "I'm sure."

"Ok."

Hermione turned to the door as she heard it open softly, "Do you mind some extra company? I figured my sister wouldn't leave right away."

Hermione shook her head, "Not at all, come on in." She smiled brightly.

"How you feeling?" Ron asked, kissing her forehead.

"I'm ok. Tired and a little sore, but other than that fine."

Ron walked over to Ginny and plucked the baby out of her arms, "Let me see my newest nephew."

"He's my godson." She said, playfully.

"I don't care." He smiled as he looked at him, "Oh you poor little bloke. You look exactly like your father, with your mum's eyes. What is it with Potters looking like their father with their mum's eyes?!" He teased.

"Oh come off it." Harry smiled.

"You did good." Ron laughed.

Ginny and Ron a half hour later, walked out and allowed more people to see the newborn. Hermione's mum would see him in a day or so, once Hermione was home. Finally, it was time for Ron to take the kids home with him.

"When are you coming home?" Lily asked her mum.

"Tomorrow or the next day." Hermione smiled.

"I miss you mummy." Lily said a bit tearful.

Hermione smiled at her daughter, "You were sleeping when I came in, you saw me as soon as lunch was over, how can you miss me?"

Lily shrugged and leaned against her. Hermione winced painfully as she shifted her daughter's weight into a more comfortable position, "I want you to come home."

"Well, you are going to have a brilliant time with Uncle Ron tonight, and then hopefully tomorrow, I'll be home."

Lily stuck her lip out and buried her head against her neck, making Hermione feel horrible, "I want you to come home." She stated again, holding tight to her mum.

"Did Uncle Ron take you and Cassie flying yet?"

"No." She said instantly perking up.

"Well, maybe if you ask nicely, he'll take you today."

"Really?"

"Yup, I think he will."

"YAY!" She smiled. Hermione kissed her cheek. It was so easy to please a two year old. Hermione said goodbye to her kids and then Harry took them out. He came back seconds later and the two stayed till that night, when he was forced to go home. Harry was planning on coming back early the next day and taking the kids home, so he had dinner with the Weasley's and then headed home, leaving the kids one more night with their favorite Uncle. Harry brought his wife and new son home in the early afternoon. It was just as exciting as when they had brought Lily home over two years ago. They had the sitting room set up exactly like they had it for Lily. Hermione took up refuge on the couch and winced at every movement she took. She was exhausted.

* * *

"Why don't you get some rest." Harry said, as he lit the fire.

"I'm fine. Are you going to get the kids?"

"Soon. I want you to get a bit of sleep first, before the two monsters disturb you."

"Harry, I want to see my kids. I'm fine." She yawned.

"Fine, the humor me. Let me make us lunch first."

Hermione thought and agreed. She looked over at Luke in the bassinet and covered him up with a blanket, "That's fine. Something quick though."

Harry smiled and nodded. He hoped that she would get some sleep before the oldest two got home. He knew that if he took long enough she would definitely doze off. Harry was right. He slowly made a sandwich for her, and went out into the sitting room. She was sound asleep on the couch with Luke against her chest. He smiled at the sight. Luke was wide awake on the other hand. Harry carefully plucked Luke from off of Hermione and sat down on the recliner that sat across from his sleeping wife, "Well Luke, I suppose I should give you the same speech I gave your sister when we brought her home." He said quietly, "Welcome home. You are going to have a great time growing up in this house." He grinned, "You're room is amazing. Your mum decorated it. She's something else. You have a ton of Aunts and Uncles who are going to adore you. You have a cousin your age, who your Uncle Ron and I hope will become best friends, but considering your brother Teddy and cousin Victoire, and then your sister Lily and your cousin Cassie, I have no doubt you'll be close to Alex. You can also always come to me or your mum if you need anything… well you'll use judgment on your mum." He smiled at the baby, "She is absolutely brilliant, though she is extremely stubborn. I've loved her since we were sixteen. You are going to be loved here by your mum and of course by me and the rest of the family."

Luke watched Harry as he talked, as if he was studying him intently. Harry smiled down into the eyes that he shared with his mum and the features that he shared with him. He ran a finger down his son's nose and got a smile from him, though it was most likely just gas. Hermione stayed asleep until Luke decided he was hungry an hour later. She instantly woke up to his fussing.

"Good sleep?" Harry smiled.

Hermione rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, "What time is it?"

"Two thirty. I told you that you were tired." He smiled.

"Did you get the kids yet?"

"No, I wanted you to rest."

She smiled, "Thank you."

He smiled and nodded, "I think he's getting hungry."

Hermione looked at the clock, "Probably. It's been a few hours since he last ate. I'll take him."

Harry passed him back to his mum and she fed him as Harry watched. Hermione talked to Harry as she stared down at the newest Potter. Harry stood up and kissed his wife and son, "I'm going to go over to Ron's and grab the two monsters."

Hermione nodded, "Alright. What do you want for dinner?"

"For you to stay on this couch until I get back. You are not lifting a finger for a few days. You have me home for the next week and I plan on making you recover."

Hermione nodded, "Alright. I'll see you in a bit."

Harry apparated out to Ron's house and left the pair alone. Luke finished eating and Hermione rubbed his back as she laid him against her shoulder. He burped and she brought him down against her arm. She gently ran her finger across his nose and down his soft cheek. He looked up at her through caramel eyes and she smiled, "Go easy on me ok Luke? I only know how to raise a boy after the age of four. I don't have much experience before hand, with the exception of a couple weeks of Teddy here and there when he was little. You and I are going to have to learn together. There isn't a book with all the answers, and I don't have them, but I love you." She smiled, kissing his cheek. He sighed and closed his eyes, curling his legs up against Hermione, he fell asleep. Hermione wasn't ready to give him up just yet and closed her eyes. The mother and son slept on the couch until the rest of the family came home.

Lily came running into the sitting room with a smile on her face, "Lillian Kate, don't jump on mummy." Harry warned quietly.

Lily looked at her mum who was asleep on the couch with this little thing against her chest. Harry looked at Lily and saw how uncertain she was about the new child taking up her mum's time when she wanted to be with her. She cocked her head to the side and walked up to her mum quietly, studying Luke as she did so. Harry watched as he saw her touch Luke's back softly, pulling away as he sighed in his sleep. She had already saw him at the hospital, but it was different now. He was real and here, at her home, and she wasn't sure if she liked it or not. She touched his dark hair gently.

"Lily, be careful of your brother's head." Harry said quietly.

She looked back at Harry, "Daddy, why he here?"

Harry smiled and picked him up off of Hermione, causing him to wake up a bit and get more comfortable against Harry's chest. Harry sat on the loveseat and beckoned Lily over next to him, "This is Luke. He's your new baby brother. He was in mummy's tummy and now he is going to live with us."

Lily sat on her knees and leaned against Harry, studying Luke yet again. She watched his chest raise and fall with every breath and she put her hand on his stomach gently, "My baby?"

"Yup, he's our baby. He's going to live in the star room." Harry smiled, "You're a big sister."

Lily looked from her father to the baby and then gave him a smile, "I big." She smiled happily and kissed the baby for the first time voluntarily, "Daddy, I hold him."

"You want to hold Luke?"

"Yes please." She said holding her hands out.

Harry looked over at his wife who had woken up again and she gave him a nod, "Alright love. Mind his head." He said as he lowered the baby down into her arms. He kept Luke's head in his hands so she would not hurt the baby. Hermione smiled as Lily got a very proud look on her face as she sat with Luke. She was finished in a couple minutes and then ran over to Hermione who gladly took her daughter into her arms. Lily missed Hermione greatly and was happy to sit next to her. Hermione winced as she pulled her daughter against her chest, "Do you like Luke?"

Lily nodded and watched her daddy and her new brother from afar. Teddy came running into the sitting room and hugged and kissed Hermione. He then sat on the couch where Lily had vacated and held his newest brother for a while.

"You going to help us with diapers too Ted?" Hermione said from afar.

"Ew, that's disgusting." He said with disgust, "I'll feed him."

"That's a good help for us." Harry smiled.

"Aunt Claire and Uncle Ron are going to be coming over tomorrow for dinner." Teddy said to Hermione.

"Are they?" She asked Harry.

"If you're up for it."

Hermione nodded and smiled, "I'll be fine. I'm sure Ginny will want to spend some time with her godson as well." She then nudged Lily up off her.

"Mummy." Lily frowned, not wanting to leave her side.

"I'll be back in a minute." She told her daughter and then left the room. She got into the bathroom and took her time. It was the only time she had alone in the past few days. A few minutes later she walked back towards the sitting room. She watched Teddy with his brother still and Lily watching from afar, not sure exactly what to make of this new intruder that was getting all the families time that she normally would get. Hermione had no doubt that Lily would be a bit jealous at first, but she figured that it would only be a few days until she got over that and wanted to be the mummy instead. After dinner, Harry got the two older kids upstairs and got them ready for bed. It took almost an hour for the two of them, but Hermione didn't mind. She had time to feed Luke with nothing to worry about. She had a leisurely time with him.

* * *

That night, Lily was not having going to bed without her mum to tuck her in. Hermione didn't want to go upstairs yet, so she had originally planned to have Harry put her to bed, and then she would go up later. The doctor told her that she should only take the stairs twice a day, only walking them when she woke up and then when she was going to sleep.

"No!" Lily cried as Harry got her into bed, "I want mummy to."

"Lily, mummy can't come upstairs yet. She's not allowed to walk up."

"MUMMY!" Lily cried. She wouldn't get into bed, she wouldn't brush her teeth, she wouldn't do anything for Harry. He hadn't experienced this side of her before, though he knew that it was probably just because she had missed her mum and wanted her to be around.

"Lillian Kate, that's enough." Harry said, beginning to lose his cool, "Go to sleep."

Lily stood up and ran out of the room downstairs to her mum, sobbing.

"What is the matter with you?" Hermione asked her daughter. Lily cried against her chest, as Hermione maneuvered Luke so she could accommodate her daughter.

"I… want… you…" She sobbed.

"You have me." Hermione said, "But it's late love, you need to go to bed."

"You…t….take… me up." She sobbed.

"Honey, I'm not allowed to walk up stairs that much yet. I am not going to go upstairs. You need to go let daddy put you to sleep today."

"No… you." She said.

Hermione looked over at the doorway and saw Harry sitting with an annoyed look on his face. Lily continued to cling, "Alright." Hermione said, "Come on, I'll put you to bed. You need to calm down first though." Lily pouted but started to calm down, still sniffling, "We're making a deal though, ok?"

"Kay." Lily said, still clinging.

"You listening?" Her daughter nods, "This little temper tantrum is not going to happen again. Do you understand me?"

"Yes."

"I don't want you to throw a fit again with bed. If this happens again, I am NOT going to take you up. Do you understand?"

"Yes." She said again, wiping her hands against her cheek. Hermione walked over and passed Luke to Harry, "You need to say goodnight to Daddy and tell him you're sorry."

Lily looked at Luke and then back at her dad, hugging him around his neck, "Sorry daddy. I love you."

"Love you too Lils." He said, kissing her cheek.

"Mummy, pick me up." She begged.

"I can't carry you right now Lil. You're too heavy."

"I NOT walking." She said, stamping her foot.

"Two is not becoming for you Lillian." Hermione frowned.

"Mummy pick me up." Lily whined, pulling her leg.

"I can't pick you up honey. You are too heavy for me right now. Now either you walk up the stairs like a big girl or stay downstairs." Hermione carefully and slowly walked up the stairs, trying to forget about the strain on her abdominal muscles. Lily followed her stomping up the stairs, crying. Hermione walked into the kids' bathroom and sat down on the toilet, brushed Lily's teeth and then walked into the bedroom with her, "Get in bed."

Lily laid down in her bed and pouted as Hermione tucked her in and kissed her cheek, "This is not happening again Lillian. Do you understand?"

"Yes mummy." She sniffled.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Lily said, adding, "I missed you."

Hermione smiled and sat down on the bed, "I missed you too, but I'm home now."

Lily smiled and hugged her tightly, "Night mummy."

"Night honey." Hermione said, kissing her one more time and then left the room. Hermione was exhausted. The stairs took a lot out of her. She hoped that Lily would stay asleep in her own bed for the night. Harry brought Luke upstairs and laid him in the cradle next to his side of the bed. They had a system that had worked for Lily and hoped that it would be fine for Luke as well. Harry would get the crying baby, pass him over to Hermione, who would feed him, and then give him back to Harry after he was finished to put him back to sleep again. Harry got on the bed next to his wife and pulled her against him, "How are you feeling?"

"In a bit of pain, but I'll be fine." She said, cuddling up against him, "Lily is going to give us a run for our money."

"She's just feeling her way around the new baby." Harry said hoping to reassure her, "She'll be fine."

Hermione sighed and nodded, "I'm sure you're right."

"Of course I am." He smiled.

Hermione closed her eyes, as Harry watched TV. It was almost ten, and she was exhausted. She got four hours of sleep at a time, before Luke would wake them up hungry. Hermione would sleep as much as she could, but there were times where she would feel guilty when she didn't see her oldest son and daughter during that time. Lily began to warm up to Luke. Hermione was nervous when she didn't want anything to do with Luke day two and day three from when he came home. Hermione didn't force it on her either. Hermione had her back turned while Luke was on his back, talking to Teddy about what he wanted for lunch when Lily came into the room and laid down next to Luke on her stomach. She brought one of Luke's rattles from the other room and started shaking it. Hermione turned around and almost cried as she saw the connection happening between the brother and sister. Hermione sat in silence with her feet up on the couch and Lily talked to him softly, "Shake Luke." She said to him as she gently wrapped his hand around the rattle, "It makes sound. Hear it?! It goes shake, shake, shake!" Luke gave his sister a smile as she shook his hand. Hermione was amazed at how gentle Lily was being. The little week old baby was happily watching his sister as she played. Hermione watched as Lily laid flat against the ground on her stomach. She was only a couple inches away from her brother. Lily gently touched his forehead and cheek and then patted him gently on the stomach. Luke kicked his feet a bit, "Good boy Luke." Lily smiled. She kissed him on the nose and he gurgled. Hermione willed the tears away and then she walked over to her son and daughter, "Mummy, Luke like me."

"Of course he does. You're his big sister." She smiled. Hermione kissed Lily and then picked up Luke, gently holding him against her chest. Lily smiled and hugged her brother gently.

"I good sister." Lily said happily.

"You're a great big sister."

That was relief to Hermione, having Lily playing with Luke. That was the beginning of a long relationship.

Harry and Teddy had just come home from the store on December 20th. Luke was just about a month old and Christmas was yet again upon them. Hermione was annoyed, "I am so sick to death of buying two types of nappies!" She groaned, "I swear we spend more money on that than on food."

"That's what happens with two kids under the age of three." Harry smiled as he unpacked their food and miscellaneous items.

"I'm so starting her with potty training." Hermione said, "I just need to go talk to mum about what to start doing with her."

"Haven't you read every book?"

"Yes, but I need someone with experience. I mean, even Fleur could help me."

"I think she's ready." Harry smiled, "She's going to be three in about five months."

Hermione nodded, "She's ready. I'm sure about it. She's been starting to tell me when she needs to be changed, so I figured now is as good as any."

"Can we have pizza tonight?" Teddy asked.

"You're going to turn into a pizza." Hermione smiled.

"Mum!!!!" Teddy smiled, before looking horrified, his cheeks turning a deep crimson.

Hermione didn't make a big deal out of him calling her that. He has been starting to call both Harry and her dad and mum over the past few months, just not as often as now. There were times when he didn't even realize he did it. When you live in a house with two adults calling one another mum or dad, and a little girl saying mum and dad, he's bound to want to call her that, "Teddy, it's fine." She smiled, "We are your parents now." She reassured the seven and a half year old.

"So, I can call you mum?" Teddy asked quietly.

"If you want to, that's fine. If not, you can just continue calling me Hermione."

"What about Harry?" Teddy asked, "Can I call him dad now?"

"Of course."

"I may forget though and call you Harry and Hermione."

"Whatever you call us is fine by me." Hermione reassured her. His cheeks returned to their normal color and he happily finished unpacking the food with his parents.

Hermione heard Luke in the sitting room, "Harry, can you get Luke for me?"

"Sure." He smiled. He walked out and picked up his dark haired son, "You hungry mate? I bet you are. Mummy will feed you then." He smiled.

"So, can we get pizza?!" Teddy begged.

"Not tonight."

"But Muuuuuummmm." He whined.

"Teeeeeddddddddddddyyyy." Hermione whined back at him, "It's too late to be going out tonight, and it's too cold."

"Tomorrow then?"

"We'll see."

"Mummy, you're up." Harry said as Luke got more fussy as the minutes passed.

Hermione smiled and took her son, "We'll be back in a bit." Hermione loved this one on one time with Luke. They bonded as he ate, and then as soon as it was over, he fell asleep for the night. It was after seven, which was late for them to be eating. Harry had dinner whipped up by the time Hermione was finished with Luke. She put him down for the next few hours and joined the family for food.

That night was the first night that Luke slept through the night. She had been lucky both Lily and Luke because at one month, they began sleeping through the whole night. She would feed Luke at ten and he would sleep until six, which suited Hermione just fine. She of course woke up at two in the morning, when Luke would normally wake up to eat and she got out of bed, padding down towards his nursery. She opened his door and walked in only to see him sound asleep sucking on his fist. He was curled up in a little ball with his backside sticking up under the blanket that was in his crib. She covered him up with a second blanket and smoothed it over his back. He sighed gently and smiled in his sleep. She quietly walked out the door and down the hall to Lily's room. She too was sleeping soundly, on her right side, curled up in a tight ball with her thumb in her mouth. Kissing her, she left and checked on Teddy who was also asleep just as soundly as the others. She closed his door after smoothing his blue hair out of his eyes and she walked back into her bedroom. She scooted Crookshanks off her pillow much to his dislike and curled up against Harry. Hermione smiled against her husband thinking about her wonderful family sound asleep in their bedrooms. She stayed asleep until almost six thirty when her son got up with a cry signaling the start of another day.

* * *

_A/N: So like it? Love it? Comments? Review please! Chapter 36 on its way! Firsts, Fights, Moves, and Danger all coming soon!_

_Forgive the small mistakes. _

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter! You are all awesome! Please keep up the reviews!_

_Please Review! I love 'em! It only takes a couple seconds!_

_*Stary_


	36. Change and Consequence

_Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!!!! NOTHING AT ALL! I don't wish to get sued._

_A/N: This takes place in the life of Harry and Hermione… but you'll have to use your imagination a bit as always in fan fiction. I love to hear from you if you liked the story! Please Read and Review, but no flames. I don't feel they are necessary. _

_Thank you all for the Amazing reviews! I really appreciate them! Keep 'em up! They really help me keep up my writing quickly!!! I love reading your comments, especially my frequent readers as well as my new readers! Keep them up!_

_I have to say that I have the BEST reviewers ever! You all are amazing! Please keep them up. It helps to know what you think about my writing._

_This chapter was meant to be based pretty much on the boys of the family, though it is not as long as the others, I didn't feel this chapter needed much more explanation!!! _

_Sorry it took so long!!! Just move a month and a half ago… it got a bit crazy. It's a bit of a lonnngggg chapter, but hopefully you enjoy it!_

_Read, Enjoy, Review!

* * *

_

Hermione was running on lack of sleep and had been since she had Luke. He was different from his sister. He always got up between five and five thirty in the morning without fail. He would stay awake until nine when he would sleep, however, by that time Hermione could not sleep anymore, because she had two other children to take care of, especially on weekends when their father worked. Teddy had been a huge help, usually, especially with Lily. She idolized him and wanted to do everything he did. It was almost lunch, and Hermione had Luke in his little chair on the counter, strapped him in and set to work. She made lunch quickly and set it on the table, before walking out of the kitchen and into the play room, "TED REMUS AND LILLIAN KATE! GET IN HERE!" She shouted for them. She heard footsteps from upstairs running down to her and then from the sitting room, "Did I or did I NOT tell you that you needed to clean this room up two hours ago! It's a disaster!"

"Teddy did it." Lily said.

"Don't even THINK about trying to blame this all on him Lillian. I don't think he was playing with all YOUR toys all week. You two have a HALF HOUR to get this place cleaned after lunch. Do you understand?"

"Yes mum." They both said as she stormed out. The kids followed her and then they sat down to lunch. Teddy and Lily spent the half hour cleaning the room and then Lily went up for her nap. Hermione was exhausted. She had been up since five in the morning after not going to be until almost twelve. She put Luke down for his nap upstairs and then she went into her bedroom. She told Teddy before that she would be upstairs if he needed her. Hermione was grateful that Teddy was of the age where he didn't need her every second of the day. He was able to play and manage on his own for a little bit of time. She walked through her bedroom, leaving the door open incase her sons or daughter needed her and laid down on her bed, pulling her book from the nightstand. She didn't get past the third page when she fell asleep, in need of a good long nap. She was woken up around two hours later by Lily who crawled up onto their bed and laid next to her. Hermione opened her eyes and kissed her daughter.

"Mummy, I'm hungry." Lily said sweetly.

"I suppose you want a snack then?"

'Yes." Lily replied, hugging her mum.

"Come on." She said yawning as she walked downstairs, "Teddy, do you want a snack?"

"Oh yes!" He said as he ran into the kitchen, "I want ice cream."

Hermione agreed, something that she doesn't normally do when it comes to sweets, but she also could use some ice cream.

Hermione sat down with the kids and ate her scoop of ice cream, before her son woke up. As if clockwork, he woke at three on the dot. Hermione walked upstairs, "That's enough of your crying." Hermione said in a soothing voice as she walked over to the crib, "Good sleep then Luke?" He gave her a sleepy smile as she reached in and picked him up, "I thought you did." Hermione changed him and picked him right back up, situating him against her neck. He nestled down against the crook of her neck. Hermione smiled widely and kissed the top of his head. She loved having a baby at this age in the house, even if he didn't allow her to sleep that long, "You're going to be hungry soon aren't you? Daddy hopefully will be home early tonight. I'm sure your brother and sister will go flying and that will leave you and me alone a bit." She said, talking to her son, "What do you think about that?" Luke flailed his arms a bit and Hermione kissed his forehead, "I thought you'd like that."

Hermione walked downstairs with Luke and they went into the sitting room. Hermione smiled and sat with her son, cradling him against her chest. His eyes wandered as he sat with his mum. Lily came running in and stopped, frowning a bit at Luke, "Mummy, I want to sit with you."

"You can sit next to me." Hermione offered.

Lily frowned and shook her head. Hermione sighed. Lily has her days. She could be an angel and get along with anyone and everyone around her, or she can be horrible, bossy, miserable, and mostly jealous of the new baby of the family. The jealousy has dissipated a lot, but still showed its head a couple times during a week.

"What's your choice Lils?"

"Sit next to you." Lily said in a defeated way. She jumped up onto the couch and leaned against her mum, "Mummy, Luke sit with me."

Hermione smiled at her daughter's changed attitude, "Alright, hold your hands out. Mind his head."

"I know." She said as she took her little brother into her arms. She was never rough with him, which Hermione was glad about, "I hope your father comes home early tonight."

"Why?" Lily asked.

"Because I'm exhausted and I need to go out with Aunt Claire tonight."

"I go with Uncle Ron." Lily smiled.

"You probably will." She smiled.

"Luke can play with Alex."

"Eventually." Hermione grinned.

Teddy came down and sat on the chair next to Hermione. He gently ran his finger over Luke's hand who instantly smiled at his big brother and kicked his feet, "Can I hold him?"  
Hermione nodded, "Of course." She passed Luke to Teddy. It was easier having Teddy hold him then Lily. He knew how to handle the infant and was careful. Lily was unpredictable, though Hermione never had much trouble with Lily holding her brother. Hermione rested her elbow against the arm of the couch and leaned her head on her fist, smiling, watching her sons' interaction. Lily came over to Hermione and crawled up in her lap. Hermione kissed her cheek and tickled her a bit, as they waited for their father to come home.

"Dad's home!" Teddy said as Hermione took Luke back.

"Daddy!" Lily squealed.

"I'm home!" He called, and Hermione smiled. She situated Luke against her neck and stood up. Harry walked in with Teddy in one arm, Lily in the other, "How was your day?" He asked, putting his oldest two down and kissed his wife.

"Brilliant. Yours?"

"Good." He smiled, taking Luke from Hermione, "Busy. We have a couple days coming up that may last well into the night."

Hermione nodded, "As long as you're safe…"

"Aren't I always?"

"No." Teddy smiled.

"Who asked you." Harry smiled, as he tickled him a bit, "What's the plan for tonight?'

"Well, Claire and I were discussing going out to the store tonight. Are you ok with that?"

"Of course. I'll see if Ron wants to come over with the kids."

"CASSIE!" Lily replied.

"Yes love, Cassie." Harry smiled, and kissed her forehead.

"So you're alright with us going out?"

"Have I ever not been?" Harry smiled, "Yes, it's fine."

Hermione smiled and stood up, flooing Claire to tell her their plans. Within the hour, the Weasley's were over at the Potter's house and Claire and Hermione left in their car.

* * *

Christmas Eve came quickly. Hermione, Harry, and the kids went over to Ron's house for dinner, and then headed home. This was the first year that Lily actually understood what was going on and she was super excited.

"Mummy! Father Christmas coming!" She said dancing around in her little flowing dress.

"I know he is." Hermione said as she fed Luke by the fire. She didn't mind her excited ways, because the more she carried on, the easier she would go to sleep. She and Harry still had a few presents to put together and wrap before the night was over, so she needed Lily to stay asleep, "Where's your brother?"

"With daddy." She danced. Lily was fascinated with the Christmas tree. She was able to put up all different decorations this year since she was two and a half. She sat Luke up and patted his back softly, "Lily honey, watch out for Crookshanks please." She watched her cat dive away from the feet of Lily and hide behind the Christmas tree. She smiled apologetic to her old orange kneezel. Lily carefully walked over to Crookshanks and pet him softly, "Sorry Crooky."

"Very nice Lils." She smiled. She got Luke to burp and she wiped his mouth, sitting him against her, they watch Lily happily play. Hermione picked up one of Luke's toys and watched him smile and batted at the toy his mummy had for him. Luke grabbed hold of the toy and pulled it to his mouth, sucking on whatever he could get his gums onto. Hermione smiled and kissed the top of his head, smiling as he looked up at her with deep caramel eyes.

"Mummy, watch me." Lily said as she spun around on her heel.

"Wow, very good Lillian."

She giggled and ran around some more, "Mummy, we need cookies."

"For what?"

"Father Christmas." She said, in a tone that told Hermione she should have already known that.

"Oh, right. Come on then." She smiled as she placed Luke in his playpen for safe keeping. Lily skipped next to Hermione, into the kitchen. They placed the cookies on the plate and Lily even got one for herself.

"I want a cookie too!" Teddy said, as he walked into the room.

"I was just going to call you down for one." Hermione said.

"Thanks mum." He said and ran off.

"Can I have one?" Harry asked.

"Later." She smiled.

"Where's my other son?"

"In the playpen."

Harry walked out of the kitchen and over to his little copy, "What are you doing down there? Did mummy make you stay here while everyone else is getting cookies?" He asked as Luke gave him a smile and kicked his legs, "Come up with your dad. Next year, you'll be able to have a cookie with us." He cuddled his son against his neck, "And you'll be able to enjoy Christmas. Lillian, what in the world are you doing?"

"Dancing!" She said twirling.

"Well you'll be dancing to bed in about fifteen minutes. I'm going to get your brother to bed first."

"I'm not tired!" Lily complained.

"You're still going to bed." He smiled. It was almost nine, which was way past Lily's bedtime, but almost time for Teddy, "Hermione, I'm going to go put Luke down."

Hermione walked out and kissed his forehead, "Alright."

Harry waked upstairs and went into the first bedroom on the right. He turned on the light and got Luke changed into his pajamas which were placed out on the changing table, "So it's your first Christmas tomorrow buddy. Are you ready for it Mate? I have a feeling you'll be the first one up tomorrow, hungry at around six, then your brother and sister will follow suit. Do you agree?" He smiled at his daddy, "I thought so. Then, you'll be meeting a lot of mummy's family and then we'll be off to The Burrow. You're going to be the hit of the Granger Household, and then of course you and Alexander will get to play." Luke yawned as his daddy talked to him. Harry picked him up and settled down in the rocking chair by the window. Harry looked outside and smiled at the soft power of snow that had covered the sidewalk. He loved a white Christmas. Luke squirmed to keep himself awake, but Harry kept a tight wrap on him. He looked down at his son who shared his mummy's eyes and smiled. He gently rocked Luke and watched him ward off sleep, which only lasted around fifteen minutes. Harry watched him sleep for a while, and then put him into his crib, covering him with a warm blanket. He kissed his forehead and closed his door, walking back downstairs.

"Alright you two, you're next." Harry said.

"Mum?" Teddy said to her.

"He's right. It's late. It's almost nine thirty. You need to get to bed."

"Mummy come too." Lily said, as she held her arms up to her.

Hermione smiled and nodded, scooping her daughter into her arms. Lily was fading, finally. She had worn herself out, which Hermione hoped was enough to keep her in bed until at least six thirty. Harry helps his wife get the kids together and then he does the warning about staying in bed to Lily, "If you get out of bed, Father Christmas won't come. If you want him to come you need to close your eyes and go to sleep until it's time to wake up in the morning."

"Ok daddy." She said, kissing him.

"I love you and I'll see you in the morning."

"Love you daddy." She smiled sweetly.

Harry walked out and said goodnight to his oldest, not bothering to warn him, because he already knew the rules.

Harry and Hermione stayed up until almost one in the morning putting the kids' new bikes together and wrapping the final presents, "You know, this was a lot easier to do this when the kids would forget their gifts even if we bought them in front of them." Hermione said, taping a piece of paper to the box.

"And I didn't have to read quite as many directions." Harry groaned as he worked on putting together Lily's bike. Teddy's had taken over an hour and a half to build; Lily's was a bit under half that time.

Hermione smiled and finished her last gift to wrap. She placed it under the tree and stretched, rubbing the kink out of her neck. Harry finished just as Hermione stood up, "Let's go to bed love." He said, kissing the nape of her neck.

Yawning Hermione agreed. With a flick of her wand, she turned off the lights and they headed upstairs. They checked on their kids and then went to bed only to be woken up at four thirty in the morning by the cry of their son.

Harry heard him first and stood up, yawning he walked out of the room and flicked on the light, "What are you doing up already?" He asked him, picking him up with the blanket.

Hermione was on his heels, "Is he ok?" She asked.

"I think so." Harry said.

"Is he sick?"

Harry placed his hand on his forehead, "No, he doesn't feel warm. He just wants some company. Maybe he's hungry."

Hermione nodded and took him from her husband, "I'll try feeding him then." Harry nodded and walked back into their bedroom for a few minutes. Hermione looked down at her son who was wide awake. She tried to feed him, but he wasn't interested. She rocked him, but he spent the time squirming, giving her a big toothless smile when she stopped trying to get him back to sleep. It was almost a half hour later when Harry came back in, "He's still up?"  
Hermione nodded, "Yes, and not interested in feeding OR sleeping."

Harry smiled, "I'll take him. We'll go downstairs for a little bit and relax by the fire."

"I can do that… you should sleep."

Harry shook his head, "No, you sleep and I'll get him to sleep."

Hermione couldn't help but admit that his idea was marvelous. She was exhausted and knew she would be awake before long by her oldest kids. She nodded and passed Luke off to Harry. The father and son walked downstairs. Luke was fussing a bit, but only to keep himself awake.

"You know, you and your sister are a lot alike. The pair of you likes to wake up early on your first Christmas. Lily was sick on hers. Her teeth were bothering her. You however, just want some company don't you? You aren't hungry, you are just lonely." Harry smiled at Luke, "That's ok. I don't mind you waking me up once in a while. I love getting to spend time with you." Luke watched Harry and smiled as he heard his voice. This was bonding time for Harry with his son and he wouldn't give it up for the world. He hated working so much, only because it meant that he had to be away from his kids, but times like this made it worth it.

Harry reclined back in his chair and lit the fire with his wand. He then proceeded to accio another blanket and pull it over the pair of them. He rubbed Luke's back soothingly and talked in a quiet voice to him, "You know pretty soon you'll be big enough to go flying with me. Then you'll be old enough to pilot your own broom, and finally you'll be able to go to Hogwarts. I have a lot of stories that Uncle Ron and I will have to tell you and Alex. Some things that mum won't approve of, but where's the fun in keeping to ourselves." Luke loved to just sit and be rocked. He also liked to walk around a bit. Harry hoped that he would fall asleep so that he could get back to sleep too. He watched Luke squirm, "None of that…" Harry told him quietly, "You need to sleep. You're not going to be happy tomorrow if you don't, and it's almost five… your sister and brother will be up before you know it. Lay still." Luke yawned and Harry gently brushed his finger tip over the bridge of his nose. He willingly closed his eyes, opening them every minute or so to see if his father still had him, before they closed for good. Harry fell asleep as well. Harry heard a pitter patter of feet quietly and slowly coming down the stairs. He figured it was late enough to wake up, but he was wrong. He cracked his eye open and saw that it was only five thirty. He was curious to see who was sneaking down at such an hour. He heard the steps coming closer and then stopped at the doorway.

"What are you doing up?" Harry asked.

"I'm awake daddy." Lily said with a yawn.

"I can see that. Why? It's too early for you to be awake."

"Luke awake."

"No he's not. He woke up because he was hungry and then went back to sleep." Harry whispered. He looked at his daughter whose brown curls were all over the place. He smiled when he looked at her tired form. She stood there rubbing her eyes, "Come over here." Harry smiled.

Lily went and waited for her dad to scoot the baby over to accommodate her. Lily snuggled against Harry as he situated the blanket over her. Luke sighed in his sleep as Lily gently played with the curls on her head. She watched the fire for a few minutes, "Daddy, can I open them?"

Harry shook his head, "Not until mummy and Teddy wake up."

She nodded and went back to twirling her hair around her fingers. Harry and Hermione had learned over the two years she had been around that when she did that, she was exhausted.

She continued to twist before she let the lock go and turned over against Harry's chest. She watched her brother and then looked up at Harry, "I love you Daddy."

"That's good because I love you too."

"I love Luke too." She said, and gently touched his hand.

"He loves you too." Harry kissed her curly head and rubbed her back a bit, succeeding in getting her back to sleep. He looked down at his sleeping kids, and knew that there was nothing he could do about them. If he moved, one of them would wake up, and he was not having a cranky child on his hands, so he did the next best thing. Harry closed his eyes and fell asleep until almost seven thirty, when he was woken up by his wife.

Hermione came down with Teddy at seven twenty. She was curious to find out what Harry had been doing with the other two. She walked over and smiled when she saw the trio asleep in the large chair with a fire going. She put her finger up to her lips for Teddy to stay quiet. Then she pointed into the kitchen.

"Mum, I don't want breakfast yet." Teddy said quietly.

"We aren't eating breakfast. I want to give them a bit more time to sleep, so I figured you and I could have some hot chocolate. Lily won't stay asleep much longer."

Teddy sighed, but agreed, "Alright. Then can we open presents?"

"Yes Teddy, then we can open presents." Hermione said, kissing him.

They drank their tea and hot chocolate for about ten minutes, before they heard Lily padding off of her father and into the kitchen, "Happy Christmas." Hermione said softly as she scooped her daughter up.

"Happy Christmas." She said to her mum, rubbing the remnants of sleep out of her eyes. She looked over at Teddy and scoffed, "Mummy, I want some please."

"Alright." Hermione smiled as she put Lily down on the nearest chair and got her a small cup of cocoa. Lily drank it quickly before running out into the living room, jumping on Harry,

"Daddy! Up! Presents!"

Harry cracked an eye open, "Seven Thirty… the only way this would have been better if it had been uninterrupted." He smiled.

Hermione kissed him and picked up Luke who was still sleeping. She laid him in the portable crib and turned her attention to the oldest two. Lily giggle and tore open all her presents showing her mum and dad. Hermione leaned up against Harry and smiled as Lily threw every present at her parents to open or to just see what it was. Lily showed Teddy as well. Luke's presents were all unwrapped this year and sat under the right side of the tree. Each child had their own spot, though by the end of the morning, they all got jumbled up.

Christmas morning always went too fast for Hermione's liking. By the time they were finished opening gifts, it was time to get dressed and head over to the Granger household for brunch, then a couple hours later it was off to the Weasleys for dinner. As always, Teddy and Hermione had the same argument.

"Mum, I am NOT wearing a tie."

"Yes you are." Hermione said firmly as her son came in with his black suit pants on and his red collared shirt.

"No. I am eight years old! I should have a say in whether or not I wear a tie."

"Ted Remus, I am not having the same argument year in and year out with you." She frowned.

"Yes you are." He mumbled, which did not go unnoticed from Hermione.

"Don't you DARE get smart with me." She said firmly, "You are going to wear your tie or when you go over to your Grandmum's house and to Nana's you will be sitting your little butt on the steps and are not permitted to move at all. You're choice."

Teddy stomped his foot but went back into his room and brought the tie to Hermione to put on him. Hermione smiled a bit as he tied the tie, "You look nice."

"I look horrible." Teddy frowned, "I look like I'm going to a funeral."

"Boys…." Hermione groaned, "Lillian Kate, come here please."

Hermione heard the stairs creak as Lily came up from downstairs. Hermione picked her up and got her dressed. Hermione pulled her plum colored Christmas dress onto her and fought with her to put tights on, "Lillian, stop moving, you are going to rip your tights."

"No mummy, I don't want them."

"I don't care! You can't go around in your dress without tights."

"MUMMY!"

"LILY STOP!" Hermione shouted at her. Lily knew that tone and knew it was time to give in. Her mummy was getting mad and Lily didn't like being in trouble. She sniffled and held up her foot for her mummy to put the tights on her. Hermione didn't speak to Lily while she was completing her task. Lily allowed her to put on her shoes without a fight and then she stood on the bed. Hermione looked her over and nodded, "Alright, go on."

"Mummy?" Lily said quietly, as Hermione turned, looking at the two and a half year old. She held the bottom part of her dress out and asked timidly, "Do I look petty?"

Hermione smiled, "You look very pretty."

Lily smiled and jumped up and down on the bed a few times, before her mum scooped her up into her arms and twirled her around. Little things could make a two and a half year old happy. Lily giggled and held on to her mum's shoulders as she twirled her around, "Again mummy!" Hermione did it a second time before putting her down with a kiss on the cheek.

Hermione walked into her bedroom with her daughter following. She twirled around the bedroom while Hermione got ready. She pulled on her dress and stockings and sat at the vanity and did her makeup. Lily stayed close to her mum, as always, when she did her makeup. Lily loved anything girly, especially lip gloss. Lily leaned up against Hermione's chair as she put her blush on. Looking down at her daughter being patient, she knew exactly what she wanted. Hermione pulled out one of her un-used makeup brushes and handed it to Lily. Lily smiled and mimicked Hermione as she put the rouge on her cheeks, and then the eye liner and mascara on, and finally her eye shadow. She pulled out the lipstick and Lily got all excited, handing her the brush back she waited patiently for what she wanted most of all. Hermione put the color of her choice on and then took out the gloss. Placing the gloss on her lips, she turned to her daughter, "Would you like some?"

"Yes please." She said as she pursed her lips. Hermione smiled and gently placed a piece of shine on her lips, "Thank you mummy!"

"You're welcome." Hermione responded as her daughter ran around the room dancing yet again. Hermione laughed.

"Daddy! I am petty!" Lily said as she ran into his legs as he came out of the bathroom.

"You are gorgeous. And I see mummy gave you some makeup?"

"Yes, so I can be petty."

Harry smiled and kissed her forehead, "You are pretty without it. You look like your mum."

Hermione blushed as she finished fixing her hair, "Are you almost ready?"

"Almost. I just need to get my shoes. Is Luke dressed?"

"Yes. And so is Teddy."

"Good."

Hermione got the kids ready to go and Harry followed to the car. Luke was exhausted and a bit on the fussy side, but Hermione knew that he'd feel better once he had a bit of a nap on the ride over. It had snowed the previous night, and everything was covered in two inches of fresh powder, "We're going to need to bring over play clothes tonight to the Weasley's." Hermione said, "The kids are going to want to be out playing."

"I think mum has some still." Harry replied, "Actually, I'm sure she still has some."

Luke and Lily fell asleep as soon as the car started. Teddy stayed up and talked to his parents, "Dad, can we go flying today?"

"We'll see. I am not sure if we are going to have time to get a pitch going or not."

"But it takes two seconds to transfigure everything."

Harry nodded, "I'm aware, but we need to check to see if Grandmum needs help and all first."

"Ok." Teddy said, a bit defeated.

"I'm not ruling it out. I just really need to see if we have time."

* * *

They drove for the half hour and then pulled into the driveway. Hermione got Luke's carrier and brought him into the house. Harry grabbed Lily who was a bit on the grouchy side being woken up.

"Daddy…" She whined.

"I know, I'm mean, but we're at Nana's and I can't have you sleeping out here in the car alone love."

She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face into his neck. He patted her back gently as they walked into the house. "Happy Christmas." Harry said to his mother and father in-law.

"Happy Christmas." Jake smiled shaking Harry's hand, kissing Lily on the cheek, who was not too happy about the affection. She kept her head hidden against Harry's neck, "What's wrong Lily?" He smiled.

"She had a bit of a broken sleep." Harry said, rubbing her back, "Went to bed around ten, woke up at five, and then slept for another hour, and then I went and woke her up in the car."

"You're mean dad." Jake smiled patting him on the back.

"I know." Harry smiled. Harry got a kiss from his mother-in-law next and took her granddaughter, who was not too happy.

"Oh stop it or you're going upstairs for a nap." Kate said to her granddaughter as she kissed her cheek, "She looks tired."

"She is." Harry laughed, "She woke up at five today after not going to bed until almost ten, and THEN fell asleep in the car and I woke her up."

"Well, Nana knows what will get you going." She told Lily as they walked away from Harry and into the kitchen. She presented Lily with a muffin which she instantly cheered up and ate it happily.

"Sugar always work eh mum?" Hermione smiled.

"It does."

"Until she has a sugar crash." Hermione smiled.

"It's good mummy." Lily smiled.

"I'm glad." Hermione smiled as her mum came over and took her grandson.

"Hermione, there is something I need to discuss with you."

"What's that mum?" Hermione asked as she poured herself a cup of tea.

Kate looked nervous and Hermione could tell. She knew her mum through and through, "Jake's job is transferring."

"Oh? When?"

"During the end of January. He was asked to go, and he and I decided that it would be a good idea for us to go as well."

"Where is it at?"

"In the states."

"The states?!" Hermione said, a bit shocked, "You're moving to the states?"

Kate nodded, "Unless you don't want me to. I hate leaving you, you know that. I just… well, he is not ready to retire yet, and neither am I. I already have gotten the ok to join up with a dentist office in South Carolina…"

It was difficult for Hermione to comprehend, but she was not a child anymore. She was twenty seven and not going to make a big deal, "Mum, whatever makes you happy…"

"I'll still fly back. All our family is here, same with Jake. It's just a new opportunity. And now, you'll have a place to visit in America." She said, trying to look on the bright side of the situation.

Hermione nodded, "Yeah, I suppose."

"Hermione… this wasn't planned."

"Is the house up for sale yet?"

"Yes."

"How long have you known about this?"

"A month. We just weren't sure until the other day that we were going."

"I don't want it to seem like I'm leaving you…"

"You're not. I just am shocked. A bit upset as well. I mean, this is the house that I grew up in. It's hard. All the memories I have are here…"

"I know love."

"But… no, it's fine. If you need help packing up, I'll be glad to help. Anything I can do mum, I'll do it."

"I'm going to miss you lot." She said, "I watched Lily grow, but Luke, I will only see a few times a year I fear."

Hermione nodded, "But that's ok. We'll come out there too. It will work."

"I don't want them to forget me…"

"They won't." Hermione assured her, hugging her mum.

Kate looked down at Luke who was pulling on her shirt a bit, "He really looks like his father."

Hermione laughed, "He does. He's a little clone of Harry, but he has my eyes. I kind of wish he had the green also…"

"I love your eye color."

Hermione looked down at Lily and scooped her up, kissing her cheek, "This one… she's going to be trouble when she's older."

"I not!" Lily giggled.

"Yes you are. You have your father's green eyes. Everyone loves green eyes." Hermione smiled.

"I a good girl mummy."

Hermione smiled, "You are a very good girl… and quite sticky as well." She said, looking at her hands and the crumbs down the front of her dress. Hermione sat her on the counter and washed her up, "Shall we go say hi to everyone? Now that you are in a better mood?"

"Yes." She smiled, as her mum helped her down.

"Hermione… are you sure you're ok with this?"

Hermione nodded, "I'm going to miss you mum, but it's your choice." She hugged her mum and then the three girls walked out into the sitting room. Luke was being passed around from person to person. He was the newest baby of the family. Lily made friends with Hermione's second cousin Brynn who had just turned two a week ago. Teddy was running around with some of her youngest cousins who ranged between the ages of nine and thirteen. She smiled and said hello to all her family, small talked for a while, before Luke decided he was hungry and didn't want to be held anymore. Hermione held off feeding him as long as she could, and then finally excused herself and walked upstairs to her parent's den. She saw most of the things were packed. Hermione couldn't believe it had been ten years since her father passed away. She sat down in the familiar office and fed her son, keeping him relaxed from all the noise downstairs. Luke sat against his mum once he finished and fought off sleep. Hermione smiled down at him, "You're going to lose Luke." He squirmed around, trying to keep himself awake. Hermione pulled a blanket off of the chair and draped it over them. She brought him up to her shoulder and got him situated, gently rubbing his back in a circle. His baby soft, dark hair tickled the side of her neck as she rocked him slowly. He scooted around, fussing a bit, but eventually quieted down. Hermione smiled and kissed his cheek, "I told you."

She felt her son stick his whole fist into his mouth and eventually he fell back asleep. Hermione walked downstairs to her old bedroom and put him into the crib. She covered him up with the blanket and brushed a piece of hair off of his forehead. He drew his legs up and under his body, his rear end sticking straight up in the air. Hermione closed the door and walked back to the brunch. She turned to Harry, "Mum's moving to America. She's living in South Carolina."

"What? When did this happen?"

"Jake's getting transferred and she is moving there. She will be working still, just over there."

"How are you?"

"Ok I suppose. The house is for sale, so I'm sure it won't take long to sell it. It's a brilliant house."

"It is. Do you want to buy it?"

"What?!"

"Do you want to buy it? I know how much you love this house."

"I do, but no. I'm happy where we are right now. Teddy loves his school. We're settled. I don't want to move anytime soon."

"Just a thought."

Hermione kissed her husband, "Thanks for the thought."

He shrugged and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, "As long as you are alright."

"I'm fine." She assured him with a smile.

"Good." He said, kissing her cheek.

They opened presents by the fire for about a half hour. Lily was just as excited as she was this morning. She loved all her gifts, as did Teddy. Luke slept for an hour and a half as they visited. Lily, around one decided that she was ready to go, "Mummy?"

"What honey?"

"I wanna see Cassie."

"Soon enough." Hermione said, kissing her daughter's cheek.

Lily crawled up onto Hermione's lap, "I wanna go now."

"Soon Lils." Hermione whispered. Lily pouted and leaned against her mum, playing with the necklace that hung from her neck, "Lily, please don't pull on my necklace, thank you."

"I want to go." She whispered.

"Don't be rude." Hermione said forcefully back. Lily continued to pout against her mum, and rubbed her eyes. She was tired which wasn't helping her mood, "Ok Lily, up, I need to go check on Luke."

"No…" She said, not wanting to move.

"Go to daddy. He'll hold you." Hermione said, standing her up. She cried and held onto her mum's legs, "Lillian Kate…" Hermione said, as she unraveled her grip and picked her up, walking over to Harry, "Take her please. I need to go get Luke."

"What's her problem?"

"She's exhausted." Hermione sighed, "And she is going to be taking a nap as soon as we floo over to the Weasley's.

"No I not." Lily said, as she held onto Hermione.

Harry took Lily with a bit of a fight and she walked upstairs. She smiled when she saw her mum with a wide awake Luke. Hermione leaned against the door frame with her arms crossed, smiling.

"He just woke up." Kate smiled at Hermione as she realized she was being watched.

"That's fine. I expected him to be awake. Do you want me to change him?"

"I am perfectly capable of changing my grandson, thank you very much. I changed you, Teddy, and Lily." She smiled.

Hermione nodded and sat down on her old bed. Kate changed her grandson and talked softly to him the whole time. Hermione smiled and watched. She had learned so much from her mum and from Mrs. Weasley that she couldn't have been the mum she was without them.

"I'm going to miss you mum." Hermione said, smiling.

"I'm only a plane away." She smiled, as she picked her grandson up and placed him against her shoulder, sitting next to her daughter, "We'll still see each other. I mean, it's not as though we saw each other all the time."

"At least once a week."

"Right, but that's not all the time. I promise I'll fly back every couple of months, but it will be easier for you to get to me." She smiled.

"Yeah, if the ministry of magic allows you to have the floo network, which I doubt they will, but still."

"It's only a flight. And you have me for another couple months anyway."

Hermione nodded, "Yeah, I know."

Kate hugged her daughter, "We'll make it work."

Hermione nodded against her mum. She pulled back and looked down at Luke who gave her a little bit of a smile, "Well little man. Now that you are up, we should probably start saying our goodbyes. We need to go to Grandmum's next and your sister is exhausted."

"You stayed late today." Kate smiled, "Not that I'm not happy about it. You're normally gone by twelve."

"Well, it's our last Christmas in the house I grew up in."

"Oh and you'll have to come over in the next month or so and take what you want, because we aren't going to be taking everything. I have a lot of your old things."

Hermione nodded, "I'll come over after the holiday. I will help you in any way getting packed as well mum."

"Oh I expect that." Kate smiled at her daughter, looking at Luke, "Your mummy is an excellent organizer."

Three generations walk downstairs. Lily was still in Harry's arms, looking none too happy with her Aunt Allison who was trying to talk to the toddler. Lily answered when she was asked a question, but was not about to tell her great Aunt what she got for Christmas. Hermione walked up behind Harry and leaned against his back, "We should probably get going soon."

"Whenever you're ready." Harry smiled, as Lily reached for Hermione. She took her into her arms and walked around, saying goodbye to her family. They drove home first, and then flooed over to the Burrow. Harry immediately walked Lily upstairs, "Daddy, I want to see Cassie."

"I'm sure Cassie will be taking a nap soon too." He replied to his daughter.

"I do not want to sleep." She cried.

"Well, I really don't care love. You need to go to sleep. I am not having you crying all night and miserable."

"I am not."

"Yes you are." He replied, lying her down on the bed.

He heard footsteps coming up behind her, "Looks like we had the same idea." Ron smiled.

"Yeah."

"Lily!" "Cassie!" The girls squealed, giving one another huge smiles. Harry had to admit that it was loads better than her previous mood.

Ron put Cassie in the bed next to Harry, "Go to sleep girls." The girls both got hugs from their father and godfather.

Harry and Ron walked down, "You know Ron. One day soon, when we put the girls in the same room, they won't be napping, they will be talking."

"That one day isn't now thankfully." He said, brushing a piece of ginger hair out of his eyes.

* * *

It was May when Harry came home looking flustered. Hermione was feeding the kids lunch and was shocked when the familiar pop came from the foyer.

"Daddy home." Lily smiled.

"I wonder why." Hermione said, as she continued to feed Luke, "Harry?"

"Yeah."

"Why are you home already? I didn't think you were coming home till tomorrow."

"I just needed to see you." He smiled, kissing Hermione and then the top of Lily and Luke's head.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing…" He said, sighing, "We just had a rough raid. It was a tough fight, but we got half the death eaters. I can't believe they are still hanging around."

"Well don't get yourself hurt." Hermione smiled.

"I won't."

Luke smiled and babbled to his father as Hermione spooned another mouthful of peas into his mouth. He grimaced a bit as he ate the green concoction, but smiled every time he was finished. Harry wiped him up and took him out of his high chair, kissing his cheek as he placed him onto his hip.

"I leave tonight for a couple days."

"What?! When were you going to tell me this?"

"I just found out about a half hour ago."

"How long are you going to be?"

"Dunno."

"Well, where are you going?"

"Dunno."

"Who is all involved?"

"Dunno."

"Well what in the bloody hell do you know?!" Hermione said raising her voice.

"I know that I am leaving tonight, gone for however long it takes and Ron and I are going for sure."

Hermione frowned, and wiped up Lily. Lily jumped up, her brown hair flowing behind her and grabbed around her father's legs. Harry maneuvered his son and picked up Lily. Lily was able to hold herself up for the most part in her daddy's arms and help him make her not as heavy. She leaned her head against his neck and smiled up at him. She giggled as he kissed her forehead, "Nap time for those two." Hermione said.

"No nap Mummy, 'cos Daddy is home."

"Daddy is home early. You need a nap."

"Daddy, can you take me?"

Harry nodded, "Of course."

"Change Luke please. Lily, you need to try and go to the bathroom."

"I don't have to go." She pouted.

"Well you need to try."

Harry placed Lily down on the ground and she instantly took her hand. He walked upstairs with his son and daughter. Luke was put down first, who instantly fell asleep. Lily met her father in her bedroom after she finished in the bathroom. She got into bed and opened her arms to her dad for a hug, "Daddy, are you leaving?"

"For a few days." He said, kissing her cheek.

"When you comin home?"

"Dunno. After I'm finished with my job."

"I will miss you." She told him seriously.

"Well I'll miss you too."

"You will be careful, right?"

Harry nodded, "I'll try."

"Ok, good." She said as she gave him a huge toothy grin.

"Will you be here when I wake up?"

"I should be… but not sure."

"Ok. I love you daddy."

He smiled, "I love you too."

Harry closed the door and walked back down to his wife, who was doing a brilliant job of pretending to be mad at him to hide her concern. She sat with her arms crossed in the sitting room, her foot tapping. Harry sat next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, "Every time you go on one of these missions, I can't help but feel that I'm going to have to visit you in the hospital."

"That won't happen this time Hermione."

"You can't promise me that."

"No I can't, but I think it will be alright."

Hermione sighed and leaned against his chest, "Please be careful."

"I will." He said, kissing her.

* * *

Nine o'clock at night he was called into work. After getting the kids into bed, he left the house with a final kiss to every member of the family. It was two days later when he came home at three in the afternoon.

"Hermione!" Harry called, knowing that the kids were probably still taking their naps, but it didn't matter. He needed to get to her and get her out of the house, "Hermione! Where are you?" He frantically looked through the house, finding Hermione in the basement, as she came up quickly.

She smiled when she saw him, 'You're home!" She said excitedly, but her voice changed when she read the worry on his face, "What's the matter?"

"Listen to me. I need you to get the kids packed up and get them out."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Listen…" He said, "I want you as far away from this house as you can be. Go and visit your mum, go to an island, go to the states. Take the kids and go."

"But what about you…"

"I am needed back… I need you lot out of danger. The death eaters are furious. I don't want you hurt. Ron is getting Claire out of the area as well. You need to meet at their house and decide where to go. I can't know. Don't tell me, and don't contact me. I will get in touch with you. If someone comes up and tells you that I am hurt, do not go with them. Someone will get in touch with you. One of the Auror's if not Ron or myself."

"You're scaring me Harry."

"I am doing this for your safety."

"I'm in danger?"

"Our families are. I don't want them going after you. You need to go tonight. I'll enchant the house. It will be fine. After this, it will be over…"

Hermione wiped a tear from her eye and kissed him, "I love you."

"I love you too. I'll see you soon." He apparated out two seconds after.

Hermione went upstairs and got their bags together. She tried her hardest to remember everything. Her husband scared the hell out of her, and it was all she could do to get the things together. She woke the kids up upon finishing and they flooed to Ron and Claire's.

"Hermione?" Claire's voice flowed into the living room.

"Yes."

Claire came in and hugged her friend, "Was Harry as vague as Ron?"

"Considering the look on your face, yes. I don't understand it."

"Where are we going?"

"I called my mum. We're going to stay there for a day and then I have made arrangements to use my mum's house to floo one time out and to our final destination."

"Which is?"

"A place in Hawaii where Harry and I stayed during our honeymoon. Well, on the same island. The hotel is more suitable for a family holiday."

"You are fantastic Hermione. Do you need your money yet?"

Hermione shook her head, "No. I figured you could do meals for a couple days. It will equal up to our time spent."

"Fine." Claire smiled.

Hermione smiled back and nodded, "Are you three almost ready?"

"In five minutes."

"Can I help?"

"No, I'm pretty much done. Thanks."

Hermione nodded and smiled. She watched as Cassie and Lily ran around the house giggling. Not a care in the world. She sighed as she thought about what her husband and best friend were going to be going through, without her help. She knew that they had been in danger before, but never had Harry came to her and asked her to leave the area. She nervously chewed on her lip as she tried to work out what was happening with two thirds of the trio. It was no use.

"Mummy, are we going now?" Lily asked.

"On holiday."

"Why isn't daddy going?"

"Because he needs to work."

"And Uncle Ron?"

"He also needs to work."

"They coming later?"

"No, this is just a holiday for the people here now." Hermione said, getting anxious. She glanced down at the playpen where Luke and Alexander happily babbled to one another. Teddy was sitting in the living room, glued to the television program, and finally, Claire arrived. They flooed to the Ministry and grabbed the portkey. Within seconds, they were all at her mum's house. Hermione released Lily's hand and situated Luke better on her hip. They walked up the manicured pathway and into the house, "Mum?!" Hermione called as she waited for everyone to come inside, before closing the door, "Mum, are you home?"

"NANA!" Lily called.

"PIPER!" Teddy smiled as the dog came bounding in.

"Hermione? Is that you?" They heard call from the second floor of the house.

"Yes!"

"Welcome. I'll be right down, I'm just putting the rest of the sheets on the bed."

"Alright. Come on." Hermione smiled as they dropped the bags in the expansive foyer. Cassie and Lily stayed close to their mum's at first, "Lily, let go of me please." Hermione said, "You're under my feet." She gently unwrapped her daughters hands from her leg. She took her hand as they walked. They heard footsteps coming down the stairs, "Hi mum." Hermione smiled, kissing her, "I've missed you."

"Oh I'm so glad to see you." Kate smiled, as she took Luke out of his mum's arms. Luke gave her a bright smile and Lily immediately attached herself to her Nana's legs, "Claire, It's wonderful to see you again."

"You too Ms. Granger." Claire grinned, "Cassie, do you remember Lily's Nana?"

Cassie smiled and nodded, "HI."

"Hello Cassie." Kate replied giving the redhead a kiss on the cheek, "Alexander has gotten so big as well."

"He has." She said, smiling.

"Well, let me give you the tour." Kate smiled as everyone took their bags and walked upstairs. The house was a large four bedroom house, "I figured the girls if they wanted to could share the room in between the two of your bedrooms."

"Oh they will. They are a bit inseparable… much like their fathers." Claire grinned, "Cassandra Rose, don't touch that." She scolded the child as she went for a picture frame.

"Oh it's no worries dear." Kate said, "Nothing breakable is within reach."

Claire smiled and nodded, "Thank you for putting us up for a couple days."

"You are definitely welcome."

The girls got their kids to bed by nine in the evening. It was extremely late in London, so they went down easily. Hermione sat down on the couch with a cup of tea, followed by Claire.

"You ok?" Claire asked her friend.

Hermione sighed and nodded, "Fine."

"I'm worried about them too."

"What I'm worried about is that Harry and Ron had us leave the area. It's a huge concern."

"They must be involved in something a bit dangerous."

"I wish I was with them." Hermione sighed.

Claire couldn't comprehend how Hermione was feeling at the moment. She knew how she felt having her husband and friend out in the field, but for Hermione, this was torture. She knew how close the three were, something that she would never have, but watching Hermione sit with her tea in hand, she got the first taste of how close the trio was. She nodded at her friend, because nothing she could say would help.

"I love my job Claire, but there are times where I wish I went the route of an Auror with the boys. I hate sitting around and waiting, which is what I have been doing for the past years that they chose their path. I never was sitting around. I was always with them, helping them. I should be out there doing the same."

"You are needed with your children. They can handle it."

Hermione sighed, "I know, but still…"

Claire gave her a nod again. They sat together until almost Midnight, eastern time, and then they went to bed. Hermione tossed and turned the whole night. She heard every little sound the kids made. She groaned and sat up, finally giving up completely with sleep. She walked out of the room and checked on all the kids, before heading downstairs. She walked out the door and sat on the white swing. Sighing, she looked at the strange place, gently pushing herself. She silently wished that she would see the patronus of Harry, telling her it was alright to come home, but it never came. She felt her eyelids grow heavy at around three in the morning. She walked back into the house and attempted to sleep again. It was a long night for her. It was nine before her son woke her up, "Morning Luke." She smiled at her son. He was clingy and crabby from the moment he woke up due to the time change. She sighed as he laid his head against her neck and fussed a bit, "You didn't sleep too well did you? This time change has you all messed up. Hopefully your brother, sister, and cousins won't be the same way."

The six month old clung to his mother like a second skin. She knew this was going to happen, and did everything she could to keep her son happy. Hermione sat down at the kitchen table with Luke in her arms as she drank coffee. She was exhausted.

"Hermione?"

"MMM." She said as she swallowed the hot liquid, "In the kitchen."

"Good to see you." Jake smiled, kissing his step daughter.

"You too." She smiled, as Luke looked up at his grandfather.

"He's gotten so big. And it's only been three months." Jake smiled.

"He's getting really big." Hermione nodded, "He's a bit grouchy today."

"That's alright. It's tough switching time zones. Come over here Luke and see me for a bit. We'll let your mum finish her coffee in piece, yes?"

Luke easily went to his pop-pop and Hermione was grateful. She yawned as she drank her coffee, "What time did you get to sleep last night?"

"Not till well after three in the morning. He slept pretty well though. Nine never happens for either Luke or Lily."

Jake nodded, "I'm sure. What time does Teddy normally wake up?"

"Seven on school days, anywhere between eight and nine on the weekend, but Harry and I let him stay up till almost nine thirty on the weekends. It makes him feel older because his brother and sister are in bed by no later than eight. It also gives us time with just him."

"He's what now, nine?"

Hermione nodded, "Yeah, I can't believe it. He'll be off to school in two years. It's scary. I remember when he was first born. He was tiny."

"Does he ask about his parents?"

"Not often, but Harry and I try and talk to him about them a bit, more when he asks about them."

"So the adoption went well then?"

"Better than I could have expected it to be."

"Good." Jake smiled, "So you're here for three days?"

"Yes, we leave for Hawaii on Wednesday. I have to get the port key by ten in the morning. Then we'll be there for a week and a half, providing Harry doesn't call us and tell us to come home. I'm looking forward to the trip."

"Wonderful. Is he ok?"

"Harry?"

"Yes."

Hermione nodded, "He usually is."

That was all that was said between the step daughter and step father about the events that were occurring in the Potter/Weasley world. The rest of the family woke up by ten, as well as the Weasley's.

"Mummy, I want breakfast." Lily whined as she came into the room.

"How about Good Morning Mummy."

"Good morning mummy, I want breakfast." She pouted.

"Me too Aunt Hermione." Cassie said. Both girls were whiny and miserable.

"You both are taking a nap in a few hours." Claire said, walking in with Alex on her hip.

"No we aren't." Cassie said frowning.

"Hawaii's going to be worse Hermione… another time change."

"Oh I know." She sighed as she gently pulled Lily's hair out of her face tying it back with a band that she had around her wrist.

"I want breakfast." Lily said again, as Cassie nodded along with her cousin.

Claire stood up and walked over to the cupboard, pulling out some different things that the girls could choose to eat, "So, does your step father know?"

"Know what?"

"That you are magical?"

"Yes."

"Does he know what kind of work Harry and Ron are involved in?"

"No. I only told him that I was a witch because he was marrying my mum. I mean, if Lily or Teddy showed their magical abilities in front of him and he didn't know, that could be a bit problematic."

"When do you think Teddy will wake up?"

Hermione shrugged, "Probably not too much longer. He won't be as bad as the girls."

Claire nodded, "I forget how hard it is to not use magic until I can't."

Hermione smiled, "I'm use to it."

"It's strange…" She smiled, "But I'll learn."

Hermione nodded at her friend, as she helped her get food for their children. Teddy walked in quietly and sat down at the table next to his sister and cousin, "Morning Teddy."

"Morning." He mumbled, still tired from the holiday and time change.

"Do you want breakfast?"

"Yes please." He said, as he watched Claire pull out another bowl. The kids ate quietly and then went off to play around the house. Claire and Hermione sat in the sitting room with a cup of tea. They had the whole morning alone while the two owners of the house went off to work. Through the week, several of Kate's neighbors came over to meet Hermione and the kids. They had dinner with several friends from the neighborhood and then it was time to go. It was a bittersweet moment for Hermione, when she had to leave her mum, but she was also excited to go to Hawaii for a week or so.

* * *

The flight to Hawaii was extremely long. They decided since they were going to be incognito and fly to their destination so they could not be traced by magic. The kids did excellent on their flight, but thrilled to be out of the air and in their hotel. Hermione and Claire had rented a suite, complete with two rooms and a balcony. Claire and Alex would take one room, Hermione and Luke the second, Cassie and Lily the third, and Teddy would camp out in the sitting room on the pull out sofa. The hotel was brilliant! Very large and right on the ocean. While the mum's unpacked, the kids played on the enclosed balcony, "Teddy!"

"Yeah mum?" He called as he stood up from his perch in front of the television.

"Can you do me a huge favor love?"

"What?"

"Can you take the girls out on the balcony for fifteen minutes just until we finish?"

He groaned but nodded, "Ok."

"Thanks." She said, kissing his cheek.

"Come on you lot, come out with me." He muttered. The girls squealed and ran out with their brother/cousin. Luke and Alex happily babbled to one another on the floor of the hotel.

Hermione smiled at them as she placed all their clothing in the bureau and organized the best she could. Finally, after what seemed like an hour, Claire and Hermione got the kids ready and they walked to the beach.

"Mummy! Look! Water!" Lily squealed, as Claire pulled on her mum's arm to move her faster.

"You girls best not go anywhere NEAR that water unless we are there with you, do you understand?"

"Yes." They both said as they found a spot in the sand. Hermione sat with Luke on her lap as they picked their spot in the sand. Lily and Claire were happy just digging in the sand for the time being, "Mum, can we go into the ocean?" Teddy asked her.

Hermione nodded, "Alright then, just not too far ok?"

They stood up and walked over to the water. Lily and Claire giggled as they ran away from the big waves that lapped at their heels. Teddy was able to go up to his waist, but he wanted to go further. He looked hopefully at Hermione who just shook her head at him and kept a close eye on the two who were not in her arms, "Hermione, give me Luke and you take Teddy deeper. I have the girls."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded and shifted Alex to her hip and took Luke. She sat the boys down in the sand at her feet, where they splashed in the small trickle of water that lapped at their toes. Hermione walked out towards Teddy who smiled brightly, "Can we go deeper?"

"Yes." She smiled.

"Good!" He said as he and Hermione walked into the ocean, which now reached Teddy's chest.

"That's good mum." He said as he dove under the water. Hermione smiled as he came up and wiped the water away from his eyes, "Look out mum." He said as a wave came crashing down at them.

"Ugh!" Hermione said, as she was soaked head to toe. Teddy laughed at her, "Oh you think this is funny do you?" She grinned.

"Yup." He smiled as she splashed him, "You got wet."

"I did indeed." She said, ruffling his now brown hair. He was getting very good at changing his hair color, and did it whenever he could. He had recently learned how to change it bubblegum pink, which made Lily giggle. Hermione and Teddy played in the waves while the others played in the shallow water. They stayed out there for a half hour, before they came back in. Luke smiled and raised his arms up for his mum to pick him up. She did and watched his face scrunch up at her wet form, "Don't like me soaking wet do you? Not sure how you feel about it?"

Hermione smiled at Claire, "Mummy, I want to go out." Lily smiled.

"Me too!" Cassie replied.

"This would be so much easier with their fathers here." Claire sighed.

"I'll watch them now, you go with Cassie." She smiled.

"Thanks."

"Can I come too Aunt Claire?"

"Are you a good swimmer?" She asked.

"Yup!"

"Well then, of course you can."

The two went out once again up to Teddy's chest. Hermione finally got a second with her two youngest alone, "Mummy look."

"What did you find?"

"I don't know!" She said, holding up a large shell.

"You found a whole seashell." Hermione said, as Luke squirmed to get down. Hermione sat down in the sand with both kids. Hermione smiled as Lily and Luke dug holes in the sand. Lily giggled every time the water came up and filled the hole, "Ew, Luke James Potter, don't you DARE eat that sand." She told him, as she pulled the sand away from his mouth. He frowned at her and went back to trying to eat the sand, "That's yucky."

Hermione wiped his hands in the water and picked him up, placing him on her lap. Lily stood up and ran in and out of the waves again, having her brother watching her very closely,

"You're sister is fearless… that scares the heck out of me. Lillian Kate, not too far in love."

"Mummy, I'm not." She said.

"I wonder what you're father is doing." She said out loud to Luke.

Luke looked around the beach searching for him, but fussing when he didn't find him. The five month old then turned his attention back to find ways he could get to the sand which was a new sensation for him.

The kids were successfully worn out by two in the afternoon and the adults decided it was time to go back. After having lunch on the beach they went back for a bit of a nap. The youngest four went right down. Teddy spent time watching television for the two hours of silence. Claire and Hermione sat on the balcony looking out over the crystal blue ocean, "We should go out for dinner tonight."

"I agree Claire. I don't feel like staying in right now either." Hermione said, standing up, "I'm going to go check on Teddy for a minute. I'll be right back." She walked through their suite, and checked on all the kids. Teddy was still watching TV as he gave her a smile, Lily and Cassie were sprawled out on their beds, sleeping much like their fathers, as the wind blew through the curtains, Luke was sound asleep on his back, and Alexander was wide awake looking out of his crib, "How long have you been awake?" She asked the strawberry blond as she picked him up, kissing his cheek, "You were so quiet." She smiled as he leaned his head against her neck, "You want to come with Aunt Hermione and see your mum?" Alex cooed against her and smiled, "Well come on then." She took the six month old out onto the balcony.

"What in the world are you doing up already?" Claire smiled at her son, reaching for him. He smiled at his mum and leaned harder against Hermione, "Oh I see, you don't want me do you? You want your Aunt Hermione. I feel loved."

Alex giggled and sat up against Hermione, playing with her long hair. Claire, Alex, and Hermione all stayed up waiting for their siblings and cousins to wake up so they could go get something to eat.

It was almost a week without word from Harry or Ron. It was beginning to wear on everyone. Hermione stayed up late, looking out over the ocean, hoping for a glimpse of a patronus. She would often think she saw a stag in the distance, but her mind was playing tricks on her. Lily came out late one night, rubbing her eyes, "Mummy."

"Lily, it's late, what are you doing up?" She asked as Lily came over to her.

"I miss Daddy." She said as she crawled up onto her mum's lap, leaning against her chest.

Hermione gently stroked her daughters curly black hair, "I miss him too, but he'll be back soon."

"He is gone long." She said, as she played with the buttons on her mum's housecoat.

"Well, you know Daddy has to work a lot sometimes. He needs to protect our world."

"I know, but I want him to come home and protect me too." She said innocently.

Hermione smiled, "He is, but I know he misses you."

"I miss him."

Hermione kissed her the top of her daughter's head, wrapping her arms securely around her, "He'll be home soon. I'm sure he'll be home within the next few days, and then maybe he'll take you flying."

"He will." Lily smiled, "He likes taking me flying."

Hermione smiled, "Yes he does."

"And then I get my broom when I'm six."

"Don't rush me love. You're already going to be three and I can't handle that yet."

"Mummy." Lily giggled. The girls sat in silence as they listened to the ocean and eventually Lily fell back asleep. Hermione decided to move inside and try sleep herself. She put Lily back into her bed and then got into her own bed, falling instantly asleep.

* * *

On the ninth day of their holiday, Hermione felt uneasy. She had the feeling they were being watched. Her wand was always on her during these days. She nervously looked around the area, especially at night. Claire curiously watched her, "What is it Hermione?"  
Hermione shrugged, "I just feel… like we're being watched or something. It's just me being paranoid, I'm sure. We've been away for way too long." She shrugged, "It's nothing Claire. Really." She reassured her friend, "It's nothing."

It was late on the tenth day, and everyone was out in the pool. Hermione was sitting on the deck with the babies, while Claire played in the pool with the older three. Hermione was staring off in the distance when she caught a glint of gold and a long flowing cloak. She squinted her eyes and the glint was gone. She continued to stare at the spot she thought she saw something, "It couldn't be…" She thought to herself, "Could it? I mean… They wouldn't be able to find us. We didn't use magic to get here. We haven't used it since we left home. Everything we have done was muggle."

"What is it Hermione?"

"Nothing." She called back to Claire. She continued to stare and saw more dark figures on the ocean front. She listened closely and tried to make out the figures. She heard screams off in the distance and knew Claire heard it because she quickly turned around, "Claire, get out of the pool. Teddy, Lily, Cassie, you too."

"Why mummy?"

"Just do it!" She said, as she felt for her wand, "Take the kids and get out of here."

"Hermione what is it?" Claire said as she walked over to her, with the girls hands in hers.

"You need to take the kids and leave." She said as the screams got closer, "Apparate them out of here. Take the babies first."

"What is it?"

"They know where we are." She said, quietly.

"Are you sure?" She asked, looking in the direction of Hermione's gaze.

She nodded, "Yes." She said. There were flecks of red shooting over the beach, "Go." The pool had cleared out upon hearing the screams. Claire grabbed Luke and Alex, while Hermione took Lily and Claire by the hand, Teddy following. They went to a secluded area of the hotel and Claire apparated with the two youngest. A few moments later, she was back, "I took them to…"

"Don't tell me. Don't tell me where they are." Hermione said, "Just keep them safe."

"They will be." Cassie said, "Hermione, come on."

"No, I need to stay here." She said firmly.

"Hermione, don't be stupid! Grab Lily and let's go."

"Claire, they will come after us. You need to go! You need to get them out of here. If I leave, they will find us. You need to get them out of here."

"Come with us Mum." Teddy said, as he watched the dark figures come closer. They were coming in waves, black smoke poured as the figures apparated closer to their location.

"Teddy, go with Aunt Claire."

"MUM."

"DO AS I SAY!" She said, "Claire, get them out of here. I…" More figures appeared on the outskirts of the hotel, "Go! Take them and go! I won't tell you again."

"Come on, Lily, Cassie, Teddy, come with me."

"No!" Lily said, "Mummy, I want to stay."

"Do as I say Lily." She said, quickly kissing Lily and Teddy.

"Teddy old tight to my hand." She said as she wrapped her arms around her niece and daughter, "Hold tight." Teddy added extra force wrapping his free arm around his sister and cousin as they prepared to apparate.

"GO!" Hermione shouted as a green flash of light flew out towards them and shattered a piece of stone. She heard the kids and Claire scream as they disappeared, "Stupefy!" Hermione shouted as she saw the Death Eaters in range. She watched as one of the death eaters froze and dropped, stunned. She looked out fearful at all the figures closing in on her. There was at least fifteen death eaters with their wands pointed. She couldn't hold them all off herself, but she had to try. They would be after her family, unless she tried. With all the courage she had, she raised her wand, "Expelliarmus!" She shouted as she began the duel. She was hit several times, feeling the curse flow through her like water. Her blood began to flow as she was slashed. She was close to a death eater, and felt his breath as she pushed him away. She tried to rip the wand from his hand, but she felt a sharp blow to her temple. Stars flashed before her eyes and she felt blood drip down her cheek. She dodged several hexes as she fought. Suddenly, she was not alone. She saw the Auror's arrive and engage in the duel, until,

"Crucio!" Immediately, she fell down in pain. She had not felt this pain in many years. She writhed on the floor as the curses continued. She heard screaming far off in the distance, and realized it was her own scream. She tried her best to fight the spell, but the pain was too much. She was losing the battle. She saw flashes of her life, as she lay there, bloody and battered. She couldn't continue to hold on under the unforgivable curse and her vision went dark. She lied there, unmoving, bleeding, and unconscious.

"Expelliarmus!" Kingsley exclaimed as he directed his spell towards the death eater that was holding Hermione under the curse. Running over to her, he assessed her condition. After trying to enervate her, he shouted, "Get her out of here! Get her to the hospital!" He directed Kevin, the Auror to his left. Kevin disapparated with Hermione quickly, and left Kingsley and the rest of the Auror's to deal with the rest of the Death Eaters.

* * *

"Where is she?!" Kingsley hear a new voice shout to him, between spells aimed at the enemy. Kingsley didn't respond. Spells were shooting and destroying the hotel around them. It took them quite a bit of time, but they were able to get several death eaters to Azkaban while the others disapparated, "Where is she Kingsley."

"She was taken to St. Mungo's." Kingsley said.

"Is she alive?! What about my kids?" Harry yelled, not meaning to raise his voice, but at the moment, that was the only level he could handle.

"What about mine?" Ron asked.

"I do not know. They weren't here when we arrived. I can only assume they are safe. As for Hermione… she was cursed… and in bad shape."

That was all Harry needed to know. He barely heard Ron yell for him as he disapparated from the hotel and to St. Mungo's, "Is she ok? Hermione Potter, how is she?"  
"Mr. Potter, your wife is with the Senior Healers. I don't know anything more than that." The receptionist said.

"You need to give me more information than that. Is she alive? What curses did they perform on her?"

"As soon as we have information on her, we'll let you know Mr. Potter."

"That is NOT acceptable! You need to get your bloody asses back there and find out what is going on with my wife! I will not take I don't know as an answer!!! Is she alive or not?!"

"Harry." Ron said, grabbing his left arm that hung down against his side.

"What?!" He shouted, pulling his arm out of Ron's grip.

"Come sit down and let them do their job. They can't give you information they don't have mate." He said softly.

Harry glared angrily at Ron. Ron didn't back down. He continued to look at Harry in a neutral state, causing Harry to eventually crack in his appearance. His features sagged and he followed his friend to the seats. Harry heavily sat down in the chair, placing his face in his hands, breathing deeply. Ron sat there with him, his hands crossed across his chest.

"The kids? Clarie?"

"They are fine." Ron said, "At mum's house. Hermione got them out before everything happened."

Harry nodded, 'This is all my fault.' He thought again and again, 'If I wasn't me, then she would be safe.' He sat there and felt like he would never get an update of her status. 'I suppose this is how she felt waiting on me.'

Harry and Ron sat around for almost an hour before the healer comes out, "Mr. Potter?"

Harry stood up and walked over to him, "How is she?"

"She'll live. The curses weakened her temporarily. She will be in quite a bit of pain once she awakens. The curse she was under had a huge impact on her body. She will be weak, but she will be ok."

"Can I see her?"

The healer nodded, "Come with me."

Harry looked at Ron, "I'll be right here Mate."

Harry nodded and walked back to his wife. She was lying there, dried blood on her cheek, lacerations surrounding her body, deathly pale. Harry sat down next to her and took her hand gently. She groaned a bit as he stroked his thumb against her hand. It was another three hours before she cracked an eye open at him, "Hey love." He said as he smiled down at her.

"Hey." She said softly, wincing as the muscles in her body spasm. She cried out a bit as she tried to sit up, and felt the gash on her stomach and back pull.

"Lie still." Harry said, looking down at her.

"Are you ok?" She asked, as her split lip bled in response to the words she formed.

"I'm fine." He said, as he used his thumb to wipe a tear away from her eye, "Are you?"

"I'm fine. The kids…"

"Are with Mum at the Burrow. They are safe, thanks to you." He smiled.

Hermione groaned softly as she shifted her head on the pillow to look better at Harry. Harry couldn't handle seeing her in this much pain, "I'm so sorry Hermione."

"It's not your fault."

"The hell it's not! I'm the reason they came after you! I'm the reason you are laying in this hospital, hurt, cursed. It's my fault."

"You did everything you could to keep us safe." She said. She felt nauseous as the pain coursed through her body. She could easily vomit if she wanted to, but she continued through the pain, "Harry, it's not your fault. Don't blame yourself for this."

"I'm going to quit."

Hermione groaned, "You can't quit."

"What do you mean?"

"You can't quit, because we need you. The magical world needs you."

"I can't risk you getting hurt."

"This was my fault. I stayed. I could have ran, but I didn't."

"It's NOT your fault Hermione!"

"You're not quitting Harry, because you don't know how to quit. People need you. You're good at what you do…"

"I'll quit as soon as all the death eaters are rounded up."

Hermione nodded, "That sounds a bit more like it."

Harry kissed her right temple, causing her to close her eyes, "I love you. I'm so sorry."

Hermione smiled, "I love you too."

"Can I get you anything?"

She let out a bit of a cry as she turned her neck, "I'm… fine." She said, feeling tears of pain well up in her eyes. She tried to will them away, not wanting Harry to feel worse than he already did, but she couldn't. The tears flowed down her cheeks, stinging her cuts, causing more pain. She knew that her forehead was bleeding. She could feel would weep from the bandage. She was in so much pain and couldn't do anything more than cry.

"No you're not. What can I get you?"

"Nothing…"

"Are you in a lot of pain?" He asked. She nodded slowly, "Let me see if I can get you a potion."

Hermione was given a potion which quickly put her to sleep. Harry sat next to her as she slept. He felt helpless. There was nothing more he could do for her, except for staying with her. She was alive, but Harry shuddered at the thought that he could have lost her from a fight that had nothing to do with her. She would heal… this time. He knew it would take a bit of time. She was crucioed once before, when they were in their seventh year of school. She bounced back, and would do so this time too. She woke up six hours later, her husband never leaving her side, not sleeping, just staring. It was five in the morning when the pain returned, "Are you ok?"

"What are you still doing here?" She questioned, not realizing how mental she sounded asking him that question.

"Making sure you're ok though the night. What do you need?"

"Nothing…"

"Hermione, what do you need?"

"Something for the pain." She said after several minutes of denial.

Harry nodded and walked out of the room. He grabbed the closest healer who came right over with her third pain potion. Hermione's entire body felt like it was being split in two. She was exhausted, yet the pain persisted and kept her up. It only took a matter of moments for relief to begin, but at the moment, that was fogged with the pain and nausea that came with it. Before she drifted off to sleep, she looked up at her husband, "Go check on the kids."

"Hermione… they are fine."

She shook her head, "Please. I'm just going to sleep. I need to know that they are alright."

"Ok." He said, not really wanting to leave them, but knowing how scared his eldest two are at the moment, he knew that he should be there when they wake up. He hadn't seen them in over two weeks and missed them.

"Now?" She mumbled, sleep beginning to overtake her.

"Yes, as soon as you are asleep, I'll go back for a bit."

"Then come back." She mumbled softly.

"I promise. I love you."

Hermione grunted her response and Harry kissed her cheek softly. He then left word with the Healers he would be leaving for a bit and apparated out.

* * *

Harry quietly arrived at the Burrow and saw Lily sleeping across her Grandmum's lap. Her hair was plastered over her cheeks, obviously she had cried herself to sleep. Mrs. Weasley had her head leaning against the back of the couch, her eyes closed. Harry walked over towards the pair and watched Lily's head shoot up, startling Mrs. Weasley.

"Daddy." Lily said, running to him, fresh tears flowing down her cheeks.

Harry scooped up his daughter, "I missed you."

"I miss you too." She said, wrapping her arms around his neck, burying her face against his neck.

"How is she dear?" Molly asked.

Harry sighed, "She's alive, but she's in a ton of pain. She can barely focus she's hurting so badly. She told me to come home and check on the kids. How have they been?"

"Alex has been divine. Teddy has been ok, but he's worried about Hermione. Lily… well, she's been a bit off color. Very clingy and crying a lot."

"Not being good for Grandmum?"

"I am." Lily cried, "I miss mummy."

"Well you'll see her in a few days." He assured her, "She needed to stay with the healers a few days."

"I want to see her now."

"She's is still… hurt."

"Why?"

"She was hurt in a duel."

"Why?"

"Because of me." Harry sighed, kissing Lily's head.

"She coming home?"

"Sometime soon." Harry said as his daughter clung to him. If he let go of her, she would have stuck right to him, her legs and arms tightly wrapped around his neck. He stayed with his kids until a bit after ten when he went back to his wife. The healers were in with her, checking her over, as he walked through the doors.

"Any relief from pain without the potion Mrs. Potter?"

"Not much." She said wincing.

"Well, that will subside in a few days."

Hermione nodded, "When can I go home?"

"Hopefully by the end of the week."

She nodded again and drank the potion she was given. Hermione smiled softly as she saw Harry standing in the doorway. She raised her hand to him and he walked over, sitting down in his chair, taking her hand, "How are the kids?"

"The boys are fine, but Lily was a bit… well she clung to me. They are all worried about you. Teddy wants to come in and see you soon, so does Lily."

Hermione shook her head, "Not until I am home. I don't want them to see me like this."

"Alright, well it's on

* * *

ly a few days then."

Hermione smiled, as he kissed her forehead softly, "Yeah, I can't wait."

"How's the pain?"

"Persistent, but the potions have helped." She said as she closed her eyes. Harry watched her sleep yet again, and waited for her to rouse again.

* * *

It was four days before Harry was allowed to bring her home. Still weak, he knew that she would be sleeping a lot. She came home noon on May 21st. She immediately walked upstairs, knowing that her kids were still sleeping. All she wanted to do was crawl into her own bed and sleep. She kissed Harry and told him she would be in bed. Slowly, she advanced the stairs, feeling a bit of pain still as she used her muscles. She was winded by the time she reached the top of the stairs, having to stop and catch her breath a few seconds, she walked into her bedroom. She gently curled up under the blankets and closed her eyes. The next thing she felt was her daughter crawl into bed with her. Hermione cracked an eye open and came face to face with emerald eyes, "Mummy, you're home?"  
Hermione smiled at her question, "Yes love, I'm home."

"I missed you." She said, as she started to cry, "Don't leave me again."

Hermione smiled, "I hope I never have to."

Lily wrapped her arm around her mum's neck and got a kiss on the nose in return. Hermione winced as Lily accidently bumped against her stomach, the cut not quite healed yet. Hermione was exhausted and closed her eyes, while her daughter stared at her. Lily didn't understand why she was so tired, but she was happy she had returned home. It would be a long recovery…

* * *

_A/N: So like it? Love it? Comments? Review please! Chapter 37 on its way! Recovery, new jobs perhaps, and a bit of life all mixed into one. _

_Forgive the small mistakes. _

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter! You are all awesome! Please keep up the reviews!_

_Please Review! I love 'em! It only takes a couple seconds!_

_*Stary_


End file.
